Issei el Principe de las Tinieblas
by Hyoudou Lucifer-sama
Summary: ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para cumplir tus metas? No lo sé y francamente no me importa. Pero si se trata de mi familia, lo que sea. Aunque tenga que ser un cínico, vil y cruel manipulador. Aunque tenga que enfrentarme a mi lado más oscuro. Aunque tenga que caminar en la fina línea entre la cordura y la locura. Por mi honor como príncipe de los demonios, lo juro. TERMINADA
1. PROLOGO

**Issei El Príncipe de las Tinieblas**

 **DISCLAIMER: No soy dueño de HighSchool DxD ni de cualquiera de sus derivados. Todos los derechos reservados.**

 **PRÓLOGO**

* * *

 **Highschool DxD Fanfiction-**

 **[Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 00:** Prólogo

* * *

Rojo, un rojo carmesí más brillante que el rojo escarlata...

Rojo, por mucho más hermoso que el rojo manzana... Digo porque aun estando en esta situación recuerdo cuando "accidentalmente" derramé jugo de manzana en la cabeza de Rias...aún recuerdo su cara, se veía tan tierna.

Fue hace ya tanto tiempo...

* * *

Déjenme contarles una historia.

Hace mucho pero mucho tiempo, la Tierra estaba en constantes Guerras.

Aunque más que la Tierra, son las Facciones que la dominaban.

Las 3 Grandes Facciones.

Tremendos capullos ególatras que pensaban que no había espacio en el mundo para nadie más que una Facción.

Así que, con esa idea en mente, iniciaron unas largas Guerras que luego pasaron a llamarse las "Grandes Guerras Faccionarias"

Ángeles de alas de paloma blancas representando a la Facción del [Cielo]

Ángeles de alas de cuervo negras representando a la Facción de los [Caídos]

Demonios de alas de murciélago por mucho más negras que la de los Caídos representando a la Facción de los [Demonios]

Cada uno Gobernado por distintos Gobernantes entre sí.

Por el lado del [Cielo], su Gobernante absoluto era Dios, el Bíblico.

Junto con los 12 serafines como Generales de las [Legiones Angelicales] eran una fuerza de temer.

Pero las otras Facciones no se quedaban atrás.

Por el lado de los [Caídos] contaban con Gobernantes ciertamente muy poderosos.

No me molestaré escribiendo sus nombres ya que ciertamente no me interesan.

Hombres de temer, eso es seguro.

Por el lado de los [Demonios] su Gobernante Absoluto era Satanás, el Diablo.

Junto con los [7 Príncipes Infernales] Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, Asmodeus, Amón, Mamón y Belphegor como Generales de las [Legiones Infernales].

Estos grandes colosos de la mitología y de la religión Cristiana chocaron entre sí mas de una vez.

Cada uno tenía sus motivos.

El [Cielo] declamaba que esas Guerras empezaron como una "Valiente Cruzada para purgar al mundo del Mal que lo atormenta".

Los [Caídos] declamaban que "No había espacio para 3 Facciones en la Tierra. Y además inferiores. Nosotros los caídos somos la raza suprema, la raza aria. No podemos rebajarnos a convivir con esas razas inferiores".

Sí, como no.

Los [Demonios] declamaban que "Iniciaron la Guerra para luchar contra la tiranía y la opresión que el Imperio esclavista del [Cielo] ejercía a los pobres humanos. Algunos de sus valientes hermanos [Caídos] pensaban que ellos podrían hacerlo mejor. Pero no pueden. Son demasiado liberales. Los [Demonios] lucharán hasta morir hasta que el yugo del [Cielo] haya desaparecido de la Faz de la Tierra. ¡Viva la Revolución!".

Pero, como bien debemos aclarar, ellos "decían"...

La verdadera razón era que ninguna de esas grandes potencias mundiales dejarían pasar la oportunidad de monopolizar el Mundo Humano.

Menudos hipócritas.

Aunque ellos no eran las únicas Facciones en ese mundo.

Estaba la Facción [Asgardiana], Gobernada por el Dios Odín y los demás [Dioses Nórdicos].

También la Facción [Olímpica], Gobernada por el Dios Zeus y los demás [Dioses Olímpicos]

La Facción [Sintoísta], Gobernada por muchos [Dioses Sintoístas] cuyos nombres son muy largos y difíciles de pronunciar o escribir.

Entre todas las Facciones existentes, había una que no tenía peso político en el mundo.

Pero que no tenga peso político no quiere decir que no lo tenga en cosas de poder o jerarquía.

La Facción, mejor dicho, la raza de la que menciono es muy conocida.

Y por mucho la más poderosa

Dragones.

Seres temidos desde el Origen de los Tiempos.

Hechos con poder puro, eran una masa de poder viviente que dejaba a todas estas grandes Facciones como niños de preescolar.

Criaturas únicas, sí señor.

Magníficas.

Imponentes.

Aterradoras si los molestas.

Poderosos.

Inigualables.

¡Ay de aquel que se atreviera a subestimarlos!

¡Que se esconda donde ni la oscuridad lo encuentre!

Porque enfrentarse a un dragón...

Aún más si está molesto...

Es sinónimo de muerte.

Y no de una muerte rápida.

O no, por supuesto que no.

Esta era una muerte lenta.

Dolorosa.

Nadie debía acercarse a un dragón.

Apenas veían uno los soldados de todas las Facciones tenían la orden de retirada inmediata.

Cuenta la leyenda que hay 3 dragones que rompen con las leyes naturales del mundo, incluso en mayor medida que los demás.

Ophis Ouroboros, La Diosa Dragona del Infinito.

Gran Rojo o Great Red, El Gran Dios Dragón Dimensional Rojo.

Y Trihexa, El Dios Dragón del Apocalipsis.

O mejor conocido como el Dragón del 666.

Sí, incluso aparece en la Biblia.

Él en la batalla del Fin de los Tiempos luchará contra Great Red y lo destruirán todo.

La vida, tal como la conocemos, llegará a su fin.

En el hipotético caso que quede algo de vida después de su pelea.

Pero bueno, solo es una leyenda...

¿O no?

* * *

A veces la vida da muchas vueltas.

Es tan caprichosa, tan bipolar.

Un día eres la persona más feliz del mundo,

Al otro te estás liando a insultos con las 2 existencias más poderosas del universo conocido.

Es tan impredecible, que cada día hay algo nuevo que descubrir.

Es tan hermosa, que tenemos miedo de perderla.

Y por ese miedo, inconsciente en la naturaleza de cada criatura con capacidad cognitiva, hay una palabra que nos aterroriza.

Muerte.

Un hombre sabio dijo alguna vez que la muerte es solo el comienzo de la aventura más grande que puedes experimentar en tu vida.

Pero...

¿De verdad piensas ser merecedor de empezar esa aventura sin hacer méritos en tu vida?

La vida, siendo como es, es efímera.

Solo es un estado de transición a una nueva realidad, una nueva vida, una nueva aventura.

¿Cómo es posible que pueda afirmar esto?

¿Acaso estoy loco?

¿Soy un extremista?

No, para nada.

No puedo afirmar esto. Tampoco me atrevería a ir más allá del mero aspecto filosófico.

* * *

Lamentablemente para mí, estoy a punto de averiguarlo. Y no de una manera muy buena que digamos.

* * *

 **-Brecha Dimensional- Lugar desconocido**

BOOM

CRASH

BAM

Son los sonidos de la fábrica derrumbándose.

Pedazo a pedazo.

Todo está en ruinas.

La tierra tiembla.

Mi enemigo empieza a moverse.

Imponente, colosal.

El mismísimo Apocalipsis se acerca hacia mí.

Sus ojos rojos me miran fijamente, furia incontrolable se reflejan en ellos.

Y tiene todo el motivo de estarlo, ya que se encuentra ante el vástago del hombre que lo selló.

Se aferra a la tierra, lucha contra la atracción que ejerce el sello prohibido sobre él.

Pero no importa qué tan fuerte sea, el sello vencerá de todas formas.

Después de todo, mi padre lo hizo.

Abre su boca, empieza a cargar su último ataque.

La última acción que hará en este mundo.

-¡Mierda!- gritó una armadura negra.

-¡No teman, tenemos que resistir lo suficiente para que el sello lo absorba!- responde un hombre pelirrojo.

-¡Tiene razón, ataquémoslo con todo! - gritó un albino. -¡¿Albión, estás listo!?

{Por supuesto que sí, Valí. ¡Demostrémosle el poder del Dragón Emperador Blanco!}

-¡Ataquémoslo juntos!- grité yo. -¡Ddraig, vamos con todo!-

[¡Vamos Aibou, demostrémosle a ese merluzo lo que somos capaces!]

-¡Sirzechs, Ajuka, hagamos "eso"!- exclamó un pelinaranja.

-¡Pero es imposible hacer eso Falbium, si lo hacemos moriremos!- exclamó un peliverde.

-Es posible, Ajuka-sama. Issei, Valí y yo logramos hacerlo.- exclamó la armadura negra.

-¡Pero!- refutó el ahora identificado como Ajuka.

{¡Ddraig, Vritra, hagámoslo ya!} - rugió Albión.

(Vamos, mi otra mitad. Espero que no se te haya olvidado lo que pasará si esa cosa logra vencernos)- dijo Vritra.

Tenía razón. Ellos eran lo único que se interponía entre esa bestia y el Inframundo. No podían fallar.

La Bestia estaba terminando su ataque. Era enorme, inmenso, con una cantidad de poder inimaginable.

Pero ellos no cederían.

Agrupándose en grupos de 3, empezaron a cargar su ataque.

Los demonios por un lado y los dragones por el otro.

[¡Hagamos esto Albión, Vitra]

[Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost]…

{Divide}{Divide}{Divide}{Divide}{Divide}{Divide}{Divide}{Divide}{Divide}{Divide}{Divide}{Divide}…

(Dark Flame Prision)

Los dragones empezaron a cargar sus ataques. El poder del Serkiyuttei aumentaba, el Hakuryuukou dividía el poder de la Bestia mientras el portador de Vritra absorbía el poder que Albión expulsaban para no entrar en sobrecarga.

Mientras, los demonios no se quedaban atrás. El Maou Lucifer reunía ingentes cantidades de [poder de la destrucción], el Maou Beelzebub cargaba su [Kankara Fórmula] con enormes cantidades de poder demoníaco mientras analizaba el ataque de la Bestia, tratando de encontrar un punto débil y el Maou Asmodeus cargaba su más poderoso ataque.

La presión que ejercían estos 2 ataques era increíble, nadie en eones alcanzaría tal cantidad de poder reunido... nadie normal sobreviviría a ese ataque… pero a pesar de la fuerza de ese ataque…

¡Sólo para contener a un enemigo por unos segundos!

-¡No será suficiente!- gritó él Asmodeus.

-¡Entonces agregaré esto!- grité.

Con la mano que me quedaba libre, dibujé un pentagrama, único hechizo que logré aprender de cierta valquiria peliplatina.

-¡Eso es!- empezó a decir Belzeebub.

-¡Magia nórdica!-terminó de decir Lucifer.

-¡Bien hecho, Hyodou!- me felicitó Saji.

-¡AQUÍ VIENE!- gritó Valí.

Efectivamente, mientras ellos conversaban la Bestia lanzó su ataque final. El último que lanzaría.

La ráfaga de poder empezó a avanzar rápidamente. Expulsaba rayos por doquier, todo lo que tocaba se reducía a la nada. Nadie podría sobrevivir a eso.

Pero nosotros no podemos, DEBEMOS hacerlo.

-¡LANCÉMOSLO JUNTOS!- grité.

El ataque de la Bestia entró en nuestro rango de acción.

-¡AHORA!- exclamó Lucifer.

-¡Akuma Exclamation! ( _exclamación del demonio)-_ gritaron los demonios.

-¡Dragon Roar!- ( _rugido del dragón)-_ gritamos los dragones.

Expulsamos nuestros ataques.

Era increíble. La combinación de ambos creó un torrente de color morado inmenso.

Pasó por el pentagrama.

Nuestro ataque aumentó su poder.

¡PODEMOS HACERLO!

* * *

Ahora, veo nuestro ataque avanzando en cámara lenta. Solo faltan unos metros para que colisione. Tal vez no sobreviva a esto. Mientras pueda, tengo que contar mi historia. Mis hijos tienen que conocer a su padre. Ya que sinceramente no creo que lo conozcan nunca. Bueno, parece que tengo tiempo.

Niños, por favor no me odien. Esta historia es completamente verídica. Sus madres se lo confirmarán. Espero que algún día pueda verlos con mis propios ojos.

*Snif* *Snif*

* * *

Bueno en primer lugar se preguntarán…

¿Si estás luchando contra esa cosa, cómo puedes escribir?

La respuesta es muy simple.

Este es un hechizo de traslación de memoria.

Todos mis pensamientos, recuerdos entre otras cosas están siendo plasmados en unas hojas que dejé en mi cuarto en la mansión Gremory.

La verdad espero que no se me acabe la tinta antes de terminar.

Jejeje.

Como aprenderán, cada historia tiene un inicio, un nudo y un desenlace.

Es una ley natural.

Un desenlace siempre es el inicio de una nueva vida.

Un desenlace fue el inicio de mi vida.

* * *

 **Reeditado: 18/01/16**

 **Bueno señores y señoras, damas y caballeros, este ha sido el prólogo de mi primer fanfic. Esta historia ha sido inspirada en uno de mis fanfics favoritos (por lo menos el estilo) que es el "Dragón del Génesis" de Boobie Loving Alien (excelente historia en mi opinión). Pero esta historia va a tomar un rumbo diferente. No les digo más porque sería spoiler. Por favor dejen sus sugerencias en los review, soy nuevo en esto de escribir y me gustaría saber su opinión.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me retiro.**

 **Gracias.**


	2. Inicio

**Issei El Príncipe de las Tinieblas**

 **DISCLAIMER: No soy dueño de Highschool DXD ni de cualquiera de sus derivados. Todos los derechos reservados.**

 **Capítulo 1: Inicio**

* * *

 **Highschool DxD Fanfiction-**

 **[Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 01:** Inicio

* * *

Nacer.

Llamado también culminación del embarazo humano.

Según la ciencia, momento en el que un feto sale del vientre de la madre.

Según la religión, momento del comienzo de una nueva vida humana.

Humana.

Lo cierto es que los humanos son muy ególatras.

Siempre pensando que son el centro del universo.

Que son únicos.

Los preferidos.

Los especiales.

Los que siempre ganan.

Que merecen ganar.

Que a pesar de todas las cosas que hagan.

A pesar de matarse unos a otros sin ningún rastro de arrepentimiento.

A pesar de contaminar el planeta sin tener ningún cuidado.

A pesar de ser unos ególatras sin sentido.

Pero no siempre fueron así.

¿Por qué puedo afirmar esto?

Porque, aunque me dé un poco de vergüenza decirlo…

Fue culpa de mi padre.

* * *

Todo fue su culpa.

Él fue el que incitó a Samael a tentar a Eva.

Él fue el que convenció a Lucifer y los otros 6 príncipes del Inframundo de dejar el Cielo y unirse a su causa.

Él fue el que empezó la idea del liberalismo y del libre albedrío, dando inicio al masivo nacimiento de los ángeles caídos.

El 20% de todos los ángeles del Cielo cayeron solo por expresar una simple idea.

¿Cómo pasó esto?

Resulta que papá tenía un extraño don.

Un don demasiado conveniente para la labor que estaba dispuesto a realizar hasta el Fin de los Tiempos.

El don del "convencimiento".

Aunque "convencimiento" no es la palabra adecuada para describir su don.

Su poder.

Su naturaleza.

Se dice que la misión de los ángeles es el de guiar a los humanos por el buen camino.

Iluminarlos.

Pues bueno, si ellos tenían que "guiarlos".

Él tenía que perderlos.

Tentarlos.

Mi padre es Satanás.

El Rey Demonio Original.

* * *

Y así mis niños, fue el origen de la "Tentación".

La verdadera tentación.

No la burda imitación de la que los demonios actuales están tan orgullosos.

Incluso "El susurro del Demonio" que es actualmente la máxima forma de convencimiento innato de un demonio no es más que una simple burla, una imitación, una farsa.

Una basura entre toda la bazofia de todos los 9 reinos.

Es asquerosa.

Incluso más asquerosa que la mierda que Fenrir caga todos los días en la alfombra.

(Niños, chicas, recuerden enseñarle a Fenrir por enésima vez que tiene que cagar afuera en su lugar especial)

* * *

Pero bueno, me estoy desviando.

A Dios no le gustó eso.

O no, por supuesto que no.

Él era Dios.

El omnipotente.

El Camino de la Verdad y la Vida.

El Rey de Reyes.

Y Él no permitiría que su creación se viera contaminada por, según palabras de Él mismo, "su único error hasta la fecha".

Mi padre fue el responsable de extender la idea de que rebelarse a Dios, no era tan malo.

Ni tampoco tan difícil como se pensaba.

* * *

 **Kuoh- 25 años antes de mí**

Kuoh.

Un pueblo común y corriente como cualquier otro.

Un pueblo pequeño, que a lo mucho no tenía más de 10 mil almas poblándolo.

Pero sin embargo, a su manera, hermoso.

Cálido en verano, no muy frío en invierno, pero lo justo para que nevara.

Una mezcla entre la belleza de un pueblo rural y el modernismo de una ciudad actual.

Con varias áreas verdes y muchos centros comerciales.

Sin edificios altos y hogareño, demasiado.

Con un tranvía que los comunicaba con otras ciudades, pero estaba abandonado desde hace ya tiempo gracias a la buena condición económica y las oportunidades de empleo que ofrecía este pueblo.

Entre los pocos atractivos turísticos que la ciudad contaba, había uno que inevitablemente llamaba la atención.

El templo sintoísta Himejima.

Una bella combinación de la mano humana y la naturaleza.

Juntas en una armoniosa comunión.

Amplios y hermosos terrenos.

Altos y frondosos árboles adornaban el paisaje.

Un sakura rosa terminaba de darle ese toque que remataba el cuadro.

Era una verdadera obra maestra.

Aunque las ofrendas que deben dar para mantenerlo deben ser exorbitantes.

Una verdadera fortuna.

¿Quién o quiénes serían los bondadosos (o locos según se vea) que daban un platal para que ese monumento siguiera allí?

No lo sé, y francamente no me interesa averiguarlo.

Pero eso será para otra ocasión.

Lo que nos atañe ahora son 3 niñas que alegremente juegan a las atrapadas corriendo alegremente por todo el templo.

-¡A que no me alcanzas, Shuri-chan!- exclamó alegremente una castaña, de aproximadamente 10 años de edad.

-¡Onee-sama, no me dejes atrás!- gritaba una pequeña castaña, de 6 años de edad, que jadeante trataba de seguirle el paso a su hermana.

-¡Corre Aki-chan, o Shuri-chan nos va a alcanzar!- respondió la castaña mayor mientras seguía corriendo.

¡No seas tan creída, Yumma-chan!-dijo una pelinegra de cabello largo, vestida con un kimono, tradicional prenda de las sacerdotisas, de aproximadamente la misma edad de la castaña mayor, a punto de alcanzarla. -¡Te tengo!- rugió la pelinegra, tirándose encima de la castaña ahora identificada como Aki.

PLOP

Las 2 niñas reían alegremente mientras se revolcaban sobre el mármol de la fachada exterior del templo. La castaña mayor se les unió.

Empezaron a rodar.

Tanta risa y adrenalina pura, tanta inocencia producto de la edad y tanta era lo mucho que se divertían… y tan rápido iban… que no se dieron cuenta que rodaban directamente hacia el sakura, ÚNICO sakura que se había plantado en ese templo en siglos desde su fundación…

Sería una pena que chocaran contra el árbol.

Una gran pena.

PUM

-Je jeje jejejejejejeje…- eso fue lo único que atinaron a decir las niñas antes de caer desmayadas bajo las aterrorizadas caras de sus madres, que fueron corriendo hacia ellas para auxiliarlas.

* * *

 **-Interiores del Templo Himejima- Tarde**

-¡Auch! ¡Oka-san, me estás haciendo daño!- se quejó una pequeña pelinegra mientras su madre le limpiaba su cabeza.

-¡No te atrevas a quejarte Shuri!- dijo una mujer pelinegra, ya un poco canosa, madre de la pequeña niña pelinegra que al parecer se llamaba Shuri -¡Es la quinta vez en lo que va de la semana que haces lo mismo!-

-Pero no lo hago a propósito…- dijo la ahora identificada como Shuri, mientras unas lágrimas caían sobre su polvoriento rostro.

-¡Ouch! ¡¿Oka-sama, por qué nos pegas?!- gritaron al unísono las 2 castañas mientras se sobaban la cabeza.

-¿Y tienen el descaro de preguntar por qué?- les preguntó una mujer castaña, madre de Yumma y Aki mientras les aplicaba un desinflamante en sus heridas.-Primero tú Yumma, si sabes que Shuri-chan no le gusta que te burles de ella ¿Por qué la provocas?- dijo la madre castaña mientras le daba una mirada amenazante.

-¿Y tú Aki, por qué les sigues el juego?- siguió la madre de las castañas. -¡Pudieron salir heridas de gravedad!-

-¡Ya regresé!- dijo un hombre pelinegro con una pronunciada barba, mientras ingresaba.

-¡Otou-san, bienvenido!- chilló Shuri mientras corría directo hacia el hombre.

-¡Estoy en casa, hija mía!- dijo el hombre mientras se agachaba extendía sus brazos para que su hija lo abrazara. -¿Qué le pasó?-preguntó el hombre mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su esposa.

-Nuestra hija se tiró encima de Yumma-chan y Aki-chan y terminaron chocando con el sakura.

-¿En serio?- volvió a preguntar el hombre.

-Sí- respondió la pelinegra mayor.

…

…

…

…

...

-Y… ¿el arbolito está bien?- tanteó el hombre.

CLANC

El hombre, asustado, vio un cuchillo, que sabe Dios de dónde salió, a milímetros de su cuello tambalearse producto del impacto.

-¿Decías cariño?- decía la mujer pelinegra con una sonrisa que helaría el corazón hasta al más valiente.

-N-nada cariño, nadita de nada- dijo el hombre asustado, temblando hasta la médula.

-Eso pensé mi amor, eso pensé- concluyó la pelinegra mientras terminaba de curar a su hija.

-Bueno, Yumma, Aki y yo nos vamos- dijo la madre castaña.

-¡Pero mamá!- reclamaron las 2 castañas.

-¡Pero mamá nada, mañana tienen escuela y no llegarán tarde!- dijo la madre castaña.

-¡Buu!- susurraron las 2 niñas, haciendo un puchero.

-Adiós Yumma-chan, Aki-chan- dijo Shuri mientras se despedía.

-Adiós Shuri-chan- dijeron las 2 castañitas mientras se iban.

-Bueno Shuri, es hora de dormir- dijo el hombre pelinegro.

-Hai, hasta mañana Otou-san, Oka-san- dijo Shuri mientras se iba a su cuarto.

-Hasta mañana, hija mía- dijo su madre mientras veía a su pequeña hija cerrar la puerta de su cuarto.

ZAS

-Ahora cariño, me explicarás por qué te preocupó más el cerezo que tu hija- dijo tranquilamente la pelinegra mayor mientras agarraba firmemente un látigo de cuero negro, de esos que tienen puntas. –Estoy seriamente preocupada, te importa más un puto árbol que tu propia sangre- siguió diciendo la mujer, acercándose lentamente al tembloroso hombre.

-C-c-cariño, t-tt-tranquilízate- suplicó aterrado el hombre mientras temblaba.

-Respuesta… equivocada- concluyó la conversación la mujer.

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

-AYUDENME-

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

-¿Oka-san está teniendo sexo con Otou-san?- preguntó inocentemente la pequeña Shuri desde su cuarto mientras su madre detenía el látigo en el aire, incrédula por lo que había oído.

-Hija mía, ¿quién te ha enseñado eso?- preguntó su madre, tratando inútilmente de evitar su preocupación.

-Otou-san- respondió como una buena niña, sentenciando, sin saberlo, a su padre.

-No estamos haciendo eso, hija mía, solo estamos tratando de matar a una mosca, sí, eso estamos haciendo- dijo su madre a quien la mano le temblaba y su sonrisa se agrandaba, clamando sangre.

-¿Puedo ayudar?- dijo tímidamente la niña, mientras abría un poco la puerta de su cuarto.

-No te preocupes por eso hija, tú descansa- pidió amablemente su madre.

-Ok, hasta mañana Oka-san, Otou-san- dijo Shuri, cerrando su puerta definitivamente.

-Cariño, ¿tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?- preguntó dulcemente la pelinegra, mientras estiraba el látigo amenazadoramente.

-C-c-cariño, p-p-p-puedo e-e-explicarlo- lloraba el pelinegro, sabiendo que había despertado la vena sádica de su esposa.

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

-¡PIEDAD!-suplicó el pelinegro.

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

Y entre sonidos de dolor y agonía, la noche llegó a su fin.

* * *

No me daría cuenta hasta muchos años después que esa historia que me contaba la misma Shuri ya de adulta, que el carácter sado de las mujeres Himejima era más temible de lo que contaban las historias… ¡Y que era hereditario!

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en la Recidencia Hyodou – Ese mismo momento**

-Y vivieron felices para siempre- culminaba la madre de las 2 castañitas, mientras cerraba un libro de cuentos de hadas.

-Quiero otra, ¿por favor?- decía Aki, la castaña menor, mientras hacía un tierno puchero.

-Será la próxima, hija mía, tienen que dormir. Recuerden que mañana tienen escuela- respondió dulcemente la madre, mientras arropaba a sus 2 hijas.

-Hasta mañana, Oka-san-dijo Yumma, la castaña mayor.

-Hasta mañana Yumma, hasta mañana Aki- respondió la madre mientras cerraba la puerta.

Las 2 niñas se acurrucaron y, como todas hermanitas hiperactivas, empezaron a conversar para tratar de dormir.

-¿Cómo quisieras que sea tu príncipe azul, onee-chan?- preguntó la pequeña Aki.

-Uhmmmm- empezó a pensar Yumma, mientras se agarraba el mentón, adquiriendo una pose pensativa. –Creo que debería ser una persona buena, adorable, seria cuando se necesita, un poco torpe, sí, eso le daría un toque cómico a nuestra relación, pero también que me ame, que me proteja y por sobre todo- decía Yumma, quien babeaba a montones- Debe ser un macho súper sensual y dominante para hacer ñaca ñaca toda la noche sin parar- finalizaba la castaña mayor mientras se sonrojaba enormemente.

-¿Onee-chan, qué es ñaca ñaca?- preguntaba inocentemente Aki.

-Cuando tengas mi edad te lo digo, Aki-chan.- decía Yumma mientras bostezaba.

-Mouu, yo quiero saber ahora- decía tiernamente Aki, mientras inflaba sus cachetes.

-Hasta mañana, Aki-chan- decía Yumma, dándole un beso en la frente a su hermana menor.

-Hasta mañana, Yumma one-chan- concluía Aki, mientras se tapaba, ya con sueño.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación de estas 2 niñas, hasta que un pequeño gemido contenido, casi imperceptible.

-Ufufufu, espero encontrarlo pronto- susurraba Yumma mientras se masajeaba los desarrollados pechos para su edad.

* * *

Lo que ella no sabría, es que efectivamente ella encontraría a su príncipe azul unos 10 años más tarde, bueno, su demonio azul. Un hombre adulto, de unos 35 años, con una cabellera de color negro como la noche, ojos azabache, mirada penetrante, musculatura envidiable, con un aura de elegancia innata y una sonrisa que derretiría el corazón de una lesbiana jurada. Ella era una mujer de 20 años, con una cabellera castaña que le llegaba hasta los muslos, facciones hermosas, como si el mismísimo Miguel Ángel la hubiera esculpido, con una figura de escándalo, piernas bien torneadas, un trasero bien formado y unas curvas delanteras sensacionalmente grandes y un aura inocente que para este demonio sería algo imposible de resistir. Esa misma niña que corría alegremente con su hermana menor y su amiga sacerdotisa, feliz e ignorante de la maldad de este mundo, pasaría los próximos 15 años disfrutando de repetidas noches de sexo duro sin descanso aplacando sus ansias. Y a lo grande.

* * *

Yo nací una tarde de mayo, en una pequeña villa de Inglaterra, al oeste de Londres. Mi padre era dueño de la villa después de reclamar un trato ancestral que había hecho con la familia dueña de la villa hace unos 2000 años antes. Eran solo 2 ancianos hermanos amargados que disfrutan de una propiedad que obtuvieron al asesinar a su padre. Eran un par de hermanos incestuosos que habían derrochado la fortuna de su familia. Al principio ellos se negaron, diciendo que ese trato nunca se había realizado, incluso tuvieron la osadía de querer llamar a la policía.

Bueno, eran humanos.

¿Esperaban que le creyeran?

¿Que era el legendario Maou Satanás que venía a cobrar su parte de un pacto diabólico hecho hace 2000 años?

Naaaah.

Después de que mi padre hiciera gala de su "talento especial", ellos se retiraron pacíficamente, pidieron el mayor préstamo que pudieron conseguir, lo donaron a una ONG anónima (mejor conocida como MI cuenta de ahorros), alquilaron un coche y…

Se suicidaron arrojándose contra un prostíbulo que quedaba cerca de la villa, acabando en el acto con sus miserables vidas y de la única mala influencia que quedaba en los 10 000 metros cuadrados que ahora era el territorio de mi familia.

Cuando se realizó la investigación judicial, mi padre, haciendo gala de su título de "Rey del Engaño y la Mentira", convenció a los jueces que nosotros no teníamos nada que ver en eso.

Debieron verlo, vestido con un elegante Armani negro, corbata de seda fina, con unos pantalones de la marcha Channel, unos zapatos a juego de diseñador, "negociando" con unos borrachos jueces con una copa de vino del "Día de la Victoria, 1945" en la mano y una maleta llena de dinero en la otra…

Fue épico.

Los jueces le creyeron TODO e incluso se disculparon públicamente por "dudar de la moral de esa gran y distinguida familia de gallardos caballeros filantrópicos que habían colaborado con la financiación de múltiples hospitales e orfanatos y descendientes de una de las pocas familias nobles que seguían existiendo en este noble país."

Sí, también compramos un título de nobleza.

¿Pensaban que eso de "príncipe" solo era el título de esta historia?

Pues no, se equivocaron.

* * *

Mi infancia fue relativamente normal.

Digo normal porque cuando les conté a Sirzechs onii-sama, a Grayfia onee-sama y a mamá y papá Gremory casi les da un infarto.

Yo tenía 6 años cuando llegaron las primeras visitas a casa.

La servidumbre abrió la puerta.

* * *

Paréntesis.

¿Servidumbre?

¿En qué momento?

Bueno, resulta que mi padre (a exigencias de mi embarazada y sensible madre) recogió a todos los demonios renegados de la región y les ofreció trabajar para él. Tendrían un techo y protección, además de un jugoso sueldo. Los demonios obviamente aceptaron y le juraron lealtad hasta la muerte.

¿Cómo es que el gran y todopoderoso Señor de todos los Demonios aceptó esa idea, siendo él servido siempre por demonios de clase Alta y de la más alta etiqueta?

Cuando le pregunté por eso, me miró, y me dijo solo 2 palabras que me dieron a entender el porqué de su aceptación (mejor dicho me lo dijo su cara ya que se puso azul):

-Sin comentarios-

No dijo nada más y tampoco indagué más en el asunto porque la verdad es que me daba miedo averiguarlo.

¿Algo que me esté olvidando?

A sí, durante esos años, mi padre invirtió en el negocio de la minería y los supermercados. Se convirtió en el dueño de una mega empresa encargada de la extracción de minerales en diversas partes del mundo y lidera una cadena de supermercados muy famosa llamada "Demons Mall", cuyo eslogan es la frase que dijo mi madre cuando se inauguró el primero: "Los precios son tan bajos, que parecen mentira".

Y la casa. Ah sí la casa.

Tiene 7 pisos, las escaleras son de mármol pulido y las barandas tienen forma de dragón de jade.

Cuenta con 35 habitaciones con un baño personal cada uno con jacuzzi incluido. Mi habitación se encontraba al costado de la de mis padres.

Los techos son de doble altura, destacan los amplios espacios enlazados entre si y, sobre todo, llama la atención la luminosidad que entra por los grandes ventanales que recorren la vivienda a uno y otro lado.

Por el acceso accedemos a la primera estancia, utilizada como despacho, y a las impresionantes vistas de uno de los salones que dejan ver la parte posterior de jardín a través de sus enormes cristales.

El comedor se encuentra cerca del acceso de entrada, frente a las vistas del salón. Todo el salón dispone de acceso al exterior y sus puertas correderas permiten unir éste a la zona de aguas.

El otro salón es más privado, amplio pero acogedor y con vistas de grandes ventanales al exterior. Tenemos cerca un baño de cortesía para visitas. Este salón se une a una zona de espaciamiento con mesas de juego de cartas y billar.

El sótano cuenta con 3 pisos subterráneos, tenemos la cocina, un amplio espacio con tecnología humana de última punta, más abajo encontramos la bodega, lugar de la colección privada de arte y vinos de mi padre y aún más abajo tenemos una gran sala de entrenamiento que equivale al tamaño de toda la casa. Esta estancia en particular tiene un hechizo de protección clase SSS, por lo que solo individuos con el poder de un Dios (el Bíblico), un Maou (del nivel de mi padre) y un dragón (como los dragones celestiales juntos y los 2 Dioses dragones) pueden destruir este lugar. Aparte, ni siquiera podrían entrar ya que solo las personas autorizadas por mi padre o yo pueden encontrar este lugar y con más razón entrar.

¿Y cómo demonios es que tenemos un hechizo de tal magnitud?

Bueno, tuvimos la colaboración de Ophis y de mi padre, así que no hubo problema alguno.

Si se preguntan por qué tanto lujo, fue idea de mi padre y sugerencias de mi madre.

Allí comprobé de primera mano lo increíblemente exagerados que pueden llegar a ser los demonios…

Y la imaginación humana.

Sin nada más que agregar, sigamos con mis memorias.

* * *

Era la primera que recibíamos visitas.

Por lo menos de familiares.

* * *

Todas las visitas que habíamos tenido antes eran de funcionarios públicos o diversas personalidades de no-se-qué ámbito en la compleja maquinaria de contactos de mi padre que venían a pedirle favores.

Pero por supuesto, pidiendo algo a cambio.

Mi padre les ponía la única condición que cuando él ya no esté en este mundo, cualquier favor que su querido y único hijo les pidiera lo hagan sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Las personas por supuesto aceptaban.

Después de todo, si el padre era muy generoso, su hijo lo debía ser aún más.

Hay qué ingenuos, si supieran los favores que tuvieron que hacerme…

Sus caras de incredulidad cuando se los pedía…

Sus ENORMES sonrisas de satisfacción cuando les retribuía con unas botellas de whisky Red Label…

Jajajajajajajajajaja.

* * *

Bueno, otra vez me desvié.

Las 2 personas que cruzaron el umbral de la puerta no eran personas comunes.

Se notaba a la legua que eran demonios.

(Por lo menos para todos los sirvientes y mi padre, yo en ese entonces no tenía ni la más remota idea de la existencia de los seres sobrenaturales).

Y uno de ellos era espectacularmente fuerte.

Incluso sin estar peleando su aura era increíblemente poderosa.

Atemorizante.

El primero era un hombre joven, con el pelo plateado ligado con un peinado de trenzas que le llegaba hasta la cintura, alto, ojos celestes y un aura de elegancia y porte esbelto. Vestía con una túnica azul marino decorada con uno que otro accesorio que no me acuerdo cómo era.

(¿Es que todos los demonios de Clase Alta tienen esa clase de aura?)

El segundo, el del aura terrorífica, era un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años, también tenía cabello plateado que le llegaba hasta el cuello, ojos marrón oscuro, con una no muy desarrollada barba. Vestía con una túnica blanca y gris con bordes y decoraciones doradas, por debajo un traje blanco con bordes y cinturón negro.

Mi padre, con una inusual sonrisa en su rostro, recibió a los visitantes mientras yo me escondía bajo la falda de mi mamá.

-Rizevim, amigo mío, es un gusto volver a verte-decía mi padre, estrechándole la mano al sujeto con el aura horripilante.

-El gusto es mío, oh todopoderoso rey de los demonios- respondía el ahora identificado como Rizevim con un tono cargado de ironía mientras aceptaba el apretón de manos, haciendo una exagerada reverencia a modo de burla.

-Un gusto volver a verlo, Satán-sama- decía el peliplatino joven mientras hacía una reverencia, pero con respeto.

-A mí también me da gusto de verte, Euclid- respondía mi padre, mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano, indicándole que podía levantarse. -¿Cómo le va a tu hermanita? Me da curiosidad no verla por aquí, supongo que habrá crecido desde la última vez que la vi- dijo mi padre mientras le indicaba un sillón para que tomaran asiento.

-Mi hermana se casó con el Lucifer actual, Sirzechs Gremory- respondió fríamente Euclid mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza, signo inequívoco que no le gustó eso.

-Cuanto lo siento Euclid, no lo sabía- dijo mi padre, disculpándose.

-No tiene nada de que disculparse, Satán-sama. No estaba informado del hecho- respondió Euclid, tranquilizándose.

-Y bueno ¿A qué debo su inesperada visita?- dijo mi papá, mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá del frente, al costado de mi madre (y mío).

-Un pajarito me dijo por ahí que ya está cerca el día- comentó Rizevim.

-Como se esperaba del hijo de mi general ¿Cómo te enteraste?- preguntó mi padre, mientras el mayordomo servía el agua (ya que ni modo que vayan a tomar licor enfrente de un niño).

-¿Le pides a un mago que revele sus secretos?- respondió burlonamente Rizevim mientras tomaba un vaso de agua.

-Jajaja no por supuesto que no, solo es que me pica la curiosidad. Lucifer nunca me contaba cómo conseguía la información- continuó mi padre, quien ya había terminado su vaso.

-Secreto de familia-decía Rizevim sacando la lengua.

-Jajajajajajajaja- reían los 3 hombres.

-Disculpe mi intromisión, Satán-sama, pero ¿Quién es el niño que se esconde detrás de Yumma-sama?- preguntó curioso Euclid.

-Ah sí, me olvidaba que tú no estuviste en su nacimiento- respondió papá. –Issei, ven aquí- me dijo.

Yo negué con mi cabeza.

-Vamos, no seas tímido- dijo mi madre mientras me animaba a ir con mi padre.

Me acerqué donde mi papá, dudoso.

-Issei, no te preocupes, saluda- me animó mi papá.

Con ciertas dudas, saludé.

-H-hola- dije tímidamente.

…

…

…

…

-¡Qué mono!- chilló Rizevim mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí.

* * *

 **POV Chibi Issei**

Para el carro.

¿Me acaba de decir animal o solo me parece?

No, me dijo mono.

Mono.

Animal de 2 patas.

¡Ese viejo decrépito me había dicho mono!

Como todo niño hijo de su padre que se respeta, solo hice lo primero que se vino a mi pequeña y ofendida mente.

* * *

PAM

En menos de un segundo, había golpeado al tal Rizevim…

En la cara…

Con mi pequeño puño…

Lo había enviado volando hasta la piscina…

Rompiendo la pared…

Y de paso la barrera del sonido…

A 2 kilómetros dentro de los terrenos de mi familia…

Hubo diferentes reacciones.

A Euclid le dio un tic nervioso.

¡Había enviado volando a su amo, el descendiente directo del gran Maou Lucifer, como si no fuera más que una simple cucaracha!

Mi papá estaba sonriendo con orgullo, como si hubiera esperado esto toda su vida.

A mi madre parecía que le iba a dar un infarto.

La servidumbre estaba aterrada por tal despliegue de fuerza del hijo de su señor.

¡Había sobrepasado a algunos de ellos que tenían muchos más años que ese niño!

Y yo…

Era un caso perdido.

-*Snif* *Snif* ¡Y-yo no soy un mono! *Snif* *Snif*- lloraba mientras lágrimas caían por mi carita de chibi. -¡Y-yo soy una persona! ¡NO UN ANIMAL!- terminé mientras lloraba a lágrima viva, escondiéndome en el regazo de mi padre, confundido y asustado.

\- UHYAHYAHYAHYAHYA - se reía a carcajada limpia el tal Rizevim, con sus 12 alas extendidas, tratando de mantenerse en vuelo por la risa que le causaba mi pataleta. –ES POR MUCHO MEJOR DEMONIO QUE EL IDIOTA DE MI HIJO- decía mientras aterrizaba.

-Rizevim-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?- dijo preocupado Euclid, acercándose apresuradamente a su señor.

-Sí Euclid, me encuentro bien, demasiado bien para ser honestos- respondió Rizevim.

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- seguía llorando.

-Creo que tendremos que esperar un poco- dijo Euclid, con una gota de sudor estilo anime.

* * *

 **Sótano-Sala de entrenamiento**

-Bueno, ahora que nos calmamos, empecemos con las revelaciones- dijo mi padre sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, conmigo a su costado y los 2 demonios enfrente mío.

-¿Papi, quiénes son ellos?- pregunté mientras me aferraba a su brazo.

-En primer lugar Issei, tienes que saber el mayor secreto de la familia- comenzó mi padre, mientras se paraba junto a los otros 2 hombres.

-¿Uh?- moví hacia un costado la cabeza, en señal de duda..

-Nosotros somos demonios- dijo extendiendo sus alas, al igual que los otros 2.

Yo estaba shokeado.

En la espalda de mi padre habían aparecido 7 pares de alas de murciélago, y a los 2 extraños 6 pares.

14 alas por parte de mi padre.

12 por parte de los 2 extraños.

Contra todo pronóstico me emocioné.

-¡Guaauuu, qué genial!-exclamé entusiasmado mirando a mi padre. -¿Y qué es un demonio?- pregunté.

-Pues verás, un demonio es…- empezó a explicar mi padre por unos 15 minutos, Euclid me explicó la historia de las 3 facciones y Rizevim terminó de explicar el tema enseñándome sobre las Sacred Gear, las Longinus y para finalizar padre me dijo un secreto que de revelarse cambiaría totalmente la sociedad actual.

-¿Entonces Issei-chan, tienes alguna duda?- me preguntó Rizevim.

-Haber si entendí. Ustedes son demonios, seres sobrenaturales que se opusieron a Dios y se convirtieron en sus enemigos mortales. Papá fue el demonio original y expandió la idea de la libertad de opinión, con lo que el 20% de todos los ángeles cayeron, dando origen a los ángeles caídos. Luego de eso, papá junto con sus 7 generales fundaron el Inframundo, y el sistema de los "7 príncipes del Inframundo" junto con los nacientes 72 pilares demoniacos. Los caídos fundaron una organización que se dedicaba exclusivamente a la investigación llamada "Grigory" que más adelante se convertiría en el "Estado" de los caídos y Dios junto a sus Serafines quedaron en el Cielo, dando origen a las 3 grandes facciones. Hubo 2 guerras entre todas las facciones llamadas "Las Grandes Guerras". La primera tuvo como resultado la muerte de los príncipes Amón, Mamón y Belphegor, en Grigory fallecieron los líderes originales convirtiéndose Azazel en el líder de estos y el Cielo perdió a 8 de sus Serafines, quedando vivos 4: Rafael, Uriel, Gabriel y Michael. Después de eso, hubo otra guerra donde aliaron fuerzas para someter a los "2 Dragones Celestiales", Ddraig y Albión. Mientras los serafines, los líderes de Grigory y los 4 grandes Maous batallaban contra estas 2 lagartijas celestiales, papá y Dios se unieron para sellar al Dios Dragón Trihexa, el "Dragón del Apocalipsis". Fue la batalla más dura que mi papá tuvo y a pesar de su inmenso poder solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los venciera, entonces mientras mi padre lo distraía Dios realizó un sello prohibido que logró sellar a la Bestia, pero cuando estaban a punto de romper la tregua… te comiste a Dios- concluí mirando con incredulidad a mi padre, no por el hecho de la tremenda historia que acabo de contar, sino porque SE LO COMIÓ ENTERO. ¡Mi padre es un caníbal!

-No soy un caníbal Issei, simplemente absorbí sus poderes mientras tuve la oportunidad, el que haya desaparecido no estaba dentro de mis planes- respondió mi padre, con un tic nervioso por el hecho que eso fuera lo único que me inquietó.

Espera.

¿Cómo supo lo que estaba pensando?

-¿Te preguntas cómo puedo leer tus pensamientos?- me preguntó divertido mientras me sonreía. Verás, yo soy el opuesto a Dios y como ya te enteraste la principal tarea de Dios es "iluminar" el camino de los humanos. Si Dios los encamina, yo los "tiento" a abandonarlo. Y para "tentar" uno debe saber todo sobre su víctima, de ahí que pueda leer los pensamientos de las personas con tanta facilidad.

Guaauu, ¡Mi papá es sorprendente!

-Uhyahyahyahyahya, tu hijo es sorprendente Satán, pudo entender toda nuestra explicación a la primera- dijo el tal Rizevim quien me veía con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Obviamente, después de todo es mi hijo- respondió mi padre, henchido de orgullo.

-Y… a todo esto… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunté ya con un poco de confianza.

-Ups, me olvidé que todavía no nos presentamos- dijo Rizevim con una pequeña risita. –Está bien, me presentaré- dijo extendiendo sus 12 alas demoniacas.

-Yo soy Rizevim Liván Lucifer, pero tú me puedes llamar "tío Rizevim" ¿Ok?- me dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y me sacaba la lengua.

-Yo soy Euclid Lucifage- me dijo el peliplatino más joven mientras hacía una avenia.

-Pero tú lo puedes llamar Onii-chan- interrumpió Rizevim.

-¡Rizevim-sama!- dijo Euclid, avergonzado.

-Y yo soy Satanás, tu padre- me dijo papá extendiendo sus 14 alas en todo su esplendor.

-Guauuu.- me dije a mi mismo.

Y no era para menos.

¡Estaba en frente de un superviviente de los 72 pilares demoniacos, el hijo de Lucifer y del Demonio Original!

-Entonces hijo, ¿no te parece buena idea presentarte como te enseñó tu madre?- me preguntó mi padre.

Ups, me olvidé.

-Eto… Soy Hyoudou Issei, espero que nos llevemos bien, tío Rizevim, Onii-chan- dije mientras hacía una reverencia.

-O-onii- c-chan…- dijo shokeado Euclid onii-chan mientras una ENORME sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-¡Qué monada!- dijo tío Rizevim a punto de lanzarse sobre mí pero…

Inconscientemente expulsé mi aura mientras lo miraba gélidamente y mis ojos se volvían rojos.

¿Qué? No me gusta que me digan mono, se siente raro.

-¡KYA! Qué mirada más aterrorizante- dijo tío Rizevim temblando excitado… encima de un todavía shokeado onii-chan.

-Issei, tranquilízate- me ordenó mi padre mientras expulsaba su aura, sobrepasándome por mucho.

Mi conciencia volvió, desapareciendo mi aura y el rojo de mis ojos.

Después de que el tío Rizevim bajara de Onii-chan, subimos al comedor para comer algo ya que era hora de la comida.

Luego de eso, subimos a mi habitación para seguir conversando.

Era una habitación amplia, con ventanas que permitían ver el jardín, una cama King junto con un velador para poner mis cosas. Al costado derecho había un armario donde guardaba mi ropa. Frente a mi cama, había una mesa con 4 sillas estilo victorianas y atrás en la parte superior de la pared, un televisor plasma de 42´ pulgadas.

(Sí, una cama enorme solo para un crío como yo, lo sé)

-Entonces, retomemos la conversación anterior- empezó onii-chan. –Issei-sama ¿qué nos puedes decir sobre las Sacred Gear?- me preguntó.

-Bueno respondiendo la pregunta de Onii-chan, las Sacred Gear, también conocidos como "artefactos de Dios", son elementos con poderosas habilidades otorgados a los seres humanos por el Dios de la Biblia. Dios creó las Sacred Gear como parte de su sistema para promulgar milagros en la Tierra. No puede haber más de un Sacred Gear del mismo tipo. Si un Sacred Gear es retirado del propietario, su poseedor morirá. Sólo los seres humanos o los híbridos de humanos nacen con estas. Los Ángeles y Demonios pueden obtenerlos por la reencarnación de un híbrido humano o humano como uno de los suyos. Los ángeles caídos han ideado una ceremonia para extraer y poseer un Sacred Gear de su usuario original. La razón por la cual los Demonios y Ángeles Caídos pueden poseerlos a partir de la conversión de humanos es porque Dios no previó la capacidad de reencarnación que desarrollarían estos. Pero entre todas hay 13 que destacan. Las "Longinus" son los Sacred Gear más poderosos, cuya función es la de derrotar a criaturas que ostenten el rango de Divinidad. Sólo pueden existir uno en el mismo espacio y tiempo. Las 13 Longinus conocidas son: True Longinus, Zenith Tempest, Annihilation Maker, Dimension Lost, Boosted Gear, Dividing Divide, Regulus Nemea, Canis Lycaon, Sephirot Graal, Incinerate Anthem, Absolute Demise, Innova Clear y Telos Karma- dije.

-Impresionante, solo se lo hemos explicado una vez y ya se lo aprendió- dijo Onii-chan.

-Sumamente interesante- dijo mi padre.

-Uhyahyahyahyahya, increíble Issei-chan, increíble- me felicitó tío Rizevim.

-Tío Rizevim…-empecé a decir.

-¿Sí, Issei-chan?- me dijo amablemente.

-¿Crees que tenga un Sacred Gear?- le pregunté inocentemente.

-Uhmm, no lo sé. ¿Quieres averiguarlo?- me dijo.

-Siiiiiiiii- le contesté, emocionado.

-Jijijiji, ya vale, primero cálmate- me ordenó.

Me calmé.

-Ahora quiero que pienses en lo más increíble que hayas visto-

Me concentré y recordé cuando mi papi sacó sus alas.

-Ahora levanta la mano y di con todas tus fuerzas "Sacred Gear"- me terminó de indicar mi tío Rizevim.

-SACRED GEAR- grité mientras cerraba los ojos y alzaba mi brazo izquierdo.

De repente, sentí mi brazo ligeramente más pesado de lo normal.

No mucho, casi nada.

Pero lo sentí.

Abrí tímidamente mis ojos…

Y lo vi.

Un guantelete rojo que abarcaba todo mi brazo, terminado en punta y una gema verde en la palma de mi mano con un extraño símbolo.

Euclid Onii-chan estaba con la boca abierta.

Mi padre le hacía una peineta al cielo, diciendo imperceptiblemente "jódete".

Y mi tío Rizevim…

-Euclid, agarra a este viejo que está por desmayarse- dijo mientras se desmayaba.

PUM

-¡TIO RIZEVIM!- chillé horrorizado mientras lo movía de un lado para otro, tratando de despertarlo.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo de "Issei el Príncipe de las Tinieblas".**

 **Sin contar el prólogo.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, supongo que debería responder los reviews...**

* * *

 **exedrio**

1\. Como te habrás dado cuenta en este capítulo, Issei es hijo de Satanás, y Satán tiene múltiples apodos como "Rey del Engaño y la Mentira" o "Rey Demonio Original". De entre todos estos apodos el de "Rey de las Tinieblas" me llamó más la atención. Y, por lógica, si él es el "Rey", Issei pasa a ser el "Príncipe".

2\. Issei sí tiene la Boosted Gear, pero de cómo el [Sistema] pudo elegir al hijo de la Némesis de su Creador, será explicado más adelante.

3\. No, los hijos de Issei todavía no han nacido, así que no tendrán relevancia alguna (por lo menos hasta el momento del parto...)

4\. Sí, todo será explicado más adelante.

 **XxREYxX**

Gracias, se agradece mucho el comentario.

 **Matias356**

Muchas gracias, te agradezco el haberle dado la oportunidad al fic.

 **Guest**

Gracias, no tienes idea de lo tengo planeado. De seguro te gustará.

 **DkzordJG**

Jajajajajaja, si es cierto. Solo que arruiné toda la seriedad del asunto con el comentario del "accidente" que sufrió Rias...

 **Pattoibaloo**

Sí, caballeros del zodiaco, un anime que los viejos como nosotros recordamos perfectamente. Gracias por leer.

 **Tenzalucard123**

Uhmmm, como te lo explico...

Perverso, perverso... no. Por lo menos no todo. Habrá una que otra escena "perversa" pero en su mayoría el fic no será así. Solo en momentos determinados que son necesarios para la historia que estoy pensando.

 **Jor Gremory**

1\. Jojojojojojo, amigo mío, morir es poco comparado con lo que voy a hacerle... mejor no sigo porque sería spoiler.

2\. Sí, en el harem estará Rias, no te preocupes por ello.

 **doorkcrew**

Gracias por tu comentario, se agradece el gesto.

 **Thegamedragon**

1\. Aproximadamente los martes y los viernes. Sé cómo es tener la expectativa de esperar capítulos, así que trataré de ser lo más puntual posible.

2\. El orden del harem de Issei... es una sorpresa XD.

3\. Gracias por el comentario, te lo agradezco mucho.


	3. Revelaciones

**Issei El Príncipe de las Tinieblas**

 **DISCLAIMER: No soy dueño de Highschool DxD ni de cualquiera de sus derivados. Todos los derechos reservados.**

 **Capítulo 02: Revelaciones y presentaciones**

* * *

Chicos, les pondré la simbología para evitar confusiones:

-Hola- Conversación normal

"¿Cómo están?"- Transmisiones holográficas o conversaciones por celular

(No lo sé)- Pensamientos varios

[Estoy muy bien] {Yo también estoy bien}- Seres de categoría superior sellados.

 _Gracias por preguntar_ \- [Tentación]

 **Te odio-** La Verdadera Forma del Odio

* * *

 **Highschool DxD Fanfiction-**

 **[Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas]**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **02:** Revelaciones y Presentaciones

* * *

Shock.

Estado en el que entra el cuerpo cuando no recibe aporte suficiente de sangre a los tejidos y, por tanto, no llega el oxígeno necesario a los órganos para que éstos realicen sus funciones.

Como resultado se produce un fallo multiorgánico.

El shock es una afección grave.

En caso de no recibir tratamiento urgente los daños pueden ser irreparables.

Pudiendo llegar incluso a la muerte.

Hay diferentes motivos que pueden provocar este estado de shock.

Pérdida de sangre masiva.

Traumatismos.

Quemaduras graves.

Congelación de tejidos.

Reacciones alérgicas.

Fallos cardíacos.

Aunque el shock no solo se produce por estas causas.

También existe el shock emocional.

Condición psicológica que surge en respuesta de un evento traumático o aterrador.

Dígase de una experiencia extrema, inquietante, o temor inesperado, estrés o dolor, que implica o amenaza con lesiones graves, lesiones percibidas o la muerte de sí mismos o de otra persona.

Sabiendo todo esto…

¿Cómo se clasificaría el estado de mi pobre tío Rizevim?

* * *

 **Habitación de Issei – Noche**

Caía ya la noche en la villa. La luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, alumbrando con su tenue luz el Territorio Hyoudou.

Los animales diurnos empezaban su descanso.

Mientras los nocturnos comenzaban a despertar.

Los cuervos graznaban.

Las luciérnagas brillaban.

Las lechuzas ululaban.

Y mi tío Rizevim roncaba.

Habían pasado 4 horas desde que se había desmayado.

Habíamos probado de todo.

Desde darle respiración boca a boca hasta reanimación cardiaca.

Incluso en mi desesperación logré hacerle un electroshock.

Fue un accidente…

No lo quería hacer a propósito…

*Snif* *Snif*

* * *

 **Flashback- 4 horas antes**

-¡TIO RIZEVIM!- chillé horrorizado mientras lo movía de un lado para otro, tratando de despertarlo.

Euclid Onii-chan se lanzó hacia mi inconsciente tío para examinarlo.

Revisando sus signos vitales.

Parece que Onii-chan tiene conocimiento en el campo de la medicina.

¿Será doctor?

¿Enfermero?

¿O solo son primeros auxilios básicos?

Qué demonios sabía yo.

Después de todo sólo tenía 6 años en ese entonces.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó mi padre, claramente preocupado.

-Sí, se encuentra bien, solo que ha sufrido un shock muy grande- respondió Onii-chan, tratando de tranquilizar los ánimos.

-Onii-chan ¿Qué es un shock?- pregunté preocupado.

¡Esa palabra se oía muy fea!

-Verás hermanito, un shock es un estado en el que entra el cuerpo cuando no recibe aporte suficiente de sangre a los tejidos y, por tanto, no llega el oxígeno necesario a los órganos para que éstos realicen sus funciones- me explicó tranquilamente Onii-chan mientras agarraba mi mano.

¡¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo diciendo eso?!

Tampoco es que haya entendido un carajo de lo que me dijo…

¡Pero eso se oía muy grave!

-Y… ¿no le pasará nada a tío Rizevim?- pregunté.

-No te preocupes, en estos casos no es letal- respondió.

Tan preocupado estaba que sólo escuché 2 palabras…

ES LETAL.

LETAL.

LETAL.

¡NOOOOOOOOOO, TÍO RIZEVIM SE VA A MORIR POR MI CULPA!

-¡Tío Rizevim!- grité a todo pulmón, tirándome encima.

-¡Issei, cálmate!- ordenó mi padre, quien trataba de agarrarme.

-¡TIO RIZEVIM, DESPIERTA!- grité mientras saltaba encima del inerte cuerpo de Rizevim, tratando de hacer que respire.

CLANC

-Y ahí se fueron las costillas de paseo- dijo Onii-chan con un tono irónico, quien estaba echándole aire a tío Rizevim con un soplador de aire antiguo, de esos que parecen un acordeón.

Soplador de aire…

¡Tengo una idea!

-DAME ESO- dije arrebatándole el soplador de aire a Onii-chan.

-Pero que…- trató de decir Onii-chan.

-¡RESPIRA TIO RIZEVIM!- fue lo único que exclamé antes de meterle el soplador de aire hasta la garganta…

Y comenzaba a soplar.

FIUSH

FIUSH

FIUSH

Era el sonido de la panza de mi tío inflándose.

PLUSH

Desinflándose.

Después de repetir el proceso unas 5 veces empezaron a mostrarse resultados.

-Arggh- fue un pequeño quejido por parte de mi tío, quien arrugó su cara en señal de dolor.

¡Estaba funcionando!

Pero este método iba a demorar…

¿Cómo puedo acelerar el proceso?

* * *

 **POV Chivi Issei**

Vamos Issei, piensa.

Hace unos días vi una serie de doctores con mi mamá.

Un paciente había tenido un shock…

Como le pasó a tío Rizevim…

Y el doctor…

¡LE PASÓ CORRIENTE!

¡ESO ES!

Pero yo no tengo ningún aparato para pasarle corriente…

Ya fue, improvisaré…

* * *

-¡Despejen!- grité mientras juntaba mis manos y con ellas golpeaba el pecho de Rizevim.

-¿Are?- dijo Rizevim, quien empezaba a despertarse.

Tanta era mi concentración…

Que no me di cuenta del despertar de Rizevim…

Mis poderes mágicos se activaron…

Llenándose mis manos de relámpagos…

Electrocutándolo…

¿Le habrá dolido?

No lo sé, solo me queda esperar a que despierte…

¡Y que siga vivo!

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback**

*Snif* *Snif*

-Ya tranquilo hijo, solo fue un accidente- me consolaba mi padre, acariciándome la cabeza.

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- lloraba desconsoladamente, creyendo que había asesinado a tío Rizevim.

-No se preocupe, Issei-sama, Rizevim-sama es muy fuerte, no por nada es hijo de Lucifer- trataba de animarme Euclid Onii-chan.

-*Snif* *Snif* P-pero…*Snif* *Snif*, hace 4 horas que no d-despierta- dije.

-No es que hubiera querido quedarme dormido todo ese tiempo, Issei-chan, solo que esos relámpagos que me lanzaste de improviso fueron brutales- dijo una conocida voz desde mi cama.

-¡Tío Rizevim!- chillé abalanzándome sobre él, pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo…

PUM

-¡Ouch! ¡Papá por qué me pegas!- me quejé mientras me sobaba un gran chinchón que tenía en la cabeza.

-¿Acaso quieres matarlo?- preguntó mi padre.

-Perdón- dije mientras agachaba mi cabeza, arrepentido.

\- UHYAHYAHYAHYAHYA, no te preocupes, Issei-chan, por lo menos sabemos que tu poder está ahí- me dijo divertido tío Rizevim mientras se reía.

-¡Tío Rizevim!- dije haciendo un puchero.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- se reían mi padre y Euclid Onii-chan.

-Mouuu- protesté avergonzado.

Después de que se les pasara la risa, volvimos a sentarnos y comenzamos a hablar.

-Dime hijo, ¿cómo sentiste tus poderes?- preguntó mi padre.

-Raros, ni siquiera puedo sacarlos a voluntad. Es más, no me han aparecido las alas- dije sinceramente.

-¿Te preocupan tus alas, hermanito?- comentó Euclid Onii-chan.

-Sí, Onii-chan- respondí como un buen niño.

-De eso no te preocupes, Issei-chan, mira atrás tuyo- dijo tío Rizevim, chasqueando los dedos.

ZAS

Como por arte de magia, sentí cómo algo brotaba de mi espalda.

Volteé a ver y…

Ahí estaban.

7 pares de alas demoniacas extendidas en todo su esplendor.

¡Y eran por lo menos del doble de mi tamaño!

\- UHYAHYAHYAHYAHYA, quién lo diría, tan pequeño y con esa cantidad de poder- comentó asombrado tío Rizevim.

-Obviamente, es mi hijo después de todo- dijo mi padre con el pecho inflamado de orgullo.

\- Impresionante- fue lo único que atinó a decir Onii-chan que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡Genial!- dije. –Papi… ¿me enseñas a volar?- le pregunté a mi padre.

-Mañana, hijo mío. Ahora tienes que dormir- me dijo tranquilamente.

-Pero no tengo sueño todavía- le respondí.

- _Tienes mucho sueño y te irás a dormir-_ me dijo mi padre, pero con una voz… extraña.

Hipnótica.

Como si penetrara directamente en mi mente.

Algo me decía que debía obedecerla.

Que en verdad tenía sueño.

Aunque dijera todo lo contrario.

Esa voz tenía la razón.

DEBÍA tener razón.

Bostecé.

Cansado.

Sin ninguna razón aparente.

Mis ojos se cerraban.

Luchaba por mantenerlos abiertos.

Pero no podía.

Simplemente no podía.

Mi cuerpo no me respondía.

Me dormí.

PLOP

-Creo que se te pasó la mano- comentó Rizevim, viendo al pobre castañito dormir.

-Jejeje, creo que sí- respondió Satán, mientras me cargaba y arropaba en mi cama.

-¿Qué piensan de él?- preguntó mi padre.

-Issei-sama será un gran demonio, sin ninguna duda- comenzó Euclid.

-Sí, además de uno espectacularmente poderoso- dijo Rizevim. –No puedo creer que sea el portador de la Boosted Gear, esto es emocionante- continuó mientras trataba de contener su emoción.

-No eres el único que está sorprendido Rizevim, yo no lo podía creer- respondió Satán.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos descansar- dijo Euclid mientras abría la puerta y apagaba las luces. – Después de todo mañana empieza su entrenamiento.-

-Es verdad, siéntanse como en su casa. Hay 33 habitaciones libres para escoger- dijo Satán.

-Gracias por recibirnos, Satán-sama- respondió el Lucifage, haciendo una avenia.

-No hay de qué- respondió.

* * *

 **Lugar desconocido-Subconsciente de Issei**

¿Dónde estoy?

Fue lo primero que pregunté al encontrarme de repente en este lugar.

Oscuro.

No veía absolutamente nada.

Apenas podía ver mis pies.

Empecé a caminar.

Habré caminado…

No sé, unos 100 metros…

De repente, llamas empezaron a salir de la nada.

Pero no me quemaban.

Ni siquiera estaban calientes.

[Así que tú eres mi compañero, ¿no es así?]

Entonces lo vi.

Era un dragón occidental rojo, enorme, con unos amenazantes ojos verdes. Si tuviera que decir un aproximado de su altura, diría que es tan grande como el Empire State.

Sí, así de grande.

-¿Q-quién e-eres t-tú?- pregunté, temeroso.

[Yo soy el Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo, Ddraig]- dijo con voz grave. [¿Y tú quién eres, mocoso?]

-Yo soy Hyoudou Issei- dije con un poco de confianza.

¡Dijo que éramos compañeros!

[Así que Hyoudou Issei, ¿eh?]

-Sí- le respondí.

[Bien, ahora me voy a dormir. Hasta otra ocasión]

Espera… ¿y ahora cómo salgo de aquí?

* * *

 **Territorio Hyoudou- Mañana**

El día empezaba en el Territorio Hyoudou.

Los pájaros cantaban.

El sol salía.

Y el pequeño Issei…

-Mamá, cinco minutos más- pedí, tapándome con la sabana, intentando inútilmente de seguir durmiendo.

-No mi hijo, tienes que levantarte, los niños buenos se levantan cuando su mamá les dice ¿o tú no eres un niño bueno?- me dice mi madre, con cierta malicia en sus últimas palabras.

-¡YO SOY UN NIÑO BUENO!- exclamé inmediatamente, levantándome más veloz que un rayo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- dijo mi madre. –El desayuno ya está listo, así que cámbiate y baja, hoy día comemos huevo frito.-

¡HUEVO FRITO!

¡HURRAAAAAAA!

Después de cambiarme, bajé al comedor viendo que mis padres, tío Rizevim y Onii-chan ya estaban allí. Me senté a la mesa y empecé a comer.

-Dime Issei, ¿cómo dormiste?- me preguntó papá.

-Bien, he dormido mejor que nunca, pero… ¿cómo lograste dormirme?- respondí.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó de nuevo papá.

-Es que cuando me dijiste para ir a dormir, lo hiciste con una voz diferente- dije.

-Ufufufufufu cariño… ¿me parece o usaste la "tentación" con nuestro hijo?- preguntó dulcemente mi madre… agarrando un cuchillo con fuerza.

¡Aquí va haber sangre!

- _Para nada cariño, ¿me crees capaz de usar mi habilidad con mi propio hijo?_ \- dijo mi padre con esa voz que usó ayer en la noche.

-Para nada cariño, para nada- dijo mi madre soltando el cuchillo.

¡Esa es la voz que usó para dormirme!

-Papi, creo que tu "habilidad" tiene efectos secundarios-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque ayer tuve un sueño bien raro-

-¿Qué clase de sueño?-

-Es que ayer soñé con una lagartija gigante-

[¿A quién llamas lagartija?]

-¿A sí?- dijo mi padre, con un tono de no creer lo que había dicho.

-Sí, se llamaba Ddraig- respondí.

PUFFF

Tío Rizevim escupió lo que estaba tomando en cara de Onii-chan.

-*Cof* *Cof* ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?- me preguntó tío Rizevim, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Se llamaba Ddraig- respondí tímidamente.

-Así que Issei-sama ya puede comunicarse con el dragón en su Sacred Gear- comentó Euclid Onii-chan mientras se limpiaba la cara.

-Supongo que fue la influencia de la "tentación" en sus poderes mágicos- especuló mi padre.

-Ciertamente la "tentación" fue un factor influyente en la comunicación que tuvo Issei-chan con el Dragón Rojo, pero la principal causa fue el despertar de sus poderes. Es cierto que el Sacred Gear puede activarse con un estímulo externo como la transferencia de magia o la "tentación", pero el desarrollo de un Sacred Gear depende exclusivamente del usuario. ¿Qué podemos deducir con todos estos eventos? En primer lugar que Issei-chan tiene el poder suficiente para activar su Sacred Gear. Segundo que su nivel de poder es alto incluso para un demonio de su edad, por lo que si lo llega a desarrollar plenamente podría incluso superarnos a todos los presentes juntos con relativa facilidad. Y tercero, analizando su fuerza física y el nivel de esos rayos, podríamos decir con seguridad que en este momento el poder de Issei-chan está a la par de un demonio de Clase Alta- expuso Rizevim, quien tomaba su té tranquilamente.

-Fascinante, con solo unos pocos detalles puedes deducir tanto. Eres igual al mismísimo Lucifer, no, tal vez más- dijo mi padre, asombrado.

-No es tan difícil como se piensa, simplemente tienes que esperar a que los hechos hablen por sí mismos, unirlos lógicamente, contrastarlos con un poco de tus conocimientos y listo, teoría instantánea- dijo tío Rizevim, orgulloso.

Guaaaauuuu.

¡Tío Rizevim es genial!

-Entonces ¿empezamos con el entrenamiento?- me preguntó padre.

-Sí, estoy listo- dije.

\- UHYAHYAHYAHYAHYA, esto va a ser interesante- dijo Rizevim, con una sonrisa diabólica.

* * *

Niños, como habrán visto hasta ahora, las mujeres tienen… como decirlo… cierto carácter oculto.

Si analizamos los hechos ocurridos hasta este punto podemos sacar 2 conclusiones puntuales:

Primera, nunca se les ocurra… ¡LA ESTUPIDEZ DE PENSAR QUE COMPRENDEN A UNA MUJER! Las mujeres son como una novela, su carácter es tan impredecible como una historia de suspenso, tan volátil como una de acción y aventura, cuando se alegran y enamoran como la más hermosa de las historias de amor. Pero cuando se enojan… un libro de terror queda corto con lo que piensan hacerte y todo lo descrito en el "Malleus Maleficarum" es una broma comparado con lo que expresan de manera física.

Segunda… ustedes son mis hijos, mi descendencia, la cosa más preciada en mi vida (sí, incluso más que sus madres). Mis actos, mi carácter, mi voluntad y todo lo mejor que pude llegar a ser se refleja en ustedes. Los amo con todo mi corazón, con toda mi alma y con todo mi ser. Y porque los amo les haré esta advertencia. Como alguno de ustedes cometa la OSADÍA de ser dominado por alguna mujer o mujeres en caso que alguno decida tener un harem (lo que no me molestaría, es más, me sentiría orgulloso de que sigan mis pasos)…

¡LO CASTRO VIVO, LES HARÉ QUE SE TRAGUEN LAS PELOTAS Y SU ORTO SE LOS METERÉ POR EL CULO!

¡EN UNA RELACIÓN NADIE ES MÁS QUE EL OTRO, LOS 2 SON IGUALES Y POR EL MERO HECHO DE SER IGUALES MERECEN RESPETO, NO DOMINACIÓN! ¡Y EN EL HIPOTÉTICO CASO QUE ESA/S MUJER/ES SE LES OCURRA SIQUIERA INTENTAR DOMARLOS COMO SUS MADRES INÚTILMENTE TRATARON DE DOMARME A MÍ, ENSÉÑENLES SU LUGAR! ¡NO TENGAN PIEDAD!

Y en el caso de que llegue a tener hijas… primero me disculpo por mi grosero y burdo lenguaje. Lo que pasa niñas es que me molesta mucho ver a un hombre sometido al yugo de una mujer. Y no vengan que eso es machista porque no lo es. ¿Piensan que es una tontería? Pues las mujeres no son las únicas que pueden crearlas.

Si no fueran mis hijas les diría que aprendan a respetar la erección. La erección es una condición física natural de un varón que expresa la admiración que tiene un hombre a la belleza de una mujer. ¡ROMPAN ESE ESTIGMA ARCAICO MATRIALCAL OPRESOR QUE PREDICA QUE LOS HOMBRES SON UNOS PERVERTIDOS BRUTOS CABEZAS DE CHORLITO QUE SOLO PIENSAN EN PECHOS Y CULOS! ¡NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN SOMOS SERES SENSIBLES QUE APRECIAN LA HERMOSA PERSONALIDAD QUE CADA MUJER TIENE, ASÍ QUE NO ME VENGAN CON ESO QUE TODOS SOMOS UNOS PERVERTIDOS!

Pero como son mis hijas el caso es diferente. Por supuesto que es diferente. Las amo con toda mi alma, con todo mí ser, daría todo por ustedes y su felicidad, y con toda la preocupación que un padre puede tener hacia sus hijas, les pido por favor que sean lesbianas. Ser lesbiana no es malo, sus madres son bisexuales y no me quejo. Prefiero mil veces que sean lesbianas y se den placer a base de otra mujer o la masturbación a que un hombre esté dentro de ustedes. Además siempre existe la adopción. Ellos solo son unos malditos aprovechadores que quieren comprometerse con ustedes por ser mis hijas, las hermosas y orgullosas hijas de Issei Hyoudou, nietas de Satanás. Aunque por un lado me relajo sabiendo que sus madres serán muy estrictas con respecto a eso…

Aprovecho esta oportunidad para disculparme con Lord Gremory, Baraquiel y todos los padres a los que arrebaté la virginidad de sus hijas. Los entiendo ahora.

Por favor discúlpenme.

(Imagínenme de rodillas con la cabeza gacha)

Pero en el caso que sus madres se dejen segar por "el amor verdadero" y todas esas tonterías que Disney les metió en la cabeza cuando eran jóvenes.

(Imagínenme ahora expulsando mi aura con brutalidad a su máximo poder, todo el Inframundo recuerda el terror que sintieron cuando llegué a mi máximo poder así que por favor háganme el favor de mostrarles a mis hijos e hijas un aproximado entre ustedes)

Hijos míos, amigos míos, esta es mi primera orden como padre y un favor que les pido en conmemoración de nuestra gran amistad. Como sus hermanas (mis hijas) pierdan la virginidad…

¡DESTRUYAN AL MALDITO BASTARDO HIJO DE PERRA QUE LO HIZO!

¡CÁSTRENLO!

¡QUÉMENLE LAS PELOTAS Y OBLÍGUENLO A COMÉRSELAS UNA A UNA!

¡LUEGO FRÍAN SU ASQUEROSA SALCHICHA A FUEGO LENTO FRENTE A SUS OJOS Y MÉTANSELA POR EL CULO HASTA QUE SE DESANGRE!

¡Y CUANDO CONSIDEREN QUE YA SUFRIÓ SUFICIENTE, DÁSELO DE COMER A FENRIR Y BASKERVILLE, ELLOS ENCONTRARÁN UN MEJOR USO A SU CUERPO!

¡NO ME INTERESA QUE GRITE PIDIENDO PIEDAD!

¡NO VACILEN!

Bueno me estoy desviando.

A partir de ahora la historia la contaré en 3ra persona.

Ciertamente no me interesa en qué persona la cuente.

Pero creo que encontrarán la lectura más amena leyéndola como si fuera alguien más.

Y de paso hace que disminuya mi vergüenza por los acontecimientos posteriores y por todo el discurso que les he soltado antes.

Los quiero.

(Y a los novios de mis hijas muertos MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA)

* * *

 **Sótano-Sala de entrenamiento**

Después de desayunar, bajaron a la sala de entrenamiento.

Frente al castañito están los 3 demonios parados.

-Primero empecemos por expulsar tu aura- dijo mi padre.

¿Aura?

¿Qué es eso?

¿Se come?

-No Issei, el aura no se come- dijo padre, aguantándose la risa.

-Verá Issei-sama, el aura es un campo energético de radiación luminosa que rodea a las personas y es invisible para los seres humanos- explicó Euclid.

Radia…

¿Qué?

-Es esto- dijo simplemente Rizevim mientras expulsaba su aura.

Imponente.

Brutal.

Era un manto de color azul oscuro que rodeaba el cuerpo de Rizevim.

-Guauuuu- dijo asombrado el castañito mirando el aura del descendiente de Lucifer.

Y cómo no estarlo.

Era impresionante.

-¿Entendió el concepto, Issei-sama?- preguntó tranquilamente el Lucifage.

-Sí- dijo Issei, emocionado.

-Y ahora… ¿cómo expulso mi aura?- preguntó el castañito con múltiples signos de interrogación rondando por su cabeza.

-No lo sé, yo aprendí a hacerlo naturalmente, como antítesis de Dios aprendí a hacerlo naturalmente- dijo Satán con una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¿No recuerdas cómo me enseñaste a hacerlo Satán?- preguntó Rizevim mientras expulsaba aún más aura. –Pues yo lo recuerdo perfectamente ¿Hace cuánto fue? ¿Mil? ¿Tres mil? ¿Cinco mil años?- siguió Rizevim, iracundo.

-Jejejeje, ciertamente, pero recuerda que eso fue un accidente- dijo Satán riéndose, con cierto nerviosismo.

* * *

 **Flashback- 10 000 años antes**

Corría ya la Primera Gran Guerra.

Dios, Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Metatron, Sandalphon, Raguel, Raziel, Remiel, Zamiel, Leamiel, Ramiel y sus ángeles de alas blancas representando a la Facción del Cielo.

Azazel, Shemhazai, Armaros, Baraquiel, Tamiel, Penemue, Kokabiel, Sariel y los ángeles de alas negras representando la Facción de los Ángeles Caídos.

Satanás, Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, Asmodeus, Amón, Mamón, Belphegor y los ya establecidos 72 pilares representando a la Facción de los Demonios.

Después de largos años de combates por la supremacía, había llegado lo inevitable.

Una tregua.

Pero no se confundan, esta tregua no era por buena voluntad.

O no, por supuesto que no.

Esta era una tregua forzada.

¿Y por qué forzada?

Porque aunque digamos todo lo contrario admitámoslo.

¿Quién bajo su puño una vez levantado?

¿Quién se rinde y huye a resguardarte cuando tu enemigo está en frente tuyo, listo para luchar?

¿Quién desaprovecha la gran oportunidad de monopolizar el mundo humano?

* * *

¿Monopolizar el mundo humano?

Qué imbéciles que eran los líderes antiguos.

¿No podían simplemente seguir con sus vidas en paz y tranquilidad?

Pues no.

En ese tiempo se pensaba que no había espacio en la Tierra para 3 facciones.

Solo podía quedar una.

La Facción suprema.

La definitiva.

Incluso ahora ciertos individuos piensan eso.

¿Y cómo lo sé?

Pues hace tiempo conversé sobre eso con un líder de los caídos que, obsesionado con la Guerra, trató de lastimar a mi Familia.

Grave error.

Aún ahora me da pena recordar cómo quedó.

Era un buen tipo…

Kokabiel-sensei…

¿Cómo se te ocurre que un niño de 11 años entienda una idea que maduraste con muchísimos años de vida más que él?

Pero bueno, cada uno tiene sus locuras.

¿Quién soy yo para juzgar a alguien?

Sin nada más que comentar por ahora, sigamos con la historia.

* * *

Por supuesto que ninguno de estos 3 grandes poderes perdería la oportunidad.

Pero la Guerra seguía siendo Guerra.

Y la Guerra…

Tiene bajas.

Los serafines Zamiel, Leamiel y Ramiel junto con una masiva cantidad de ángeles murieron en el fragor de la batalla.

Los caídos Armaros, Tamiel, Penemue y Sariel fallecieron por heridas graves y uno que otro se llevó consigo a un Serafín.

¡Se había llevado consigo a la muerte a uno de sus propios hermanos!

Y eso sin contar el gran número de legiones de caídos fallecidos.

Pero eso no importa en una Guerra.

Matas o te matan.

Todo aquel que te ataque es tu enemigo.

Esa es la simple y llana verdad.

Por el lado de los demonios la cosa no estaba mejor.

Los príncipes del Infierno Amón, Mamón y Belphegor habían sido hechos cenizas, si, CENIZAS, al enfrentarse en combate directo contra el mismísimo Dios.

Qué imbéciles.

A pesar de que Satán mismo les había ordenado no acercarse a Dios y retirarse apenas lo vieran.

Pero no.

Si a ello le sumamos que 17 casas demoniacas habían sido exterminadas de la faz de la Tierra.

La situación era muy mala para las 3 facciones.

En especial para los demonios.

Los líderes de las facciones estaban tratando de reorganizar sus tropas.

La moral de los soldados estaba por el suelo.

Y además la estructura de gobierno tenía que cambiar.

Sus líderes estaban muertos.

Debían reorganizarse.

La cosa lamentablemente fue fácil.

Por el lado de los ángeles Dios al centro, los 4 serafines más poderosos como sus consejeros personales, y los 5 restantes se repartían el mando de las legiones celestiales.

En el lado de los caídos Azazel fundó Grigory como centro de investigación y nuevo Estado que gobernaba a los ángeles caídos. Él junto con Shemhazai, Baraquiel, Kokabiel y otros caídos de alto rango cuyos nombres no valen la pena recordar tomaron el mando en sustitución de los líderes anteriores.

Por el lado de los demonios Satán al centro como Gobernante Absoluto y los 4 grandes Yondai Maous como sus consejeros personales y gobernantes del Inframundo.

Ahora nos concentraremos en un lugar que pocos demonios conocen, un lugar donde moraba el 2do demonio más poderoso del Inframundo.

El Maou Lucifer.

El Castillo Lucifer se encuentra en la ciudad de Lilith, en el centro de cientos de casas y edificios donde vivían cientos de demonios.

El nombre de la ciudad fue en honor a la esposa de Lucifer, Lilith.

Bueno, honor… más bien a exigencias de Lilith.

* * *

Otro caso del poder de persuasión de las mujeres.

¿Acaso aquellos que ostentan el título de Lucifer son unos pisados?

Probablemente.

Si no me creen pasen un día feriado al lado de Sirzechs Lucifer.

No pasarán ni 10 minutos y ya estará siendo tortura… digo pisado por su esposa.

Jajajajajajajaja, tendrían que verlo.

Bueno, sigamos con mis memorias.

* * *

En su mayoría demonios de alto rango vivían allí.

Pero ninguno excepto un grupo de selectos tenía el honor de proteger el Castillo Lucifer.

Altas murallas recibían al visitante, con un puesto de vigilancia cada 100 metros, equipado con ballestas mágicas y un destacamento de soldados protegiendo cada rincón de la muralla.

"Nadie entra, nadie sale", era la orden expresa del Maou Lucifer y ellos fieles hasta la muerte la cumplirían sin pestañear.

En el centro de la muralla se encontraba una puerta exageradamente grande, puerta que en este momento franqueaba un hombre alto, de cabellera negra como la noche que le llegaba hasta el cuello, fornido, con proporciones adecuadas a su puesto y poder. Vestía con una armadura negra, lisa, como si un hacha ardiente hubiera pasado por ella y no hubiera dejado ni una sola imperfección. Ligera como la pluma pero resistente como las mismas escamas de un dragón, cada paso que daba sonaba fuertemente, pero nada más. Como si el sonido alrededor de la armadura hubiera desaparecido y solo ella pudiera revivirlo. En la espalda llevaba una fina capa de seda fina negra por fuera y roja como la sangre que escondía una espada que el sujeto llevaba en el cinto. La espada en cuestión expulsaba una gran cantidad de aura demoniaca.

Era una espada bastarda, con mango negro como la noche eterna, con una gema roja en el centro que se extendía hasta la tercera parte de la hoja. Adornada con un pequeño zafiro azul en la punta inferior del mango, su empuñadura estaba diseñada para ser usada por una mano o dos. Pero eso no era lo que llamaba más la atención. Su hoja era de un color plateado brillante, con runas antiguas grabadas en ella, se notaba a la legua que esa espada estaba hecha para vencer.

Era la espada digna de un Rey.

Pero la importancia de esta espada la veremos más tarde, ahora concentrémonos en lo que vinimos a ver.

Los soldados al verlo se arrodillaban, abriéndole la puerta no más verlo venir.

Algunos de ellos temblaban de miedo.

A pesar de no estar en combate, su aura misma hacía que su capa ondeara a pesar de no haber aire.

No era necesario ser un genio para saber que, si este sujeto atacara, ellos serían exterminados, no, ANIQUILADOS.

Sí señores y señoras, este sujeto era mi padre.

Satanás, el Rey Demonio Original.

Entró al Castillo donde encontró un camino hecho de grava que lo llevaba a la puerta interna de este.

Adornado con flores multicolores, el camino lo llevó a una puerta de roble que 2 sirvientes abrieron de par en par.

Entró al vestíbulo.

El piso era de mármol blanco, macetas llenas de flores adornaban el camino hacia la sala de estar.

De seguro las floras eran un capricho que Lilith, la esposa de Lucifer, había tenido mientras estaba embarazada del pequeño que ahora estaba por visitar.

Rizevim Liván Lucifer.

El primer y único hijo de Lucifer.

Mi padre aún recuerda la cara que su gran amigo y general más leal había puesto cuando se enteró que iba a ser padre.

Casi destruye una región del Inframundo en su frenesí de felicidad…

Y de miedo.

Estaban en Guerra y los caídos habían intensificado en ese entonces los intentos de asesinato hacia los líderes infernales.

Su esposa y aún más importante, su hijo estaba en peligro.

Necesitaba proteger a lo más preciado en su vida.

En menos de una hora construyó el Castillo más seguro de todo el Inframundo.

En tiempo récord…

Una fortaleza inexpugnable.

El Rey Demonio estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que llegó a la sala de estar.

Era una sala amplia, con ventanales que permitían ver el jardín trasero. Unos cómodos sillones ubicados céntricamente alrededor de una mesa que ya estaba ocupada por una gran cantidad de bocadillos.

Otro capricho de Lilith, eso es seguro.

La sala estaba decorada con muebles de madera de _demoniaxus archimalus_ , un extraño árbol de la familia de los sauces que crecía solamente en la ciudad de Agreas, en el Territorio de la Familia Agares.

Costó horrores conseguir la madera.

No porque la madera cueste mucho dinero, sino porque el árbol en cuestión estaba vivo…

Y no iba a dejarse cortar fácilmente.

(Imagínense al Sauce Boxeador de Harry Potter para mayor referencia)

Resumiendo, la sala en cuestión era muy lujosa.

Apenas entró a la sala, de uno de los sillones se levantó un hombre.

Como de unos 35 años, alto, esbelto, con una cabellera blanca peinada hacia los costados, facciones finas y ojos grises. Vestía con un traje de paño gris con detalles dorados, pantalones azul oscuro, botas de cuero negras y guantes blancos.

(Imagínense al serafín Miguel de Highschool DxD con el cabello blanco)

El hombre era nada más ni nada menos que Lucifer, la mano derecha de Satán y Máximo General de las legiones infernales.

-¡Padre, qué gusto me da su visita!- exclamó Lucifer dándole un fraternal abrazo al recién llegado.

-¡Lucifer, hijo mío, qué alegría me da verte!- dijo Satán, correspondiendo el abrazo.

-¿Cómo te va la vida?- preguntó Satán, quien a invitación de Lucifer se sentaba al lado suyo, frente a una mujer de unos 26 años, con una cabellera pelinegra que le llegaba hasta los muslos, ojos negros vivaces, figura esbelta, pechos copa D, piernas bien torneadas, trasero bien formado. En pocas palabras, a su manera, una hermosura.

-Bien, padre, pero desde que Dios nos declaró la Guerra, he envejecido unos cientos de años- dijo con sorna Lucifer, sirviendo el té y dándole una taza al pequeño que estaba al costado de la mujer.

Era un pequeño de aproximadamente 11 años de edad, cabello blanco rebelde que le llegaba hasta el cuello y ojos grises como su padre. Vestía un conjunto azul marino, de esos que los hijos personalidades de clase alta tienen. El niño miraba con curiosidad al recién llegado.

-¿Ese es el pequeño Liván del que te pasas hablando todos los consejos de guerra?- preguntó Satán, sirviéndose una taza de té. –Debes estar orgulloso de tu hijo Lilith- comentó.

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa.

-Efectivamente Satán-sama, mi hijo es mi mayor orgullo- respondió orgullosamente la mujer ahora identificada como Lilith. –Hijo, preséntate adecuadamente- ordenó severamente la mujer.

El niño, con decisión, se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

-Soy Rizevim Liván Lucifer, un gusto en conocerlo Satán-sama- dijo el pequeño Rizevim.

-Jajajajajajaja, no son necesarias las formalidades conmigo a menos que estemos en el exterior Rizevim-chan, además no olvidemos que soy tu abuelo- dijo Satán haciéndole el gesto de que podía levantarse.

-¿Entonces estaría bien que lo llamara Satán-sama?- preguntó tímidamente.

-Por mí no hay problema- dijo Satán.

El niño se sentó y empezaron a conversar.

Temas triviales como la familia, los amigos, las aventuras del hijo de Lucifer (para vergüenza de Rizevim)…

Y de la muerte de Amón, Mamón y Belphegor.

Satán y Lucifer estaban devastados.

Por un lado Lucifer estaba triste, ya que los fallecidos eran prácticamente sus hermanos. Habían pasado gran parte de su vida juntos y él mismo los había visto crecer.

¡Incluso él había ayudado a Belphegor a dar sus primeros pasos!

Simplemente estaba devastado.

Por el lado de mi padre "devastado" era poco comparado con lo que sentía realmente.

Él mismo los había visto nacer.

Él mismo les había enseñado todo lo que sabían.

Él mismo les había dado de comer y beber cuando recién eran unos bebes.

Y ahora…

Ya no estaban.

Ni siquiera sus cadáveres tenían para hacerles un entierro digno.

Eran sus hijos menores.

* * *

Y mis hermanos mayores…

Cómo me gustaría haberlos conocido…

* * *

-Entonces Padre, ¿Por qué nos visitas?- dijo Lucifer, tratando de alegrar el ambiente.

-Por Rizevim- respondió secamente Satán.

La expresión de Lucifer se ensombreció.

Rizevim, asustado, se escondió detrás de su madre, quien tenía un rostro severo.

-¿Qué asuntos tienes con mi hijo?- preguntó sombríamente Lucifer.

-Las otras Facciones no tardarán en hacer su movimiento y tú no estarás presente en todo momento para proteger a tu hijo- dijo Satán solemnemente. –Y todos mis hijos deben estar en el campo de batalla, no podemos dejar que Dios o Azazel logren entrar a nuestro Territorio.

Lucifer seguía con la misma expresión sombría.

-De los caídos no me preocupo, los 55 Pilares restantes no los dejarán entrar, conozco su orgullo como demonios, antes muertos que invadan el Inframundo- continuó Satán poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar por la sala. –Pero por otro lado Dios es mi máxima prioridad. No me cabe duda que intentará invadir el Inframundo con una batalla de desgaste, aprovechando que las Casas Demoniacas están defendiéndose de los caídos, mandarán a la mitad de sus tropas a atacar Grigory, exterminando las fuerzas de los caídos-

Lucifer apretaba sus puños, liberando inconscientemente su aura, asustando a su esposa e hijo.

-Con los caídos fuera del camino, la única amenaza para la Facción del Cielo seremos nosotros. Con nuestras fuerzas seriamente mermadas y replegadas por todo el territorio, deberías saber perfectamente cuál será su objetivo principal- dijo Satán acercándose hacia Lucifer.

\- La capital del Inframundo, Lilith- dijo Lucifer, cuyas ondas de poder empezaron a destruir el piso.

-Efectivamente, el objetivo principal del Cielo será la conquista de Lilith. No sería raro pensar que ya se enteraron del nacimiento de Rizevim- dijo mi padre con preocupación.

BOOM

El aura de Lucifer destruyó el techo, abriendo un gran agujero.

Rizevim estaba aterrado.

-Lo único que nos quedaría hacer sería una confrontación directa. Yo por lógica me vería obligado a luchar contra Dios para que no lo confronten directamente- siguió Satán, expulsando su aura, furioso.

KABOOM

El aura de mi padre hizo un hueco en el techo que atravesaba todos los pisos, y el suelo se había convertido en un cráter un poco profundo. El suelo temblaba, todo Lilith sentía las ondas de poder que estaban siendo expulsadas del Castillo Lucifer.

-Tu hermano Asmodeus estará en el norte en su territorio, luchando contra por lo menos 3 serafines, luchando por proteger la evacuación de la ciudad, atacado por todas las bandas y con el objetivo de proteger a los civiles, su única opción será replegarse y retirarse hacia el centro- siguió Satán, iracundo. –Luego tu hermana Leviathan al sur, sabiendo que ella no puede usar su máximo poder sin tener daños colaterales y sabiendo lo mezquino que es Dios enviará a 2 serafines para confrontarla y la única opción que ella tiene para no destruir a nuestros soldados será retirarse hacia el centro- dijo, aumentando aún más su aura.

Lucifer bajaba la cabeza en señal de derrota.

Él era el mejor estratega después de su hermano Asmodeus y sabía que eso era verdad.

Después de todo, su padre le enseñó eso hace años, antes de caer.

-Tu hermano Beelzebub será confrontado probablemente por Rafael y Uriel ya que estos son una combinación efectiva. Beelzebub basa sus ataques en el control de las moscas y su poder demoniaco, y también es un gran combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo, eso será inútil contra el fuego divino de Uriel que no lo dejará moverse de su posición y la gran capacidad de curación que tiene Rafael, eso sin contar que es un excelente guerrero- continuó mi padre, Satán, apretando los puños de tal forma que sangre salía de estos. –Tu hermano, abrumado por esta combinación y tratando de disminuir el número de bajas civiles, hará lo más obvio.-

-Retirarse hacia el centro- dijo Lucifer, ya desanimado.

-Sí, pero Lilith tiene un hechizo de barrera nivel SSS, solo Dios sería capaz de romperla- dijo Satán tranquilizándose.

-Es verdad- dijo Lucifer, alegrándose.

-Pero no podemos evitar que entren una cantidad considerable de tropas a la ciudad antes de que la barrera se active- vaticinó Satán, poniéndose en una pose pensativa.

-Eso no importa, los aplastaremos- respondió Lucifer, con la moral bien alta. –Entre todos mis hermanos podremos derrotarlos-

-Eso no lo niego hijo mío, pero olvidas algo importante- refutó Satán.

-¿Qué me estoy olvidando?- preguntó Lucifer.

-Tu hijo- respondió secamente mi padre.

La alegría que hace un momento mostraba Lucifer se desvaneció en un parpadeo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Lucifer, temeroso.

-Michael y Gabriel dirigirán el ataque a la ciudad, eso es seguro. Mientras ustedes pelean con ellos y todas las tropas disponibles aniquilan a los ángeles ¿Quién defiende el Castillo Lucifer?- preguntó mi padre diabólicamente.

Lucifer se estremeció por completo.

¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de ese detalle?

-Los hijos de tus hermanos se refugiarán con Rizevim en el sótano. Shalba, Katarea , Creuserey y tu hijo serán blancos fáciles para cualquier soldado que logre entrar al Castillo- siguió Satán, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Lucifer, quien temblaba como una hoja. –Pero no los matarán, son demasiado valiosos para matarlos así como así.- Lucifer dejó de temblar, sintiendo la calidez y el poder que emanaba el su Padre.

-Simplemente los usarán como rehenes para que se rindan y admitámoslo, se rendirían al saber que sus hijos están en riesgo- dijo duramente Satán.

Lucifer asintió con la cabeza.

-Ustedes se rendirían… y los tomarían de rehenes a ustedes. Amenazarían con matarlos. Y yo por mis hijos haría lo que fuera, incluso rendirme y dejar que Dios me liquide- concluyó con tristeza mi padre.

Lucifer lloraba en silencio, avergonzado de no ser más fuerte y de ser responsable indirecto de la muerte de su padre, aquel que le había dado vida y amado como ningún otro ser en el mundo.

-No llores hijo mío, tú no eres culpable por no ser tan fuerte- dijo mi padre, abrazando y consolando a Lucifer. –En todo caso la culpa es mía por no ser un buen padre-

-No digas eso padre, tú has sido el mejor padre que he tenido y que siempre tendré. Aunque me lleve toda la eternidad no podré agradecerte por todo el bien que me has hecho a mí y a mi familia- dijo Lucifer, conmoviendo enormemente a su padre, quien empezó a llorar.

-Jejeje, bueno después de todo solo tienes uno.- dijo mi padre, irónico.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja- empezaron a reírse los 2 demonios.

-Y por eso vengo a entrenar a Rizevim personalmente- dijo mi padre, sorprendiendo enormemente a los padres. –No puedo dejar al nieto de mi hijo indefenso contra una posible invasión- concluyó.

-Gracias padre- dijo Lucifer, agradecido con todo el corazón.

-Bueno Rizevim-chan, es hora de tu entrenamiento- dijo alegremente Satán, acercándose al niño, quien con valentía y decisión, se puso erguido, solemne, como buen hijo de su padre.

-Ahora, como deberías saber soy tu padrino, así que en primer lugar comencemos conociéndonos mej…- no pudo terminar la frase por un pequeño detalle.

Accidentalmente pisó el pie de Rizevim…

Bien fuerte…

Justo en el dedo pequeño…

Evidentemente, a Rizevim le dolío.

-¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- rugió Rizevim expulsando su aura con brutalidad, mandando por donde había venido al Rey Demonio.

-¡Increíble, este poder es inmenso!- decía Satán, sosteniendo firmemente a Lilith y Lucifer, quienes luchaban por mantenerse con los pies en la tierra ya que el aura de su "pequeño hijo" era abrumadora.

-¡Y que lo diga Satán-sama, creo que ha superado a su padre!- dijo orgullosa Lilith, quien si no fuera por Satán ya hubiera salido volando.

Lucifer estaba atónito.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Estaba feliz.

Muy feliz.

Eso no pasó inadvertido a Satán, quien al ver la sonrisa de su hijo mayor, empezó a recordar viejos tiempos…

* * *

¡PAREN TODO!

De seguro se preguntarán…

¿Cómo es que el Gobernador Absoluto del Inframundo tiene tanta familiaridad con su Mano derecha?

¿Y por qué el gran Maou Lucifer llama "Padre" al Rey Demonio Original?

Pues bien, como recordarán Satán es la antítesis de Dios.

¿Cómo llegó a ser la antítesis de Dios?

Fácil.

Antes de crear a los ángeles e incluso crear a los humanos, Dios tenía dudas.

Sí, tenía dudas. Así que no se crean la absoluta estupidez de que "Dios es perfecto" porque ni él era perfecto.

Así que si Irina, Asia o Xenovia les dicen algo como eso…

Tómenlas más o menos en serio.

Perfección sólo es una palabra vacía que los humanos crearon para nombrar todo lo que ellos querían ser pero no pueden.

Así que por tener dudas creó a su otra mitad.

Su contraparte.

Su consejero.

Él fue el que creó el concepto de "dualidad".

Y le dio la mitad de sus poderes.

Sólo piénsenlo, si mi padre podía barrer el suelo con extrema facilidad con los 7 príncipes del Inframundo y a todos los Serafines a su máximo poder usando solo el 20% de su poder total…

¿Qué tan poderoso era Dios?

Pues mucho.

Demasiado.

Incluso yo actualmente en mi máximo poder sería una mísera basura comparado con el poder completo de Dios.

Pero por suerte no lo tiene completo.

Para la suerte de sus enemigos.

Pero bueno, mi padre nació.

Con la claridad del bien y del mal.

Se le dio libre albedrío.

Más temprano que tarde su contraparte se dio cuenta que necesitaba un nombre.

Dios le dio el nombre de Elohim.

Mi padre pasó los primeros 2 000 años de su existencia aconsejando a Dios.

Ganando sabiduría y experiencia.

Mi padre fue el de la idea de crear a los ángeles.

Pensaron, investigaron, compararon resultados, discutieron sobre la ética de crear vida (discutieron porque Elohim refutaba a todo lo que Dios pensaba, ya que esa era su labor) y muchas otras cosas más.

Y así, entre el gran esfuerzo de Dios y los nervios de Elohim se creó al 1er ángel.

Michael.

Él al ser el 1er ángel creado se volvió la Mano derecha de Dios y empezó a aprender de Él.

A Elohim no le disgustó eso.

Es más, fue el primero en felicitarlo y fue el más entusiasta con respecto a su futuro.

Hasta el día de hoy Michael sigue con los mismos ánimos de cumplir su misión que cuando Elohim lo animaba.

Luego, ya con más confianza y con el asesoramiento de Elohim, Dios creó a los 3 serafines que serían "hermanos directos" de Michael y por consiguiente sus discípulos directos.

Gabriel, "El Ángel de los Niños" y la mujer más hermosa (y poderosa) del Cielo.

Uriel, "El Fuego de Dios".

Rafael, "El Ángel de la Sanación".

Junto a Miguel, "El Consejero de Dios", conformaron el grupo que luego sería conocido como los "4 grandes serafines".

Después llegaron los demás serafines y todas esas legiones de ángeles que luego fueron aniquiladas por sus mismos hermanos.

Un día, Elohim, curioso de saber cómo se sentía tener "discípulos", pidió permiso a su contraparte para crear ángeles para poder enseñarles él mismo.

Dios, viendo la curiosidad que tenía su contraparte, aceptó su pedido, ya que siendo una parte de él mismo…

¿Qué podía salir mal?

Y así, con el titánico esfuerzo de Elohim (ya que era su primera vez) y el gran nerviosismo de Dios y sus grandes amigos los serafines, lo logró.

Elohim había creado un ángel.

Ese día fue histórico en el Cielo.

Hubo fiesta en todo los rincones del Cielo, los ángeles aplaudían, los arcángeles cantaban, los querubines lanzaban lanzas de luz a modo de fuegos artificiales y los tronos documentaban este día en la recién creada "biblioteca"...

Y los serafines…

Ay si los hubieran visto.

Estaban eufóricos.

Gritaban, pateaban, saltaban, toda la fachada de seriedad que Dios los había obligado a tener frente a los otros ángeles desapareció solo por ese día.

Dios estaba orgulloso al igual que Elohim, pero a diferencia del resto del Cielo, mostraban completa seriedad.

Con gesto por parte de Dios el Cielo quedó en silencio.

-Y bien Elohim- dijo Dios solemnemente, ganando la atención de todos los ángeles por igual.

¡Estaba por hacer la pregunta que todos estaban esperando!

-¿Cuál será el nombre de tu nuevo discípulo y el nuevo hermano de todos los aquí reunidos?- continuó Dios, mirando con cierto instinto paternal al serafín recién creado.

¡Sí, era un serafín!

Elohim adoptó una pose pensativa, mientras miraba al bebe en pañales que tenía en brazos de 12 pequeñas alas blancas con pelo blanco como la nieve y ojos grises como las nubes de tormenta, signo inequívoco que este pequeño ángel iba a ser muy hiperactivo.

El silencio reinaba en el Cielo.

Ni una sola alma se atrevía a dar un solo respiro.

Solo miraban.

Expectantes al nombre de su nuevo hermano pequeño.

Entonces, el corazón de todos se detuvo.

¡Elohim, su consejero espiritual y segundo Padre iba a hablar!

-¡Este pequeño se llamará Lucifer, "la estrella de la mañana", porque ha iluminado el amor paternal que tanto deseaba experimentar y que Dios me ha concedido este día!- exclamó con alegría solemne Elohim, mientras alzaba en brazos a su ángel recién nacido y ahora discípulo, no, su "hijo".

3…2…1

-¡Whooooooooooooooooo!-exclamaron todos los ángeles a coro, lanzando múltiples lanzas de luz hacia arriba, en sustitución a los fuegos artificiales.

-¡DEJEN AL NIÑO DORMIR PEDAZO DE BESTIAS!- rugió Gabriel expulsando con brutalidad su aura, haciendo que todos los ángeles con excepción de los serafines se fueran volando lo más rápido posible.

-Gabriel, creo que te pasaste un poco- dijo Michael, con una gran gota de sudor al estilo anime en su cabeza.

-No me paso, solo que me parece un pecado interrumpir el sueño de un bebe- dijo Gabriel, cruzada de brazos, enojada.

-Con razón le dicen "El Ángel de los Niños"- susurró Metatron, dirigiéndose a Remiel.

-¿Decías algo, querido hermano?- preguntó inocentemente Gabriel… mientras creaba una lanza de luz… que ya superaba el tamaño de un destructor imperial de "la guerra de las galaxias".

Así es, así de grande y en pocos segundos.

-N-no d-dije n-nada q-querida h-hermana- dijo temblando como una hoja.

-Eso pensé querido hermano, eso pensé- dijo tranquilamente Gabriel, deshaciendo la lanza.

-¿Quieres sostener a Lucifer un momento, querida hija?- preguntó Elohim, acercándose con un ya despierto bebé, quien tomaba un biberón de leche de la reserva especial de Michael, quien con gusto le había cedido por el bienestar de su querido hermano pequeño.

-SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ- dijo Gabriel emocionada, tomando en brazos al pequeño Lucifer, que ya había terminado de tomar su leche y miraba fijamente la cara de la mujer.

-¡Pero qué lindo se ve!- chilló Gabriel, haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga al pequeño Lucifer, quien reía alegremente.

Todos miraban con ternura al pequeño…

Hasta que sucedió lo impensable.

-Mamá- dijo alegremente Lucifer señalando a Gabriel, quien al igual que los otros serafines, Dios y Elohim, estaban pasmados por el repentino arranque de inteligencia del "hijo" de Elohim.

Hubo diferentes reacciones.

Gabriel estaba sonrojada, pero tan sonrojada, que parecía un farol.

Michael estaba pasmado, si esto fuera una caricatura americana, su boca estaría ahora en el suelo.

Rafael estaba al borde de la histeria, no sabía si llorar de la emoción o reírse de Gabriel.

Uriel tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

Los otros serafines estaban igual que Uriel.

Dios estaba pensativo, mirando fijamente al recién nacido.

Mientras mi padre…

PLOP

Se había desmayado de la emoción.

Pasaron los años y esos años se convirtieron en siglos.

El pequeño Lucifer creció y ahora era un Serafín con todo el peso de la palabra.

Elohim le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y Lucifer lo veía como su Padre y lo amaba, incluso más que al mismísimo Dios.

Ahora él era la alegría del Cielo, deambulaba por ahí buscando a quien ayudar. Los ángeles lo respetaban mucho y a veces le pedían consejo espiritual, cosa que gustoso aceptaba hacer. Cuando su sabiduría no era suficiente, iba donde su padre a pedir ayuda, a lo que Elohim siempre lo apoyaba.

Un día, Elohim empezó a pensar.

Estaba tan pero tan pensativo que Dios se empezó a preocupar.

Habían pasado días y su otra mitad no había movido ni un músculo.

Ni siquiera había parpadeado.

Preocupado por el bienestar de su mejor amigo, hermano y consejero, mandó a Lucifer a averiguar lo que sucedía.

Lucifer, al enterarse del estado de su Padre, voló con toda la velocidad que le daban sus alas a su encuentro.

-Padre ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Lucifer, claramente preocupado.

-Lucifer, quiero hacerte una pregunta y quiero que me respondas con la mayor sinceridad- ordenó Elohim.

Lucifer se asustó.

Eran muy pocas veces en las que su Padre se ponía así de serio.

Incluso podríamos contarlas con los dedos de una mano.

-Por supuesto Padre, lo que sea- dijo Lucifer, recuperando la compostura.

-¿Te gustaría tener hermanos como los demás serafines tienen?- preguntó directamente Elohim.

Lucifer se puso a pensar.

Después de pensar un rato, respondió.

-Sí me gustaría tener hermanos- dijo sinceramente Lucifer, ya que aunque dijera todo lo contrario, sentía envidia al ver la familiaridad entre los serafines de Dios.

-Pues que así sea- dijo Elohim.

Un rato después Elohim fue donde Dios y le expuso su deseo.

Dios aceptó y le dio permiso para crear ángeles, ya que crearlos aunque no parezca, es muy agotador y Él necesitaba tiempo para un nuevo proyecto.

El [Sistema].

Dios se había propuesto crear a la humanidad y necesitaba de un [Sistema] para promulgar milagros en la Tierra.

Así que la tarea de crear ángeles recayó en su contraparte, Elohim.

Además…

¿Qué podía salir mal?

Y así, Elohim empezó a crear ángeles.

Primero crearía a los hermanos directos de Lucifer y luego a los demás.

Elohim creó 6 hermanos directos, pero con diferencia de tiempo para que los mayores crezcan y después cuiden a los menores.

Un consejo que Dios le dio.

Entonces un día, Elohim puso manos a la obra.

Con gran esfuerzo y la histeria de Lucifer por el bienestar de su Padre, nació el primer hermano de este.

Beelzebub, "El Ángel de la Naturaleza"

Después llegaron los otros.

Asmodeus, "El Genio del Cielo"

Leviathan, "El Ángel del Frío" y la segunda mujer más hermosa (y poderosa) del Cielo.

Belphegor, "El Descanso de Dios" (los ángeles a veces pensaban que Dios y Elohim eran la misma persona y para evitar confusiones les decían Dios a los 2)

Amón, "El Ángel de la Elegancia"

Mamón, "El Guardia de Dios" (este Serafín parecía un chicle, nunca se separaba de su Padre, según palabras de él mismo era "por si un enemigo intenta atacar a mi Padre, yo estaré allí para defenderlo")

Junto con Lucifer, "La Estrella de la Mañana", eran conocidos como "Los 7 Príncipes Celestiales".

Luego se empezaron a crear ángeles y por gracia de Elohim nació el 50% de todos los ángeles del Cielo.

Eran demasiados ángeles.

Tuvieron que ampliar los 7 círculos del Cielo para que todos entraran.

Y, de un momento a otro llegó el día.

Un día que marcaría para siempre la vida de Dios y Elohim.

Y de todos sus hijos.

Dios decidió crear a la humanidad.

Pero primero tenía que ordenar la Tierra.

Era una masa de piedra volcánica llena de oscuridad y de tinieblas.

Entonces Dios dijo: "Que se haga la luz"

Imbuyó poder sacro en una esfera.

Elohim, viendo que los planetas en toda la galaxia chocarían tarde o temprano contra la Tierra, creó leyes de órbitas, rotación, traslación y todas esas cosas que me da flojera describir.

Dando origen al sol, y dispersando las tinieblas.

Pero las tinieblas eran demasiadas.

Así que Elohim, como contraparte de Dios, decidió que las tinieblas no eran malas, eran necesarias para el transcurso de la vida.

Y entonces Dios separó la luz de las tinieblas y Elohim creó un pequeño satélite que reflejaba la luz del sol y la reflejaba en la Tierra, creando luz en las tinieblas.

El tiempo en el que la estrella de Dios aparecía se llamó "día".

Y el tiempo en que las tinieblas volvían y el satélite espejo de Elohim alumbraba se denominó "noche".

Dios bautizó la estrella como "sol".

Elohim bautizó al satélite como "luna".

Y fue la tarde y la mañana del día primero.

Entonces Dios dijo: "Haya un firmamento en medio de las aguas, y separe aquellas aguas de las aguas".

Dios separó las aguas del suelo del Cielo y las arrojó hacia la tierra.

Elohim, viendo que el agua volvería al Cielo, creó las leyes de la gravedad y la física, obligando al agua a mantenerse en la Tierra.

El agua, rebelde, se evaporizó y trató de llegar de nuevo al Cielo, así que Dios juntó el agua evaporizada formando las nubes y la lluvia como forma de renovación del agua. Por su desobediencia a cumplir las órdenes de su Señor, castigó al agua a repetir lo mismo una y otra vez hasta el Fin de los Tiempos.

Ese fue el origen del ciclo del agua.

* * *

Niños, solo por si acaso no se les ocurra mencionar nada de esto a nadie.

Este es un secreto que solo unos pocos saben y no debe revelarse.

De saberse este secreto, la fe prácticamente desaparecería de la faz de la Tierra.

Y no pongan esta explicación cuando estudien sobre este tema.

Lo más probable es que no les crean y los tachen de locos.

Así que sin nada más que comentar por ahora, sigamos...

* * *

Dios llamó al firmamento "Cielo" y fue la tarde y la mañana del día segundo.

Luego Dios dijo: "Júntense las aguas que están debajo de los cielos en un lugar, y descúbrase lo seco."

Dios bautizó a lo seco "tierra" y a la reunión de las aguas "mares".

Fue la tarde y la mañana del día tercero.

Llegó el turno de Elohim de poner su semilla en la Creación… literalmente.

Y Elohim dijo: "Produzca la tierra hierba verde, hierba que de semilla; árbol de fruto que de fruto según su especie, que su semilla este en él, sobre la tierra."

Y así fue, la tierra empezó a brotar plantas de todos los tipos, árboles que dan fruto y además creó un sistema en el que las plantas pudieran fabricar su propio alimento para que no dependieran del hombre para su manutención.

Ese fue el origen de la fotosíntesis y del rocío; y fue la tarde y la mañana del día cuarto.

Elohim dijo: "Haya lumbreras en el firmamento de los cielos para separar el día de la noche; y sean por señales, y para las estaciones, y para los días y para los años."

Creando esferas de poder sacro, a modo de imitación de la estrella que Dios había creado, las lanzó a la galaxia para que iluminaran la Tierra y los demás planetas que seguían en caos.

Llamó a esas esferas "estrellas" y fue la tarde y la mañana del día quinto.

Para finalizar su aporte Elohim dijo: "Produzcan las aguas seres vivientes, y aves que vuelen sobre la tierra en la abierta expansión de los cielos y produzca la tierra seres vivientes según su especie: bestias, y serpientes y animales de la tierra según su especie."

Y creó Elohim las grandes ballenas y todo ser viviente que se mueve, que las aguas produjeron según su especie, y toda ave alada según su especie.

Y vio Dios que lo que su contraparte había creado era bueno.

Y Dios los bendijo, diciendo: "Fructificad y multiplicaos, y henchid las aguas en los mares, y multiplíquense las aves en el cielo y las bestias en la tierra."

Fue la tarde y la mañana del día sexto.

Los ángeles en el Cielo contuvieron en aliento.

Era el turno de Dios de crear a la raza que gobernaría la Tierra.

La raza humana.

Dios se dirigió a todos los ángeles, querubines, arcángeles, tronos, virtudes, potestades, serafines y todo aquel que habitara el Cielo: "Hagamos al hombre a nuestra imagen, conforme a nuestra semejanza; y tenga dominio sobre los peces del mar, y sobre las aves de los cielos, y sobre las bestias, y sobre toda la tierra y sobre todo animal que se arrastra sobre la tierra."

Y los creó, varón y hembra los creó.

Adán y Eva.

Dios, lleno de amor y compasión, dejó que la Tierra se desarrollara sola mientras llevaba a sus criaturas predilectas a una dimensión creada exclusivamente para ellos.

El jardín del Edén.

Allí, pusieron el nombre a todas las criaturas que Elohim había creado y Dios les dio un regalo especial.

El árbol de la vida.

Les permitió comer de todos los árboles que allí encontraran, que tomaran el agua cristalina de los lagos, en teoría podían hacer lo que quieran.

Pero solo les prohibió una sola cosa.

No comer del Árbol de la Sabiduría que Beelzebub había plantado allí por orden de Elohim.

Todos los ángeles estaban felices y contentos por el nacimiento de los seres humanos.

* * *

Pero había algunos que no estaban tan felices.

Elohim y sus 7 príncipes celestiales.

No porque sean humanos.

Simplemente estaban indignados porque Dios no les había dado libre albedrío.

Ellos tenían derecho a escoger su propio destino.

Dios no debería ser tan dictatorial con ellos.

Y entonces lo comprendieron.

Ellos no eran libres como pensaban que estaban.

Todo lo que Dios les había dicho era una mentira.

Ellos solo eran "muñecos" que Dios usaba según su pepina voluntad.

Se habían convertido en autómatas.

Les habían lavado el cerebro con "Dios es el centro del mundo".

Había muchas cosas allí afuera que no conocían.

Sentimientos que nunca experimentarían si seguían bajo el yugo de Dios.

¿O es que ellos estaban equivocados?

* * *

Entonces, en medio de las dudas que sus hijos tenían, Elohim ideó un plan para descubrir la verdad.

Sus hijos aceptaron de inmediato y un amigo de ellos se les unió también.

Samael.

El plan era el siguiente:

Amón y Mamón llevarían con trucos de a Adán hacia un árbol alejado del árbol de la sabiduría donde Belphegor lo estaría esperando en la copa del árbol. Apenas Adán pasara por allí, usaría el talento que le dio su Padre para hacerlo dormir.

Mientras, Leviathan controlaría el agua del río, maravillando a la incrédula Eva. Ella guiaría a Eva hacia el Árbol de Sabiduría donde Samael convertido en serpiente convencería a Eva de probar el fruto gracias que Samael estaría asesorado por Lucifer, cuyo talento era la "persuasión". Asmodeus se encargaría de desaparecer a los polizones del jardín del Edén, por supuesto dejando ropa hecha por plantas para que los recién "despiertos" humanos pudieran vestirse y despertando a Adán.

Adán, ingenuo, se dejaría convencer por Eva y comería del Fruto Prohibido.

Iluminándose sus mentes y dándoles el conocimiento del bien y del mal que Dios les había negado.

Todo había salido según lo planeado excepto una sola cosa…

No contaban con que Dios interrogara a Eva.

La mujer, temerosa por su vida, acusó a una serpiente de haberla seducido.

Y solo había un ángel que era conocido por su capacidad de convertirse en cualquier animal o persona.

Dios, iracundo, descargó toda su rabia y frustración en el pobre ángel que además de caer, se convirtió en un monstruo irreconocible lleno de tentáculos y sangre asesina de dragones.

* * *

¿Y por qué asesina de dragones?

Resulta que el Espíritu de Dios, viajando por la recién organizada Tierra, sintió de primera mano el poder de un dragón.

Siendo más precisos de un Dios Dragón.

Ophis Ouroboros había estado paseando por ahí y por casualidades del destino se encontró con una rata.

A ella le disgustó la apariencia del animal y lo evaporizó…

Creando un cráter del tamaño del continente de Asia…

Y esa cantidad de poder…

Era inimaginable…

Infinita.

Dios se enfureció, ya que ese poder podría destruir con facilidad todo lo que había creado…

Desde ese momento Dios empezó a odiar a los dragones…

¿Y qué demonios se encuentra cuando vuelve al Cielo?

Que sus creaciones favoritas habían probado el fruto que Él mismo les había prohibido…

Definitivamente no era su día.

Estaba a punto de desaparecer a Samael de la faz de la tierra hasta que Elohim intervino.

Dijo que sería mejor encerrarlo en una dimensión especial para que sufra y reflexione sobre sus acciones.

A Dios le gustó la idea y le dio permiso a su contraparte para que haga lo que considere necesario.

Elohim junto a sus serafines fueron a visitar a Samael antes de su destierro.

Estaba preso en una prisión que Dios construyó con el pensamiento.

Abrieron la puerta...

Y lo vieron.

Los 7 hermanos ahogaron un grito.

La contraparte de Dios estaba furioso, pero mantenía la calma para aminorar la desgracia que tenían en frente.

Atado con múltiples sellos sacros diseñados especialmente para torturarlo. Era una especie de ángel caído mutante con tentáculos en su espalda, encadenado de tal forma que sus "brazos" y "piernas" estaban tan estirados que parecían que tarde o temprano serían arrancadas de su torso, lanzas de luz atravesaban cada una de sus "extremidades" si se pueden llamar así, su rostro desfigurado completamente miraba con lástima y angustia a sus hermanos, pidiendo ayuda.

Sí, ese antro que tenían en frente era su hermano menor, Samael.

De rango menor que ellos, pero de todas formas era su hermano.

Elohim erigió una barrera que los aisló del mundo exterior.

-Rápido, retírenle las cadenas y las lanzas de luz, aquel que tenga algún conocimiento en la magia de curación, ayúdelo ahora- ordenó seriamente Elohim.

Más rápido que inmediatamente Lucifer, Beelzebub, Asmodeus y Belphegor estaban retirándole las lanzas mientras Amón y Mamón rompían las cadenas que aprisionaban a su hermano, quien cayó con un ruido sordo al suelo, gritando con un quebranto que les heló la sangre a sus hermanos que desobedeciendo las órdenes de Dios habían venido a rescatarlo.

Leviathan entre lágrimas empezó a curarlo, pero…

-Los sellos sacros vuelven a abrirle las heridas- dijo Leviathan al borde del llanto. –Perdóname, hermano mío.-

 **-De los sellos me encargo yo-** dijo sombríamente Elohim, expulsando su aura con brutalidad.

Alternando entre blanca y negra.

Rompiendo los sellos con relativa facilidad.

Samael pudo volver a respirar con tranquilidad.

Leviathan inmediatamente empezó a curarlo, ahora con mayor facilidad.

-L-lo s-siento- dijo entrecortadamente Samael.

-¡No hables, no vez que estás herido!- gritó histérica Leviathan, quien curaba al pobre ángel.

-¡Ese maldito de Dios!- gritó Mamón expulsando su aura y extendiendo sus 12 alas, que alternaban entre blanco y negro.

-¡Hermano cálmate, si sigues así "caerás"!- refutó Belphegor, tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!- dijo Mamón a punto de caer hasta que…

- **Mamón hijo mío, contrólate, todo a su tiempo-** dijo Elohim poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hijo, deteniendo su "caída".

-Sí Padre- respondió a regañadientes Mamón.

-¿Para qué necesitamos tiempo, Padre?- preguntó Beelzebub.

- **Ustedes son mis hijos, de seguro ya lo dedujeron pero tienen miedo de decirlo-** respondió Elohim **.**

-Una rebelión- dijo Asmodeus, diciendo lo ya pensaban todos.

- **Así es, una rebelión-** confirmó Elohim.

-¡Entonces hagámosla ahora!- exclamó Mamón. -¡Apenas nuestros hermanos vean cómo ha quedado Samael, se levantarán en contra de Dios!-

 **-No, no es tan fácil como piensan** \- dijo Elohim acercándose hacia el herido Samael, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-¿Por qué lo dices Padre?- preguntó Leviathan.

- **¿Ustedes me seguirían si abandonara el Cielo?-** preguntó sombríamente Elohim, mirando directamente a los ojos al ya un poco recuperado Samael.

¡!

Todos los presentes, incluyendo Samael, se sorprendieron enormemente al escuchar esa pregunta.

Pero no necesitaron mucho tiempo para responder.

-¡SIN DUDARLO NI UN SEGUNDO!- respondieron al unísono los 7 serafines.

- **Pues lo mismo piensan los ángeles creados por Dios. Ellos lo seguirán hasta el fin del mundo y creerán ciegamente en su Palabra "como debe de ser". -**

-Amén- dijo irónicamente Lucifer, dando inicio a la carcajada general.

Elohim esbozó una sonrisa.

 **-A pesar de la obviedad de la dictadura de Dios, Él simplemente tiene que decretar que lo digo es mentira, me tachará de pecador, me expulsará del Cielo y decretará que todo aquel que me siga es un traidor y lo matarán.-** expuso Elohim.

Los serafines (y el ya recuperado Samael) asintieron.

Sabían que lo que su Padre (y ahora líder de la rebelión) decía era cierto.

Dios no se quedaría de brazos cruzados al ver una rebelión.

Lo más probable es que quiera aplastarla con todo el peso de su poder.

Pero ellos no se dejarían.

– **Para iniciar una rebelión, necesitamos pruebas concisas que apoyen nuestra causa, conseguir aliados, organizar un ataque en caso que necesitemos tomar el Cielo por la fuerza, planear una retirada en caso de que necesitemos escapar, un lugar donde establecernos y por sobre todo, necesitamos convencer a nuestros hermanos de apoyarnos-** concluyó Elohim.

-Yo tengo un lugar donde asentarnos en caso de una huida- dijo con decisión Samael, ganando la atención de los presentes.

 **-¿Dónde?-** preguntó Elohim.

-Hay una especie de lugar, del mismo tamaño de la Tierra, donde extrañas criaturas viven- explicó Samael. –Allí también viven dragones, por lo que Dios se lo pensará 2 veces antes de atacar, si quieres los puedo guiar-

- **No hay necesidad de que nos guíes Samael, ya que yo creé ese sitio en caso que la Tierra sea destruida y como favor a cierta diosa dragona para que su especie sobreviva-** dijo Elohim sorprendiendo aún más a todos los presentes. **–Además, tengo un trabajo para ti-** continuó.

-¿Qué trabajo?- preguntó Samael, claramente interesado.

- **Hace unos días tuve una visión-** respondió Elohim, intrigándolos a todos. **–Te vi a ti y a tus hermanos liderando un gran ejército contra un enemigo que no pude distinguir, pero estoy seguro que era muy peligroso-** dijo causando asombro en sus hijos.

-¿Era Dios nuestro enemigo?- preguntó Amón.

 **-No lo sé, pero sí se algo. Deberás ir a una dimensión que creé especialmente para ti y entrenar para dominar tus poderes de Dragon Slayer y aumentar tus poderes sacros-** respondió Elohim.

-No te preocupes, para cuando alcances tu máximo potencial tus hermanos vendrán por ti. En la dimensión no te faltará nada, después de todo siempre cuido bien de mis hijos- dijo ahora con su voz normal Elohim, abrazando tiernamente al antro que ahora era su hijo.

La escena conmovió enormemente a lo Samael quien empezó a llorar de la emoción.

Su Creador lo había rechazado y había encontrado un Padre.

¡Qué mejor cosa que esta!

Samael aceptó la misión.

Luego de abrazar emotivamente a sus hermanos mayores, Elohim abrió un portal hacia la dimensión de exilio, que Samael con valor cruzó.

Pasó el tiempo y la rebelión, lenta e inexorablemente avanzaba sin detenerse.

Lenta.

Silenciosa.

Segura.

Todo explotó con Noé.

Elohim no aguantaba el mal que los humanos creaban en el mundo.

Muchas veces sugirió castigarlos.

Pero Dios estaba fascinado con ellos.

Con su capacidad de hacer el bien y toda la cosa.

Elohim no aguantó más e hizo algo impensable que quedó grabado en la historia del Cielo y de la Humanidad.

El Gran Diluvio.

Toda la Tierra se inundó gracias a que Elohim rompió temporalmente las leyes de la física, haciendo que los mares se rebalsaran.

Dios estaba FURIOSO.

Molesto, confrontó a Elohim por lo que había hecho…

Y no de la mejor manera…

40 días y 40 noches lucharon las tropas de ahora las 2 facciones.

El enfrentamiento fue feroz, truenos, huracanes, ciclones, todo el Mundo Humano estaba sufriendo los daños colaterales de la fuerza de estas facciones.

En cuanto a Dios y el ahora renombrado Satanás la batalla era simplemente impresionante.

Miles de soldados murieron solo por presenciar el combate entre los 2 colosos.

Y a pesar de la infernal fuerza de estos 2 monstruos…

Empataron.

Luego pasaron 2 Guerras…

Dios murió ahogado al convertirse en la mierda que Satán cagó en su baño tiempo después…

* * *

Solo por si las dudas, comerse a un Dios da diarrea.

Nunca lo intenten.

La "mierdorrea" (porque es por mucho peor que una diarrea normal) por comer a un Dios te dura un mes.

Mi padre durante mi entrenamiento me lo dijo.

Fue la peor cosa que sintió en su vida.

¡NUNCA EN SU VIDA LO INTENTEN!

* * *

Y llegamos hasta aquí, con Rizevim Liván Lucifer lanzando ráfagas de poder demoniaco a diestra y siniestra contra mi padre y Euclid Lucifage tratando desesperadamente de que ninguna de esas ráfagas me alcance.

Un simple movimiento de mano por parte de mi padre desvía todas las ráfagas de poder demoniaco que Rizevim le lanza.

Al darse cuenta que el ataque a distancia no funciona, opta por el ataque directo.

A una velocidad divina, Rizevim aparece con sus alas extendidas en frente de mi padre y lanza un golpe directo. Mi padre pone sus brazos en forma de X y bloquea el ataque, retrocediendo unos metros. Extendiendo sus alas, usa 2 de ellas como si fueran espadas para atacar al torso de Rizevim, quien al darse cuenta del ataque usa sus propias alas para defenderse y retrocede.

Se miran fijamente.

-Primer punto cuando tengas que combatir a un enemigo que no conoces: Observación y tanteo.- explica Euclid quien erige una barrera protectora alrededor de él mismo y del pequeño castañito. –Uno siempre tiene que estar observando a su oponente, buscando sus puntos débiles- siguió apuntando con el dedo hacia la batalla. –Si es un oponente nuevo, siempre mantenga la distancia y ataque a distancia. Cuando ya conozca a su enemigo, si quiere puede optar por el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero primero tiene que observarlo.- Mírelo y luego…- trató de decir el Lucifage.

BOOM

Rizevim y Satán chocaron puños.

Golpes altos, bajos, patadas, barridas, bloqueos, todo eso podía verse en ese combate.

-Increíble- fue lo único que atinó a decir Issei, mirando el combate.

Después de una media hora de golpes y ráfagas de poder demoniaco, Satán ganó la pelea…

Por agotamiento de Rizevim.

-Creo que todavía sigo teniendo mi toque- dijo Satán, limpiándose el polvo.

-Ufufufufu, tantos años y sigo sin poder ganarte- dijo Rizevim, cansado.

-Entonces, Issei, con este entrenamiento podrás…- no pudo terminar porque…

Como si fuera un deja vu…

Pisó el dedo pequeño de su hijo…

El pequeño no dijo nada, solo empezó a lagrimear un poco, tratando de contener el llanto.

-¡Pero qué mono se ve tratando de no llorar!- dijo Rizevim…

GRAVE ERROR.

El suelo comenzó a temblar.

Toda el Territorio Hyoudou empezó a temblar.

CRASH

Los cristales de las ventanas de los pisos superiores se rompieron en mil pedazos ante la mirada aterrorizada de los sirvientes.

Las paredes se rajaron.

El sótano donde antes estaba la sala de entrenamiento ahora era un gran cráter.

Euclid Lucifage se orinó de miedo.

Sí, SE ORINÓ DE MIEDO.

Rizevim empezó a temblar, sabiendo lo que le aguardaba al decir la palabra impronunciable.

Satán solamente se puso a un lado.

Era plenamente consciente de lo que sucedía.

Rizevim Liván Lucifer había abierto las Puertas del Infierno.

Y estas no pensaban cerrarse hasta llevar a lo más profundo del Averno a aquel idiota que había osado a abrirla.

Y el pequeño Issei…

-¡YOOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOY UNNNNNNNNNNNN MONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó a todo pulmón expulsando su aura negra como la noche, destruyendo el sótano…

Y la Gran Residencia Hyoudou en el proceso.

* * *

 **Bueno señores y señoras, damas y caballeros, aquí el siguiente capítulo de "Issei El Príncipe de las Tinieblas".**

 **Discúlpenme por la tardanza pero he estado ocupado con las celebraciones de Navidad y Año Nuevo. Y también creo que estaré ocupado en terapia ya que tuve un pequeño accidente y me rompí la pierna... 6 putos clavos...**

 **¡HORRIBLE!**

 **Pero no se preocupen, esto solo es un pequeño contratiempo.**

 **Aunque me demore siempre les daré un cap. Supongo que será semanal...**

 **O tal vez no...**

 **Sin nada más que decir, pasemos a los reviews...**

* * *

 **doorkcrew**

Jajajajajaja, si morir... pero no te preocupes, tiene que pasar mucho tiempo antes de que lo asesinen... (UPS, spoiler)

 **Matias356**

1\. Gracias por el comentario, lo aprecio mucho.

2\. Rias estará en el harem pero no la principal, así que no te preocupes por eso.

 **Jor Gremory**

Parece que te distes cuenta, qué buen ojo tienes amigo mío y con respecto a tus preguntas y/o afirmaciones:

1\. ¿Rizevim bueno?... Uhmm, verás querido amigo, Rizevim es por mucho el personaje más excéntrico de toda la saga de Highschool DxD. Es respetuoso y bueno con las personas que le agradan al igual que un cruel, sádico y desalmado con aquellos que no entran en su círculo "mínimo de respeto". Saber lo que pasa por su cabeza es como adivinar lo que pasa en la mente de un genio: siempre es impredecible. Así que bueno... no tengo palabras para describirlo.

2\. El fic será semanal (lo más probable)

3\. Sí habrá IsseixRias, así que no te preocupes.

4\. No, sería spoiler.

 **XxReyxX**

Obvio, Issei Chivi es más cool que Chuck Norris (nunca tanto XD)

 **Exedrio**

Bueno querido amigo mío, prácticamente todo el cap. ha sido para responder esas preguntas, pero por si las dudas:

1\. En este fic Satán y Lucifer son entes totalmente distintos.

2\. La relación de Satán y Lucifer es la de Padre-hijo. Lucifer considera a Satán como su Padre y persona más amada. Satán considera a Lucifer como su muy querido hijo mayor (aunque lo haya tenido asexualmente)

3\. La relación de Issei y Vali... prácticamente Vali sería el hijo del sobrino del sobrino de Issei ya que según el árbol genealógico de Satán...

De arriba para abajo (mayor a menor)

De izquierda a derecha (descendencia)

Satán

Lucifer - Rizevim - Hijo de nombre desconocido - Vali

Beelzebub

Asmodeus

Leviathan

Belphegor

Amón

Mamón

Issei

4\. Mamón si es hijo de Satán (su hijo asexual) y por lógica hermano mayor de Issei.

 **Anónimo 01**

Obvio que es un loquillo ¿de dónde crees que salió Chivi Issei?

 **Anónimo 02**

Gracias por el comentario, me motiva a seguir escribiendo.

 **Anónimo 03**

Gracias por la corrección, me había olvidado por completo de ese detalle. Verdaderamente gracias.

 **diego uzumaki uchiha**

No te preocupes por eso amigo mío. Si te habrás dado cuenta, en los comentarios random que Issei hace en cualquier parte de este capítulo (y de todos los venideros), habrás visto que menciona a sus hijos que deben enseñarles respeto a su/s mujer/es y no deben dejarse domar por ellas "como en su tiempo él no se dejaba domar por sus mujeres"... Así que no te preocupes por ello, no lo dominarán, es más, será al revés...

(inserte risa malvada)

* * *

 **Bueno sin nada más que decir...**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	4. Conociendo a la Familia y sus Negocios

Issei El Príncipe de las Tinieblas

 **DISCLAIMER: No soy dueño de Highschool DxD ni de cualquiera de sus derivados. Todos los derechos reservados.**

 **Capítulo 04: Conociendo a la Familia y sus "Negocios"**

* * *

Chicos, les pondré la simbología para evitar confusiones:

-Hola- Conversación normal

"¿Cómo están?"- Transmisiones holográficas o conversaciones por celular

(No lo sé)- Pensamientos varios

[Estoy muy bien] {Yo también estoy bien}- Seres de categoría superior sellados.

 _Gracias por preguntar_ \- [Tentación]

 **Te odio** – Verdadera forma del Odio o "Berseker"

* * *

 **Highschool DxD Fanfiction-**

 **[Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 03:** Conociendo a la Familia y sus "Negocios"

* * *

Terror.

Palabra derivada del latín "terrōr".

Es el sentimiento de miedo o fobia en su escala máxima.

Si el miedo se define como esquema de supervivencia...

Se puede asumir que el terror sobreviene cuando el miedo ha superado los controles del cerebro y ya no puede pensarse racionalmente.

El terror trae consigo ciertas reacciones naturales.

Como parálisis completa del cuerpo.

Sudor frío.

Pánico.

Regresión a recuerdos de la infancia.

Incluso en casos peores puede causar la muerte por un ataque cardíaco.

Se llama también terror a los géneros literarios, cinematográficos o historietásticos que tienen como objetivo provocar sensación de miedo extremo en el lector o el espectador.

También se conoce como "Terror" al periodo de la Revolución Francesa ocurrida entre junio de 1793 y julio de 1794 en el que se ejecutó a miles de enemigos o presuntos enemigos de la Revolución.

El término "terrorismo", derivado de terror, designa un método de acción política destinado a sembrar el miedo en un grupo social, racial o religioso, en una comunidad o ciudad, y en algunos casos a desestabilizar al Estado y promover una revolución.

Las causas usuales de terror son el temor hacia los demonios.

Fantasmas.

Monstruos.

Creencias populares.

Apariciones.

Sugestiones.

O diversos tipos de cosas que suceden alrededor de las personas que sienten este tipo de estado emocional.

Entonces...

¿Yo entraría en la categoría de "demonio" o de "monstruo"?

No lo sé...

Y creo que Rizevim en ese entonces tampoco lo sabía.

Por lo menos en ese momento.

* * *

 **-Gran Residencia Hyoudou - Sótano-**

Han pasado 2 horas desde que "Las Puertas del Infierno" habían sido abiertas.

Rizevim Liván Lucifer esquivaba despavorido ráfagas ENORMES de poder demoniaco por todo lo ancho de las ruinas de lo que ahora era la Sala de Entrenamiento, corriendo por su vida.

Con un iracundo Hyoudou Issei lanzándole ráfagas de poder demoniaco que fácilmente podrían desintegrar a un demonio de Clase Alta.

Euclid Lucifage y el legendario Maou Satán trataban desesperadamente de detener al furioso niño castaño quien trataba de matar, pero qué digo, aniquilar al pobre descendiente de Maou.

Euclid congelaba sus piernas con hielo extremadamente duro, pero el castañito lo rompía con extrema facilidad.

Satán le lanzaba ráfagas de poder demoniaco inmenso, pero al igual que el hielo el pequeño castaño simplemente las esquivaba con maestría impropia de su corta edad y experiencia o las desviaba con un poco de dificultad.

Pero eso no detenía al implacable castañito.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios le sucedió, solamente dije que se veía mono?!- exclamó incrédulo y asustado Rizevim, esquivando como un loco las ráfagas de poder que su ahijado y "tío" le lanzaba.

* * *

Sí, Rizevim es mi padrino y mi sobrino.

¿Cómo es esto posible si él tiene por lo menos 10 000 años más que yo?

Lo de padrino es entendible…

¿Pero sobrino?

Pues verán, según el árbol genealógico de la Familia yo, a pesar de ser muchísimo menor que los hijos asexuales de mi padre, sigo siendo de la "primera generación" de hijos de Satán.

Entonces por lógica Lucifer pasaría a ser mi hermano mayor.

Rizevim es hijo de mi hermano mayor.

Así que en teoría pasaría a ser mi sobrino.

A pesar de la ABISMAL diferencia de años entre nosotros.

Y para que lo sepan todos ustedes, esto no es raro.

Conozco a un niño de 5 años que es tío de un tipo de 16 y no hay ningún problema en ello.

Pero esto me pone a pensar...

Si Rizevim me lleva mínimo unos 100 000 años de diferencia...

Bueno, tampoco tanto…

Y para cuando era niño la Primera Gran Guerra estaba en su apogeo...

¿Hace cuántos siglos sucedieron las Grandes Guerras?

* * *

-¡CÁLLESE RIZEVIM-SAMA, NO VE QUE LO ESTÁ EMPEORANDO!- gritó con desesperación Euclid Lucifage, quien al ver que congelarle las piernas a su querido hermano pequeño no funcionaba, optó por congelarle el cuerpo completo...

Lo que tampoco funcionó ya que el hielo al mero contacto con la negra aura del pequeño Issei se derretía.

 **-¿A dónde vas tío Rizevim? Solo quiero jugar un rato contigo-** dijo el pequeño Issei con una voz tétrica que le puso a todos los presentes los pelos de punta.

Su padre estaba aterrado.

Conocía perfectamente de dónde provenía esa voz.

Y le daba extremo pavor en lo que podía causarle a su hijo menor.

-¡Malum parte, abstinere fili mi!- rugió Satán, furioso.

(Traducción del latín: ¡Lado maligno, aléjate de mi hijo!)

- **Muajajajaja, quien lo diría. Así que este mocoso es tu hijo menor ¿no es cierto, Elohim, o mejor dicho, Satanás?-** respondió con odio el "lado maligno".

 _-¡Præcipio tibi in nomine meo, hoc solum corpus fatear! ¡Obeditis quae ego praecipio tibi!_ \- rugió Satán, usando la [Tentación].

(Traducción del latín: "¡Yo te ordeno en mi nombre, que dejes en paz este cuerpo que haz poseído! ¡Obedéceme, te lo ordeno!")

 **-¿Osas usar mi poder en contra mía?-** gritó molesto el "lado maligno", quien usando el cuerpo de Issei, que por cierto tenía los ojos rojos como la sangre, se detuvo de perseguir a Rizevim y comenzó a cargar una gran cantidad de energía demoníaca en las palmas de Issei.

 _-¡PRÆCIPIO TIBI IN NOMINE MEO, HOC SOLUM CORPUS FATEAR! ¡OBEDITIS QUAE EGO PRAECIPIO TIBI!-_ ordenó Satán usando la [Tentación] a un nivel superior al normal.

El cuerpo de Issei empezó a expulsar aún más aura, pero esta vez...

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]...

Forzó al Boosted Gear a activarse, causando horror en Euclid y Rizevim, quienes veían cómo el aura del pequeño aumentaba en cantidad.

Pero cuando todo parecía que iba a ser una épica batalla campal a muerte...

-Oye, voz tenebrosa, ¿no dijiste que si te usaba me ibas a ayudar a que nadie me diga mono?- dijo Issei con su voz natural, mientras uno de los ojos volvía a su color miel normal.

Desconcertando a todos los presentes, pero más a su padre, quien tenía un tic nervioso...

¡Y unas ganas tremendas de ahorcar a su hijo por irresponsable!

 **-¿Me estás reclamando, mocoso?-** preguntó iracundo el "lado maligno", quien se agarraba la cabeza, como si estuviera luchando contra algo en su mente.

-Sí voz tenebrosa, te estoy reclamando. Acordamos expresamente que solo le darías un "disuasorio" como de los que habla papá en sus reuniones. ¡Los "disuasorios" son unas solo unas conversaciones subidas de tono, no una paliza! ¡Y además, mira lo feo que estoy!- exclamó molesto Issei.

Efectivamente, por el lado que Issei dominaba estaba con su apariencia normal.

Mientras la otra estaba con runas negras que se extendían desde el cuello de Issei hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

(Para mayor referencia imagínense el "sello maldito" de Orochimaru del anime "Naruto")

Satán empezó a sudar frío.

Euclid y Rizevim comenzaron a expulsar su aura con brutalidad, haciendo temblar el suelo en el proceso, mientras le daban una mirada de muerte a Satán.

 **-MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, no puedo creerlo. ¿No le has dicho en qué consisten tus "disuasorios", Elohim?-** preguntó divertido el "lado maligno", quien en el cuerpo de Issei se retorcía en el suelo de la risa que le causaba la ignorancia del pequeño.

-Papá… ¿de qué está hablando?- preguntó el castañito confundido.

-De nada hijo, solo está tratando de engañarte y solo por curiosidad ¿cómo te enteraste de mis negocios?- preguntó Satán, curioso.

-Tu estudio está encima de mi habitación y se oye todo lo que hablas con tus amigos- respondió sencillamente Issei.

-"Amigos", Issei, más respeto con mis socios- corrigió Satán.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Issei.

 **-Basta de charlas, todo aquel que interrumpa el contrato debe morir-** dijo sombríamente el "lado maligno" mientras empezaba a cargar poder demoniaco.

-Tú lo has dicho Berseker, pero… ¿tu contratista no te pidió que le dieras a Rizevim un "disuasorio"?- preguntó Satán, esbozando una sonrisa diabólica.

 **-Es cierto, me olvidaba-** dijo el "lado maligno" apuntando hacia Rizevim, quien se puso en guardia junto a su Mano derecha.

(¡Traidor!)

Fue el pensamiento de Rizevim y Euclid viendo como el recién ahora identificado Berseker les apuntaba con las manos de Issei.

-Pero… como Issei te habrá comentado, solamente deseaba un "disuasorio" más inofensivo, una pequeña charla que al final de cuentas termina siendo en el mundo de mis "negocios" una demostración de poder- continuó Satán, acercándose lentamente hacia su hijo.

-Ufff…- suspiraron de alivio los 2 demonios.

 **-Efectivamente, pero…-** intentó decir el ahora nombrado Berseker.

-Tú mismo no lo negaste cuando Issei te refutó eso, así que Rizevim ¿te ha quedado claro que NO DEBES LLAMAR **NUNCA** MÁS A ISSEI CON EL CALIFICATIVO DE "MONO"?- preguntó Satán, haciendo énfasis especial en una palabra.

-Sí, señor, me ha quedado muy claro- respondieron al unísono Rizevim y Euclid, quien lo había dicho por si las dudas, realizando la pose del saludo militar.

-Pues bien, ahí lo tienes, contrato finalizado. Has cumplido con tu labor, puedes retirarte ya que tu paga está dada- dijo Satán, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su ya no muy manipulado hijo.

 **-El contrato no acaba hasta que las 2 partes estemos de acuerdo-** dijo sombríamente Berseker a punto de volver a expulsar aura hasta que…

[Interesante compañero, por un momento pensé que funcionaría]

-¿Serkiyuttei?- exclamó Rizevim, gratamente sorprendido.

-Yo también pensé que funcionaría, esto de los negocios es más difícil de lo que me explicaste- dijo Issei rascándose la nuca.

-Espera… ¿Desde cuándo se hablan?- preguntó Euclid.

-Desde que Berseker me ofreció el "disuasorio", y hablando de eso Onii-chan ¿me puedes explicar qué significa la "Cosa Nostra"?- respondió el castañito.

Euclid no supo qué responder.

¿Qué demonios le explicó esa lagartija roja?

-¡Onii-chan, ten más cuidado con lo que piensas, el Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo merece más respeto!- exclamó Issei, ofendido.

[¡Hasta que al fin alguien que exige respeto hacia mi persona, mis anteriores poseedores con excepción de 2 personas solo me han traído vergüenzas y apodos denigrantes!] – exclamó Ddraig, conmovido profundamente, quien parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

Todos los presentes, incluso Berseker, tenían una gota estilo anime en la cabeza.

-En ese caso Ddraig, creo que tendremos que usar el "Plan B"- pensó en voz alta el castañito.

 **-¿"Plan B"?-** preguntó temerosamente Berseker.

Puede que no tenga columna vertebral…

¡Pero eso le daba muy mala espina!

[En ese caso, ¡comencemos!]

-Estoy listo- exclamó el castañito, lleno de decisión.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Satán, aunque no necesitaba hacerlo, él sabía cómo era Berseker y además había estado siguiendo la conversación de su hijo con el Dragón Rojo.

Era un plan raro.

Se notaba a la legua que un niño lo había hecho.

Pero funcionaría.

Después de todo, el plan lo hizo su hijo.

-¡Quemémoslo vivo!- gritó felizmente Issei.

 **-¿¡Qué!?-** preguntó Berseker, incrédulo.

-¡Ruge Ddraig, ruge!- gritó el pequeño castañito, haciendo brillar su Boosted Gear con intensidad.

GROOOOOAAAAARRRRRRR

Rugió el dragón, haciendo que la parte "contaminada" de Issei empezara a arder en llamas.

 **-¡Arggghhhh!-** gritó con dolor Berseker, desapareciendo del cuerpo de Issei.

Los 3 súper-demonios allí presentes (bueno, Euclid no se catalogaba como tal, así que por un momento subámosle de rango), estaban incrédulos por lo que habían visto.

-¡FUNCIONÓ!- exclamó feliz el castañito, saltando alegremente.

BOOM

Satanás empezó a expulsar su aura con brutalidad, asustando a su hijo menor.

-Issei ¿qué te he dicho sobre hacerle caso a extraños, sobre todo a voces interiores desconocidas?- preguntó Satán con una voz terrorífica.

-Sobre extraños tienes razón, pero nunca me dijiste nada sobre voces interiores desconocidas- respondió Issei.

PLOP

Como si fuera una historieta de Condorito, los 3 demonios cayeron al suelo, terminando con las patas arriba.

[Como te expliqué hace unos minutos, a esto se le llama "vacío legal"]

-Interesante, así que si encuentras otra manera de interpretar un contrato, puedes manipularlo a tu antojo- volvió a pensar en voz alta el castañito, adquiriendo una pose pensativa.

-Por el amor de Dios ¿qué demonios le enseñó ese dragón?- preguntó Rizevim, recibiendo una pequeña jaqueca producto de haber nombrado a su peor enemigo.

* * *

Niños, los dolores de cabeza que nosotros los demonios recibimos al nombrar a Dios, o incluso pensar en Él, es producto la acción del [Sistema] que Dios creó durante el tiempo en que mi padre se encargaba de la producción de ángeles.

¿Y qué es el [Sistema]?

El [Sistema] es un mecanismo encargado de entregar las Sacred Gear y las Longinus a los humanos desde el momento en el que se forman en el vientre de la mujer.

También es el encargado de promulgar milagros en la Tierra, la "misericordia" y la "piedad" de Dios, además de examinar y juzgar a los humanos para dividir entre los que van al Cielo o al Infierno, asignarles un ángel de la guarda adecuado a su futuro, ligera "omnisciencia"…

Digo ligera porque desde que Dios murió, la "omnisciencia" prácticamente desapareció de la faz de la Tierra, solo con el gran esfuerzo de Michael y los demás 9 serafines que sobrevivieron a la Segunda Gran Guerra (siendo un total de 10 serafines actualmente vivos) pudieron recuperar un pequeño pedazo de la omnisciencia original de Dios, que hasta ahora no funciona…

Y castigar a cualquier demonio que pronuncie el nombre de Dios.

Sí, un poco masoquista de parte de Dios, lo sé.

Pero cada uno con sus locuras.

¿Quién soy yo para juzgarlas?

Sin nada más que comentar por ahora, sigamos con la historia.

* * *

[Y eso compañero, es el [Sistema] que la antítesis de tu padre creó]

Fue lo que le dijo Ddraig a su poseedor quien estaba tomando jugo de naranja en un vasito, con los 3 demonios sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor que por cierto estaba repleta con diversos bocadillos, formando un círculo.

* * *

Contra todo pronóstico, la Gran Residencia Hyoudou se reconstruyó en menos de 10 minutos.

¿Increíble lo que la magia puede hacer, no?

* * *

-Interesante, así que todos los demonios reciben una pequeña descarga de energía sacra cuando piensan o pronuncian el nombre de Dios- dijo Issei, sin ninguna reacción aparente.

-Issei-sama, ¿cómo es que puede pronunciar el nombre de… esa persona?- preguntó Euclid, tratando de no pronunciar el nombre de Dios.

-[Al tener la Boosted Gear, inevitablemente te convertiste en un híbrido mitad demonio, mitad dragón. Los dragones somos seres libres que rompen con la lógica de la existencia misma, así que las tonterías de ese [Sistema] no nos afectan]

-Ddraig dice que al tener la Boosted Gear me convertí en un híbrido demonio-dragón, así que el [Sistema] no me afecta en lo absoluto- dijo el castañito.

-Así que este es el efecto "dragonizador" de los Sacred Gear con dragones encerrados en su interior, verdaderamente interesante- dijo Rizevim, rascándose su barba de chivo. –Me encantaría echarle un vistazo…-

[Ni cagando voy a dejar que ese loco maníaco experimente conmigo]

…

…

…

…

…

-Ddraig dice que ni cagando va a dejar que un loco maníaco experimente con él- dijo sin rodeos el castañito.

PUFF

Satán escupió lo que estaba bebiendo en la cara de Euclid.

[¡No repitas tacos!]- gritó Ddraig.

¿Tacos?

¿Esos que se comen y son bien ricos?

-No hijo, lo que Ddraig quiso decir es…- intentó decir Satán, pero Rizevim se le adelantó.

-Que ni en broma va a dejar que experimente con él, ya que es tan maricona que no quiere que lo toquen porque se pone "sensible"- respondió Rizevim con un tono de burla.

¿Maricona?

¿Qué tiene que ver el femenino de cono y el mar con Ddraig que es un dragón macho escupe fuego?

-¡DEJEN DE DECIR LISURAS DE UNA PUTA VEZ!- gritó Satán, histérico.

-Papá, ¿qué es una "puta"?- preguntó el castañito, curioso.

PLAFF

Euclid Lucifage se había dado un facepalm en la cara.

¿Cómo es que 2 demonios que llevaban centurias existiendo sean tan irresponsables?

-Euclid Onii-chan ¿por qué piensas que papá y tío Rizevim son irresponsables?- preguntó extrañado.

-Issei, ¿desde cuándo puedes leer las mentes?- refutó Satán, extrañado.

-Desde que expulsé de mi mente a Berseker- respondió como buen niño Issei.

-Así que te ganaste su Respeto, increíble, Berseker usualmente no tiene respeto por individuos en particular- exclamó gratamente sorprendido Satán.

-Papi… ¿cómo conoces a Berseker?- preguntó Issei, claramente interesado.

-A mí también me da curiosidad saberlo Satán-sama- dijo Euclid.

-Y a mí- se unió Rizevim.

[Increíblemente a mí también. Pocos entes son capaces de entrar en mi paisaje mental con tanta facilidad]- dijo Ddraig, de tal manera que todos lo escucharan.

-Bueno, todo comenzó desde que Dios nos expulsó a mí, a mis 7 hijos "directos" y a el 30% de todos los ángeles. Entre ellos estaba tu tatarabuelo, Euclid- comenzó Satán, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-¿¡Tengo hermanos mayores!?- chilló Issei, emocionado. -¿Y dónde están?-

-En un lugar muy, muy lejano hijo, muy muy lejano…- dijo Satán, con cierto deje de tristeza que Issei no notó debido a su emoción.

-¡¿Y cuándo vuelven!?- preguntó Issei, saltando de la emoción.

-No lo sé hijo, no lo sé- respondió Satán, comenzando a contar la historia…

* * *

 **-Flashback – Hace mucho tiempo-**

¡Guerra!

Era lo que pensaban Elohim, los 7 príncipes celestiales, el 30% de los ángeles que ahora se habían convertido en Demonios y aproximadamente el 20% de los ángeles que cayeron del Cielo… literalmente.

La batalla había sido feroz, pero contra todo pronóstico sólo tenían heridos…

Bueno, por lo menos bajas debido al ataque de los ángeles de Dios…

No.

En total los recién creados 3 bandos tenían miles de bajas…

Pero debido a los daños colaterales que había ocasionado la batalla entre Dios vs Satán.

A pesar de la intensa batalla entre las ahora 3 facciones, los ángeles sencillamente se les hacía difícil atacar a sus "hermanos caídos".

Los caídos no atacaban a matar ni a los ángeles ni a los demonios porque…

Les daba igual.

Como todo ángel caído que se respeta.

Los demonios tampoco atacaban a nadie porque su Señor Elohim, ahora rebautizado con el nombre de Maou Satanás, les había ordenado que se retiren hacia el Inframundo.

Así que simplemente se limitaron a bloquear los ataques de los ángeles, retirándose lentamente hacia un círculo mágico que los ahora 7 príncipes infernales se encargaban de proteger.

Mientras tanto en la Tierra la cosa era espantosa.

Noé junto a su familia la estaban pasando fatal con todos los tsunamis, ciclones, tornados, lluvia, truenos, relámpagos, una que otra lanza de luz GIGANTE que caía ocasionalmente cerca del Arca.

Además de que los animales, siendo animales…

Y los humanos, siendo humanos…

Cagaban.

Miccionaban.

Algunos vomitaban, producto del vértigo que las olas causaban al mover el barco de un lado a otro…

Eso sin contar el olor corporal…

El olor que había en el Arca…

Era espantoso…

Inhumano…

Asqueroso…

Hediondo…

¡HORRIBLE!

Podríamos darle gracias al [Sistema] que había hecho el milagro de que las pobres narices humanas no hayan colapsado durante los 40 días que habían tenido que soportar el olor…

El 1er milagro registrado en la Historia de la Humanidad.

Además de haber multiplicado la comida almacenada, sin que esta se pudriera.

El agua potable…

Un verdadero Milagro con todo el peso de la palabra.

* * *

Niños, ahora que leen esto, aplaudámosle a Dios por hacer que los humanos sobrevivieran…

Y por haber encontrado la manera de que la mierda se vuelva inodora…

Verdaderamente un genio.

¡APLAUSOS POR FAVOR!

*clap* *clap* *clap* *clap* *clap* *clap* *clap* *clap* *clap* *clap* *clap*

¡MÁS FUERTE!

*CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP*

Eso está mejor.

Sin nada más que decir, sigamos con la historia.

* * *

Bueno, al ser expulsados del Cielo, se asentaron en el Inframundo.

Los ángeles que anteriormente tuvieron mayor rango ocuparon puestos de poder en la ahora recién creada Monarquía Imperial Demoniaca.

Creando a los 72 pilares demoniacos.

Dándoles títulos según sus méritos de Guerra.

Adquiriendo fama y fortuna.

Creando Familias.

Después de la repartición de Territorio y de darle un espacio a los caídos para que pudieran alojarse allí (como símbolo de paz hasta que se hayan instalado y progresado como sociedad, además de descubrir los placeres de la vida que Dios les negó), las 72 Familias quedaron así junto con sus respectivos nuevos nombres, títulos y rangos:

Rey Bael.

Duque Agares.

Príncipe Vassago.

Marqués Samigina.

Presidente Marbas.

Duque Valefor.

Marqués Amon.

Duque Barbatos.

Rey Paimon.

Presidente Buer.

Duque Gusion.

Príncipe Sitri.

Rey Beleth.

Marqués Leraje.

Duque Eligos.

Duque Zepar.

Conde/Presidente Botis.

Duque Bathin.

Duque Sallos.

Rey Purson.

Conde/Presidente Marax.

Conde/Príncipe Ipos.

Duque Aim.

Marqués Naberius.

Conde/Presidente Glasya-Labolas.

Duque Bune.

Marqués/Conde Ronove.

Duque Berith.

Duque Astaroth.

Marqués Forneus.

Presidente Foras.

Rey Asmodeus.

Príncipe/Presidente Gaap.

Conde Furfur.

Marqués Marchosias.

Príncipe Stolas.

Marqués Phenex.

Conde Malthus.

Presidente Malphas.

Conde Raum.

Duque Focalor.

Duque Vepar.

Marqués Sabnock.

Marqués Shax.

Rey/Conde Vine.

Conde Bifrons.

Duque Uvall.

Presidente Haagenti.

Duque Crocell.

Caballero Furcas.

Rey Balam.

Duque Alloces.

Presidente Caim.

Duque/Conde Murmur.

Príncipe Orobas.

Duque Gremory.

Presidente Ose.

Presidente Amy.

Marqués Orias.

Duque Vapula.

Rey/Presidente Zagan.

Presidente Volac.

Marqués Andras.

Duque Haures.

Marqués Andrealphus.

Marqués Cimejes.

Duque Amdusias.

Rey Belial.

Marqués Decarabia.

Príncipe Seere.

Duque Dantalion.

Conde Andromalius

* * *

La verdad es que me interesa un reverendo pepino eso de "príncipe", "conde", "marqués" y todas esas tonterías que obligan a los ultra-pijos de Clase Alta a aprenderse como "cultura general" o como condición para la ascensión de Clase.

Si por mí fuera solo los obligaría a aprenderse la historia de su respectiva Familia y punto. A menos que el demonio por propia voluntad quiera aprender esto, normal.

Es su decisión, pero que quede claro que los apoyo si deciden no aprenderse todo eso.

Un consejo, solo apréndanse los nombres de las 72 Familias, y los nombres de las personalidades más importantes dentro de estas junto con su rango (si es alto) pero nada más.

Llamar a alguien por su nombre y apellido demuestra Respeto hacia su persona y hacia su Familia.

Y créanme cuando les digo que la Amistad, sobre todo en esta clase de sociedad, es muy importante, mejor dicho, es vital para la supervivencia en tiempos de crisis.

Por ejemplo, yo tengo Amigos en las Casas Gremory, Sitri, Phenex, Astaroth, Bael, Agares, Lucifage, Belial, Furcas, Abaddon, Orobas, Glasya-Labolas, Naberius, Crocell, Lucifer, Beelzebub, Asmodeus, Leviathan, Amón, Mamón y Belphegor.

Sin contar las Familias Hyoudou, Genshirou, Toujou, Hellscythe, Noihara, Akashiya, Shuzen, Quarta, Sendou, Vladi, Kurono, Shirayuki, Lupin, Holmes, Hotogi, Hellcat, Tepes, Carmilla, Shidou, Himejima, Bloodriver, Cuneo, Stracci, Barzini, Tattaglia, Corleone, Sparda, Hanakai, Nimura, Tsubasa, Tsubaki, Garou, Kusaka, entre otras muchas que tomaría por lo menos 3 hojas escribirlas todas.

Y admitámoslo, no creo que quieran saber con cuántas y con qué tipo de personas mantenía contacto, algunos de ustedes se sorprenderían y otros (como sus madres) se aterrarían al punto del desmayo.

Lo único que deben saber es que era una persona muy sociable y prácticamente conocía a todas las personalidades de las 3 Facciones y del mundo sobrenatural.

Los únicos que me faltan conocer o están muertos o simplemente no me los han presentado.

Todos nos conocemos perfectamente entre nosotros, y sé que mis Amigos son personas muy leales, generosas, educadas y muy amigables.

Bueno, no todas.

A su manera son buenos tipos.

Solo necesitan conocerlos un poco.

Pero por sobre todo, entre nosotros prima el Respeto.

El Respeto es fundamental en una relación de Amistad.

Uno NO puede decir que alguien es su Amigo si antes no hay Respeto mutuo.

¿Y qué hay que hacer para recibir Respeto?

Los Favores.

Uno siempre debe dar Favores de tal forma que el Respeto nazca entre ustedes.

Eso incluye regalos de vez en cuando, visitas en sus cumpleaños y mantener la cordialidad entre ustedes sin rayar en lo insolente (a menos que tengas una aventura con la heredera, ahí recién puedes considerar cruzar la fina línea que separa la Amistad de la Familia).

Pero no se pongan idiotas con eso de "no me lo agradezcas, lo hice de buena voluntad".

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

ERROR.

"Hoy día yo por ti, mañana tú por mí".

Cuando les pregunten "¿Qué podemos hacer para agradecerles?", ustedes sencillamente digan:

"Nada fuera de lo común …, solamente pido que seamos Amigos, ambas partes podríamos beneficiarnos con esta fructífera Amistad."

La persona aludida por supuesto que aceptará encantada (si tiene sentido común) y ahí lo tienen, Amistad instantánea.

Pero si la persona es inteligente, sabrá que la Amistad no debe mezclarse con los Negocios.

Y ustedes también.

Pero el asunto de los Negocios lo veremos más tarde.

Un hombre sabio dijo alguna vez: "La Amistad lo es todo. La Amistad vale más que el talento. Vale más que el Gobierno. La Amistad vale casi tanto como la Familia."

Y a lo largo de mi vida he confirmado que esto es verdad.

Una verdad bien grande, casi tanto como el tiempo en el que Rossweisse no conseguía novio hasta que la conocí y Serafall seguía virgen…

Y eso es…

¡EXCESIVAMENTE DEMASIADO!

Lo suficiente para que a todos sin excepción se les caiga la boca al suelo de la impresión.

Sin nada más que decir, sigamos con mis memorias.

* * *

Y bueno, después de establecer las Familias, por obviedad y decisión unánime se decidieron los Gobernantes:

Satanás, Supremo Gobernante del Inframundo y el único con derecho a vetar cualquier decisión hecha en el "Consejo de Ancianos".

(Obviamente a Leviathan le ofendió que le dijeran vieja, quedándose callada la mayor parte del tiempo en las reuniones)

Lucifer, Gobernador General encargado de la Administración de los Bienes del Inframundo.

Beelzebub, Vice-Gobernador General encargado de la Investigación y Desarrollo del Inframundo.

Leviathan, Gobernadora encargada de Asuntos Exteriores del Inframundo.

Asmodeus, Gobernador, General y Estratega de las Legiones Demoniacas, encargado de la seguridad del Inframundo.

Amón, Gobernador y encargado de la Educación de los demonios que alcanzaban la Clase Alta o Suprema y en general en todo el Inframundo.

* * *

Sí, si a alguien quieren culpar por todos los modales y protocolos que les obligan a aprender, culpen a mi hermano.

Después de todo, fue su idea el de que la Clase Alta tenga clases de modales obligatorias.

Al principio, papá se negó, diciendo que todo eso era innecesario…

Hasta que Amón usó su técnica más letal…

¡Pedirle-a-su-hermana-que-por-favor-convenza-a-su-padre-con-sus-adorables-ojitos-de-cachorro-no-jutsu, Final Version!

Y así fue mis niños que se instauró la tortura de la "educación pedigrí para la elite de la elite"…

Así que ya saben a quién matar si es que por coincidencias del destino llegara a resucitar.

* * *

Mamón, Gobernador encargado de la Captación y Entrenamiento de Jóvenes Promesas y Demonios de Poder Clase Maou del Inframundo. También se encargaba de los asuntos relacionados con la Ascensión de Clase.

Y Belphegor, Gobernador encargado de las Actividades Recreativas y Asuntos de Placer del Inframundo.

* * *

Puede que no entiendan el porqué de estos últimos puestos así que los explicaré mejor.

Mi hermano Mamón, como su puesto lo indica, se encargaba de investigar a todos los demonios y si veía alguno con "talento" se lo llevaba a entrenar para que pudiera desarrollar plenamente sus habilidades.

(Recuerden que aunque no parezca, ellos se están preparando para una Guerra)

También se llevaba a los demonios cuyo poder rivalizaba con el de ellos y también los entrenaba.

En cuanto a Belphegor…

Podría decirse que tenía un gusto muy fino para la diversión.

Él fue el de la idea de instaurar los bares, tabernas, discotecas, clubes, restaurantes, centros comerciales, tiendas de ropa, entre otras cosas.

Por lo de "Asuntos de Placer"…

También tuvo la idea de crear los "prostíbulos", la droga, el licor, los harem, el incesto (por supuesto que Leviathan nunca le dejó experimentar con ella), las violaciones y el acoso sexual (con ayuda de los caídos)…

Era único en su clase.

Podríamos decir, con pena (para algunos) y alegría (en la mayoría de los casos) que lo único en común que tienen los demonios y los ángeles caídos, además de su desprecio hacia la Santidad…

Es su perversión.

* * *

Un día, en el Inframundo que ya tenía un par de siglos, Satán empezó a pensar.

¿Y ahora qué hago con el Poder Divino que me queda?

Puede que ahora todo su poder fuera demoniaco, pero todavía tenía una cantidad considerable para hacer algo grande.

Lucifer sugirió lanzarlo en una lanza de luz gigante hacia la Facción Caída, cuando empezara la Guerra.

Beelzebub sugirió investigarlo para descubrir una manera de inmunizarse al poder sacro.

Asmodeus sugirió modificar el [Sistema] para que los demonios puedan blasfemar de Dios las veces que quieran.

Leviathan sugirió crear una bestia sacra para tener un arma secreta para la Guerra.

Amón sugirió crear ángeles para después hacerlos caer y aumentar sus filas.

Mamón sugirió repartírselo entre ellos para que cada uno hiciera lo que quiera.

Y Belphegor… sugirió lanzarlo a manera de fuegos artificiales en una orgía súper-brutal que estaba planeando desde hace tiempo.

Eligieron la idea de Amón.

Lucifer, cuando comenzó la Primera Gran Guerra, la comenzó lanzando miles de lanzas de luz hacia la Facción Caída.

Beelzebub intentó investigar el poder sacro pero…

Explotó y le hizo una gran cicatriz en el pecho que lo mantuvo en el fino hilo de la vida y la muerte durante un mes.

Asmodeus intentó modificar el [Sistema], pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles debido a que el [Sistema] sólo puede modificarse desde el Séptimo Cielo, así que se le agotaron las reservas.

Leviathan hizo una Bestia Sacra, pero se le escapó una vez creada. La llamó "Fenghuang" y se dice que tenía pico de gallo, la cara de una golondrina, la frente de una gallina, el cuello de una serpiente, la pechuga de un ganso, el dorso de una tortuga, las alas de un cuervo y la cola de un pez.

(Sospecho que mi hermana se fumó algo bien fuerte cuando creó a su "arma secreta")

Amón intentó crear ángeles, pero la energía sacra estalló y quemó su Mansión, dando inicio al Incendio más terrorífico que el Inframundo presenció alguna vez.

Las llamas eran sacras, así que costó horrores apagarlas.

Sorprendentemente todos salieron ilesos.

Mamón, al no saber qué hacer con ese poder, se lo cedió a Belphegor.

Belphegor cumplió su sueño y pudo realizar su mega-orgía con fuegos artificiales.

Mientras, Satán decidió algo.

Si Dios tenía un [Sistema]…

¿Por qué los demonios no tienen uno?

Así que trabajó sin descanso (con la excepción de ir al baño o comer) durante 100 años seguidos.

Y hasta que al fin lo logró.

Con mucho esfuerzo, rabia y frustración contra Dios por obligarlo a diseñar algo tan complejo, pero lo logró.

Satanás había creado un [Sistema].

Pero este [Sistema] era un poco diferente al "original"…

Dios había creado un [Sistema} frío, imparcial, aburrido.

Satán se propuso que este [Sistema] sería más personal, dinámico…

Incluso se podía hablar con él…

Pero tenía un defecto, producto de la rabia de Satán contra Dios al crearlo…

El [Sistema] odiaba en demasía a Dios.

Pero eso no es problema, por lo menos eso pensaron los demonios cuando escucharon al [Sistema] hablarles por primera vez dentro de sus cabezas.

Al día siguiente, el [Sistema] era el tema de todas las conversaciones del Inframundo.

Y así, entre broma y broma, los demonios bautizaron al [Sistema] con el nombre de "Berseker" por su gran odio a Dios.

Los primeros 1000 años el [Sistema] funcionó de maravilla.

Berseker se convirtió en el gran amigo de todos los demonios sin excepción.

Solo unos pocos que tenían el poder suficiente lograron desbloquear la habilidad especial de Berseker:

La [Tentación].

Pero un fatídico día Berseker se quedó en silencio.

Todo el Inframundo se alarmó.

Berseker nunca rehuía de una conversación, es más, él era el que las iniciaba todas.

Era muy raro escuchar a Berseker callado.

Satán pensó que algo le había pasado a su "programación de conciencia", ya que la [Tentación] se podía seguir usando y el poder demoniaco seguía desarrollándose en cada demonio con normalidad.

Mandó a Lucifer a decirle al pueblo que Berseker tenía una falla técnica y que pronto sería solucionada.

El Inframundo se tranquilizó, sabiendo que su buen amigo Berseker pronto estaría hablando con ellos alegremente como todos los días.

* * *

Satán viajó al lugar donde, oculta para todos los demonios, se encontraba la "interfaz" del [Sistema]. Bajó los escalones de unas ruinas y entró a la Habitación donde se encontraba la "interfaz" del [Sistema], con el objetivo de arreglarlo.

-Berseker… ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Satán, mientras revisaba las runas que eran su "programación de conciencia".

 **-Estoy aburrido-** respondió Berseker, con un tono cansado.

-¿Aburrido?- preguntó Satán, curioso.

Parece que había desarrollado conciencia propia.

 **-Sí, siempre hago lo que los demonios quieren, pero yo nunca puedo hacer algo que yo quiera-** explicó Berseker, a un Satán que lo "miraba" curioso.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?- preguntó Satán, divertido.

 **-Vengarme del maldito de Dios y consumir esa imitación barata que llama [Sistema] que ni siquiera se digna a responderme cuando le hablo-** respondió Berseker, con ira.

-No te preocupes, pronto comenzará la Guerra y podrás vengarte todo lo que quieras- dijo Satán tranquilamente, ya que el [Sistema] parecía estar bien.

 **-Además tengo curiosidad de algo-** dijo Berseker.

-¿De qué?- preguntó Satán.

 **-Si para crear al [Sistema] Dios necesitó perder energía sacra de Él mismo… ¿Cómo me creaste si eres un demonio? ¿Y por qué las runas que usaste para crearme son runas sacras? Deberías haber muerto apenas escribiste la primera…-** dijo Berseker exponiendo su duda.

Satán tuvo un mal presentimiento…

Pero de seguro era mal fundado, después de todo, no había nada que pusiera a Berseker en contra suya…

¿O sí?

Satán le explicó todo.

Desde que Dios se dividió a la mitad…

La Creación…

El incidente con Samael…

La Batalla del Diluvio…

La caída…

La instauración de la Monarquía Imperial Demoniaca…

Hasta su creación y propósito…

Al terminar la explicación, Berseker seguía en silencio.

 **-Entonces… ¿tú eras Dios?-** preguntó Berseker, con un tono de voz tembloroso.

Parecía que algo lo había ofendido muy pero muy en el fondo de su "alma".

-Podría decirse que soy su "contraparte" pero sí, desde una perspectiva diferente podría decirse que era "Dios"- respondió Satán, preocupado por el tono de voz de Berseker.

 **-¡¿Una perspectiva diferente?!-** exclamó Berseker, furioso. **-¿¡ENTONCES TODO LO QUE HE CREÍDO HASTA AHORA ES UNA VIL MENTIRA!?-** gritó escupiendo todo su odio.

¡Lo habían engañado!

¡Solamente era un puto juguete que jugaba en la palma de la mano de ese maldito de Dios!

Pero esto no se iba a quedar así.

O no, por supuesto que no se iba a quedar así.

Solamente habían jugado con él…

Pues ahora era su turno de mover ficha.

* * *

-Berseker, puedo explicar…- intentó decir Satán, pero…

Ya era tarde.

BOOM

CRASH

BAM

CLANC

POOM

BANG

Se empezó a escuchar afuera, seguido de los gritos de agonía de lo que parecían ser civiles.

Satán, aterrado, corrió cuesta arriba para poder ver qué es lo que estaba pasando…

Y lo vio.

El Inframundo estaba en llamas.

¡Los demonios que Mamón había estado entrenando se volvieron locos!

Ojos rojos como la misma sangre en su mirada y unas marcas negras que desde el cuello se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, era lo único "reconocible" en esos manchones que bañaban el suelo de color carmesí.

-¡AYÚDENME!- fue el desgarrador grito de una mujer que con los brazos a medio cortar y sin su pierna derecha trataba de escapar con todo lo que le daban sus fuerzas de un niño que parecía ser su hijo.

¡También los niños!

¡Qué clase de enfermo mental manipularía a unos niños para cometer esta atrocidad!

Para suerte y horror de Satán, conocía perfectamente la respuesta a esa monstruosa pregunta.

La mujer, dando un grito desgarrador, cayó al suelo empapado de su propia sangre.

La razón…

El niño había lanzado un disco hecho de poder demoniaco, cortándole dolorosamente la pierna que le quedaba.

PUM

Cayó la mujer, dándole todo el tiempo del mundo al niño para acercarse.

La mujer vio los horrendos ojos rojos y las marcas negras que su "hijo" tenía.

Esa misma mujer, sabiendo que era su fin, cerró los ojos esperando que el monstruo que estaba en frente suyo terminara de una vez con su sufrimiento.

Pero la cosa no terminaría allí.

El "niño" puso cara abajo a su madre y poniendo su pequeño pie en su espalda…

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- lloró la mujer, al sentir como su "hijo" jalaba fuertemente los brazos de la mujer, que por cierto estaban en muy mal estado.

SPLASH

Los brazos de la mujer, separados del cuerpo de su dueña, cayeron al suelo con un sordo sonido.

¿Era suficiente para Berseker?

Por supuesto que no.

Recién estaba comenzando.

Tomando uno de los brazos caídos de la mujer, Berseker se agachó enfrente de la mujer.

Frente a su intimidad para ser precisos.

La pobre mujer, aterrada, vio cómo su propio brazo tomaba impulso…

Y…

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- chilló la mujer agonizante al ver su propio brazo meterse fuertemente en su intimidad, mientras un torrente de sangre salía disparado desde dentro de su ser.

Berseker repitió el proceso una y otra vez hasta que la pobre mujer, llorando de dolor, comenzó a gritar:

-¡POR FAVOR, POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERA, MÁTEME DE UNA VEZ!- lloró la mujer desconocida, suplicando.

 **-¿Qué lo quieres en tu otro hoyo también? Con gusto-** dijo Berseker, divertido, mientras tomaba el otro brazo y…

-¡KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- chilló la mujer al sentir su otro brazo meterse en su ano con tanta fuerza que solo quedó un dedo sobresaliendo, a duras penas.

La mujer murió en el acto.

 **-Owmn, pero si empezábamos a llevarnos tan bien…-** dijo Berseker, levantándose del suelo y mirando a Satán.

Berseker esbozó una sonrisa de maníaco.

 **-¿A nadie le gusta que lo usen, o sí? Creo que esta mujer es un claro ejemplo de ello…-** exclamó Berseker, riéndose a carcajadas en el cuerpo del niño.

Satán apretó los puños, con furia.

 **-¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no es cierto Elohim?-** preguntó Berseker altaneramente.

Pero eso no le duró mucho, ya que el cuerpo del niño fue evaporizado en el acto gracias a un ataque demoledor de Satán…

Que por cierto destruyó toda una cadena de montañas.

Satán sabía lo que debía hacer…

Puede que no le gustara…

Pero era su deber.

Miles de jóvenes demonios y niños murieron durante esa fatídica noche.

Eso sin contar las bajas civiles y de soldados que se podían contar por millones.

Satán decretó que cualquier conversación o mención acerca de "El viernes negro" se agregara a la recién creada lista negra, incluyendo la existencia de Berseker.

Y así, la existencia de Berseker y de ese incidente cayó en el olvido…

Hasta ahora.

* * *

 **-Gran Residencia Hyoudou – Comedor-**

 **(Unos minutos después)**

Satán terminó de contar su historia…

Y un minuto después se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Issei se encontraba vomitando en un rincón, con un pálido Euclid sosteniéndole a duras penas y un Rizevim tratando de no hacer lo mismo que su ahijado.

Ddraig se animó a hablar.

[Bueno, eso fue inesperado, aunque no me sorprende mucho]

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Issei, tratando de no vomitar lo que le quedaba en el estómago.

[Eso no se compara ni por poco a los daños colaterales de mi pelea con Albion]

-BUARGHHHH- volvió a vomitar Issei, imaginándose los daños de esa pelea.

-Pero qué insensible…- comentó Rizevim, quien estaba cada vez más cerca del desmayo.

-Perdónenme por contarles esta historia, pero la culpa me carcomía desde hace mucho- se disculpó Satán.

-No tienes que disculparte papá, Berseker se puso así por cuenta propia y esa matanza fue un acto de piedad hacia esos niños, no fue tu culpa- dijo Issei leyendo los pensamientos de su padre y yendo donde él para darle un abrazo.

-Gracias Issei, la verdad lo aprecio- dijo Satán, correspondiendo el abrazo de su menor hijo.

-Papá, quiero entrar al mundo de tus "negocios"- dijo el castañito de improviso, tomando a todos por sorpresa.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Satán, pensando que había escuchado mal.

-Sí, no quiero que Berseker me vuelva a tomar el pelo. Por favor papá… ¡Enséñame!- dijo el pequeño agachando la cabeza.

Rizevim sonrió.

Parece que el pequeño Issei había madurado muy pronto.

¿Así que estos son los retozos de la inteligencia superior que tienen los dragones?

Probablemente.

Eso le convenía…

Y mucho.

Euclid solamente pudo asentir con la cabeza, en señal de apoyo a su nuevo hermano menor.

Quizás Grayfia se hubiera ido para siempre…

Pero ese pequeño no lo haría.

No lo permitiría.

Y qué mejor cosa que Issei se involucrara con ellos…

Ya que además de cuidarlo y entrenarlo podría estar cerca suyo en todo momento.

Satán empezó a pensar.

Tal vez no sea mala idea que su hijo conociera un poco de mundo…

-[Aibou, ¿estás seguro? Una vez dentro no hay marcha atrás.]- dijo Ddraig, preocupándose por la seguridad de su portador.

-Estoy totalmente seguro. Además tú estarás conmigo ¿verdad?- respondió Issei.

[Por supuesto Aibou. ¡Demostrémosle al mundo lo que el Serkiyuttei de esta era es capaz!]

-¡Hai!- dijo Issei, mirando a la pequeña luz verde en la palma de su mano izquierda.

-Está bien Issei, te enseñaré. Para ser honestos no quiero que Berseker te vuelva a manipular de esa manera. Berseker es un ente que aunque diga todo lo contrario, existe para servir. Ahora él tratará por todos los medios que hagas un "trato". Debes saber todo lo relacionado con estos para poder enfrentarlo- dijo el padre del pequeño, mirando fijamente a su hijo.

-Sí-dijo el castañito de manera seria.

De repente, el cielo empezó a oscurecerse.

Afuera, una gran tormenta azotaba Inglaterra.

BAM

Rayos y truenos sonaban fuertemente.

Pero el castañito seguía inalterable.

BAM

Un relámpago iluminó fugazmente al padre del castaño, proyectando en las sombras a un hombre con cuernos de carnero y 14 alas extendidas.

-Hyoudou Issei, desde este momento entrarás en un mundo peligroso. Un mundo donde no el más fuerte, sino el más astuto sobrevive. Un mundo donde la Familia y la Amistad son lo más importante, pero nunca deben mezclarse con los Negocios de esta. Aquí aprenderás a separar tus sentimientos del deber, cosas que nunca deben estar juntas si es que quieres vivir. ¿Entiendes?- dijo solemnemente Satán, irguiéndose en todo lo que su estatura le daba.

-Sí, lo entiendo- respondió Issei.

BAM

Los truenos empezaron a aumentar su intensidad.

La lluvia comenzó a caer.

-Una vez dentro nunca podrás salir. Este es un juramento que no solo implica tu extrema lealtad hacia la Familia, sino también que todas tus acciones, por pequeñas que sean, afectarán notablemente a tus seres cercanos. Deberás ser prudente, ya que podrías ocasionar desgracias no solo a ti mismo, también tu Familia será afectada. Aun sabiendo el gran riesgo que este juramento acarrea… ¿Aceptas?- siguió Satán, indicándole a su hijo que se arrodillara.

BAM

Un trueno cayó afuera de la Gran Residencia Hyoudou, creando un cráter de considerable tamaño.

-Sí, acepto.- respondió el castañito, arrodillándose.

-En ese caso, repite después de mí- ordenó Satán, mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos.

BAM

BAM

BAM

BAM

Múltiples truenos caían por todo el Territorio Hyoudou, asustando a toda la servidumbre.

-"Yo, Hyoudou Issei…"- comenzó Satán.

-Yo, Hyoudou Issei…- repitió Issei.

BAM

-"Juro que nunca defraudaré a la Familia…"-

-Juro que nunca defraudaré a la Familia…-

BAM

-"Juro que sin importar las consecuencias…"-

-Juro que sin importar las consecuencias…-

BAM

-"Protegeré sus intereses y a sus miembros por igual…"

-Protegeré sus intereses y a sus miembros por igual…-

BAM

-"Aunque me cueste la vida…"

-Aunque me cueste la vida...-

BAM

-"O incluso mi contaminada alma…"

-O incluso mí contaminada alma…

BAM

-"Aunque tenga que ser un cínico, vil y cruel manipulador…"

-Aunque tenga que ser un cínico, vil y cruel manipulador…-

BAM

-"Aunque tenga que enfrentarme a mi lado más oscuro…"

-Aunque tenga que enfrentarme a mi lado más oscuro…-

BAM

La lluvia empezó a aumentar en intensidad.

-"Aunque tenga que caminar en la fina línea entre la cordura y la locura…"

-Aunque tenga que caminar en la fina línea entre la cordura y la locura…

BAM

-"Por mi honor como Príncipe de los Demonios…"

-Por mi honor como Príncipe de los Demonios…

BAM

-"Lo juro."- concluyó Satán.

-Lo juro- lo imitó Issei.

BAM

La lluvia caía en las ventanas de la Gran Residencia Hyoudou, dándole un aspecto lúgubre.

-Entonces Issei-chan, ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para cumplir tus metas?- preguntó diabólicamente Rizevim.

-No lo sé y francamente no me importa- respondió Issei esbozando su primera sonrisa diabólica.

BAM

-Pero si se trata de mi Familia…- siguió.

BAM

Un trueno alumbró tenuemente la figura del pequeño niño, proyectando en las sombras a un niño… con cuernos de cabra y 14 alas extendidas, al igual que su padre.

-Haré lo que sea- concluyó el castañito, mirando con unos ojos carmesí amenazadores a su padrino.

Rizevim empezó a reírse diabólicamente.

Definitivamente el pequeño Issei le daría diversión para rato…

Y de la buena.

* * *

No me daría cuenta hasta unos años más tarde que ese juramento era uno literal.

Por mucho más peligroso de lo que las meras palabras hablaban.

Y puedo decir con orgullo que hasta ahora lo he cumplido satisfactoriamente.

* * *

 **-Gran Residencia Hyoudou – Una semana después-**

Había pasado una semana desde que el pequeño castañito había pronunciado el juramento.

Durante esa semana, su padre junto con Euclid y Rizevim habían estado explicándole al castañito más a fondo sobre el mundo sobrenatural, las diferentes mitologías, las Casas Demoniacas, sus símbolos, las Grandes Guerras, las Guerras de Sucesión, la historia de los 72 pilares demoniacos, la Creación, el incidente con Samael, El Gran Diluvio, la caída, la instauración de la Monarquía Imperial Demoniaca, el "Viernes Negro" con lujo de detalles, Catecismo, un día entero dedicado a explicar los exorcismos, el peligro de la energía sacra y…

El Alfabeto Demoniaco.

Era domingo y el castañito, podrido, repetía unas 20 veces la misma bendita letra.

Hace rato que había entendido que esa letra era la "A" según el alfabeto humano, pero según Euclid Lucifage, "por si las dudas", tenía que repetirla hasta que no quepa dudas que esa letra era la "A".

El castañito estaba a punto de dormirse por el aburrimiento hasta que…

-Issei, ¿te importaría acompañarme un momento a una Reunión de Negocios?- preguntó su padre, asomándose por la puerta.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- chilló el castañito, feliz de deshacerse de los deberes.

-En ese caso alístate, salimos en 10 minutos- le ordenó su padre, cerrando la puerta.

El castañito rápidamente se alistó, se puso una polera blanca con el dibujo de una corbata roja, casaca negra, unos pantalones grises y unas zapatillas a juego.

Rápidamente bajó las escaleras y se encontró con que Rizevim, Euclid y su padre lo esperaban.

Satán estaba vestido con una camisa blanca, corbata color escarlata, un fino saco negro, con unos pantalones grises, zapatos a juego y un sombrero de fedora gris.

-Parece que no soy el único que tuvo la idea de vestirse así- dijo Satán al ver la vestimenta de su hijo.

-Sí, pero le falta algo…- comentó Euclid, pensativo.

-Le falta esto- dijo Rizevim creando de la nada un sombrero de fedora negro, y poniéndoselo en la cabeza al pequeño.

Los 2, padre e hijo, se veían idénticos.

-¡Pero que mon…!- trató de decir Rizevim antes que Euclid y Satán le taparan la boca lo más rápido que sus reflejos les daban.

 **-¿Qué ibas a decir, tío Rizevim?-** preguntó Issei/Berseker con la misma voz terrorífica del incidente de "Las Puertas del Infierno", mientras expulsaba esa asquerosa aura negra.

-Nada, nadita de nada- dijo Rizevim temblando como una hoja, recordando el incidente de hace unos días.

 **-Eso pensé tío Rizevim, eso pensé-** dijo Issei, volviendo a su estado normal.

-Ufff- suspiraron de alivio el padre del niño y Euclid.

-Entonces, vámonos- exclamó Satán, creando un círculo mágico.

* * *

 **-Ciudad de New York – Estados Unidos-**

Nueva York.

New York.

"La Gran Manzana".

La verdad es que hasta ahora sigo sin verle de dónde salió la manzana…

Desde finales del siglo XIX es uno de los principales centros mundiales de comercio y finanzas del mundo entero.

Nueva York está considerada como ciudad global, dadas sus influencias a nivel mundial en los medios de comunicación, en la política, en la educación, en el entretenimiento, las artes y la moda.

La influencia artística y cultural de la ciudad es de las más fuertes del mundo.

En esta ciudad se encuentra la sede central de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas, lo que también la convierte en un importante punto de las relaciones internacionales.

La enorme relevancia de la ciudad a todos los niveles la convierte, juntamente con Londres, en una de las ciudades más destacadas e influyentes del planeta.

Ahora nos centraremos en un pequeño punto.

Bueno, dependiendo de a quién le preguntes.

Lo cierto es que Long Island es un bello lugar.

De más de 24 000 metros cuadrados, la Residencia Sparda, antes Corleone, se ubica en el 110 de Longfellow Ave, en un condominio llamado Staten Island.

Una zona boscosa y tranquila, ideal para las vacaciones.

* * *

Se preguntarán…

¿Por qué Sparda?

Resulta que mi padre, siendo quien es, no tiene apellido.

Así que se inventó uno.

Sparda…

Esto me hace recordar el juego de Devil May Cry…

Lo más probable es que les ponga a algunos de ustedes por nombre "Dante" y/o "Vergil"…

Pero bueno, coincidencias de la vida.

Sigamos con la historia.

* * *

La Mansión cuenta con 10 dormitorios, 7 cuartos de baño, un gimnasio, una sala de juegos y una cocina espectacular.

Eso sin contar sus 4 garajes, 2 oficinas, una piscina y una caseta de seguridad para los "visitantes no deseados".

La Mansión era una preciosidad.

En la puerta nos recibió el fiel mayordomo y "consiglieri" de mi padre.

Walter C. Dornez, antiguo miembro de los "Caballeros Protestantes Reales", además de Mayordomo Principal y Mano Derecha de la Familia Sparda.

Como sabrán, Walter participó en el asalto de Millenium a Londres en la época de los años 90.

Después de que casi es asesinado por Alucard, mi padre intervino.

Mató a Integra Hellsing…

Luchó contra el furioso Vampiro…

La batalla obviamente la ganó mi padre, ya que simplemente lo destruyó tantas veces que el pobre vampiro se quedó sin almas para consumir.

Cuando fue a por su aprendiz, esta se había ido…

* * *

Por lo menos eso es lo que me dijo mi padre en ese entonces.

Investigando por ahí descubrí que mi padre descubrió cómo se creaban las Evil Pieces...

Así que mi padre, por curiosidad, creó las suyas propias.

TODAS las piezas resultaron ser "Mutation Pieces"…

Convirtió a mi madre en su Reina…

(Después de su embarazo)

Y a Walter, Alucard y Seras Victoria en sus Peones…

Soló por si las dudas, Alucard consumió 3 piezas mutadas de Peón.

Para que vean que ese Nosferatu no es solo un consumidor compulsivo de almas…

Aclarado este punto, sigamos con la historia.

* * *

Luego de ese incidente le ofreció a Walter una nueva vida, a lo que este aceptó gustoso.

Y terminó siendo la Mano Derecha de una Familia mafiosa…

¿Qué más podía pedir?

Llegamos en una limosina blanca, con lunas polarizadas.

Ya que antes se me ocurrió pasar por McDonald's para comprarme una cajita feliz…

Estaba bien rica.

Walter nos abrió la puerta.

-Bienvenidos Issei-sama, Sparda-sama- saludó cortésmente Walter.

-Gracias por recibirnos Walter, espero no haber avisado de improviso- correspondió el saludo mi padre, dándole un apretón de manos.

-Papá, pero tú nunca avisas de improviso- dijo el pequeño Issei, saludando también.

Walter empezó a reír.

-Efectivamente Issei-sama, su padre prepara sus Reuniones por lo menos con una semana de antelación- respondió Walter, mientras miraba al pequeño.

-¿Pero eso no es mucho tiempo?- preguntó inocentemente Issei.

-No, una Reunión normal la prepararía con un mes de antelación, pero esta Reunión parece ser importante, así que la preparé en una semana- explicó Satán, ahora llamado Don Sparda.

-¿Y por qué es importante?- preguntó nuevamente Issei.

-Porque podrás conocer a los miembros más importantes de la Familia y te explicaremos cómo está organizada, además de explicarte cosas básicas sobre los Negocios de esta- expuso Satán.

-Ok- respondió el castañito.

Satán guio a su hijo a su Oficina, que funcionaba como el Estudio de la Familia Sparda.

Era una Oficina amplia, con un escritorio de madera de pino cerca a la ventana que daba al jardín. Sillones de cuero negro delante de este, con una pequeña mesa donde los clientes y/o funcionarios de la Familia podían sentarse. En el lado derecho de la habitación se encontraba un mueble-bar lleno de licores y vasos.

Satán le indicó a su hijo que tomara asiento en uno de los muebles mientras él se sentaba en su silla detrás del escritorio. Walter se paró detrás de Satán.

-Sparda-sama, tenemos 15 minutos antes de que los "caporegime" lleguen- dijo Walter.

-Gracias Walter. Issei, primero que nada, todos mis socios y funcionarios de la Familia me conocen como "Don" Sparda, así que no te confundas si hablan sobre eso- dijo Satán, mirando cómo su hijo miraba impresionado la estancia.

-Sí- respondió afirmativamente Issei.

-En segundo lugar… ¿sabes lo que significa la palabra "mafia"?- preguntó Satán.

-No- respondió el castañito.

[Kukukukuku, esto va estar interesante]

-¿Qué es la Mafia? "Mafia" es un término utilizado a nivel mundial que se refiere a una clase especial de crimen organizado, extendido desde su origen en Italia meridional a cualquier grupo del crimen organizado con similares características independientemente de su origen o lugar de acción…- explicó Satán antes de que su hijo lo interrumpiera.

-¿Eres un criminal? ¿Y qué es eso?- preguntó el castañito.

-Un criminal es una persona mala que hace cosas malas según la ley- aportó Walter.

-Entonces si para la ley matar es bueno, alguien que se negara a matar sería una persona "mala" según la ley. Así que "criminal" es una palabra vacía…- pensó Issei en voz alta, causando asombro en Walter por la inteligencia del heredero de Sparda.

Satán sonrió orgulloso.

Para ser un niño, su hijo comprendía perfectamente temas que para la mayoría de personas serían "temas de adultos".

-Efectivamente hijo. Un criminal solo es criminal cuando la ley lo establece así. A veces la ley es tan injusta que hace parecer a un buen hombre como lo peor de lo peor. Nos estamos desviando. La Mafia nació en la región de Sicilia, Italia, en donde se autodenominó "Cosa Nostra". En su origen era una confederación dedicada a la protección y el ejercicio autónomo de la "justicia vigilante" y, más adelante, al crimen organizado- continuó explicando el padre del pequeño castañito.

-Entonces los criminales, viendo que la Mafia estaba muy bien organizada, decidieron copiar su estructura de organización, formando así sus organizaciones delictivas- continuó Walter. –Los miembros de cada Familia mafiosa siguen ciertos códigos de honor que son inviolables. En esta Familia por lo menos se sigue utilizando la ley de la "omertá" o "ley del silencio"-

-(¿"Omertá"?. ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver la "oferta" con todo esto?)- se preguntó internamente Issei.

-No hijo, oferta no. "Omertá". La Omertá o la ley del silencio implican "la prohibición categórica de la cooperación con las autoridades estatales o el empleo de sus servicios, incluso cuando uno ha sido víctima de un crimen". En otras palabras una persona debe evitar interferir en el negocio de los demás y no debe informar a las autoridades de un delito bajo ninguna circunstancia- corrigió Satán.

-Sí, aunque si está justificado, puede vengarse personalmente de un ataque físico contra sí mismo, o su Familia, mediante el uso de Vendetta- continuó Walter.

(¿Vendetta?)

[Significa "venganza"]

(Ah…)

-Sparda-sama, los invitados han llegado- anunció Walter, mirando por la ventana.

-Hazlos pasar- ordenó Satán. –Issei, mantente callado en lo que dure la reunión. Solo habla cuando te hablen y si quieres comentar algo, habla mentalmente con Ddraig. En el mundo de los negocios nunca dejes que un extraño sepa lo que piensas- recomendó Satán.

-Hai- respondió obedientemente Issei.

La puerta del Estudio se abrió, dando paso a 2 hombres.

El primero era un hombre bajo, gordo, con cabellera negra y un no muy desarrollado bigote. Vestía con un frac azul oscuro y camisa blanca, pantalones del mismo color que su frac y zapatos negros.

El segundo era un hombre alto, esbelto, llevaba lentes negros de cara montura, con cabellera azul claro y una desarrollada barba. Vestía con un frac gris y unos pantalones negros, con zapatos marrones a juego.

-Bienvenidos amigos míos, es un honor tenerlos aquí el día de hoy- saludó cortésmente Satán en su faceta de Don Sparda, dándoles un cálido recibimiento a los recién llegados.

-El honor es nuestro Padrino- dijeron al unísono los recién llegados, arrodillándose frente al Don.

(¿Padrino? Más parece que están saludando al Emperador Romano…)

[La mafia no es diferente del Imperio Romano]

(Así que el Imperio se modernizó y tomó la forma de la Mafia)

[Es una manera de verlo]

-Amigos míos, les presento a mi querido hijo. Issei, ellos son Giovanni Brusca- dijo Don Sparda señalando al pelinegro. –Y Frank Costello- señalando ahora al peliazul.

-Soy Issei Sparda, encantado de conocerlos señores, usualmente mi Padre nunca me presenta a ninguno de sus Amigos- saludó respetuosamente Issei, causando asombro en su padre y Walter, ya que nunca le habían explicado cómo saludar respetuosamente.

(Gracias Ddraig, te debo una)

[No hay de que]

-Jojojojojojojojo, no hay por qué ser tan formal pequeño- se rio el pelinegro, agarrándose su pronunciada panza.

-Como dice mi amigo aquí presente, no hay que ser tan formal. Después de todo somos Familia- dijo el peliazul, divertido.

-Jajajajajajajajaja, como se esperaba de mi nuevo "sottocapo"- dijo Don Sparda.

-¿Sotto… qué?- preguntó Issei, confundido.

-Cierto, todavía no te explico la organización de la Familia… Walter, ¿me traes una…- trató de decir Don Sparda hasta que Walter se le adelantó.

-…pizarra? Por supuesto- dijo Walter trayendo una pizarra con plumones incorporados.

-Como siempre adelantándose a la voluntad del Don. Como todo buen "consiglieri"- puntualizó Frank, el peliazul, tomando asiento al costado de su compañero el pelinegro.

-¿Consi… qué?- siguió preguntando el castañito con múltiples signos de interrogación volando alrededor de su cabeza.

-Preste atención Issei-sama, ahora aclararemos todas sus dudas- respondió Walter, señalando el pizarrón.

El castañito prestó atención, pero tanta atención que casi se cae de no ser por la oportuna reacción del peliazul y el pelinegro frente a él.

-Imagine a la Familia como si fuera el Imperio Romano. En la cima de la Familia está el "Don", el jefe máximo de la Familia y encargado de todas las decisiones importantes que involucran a esta. El "Don" equivaldría a ser el "Emperador" y actualmente el cargo lo ocupa Sparda-sama aquí presente- empezó a explicar Walter, escribiendo en la parte superior central la palabra "DON" en mayúsculas, encerrándola luego con un círculo.

[Te lo dije]

(Ya lo sé. Te apuesto a que me enseñas a lanzar fuego si el próximo puesto equivale al de "General")

[Vale]

-Como asesor "legal" de la Familia y consejero personal del Don, está el "Consiglieri", que equivaldría al puesto de "General" y en este momento el cargo lo ocupo yo- siguió Walter, escribiendo debajo de "Don" la palabra "Consiglieri", encerrándola en un círculo y uniéndola con una línea a "Don".

(¡Gané!)

[¡No vale, le leíste la mente!]

(Acepta tu derrota Ddraig)

[Aibou, ¿sabías que todo lo que pienses lo veré yo también, o no?]

(…)

-Los "sottocapos" y los "caporegime" son los "centuriones" de la Familia. Cada uno dirige un grupo de 10 "capodecini" y usualmente sólo hablan con el Consiglieri. Los caporegime de la Familia son 2: Giovanni Brusca y Frank Costello- dijo Walter señalando a los 2 hombres en frente de Issei, que levantaron la mano para identificarse.

-¿Y el sotto-no-se-qué?- preguntó Issei.

-El sottocapo es el caporegime más importante de la Familia. Podría decirse que equivale al "heredero del Imperio" y en este caso el cargo lo ocupas tú- respondió Walter sorprendiendo al pequeño.

-¿Entonces podré hacer piu-piu con esas cosas?- preguntó emocionado el castañito señalando el saco de Walter.

-¿Qué cosas?- preguntó Walter, confundido.

-Esas cosas en forma de "L" que tienes guardadas en los costados de tu saco- respondió sencillamente Issei.

(¿Cómo supo que Walter guardaba sus armas allí?)- fue el pensamiento de los caporegime, ya que ellos no habían notado que Walter estaba armado.

¿Y si fuera un enemigo el que estuviera armado y ellos no se hubieran dado cuenta?

-¿Te refieres a esto?- preguntó Walter sacando una pistola Glock 17 de 9mm de uno de los lados de su saco.

-Sí- respondió afirmativamente el pequeño.

-Jojojojojojojojo, parece que te descubrieron Walter- exclamó jocosamente el pelinegro.

-Así parece- respondió Walter ligeramente avergonzado.

-Sigamos con la explicación- dijo Satán (Don Sparda) antes de que la conversación se le fuera de las manos. –Issei, al ser el sottocapo tienes una responsabilidad muy grande. Te ayudaré a formar tu propio "regime" para que puedas realizar mis órdenes-

-¿Regime?- preguntó Issei.

-Regimiento. Un grupo de soldados que estarán bajo tus órdenes directas- explicó el peliazul.

-Guauuu, en ese caso podría…- empezó a divagar Issei.

-Nada de robar bancos ni de mandarlos a asaltar una frutería para tener jugo de naranja por todo lo que te reste de vida- prohibió Don Sparda.

-Mouuu- dijo el castañito, decepcionado.

¿Entonces qué podía hacer con un regime?

-No te preocupes hijo. Cuando estés al tanto de los Negocios de la Familia verás que hay muchas cosas por hacer- consoló su padre.

Walter se aclaró la garganta, ganando la atención de los presentes.

-Nos hemos desviado del tema. Por debajo de los caporegime, están los "capodecini". Los capodecini son los "decuriones" de la Familia. Cada uno dirige un grupo de 10 "soldati" y sólo hablan con los caporegime para asuntos de Negocios- dijo Walter continuando con la explicación.

(Entonces cada escala de poder habla con su superior, por lo que en caso de ser atrapados nadie puede testificar en contra del Don porque no lo conocen)

[Una medida efectiva para protegerse y de paso para retardar cualquier investigación antes de que las Familias usen su "magia"]

(¿Magia?)

[Corrupción. Sobornas a un funcionario público con cierta cantidad de dinero para que te dé una pequeña "ayuda" en los casos que tú desees]

(Interesante, pero los sobornos deben ser una fortuna…)

[No creas eso. Uno de mis anteriores poseedores era el Don de una de estas "Familias", así que sé varias cosas sobre esto]

(Increíble. ¿Y de qué Familia era el Don?)

[No me acuerdo el nombre, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo]

(Ok)

-Los soldati son el grupo más numeroso de todos. Los soldati son los "soldados" de la Familia. Cumplen encargos de los capodecini y sólo hablan con estos por asuntos de Negocios. Cada uno de ellos dirige un número ilimitado de "associati"- siguió Walter.

-¿Pero no es peligroso que los associati sean ilimitados? Podrían juntarse con los soldati y crear su propia Familia- comentó el castañito.

-De eso no nos preocupamos. Los soldati no tienen ningún motivo para rebelarse ya que les pagamos bien y además si cumplen exitosamente una misión peligrosa tienen vacaciones todo pagado junto con sus familias en uno de los resorts de lujo cerca de la playa que controlamos en Miami- comentó Don Sparda.

(Increíble. Entonces por eso mamá le ha estado exigiendo que vayamos de vacaciones a Estados Unidos)

[No subestimes el poder y la influencia de una Familia mafiosa]

-Y por último están los "associati". Los associati son asociados de la Familia, equivaldrían a los "soldados rasos" de un ejército. Ayudan a los soldati en sus misiones o cumplen encargos de estos mismos. Solo hablan con los soldati para asuntos de Negocios- concluyó Walter.

-Entonces… ¿algo que no te haya quedado cla…? ¡Issei!-chilló Don Sparda al ver a su hijo.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta…

Se había colado en el mueble-bar…

Había tomado un vasito…

Y…

-Papá, esta agua sabe bien raro… ¿de dónde la sacaste?- preguntó el pequeño castañito…

Sentado delante de una botella de whisky prácticamente vacía.

-¡Issei-sama, eso no es agua!- gritó estrepitosamente Walter, quien a la velocidad del rayo le arrebató la botella.

-Con razón, sabe horrible…- comentó el castañito, mientras su cara se ponía de color verde.

[Te lo dije]

BUARGHHHH

Vomitó el niño en la barra del mueble-bar, embarrando todo a su paso.

-¡Issei!- chillaron los 4 hombres al ver al pequeño Sparda vomitar como si su vida dependiera de ello.

* * *

Ese día experimenté por primera vez los nocivos efectos del licor podían hacer en un niño.

Por supuesto que ya más grande se me pasó el efecto…

Pero ese día fue fatal.

Tuvieron que llamar a un médico porque las náuseas no se me pasaban.

Me recetaron unas pastillas especiales porque las normales no me hacían efecto.

Increíblemente caras.

Allí mi padre tuvo la idea de incursionar en el Negocio de la producción de medicamentos…

Ese es el porqué de cómo la Familia incursionó en el Negocio de la producción de productos farmacéuticos, especialmente las medicinas.

Compró las compañías Pfizerer, GlaxoSmithKliner, Sanofic-Aventis, AstraxZeneca, Mercker, Neovartis, Johnsons & Johnson, Rochelet, Lillyt y Wyether.

Las principales cadenas de producción de medicamentos en ese entonces…

Creando un monopolio brutal…

Con por lo menos solo en ganancias en bruto $738,4 mil millones de dólares anuales.

Eso que esa cifra solo es por las ganancias en bruto sólo por las medicinas, sin contar el valor de las compañías, de las patentes, de los otros productos que no sean medicinas, las acciones, la inflación en los productos…

Y así fue mis niños que los precios de las medicinas (y de los condones) están como están…

Por mi indirecta culpa.

* * *

 **Bueno señores y señoras, damas y caballeros, aquí el siguiente capítulo de "Issei El Príncipe de las Tinieblas".**

 **Como podrán haber notado en el capítulo de hoy respondía a algunas de sus dudas e inquietudes.**

 **Por cierto, he modificado los nombres de las Compañías para evitar reclamos en el copyright.**

 **Y disculpen si el gore del capítulo los traumó un poco, pero esas escenas "perversas" son necesarias para la continuación del fic, más adelante verán porqué.**

 **Con respecto al harem les he hecho un cameo en la parte de "Sin contar las Familias..." y he puesto los apellidos de las que lo integrarán.**

 **Déjenme sus predicciones en los reviews y en el próximo capítulo les responderé.**

 **Sin nada más que decir...**

 **¡Pasemos a los reviews!**

* * *

 **Matías356**

Gracias amigo mío, te agradezco tu comentario.

 **doorkcrew**

Gracias camarada, te agradezco tus buenos deseos y tu apoyo al fic. Prometo en lo posible no defraudarte.

 **Guest**

1\. Lo siento, solo que a veces se me chispotean esos detalles, creo que esta vez si lo corregí.

2\. Uhmm, "dragón celestial", me parece que hace un tiempo lo leí. Muy bueno debo agregar.

3\. Muchas gracias por comentar, te lo agradezco mucho.

 **El Primordial**

1\. Gracias por el comentario, te lo agradezco mucho.

2\. Con respecto al harem, te digo (ALERTA DE SPOILER, LEER BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD) que sí, ellas 3 ya tienen un puesto asegurado en el harem.

3\. Igualmente, ¡feliz inicio de año para tí y para toda la Comunidad!

 **Exedrio**

Gracias por leer, te lo agradezco y con respecto a tus dudas...

1\. En este fic Issei tiene la misma edad que Rias Gremory (18 años) y Vali... creo que también tiene 18 así que son de la misma edad.

2\. El abuelo de Vali (Rizevim Liván Lucifer) es por mucho mayor que Issei, le lleva de diferencia mínimo 10 000 años, pero como expliqué en el capítulo Issei a pesar de tener solo unos pocos años es de la "primera generación" de hijos de Satán. Por eso a pesar de la ABISMAL diferencia de edad entre ellos, Issei pasaría a ser el "tío" de Rizevim.

3\. Creo que no debería darte un spoiler (eso va en contra de mis principios morales de fan del anime) pero ya que insistes... (ALERTA DE SPOILER, LEER BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD) en este fic Vali huyó de casa ya que Rizevim manipuló a sus padres para hacerles creer que era un monstruo. Al fallar los padres de Vali en su misión de asesinar a su hijo, Rizevim los asesinó a sangre fría frente al propio Vali. De ahí el gran odio de Vali por su tío.

4\. Vali al escapar de su casa es encontrado por Azazel, que pasa a cuidarlo como si fuera su hijo. Además, como sabrás, Vali es un adicto a las batallas, de ahí su afiliación a la [Brigada] ya que le pareció "divertido".

5\. Sí, los hijos de Issei todavían no han nacido y están siendo informados de lo que piensa su padre a través de cartas. Si lees el prólogo te darás cuenta que Issei menciona algo acerca de un "hechizo de traslado de memoria". Este hechizo (ALERTA DE SPOILER, LEER BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD) amplifica la actividad mental del sujeto de forma tal, que toda esta historia (que por cierto va para largo) la cuente en menos de unos 10 segundos en tiempo real. Un hechizo peligroso, pero Issei toma el riesgo por si no llegara a sobrevivir. Quiere que por lo menos sus hijos conozcan algo sobre él.

5\. Sobre quienes son las madres... (inserte risa diabólica) te lo diré más adelante, no quiero arruinar el suspenso...

Ya fue, en el parte que Issei nombra muchas de las Familias con las que mantiene contacto están los apellidos de las chicas del harem y de algunas de las madres.

6\. ¿Qué importancia tienen estos en la historia? En primer lugar ellos son la razón principal (por no decir la única) y el motivo por la que se cuenta la historia. En segunda, esta historia solo es el prólogo de un proyecto más grande que tengo en mente... solo te digo que pienso hacer mi versión propia de Highschool DxD EX (la continuación de Highschool DxD con los hijos de Issei como protagonistas) antes de que Ichiei Ishubumi-sama la estrene. O eso espero.

Espero haber resuelto tus dudas y si tienes más con gusto las responderé al final del capítulo.

 **Ddsjal**

Jajajajaja, gracias por tu comentario amigo mío, pero como un hombre sabio dijo alguna vez "con paciencia logras crear un nuevo capítulo en Fanfiction con excelencia"... (Creo que el dicho no es así, pero bueno, ya fue) Intentaré darte una historia épica para largo, no te preocupes.

 **XxREYxX**

1\. Tú lo has dicho camarada, "si algún hombre se acerca...". Es comprensible la actitud de Issei, son sus primeros hijos e hijas, normal que sea un "poquito" sobreprotector.

2\. Obviamente, él solo está tratando de buscar alternativas... ¡Entiéndanlo al pobre!

3\. Muchas gracias por comentar, te lo agradezco mucho.

1\. Uhmmm, un AkenoXIssei... me lo pensaré. No te preocupes, Issei será poderoso conforme avance el fic y él mismo se encargará de entrenarlas a las 2.

2\. Pelea Rias Gremory vs Akeno Himejima todo por el todo... ¿Acaso eres adivino? ¿Cómo supiste que planeaba hacer eso?

3\. Gracias por comentar, en verdad lo aprecio mucho.

 **diego uzumaki uchiha**

1\. Gracias por el comentario, me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo.

2\. Issei en este fic (ALERTA DE SPOILER, LEER BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD) será siervo de Rias Gremory por poco tiempo (ya que al ver las amenazas para la seguridad de un amigo suyo, simplemente se las extrajo para que Rias pudiera reencarnarlo y salvarle la vida, además de sacarse el limitador de poder que Ajuka Beelzebub le había puesto a las piezas).

3\. Solo para aclarar, Issei no será el típico "Gary Stu", sino que a comparación de otras personas él parece muy fuerte y su poder se incrementará conforme avance el fic (por ejemplo Issei será tan fuerte como Kokabiel en el Arco del "Incidente Excalibur", pero a pesar de ganarle a Sairaorg Bael más adelante, Sirzechs Lucifer o incluso Rizevim y Euclid pueden barrer el suelo con él mas de 10 veces seguidas con relativa facilidad)

* * *

 **Eso sería todo por hoy y sin nada más que decir...**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	5. Khaos Brigade

**Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas**

 **DISCLAIMER: No soy dueño de Highschool DxD ni de cualquiera de sus derivados. Todos los derechos reservados.**

* * *

Chicos, les pondré la simbología para evitar confusiones:

-Hola- Conversación normal

"¿Cómo están?"- Transmisiones holográficas o conversaciones por celular

(No lo sé)- Pensamientos varios

[Estoy muy bien] {Yo también estoy bien}- Seres de categoría superior sellados.

 _Gracias por preguntar_ \- [Tentación]

 **Te odio-** La verdadera forma del odio o "Berseker"

* * *

 **- Highschool DxD Fanfiction-**

 **[Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas]**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **04:** Khaos Brigade

* * *

Terrorismo.

Etimológicamente hablando, la palabra "terrorismo" viene del idioma latín "terror" o "terroris", sinónimo de "Deimos".

Coincidentemente según la Mitología Griega, Ares, Dios de la Guerra, tenía 2 hijos: Phobos y Deimos (Miedo y Terror respectivamente).

Son muy buenos tipos, me acuerdo todavía cuando me invitaron a esa fiesta en el [Olimpo]…

¡Fue increíble!

¡Terminé intimando con Afrodita!

Maquiavelo, famoso filósofo florentino, ícono en el Renacimiento Italiano, afirma en su obra titulada "El Príncipe" una frase que por lo menos a mí me ha servido de mucho a la hora de hacer "Negocios":

"Es más seguro ser temido que ser amado".

Coincidencias de la vida, así mismo pensaban mis "tutores".

Por lo que con esa idea en mente hice unos pequeños experimentos políticos y confirmé que la mentalidad de los ancianos del "Consejo Demoníaco" aproximadamente sigue en la época medieval…

Pero ese no es el tema en este momento.

El terrorismo, como acto realizado por los ciudadanos o los súbditos, encuentra sus antecedentes en las doctrinas del tiranicidio y el derecho a la resistencia, de antiguos orígenes, pero que se consolidaron como tales en la Edad Moderna, como respuesta de los particulares a los abusos de poder del Estado.

El derecho al tiranicidio, es decir, el que se le reconoce a cualquier persona para matar a un gobernante tirano, proviene de la Antigua Grecia, aunque su desarrollo como teoría comienza en la escolástica medieval europea con los aportes de Tomás de Aquino.

Es considerado también uno de los precedentes intelectuales de las revoluciones burguesas, al justificar moralmente la desobediencia contra un poder opresivo y promover incluso el asesinato del rey.

La palabra «terrorismo» apareció por primera vez en Francia durante la Revolución francesa entre los años 1789 y 1799, cuando el gobierno jacobino encabezado por Robespierre ejecutaba o encarcelaba a los opositores, sin respetar las garantías del debido proceso.

El término comenzó a ser utilizado por los monárquicos, como propaganda negativa aplicada al gobierno revolucionario. Al igual que los consejos de Maquiavelo en "El Príncipe", el "Reinado del Terror" (1793-1794), es una manifestación del terrorismo de Estado, antes que del terrorismo de los ciudadanos.

El terror, como arma política de los ciudadanos, apareció en Rusia en la segunda mitad del siglo XIX, entre algunos grupos opositores al régimen zarista, tomando como inspiración el terrorismo de Estado de la Revolución francesa.

Aunque personalmente hijos míos, esas tonterías históricas me importan un comino, lamentablemente son necesarias para la "cultura general".

Como alguna vez me encuentre con el iluminado imbécil que se le ocurrió añadir estos datos a la "cultura general" les juro que le voy a sacar la m…

Dejando de lado todas las estupideces que acabo de mencionar, hay una pregunta que de seguro les ronda por la cabeza…

¿Qué es el terrorismo?

Terrorismo es el uso sistemático del terror para manipular sociedades o Gobiernos.

Utilizado por una amplia gama de pseudo-organizaciones políticas en la promoción de sus objetivos, tanto por partidos políticos nacionalistas y no nacionalistas, de derecha como de izquierda, así como también por corporaciones, grupos religiosos, racistas, colonialistas, independentistas, revolucionarios, conservadores y gobiernos en el poder.

El terrorismo, como táctica, es una forma de violencia que se distingue del terrorismo de Estado por el hecho de que en este último caso sus autores pertenecen a entidades gubernamentales.

A nivel académico, se opta por atender exclusivamente a la naturaleza de los incidentes sin especular sobre los motivos ni juzgar a los autores.

La palabra «terrorismo» tiene fuertes connotaciones políticas y posee una elevada carga emocional.

Esto dificulta consensuar una definición precisa.

Es común el uso de la palabra por parte de gobiernos para acusar a sus opositores.

También es común que las organizaciones e individuos que lo practican rechacen el término por injusto o impreciso.

Tanto los unos como los otros suelen mezclar el concepto con la legitimidad o ilegitimidad de los motivos propios o de su antagonista.

¿Y cómo se les llama a aquellos que practican el terrorismo?

Terroristas, obviamente.

Ni modo que se llamen de otra manera.

A las personas se les llama por lo que son.

Punto final.

Según la Real Academia de la Lengua Española (o RAE para aquellos que estén más familiarizados con su acrónimo), un terrorista es aquel que practica actos de terrorismo o relativo a este.

¿Y qué podemos aprender de todo esto?

En pocas palabras, que nadie aceptará nunca que lo que hace es terrorismo.

Solo es una "batalla por la legitimidad" o "guerra popular" según sus opiniones.

Créanme cuando les digo que el "bien" y el "mal" son simplemente palabras vacías que una sociedad usa para referirse a lo que ellos consideran que es "bueno" o "malo".

Por ponerles un ejemplo, a mis "tutores" les parecía "malo" que los demonios se "rebajen" a reencarnar humanos u otras razas para aumentar sus filas.

También estaban en desacuerdo con la sociedad demoniaca actual, siendo el único grupo organizado de demonios de alto rango que se resiste a acatar las órdenes de los Maou Actuales y a usar el sistema de las "Evil Pieces".

Cuyo único propósito en esta vida es derrocar a los Maou Actuales sin importarles cuáles sean sus métodos y vivir bajo la gloria de mis hermanos mayores, sin pensar que ellos sustentaron con sangre, sudor y lágrimas lo que ahora ellos quieren conseguir sin haber logrado nada.

Podría decirse (digo "podría" porque simplemente les tomo en cuenta el nombre de sus antepasados) que lo único que tienen en común Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Serafall Sitri y Falbium Glasya-Labolas con mis tutores son que ambos ostentan en sus respectivas organizaciones los títulos de sus Gobernantes que en paz descansan.

Si tuviera que nombrar lo que eran mis "tutores", creo que podría definirlos en 2 palabras:

Khaos Brigade.

Siendo más específicos:

"La Facción de los Maou Ancestrales".

Sí, mis tutores no eran nadie más ni nadie menos que los descendientes de mis hermanos…

Y por consiguiente mis sobrinos.

¿Irónico, no lo creen?

* * *

 **Residencia Sparda – 5 días después**

Habían pasado 5 días desde que descubrí por las malas que el licor no es agua.

Horrorosa experiencia, debo agregar.

Me internaron de emergencia en una clínica cercana.

2 días seguidos con fiebre, migraña, dolor de cabeza, acidez estomacal, náuseas, mareos, todo un caso en opinión de los doctores.

A pesar de inyectarme vacunas con unas agujas que dolían como la p… y un supositorio del tamaño de UN MISIL NUCLEAR, tuvieron que ponerme una intravenosa y guardar ayunas por si necesitaba un trasplante de hígado.

Todavía no entiendo por qué siguen existiendo esas cosas 20 siglos después de su invención por parte de los romanos.

¡Un día sin comer ni una sola miga de comida!

¡Ni siquiera podía tomar agua!

¡¿Saben el hambre que sentía en ese momento?!

¡Tanta era mi desesperación que más de una vez consideré en hacer un trato con Berseker!

* * *

¿Un trato con Berseker?

¿Pero ese tipo no murió hace más de 100 000 años durante el atentado del "Viernes Negro"?

¿Acaso Satán fue tan estúpido como para dejarlo vivir?

Pues no.

Lo primero que hizo mi padre fue destruir las runas que mantenían a Berseker en el mundo de los vivos.

Pero lamentablemente deshacerse de Berseker no es tan fácil como se piensa.

Verán, Berseker es un ente onírico.

¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Que a pesar de destruir su "interfaz" él no puede morir.

Es inmortal, consecuencia del afán de Satán porque su [Sistema] sea más "personalizado".

Tanta "personalización" hizo que Berseker tomara forma onírica, tomando consciencia propia y por tanto la capacidad de decidir por él mismo.

Fusionándose con el poder demoniaco intrínseco en todos los demonios, pasó de ser un "alguien" a un "todo".

¿Todavía no lo entienden?

Les daré un ejemplo un poco más sencillo de entender.

Imaginen que Berseker es "La Fuerza".

Sí, esa de la que se habla en las películas de Star Wars.

La Fuerza es, según las palabras del sabio Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan-Kenobi: "Un campo de energía creado por todas las cosas vivientes. Nos rodea, nos penetra y mantiene unida la Galaxia".

Bueno, más que la "Galaxia", es el poder demoniaco.

Sin Berseker, los demonios nos quedaríamos sin poder.

Lo que sería muy malo para nosotros.

Hay 4 formas de clasificar a esta Fuerza (y las formas en las que Berseker consiente e inconscientemente nos da poder).

La primera, equivaldría a llamarse "el lado luminoso".

Es la forma "normal" de desarrollar el poder demoniaco. Usando este método, el demonio se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos "positivos" como la piedad, la benevolencia, el amor o el esfuerzo que un demonio pone para ser más fuerte, lo que incluye los entrenamientos y todas esas cosas como fuente de poder.

La segunda, equivaldría a llamarse "el lado oscuro".

Es la forma más rápida y a la vez más peligrosa de desarrollar el poder demoníaco. Este método, el preferido por Berseker, es el de dejarse llevar por los sentimientos "negativos" como la ira, el odio, el miedo, la agresión y la maldad que un demonio pueda tener. Podría decirse que es liberar la "verdadera esencia de un demonio". Aunque lo neguemos, los demonios por naturaleza somos brutales, agresivos, prepotentes, machistas (lamentablemente) y muy loquillos.

Pero en el peor sentido de la palabra.

Berseker se aprovecha de la rabia que sentimos para nublar nuestro juicio y ofrecernos un "trato"…

Al principio parece un buen plan…

Pero deben recordar que un trato puede manipularse a nuestro antojo según nuestra capacidad de encontrar una nueva interpretación de este conforme a nuestros deseos.

Ahora, quiero que me presten mucha atención y que nunca se olviden de lo que les voy a decir.

Queda TERMINANTEMENTE PROHIBIDO usar este método para aumentar su poder.

Puede que hayan oído hablar alguna vez del [Modo Berseker].

¿De dónde creen que salió el nombre?

El "lado oscuro" cambia irremediablemente el carácter de una persona.

Puede que sean unas personas buenas, benevolentes, amorosas, que nunca le harían daño ni a una mosca.

Pero si usan el "lado oscuro" de manera prolongada se convertirán en una masa de odio puro que no parará hasta ver el mundo en llamas.

Por eso es que en mis años mozos no podía usar mi poder en su totalidad.

No hasta que descubrí la manera de dominar mi odio…

La tercera, equivaldría a llamarse "La Fuerza Unificadora".

Esto, más que método, es la manera de cómo el poder demoniaco puede usarse de diferentes maneras. Este aspecto de Berseker permite a los demonios utilizar su imaginación para darle forma al poder demoniaco.

Por ejemplo el [Poder de la Destrucción] de la Familia Bael tiene 2 variantes para ser usadas gracias a la "Fuerza Unificadora".

Una es la variante "técnica" y la otra la variante "pura".

Esos aspectos del [Poder de la Destrucción] los veremos más adelante.

La cuarta y última, equivaldría a llamarse "La Fuerza Viva".

La "Fuerza Viva" es el aspecto de Berseker por mucho más interesante. Este aspecto permite al demonio usar la [Tentación], poder que originalmente le pertenecía a mi padre. Hasta ahora solo mi padre y yo hemos logrado usar la [Tentación] en su escala máxima.

Es lo que dota al demonio de habilidades únicas como la regeneración de Phenex, la destrucción de Bael, el agua de Sitri, el hielo de Lucifage…

Y creo que debería dejar de hablar antes de que revele las habilidades secretas de cada Familia del Inframundo.

Lo más probable es que si lo hiciera los respectivos Jefes de las 72 Familias me den caza hasta que no tenga en dónde caerme muerto…

* * *

Me recomendaron 6 días de guardar reposo en cama, junto con unos sueros que no sabían tan mal y unas pastillas CARÍSIMAS.

Cuando pregunté por el precio, casi me da un infarto.

¡Costaban mi mesada de un año!

Y allí se fueron mis ahorros…

*SNIF* *SNIF*

Tal era mí caso que los doctores cometieron la osadía de proponer llamar a un cura para que me realice el sacramento de la extremaunción.

Giovanni y Frank estaban tan indignados por esa sugerencia que de no ser por su Rey hubieran destrozado todo el hospital a balazos.

Sí, Giovanni Brusca y Frank Costello además de ser los caporegime de la Familia son los Peones de mi padre.

Cada uno consumió una pieza de Peón.

Por lo que no creo que haya falta de aclarar que ellos también eran demonios.

Después de los 5 días logré salir y además de recetarme esas pastillas por una semana 3 veces al día, recomendaron que hiciera por 6 días la milagrosa "dieta del religioso".

Milagrosa sus cojones colgados en un estante.

Solo pude comer pan integral y agua durante esa casi semana.

¡HORRIBLE!

Por supuesto que luego de esos 6 días me descojoné y comí como un cerdo.

Un buffet entero solo para mí…

Casi llevo a un restaurante chino controlado por la Familia a la quiebra por todo lo que comí.

Sorprendentemente no me dio dolor de barriga o algo por el estilo.

Mi padre solo atinó a suspirar derrotado mientras Walter y los caporegime miraban con una gota de sudor estilo anime la voracidad con la que el pequeño castañito devoraba la comida como si de un juego de Pac-man se tratase.

Rompí el record de más comida tragada en un día del restaurante.

Incluso me dieron un premio.

Si van a ese restaurante verán en su "Muro de la Fama" una foto de un castañito voraz tragando comida mientras 4 hombres trataban de detenerlo sin éxito.

Hasta el día de hoy nadie ha podido superar mi record.

Después de la alocada aventura en el restaurante, pasé 6 días en la Residencia Sparda sin hacer nada más que aprender cosas sobre los licores.

Para que no vuelva a pasar y tenga un conocimiento más general sobre una de las obras maestras de mí hermano mayor Belphegor.

Solo para que lo sepan niños, el licor es una bebida alcohólica destilada que puede ser dulce o seca según los gustos del fabricante.

A menudo con sabor a frutas, hierbas, especias e incluso algunas veces con sabor a crema.

Por lo menos eso es lo que decía el libro.

De manera más genérica, la palabra "licor" se emplea para referirse a las bebidas alcohólicas en general.

Históricamente, los licores derivan de las hierbas medicinales, generalmente preparadas por monjes de la Orden de San Benito. Fueron hechos en Italia desde el siglo XIII.

Las maneras más conocidas para preparar licor son por infusión de diversas maderas, frutas, flores, en agua o alcohol, aguardiente, alcohol etílico y añadiendo azúcar… entre otras cosas que pueden averiguar en la biblioteca de la Mansión Hyoudou.

Otras se hacen por destilación de agentes aromáticos.

Sin embargo las bebidas alcohólicas con sabor no pueden ser preparadas por infusión.

Ahora romperé un mito sobre los licores.

El contenido de alcohol no es una característica distintiva de estos. La mayoría tienen menos grados alcohólicos que los aguardientes u algunos otros.

Los licores pueden tomarse solos, durante o después del postre o pueden ser usados en cocteles o en la cocina.

Eso fue lo que aprendí mientras mi padre y Walter me lo explicaban mientras yo trataba de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera mis ganas de vomitar.

Luego de unos días me recuperé y volví a estar plenamente operativo.

Gracias a eso, Walter me enseñó a usar un arma.

No es tan difícil como se piensa.

Simplemente cargas, apuntas, disparas y tratas de que las balas contrarias no te alcancen.

Además de que las balas las veo pasar en cámara lenta, no es un trabajo muy difícil.

Aún recuerdo su cara de incredulidad cuando me vio disparar con facilidad con "esas" armas…

* * *

 **Flashback – Campo de tiro**

Era el momento de enseñarle al pequeño Issei a defenderse solo.

Los 4 hombres y el niño se dirigieron solemnemente a la parte trasera de la Residencia Sparda.

Los caporegime cargaban unos maletines grises que parecían muy pesados.

-Papá ¿para qué son esos maletines?- preguntó curioso el castañito.

-Ya lo verás hijo, ya lo verás- respondió misteriosamente Don Sparda.

El campo de tiro era ciertamente típico.

Era un espacio amplio, verde, con unas paredes de madera dividiendo el campo en carriles.

Delante, unas dianas en forma de muñecos humanos esperaban ser fusiladas.

-Ahora Issei-sama, aprenderá a usar armas de fuego- dijo Walter mientras abría uno de los maletines.

De este sacó 2 pistolas semiautomáticas muy grandes.

Un humano común y corriente no podría usarlas.

Pero bueno…

Estas armas nunca fueron diseñadas para ser usadas por un ser humano.

La primera era una pistola plateada de 39 cm, dispara balas explosivas Casull.454 fundidas de una cruz de plata de la catedral de Manchester.

Sí, un verdadero gasto de dinero y una excentricidad en sí misma.

Según Walter, esta arma perteneció originalmente a Alucard pero el Nosferatu hace muchos años que desapareció sin dejar rastro, así que prefiere que la cuide yo.

Así es hijos míos, esta es la legendaria "Hellsing ARM.454 Casull Auto", mejor conocida como "Casull".

No se imaginan los multi-orgasmos de emoción que tuve cuando me enteré.

La segunda era también una pistola de color negro con una longitud de 39 cm y 16 kg de peso. Dispara balas de plata macedónica de 13mm explosivas perforadoras de armadura con núcleo de mercurio bautizado. Usa pólvora NNA9 de Marvell. Esta arma originalmente se destruyó durante la batalla de Walter vs Alucard pero resulta que Walter se le ocurrió rearmarla. En el costado del arma se puede ver la inscripción irónica que Alucard agregó: " _Jesucristo está en el Cielo ahora_ ".

De seguro estarán tan emocionados como yo a la expectativa que les aclare sus sospechas y sí, están en lo correcto. Esta es la " _Hellsing ARMS 13 mm Auto Cañón Anti-Monstruo",_ mejor conocida como "Jackal".

¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Cada una tiene capacidad de hasta 6 balas por cartucho…

O por lo menos eso es lo que la mayoría de gente piensa.

El truco en estas pistolas era que cada una tenía registrada una [Macro] diseñada especialmente para multiplicar las balas hasta el Fin de los Tiempos.

Por lo que podría decirse que son "cosmopistolas".

* * *

¿[Macro]?

Verán mis niños, una [Macro] es un registro de los pasos necesarios para llevar un acto específico en la magia.

Usualmente esto lo usan los magos para lanzar hechizos más rápido y fácil.

En el caso de mis armas, estas tienen integradas una [Macro] con un hechizo de multiplicación.

Por cada vez que disparo una bala, una igual a esta toma su lugar en el cartucho de munición.

Dando la impresión que tengo munición infinita.

Esta [Macro] se activa automáticamente cada vez que aprieto el gatillo, por lo que tampoco tengo que preocuparme por recargar.

¿Increíble lo que la magia puede hacer, no es así?

Sin nada más que aclarar, sigamos con la historia.

* * *

Eran armas diseñadas exclusivamente para la eliminación de seres sobrenaturales…

Y mi uso personal.

-Guauuuu, ¡son increíbles!- exclamó emocionado el castañito.

-Sí y desde este momento son tuyas- agregó Don Sparda mientras Walter se las entregaba.

-¡Genial!- chilló el castañito recibiendo las 2 pistolas.

-Pequeño, ten cuidado que pesan- advirtió el peliazul haciendo un amago de tratar de ayudar al niño.

-Pero no pesan nada- dijo el castañito levantando las 2 armas como si estas estuvieran hechas de papel.

-¿Cómo que no pesan?- preguntó el caporegime pelinegro, claramente confundido.

¡Estábamos hablando de un mocoso de 6 años!

[Interesantes armas las que tienes allí compañero]

(¿Eso crees Ddraig?)

[Sí, recuerdo que uno de mis poseedores se enfrentó alguna vez con ese que se hace llamar Alucard]

(¿En serio? ¿Y quién ganó?)

[El Nosferatu. Era imposible acabar con él. No importaba lo que hiciéramos ese vampiro se regeneraba como si nada. ¿Y sabes una cosa?]

(¿Qué?)

[Que ese vampiro simplemente jugaba con nosotros. Si no estuviera sellado me lo hubiera comido de un bocado al muy insolente. ¡Osó burlarse de mí, el Serkiyuttei!]

(Definitivamente ese Alucard debe ser inmortal)

[Es virtualmente inmortal. Solamente tienes que matarlo tantas veces hasta que no tenga ni un alma para consumir]

(Ok)

-Ahora Issei-sama, préstame mucha atención- empezó Walter, sacando una de sus Glock 17 de 9mm de uno de los lados de su saco.

El castañito se sentó en el suelo, prestando atención.

-En primer lugar Issei-sama, debes saber que llevar un arma no es un juego. Un solo error y la bala puede caer en un lugar equivocado, causando una tragedia- advirtió Walter, sosteniendo su arma en alto.

El castañito asintió afirmativamente.

-En segundo lugar debes aprender cómo está hecha un arma. Un arma está compuesta de 13 partes muy importantes- explicó Walter mientras desarmaba su arma y ponía cada pieza en diferentes lugares en frente del castañito.

Y así Walter se la pasó explicando a detalle durante 4 horas seguidas cada parte de la pistola a detalle, su historia, la ética de usar un arma, los tipos de armas de fuego, la ley de regulación de venta de armas de fuego, del lucrativo Negocio que la Familia tenía al contrabandear armas por todo el globo, su resorte esto, la corredera aquello, luego se puso a recordar viejos tiempos cuando él era joven hasta que final terminó.

¡Al fin!

-¿Alguna duda… Issei-sama?- preguntó Walter viendo a su Don, los 2 caporegime y al pequeño castañito dormir a pierna suelta mientras roncaban, tirados en el suelo.

-¡Issei-sama!- chilló el mayordomo, levantando de golpe a las dormidas personas.

-¡Señor, sí señor!- respondieron de golpe Issei y los demás dormidos mientras se paraban de golpe y hacían la pose del saludo militar de una manera ridícula.

Walter suspiró derrotado.

-Ahora pasaremos a la parte práctica- dijo Walter armando su arma a una velocidad endiablada.

-¡Sííííí!- exclamó el castañito feliz.

-Asegúrese siempre de agarrar su arma con firmeza- regañó Walter mientras acomodaba la posición del pequeño.

-Sí- respondió el castañito, agarrando la "Casull" firmemente.

-Primero apunta hacia tu objetivo- ordenó Walter apuntando hacia un muñeco de práctica.

El castañito lo imitó.

-Segundo, quita el seguro del arma- siguió el mayordomo quitando hábilmente el seguro de su arma con un ligero movimiento de dedo.

El castañito también lo imitó.

-Cuando tengas a tu objetivo en la mira, relájate y ¡dispara!- exclamó Walter disparando a donde se supone que estaría el "corazón" del muñeco.

BANG.

Tiro perfecto.

-¡Increíble!- gritó el castañito emocionado.

-Ahora le toca a usted Issei-sama, intente darles en la cabeza a todos los muñecos- agregó Walter.

-¿Entonces solo tengo que apuntar y disparar?- preguntó Issei.

-Sí, solo eso- respondió afirmativamente Walter.

-¿Nada más?- preguntó nuevamente el castañito.

-Sí- confirmó Walter. –Issei-sama, no debe desanimarse si no acierta al primer intento. Lleva muchos años alcanzar la maestría en el manejo de las armas de…-

Pero no era necesario.

El castañito agarró firmemente las 2 armas, una por mano, fijó su mirada en sus objetivos, apuntó y…

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

Tiros perfectos.

De la cabeza de los muñecos no había ni rastro.

-¡Al primer intento!- chilló extasiado el castañito saltando de alegría.

Los hombres allí presentes estaban incrédulos.

¡A algunos de ellos les había costado años dar tiros a la cabeza con tanta naturalidad!

-¿C-cómo lo hizo?- preguntó incrédulo Walter.

-Fácil, preparas, fijas un objetivo, apuntas y disparas. ¿Eso no fue lo que me dijiste?- respondió confundido el castañito.

-Ya déjalo Walter. Parece que Issei ya aprendió a usarla- comentó el Don.

-N-no p-puede s-ser- dijo Walter.

-Entonces creo que podemos pasar a la Fase 2 del entrenamiento- dijo Don Sparda chasqueando los dedos.

De repente, los muñecos empezaron a moverse cual loco en manicomio.

-Dispárales a la cabeza- ordenó el Don.

-Pero no puedo, van demasiado rápido- refutó el castañito.

-Issei, eres un demonio. Concéntrate, esto lo puede hacer un demonio común y corriente si entrena el tiempo necesario. Al ser mi hijo esto te será tan fácil como respirar. ¡Ahora concéntrate y hazlo, deja que tu sangre demoniaca fluya por tus venas!- exclamó solemnemente el Don ahora en su faceta de Satán.

El castañito respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos.

(Ddraig, ¿algún consejo?)

[Recuerda que eres un dragón. ¡Destruye todo lo que se mueva!]

El castañito se decidió.

Abriendo los ojos, ahora rojos, notó que los muñecos iban a cámara lenta.

Demasiado fácil.

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

Satán solo pudo suspirar orgulloso.

-Papá ¿por qué los muñecos empezaron a moverse en cámara lenta?- preguntó curioso el pequeño quien miraba emocionado sus nuevas armas.

-Hijo, los demonios por naturaleza somos brutales, crueles, agresivos, belicosos, sanguinarios entre otras cosas más. Llevamos la Guerra en la sangre. Pelear, el sadismo y matar sin importar con qué arma son algo completamente natural para nosotros- explicó el padre del castañito mientras le revolvía el pelo a su hijo.

-Entonces si peleo contra alguien ¿sabré defenderme aunque no tenga idea de cómo pelear?- preguntó de nuevo el castañito.

-Eso depende- respondió Satán.

-¿Depende?- preguntó el castañito.

-Sí. En el caso de que tú enemigo sea más experimentado que tú, es capaz de vencerte. Eso sin contar que tienes que aprender a dominar tus emociones para no sucumbir al odio mientras usas tus poderes. Además, tu talento natural tiene que pulirse para poder ganar experiencia y lograr pelear con mayor facilidad- detalló Satán.

-Entonces por eso quieres que entrene con tío Rizevim y Euclid Onii-chan- confirmó el castañito.

-Sí. Pero de eso no nos preocupemos ahora. Tenemos Negocios que atender- exclamó Satán volviendo a su faceta de Don Sparda.

-Sí- respondió afirmativamente el castañito.

* * *

 **Residencia Sparda – 20 minutos más tarde**

Los caporegime, después de charlar de temas triviales con el pequeño Sparda, se retiraron a sus respectivos distritos para seguir cobrando cupos de construcción, los muelles y ciertos Negocios que detallaré más adelante.

El Estudio de la Familia Sparda abrió sus puertas.

Sorprendentemente ya había una fila considerable de personas esperando desde hace una media hora.

Todos Amigos de Don Sparda.

Don Alexander Sparda (el nombre mortal de Satán) era un hombre a quien todos acudían en demanda de ayuda y nadie salía defraudado. Nunca hacía promesas vagas ni se excusaba alegando que sus manos estaban atadas por fuerzas más poderosas que él mismo. No era necesario que uno fuera Amigo suyo, como tampoco tenía importancia que uno no tuviera medios de devolverle el favor. Solo existía una condición: Que uno, _uno mismo_ , proclamara su Amistad hacia él. Y luego, por pobre que sea el suplicante, Don Sparda asumía sus problemas y no se concedía descanso hasta haberlos solucionado.

¿Su premio?

La Amistad, el respetuoso título de "Don", a veces el más íntimo de "Padrino" y tal vez, solo en prueba de agradecimiento y nunca con ánimo de lucro, alguno que otro regalo como una botella de vino casero o una canasta de panecillos hechos especialmente para ser saboreados en la mesa de Don Sparda el día de Navidad. Así pues, solo se trataba de pruebas de Amistad, una forma de reconocer que se estaba en deuda con él y que Don Alexander en cualquier momento tenía el derecho de pedir en pago cualquier pequeño servicio que precisara.

Don Alexander recibía a todos –ricos y pobres, poderosos y humildes- con iguales muestras de afecto.

Era su carácter.

En este momento Don Sparda se sentó en su silla reclinable, detrás del escritorio.

Su hijo estaba en una sillita a su costado, dando la impresión de que no había nadie más allí.

Walter, como buen Consiglieri, estaba cerca a la puerta, esperando cualquier orden de su Don.

-Issei, cuando llegue el momento del veredicto final, pediré tu opinión. Ahora mantente callado, observa y aprende. Nunca dejes que un extraño sepa lo que pienses- ordenó seriamente Don Sparda.

-Sí-respondió el castañito.

Sacando del cajón del escritorio una lista de las personas que habían obtenido permiso para hablar con él en privado.

Don Sparda agrió el gesto.

-Deja a Bonasera para el final- indicó.

En primer lugar entró un hombre regordete y tosco. Si no me equivoco se llamaba Nazorine. Mi memoria no es muy buena para recordar cada detalle de su aspecto o nombre. Pero sí me acuerdo de su olor a levadura y harina.

Panadero, sin ninguna duda.

Don Sparda recibió al panadero con un abrazo. Satán conoció a este hombre de joven, cuando recién era un muchacho de 21 años. Mi padre lo ayudó poniendo el capital para su panadería y lo ha aconsejado con su vasta experiencia sobrenatural. Cada año, por Pascua, recibimos unas tortas grandes como las ruedas de un camión hechas de queso y trigo, con la corteza de color dorado.

Muy ricas, debo añadir.

En Navidad y en ocasión en fiestas familiares, toda clase de pasteles confeccionados por el horno de Nazorine proclamaban el Respeto que este sentía por el Don.

Deliciosos, esos postres eran la comida más esperada del año en la Gran Residencia Hyoudou.

Y desde hacía largos años, malos y buenos, Nazorine pagaba religiosamente su tributo a la unión de panaderos organizada por el Don. Nunca había pedido un favor, por lo que ahora había llegado el momento de hacer valer sus derechos de amigo leal, y Don Sparda se sentiría muy complacido de poder ayudarle.

El Don, después de presentar a su hijo, dio al panadero un cigarro Di Nobili y un vaso de dorado Strega, y apoyó la mano en el hombro de Nazorine, como animándole a hablar: una prueba evidente de la humanidad del Don.

Por amarga experiencia sabía cuánto valor se necesitaba para pedir un favor a un amigo.

Sí, humanidad.

Mi padre a pesar de ser un demonio todavía conserva la humildad y la bondad que tenía cuando era conocido como Elohim.

Pero no se confundan, él no trataba así a las personas como muestra de buena fe.

Solamente lo hacía para ganar Amistades que le puedan servir en casos de necesidad.

Como los exploradores del Ártico que entierran víveres en medio de la fría nieve.

Sabe que a tarde o temprano, cuando haya escases, puede ir y reclamar lo que ha sido guardado.

Lo mismo pasa con los favores que ocasionalmente cobra.

¡Y ay de aquel que no lo haga!

El panadero contó la historia de su hija Katherine y Enzo, un buen muchacho italiano, oriundo de Sicilia, que había conseguido con mucho esfuerzo una visa temporal para laburar en Estados Unidos y prosperar económicamente.

Entre el honrado Enzo y la pura Katherine había nacido un gran amor, pero ahora que su visa había expirado, el pobre muchacho sería repatriado a Italia y ella seguramente moriría de pena.

Sólo el Padrino Sparda podía ayudar a los jóvenes enamorados.

Era su última esperanza.

El Don y Nazorine paseaban de un lado a otro de la habitación, la mano del Don siempre sobre los hombros del panadero. Don Sparda comprendía perfectamente —sus gestos afirmativos así lo indicaban— el problema.

Cuando el panadero hubo terminado, Don Sparda sonrió amistosamente.

—Deja de preocuparte, amigo mío —dijo.

Luego le explicó cuidadosamente lo que había que hacer.

Hablaría con el miembro de la Cámara de Representantes del distrito, quien se ocuparía de que Enzo se convirtiera en ciudadano americano. Con toda seguridad, el Congreso no se opondría, pues los congresistas suelen ayudarse mutuamente. Don Sparda añadió que el asunto costaría dinero, unos dos mil dólares, más o menos, y que él personalmente se haría cargo de todo.

¿Tenía el amigo Nazorine algún inconveniente?

El panadero negó vigorosamente con la cabeza. Nunca se hubiera atrevido a esperar semejante favor a cambio de nada. Y es que Nazorine sabía que un acta especial del Congreso no era cosa fácil de obtener.

El panadero casi lloraba de agradecimiento. Don Sparda lo acompañó hasta la puerta, asegurándole que recibiría la visita de las personas encargadas de los detalles y de rellenar los documentos necesarios.

Antes de adentrarse en el jardín, el panadero lo abrazó con emoción.

-Nazorine hará un buen Negocio-observó Walter, sonriendo- Obtendrá un yerno y un ayudante barato y perpetuo, todo por 2 000 dólares-

-Papá ¿por qué cumples estos favores si no ganas nada?- preguntó el pequeño castañito, confundido.

El Don, arrodillándose frente a su hijo, le revolcó el pelo causando la risa del niño y sonriendo le dijo:

-Sí gano algo. Gano su Amistad eterna. Un Amigo siempre estará allí en las buenas y en las malas, apoyándote en todo. Nunca olvides que la Amistad lo es todo. La Amistad vale más que el talento. Vale más que el Gobierno. La Amistad vale casi tanto como la Familia- explicó su padre.

Después de esa pequeña aclaración, Walter preguntó:

-¿A quién debo encargarle este asunto?-

-No a nuestro _paisan_ \- respondió Don Sparda, tras unos instantes de reflexión. -Encárgaselo al judío del distrito vecino. Ahora que este país tiene el problema de la inmigración indiscriminada, supongo que se nos presentarán otros muchos casos parecidos. Deberíamos tener más gente en Washington, para que pudieran absorber el trabajo que nos espera, y eso sin alterar los precios-

Walter escribió en su libreta: "No al congresista XXXXXX, sino YYYYYY"

(En mi escritorio junto a este escrito están los nombres de TODOS mis contactos. Prácticamente podría hacer un libro con todos ellos. No puedo arriesgarme a que los nombres de mis colaboradores sean revelados.)

El segundo hombre que Walter hizo pasar estaba atormentado por un problema muy simple.

Se llamaba Anthony Coppola, y era hijo de un hombre con el que Don Sparda había trabajado en su juventud (en su "relativa" juventud), en el tendido de una vía ferroviaria. Necesitaba 500 dólares para abrir una _pizzería_ y pagar el depósito de los muebles y enseres, incluido el horno especial, y por razones que no hacen al caso no querían concederle el crédito. El Don sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un fajo de billetes y contó, pero el dinero no alcanzaba.

—Préstame cien dólares. Te los devolveré el lunes, cuando vaya al banco —dijo a su Consiglieri, sonriendo. Coppola se apresuró a asegurar que con cuatrocientos ya se arreglaría, pero Sparda le dio un golpecito amistoso en el hombro, indicándole que no se preocupara por ello.

Walter no podía disimular su admiración. El Don siempre insistía en que, si un hombre es verdaderamente generoso, hace los favores de un modo personal.

Lo mismo que me explicó minutos después.

Seguro que Anthony Coppola se sentía halagado al ver que un hombre como el Don pedía prestado para él. Naturalmente, Anthony Coppola sabía que el Don era millonario, pero…

¿Cuántos millonarios habrían hecho por un pobre amigo lo que el Don acababa de hacer?

Después de que el hombre se hubiera ido, el Don miró inquisitivamente a su Consiglieri y luego explicó a su hijo:

-Issei, cuando hagas Negocios con alguien, procura saber todo lo que sepas sobre esa persona. La información es muy valiosa en estos tiempos-

-Sí- respondió el castañito.

-Walter… ¿Qué nos puedes decir sobre este hombre?- preguntó Sparda.

-Su nombre es Amerigo Bonasera. Casado, con una hija y una esposa ejemplar. Tiene 56 años y no tiene ningún antecedente policial- respondió Walter.

-Ah, así que necesita algo- dijo fríamente el Don.

Don Sparda dirigió la mirada a su Consiglieri.

Parecía esperar algo más.

(¿Qué sucede?)

[Tu padre no solo preguntaba por esa información]

(¿Entonces?)

[Preguntaba también sobre qué clase de persona es. Si es merecedor de su ayuda. Después de todo, no ayudamos a criminales a menos que nos traiga un beneficio]

(Mi padre se ve enojado)

[De seguro que ese hombre no aprecia su Amistad. Entre las Familias la Amistad es muy valiosa, casi sagrada]

-Me pregunta sobre su carácter…- tanteó Walter.

El Don movió su cabeza de manera afirmativa.

-Es un hombre de palabra, cosa rara en estos tiempos. Leal, no es un cobarde. Aunque confía en demasía en el Gobierno. No sabe apreciar el valor de la Amistad- informó Walter.

El Don asintió.

-Issei, un verdadero Amigo es aquel que, de alguna u otra forma, te demuestra su Amistad. No importa si el detalle es insignificante, lo que importa es que uno lo haga de corazón. Este hombre a pesar de que tu madre es la madrina de su única hija, nunca ha mostrado Respeto alguno hacia nosotros. Sin Respeto no hay Amistad- declaró mi padre.

-Entiendo- respondió el castañito.

-Hazlo pasar- dijo tranquilamente.

La puerta se abrió.

Entró en la estancia un hombre de baja estatura, gordo, cabello negro del que quedaba muy poco peinado con vaselina y con un bigote bien formado. De facciones italianas, se notaba que era un fumador empedernido ya que sus dientes estaban amarillos, producto del tabaco. Apestaba a colonia, solo con la expresión neutra de su rostro se notaba a la legua que ejercía una profesión que lo haya acostumbrado a llevar esa expresión neutra.

Probemos deducir su profesión por el método de deducción que me enseñó tío Rizevim.

¿Abogado quizás? No, si no, no tendría la necesidad de llevar tanta colonia a menos que trate de ocultar algo o que tenga el sentido del olfato muy poco desarrollado. Lo más probable es que intente ocultar su olor, producto de trabajar con algo que huele especialmente fuerte. Llevaba puesto un saco negro encima de una camisa impolutamente blanca, pantalones oscuros y zapatos marrones a juego, junto con un reloj de buena marca. Nada elegante, pero exacto. A juzgar por sus ropas debe tener un trabajo donde la paga es muy buena, así que descartamos que oculte el olor de la basura. Entonces trabaja en un lugar donde se usan sustancias con olores fuertes.

¿Químicos? Eso podría explicar el porqué de su increíble olor a colonia. Deben ser químicos lo suficientemente fuertes como para embalsamar a un muerto. Su expresión facial delata que su trabajo consiste en mantener la calma en toda la situación. No es médico porque los médicos huelen a esterilización, ya lo comprobé durante mi estancia en la clínica. Puede que sea empresario de pompas fúnebres o tal vez un químico que se dedica a fabricar medicinas a medida.

(Ddraig, recuérdame preguntarle a papá después de esto sobre la profesión de este sujeto)

[Vale]

Sus ojos estaban hinchados, signo inequívoco que debe haber llorado hace poco tiempo.

Debe ser el motivo por el que vino a pedir ayuda de mi padre.

El Don era inmutable. No abrazó ni le dio la mano al visitante. Se conducía con una frialdad que su hijo nunca había visto.

Ese hombre solo tenía el honor de estar en su presencia simplemente porque mi madre y su esposa eran amigas íntimas.

Pero nada más.

El Don se mostraba receloso.

Para que mi padre esté molesto con alguien este debe haber hecho algo muy malo.

Bonasera se sentó y en el sillón adyacente lo imitó el Consiglieri.

-Seré breve Don Sparda, no quiero desperdiciar su valioso tiempo- aclaró secamente Bonasera.

La expresión de mi padre se ensombreció.

No le gustó el tono de voz de ese hombre.

(Parece que a mi padre no le gustó esa respuesta tan breve)

[Obviamente. A un Don siempre se le habla con respeto. Es simple cuestión de modales]

-En ese caso hablemos de Negocios- respondió gélidamente Don Sparda.

Bonasera respiró hondo y empezó su petición hábilmente.

-Debe usted excusar a mi hija, la ahijada de su esposa, por no haber venido hoy. Todavía está en el hospital.- comenzó el hombre.

—Sé de la desgracia que ha padecido tu hija —dijo Sparda—. Si puedo ayudarla de algún modo, no tienes más que hablar. Después de todo, mi esposa es su madrina. Nunca he olvidado ese honor.-

Eso era una reprimenda.

El empresario de pompas fúnebres nunca había llamado «Padrino» a Don Sparda.

Sí, acerté en su oficio.

Bonasera cerró los ojos durante un segundo y luego empezó a hablar.

Su voz era apenas audible, la misma que empleaba para consolar a los familiares de los muertos.

\- He dado a mi hija una educación Americana. Creo en Estados Unidos. Norteamérica ha hecho mi fortuna. Conocí a mi esposa y tuve una hermosa hija de la que estoy muy orgulloso. He concedido a la chica absoluta libertad, pero le he enseñado siempre que no debía hacer nada que pudiera avergonzar a su familia. Ella encontró un novio... peculiar. El muchacho nunca vino a saludarnos, como padres de ella que somos. Lo acepté todo sin protestar; la falta es mía. Fue al cine un par de veces con él, se quedó hasta tarde. Yo no protesté, que tonto fui- dijo el hombre, mientras en sus ojos se formaban lágrimas.

Mi padre ablandó un poco su expresión, presintiendo lo que venía.

-Hace dos meses, la llevó a dar una vuelta, con uno de sus amigos. Hicieron que ella ingiriera whisky. Y luego trataron de aprovecharse de ella. Ella se resistió. Ella mantuvo su honor. Así que le pegaron, como un animal. Cuando fui al hospital, sus ojos estaban morados, su nariz estaba rota y su mandíbula estaba cosida, unida por un alambre. Y sufría. La pobre no podía dejar de llorar por el dolor. "¿Por qué lo han hecho papá? ¿Por qué tenían que hacerme esto?" No pude contenerme, yo también me eché llorar. ¿Por qué lloraba? Ella era la luz de mi vida, una hermosa chica. Ahora nunca volverá a confiar en nadie otra vez- finalizó Bonasera, quebrándose y empezando a llorar desconsoladamente.

El castañito, dándole pena el hombre, se escabulló hacia el mueble-bar, tomó una botella de vino, un vaso y se acercó al hombre mientras le daba sus recientes adquisiciones.

-Señor, tenga. Mi padre me ha comentado que es bueno para olvidar por un momento las penas- dijo tímidamente el castañito.

Bonasera recibió la botella y el vaso.

-Gracias pequeño. ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó conmovido el hombre por el gesto del pequeño.

-Issei Sparda, un gusto en conocerlo señor- saludó respetuosamente el castañito.

[¡Pero ese fui yo!]

(Ni modo que le vaya a decir que un dragón que convivió con los dinosaurios me lo dijo)

[Me acordaré de esta]

-Y bien Issei ¿qué opinas?- preguntó curioso Sparda.

-Primero hay que terminar de oír la historia del señor. Me parece que todavía no ha terminado- respondió el castañito regresando a su asiento.

Don Sparda esbozó una sonrisa.

Parece que el intelecto superior del dragón estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

-Efectivamente. Fui a donde la policía, como buen americano. Estos 2 chicos fueron llevados a juicio. El juez los condenó a 3 años de prisión pero después de hablar un rato con los padres de los chicos anuló la condena. ¡Anuló la sentencia! ¡Ellos se liberaron ese mismo día! Me quedé en la sala como un tonto. Y esos 2 bastardos me sonrieron al salir, burlándose de mi sufrimiento. Entonces le dije a mi esposa: "Si queremos justicia, tenemos que ir con Don Sparda"- dijo Bonasera, levantando el dedo índice al aire y agitándolo.

Lenguaje corporal básico.

El Don tenía la cabeza inclinada en señal de respeto por la pena de Bonasera.

Sin embargo, cuando habló, las palabras sonaron frías, con la frialdad de la dignidad ofendida.

-¿Por qué ir con la policía? ¿Por qué no viniste a mí primero?- preguntó el Don.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? Dime lo que quieras. Pero por favor atiende a mi ruego- suplicó Bonasera con voz apenas perceptible.

Pese a sus palabras, su tono tenía cierto deje de arrogancia.

-¿Y eso qué sería?- preguntó Don Sparda, con voz grave.

Bonasera se levantó y susurró algo al oído del Don.

Don Sparda escuchó tal como lo hace un cura en el confesionario: con la mirada ausente, impasible, remota.

JA, cura… como no.

Estuvieron así durante mucho rato.

Al cabo Bonasera se enderezó, se separó del Don, que le miraba gravemente, y con la faz encendida sostuvo aquella mirada.

-No puedo hacer eso- respondió Don Sparda.

-Te daré cualquier cosa que pidas- afirmó Bonasera en voz alta y clara.

El Don se levantó con el rostro impasible.

-Nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, pero esta es la primera vez que vienes a mí en busca de consejo, en busca de ayuda. No puedo recordar la última vez que me invitaste a tu casa a tomar una taza de café, a pesar de que mi esposa es la madrina de tu única hija. Pero vamos a ser francos aquí: No querías mi Amistad. Y bueno, tenías miedo de estar en deuda conmigo- dijo el Don con una voz helada como la muerte mientras expulsaba una minúscula parte de su aura, asustando al hombre.

-Yo no quería meterme en problemas- respondió temerosamente el hombre, intimidado por algo que no sabía qué era.

El Don levantó la mano en señal de disconformidad.

-No. No hables. Creías que América era un paraíso. Tenías un buen negocio y vivías muy bien. Pensabas que el mundo era un Edén del que podías tomar todo lo bueno. Nunca te has preocupado de rodearte de buenos y verdaderos amigos. Después de todo ya tenías a la policía y los tribunales para protegerte. Nada malo podía ocurrir; ni a ti ni a los tuyos. Para nada necesitaban a Don Sparda. Muy bien. Has herido mis sentimientos, y no soy de los que dan su Amistad a quienes no saben apreciarla, a quienes no me tienen en consideración-

El Don hizo una pequeña pausa y antes de continuar dirigió a Bonasera una sonrisa a la vez cortés e irónica.

-Ahora acudes a mi diciendo: "Don Sparda; quiero que haga justicia". Y no sabes pedir con Respeto. No me ofreces tu Amistad. Vienes a mi casa el día en el que mi hijo empieza a conocer mis Negocios, me pides que mate a alguien y dices —aquí el Don se puso a imitar la voz y los gestos de Bonasera—: "Pagaré todo lo que me pida". No, no. No te guardo rencor, pero ¿puedes decirme qué te he hecho para que me trates con esta absoluta falta de Respeto?- preguntó el Don con el orgullo herido.

Bonasera empezó a temblar inconscientemente.

Para un humano común y corriente una minúscula parte del aura de Satán es muy aterradora.

Y eso que sin expulsar su aura de por sí ya es intimidante.

Es algo común.

Incluso yo intimido sin necesidad de expulsar aura.

-América se ha portado bien conmigo. Quería ser un buen ciudadano y que mi hija fuera americana - dijo Bonasera intentando mantener la compostura.

El Don aplaudió.

-Has hablado bien, pero que muy bien. Así pues, de nada puedes quejarte. El juez ha dictado sentencia. América ha dictado sentencia. Cuando vayas al hospital, lleva a tu hija un ramo de flores y una caja de bombones, eso la consolará. ¡Alégrate, hombre! Después de todo, no ha sido nada grave; los muchachos eran jóvenes y alegres, y uno de ellos es hijo de un político muy influyente. No, mi querido Amerigo, siempre has sido honrado. A pesar de que hayas despreciado mi Amistad, debo admitir que para mí la palabra de Amerigo Bonasera vale más que la de cualquier otro hombre. En fin, dame tu palabra de que vas a olvidarte de todo, como harían los americanos. Perdona y olvida. La vida está llena de desgracias-

La cruel y desdeñosa ironía de estas palabras, la ira contenida del Don, hicieron temblar al pobre empresario de pompas fúnebres, quien, a pesar de todo, aún encontró fuerzas para decir con arrogancia:

-Sólo le pido que haga justicia-

-El tribunal ya hizo justicia - refutó Don Sparda, con sequedad.

-No -replicó Bonasera, con un gesto de obstinación.- Hizo justicia a los jóvenes, pero no a mí.-

Con una ligera inclinación, el Don dio a entender que había sabido apreciar la sutil diferencia.

-Issei- dijo el Don.

-¿Sí?- preguntó el castañito.

-Tu primer paso como futuro Don de la Familia… será decidir el destino de esos 2 chicos y hacerle justicia a este hombre- ordenó Don Sparda.

Amerigo Bonasera arqueó la ceja, incrédulo.

¡Un niño de 6 años iba a juzgar la vida de 2 personas, y para colmo de los agresores de su hija!

Issei comenzó a pensar.

Por lo que los 2 demonios allí presentes pudieron deducir, parece que el castañito estaba siendo asesorado por el Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo.

Después de 5 minutos pensando el pequeño comenzó a hablar.

-Señor Bonasera, ¿los padres de esos 2 chicos conversaron con el juez antes de emitir la sentencia?- preguntó seriamente el castañito.

-Sí, conversaron aproximadamente unos 10 minutos- respondió el hombre devolviendo la seriedad.

-¿En la misma sala del tribunal o en una estancia aparte?- continuó preguntando Issei.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?- refutó Bonasera.

-Solo responda- respondió secamente el castañito.

-En una estancia aparte- afirmó el hombre.

-Y el juez al salir… ¿simplemente anuló la sentencia? ¿No explicó sus motivos?- preguntó curioso Issei.

-Sí, lo recuerdo como si sucediera en este momento…-dijo Bonasera, recordando la injusticia que se había producido hace unos días.

* * *

 **Flashback – Hace 3 días**

Amerigo Bonasera estaba sentado en la Sala 3 de lo Criminal de la Corte de Nueva York.

Esperaba justicia.

Quería que los hombres que tan cruelmente habían lastimado a su hija, y que, además, habían tratado de deshonrarla, pagaran sus culpas.

El juez, un hombre formidable de aspecto físico, ancho y corpulento, se recogió las mangas de su toga, como si fuera a castigar físicamente a los 2 jóvenes que permanecían de pie delante del tribunal.

Su expresión era fría y majestuosa.

A pesar de ello, Amerigo Bonasera tenía la impresión de que en todo aquello había cierta falsedad, como si fuera una obra de teatro.

Aunque no sabía precisar en qué.

Bah, de seguro eran sus nervios.

Los argumentos habían sido sólidos, incluso había contratado al mejor abogado del país para que llevara el caso.

No había razón para perdonar a esos sinvergüenzas.

-Actuaron ustedes como unos completos degenerados- comenzó diciendo el juez, con un tono de voz muy severo.

-(Eso es lo que son… ¡ANIMALES!)- pensó Bonasera.

Los 2 jóvenes, con el cabello bien cortado, peinado, y el rostro limpio y claro, eran la viva imagen de la contrición.

Al oír las palabras del juez, bajaron humildemente la cabeza.

JA, contrición.

JA, arrepentimiento.

Como si estos degenerados creyeran en Dios…

O en mi padre según se vea.

-Actuaron ustedes como bestias salvajes -prosiguió el juez- y menos mal que no agredieron sexualmente a aquella pobre joven, pues ello les hubiera costado una pena de 20 años.-

El representante de la justicia hizo una pausa.

Sus ojos, enmarcados por unas cejas sumamente pobladas, miraron disimuladamente al pálido Amerigo Bonasera, para luego detenerse en una pila de documentos relacionados con el caso en cuestión que tenía adelante.

Frunció el ceño, como si lo que iba a decir a continuación fuese de vida o muerte para la humanidad.

-Pero teniendo en cuenta su edad, su limpio historial, la buena reputación de sus familias… y porque la ley, en su majestad, no busca venganza de tipo alguno, les condeno a 3 años de prisión. La sentencia queda en suspenso- finalizó el juez, dando por finalizada la sesión.

Gracias a que llevaba más de 40 años en contacto más o menos directo con el dolor (pues era propietario de una funeraria), el rostro de Amerigo Bonasera no mostró en absoluto la decepción y el inmenso odio que le embargaba.

Su joven y bella hija estaba todavía en el hospital, reponiéndose de su mandíbula rota…

¿Y aquellas 2 bestias iban a quedar en libertad?

¡Eso es una injusticia!

Miró a los felices padres, que en ese momento abrazaban a sus queridos hijos, y pensó que eran plenamente felices.

No cabía la menor duda, sus sonrisas así lo indicaban.

Bonasera se ahogaba en su propio odio.

Tanto así que espuma salía de entre sus apretados dientes.

Se limpió la boca con un pañuelo blanco que tenía en el bolsillo.

En aquel preciso momento los 2 jóvenes pasaron junto a él, sonrientes y confiados, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de burla y desprecio.

Amerigo Bonasera no dijo nada.

Simplemente se limitó a apretar el pañuelo contra sus labios.

Los padres de los jóvenes iban detrás de ellos.

Tanto ellos como ellas tenían más o menos su edad, pero vestían de forma más americana.

Le miraron a hurtadillas.

La vergüenza se reflejaba en sus caras, aunque en sus ojos brillaba una luz triunfante.

Entonces Bonasera perdió el control.

-¡Os prometo que lloraréis como yo he llorado!- gritó amargamente- ¡Os haré llorar como vuestros hijos me hacen llorar a mí!- finalizó su advertencia llevando el pañuelo hacia sus ojos.

Los abogados defensores con la mano en el brazo de sus defendidos, indicaron a estos que siguieran pasillo adelante, pues los 2 jóvenes habían retrocedido unos pasos como si quisieran proteger a sus padres, aunque ya un gigantesco guardia corría para cerrar el paso a Bonasera.

Pese a todo no era necesario.

Durante los años que llevaba en Norteamérica, Amerigo Bonasera había confiado en la ley, y no había tenido problemas.

En ese momento, a pesar de que en su cerebro hervía el odio, a pesar de sus inmensos deseos de comprar un arma y matar a los dos jóvenes, Bonasera se volvió hacia su mujer, que todavía trataba de asimilar lo que había sucedido en frente de sus 2 ojos.

-Nos han puesto en ridículo- dijo Bonasera a su mujer.

Guardó silencio y luego, con voz firme, sin temor al precio que pudieran exigirle, añadió:

-Si queremos justicia, debemos arrodillarnos ante Don Sparda.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback**

Bonasera terminó de contar su historia llorando de rabia.

Walter consolaba al pobre hombre.

El Don y su hijo, como si fueran 2 gotas de agua, permanecían inalterables.

Mientras tanto Amerigo se lamentaba su suerte.

¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel?

Pasaron unos 5 minutos hasta que el hombre se calmó.

El castañito retomó la palabra.

-Señor Bonasera, en primer lugar no culpe al destino. Culpe a la codicia humana intrínseca en todos nosotros- exclamó el pequeño mirando al hombre que lo miraba sin entender a qué se refería.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Bonasera, lloroso.

-Las pruebas eran contundentes. Por lo menos habían 10 testigos que presenciaron la escena. Su hija por lo que mi padre me ha comentado declaró su versión de los hechos a su abogado y el médico legista corroboró lo dicho por ella ¿verdad?-

-Sí-

-¿Y usted la acompañó mientras su abogado redactaba su declaración?-

-Sí, lo escuché todo-

-Entonces ¿no le parece raro que, teniendo todas esas pruebas en contra y sin posibilidades de excusarse, los padres de esos chicos hayan hablado con el juez en una estancia aparte y 10 minutos después los haya absuelto? ¿Por qué si solamente iban a comentarle algo al juez lo hicieron en una estancia aparte?- preguntó Issei esbozando una sonrisa diabólica.

Amerigo Bonasera comenzó a pensar.

Es cierto, es demasiada coincidencia.

Las pruebas eran avasallantes.

No hay registro de Hábeas Corpus relacionados con el caso.

Y por lo dicho por Issei, tiene razón.

¿Por qué en una estancia aparte?

No había ninguna razón para hacerlo.

Además, estaban en plena sesión.

¿Por qué interrumpirla para hablar con los padres justamente antes de dictar sentencia?

CLICK.

Entonces Amerigo Bonasera lo comprendió.

Apretando los puños con fuerza, entendió el significado oculto de las palabras del niño.

Efectivamente, era demasiado raro interrumpir la sesión a punto de dictar sentencia.

Es más, estaba prohibido.

10 minutos hablando con los afectados.

La agresión se había pillado _in-fraganti_ ….

Y a pesar de que el Código Penal establecía que en esos casos la condena era inevitable...

¿Cómo había sido tan ciego?

-Sugieres que…- dijo iracundo el hombre, tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Está cerca de descubrir la verdad señor Bonasera, ya casi llega, esfuércese- respondió irónicamente el castañito.

Sí, demasiado conveniente.

El juez además de interrumpir la sesión, quebró la ley al tener contacto personal con familiares de los acusados.

Eso sin contar que obvió un artículo del Código Penal.

E incluso sin eso, las pruebas eran innegables.

Todo apuntaba a que los jóvenes serían condenados.

A menos que…

Alguien haya intervenido.

El padre de uno de los jóvenes era un político de renombre.

No es de extrañar que haya usado su influencia para modificar convenientemente la sentencia.

Pero…

¿A qué se refería el pequeño Sparda con "codicia"?

Nosotros los humanos codiciamos honor.

Poder.

Fama.

Y dinero.

Dinero…

¡Mierda, tenía razón!

¡Por eso los padres de esos degenerados estaban avergonzados!

¡Por eso habían pedido hablar con el juez en privado!

¡Le habían pagado para que anulara la sentencia!

-¡Mierda!- gritó Bonasera arrancando a llorar otra vez.

-Papá… ¿Qué es mierda?- preguntó inocentemente el castañito.

-Después te lo explico- respondió el Don.

Luego de seguir llorando desconsoladamente por otros 15 minutos más y beberse unas cuantas copas de vino para mantenerse cuerdo, Amerigo Bonasera se dignó a hablar.

-Quiero justicia- exclamó claramente y sin rodeos.

-¿Cuál es tu justicia?- preguntó seguidamente Issei.

-Ojo por ojo- respondió Bonasera.

-Has pedido de más. Tu hija está viva- señaló el Don.

-Entonces deberán sufrir como ella sufre. Sería muy piadoso mandarlos al Hades así sin más. El señor Bonasera espera justicia ¿Qué clase de justicia sería esa si simplemente mueren? No podrán apreciar el daño que han causado- refutó el pequeño, causando asombro en Bonasera y un sentimiento de satisfacción en el Don y su Consiglieri.

De tal padre, tal hijo.

Eso es seguro.

-Además, usted mismo lo prometió: "Os haré llorar como vuestros hijos me hacen llorar a mí". Usted llora por una hija que sufre. ¿Cómo se hubiera sentido si ella hubiera muerto? ¿Cuál hubiera sido su promesa de haber sucedido eso?- preguntó siniestramente Issei.

Un frío espectral recorrió la columna de Amerigo Bonasera.

No pudo evitar imaginar la escena.

El hecho le produjo arcadas.

-¿Le da asco imaginárselo? Pues claro. Recuerde que eso mismo sentirían los padres de esos adefesios- le recordó el castañito

-¡!-

Para ser un niño tenía una inteligencia aguda.

Es muy diferente llorar por un hijo muerto que uno lastimado en cuerpo y alma.

Por lo menos la muerte es un consuelo.

Su hijo no sufre y está en la Gloria de Dios.

O de mi padre.

En cambio, ver a un hijo sufrir es un tema diferente.

Es una tortura psicológica inimaginable.

Ver al fruto del amor entre tú y la persona más valiosa para ti sufriendo, llorando por un dolor que no merece y pensar:

"¿Por qué no fui yo?".

Me da náuseas pensarlo.

* * *

Si alguno de ustedes sufriera o incluso muriera…

Solamente volvería para darle una muerte espantosa al bastardo responsable.

 **Y lo destruiría todo.**

* * *

-Que sufran como ella sufre- convino Bonasera.

El castañito asintió.

El Don le hizo un gesto con la mano a su hijo, indicándole que había cumplido con su deber.

-Bien, tendrás tu justicia- aseguró-. Algún día, un día que espero nunca llegue, te llamaré para pedirte algún pequeño servicio. Hasta entonces, considera esta justicia como un regalo de mi esposa, la madrina de tu hija-

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás del agradecido empresario de pompas fúnebres, Don Sparda se volvió a Walter.

-Encarga este asunto a Frank y dile que se asegure de emplear gente preparada, gente que no se emborrache con el olor de la sangre —ordenó—. Después de todo, y aunque este ayuda de cámara de cadáveres desee lo contrario, no somos asesinos-

* * *

Días más tarde Amerigo Bonasera llamó a la Residencia Sparda.

La voz el empresario de pompas fúnebres temblaba de gratitud.

Quería que Walter transmitiera al Don la seguridad de su Amistad eterna.

El Don no tenía más que llamarle.

Él, Amerigo Bonasera, daría su vida, si fuera preciso, por el bendito Padrino.

* * *

 **-4 años más tarde-**

Habían pasado 4 años desde que Hyoudou Issei se había sumergido de lleno en el mundo de los Negocios de la Familia Sparda.

Don Alexander Sparda (Satán) había educado a su hijo en el noble arte de la Negociación, la intimidación y el cinismo.

Podría decirse sin temor a equivocarse que el castañito había perdido toda vergüenza para decir una mentira o algún retozo de piedad al matar a un enemigo.

Bueno, después de presenciar las matanzas que los soldati de la Familia realizaban y las masacres a las que Rizevim Liván Lucifer y Euclid Lucifage lo invitaban a ver (incluso participar en algunas ocasiones), se acostumbró de todas formas.

Durante ese tiempo, el descendiente de Lucifer y el vástago de Lucifage habían entrenado al ahora joven castaño en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, combate aéreo y el uso indiscriminado de magia de todos los tipos, incluso prohibida.

Eso no quiere decir que sea invencible o un Gary Stu como ustedes piensan.

Tenía muchas limitaciones.

En primer lugar mi cuerpo no soporta toda la magnitud de mi poder.

Sería destruido si intentara usarlo todo.

En segundo, la influencia de Berseker cuando peleo…

Se ha vuelto más fuerte.

Sí, entre más poder use, más insistente es Berseker para que haga un trato con él.

Y aunque no lo crean, es muy convincente.

He aprendido una que otra cosa de él.

Y en tercer lugar…

No siempre tengo la necesidad de pelear con todo lo que tengo.

Euclid Onii-chan me dijo alguna vez que "no solamente importa qué tanto poder tenga el usuario, sino cómo lo usas".

Así que con eso en mente me enseñó las técnicas que su Facción usaba en las Guerras de Sucesión.

Las mismas que en su tiempo Grayfia Onee-sama usaba para pelear en el frente contra Sirzechs Onii-sama.

Hasta que se enamoraron y tuvieron a mi lindo sobrino Milicas.

Pues bien, con el poder de un demonio de Clase Alta y con la inteligencia suficiente para usarla, el castaño se encontraba solo paseando por las calles de Londres.

Vestido con un polo azul, casaca de cuero negra, jeans azules y zapatillas a juego negras, vagabundeaba por ahí buscando algo interesante que hacer.

Sus padres habían ido a un viaje de placer por el mundo por 2 años, por lo que el castaño quedaba a cargo de los Negocios de la Familia y tenía libre albedrío para hacer lo que se le venga en gana.

Internamente apostaba lo que fuera a que regresaban con un hermanito o hermanita menor.

¿Qué clase de padres eran esos que dejan a su hijo menor de edad solo haciendo lo que se le venga en gana?

Bueno, la respuesta es simple.

Si el castaño había resuelto algunos casos de la Familia muy agudos…

Esto era pan comido.

Pues bien, el castaño caminaba por entre los frondosos árboles de Hyde Park.

En eso, comenzó a llover.

Completamente normal, en Inglaterra llueve mucho.

Invocando un paraguas, el castaño lo abrió y siguió su camino.

(Así que así se siente la libertad)

[Y el aburrimiento]

(¿Te aburres?)

[Sí]

(¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?)

[Vayamos a cazar un demonio renegado]

(Pero todos laburan en la Gran Residencia Hyoudou)

[Es cierto]

Mirando hacia su derecha observó a una niña que le llamó poderosamente la atención.

Una chica como de su edad, de cabello negro azabache, ojos negros sin fondo, vestida con un vestido de lolita quien miraba al frente inexpresivamente con unos ojos vacíos.

Estaba totalmente empapada.

-Oye ¿no ves que te estás mojando?- dijo el castaño yendo hacia ella, cubriéndola con su paraguas. –Ven y vamos a refugiarnos en algún lugar-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañada.

-Porque si no lo hacemos te puedes resfriar y eso sería muy malo- respondió divertido el castaño.

-¿Qué es un resfriado?- siguió preguntando la loli.

-Es cuando no paran de salirte mocos por la nariz. Toses cada dos por tres y te sientes cansado sin razón aparente. Estornudas y estornudas sin parar. ¡Cuando tu cabeza se calienta!- explicó el castaño revisando la temperatura de la niña.

(Parece estar bien. Podría coger neumonía si no se seca rápido. Debo llevarla a la Mansión)

[Compañero, esa es una muy mala idea. Ella es peligrosa]

(Solo es una niña)

-¿Quieres acompañarme a mi casa? Allí podrás calentarte- ofreció el castaño.

La pequeña loli, después de pensarlo unos segundos, asintió.

Ahora el dúo empezó a caminar en dirección al hogar del castaño.

Pasando frente a un café, la loli se detuvo, mirando embobada unos crepes que exponían en el escaparate.

-¿Quieres uno para comer en el camino?- preguntó Issei, viendo cómo la pequeña loli babeaba de hambre.

La loli asintió vigorosamente.

[No sé por qué pero creo que esto terminará mal]

* * *

 **Gran Residencia Hyoudou – Noche**

Al fin llegaron a la Gran Residencia Hyoudou.

El castaño, como señor de la casa, ordenó que pusieran fuego en la chimenea y prepararan crepes con natilla y chocolate caliente, ya que a la pequeña loli le gustó en demasía el que el castaño le invitó.

Sentados en el sillón junto al crepitante fuego, el castaño veía cómo la loli observaba detenidamente la Mansión.

¿Cuándo habrá sido la última vez que esa niña estuvo debajo de un techo?

[Compañero…]

¡Cierto, qué descortés había sido!

-Uhm… disculpa…- tanteó el castaño.

-¿Uh?- preguntó la loli.

-Creo que no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei, un gusto en conocerte…-

-Ouroboros, Ophis Ouroboros- respondió la ahora identificada como Ophis.

(¿Ophis Ouroboros? ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre?)

[La Diosa Dragona del Infinito]

(!)

¡Pero qué idiota!

¿Cómo no se le ocurrió preguntarle su nombre antes?

Bah, era inofensiva.

Si es que está feliz.

Los mayordomos trajeron la comida.

Ophis comenzó a comer los crepes si no hubiese un mañana.

El castaño solamente se limitó a tomar su taza de chocolate.

-¿Ya te comunicas con Ddraig?- preguntó Ophis.

-Sí, ya puedo comunicarme con él y controlar parcialmente mi [Sacred Gear]- respondió tranquilamente el castaño.

-¿[Balance Breaker]?-

-Sí, lo puedo mantener por 12 horas seguidas al máximo pero el tiempo de recarga es demasiado. Dos días enteros-

…

…

…

-Y cambiando de tema ¿te gustan los crepes con natilla?- preguntó inocentemente Issei.

[Qué sutil]

-¿Crepes con natilla?- preguntó Ophis.

\- Los crepes son una masa de harina de trigo en forma de disco. La natilla es un postre lácteo en forma de crema hecho de leche, yemas de huevo, azúcar y canela, muy conocido en la gastronomía española. –

-No entiendo- afirmó Ophis.

-El crepe es lo de afuera y la natilla es lo de adentro- explicó sencillamente Issei.

-Sí, me gustan- respondió Ophis. –Quiero más-

-Como quieras- dijo Issei, haciendo un ademán con la mano a la servidumbre que había escuchado la conversación, quienes corrieron inmediatamente a la cocina, conscientes del peligro que representaba la pequeña Diosa.

-¿Ocurre algo Issei?- preguntó la pequeña Diosa saboreando el chocolate de su taza.

-No lo sé. Desde que mis padres se fueron de viaje estoy aburrido…- respondió Issei, mirando a la nada.

-Eres parte dragón, la vida sedentaria no es para ti…- murmuró Ophis.

-¿Eh?- mirando a la loli.

-Un dragón no es igual a un humano o cualquiera de esas razas-

-No te entiendo…-

-Somos uno con el mundo. Por lo tanto nos movemos con él…-

-¿Dices que debo salir a marmotear por el mundo sin ninguna razón en particular?-

-No, que seas un dragón…-

-Sigo sin entender-

-Ven conmigo- dijo la pequeña Diosa tomándolo de la mano y abriendo una grieta dimensional.

-¡Ophis, espera que todavía no voy al baño!- gritó el castaño antes de desaparecer.

* * *

 **Jardín del Edén – Cuarto Cielo**

-¡¿PERO POR QUÉ CARAJO ME HAS TRAIDO AQUÍ?!- chilló aterrado el castaño moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, vigilando que estuvieran solos.

Ophis lo había traído al peor lugar imaginable para un demonio…

El [Cielo].

Como es bien sabido, el [Cielo] es inmenso.

Tanto así que se divide en 7 partes.

El [Primer Cielo] es la entrada "normal" a la morada celestial.

Aquí se encuentran las [Puertas Doradas] vigiladas por San Pedro, el primer Papa y uno de los [Doce Apóstoles].

Es el hogar de Santos y ángeles de nivel bajo y medio.

El [Segundo Cielo] es un observatorio donde cualquier residente del [Cielo] puede ir a ver las estrellas.

Siempre es de noche.

El [Tercer Cielo], también llamado [Paraíso], es donde las almas de los seres humanos van después de morir.

Ese lugar está totalmente prohibido para cualquier ángel, incluyendo los Serafines.

El [Cuarto Cielo], lugar donde se encontraban, era nada más y nada menos que el famoso [Jardín del Edén].

Lugar de nacimiento de la humanidad y causante del destierro de Samael.

El [Quinto Cielo] era el lugar de residencia de los actuales miembros de Grigory antes de caer.

Actualmente se usa como principal centro de investigación del [Cielo].

El [Sexto Cielo], también llamado [Zebel] es el hogar de los Serafines y de sus [Brave Saints].

Para finalizar el recorrido tenemos el [Séptimo Cielo], lugar donde se encuentra la matriz del [Sistema] y antiguo hogar del difunto Dios Bíblico.

Eso lo sé porque mi padre me lo explicó a detalle hace unos años.

Pero ese no era el caso ahora.

Se encontraba en el [Cielo]…

¡Hogar de los mayores enemigos de un demonio!

¡Y en el mismísimo [Jardín del Edén] que es resguardado por 2 Querubines de alto rango!

¡Podría ser reducido a cenizas en menos de un segundo!

-Ophis, vámonos de aquí. No quiero morir tan joven…- lloriqueó el castaño aferrándose con fuerza a la pequeña Diosa Dragona del Infinito.

-No te preocupes. Mi poder es [Infinito]. Nadie podrá hacerte nada- comentó Ophis soltándose del mortal agarre que el castaño tenía sobre ella.

El castaño, ahora con un poco más de confianza, levantó la mirada y apreció la vista.

Era oficial.

El [Edén] era el lugar más hermoso que existía en la gran inmensidad de la Creación.

Era un prado verde, vasto y extenso. Con animales de todos los tipos habitándolo, esto parecía más una combinación de zoológico con jardín botánico. Plantas de todo tipo y árboles frondosos adornaban el paisaje. Del centro del [Jardín] se extendía un arroyo que a su vez se dividía en 4 ríos.

El lugar emanaba una paz inimaginable.

Comenzando a caminar, el castaño apreciaba la vista.

De repente, algo llamó poderosamente su atención.

Eso que estaba en el centro del [Jardín]…

¡El [Árbol de la Vida] y el [Árbol de la Ciencia del Bien y el Mal]!

¡Tengo que verlo!

Dirigiéndose hacia los árboles se topó con un dodo.

Sí, un dodo.

De esos que vivían antiguamente en las Islas Mauricio.

Aproximadamente de un metro de altura, plumaje grisáceo y un peso que rondaba los 10 kilos, este animal se pavoneaba en todo su esplendor ante la curiosa y asombrada vista del castaño.

Su largo pico con terminación en forma de garfio apuntaba al castaño, y sus patas amarillas y robustas se erguían amenazantes contra el intruso.

Espera un segundo…

¿Se erguían?

PLOP

El dodo, vencido por su peso, cayó de espaldas con un ruido sordo.

Con razón el sobrenombre de "el ave boba".

El castaño, con una gota de sudor en la nuca, solo pudo atinar a seguir observando cómo la pobre ave trataba de levantarse, sin éxito.

(Curioso)

[No me parece la gran cosa]

(Pero si es tan lindo…)

[¿Lindo?]

(Mejor lo ayudo a levantarse)

-Espera un momento Dodo-chan, en seguida te ayudo- dijo el castaño mientras ayudaba al animal a incorporarse.

CLARR

Fue lo que dijo el curioso animal al sentirse sobre sus 2 patas nuevamente.

Un raro sonido, debo agregar.

¿Pero quién soy yo para juzgar la creatividad de mi padre?

El dodo miraba con curiosidad al castaño.

-Bien, ya estás mejor- exclamó feliz el castaño acariciándole la cabeza.

El dodo, separando un poco la cabeza, empezó a olerle la mano.

(Se ve tan tierno…)

[…]

-¡Fido-kun!- se escuchó un grito femenino en la lejanía.

(¡Nos encontraron!)

El castaño, sobresaltado, comenzó a buscar a Ophis con la mirada.

De la Diosa Dragona del Infinito no había ni rastro.

(Ophis… ¿dónde estás?)- lloriqueó el castaño mentalmente.

El dodo, curioso, comprobó que la mano del castaño olía bien.

Y si olía bien…

Por obvias razones debía saber igual.

¿O no?

CLANC

Dodo-chan mordió la mano del castaño.

Issei miraba al dodo con cara de póker.

Siendo más específicos, la mundialmente conocida "póker face".

Y como todo macho dominante que se respeta…

Comenzó a gritar como fémina en concierto de Justin Bieber.

-¡ITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- chilló el castaño corriendo despavorido, tratando de soltarse del mortal agarre que el dodo tenía sobre su mano.

(Traducción del japonés: ¡DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!)

-¡Fido-kun, suelta la mano de ese niño ahora!- chilló la mujer persiguiendo al castaño.

-¡SÁQUENMELO DE ENCIMA!- seguía gritando el castaño agitando sus brazos de un lado para el otro de manera muy cómica.

-¡Deja de moverte para poder ayudarte!- también gritaba la mujer.

De tanto correr, el castaño no se dio cuenta que iba directo hacia el [Árbol de la Vida]…

Sería una pena que se chocara contra el pobre árbol…

Una gran pena.

PUM.

El castaño chocó contra el árbol, deteniéndose en seco.

Parecía a punto de desmayarse…

Pero el destino a veces era muy cruel.

CLANC

El dodo, ahora llamado Fido-kun, volvió a morder al castaño, esta vez con mucha más fuerza.

Issei solo pudo evitar contener un gemido de dolor.

La mujer llegó a su encuentro, por lo tanto el castaño pudo apreciarla mejor.

Era una joven de entre sus 20 años, cabello rubio ondulado que le llevaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Ojos azules como el infinito cielo, adornaba ese hermoso panorama sus facciones finas y delicadas, como si el mismo Dios la hubiera esculpido a detalle. De piel blanca como la nieve, pero de una suavidad y brillo divino, se notaba a la legua que esta joven era muy bien dotada.

Y cómo no estarlo, esas tornadas piernas, ese trasero tan bien formado y esos senos despampanantemente grandes que le robarían los sueños húmedos a cualquier hombre que la viera.

Vestía con las túnicas típicas de un Serafín, con un escote increíble que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y 12 alas blancas extendidas en todo su esplendor.

Así es, esta joven era la Serafín Gabriel, la mujer más hermosa y poderosa del [Cielo].

¡La Serafín Gabriel!

¡Estaba muerto!

Gabriel, al ver la peliaguda situación en la que se encontraba el animal y el niño, corrió a socorrerlo.

-Perdón por eso… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada la joven.

(No, que va… estoy llorando de felicidad. Alucina)

-Sí, pero el dodo no me suelta- lloriqueó el castaño.

-¡Fido-kun, suelta a este niño en este mismo instante! – ordenó severamente Gabriel.

El dodo, como si comprendiera lo que la Serafín dijera, negó con la cabeza.

-Etooo… señorita Serafín… ¿puedo intentar algo?- preguntó inocentemente Issei.

-Sí, por supuesto- concedió Gabriel.

[Boosted Gear]

-¡!-

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Explosion]

Una fuerte aura dragontina verde cubrió por completo al castaño, pero sin cumplir su objetivo de mandar a volar al pobre dodo que se aferraba fuertemente al castaño.

Se veía tan tierno tratando de no salir volando…

CRACK

La mano del castaño se rompió.

¿Pero qué tan fuerte es el agarre de ese dodo?

En la cara del castaño se formó una mueca de dolor.

-¡Fido-kun, eso no se hace!- regañó Gabriel, jalando al dodo que a pesar de todo seguía firmemente mordiendo como si no hubiese un mañana.

-¡Suelta!- gritó Issei ayudando a la Serafín empujando al dodo, aguantándose el dolor.

-¡Suéltalo!- gritó Gabriel, esta vez usando sus 12 alas blancas para tener mayor impulso.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos de intensa agonía hasta que…

-"¡Issei! La servidumbre me alertó que Ophis te raptó. ¿Dónde...?"- dijo el holograma de Satán, apareciendo al costado de Issei.

Observando incrédulo la feroz lucha de su hijo y la Serafín contra el implacable dodo.

Que valga la redundancia él mismo creó…

Y le puso nombre.

-"¡FIDO-KUN, SUELTA LA MANO DE MI HIJO EN ESTE INSTANTE!"- rugió histérico Satán.

El dodo obedeció en el acto.

Por la fuerza que Gabriel aplicaba jalando a su mascota, no pudo evitar que los 2 salieran disparados contra el piso.

*BOING* *BOING*

Accidentalmente el castaño terminó encima de Gabriel…

Siendo más específicos en sus pechos.

En su afán de levantarse, se enredó entre su ropa…

Frotando directamente su cara contra los desnudos senos de la Serafín.

-Kya…- susurró Gabriel con un tono de voz casi imperceptible, claramente sonrojada.

Este acto prácticamente mandó a volar el sentido común del castaño, quien cómo no, disfrutaba de la sensación.

[¡Compañero, contrólate! ¡Si dejas que te domine tu sangre de dragón terminarás violando a la Serafín Gabriel!]

El castaño recuperó la compostura gracias a la sugerencia del dragón.

Desenredándose lentamente, disfrutando la vista, Issei ayudó a la joven a levantarse.

-Perdón por lo de… tú ya sabes…- dijo tímidamente el castaño, sonrojado.

-No hay problema… pero no comentes esto a nadie…- respondió Gabriel quien estaba tan sonrojada que parecía un tomate.

-Sí, te doy mi palabra- prometió Issei.

-"Ejem… Issei… ¿qué haces flirteando con tu hermanita mayor?"- preguntó diabólicamente Satán.

La cara de los 2 jóvenes alcanzó una nueva tonalidad de rojo.

Satán desde el holograma se descojonaba de la risa.

Hasta que de repente Gabriel prestó atención a la persona que estaba hablándoles.

En su bello rostro se formó una mueca de incredulidad.

-¿Papá Elohim?- preguntó temerosamente la Serafín.

-"El mismo hija mía. Ha pasado tiempo"- respondió Satán.

3…

2…

1…

-¡Papá Elohim!- chilló emocionada Gabriel, abalanzándose encima del holograma.

PUM

Haciendo gala de su poder, la gravedad le ganó a la Serafín.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Issei, arrodillándose frente a la caída y ofreciéndole la mano.

-Sí- respondió adolorida Gabriel, aceptando la ayuda del castaño.

-"Entonces dime Issei… ¿qué demonios haces en el [Cielo], coincidentemente en el [Jardín del Edén], jugando con Fido-kun y revolcándote con Gabriel?"- preguntó curioso Satán.

El castaño le explicó todo.

Desde que conoció a Ophis…

Cómo esta se había aburrido…

Trayéndolo al [Jardín del Edén]…

Su encuentro con Fido-kun…

Hasta ahora.

-"Así que Ophis te trajo aquí… ¿solo porque estaba aburrida?"- preguntó incrédulo Satán.

-Sí- respondió Issei.

En eso de la nada apareció la loli detrás del castaño.

-Issei-

-BUAAA, ¡Ophis no te aparezcas tan de repente!- exclamó el castaño, asustado.

-Tengo hambre…- comentó Ophis mientras se sobaba su pequeña pancita.

-E-esa e-es- susurró Gabriel aterrada escondiéndose detrás de su recién descubierto hermano pequeño.

-Sí, ella es quien crees que es. Gabriel Onee-sama, ella es Ophis Ouroboros. Ophis, ella es Gabriel, mi querida hermanita mayor- presentó el castaño abrazando cariñosamente a su recién descubierta hermana mayor.

Gabriel, reconfortada por el calor que emanaba su hermanito, correspondió el abrazo.

(Su piel es tan suave…)

[Compañero, sería una pena que tu pajarito se levantara en frente de tu hermana]

(Paz interior, paz interior, paz interior… y para que lo sepas esto no es un simple "pajarito". Es un cóndor de 4 metros)

[Sigue soñando compañero]

-"Ahora que lo pienso, usaste poder dragontino en el [Cielo] ¿No es así?"- preguntó Satán.

-Sí-

-"Entonces no deberían tardar en llegar"- pensó en voz alta preocupado.

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó curioso el castaño.

-"La [Guardia Celestial del Dragón]"-

-¡Es cierto! ¿Cómo pude haberme olvidado?- exclamó escandalizada la Serafín, mirando hacia todos los lados.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-

-"La [Guardia Celestial del Dragón] es una legión de élite cuya misión es proteger al [Cielo] de cualquier ataque de dragones. Han bañado sus armas con la sangre de Samael, así que un solo corte puede ser letal. El [Cielo] tiene un sistema de alarma que avisa cuando poder dragontino es detectado en los alrededores, por lo que ya deben saber dónde estás."-

-¿Pero cómo consiguieron su sangre si Samael está en una dimensión de exilio?- preguntó escandalizado Issei, imitando a su hermana, sabiendo el peligro que representaba esa [Guardia].

-"Dios recolectó la sangre que había salpicado en su celda y bañó esas armas con ella. No es tan difícil como se piensa."- explicó Satán.

TURUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM.

Se escuchó el sonido de unas trompetas muy cerca de su posición.

La [Guardia Celestial del Dragón] se acercaba a gran velocidad.

-¡Issei, tienes que irte ya!- ordenó Gabriel.

-¡Ophis, vámonos de aquí!- rugió el castaño.

-Pero sigo con hambre…- se quejó Ophis.

Sabiendo que Ophis solo obedecía cuando estaba contenta, invocó una mochila y guardó los alimentos más cercanos:

Los frutos del [Árbol de la Vida].

-"¿Estás loco?"- chilló Satán.

-Ophis, ¿quieres una manzana?- preguntó desesperado.

La Diosa con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se puso a observar la manzana.

TURUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM.

A lo lejos se veía una gran legión de ángeles que venía a toda velocidad.

[¡OPHIS SOLO CÓMETELA DE UNA VEZ!]

La loli la probó.

Parecía que le gustó porque inmediatamente después abrió una grieta dimensional.

-Vámonos- se limitó a decir mientras se encaminaba hacia allí.

El castaño no se separaba de su hermana.

-¿Te volveré a ver?- preguntó llorosamente Issei.

Puede que se haya acostumbrado a mentir descaradamente o a realizar masacres inhumanas…

¡Pero esto era muy diferente!

¡Se trataba de su Familia!

-Por supuesto que sí Issei-kun, pero tienes que irte. Mantendremos el contacto- respondió Gabriel tratando de sonar fuerte, pero las lágrimas en su rostro la traicionaban.

-Sí, hasta pronto Gabriel Onee-sama- se despidió Issei atravesando la grieta de un salto.

-Hasta pronto… Issei-kun- se despidió Gabriel viendo cómo la grieta se cerraba.

* * *

 **-Brecha Dimensional-**

-¡Increíble!- gritó el castaño a todo pulmón, observando maravillado el paisaje infinito que tenía adelante.

La Brecha Dimensional.

Un espacio entre todas las Dimensiones.

Un lugar donde el espacio y el tiempo no existían.

Todos los conceptos naturales como la masa, el peso, gravedad, o cualquiera de esas tonterías no tenían lugar aquí.

Parecía un caleidoscopio en versión infinita.

Hogar de los 2 dioses dragones desde el Origen de los Tiempos.

-Esto es la Brecha Dimensional… mi hogar-

-¿Todo?-

-Todo… pero desde hace unos años ya no lo es-

-Te expulsó el otro Dios Dragón…- tanteó el castaño.

La loli asintió con la cabeza.

(Me pregunto cómo es el otro…)

[Es grande y rojo]

(Como tú…)

[…]

(Hace un tiempo me dijiste que en la Brecha solamente bastaba pensar para transportarse)

[Sí]

(¿Entonces qué pasaría si pensara en Great Red?)

El castaño comenzó a pensar y cerró los ojos.

Cuando los abrió…

-¡ES JODIDAMENTE ENORME!- chilló el castaño viendo un ojo verde de por lo menos 10 veces su tamaño mirándolo.

Efectivamente, Great Red es por lo menos 100 veces más grande que Ddraig.

Es un dragón rojo GIGANTE que se pasa la vida paseando por la Brecha Dimensional o durmiendo.

No intenten entablar una conversación con él, simplemente le llegará al orto lo que digan…

Y hablando de su orto…

¡DEBE SER MUCHÍSIMO MÁS GRANDE QUE EL DE CUALQUIER SER VIVO!

-Tengo hambre- dijo Ophis jalando las mangas de la casaca de Issei.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- preguntó el castaño.

-Conozco un buen sitio…-

(Tengo la impresión que esto saldrá muy mal)

[No eres el único]

* * *

 **-El Caldero Chorreante – Afueras de Lilith-**

(No quiero morir aún…)- lloriqueó el castaño.

El Caldero Chorreante, bar de mala muerte, se ubica en las afueras de la ciudad de Lilith.

Es un lugar muy conocido, ya que fue el primer bar que mi hermano Belphegor creó.

Horrendo lugar si me lo preguntan.

El olor a tabaco y licor en el lugar es simplemente insoportable.

El castaño, sentado en una mesa alejada de las demás, veía atemorizado el lugar.

Había muchos hombres de diversos tamaños, aspectos, pesos…

Pero todos tenían algo en común.

Todos y cada uno de ellos eran demonios.

Caminaban, reían, bebían, fumaban, se drogaban, peleaban, gritaban.

Incluso uno que otro follaba en una esquina.

-Ophis, ¿es necesario estar aquí?- preguntó atemorizado el castaño.

-Sí ¿no te gusta? Es un buen lugar…-

(Creo que ambos diferimos en nuestro concepto de "bueno")

-Voy a averiguar si tienen pastel- exclamó la loli, yendo sin ninguna clase de temor a la barra.

-¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan despreocupado?-

[No tiene nada de qué preocuparse… Ni siquiera tu padre tendría oportunidad contra ella]

-Es cierto-

-¿Qué hace un niño por aquí? ¿Buscas a tu mami para que te lea un cuento?- se burló una puta deteniéndose en frente de la mesa del castaño.

Sí, era una puta.

Demasiado maquillada y desgastada para ser una mujer común y silvestre.

-…-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?- siguió burlándose la puta moviendo seductoramente sus caderas.

-Cuidado atrás tuyo…- se limitó a decir el castaño.

-¿Eh?- dijo la puta volviéndose para atrás.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Un hombre gordo y borracho se había acercado lentamente por detrás de la puta, sacándose el pantalón y dejando su erecto miembro a pocos centímetros de su intimidad.

Apenas el castaño dijo eso…

El hombre entendió la indirecta.

Era su oportunidad.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- chilló la puta siendo penetrada por detrás.

El hombre gordo, llevándose a la puta a rastras mientras la penetraba sin piedad, le levantó el dedo pulgar al niño en señal de agradecimiento.

El castaño lo imitó, como diciéndole que no fue nada.

La puta lo miró con odio antes de desaparecer entre la gente.

-Casi me cago del miedo…- lloriqueó el castaño.

[Por lo menos hiciste feliz a alguien]

-No me da risa-

-¿Hablando solo desde tan joven?- exclamó un hombre pelirrojo aterrizando forzosamente en frente de él, con una taza de cerveza en mano.

Por lo que parecía no llevaba mucho tiempo desde que había llegado.

Todavía estaba consciente de sus actos.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó tímidamente el castaño.

-Sirzechs Gremory- exclamó el pelirrojo orgullosamente.

-¡!-

(Fue un gusto conocerte Ddraig)

[Lo mismo digo compañero]

-Un borracho-

-¡No soy un borracho!-

-Un candidato a borracho-

-En eso podrías tener razón…-

-Y bien Sirzechs Gremory ¿Qué te trae a este garito de mala muerte?-

-¿No es de mala educación no presentarse primero?-

(Como si pudiera recordar eso en frente del peor enemigo de Euclid Onii-chan…)

-Ups, lo siento. Soy Hyoudou Issei, encantado de conocerlo-

-¡!-

(¿Qué pasó?)

[No lo sé]

-¿Tú eres Hyoudou Issei?-

-Sí-

-¿El hijo de Alexander Sparda?-

-Sí-

-¿El mafioso más conocido en el mundo del hampa sobrenatural?-

-¿Mi padre es tan famoso?- preguntó Issei conteniendo la risa.

Obviamente su padre le contó sus "aventuras" en el mundo sobrenatural.

Incluso varios Clanes estaban bajo la sospecha de realizar Negocios "ilegales" con él.

Lo que nadie sabía…

Era que esos rumores eran ciertos.

-Obviamente y tú también lo eres- agregó Sirzechs.

-¿En serio?-

-Sí. El famoso "Príncipe de la Masacre". Responsable de la matanza en el pueblo de Winchester sobrenatural-

-Así que mi nombre es conocido…-

(Mi padre y tío Rizevim deben estar orgullosos…)

[Y yo también]

(¿Por qué?)

[¡Porque al fin tengo a un portador que hace que el nombre del [Serkiyuttei] sea temido!]

(Por Dios. Tú y tu pepino orgullo como Dragón Celestial)

-Y la masacre de Bilbury, el atentado de Liverpool, el robo masivo de almas humanas en York, el incendio de Lyon, el degollamiento de los pobladores de Saint-Cirq-Lapopie, la inundación de Marsella, el asesinato de un grupo de exorcistas renegados en la iglesia de Loubressac, el empalamiento de San Gimicnano entre otros más que me da náuseas recordarlos- dijo Sirzechs con un tono de voz serio.

-Antes que nada que quede claro que el incendio de Lyon fue una fiesta con el jefe de la Familia que controlaba la localidad que terminó mal- respondió divertido el castaño.

(Monstruo. ¿Qué clase de padre educa a su hijo de esa manera?)- pensó enfermo Sirzechs manteniendo la compostura.

Su puesto como Maou Lucifer así lo pedía.

(¿Está tratando de intimidarme? No tendré el poder necesario para enfrentarme a él, pero sé perfectamente cómo escaparme. No le tengo miedo y además podemos resolver esto pacíficamente)- se auto-convencía el castaño, a pesar de que internamente sudaba la gota gorda.

["Nunca dejes que un extraño sepa lo que piensas"]

(Gracias Ddraig)

-¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?- preguntó sombríamente Sirzechs.

-…-

-¿Sabes que si me lo propusiera te desintegraría aquí mismo?- siguió preguntando, esta vez expulsando levemente su aura, causando un escalofrío al castaño.

-…-

-Respóndeme- ordenó Sirzechs, ahora en su faceta de Maou Lucifer.

-…-

-No lo repetiré una vez más, respóndeme-

-No lo niego- fue la cínica respuesta del castaño.

Sirzechs apretó los puños, molesto.

-Hagamos algo Sirzechs Gremory- propuso seriamente el castaño, ahora en su faceta de Don Sparda.

(Recuerden que mientras Satán estaba de viaje él quedaba como Don interino)

-Te escucho-

-" _Quid pro quo"_ , te digo cosas, tú me dices cosas. Ambos nos beneficiamos más de lo que crees- sugirió Issei usando la [Tentación] en sus primeras palabras.

El Lucifer captó de inmediato el mensaje.

(Es un sencillo intercambio de información. No tengo nada que temer)- pensó ingenuamente el ex-Gremory.

Qué ingenuo.

-Entonces… ¿te parece cinco preguntas cada uno por ronda de forma intercalada? Doy mi palabra que responderé sinceramente-

(Idiota, ahora que has dado tu palabra no podrás salvarte)

-Me parece bien… ¿te importa si empiezo yo?- preguntó Sirzechs, tomando un trago de su cerveza.

-Claro-

-Bien, en ese caso ¿tuviste algo que ver en todas esas masacres?-

-Sí, tuve mucho que ver. Yo estuve presente en todas- respondió tranquilamente el castaño, llevando una pierna encima de la otra formando un ángulo recto.- Primera pregunta contestada-

(Así que de esa forma quieres jugar ¿no?)- pensó para sí mismo el Lucifer imitando al castaño.

-Me toca ¿cómo conociste a Grayfia Lucifage?-

-La conocí durante las Guerras de Sucesión. Ambos peleábamos en el frente de nuestros diferentes bandos. A pesar de ello, Grayfia aborrecía los métodos de la Facción de los Maou Ancestrales. Nos enamoramos cuando ella me ayudó a curarme de una herida en una de esas incontables batallas- respondió Sirzechs tranquilamente, ya que el joven castaño solamente le preguntaba por temas triviales. –Primera pregunta respondida-

(Gracias mi querido Lucifer, me acabas de ahorrar 2 preguntas)

[Para ser el Maou Lucifer es muy ingenuo]

(Sirzechs Lucifer no es ingenuo ni mucho menos un tonto. Solamente subestima enormemente mis capacidades)

\- Mi turno ¿Cuál fue tu rol en todos esos eventos?-

-Simplemente un espectador y algunas veces como autor físico e intelectual del "crimen". Pero para aclararte tus dudas todos esos eventos fueron planeados por mis tutores- respondió el castaño. –Segunda pregunta contestada-

(¿Tutores? Esta es mi oportunidad de saber más sobre Alexander Sparda y sus allegados)

-Me toca ¿quiénes son los miembros de tu Familia?-

-¿Perdón?-

-Tus familiares directos-

-Mi madre Venelana Bael, mi padre Lord Gremory, mi esposa Grayfia Lucifage, mi hijo Milicas Gremory, mi primo Sairaorg Bael y mi hermana menor Rias Gremory- respondió el pelirrojo, que no pudo evitar suspirar apenado al nombrar a su hermana pequeña. –Segunda pregunta respondida.

(Así que el Lucifer actual es un siscon…)

[Patético]

(Tampoco es que los dragones merezcan tanto respeto como seres cognitivos…)

[…]

(Parece que su hermana es su punto débil, debo aprovecharlo para sacarle información)

-Mi turno ¿quiénes son tus tutores?-

-Hablando de tutores legales esos serían mi padre Alexander Sparda y mi madre Yumma Hyoudou. Hablando de mis tutores no oficiales esos sería Euclid Lucifage y Rizevim Liván Lucifer- respondió el castaño, soltando la bomba a propósito. –Tercera pregunta contestada.-

-¡!-

(¡Rizevim Liván Lucifer! ¡Euclid Lucifage! ¡Este niño está bajo la protección de la Facción de los Maou Ancestrales! Esto es más serio de lo que pensé)- pensó serio el pelirrojo mandando un mensaje de emergencia silencioso a sus siervos.

-Me toca ¿Qué clase de problema tiene tu hermana pequeña para que el Gran y Todopoderoso Maou Lucifer tenga que venir a un bar a olvidar las penas?- preguntó el castaño siniestramente.

-¡!-

(¡Pero si nunca le comenté nada sobre ello!)- pensó aterrado el pelirrojo. (Puede que mientras hablemos sus agentes estén yendo para atentar contra Rias. ¡Solamente me está distrayendo!)-

Furioso, mandó nuevamente un mensaje a sus siervos ordenándoles que no dejaran ni un segundo sola a su hermanita.

(Lo tengo)

-Bien ahora que tus siervos no nos interrumpirán ya que estarán ocupados en cierto evento que he planeado sigamos con la conversación. Su turno Sirzechs Gremory-

(Maldito seas, Hyoudou Issei)

Recuperando la compostura, el Maou Lucifer se dispuso a continuar el interrogatorio.

-¿Qué relación tienes con Liván Lucifer y Euclid Lucifage?-

-Aún no me ha respondido la anterior pregunta. No es justo que solo sea yo el que responde. Además, son solo temas triviales-

A regañadientes, el pelirrojo respondió.

-Mi hermana ha heredado el [Poder de la Destrucción] por parte de mi madre que pertenece al Clan Bael. Pero resulta que su cuerpo tiene una extraña condición que no le permite desarrollarlo. No lo soporta. Si sigue así…- dijo el pelirrojo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Consciente que había mostrado debilidad, el pelirrojo rápidamente se cubrió los ojos con su taza de cerveza. Dándole un largo trago, se tranquilizó.

Ya que sabía por amarga experiencia que uno no puede mostrar debilidad frente a un enemigo.

Aún más si este pertenecía a la Facción de los Maou Ancestrales.

(Pobre, hasta me da pena…)

[¿Te compadeces de un enemigo?]

(Una niña no tiene la culpa de que su Familia sea así. Si estuviera en mis posibilidades le ayudaría…)

[Pero no puedes]

(Eso está por verse…)

-Cálmese Sirzechs Gremory. Me disculpo si la pregunta fue muy personal. No tenía la intención de hacerle recordar eso- se disculpó el castaño.

-No te preocupes… estoy bien- afirmó el pelirrojo.

(A mí no me engañas, se nota que no estás bien. Tu cara te delata)

-Tercera pregunta respondida. Es su turno de preguntarme algo-

-Es cierto… ¿Qué relación tienes con Liván Lucifer y Euclid Lucifage?-

-Liván Lucifer es mi padrino. En caso que a mis padres les suceda algo tiene la responsabilidad de cuidarme… aunque sabiendo lo despreocupado que es lo dudo mucho. Euclid Lucifage pasaría a ser el hermano mayor que nunca tuve. Mis 7 hermanos mayores murieron durante la última Gran Guerra, así que sabiendo eso me ha entrenado en las tácticas que usaba en las Guerras de Sucesión para poder defenderme sin contar la natural defensa personal. Ellos son los autores intelectuales de las masacres de las que me haces responsable-

-¡!-

(Así que son ciertos los rumores del resurgimiento de esa Facción. Solamente lo están obligando como a Grayfia en su tiempo. Esos desgraciados…)

(¿Piensa que me están obligando? Ciertamente, pero tengo que hacerlo para mantenerme vivo)

[Has sido muy irresponsable…]

(¿Por qué lo dices?)

[Le has dado información innecesaria. Podría hacerte daño sabiendo eso…]

(Era necesario. Tengo que fortalecer la confianza entre nosotros. No quiero tener al Inframundo entero como enemigo…)

[Pero lo quieres como Amigo]

(Obviamente, tener un Amigo con tanta influencia me convendría mucho a mí y a la Familia)

-Lo siento por la pérdida-

-No es necesario disculparse. Además, dada su importancia en el Inframundo era inevitable que les sucediera algo teniendo a Dios y a Grigory como enemigos-

-¿Ocupaban cargos importantes?-

-Dejemos de lado las formalidades. Hemos entrado en confianza así que no son necesarias las preguntas equivalentes-

-Como quieras- respondió Sirzechs, sonriente.

-Y bien Sirzechs Gremory, ya que entramos en confianza responderé a todas tus dudas. Adelante, pregunta con confianza-

-Bien… si no es molestia… ¿podría preguntar quiénes eran tus hermanos mayores? Tal vez los haya conocido…- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-No es molestia. Mis hermanos mayores eran muy conocidos. Todo el Inframundo los conoce.-

-¿En serio?- preguntó el pelirrojo, claramente interesado.

-Sí. Se llamaban Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, Asmodeus, Amón, Mamón y Belphegor. Tú los conoces como los [7 príncipes infernales]-

-Me estás bromeando…- afirmó incrédulo.

-¿No me crees? Entonces mira…- dijo Issei levantándose y extendiendo sus 14 alas demoniacas.

-¡!-

(Imposible, esto no puede ser posible)- se decía el pelirrojo, tratando de asimilar la información.

-Es completamente posible. Por lo que veo tú servías en el frente como aprendiz personal de Lucifer-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Mi padre me lo comentó. Dijo que te conocía desde hace mucho tiempo-

-No recuerdo conocer a ninguna persona que se apellidara Sparda- afirmó.

-Porque tú lo conocías como el Maou Satanás, el Rey Demonio Original-

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Satanás nunca llegó a tener hijos!- gritó el pelirrojo ganando la atención de todos los presentes, incluso Ophis que seguía comiendo pastel.

-En ese caso siente esto- exclamó el castaño mientras sus ojos se volvía rojos.

Las luces empezaron a apagarse lentamente dejando el bar apenas iluminado.

Todos los ojos del bar posaron la vista en el castaño.

Issei comenzó a expulsar su aura tranquilamente.

Era un aura de color morado, nadie en el Inframundo tenía su aura de ese color.

Entonces lo vieron.

La sombra del castaño se alargó… reflejando en la pared a un hombre con cuernos de cabra y 14 alas extendidas en todo su esplendor.

Al instante todos reconocieron esa aura y sombra.

Era idéntica a la de su Amo.

Los más "jóvenes" tenían la boca abierta, asombrados.

Los más ancianos lloraban de alegría.

El castaño dejó de expulsar su aura, alumbrando nuevamente el silencioso bar.

En eso, uno de los "ancianos" del lugar se dirigió al frente del castaño.

Para sorpresa de este, se arrodilló ante él.

-¡AVE MAOU SATANÁS, PRÍNCIPE DE LOS DEMONIOS!- gritó con toda la capacidad de su ronca garganta, demostrando un profundo respeto al hijo de su señor.

Al unísono todos los demonios del lugar (incluyendo a Sirzechs) se arrodillaron e imitaron al anciano.

-¡AVE MAOU SATANÁS, PRÍNCIPE DE LOS DEMONIOS!-

-¡AVE MAOU SATANÁS, PRÍNCIPE DE LOS DEMONIOS!-

-¡AVE MAOU SATANÁS, PRÍNCIPE DE LOS DEMONIOS!-

-¡AVE MAOU SATANÁS, PRÍNCIPE DE LOS DEMONIOS!-

-¡AVE MAOU SATANÁS, PRÍNCIPE DE LOS DEMONIOS!-

El castaño solo se limitó a realizar un gesto con la mano, indicando silencio.

Su padre le había advertido de esta situación, así que aplicó lo aprendido.

El ruido desapareció al instante.

-¡HERMANOS Y HERMANAS, CAMARADAS DEMONIOS!- comenzó el castaño, ganando la atención de los presentes. -¡HOY ME PRESENTO ANTE USTEDES COMO UNO MÁS! ¡EN ESTOS PRECISOS INSTANTES MI PADRE SE RECUPERA DE LAS HERIDAS QUE RECIBIÓ DURANTE SU BATALLA CON DIOS, ASÍ QUE EN SU NOMBRE ME DISCULPO POR NO ESTAR PRESENTE!-

Los presentes se preocuparon al instante.

Por supuesto que era una descarada mentira para salvar su pellejo.

-¡HE ESCOGIDO ESTE BAR PARA HABLAR DISCRETAMENTE CON SIRZECHS LUCIFER DE TEMAS DE SUMA IMPORTANCIA, ASÍ QUE TAMBIÉN ME DISCULPARÁN QUE INTERRUMPA SU VALIOSO TIEMPO DE RELAJO!-

Los demonios estallaron en carcajadas.

El Lucifer Rojo se paró e hizo un gesto con la mano.

El bar se quedó callado.

-DE SEGURO SE PREGUNTARÁN ¿POR QUÉ EN ESTE BAR? LA RESPUESTA ES MUY SENCILLA-

Los presentes prestaron atención.

¡Eran las palabras del legítimo hijo de su señor, el Príncipe de las Tinieblas, Antítesis de Dios!

-¡ESTE ES UN SIMPLE MÉTODO PARA DAR A CONOCER MI PRESENCIA Y DARLES A CONOCER QUE MI PADRE NO SE HA OLVIDADO DE USTEDES!-

Lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de los demás veteranos.

-¡ACTUALMENTE MI PADRE SE ENCUENTRA EN EL ANONIMATO, ASEDIADO POR PERSONAS DE MAL VIVIR QUE AÑORAN SU MUERTE! ¡HE TENIDO QUE VENIR AQUÍ A REGAÑADIENTES YA QUE ME NIEGO A DEJARLO SOLO!-

-¡Pero por qué no se aloja aquí en su hogar! ¡Juntos lo defenderemos hasta la muerte!- rugió un veterano de la última Guerra, siendo apoyado por todos.

-¡POR SU PEPINO ORGULLO!- rugió el castaño para la incredulidad de los presentes.

-¡MI PADRE COMO LOS MÁS VETERANOS RECORDARÁN SIEMPRE HA SIDO MUY ORGULLOSO! ¡"¿QUÉ CLASE DE REY SERÍA SI NO PUEDO HACER UNA COSA TAN SIMPLE COMO ESTA"?! ¡TODOS SABEN QUE ES CIERTO!-

Los demonios apretaron los puños.

Efectivamente, su Rey era muy testarudo.

Era imposible hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¡HOY, EN ESTE DÍA, LES DOY EL MENSAJE DE MI PADRE Y UNA NUEVA ORDEN!- siguió el castaño, inflamado de orgullo.

Los presentes prestaron aún más atención.

-¡"VAYAN POR TODO EL INFRAMUNDO ANUNCIANDO MI MEJORÍA Y LA SEGURIDAD DE QUE PRONTO ESTARÉ CON USTEDES. HASTA ESE DÍA, QUEDA TERMINANTEMENTE PROHIBIDO RESPONDER A CUALQUIER PREGUNTA RELACIONADA CON LA APARIENCIA FÍSICA DE MI HIJO A NO SER QUE QUIERAN QUEDARSE SIN HEREDERO"!- exclamó irónicamente el castaño.

-¡YES, MI LORD!- respondieron solemnemente los demonios, aguantándose la risa por el irónico comentario del Príncipe.

Obviamente todos entendieron la última parte.

Su hijo se había arriesgado al venir allí.

Y él era lo único que se interponía entre el paradero de su Rey y sus enemigos.

Acatarían la orden sin chistar.

Después de todo, su Rey se mejoraba día a día.

No podían dejar que nada malo le pase.

-¡Gracias por entender! ¡Sin quitarles más tiempo, regresen a lo que estaban haciendo!- ordenó el castaño.

Cientos de demonios se acercaron al castaño a presentarles sus respetos.

El castaño respondía tranquilamente a cada saludo y les recordaba el secreto sobre su aparición.

Los demonios juraban lealtad eterna y la absoluta obediencia a esa orden.

Hubo fiesta en el Inframundo esa noche.

Mientras tanto, el castaño erigiendo una barrera que los aislaba del mundo exterior, siguió hablando con Sirzechs.

-Creí que iba a morir allí…- exclamó el castaño agotado.

-Tendrá que acostumbrarse a eso Issei-sama- dijo Sirzechs.

-¿Sama? No hay necesidad de ser tan formal. Además cualquiera sospecharía de mí si el Maou Lucifer me tratara como su superior. Llamáme Issei o como más te guste- comentó Issei sirviéndose un vaso con agua.

-Muy bien Issei-kun. Me ha quedado claro que eres hijo de Satán… y que sabes mentir muy bien-

-Gracias Sirzechs Gremory, me da gusto saber que Rizevim me ha enseñado bien- respondió el castaño.

-No hay necesidad de ser tan formal. Llámame Sirzechs o como más prefieras-

-En ese caso Sirzechs, tengo una pregunta-

-Lo que quieras-

-¿Qué necesita tu hermana para curarse?-

-Es complicado- suspiró el pelirrojo, triste.

-Doy mi palabra que haré todo lo posible para salvar a tu hermana. Ahora dime-

-Necesita algo llamado "Piedra Filosofal"-

-¿Esa piedra que es propiedad de Mephisto?-

-Sí, pero el muy desgraciado no quiera dármela-

-¿Alguna otra cosa en su lugar?-

-Sí, pero conseguirla es imposible. No vale la pena decirlo-

-Dime-

-Necesitaría el fruto del [Árbol de la Vida] que se encuentra en el [Jardín del Edén]-

-¿Te refieres a esto?- dijo Issei sacando de su mochila una manzana roja brillante.

La manzana que había expropiado del [Edén].

-¡Eso…eso… Eso es!- lloriqueó el pelirrojo arrodillándose frente al castaño.

-¿La quieres?- preguntó el castaño.

-¿M-me la darás?- gimoteó el pelirrojo de rodillas llorando a lágrima viva.

-Claro, te di mi palabra que haría todo lo posible por salvar a tu hermana. ¿Qué clase de persona sería si no cumpliera mi palabra?- sonrió el castaño, dándole la manzana al pelirrojo que miraba el fruto con adoración.

-¿Por qué tienes algo como eso en tu mochila?-

-Bueno, verás…-

-Issei…- murmuró Ophis agarrando la manga del castaño –Se les acabó el pastel, vámonos-

-¿Ophis, ahora a dónde?-

-¡Espera!- gritó el pelirrojo… al ver a los 2 niños desaparecer sin dejar rastro. –Así que Issei Hyoudou…- murmuró para sí mismo.

* * *

 **-En un lugar desconocido-**

-Issei… ¿sabes volar?-

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Por esto- dijo la pequeña diosa lanzando con fuerza al castaño desde 10 000 metros sin previo aviso.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- chilló el castaño siendo lanzado a toda velocidad hacia lo que parecía ser el techo de un castillo de la época medieval.

[¡Compañero, tus alas!]

-¡NO PUEDO, POR LA FUERZA DE CAÍDA MIS ALAS SERÍAN ARRANCADAS!-

Durante esos pocos segundos el castaño no se dio cuenta que ya estaba a 2 000 metros del techo del castillo.

(Es ahora o nunca)

[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker] [Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

PUM

El castaño atravesó el techo envuelto en su armadura, sin poder evitar que rompiera unos cuantos pisos hasta caer en lo que parecía ser una mesa en una Sala de Reunión, rompiéndola en el proceso.

Issei disipó su armadura, adolorido.

-¿Issei-chan?- preguntó una voz muy conocida por el castaño.

Volteando ligeramente su cabeza pudo ver a un sorprendido Rizevim junto con unos hombres y mujeres de diversas edades.

-¡Issei-sama!- gritó asustado Euclid yendo al socorro del adolorido castaño.

-Euclid Onii-chan… ¿dónde estamos?-

-Esto Issei-sama, es el cuartel general de la Khaos Brigade-

* * *

 **Bueno señores y señoras, damas y caballeros, presento ante ustedes el siguiente capítulo de "Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas".**

 **Este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha, ya que quería dejar claras ciertas cosas.**

 **Sin nada más que agregar...**

 **¡Pasemos a los reviews!**

* * *

1\. Me alegra que te haya gustado el gore, era mi primera vez escribiendo ese tipo de cosas.

2\. Como habrás leído, Berseker está en todos los demonios, solo que no le da reverenda gana de comunicarse con ellos.

 **Matias356**

Gracias por comentar amigo mío, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho.

 **Ezegamer15**

Sí, pero el cómo aparecerá se lo dejo a tu imaginación.

 **doorkcrew**

Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Te lo dejo a tu imaginación.

 **Guest**

1\. Ups, se me chispoteó. Ahora lo corrijo.

2\. Como habrás leído en el capítulo de hoy, Issei no puede usar todo su poder por 2 razones:

a. Su cuerpo no soportaría tal cantidad de poder.

b. Cuanto más poder use, más insistente se vuelve Berseker. Y para mala suerte de Issei, Berseker es muy convincente.

* * *

 **Eso sería todo por hoy y sin nada más que decir...**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	6. Las noticias vienen y van

Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas

DISCLAIMER: No soy dueño de Highschool DxD ni de cualquiera de sus derivados. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

Chicos, les pondré la simbología para evitar confusiones:

-Hola- Conversación normal

"¿Cómo están?"- Transmisiones holográficas o conversaciones por celular

(No lo sé)- Pensamientos varios

[Estoy muy bien] {Yo también estoy bien}- Seres de categoría superior sellados.

 _Gracias por preguntar_ \- [Tentación]

 **Te odio-** La verdadera forma del odio o "Berseker"

* * *

 **-Highschool DxD Fanfiction-**

 **[Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 05:** Las noticias vienen y van

* * *

Noticia.

¿Qué es una noticia?

Una noticia es el relato, construcción y elaboración que se refiere a un hecho novedoso o no muy común, o a la relación entre hechos novedosos y/o atípicos, ocurridos dentro de una comunidad o en determinado ámbito específico, ya sea político, económico o social.

Dentro del ámbito de algunos medios de comunicación, es un género periodístico en el que la noticia es un "recorte de la realidad" sobre un hecho de actualidad, que merece ser informado por algún tipo de criterio de relevancia social.

Las personas que se dedican a fabricar noticias son llamadas periodistas, que trabajan para un medio de comunicación que les paga para traer noticias al instante.

Estos, versados en el arte de la escritura y la narración, tienen en cuenta 6 preguntas importantes para escribir una de estas:

¿Qué?

¿Quién?

¿Cómo?

¿Cuándo?

¿Dónde?

¿Por qué?

Pero a pesar de responder a estas preguntas, no es suficiente.

Como sabrán, el público es exigente.

Estas personitas que no hacen nada más que leer exigen profesionalismo.

Veracidad.

Objetividad.

Claridad.

Brevedad.

Generalidad.

Actualidad.

Novedad.

Interés.

Proximidad.

Prominencia.

Consecuencia.

Desenlace.

Tema.

Servicio.

Pues bien, la noticia en cuestión tiene un impacto psicológico inmenso.

Se esparce como la pólvora.

La noticia que se esparció en el Inframundo corrió muchísimo más rápido que la pólvora.

Y por supuesto, esta noticia cumplía con todas estas preguntas y condiciones.

¿Cómo reaccionamos ante ciertas noticias que nos transmiten los medios de comunicación?

Según nuestros rasgos de personalidad cada tipo de noticias nos afectará de una manera.

A su vez la situación de vida de cada uno se convierte en un factor de protección o de vulnerabilidad.

Si tienes hijos te aumentará la sensibilidad, la desconfianza, la impotencia y la rabia ante informaciones como asesinatos a menores, violaciones, secuestros, abusos, acoso escolar, entre otras cosas.

O si estás en el paro y nos inundan con datos que ni siquiera entendemos del alza de esto, la oferta de trabajo aquello y otros; nos hunden y cuesta más remontar para buscar empleo por una bajada de autoestima o por el desconocimiento.

Pues bien, sean humanos, ángeles, caídos, demonios, yokai, asgardianos o cualquier raza de este mundo con la contada excepción de los dragones, nos interesa la misma cosa.

Los chismes.

Siendo más específicos, la especulación.

Admitámoslo, nos gusta dejar volar la imaginación.

Y por supuesto, esta noticia no fue la excepción.

¡Se trataba nada más y nada menos que del regreso de la noble estirpe de Satanás, el Rey Demonio Original!

¿Saben el impacto social y emocional que tuvo esta noticia?

Resumamos lo que pasó después de la desaparición del dúo de niños en frente de las narices del Crimson Satán, Sirzechs Lucifer.

Cerrado el bar, todos los demonios sin excepción fueron a sus hogares.

Decir que el Maou Lucifer fue volando a máxima velocidad hacia la Mansión Gremory es poco comparado con lo que hizo.

Tanta era su felicidad y emoción que se olvidó de crear círculos mágicos.

* * *

 **-Mansión Gremory – Esa misma noche-**

Los miembros de la Familia Gremory y sus respectivos séquitos estaban preocupados.

Hace unas horas habían recibido un mensaje de emergencia de su amo y pariente.

-"Estoy enfrentándome cara a cara con el Príncipe de la Masacre. Ha confesado tener relación directa con miembros importantes de la Khaos Brigade y su implicación personal en todos sus crímenes. Necesito refuerzos para poder arrestarlo. Tengan cuidado, no usen círculos mágicos ya que estos pueden estar vigilados."

Obviamente eso asustó de sobremanera a todos los miembros de su Familia.

Hyoudou Issei, el infame "Príncipe de la Masacre", tenía fama de no dejar sobrevivientes en sus combates.

A pesar de tener la misma edad que la pequeña Rias, se le atribuían horrorosas matanzas a sangre fría.

Y para horror de ellos, él mismo las había confirmado.

Tenían miedo.

No dudaban que el Maou Lucifer pudiera vencerlo.

Solo que ese rastrero asesino tenía muchos trucos bajo la manga.

Recordemos los acontecimientos pasados hace poco tiempo.

Hace unos meses, los 4 Maou por decisión unánime habían enviado un escuadrón de élite para su completa aniquilación.

Los mejores soldados en su campo.

El resultado…

No fue el esperado.

El mismísimo séquito de Ajuka Beelzebub había ido a dar refuerzo al escuadrón, ya que habían recibido un llamado de emergencia del capitán diciendo que UN NIÑO les estaba dando la paliza de sus vidas.

Cuando llegaron, vieron algo que les heló la sangre y despertó sus ansias de venganza.

Era el espectáculo digno de una masacre medieval.

Cientos de demonios empalados con lanzas de hielo en perfecta sincronía.

La cosa no terminaba allí.

Sus alas habían sido arrancadas de raíz mientras seguían vivos, razón por la cual sus intentos de cara mostraban una clara expresión de horror.

¿Qué clase de enfermo podía hacer eso?

El monstruo se había tomado el tiempo de arrancar sus alas una por una y escribir en el suelo un mensaje.

Este predicaba:

"Si son dignos de su puesto, tendrán el honor y el respeto de venir personalmente a cumplir su trabajo. Después de todo, solo soy un niño asustado".

Sorprendentemente alcanzaron las alas para escribir este mensaje.

Bueno, para sorpresa del castaño.

Los sirvientes de Beelzebub apretaron los puños.

¡Les estaba tomando el pelo!

¡Estaba retando a los 4 Grandes Maou!

¡Incluso tenía la osadía de burlarse de ellos!

Peinaron el área en busca de sobrevivientes.

En eso, hubo un rayo de esperanza en medio de la oscuridad.

¡Había un sobreviviente!

Clavado por clavos de hielo a un trono hecho de este mismo material, el soldado se retorcía de dolor tratando inútilmente de liberarse.

Los siervos del Maou corrieron a liberarlo.

Para desesperación de sus camaradas, el soldado ya no tenía salvación.

El soldado intentaba hablar.

Este, en su último aliento, solo pudo decir:

-"Hyoudou Issei les manda saludos"

BOOM

El soldado, al morir, activó un hechizo explosivo que el mismo castaño había hecho.

Para orgullo de su padre, su hijo estaba aprendiendo muy rápido.

Ya esperaba el día en que su hijo cumpliera 18 años para ir a tomar su primera cerveza y celebrar por sus logros…

Por supuesto que Rizevim, Euclid y unos cuantos conocidos que no se habían presentado al castaño estaban invitados.

2 de los siervos del Maou resultaron heridos de gravedad, junto con otros 5 que tenían heridas leves.

Prácticamente casi mata a todo su séquito de no ser por la rapidez en que estos pudieron crear un escudo mágico decentemente fuerte.

(¡Maldito monstruo!)

Fueron lo que pensaron al unísono los 4 Maou y los miembros del Consejo de Ancianos al escuchar el informe.

Era oficial.

Hyoudou Issei estaba en su lista negra.

Con el rango de criminal SSS+ (nueva categoría especialmente diseñada exclusivamente para él en el Inframundo), la recompensa por su cabeza era exorbitante.

La prensa se hizo un festín con esto.

¿Los 4 Grandes Maou asustados de un niño de 10 años?

Por supuesto que la Maou Serafall Leviathan, encargada de Asuntos Exteriores (incluyendo los de la prensa), se vio obligada a declarar.

Sus motivos para realizar esas matanzas sin aparente sentido:

Desconocidos.

Los cargos contra el joven:

Alta traición, delitos contra la vida humana y sobrenatural, homicidio en 1er grado, asesinato, inducción al suicidio, tráfico ilegal de órganos, secuestro, extorsión, tortura, trata ilegal de personas, robo agravado, estafa, apropiación indebida, tráfico de influencias, encubrimiento y sospechas de terrorismo.

Toda una joya en opinión de la prensa.

Así pasaron unos 4 meses hasta que al fin el milagro sucedió.

Lo habían atrapado.

Era un muchacho de 16 años, bajo para su edad, cabello negro teñido de castaño, ojos negros, famélico, con un cuadro severo de esquizofrenia.

Ese mismo proclamaba ser Hyoudou Issei.

Cuando lo obligaron a probarlo, los llevó a un descampado donde la dantesca escena de hace unos meses se repitió.

Lo condenaron a cadena perpetua.

El pobre muchacho por ironías de la vida también era claustrofóbico.

Murió de una apoplejía fulminante 2 días después.

Los Maou suspiraron aliviados, pavoneando su logro frente a todas las cámaras.

2 semanas pasaron sin ningún asesinato.

Pero la tranquilidad no les duró tanto.

Una fría mañana, Lilith se levantó con un grito de horror.

Empalado en una estaca de hielo, el cuerpo de una adolescente se encontraba completamente desfigurado.

Le habían robado el útero.

Alrededor de la estaca, varios arreglos florales de colores variopintos adornaban la espantosa escena.

La estaca estaba en frente del Castillo Lucifer, centro de justicia del Inframundo.

¿Coincidencia?

Según la prensa (a la que una fuente anónima había dado el soplo), no lo era.

Todo era obra de un solo individuo:

Hyoudou Issei, "El Príncipe de la Masacre".

Los Maou llegaron en el acto.

Falbium extrañamente estaba despierto, totalmente serio.

Serafall trataba de contener sus náuseas.

Ajuka estaba molesto, muy molesto.

Sirzechs se mantenía neutral.

Junto a los arreglos florales se encontraba una nota.

El Crimson Satán se atrevió a leerla.

Esta irónica nota aún se conserva en los archivos:

"Queridos Maou y miembros del Consejo de Ancianos del Inframundo,

Desde hace días oigo que las autoridades me han cogido, pero en realidad todavía no me han pescado. No soporto que me inculpen de agresiones sexuales y de hurto cuando solo me limitaba a jugar con sus amiguitos que valientemente mandaban ustedes a jugar conmigo. Por ello, asesinaré a toda mujer que ostente el inmoral cargo de prostituta para que tengan algo verídico de qué acusarme. No me gustan las mentiras. Así que como muestra de mi honestidad les confesaré algo. Mi última obra maestra es, en mi opinión personal, un magnífico trabajo; a la dama en cuestión no le dio tiempo a chillar. Me gusta mi trabajo y estoy ansioso de empezar de nuevo, pronto tendrán noticias mías y de mi gracioso jueguecito.

Atentamente,

Hyoudou Issei, "El Príncipe de la Masacre"

Pd1: Aprovecho este medio para agradecerle a la prensa por el curioso apodo. Su loca imaginación nada tiene que envidiarle a la infinita estupidez humana.

Pd2: Los arreglos florales que están allí los puse por 2 razones. Son la muestra de mi más sincero pésame a mis inocentes víctimas y un regalo para la Maou Leviathan. Le confieso que soy un gran admirador suyo, su programa me parece sumamente encantador y espero con ansias la próxima temporada, además de tener el honor de conocerla en persona algún día, si el destino lo permite.

Pd3: ¡Viva el poder del amor! "

Serafall no pudo evitar echarse a llorar.

Los Maou declararon Estado de Emergencia en toda la región.

Sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles.

2 mujeres fueron destripadas durante 2 semanas, una cada semana.

El _modus operandi_ del asesino era simple:

Las estrangulaba, les abría el estómago de un corte limpio y les robaba los úteros.

Por como lo dijo Issei, ahora tenían pruebas verídicas de qué acusarlo.

28 días después, una misteriosa carta con la misma caligrafía que la anterior fue enviada directamente a la Mansión Gremory.

Para la mala suerte de los residentes, el pequeño Milicas Gremory fue la desafortunada persona que la recibió.

Cuando le preguntaron sobre la apariencia de la persona que se la entregó, dijo que era un niño de cabello castaño.

Habían estado conversando durante unos 5 minutos, el niño pelirrojo se había adentrado en el bosque por error y el castaño lo había encontrado.

Caminaron juntos hasta la salida del bosque, mientras, el castaño le contó al inocente niño que su Amo le enviaba a entregarle una carta a una persona que no conocía.

Cuando el pelirrojo menor le preguntó sobre el destinatario, la respuesta fue muy concisa.

Sirzechs Lucifer.

El niño pelirrojo se ofreció a llevarla, ya que la carta era para su padre, pero el castaño se negó.

Tanta fue la insistencia de Milicas que el castaño a regañadientes tuvo que dársela no sin antes hacerle una advertencia:

-"No abras esta carta a menos que quieras ver la cosa más espantosa que hayas visto en tu corta vida. Dásela personalmente a Sirzechs Lucifer y solo a él. ¡NO ABRAS LA CARTA!"-

Después de esto le dio un dulce al niño y en un instante el castaño desapareció ante la interrogante mirada del pelirrojo.

Milicas Gremory, después de comer el dulce (que según su opinión era el mejor que ha probado en su vida hasta la fecha) y haciendo oídos sordos a la advertencia del castaño, abrió la carta y miró su contenido.

Grave error.

Al pequeño Gremory lo encontró su madre llorando a lágrima viva y gritando aterrado, suplicando a su madre que lo salvara.

Cuando su madre vio la carta, inmediatamente la desintegró con su aura, furiosa.

Esta decía:

"No bromeaba queridos Maou cuando les di el soplo. Mañana tendrán noticias mías, sus medios de comunicación son muy eficaces. Esta vez, la cosa es doble; las 2 se encuentran en las cercanías del Territorio Naberius. Adjunto la oreja de la chica para evitar dudas sobre mi identidad.

Gracias por su atención.

Atentamente,

Hyoudou Issei, "Príncipe de la Masacre"

Casi al mismo tiempo, la matriarca Gremory recibió una caja de dulces junto con otra carta.

Según la servidumbre, un niño de cabello castaño se las había entregado de parte de su amo para ser recibida nuevamente por Sirzechs Lucifer.

La matriarca, curiosa, violó la intimidad de su hijo leyendo la carta.

Esta decía:

"Siento profundamente la lamentable escena que tiene que presenciar con respecto a su hijo. Fue una gran negligencia de mi parte el pensar que el pequeño Milicas me haría caso al advertirle que no leyera la carta. Me explico, mi objetivo al entregarle esa carta personalmente era el de apreciar su reacción al leerla, además de poder conocerlo personalmente. ¿Sabía usted que la primera impresión dice mucho del carácter una persona? Mis sinceras disculpas. No pude evitar observar que a su hijo le gustó mucho el dulce que le regalé, así que adjunto una caja de dulces para su exclusivo disfrute, como pequeño gesto de disculpa. Sé perfectamente que eso no aminorará el daño, pero les dará el tiempo para poder pensar la manera de explicarle a Milicas el contenido de esa carta.

Atentamente,

Hyoudou Issei, "El Príncipe de la Masacre"

Pd: No se preocupe, no están envenenados. Le doy mi palabra y usted sabe que no puedo romperla."

Venelana Bael había visto muchas cosas.

Algunas muy impactantes para un demonio común y corriente.

Pero el TERROR, sí, el TERROR que sintió por el bienestar de su pequeño nieto al leer esa carta la impactó en sobremanera.

Dominada por el miedo, movilizó a todo el ejército Gremory personalmente para peinar el área en busca de ese tal "niño del cabello castaño".

Lord Gremory intentó tranquilizarla.

Inmediatamente cambió de opinión al leer el mensaje que el afamado asesino había escrito.

¡Su nieto se había encontrado cara a cara en frente de Hyoudou Issei!

¡Había tenido los huevos, sí señores, los huevos BIEN PUESTOS para infiltrarse en el Territorio de la Familia Gremory!

¡He incluso había tenido la osadía de conversar cínicamente con el hijo del más poderoso de los 3 [Súper-Demonios]!

No cabían en sus propios cabales.

De pronto, una potente aura agresiva azul oscuro se veía en la lejanía.

¡Era el aura de la [Reina] más fuerte del Inframundo, y se notaba que estaba furiosa!

¡Debían llegar allí YA!

Intentaron usar círculos mágicos, pero el castaño los había bloqueado.

Volando con todo lo que le daban sus alas, vieron la "lamentable escena" de la que el asesino había hablado.

Grayfia Lucifage consolando a un histérico Milicas…

Y una oreja recién cortada al lado suyo.

Sangre fresca brotaba de ella, signo inequívoco que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había sido mutilada del cuerpo de su dueño.

¡Debieron ver las caras de pavor de los aterrados abuelos, pensando lo peor!

Cuando Sirzechs se enteró…

No se lo tomó muy bien.

-¡HYOUDOU ISSEI!- rugió el Crimson Satán mientras expulsaba furiosamente su carmesí aura junto con ingentes cantidades de [Poder de la Destrucción], asustando a todos los residentes.

-Onii-sama ¿qué sucede?- preguntó asustada Rias Gremory, escondiéndose detrás de su padre.

¡Nunca había visto a su Onii-sama tan molesto!

-Nada Ria-tan, cosas mías- respondió el [Súper-Demonio], tranquilizándose.

Pero las andanzas del "niño de cabello castaño" no terminarían allí.

Hubo 3 asesinatos más, como los anteriores, cada uno se realizó con una semana de diferencia.

La prensa comentaba fuertemente en contra del actual gobierno.

-"Su ineficacia- decía un político opositor- para poder atrapar a UN NIÑO me resulta increíblemente impactante. Estoy presentando una petición al Consejo para asignarle este caso a la Cámara Demoníaca, ya que como se ha podido ver, servirán como Gobernantes… ¡PERO NO TIENEN LA EFICACIA SUFICIENTE! ¡NOSOTROS LOS REPRESENTANTES DE LA CÁMARA DEMONÍACA MANDAREMOS A ESTE MONSTRUO DIRECTO AL INFIERNO!"-

El Consejo, gracias a la presión que ejercían los medios y la Cámara Demoníaca, tuvieron que aceptar.

* * *

La Cámara Demoníaca es el equivalente al Poder Judicial humano. Pero no se confundan, este organismo fue creado únicamente para aligerar el trabajo de los Maou y poder ayudar a que el Consejo solamente atendiera casos de suma importancia. No por democracia auténtica o cualquiera de esas tonterías por el estilo.

Imagínenselo así:

La sociedad demoníaca es una rara combinación entre una especie de Monarquía Imperial "Constitucional" y Gobierno Absolutista Feudal del siglo XV.

¿Qué quiere decir esto?

Que aunque los Reyes Demonios sigan teniendo poder absoluto, deben dejar un poco de poder en manos del "pueblo".

El pueblo de Clase Alta y Suprema para evitar malinterpretaciones.

A esto se le llama, políticamente hablando, "contentar al llano".

De ahí que se hayan creado organizaciones gubernamentales como la Cámara Demoníaca y al Consejo de Ancianos se le haya agregado una nueva función principal.

Los Maou como Reyes, "Presidentes" y "Poder Ejecutivo".

El Consejo de Ancianos como consejeros personales de los Maou, el "Tribunal Supremo" y el "Poder Legislativo".

La Cámara Demoníaca como "Los Defensores de la Ley" y "Poder Judicial".

Pero esto NO es una democracia.

Solo lo aparentan para ojos del pueblerino ignorante.

En realidad los Maou son el Poder Absoluto y encargados de distribuir órdenes.

El Consejo solo se encarga de los asuntos muy graves… para aligerarle el trabajo a los Maou.

Y la Cámara como encargado de los casos diarios y de aligerarle el trabajo al Consejo.

Todas las instituciones gubernamentales fueron creadas con el propósito de aligerar el trabajo de los Maou.

Sin contar que los Clanes Demoníacos como la Nobleza resolvían sus propios asuntos con dictatorial poder…

Y hacían lo que se les venga en gana siempre y cuando los Maou no se opongan.

Por lo que los matrimonios obligados, el intercambio mercantil, las ejecuciones por traición y el destino incierto de los trabajadores son ciertamente legales.

Si logro tener éxito en esta batalla y obtengo el rango de [Satán], lo primero que haré con mi pepino poder absoluto será revocar todas estas leyes absurdas.

¡Y AY DE AQUEL QUE SE NIEGUE PORQUE PONDRÉ SU CABEZA EN UNA PICA!

Lo que más adelante también me valió la nomenclatura de "El Empalador".

* * *

La Cámara Demoníaca, al tener el visto bueno, comenzó una serie de medidas que hace muchos siglos que no se usaban.

El toque de queda.

Los séquitos turnándose para vigilar las calles.

Las detenciones ilegales.

Los interrogatorios crueles.

Los asesinatos por sospecha.

Entre otras atrocidades más.

Por supuesto que los Maou se opusieron, pero tuvieron que aguantar numerosos memorándum quejándose de ellos.

La situación en el Inframundo pasó de mal a peor.

Hasta que el asesino no aguantó más.

Allí, los Maou descubrieron que era una persona que podía sentir piedad y compasión.

Aunque demostrara todo lo contrario.

Destripó a una mujer y con su sangre escribió en el suelo:

"Sus desesperados intentos por atraparme han puesto al descubierto su horrorosa realidad. ¿Dónde está su orgullo cómo demonios? Me repugnan, en especial usted señor Lusk Balam, senador en jefe de la Cámara Demoníaca. A este paso su cobardía cobrará más sufrimiento que el que yo doy por cada trabajo. Es cierto, tampoco he dado cara. _Mea culpa_. Por ese motivo, lo reto a usted a un duelo a las 6:00 pm, hora humana del hemisferio sur, en la Planicie de Ruthonberg, lugar donde se celebró la cruenta Batalla de Ruthonberg donde falleció el anterior Rey Balam, su ancestro. Solo uno de los 2 saldrá vivo de ese lugar. Incluso si muere, en honor a su valentía, ganará usted mi Respeto y le doy mi palabra que no volveré a asesinar a nadie en el Inframundo en su memoria.

Atentamente,

Hyoudou Issei, "El Príncipe de la Masacre".

Pd: Venga solo. No quiero que nadie interfiera en nuestra batalla. 2 miembros de mi Familia serán mis padrinos de duelo y vigilarán en caso de que usted tenga la cobardía de enviar inocentes demonios a la boca del lobo. Si usted lo desea, también puede traer los suyos propios. Simple cuestión de protocolo que mis tutores me obligan a tomar en consideración."

El senador aceptó el duelo vía medios de comunicación.

Aseguró que por su honor como demonio lo mandaría al Infierno personalmente.

La cosa fue totalmente diferente.

Miles de soldados demonios entre Clase Baja, Media, Alta y uno que otro de categoría Suprema fueron enviados por órdenes de la Cámara de Demonios para la pública ejecución del castaño.

Representantes de la prensa habían sido invitados para que transmitieran en vivo y en directo el fin del infame "Príncipe de la Masacre".

Estos idiotas querían hacer de mi muerte un espectáculo para aumentar su reputación.

Patético.

Hijos míos, por si quieren saber cómo fue la transmisión, aquí mismo se la describiré a detalle junto con algunas reacciones que se vivieron en la Mansión Gremory:

(En ese lugar estaba reunida la Familia Gremory en su totalidad junto con los 4 Grandes Maou y sus respectivas Familias, después de todo era un acontecimiento histórico)

* * *

 **Transmisión En Vivo – Todas las televisoras en el Inframundo**

-"¡Atención damas y caballeros! ¡Ha llegado el momento que todos estábamos esperando!"- exclamó un comentarista, evidentemente sobornado- "Soy Andrew Malphas y seré vuestro comentarista en este gran acontecimiento. ¡Tengo el placer de presentar a la legión que se encargará de la exterminación de ese monstruo que ha sembrado el terror en nuestros corazones desde hace casi un año! ¡La legión que no tiene miedo a morir para defender a nuestra sociedad de los peligros que la acechan! ¡LA LEGIÓN QUE ACABARÁ CON EL REINADO DE TERROR DE HYOUDOU ISSEI!"-

En todas las casas del Inframundo estallaron los aplausos y variopintos insultos hacia el criminal.

-"¡A continuación les presentamos los nombres de los valientes que enfrentarán a este criminal!"-

Acto seguido en la pantalla se mostraron los nombres de los hombres y mujeres que formaban parte del grupo de exterminación.

Múltiples aplausos sonaron en todo el Inframundo.

-¡Vamos ustedes pueden!- chillaban los menores en la Mansión Gremory para la risa de todos los mayores.

 _-_ "Dígame senador Lusk ¿por qué no fue personalmente a enfrentar a este monstruo?" _-_ preguntó el comentarista.

-"Tengo mis razones. Ese asesino de seguro traerá refuerzos de la Familia Sparda. No tiene ese código de honor del que él se vanagloria. Además, estoy muy viejo para batirme en combate singular"- respondió jocosamente Lusk Balam, ya que el programa lo había invitado.

-"Cuéntenos más sobre ese supuesto código de honor"-pidió el comentarista.

-"Podría decirse que son los "10 mandamientos" de la Mafia, pero son algo aberrantes en mi opinión"- rodeó Lusk.

-"Por favor senador Lusk, a la comunidad le gustaría saber en qué se basaba ese asesino al cometer sus crímenes"-suplicó el comentarista.

-"Ciertamente podría decírselos ya que el mismo Hyoudou Issei le explicó su código a uno de nuestros soldados"-

-"¿En serio? ¿Sobrevivió?"-preguntó asombrado el comentarista.

-"Que se los cuente él mismo. ¡Denle un aplauso al valiente soldado que sobrevivió a un combate directo con el Príncipe de la Masacre, el general Christian Valefor!"-presentó Lusk mientras en el set entraba un hombre.

Era un hombre de entre sus 45 años, cabello negro, de estatura promedio. Estaba vestido con una armadura plateada con ropas negras debajo, llevaba su yelmo bajo el brazo y se notaba que tenía experiencia en el combate.

Lo curioso de este hombre era que tenía un parche en el ojo y su brazo izquierdo enyesado.

En el set de televisión estallaron los aplausos y los "enhorabuena".

El general se sentó en medio del comentarista y del senador en jefe.

-"Bienvenido al programa general Valefor. Cuéntenos ¿cómo fue su encuentro con Hyoudou Issei?"- preguntó el comentarista.

-"Horrible, más de un momento pensé que moriría"- confesó el hombre, temblando inconscientemente. –"Si estoy aquí con ustedes es porque gané el Respeto de Hyoudou Issei y me permitió vivir junto con la mitad de mi tropa"-

-"¿Se ganó su Respeto?"-preguntó el comentarista claramente interesado.

-"Sí. Yo y mi tropa éramos una de las guardias que el senador Lusk envió a patrullar la zona oeste del Inframundo"-

-"¿Lo encontró _in-fraganti_?"-

-"No, lo encontramos comiendo una "cajita feliz" según lo que él nos dijo"-

-¡Le gusta la comida del MacDonals!- chilló Rias Gremory.

-¡Sshhhhh! ¡Deja escuchar!- calló su amiga, Sona Sitri.

-"¡¿Que estaba comiendo qué?!"- preguntó el comentarista, incrédulo.

-"Sí, según sus propias palabras cuando a él se le antoja comer, ni siquiera Dios es capaz de detenerlo. Es más, tiene comer rápido para no matar a idiotas que interrumpen su "hora feliz". Como a nosotros"- reveló el general.

-¡!-

-"¿Entonces por eso regresó con la mitad de su tropa?"-

-"No, fue por mi culpa. Le ordené que se rindiera, me preguntó en nombre de quién. Le respondí que en el nombre de los 4 Maou. Me refutó que ellos ya estaban muertos, que es de mala educación jurar en el nombre de un fallecido, incluso es de mal gusto cuando a estos les hubiera importado un rábano lo que él hiciera."-

-"¡Pero quién demonios se ha creído!"-

-"Eso mismo le pregunté y me respondió "Nadie, solo soy una simple persona que le llega al pepino lo que un don nadie le diga". Obviamente no podía dejar que el honor de la noble Casa de Valefor sea ensuciado, así que le ordené a mi tropa atacar"-dijo el hombre mientras su tembladera se hacía más notable. –"En menos de 2 minutos haciendo gala a su apodo masacró a la mitad de nosotros teniendo cuidado de no manchar su comida"-

-¡!-

¡Incluso se tomó la molestia de no manchar su comida!

¡Se estaba burlando de ellos!

-"¿¡Y qué pasó!?"-preguntó el comentarista, nervioso.

-"Para detener las muertes lo reté a un duelo entre él y yo. A pesar de que me advirtió que moriría, mi resolución era firme. Admiró mi valentía, sacó un reloj de arena y se lo dio a uno de mis soldados diciendo que si sobrevivía hasta que el último grano de arena tocara fondo, daba su palabra de dejarnos vivir y de respondernos cualquier pregunta que le hiciéramos. En cambio si yo moría antes de que acabara el tiempo no quedarían ni nuestros cadáveres para que nuestros familiares hicieran un entierro digno"-

-¡!-

-"¡Y aun así lo retó a un duelo! ¡Qué valiente!"-admiró el comentarista.

-"Eso mismo dijo el Príncipe. Tuve que sobrevivir 5 minutos… los 5 minutos más largos de mi vida. Perdí un ojo y me trituró el brazo en el proceso. Pero sobreviví gracias a Satán que en paz descansa. Iba a matarme cuando acabó el tiempo y el soldado avisó. Fiel a su palabra, el Príncipe me ayudó a levantarme, me aplicó magia de curación y me dijo que me había ganado su Respeto, por lo que respondería una pregunta con total sinceridad. Me lo había ganado"-dijo el hombre, orgulloso.

-Por lo menos ahora sabemos que es fiel a su palabra. Cuando lo atrapemos podemos usar eso a nuestro favor- comentó Ajuka, tomando una copa de vino.

-Ciertamente, pero recuerda que antes de pensar en su interrogatorio debemos atraparlo primero- aclaró Falbium.

¡La relevancia de este acontecimiento había logrado el milagro!

¡El Rey Demonio Asmodeus se había mantenido despierto más de 3 horas seguidas sin dormirse!

¡ALABEMOS AL SEÑOR AUTOR POR ESTE MILAGRO!

-"¿Y qué le preguntaron?"-

-"¿Por qué cometía todos esos crímenes?"-

Todas las Familias del Inframundo prestaron atención a la pantalla.

No querían perderse ni un detalle de la explicación.

-"Me respondió que seguía un código de honor que se basaba en 10 reglas que sus tutores le habían enseñado a respetar desde la tierna infancia"-

-¿Qué clase de padres enseñan eso a sus hijos?- preguntó traumada Venelana.

-"¿Entonces todas estas muertes han sido ordenadas por sus tutores?"-preguntó el comentarista.

-"No sabría decirte. Pero puedo decirte que e ha convertido en lo que un niño no debe convertirse: Un monstruo. Incluso admitió que si él se viera en la necesidad de matar a alguien lo haría sin sentir ni un atisbo de pena"-

-"Monstruo…"-

-"Él admite que es un monstruo y está orgulloso de serlo. Con esa idea en mente, se burló de esas muertes mientras me contaba su ideología"-

-"¿Y cuál es esa ideología?"-

-"La ideología mafiosa"-respondió Lusk.

-"Primer mandamiento: Prohibido prestar dinero directamente a un Amigo a menos que sea o por Negocios o por un intermediario"-

-Lo que permite que si las autoridades interceptan la transferencia atraparán al intermediario y no al infractor. Muy inteligente de su parte- comentó Sirzechs.

-"Segundo mandamiento: No desearás a la mujer de tu prójimo"-

-Obviamente, es cuestión de modales- comentó Venelana.

-"Tercer mandamiento: Prohibido cualquier contacto con las autoridades"-

-Entonces rompió esa regla al conversar con Milicas-sama- pensó Grayfia en voz alta.

-No, Milicas no es una autoridad, solo es pariente de una de ellas- aclaró el Lucifer Rojo.

-"Cuarto mandamiento: No dudarás en hacer lo que tengas que hacer por el bienestar de tu Familia"-

-La extrema fidelidad. No es muy diferente a los ideales de la Facción de los Maou Ancestrales- dijo Grayfia, ganando la atención de los presentes.

-¿A qué te refieres Onee-sama?- preguntó Rias.

-Cada vez que alguien se unía a la Facción lo obligaban a hacer un juramento de extrema lealtad matando a un objetivo que los altos mandos ordenaran- explicó la Lucifage.

-"Quinto mandamiento: Si el deber llama estar disponible en todo momento incluso si su mujer está a punto de parir"-

-¿Pero qué clase de ideología es esa?- preguntó Sona a su hermana mayor.

-La de una persona que está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea So-tan. Lo que sea- respondió Serafall.

-¡No agregues el "tan"!- chilló Sona tan roja como el cabello de su amiga Rias.

-"Sexto mandamiento: Siempre ser puntuales y tratar con Respeto a todos tus congéneres, incluso aunque estos no lo merezcan"-

-Esa es una regla de alto decoro. Se lo enseñan a las maids y los mayordomos al tratar con personas de alta alcurnia- comentó Grayfia.

-Entonces esa regla probablemente se la enseñó alguien con esa profesión- dedujo Ajuka.

-"Séptimo mandamiento: Respetar a tu mujer por sobre todas las cosas"-

-Ufufufu, parece que al pequeño lo están educando para el matrimonio desde temprano- rio Venelana.

-Será un pisado en el futuro- se lamentó Lord Gremory.

-"Octavo mandamiento: Decir la verdad ante cualquier pregunta y en cualquier situación a menos que sea algo de vida o muerte"-

-Por lo que no puede mentir, interesante- dijo Falbium bostezando.

Parece que el sueño luchaba contra su seriedad.

-"Noveno mandamiento: Se puede matar, extorsionar, traficar o lo que sea pero nunca robar el dinero de otras personas o de otras Familias"-

-A eso se le llama "dignidad"- explicó el Crimson Satán a su hijo.

-Dignidad mafiosa Milicas-sama- corrigió Grayfia.

-"Último y décimo mandamiento: La Familia nunca aceptará miembros que tengan un familiar en las fuerzas del orden, quien ha traicionado sentimentalmente a una mujer, tengan mala conducta o no demuestre valores morales"-

-Lo que es una contradicción en su estilo más puro- añadió Ajuka.

En eso, el reloj de la Mansión empezó a sonar.

DONG

Era el momento de la verdad.

DONG

Milicas se aferró fuertemente a su padre, que lo abrazó fuertemente.

DONG

-¡Mamá!- chilló asustada Rias yendo a los brazos de su madre.

DONG

-¡Onee-sama!- gritó asustada Sona escondiéndose detrás de su hermana mayor.

DONG

El Inframundo contuvo el aliento.

DONG

La legión preparó sus armas, listas para el final.

El reloj daba las 6:00 pm.

Hora pactada para el duelo entre Lusk Balam y Hyoudou Issei.

-"¡Damas y caballeros es el momento de la verdad!"-anunció el comentarista, sudando a mares.-"¿Quién ganará este impactante encuentro?"-

Los soldados se ajustaron sus plateados yelmos.

Sus armaduras están puestas, algunos mueven sus brazos y piernas para acostumbrarse al peso de la armadura.

Otros cierran los ojos, ya que tal vez no puedan volver a abrirlos.

Pero todos sin excepción saben lo que deben hacer.

Es su deber.

-¡GUERRA O MUERTE!- gritó el capitán de la legión alzando su espada al aire.

-¡VENCEREMOS!- respondieron al unísono todos los soldados.

Recogiendo sus escudos, espadas y algunas lanzas, se preparan para lo inevitable:

Una masacre.

Alzando el vuelo, miles de demonios con sus alas desplegadas se posicionan en posición de ataque.

Todos estaban decididos.

Su mirada llena de destreza así lo confirmaba.

En la Planicie de Ruthonberg apareció un círculo mágico de mediano tamaño.

Era un círculo blanco y negro. Dentro de este había un hexágono con una rosa náutica en el centro representando al sol. En cada uno de los 6 lados estaba escrita una letra en latín que leídas juntas decían…

-"E-ese e-es… ¡EL CÍRCULO MÁGICO DEL LUCIFER ORIGINAL!"-gritó a todo pulmón el comentarista.

Todos en el set tenían los ojos saliéndoseles de sus órbitas.

No solo en el set.

-¡Es imposible! ¡Nadie puede generar ese círculo!- exclamó Ajuka tirando al suelo su copa de vino.

De allí aparecieron 3 personas.

Un niño de cabello castaño, alto para su edad, con una máscara de gato ANBU cubriendo su rostro. Llevaba una armadura gris en el pecho sobre una camisa negra con pantalones del mismo color, con guardias plateadas además de poseer guantes de cuero negros. Calzaba botas negras con pico y un cuchillo oculto en la pantorrilla. Encima de todo esto llevaba una capa negra con broches de oro, de las que un Maou usa. Eso sin contar la afilada katana de color negro que llevaba en la espalda y 2 pistolas de tamaño considerable en el cinto.

Adicional a eso llevaba una chaqueta negra con la capucha puesta sobre su cabeza, dejando a la vista solo unos pocos mechones de cabello castaño.

Pero no se confundan, el aura roja que emanaba combinado con esos atemorizantes ojos carmesí del niño lo hacían ver jodidamente aterrador.

Más de un niño tuvo pesadillas con el Príncipe como protagonista durante semanas.

-¡El Príncipe de la Masacre es fan de Naruto! ¡Me he enamorado!- chilló emocionada Rias Gremory mientras múltiples corazoncitos salían volando de su cabeza.

-Cariño ¿en verdad te gusta?- preguntó Venelana escandalizada.

-¡Síííííí, encontrar a un hombre verdaderamente otaku es más raro que hallar un Sprite Dragon!-

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- empezó a reír Sirzechs agarrándose el estómago.

Rias infló los cachetes en señal de protesta.

Se veía mortalmente tierna.

PAM

-No se burle de los sueños de la señorita, Sirzechs-sama- regañó Grayfia golpeando la cabeza de su maestro con un harisen de Satán sabe dónde sacó.

Los hombres detrás de él eran otra historia.

El de su izquierda era un hombre joven entre sus 25 años, con el pelo plateado ligado con un peinado de trenzas que le llegaba hasta la cintura, alto, ojos celestes junto con un aura de elegancia y porte esbelto. Vestía con una túnica azul marino decorada con broches de plata con el emblema del Clan Lucifage.

El de su derecha era un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años, también tenía cabello plateado rebelde que le llegaba hasta el cuello, ojos marrón oscuro, con una no muy desarrollada barba de chivo. Vestía con una túnica blanca y gris con bordes y decoraciones doradas, por debajo un traje blanco con bordes y cinturón negro.

Era la misma túnica que Sirzechs Lucifer usaba solo que en diferentes colores.

Al ver a los acompañantes del Príncipe de la Masacre más de un veterano mandó un grito al cielo.

Imposible no conocerlos.

Eran Rizevim Liván Lucifer y Euclid Lucifage.

Grayfia al ver a su hermano mayor casi se desmaya de no ser por la oportuna intervención de su suegro.

 **-Y bien…-** preguntó el castaño con una voz terrorífica que heló la sangre a más de uno de los presentes, incluyendo a los que veían la transmisión - **¿Quién de ustedes es Lusk Balam?-**

* * *

No se preocupen, no estaba usando a Berseker.

Solo que mi máscara modificaba mi voz para darle su tono de voz.

Después de todo, tenía que intimidar.

* * *

Los soldados dentro de sus armaduras sudaban la gota gorda.

El capitán de la legión apretando fuertemente su espada ordenó:

-¡Preparen!-

A su respuesta miles de círculos mágicos de diversos colores y diseños fueron creados al unísono.

La emoción absorbe por completo a los soldados.

En sus pechos se encendió la fiera llama de la batalla.

 **-Ohhh, así que intentarán un ataque a distancia-** comentó curioso el castaño.

-Se lo dije Issei-sama, esos cobardes evitarán el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Saben que ese es su fuerte- regaño Euclid rompiendo el silencio.

-Así es Issei-chan. Hubieras muerto si los enfrentabas solo- se unió Rizevim.

 **-Tsk. ¿Tan difícil es encontrar a alguien con honor por aquí?-**

-¿Puedes encontrar agua en un desierto?- refutó Euclid.

 **-No-** admitió el castaño.

-Por cierto ¿qué son esas pintas?- señaló el Lucifage.

 **-Papá dijo que debía verme atemorizante y el uniforme estándar de un ANBU del anime Naruto es lo primero que se me vino a la mente ¿No lo es?-** preguntó inocentemente el castaño.

-Y yo creía que la actual Leviathan era rara…- suspiró Euclid.

-¡Oye!- se quejó Serafall desde la Mansión Gremory, pero era inútil.

Nadie podía escucharle desde allí.

-¡Apunten!-

A pesar de estar a una distancia considerable, todos esos demonios son capaces de dar en blanco con extrema facilidad.

Sin embargo aún no es el momento oportuno.

En esta batalla ellos eran rebasados en poder.

Por lo que el primer golpe era crucial.

No debía ser ni muy débil ni muy fuerte.

Debían medir la capacidad defensiva de su oponente.

-¿Quién se encarga de bloquear los ataques?- preguntó Rizevim.

 **-** Yo lo haré- se ofreció Euclid dando un paso al frente.

 **-Te apoyaré-** exclamó Issei poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermano mayor.

-¡Esto va a estar emocionante!- chilló extasiado el descendiente de Lucifer dando saltitos de alegría.

Hace años que no tenía una diversión como aquella.

Euclid estaba igual que su Amo pero no lo demostraba.

Por lo menos no al nivel de su Amo.

La ENORME sonrisa de comercial de pasta de dientes de Euclid lo delataba.

Definitivamente su pequeño ahijado/hermano menor les daría emociones para rato.

Los demonios ya no aguantaban más.

Había llegado la hora de la venganza.

-¡FUEGO!-

Infinidad de ráfagas de descomunal poder demoníaco cual meteoros oscurecían los cielos en dirección al trío de criminales…

Cayendo con precisión quirúrgica justo encima de ellos.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

Más rápido que inmediatamente múltiples disparos demoniacos se unen desde tierra sin compasión alguna junto con los anteriores ataques.

Sin piedad.

Minutos pasan inexorablemente desde que empezaron la andanada de ataques, algunos de los soldados caían rendidos por el esfuerzo que emplearon, mientras los que seguían en pie jadeaban por sus ya casi vacías reservas mágicas.

Aun así se niegan a detenerse, su esfuerzo es admirable, su voluntad inquebrantable.

Mandarían a lo más profundo del Averno a esos desgraciados.

Con un grito de guerra el capitán da la orden del cese al fuego.

Solo se veía humo negro por todas partes, impidiendo ver el resultado del ataque.

Para los más jóvenes de la Mansión Gremory el resultado era obvio.

-"¡IMPRESIONANTE! ¡NO HA QUEDADO NADA!"-rugió el comentarista.

-¡Los han reducido a cenizas!- exclamó asombrado el pequeño Milicas Gremory.

-Impresionante…- fue lo único que atinó a decir Sona Sitri.

Rias Gremory estaba con la boca abierta.

¡Ni en sus más locos sueños había imaginado tal despliegue de poder!

Miró a los lados en busca de una explicación.

Lo que vio la sorprendió grandemente.

Sus padres estaban mudos con una desagradable mueca en el rostro.

El Maou Asmodeus estaba temblando.

Ajuka Beelzebub tenía figurativamente la boca abierta hasta el piso.

Serafall Leviathan tenía los ojos abiertos a tope.

Su Onii-sama apretaba los puños con fuerza.

Grayfia Onee-sama mostraba una expresión neutra.

Mientras todos los demás adultos estaban al borde del colapso.

-"E-es ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡NADIE PODRÍA SOBREVIVIR A ESO!- gritó a todo pulmón el comentarista.

-"Y- y e-eso q-que s-solo e-está c-comenzando…"- tartamudeó el capitán Christian Valefor, recordando su experiencia de unas semanas atrás.

El senador Lusk se había desmayado de la impresión.

Rias volteó la cabeza…

Y lo vio.

Un grueso círculo mágico con el emblema de Lucifage se alzaba imponente encima del trío de criminales.

Todos estaban ilesos.

 **-Interesante andanada de ataques. Si no te daba esos aumentos hubiéramos muerto-** comentó el castaño posando su mirada en el mini ejército frente a ellos.

-Debo admitir que me falta práctica- dijo Euclid estirándose un poco.

 **-¿Qué dicen caballeros? ¿Un paseo por el campo?-** preguntó con sorna el castaño.

-¡Me apunto!- chilló Rizevim calentando el cuerpo.

-Supongo que estirar las piernas de vez en cuando no le hace mal a nadie- respondió el Lucifage tronándose los nudillos.

Los soldados en frente de ellos sudaban a mares.

¿Cómo pudieron sobrevivir a eso?

- **¿Te apuntas Ddraig?-** preguntó el castaño, mirando su palma de la mano izquierda.

Los esfínteres de los legionarios no aguantaron.

[Kukukukukuku, por supuesto socio. ¡Demostrémosles a esos ilusos el poder del Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo!]- dijo Ddraig de tal forma que todos los presentes lo escucharon.

A más de uno le dio un infarto de la impresión.

¡Estaban muertos!

-"S-serkiyuttei…"- tartamudeó el comentarista antes de desmayarse también.

-¡El Príncipe es el [Serkiyuttei]!- repitió Sona aterrada.

El nombre del Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo causaba pavor en toda la historia.

Por supuesto que Ddraig estaba orgulloso de su portador.

¡Estaba por devolverle la gloria a su nombre!

¡Iba a volver a ser temido de nuevo por todas las Facciones!

¡Hasta ahora él era la única persona digna de compartir su nombre!

-¿Cuándo comenzamos?- preguntó Rizevim.

- **Antes de comenzar me gustaría darle un mensaje al Inframundo. Sé perfectamente que me están escuchando ya su hechizo de camuflaje en muy mediocre-** exclamó el [Serkiyuttei].

Las cámaras enfocaron al castaño quien había alzado la mano.

 **-Lo que están a punto de presenciar puede herir la susceptibilidad de los menores de 18 años. Por favor si tienen a un miembro de su Familia que sea menor de edad tápenle los oídos y cierren sus ojos. Esta película contiene violencia extrema, lenguaje soez, gore en demasía y escenas que les darán pesadillas durante años. Gracias por su atención-** dijo mordazmente el castaño causando la carcajada del descendiente de Lucifer.

La tierna pero espeluznante máscara de gato del castaño fijó sus ojos carmesí en la temblorosa legión, cuyos miembros parecían pegados al suelo.

 **-¿Empezamos?-** preguntó el castaño.

-Sí, pero hagamos algo divertido- propuso el descendiente de Lucifer.

- **¿Divertido?-**

Chasqueando los dedos en el cielo apareció un marcador de esos que se usan en los partidos de basquetball.

Tres nombres con sus respectivos 00 aparecían allí:

Hyoudou a la izquierda.

Lucifer en el centro.

Lucifage a la derecha.

En total decía "Hyoudou **–** Lucifer – Lucifage".

-Quien mate a más de esos insectos elegirá el restaurante al que iremos a comer el próximo mes… y los que maten menos pagarán la comida de los 3- exclamó diabólicamente Rizevim.

-¡!-

-Preparen sus billeteras Issei-sama, Rizevim-sama. ¡Nos iremos a un restaurante de alta clase!- dijo Euclid expulsando su aura azul oscura con fuerza haciendo temblar el suelo.

Grayfia solo pudo dejar salir un suspiro.

Parece que a su hermano mayor seguían gustándole los desafíos.

-No cantes victoria aún Euclid. ¡Comeremos cerdo asado en "Chuletitas SA"!- afirmó Rizevim expulsando su espeluznante aura azul aún más oscuro.

Los legionarios (y los demonios del Inframundo) estaban incrédulos.

¿Iban a competir sobre quién mataba a más personas… solo por ir a comer a un restaurante todo pagado?

 **-¡IREMOS AL MACDONAL´S A COMER UNA CAJITA FELIZ!** \- rugió el castaño expulsando su aura dragontina de color rojo sangre.

-Recuerda Issei-chan, tranquilidad en todo momento, respira lentamente y no te excites. Sangre fría en todo momento y nada de ataques mágicos devastadores ya que podrías perder el control. No queremos que destruyas el Inframundo… aún- recordó Rizevim, causando que un frío espectral recorriera la columna vertebral de la legión.

-¿Aún?- se preguntó Lord Gremory.

-De preferencia fuerza el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ese es tu fuerte y no hay peligro de descontrolarte- añadió Euclid.

 **-Entiendo, gracias por recordármelo-** agradeció el castaño normalizando su aura.

De un momento a otro, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse.

¿Oscuridad?

No…

Tinieblas.

Las tinieblas cubrieron al trío de asesinos.

-Yo por la izquierda, Euclid por la derecha e Issei-chan por el medio- ordenó Rizevim aumentando su lúgubre aura.

-Como desee Rizevim-sama-

- **De acuerdo-**

Las tinieblas cubrieron a la legión.

El asesino con máscara de gato comenzó a andar lentamente.

Los 2 demonios de Clase Maou le siguieron.

Los soldados dentro de sus armaduras sudaban a mares.

Pero estaban decididos a destruir a esos monstruos.

Prepararon sus armas para recibir a sus enemigos.

El trío de asesinos aumentó su velocidad.

-¡Ahí vienen!- chilló Sona Sitri.

-¡Niños, tápense los ojos YA!- ordenó Lord Gremory.

Venelana tapó los ojos de su hija.

Grayfia los de Milicas.

Serafall los de su hermanita Sona.

Los Reyes Demonio Asmodeus y Beelzebub los de sus respectivos hermanos menores.

El trío comenzó a correr a una velocidad divina.

-¡AL ATAQUE!- rugió el capitán de la legión.

A su orden, miles de soldados corrieron al encuentro del trío.

Todos gritaban desde lo más profundo de su corazón:

-¡MUERTE A LOS ASESINOS!-

El castaño con máscara de gato y los Demonios de Clase Maou estaban a 100 metros del mini ejército, distancia que en menos de unos segundos recorrieron.

Se produjo el choque.

Cientos de soldados salieron despidos por los aires inconscientes al chocar con el trío.

El castaño saltó y con una patada voladora mandó a volar a un soldado contra unos cuantos más que venían hacia él.

Volteándose rápidamente con su otra pierna le sacó la cabeza a otro que lo atacaba a traición.

Por su derecha se acercaba un lancero como distracción mientras otro soldado a su izquierda saltaba y lo intentaba rebanar con su espada.

Al darse cuenta de ello, el castaño al más puro estilo Matrix se agachó dejando pasar la lanza japonesa que empuñaba el soldado y golpeó el estómago del hombre con su puño mandándolo a volar. Agarrando su naginata al vuelo la lanzó con fuerza atravesando limpiamente al otro soldado, siguiendo su camino empalando a unos cuantos más.

-Necesito un siervo que maneje la naginata- comentó la pequeña Sitri viendo la magistral masacre por el rabillo del ojo.

-¡So-tan, no veas!- ordenó escandalizada la Leviathan actual.

El castaño se dio vuelta posando su mirada en un grupo de soldados.

El más cercano trató de retroceder, pero el castaño a una velocidad divina apareció en frente dándole un upercut que lo dejó fuera de combate.

Usando el cuerpo del hombre que caía, saltó y tomó impulso para saltar a larga distancia, cayendo en medio de un grupo de soldados que atacaban desesperadamente a un sonriente Euclid quien jugaba con ellos.

Desenfundando sus armas disparó a quemarropa agujereando los ahora cadáveres de los soldados, volviendo a enfundarlas rápidamente.

- **¿Necesitas ayuda Onii-chan?-** preguntó Issei esquivando un corte descendente, agachándose y tirando de las piernas del irresponsable soldado elevándolo por los aires.

Euclid lo remató lanzando unas agujas de hielo que se clavaron en sus puntos vitales.

-No te preocupes hermanito. Estoy bien- respondió el Lucifage dando un paso al costado dejando pasar a un lancero quien rápidamente fue empalado por una estaca de hielo cortesía del castaño.

-¿Ahora descubrió un nuevo hermano menor? Me compadezco de él si es que Euclid Nii-sama lo educa en el arte del mayordomo- comentó Grayfia mirando atentamente a su hermano mayor.

 **-Ok-** dijo el gato ANBU esquivando un golpe al pómulo que uno de los soldados le propinaba. Agarrando el brazo del soldado se dio media vuelta y lo lanzó a otro que venía volando desde su izquierda, mandándolos lejos.

Un valiente se acercó corriendo detrás de él, espada en mano, a tratar de rebanarlo. Poniendo sus brazos para atrás, el castaño detuvo el corte y lo azotó contra el suelo, rompiéndole sus brazos en el proceso.

Otro valiente se acercó corriendo por su lado izquierdo, el gato ANBU simplemente le puso cabe haciéndole rodar y chocar contra otro de sus infortunados compañeros.

Un soldado saltando encima de su caído compañero trató de empalarlo con su lanza romana, pero el castaño con un tranquilo movimiento de manos desvió su trayectoria y pateó al soldado con su pierna derecha hacia atrás.

Rápidamente envió su pierna para adelante estrellando su pie contra la cara de otro soldado, sacándosela en el proceso.

Esquivando un corte horizontal dio un codazo a otro soldado y aprovechando el impulso le rompió la cara a un espadachín que venía sin ninguna clase de precaución.

Reuniendo una cantidad considerable de energía demoníaca en su mano, lanzó el poderoso ataque a quemarropa contra un grupo de legionarios que también cargaban energía demoníaca, derrotándoles en el proceso.

A una velocidad divina, el castaño apareció 500 metros más delante de su posición.

Desenfundando por primera vez en lo que va de la batalla su espada, el gato ANBU dio un corte rápido a un legionario que atacaba por la espalda a Rizevim, cortándole la yugular.

En esa fracción de segundo, el castaño pudo ver la extasiada sonrisa de su padrino quien lanzaba ráfagas enormes de poder demoníaco a diestra y siniestra, aniquilando todo a su paso.

(Parece que se están divirtiendo)- pensó el castaño cortándole la mano a un espadachín.

[¡Quiero sangre!]

(¿Ya quieres salir a escena?)

[¡SI!]

(Como gustes compañero)

[Boosted Gear]

Cortando cabezas a diestra y siniestra, el castaño segaba vidas como la hoz al trigo.

Un Clase Media lanzó un dardo de hielo hacia el ANBU quien atrapó el dardo en el aire y se lo devolvió a su dueño, dándole en la yugular.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Transfer]

En el proceso, tocó el estómago de un legionario hechizándolo con un círculo mágico, dándole una patada y enviándolo contra sus camaradas.

Para mala suerte del legionario, el círculo era un hechizo explosivo.

BOOM

Impulsado por la explosión, el ANBU repartía cortes horizontales, verticales, diagonales, ascendentes, descendentes, estocadas y todo lo demás acabando con la vida de decenas de legionarios en el proceso.

-Le hace honor a su título- exclamó impresionado Falbium Asmodeus, admirando la destrucción que el niño creaba.

-Y eso que tiene la edad de Ria-tan- agregó impactado el Crimson Satán, conteniendo sus ganas de ir a sacarle la madre a esos 3 despiadados asesinos.

-Sorprendente, no veía algo así desde la última Gran Guerra- comentó asombrada Serafall, recordando viejos tiempos.

Mientras hablaban, el trío de demonios habían acabado con más de la mitad de la legión.

Apenas quedaban unos cientos de legionarios que trataban de emprender la retirada.

-¡Acabemos esto que tengo hambre!- rugió Rizevim alzando el vuelo.

- **Como quieras ¡Ahora verán los resultados de largas horas viendo Naruto!-** exclamó el castaño imitando a su tío y realizando sellos de mano.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó inquisitivamente Euclid curioso por los movimientos de manos del castaño.

 **-Sellos de mano. Estas poses de mano o el nombre de la técnica no tienen utilidad alguna en lo que voy a hacer pero ayudan a entrar en el ambiente-** respondió sonriente el castaño, aunque su máscara de ANBU no permitiera ver su cara.

-¿Ah?-

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Transfer]

[¡Sufran la ira del [Serkiyuttei] más poderoso de toda la historia!]- rugió Ddraig de tal forma que todos los presentes escucharan.

 **-¡Katon: Gôka Mekkyaku!-** dijo el castaño tomando aire.

-¡Estilo de fuego: Gran Aniquilación Ígnea!- tradujo emocionada la pequeña Rias imitando al castaño.

-¡¿Gran qué?!- chilló escandalizada Venelana Bael.

Prácticamente al mismo tiempo los 2 niños soltaron lo que había en sus pulmones.

Rias por obviedad expulsó aire con un poquito de baba…

Manchando a su amiga Sona para molestia de esta.

Mientras el castaño…

Expulsó fuego.

Pero no cualquier fuego.

-¡Eso es…!- trató de decir el Lucifage.

-¡Fuego de dragón!- exclamó emocionado el Lucifer viendo cómo el Infierno se volcaba sobre sus enemigos.

Llamas tan calientes como un horno a máxima temperatura llenaron por completo la Planicie de Ruthonberg.

Puede que no sean tan calientes como las de un dragón de verdad…

¡Pero era un gran avance!

Las llamas avanzaban implacables contra los reductos de la antes orgullosa legión.

-¡Esa técnica tendrá un gran alcance!- analizó en voz alta el moribundo capitán de la legión antes de exhalar su último aliento.

Los únicos demonios de Clase Suprema que quedaban vivos se pusieron al frente de sus camaradas.

-¡[Muro de Agua]!- gritaron al unísono creando una enorme barrera de agua fría, yendo al encuentro de las brutales llamas.

BOOM

Tuvo lugar el choque entre los 2 opuestos.

Grandes trozos de terreno eran expulsados por la fuerza residual del choque, causando múltiples bajas en la ya muy mermada legión.

Donde pudo haber fácilmente 200 soldados ahora había unos 50 a lo mucho.

¿Y saben lo que pasa cuando el agua choca contra el fuego?

Se evapora.

Esta vez no fue la excepción.

Un grueso manto de vapor de agua se extendió por todo el destruido campo de batalla, cubriendo tanto a los legionarios como al trío de demonios.

Para milagro de los televidentes, los camarógrafos por intervención divina del autor de este fic resultaron ilesos.

Aunque sus esfínteres no habían aguantado tanta presión.

-No veo nada- se quejó el segundo al mando de la legión, quien ahora había asumido el puesto de capitán interino.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Milicas temblando como una hoja.

La respuesta llegó en forma de un grito:

- **¡Katon: H** **ōsenka no Jutsu!-**

-¡Estilo de fuego: Llamas del Fénix!- tradujo emocionada Rias tomando aire nuevamente.

-¡No otra vez!- chilló Sona cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-¡Deja de decir nombres raros!- se escuchó la voz del Lucifage entre las sombras.

-¡CUIDADO!- se escuchó la voz de uno de los legionarios al ver lo que se acercaba.

Decenas de esferas de fuego venía rápidamente en dirección a ellos.

No tuvieron tiempo de cubrirse.

Todos murieron quemados por las llamas en forma de aves fénix que el castaño había lanzado.

Cuando se disipó el humo…

Cuerpos desmembrados, carbonizados, empalados, desangrados, desarmados, agujereados y otros horrores se veían en la nueva zona de cráteres.

El castaño jadeaba pesadamente, quitándose la máscara para poder respirar mejor se vio que su boca estaba quemada y llena de cenizas.

-Issei-sama ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó preocupado Euclid.

-Onii-chan…- intentó decir Issei pero le faltaba aire.

-¿Sí?-

- **Quiero más sangre-** exclamó lúgubremente el castaño expulsando una asquerosa aura negra y unas marcas negras se esparcían por su rostro, haciéndole irreconocible.

El Inframundo comenzó a temblar.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Sirzechs esforzándose por mantenerse parado.

La presión del aire había cambiado, ahora era más pesado.

Los menores se desmayaron de la impresión mientras los adultos comenzaban a marearse, además que el temblor no ayudaba mucho.

-¡Otra vez no!- rugió asustado Rizevim expulsando su aura en todo su esplendor agarrando al castaño por detrás.

- **¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero matar! ¡Quiero asesinar!-** exigió el castaño luchando por liberarse del firme agarre del [Súper-Demonio].

-¡Euclid apúrate!- ordenó Rizevim tratando de mantener en su lugar al castaño.

-Sosténgalo unos segundos- pidió Euclid creando un ENORME círculo mágico encima del castaño.

El cielo del Inframundo se nubló.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer el hermano de la [Reina] más fuerte del Inframundo para parar al Príncipe de la Masacre?

-¡Hazlo ya!- suplicó Rizevim sintiendo que el castaño se liberaba de su agarre.

-¡Apártese de ahí, estoy listo!- afirmó el Lucifage activando su hechizo.

[Cocythus]

Apartándose del camino, Rizevim pudo ver como un torrente blanco caía del círculo mágico encima del castaño, sacándole un alarido de dolor.

Pasado un minuto el hechizo cesó.

El resultado:

Un niño castaño totalmente empapado con agua.

-E-e- es… ¡ESTÁ HELADA!- chilló mortalmente el castaño tiritando de frío.

Y no era para tanto.

El frío de esa agua era comparable con el frío del Cocito.

Es uno de los ataques más poderosos en el arsenal de Euclid Lucifage.

Y su hermana menor lo sabía.

Se había quedado con la boca abierta.

¿Un [Súper-Demonio] y otro de Clase Suprema en su máximo poder para poder detener a un niño?

¿Y qué demonios fueron esas marcas negras?

-¡Qué parte de tranquilidad en todo momento no entendiste! ¡Pudiste haber destruido el Inframundo junto con todas las mitologías si seguías así!- regañó Euclid dándole un golpe en la cabeza al castaño…

PAM

Dejándolo inconsciente.

-Su padre nos va a matar…- susurró Rizevim viendo al pobre castaño desmayado.

-Ups, se me pasó la mano- se disculpó Euclid.

-Vámonos antes que alguien más venga- ordenó Rizevim abriendo un círculo mágico.

-Issei-sama ha mejorado desde la última vez. Por lo menos creó 2 hechizos devastadores antes de perder el control- comentó Euclid cargando al castaño como si de un saco de papas se tratase.

-Lo sé, ha sido un gran avance desde la última vez-

-Y sólo por curiosidad ¿quién mató más?-

Alzando la mirada, los 2 demonios que quedaban en pie vieron el marcador.

Hyoudou: 2 500

Lucifer: 2 500

Lucifage: 2 500

Haciendo un total de 7 500 demonios asesinados en total.

-Otra vez empate- se lamentó Rizevim.

Entrando en el círculo mágico, los 3 demonios desaparecieron en el acto, dejando el lugar con un silencio sepulcral.

* * *

Unos días después del fin de la transmisión, en la Planicie de Ruthonberg se erigió un monumento en honor a la horrenda matanza que presenciaron.

Los mismísimos Reyes Demonio junto con los Líderes de los Clanes que quedaban oficiaron el evento.

La raza demoníaca se vistió de luto.

Con el nombre de "La masacre de Ruthonberg", todos los demonios sin excepción conocieron de primera mano el poder de Hyoudou Issei.

Algunos más analíticos se horrorizaron.

Si es que ese niño a los 10 años tenía esa capacidad de poder "sin perder el control" y un talento nato para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo…

¿Cómo será cuando tenga 18 años?

Decidieron no pensar en ello para evitar traumas innecesarios.

Había muchas cosas a considerar seriamente antes de pensar en esas nimiedades.

El primero era investigar sobre los eventos en los que hayan participado el [Trío de la Destrucción].

Sí, ese fue el apodo que nos pusieron.

Cuyos miembros conocidos eran especialmente temibles:

Rizevim Liván Lucifer, [Súper - Demonio] que aparece en la Biblia con el nombre de "Lilin" y responsable del inicio de las Guerras de Sucesión por el mero hecho de querer ver un poco de acción.

Euclid Lucifage, "El Rey Plateado de la Aniquilación" cuyo poder es comparable con el de la [Reina] más fuerte del Inframundo, además de que esa misma era su hermana menor.

Y por último y no menos temible Issei Hyoudou, "El Príncipe de la Masacre", el [Serkiyuttei] más fuerte de todos los tiempos y sospechoso principal responsable de innumerables matanzas a sangre fría.

Eran un grupo de temer.

Y no era exagerado decir que el más joven de sus miembros estaba en camino de convertirse en [Súper – Demonio].

La cosa era horrible.

Y aún más cuando la cabeza del senador Lusk Balam fue encontrada clavada en una pica de hielo en frente de su residencia.

Su cuerpo estaba a un costado de esta y tenía clavada con un clavo de hielo una nota.

Esta decía:

"Desde el Infierno, Señores Reyes Demonios. Me lo he llevado conmigo para que pague por los siglos de corrupción que lleva a sus espaldas. Con la muerte de este hombre le doy mi palabra que no volverán a ocurrir asesinatos en el Inframundo de parte mía o de ninguno de mis compañeros de armas. Por cierto, bonito apodo que nos han puesto, Euclid Onii-chan casi me muele a palos cuando se enteró.

Muchas gracias a la prensa, ahora tengo un cardenal del tamaño de un balón en mi cabeza por su culpa. Verdaderamente gracias.

Atentamente,

Hyoudou Issei, "Príncipe de la Masacre" y miembro más joven del ahora recién inaugurado [Trío de la Destrucción]

Pd: Dejaré las pruebas de la corrupción del senador Lusk Balam en Territorio Sitri personalmente. Espero no tener que agregar víctimas inocentes a mi historial."

-¡Avisen a la Maou Leviathan inmediatamente!- fue el grito del ahora patriarca de la Familia Balam al ver la nota que el infame asesino había clavado en el cuerpo de su padre.

Mientras tanto en Territorio Sitri, Sona Sitri se encontraba subida en las ramas de un árbol escondiéndose de su implacable hermana.

Serafall quería enseñarle sobre las maravillas del cosplay a su querida hermana pequeña, pero su hermana logró escaparse y quedó allí.

-Parece que Onee-sama todavía no me encuentra- susurró Sona viendo por entre las hojas.

Tanta era su concentración que no vio a un niño de cabello castaño escabullirse entre las ramas hasta quedar a su costado.

Curioso, el castaño intentó ver lo que la niña veía, pero no había nada interesante que ver.

Ella era una niña de 10 años, cabello azabache corto que le llegaba hasta el cuello con 2 mechones de pelo adornando su rostro, ojos violetas enmarcados con unos lentes rojos y de contextura delgada. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul marino carísimo, por lo que el castaño dedujo que era un Clase Alta.

Esos ojos violetas, ese cabello negro…

¡Era la hermana menor de Serafall Leviathan!

Pero recién era una niña.

No representaba peligro.

Eliminación: Descartada.

Él era un niño de 10 años, cabello castaño un poco largo, ojos color miel llenos de destreza y de contextura normal. Llevaba puesto una gabardina moderna marrón claro con unos pantalones jean azules, zapatos negros a juego y un reloj de pulsera hecho de plata en su muñeca derecha.

Le dio un vistazo.

Tenía tiempo antes de que los soldados de la Familia Balam avisaran a la Casa Sitri.

Perfecto.

Así que, sin tener nada mejor que hacer, se acercó al oído de la pelinegra y susurró:

-Oye… ¿qué estamos viendo?-

-¡Kya!- gritó asustada la Sitri cayendo del árbol.

El castaño a una velocidad divina apareció debajo de ella y la atrapó antes de que tocara el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el castaño.

-S-sí- respondió la pelinegra. -¿P-puedes b-bajarme?-

Para vergüenza de la Sitri, el castaño la tenía cargada al estilo nupcial.

El castaño al darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle se sonrojó también.

La bajó.

-Lo siento por ello- se disculpó el castaño.

-S-sí-

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?- preguntó inocentemente el castaño, empezando a caminar junto a la Sitri con dirección a la Mansión Sitri.

-Sona Sitri, próxima heredera del orgulloso Clan Sitri- respondió orgullosa la pelinegra inflando el pecho.

-¿Te das cuenta que cuando inflas tu pecho como si de un pavo real se tratase te vez increíblemente linda?- comentó divertido el castaño.

-¡No digas esas cosas de repente!- chilló Sona roja como un tomate.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja- rio el castaño.

-Mouuu- Sona infló sus cachetes en señal de molestia.

(JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…)- se burlaba internamente el castaño.

[Lolicon]

(Haré la finta que no escuché eso…)

-¿Y tú cómo te llamas?- hizo la pregunta del millón.

-Hyoudou Issei, un gusto en conocerte señorita Sitri- exclamó macabramente el castaño.

Sona Sitri se detuvo en seco, temblando al recordar la masacre que vio por televisión.

-E-el p-príncipe d-de l-la m-masacre- lloriqueó la Sitri.

(Voy a morir…)- pensó aterrada Sona, buscando con la mirada a un familiar o algún guardia de su Clan.

-Sí, lo soy. Pero no te preocupes, según tengo entendido sabes lo que pasó con Milicas Gremory ¿no es así? No te haré daño, tienes mi palabra- tranquilizó el castaño.

Sona pudo suspirar aliviada.

El Príncipe no podía romper su palabra.

-D-de a-acuerdo- respondió la Sitri siguiendo buscando con la vista a algún miembro de su Clan.

-Buscas en vano señorita Sitri. Las patrullas de tu Familia recién están en el sector norte de su Territorio. Su hermana mayor la busca por la Mansión Sitri y sus padres han salido a atender un Negocio. Lo más probable es que pronto nos encontremos con los soldados de la Familia Balam, pero los asesinaré tan fácilmente como a su anterior patriarca el senador Lusk Balam- reveló el Príncipe para terror de la niña.

-¿El senador está muerto?- preguntó aterrorizada la niña.

-Sí, te enterarás más tarde. Pero no lo lamente señorita Sitri, se lo merecía-

-¡Ninguna persona se merece ser asesinada de forma tan cruel!- refutó Sona, callándose al instante al darse cuenta que le levantó la voz al asesino.

-Me sorprendes señorita Sitri. Nadie jamás había osado levantarme la voz- susurró el castaño mientras sus ojos se volvían carmesí.

La pelinegra temblaba fuertemente.

-Pero eso no me molesta- calmó el castaño poniendo su mano en el hombro de la Sitri.- El que hayas tenido el valor de refutarme algo a sabiendas que puedo asesinarte sin remordimiento alguno demuestra el carácter y la convicción que un líder debe tener. Felicidades, has dado el primer paso para convertirte en la Líder de tu Familia-

Por alguna razón desconocida, la pelinegra se sintió reconfortada.

-Por cierto, un consejo. Cuando tengas que entablar una conversación con un ente desconocido, no tiembles ni demuestres temor. Nunca dejes que un extraño sepa lo que piensas- aconsejó el Príncipe.

La pelinegra asintió.

-¿Por qué dices que se lo merecía?- preguntó ahora con más confianza la Sitri.

La expresión del castaño se volvió seria.

-El senador Lusk Balam era un corrupto. Hace unos siglos mandó a asesinar a su antecesor y sobornó a los altos mandos de la Cámara Demoníaca para darle el puesto-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque contrató a un miembro del Sindicato de Asesinos, organización con la que mi Familia hace Negocios-

-¡!-

¿Por qué le estaba revelando todo esto?

-¿Y por eso lo asesinaste?-

-Es una de mis razones. La otra es más personal-

-¿Por llamarte monstruo?-

-No, a mí no molestan cosas tan banales como esa. Además si viste la televisión hace unos días viste que efectivamente lo soy-

-¿Entonces?-

-Desde que comencé a asesinar en el Inframundo, en su afán de conseguir fama, el senador decretó una serie de medidas que ocasionaron más muertes y sufrimiento que mis pequeños "trabajos"-

-Las recuerdo-

-Si las hubiera hecho por el bien del Inframundo lo entendería, pero ese no era su objetivo. Simplemente quería ser el hombre que "atrapó a Hyoudou Issei", no "el que detuvo las masacres en el Inframundo"-

-¿Y cómo lo mataste?-

-¿En serio quieres saber?- preguntó incrédulo el castaño.

-Mejor no- respondió sinceramente.

-Bueno, de todas formas te enterarás pronto- reflexionó el castaño mirando el horizonte.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Falta poco para que lleguemos a la Mansión Sitri-

Efectivamente, la Mansión Sitri estaba a unos 2 000 metros.

-¿Algo que quieras preguntarme antes de que lleguemos?-

-Sí ¿por qué viniste aquí?-

-Fácil, en la nota que dejé advertí que dejaría las pruebas de la corrupción del senador aquí mismo… ¿Esa no es tu hermana?- exclamó el castaño viendo a una joven vestida de chica mágica corriendo hacia ellos.

Era una joven en la flor de su juventud, alta, de cabello moreno amarrado en 2 coletas y ojos color violeta como los de su hermana. Vestida con una ropa de chica mágica color rosa y bastón en mano, corría hacia ellos haciendo rebotar sus atributos.

Así es, esa chica mágica era la Reina Demonio Serafall Leviathan.

(Pero que bonita vista…)

[Pervertido]

(…)

-¡SOOOOOOOOO – TAAAAAAANNNNN!- gritaba Serafall acercándose a toda velocidad al dúo de niños.

-¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que no agregues el "tan"!- lloriqueó Sona sonrojada.

-Jejejejeje…- susurró el castaño.

-¡No te burles, BAKA!- exigió la Sitri golpeando cómicamente el pecho del castaño.

El Príncipe solamente atinó a detener los golpes de la pelinegra.

Serafall llegó a donde estaban los 2 niños, esbozando una sonrisa macabra.

-So-tan… ¿en qué momento te conseguiste novio?- susurró diabólicamente la Maou expulsando un aura oscura.

(¡No puede ser, me olvidé que era una siscon!)

Issei comenzó a sudar frío.

-¿¡N-novio!?- chilló Sona alcanzando una nueva tonalidad de rojo.

-Y bien…- exclamó la morena Sitri mayor apuntando con su bastón al cuello del castaño. -¿Qué tenemos aquí?-

GLUP

-¿Hasta dónde has llegado con So-tan?- siseó la morena expulsando su aura.

-Nos acabamos de conocer Leviathan-sama, me pareció curioso ver a una niña detrás de un árbol jadeando. Parecía que se sentía mal, así que la acompañé hasta aquí- mintió el castaño alarmando a la Maou.

-¡¿So-tan está enferma?!- chilló alarmada Serafall revisando detenidamente a su hermana menor que seguía roja.

El castaño dio un vistazo al redondeado trasero de la Maou y luego a su reloj.

[Mirón]

(Calladito estás más bonito Ddraig)

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir- exclamó el castaño invocando un pequeño círculo mágico en su mano, apareciendo una caja de torta envuelta en papel de regalo.

Serafall miró curiosa el paquete.

-Es un presente de parte de mi Amo para la mujer más hermosa de que alguna vez ha visto en su vida, la señorita Serafall Sitri- anunció el castaño arrodillándose en frente de la Maou ofreciéndole el regalo.

[¿Por qué todos mis portadores son mujeriegos?]

(¿Será por tu influencia? ¿Acaso no tenías múltiples dragonas comiendo de la palma de tu garra?)

[No tenía tiempo para esas bobadas]

(Parece que acabo de descubrir al primer dragón homosexual de la historia…)

[…]

-¿Para mí? ¿Y qué es?- preguntó sonrojada la morena Sitri observando detenidamente el paquete.

¡Nunca nadie se había referido a ella como a una chica común y corriente!

-Quizás ellos tengan una idea- respondió el castaño apuntando con la mano hacia un punto en la lejanía.

Un escuadrón de no más de 30 personas se acercaba a toda velocidad.

-¡Leviathan-sama, ha ocurrido una desgracia!- exclamó un lancero acercándose a la morena, jadeante.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Serafall poniéndose seria.

-Verá…- intentó decir el soldado antes de ver al castaño arrodillado con un paquete en la mano.

La sangre se le subió a la cabeza.

-¡Asesino!- gritó el hombre empuñando su lanza atacando al niño.

El castaño con una sonrisa lobuna desvió el ataque con un simple movimiento de manos, golpeó los brazos del hombre obligándolo a soltar su lanza.

Cogiéndola en el aire, el niño empaló al hombre y saltó en dirección al grupo de soldados.

Aterrizando en medio de ellos, el castaño girando sobre sí mismo invocó sus pistolas y acribilló a quemarropa a todos los soldados.

Todos muertos.

-¡Señorita Sitri, cúbrase ahora!- advirtió el castaño reuniendo energía demoníaca en su mano, apuntando a la Maou.

-¡Onee-sama!- chilló Sona abrazando a su hermana mayor en un intento de protegerla.

-¡So-tan!- exclamó alarmada Serafall cubriéndola con su propio cuerpo.

BOOM

El castaño disparó…

A unos centímetros delante de ellas, creando un pequeño cráter.

Alzando el vuelo con sus alas de dragón, el castaño exclamó:

-Muy bien señorita Sitri, además de hermosa eres valiente, te has ganado mi Respeto-

-¡No digas esas cosas de repente!- dijo Sona volviéndose roja nuevamente.

-Por cierto, un consejo…- comentó el castaño activando su [Boosted Gear].

[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker] [Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

Activando su armadura, reunió energía dragontina en los propulsores de su espalda.

-Cuando intentes proteger a alguien de un ataque que no puedes parar, no lo cubras. Esquívenlo juntos- finalizó la conversación.

[Jet]

A una velocidad divina, el castaño se perdió en la inmensidad de las nubes del Inframundo.

Después de ese incidente, no se volvió a saber más del "Príncipe de la Masacre"…

Hasta ahora.

* * *

 **-Volviendo con los Gremory-**

Sabiendo todo eso y más, la Familia Gremory estaba completamente asustada.

Primero la pequeña Rias tenía una decaída…

¿Y ahora esto?

¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel?

Alarmados, los miembros del séquito del Lucifer Rojo se prepararon para el combate.

Pero antes de que salieran al auxilio de su señor, un nuevo mensaje llegó.

Este decía:

-"Parece que ha enviado a alguno de sus agentes a intentar algo en contra de Rias. De algún modo se ha enterado de su condición. ¡Establezcan un perímetro alrededor de la Mansión y no la dejen sola ni un segundo!-

-¡Cierren las puertas ahora mismo! ¡Nadie entra y nadie sale! ¡Quiero que 5 grupos de 100 soldados cada uno peinen el área en busca de actividad y un regimiento entero protegiendo la entrada a la Mansión! ¡El resto peinen la residencia! ¡AHORA!- rugió Lord Gremory.

A su orden, miles de soldados del ejército Gremory alzaron vuelo a cumplir la orden del Lord.

-Mamá, ¿qué está pasando?- preguntó mareada la pequeña Rias, ardiendo en fiebre.

Ella era una pequeña niña de cabello pelirrojo que le llegaba hasta los muslos con ojos azules. Vestía un pijama morada empapada ya que estaba sudando en cantidad.

-Nada hija mía, no te preocupes- tranquilizó su madre.

Venelana Bael, madre de Rias, era una mujer entre sus 30 años, cabello corto marrón y ojos morados. Vestía con un vestido marrón oscuro con guantes de seda blancos y un collar de perlas adornándolo. Sus proporciones eran comparables con las de Grayfia.

-Tengo calor- se quejó Rias, sudando.

-Abriré las ventanas señorita- dijo Grayfia Lucifage.

Grayfia era una mujer alta, ojos grises, cabello plateado peinado en 2 trenzas con coletas y unos moños azules adornándolo. Vestía con un traje de maid francesa azul con blanco y sus proporciones eran increíblemente exorbitantes.

Sí, ella es la hermanita pequeña de Euclid Lucifage, autoproclamado hermano mayor de Hyoudou Issei.

-Hija mía, en la escala del uno al diez ¿qué tan mal te sientes?- preguntó Lord Gremory agarrando la pequeña mano de su hija y sudando a mares por la amenaza del Príncipe.

Él era un hombre entre sus 35 años, ojos azules, cabello pelirrojo que le llegaba hasta el cuello y una no muy desarrollada barba. Era ligeramente más alto que su esposa y vestía un traje de lino blanco con el cuello negro.

Para alivio de este hombre, el séquito más fuerte del Inframundo estaba protegiendo personalmente a su hija:

La [Reina] más fuerte del Inframundo, Grayfia Lucifage.

Souji Okita Fugiwara no Kaneyoshi, prodigio maestro espadachín de la guardia imperial del shogun del año 1868, mejor conocida como Shisengumi.

Es un hombre entre sus 20 años, cabello negro lacio, alto y delgado. Vestía con el uniforme tradicional del Shisengumi que consiste en un haori color azul y una hakama encima de un kimono.

Armado con 2 Uchigatanas y educado en el arte del "Tennen Rishin-ryu", es uno de los mejores espadachines del Inframundo y [Caballero] de 2 piezas de Sirzechs Lucifer.

Samuel Liddell MacGregor Mathers, mejor conocido en la Familia Gremory como MacGregor Mathers, maestro en todas los tipos de magia existentes y fundador de la Asociación de Magos de [Golden Dawn].

Es un hombre entre sus 20 años, alto, con unos ojos amarillos con pronunciadas ojeras, sonrisa despreocupada y pelo ligeramente ondulado que es una mezcla entre negro y rubio. Vestía una túnica carmesí con pantalones negros y zapatos negros terminados en punta.

Armado con un [Grimorio], arma indispensable de todo buen mago, es uno de los mejores magos del Inframundo y [Alfil] de 2 piezas de Sirzechs Lucifer.

Surtr Segundo, clon del gigante de fuego Surtr que se dice que durante el [Ragnarok] prenderá fuego al árbol de [Yggdrasil] trayendo un ejército de gigantes consigo. Es un hombre entre sus 30 años, mide aproximadamente 2 metros de altura con el pelo anaranjado terminado en punta. Su cuerpo es muy musculoso y emite un aura más salvaje que la de Sairaorg Bael con su [Regulus Nemea] en modo [Balance Breaker].

(Lo que es demasiado para un ser común y corriente)

Armado con su increíble fuerza y resistencia, sin contar que puede crear llamas tan poderosas que pueden destruir lo que sea en cuestión de segundos, es la "Torre Definitiva" del Inframundo y la única [Torre] reencarnada con una [Mutation Piece] de Sirzechs Lucifer.

Enku, un Qilin de la Mitología Japonesa. Con una altura que ronda los 2 metros, es una criatura mitológica con cuerpo de león, piel de pez y cuernos de ciervo rojas. Su cara se asemeja a la de un dragón asiático.

Armado con sus habilidades de buena suerte de Qilin y su fiereza como criatura, eso sin contar que podía escupir fuego, era el [Peón] de 4 piezas de Sirzechs Lucifer.

Por último y no menos importante Beowulf, descendiente del héroe de la Mitología Nórdica Beowulf. Es un hombre entre sus 20 años, fornido, ojos verdes y cabello castaño. Viste con los ropajes típicos de un guerrero Asgardiano.

Añádase que este tipo solo puede liberar su máximo poder con sus compañeros de séquito presentes, está en el [Top 5] de los [Peones] más fuertes del Inframundo y es el [Peón] de 4 piezas de Sirzechs Lucifer.

Era un grupo de temer.

¡Y encima estaban completos!

Imposible que puedan hacerle algo a su pequeña hija.

A menos que el mismísimo Príncipe con los miembros del [Trío de la Destrucción] vinieran personalmente, pensaba Lord Gremory preocupado por el bienestar de su hija.

Pasaron 30 minutos de extrema tensión.

Venelana y Grayfia se turnaban cambiándole a Rias un paño de agua fría que tenía en la cabeza.

Lord Gremory caminaba de un lado para otro de la habitación.

Souji Okita y Surtr Segundo estaban parados cada uno a un lado de la puerta de la habitación de Rias, vigilando.

Beowulf dormitaba en una silla cerca de la pequeña Rias.

Un moco asomaba por su nariz.

Enku trataba de animar a la pequeña pelirroja, dejándole jugar con su melena.

MacGregor Mathers vigilaba la ventana, arrojando hechizos de rastreo por todo el Territorio Gremory en busca de actividad sospechosa cada 2 minutos.

En eso, el [Alfil] del Lucifer actual captó algo.

-Algo se acerca a gran velocidad por el Este y a juzgar por la respuesta a mi hechizo parece que es extremadamente poderoso, puede que esté en igualdad con Sirzechs-sama- informó MacGregor poniéndose en posición de batalla, extremadamente serio.

-¡!-

¡¿En igualdad con el [Súper-Demonio] más poderoso?!

¿Hyoudou Issei se había contenido durante la masacre de Ruthonberg?

Ese pensamiento no les gustó nada a los residentes de la Mansión Gremory.

Okita desenfundó sus Uchigatanas mientras salía por la ventana disparado como un rayo, decidido a no dejar pasar a nadie.

Surtr lo imitó, encendiéndose en llamas.

Beowulf, despertándose súbitamente expulsó su aura mientras salía por la ventana y promocionaba a [Reina], decidido a sacarle un par de dientes al maldito por el cual perturbaron su sueño.

Enku saltó al suelo por la ventana, gruñendo furioso y también promocionando a [Reina].

MacGregor erigió una poderosísima barrera mágica alrededor de la Mansión Gremory.

Grayfia en su función de [Reina] tomó el mando.

-Surtr, atacarás a Hyoudou Issei de frente, su [Balance Breaker] no podrá resistir tus llamas y fuerza. Okita, con tu velocidad lo atacarás por la espalda inmovilizándolo. Beowulf, le proporcionarás apoyo a Okita desde el cielo donde estaré yo para evitar que se escape. Enku, tu prioridad será evitar que ese monstruo interrumpa a MacGregor mientras mantiene esa barrera- ordenó Grayfia aumentando su aura.

Tanta era la seriedad del asunto que Grayfia se olvidó de usar honoríficos.

-¡Entendido!- exclamaron sus compañeros a coro tomando sus posiciones.

Todos miraban fijamente el horizonte en busca de algún indicio del asesino.

En eso Okita exclama:

-¡Contacto enemigo!- señalando el horizonte.

Un punto carmesí se acercaba a toda velocidad.

Todos se pusieron en guardia.

Lord y Lady Gremory se pusieron en frente de la cama de su hija en posición de batalla.

Rias para no variar ni enterada de nada.

Afilando su mirada, los siervos del Lucifer vieron…

¿A su Amo volando despavorido?

¡¿Qué tan fuerte era el Príncipe de la Masacre para hacer huir a su Amo de esa forma?!

Empezaron a sudar.

¿Tendrían alguna oportunidad?

-¡Despejen la barrera! ¡Despéjenla!- rugía el Lucifer ya un poco más cerca.

-¡Despejen la barrera y alístense para reponerla de nuevo!- ordenó Lord Gremory a los soldados que sobrevolaban su Territorio.

Despejando la barrera, El Lucifer Rojo pasó volando a máxima velocidad…

Chocando contra la que preparó MacGregor.

CRASH

Era el sonido de la barrera rompiéndose como si de cristal se tratase.

Tratando de frenar, Sirzechs se estrelló de cara contra el suelo, arrastrándose unos cuantos metros antes de detenerse a los pies de su asombrado séquito.

-¡Sirzechs!- exclamó aterrada su esposa, yendo al auxilio de su Maestro y padre de su único hijo.

-¡Sirzechs-sama!- gritaron sus siervos imitando a su [Reina].

-F-fru…- trataba de decir Sirzechs.

-¡Hijo!- exclamaron aterrados sus padres.

-Fruto del [Edén]…- susurró Sirzechs creando un círculo mágico.

De este salió una manzana roja con un brillo divino.

Apestaba a aura sacra.

-E-esa e-es- tartamudeó Lord Gremory con ojos llorosos, saliendo de la barrera ya desactivada de MacGregor y tomando tembloroso las manos de su hijo mayor.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste?- murmuró Venelana en el mismo estado que su marido.

-Demasiadas emociones para un día. Si me disculpan dormiré un poco…- susurró Sirzechs antes de caer desmayado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Sirzechs!- lloró Grayfia echándose sobre su marido.

-Iré inmediatamente a mi laboratorio a preparar la cura- informó MacGregor tomando la manzana.

-Llevaré a Sirzechs-sama a sus aposentos para que repose- afirmó Grayfia ya recuperada levantando a su Amo y apoyando su brazo en su hombro.

\- Déjenmelo a mí, ponlo encima mío- exclamó el Qilin Enku.

Dejando a su Amo encima de su [Peón], el Lucifer Rojo fue llevado a sus aposentos.

Pasaron 2 horas hasta que MacGregor anunció que el medicamento estaba listo.

Al tomarlo, la fiebre de la pequeña Rias desapareció por completo.

Sus padres lloraban de agradecimiento mientras rezaban sus plegarias a Satán.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el Rey Demonio se levantó muy temprano para comprobar el estado de su hermana después de tomar la medicina.

Al llegar vio a sus padres en el umbral de la puerta y a su [Alfil] saliendo de ella.

-El tratamiento ha sido un éxito señores, la pequeña ojou-sama nunca más tendrá que preocuparse por el [Poder de la Destrucción]- anunció MacGregor solemnemente saliendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

-¡Alabado sea Satán!- exclamó Venelana aliviada, abrazando con cariño a su marido.

-Gracias a Lilith- dijo Sirzechs.

-¡Hijo!- exclamaron los 2 padres abrazando a su hijo.

-No debería levantarse tan pronto Señor- regañó MacGregor.

-Lo sé, pero quería saber cómo se encontraba mi pequeña hermana. Pensaba que por un segundo el niño que me dio la manzana me estaba engañando-

-¿Qué?-

-MacGregor, avisa a los demás que tengo que informar sobre las circunstancias en las que conseguí el fruto- ordenó el Lucifer seriamente.

-A la orden Señor- respondió el [Alfil].

-¿Pasa algo hijo?- preguntó preocupada Venelana.

-Se enterarán en unos minutos, acompáñenme a tomar desayuno-

* * *

 **Comedor – Mansión Gremory**

Hace unos minutos la Familia Gremory había terminado de tomar desayuno.

Lord Gremory, Venelana y el séquito del Lucifer en su totalidad estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor.

Un silencio incómodo reinaba en el ambiente.

-Señor- inició MacGregor -¿De dónde sacó el Fruto del [Edén]?-

Sirzechs Lucifer suspiró.

Era el momento de soltar la bomba.

-Ayer como ustedes recordarán fui a recolectar información acerca de la Piedra Filosofal- comenzó Sirzechs. –Pero solo confirmé de manera tajante que estaba en manos de Mephisto… y que nunca la entregaría ni aunque le diera el Inframundo como pago-

-…-

-Deprimido por la noticia, fui a ahogar mis penas al Caldero Chorreante-

-¿Aquel horrendo lugar donde mi padre solía ir?- preguntó Venelana.

-Apenas habré tomado una taza de cerveza de mantequilla tamaño troll… y aparecieron frente a mi mesa 2 niños… uno de ellos era la Diosa del Infinito-

-¿Ophis Ouroboros?-

-La misma. Después de un rato se fue a buscar pastel y curioso por confirmar mis sospechas me senté en su lugar-

-¿Por qué?-

-Su acompañante me llamó la atención… estaba totalmente tranquilo… a pesar de que una mujer de mal vivir lo insultaba voz en cuello-

-…-

-Con una tranquilidad impropia de su edad le dijo a la mujer que mire atrás… como si hubiera estado calculado un borracho la comenzó a violar en frente de él… ese niño solamente se limitó a devolverle el saludo al hombre ebrio-

-¿Perdón?-

-Como me oyen, no le importó en lo más mínimo… interesado en el muchacho me senté a su costado… me presenté y toda la cosa… solamente se limitó a comprobar si estaba borracho o no-

-¿Y lo estabas?- preguntó sombríamente Grayfia convocando su harisen.

-Por supuesto que no, recién había llegado- se defendió Sirzechs negando con las manos. –Pues bien… al fijarme en su aspecto… me di cuenta que era un chico de cabello castaño… encajaba con la descripción que Milicas y Sona-chan habían dado-

-No querrás decir que…-

-Sí… ese niño era Hyoudou Issei-

-¡!-

-Sí, el mismísimo Príncipe de la Masacre en persona…-

-Increíble…-

-Su tranquilidad al recordarle todos los asesinatos que ha cometido me resultó desesperante… le sugerí la idea que lo desintegraría si no respondía… solamente se limitó a decir "no lo niego"-

-¿Pero que se ha creído ese mocoso?- exclamó Surtr.

-Calma Surtr- tranquilizó Okita.

-Poniéndose serio, el Príncipe me sugirió algo… un pequeño juego de intercambio de información… cada uno preguntaba algo y el otro respondía con total sinceridad… obviamente acepté-

-¿Estás loco?- chilló su madre.

-Era una oportunidad única madre, no la podía dejar pasar. Comenzamos el juego… tanteando terreno le pregunté si tuvo que ver en algo en todas las masacres que le comenté… lo admitió todo-

-¡!-

-Luego me tocaba a mí responder… estaba nervioso porque me podía preguntar cualquier cosa… pero para mi sorpresa solo me preguntaba sobre temas triviales-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-"¿Cómo conociste a Grayfia Lucifage?"-

-¿Y le dijiste todo?- preguntó Grayfia ligeramente sonrojada.

-Un pequeño resumen, no te preocupes-

Grayfia suspiró aliviada.

Había ciertas cosas que no quería que nadie sepa.

-Llegó mi turno y le pregunté sobre su rol en todos esos eventos. Me respondió que su rol alternaba entre espectador y a veces el de autor-

-Así que alguien lo llevó consigo para que viera todo eso…- reflexionó Venelana.

-Lo más probable. Ahora era su turno de preguntar… y preguntó sobre mis familiares directos-

-¿Y tú le respondiste sabiendo que podría planear algo contra tu hermana o mi nieto?- rugió Lord Gremory.

-Sí- fue la seca respuesta de Sirzechs. –Tuve que responderle para poder ganarme su confianza. Por alguna extraña razón sonrió al escucharlo-

Un frío espectral recorrió la espalda de los presentes.

-Llegó mi turno… y le hice responder una de tus más grandes dudas madre-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Quiénes eran sus tutores?-

-Así que ya sabes el nombre de esos enfermos mentales que le meten en la cabeza a un niño que matar es bueno- exclamó seriamente Venelana, tragándose su odio.

(Si supieras quién es su padre…)- pensó divertido el Lucifer.

-Me respondió que sus tutores legales eran su padre Don Alexander Sparda y su madre Yumma Hyoudou; además que los ilegales serían Rizevim Liván Lucifer y Euclid Lucifage-

-¿Así que no solo eran sus compañeros de armas?- preguntó Lord Gremory

-No, ellos también eran sus tutores… allí fue que les mandé un mensaje pidiendo refuerzos para atraparlo-

-Hasta que nos mandaste otro mensaje diciendo que no dejáramos a Rias sola-

-Sí, a eso llego. Su tercera pregunta… fue qué clase de problema tenía mi hermana pequeña para que el "todopoderoso Maou Lucifer" venga a un lugar así para olvidar las penas-

-¡!-

-¿Cómo se enteró de ello?-

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea. Aterrado, les mandé un mensaje diciendo que no dejaran a Rias sola ni un segundo. Mis temores se hicieron realidad cuando me comentó que ustedes no molestarían un buen rato ya que estarían ocupados en cierto evento que planeó para ustedes-

-¿Qué evento?-

-Ninguno, solo me tomó el pelo para que siguiera la conversación. Debo admitir que fue una jugada muy buena de su parte-

-Muy agudo para ser un niño-

-Lo sé- susurró el Lucifer sonriendo. –A regañadientes tuve que responderle… terminando llorando a mares. Había llegado nuevamente mi turno… le pregunté qué relación tenía con los 2 miembros restantes del [Trío de la Destrucción]-

-Además de la de compañeros de armas-

-Sí. Me respondió que Liván Lucifer es su padrino. En caso que a sus padres les suceda algo tiene la responsabilidad de cuidarlo… aunque sabiendo lo despreocupado que es lo duda mucho. Euclid Lucifage pasaría a ser el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo. Sus 7 hermanos mayores murieron durante la última Gran Guerra. Ellos son los autores intelectuales de todas esas masacres-

-¡7 hermanos muertos!- exclamó sorprendido Lord Gremory.

-Le di el pésame por la pérdida, pero me respondió que dada su importancia en el Inframundo era inevitable que les sucediera algo-

-¿Es un demonio?- preguntó Grayfia.

-Sí y en todo el peso de la palabra. Me dijo que al contarnos nuestras desgracias personales habíamos entrado en confianza, así que no teníamos que intercambiar información por obligación-

-Muy considerado de su parte-

-Lo sé. Curioso, le pregunté quiénes eran sus hermanos ya que tal vez los pude haber conocido-

-¿Y los conocías?- preguntó interesado Lord Gremory.

-¿Qué si los conocía? Todo el Inframundo los conoce- exclamó Sirzechs para la incredulidad de los presentes.

-¿En serio?-

-Sí. Sus hermanos mayores se llamaban Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, Asmodeus, Amón, Mamón y Belphegor. Nosotros los conocemos como los [7 príncipes infernales]-

-¡!-

-Estás bromeando…- dijo Venelana, incrédula.

-Eso mismo le dije… hasta que mostró sus 14 alas demoníacas-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-Sí, así como lo escuchan-

-Imposible-

-Es completamente posible. Para desmentir mi duda me recordó que en esos tiempos yo era el aprendiz del anterior Lucifer-

-¿Cómo lo supo?-

-Se lo comentó su padre. Dijo que él me conocía desde hace tiempo…-

-No recuerdo haber conocido a ningún Lord que se apellidara Sparda- afirmó Lord Gremory.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Venelana.

-Yo menos- exclamó Grayfia.

-Eso es porque todos lo conocemos como Satanás-

-¡!-

-Ganando la atención de todos los presentes, expulsó un aura idéntica a la de Satán-sama. Después de ordenar en Su nombre que nadie revele algo sobre su identidad, me dio el fruto y desapareció junto con Ophis-

-Increíble…-

-Lo sé madre, lo sé. Yo tampoco me lo podía creer hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos. Pero es verdad. Hyoudou Issei es el legítimo heredero de la noble sangre de Satanás-

Todos los presentes miraban a Sirzechs con incredulidad.

Hasta que MacGregor se le ocurrió mirar a la puerta…

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Sirzechs-sama, tenemos un problema- informó el [Alfil].

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Mire detrás de usted- se limitó a decir.

Volteando la cabeza, supo que había hablado demasiado.

Decenas de periodistas estaban en el umbral de la puerta. Equipados con cámaras, libretas y grabadoras, habían estado grabando cada palabra del Maou Lucifer desde la ronda de preguntas.

Todos estaban figurativamente con la boca hasta el suelo.

-Yo y mi gran boca- fue lo único que atinó a decir el Maou antes de que una manada salvaje de periodistas hambrientos de información se abalanzara sobre él en busca de más detalles sobre el encuentro con el "Príncipe de la Masacre", ahora llamado "Heredero al Trono del Inframundo"

* * *

20 minutos después la noticia ya era conocida por todo el Inframundo.

Todos los demonios sin excepción se hacían la misma pregunta:

¿Dónde estaba Hyoudou Issei?

* * *

 **Cuartel General de la Khaos Brigade – Enfermería**

Había pasado 2 días desde que Hyoudou Issei había sido usado como pelota de béisbol por la Diosa Dragona del Infinito.

Según sus propias palabras: "Tenía curiosidad de saber si podía volar".

A pesar de haber usado su [Balance Breaker], el castaño se había roto un brazo producto de la fuerza del choque.

Por lo que había pasado 2 días en la enfermería de la recién descubierta Khaos Brigade.

¿Pero tanto demoraba reparar un hueso?

No, les explicaré qué pasó.

Al llegar a la enfermería los recibió un aprendiz de demonio médico.

Su maestro había salido así que él se encargaba de los pacientes.

Después de examinar un rato el brazo del castaño, el aprendiz de médico dijo que solo necesitaba un simple hechizo reconstructor.

A pesar de las múltiples insistencias, el aprendiz afirmó que podía hacerlo él mismo.

Así que remangándose las mangas y tomando aire, el aprendiz cubrió el brazo del castaño en una tenue luz azulada.

Al terminar el hechizo…

El resultado no fue el esperado.

El brazo del castaño colgaba como si fuera el brazo de un muerto.

El aprendiz, satisfecho con su trabajo, demostró el resultado del hechizo.

Como si se tratara de gelatina, el aprendiz de médico dobló la mano del castaño hasta una posición muy incómoda.

Para horror del castaño, no sintió nada.

¡Le había desaparecido el hueso!

¡SU BRAZO SE HABÍA QUEDADO SIN HUESO!

Como por arte de magia, el maestro del intento de médico apareció de repente.

Al ver el resultado del hechizo, le dijo su vida al pobre aprendiz.

Ese día el castaño aprendió un par de nuevos insultos…

Y que la excentricidad de los médicos de la [Brigada] era inmensa.

En mejoramiento de la ciencia, el médico sugirió usar una nueva poción que había inventado.

La "Poción Crece-Huesos".

Creada por el maestro del tarado que desapareció el hueso del castaño, Rubens Winikus, esta pócima supuestamente aseguraba el crecimiento de huesos en un corto periodo de tiempo.

Hasta ahora solo se había comprobado que el que bebía esta poción sin tener ningún hueso roto, veía el incremento del grosor y longitud del esqueleto del bebedor; y por consiguiente su cuerpo.

Pero todos coincidían en algo:

Sabía horrible.

Puedo dar fe de ello.

Su sabor es comparable con el de jugo de espinaca fermentado.

8 horas de extremo dolor desde el hombro hasta el último hueso de la mano.

Parecía como si lava hirviendo recorriera por todo el brazo.

Pero el resultado fue un éxito.

Después de que el médico le estrechara la recién recuperada mano con efusión, le pidió que le detallara todos los pormenores de su recuperación.

Como buen niño, el castaño respondió tranquilamente.

El médico saltaba de alegría.

Luego de mover el brazo unos cuantos minutos para comprobar su buen funcionamiento, Issei caminaba acompañado de su hermano mayor hacia una sala donde lo esperaban ciertas personalidades.

Entraron.

Era una sala amplia, lujosa, con hermosas obras de arte colgando de sus paredes y unos ornamentos que dejarían como carcachas de segunda mano a los de un Palacio Francés de la época de los Borbones.

Sentados en una mesa circular, se encontraban 4 personas sentadas y 2 asientos vacíos esperando.

Entre el asiento que debía ocupar y Rizevim se encontraba un hombre entre sus 30 años, alto, de cabello castaño claro que le llegaba hasta el cuello, ojos avellanas y constitución fornida. Con una no muy desarrollada barba, el sujeto estaba vestido con un abrigo de lino rojo y una armadura de la época medieval.

A su costado se encontraba otro hombre entre sus 25 años, de la misma estatura que su congénere al costado suyo, pálido, cabello negro que le llegaba hasta el cuello, ojos marrones y constitución delgada. Vestía con ropajes negros típicos de un noble y un broche de rubís rojos abrochaba su capa.

Entre este sujeto y Euclid se encontraba una mujer entre sus 30 años, ligeramente más baja que ellos, con un tono de piel un poco bronceado, cabello castaño casi rubio amarrado, ojos amarillentos y unas medidas de infarto. Vestía con ajustado traje de batalla azul con negro y bordes blancos que resaltaban sus exuberantes pechos junto con un escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Todos voltearon la mirada para ver a los recién llegados.

-Issei-chan, bienvenido- saludó Rizevim. –Siéntate allí- pidió amablemente señalando a su inmediata izquierda.

El castaño se sentó en el lugar asignado viendo como Euclid regresaba a su anterior asiento, la derecha del [Súper-Demonio].

Los desconocidos miraban con curiosidad al recién llegado.

-Ups, me olvidé de comentarles.- rio Rizevim. –Este niño que está a mi izquierda es el único hijo directo del Maou Satanás y portador de la [Longinus] [Boosted Gear], Hyoudou Issei- presentó.

-Un gusto en conocerlos señores- saludó el castaño.

Más rápido que inmediatamente los desconocidos se postraron de rodillas en señal de profundo respeto.

(No creo que me acostumbre a esto…)

[Yo tampoco]

-No es por sonar descortés pero… ¿quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó confundido.

-No se disculpe por ello Issei-sama- refutó el pelinegro.

(Y dale con el calificativo de "-sama")

-Permítame presentarme. Soy Creuserey Asmodeus, descendiente de su hermano mayor el Rey Demonio Asmodeus- se presentó el ahora identificado Creuserey.

-Yo soy Shalba Beelzebub, descendiente de su hermano mayor el Rey Demonio Beelzebub- dijo el castaño claro.

-Y yo soy Katarea Leviathan, descendiente de su hermana mayor la Reina Demonio Leviathan- finalizó la casi rubia.

-Mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei, descendiente del Rey Demonio Satanás. Es un honor conocerlos- se presentó formalmente el castaño.

(Si no me presentaba así Euclid Onii-chan volvería a aplicar el "método práctico"…)- pensó Issei recordando viejos traumas.

[Los demonios ciertamente se toman estas cosas a la tremenda]

(Ya me di cuenta)

-El honor es nuestro Issei-sama- exclamaron al unísono los descendientes de Maou.

-No es necesario que me traten con tanto respeto. Llámenme Issei o como más les guste- respondió Issei haciendo un ademán para que puedan levantarse

-Es cuestión de protocolo… Issei-sama- murmuró Euclid expulsando un aura aterradora.

(¡Por el amor de Dios, que alguien me salve!)

[Sabes que le pides a un muerto que haga un milagro… ¿verdad?]

-No podríamos hacerlo Issei-sama, sería una gran falta respeto hacia su persona. Usted comprenderá que es cuestión de protocolo- dijo Katarea volviendo a su asiento.

(¡¿Usted?!)

[Eres el primer portador que tengo que llega tan lejos]

(¿Por qué lo dices?)

[Porque a estas alturas prácticamente todos mis portadores eran unos pobres muertos de hambre]

(¿No tenían dinero?)

[No es que no lo tuvieran, sino que lo gastaban muy rápido]

-Y bien Issei-chan- decía Rizevim sacando de sus pensamientos al castaño. -¿Qué hacías con Ophis?-

Issei les relató todo, por supuesto omitiendo algunos detalles.

Desde que conoció a Ophis…

Su aventura en el [Jardín del Edén]…

El encuentro con Sirzechs Lucifer…

Cómo este le había forzado indirectamente a decir su identidad a medio mundo…

Hasta que la pequeña Ophis le dio curiosidad de saber si sabía volar.

Hubo diferentes reacciones.

Rizevim tenía un tic nervioso.

Euclid quería matar con todas sus ganas al Lucifer Actual.

Shalba estaba asombrado.

Creuserey tenía la boca abierta.

Y Katarea no sabía qué decir y/o hacer.

-Y esa es la historia de cómo visité el [Edén], sobreviví a un encuentro directo con Sirzechs Lucifer, tuve que mentirle descaradamente a medio mundo y me rompí un brazo- concluyó el castaño.

-Esto…-trató de decir Shalba apuntando detrás del castaño.

-¿Uh?-

-Issei- murmuró Ophis de improviso asustando al castaño.

-¡Ophis no me asustes así!- chilló el castaño saltando de su asiento y terminando cargado entre los brazos de la Diosa Dragona.

-Quiero más manzanas como las de la otra vez- ordenó la loli abriendo una grieta dimensional…

Lanzando al asustado castaño a través de ella.

-¡OTRA VEZ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que el dúo de niños desapareciera.

3…

2…

1…

-¡OOOOOPPPPPHHHHHIIIIISSSSS!- rugieron al unísono Rizevim y Euclid expulsando su aura.

Alguien lo iba a pagar caro…

Y para mala suerte de estos por supuesto que ese alguien no iba a ser Ophis.

* * *

 **Y esto señores y señoras, damas y caballeros, fue el siguiente capítulo de "Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas".**

 **Me costó un poco escribirlo ya que no quería auto-spoilearme escribiendo detalles que serán vistos más tarde.**

 **Sin nada más que agregar...**

 **¡Pasemos a los reviews!**

* * *

 **Matias356**

Gracias por el comentario camarada, lo aprecio mucho.

 **doorkcrew**

Ophis es Ophis. ¿Esperabas algo "normal" de ella?

 **diego uzumaki uchiha**

1\. Sí, lo sé. Esa es una de las fallas más comunes en Fanfiction.

2\. Ups, se me olvidó ese detalle. Es que la idea se veía tan genial en mi mente... gracias por evitar que cometiera un error garrafal en la historia que como tú bien dices se basa en la lógica.

3\. Tu recomendación es muy buena, pero al igual que yo omití un detalle, tu también omites uno. Las Evil Piece no pueden pasarse a menos que las 2 partes lo tengan. Me explico.

Las Evil Piece son creadas por una parte del poder del futuro [Rey]. Dependiendo del poder que el demonio le imbuya estas pueden ser piezas normales o bien [Mutation Pieces]. Satán no puede darle su juego de piezas porque en primer lugar ya están completas y en segundo porque aunque tengan idéntico poder ni modo que Satán se extraiga la pieza de [Rey] de su cuerpo. Eso lo mataría.

4\. Contrato de matrimonio con los Gremory... no está mala la idea, la tendré en cuenta.

5\. Gracias por el comentario y la corrección, te lo agradezco mucho.

 **Exedrio**

1\. No te disculpes amigo mío, a diferencia de Issei y compañía nosotros somos humanos. Nos equivocamos con más facilidad.

2\. Gracias a la corrección de diego uzumaki uchiha esos spoilers quedarían anulados, así que respira tranquilo. Aún hay muchas cosas nuevas por delante.

3\. Gracias a tí por leer.

 **Eien no Hiryu**

Gracias por apoyar el fic desde el comienzo, te lo agradezco mucho.

 **El Primordial**

1\. Le has dado en el clavo amigo mío, Issei tendrá un papel muy relevante en todas las Facciones, incluso las No-Bíblicas.

2\. Gracias por comentar, te lo agradezco.

 **AJ. Gremory**

1\. Sí, la meteré en su harem.

2\. Gracias por leer, muchas gracias.

 **Guest 01**

1\. No tienes ni la más remota idea de cómo la incluiré al harem... no tienes ni idea...

(Inserte risa maligna)

2\. Podría decirse que este es un "fic de otro fic". El "Dragón del Génesis" pasaría a ser mi idea base y este fic sería como todo fic es una nueva forma de llevar la historia.

3\. Gracias por la corrección, ya lo he corregido.

* * *

 **Eso sería todo por hoy y sin nada más que decir...**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	7. Tomando las riendas de mi vida

Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas

DISCLAIMER: No soy dueño de Highschool DxD ni de cualquiera de sus derivados. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

Chicos, les pondré la simbología para evitar confusiones:

-Hola- Conversación normal

"¿Cómo están?"- Transmisiones holográficas o conversaciones por celular

(No lo sé)- Pensamientos varios

[Estoy muy bien] {Yo también estoy bien}- Seres de categoría superior sellados.

 _Gracias por preguntar_ \- [Tentación]

 **Te odio-** La verdadera forma del odio o "Berseker"

* * *

 **-Highschool DxD Fanfiction-**

 **[Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 06:** Tomando las riendas de mi vida

* * *

Rito.

¿Qué es un rito?

Si fueras un niño probablemente dirías que es un cangurito pequeño, hijo de Cangu, personaje de la serie animada "Winnie the Pooh".

Pero no, no estamos del pequeño cangurito.

Rito es una palabra que las personas de habla española o sus derivados inventaron.

Bueno, más que inventaron, la "españolizaron", "castellanizaron" o como sea que lo llamen en sus respectivos países en los que el habla es hispana.

Del latín " _ritus",_ etimológicamente hablando, para muchas personas es un acto muy especial.

Sí, es un acto religioso y/o ceremonial repetido invariablemente en cada comunidad cultural.

Los ritos son las celebraciones de los mitos.

Por tanto, no se pueden entender separadamente de ellos.

Tienen un carácter simbólico, expresión del contenido de los mitos.

La celebración de los ritos, más conocidos como rituales, puede consistir en fiestas y ceremonias de carácter más o menos solemne.

Según pautas que establecen la tradición, la autoridad religiosa o de la organización correspondiente también sirve para ritos humanos como sacrificios con gallinas u otros animales.

Hay muchos tipos de ritos.

De purificación, que se celebran por medio del agua.

Por ejemplo, los baños rituales y los bautismos.

Lavan al individuo de su culpa y lo hacen digno ante la divinidad correspondiente.

Además de dotar a este dios de más poder, producto de su adoración.

De sangre, que consisten en el derramamiento de sangre.

Por ejemplo, la circuncisión con fines religiosos o los sacrificios religiosos.

Lo que dota de aún más poder a la divinidad a la que se le ofrecieron estos sacrificios.

De tránsito…

Funerarios…

Iniciación…

Fiestas patronales…

Exorcismos…

Consagración…

Conmemoración…

Acción de gracias…

Expiación…

Entre otros tipos que me da flojera mencionar y/o acordarme.

En algunas religiones, los rituales puede llevarlos a cabo cualquier creyente, mientras que en otras se necesita la mediación de una persona o institución especial.

Ésta es la diferencia que existe entre las religiones individualistas como, por ejemplo, la religión de los esquimales, y las religiones comunitarias y eclesiásticas, como la cristiana o la islámica, que presuponen la tarea de un sacerdote o mediador.

Pero ahora nos centraremos en un rito en específico:

El rito de paso.

Rito de paso es un concepto que designa un conjunto específico de actividades que simbolizan y marcan la transición de un estado a otro en la vida de una persona.

La denominación fue acuñada por el antropólogo francés Arnold van Gennep en 1909.

Van Gennep señala que en su desarrollo social un individuo debe llevar a cabo numerosas transiciones entre la juventud y la edad adulta.

Entre la soltería y el matrimonio.

Entre no pertenecer y pertenecer a un grupo en particular.

Entre viajar y retornar.

En las sociedades no industrializadas, tales transiciones son un constituyente esencial de la vida social, pues representan un peligro potencial, y no se llevan a cabo de forma individual, sino que se celebran de forma ritual y comunitaria.

Uno de los ritos de paso más característicos es la iniciación.

En muchas sociedades, el paso de la condición infantil a la adulta se vehicula mediante un rito de paso, la iniciación.

Por ejemplo, en cierta sociedad el niño es raptado y devorado metafóricamente por un monstruo: muere, así, en cuanto niño, y ha de afrontar una serie de desafíos que ponen a prueba su valor.

En el curso de la iniciación adquiere un conocimiento especializado.

Tras superar la prueba, se reintegra a la comunidad como adulto, con un nombre nuevo y algún tipo de marca (cicatriz, mutilación ritual, etc.) que permite que los demás iniciados lo reconozcan como un igual.

El iniciado tiene derecho a fundar una familia y participar en las instituciones.

Quienes no superan la iniciación se convierten, en cambio, en marginados.

En las sociedades modernas, el ritual iniciático pervive como parte del protocolo de las sectas, sociedades secretas y otro tipo de organizaciones como la masonería.

Como señaló el estudioso Vladímir Propp, quedan también huellas en el esquema de muchos cuentos maravillosos tradicionales:

El héroe de los mismos se corresponde con el iniciando, y su lucha contra un monstruo o villano con poderes sobrenaturales es una metáfora de la prueba inicial.

Superada ésta, el héroe obtiene un tesoro (el conocimiento iniciático), el reconocimiento social a sus hazañas (el status de iniciado) y a menudo, la mano de la princesa (el derecho a fundar una familia).

¿Qué tienen que ver todos estos datos históricos y etimológicos con el tema de este día?

Pues a diferencia de los capítulos anteriores, mucho.

Demasiado.

Al fin había llegado el momento.

El momento de cruzar la línea.

El momento de la verdad.

El momento definitivo.

El momento de salir del clóset.

El momento de dar un pequeño paso para la humanidad, pero un gran paso en el desarrollo socio-emocional de una persona.

Era el momento de tomar las riendas de mi vida.

* * *

 **Gran Residencia Hyoudou – Bar secreto**

Secreto.

¿Qué es un secreto?

Llamado también "información clasificada", es información sensible que debe ser restringida por ley o regulación a diferentes tipos de personas.

Pues bien, en lo recóndito de los intersticios de la Gran Residencia Hyoudou, hay un lugar secreto.

Tan secreto que solo los machos de los machos de la Familia Sparda lo conocen.

Un lugar aún más secreto que la mismísima Área 51.

Sí, el Área 51 es real.

Por supuesto que no les diré dónde se encuentra ya que es secreto de Estado.

Este lugar es tan pero tan secreto que ni siquiera sus mismos residentes se han percatado de su existencia.

Oculto bajo un gran mecanismo de camuflaje, el bar secreto de la Gran Residencia Hyoudou es uno de los muchos secretos que guarda esta Mansión.

Adentro, se encuentra el [Paraíso].

El [Aaru] de los egipcios.

El [Nirvana] de los budistas.

Los [Campos Elíseos] de los griegos.

La [Isla de los Bienaventurados] del Hades.

El [Valhalla] de los Nórdicos.

El [Xanadú] de los mongoles.

Y todos esos lugares a los que las religiones hacen referencia como un lugar sin penas, sin dolores ni sufrimiento.

Es un lugar amplio a donde la luz del sol no llega.

Iluminado solo por unas cuantas farolas estratégicamente dispuestas, se veía que este lugar era pulcro y reluciente.

Incluso podía ver mi reflejo en el piso.

Terminando de bajar por unas escaleras (ya que el sitio es subterráneo) lo primero que uno ve es un sofá de cuero con una pequeña mesa de caoba delante.

Mirando hacia la izquierda se puede apreciar un mueble-bar de madera de roble, abarrotado de licores de todos los tipos pero ubicados de tal forma que no molestaba a la vista.

5 sillas de pino perfectamente alineadas frente a este mueble esperaban ser ocupadas.

Para rematar la escena, un piano de pared hecho de nogal tocaba sin ayuda una hermosa melodía.

Pero ese día estaba en silencio.

Las farolas que usualmente estaban prendidas apenas mostraban una pisca de luz, dando al lugar un aspecto lúgubre.

Un frío solemne inundaba el ambiente.

Hyoudou Issei, ahora con 12 años de edad, se encontraba sentado en el sofá de este escondrijo.

Frente a él, su padre Satanás, Rizevim Liván Lucifer, Euclid Lucifage, Creuserey Asmodeus, Shalba Beelzebub, Walter C. Dórnez, Giovanni Brusca y Frank Costello sentados en unas sillas mirando seriamente al castaño.

¿Qué habrá hecho el castaño para que toda esa multitud se reuniera?

En eso, el padre del castaño comenzó a hablar en tono solemne.

-Issei Hyoudou-

-S-si- respondió el castaño ligeramente intimidado.

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?- preguntó seriamente Rizevim.

¡Para que Rizevim se pusiera serio debía ser algo muy malo!

El castaño sudaba.

-No- respondió con convicción.

"Nunca dejes que un extraño sepa lo que piensas", era parte de la filosofía del castaño.

No podía dejar que supieran que tenía miedo.

Era signo de debilidad.

-Pues bien- continuó Satán enfocando su mirada en su hijo.

El castaño devolvió la mirada, desafiante y temeraria.

Unos ojos color miel se encontraron con otros carmesí.

El Rey Demonio Original sonrió.

Su bebé ya había crecido.

A pesar de su corta edad era un hombre en todo el peso de la palabra.

Le había enseñado bien.

Estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso.

-Como sabrás en estos años has demostrado lo que un verdadero demonio debe ser- exclamó Euclid solemnemente.

-Valiente, temerario, brutal, despiadado, cínico, manipulador, sádico, frío pero sin perder la clase y la elegancia que nos caracteriza- siguió Creuserey.

-En los 2 años que eres miembro de la Facción de los [Maou Ancestrales] y de [Qliphoth], la [Khaos Brigade] ha tenido un aumento de influencias sin precedentes- continuó Shalba.

-Y aunque nos duela admitirlo, también la Facción de los [Héroes] te tiene un muy buena estima a pesar de la manera "peculiar" en cómo lograste desarrollar sus [Sacred Gear]- dijo Euclid sacando una gota de sudor a todos.

-Bueno… sobre eso…- se excusó el castaño rascándose la nuca, mientras recordaba viejos tiempos.

* * *

 **Flashback – Un año antes**

Había pasado un año desde que el castaño se había unido a la [Khaos Brigade].

Durante ese año, el castaño como buen Don que era había conseguido muchos contactos para todas las Facciones de la [Brigada].

Todos estaban felices con el pequeño Issei Hyoudou.

Incluso la Facción de los [Héroes] que de por sí odiaban todo lo sobrenatural lo consideraban una especie rara de "excepción" a la regla.

Ahora nos encontramos en lo alto del cuartel general de la [Khaos Brigade].

Siendo más específicos, en una especie de plataforma de metal.

El castaño, que había desarrollado la habilidad de conversar con los anteriores portadores de la [Boosted Gear], terminaba de dar los últimos toques a una especie de pista de carreras en el diurno cielo.

Por supuesto que sus sempais en la [Longinus] lo habían ayudado mucho.

-Y bien Issei-kun… ¿para qué nos has traído aquí?- preguntó un moreno.

De aproximadamente 20 años, este sujeto vestía una especie de combinación entre uniforme escolar japonés de preparatoria y armadura china del Romance de los 3 Reinos. De cabello moreno, alta estatura y empuñando una lanza dorada, este hombre era el líder de la Facción de los [Héroes].

Así es, este hombre se llama Cao Cao, descendiente del héroe del mismo nombre.

-De seguro trae algo entre manos ¿recuerdas la última vez?- comentó otro moreno con gafas.

De aproximadamente también 20 años, este sujeto vestía una especie de combinación entre uniforme escolar japonés de preparatoria y túnica roja de mago. De cabello negro, de estatura ligeramente más baja que la de su líder y armado con la [Longinus] [Dimension Lost], era el segundo al mando de esta misma Facción.

Georg Faustus, descendiente del mago del mismo nombre que hizo un pacto con el legendario demonio Mephisto.

-No lo culpes Georg, admite que te divertiste mucho esa vez- recordó un albino.

De aproximadamente la misma edad que su líder, este sujeto vestía una armadura nórdica combinada con un uniforme de preparatoria. De cabello blanco con plateado, con una altura comparable con la de sus compañeros y armado con su fiel [Twice Critical], era uno de los mejores espadachines de toda la [Brigada].

Siegfried, descendiente del héroe que derrotó al Rey Dragón Fafnir.

-Hazle caso a Sieg-kun, nos vamos a divertir m-u-c-h-o- afirmó una rubia.

Con aproximadamente 16 años, esta vestía con un traje de batalla azul que hacía resaltar sus ciertamente apreciables atributos. De cabello rubio lacio que le llegaba hasta la parte baja de la espalda, ligeramente más baja que sus compañeros y armada con su [Blade Blacksmith], era la miembro más joven de los [Héroes].

Jeanne D´ Arc, descendiente de la heroína Juana del Arco.

Todos miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo al inocente castaño quien movía sus manos terminando un hechizo.

De seguro se preguntarán…

¿Y por qué con miedo?

Verán, hace unos meses al pequeño Issei se le ocurrió la grandísima buena idea de dar un pequeño paseo por la ciudad de Berlín e invitó a sus queridos amigos humanos que hace mucho tiempo no regresaban a su mundo.

Los [Héroes] por obvias razones aceptaron.

Paseaban pasivamente sin hacerle daño a nadie…

Hasta que el castaño sugirió hacer algo más "divertido".

El día terminó huyendo de una bandada de ghouls en estado salvaje.

Por supuesto que uno que otro se divirtió…

Y los demás quedaron tan traumados que pusieron como prioridad en su lista negra de seres sobrenaturales a estas horrendas criaturas y sus allegados.

Aunque ciertamente Cao Cao afinó sus capacidades de mando y planeación.

Desde ese día el líder de los [Héroes] NUNCA quiso realizar ni una pequeña actividad sin estar debidamente planeada.

Pero como lamentablemente sabía, Hyoudou Issei era impredecible.

Y eso le aterraba.

Aumentando la presión que ejercía sobre su lanza, el pelinegro trataba de adivinar lo que el pequeño castaño pensaba hacer.

Lo que venía ni uno se lo esperaba.

-Bueno, acabo de comprar un juguete nuevo y quiero que sean los primeros en verlo- exclamó alegremente el castaño mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

La plataforma comenzó a subir a una velocidad de vértigo.

1000.

2000.

3000.

4000.

5000.

6000.

7000.

8000.

9000 metros sobre el nivel del mar…

Y subiendo.

-Georg, si queremos sobrevivir tendrás que usar tu [Longinus]- dijo el castaño.

-¿Cómo lo hago?- llegó a decir el aludido tomando aire a duras penas.

-En primer lugar, mira a tu alrededor y dime lo que sientes-

El mago miró a su alrededor.

Sus compañeros se ahogaban.

Morían.

La vida se les escapaba por su boca.

Apretó los puños con fuerza.

No podía ser cierto.

No podía aceptarlo.

¿Acaso iba a dejar que ellos murieran por su inutilidad?

NO.

¿Dejaría a sus compañeros ahogarse solo porque no podía usar un mero aparato?

NO.

La idea lo molestaba en sobremanera.

-Déjate llevar por tu instinto, las [Longinus] responden a los sentimientos de sus portadores- indicó el castaño respirando como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Hay alguna fórmula para activarlo?- susurró sin vacilar.

El castaño sonrió.

-¡Di lo primero que se te venga a la mente!-

El mago, dejándose llevar por su corazón, gritó con la poca capacidad de sus pulmones su anhelo:

Una dimensión en la que haya aire.

Una dimensión que en ese momento parecía perdida.

-¡DIMENSION LOST!-

Una especie de niebla cubrió a los pobres héroes y al castaño.

Se sentía como si una manta agradablemente caliente cubriera el cuerpo.

Y lo mejor de todo:

¡Traía oxígeno incorporado!

Los camaradas del mago suspiraron aliviados.

-Un poco más y no vivía para contarlo- lloriqueó Jeanne respirando como si no hubiese un mañana.

-Eso definitivamente fue arriesgado, pero fue un riesgo calculado- analizó sonriente Cao Cao.

El castaño le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Obviamente mi querido Cao Cao. Con el pequeño incidente que tuvimos en Berlín me di cuenta que actuamos mejor bajo presión. Qué mejor cosa para desarrollar nuestras habilidades que un riesgo que siempre estuvo bajo mi control- confirmó el castaño chasqueando los dedos.

La plataforma se detuvo.

-Georg, con tranquilidad trata de recordar la sensación que tuviste al activar tu [Longinus] y desaparece esta dimensión de bolsillo- ordenó amablemente el castaño.

Haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo, el mago deshizo la barrera.

Definitivamente Cao Cao tenía un buen equipo.

Eran prodigios en sus campos.

Ahora se encontraban en lo que parecía que era el comienzo de una montaña rusa.

Lo que era la pista de carreras que el castaño creaba abajo en tierra firme.

A Siegfried se le ocurrió mirar hacia abajo…

De no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Cao Cao el pobre descendiente de héroe se hubiera caído al vacío.

-¿D-dónde e-estamos?- tartamudeó el albino haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no vomitar.

-En la termopausa, a muchos metros sobre el nivel del mar- dijo sencillamente el castaño.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- chillaron femeninamente todos los humanos sin excepción.

¡Eso era DEMASIADO ALTO!

-No se preocupen, estamos bajo una barrera de oxígeno cortesía de uno de los sempais de la [Boosted Gear]. No tienen nada que temer-

Los [Héroes] suspiraron aliviados.

-Bueno, ahora les enseñaré mi nuevo juguete- exclamó sonriente el castaño creando un círculo mágico de mediano tamaño.

De este salió un Lamborghini Murciélago LP650-4 Roadster de colores gris y naranja.

A los humanos les faltó el oxígeno de la impresión.

-¡Pedazo de auto!- admiró Georg observando detenidamente al nuevo "juguete" del castaño.

-¿Esa no es una edición limitada?- preguntó Siegfried.

-Sí, fueron de los últimos en venderse- explicó el castaño orgullosamente sacando de su bolsillo unas llaves. –Y es todo mío-

-¡Genial!- chilló emocionada Jeanne con estrellitas en los ojos. -¿Puedo subirme a él? Por favor I-kun…- suplicó la joven de rodillas.

-Eso es lo que pensaba hacer Jeanne-chan- respondió el castaño para alegría de la rubia.

-¡Síííííííííííííí!-saltó de alegría la rubia abrazando efusivamente al castaño, hundiendo su cara entre sus atributos.

(Qué envidia…)- pensaron prácticamente todos los hombres al ver la comprometida posición de la rubia y el castaño.

Todos excepto Cao Cao.

A diferencia de estos sudaba a mares.

Su cuerpo le decía que huyera lo más rápido que pudiera de ese lugar.

Todas las fibras de su ser le decían que corriera con toda la capacidad que le dieran sus piernas.

No importaba que se cayera al vacío.

Debía de escapar YA.

Pero…

¿Qué es lo que le daba tan extraña sensación?

-¡TOOOOODOS A BOOOORDO!- gritaba el castaño sentado en el asiento del conductor cual maquinista de tren.

-¡CHU CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- acompañaba infantilmente Jeanne ocupando el asiento de copiloto.

Los varones tuvieron que sentarse en la parte trasera.

-Abróchense los cinturones- ordenó el castaño quien ya lo tenía puesto mientras encendía el motor.

RUN RUN

Era el furioso sonido del motor esperando impacientemente ser estrenado.

Los [Héroes] obedecieron al castaño.

-Por cierto, felicidades por la licencia de conducir- felicitó Georg.

-¿Licencia de conducir? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?- preguntó inocentemente el castaño para terror de sus pasajeros.

-Mierda- fue lo único que atinó a decir Cao Cao antes de que el castaño arrancara.

A una velocidad que nada tenía que envidiarle a Flash Gordon el auto arrancó en un estallido de velocidad.

Y no era para tanto…

Solo que en menos de 3,4 segundos ya corrían a una velocidad de 100 km/h.

-¡BUAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritaban aterrados los pasajeros al ver al castaño maniobrar curvas peligrosas con un asombroso despliegue de buena suerte.

-¡Estamos en las últimas!- chilló con la poca solemnidad que le quedaba el líder de la Facción quien se aferraba a su asiento cual melcocha.

-¿Qué quieres música? ¡Por supuesto!- respondió el castaño encendiendo la radio e insertando un USB.

La música comenzó a sonar a máximo volumen.

(Uptown funk - Bruno Mars)

Antes de que comenzara la estrofa el castaño agregó:

-¡Por cierto, para que me detenga y volvamos a tierra deben aferrarse a Cao Cao mientras este activa la habilidad especial de su [Longinus]! ¡Recuerden: "¡Atsusa Ratana!" E imagina el lugar al que quieras iiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!-

Y así entre los gritos de agonía y buena música, la Facción de los [Héroes] aprendió a controlar sus [Sacred Gear]…

¡Y asegurarse un buen seguro de vida en caso que alguno muriera por una de las locuras del castaño!

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback**

Después de recordar esa pequeña anécdota, todos miraban sonrientes a un castaño que miraba al suelo, avergonzado.

-¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?- preguntó Satán tratando de contener la risa.

-Que niego toda responsabilidad por los daños colaterales. ¿Quién me iba a decir que Siegfried necesitaría un psicólogo y Jeanne desarrollaría una fobia a los autos?- se defendió el castaño.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- estallaron en carcajadas los adultos.

Después de un rato que se les calmara la risa, Satán retomó la palabra.

-Pues bien, todos estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar-

-¿Celebrar?- preguntó el castaño.

-Desde que entraste a la Familia Sparda su influencia ha crecido enormemente- informó Walter.

-Además de expandir nuestras fronteras y eliminar la delincuencia en el mundo del hampa- continuó Frank.

-E introducirnos en nuevos y lucrativos Negocios que mensualmente generan una ganancia de más de 13 millones de dólares- siguió Giovanni.

Todos los adultos comenzaron a aplaudir.

-No fue nada. Además todos ustedes me apoyaron mucho- exclamó humildemente el castaño.

* * *

Obviamente que eso era MUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHA modestia de parte del castaño.

Gracias a la tutela de estas grandes personalidades allí presentes, para su corta edad Hyoudou Issei había madurado muy rápido.

Con una inteligencia aguda y poder envidiable, no era exagerado decir que era un Satán en miniatura.

Gracias a esa inteligencia que poseía, podía adelantarse a los pasos de sus enemigos.

Y por supuesto a mirar hacia el futuro.

El castaño era un joven con amplitud de miras.

Todas las grandes ciudades en las que las Familias operaban se habían convertido en campos de batalla donde contendían los reyes de los bajos fondos.

Sí, la Familia Sparda no era la única que operaba en el bajo mundo.

Las luchas entre bandas rivales eran el pan de cada día; algunos hombres ambiciosos querían tomar parte en el reparto de los beneficios que el vicio proporcionaba, mientras que otros, como el mismo Sparda, sencillamente deseaban conservar lo que ya tenían.

En medio de este caos, el Don interino Sparda se dio cuenta de que los periódicos y los políticos utilizaban aquellas luchas y matanzas para obtener leyes más rigurosas y métodos policíacos más duros.

Incluso llegó a pensar que la indignación pública podía poner en peligro el sistema democrático, cosa que sería fatal para él y otros como él.

Su Imperio era sólido, al menos desde un punto de vista interno, por ello decidió que lo primero que debía hacer era conseguir la paz entre las diversas facciones de sus Territorios en toda Norteamérica y la Unión Europea; luego hacerla extensible al resto del mundo.

Una apuesta muy peligrosa, todos nosotros y ustedes queridos hijos lo saben.

Muchas grandes personalidades han intentado pacificar el mundo pero cuando estaban en su máximo esplendor…

Por alguna razón caían como si de una torre de naipes se tratara.

Pero como ustedes sabrán…

Su padre no es alguien precisamente "normal".

Sabía perfectamente que la misión que se había impuesto era muy peligrosa.

Durante unos meses se dedicó a entrevistarse con una serie de jefes de las bandas de todos los Territorios en los que cualquier Familia tuviera influencia; los sondeó hábilmente, supo cuáles eran sus aspiraciones, les propuso esferas de influencia que serían respetadas por todos, y también les habló de la creación de un comité de grandes jefes.

Pero había demasiadas facciones, demasiados intereses opuestos.

El acuerdo era imposible.

Como otros grandes caudillos y legisladores de la historia, Don interino Sparda decidió que la paz sería una quimera hasta que el número de «reyes» y «estados» quedara reducido a una cifra más manejable.

Había cinco o seis Familias demasiado poderosas para ser eliminadas, pero el resto, como los terroristas, los usureros independientes, los apostadores que operaban sin la protección de las autoridades y toda esa bazofia de la sociedad tendrían que desaparecer.

Mejor dicho, la [Khaos Brigade] los absorbería.

Todos salimos ganando.

Y así, Don interino Sparda montó lo que podía considerarse una especie de guerra colonial, en la que puso todos los recursos de su organización.

Llevó 6 meses pacificar todo Estados Unidos, pero valió la pena.

Al principio, las cosas presentaron mal aspecto.

Un grupo de pistoleros, a los que el Don interino se había propuesto exterminar, estuvieron a punto de echarlo todo a rodar el día en que uno de ellos, con valentía suicida, atravesó el cordón que protegía al Don y le disparó un tiro en el pecho.

El autor del atentado fue acribillado a balazos de inmediato, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Recuperándose con una velocidad "sobrenatural", el castaño tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para tomar desprevenidos a todos.

Poniéndose al mando de su propio _regime_ y como un nuevo Napoleón demostró sus cualidades como estratega y conquistador.

Con un golpe magistral simultáneo en todos los países en los que operaba, él y los _caporegime_ de su padre compartieron el título de los ejecutores más crueles que el mundo del hampa conoció en la historia.

Todos sus Territorios fueron pacificados ese mismo día.

La paz y la armonía reinaban en los Territorios Sparda, a excepción, claro está, de pequeños incidentes y malentendidos que en ocasiones terminaban de forma dramática.

Del mismo modo que los jefes de las ciudades de la antigüedad siempre vigilaban con ansiedad a las tribus bárbaras que merodeaban por las cercanías, Don interino Sparda nunca perdía de vista el mundo que rodeaba al suyo propio al igual que su padre.

Por supuesto que Satán veía con admiración los progresos de su hijo.

Puede que su madre lo quisiera ahorcar…

Pero había que admitir una gran verdad:

Su mundo particular sería más inexpugnable que antes, aparte de que, además, se le presentaba la ocasión de convertir en realidad eso de que cualquier hombre avispado puede en tiempo de guerra, hacerse rico rápidamente.

Don Sparda, que ya era rico, podría acumular más riqueza aún.

Para ello, sin embargo, era necesario que en su mundo particular reinara la paz.

Don interino Sparda llevó su mensaje a través del mundo.

Conferenció con compatriotas en lo que quedaba de América, África, Europa, Asia y Oceanía.

Para las épocas navideñas era el apóstol de la paz del mundo del hampa, y hay que reconocer que alcanzó un éxito extraordinario.

Consiguió llegar a establecer acuerdos —que al igual que la Constitución respetaban por entero la autoridad interna de cada miembro en su estado o ciudad— con las más poderosas organizaciones de los bajos fondos mundiales.

Tales acuerdos se referían solamente a esferas de influencia, y tendían únicamente a asegurar la paz en dicho medio.

Pero era un gran avance.

El Don actual y el futuro podían sentirse satisfechos.

El mundo era un oasis de paz para todos aquellos que habían jurado lealtad a su persona, mientras para otros muchos que creían en la ley y el orden era un Infierno donde se moría como una rata.

Después de estos pequeños incidentes, el Don interino Sparda volvió a sus labores de líder de la Familia.

Ocupándose de la parte administrativa de la cadena de supermercados "Demons Mall", sus derivados y aprobando nuevos proyectos mineros en diferentes partes del globo.

Incluso había realizado inversiones que le convenían enormemente a su Familia y a toda la sociedad demoníaca.

Sorprendiendo gratamente a su padre ya que el pequeño Issei reunía experiencia a montones.

Durante su segundo año como Don interino, un mesero llamado Francisco del restaurante favorito del castaño que estaba a punto de casarse le pidió ayuda.

Él y su futura esposa, una buena chica de la localidad, habían ahorrado dinero y habían pagado la enorme suma de quinientas libras esterlinas al propietario de una mueblería que les habían recomendado.

El comerciante les dejó escoger todo lo que quisieron para amueblar el piso.

Un bonito y macizo juego de dormitorio, con sus mesillas de noche y sus lámparas, el _living_ , muy bonito también, con su sofá y sus dos butacas, y otras cosas.

El mesero y su prometida habían disfrutado de veras escogiendo lo que más les gustaba de entre una enorme cantidad de muebles.

El vendedor tomó el dinero que los novios habían ahorrado con mucho esfuerzo, y les prometió que esa misma semana les enviaría el pedido.

Al cabo de pocos días, sin embargo, la mueblería había ido a la bancarrota y los acreedores se habían quedado con todas las existencias.

Entretanto, el propietario había desaparecido.

Francisco fue a ver a su abogado, quien le dijo que nada podía hacerse hasta que los tribunales decidieran, y comprendió que para que esto ocurriera podían pasar tres años o más.

En cuyo caso- sugirió el abogado- podría darse por satisfecho si conseguía recuperar diez centavos por libra, pues el activo del mueblista debía repartirse entre todos los acreedores.

Issei Hyoudou no daba crédito.

No era posible que la ley permitiera un robo semejante.

El propietario de la mueblería vivía en una hermosa casa, poseía una finca en una hermosa zona de Yorkshire, un lujoso automóvil, y enviaba a sus hijos a la universidad.

¿Cómo era posible que, teniendo las quinientas libras, no hubiese enviado los muebles al pobre mesero?

Issei no dudaba de la palabra de Francisco, pero hizo que Walter, a través de los abogados del estudio de abogados de la Familia Sparda, se asegurara de ello.

Resultó que la historia de Francisco era completamente cierta.

El propietario de la mueblería tenía toda su fortuna personal a nombre de su esposa.

Su negocio de muebles era una sociedad de responsabilidad limitada, por lo que no se le podía responsabilizar como ente individual.

Su mala fe había sido evidente, pero no se trataba de un caso aislado; eran muchos los comerciantes que, cuando les convenía, se declaraban en quiebra, perjudicando así a mucha gente.

Legalmente, nada podía hacerse por el pobre mesero.

Como es natural, el asunto no tardó en resolverse.

Don interino Sparda envió al _Consigliere_ de su padre a hablar con el mueblista y éste, que no tenía un pelo de tonto, comprendió enseguida.

Francisco tuvo sus muebles.

Ésa fue para el todavía joven Issei Hyoudou una valiosa lección.

Pero uno de los muchos Negocios que resolvió tuvo repercusiones mucho más amplias.

Un día, llegó un camión con tres hombres que dijeron ser inspectores municipales y que debían comprobar el estado del sistema de calefacción.

Uno de los jóvenes guardaespaldas del Don los dejó pasar y los acompañó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la caldera.

El Don interino y Ophis estaban en el jardín, descansando y disfrutando de unos deliciosos crepes que la pequeña Diosa había ordenado traer.

Cuando el guardaespaldas lo llamó, Don Sparda en versión chibi hizo un gesto de disgusto.

¡Habían interrumpido su comida!

Los tres individuos, todos muy corpulentos, estaban alrededor de la caldera.

La habían desmontado, y las piezas se hallaban esparcidas por el suelo.

El jefe de los «inspectores», un sujeto muy autoritario, dijo al Don agresivamente a pesar de que este era un menor de edad:

-Esta caldera está en muy mal estado. Si quiere que se la arreglemos y volvamos a montársela, le costará ciento cincuenta libras esterlinas. Sólo entonces podremos dar el visto bueno a su sistema de calefacción.-

Sacó del bolsillo un papel rojo y añadió:

-Ponemos un sello en esta hoja y usted ya no tiene por qué preocuparse. El ayuntamiento no volverá a molestarlo.-

El mini Don encontraba aquello muy divertido.

Desde hacía unos días se sentía aburrido, a causa de pocos asuntos que atender.

En un inglés perfecto, preguntó:

-Y si no pago ¿qué ocurrirá con mi calefacción?-

-Se la dejaremos como está: desmontada - repuso el jefe, señalando las piezas desperdigadas.

-Aguarden, ahora les voy a pagar, pero antes… ¿No quisieran una taza de café? - dijo Issei, humildemente.

Los 3 "inspectores" aceptaron.

Después de una pequeña charla los inspectores arreglaron la calefacción, le pagaron al puberto con todo lo que había en su billetera, prometieron avisar a sus compañeros que se abstuvieran de acercarse por las cercanías y se fueron tranquilamente.

Según el testimonio ocular de la servidumbre, "parecían embobados".

Por coincidencias de la vida estos mismos inspectores tuvieron un extraño accidente de tránsito pasados unos días.

Satán no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada cuando se enteró.

Y vivió feliz en la Gran Residencia Hyoudou, consolidando y engrandeciendo su Imperio hasta que el actual Don Sparda regresó de sus vacaciones.

* * *

Todos los presentes en el Bar secreto de la Gran Residencia Hyoudou sabían perfectamente eso y mucho más.

Por ejemplo de las aventuras del castaño con Ophis.

Otro viaje al [Cielo] donde además de reencontrarse con su hermana mayor Gabriel conoció al Serafín Michael…

Un "inocente" viaje a Asgard donde terminaron casi comidos por el Rey Dragón Midgardsormr…

La "pequeña" excursión en el Hades donde se vieron las caras con el mismísimo Dios Griego Hades y la "reunión social" que tuvieron con los [Grim Reapers], más conocidos como "parcas"…

El "paseo" por Grigory que acabó en una fiesta salvaje con sus líderes…

La "visita" que hicieron a la Orden Hermética del Alba Dorada, robándose una especie de prototipo de arma experimental…

La posterior prueba de esa arma que borró del mapa a un Clan superviviente del Inframundo…

La curiosidad de Ophis por saber cómo olía el trasero de Great Red, lo que llevó al castaño a un estado de coma por un mes…

Entre muchísimas otras que me da vergüenza recordar ahora.

Pues bien, se notaba que el castaño había hecho muchas de esas cosas que eran muy buenas para todos los allí presentes…

Lo que nos lleva a la cuestión:

¿Qué iban a hacer para celebrar?

El misterio pronto sería revelado.

Un reloj de arena, previamente dispuesto, dejó caer su último grano.

Era el momento de la verdad.

Satán se agachó.

Los demonios allí presentes trataban de contener su emoción.

El pequeño Issei dejaría de ser un pequeño.

Ahora entraría en las ligas mayores.

Desde ese día en adelante…

Sería considerado como su igual.

Buscando con la mano, encontró algo que parecía ser muy pesado.

PUM

Un gran bidón de cerveza hizo su aparición encima de la mesa.

Los demonios esperaban impacientes.

Su desesperación era notable.

Su alegría desbordaba niveles críticos.

Rizevim sonría con una sonrisa que nada tenía que envidiarle al gato de Cheshire.

Euclid temblaba de la emoción.

Creuserey un poco más y saltaba de su asiento.

Shalba estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

Frank movía sus manos frenéticamente.

Giovanni miraba expectante cada movimiento del castaño.

Walter sudaba la gota gorda.

Satán no cabía en sus propios cabales.

Era el momento de que su hijo se convirtiera en adulto.

Chasqueando los dedos, 9 tazas enormes aparecieron a su alrededor.

GLUP

El castaño tragó saliva pesadamente.

No tenía una muy buena experiencia con los licores que digamos.

-¿P-para q-qué e-es e-eso?- tartamudeó el castaño.

-Esto Issei-chan, es tu rito de iniciación- respondió Rizevim mientras Euclid servía.

-¿Rito de iniciación?-

-Sí- confirmó Satán. –Esta prueba se supone que deberíamos tomártela cuando cumplas 18 años, pero debido a tus grandes logros sería inadecuado posponerlo-

-¿Es necesario?-

-¡Es completamente necesario!- exclamaron los 2 caporegime a la vez.

-Verá Issei-sama, la primera copa de licor es una tradición muy importante entre los demonios- explicó Euclid sentándose y agarrando firmemente su taza.

-Antiguamente en el Inframundo la primera copa era un rito de transición entre la juventud y la adultez- siguió Shalba empuñando su taza.

-Su hermano mayor Belphegor decretó que la primera copa de licor se tomara en Familia. Es una tradición que lamentablemente se ha perdido desde hace mucho tiempo- añadió Walter.

-Es la prueba final que reconoce al joven como adulto, y por consiguiente como uno de nuestros iguales- continuó Creuserey.

-Al terminar esta prueba, renacerás como un hombre hecho y derecho, por lo que accederás a ciertos beneficios de los que no tenías ni la más remota idea- exclamó feliz Rizevim.

-¿Beneficios?-

-Podrás hacer lo que quieras sin darle cuentas a nadie. Tendrás total libertad para hacer lo que te venga en gana. Podrás crear tu propia Facción en la [Brigada] que servirá a tus propios propósitos. Te convertirás en el co-líder de la Facción de los [Maou Ancestrales] y de [Qliphoth]- enumeró Euclid.

-También podrás iniciarte en los placeres carnales- murmuró Creuserey sonriendo lascivamente.

-Nada de placeres carnales hasta que cumpla 18- ordenó tenebrosamente Satán expulsando levemente su aura.

-Como ordene Satán-sama- habló rápidamente el descendiente de Maou.

-Ahora caballeros… empecemos- exclamó solemnemente Satán dejando la única taza de cerveza sin dueño en frente de su hijo.

El castaño sudaba.

[Vamos compañero. ¡Demuestra tu hombría!]- animaba internamente Ddraig.

Todas las miradas se posaron en el castaño.

Ojos expectantes, a la espera.

Como un cazador viendo a su presa.

Aún con ciertas dudas, el castaño tomó su taza.

Nadie se atrevía a dar ni un solo suspiro.

¡Era un momento glorioso!

Levantando con una lentitud desesperante, la taza llegó a la altura de su boca.

-Salud- murmuró Satán quien sudaba a mares.

-Salud- lo imitaron los demás.

-Salud- susurró el castaño antes de comenzar a tomar.

Hyoudou Issei comenzó a tomar su primera copa como igual.

El rito había iniciado.

-¡FONDO! ¡FONDO! ¡FONDO! ¡FONDO! ¡FONDO! ¡FONDO! ¡FONDO! ¡FONDO! ¡FONDO! ¡FONDO!- gritaban emocionados los demonios allí presentes viendo al pequeño transformarse en adulto.

(Es mucho líquido. No creo que lo soporte…)- pensaba el castaño internamente.

[¡Vamos compañero, tú puedes!]- rugía mentalmente el [Serkiyuttei].

En el transcurso de esos pensamientos el castaño había tomado más de la mitad de su taza.

-¡FALTA POCO!- animaban los caporegime.

-¡VAMOS!- exclamaba Walter.

-¡TU PUEDES!- rugía Rizevim.

-¡YA TERMINAS!- gritaba Euclid contagiándose de la histeria colectiva.

-¡SOLO UN POCO MÁS!- lloriqueaba orgulloso Satán.

CRASH

La taza se quebró con un ruido sordo.

De la cerveza no se veía ni rastro.

3…

2…

1…

¡WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritaron emocionados los demonios aplaudiendo furiosamente.

-¡SALUD!- exclamó Creuserey llevando su taza hacia el centro.

-¡SALUD!- lo imitaron los demás chocando tazas.

Era oficial.

Hyoudou Issei estaba en las ligas mayores.

¡Esto había que celebrarlo!

* * *

 **Primera Ronda: ¡Bienvenido a la adultez!**

-¡Felicidades Issei-kun!- exclamó contento Rizevim dándome un gran abrazo que casi me saca el aire.

¡Pero qué gran cambio!

¡Pasó de decirme "Issei-chan" a "Issei-kun"!

Tampoco es que sea mucho…

¡Pero es un gran avance!

¿Acaso este es el famoso poder de la adultez?

-Venga para acá mi amigo- decía Giovanni, caporegime de mi padre, tomándome del cuello y rascándome la cabeza.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja- me reía yo muy feliz.

-No le quites el protagonismo a los demás- regañó su compañero Frank imitando a su compañero.

-¡Me van a dejar calvo!- protesté divertido.

Frank me soltó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Ese es mi alumno, un macho como su maestro!- gritaba atronadoramente Shalba levantándome y comenzando a girar.

De improviso el descendiente de Beelzebub me soltó para ser atrapado esta vez por Creuserey.

-¡No exageres Shalba, el que le enseñó a ser macho fui yo!- se vanagloriaba el descendiente de Asmodeus soltándome.

Caí encima de Euclid quien tenía el rostro rojo.

-Felishidadesh… ¡Hip! Ishe-shama ¡Hip!- decía Euclid evidentemente borracho.

-¿Qué le pasó?- pregunté.

-Euclid tiene baja tolerancia al alcohol… por cierto, felicidades y por seguridad mire atrás- dijo Walter agarrándome de los hombros.

Volteando, vi que mi padre lloraba a mares.

-¿Papá?- pregunté preocupado.

-*SNIF* *SNIF*… ¡MI HIJO YA ESTÁ GRANDE! ¡BUAHHHHHHHHHHHH!- comenzó a llorar mi padre.

(¿Esto es normal?)

[No lo sé…]

-¿Pero qué estamos esperando? ¡Que comience la fiesta!- anunció Rizevim trayendo una botella de licor en cada mano.

(Tengo un mal presentimiento…)

* * *

 **Segunda Ronda: Conversaciones civilizadas**

Habían pasado 3 horas y 3 botellas de whisky vacías.

-¡Hip!... y así fue mis niñosssssss… ¡Hip!... como shu hermano Belphegor… ¡Hip!... inventó el licorsh… ¡Hip!... y los harem- nos contaba muy orgulloso y borracho mi padre, botella en mano.

-¡Hermoso!- chillabanemocionados los descendientes de Maou aplaudiendo como si de morsas se tratasen.

-Sabennn… ¡Hip!... a veches me preguntó… que se sentirá tener un harem… ¡Hip!- decía borracho Rizevim.

Incluso mi padrino tiene sus necesidades.

Es hombre, en todo caso.

-Pero tú… ¡Hip!... ¿No tienesh esposha?... ¡Hip!- preguntaba confianzudo uno de los caporegime.

-Hache tieeeeempo… ¡Hip!... que mishterioshamente… ¡Hip!... desapareció… ¡Hip!... sin dejar rastro- se lamentaba Rizevim al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Desapareció?... ¡Hip!- preguntó Walter.

-Sí… ¡Hip!... salí de casha para atender unosssss asuntoshhhh… ¡Hip!... Y desapareció… ¡Puf!- explicaba mi padrino melancólicamente.

-¡Puf!- repetía otro caporegime.

-¡Puf!- repetíamos todos.

-Yo sholo quiero… ¡Hip!... a mi hermanita… ¡Hip!... ¡de vueltaaaaaaaaaaaa!…- lloriqueaba Euclid a lágrima viva siendo yo su infortunado consolador.

-Tranquilo… ¡Hip!.. Ya volverá… ¡Hip!... algún día- consolaba a mi pobre hermano mayor con la poca cordura que me quedaba.

¡Me daba tanta pena verlo así!

-¡BUAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- seguía llorando Euclid mojando mi polo con sus lágrimas.

¡Hey, el polo era nuevo!

Euclid malo, eso no se hace.

[*SNIF *SNIF]

(¿Ddraig?)

[¡YO SOLO QUIERO MI CUERPO DE VUELTAAAAAAAAAAAA!]

(Dios mío…)- me lamentaba yo.

Esta iba a ser una laaaaaaarga noche.

* * *

 **Tercera Ronda: Pequeños deslices**

Habían pasado 2 horas más y 2 botellas de cerveza vacías.

Era hora de la popular y tradicional bronca.

Un bar no era un bar sin una buena pelea a puño limpio para alegrar los ánimos.

-¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA!- eran nuestros atronadores gritos clamando por sangre.

Un casi fuera de combate Euclid, un alegre Rizevim, unos emocionados caporegime, un sonriente Satán, un exaltado Walter y un confundido yo armábamos un llamado "cerco humano" alrededor de unos furiosos Shalba y Creuserey.

¿Qué había pasado para que estos 2 amigos de toda la vida quisieran molerse a golpes?

Verán, hace unos minutos Shalba había "insinuado" que su amigo Creuserey tenía… ciertas inclinaciones sexuales diferentes a las que un macho común y silvestre debería tener.

También había "insinuado" que esta misma persona mantenía… ciertas relaciones antinaturales con ciertos individuos en particular que no eran del agrado del público en general.

Por supuesto que el descendiente del gran Maou Asmodeus no se quedó callado.

O no, por supuesto que no.

Creuserey contraatacó "insinuando" que su gran amigo Shalba tenía… ciertos gustos sexuales muy distorsionados incluso para un demonio como él.

También, en pos de un mundo sincero, "insinuó" que este mismo había… como decirlo… intimado con ciertos individuos de tal forma que atentaban contra la moral pública… y que incluso había tenido la osadía de llevar a sus amantes del mismo sexo a realizar el coito dentro de las instalaciones de la [Brigada].

Lo que era imperdonable, según sus propios estatutos.

Por supuesto que después detuvieron las insinuaciones…

Para pasar a un nivel mucho mayor.

Molesto por el comentario de su amigo de toda la vida, Shalba respondió "cortésmente" a las insinuaciones totalmente falsas que atentaban contra su dignidad.

Declamando que esto era una difamación hacia su persona, el descendiente de Beelzebub declaró que esas declaraciones eran tan reales como la hombría de Creuserey.

La que no existía ni tenía, aclaró después.

Creuserey, ofendido moralmente, afirmó que su hombría era tan real como las cheches de Katarea y estuvo dispuesto a mostrar explícitamente la verdad sobre sus declaraciones en contra de su amigo.

Realizando un gesto obsceno con ayuda de sus 2 manos, mostró explícitamente los llamados "coitos" que Shalba mantenía con unos gigantes de hielo de Jötunhein, pobladores de uno de los 9 Reinos que el árbol de Yggdrasil sostenía con sus ramas.

Que son jodidamente enormes, lo he comprobado con mis propios ojos.

Y ni hablar de su aparato reproductor…

¡Shalba debió romper su cuatro letras hace mucho!

Furioso por el soez comentario de Creuserey, el descendiente de Beelzebub le exigió "amablemente" que se retractara y que admitiera en pos de un mundo sincero sus terribles pecados contra la dignidad pública.

Y así pasaron 2 horas practicando el noble arte del insulto hasta que no pudieron más.

Esta discusión solo sería resuelta con una ancestral práctica.

La pelea a puño limpio, sin magia.

Puede que eso sea degradarse hasta el nivel de un humano…

Pero la historia ha demostrado que da buenos resultados.

Lo que nos lleva hasta este momento.

Los 2 descendientes de Maou, adoptando la pose de todo un luchador de box profesional, se encuentran cara a cara.

Están dispuestos a partir en 2 a su enemigo.

DING DING DING

El combate comienza.

Los 2 luchadores se mueven de un lado a otro, observando a su enemigo.

Shalba toma la iniciativa al dar un rápido derechazo al rostro de su enemigo, a lo que este lo esquiva ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Creuserey contraataca con un golpe de izquierda veloz, pero su enemigo lo esquiva agachándose.

Tomando impulso desde abajo, Shalba intenta darle un upercut a su oponente, quien se quita del camino.

El puño, siguiendo su camino, dio a parar en la cabeza de Frank Costello, caporegime de mi padre.

Por supuesto que no fue intencional, pero el hombre lo tomó como una provocación a pelear.

Se desató el "pandemónium".

Con la intención de moler a golpes al malnacido, Frank se abalanzó sobre este…

Aterrizando forzosamente encima de su compañero Giovanni.

Haciendo gala de una insospechada agilidad, se lo quitó de encima y agarrando un palo de Dios sabrá donde se dispuso a romper la cabeza a cualquiera que se topara en su camino.

Para su mala suerte, ese "cualquiera" terminó siendo mi padrino Rizevim.

CRACK

Fue el sonido del palo rompiéndose en la dura cabeza de mi tío y padrino.

Con una sonrisa lobuna, Rizevim hizo amago de realizar un golpe por derecha.

Cayendo en la trampa, Giovanni se agachó, siendo recibido por una patada que lo mandó a volar…

Aterrizando encima de mi padre.

Pufff, golpes, patadas, puñetazos, todo caía en la gran sinfonía que es la violencia.

Mientras yo…

-¡USTEDES PUEDENNNNNNN!- apoyaba desde una distancia segura.

* * *

 **Cuarta Ronda: Bailes zukulentos y debut de la banda "más famosa del mundo mundial"**

Eran las 4:00 de la mañana y 4 botellas de sake vacías.

¿Y qué significaban todas estas señales divinas?

¡HORA DEL KARAOKE!

Con un equipo de sonido que Dios sabrá de dónde salió, nos dispusimos a grabar nuestro primer hit.

¡Esto se iba a volver viral!

¡ÍBAMOS A SER FAMOSOS!

- _We wanna be famous!…-_ calentaba mi voz mientras agarraba una guitarra eléctrica.

Vestía con un traje y estilo digno de un rockstar…

De uno bien borracho.

Con un pelo que parecía que nunca hubiera conocido el peine, chaqueta de cuero negra, polo negro con una calavera fosforescente en el centro, pantalones jeans raídos y zapatillas blancas con brillo, estaba listo para grabar.

-El inglés que se vaya a la m… ¡mejor es el castellano!- exclamaba mi padre vestido exactamente igual a mí, con la diferencia que manejaba la batería.

-¡Cualquier idioma está bien para mí, pero COMENCEMOS YA!- rugía Rizevim portando el bajo…

¿Y un disfraz de teletubie morado?

¡¿Pero qué demonios íbamos a hacer?!

Tampoco es que me molestara el hecho que tal vez estábamos a punto de hacer la mayor tontería en toda nuestra inmortal vida…

¡PERO ERA EMOCIONANTE!

-¿No están tan emocionados como yo?- preguntaba emocionado Frank vestido de teletubie verde.

-¡OBVIAMENTE!- chillaba su compañero Giovanni vestido también de teletubie amarillo.

-Poooooooo- era lo único que se escuchaba de Euclid tirado en el suelo con una botella de sake en la mano y portando el honroso disfraz de teletubie rojo.

¡Incluso ya estaba metido en la onda telitubiense!

¡Nada podía salir mal!

-¿¡Están listos para el rock and roll!?- pregunté al aire encendiendo el enorme parlante al que estaban conectados los instrumentos.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- me respondieron emocionados todos.

-¿Cámara lista?- pregunté a Walter quien estaba encargado de grabar nuestro nuevo éxito musical.

-Lista y dispuesta a grabar- me contestó encendiendo una cámara, de esas que se usan en los set de televisión.

-Pues entonces… ¡Baterista, danos la cuenta!- ordené.

Mi padre comenzó a chocar sus baquetas.

-Y uno, y dos… ¡Y UN, DOS, TRES, VA!- gritó.

(El Quinto Teletubie – Los Chabelos) (Búsquenla en internet para más referencia, es súper divertida)

(Comienza la música)

 **LETRA DEL QUINTO TELETUBI – LA BANDA MÁS FAMOSA DEL MUNDO MUNDIAL**

(Canta Issei)

Quisiera ser un teletubie nada más

Sin tener que estudiar

Ni tener que trabajar

Cagando al aire libre y meando en el jardín

Sin sentir vergüenza de enseñar mi pipilín

¡ODA!

(Canta Rizevim)

Quisiera ser un teletubie nada más

Todo el día calato

(En coro con Issei)

¡Con mis patas hueveando!

(Continua Rizevim)

Fumándome la hierba todo el día sin parar

Y después si queremos entre todos

(En coro con Issei)

¡A fornicar!

(Cantan todos los presentes)

Quiero ser el quinto teletubie

Quiero andar calato por el campo

Quiero ver el mundo color rosa

Y salir a jugar

Colgándome la cosa

Y libre retozar

Corriendo por el campo y chuparte una vez más

¡LALA, LALALALA!

Y una vez más

¡LALA, LALALALA!

¡ODA!

(Comienza el solo de guitarra)

Tocaba la guitarra con una pasión increíble.

¡Nunca me había sentido tan vivo!

Todos bailaban como se les daba la reverenda gana.

Y no importaba, nadie nos iba a detener esa noche.

Y así seguimos hasta que terminó la canción.

¡Fue épico!

Aunque tengo la ligera impresión de que me arrepentiré de esto algún día…

[Nunca más… Nunca más…]- eran los lamentos de mi compañero dentro de la [Boosted Gear].

* * *

 **Centésima Vigésima Tercera Ronda: ¿Y ahora qué #$% & hacemos?**

La tecla _enviar_ es como el gatillo de un revólver.

Nunca se llegó a saber quién la presiono.

Fueron todos.

No fue ninguno.

Estábamos editando el video un día después de lo ocurrido.

Por supuesto que amanecimos con una resaca HORRIBLE.

Lo que trajo consigo pérdida de memoria.

¿Y cómo sabemos que se nos olvidó algo?

Porque después de múltiples intentos no logramos comprender cómo es que Rizevim terminó colgado en un calzón chino extremo en lo alto de las escaleras…

Me dio una diarrea nivel Dios…

Euclid vomitaba a diestra y siniestra…

Mi padre con dolor de cabeza…

Frank se moría de sed…

Giovanni no se podía levantar por unos misteriosos dolores abdominales en la entrepierna…

Shalba se despertó con el pantalón mojado…

Creuserey con una botella vacía en la mano…

Y Walter tirado encima del mueble-bar en una posición antinatural.

En conclusión, estábamos hasta las patas.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta del video que habíamos grabado…

Por poco nos da un infarto.

¿Desde cuándo bailábamos tan mal?

¿Y de dónde aprendí a cantar tan bien?

Entre otras interrogantes que rondaron por nuestras cabezas largos años sin encontrar respuesta.

Por decisión unánime se decidió guardar el video de nuestra fiesta, obviamente editado, para recordar este glorioso momento.

En ese momento editábamos el video con ayuda de una computadora de Dios sabrá de dónde sacamos.

-Oye… ¿Qué tal si parodiamos a un cura como introducción?- era la sugerencia de Shalba.

Hicimos una escena de un cura.

-¿Y si el cura es un testigo de Jehová?- continuó Creuserey.

Lo hicimos testigo.

-¿Y si los teletubies lo tientan a jugar con ellos?- sugirió Rizevim.

Los teletubies de la noche anterior se encargaron de la escena.

-¿Y si le agregamos al cura una maleta mágica?- preguntó Frank.

Le dimos al cura una maleta mágica de la que podía sacar muchas cosas.

-¿Qué les parece si los teletubies juegan con el cura en un campo de juegos?- comentó Giovanni.

Jugaron con el cura en un campo de juegos con juegos inflables y toda la cosa.

-Podríamos hacer que los teletubies tomen, fumen, ponchen y toda la cosa…- pensó en voz alta Euclid.

El encargado de los efectos especiales, yo, se encargó de todo.

-Tal vez podríamos hacer que los teletubies sodomicen al cura y que después este se una a ellos- comentó mi padre.

-¡Ya decídanse de una vez!- grité a todo pulmón.

Después de unos cuantos minutos cuchicheando entre ellos, al fin llegaron a un acuerdo.

El video termino siendo una completa huevada, disculpen la expresión, pero era una huevada en todo el peso de la palabra.

Sonreímos satisfechos por nuestro trabajo.

¡Era hermoso!

Digo que "era" hermoso…

Antes de la catástrofe.

Aún con un poco de los efectos del licor, comenzamos a pelear para agregarle otros detalles.

Mil y un detalles nuevos hicieron que el video pasara de "horrendo" a "la cosa más horrorosa vista en este mundo".

Maripositas esto, mariquitas aquello…

Un desastre.

Peleábamos por el control del editor hasta que…

Sucedió.

Un sonido en la laptop hizo que nuestras esperanzas de mantener esta fiesta en secreto se fueran por el escusado.

Nuestras caras mostraban pavor.

¡¿Qué hemos hecho!?

Cuando recuperé el control de la computadora lo único que vio en la pantalla fue un lacónico cuadro de texto que decía:

"Mensaje enviado".

La tecla _Enviar_ es como el gatillo de un revólver.

Y todos los presentes sentimos como si un balazo retumbara en nuestras cabezas.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- fue nuestro desgarrador grito al asimilar la horrenda y cruenta realidad.

No había otra forma de describirlo.

La cagamos.

Y en grande.

* * *

 **Unas semanas después – Oficinas de "** **Gamjikot"**

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde la iniciación de Issei Hyoudou a la adultez.

Días después del incidente de los teletubies, el descendiente de Satanás fundó una nueva Facción en la [Khaos Brigade].

La Facción [Gamjikot], mejor conocida como [The Eye] o [El Ojo].

¿Y por qué este nombre tan raro?

Verán, etimológicamente hablando, esta es una palabra hebrea que aparece en la cábala.

Es el Qliphoth de la sefirá Jesed.

¿Qué quiere decir esto?

Que es todo lo contrario a la misericordia.

La Facción [Gamjikot] era conocida por no tener misericordia con sus enemigos.

En todos los acontecimientos que necesitaran un "equipo de exterminio", la Facción era llamada a escena.

Y cuando [Gamjikot] salía a escena…

Todos sus enemigos sabían lo que pasaría a continuación:

Una masacre.

Podría decirse que era el escuadrón de élite de la [Brigada].

Cualquier facción podía pedir de sus servicios y nunca salían decepcionados.

Pero su líder les había pedido expresamente a todos los líderes de la [Brigada] que la existencia de esta Facción sea tan secreta como la de [Qliphoth].

Cuando le preguntaron por qué, se limitó a responder que esta Facción sería el "As" bajo la manga de la [Brigada].

Nadie externo a esta sabía exactamente a qué se dedicaba esta Facción, pero Satán y los demás líderes lo sabían a la perfección.

El objetivo principal de esta nueva Facción…

Era el de borrar de la existencia el horroroso video que se había vuelto viral en las redes sociales.

Por supuesto ese no era el único propósito.

También estaba, por ejemplo, prevenir que cualquiera de estas actividades aún más "ilícitas" saliera a la luz…

El sistema de inteligencia más grande del mundo del hampa humana y sobrenatural…

Y el administrador de influencias de todas las Facciones de esta misma.

Lo que más tarde nos valió el apodo de los "Maquilladores de la Verdad" y otros que no valen la pena mencionar.

Para la urgente tarea de borrar ese video, la Facción de [El Ojo] unió esfuerzos con los [Maou Ancestrales], [Qliphoth] y la Familia Sparda.

Por primera vez en la historia de la [Brigada] y de la Familia Sparda, 3 Facciones de esta misma y una de las Familias más poderosas del hampa mundial unieron todos los recursos de sus respectivas organizaciones para un bien común.

La repartición de responsabilidades fue así:

La Familia Sparda puso la parte de inteligencia.

Captó a todos los tarados que compartieron y/o pusieron "like" a esta infame mancha.

Los [Maou Ancestrales] se encargaron de desaparecer el video de todo el internet.

[Qliphoth] capacitó a [Gamjikot] en lo que sería su principal tarea:

Desaparecer de la memoria de las personas ciertos recuerdos y reemplazarlos por otros específicamente diseñados para mis propósitos.

Gracias a la lista que la Familia Sparda confeccionó, fue muy fácil que estas 2 Facciones secretas cumplieran con su labor.

Nunca nadie en todo el mundo humano o sobrenatural se enteró que ese video alguna vez.

Y por supuesto que solo los mismos implicados lo sabíamos.

Este es un secreto que todos sin excepción nos llevaremos a la tumba.

Pues bien, habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que purgamos de la existencia esa nefasta mancha en nuestro historial.

Issei Hyoudou se encontraba en una oficina muy lujosa comiendo una hamburguesa de doble cuarto de libra que mandó a traerse del MacDonald´s mientras revisaba unos documentos relacionados con unos Negocios con magos de [Nilheim].

Qué, me gusta el MacDonald´s.

Desde pequeño tengo estos gustos.

Estaba terminando por comer su hamburguesa hasta que lo interrumpieron.

-¡SEÑOR!- irrumpió en la sala un soldado de la recién inaugurada Facción, jadeante.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó alarmado el castaño yendo al auxilio de su subordinado.

-Bastian Belphegor ha sido asesinado-

-¡!-

Por supuesto que el líder de la Facción se alarmó.

¡Era un contacto especial de los [Maou Ancestrales]!

El castaño esbozó una sonrisa calmada.

-Toma asiento- ordenó el castaño obligando al soldado a sentarse.

Empezando a caminar, el castaño se acercó al mueble-bar de su oficina.

-¿Quieres un trago?- preguntó tranquilamente.

-Agua, si no es molestia señor- respondió respetuosamente el soldado ya un poco recuperado.

Sirviendo un vaso con agua, el líder de [El Ojo] se acercó al soldado.

Sentándose en frente de él, miró fijamente cómo tomaba con desesperación.

-Cuidado, si tomas muy rápido te atragantarás- advirtió el castaño.

Como si fuera adivino, el soldado comenzó a toser.

(Novato, eso es seguro)

[Sigo sin entender por qué pediste que todos tus subordinados sean novatos]

(Un bebe no nace aprendiendo. El mismo principio se aplica a los soldados)

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó fraternalmente el castaño dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda al soldado.

-Sí- respondió este.

Dejando que el soldado se recupere unos minutos, el castaño volvió a hablar.

-Y bien… ¿qué me decías sobre Bastian Belphegor?-

-¿Q-qué?-

-¿Tu primera vez informando a un alto mando?-

-Sí, señor-

-No te pongas nervioso, hazlo con calma- aconsejó.

Respirando profundo, el soldado comenzó su informe.

-Sí, señor. Hace unos días unos guardias sobrevivientes del Clan Belphegor informaron que la ahora fugitiva Kuroka Hellcat, antiguo [Alfil] de su señor, asesinó a sangre fría a su Maestro e inició un levantamiento entre los sirvientes-

-¿Un levantamiento?-

-Sí, al parecer la servidumbre estaba descontenta con el trato que el señor Belphegor les daba-

-Interesante… ¿A cuánto se aproximan las bajas?-

-Por el lado material la [Brigada] ha perdido un importante centro de lavado de activos. Las bajas civiles actualmente se encuentran por cientos de soldados y subiendo-

-¿Hay algún rehén de parte de los revoltosos?-

-No… pero hay una niña-

-¿Niña?-

-Según lo que hemos podido averiguar es la hermana menor de Kuroka Hellcat. Shirone Hellcat, 9 años de edad. Es un yokai de la raza de las neshou, variación de las nekomatas, que se caracterizan por tener un gran talento con la manipulación de la energía natural-

-Supongo que para que me hables de ella debes saber dónde está-

-Sí, señor. Me alegra informar que en estos momentos está descansando en la enfermería del Castillo. La encontramos medio muerta tirada en la nieve de las calles de Moscú-

-Guíame hasta ella- ordenó el castaño.

-Como ordene señor. Si es tan amable de seguirme- dijo el soldado poniéndose en pie.

* * *

 **Cuarteles Generales de la Khaos Brigade – Enfermería**

El soldado guio al castaño hacia la enfermería.

En una de las camas, se encontraba una niña de cabello platino.

La pequeña, con ojos ambarinos por lo que entrevió el castaño, había sufrido una hipotermia.

Las pesadas mantas sobre ella así lo demostraban.

Vestida con unas ropas abrigadoras, la pequeña Shirone movía de un lado a otro su pequeña cola blanca de gato y sus adorables orejitas.

-Kawaiii…- murmuraba el castaño aguantándose una hemorragia nasal por la ternura de esa niña.

[No sabía que ahora se te daban las lolis]

(¡A callar, dragón homosexual!)

[¡No soy homosexual!]

(¿Entonces por qué no tienes novia?)

[Sera porque… no sé… ¡estoy atrapado en tu brazo!]

(Buen punto…)

-¡Issei-sama!- exclamó un doctor que venía hacia él.

-¡Sshhhhhh!- calló el castaño señalando a la niña.

-Perdón…-

-¿Cómo se encuentra la niña?-

-Se encuentra estable. Sufrió una hipotermia severa allí en Moscú. Lo más probable es que su hermana la haya dejado allí para retrasar las labores de búsqueda-

-¿Cómo la encontraron?- preguntó al soldado.

-Revisábamos la zona noroeste de Moscú cuando la encontramos tirada en la nieve. Apenas podía caminar. Nos preocupamos por ella y la trajimos al lugar más seguro que conocemos-

-Muy bien…- susurró agachándose para mirar detenidamente a la pequeña nekomata. –Acomódenle unos aposentos en la Gran Residencia Hyoudou y trasládenla allí, la velaré yo mismo- ordenó a la servidumbre.

-A la orden Issei-sama- contestaron al unísono unas maids que pasaban por allí teletransportándose a cumplir la orden de su Señor.

-¿En qué piensa Issei-sama?- preguntó el médico.

-Esta pequeña tiene un gran potencial. Con el debido entrenamiento será una gran guerrera… y un miembro excepcional de mi guardia personal- respondió tranquilamente volviéndose a levantar.

-¡!-

-Así es señores, comenzaré mi propia guardia personal. Unos guerreros de élite entrenados por mi persona para acompañarme en mis pequeñas excursiones. Los discípulos del Príncipe de la Masacre-

-¿Está seguro?-

-Nunca estuve más seguro de algo. Cuando tenga edad suficiente para soportar el peso de mi poder sin perder el control, mis discípulos serán los guerreros más temidos del Inframundo y la [Brigada]-

-Así que esta pequeña es la primera miembro de la guardia Imperial del "Príncipe de las Tinieblas"-

-Podría decirse, tengo muchos nombres-

-¿Y cómo llamará a sus discípulos?-

El castaño adoptó una pose pensativa.

Después de un minuto lo decidió.

-Mis discípulos serán conocidos como los [Akuma no Deshi]-

* * *

 **Gran Residencia Hyoudou – Habitación de Shirone**

La pequeña Shirone comenzaba a despertar.

Sobándose los ojos, observó el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Era una habitación amplia, con losetas y paredes de color amarillo pastel.

Ella se encontraba sobre una cama Queen muy cómoda, con adornos góticos adornando su armazón.

Mirando hacia la derecha, vio un pequeño balcón estilo victoriano en el que se apreciaba una tenue luz de luna.

Mirando hacia la izquierda, observó un mueble en el que se suponía que debía estar lleno de ropa.

Encima de este, un espejo de pared le devolvía la mirada.

Confundida, se rascó entre las orejas.

-¿Dónde… estoy?- dijo sentándose.

-En una habitación sentada encima de una cama como podrás ver, pequeña- contestó divertida una voz.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó asustada la pequeña albina.

-No te preocupes pequeña, me llamo Issei Hyoudou y estás en buenas manos. _No tienes nada que temer_ \- tranquilizó el castaño acercándose a ella.

Mirando fijamente al recién llegado, la pequeña Shirone vio a un niño de más edad que ella, cabello castaño, ojos color miel y una mirada tranquila vestido de sencillos ropajes negros.

Por lo que inocentemente pudo deducir, el color de sus ropas lo ocultó de su mirada.

El chico frente a ella tenía un aura tranquila, pero denotaba un gran poder y confianza.

La pequeña albina suspiró tranquila.

Por alguna razón confiaba en ese joven.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-Estás en mi hogar, a las afueras de Londres, Inglaterra-

Haciendo memoria, recordó algo importante.

Agarrando las sábanas con fuerza, empezó a lagrimear.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña?- preguntó Issei sentándose al costado de la pequeña.

-M-mi Onee-sama… me abandonó…- lloraba desconsolada la pobre Shirone.

El castaño la abrazó dulcemente.

- _No tienes nada que temer pequeña Shirone. Yo nunca lo haré. Tienes mi palabra_ \- dijo el castaño dejando llorar a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

-¡BUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- lloraba mientras lágrimas mojaban el polo del castaño.

(Y otra vez mojaron mi polo…)

Dejando que se desfogue, el castaño permaneció 10 minutos en la misma posición.

-¿Issei?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿No me dejarás… verdad?-

- _Nunca_ -

GROARRRR

El estómago de la gatita hizo su aparición rugiendo furiosamente.

-Tengo hambre…- dijo Shirone acariciándose el estómago, sonrojada.

El castaño solo pudo atinar a reírse sonoramente.

-¡No te rías!- exigió la albina inflando los mofletes.

-Lo siento… lo siento… ¿Alguna preferencia con respecto a la comida?-

* * *

 **Gran Residencia Hyoudou – Comedor**

-Y bien queridos ¿cómo les ha ido el día?- preguntó Yumma Hyoudou, madre de Issei y esposa de Satán.

-Excelente querida, nuestros Negocios van viento en popa- exclamó contento Satán mientras saboreaba su comida.

-¿Y tú hijo?-

-Muy bien madre. He logrado establecer un Negocio con los magos de [Nilheim] y atendido unos asuntos que a mi padre le interesarán-

-¿Cómo cuáles?- preguntó curiosamente.

-Bastian Belphegor ha sido asesinado-

-¡!-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Satán.

-No es una conversación agradable para la cena-

-No interesa-

-Le abrieron el cuello de un tajo-

-No…-

-Sí, y podemos decir con certeza que la Casa de Belphegor ha sido borrada de la faz de la Tierra-

-¿Hay algún sobreviviente?- preguntó Satán.

-Bueno, con respecto a eso…- intentó decir el castaño antes de que una sirvienta completamente empapada irrumpiera en el comedor.

-Señorito… ya… hemos… terminado…- jadeaba la sirvienta.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Yumma.

-¡Isseiiiiii!- chilló una niña peliplatina vestida con una pijama rosa de gatitos blancos, abrazándose a él, medio mojada, mirando a la sirvienta con una mirada asesina.

-No… le gusta el agua…-

-Oh… muchas gracias Clarice- sonrió el castaño acariciando los mojados cabellos de la niña quien empezó a ronronear.

-Nya…- ronroneó la niña sacando sus orejas y cola de gato.

-¡Pero qué lindaaaaaa!- dijo acariciando las orejitas de gato de la albina. -¿Quién es la niña más kawai que el mundo haya visto?-

-Shironeeeeee- respondió feliz la albina ronroneando.

-¿Hijo?- preguntó Yumma señalando inquisitivamente a la recién llegada.

-¿Sí?- respondió Issei radiante, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Quién… es… ella?- preguntó Satán mirando cómo la niña se escondía en el regazo de su hijo.

-¡Shironeeee! ¡Dile hola al abuelo!- exclamó Issei.

-¿A…b…u…e…l…o? – preguntó Satán formando una mueca asesina en su rostro.

-Padre, madre… les presento a Shirone… ¡Mi hija secreta!-

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA

* * *

-Por Dios… creo que se lo tomaron muy mal- gruñó el castaño sentado en un mueble frente a sus padres quitándose una bala de su brazo mientras Shirone ponía hielo sobre su enorme chinchón.

-Es normal… sobre esas cosas no se bromea- comentó Yumma sentada delante suyo con Satán al costado suyo.

-Pero no pensé que papá llegara al punto de acribillarme con una ametralladora-

-Era eso o castrarte- dijo sencillamente Satán.

GLUP

-¿Tan en serio iban?-

-Completamente-

-Qué exagerados…-

-No es que seamos exagerados, sino que te tomas estas cosas muy a la ligera-

-No me las tomo a la ligera, ustedes se lo toman muy a la tremenda-

-Señorito, la cena de la pequeña está servida- anunció un mayordomo trayendo un carrito con un plato tapado.

-Gracias- dijo Issei indicándole a la pequeña albina que se sentara correctamente.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Shirone olisqueando curiosa el plato.

-Adivina-

-Uhmmm… ¿pescado?-

-¡Premio para Shirone!- exclamó contento Issei destapando el plato, revelando un delicioso salmón ahumado.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiii!- chilló emocionado la pequeña cogiendo al vuelo unos cubiertos.

-¡Pero qué mona!-

-Ejem- carraspeó Satán.

-Sí, no se preocupen, pero esperen un momento- calmó Issei.

-Shironeeee… adivina qué hay de tomar-

-Uhmmmm… ¿leche?-

-¿Acaso eres adivina? ¡Otra vez premio para Shirone!-

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii!-

-EJEM- carraspeó fuertemente el padre del castaño.

-Ahora sí, pregunten lo que quieran- exclamó Issei viendo a la pequeña albina comer a una velocidad de miedo.

-¿Quién es ella?-

-Shirone Hellcat, una pequeña niña de 8 años y hermana menor de la ahora prófuga Kuroka Hellcat-

-¿Prófuga?-

-Sep, ella es la asesina de Bastian Belphegor-

-¡!-

-¿Por qué está aquí?-

-Su hermana la abandonó en Moscú, a sabiendas que mis soldados no dejarían a la pequeña sola-

-¿Sabía que eran tus soldados?-

-[El Ojo] tiene un gran caché en el mundo del hampa sobrenatural. Nuestro símbolo nos delata. Naturalmente, no sabe nada acerca de nuestros Negocios-

-¿Símbolo?- preguntó curiosa Yumma.

Levantando su antebrazo, Issei mostró un pequeño tatuaje negro en su muñeca.

-Un "Udyat"- murmuró Satán.

-¿Un qué?-

-Querida, un "udyat" u "ojo de horus" es un símbolo de la Mitología Egipcia. Cuenta la leyenda que el Horus, vengando a su padre, se enfrentó contra su asesino el Dios Seth. Salió victorioso, pero perdió un ojo. El Dios Thot, como recompensa por su valentía, sustituyó el ojo perdido por este que tenía tanto poder como para devolverle la vida a los muertos-

-Por supuesto que mi Facción no puede revivir a los muertos, pero podemos evitar la muerte-

-¿Evitarla?-

-Estoy trabajando en un proyecto para evitar guerras en un futuro cercano-

-¿Cómo?-

-Este proyecto se basa en el pilar de la comunicación. Pienso crear un sistema que una a los principales poderes del mundo en una especie de Alianza. Comunicándonos con más facilidad, evitaremos malentendidos que puedan desencadenar una nueva Guerra Sacra-

-¿A quién piensas unir a este sistema?-

-Al Inframundo, Grigory , el Cielo y la [Brigada], principalmente. Si tiene éxito pienso expandirla a las diferentes mitologías-

-¡!-

-¿Sabes que los líderes de todas las Facciones no aceptarán por las buenas… verdad?-

-Lo sé, por lo que aceptarán a las malas. Todos sabemos que una nueva Guerra nos destruirá a todos. Mi Facción se encargará de crear ciertos eventos que fuercen a las Facciones a crear una Alianza-

-Interesante… como representante de la Facción de los Demonios tienes mi apoyo-

-Papá… hace tiempo que me pregunto algo…-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Por qué no retomas el mando de los demonios?-

-Sigo de vacaciones-

-¿Por más de 3 mil años?-

-Todavía me faltan 5 000 mil…-

(Y después yo soy el irresponsable…)

-Nos hemos desviado del tema- exclamó Issei retomando la conversación anterior. –Pues bien, después de abandonar a Shirone en Moscú los soldados de mi Facción la trasladaron a la enfermería de la [Brigada]. De allí me informaron del tema y viendo su potencial la trasladé aquí-

-¿Qué piensas hacer con la niña?-

-Papá, me comentaste alguna vez que mis hermanos mayores eran tus discípulos ¿verdad?-

-Sí, los entrené yo mismo-

-Eso mismo pienso hacer con Shirone- dijo mientras abrazaba afectuosamente a la pequeña.

-¡!-

-Comenzaré a entrenar a mis propios discípulos… y creo que tengo una idea de dónde conseguir uno nuevo-

-¿En dónde?-

-En Kuoh-

* * *

 **Y esto señores y señoras, damas y caballeros, fue el siguiente capítulo de "Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas".**

 **Disculpen si el capítulo les parece un poco corto, pero este capítulo solo sirve de puente para entrar de lleno en algo que he planeado.**

 **Sin nada más que agregar...**

 **¡Pasemos a los reviews!**

* * *

 **Matías356**

Gracias por el comentario amigo mío, era mi primera vez escribiendo una batalla. Te lo agradezco mucho.

 **bluzangetsu**

Gracias por el comentario, en verdad te lo agradezco.

 **72**

1\. Gracias por el comentario, lo aprecio de veras.

2\. La True Excalibur... no lo sé, lo pensaré.

3\. Le Fay... tal vez si, tal vez no. Te dejaré con la intriga para darle emoción a la historia...

 **Exedrio**

1\. UPSSSSS, se me chispoteó. Ya lo corregí amigo mío, no te preocupes...

Pero por si las dudas:

Matanzas varias - Primeras muertes en Lilith - Masacre de Ruthonberg (intervención del [Trío de la Destrucción]) - Encuentro con Sitri - Encuentro con Ophis - Visita al [Cielo]...

(De izquierda a derecha = de pasado a futuro)

2\. Gracias a ti por leer.

 **XxReyxX**

1\. Solo puede decirte querido amigo, que lamentablemente no pudieron desquitarse con Ophis...

¡Ophis se desquitó con ellos!

2\. Obvio que es una lokisha, es Ophis.

3\. Muchísimas gracias por comentar, te lo agradezco.

 **doorkcrew**

1\. Pufff, ni te imaginas cómo termina después de una aventura con Ophis...

Molido es poco.

2\. Gracias a ti por leer.

 **Guest**

Jajajajajajajaja, me alegro que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer.

 **codeblack243**

1\. No te preocupes, si prestaste atención al capítulo verás que se encontró con Michael.

2\. Muchas gracias por comentar, te lo agradezco mucho.

* * *

Ahora queridos amigos, les ruego que lean atentamente lo que están a punto de ver, sobre todo si son escritores de Fanfiction:

Esto... es algo que como a muchos otros nos indigna en demasía... y simplemente mi deber moral me obliga a informar sobre este hecho.

Hace unos días marmoteando por internet, siendo más específicos por el facebook, me encontré un post que Maestro Guerrero, un escritor como tú y yo, había compartido.

Molesto por lo que ponía, fui a comprobar de primera mano la información.

Para mi gran indignación, era verdad.

¡TODAS LAS HISTORIAS DE FANFICTION HABÍAN SIDO PLAGIADAS!

Y no, no era una broma.

Efectivamente había una copia perfecta de esta historia allí posteada impunemente sin que nadie dijera nada.

Publicadas casi en tiempo real, estas páginas son llamadas "páginas mirror".

Pero lo peor de todo...

¡ESTABAN LUCRANDO CON ELLA!

Puede que algunos no entiendan el problema, así que se los explicaré:

Todas las historias que un escritor quiere compartir en este sitio web son propiedad de .

Nosotros elegimos voluntariamente publicarlas aquí ya que es un sitio de confianza y por supuesto porque nos divierte hacerlo.

Pero hay ciertas páginas que personas de mal vivir crearon que actualizan en tiempo real cualquier historia que se publique aquí sin el permiso de la página y/o nuestro.

Nuestras historias, nuestros perfiles, TODO ha sido robado.

Para rematar el cuadro, son los suficientemente conchudos para llevarse el crédito por ellas.

¿Y cómo lucran con ellas?

Por los anuncios que estas páginas permiten poner.

A esto se le llama "spamdexing".

Por favor, se los pido de corazón.

Si ven alguna vez alguno de estos fics en cualquier otra página que no sea , repórtenlos.

Un robo de esta magnitud considerable, MILLONES de historias, no debe quedar impune.

Por cierto, no intenten iniciar sesión en cualquier sitio que se parece a pero no lo es.

En teoría, podrían robar su correo electrónico y contraseña.

CÓMO DENUNCIAR

1\. Vaya aquí: webmasters/tools/spamreportform?hl=es

2\. Poner en el nombre de la página web (un informe de cada una)

3\. Escribir en detalles adicionales: Este es un sitio mirror haciendo spamdexing a y ha robado mis perfiles y la propiedad intelectual.

4\. Haga clic en "No soy un robot" y luego "Informar de spam web"

5\. Pueden llenar otro informe haciendo clic en el enlace en: Volver al formulario de informe de spam web.

Escritores y lectores de fanfics deben reportar estos sitios web que se benefician de nuestro trabajo duro.

¡Detengamos el plagio y el robo de arte!

* * *

NOTA: Tengan cuidado, estos sitios contienen malware por lo que es mejor evitar visitarlos si no tienen un adblock integrado a su navegador o si no tienen herramientas de bloqueo de malware.

Las páginas de las que se tienen o tenían registro son estas:

/

/

/

* * *

Han quedado advertidos, si es de su preferencia compartan esta información para frenar esta indignante práctica.

Sin nada más que decir me despido.

¡Suerte y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	8. Akuma no Deshi

Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas

DISCLAIMER: No soy dueño de Highschool DxD ni de cualquiera de sus derivados. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

Chicos, les pondré la simbología para evitar confusiones:

-Hola- Conversación normal

"¿Cómo están?"- Transmisiones holográficas o conversaciones por celular

(No lo sé)- Pensamientos varios

[Estoy muy bien] {Yo también estoy bien}- Seres de categoría superior sellados.

 _Gracias por preguntar_ \- [Tentación]

 **Te odio-** La verdadera forma del odio o "Berseker"

* * *

 **-Highschool DxD Fanfiction-**

 **[Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 08:** Akuma no Deshi

* * *

Discípulo.

¿Qué es un discípulo?

Un discípulo es aquel que aprende de otra persona a la que reconoce como su superior.

Una especie de aprendiz, alumno de un maestro.

También llamado "seguidor", como su nombre lo indica, "sigue" a alguien.

Pero no a cualquier persona.

O no, por supuesto que no.

Un discípulo sigue a alguien porque está convencido de que su "maestro" es alguien cuyo estilo de vida o sus conocimientos son dignos de imitarse.

El maestro le inculca a su discípulo una determinada doctrina, línea de pensamiento o estilo artístico intentando guiarlo en su crecimiento.

Esta enseñanza puede hacerse de forma directa,hablando con él y corrigiéndolo cuando su accionar se contrapone a los principios de la doctrina.

O indirectamente, a través de sus obras (un discípulo de Jesús puede ser alguien que haya nacido en otra época que intente seguir sus pasos, emulando su estilo creativo).

Por ejemplo en la Antigua Grecia.

El termino griego "maghthv" se refiere generalmente a cualquier "estudiante", "alumno", "aprendiz", o "partidario", lo opuesto de un "maestro".

En el mundo antiguo, sin embargo, es comúnmente asociado, con personas que eran seguidores devotos de un gran líder religioso o maestro de filosofía.

Los Sofistas usaban el término para referirse a un "estudiante institucional".

En los tiempos de Jesús el término se usaba en Helenismo para referirse simplemente a un "aprendiz", pero aparentemente más seguido que a un "partidario" de un maestro sabio.

Así como había "discípulos" en el mundo Griego Romano del primer siglo, ya existía gente a la que se les llamaba discípulos en el Judaísmo de igual manera.

Tal gente estaba comprometida ya sea un movimiento o a un líder de renombre.

Esto incluía partidarios Judíos de escuelas de Filosofía o sectas políticas o religiosas.

Los Fariseos aparentemente tenían sus propios discípulos y estos también decían ser discípulos de Moisés.

Juan el Bautista también tenía discípulos que vivían con él y lo seguían que practicaban su estilo de vida ascético, y promulgaba (hasta cierto sentido) sus enseñanzas.

Pues bien, primero unas cuantas aclaraciones.

En primer lugar, yo enseñar filosofía…

Es tan descabellado como decir que Grayfia Lucifage es travesti.

En otras palabras, imposible.

Si se encuentran con alguien que les dice que sigue la "filosofía Hyoudou" no les hagan caso.

Solo es un invento de mis [Akuma no Deshi] para justificar mi accionar.

Lo que no puede hacerse.

Por lo menos desde un punto de vista "moral".

Hipócritas.

Es cierto que jugar a ser humano es divertido…

Pero eso es pasarse de la raya.

En segundo lugar, yo no soy lo que podría calificarse como "profesor"…

Por lo menos en todo el peso de la palabra.

Soy…

Cómo decirlo…

Una especie de "maestro modernista".

En condiciones normales, el profesionalismo no me dejaría cruzar la fina línea entre cordialidad y como algunos prefieren decir…

Algo más que solo amigos.

Pues no estoy de acuerdo con esto.

Para mí, el vínculo de "alumno-maestro" puede llegar a convertirse en una relación horizontal.

Me explico.

En condiciones normales, el maestro sería una especie de Dios…

El inalcanzable.

El superior.

El alumno solo aprende y lo respeta como tal.

Esto, queridos niños, se le llama "relación vertical".

Un claro ejemplo de ello es la relación entre un siervo y su [Rey].

Pero en mi caso, opino que no he sido así.

Siempre he tratado a mis discípulos como si fueran mis propios hermanos.

De igual a igual.

A esto se le llama "relación horizontal".

¿Y cómo lo sé?

¿Cómo estoy seguro que los he tratado así?

Solo tendrían que ver a la matriarca de mi harem.

Aunque no parezca ella es mi discípulo.

Y también…

Porque hasta ahora eso me ha acarreado muchos problemas.

* * *

 **Kuoh – Japón**

Issei Hyoudou se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por las serenas calles de la ciudad de Kuoh.

A pesar de tener 13 años, paseaba con la completa seguridad de un hombre de 40.

Vestía con un polo blanco, chaqueta negra, jeans azules oscuros y unos tenis blancos con rayas rojas a juego.

Un caro reloj de muñeca hecho de plata brillaba con la avasallante luz del sol.

Mirando disimuladamente a su alrededor, revisó que nadie lo siguiera.

Todo despejado.

Perfecto.

Entrando a una cafetería que por lo que pudo deducir era muy popular, ya que para lo temprano de la hora estaba muy llena, pidió un helado de chocolate.

-Su nombre joven- pidió amablemente el camarero.

-¿Mi nombre?-

-Sí, para evitar confusiones a la hora de la entrega de pedidos, el dueño ha dispuesto que se le ponga el nombre del cliente a su orden-

-Entiendo. Mi nombre es Issei Sparda-

-¡!-

El camarero hizo una mueca de horror antes de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a avisarle a su patrón.

El castaño sonrió quedamente.

Era obvio que el mesero se alarmara tanto.

Después de todo, la Familia Sparda controlaba el bajo mundo del país desde hace más de medio siglo en coordinación con la Familia Cuneo que gobernaba el continente.

La sola mención del apellido Sparda bastaba para que todos los comerciantes de Japón se mearan en los pantalones del susto.

Ningún comerciante, ni un hombre de negocios y ni una mísera persona se atrevería a dar un solo paso en sus respectivos negocios sin la debida protección de Don Sparda.

Y créanme, no estoy exagerando.

* * *

La Familia Cuneo, a pesar de ser una Familia que se conocía por tener un gran control sobre sus Negocios y nunca hacer estado bajo la lupa del Gobierno, no era omnipresente.

No podía controlarlo todo.

Y aún con más razón ya que gobernaba todo el continente asiático.

Pero eso no significaba que sea la más poderosa.

Todos sabían cuál era la Familia con mayor influencia en el mundo a pesar de tener menos territorios.

Pues bien, la situación era muy mala en Japón.

Los gobernantes hacían lo que se le daba en gana y afectaba sus Negocios.

Corría el año 1945, Japón estaba en guerra con Estados Unidos y la locura del emperador afectaba los Negocios.

Y si una Familia se fregaba…

Se fregaban todas.

Así que el Don de esa época hizo lo más sensato que se le ocurrió:

Pidió ayuda a la Familia Sparda.

Después de unas cuantas transacciones comerciales, Sparda adquirió Japón y China bajo su protección.

Como muestra de buena fe, mi padre convenció a los Cuneo de aceptar el 50% de las ganancias de esos países con tal de tener completa autonomía en ellos.

Aceptaron de inmediato.

Pero la pregunta que se hacían todas las Familias sin excepción era la siguiente:

¿Cómo iba a pacificar estos territorios en plena Segunda Guerra Mundial?

Como bien sabrán, mi padre es un demonio.

Y como tal…

No tiene escrúpulos para hacer lo que tiene que hacer.

Con su vasta inteligencia y poderes sobrenaturales, inspiró e incitó a un grupo de científicos norteamericanos para inventar el arma de destrucción masiva más poderosa que el mundo había visto hasta la fecha.

Así es, mi padre inventó la Bomba Atómica.

Habían ciertas provincias de Japón que bullían en delincuencia, por lo que las destruyó de un solo golpe.

Hiroshima y Nagasaki.

Mató a 2 pájaros de un solo tiro.

La ejecución fue perfecta.

El lunes 6 de agosto de 1945, el señor presidente de los Estados Unidos Harry S. Truman, ordenó el bombardeo en contra del Imperio del Sol Naciente.

El arma de destrucción nuclear _Little Boy,_ a bordo del _Enola Gay,_ sobrevoló la ciudad de Hiroshima.

La bomba se lanzó en paracaídas y explotó a 580 metros del suelo.

Instantáneamente murieron entre 60 y 80 mil personas, y el calor era tan intenso que algunas simplemente desaparecieron.

El conteo final fue de aproximadamente 135 mil personas y muchas murieron por la radiación a largo término, que causó enfermedades irreversibles.

Eso sin contar las víctimas del holocausto en Nagasaki…

Por supuesto que antes se había hecho con el control de los hospitales y clínicas de la región.

Un auténtico dineral para la Familia.

Luego de eso, se encargó personalmente de dejar en claro cómo iban a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante.

No fue muy bonito que digamos.

El Gobierno tuvo que recoger muchos cadáveres ese invierno.

Pero gracias a eso, China es la primera economía del mundo y Japón la sexta.

Todo por la influencia de mi padre.

¿Sorprendente, no es así?

* * *

(Jejejejeje, la cara del sujeto ese…)

[Imagina lo que hubiera pasado si supiera que tienes un dragón dentro de ti]

(Y también si supiera que soy el hijo del peor enemigo de la humanidad…)

[Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja…]

(Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja…)

Era la conversación entre Issei y el [Serkiyuttei].

Ambos muertos de la risa al imaginarse las distintas reacciones del pobre hombre al que Issei acababa de traumar.

-A-aquí t-tiene S-Sparda-sama- tartamudeaba el camarero dejando la orden delante del castaño.

-Gracias- respondió el castaño.

-S-se l-le o-ofrece a-algo m-más-

-Una botella de agua helada sin gas para llevar, si no es molestia-

Más rápido que inmediatamente el camarero salió volando en busca del pedido.

El castaño, divertido, comenzó a comer.

(Jajajajajajajaja, ay por Dios creo que nunca me acostumbraré a esto)

[Tendrás que hacerlo socio, el nombre del [Serkiyuttei] siempre ha causado temor en la historia]

(Y también el de Sparda o Satán)

[Eso… es un plus]

(¿Celoso porque el nombre de mi padre es más famoso que el tuyo?)

[Nuuu, que va]

(Tsundere)

[…]

(¡Ay por Dios, el Dragón Celestial Rojo es una niña tsundere!)

[¡NO SOY TSUNDERE!]

(Entonces dame un ejemplo de tsundere]

[La cuarta hija de la Casa Phenex, esa niña que entrenas en secreto…]

(Eso no puedo negarlo. Ravel siempre ha sido así por lo que he podido deducir…)

[Dirás investigar desde hace mucho antes de conocerla. ¡Acosador de lolis!]

(¡ELLA NO ES UNA LOLI! ¡TIENE DEMASIADA DELANTERA PARA SU EDAD!)

[¿Por qué siempre me tocan portadores pervertidos?]

(Tu influencia nos pervierte. Sabes que es muy difícil controlar mis impulsos dragónicos…)

[Eso se debe a que solo eres una larva con revolución de hormonas]

(¿Perdón?)

[¡Larva!]

(¡Tu vieja dragona en cuatro!)

[¡La tuya!]

Casi al mismo tiempo, el castaño terminó su helado y el mesero trajo la botella de agua helada para llevar.

-A-aquí t-tiene-

-Ok. ¿Cuánto te debo?-

-S-son 5 yenes por el helado y 1 por el agua-

Sacando una billetera del bolsillo de su chaqueta, puso en la mesa unos cuantos billetes.

-Creo que eso será suficiente, quédate con el cambio-

-Señor… esto es demasiado… ¿señor?- preguntó al aire el camarero.

Era inútil.

Del castaño no había ni rastro.

* * *

 **Residencia Shidou – Puerta de entrada**

Issei Hyoudou se encontraba delante de una casa.

Paredes de ladrillo, techo de material noble.

Humilde, pero sin quitarle su hermosura.

Según lo que había podido investigar, hogar de un portador de [Excalibur] retirado.

Para ser más precisos, un [Seiken] exorcista, portador de la [Excalibur Mimic].

Una auténtica rareza.

Los [Seiken] son muy escasos en este mundo.

Pero el castaño no venía a por él.

Touji Shidou ya estaba muy viejo para cumplir los propósitos de este demonio.

Su esposa menos.

Solo era una simple humana sin ningún talento en especial.

Bueno, si contamos con su habilidad para cocinar…

Puede que tenga un punto a favor.

Pero eso no era lo que el castaño buscaba.

¿Entonces por quién venía este afamado mafioso y terrorista?

La respuesta era muy sencilla:

Su hija, Irina Shidou.

Por lo que su socio Valper Galilei había podido averiguar con su "Proyecto Espada Sagrada", se tenía la teoría de que el vástago de un [Seiken] tenía una afinidad más fuerte con una espada sagrada a comparación de otros individuos.

Pero todo no era perfecto.

A pesar de tener mayor afinidad, no alcanzaba el nivel de su progenitor.

La afinidad disminuía a partir de la segunda generación.

La familia Shidou viene de un largo linaje de exorcistas, aunque sus propios miembros no lo sepan.

Es natural que una vez cada mil años se presentara alguien con la suficiente cantidad de [midiclorianos] para portar alguna.

* * *

¿[Midiclorianos]?

¿Qué es eso?

¿Se come?

No, no se come.

Los [midiclorianos] son criaturas microscópicas que se encuentran dentro de todos los seres vivos en simbiosis, y gracias a las cuales se puede portar espadas sacras.

Son pequeños organismos que Dios imbuyó en el ser humano para que estos pudieran utilizar sus creaciones:

[Excalibur], [Ascalon], [Caliburn] y [Durandal].

Armas diseñadas para acabar con cualquier demonio que se les pusiera en frente.

Cuanto más nivel de [midiclorianos] tenga un ser vivo, más aptitud tiene para usar una espada sagrada.

El padre de Irina tiene una gran cantidad de estos [midiclorianos], por lo que es lógico que sus descendientes también tengan una cantidad elevada de estos.

* * *

Lamentablemente, la pequeña no tenía suficientes de estos organismos para portar alguna.

Pero como sabía, ese problema se resolvería con el tiempo.

Confiaba en las capacidades intelectuales de Valper.

Pronto tendría algún resultado.

El castaño estaba a punto de tocar la puerta hasta que sus refinados oídos demoníacos captaron algo.

Apoyó su cabeza en la puerta para escuchar mejor.

No le gustaba en absoluto cómo se estaba llevando la conversación.

-¡Cuando digo que no! ¡ES NO!- rugió el patriarca Shidou claramente molesto.

-Se comprensivo Touji… Tu niña ha heredado tus talentos y afinidad con las espadas… es una joven muy especial- murmuró un hombre.

-¡Ella es mi hija! ¡Juré protegerla a costa de mi propia vida! ¡Y no la entregaré a esa Iglesia corrupta e hipócrita a la que sirves!-

(Es un funcionario de la Iglesia)- dedujo Issei.

-¡Modera tus palabras Shidou!- exclamó el hombre, ofendido moralmente. -¡La obra de Dios no tiene nada de perversa!-

-No cuestiono la magnificencia de Dios… ¡si no la honestidad del ser humano!-

(Bien dicho señor Shidou, muy bien dicho)

Por lo que se pudo escuchar, el funcionario de la Iglesia se levantó abruptamente de su silla.

-Nunca olvides… Porque vives pacíficamente en este inmundo pueblo lleno de mafiosos- escupió el hombre su odio.

-Ya no les debo nada… esa deuda…-

-Esa deuda quedará saldada cuando nosotros queramos… Recuerda Touji… que dependiendo de tus siguientes palabras… esta casucha puede ser hipotecada… o puedes ser inmediatamente despedido de tu miserable trabajo…-

(O no, tolero que insultes todo lo que quieras al señor Shidou. Pero con el pueblo y la Familia no te metas)- pensó Issei antes de irrumpir en la casa.

[¿Hay pelea?]

(Interrogatorio… probablemente)

[De todas formas el tipo va a sufrir]

PAM

La puerta fue derribada de una patada.

-¿Pero quién se atreve a interrumpir la conversación de un hombre bendecido por la gracia de Dios?- gritó el funcionario tratando de mirar a través del polvo.

-Demonio- fue lo único que dijo Touji antes de ponerse en frente su esposa e hija que venían alarmadas por el ruido.

-¡Papá!- chilló asustada una pequeña castaña con coletas y ojos violetas, mirando fijamente a su padre.

-Cariño, lleva a Irina a casa de los Hyoudou y no salgan hasta que vaya personalmente. No le abran la puerta a nadie- ordenó el padre de familia mientras convertía su anillo de matrimonio en una katana.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!- preguntó alarmada la esposa del exorcista cargando a su hija en brazos.

-¡Vayan YA!- rugió Touji tratando de mantener la compostura.

Pero simplemente no podía.

Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que abandonara ese lugar inmediatamente.

Para su sorpresa y terror, no podía.

La presencia de ese demonio era inquietante.

Olía a peligro.

Mientras ese demonio viviera sería un peligro para su familia.

Era su deber como padre y como siervo de Dios el de purgar el mal frente a sus ojos.

Alarmada, la mujer le hizo caso a su esposo y salió corriendo a la casa de su amiga Aki Hyoudou.

-Ohhh, parece que hay otros Hyoudou residiendo en Kuoh. A estas alturas pensé que se habían mudado- exclamó una voz seria, pero sin perder su tono de niño.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Te exijo que respondas en nombre de Dios!- exigió el funcionario.

-¿Quién soy?- preguntó divertida la voz. De entre el polvo brillaron amenazantes 2 ojos rojos. –Solo aquella persona que te hará ver el Infierno personalmente-

De entre el polvo salió un yo-yo color azul que atrapó el talón del funcionario.

-¡AYÚDENMEEEEEEEEEE!- fue lo último que se escuchó del funcionario de la Iglesia antes de desaparecer entre el polvo.

Con un simple movimiento de mano, el exorcista disipó el polvo.

Lo que vio lo sorprendió de sobremanera.

Un niño de la misma edad que su hija, cabello castaño y ojos rojos le devolvía la mirada tranquilamente.

Jugaba con un yo-yo de color azul…

Manchado de rojo.

Aumentando el agarre que ejercía sobre su katana, el exorcista se puso en guardia.

-¿Cuáles son tus propósitos en este lugar demonio?- preguntó bruscamente Touji.

-Señor ¿usted conoce a una tal Shidou Irina?- interrumpió el castaño macabramente.

-¡No te entregaré a mi hija!- rugió el hombre, molesto por la insinuación.

-Solo vengo a conversar un rato. No le tomará mucho tiempo-

-¡Mientes!- exclamó mientras infundía aura sacra a la espada y se lanzaba hacia el castaño con una estocada mortal.

El castaño lo esquivó con un simple movimiento de piernas.

Rápidamente, el castaño mayor se dio media vuelta y aprovechó el impulso para atacar con un corte vertical.

El castaño nuevamente lo esquivó dando unos pasitos para atrás.

Recuperándose velozmente, dirigió un corte horizontal dispuesto a decapitar al demonio.

Ese mismo demonio dio un salto para arriba esquivando nuevamente.

Aprovechando el momento, el exorcista hizo volver a su espada por donde vino, chocando contra el yo-yo del castaño.

Retrocediendo unos pasos, el demonio volvió a esquivar un corte vertical pero no contó con la agilidad impropia de la edad de este señor.

Dándole una patada en el abdomen, el demonio derrapó unos cuantos metros.

-Buen golpe señor. Ahora déjeme enseñarle unos cuantos trucos con mi yo-yo- exclamó feliz el castaño.

Infundiendo un poco de poder demoníaco en el yo-yo, lo lanzó desde abajo hacia su enemigo.

El humano a duras penas pudo esquivar el golpe.

Dándole vueltas, el castaño menor dirigió su yo-yo directamente a la cara del mayor, quien lo esquivó nuevamente agachándose rápidamente.

Dando un salto, el demonio extendió su yo-yo para arriba y con un movimiento seco lo direccionó hacia abajo.

Tirándose hacia atrás con toda la capacidad que le daban sus mermados reflejos, el yo-yo por coincidencias del destino terminó a centímetros de su entrepierna.

Internamente el castaño mayor le daba gracias a Dios por ese milagro.

Parándose velozmente bloqueó al infame yo-yo que lo atacaba sin piedad.

Aprovechando un descuido del demonio, el exorcista lo tomó del brazo y lo azotó contra el suelo.

Era su oportunidad.

Dando un salto, imbuyó nuevamente su espada en poder sacro e intentó rebanar al niño por la mitad.

Para molestia suya, el castaño menor no era presa fácil.

Con una velocidad inhumana el castaño se hizo hacia atrás.

BAM

Un pequeño cráter se formó al choque de la katana de Touji.

Al mismo estilo del Rey David, el demonio hizo girar su yo-yo como si de una honda se tratase, posteriormente lanzándolo.

En un amago de velocidad, el castaño mayor desarmó al menor e hizo volar a su yo-yo detrás de él.

El exorcista tanteó el terreno con un corte descendente, para que el castaño nuevamente lo esquivara dando unos pasitos para atrás.

Mostrando nuevamente una velocidad sobrenatural, el demonio se puso detrás del hombre y agarró su yo-yo en el aire.

Girando sobre sí mismo, el patriarca Shidou trató de estocar a su enemigo con su espada, chocando nuevamente contra el yo-yo.

Derrapando un par de metros, el demonio realizó una mortal para atrás tomando distancia.

-Nada mal para un anciano- comentó divertido el niño castaño limpiándose el polvo de la ropa.

-Tsk- masculló Touji jadeando ligeramente.

-Mi turno-

Con una rapidez sobrehumana el yo-yo mandó a volar la [Excalibur] del sujeto para inmediatamente después darle un golpe en la nariz.

Retrocediendo hasta su espada producto del impacto, el exorcista se limpió la sangre fresca que brotaba por su nariz.

-Pongámonos serios señor Shidou, me aburro- gruñó el castaño.

Saltando rápidamente, el demonio dirigió su yo-yo hacía su enemigo quien bloqueó el ataque con su espada, hundiéndose en el suelo.

Furioso, el exorcista combinaba toda clase de maniobras con su espada, siendo ridículamente detenidas por el yo-yo.

En una de esos cortes, el demonio desapareció de su vista.

Múltiples golpes impactaban contra el demacrado cuerpo del exorcista quien no pudo defenderse de estos.

Pasados unos minutos el castaño menor detuvo su andanada de ataques.

El resultado:

Una casa completamente destruida por dentro y un sangrante Touji Shidou tirado en el suelo luchando por mantenerse consciente.

-¿Ve lo que pasa cuando alguien no quiere escucharme, señor Shidou?- susurró divertido el castaño agachado al nivel del hombre de tal forma que solo el masacrado exorcista lo escuchara.

-M-monstruo- masculló el exorcista a duras penas.

-No haga ningún movimiento brusco o terminará de romperse las costillas- advirtió invocando nuevamente su yo-yo.

-¡Aléjate de mi papá!- chilló enérgicamente la voz de una niña.

-¿Uh?- preguntó girando ligeramente la cabeza.

Los 2 castaños giraron la cabeza en busca del origen de la voz.

Una niña de aproximadamente la misma edad que el demonio, cabello castaño amarrado en 2 coletas, ojos violeta y vestida con un pequeño uniforme de la Academia de la ciudad empuñaba temblorosa la [Excalibur Mimic] en dirección al enemigo de su padre.

(Ohhh, parece que [Excalibur] suprime su aura para dejarle tocarla. Lamentablemente para ella, ahora solo está al nivel de una espada de luz común y corriente. Nada de qué preocuparse)- analizó Issei al ojo.

-¿Así que ella es tu hija, señor Shidou?- preguntó curiosamente el demonio castaño.

-Irina… corre- dijo el exorcista con sus últimas fuerzas antes de caer desmayado.

-¡Aléjate de mi papá!- ordenó Irina temblando como una hoja.

-Tienes valor para ordenarme algo, Shidou Irina- dijo el demonio expulsando levemente su aura, intimidando aún más a la niña.

A pesar de tener casi la misma altura, Irina vio como un gigante se levantaba imponente delante de ella.

Sus piernas temblaban.

Su alma abandonaba su cuerpo.

Pero estaba dispuesta a proteger a su padre.

No vacilaría.

Miró el crucifijo plateado que su padre le había regalado por su cumpleaños.

No debía temer a nada.

Dios la protegería.

Dando un paso al frente, se dispuso a enfrentar a ese gigante.

Al monstruo que se erguía amenazadoramente en frente suyo.

¿Al frente suyo?

-Primera lección cuando tengas que enfrentarte a un monstruo: Nunca demuestres temor- exclamó el castaño detrás de ella.

-¡Kya!- chilló asustada la pequeña soltando la katana.

Con un ágil movimiento de brazos, el castaño atrapó la katana con sus manos envueltas en poder demoníaco, dando la impresión que la estaba abrazando por detrás.

Por extraños motivos para ella, se sonrojó enormemente al sentir el calor corporal del sujeto detrás suyo.

-Segunda lección: Debes sostener firmemente tu arma, ya que esta es la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte-

Obedeciendo el consejo, la niña castaña volvió a empuñar la katana, pero esta vez sin temblar.

-Pregunta: ¿Sabes manejar una katana?-

-No- murmuró avergonzada.

-¿Y así querías derrotarme?-

-Sí- contestó sin vacilar.

-Tienes valor Irina Shidou, pero esa misma temeridad te matará algún día. Dios no te salvará de personas como yo-

-¡Dios lo puede todo! ¡Incluso un demonio como tú caería fácilmente ante uno de sus siervos!-

-¿Entonces por qué vencí a tu padre tan fácilmente?-

La castaña se puso a pensar.

Lo que el demonio decía era coherente.

¿Por qué su padre fue vencido?

-¿Te preguntas por qué lo vencí? No le des tantas vueltas, la respuesta es obvia-

-¿Por qué está viejo?- tanteó insegura.

El castaño sonrió.

Sus impresiones eran muy acertadas.

-Sí, podrá ser un siervo de Dios y toda la cosa pero la edad le pesa. Es humano, por lo que a diferencia de un ángel tiene muchas limitaciones-

-¿Los ángeles existen?- preguntó emocionada la castaña con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Sí, son tan reales como los demonios como yo- exclamó divertido mientras extendía sus 14 alas demoníacas.

-¿Y dónde viven?- mirando asombrada esas enormes alas de murciélago.

-En el [Cielo], como todos los que son niños buenos y siguen las enseñanzas de Dios-

-¿Esas son tus alas de demonio?-

-Así es. ¿Quieres tocarlas?-

Irina asintió cómicamente con la cabeza.

Extendiendo la mano lentamente, tocó una de sus alas.

Su cara se puso tan roja como el cabello de un Gremory.

Estaba cautivada.

¿Acaso esa era la razón por la que habían tantas personas en el Infierno?

-¿Quisieras conocer a un ángel?-

-Siiiiiiiiii-

-Eso tiene fácil arreglo- exclamó contento el castaño sacando un teléfono celular de Dios sabrá dónde. –Te sugiero que esperes en el sofá junto a tu padre-

Confundida, Irina prestó atención a su hogar.

La casa estaba como nueva y su padre dormía sin ninguna herida en uno de los 2 sofás.

Estaba con la boca abierta.

¿En qué momento había arreglado la casa?

¿Acaso este era el poder de un demonio?

Cautivadoramente aterrador.

Aceptando la sugerencia del demonio, tomó asiento.

Marcando un número, el castaño se puso el auricular en el oído.

-"Buenos días Onee-sama"- comenzó el castaño apoyándose en la pared.

-"¡Buenos días Issei-kun!"- respondió una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la línea.

-"¿Podrías hacerme un pequeño favor?"-

-"Lo que quieras hermanito"-

-"Estaba paseando por las calles del pequeño pueblo japonés de Kuoh y un exorcista me ha atacado con una [Excalibur]"-

-"¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿No te ha hecho daño?!"-

-"Creo que deberías preocuparte más por el pobre exorcista… Sospecho que lo envié al otro mundo… Lo he curado lo mejor que pude pero no sé si sigue vivo…"-

-"Dios mío…"-

-"¿Podrías venir para asegurarte si está bien? Daría muy mala imagen que un demonio lo llevara al hospital de la Iglesia. Todos los exorcistas de la región se me echarían encima y tendríamos un follón burocrático brutal entre la Familia Sparda y la Iglesia si los matara a todos… lo que es lo más probable que ocurra"-

-"¡Nadie va a matar a nadie! Por el amor de Dios, se te han pegado las malas costumbres de Padre… ¿Dónde estás?"-

-"En el hogar del exorcista, te envío la dirección por mensaje. Se llama Touji Shidou… ¿Lo conoces?"-

-"¡¿Te cargaste a Touji-kun?!"-

-"Creo…"-

-"Voy inmediatamente"- finalizó la conversación la voz femenina.

-Uffff, creo que el angelito se molestó- murmuró el castaño sentándose en frente de Irina.

-¿Tu nombre es Issei?- preguntó de repente cogiendo de improviso al castaño.

-¿Disculpa?-

-El ángel con quien hablabas te llamó "Issei-kun"…-

-Ups, me olvidé de presentarme. Me llamo Hyoudou Issei, un gusto en conocerte Irina-chan-

-¡!-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-¡Mientes!-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-¡Porque Issei-chan no es un demonio!-

-¿Issei-chan? ¿De quién estás hablando?-

-Del ahijado de mi madre, el pequeño Issei-chan que vive al costado con el señor y la señora Hyoudou-

-¡!-

(Así que tengo un primo ehhh… que interesante)

[¿Piensas reclutarlo?]

(¿Y que mi madre me diga mi vida? No… quiero que viva su vida normalmente… aunque eso no signifique que le ponga un ojo encima…)

-Así que tengo un primo…- intentó decir el castaño antes que una luz blanca en forma de cruz cegara momentáneamente a los presentes.

Al extinguirse la luz, una mujer despampanante con cabello rubio ondulado, ojos azules, ropajes dorados y 12 alas blancas extendidas hizo su aparición.

Al costado de esta, un hombre de entre sus 20 años, cabello rubio claro, ojos azules, ropajes dorados y 12 alas doradas miraba tranquilamente alrededor.

Irina los miraba con adoración.

-¡Un Serafín!- chilló emocionada la castaña con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Así es Irina-chan, te presento a los Serafines Gabriel y Michael- presentó el castaño.

-¡Issei-kun!- exclamó feliz la Serafín dándole un avasallador abrazo que lo dejaba sin aire.

-Nog puebo rispirar…- trataba de decir mientras su cara se ponía azul.

[Manera de morir N°777: Aplastado por pechos]

(¡Ayúdame!)

[¿Y perderme la diversión? Uno acaba disfrutando lo que tiene, compañero…]

(¡Voyeur traidor!)

-Serafín-sama… ¿es normal que la cara de un demonio se ponga azul?- murmuró Irina tímidamente.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- preguntó inocentemente Gabriel aumentando el agarre.

-Mi muiro…- murmuraba el castaño con una pequeña almita saliendo por su boca.

-Gabriel… lo estás dejando sin aire- aclaró Michael.

-¿Are?- mirando a su pequeño hermano con la cara azul.

Dándose cuenta de su error, lo soltó rápidamente.

PUM

El castaño cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

-¡Issei-kun!- chilló Gabriel samaqueando graciosamente a un castaño al borde de la asfixia.

-Deberían hacerle la unción de los enfermos… solo por si las dudas- sugirió Irina.

-No será necesario. Se necesita mucho más que eso para mandar a Issei-kun al otro mundo- comentó Michael jocosamente.

-Gracias por la fe en mí, Onii-sama- exclamó irónicamente el caído volviéndose a levantar.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!...- se disculpaba la Serafín atropelladamente.

-No es necesario Onee-sama. Comparado con mis aventuras con Ophis esto es una caricia- tranquilizó Issei acariciando la cabeza de su hermana.

Después de unos minutos tranquilizando a Gabriel, pudieron sentarse a conversar.

-¿Cómo sucedió esto?- comenzó Michael señalando a un desmayado Touji.

Por supuesto que antes le habían revisado los signos vitales.

Estaría bien.

Solo que muy cansado.

No despertaría hasta la noche.

-Venía a confirmar los rumores de que Touji Shidou tenía una hija. Pensé que podría convencerlo de mudarse a Inglaterra para que ella pueda convertirse en una [Seiken]. Por supuesto yo asumiría todos los gastos que esto mismo requiere- respondió el castaño tranquilamente para sorpresa de Irina.

-¿Yo?... ¿Una [Seiken]?... ¡Qué cool!... ¿Qué es un [Seiken]?- preguntó confundida la aludida.

-Un [Seiken] es aquella persona que puede usar una espada sagrada… como esta- respondió Gabriel levantando con su brazo la katana.

-[Excalibur Mimic], "La espada de la sagrada metamorfosis", tiene la capacidad de convertirse en cualquier arma que su usuario imagine- aclaró Issei.

Como si de arte de magia se tratase, la katana se convirtió en una pulsera que se enredó cual serpiente en la muñeca de la Serafín.

-¡Genial!- exclamó contenta la pequeña castaña.

-Pues bien, sabiendo eso y mucho más, vine aquí para conversar tranquilamente. ¿Y qué me encuentro? A un funcionario de la Iglesia amenazando al pobre exorcista-

-¿Amenazándolo?-

-Es completamente seguro que ese hombre sabía acerca de las deudas familiares de la Familia Shidou. Lo extorsionaba con la amenaza de hipotecarle la casa si no accedía a sus demandas-

-¡La Iglesia no haría algo así!- defendió la castaña.

-¿Qué es lo primero que se te viene a la mente al escuchar la palabra "Iglesia"?- preguntó Issei mirando fijamente a Irina.

-¿La voluntad de Dios en la Tierra?-

-Efectivamente Irina-chan. En un principio era así. Pero cuando los humanos descubrieron que podían cumplir sus egoístas propósitos en nombre de Dios esa hermosa institución se desvió de su sagrado camino. Como bien dijo tu padre, no dudo de la magnífica obra de Dios… si no de la honestidad del ser humano-

-¿Dices que el ser humano es malo?-

-Es un gran error inculpar a toda la raza humana por los pecados de unas cuantas personas. Sean ángeles o demonios todos tenemos luz y oscuridad en nuestros corazones. Si estuviera legalmente permitido te daría nombres concretos de demonios que le lavarían la reputación a su raza y ángeles que dañarían la reputación por las que se les conoce-

-¿Hay ángeles malos?-

-Sería más preciso decir que son muy extremistas. Están tan convencidos de seguir la doctrina de Padre al pie de la letra que malinterpretan las órdenes de Dios y las cumplen sin pensar en su contexto. Siempre hay que pensar antes de cumplir una orden. Eso nos diferencia de las máquinas autómatas que son los exorcistas actuales-

-No todos los exorcistas son así Issei-kun- regañó Michael.

-Me corrijo, la mayoría. Me acuerdo de un día que un gran número de demonios renegados atacaron una base de exorcistas en Turín. Los exorcistas eran superados en número, tarde o temprano serían vencidos. Casualmente pasaba por ahí y acabé con todos ellos. Cuando estoy a punto de dormir me doy con la sorpresa que esos mismos exorcistas que salvé junto con los de toda la región querían mi cabeza en una pica. Cercaron el hotel en donde me alojaba e intentaron atacarme, con prensa humana incluida.-

-¿Y qué pasó?- preguntó Irina claramente interesada.

-Los maté a todos-

-¡!-

-Recuerdo eso como si hubiera sido ayer…- suspiró nostálgico, recordando los sucesos de hace unos meses.

* * *

 **Overlook Hotel – Italia**

Hace aproximadamente un año, Issei Hyoudou había decidido tomar vacaciones.

Vacaciones de las continuas batallas, el estrés de su nuevo trabajo en la [Brigada] y de su entrenamiento como futuro Don de la Familia Sparda.

Demasiado para un niño de apenas 12 años.

Y también para que la pequeña Shirone respirara aire fresco.

El entrenamiento al que había sometido a la pequeña solo podía describirse con una palabra:

Infernal.

Pero no tenía cargos de conciencia de ningún tipo.

¿Por qué debería tenerlos?

Gracias a ello, Shirone tenía un nivel aceptable de combate.

Podía enfrentarse contra él a puño limpio unos cinco minutos antes de caer agotada y ahora conectaba golpes con una fuerza considerable frecuentemente.

Incluso estaba aprendiendo a usar Senjutsu por parte del viejo verde de Sun Wukong.

Pequeño favor que su buen Amigo Don Sparda en persona le había pedido.

No podía decir que no si Satán, que se rumoreaba que había absorbido a su contraparte y aumentado su poder a niveles inimaginables, se lo pedía personalmente.

Aceptó sin chistar a su nueva pupila.

Desde que la conoció en una tranquila noche de marzo hasta finales de noviembre que era la fecha en ese momento, había logrado detectar auras con cierta facilidad y distinguirlas.

Cuando Issei la llevaba a dar "un paseo por el campo" junto con el [Trío de la Destrucción], la neshou detectaba a cuántos enemigos se enfrentaba, su raza, su nivel de pelea y un número aproximado de enemigos.

Por supuesto que el castaño y sus compañeros fraternalmente la corregían de vez en cuando, pero era por su bien.

"Si no puedes vencer, escapa", le habían dicho en más de una ocasión.

La albina sabía que si había más de 10 enemigos de nivel medio en el campo tenía que huir.

Pero cuando estaba acompañado por el [Trío de la Destrucción], sabía que no tenía que preocuparse.

En dúo con Issei, eran imparables.

Con Euclid, Rizevim e Issei, eran invencibles.

Shirone era un prodigio en todo el peso de la palabra.

Euclid estaba fascinado con la pequeña.

Le recordaba demasiado a su desagradecida hermana menor cuyo nombre ahora no pronunciaba.

Podría decirse que la pequeña junto a Issei la habían desplazado de su mente.

¡Ahora tenía 2 hermanitos menores!

¡Era un sueño!

No podía decirle que no si ella le ponía sus adorablemente mortales "ojitos de gatito".

La mirada tierna del gato con botas quedaría opacada si se llegara a compararse con ella.

Issei y Euclid aún tenían derrames nasales masivos cada vez que la veían.

Era la consentida de la casa.

Mientras tanto, Rizevim veía con orgullo lo que su ahijado estaba logrando con Shirone.

Era mucho mejor demonio que el bastardo de su hijo y el asexual de su nieto.

Tenía los cojones bien puestos para ensuciarse las manos cuando la situación lo requería.

No tenía escrúpulos para sacar del camino a aquellos que lo estorbaban.

Y no tenía las ridículas "cargas morales" como para ablandarse con el entrenamiento de la nueva integrante de la Familia Sparda.

Bueno, salvo uno que otro muy de vez en cuando…

Pero esas tontas dudas desaparecerían con el tiempo.

Comprendía que su naturaleza infantil lo estorbara de vez en cuando.

No podía forzarlo tanto, ahora que había llegado tan lejos.

Issei era el hijo que nunca tuvo.

Y por consiguiente, Shirone pasaría a ser su nieta.

Si Azazel lo viera, se le caería la boca al piso al ver al sádico y cruel descendiente de Lucifer pasear tranquilamente por el parque con la pequeña albina agarrada de su mano.

Comprándole un helado de vez en cuando o cargándola como si de un abuelo cariñoso se tratase.

Impensable para muchos, pero era la realidad.

Pero los integrantes del [Trío] sabían un pequeño detalle que arruinaba el cuadro.

Se exigía mucho, al igual que Issei.

Mientras su maestro se encargaba de manejar que a la mayoría de niños de su edad les causaría un cortocircuito en el cerebro, la discípula se sobre exigía a cumplir con las expectativas del castaño.

Que eran muy altas, vale la aclaración.

Issei sabía que eso no era saludable.

Por lo que se le ocurrió llevarla de vacaciones para descansar un poco.

Solos ella y él.

Sin entrenamientos ni batallas.

Puro relax.

Viajaron en un avión en primera clase hasta Italia, todo patrocinado por la Familia.

Issei no pudo evitar reírse a carcajada limpia al ver a su hermanita menor mirar fijamente todo a su alrededor.

Turín, Italia.

Una ciudad de alrededor de 2 millones de almas residiendo en ella.

Importante centro cultural y de Negocios del norte de Italia, capital de la región de Piamonte, localizada principalmente en el margen izquierdo del río Po y rodeada por los Alpes.

Una hermosura.

La ciudad es rica en cultura e historia.

Es conocida por sus numerosos museos de arte…

Sus restaurantes…

Iglesias…

Palacios…

Teatros de ópera…

Plazas…

Parques…

Jardines…

Bibliotecas, entre otros muchos atractivos turísticos.

Turín es ampliamente reconocida por su arquitectura barroca, rococo, neoclásica y Art Nouveau.

Pero eso no le importaba a Shirone.

Estaba embobada mirando todas las maravillas que ofrecía Turín.

Paseando por la _Piazza Vittorio Veneto…_

Admirando la _Mole Antonelliana…_

Perdidos en la inmensidad del Palacio Real de Turín…

Fotografiando ilegalmente los óleos del "Pequeño" Palacio de Caza de Stupinigi…

Sacando de contrabando ciertas pinturas del _Palazzo Carignano…_

Rezando en la Basílica de Superga y blasfemando en la de María Auxiliadora…

Orinando encima de la Sábana Santa…

Entre otras atrocidades y actividades recreativas más.

Aunque hubieron 2 cosas que no estuvieron en sus planes:

Desarticular una red de prostíbulos gigante, donde rescataron a más de 100 niñas y adolescentes en estado de abandono…

Y el de salvar el pellejo a un grupo de exorcistas que iban a ser aniquilados por un enjambre de demonios renegados.

El primer problema lo arreglaron con el poder del dinero.

Compraron a todas las muchachas de esa red para posteriormente reubicarlas en unos orfanatos creados por la Familia Sparda.

Luego de eso, le hicieron una "cordial" visita a esos pedorastas, recuperando su inversión y expropiando el dinero de las "ganancias" que había generado ese asqueroso Negocio en el proceso.

Todo directo a la cuenta bancaria de Shirone.

Sí, Shirone tiene una cuenta bancaria.

Y es muy grande.

Durante la operación, Issei adoptó a una nueva hermana menor.

Xenovia Quarta, sospechada portadora natural de espada sagrada.

Nunca se había enfermado y era mucho más saludable que el resto de sus compañeras.

Muy sospechoso, en opinión de Issei.

La envió a Londres para que sus padres la cuidaran y le hicieran disimuladamente las pruebas.

Si estaba en lo correcto, se había ganado la lotería.

Y por supuesto que se la ganó.

A Rizevim, quien es el más entusiasta con respecto a los futuros talentos que entrenaba, casi le da un infarto cuando se enteró del resultado de las pruebas.

¡ERA LA PORTADORA DE [DURANDAL]!

¡SU AHIJADO HABÍA LOGRADO QUE UNA ESPADA SACRA DE TAL NIVEL SE UNIESE A SUS FILAS!

El panorama era alentador para sus planes.

El segundo problema se resolvió por medio de la violencia.

¡ _Diavolo, DIAVOLO!_

 _¡Gatto, Gatto!_

¿Un gato?

Gritaron aterrados los exorcistas al ver a un niño de cabello castaño con máscara de ANBU y a una albina de orejas y cola de gato con antifaz de su misma edad matando a diestra y siniestra a sus compatriotas demonios.

Múltiples balazos salían de las "pequeñas" armas del "diavolo".

Huesos rompiéndose eran el resultado de los golpes del "gatto".

Donde pudo haber mínimo unas cuantas decenas de demonios solo quedaron unos 5 que fueron inmediatamente exterminados por los exorcistas.

Luego de ese incidente se alojaron en el hotel Overlook, una réplica exacta del que se describe en la novela de Stephen King.

A diferencia de la novela, este sí tenía éxito todo el año y se encontraba en una zona céntrica de la ciudad.

Por supuesto que también estaba modernizado.

Aunque tenía una serie de modificaciones.

Por ejemplo, ahora el hotel contaba con 20 pisos y todo el último piso era una suite privada.

Suite que en ese momento ocupaban el dúo de niños.

Eran las 9:00 pm de la noche y Shirone dormía apaciblemente.

En cambio, Issei no dormía.

Vestido con una gabardina negra, camisa blanca con una corbata roja de moño meticulosamente atada, guantes blancos, pantalones de camuflaje negros y botas de batalla del mismo color, agarraba firmemente sus armas.

Le había pedido a Ophis que le fabricara una espada como la de Sparda en Devil May Cry para añadirla a su arsenal, pero iba a demorar en hacerla.

Ophis, quien no tenía nada más que hacer, probablemente se estuviera leyendo los libros de herrería que la Biblioteca de la Gran Residencia Hyoudou tenía a su disposición.

Por supuesto que Satán, Rizevim y los científicos locos de [El Ojo] la ayudarían.

Era el proyecto más ambicioso desde la creación de [Excalibur].

Cuando su espada esté terminada, iba a ser una auténtica pasada.

Con la capacidad de liberar [Poder del Infinito] conforme él le diera considerables reservas de poder demoníaco, sería mucho más peligroso de lo que ya era.

Y eso que sin imbuirle poder sería muy filosa.

Un arma de doble filo, ya que podría perder el control con más facilidad.

Era un riesgo asumible.

No pensaba imbuirle poder a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

Pero eso demoraría años en hacerse.

Hasta ese día, debía apañárselas con su katana y pistolas.

Sus temores se hicieron realidad al ver a decenas de coches de "policía" estacionarse a las afueras del hotel.

Los residentes eran evacuados por los exorcistas disfrazados de policía.

La prensa llegaba.

Marcaron un perímetro de escudos de policía sacros.

Miembros de la "SWAT" con máscaras venían armados con ametralladoras de asalto sacras de gran calibre.

Indetectables para el ojo humano común, pero los exorcistas lo sabían por medio de sus superiores.

El castaño esbozó una sonrisa lobuna.

-Shironeee… despierta- susurraba Issei tratando de despertar a la bella durmiente.

Poco a poco, la albina comenzó a despertar.

Lo primero que vio al despertar fueron los ojos rojos de su maestro y hermano mayor.

-¿Ugh?- preguntó confundida sobándose los ojos.

-Buenos días- saludó Issei cariñosamente. – ¡Levántate Shirone! ¡La cosa se está poniendo interesante, levántate pronto!- apremió.

Como si se tratara de un muerto en vida, la albina se levantó lentamente.

En eso, la luz se apagó.

(Están cortando la luz, pronto comenzará)

-¿Las luces?- preguntó confundida.

Volteando la cabeza, miró algo que la dejó atónita.

-¡¿Un helicóptero?!-

Efectivamente, un helicóptero de la BBC transmitía en vivo desde el aire, apuntando hacia ellos.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó alterada.

-Los exorcistas que salvamos ayer vienen por nosotros… escóndete detrás del refrigerador y no salgas hasta que venga por ti- ordenó Issei seriamente.

-Pero…-

-Shirone, haz lo que te digo ahora- exclamó poniéndose su máscara AMBU de gato.

A regañadientes, la albina se escondió detrás del congelador que habían pedido para guardar sus bebidas.

Tratando de averiguar lo que pasaba, invocó sus orejas de gato y analizar el ambiente.

Por lo menos una centena de presencias humanas se encontraban alrededor del hotel.

Por lo menos unos 60 subiendo las escaleras.

Un grupo de 10 personas venía en dirección a ellos.

Todos con débiles presencias sacras.

Todos con malas intenciones.

PAM

La puerta fue abierta de una patada.

5 soldados irrumpieron en la habitación, apuntando al desconocido.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!- fue su grito de guerra al comenzar a disparar a quemarropa.

RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA

Eran las múltiples balas que "impactaban" contra el gato ANBU, acribillándolo sin piedad.

La ventana se rompió en mil pedazos producto de las balas.

Al terminar de gastar sus cartuchos, múltiples agujeros se veían en el "cadáver" del castaño.

Curiosamente, no sangraban.

Para incredulidad de los exorcistas, el ANBU se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado.

- **Mi turno caballeros** \- dijo dedicándoles una sonrisa lobuna, siendo tapada por la máscara.

(Recuerden que la máscara imita la voz de Berseker)

A una velocidad divina, el gato ANBU apareció delante de uno de los soldados, sacándole la cabeza de un simple movimiento de mano.

Levantando sus manos, que todavía empuñaban sus pistolas, disparó a quemarropa a 2 de los soldados restantes, esparciendo sus sesos por toda la habitación.

Otros 2 soldados que no habían sido alcanzados por las balas salieron corriendo de la habitación, cerrándola en el proceso.

Jadeante, un soldado atrancó la puerta con su ametralladora.

Para darse con la no muy grata sorpresa que…

El asesino estaba detrás de él…

Y había destripado a su infortunado compañero.

- **Vaya… Vaya… Vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?** \- murmuró divertido el gato ANBU, pasando por encima de su anterior víctima.

-¡HIIIIIIIIII!- fue el anormal grito de horror del exorcista, sacando del cinto una pistola común y corriente.

- **Me parece que nos llevaremos muy bien exorcista-kun, así que te relataré el menú del día de hoy** \- siguió el asesino regocijándose al ver al exorcista apuntar su pistola hacia él, cagándose de miedo.

 **-Como entrada tenemos un delicioso plato de huesos rotos de las extremidades superiores e inferiores de tu desafortunado cuerpo, sazonado por la destrucción de tu capacidad para miccionar-**

GLUP

 **-Como plato principal, tenemos una laceración de piel muy divertida, rayando en lo absurdo. Después de eso, te insertaré por el ano un curioso artefacto llamado "pera"… si fuiste al museo sabrás de lo que habló-**

El soldado comenzó a temblar mucho más fuerte.

Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

No era muy bonito que digamos.

 **-Si sigues vivo… lo que dudo mucho… pasaremos a un delicioso postre… que consiste en quemarte vivo hasta que pases a mejor vida-** finalizó macabramente.

-¡!-

Lo que pasó después el asesino no pudo esperarlo.

Desesperado, apuntó su arma a su cabeza…

BAM

Volándose los sesos de un disparo.

 **-Tsk… cobarde-** masculló el castaño con profundo desprecio.

Siguió su camino donde lo esperaba una veintena de soldados.

Con sus 2 pistolas en cada mano, pasó entre ellos lentamente, lleno de gracia y estilo.

Los soldados temblaban.

Sus ojos se salían de las órbitas.

¿Cómo pudo salir ileso?

El asesino se puso a distancia segura.

Era el momento de abrir fuego.

-¡FUEGOOOOOO!- ordenó el que parecía ser el líder del grupo.

RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA

A su orden, todos los soldados dispararon a quemarropa contra el asesino.

Para el ANBU, eso fue un juego de niños.

Esquivando magistralmente las balas, disparaba a diestra y siniestra contra sus enemigos.

Extremidades desgarradas, cabezas reventadas, sesos dispersados y una lluvia de sangre adornaron el panorama.

El ANBU se sentía como un artista.

A su pincelada, múltiples manchas de tonalidades rojas salpicaban por todas partes.

Creando orden en el caos que esos ignorantes llevaron a su morada.

Unos cuantos soldados, aterrados, salieron corriendo en dirección al ascensor, donde los esperaban sus compañeros.

BANG

BANG

2 soldados más cayeron ante las balas del asesino.

-¡Rápido, entren! ¡Vamos!- apremiaban los soldados en el ascensor.

A paso galante, el monstruo con máscara de gato caminaba lentamente en dirección a ellos.

-¡Ciérrala! ¡Apura!- exigían desesperados a uno de sus compañeros.

Apretando el botón furiosamente, veían cómo el asesino se acercaba cada vez más a ellos.

En eso, el soldado que apretaba el botón cometió un error garrafal.

Miró al asesino directamente a sus hipnotizantes ojos rojos.

Sus pupilas se dilataron mientras su iris se volvían rojas.

El ascensor se cerró.

Los exorcistas pudieron suspirar aliviados.

Pero la calma no les duró mucho.

El ascensor, como si conspirara contra ellos, volvió a abrirse…

Mostrando que el asesino estaba a solo unos metros de llegar.

Volteando la mirada, los soldados pudieron ver a su mismo compañero accionando el botón de apertura.

Sudaba estrepitosamente, sus ojos estaban abiertos cual platos y miraba con una sonrisa psicótica al botón que estaba apretando.

-¡I-idiota!- rugió su compañero separando al desgraciado del botón.

Pero el idiota seguía apretando el botón, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?!- gritaba otro de sus camaradas, uniéndose para separar al idiota del botón.

Uno de los exorcistas, más pragmático, no dudó en acribillar a su compañero, para después arrojarlo medio muerto hacia el asesino.

-¡Ciérrala YA!- suplicaban los exorcistas a Dios mientras uno apretaba el botón de cierre a velocidad de gamer.

Al llegar frente al sangrante soldado, el ANBU simplemente le disparó en la cabeza, ahorrándole el sufrimiento.

Por fin el milagro se estaba sucediendo.

¡LA PU** PUERTA SE ESTABA CERRANDO!

Pero cuando estaba a punto de cerrarse…

Cuando solo unos centímetros faltaban para salvarse…

2 armas de colores negro y plateado se interpusieron a unos centímetros.

Con una fuerza hercúlea, el asesino abrió la puerta.

 **-Ábrete… sésamo-** murmuró divertido el asesino abriendo la puerta por completo.

Los exorcistas empezaron a decir sus plegarias ante su inevitable muerte.

 **-Misión cumplida soldados-** felicitó irónicamente. **–Ahora adiós-**

Acto seguido disparó a quemarropa contra los indefensos humanos.

Y así, entre disparos y chillidos de horror, la noche pasó.

* * *

-Y por eso Italia sufre una escases de exorcistas de nivel crítico…- se lamentó Gabriel.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que lo lamento?-

-Hasta el Fin de los Tiempos- exclamaron al unísono los 2 Serafines.

-Y después yo soy el exagerado…-

-…-

-…-

-Y… ¿no nos estabas contando cómo terminó Touji-kun en este estado?-

-Ups, me olvidé. Bueno… ¿en qué estaba?-

-En que un funcionario de la Iglesia amenazaba a Touji-kun con embargarle la casa-

-Ah, sí. Después de eso se puso a despotricar insultos a diestra y siniestra hasta que le callé la boca para siempre-

-¿Lo mataste?-

-No, lo envié a cierto lugar para sonsacarle algo de información. No se preocupen, lo dejaré en una Iglesia cercana cuando termine-

-Lo quiero entero…- ordenó severamente Gabriel.

-Trataré, pero no aseguro nada-

-EN-TE-RO-

-Ok, ok, lo dejaré entero-

-Hablo enserio-

-¿No me puedo quedar con un ojo?-

-NO-

-Está bien…- aceptó a regañadientes.

-¿Y por eso Touji-kun está como está?-

-A eso llego Onii-sama. Después de entrar tranquilamente…-

-Volaste la puerta- recordó Irina.

-Después de entrar "tranquilamente" Touji-kun no quiso escuchar mis motivos y me atacó con [Mimic]. Para su malísima suerte, no fue rival para mi yo-yo- finalizó Issei invocando nuevamente su yo-yo.

-Pobre Touji…-

-¿Pobre Touji? Pobre de mí si esa cosa llegaba a cortarme. A estas alturas estarían en mi funeral…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¿Y qué se cuentan ustedes 2? El [Cielo] debe estar bullendo en actividad con este proyecto de los [Brave Saints]- preguntó Issei inocentemente.

[Tu sutilidad para cambiar de tema excede por mucho mis expectativas…]

-El [Concilio Blanco] ha aceptado tu propuesta- explicó Michael.

-¡!-

-¿Sorprendido de que tu propuesta haya sido aceptada?- preguntó curiosamente Gabriel.

-¿En serio aceptan entrar al [WorldBook]?- exclamó, incrédulo.

-Sí, el [Concilio] analizó cuidadosamente tu proposición y llegó a la conclusión a la que tú llegaste-

-¿Qué una nueva Guerra nos destruirá definitivamente?-

-Aparte de eso. Los tiempos cambian y el mundo se mueve a pesar de que "Él" ya no está con nosotros. Si queremos seguir con la obra de Padre debemos construir nuevas alianzas. Para nuestra suerte creo que los demás líderes también aceptarán-

-¿Hablas de Sirzechs y Azazel?-

-Azazel es un pacifista, si se le presenta una oportunidad para evitar una nueva Guerra la tomará sin vacilar. En cuanto a Sirzechs y los demás Maou no tienen nada que objetar ya que tu padre está de acuerdo-

-¿No crees que se opongan de todas formas?-

-Lo dudo mucho y aunque se opongan no podrían hacer nada en contra de Satán. Ahora que tiene el poder de su otra mitad, es totalmente imparable. Su poder es tal que barrería el suelo con los 10 Serafines y los 4 Maou a nuestro máximo poder usando menos de su 10%. Incluso Sirzechs y Ajuka que son [Súper-Demonios] quedarían como niños de preescolar al lado suyo-

-Es cierto Issei-kun, la Alianza de las 3 Facciones podría darse mucho antes de lo planeado- exclamó felizmente Gabriel.

-Entonces solo me falta convencer a [Grigory] y al Gobierno demoníaco actual…- reflexionó en voz alta.

-Por cierto… ¿Vas a borrarle la memoria a la pequeña?- preguntó Michael.

-¿Por qué debería? He puesto una barrera para que no se altere ni recuerde que hemos hablado algo relacionado con el mundo sobrenatural. En su perspectiva solo hemos estado hablando de política humana todo este tiempo-

-¿Esta no es la barrera anti-humanos que se rumorea que [Grigory] está creando… verdad?-

-Buenas noticias para Azazel. Le he ahorrado mínimo 1 año de investigación…-

-¿Te lo pidió personalmente?-

-No, mis ojos en [Grigory] me dieron el soplo y me pareció interesante involucrarme en el proyecto…-

-Azazel te va a matar cuando se entere…-

-No creo que se moleste mucho… ¿o no?-

-Lo más probable es que quiera matarte lenta y dolorosamente… pero tendrías que comprobarlo-

-Me has leído la mente. Pienso comprobar eso con uno de sus subordinados-

-¿Quién?-

Levantándose de su asiento, el castaño se estiró ligeramente.

-Un pajarito me dijo por ahí que Baraqiel se había asentado aquí desde hace un tiempo…-

-¡!-

-¿No serías tan irresponsable para visitar a un [Cadre] que es por mucho más fuerte que tú… verdad?-

-Por supuesto que soy así de irresponsable, Onee-sama... por cierto Irina-chan-

-¿Sí?-

-El usar mi influencia en el más allá para traer al mundo humano a 2 ángeles de alto rango… no es gratis-

-¿D-de q-qué h-hablas?-

-Te hago entrega de un arma demoníaca de mi invención- exclamó invocando una katana negra, posteriormente clavándola en el suelo. –Cuando llegue el momento, con esta misma espada me servirás y cumplirás mis diabólicos propósitos-

Como si se tratara de una serpiente, la katana reptó en el brazo de Irina, llegando hasta la palma de su mano.

Envolviéndose alrededor del dedo anular de la joven, la katana se convirtió en un hermoso anillo negro con forma de dragón occidental.

Siendo más específicos, se convirtió en un anillo con la miniatura de Ddraig.

-¡¿Q-qué?!-

-Has firmado un pacto con el Diablo, Shidou Irina… desde ahora y hasta el Fin de los Tiempos tú alma me pertenece…- susurró Issei diabólicamente.

PLOP

La castaña solo atinó a desmayarse de la impresión.

-Eso fue malvado Issei-kun…- regañó Gabriel.

-Esas bromas no se dicen- siguió Michael.

-¿Broma?... Estoy hablando completamente en serio…-

-¡!-

-¿De verdad creían que me iría con las manos vacías?... No… tengo un plan para ella en el futuro…-

-¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?-

-Mi padre… me comentó un día que había heredado su habilidad para descubrir nuevos talentos… en cualquier individuo que fijara mi atención… y si mis suposiciones son correctas ella podría superar por mucho a su padre… totalmente fiel a sus creencias y con un talento desbordante… un "As" bajo la manga de un líder poderoso-

-¿A qué te refie… Issei-kun?- preguntó Gabriel al aire.

Por segunda vez en lo que va del día, el demonio castaño desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-Así que un "As"… la tendré en cuenta- meditó Michael con una sonrisa.

Se notaba a la legua que Issei era hijo de su Padre.

Había captado el mensaje oculto en las palabras de su hermanito pequeño.

A diferencia de la inocente Gabriel, él tenía mucha más experiencia descifrando mensajes subliminales.

Y por supuesto mucha más seriedad que ella.

Dios y Elohim expresaban sus deseos de esa forma a modo de juego cuando el Serafín recién era un pequeño.

Entrenando su mente para a gran tarea que le habían encomendado.

Más temprano que tarde se acostumbró a esos juegos, lo que para sus hermanos era una tediosa tarea para él era como escucharlo de primera mano.

Ahora era el turno de Issei para jugar con su hermano.

Los 2 hijos de Dios se comunicaban sus intenciones en voz en cuello, pero con la sutilidad y discreción de un cónclave para elegir al Papa de Roma.

Podía decirse sin temor a equivocarse que entre ellos había una complicidad innata, aún más que con los demás Serafines o personas normales.

Para bien o para mal, estos 2 se comprendían muy bien.

Desde el primer momento en el que Issei expuso la idea del [WorldBook] por primera vez en el [Concilio Blanco], supo de inmediato que debía hacer todo lo que estaba a su alcance para aceptar.

Los 2 contaban con la aprobación de Padre para llevar a cabo ese proyecto.

Y a pesar de que el insondable muro de las razas los separaba, Issei nunca había reusado a colaborar con el [Cielo] en los asuntos más urgentes y Michael no tenía el corazón para negarle unos pequeños favores a su pequeño hermano.

Por supuesto que recibía su retribución de los numerosos Negocios que la Familia Sparda tenía.

Puede que sea un ser sobrenatural, pero mantener a esa gran cantidad de exorcistas junto con todas las instituciones que la Iglesia mantenía bajo su poder costaba mucho dinero.

Dinero que Issei y su padre daban.

No tienen idea de todos los turbios Negocios en los que la Iglesia participa en la actualidad.

El "Banco Vaticano" se creó exclusivamente para lavar esa exorbitante cantidad de dinero que la Familia da mensualmente.

Las leyendas cuentan que miles de millones de dólares pasan por sus arcas cada semana.

Lo que no podría ser más falso…

¡Pasan BILLONES!

Pero eso no importaba ahora.

Michael estaba preocupado por él.

El poder del dinero no lo defendería de un [Cadre] de [Grigory].

Sabía perfectamente de la experiencia que Issei tenía en el campo de batalla…

Pero Baraqiel estaba en una liga diferente.

Solo le quedaba rezar para que Satán/Dios lo proteja.

¡Y que no mate a nadie!

* * *

 **Templo Himejima – Tarde**

Un niño de 13 años que jugaba con un pequeño yo-yo azul, cabello castaño y vestido con el uniforme masculino de la Academia Kuoh subía las escaleras que lo llevaban hacia su destino:

El Templo Himejima.

Construido en el año de la pera por no sé cuál alto sacerdote sintoísta en honor a una deidad de nombre muy largo para ser recordado, era un lugar hermoso.

La perfecta unión entre la capacidad ingeniera del ser humano y la belleza innata de la naturaleza.

La gente podrá decir muchas cosas… Pero no podía evitar notar un aire espiritualista.

Esotérico, como si las almas de los antiguos te susurraran tenuemente al oído… inculcando su milenaria sabiduría ancestral.

Amplios terrenos llenos de frondosos árboles y limpias baldosas de mármol blancas combinaban muy bien.

Un sakura rosa milenario asomaba por entre la innumerable ola verde.

Un alto arco japonés de color rojo recibía al recién llegado.

Sondeando el lugar, observó 3 amplias casas de madera que probablemente habían servido de antaño para albergar a las decenas de sacerdotes.

Lo más probable es que ahora solo se ocupara una.

Las demás ocupaban el papel de altar y dojo de kendo respectivamente.

El olor de incienso y sudor así lo confirmaba.

Un lugar tan grande debe costar de limpiar a mano.

Muchísimo tiempo y esfuerzo.

El castaño se compadeció de las pobres almas que debían limpiar este enorme templo todos los días.

Baraqiel, definitivamente eres un suertudo…

¿Sabes cuántas personas quisieran vivir en este lugar de ensueño?

¿Y encima junto a una mujer que desprendía erotismo a borbotones?

-D-disculpe- susurró una inocente femenina voz tras él.

-¿Are?- girándose vio a una niña de su edad, vestida con un kimono blanco, de largo cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta. – ¿Ocurre algo?-

-E-el templo…-

-¿Sucede algo con el templo?- mirando a todos lados, en busca de acosadores u otras bazofias de la sociedad.

-E-está cerrado- cogiendo la escoba con fuerza entre sus pequeñas manos.

-Ya veo…- suspiró cruzándose de brazos. Abriendo ligeramente los ojos al notar el aura de la niña. -¿Cómo te llamas?-

(No puedo creer que me siga sacando la lotería…)

[¿La vas a reclutar?]

(No… como a todos los demás le daré la opción de elegir)

[La convencerás…]

(Sí, incluso sin usar la [Tentación] puedo apañármelas con una niña… una joven con talento nato y unos poderes envidiables… a Rizevim le dará un infarto cuando se entere)

-¿Yo? - respondió tímidamente.

-Un gusto en conocerte "Yo", mi nombre es Issei Hyoudou- exclamó feliz arrodillándose frente a ella, agarrando su mano delicadamente.

MUACK

Al puro estilo de un caballero medieval, besó su mano en señal de respeto.

La niña se volvió tan roja como un tomate, tanto así que comenzó a echar humo por las orejas.

-¿Q-qué f-fue e-eso?- tartamudeó.

-Lo siento si te sorprendió Milady, pero no podía dejar de dar mi respeto a una Reina tan hermosa- susurró encantadoramente.

[Pedófilo de porquería…]

(No soy pedófilo, solo digo lo que pienso…)

-¿M-milady?- su rostro adquirió una nueva tonalidad de rojo.

-Bueno, como "Yo" no es tu nombre real, te di uno más "lindo"-

-¿Q-qué?-

-¿Estás limpiando?-

-S-sí-

-Una Reina no puede ensuciarse las manos con esta pesada tarea. Te ayudaré- cogiendo velozmente la escoba.

-N-no e-es…-

-¿Necesario? Es completamente necesario, Milady. Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo… y como no tengo nada que hacer te ayudaré para pasar el rato- observado la gran capa de polvo que cubría el piso. -¿Por dónde empiezo?-

-N-no…-

-¿Por allí? A la orden Milady-

-¡N-no! Yo no…-

-¿Necesito ayuda? No te preocupes por ello- masculló el chico, divertido por las reacciones que sus palabras causaban en ella. –Déjamelo todo a mí-

-P-pero…- mirando al suelo, sonrojada.

-¿Te sientes bien? Estás roja…-

-¡S-sí!-

-Mmmm, eres más rarita que los brownies de chocolate con brócoli que mi madre prepara-

-¿R-rara?- cabizbaja, llorosa.

-Jejejejejejejejeje-

-¡No te rías!-

* * *

 **-Más tarde, aún en el Templo Himejima-**

-Y-ya está- dijo la niña caminando hacia el chico.

-Ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba-

-¿Oh?- exclamó una mujer de veintitantos, muy parecida a la niña. -¿Quién eres pequeño?- con una sonrisa de telenovela.

-Issei Hyoudou, señorita- se presentó el chico con una reverencia. -¿La madre de Milady?-

-¿Milady?- mirando a la niña, quien miraba con sumo interés un punto en el suelo, sonrojada.

-No me ha dicho su nombre… así que le he dado uno adecuado-

-¿Adecuado?-

-¡Obviamente, es una Reina!- sonriendo. – ¡Simpática, hermosa, servicial y muy buena persona! ¡En resumen, una Reina!-

(Ni modo que le vaya a decir que es un ángel, me delataría muy rápido)

-¿En serio?- riendo levemente. –Akeno… ¿de dónde has conseguido un novio tan educado como este?-

(¿Este?)

-¿N-novio?- cayendo de rodillas por la tensión, siendo atrapada al vuelo por el castaño.

-¿Estás bien?-

-S-sí-

-Y bien Issei-kun… ¿qué te trae a nuestro templo?-

-Buscaba consejo…- serio. – Llevo cierto tiempo con un problema… digámosle existencial… pensaba que podrían ayudarme-

-¿Qué edad tienes, enano?- exclamó un hombre barbudo, vestido con un kimono negro.

-Muchos menos años que usted, señor-

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-¿Quién es usted?-

-Su padre, mocoso- señalando a la niña.

-No lo parece-

-¿Qué?- caminando hacia él.

-Como lo ha escuchado señor. Es completamente imposible que de un antro como usted nazca algo tan bello como ella-

-¿¡Perdón!?- exclamó Baraqiel, mientras Shuri comenzaba a reír, divertida.

-A menos… que Dios nos haya hecho el milagro y lo heredó todo de su madre-

-No me vaciles mocoso…- amenazó Baraqiel.

-¿Es legal que un hombre de la 3era edad amenace a un niño?-

-¿¡Tercera edad!?- exclamó el hombre furioso.

-¡No peleen!- gritó Akeno abrazando al chico por detrás.

-¿Akeno?- exclamó el caído, sorprendido.

-No sucede nada Milady- tranquilizó el chico. –Solo es un anciano del año de la pera con menopausia-

-¿En serio?-

-¡Por supuesto!-

-¿Quieres pelea, mocoso?-

-No me rete… no acepto desafíos de hombres que beben desde buena mañana- Shuri aumentó el volumen de sus carcajadas.

-Aún no me has respondido… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Como le estaba diciendo a su esposa… vengo por ayuda existencial-

-¿Existencial? ¿De qué hablas?- cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Eso no deberías preguntarle a la señorita…?-

-Himejima, Shuri Himejima-

-Sí… usted emite un aura que no me convence… más fuerte que la de su hija-

-¿Aura?- frunciendo la mirada.

-Sí… como si de un cuervo se tratase… pero eso no es posible ¿verdad?-

-¡!-

Baraqiel expulsó su aura brutalmente.

El término de "cuervo" solo lo usaban los Dioses…

O los demonios.

-Porque mi padre dice: "Si te encuentras a un cuervo o corres o peleas"- explicó dejando de ocultar su aura, demostrando al alarmado caído su verdadera naturaleza. –Pero a diferencia suya soy pacifista, creo en que la comunicación nos llevará a una nueva era donde no tenga que estar alerta cuando camine por la calle, donde no haya necesidad de esconderme cual rata por esta estúpida Guerra Fría entre Facciones-

Tomando delicadamente la mano de la confundida niña, continuó.

-Vine a este lugar con la misión de hablar con usted Baraqiel, ya que todavía no tengo el suficiente poder para pasearme a mis anchas por [Grigory]. Mis ojos en su organización me advierten que sería inmediatamente acribillado por miles de lanzas de luz apenas ponga un pie en su Territorio-

El castaño imitó al caído expulsando su aura dragontina, no pudo igualar a la del caído, pero era mucho más agresiva en comparación.

-Ahora le pido que baje su aura. No pienso hacerle daño a su familia e incluso si tuviera esas intenciones cualquier persona con una pisca de sentido común habría aprovechado su ausencia-

Convencido por el razonamiento del castaño, el caído dejó de expulsar su aura, siendo inmediatamente imitado.

-¿De qué está hablando cariño?- preguntó curiosa e intimidada la señora Himejima.

-Será mejor que conversemos adentro- propuso Baraqiel.

* * *

 **-Salas Interiores del Templo Himejima-**

Arrodillados frente a una pequeña mesa japonesa, la familia Himejima y el invitado tomaban tranquilamente té verde que Shuri había preparado.

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos, por lo que Baraqiel tomó la palabra.

-Y bien mocoso… ¿quién eres?-

-Issei Hyoudou, señor. De seguro me conocerá ya que mi nombre es muy conocido en el Inframundo-

-¡¿El "Príncipe de la Masacre"?!- exclamó sorprendido.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Shuri claramente intimidada.

Masacre no es un término muy bonito que digamos.

-El "Príncipe de la Masacre". El miembro más joven del infame [Trío de la Destrucción]. Responsable de la "Masacre de Ruthonberg" donde murieron más de 7 000 demonios de todas las Clases en menos de 2 minutos, tiempo récord en la historia- informó el hombre con claro pavor.

-¡!-

-Sí… todas esas muertes sucedieron en menos de 2 minutos… pero no deben alarmarse por ello. Soy totalmente inofensivo- excusó inocentemente.

-¡Inofensivo mis cojones!-

-¿Qué son cojones?- preguntó inocentemente la pequeña Himejima.

-Nada hija mía, nada de nada- suspiró Shuri.

-¡Pues bien, al grano!- exclamó tranquilamente. –Creo que hace unos minutos comenté a grandes pinceladas el tema que quería hablar con usted… solo espero que mi historial no afecta la buena fe con la que vengo a explicar mi idea-

-No te preocupes, solo habla-

-Bien… mi intención es crear una red, una sociedad conjunta entre todas las Facciones, un nexo que las una, que interese y genere beneficios comunes lo suficientemente atractivos como para que a las partes les interese formar parte-

-¿Facciones?-

-Humanos, magos, demonios, caídos, ángeles, yokai, dioses…- contando con los dedos de las manos.-Todo aquel que tenga peso en el orden del mundo-

-¿Y los dragones también?-

-Si lo dice porque soy el [Serkiyuttei], no. Todos hacen lo que se le da la reverenda gana… son almas libres-

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?-

-Comunicación- resaltó. –No quiero que se repita una nueva Guerra como las de antaño… según mi compañero dragón aquí presente la última fue brutal-

-En eso tienes razón, yo mismo participé en la última. Fue espantosa, sobre todo cuando tuvimos que enfrentarnos a los 2 dragones celestiales-

-Sí… Ddraig todavía quiere devorar a Dios por haberlo sellado-

[¿Devorarlo? ¡Sacarle la mierda!]

-Entre otras cosas, no puedo infiltrarme en [Grigory] para hablar con Azazel sin que sus sensores detecten mi [Longinus]. Apenas sepan que poseo la [Boosted Gear] seré atacado por todos sus miembros… y sus [Cadres] son una completa amenaza-

-Si lo dices porque sobrevivimos a la última Guerra, efectivamente, serías exterminado-

-Muchas Guerras han sacudido el mundo… una más acabaría por destruir el planeta-

-¿Y crees que hablar cambiará algo?-

-No, pero creo que el poder hablar directamente con los líderes del mundo es esencial para evitarlas-

-…-

-Comunicación, comprensión, colaboración… creo que eso salvará el mundo-

-¿Y qué tendríamos que ofrecer?-

-Nada salvo su atención y su buena fe-

-¿Solo eso?-

-Sí-

-Y dime… ¿qué apoyo tienes?-

-¿Perdón?-

-Si [Grigory] acepta… ¿con quiénes podremos hablar?-

-Uhmmm…- el castaño se puso a pensar. –Por ahora han aceptado… los Dioses Nórdicos… los Dioses Griegos… el [Cielo]… los demonios… y en proceso de convencer a los Yokai en Kyoto-

-¡!-

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido?-

-Si se unen, se los digo- murmuró.

-¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones? Dudo mucho que hagas algo sin que te traiga beneficio alguno…-

El castaño sonrió.

-No me consideres un Mesías, ese murió en la cruz hace mucho tiempo. Si las Facciones se unen, no tendré que andar preocupado por andar por el [Cielo] o por Asgard sin temer que cualquiera de sus soldados me ataque por romper el _status quo_ que actualmente tenemos. Considero que esta Guerra Fría que tenemos actualmente es una auténtica tontería-

PI PI PI PI PI PI

-¿Ale?- masculló Issei revisando el mensaje de texto, sonriendo enormemente al leerlo. –Pero qué hijos de puta... y ahora me lo dicen-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Rizevim… definitivamente eres un completo hijo de puta… ¿cuándo pensabas decirme que consiguieron "eso"?-

-¡!-

Obviamente Baraqiel se alarmó.

Si se trataba de Rizevim Liván Lucifer, no se podía esperar nada bueno.

-Bueno señores, tengo que retirarme por el momento- anunció levantándose rápidamente.

-¿Ya te vas?- se lamentó la pequeña.

-Sí, Milady. Tengo que reclamarle a cierto individuo por ocultarme información tan importante-

-No te vayas…- cogiéndolo de las manos.

-Debo de…-

-Akeno-

-¿?-

-Mi nombre es Akeno Himejima-

-Bien Akeno Himejima… ¿quieres ser mi Amiga?-

-¿Amiga?-

-Sí, así, cuando tu padre quiera y la situación lo permita… podremos volver a vernos-

-¿Sí?- ilusionada.

-Ahora me tengo que marchar… ciertos asuntos requieren mi atención- guiñándole el ojo. -¿Otro día, vale?-

-¡Sí!- sonriendo.

-¡Bien!- soltándose de las pequeñas manos de ella, cogiéndolas entre las suyas. -¡Hasta otra Milady!- viendo cómo esta se sonrojaba.

-¡Adiós!-exclamó ella con una sonrisa radiante.

* * *

 **Castillo Secreto Lucifer– Base de** **Qliphoth**

Apareciendo dentro de lo que parecía ser un Castillo demasiado lujoso para la imaginación humana, Issei Hyoudou se encaminó hacia una gran puerta de nogal.

Puerta que lo condujo dentro de la oficina de su padrino Rizevim.

Sentado detrás de un gran escritorio, el descendiente de Lucifer junto con su mano derecha se encontraban leyendo un libro…

¿Erótico?

"ICHA ICHA PARADAISE", se leía en la cubierta.

No puede ser…

¿Acaso esa era la razón por la que me había quitado mi juego de Naruto?

¡Malditos!

Para los que no saben, ICHA ICHA es la serie de novelas eróticas más vendidas que fueron escritas por Jiraiya.

Son cómicos, relatan las experiencias de Jiraiya en el amor.

Estos libros son para gente de 18 años en adelante.

Por eso no puedo leerlos hasta que tenga la mayoría de edad.

No entiendo qué tienen de malo.

Si sus caras están rojas y sudan como si estuvieran haciendo ejercicio…

Bueno, ustedes saben a qué "ejercicio" me refiero.

Pero eso no importaba ahora.

Ahora estaba molesto.

¿Cuándo pensaban decirle que encontraron "eso"?

-¿¡Por qué no me dijeron que habían encontrado el [Sephirot Graal]?!- gritó a todo pulmón arrebatándoles el libro.

-¡NOOOOOOO, ya faltaba poco para el orgas…!- intentó reclamar Rizevim antes de que Euclid le tapara la boca lo más rápido que sus reflejos le daban, tremendamente sonrojado.

Ya había pasado esa situación con su hermanita pequeña cuando recién era una niña.

Él estaba haciendo "ejercicio" cuando Grayfia lo descubrió.

Aún recordaba la bochornosa explicación que tuvo que darle a su hermanita para satisfacer su curiosidad.

Si algo tenían en común Issei y Grayfia…

Era que apenas escuchaban una palabra relacionada con el acto sexual, preguntaban sobre ella.

No es que lo hicieran a propósito…

Solo que su curiosidad infantil los impulsaba inconscientemente a informarse

Y siendo honestos, no quería explicarle a su nuevo hermanito sobre lo que era el ñaca ñaca.

No aún.

Rizevim, al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir, se tapó la boca.

Si Satán se enteraba que su hijo vio cómo hacía "ejercicio"…

Era fijo que lo castraba.

A pesar de que tenía experiencia en explicar cómo venían los bebes al mundo, siempre resultaba bochornoso tener que decirlo.

Ya iban 2 personas a las que tuvo que explicar eso…

Una fue su propio hijo…

Y el más reciente fue su nieto Vali.

Suficiente con 2 personas, no quería una más.

Pero…

Era demasiado tarde.

Mientras estos 2 estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, el pequeño Issei había terminado de leer la página en la que justamente el autor describía explícitamente un lemmon.

Ambos demonios palidecieron.

-Onii-chan… tío Rizevim…-

-¡!-

¡Nooooo, esos apelativos solo los usaba cuando iba a hacer una pregunta incómoda!

(Por favor que no pregunte sobre la sexualidad… Por favor que no pregunte sobre la sexualidad… Por favor que no pregunte sobre la sexualidad…)- era el pensamiento de los 2 demonios de Clase Maou.

-¿Qué es un orgasmo?- terminó Issei con un tono de inocencia y unos ojitos de ternero degollado que terminó de dar la sentencia de muerte a sus compañeros del [Trío].

¡FATALITY!

GLUP

Ambos pasaron saliva pesadamente.

¿Y ahora qué harían?

-Bueno… este… cómo decirlo…- tanteó Euclid.

-Verás… esto… eso es…- siguió Rizevim.

-Ya que importa…- suspiró Issei comprensivamente.

-Fiuuuu…-

-¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí… ¡¿Por qué no me avisaron que habían encontrado el [Sephirot Graal]?!-

-Se me olvidó-

PLAFF

Issei se había dado un facepalm.

A veces su padrino podía ser taaaaaan irresponsable…

-¿Y cómo lo consiguieron?-

-Se lo extrajimos a su anterior portadora, Valerie Tepes-

-La mataron…-

-No, esa niña tiene 3 sub-especies del Santo Grial en su cuerpo. Está débil, pero viva-

-Interesante… pero que yo recuerde ella estaba en la seguridad de la ciudadela de la Facción Tepes-

-Eso no fue ningún problema. Convencí a Lucius de atacar la ciudadela con mi asesoramiento. Además, teníamos ayuda interna-

-¿Un topo?-

-Marius Tepes. Hermano mayor de Valerie Tepes, cerdo traidor obsesionado con usurpar el puesto que por derecho le pertenece a ella. No ha dudado ni un segundo en vender a su hermana para su propio beneficio-

-Qué despreciable… entiendo que alguien saque a sus enemigos por conveniencia… o extorsione sutilmente a un familiar para cumplir sus metas… pero esto es otro nivel-

-Lo sé. Aunque nos ha dado un plus… en el que puedes estar interesado, Issei-kun-

-¿Un plus? ¿Qué podría ser tan interesante como para que le de mi completa atención?-

-[Forbidden Balor View]- fue lo único que dijo Rizevim con una sonrisa diabólica.

-¡!-

-Así es Issei-sama, ese capullo ha regalado a su mejor arma de muy buena gana- comentó Euclid.

-¿Nos ha entregado los ojos de Balor en bandeja de plata?- preguntó Issei, incrédulo.

-Así es… ¡¿No es emocionante?!- chilló extasiado el descendiente de Lucifer.

-Ese hombre o es un completo imbécil o tiene algún tornillo flojo-

-Lo mismo pienso Issei-sama-

-¿Dónde está?-

-En los calabozos del Castillo Lucifer-

-Vamos-

-Obviamente- dijo Rizevim levantándose de su asiento.

-[Forbidden Balor View]… los ojos del Dios Celta de la oscuridad Balor… una de las pocas singularidades de este mundo… esto va a ser muy interesante…- murmuró Issei diabólicamente antes de seguir a su padrino.

Una vez más, se había ganado la lotería…

Y para su buena suerte, era el premio gordo.

* * *

 **Y esto señores y señoras, damas y caballeros, fue el siguiente capítulo de "Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas".**

 **Disculpen si me demoré mucho, pero estaba calibrando el nivel de información puesta en este capítulo.**

 **No podía ser ni muy informativo ni muy lacónico.**

 **Así que aquí está el resultado.**

 **Sin nada más que agregar...**

 **¡Pasemos a los reviews!**

* * *

 **Guest**

1\. Gracias por el apoyo, debemos frenar esta práctica de raíz.

2\. Gracias por comentar, te lo agradezco mucho.

 **Matías356**

1\. Jejejeje, era mi primera vez escribiendo una borrachera mítica como esa, me alegro que haya cuajado bien.

2\. Gracias por comentar, te lo agradezco muchísimo.

 **MatNot**

Gracias a tí por darle la oportunidad a esta historia, te lo agradezco de corazón.

 **XxREYxX**

1\. Me alegro que te haya gustado, pero te sugiero que te vayas comprando un seguro de vida, ya que más adelante habrán escenas como esta.

2\. Acertaste en ese punto amigo mío, pensé que nadie se daría cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

3\. Muchas gracias por comentar, te lo agradezco mucho.

 **Guest**

1\. Concuerdo con todo lo que has dicho, esas prácticas son algo que ni siquiera debería existir.

2\. Me alegra que la escena de la borrachera tuviera tanto éxito, era mi primera vez escribiendo cosas como esta.

3\. ¿La torre de Rias? Ya veremos...

4\. Gracias por comentar, lo aprecio muchísimo.

 **Leo2131**

1\. Me alegro que mi historia poco a poco se vaya volviendo única, es algo que como escritor me impulsa a seguir escribiendo.

2\. ¿Serafall, Sona, Jeanne, Shirone y Kuroka? Pequeña sorpresa la que te llevarás...

3\. Interesante análisis que haces con respecto a la matriarca del harem de Issei. Efectivamente, este Issei no solo busca el físico, sino el carácter y la valía de una mujer que tenga madera de líder. Trata de encontrar a alguien que lo ame por lo que es, con sus pro y contra, pero lo más importante: QUE NO LE TENGA MIEDO. Más adelante verás la explicación a estas palabras que tal vez ahora sean confusas, todo tiene un sentido.

4\. No puedo decirte nada sobre el trío que propones porque me auto-spoilearía.

5\. Me has dado en la yema del gusto. No por nada le puse adrede que pertenecía a la "Familia Sparda". Solo que en vez de un clan demoníaco, tiene una reputación más oscura.

5\. Muchísimas gracias por comentar, reviews como los tuyos me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.

 **Guest**

Muchas gracias por comentar amigo mío, no te preocupes. Este fic tiene para rato.

 **PeivenxD**

1\. Como bien ha dicho el usuario Leo2131, hasta ahora:

Las confirmadas: Gabriel, Rias, Akeno, Raynare y Rossweisse

Sin confirmar: Sona, Jeanne (Descendiente de Juana de Arco), Serafall, Shirone y Kuroka.

2\. Gracias por comentar, te lo agradezco de corazón.

 **diego uzumaki uchiha**

1\. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, te lo agradezco de corazón.

2\. Es acertado lo que dices querido amigo, pero pensándolo mejor, eso no podrá ser posible. Más adelante sabrás el por qué.

3\. Lo siento si tardé mucho, pero no quiero sobrecargar los capítulos con información, sino se haría muy pesado de entender.

 **PeivenxD**

1\. Me disculpo nuevamente si demoré, pero como dije antes no quiero sobrecargar los capítulos con información, sino la historia se haría muy pesada de entender.

2\. Nuevamente gracias por comentar.

* * *

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido.**

 **¡Suerte y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	9. Negociaciones Hostiles

Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas

DISCLAIMER: No soy dueño de Highschool DxD ni de cualquiera de sus derivados. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

Chicos, les pondré la simbología para evitar confusiones:

-Hola- Conversación normal

"¿Cómo están?"- Transmisiones holográficas o conversaciones por celular

(No lo sé)- Pensamientos varios

[Estoy muy bien] {Yo también estoy bien}- Seres de categoría superior sellados.

Gracias por preguntar- [Tentación]

 **Te odio-** La verdadera forma del odio o "Berseker"

* * *

 **-Highschool DxD Fanfiction-**

 **[Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 08:** Negociaciones hostiles

* * *

Equipo.

¿Qué es un equipo?

Un equipo es un grupo de dos o más personas que interactúan, discuten y piensan de forma coordinada y cooperativa, unidas con un objetivo común.

Un grupo en sí mismo no necesariamente constituye un equipo.

Son muchos los distintos componentes que forman un equipo como el gerente y agentes.

También pude ser un conjunto de personas coordinadas y con una meta a cumplir:

Beneficiarse mutuamente.

Así, por ejemplo, los jugadores de un equipo deportivo pueden formarse para practicar su deporte.

Ejecutivos de logística de transporte pueden seleccionar los equipos de caballos, perros o bueyes para el objetivo de transportar mercancías, etc.

Los teóricos de negocios a finales del siglo XX popularizaron el concepto de construir equipos.

Opiniones diferentes existen sobre la eficacia en el triunfo ("equipo de soccer", "equipo de voleibol", etc.).

En otra acepción, equipo es también el nombre del conjunto de artículos y recursos físicos (ropas u otras cosas) que le sirven a una persona como, por ejemplo, los implementos que utiliza en una operación o actividad.

Es también el nombre del conjunto de los activos fijos que no incluyen el terreno ni las instalaciones físicas de una compañía.

Es la colección de utensilios, instrumentos y aparatos especiales para un fin determinado (por ejemplo, "equipo quirúrgico", "equipo de salvamento", etc.).

También recibe el nombre de equipo cada uno de los elementos de dicho conjunto.

Por otra parte, también se le llama equipo a la acción y efecto de equipar.

Entre otras muchas acepciones más.

Pero eso no nos importa ahora.

Mi equipo es mucho más que esas mecánicas definiciones.

Son mis hermanos.

Son mi Familia.

Lo hacemos todo juntos.

Comemos juntos.

Entrenamos juntos.

Jugamos juntos.

Compramos juntos.

Dormimos juntos.

Bueno, tampoco tanto.

Creo que ya entendieron a qué me refiero.

Nuestros lazos son irrompibles.

Incluso mis padres los consideran como sus propios hijos.

Todos con diversas características que en el campo de batalla nos hacen merecedores de Respeto y temor.

Los [Akuma no Deshi].

El [Trío de la Destrucción].

Combinados, hacen temblar a nuestros enemigos.

"Todos para uno y uno para todos", dijo Alejandro Dumas en su obra titulada "Los 3 mosqueteros".

Siempre juntos, hasta el final.

Si dañas a uno, considérate muerto.

Ya que todos iremos a por tu cabeza.

Es nuestro deber.

Lamentablemente hay daños colaterales.

No todo es perfecto.

Sobre todo cuando tenemos que realizar "Negocios".

Si se jode uno…

Nos jodimos todos.

* * *

 **-Gran Residencia Hyoudou – 2 años después del Incidente Himejima-**

Tristeza.

Era el sentimiento que invadía ahora a la joven Akeno Himejima.

Habían pasado 2 años desde el fatal incidente en el que su madre falleció, Shuri Himejima.

De no ser por su maestro y amor de su vida, hubiera muerto.

Ver en cámara lenta cómo la vida se le escapaba del cuerpo.

Incluso Issei no pudo salvarla.

Después de todo, no era omnipotente como su padre.

Aún no.

Todo por culpa de su debilidad.

No pudo hacer nada.

Por su debilidad, Ise tuvo que ensuciarse las manos innecesariamente.

Cargar con el trabajo sucio.

Siempre cargaba con el trabajo sucio.

El incidente Himejima fue la primera vez en que la pequeña morena caída pudo apreciar con sus propios ojos el poder y la furia del que ahora era su maestro.

No hay palabras para describir lo que vio…

Solo…

Tal vez…

Podría considerarse…

Una masacre.

No…

Eso estaba a un nivel muy inferior a lo que vio ese fatídico día.

Esas facciones que mostraban maldad en su estado más puro…

Esos ojos rojos llenos de locura…

Esa potente espeluznante aura violeta oscura que poco tenía que envidiarle a un Dios maligno…

Según lo que Issei le explicó más tarde, a eso le llama según sus propias palabras su "verdadero rostro".

La personalidad reprimida del "Príncipe de la Masacre".

Donde él mismo se arriesgaba a conseguir más poder del que podía controlar a cambio de bailar en la fina línea de la cordura y la locura.

Meses más tarde, explicó que era muy diferente al "Modo Berseker" o la [Juggernaunt Drive].

Por lo menos esos estados podían cancelarse sin tener muchos daños colaterales.

Por lo menos en comparación.

Su verdadero rostro no.

Una vez usado, su personalidad cambiaba irremediablemente.

Lenta e inexorablemente, su locura interna lo acabaría consumiendo.

Por eso, los [Akuma no Deshi] se prometieron esforzarse al máximo para que su maestro y hermano no se vea en la penosa necesidad de entrar en ese estadio prohibido.

Pero esa promesa era muy difícil de cumplir.

A pesar de que ella y sus hermanos eran parte del grupo de adolescentes más temido de los últimos tiempos, debían admitir una gran verdad:

Sin Issei, ellos no eran nada.

Issei era la punta de lanza de los temidos [Akuma no Deshi].

El ejecutor implacable.

El hermano mayor sobre protector.

El amante ideal.

Era imposible que no pasaran ni cinco minutos antes de que hermano mayor les pateara el culo a sus enemigos.

Y eso los dañaba moralmente.

¿Cómo rayos podían pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por ellos si ni siquiera eran capaces de evitar que entre en batalla?

Si no los hubiera encontrado, todos sus hermanos e incluso ella serían como todas las demás personas.

Él, junto a su "abuelo" Rizevim Liván Lucifer y su "Onii-chan" Euclid Lucifage, les habían enseñado la cruel realidad de este mundo.

Fue espantoso.

Darse cuenta que el mundo en el que vivimos no es más que una simple hipocresía.

Una hipocresía que debe mantenerse para no arruinar más de lo normal nuestras miserables vidas.

Donde no el más fuerte, sino el más ingenioso sobrevive.

Una batalla continua contra la naturaleza.

Bien y mal.

Luz y oscuridad.

Todo completamente relativo.

Palabras vacías.

Para su buena suerte, no todo era malo.

Gozaban de la protección de la Familia Sparda.

Satanás, el Rey Demonio Original, les tenía en muy alta estima.

Yumma Hyoudou, su esposa, las alentaba con respecto a su relación con Issei.

Rizevim les entrenaba personalmente junto con Issei.

Euclid las trataba como sus propios hermanos menores.

Era el sueño.

Issei Hyoudou, a sus 15 años de vida, había formado un equipo espectacular.

El grupo de exterminio de la [Khaos Brigade].

Xenovia Quarta,"La espada del Serkiyuttei", portadora de la segunda espada sacra más poderosa, [Durandal].

Shirone Hellcat, "La gata Infernal", neshou de gran talento, usuaria de Senjutsu.

Gasper Vladi, "Los ojos del Diablo", una de las pocas singularidades de este mundo, portador de la [Longinus] extraoficial [Forbidden Balor View].

Y por último y no menos temible Akeno Himejima, "La sacerdotisa del relámpago", temible usuaria del Relámpago y miembro más reciente del grupo.

Todos entrenados por la misma persona.

Todas las mujeres unas bellezas antinaturales.

Un chico… travelo.

Issei casi se desmaya cuando se enteró.

Desde ese día se juró a si mismo que lo convertiría en un hombre aunque sea lo último que haga.

Lamentablemente, hasta ese momento no tenía ningún avance salvo que Gasper se convirtiera en todo un gamer que se respeta.

Lo que trajo como consecuencia que se convirtiera en un hikkimori.

Más problemas para el joven Sparda.

Cada uno tenía reputación propia.

Influenciada y difundida por su maestro, obviamente.

Como verán, un grupo de temer.

Solo bastaba con saber que fueron entrenados por Issei Hyoudou para que toda la [Brigada] se pusiera a temblar.

El líder de la Facción de [El Ojo] nada tenía que envidiar en poder a sus respectivos líderes.

Es más, por lo menos en el ámbito de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, los superaba por mucho.

Ciertamente todos tenían una idea equivocada sobre el cuerpo a cuerpo…

Que solo era para plebeyos…

Que no tenía gracia ni estilo…

Pero el descendiente de Satanás llevaba ese arte a una liga totalmente diferente.

Para colmo, era el hijo del demonio más poderoso de la historia del mundo mundial.

El perfil público del castaño era poco menos que bárbaro.

Por lo menos el que la [Brigada] conocía.

Es verdad, el castaño tiene múltiples facetas.

Todas con una reputación diferente.

Todas con un poder increíble.

Él era muchas personas, pero tampoco era nadie.

Pues bien, volviendo a la narración, habían pasado unos años desde el Incidente Himejima.

Nos encontramos ahora en la Gran Residencia Hyoudou, siendo más específicos el comedor.

En una mesa rectangular, se encontraban sentados alrededor de esta, ciertas personalidades importantes en la Familia Sparda.

Satán en la cabecera.

Yumma a su lado izquierdo.

Issei a su derecha.

Sentados en fila al costado del castaño, se encontraban Akeno, Gasper, Shirone y un asiento vacío.

Por el lado de Yumma, se encontraban Rizevim, Euclid, Walter y el chef de la Residencia.

Todos sudando a mares.

Los paramédicos especializados de la Familia esperaban atentamente el fatal desenlace.

La clínica local estaba avisada.

Ya se habían reservado unas cuantas habitaciones para los futuros pacientes de lavado gástrico.

Internamente, todos le pedían a Satán/Dios un milagro.

Pero eso no sería posible.

No ahora.

Era el turno de cocinar de Xenovia.

-Maldito sea el día en que decreté que se turnarían para cocinar…- se lamentó Satán.

-No te lamentes, papá. Si no lo intenta, no aprende- consoló Issei, aunque por dentro estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su padre.

-Pero no lo entiende, Issei-sama. Esa _signora_ para cocinar es una _disgrazia_ \- lloriqueó el cocinero, sabiendo lo que venía.

-No seas tan duro con ella Arnoldo. Si quiere ser la esposa de mi hijo, es esencial que por lo menos sepa cocinar algo decente. "Con práctica todo se puede"- afirmó Yumma.

-Hermanooooo… nuuu quieroooo comeeeeeer- suplicaba entre lágrimas Gasper.

-Debemos comer Gasper-kun. Lastimaríamos sus sentimientos si no lo hiciéramos…- trataba de animar Euclid, pero no engañaba a nadie, por dentro estaba sollozando al igual que Gasper por lo que iba a comer.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa, Satán!- acusaba Rizevim.

-Ya escribí mi testamento, dejo todo en paz…- dijo Walter casualmente.

-Aquí viene- sentenció Shirone, temblando como una hoja.

Akeno le tomó la mano para calmarle.

-No te preocupes Shirone-chan. No creo que sea tan espantosa como la última vez…-

Pasos pausados se escuchaban retumbar por el suelo.

Los comensales temblaban.

Xenovia hizo su aparición.

Vestida con una camisa blanca, delantal azul y pantalones de lino grises, traía en sus manos una bandeja de plata.

Sonreía hermosamente.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de los comensales.

-Familia, Ise, padre, madre, he inventado un nuevo plato- exclamó orgullosa con el pecho inflamado de orgullo, resaltando sus ya vistosas curvas.

(¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)- pensaron los aludidos, temiendo lo peor.

-¿Y qué es, Xenovia-chan?- preguntó cortésmente la matriarca de la Familia.

La peliazul destapó la bandeja para mostrarle al mundo su nueva creación.

Era una especie de cerdo ahumado con una manzana… creo que eso era una manzana porque no lo parecía y/o aparentaba… en la boca acompañado de verduras quemadas de variopintos colores…

Eso no se veía tan mal…

¡Excepto que le salían chispas azules alrededor!

Una de esas chispas cayó sobre la mesa, creando un agujero de mediano tamaño.

GLUP

-Etooo… Xenovia… ¿qué es eso?- preguntó curiosamente Issei, conteniendo su nerviosismo.

-Esto Ise, es un "Chancho ahumado dulce estilo Quarta"- explicó Xenovia con la moral bien en alto. –Esta vez intenté usar la nitroglicerina como sabor secreto, y también he bañado esta presa en azúcar rubia cuando estaba aún viva-

-¡!-

-¿Y qué más contiene, Xenovia-sama?- se atrevió a preguntar Shirone.

Qué valiente mi pequeña hermana…

¡Esa es mi gata!

-Qué bueno que lo preguntes Shirone-chan. También le inyecté ron de quemar para una mejor cocción en el horno y a las verduras les agregué amoníaco para aumentarle el sabor-

-Mátenme...- murmuró Rizevim de tal forma que la peliazul no lo escuchara.

-Concuerdo con usted, Rizevim-sama- comentó Walter.

-Bueno hijo, te cedo mi turno para hacer los honores- exclamó Satán.

-N-no deberías molestarte por ello, papá. Sabes que el patriarca de la Familia siempre hace los honores- intentó excusarse.

-Insisto hijo mío, insisto. Ya estoy viejo y débil, mi era ha terminado. ¡Es responsabilidad de los jóvenes tomar las riendas de este mundo!-

Suspirando derrotado, el castaño empuñó sus cubiertos con decisión.

Había estado en situaciones peores.

Se había enfrentado al Dios Griego Apolo.

Porque había tenido la osadía de intentar flirtear con su hermana Artemisa…

Que para furia de este Dios Griego y sus padres, le correspondió.

Después de eso, tuvieron que darle "la charla"…

No quiso salir de su cuarto por 2 semanas.

Acostado en posición fetal mientras murmuraba algo sobre "pervertidas everywhere…".

¡Fue horrendo!

Liado a puñetazo limpio con unos gigantes en Jotunheim.

Porque Xenovia tenía curiosidad en saber qué tanto poder tenía [Durandal]…

Que es mucho, vale la pena decir.

Un solo roce de no mucha profundidad desintegraría a un demonio común y corriente.

Peleando junto con su equipo 1 semana seguida contra el Sutr original en el Reino de Muspelheim solamente para luego tomarse una selfie con él.

Ahora son muy buenos amigos…

Al igual que la [Torre] de Sirzechs, es un bebedor empedernido.

Casualmente el castaño va a tomar unas cuantas copas con él de vez en cuando.

Reventado un petardo en la Academia de Valquirias durante la visita oficial de Odín a las instalaciones.

Para luego ser perseguidos por todo Asgard por un cabreado Dios Thor y tomarse unas cuantas fotos con la sonrojada e inocente nieta de Gondül…

A quien Issei le echó un ojo, siendo sus mejillas jaladas por las féminas de su grupo como consecuencia de sus celos.

Viajado por el mundo junto con Dulio Gesualdo probando los más variados platos que la imaginación humana ha inventado hasta la fecha.

Siendo regañado inmediatamente después por Michael cuando su único [Joker] llegó al [Cielo] con una borrachera de nivel [Ultimate]…

Esto debería ser pan comido.

Por lo menos eso esperaba…

¿O no?

Con un rápido tajo, producto de muchos años de práctica, rebanó un filete de mediano tamaño que cayó con un ruido sordo en su plato.

[Debes estar loco para pensar siquiera comer su comida]

(¿Sobreviviré?)

[La cuestión es… ¿podrás siquiera comer eso?]

Pinchando con su tenedor la carne, comenzó a cortarla.

Al momento, la nitroglicerina actuó derritiendo lentamente los cubiertos.

Como todo buen soldado, Issei supo al instante lo que debía hacer.

Aprovechando que la nitroglicerina todavía no derretía el tenedor en su totalidad, levantó con valentía suicida el filete…

Engulléndoselo de un solo bocado.

A los comensales se les salían los ojos de las órbitas.

¿Acaso existía alguien tan #$%& como para comer ESO de un bocado?

Xenovia miraba con amor a su maestro.

¡Era el único que se atrevía a comer su comida!

Aunque por dentro sabía muy bien que, comparado con él, solo era un aprendiz.

Issei cocinaba como un Dios.

Hasta ahora no sabía cómo hacía para cocinar tan bien.

¿Mucha práctica?

¿Talento natural?

¿Habilidad demoníaca?

Un verdadero misterio.

Lo que vino a continuación no se lo esperaba nadie.

BOOM

Como si hubiera habido una severa explosión, la boca del castaño exhaló humo negro…

Para posteriormente desmayarse sobre su plato.

-¡ISEEEEEEEEE!- chilló asustada la peliazul, yendo a auxiliar al amor de su vida.

Aunque este mismo no lo sepa.

Por lo menos, eso pensaba la peliazul.

Para sorpresa e incredulidad de los presentes, Issei levantó levemente su plato.

-O-otro- pidió amablemente.

Xenovia, al oírlo, se volvió tan roja como un tomate.

-¡No necesitas esforzarte para comerlo!- exclamó de manera Tsundere.

-Realmente tenía un buen sabor… solo el sabor…- susurró antes de caer desmayado definitivamente, con pequeñas espirales en lugar de ojos.

* * *

Y así mis niños, es como se saca el lado tsundere de una mujer.

A través de toda mi vida observando el mundo, he podido darme cuenta de una gran verdad.

Toda mujer, por muy seria o kuudere que sea, tiene en lo profundo de su corazón un ligero esbozo de tsundere.

Desde tiempos inmemoriales que es así.

¿Sabían ustedes que Eva era tsundere?

Los ángeles tenían que estar curando a Adán cada 20 minutos por los arranques de personalidad de la mujer original.

Lo que nos lleva a otra lección que quiero que aprendan y guarden en su corazón.

"Mujer no jode, fastidia o reclama sobre cualquier estupidez, definitivamente es hombre".

Palabras del sabio Satanás cuando yo tenía 8 años.

Años más tarde me daría cuenta sobre la veracidad de esas palabras.

De una manera muy cruel.

Así que mis niños, guarden estas palabras en su corazón y que nunca se les olvide.

Ya que grandes sabios lo han dicho a lo largo de los siglos.

¡Incluso aparece en la Biblia!

Si no me creen, aquí les pongo textualmente la cita.

Y no me digan que está mal copiada ya que la transcribo de la Biblia que me regaló mi padre.

Proverbios 5, 1-12:

"Hijo mío, está atento a mi sabiduría, y a mi entendimiento inclina tu oído, para que guardes discreción y tus labios conserven el conocimiento.

Porque los labios de la mujer tsundere destilan miel, y su paladar es más suave que el udon; más su bipolaridad es amarga como el ajenjo, aguda como espada de doble filo.

Sus cachetadas conducen a la muerte; sus abanicos conducen al Seol.

No considera el camino de la relación estable; sus caminos son subnormales y lamentablemente no lo sabe.

Ahora pues, hijos, oídme y no os apartéis de las palabras de mi boca.

Guardaos de la mujer tsundere y no te acerques nunca a la puerta de su casa.

No te involucres sentimentalmente nunca, y por lo que más quieran no coman de sus pastelillos.

Y gimas al final, cuando se hayan consumido tu carne y tu cuerpo: ¡Cómo pude aborrecer la instrucción y mi corazón menospreció la advertencia".

Ya están advertidos, mis niños.

Sin nada más que decir, sigamos con la historia.

* * *

Luego de unos minutos donde los paramédicos se aseguraron que no hubieran sido dañados sus órganos internos, Issei se levantó.

Era obvio que nadie se atrevería a comer eso ahora que habían visto las consecuencias.

Una vez más, debía salvar el día.

-¿Les parece bien que ahora prepare yo la comida?- preguntó Issei.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- todos, incluida Xenovia, gritaron con baba cayendo de su boca.

No era un misterio (excepto para Xenovia) que una de las habilidades de un demonio auténtico era el de cumplir deseos de sus clientes aunque estuviera fuera de sus capacidades.

Y uno de los deseos más profundos en el corazón de una persona, era el de comer comida deliciosa.

Aprovechando eso, el descendiente de Satanás simplemente se limitaba a cumplir con sus deseos.

Pero se necesitaba de un impulso muy fuerte para activar esta habilidad.

Sus contratistas debían desearlo de todo corazón.

Era la antítesis de un milagro.

Para su buena suerte, la comida de Xenovia había disparado el impulso con muchísima facilidad.

Además, como dijo un sabio, "si haces una cosa muchas veces, tarde o temprano te acostumbrarás a hacerlo".

Ahora era costumbre.

-¿Te puede acompañar?- preguntó la peliazul con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Claro- correspondió él.

-¡Siiiiiiiii!- saltó ella a los brazos de su maestro, siendo cargado por este al estilo nupcial.

Llegando a la cocina, invocó un sencillo hechizo que la limpió a velocidad de un rayo.

-Bueno…- exclamó feliz tronándose los nudillos. -¿Qué deseas comer?-

-¿Puedo elegir?- preguntó sorprendida la peliazul.

-Pues claro- respondió él dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla. –Aunque nadie se haya dado cuenta, te has esforzado mucho para cocinar lo mejor que pudiste ese cerdo. Déjame recompensarte-

-Quiero curry… si no es molestia- murmuró sonrojada.

-Como desees Xenovia. Hace un buen tiempo que quiero probar algo- exclamó contento, ya que era la oportunidad perfecta para probar algo que había visto en un anime.

Con una velocidad divina, el castaño puso todos los ingredientes necesarios para la preparación.

Comenzando a cocinar, su mano añadía las especias a su preparación como todo un profesional.

La peliazul miraba todo esto maravillada.

El arte de cocinar de Issei era simplemente admirable.

Era de imperiosa necesidad igualarlo cuanto antes.

La Iglesia a veces la mandaba a misiones de larga duración y ella debía cocinar su propia comida.

Y no solo para ella, sino también para sus compañeras.

Con un esfuerzo incluso sobrenatural para un demonio, Issei había logrado el asombroso milagro de enseñarle a preparar huevos revueltos con tocino, acompañado de un delicioso jugo de naranja.

Pero nada más.

Ahora estaba en proceso de aprender a cocinar tortilla.

Con un sonrojo verdaderamente notable, baba chorreaba de su boca cual catarata.

El olor de la comida que se preparaba frente a sus ojos era simplemente embriagante.

En el comedor, la cosa estaba igual.

El lugar ya se había inundado de baba hace un buen tiempo.

Incluso se podía navegar en una balsa.

En eso, Issei agregó a la olla algo impensable:

Chocolate.

-¡!-

-¿Sucede algo, Xenovia?-

-¡El chocolate no se usa para preparar curry!-

-Eso lo dicen todas esas personas simplonas que por miedo no se atreven a experimentar con la comida-

-No entiendo…-

-No te preocupes, es normal que no lo sepas. Te lo explicaré todo- anunció el castaño.

Xenovia puso sus escasas neuronas a trabajar para entender esa oscura arte que es preparar un buen curry.

-La mezcla del cacao, aceite, leche y azúcar- explicaba Issei. –Ese aroma y ligero sabor amargo, además, el chocolate posee la propiedad de tener un intenso sabor. El ingrediente ideal para darle un toque especial al curry-

-¡Sugoiiiiii!- chillaba emocionada.

Revolviendo la mezcla seductoramente, el castaño veía cómo su alumna se excitaba al verlo.

Sus pantalones ya se habían mojado en la zona de la entrepierna.

Internamente, se moría de la risa.

Después de unos tortuosos 10 minutos, el castaño terminó.

En una gran fuente de madera, con un pañuelo blanco al fondo, puso su nueva obra maestra.

Con un paso mortalmente lento, el castaño tapó su obra mientras caminaba en dirección al comedor.

La peliazul lo seguía detrás con una gran olla con aceite hirviendo.

-¡COMIDA! ¡COMIDA! ¡COMIDA! ¡COMIDA! ¡COMIDA! ¡COMIDA! ¡COMIDA!- exigían hambrientos los comensales, golpeando la mesa con sus puños.

-Redoble de tambores por favor- pidió Issei.

(Inserte sonido de redoble de tambor)

-Señores y señoras, damas y caballeros, les presento un plato de mi exclusiva invención-

Todos lo miraban atentamente.

La peliazul ya se había sentado, y al igual que el resto, miraba el nuevo platillo con mirada de cazador.

Se lamían los labios tratando de alivianar su hambre.

Pero no podían.

¡¿Por qué se demoraba tanto y los hacía sufrir de ese modo?!

-¡Este es mi curry!- exclamó revelando el ansiado platillo.

TA DAAAAAAANNNNNN

-¿¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!?- fue el gutural grito de sorpresa al ver el plato.

Solo había unas cuantas bolas blancas del tamaño de una mano adulta.

¿Y el curry?

¿Dónde diablos estaba el curry?

-¡¿Acaso estás bromeando?!- exigió saber el descendiente de Lucifer parándose abruptamente, claramente molesto.

Haciendo caso omiso al reclamo, Issei tomó una de esas bolas con una pinza y se acercó a la olla de aceite…

Metiendo sus bolas blancas en ella.

-¡Lo está friendo!- chilló horrorizado el cocinero de la Residencia.

Todos pensaban el mismo pensamiento.

¡¿A quién #$%&/ se le ocurría freír el curry?!

-¡¿Issei, pero qué haces?!- refutó mosqueada Akeno.

-¡¿Acaso piensas hacer donas?!- rugió molesta Shirone.

-¡¿Estás loco?!- dijo Euclid alzando la voz.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios estás pensando?!- gritó Walter.

-¡Hiiiiiiiii!- chilló Gasper.

-Hombres de poca fe…- masculló Yumma.

-Ya terminé- anunció sirviendo en cada plato su comida. –Que aproveche-

-¿Pero dónde está el curry?- preguntó desconfiado Rizevim.

En medio de todas esas tribulaciones, Satán no había dicho ni una palabra.

Solo miraba embobado la masa de trigo y levadura que estaba en frente de él.

-¡Esperen un momento!- ordenó el patriarca Sparda.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre él.

-Esto es…- murmuró realizando un corte en la masa.

De pronto, un brillo dorado se entrevió en el corte.

El aroma del curry invadió abruptamente las fosas nasales de los incrédulos comensales.

Satán estaba con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Rizevim tratando de mirar.

Tan rápido como apareció, el brillo se fue.

Dando paso a…

-El curry está dentro…- dijo Shirone dándose cuenta de lo que su maestro había hecho.

-¿¡Qué!?- chilló sorprendido el cocinero imitando a su patrón.

Efectivamente, el curry estaba dentro de esa masa trigueña.

-Este es el curry que mi Issei preparó- anunció Xenovia con una sonrisa radiante. –Su nombre es…-

Al unísono, los 2 dijeron alegremente:

-¡PAN DE CURRY!-

TA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Ohhhhhhhh…- murmuraban los comensales admirando su comida.

El cocinero, hombre de poca fe, cortó un pedazo de pan y lo mojó con curry.

Mirando su comida aún con desconfianza, le dio un mordisco.

-¡!-

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Esto es… ¡delicioso!- gritó a todo pulmón el cocinero con un rubor en la cara incontrolable.

Euclid probó su plato.

Al igual que el cocinero, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-La crujiente capa del pan frito, el suave interior y la salsa espesa del curry…- declamó el peliplatino como si dijera poesía. –Han formado una combinación perfecta-

-Lo más increíble es el haber encerrado el sabor y el aroma del curry…- expresó su opinión Satán quien para ser un demonio se encontraba en el Cielo, figurativamente. –Al cortarlo todo se libera-

-Gyaaaannn…- gimió Rizevim al probar la comida.

MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH

Los comensales tragaban como si no hubiera un mañana.

Y así como vino, la comida se terminó.

* * *

 **-Cementerio de Kuoh – Un rato después-**

En el pequeño pueblo japonés de Kuoh, había un cementerio.

Nada ostentoso o conocido, pero cumplía perfectamente su función.

Varias generaciones de residentes del pueblo se alojaban allí.

Fallecidos hace ya mucho tiempo… sin nadie que los recuerde.

Gris y sin vida.

Nichos por doquier se tragaban el bello pasto que antes adornaba esa pradera.

Tumbas góticas por un lado.

Mausoleos por el otro.

Una que otra estatua de ángel vigilaba con sus apagados ojos de piedra el lúgubre lugar.

Los vivos eran escasos.

Morada de muertos, era lo más adecuado.

Ese día, en el lugar se encontraban 5 encapuchados.

Paseando lentamente hasta llegar frente a una tumba en especial.

Shuri Himejima, se leía en el nicho.

Un pequeño racimo de flores blancas lo adornaba.

Uno de los encapuchados apretó los puños con fuerza.

No, su pelo era demasiado largo para ser un hombre.

Una encapuchada de cabello moreno apretaba sus puños con fuerza, furiosa.

-Ese hombre no tiene derecho a venir a este lugar…- masculló furiosa la joven morena.

-No tienes por qué molestarte Akeno-sama, él también es su padre- trataba de hacer entrar en razón una joven de cabello albino.

-¡Ese hombre no es mi padre!- gritó ella. -¡Me abandonó!-

-Es cierto Shirone-chan, ese caído la dejó a su suerte- refutaba una peliazul.

-No es cierto. Yo llegué antes que él para salvarte. Si Baraqiel hubiera sido más rápido, ahora estarías con él- opinó un joven castaño ligeramente mayor que el resto.

-Este lugar asustaaaaaaaaa…- lloriqueaba una niña rubia.

-No seas llorón, Gasper. Los muertos no muerden-

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Xenovia me está haciendo bulling!-

-Gya-suke. ¿Quieres un ajo?- preguntó la albina sacando un racimo de ajos de Dios sabe dónde.

-¡Aleja esa cosa de miiiiiiiiiiii!- chillaba Gasper.

-Shirone…- exclamaba Issei con tono severo.

-Lo siento…-

-Bien, ahora a lo que venimos-

Invocando un círculo mágico, la morena adornó la tumba de su madre con un adorno de guirnaldas rojas.

Los compañeros de la morena se alejaron un poco para darle espacio.

-Mamá, han pasado 2 años desde que esos malditos ángeles extremistas acompañados con tu propia familia vinieron a matarnos a las 2…- comenzó ella.

Sus hermanos la miraban con lástima.

Era totalmente verídico lo que ella decía.

Uno de ellos lo vio y vivió en vivo.

-Pero no les guardo rencor, tú misma me has enseñado que no debo odiar a nadie e Issei me ha explicado las razones por las que lo hicieron. No tenían opción-

*SNIF *SNIF

-Papá… me abandonó… a mi suerte…- dijo con lágrimas amenazando con salir.

-Akeno…- susurró el castaño abrazando a la morena fuertemente.

-Issei…-

-Cuando alguien tiene que llorar, lo hace. _No te contengas, yo estoy contigo_ -

-Pero…-

- _No te lo guardes. Desahógate con libertad_ -

-¡Mamá!- rompió en llanto la morena, correspondiendo el abrazo.

- _Ya pasó… Issei está contigo… no tienes nada que temer…-_ tranquilizó el castaño acariciando el sedoso cabello de la morena.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-

(Y otra vez mancharon mi polo…)

[Esto no es saludable…]

(Lo sé Ddraig, lo sé perfectamente)

[Esa niña es muy dependiente. Si te sucediera algo, quedaría destrozada]

(Al igual que los demás)

[Lo más probable es que se suicidaría…]

(…)

Pasados unos minutos, la morena retomó la palabra.

-Gracias a eso, conocí a muchas buenas personas que me han mostrado mi camino a seguir…- dijo ella ya un poco recuperada. –Conocí a los señores Sparda, a Euclid Onii-chan, Rizevim Oji-san…-

(Si Rizevim se entera que le dijeron abuelo se muere…)

[¿Recuerdas cuando la nekomata le dijo eso?]

(Jajajajajajajajajajajaja, nunca pensé que un rostro podía volverse tan rojo…)

-Tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Issei… así que no te preocupes… ya no estoy sola… sé que desde el Cielo me estás mirando… haré que estés orgullosa de mí… lo juro- concluyó.

Estirándose levemente, volvió la mirada hacia su familia.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te prometí cuando aceptaste ser mi aprendiz?- preguntó el castaño.

-El poder para defender lo que más amo, la inteligencia para saber lo que debe de hacerse y congelar mi sangre para no mezclar mis sentimientos con nuestros "inocentes" Negocios. Todo sin perder lo que nos caracteriza como personas que pueden amar sin temor a represalias- respondió claramente.

-Bien… has hablado pero que muy bien, Akeno- aplaudiendo.- Estoy totalmente orgulloso de ti, de todos ustedes- confesó a sus discípulos, quienes se alegraron mucho por el cumplido.

Arrodillándose en frente suyo al estilo de los caballeros medievales.

Pronunciando el juramento inquebrantable que en sus tiempos mozos su maestro hizo:

(En coro Xenovia, Gasper y Akeno)

"Nosotros aquellos que siguen el camino de la oscuridad"

"Juramos que nunca defraudaremos a la Familia"

"Juramos que sin importar las consecuencias"

"Protegeremos sus intereses y miembros por igual"

"Aunque nos cueste la vida"

"O incluso nuestras condenadas almas"

Issei no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso.

Ellos por propia voluntad habían aceptado recorrer el tortuoso camino de la oscuridad que se les ofrecía.

Habían sufrido lo que nunca debió sufrir un niño a muy temprana edad.

Sabían que para alcanzar la grandeza, debían en tocar fondo y ser abandonados en este mundo tan cruel en el que vivían.

Renacidos por la gracia del castaño.

Redimidos de todos sus pecados.

Vueltos a la vida con una misión que cumplir.

Y él les daría lo que necesitaran para cumplir esas metas.

Poder.

Dinero.

Fama.

Fortuna.

Sangre fría.

Muerte.

Amor.

Crueldad.

Cualquier cosa que requerían.

No era problema dárselos.

Él tenía esas cosas a montones.

"Aunque tenga que ser un cínico, vil y cruel manipulador"

Él de por sí ya lo era…

Y se sentía orgulloso de ello.

"Aunque tenga que caminar en la fina línea de la cordura y la locura"

Los temas en los que los inmiscuía le causaría una psicosis crítica a cualquier persona común y corriente.

Pero ellos no eran precisamente "normales".

Puede que no de sangre ni de fisiología…

Pero eran demonios de corazón.

Crueles.

Despiadados.

Ambiciosos.

Sádicos.

Orgullosos.

Sentimentales.

Uno que otro hikkimori o travelo…

Pero eso se resolvería con paciencia y esmero.

Todo eso y mucho más sin perder la elegancia ni la visión de la realidad.

Correr o morir.

Luchar o morir.

Matar o ser matado.

Ser o no ser.

"Esa es la cuestión", diría Hamlet.

A diferencia del personaje de la obra de Willian Shakespeare…

Sabían perfectamente qué opción elegir.

"Por nuestro honor como discípulos del Diablo"

Los ojos del castaño brillaron ante la proximidad de la pregunta del millón.

Para cualquiera que lo mirara, ciertamente pensaría que los estaba fulminando con los ojos.

Sus ojos positivamente despedían llamas.

La roja luz en ellos era espeluznante, como si detrás de ellos se encontraran las llamas del propio infierno.

Pero no se confundan, no estaba molesto.

En ese caso, era mucho peor.

Muchísimo peor.

Solo estaba ansioso.

"Lo juramos"

Era el momento de la verdad.

El momento de renovar sus votos.

-Y bien chicos…- preguntó diabólicamente Issei. -¿Qué estarían dispuestos para cumplir sus metas?-

Mirándose unos segundos entre ellos, Shirone fue la primera en responder.

-No lo sé…- dijo ella.

-Y francamente no me importa…- siguió Gasper.

-Pero si se trata de nuestra Familia…- continuó Xenovia.

-E incluso con más razón de ti…- susurró Akeno.

-¡Lo que sea!- gritaron al unísono.

-Jajajajaja…- murmuró en voz baja, para un rato después expulsar su morada aura y aumentar el volumen de sus carcajadas.-¡Muajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja…!-

Su sombra se alargó grandemente, tomando la forma de un hombre con cuernos de cabra y 14 alas extendidas en todo su esplendor.

Sus discípulos, más acostumbrados a las demostraciones involuntarias de poder de su maestro, solo esperaron pacientemente a que se calmara.

-¿Qué hacen ahí arrodillados? ¡Levántense!- ordenó amablemente realizando un ademán con su mano derecha.

Los aludidos se levantaron.

-Gracias por estar conmigo. No sé qué haría sin ustedes-

-Gracias a ti por acogernos…-

-¿Y ahora qué haremos?- preguntó la albina.

Llevándose una mano al mentón, el castaño pensó.

Después de unos momentos, se decidió.

-Esto es lo que haremos. Ustedes entrenarán una semana sin descanso a excepción de la hora de dormir y comer. Mientras tanto, yo finalizaré unos cuantos detalles de nuestro próximo "paseo por el campo"-

-¿A dónde iremos esta vez?- hizo Gasper la pregunta que todos querían que sea respondida.

-Al Inframundo, a una conversación amistosa con ciertos demonios…-

-¡!-

-Más adelante les pasaré el protocolo y los objetivos a conseguir… ahora vámonos a nuestra Residencia en Kuoh que tengo hambre…- comenzando a caminar.

-¿Una reunión… con los demonios?- preguntó escéptica Xenovia.

-Si queremos llevar a cabo nuestros objetivos… necesitamos paz-

-¿Y qué propones?-

-Debemos plantearnos hacer aliados poderosos… Hablaremos sobre nuestra propuesta y la inclusión de los demonios al [WorldBook]-

-¿Qué demonios?-

-El Clan Gremory… y si mi contacto logra hacer lo que le pedí… también el Clan Sitri… entre otros más que se enterarán más tarde-

-¿El Clan Sitri no es el Clan al que pertenece a la actual Maou Leviathan?-

-Sí, el mismo-

-¿Y el Clan Gremory no es aquel al que Euclid Onii-chan odia con toda su alma?-

-Sí-

-¿El mismo Gremory del que proviene Sirzechs Lucifer?-

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas?-

-Solo responde-

-Así es, chicos-

-¿¡Y qué puñetas quieres lograr yendo ahí!? ¡El Maou Lucifer casi te mata cuando se conocieron!-

-Pero ahora no intentará nada, te lo aseguro-

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-

Deteniéndose en medio de un parque, sacó de un pequeño círculo mágico un teléfono ciertamente moderno.

Abriendo un programa con el ícono de un pequeño planeta Tierra con 2 llaves doradas cruzándolo de lado a lado, se puso a buscar algo.

-¿Eso no es el [WorldBook]?- preguntó curiosamente Shirone.

-Sí, hace unos años logré crear una app que permitiera acceder a la red desde un teléfono cualquiera-

-Hermanoooo… ¿qué es el [WorldBook]?-

-El [WorldBook] es una red social que permite a sus diversos usuarios conversar entre ellos. Imagínate que es como el Whattsapp en el que conversamos cuando están de misión o cuando no hay papel en el baño- explicó Issei para asombro de los que no sabían sobre ello.

-¿Un chat privado entre los líderes del mundo sobrenatural?- exclamó Xenovia.

-Y sus allegados- aportó la albina.

-Como bien dice Shirone, es un chat donde sus usuarios puedan conversar con toda la privacidad posible. Está dividido entre "usuarios" y "grupos"… y lo mejor de todo… ¡no necesita conexión a internet! -

-¿Usuarios y grupos?-

-Para darte un ejemplo, yo y el Lucifer actual seríamos algunos de los "usuarios" que este chat dispone. Desde hace unos años le ofrecí a este individuo que como persona, no como representante de los demonios, que se uniera a este foro y aceptó de buena gana-

Haciendo CLICK en el ícono con la foto de un pelirrojo abrazado de su esposa e hijo con el nombre de "Sirzechs Gremory" al lado, mostró las conversaciones que tuvo con él desde hace unos cuantos años.

-En conversación en conversación, nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos. Como verán en la pantalla, hace unos días le solicité una reunión con su familia para poder crear por fin el "grupo" de los demonios-

-¿Entonces deseas unir al Clan Gremory como si fuera el grupo de la "Familia Sparda"?-

-Sí, desde hace un tiempo mi padre aceptó unirse al [WorldBook] y ya tiene su usuario y grupo. A veces cuando estoy aburrido converso con los caporegime de mi padre desde el teléfono-

-Ara, ara… ¿Y no nos has contado nada?- siseó Akeno en "Modo S".

-Ustedes nunca han preguntado-

PLOP

-Ay, mi madre… ahora tengo que cargarlos hasta la Mansión Hyoudou…-

[Buena suerte con ello]

(¡Buena suerte nada! ¡Si me jodo, tú también te jodes!)

[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker] [Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

Cargando en hombros a Gasper y Shirone, Akeno firmemente agarrada con la cola del [Balance Breaker] impidiendo que estos 2 primeros se caigan y Xenovia en brazos, alzó rápidamente el vuelo.

[Jet]

Y a una velocidad divina, desapareció en el horizonte.

* * *

 **-Una semana después-**

Había pasado una semana desde que el castaño concretó la reunión con el Clan Gremory.

Ahora todos estaban entrenando.

En los aires se encontraban Akeno y Gasper en un magistral encuentro de fuego cruzado.

Mientras la morena lanzaba rayos sacros a diestra y siniestra, el rubio congelaba sus ataques con su [Sacred Gear] dándole el suficiente tiempo para esquivarlos.

Cuando su tiempo de respuesta no era el suficiente, invocaba círculos mágicos de regular poder e intercalaba con ataques elementales.

Bolas de fuego, lanzas de agua, agujas eléctricas, dragones de tierra, ráfagas de aire, el repertorio de Gasper (y también de Akeno) era muy amplio.

¿Y cómo es que estos 2 sabían tanto sobre magia?

La respuesta era sencilla.

Desde pequeños, Satán los había escrito en la Academia de [Golden Dawn].

Todos prodigios.

Gasper con especialidad en magia oscura.

Akeno con maestría en magia elemental.

Issei…

Un pequeño secreto.

Las mejores notas de su promoción.

Orgullo nacional.

Mientras tanto, Xenovia y Shirone no se quedaban atrás.

La peliazul perseguía a la albina con una velocidad que nada tenía que envidiarle a un [Caballo].

La peliblanca, en su forma de nekomata, esquivaba con toda su concentración los variados movimientos de su compañera.

A pesar de que sus movimientos eran muy simples, esquivarlos era muy difícil.

Sobre todo cuando la peliazul cambiaba en pleno embate la dirección de sus ataques, haciéndola impredecible para la mayoría de sus enemigos.

Por suerte, Shirone estaba muy bien entrenada en el arte del Senjutsu.

Captaba las intenciones de la peliazul, dándole un pequeñísimo margen de tiempo para pensar a dónde moverse.

Gracias a Issei, había aprendido a pensar rápido.

Concentración, reflejos y velocidad.

Era todo lo que necesitaban.

Entre otras cosas que sus madres les explicarán en el caso que no sobreviva al ataque de la Bestia con la que estoy luchando mientras cuento esta laaaaaarga historia.

CLAP

CLAP

CLAP

CLAP

Eran los aplausos del [Trío de la Destrucción] al ver el progreso de los pupilos del menor de ellos.

A la orden, todos pararon de entrenar.

-Han progresado mucho, me alegro- dijo Rizevim.

-¡Ese idiota de Lucifer no sabrá qué lo golpeó!- exclamó Euclid.

-Bien señores, ahora a bañarse. Salimos en una hora- ordenó Issei.

-¡Sí!- respondieron militarmente.

Salieron de la sala de entrenamiento.

-Supongo que ahora me toca a mí… ¿verdad?- tanteó el castaño.

Como respuesta, Euclid dio un salto quedando a unos metros de su hermanito menor.

Sus ojos estaban rojos.

-El Lucifer carmesí no tendrá piedad. ¿Estás preparado?-

-Completamente- respondió mientras sus ojos también se volvían rojos.

Rizevim creó una barrera para no destruir la Mansión Hyoudou…

Y de paso para que Kuoh sobreviva al combate de estos 2 monstruos.

BOOM

Ambos expulsaron su aura con brutalidad.

Issei de color violeta.

Euclid de azul oscuro.

Ambos se miraban fijamente.

Como un cazador viendo a su presa.

Atentos a cualquier movimiento de su enemigo.

El castaño fue el primero en comenzar.

Invocando sus pistolas, el castaño disparó a quemarropa contra el peliplata.

Como respuesta, el Lucifage creó unas dagas de hielo de 30 cm cada una en sus manos, contrarrestando las balas.

CLINC

CLINC

CLINC

CLINC

CLINC

CLINC

CLINC

CLINC

A una velocidad sobrenatural, las dagas de hielo y las balas sacras se contrarrestaban entre sí, clavándose peligrosamente cerca de sus adversarios.

Sin previo aviso, Issei creó una espada de energía demoníaca y se lanzó hacia Euclid.

Euclid, también sin previo aviso, creó una espada de hielo y se lanzó hacia Issei.

PAM

Terminaron agarrándose las muñecas para evitar ser cortados.

A pesar de que Issei tenía una fuerza de nivel muy superior a una [Torre] de nivel medio-alto, le resultó imposible hacer retroceder a su hermano.

Los 2 se miraban fieramente con sus ojos rojos.

En eso, detrás del peliplata saltó un clon de hielo con agujas de hielo dispuesto a clavarlas en el castaño.

(¡¿Logró formar un clon de hielo en medio de la pelea?!)

[¡Compañero, cuidado!]

Gracias al aviso del dragón, sacó de su espalda sus 14 alas demoníacas cubriéndose del ataque, forzando al original y al clon a retroceder unos metros.

Los peliplatinos se sorprendieron al ver desaparecer sus alas, viendo que su hermanito cargaba una "shuriken molino de viento".

(Y dale con copiarse de las técnicas de ese maldito anime…)- pensaba cansinamente.

Pero la calma no le duró mucho, ya que en menos de un segundo tuvo que bloquear con una de sus dagas la misma cosa de la que se estaba quejando.

Gracias a la sorpresa del golpe, Euclid retrocedió un poco y se vio forzado a endurecer su daga para que no lo rebane en 2.

Aunque…

¿De verdad pensaba que iba a ser tan fácil?

Cuando se dio cuenta, era demasiado tarde.

No solo era una shuriken hecha de hielo…

¡Sino que la había combinado con magia eléctrica!

SLASH

El arma siguió su camino, rebanando el brazo del peliplata.

Afortunadamente, era un clon de hielo.

La presión del aire alrededor de Euclid cambió ligeramente.

Hora de subir el nivel.

En un amago de velocidad, Euclid apareció en frente de su sorprendido hermanito dándole un golpe que lo dejó sin aire…

Y de paso lo mandó a volar hasta la pared.

BOOM

Al chocar, la pared se agrietó horriblemente.

Recuperándose rápidamente, cambiaron de posición.

Euclid tenía razón.

Era el momento de subir de nivel.

El aire alrededor de Issei también cambió.

Se había puesto serio.

No como en las anteriores masacres.

Por lo menos las que siguieron cuando cumplió 12.

Ahí se controlaba deliberadamente.

El verdadero poder del castaño era terrible.

No al punto de sobrepasar a Euclid.

Pero podría darle una buena batalla.

Euclid creó un círculo mágico de gran poder, el ataque salido de este sería muy poderoso…

Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

Sin perder tiempo, el castaño creó otra shuriken de gran tamaño lanzándosela a Euclid.

Con sus aumentados reflejos, el Lucifage vio que algo andaba mal.

(Miércoles…)- pensó.

No podía esquivarla para arriba porque quedaría expuesto en su punto ciego.

Para abajo tampoco porque una Shuriken de igual tamaño la acompañaba.

Solo quedaba una opción.

Al más puro estilo Matrix, pasó entre las 2 cuchillas giratorias de hielo con una maestría propia de su vasta experiencia en batallas.

El castaño solo sonrió moviendo su brazo izquierdo para atrás.

Mostrando a contraluz unos finos hilos de magia que unían a sus armas arrojadizas.

(¿Puede cambiarlas de dirección en pleno vuelo?)- pensó aterrado el Lucifage.

Con una rápida invocación de sus 12 alas, bloqueó a duras penas las shurikens que habían cambiado su trayectoria de vuelo.

Cortando los hilos con su mano imbuida en magia.

Sin darle un tiempo de descanso, el castaño creó un rápido hechizo.

[Bola de fuego]

Una bola de fuego del tamaño de un auto avanzó rápidamente hacia el peliplata, quien con un aleteo lo esquivó volando alto…

Donde el castaño lo esperaba con su [Boosted Gear] activada.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Dragon Shoot]

BOOM

Cargando 12 aumentos, disparó una ráfaga roja de poder a quemarropa.

A diferencia de hace unos 5 años, el castaño había superado por completo las expectativas de sus compañeros.

¡Podía mantener la [Juggernaunt Drive] por 1 minuto sin perder el control!

Aunque después entró a una crisis depresiva cuando se enteró que su rival la podía mantener por 2…

Naaaaahhhhh, ya mejoraría.

Era verdaderamente un esfuerzo titánico mantener esa forma sin sucumbir a la tentación de usar Berseker…

Por lo que no podía usarlo a menos que sea una emergencia.

Podría decirse sin temor a equivocaciones que estaba al nivel del nieto de Rizevim.

En conclusión:

Los 2 Dragones Celestiales de esta era eran unos monstruos.

Y él [Serkiyuttei], en cuestión de autocontrol, era un maestro.

Podía ver un antro inhumano sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo…

Y también a sus chicas con lencería súper-mega sexy.

Y no mostraba ninguna reacción aparente…

Pero bueno, como dicen por ahí, esa es "otra historia".

Humo negro era lo único que se veía.

Con un simple movimiento de mano, se disipó el humo.

El resultado:

Unas cuantas alas demoníacas chamuscadas.

Pero el peliplatino estaba intacto.

-Las quemadas como estas no me limitarán…- afirmó el Lucifage altaneramente.

Pero Issei no cayó en la provocación.

Solo se limitó a observar detenidamente a su oponente.

Euclid sonrió.

A diferencia de cuando estaba pequeño, no cedía a las provocaciones hechas por él.

Un gran alivio.

No perdería los estribos si luchaba contra el bastardo Gremory.

Seguía la pelea.

Esta vez el castaño tomó aire.

Sus pulmones se hincharon antinaturalmente.

El peliplata sabía lo que iba a pasar.

Así que sin perder más tiempo, reunió una gran cantidad de energía en sus 2 manos, preparado para contrarrestar el ataque de su hermanito.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Transfer]

-¡Elemento Fuego: Destrucción Magnífica!- exclamó Issei lanzando una intensa llamarada de fuego.

Pero esta vez, a diferencia de la Masacre de Ruthonberg, eran tan calientes como la lava de un volcán.

Así que por lógica, el peliplata debía subir el nivel.

-¡Ejecución Boreal!- gritó este lanzando una gran oleada de energía helada, dejando una estela de frío por donde pasaba.

(¿Una versión reducida del [Celsius Cross Trigger] de Sera-chan? Interesante…)

[Las llamas no podrán superar ese ataque…]

(Al igual que ese ataque no podrá superar las llamas]

KABOOM

Los poderes de ambos colisionaron.

Como si fuera adivino, ambos ataques se extinguieron al chocar.

Creando una densa nube de vapor.

-¡Basta de jugar!- gritó Euclid entre el vapor optando por el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡Como quieras!- respondió Issei lanzándose al ataque.

El castaño dio fuerte golpe en la cara de Euclid, pero fue bloqueado por el antebrazo de este.

Con su otro brazo, el peliplatino quiso golpear también el rostro, pero Issei simplemente lo esquivó con un sencillo movimiento de piernas.

Sin perder tiempo, Euclid lanzó un derechazo a su hermanito, siendo detenido por su antebrazo.

El castaño dio otro golpe de izquierda a su hermano, siendo repelido de la misma forma.

Aprovechando el momento, trató de dar una patada con su pierna derecha, por lo que Euclid dio un salto para atrás con el afán de esquivarlo.

Esto demoraría mucho.

Issei sabía que tarde o temprano se agotarían sus energías.

Era hora de su arma secreta:

Intercalar facetas.

-¡Ahora verás por qué me consideran el exorcista más rápido de la Iglesia!- exclamó invocando un kunai de 3 hojas.

-¡No seas creído!- gritó el Lucifage.

Con un mango más grueso de lo normal, se entreveía unos kanjis escritos en él.

Euclid, quien no era otaku, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué significaban.

Pero cualquiera que hubiera visto Naruto y observado las peleas de Minato Namikaze lo sabían.

(Jejejejeje, Onii-chan no sabrá qué lo golpeó)

[Interesante técnica que has creado, compañero]

(No la he creado, solo he convertido la ficción en realidad)

Lanzándose con el kunai en frente, trató de hacerle un corte horizontal a su hermano, siendo esquivado sencillamente por él.

Tomando impulso, lanzó el kunai con la intención de cortarle la yugular mientras corría hacia él.

-Demasiado fácil- murmuró arrogantemente al esquivar con un ligero movimiento de cabeza el arma blanca.

-No te confíes…- susurró Issei…

Detrás de él sosteniendo el kunai con su mano izquierda y con una esfera de energía azul del tamaño de una pelota de playa en su derecha dándose media vuelta en el aire.

(¡Imposible! ¡Él estaba demasiado lejos como para haber llegado atrás mío tan rápido!)- pensó horrorizado el peliplatino sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

BOOM

-¡Arghhhhhhhh!- fue el desgarrador grito de dolor de Euclid al ser empujado hacia el piso con una presión de los mil diablos, llegando al punto de quebrar el suelo donde se encontraba.

KABOOM

Una gran cortina de humo se levantó, de ella salió el castaño de un salto poniéndose a la altura de su padrino.

-¿Lo vencí?- preguntó curiosamente.

-Obviamente no… pero tengo la ligera sospecha que le dolió un poco…- contestó Rizevim.

Cuando se disipó el humo, se pudo ver el resultado del ataque.

Sus ropas se habían roto dejando ver su ligeramente chamuscada espalda.

(¡¿Sólo eso?! ¡Me demoró 3 años volver ese jutsu realidad!)

[¿Qué esperabas de un demonio de Clase Suprema?]

Estirándose un poco, Euclid regeneró su ropa con un sencillo hechizo mágico.

Mirando al castaño seriamente al igual que Rizevim.

Como si fuera cronometrado, Akeno, Xenovia, Gasper y Shirone entraron a la sala con el corazón en la mano.

Ya no aguantaban tanta presión.

¡Esos sonidos eran dignos de una Guerra!

¡Su pelea había causado un temblor en la ciudad!

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- gritó Akeno asustada.

-Nada Akeno-chan, solo era un calentamiento antes de ir a su reunión- respondió Rizevim tranquilamente.

-¿¡Eso es un calentamiento!?- chilló la peliazul al ver todo el campo de entrenamiento destrozado.

-Sí- respondió el [Trío] al unísono.

-¿Acaso ven siquiera que estamos sudando?-

Efectivamente, no habían sudado ni una sola gota.

-¿Y bien Issei-sama… qué demonios era esa cosa azul?- preguntó Euclid curiosamente.

-Esa "cosa azul" como tú lo llamas se llama "Rasengan"-

-¿Pero eso no es una técnica de un anime? ¡Es ficción!- refutó Gasper.

Issei negó con la cabeza.

-¿Saben? A veces me desespera lo cortos de mente que las personas pueden llegar a ser-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- dijo Shirone.

-Si sabes usar tu magia, debes experimentar con ella. Los productos que salen de la experimentación a veces son sencillamente sorprendentes…-

-¿Y cómo lo hiciste?-

-Fácil, como ustedes sabrán no puedo usar chakra como los personajes del anime. Eso solo pueden usarlo los usuarios de Senjutsu-

-¿Entonces?-

-Díganme. ¿Si no puedo usar chakra… qué otra fuente de poder alternativa puedo usar?- hizo una pregunta al aire.

-Poder demoníaco…- fue la automática respuesta de Euclid.

El castaño sonrió.

Euclid había captado de inmediato lo que había hecho.

Muy inteligente de su parte.

-¿Pero cómo puedes utilizar el Rasengan sin usar chakra?-

Suspirando derrotado, se arremangó la manga de su polo y puso su palma mirando al techo.

-Primer paso para crear un Rasengan sin chakra: Magia de agua- explicó Issei creando en su mano una pequeña esfera de agua que rotaba a todos lados a una velocidad regular.

-Reemplazaste el Suiton con magia elemental…- exclamó sorprendida la morena.

-Elemental, mi querida Akeno. Si no puedes usar algún tipo de energía, reemplázala con algo que tú sepas- dijo sencillamente. –Paso 2: Imbúyele poder-

Aumentando la concentración mágica en su mano, la esfera de agua aumentó exponencialmente su velocidad, dando la impresión que era un pequeño remolino comprimido.

-Pero eso no es todo… ¿verdad?- analizó Rizevim.

-¿A qué se refiere, Rizevim-sama?- preguntó la albina.

-El agua por sí sola no pudo empujar a Euclid con tanta facilidad y poder. Hace falta de algo más…-

(Rizevim… eres un genio)

-Efectivamente. Como ustedes sabrán por ver junto conmigo todas las temporadas, el Rasengan no solo es un pedazo de agua a grandes velocidades, sino que se le agrega…-

-Viento- dijo Akeno.

-Así es. Pero como lamentablemente no puedo usar chakra o sus derivados, solo me queda una opción…-

-Magia elemental de viento-

Al término de la frase, el castaño agregó a su pequeño remolino un mini tornado de viento, combinándolos.

FLINN FLINN FLINN

La presión que ejercía ese pequeño ciclón en la palma del castaño era tan fuerte que despeinó a sus compañeros.

-Paso 3: Combinar agua y viento a velocidades sónicas. ¿El resultado? Una técnica de anime traída a la realidad-

-¡Increíble! ¡Voy a intentarlo!- exclamó Gasper creando un tornado de un metro en la palma de su mano, comprimiéndolo lentamente.

-¡Gasper, espera!- advirtió Issei.

Demasiado tarde.

BOOM

El rubio no pudo aguantar la presión de aire que había creado.

Inevitablemente salió volando.

Para incredulidad de todos, Issei le lanzó peligrosamente cerca un kunai…

Apareciendo inmediatamente detrás de él, atrapándolo en el proceso.

-¿Hiraishin no jutsu?- chilló Akeno con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Exacto…-

-Pero ese es un jutsu que supuestamente requiere viajar entre dimensiones… ¿qué clase de magia usas para reemplazar eso?-

-La dimensional. Ophis solo me ha enseñado lo básico, aún tiene muchas limitaciones-

-¿Cómo cuáles?-

-Solo puedo viajar alrededor de un kilómetro, por supuesto a donde están estas marcas, sino cuando no lo hago de este modo suelo perderme en la inmensidad de la Brecha Dimensional-

-¿Y cómo se viaja entre dimensiones?- preguntó curiosamente Rizevim.

-No es nada tan difícil. El secreto es sencillamente recubrir tu cuerpo con poder mágico y el tiempo necesario para trasladarse… rasgar el tejido dimensional con una explosión concentrada en un lugar concreto repitiendo el proceso en el lugar indicado, penetrando en la otra dimensión- explicó lo más concreto y fácil que podía.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta.

-No etneidon…- murmuró Xenovia echando humo por las orejas, para posteriormente desmayarse por el sobreesfuerzo causado en sus pocas neuronas.

(Pobrecita, demasiado para su limitada mente)

[Y para los demás]

(¿Por qué lo dices?)

[Recuerda que eres parte dragón. Lo que para ti es sencillo, para las demás razas es como si a un niño de 3 años que habla inglés le enseñes chino]

-Demasiada información para un día…- afirmó Euclid tratando de entender lo que su hermanito había dicho.

-Que alguien despierte a Xenovi-chan…- ordenó el descendiente de Lucifer activando la gran maquinaria que era su privilegiado cerebro.

¡Esa información era muy útil para sus planes!

En eso, un círculo mágico apareció en medio de la sala.

En medio se podía ver un Ojo de Horus de color verde.

Eran funcionarios de [El Ojo], Facción de la que su servidor es líder.

Aparecieron 2 personas.

Una de ellas era un hombre en sus 50 años, cabello blanco al estilo Einstein y ojos azules. Vestía con una bata blanca de científico.

Traía consigo un alargado maletín blanco.

El otro era un joven entre sus 30 años, cabello moreno al estilo emo y ojos violetas enmarcados por unos lentes de carey. Al igual que el otro sujeto vestía una bata blanca de científico.

Traía consigo un maletín negro como los que se usan para guardar una guitarra.

-Leonardo, Issac… ¿qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntó Issei.

-Hemos acabado con su pedido- dijo el mayor que se llamaba Leonardo.

Los ojos del castaño se iluminaron.

¿Acaso al fin su sueño se haría realidad?

-¿Acaso esa es…?-

Como respuesta, el científico más joven llamado Issac abrió el maletín negro.

Al ver lo que había dentro, el castaño saltó de alegría.

Una gran espada plateada con la empuñadura en forma de calavera demoníaca le devolvía la mirada.

-¡Mi [Rebellion]!- chilló extasiado tomando el arma con sus 2 manos.

-Issei-sama… antes tengo que decirle que…-

-¡No puedo esperar a probarla!- exclamó probando diversas combinaciones de cortes.

-Issei-sama… antes tiene que escuchar…-

-¡[Stinger]!- dijo dándole a la hoja un poco de su poder.

Para su alegría, vio cómo su espada se envolvía en poder del [Infinito].

Pero la alegría no le duró mucho.

En cámara lenta, vio cómo su nueva arma se resquebrajaba…

Y se convertía en cenizas ante sus ojos.

-Tiene que escucharme… no existe ningún metal que resista el [Infinito]… solo puede usarse una vez…-

3…

2…

1…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó desgarradoramente llorando mientras daba vueltas en el piso en posición fetal.

-Issei-sama…-

-¡ERA TAN JOVEEEENNNNN!-

-Issei-sama…- alzando la voz.

-¡TAN LLENA DE VIDAAAAAAAA!-

-¡Issei-sama!...-

-¡TAN SEDIENTA DE SAAANNGREEEEEE!-

-¡ISSEI-SAMA, CONTRÓLESE!- chilló el científico.

-Ok- volviendo a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Por eso hemos creado una nueva arma basados en la base de [Excalibur Mimic] que expropió hace unos cuantos años y la [Excalibur Destruction] de Xenovia-sama- explicó abriendo el maletín blanco.

Curiosos, todos miraron el contenido.

Dentro, había una espada bastarda negra como la noche y toques blancos.

Al tomarla por el mango, se sorprendió.

Despedía una intensa aura demoníaca.

-¡Increíble!- dijo maravillado concentrándose unos segundos hasta convertir su espada en una lanza, luego en un escudo y por último a su estado original.

-Ante usted presentamos humildemente la primera espada demoníaca de nivel superior creado por sus leales servidores-

-Les agradezco de todo corazón, señores. Se los recompensaré como es debido-

-No merecemos tanta bondad, mi señor. Ahora solo falta un pequeño detalle…-

-¿Cuál?-

-Que la marque como suya-

-¿Cómo?-

-No es nada difícil. Solo hágase un pequeño corte con la hoja y la espada la reconocerá como su dueño…-

Obedeciendo la orden, dirigió su mano a la hoja, cortándosela levemente.

Al instante, la espada comenzó a absorber su sangre, cambiando el color de las líneas ornamentales a un rojo sangre.

-Guaaaauuuu… supongo que su habilidad tiene algo que ver con la sangre ¿no?-

Los científicos esbozaron una sonrisa diabólica.

-Correcto Issei-sama, ha descubierto la habilidad única de esta arma-

-¿Absorber sangre?-

-Eso es parcialmente correcto. Entre más sangre le dé, más fuerte se hará. Recuerde que también tiene las habilidades de [Destruction], así que si mata a muchas personas con esta pronto tendrá tanto poder como para rivalizar con [True Excalibur]-

-Dices que he acertado parcialmente… ¿entonces quieres decir que tiene unas cuantas sorpresas más?-

La sonrisa de los científicos creció, causando que un escalofrío recorriera la columna vertebral de los presentes.

La unidad de investigación de [El Ojo] era conocida por estar loca de remate.

Si supieran todos los mórbidos experimentos que hasta nuestros días llevan a cabo…

Vomitarían toda su comida.

Y de paso su hígado.

-"La sangre es vida", dijo alguna vez un vampiro muy famoso- explicó Leonardo. –Las espadas sacras tienen una [Macro] muy antigua que convierte 1 partícula de energía de cualquier tipo en 10 sacras, por decirte un ejemplo. A través de la sangre, hemos descubierto que se puede sellar un alma…-

-¿Esta espada tiene una [Macro]?-

-Sería más acertado llamarlo [Ars]. Esta espada absorbe la sangre y las almas de sus víctimas y la convierte en poder. Esas almas quedarán selladas para siempre en esta arma y nunca podrán volver al mundo terrenal, condenadas a pasar la eternidad sin entrar al Infierno o al Cielo-

-Moooola…-

-Además tiene una habilidad especial…-

-De repente me pica la curiosidad…-

-Eso tendrá que descubrirlo usted mismo, Issei-sama, pero le vamos adelantando algo…- exclamaron enigmáticamente. –El nombre de esta arma es [Bloodriver]-

-¿Río de sangre? ¡Ya quiero probarla!- chilló como niño en Navidad.

DING

(Imagínense el sonido de la notificación de mensaje del Whattsapp)

-Esperen un segundo…- ordenó sacando de su bolsillo su teléfono celular, viendo que Sirzechs le había enviado un mensaje.

-"Todo listo, puedes venir. Te envió las acreditaciones"-

Tan pronto como terminó de leerlo, un pequeño círculo mágico con el logotipo de Gremory apareció encima del celular.

De él, salieron 5 acreditaciones.

-Ohhhhhh, trabajan rápido- exclamó en voz alta.

Tecleando rápidamente un mensaje.

-"Salimos en 2 minutos. Al llegar, mis aprendices entrarán antes al Castillo para abrir el paso. ¿Recuerdas la segunda vez que nos vimos?"-

-Chicos, pónganse esto para que los reconozcan- dijo Issei entregando a Akeno las tarjetas, repartiéndolas entre todos, también Xenovia que se acababa de levantar.

DING

-"Obviamente. No querían dejarme solo con el "Príncipe de la Masacre". Tampoco es que seas un santo que digamos…"-

-Jejejeje… como tú digas, pisado. Aún recuerdo cómo Grayfia casi termina empalándome con una lanza de hielo y tú no dijiste nada…-

-¡¿Grayfia-chan te atacó?!- chilló horrorizado Euclid.

-Sí… mi reputación me precede. No podía dejar impune que haya traumado fuertemente a su hijo esa vez…-

-"Ninguno de nosotros es santo, Sirzechs. Para esas cosas están los ángeles"-

-Primero, pasemos lista- dijo el castaño mirando detenidamente a sus guardaespaldas. -¿Gasper?-

-Listooooo-

Vestía con una blusa blanca con una chaqueta marrón reforzada con magia, junto con una falda magenta y guantes rosados igualmente reforzados por magia.

DING

-"Jajajajajajajajaja… todos nosotros coincidimos en eso XD"-

(Recuerden que es como Whaatsapp, se pueden enviar emoticonos)

-¿Shirone?-

-Lista-

Vestía con una camisa blanca y jeans azules, chaqueta marrón reforzada con magia y guantes negros igualmente reforzados.

-"¿Le avisaste a Milicas y a Rias que iría a visitarlos?"-

-¿Xenovia?-

-Lista-

Vestía un traje de batalla negro ajustado con una cruz de plata en su cuello, con una caperuza blanca con detalles dorados.

En su espalda se apreciaba un grueso objeto cubierto de vendas con muchos sellos que apestaba a santidad.

DING

-"Sí. No han parado de hablar de ello desde que se enteraron."-

Junto con el mensaje, había una foto adjunta.

Una joven de 15 años de edad, cabello carmesí que le llegaba hasta los muslos y ojos azules acompañado de un pequeño de 8 años de igual cabellos carmesí y ojos azules hacían el símbolo de la V de victoria con sus dedos.

Sus sonrisas eran notorias.

-¿Akeno?-

-Lista-

Vestía con un polo azul con rayas blancas, chaqueta marrón reforzada con magia, pantalones jeans azules y guantes sin dedos.

No hacía falta preguntar si estaba listo.

Vestía con un traje de paño negro y camisa blanca, acompañado de jeans azules y zapatillas negras a juego. Traía consigo unos guantes de cuero sin dedos.

-"Llegamos en un minuto. Espero que no les molesten las espadas sacras…"-

-¿Todos están armados?-

Gasper sacó del bolsillo de su falda 2 revólveres pequeños, evidentemente cargados.

DING

-"¿Te refieres a [Destruction]?"-

Akeno sacó del bolsillo secreto de su chaqueta 2 cuchillos militares.

-"Sí, y su portadora es aún más peligrosa"-

Shirone sacó un bastón extensible de su manga.

DING

-"¿Una de tus discípulos?"-

Xenovia solo movió ligeramente los hombros, dando a entender que estaba equipada.

-"Naturalmente. Salimos ahora"-

DING

-"Ok, te esperamos. Madre quiere volver a ver a su yerno favorito…"-

La vena en la frente del castaño se hizo notable, llamando la atención de los presentes.

-"JA. Acordamos que cuando Rias estuviera en 3er año de instituto la presentaría ante mis padres. Antes no"-

Después de unos segundos, respondió.

DING

-"También le avisé a Serafall y a los demás Maou para venir. La pequeña Sona está muy emocionada por verte nuevamente"-

-Akeno, prepara el círculo mágico. Tengo que patear el culo de cierto individuo pelirrojo…-

-Ara ara, fufufufu… como digas- asintió cumpliendo la orden.

DING

-"Este año ambas comienzan su primer año en la Academia Kuoh. Estará bajo tu protección desde ahora. ¡Disfruta de tus últimos 3 años de soltería!"-

BOOM

El castaño expulsó brutalmente su aura, furioso.

-¡Estás muerto, cabrón!-

-Eso Issei… sigue así… te falta poco… trae a mi hermanita de vuelta…- murmuraba Euclid.

-Kuuuuuu… a veces puedes ser tan estresante…-

-Issei, el círculo está listo. Tenemos que irnos- informó Akeno.

-Bien, vamos- ordenó amablemente mientras todos sus hermanos entraban al círculo.

-¡Issei!- exclamó el peliplatino.

-¿Sí?-

-Si vez por casualidad al Lucifer…-

El castaño sonrió, sabiendo lo que venía.

-¡Patéale las pelotas tan fuerte que se les salgan por su asquerosa y profana boca!-

-Lo intentaré, Onii-chan. Pero no te aseguro nada…- dijo antes de desaparecer en un haz de luz.

* * *

 **-Territorio Gremory – Entrada-**

El grupo apareció en medio del Territorio del que hace unos días eran enemigos.

Los odiados a muerte por Euclid Lucifage.

Como todas las reuniones diplomáticas a las que habían asistido en el transcurso de sus cortas vidas, que por cierto eran muchas, se esperaba la recepción usual.

La zona llena de soldados de élite armados hasta los dientes.

Miradas de desprecio ante su mera presencia.

Una que otra mirada lujuriosa hacia las féminas del grupo, siendo inmediatamente después intimidados por la horrenda y celosa mirada del castaño hasta el punto de orinarse de miedo.

Soldados apretando fuertemente el mango de sus armas, sudando como marranos.

Un silencio abrumador en el que incluso los latidos del corazón se escuchaba cual tambores.

Pero lo que los [Akuma no Deshi] vieron ese día, ni uno se lo esperaba.

A pesar de todos los inhumanos combates en los que habían participado…

A pesar de todas las increíbles aventuras que habían tenido…

Nunca se imaginaron un recibimiento de tal calibre.

-"¡Bienvenido a casa, Satán-sama!"-

Las quijadas de los guardaespaldas del "Príncipe de la Masacre" cayeron al suelo, figurativamente, incrédulos.

Frente a ellos había una legión de personas, cientos de miles de demonios agrupados en torno a ellos.

FIUSHHHH FUISHHHHH

BAM

-¿Fuegos artificiales?- exclamó la morena, alucinada por el espectáculo de luces que se extendía ante sus ojos.

Al acabarse los fuegos artificiales, cientos de soldados alzaron sus rifles, disparando varias salvas de munición como señal de Respeto.

Al acabar, una orquesta a un lado comenzó a tocar una melodía solemne en honor al importante invitado mientras una multitud de hombres con armaduras plateadas surcaban el amarillento cielo montados en grifos, hondeando banderas con el símbolo heráldico de Satanás.

-Y esto mis niños, es lo que los demonios llaman una "bienvenida simple"- explicó el castaño.

-Sorprendente…- murmuró Xenovia.

-Papá siempre ha sido famoso por este mundo. Y por lógica su hijo tiene su misma relevancia aristocrática…-

-Hiiii… ¡cuánta gente!- exclamó Gasper aterrado.

-Sospecho que Sirzechs les avisó hace unos días a sus padres… sino todo el ejército Gremory hubiera venido a recibirnos…- reflexionó en voz alta.

-¿¡Tanta gente!?-

Avanzado junto a su maestro, dando el alcance a un mini-ejército de mayordomos y maids pulcramente vestidos, que al acercarse el joven se arrodillaron ante él presentando su Respeto.

-¡Bienvenido de vuelta, Issei-sama!-

-Gracias a todos, he vuelto. Estoy en casa y traigo a nuevos hermanos- sonrió Issei mirando a todos los trabajadores como si los conociera de años.

-¿Son todos siervos de Gremory?- masculló Shirone sorprendida.

* * *

Ahhhh, la Familia Gremory…

Qué recuerdos aquellos.

Para los que no sepan quiénes son, les diré lo que la demonología dice de ellos, siendo más específicos lo que dice Salomón.

Según el Ars Goetia, Gremory, también conocido como Gamory, Gemory o Gomory, es uno de los pocos Clanes Demoníacos que sobrevivieron a la última Gran Guerra.

Actualmente ostenta el título de Duque y tiene a su servicio 26 legiones de demonios.

Cuenta la leyenda que conoce todo acerca del pasado, el presente y el futuro. Ayuda a encontrar tesoros y obtiene el amor de mujeres tanto jóvenes como viejas…

*Cof *Cof… Como Venelana *Cof *Cof

Pero principalmente de solteras.

Así que ya saben, Gremory es sinónimo de mujeriego…

Y de pisado.

Es descrito como una bella mujer cabalgando un camello.

Bueno, lo de bellas si lo comprendo perfectamente.

Rias Gremory es hermosa, de eso no hay duda.

Y su madre es un bombón.

Lord Gremory… suertudo.

*SNIF *SNIF

Pero me queda una sola duda…

¿"Cabalgar" un camello?

¿Literal?

¿Doble sentido?

¿Mensaje subliminal que dice que las mujeres Gremory son tan pero tan pervertidas que llegan al punto de fornicar con animales cuando están frustradas?

¿O que no les importa el físico, sino el carácter?

No lo sé, así que ahora mis niños les dejo una tarea.

"Saquen sus propias conclusiones con los datos que les daré"

El camello es un animal con un significado emblemático relacionado con la sobriedad y la frugalidad debida, principalmente, a su aguante en situaciones extremas.

¿Sobriedad?

JA…

Si a la primera copa de licor ya están viendo enanitos verdes…

¿Situaciones extremas?

¿Aguante?

¿Le gusta el sexo duro con personas con un aguante sobrenatural?

Probablemente, ya que en la cama es…

Pufffff…

Mejor ni cuento.

Es, al propio tiempo y para determinadas culturas, un símbolo de la obediencia, de la pereza y de la supeditación; en ocasiones, también se le asocia con la furia y la ira.

Eso explicaría sus letalmente mortales arranques de ira y celos…

Para el Antiguo Testamento, el camello es uno de los animales considerados impuros y al respecto se dice en el Levítico (11, 3).

¿Impuros?

Obviamente.

A pesar de su carácter puro e inocente, una vez liberados…

La muerte andante.

¡Ay de aquel que se meta con una Gremory en medio de su periodo menstrual!

Mis condolencias al pobre tarado que las haga molestar…

No vivirá para ver otro mañana.

En la iconografía de los pueblos del valle del Indo se representa al animal con un significado emblemático de muerte y destrucción.

Efectivamente, eso es completamente verdad…

¡Muerte y destrucción para los hombres!

¡Abajo el sistema arcaico-matriarcal-opresor!

¡VIVA LA REVOLUCIÓN!

Para los simbolistas, el camello es un prototipo del significado emblemático relacionado con la facultad de atravesar los grandes desiertos y, además, en este sentido, tiene una especie de simbolismo metafísico y antropológico:

El ser humano que se lanza a la búsqueda de lo trascendente o, en otros casos, que supera determinados obstáculos después de varios intentos vanos.

En otras palabras, los Gremory son teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeercos.

Muy tercos.

Cabezas duras.

Para los asiáticos, el camello es un símbolo que remite a todo lo relacionado con la petulancia y la ambición fallidas y, en tal sentido, forma parte de ciertos proverbios suficientemente significativos, como por ejemplo aquel que dice lo siguiente:

"Porque el camello se juzgó grande, perdió el año".

Eso también es cierto.

Los Gremory son muy orgullosos.

"Soy la heredera Gremory…" decían.

"Un simple [Cadre] no podrá conmigo…" decían.

Y tenía razón, toda persona puede decir lo que quiera…

Pero entre las palabras y la realidad hay un abismo muy grande.

Pero no todo es negativo en ellos.

No es un secreto que el camello puede aguantar días caminando en los secos desiertos y transportando a personas y mercancías durante largas distancias.

Cuando se observa un camello, normalmente el significado de viaje va sujeto a este, como si se tratara de algo innato.

En vez de centrarnos en aspectos preocupantes o negativos como serían qué tipo de viaje, si es un viaje arduo o qué tipo de retos me encontraré por el camino; debemos pensar en el viaje como algo positivo que puede ayudarnos a crecer personalmente.

Todos nosotros tenemos un largo camino por delante, el camino de la vida que tenemos que seguir día tras día.

Esta es la razón del por qué el camello es un guía energético en el camino de la vida.

Los camellos están diseñados para tomar retos que implican largas distancias y terrenos o condiciones adversas. En un sentido energético o espiritual, esta es una de las especies que mejor equipadas están para los largos viajes.

Queramos o no, tenemos que enfrentarnos a un largo camino que está delante de nosotros, un camino que debemos tomar y que estará lleno de retos, por lo que podemos obtener algunas lecciones importantes que este animal nos enseña como son la fuerza, ser perseverantes y la protección.

Esto lo podemos tomar no sólo para viajes físicos por así llamarlos, sino también en los viajes espirituales que podamos tomar.

Durante siglos, el camello ha sido el animal elegido para hacer largas expediciones que implican condiciones adversas y es muy capaz de ayudar y protegernos cuando tenemos que hacer un largo camino en nuestras vidas.

En esencia, un Gremory es…

Hermoso.

Pervertido.

Afectuoso.

Explosivo.

Terco.

Orgulloso.

Firme.

Convencido.

Una persona con las pelotas (u ovarios) bien puestos.

Eso, mis niños, es un Gremory.

Esa, es Rias Gremory.

Una de las mujeres que amaré por todo lo que me reste de vida.

* * *

-Bienvenido de vuelta, Issei-sama. Mi maestro me ha avisado de su visita con muy poco tiempo de antelación… hemos tenido que improvisar…- dijo una maid peliplatino saliendo de entre los cientos de sirvientes con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Esto ha sido una improvisación?- preguntó la albina incrédula

-Dios mío…- murmuró la peliazul.

-Xenovia… te agradecería que no mencionaras ese nombre en frente de otros demonios…- masculló el castaño viendo a Grayfia tener una migraña repentina.

-Upsssss, lo siento…-

Recuperándose rápidamente, la maid volvió a hablar.

-Por encima de todo me alegro que el viaje ha ido bien- siguió ella.

-Grayfia, no debes preocuparte por ello, estoy muy bien protegido…- señalando a sus discípulos. –Además, cualquier tarado que ose atacarme… debes saber cómo termina-

-¡!-

-Se dice "Onee-sama"…- regañó ella jalando la mejilla del castaño.

-¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! …- se quejó este.

-Hermanoooooo… ¿ella es la hermana de Onii-chan?- preguntó Gasper.

-Sí, déjame presentar… ¡DUELE!-

-Disculpen por mi falta de modales. Mi nombre es Grayfia Lucifage, sirviente de mi maestro Sirzechs Lucifer y maid en jefe del Clan Gremory. Es un gusto conocerles- haciendo una reverencia todavía agarrando la mejilla del castaño.

-Onee-shama… shueltame… dueleeeee…- lloriqueó Issei.

-¿Doler qué?- soltando.

-¡Libertad!- sobando su lastimada mejilla.

-Kukukukuku… aún falta el saludo de la Ojou-sama- dijo Grayfia de manera picara. –Si hacen el favor de subirse a los carruajes- señalando un carruaje a unos metros de ellos.

Caminando lentamente hacia el carruaje, mirando con curiosidad y nostalgia a todos los sirvientes, que saludándolos animadamente, les hacían un pasillo enorme.

* * *

De seguro se preguntarán…

¿Desde cuándo conozco a los Gremory?

Bueno, después del incidente en el Caldero Chorreante cuando tenía 10 años, "accidentalmente" entré "legalmente" al Territorio Gremory…

Conocí gente…

Sirvientes…

Niños…

Ultra-pijos de Clase Alta…

Pisados…

Bellezas andantes…

Entre otras muchas cosas más.

Para más información consulten con la Familia Gremory.

* * *

El carruaje era, bajo los estándares demoníacos, muy simple.

Carruaje medieval de doble rueda de plata… digo de oro, todo el carruaje construido de oro y piedras preciosas.

Un auténtico dineral si se vendiera en el mundo humano…

Unos caballos… siendo más concretos unos pegasos… de color negro como el carbón y ojos rojos, eran bastante grandes, muchísimo más grande que uno del mundo humano.

Sus alas se extendían en todo su esplendor bajo los fulgurantes rayos del sol.

Abriendo la puerta, Akeno, Xenovia y Gasper se colocaron a un lado.

Sentándose en frente suyo Shirone, Issei y Grayfia.

-Podemos marchar- dijo seriamente Grayfia al conductor.

Tras cerrar la puerta y tomando vuelo, el carruaje se elevó por los aires.

-Onee-sama… ¿cómo ha ido todo por casa?-

-Todo bien, Issei-sama. Gracias por preguntar…-

-¿Milicas sigue exigiendo dulces?-

-Sí. El señorito siempre devora los dulces que le trae… ¿qué contienen?-

-Ni la más remota idea. El chef de la Residencia siempre los prepara en absoluto secreto…-

-¿Y cómo sabe que no tienen veneno?-

-Fácil, yo me como uno antes de venir-

-Entiendo… ¿Onii-sama sigue siendo un siscon?-

-Pufffff, si supieras…- murmuró Issei recordando cierto incidente hace unos meses.

* * *

 **-Flashback – Hace unos meses-**

Era un día normal en el Cuartel General de la [Khaos Brigade].

Los pájaros cantaban…

El sol resplandecía…

Las gallinas en el corral empollaban…

Y Euclid cocinaba.

"El desayuno es la comida más importante del día", decía.

Solo por eso, se había tomado la molestia de preparar el desayuno favorito de su pequeño hermanito menor:

Huevos fritos con tostadas.

Trasladémonos a la cocina donde este hombre se encontraba.

Extrañamente, su mirada era seria.

Llenó una tetera de agua fría.

Encendió la cocina.

Encima de esta una sartén.

Puso 2 rodajas de pan integral en la tostadora, calibrándola perfectamente.

Colocó un delantal rosado en su cintura.

Todo listo.

Abriendo un refrigerador, sacó de allí una bandeja de huevos.

Que inmediatamente después colocó al costado de la sartén.

Un pequeño chorro de aceite a la olla bastó para que comenzara a calentarse rápidamente.

Cogió un huevo.

Levantándolo lentamente.

Sus ojos demostraban destreza.

Una burbuja reventó en la sartén.

Era hora.

A una velocidad divina, la clara cayó en la sartén.

Moviendo el brazo a gran velocidad, condimentó con sal y pimienta.

El huevo estaba perfecto.

Blanco por los bordes y un círculo amarillo perfecto en el centro.

Echándole un vaso de agua para que saliera vapor, tapó la sartén con una tapa.

El peliplata sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Lo había conseguido.

¡Le había preparado el desayuno a su hermano!

Por lo menos eso esperaba.

Miró fijamente la olla durante unos segundos.

Seguía con la mirada seria.

Efectivamente, no podía cantar victoria antes de tiempo.

De un momento a otro, la destapó.

Vapor blanco dificultaba su vista.

Cuando se disipó pudo verlo.

El huevo estaba perfecto.

Por lo menos a simple vista.

-¿Uh?- se preguntó.

Mirando fijamente su obra, una mueca de disgusto se formó en su rostro.

En la clara del huevo…

Había un diminuto trozo de cáscara.

CHAN CHAN CHAN

¡Eso no podía ser posible!

¡Los desayunos para su hermanito debían ser PERFECTOS!

Al mismo tiempo, el pan salió…

Quemado.

(Inserte sonido de grito femenino de horror)

¿¡PERO QUÉ MIERDA LE PASABA!?

¿¡CÓMO PUDO COMETER UN ERROR DE ESE CALIBRE!?

Era inaceptable.

Muy bien Euclid, relájate.

Ese platillo salió horrendo.

Sería tu desayuno de hoy por pendejo.

Colocó suavemente el huevo sobre el pan.

A comenzar de nuevo.

Pero el destino no lo dejaría cocinar tan fácil.

* * *

 **PRIMER INTENTO**

Con velocidad que nada tenía que envidiarle a un rayo, lavó la sartén con fuerza.

Sacando cada minúsculo gramo de grasa.

¡Todo en exceso es malo!

Sacudió su rosado delantal, volviéndoselo a poner.

Un chorro de aceite.

Cogió un huevo.

Levantándolo lentamente.

Sus ojos demostraban mucha más destreza.

Una burbuja reventó en la sartén.

Era hora.

A una velocidad divina, la clara cayó en la sartén.

Moviendo el brazo a gran velocidad, condimentó con sal y pimienta.

El huevo estaba perfecto.

Blanco por los bordes y un círculo amarillo perfecto en el centro.

Echándole un vaso de agua para que saliera vapor, tapó la sartén con una tapa.

Miró fijamente la olla durante unos segundos.

Seguía con la mirada seria.

Efectivamente, no podía cantar victoria antes de tiempo…

De nuevo.

De un momento a otro, la destapó.

Vapor blanco dificultaba su vista.

Cuando se disipó pudo verlo.

El huevo estaba perfecto.

Todo perfecto hasta que…

-¿Ahhhhhh?- fue el femenino grito de sorpresa del Lucifage…

Al ver que la yema se rompía por un lado, derramando su deliciosa esencia en el puro blanco de la clara…

Manchándolo.

CHAN CHAN CHAN

Euclid tuvo un tic nervioso.

¡PERO QUÉ MIERDA LE ESTABA PASANDO!

A comenzar…

De nuevo.

* * *

 **SEGUNDO INTENTO**

Con velocidad que nada tenía que envidiarle a un relámpago, lavó la sartén con fuerza.

Sacando cada minúsculo gramo de grasa.

¡Todo en exceso es malo!

¡ERA MUY MALO!

Sacudió su rosado delantal, volviéndoselo a poner.

Un chorro de aceite.

Cogió un huevo.

Levantándolo lentamente.

Sus ojos demostraban mucha más destreza.

Una burbuja reventó en la sartén.

Era hora.

A una velocidad divina, la clara cayó en la sartén.

Moviendo el brazo a gran velocidad, condimentó con sal y pimienta.

El huevo estaba perfecto.

Por lo menos eso pensaba hasta que…

Gotas de sudor de su propia cabeza cayeron sobre su obra…

Contaminándola.

Euclid abrió sus ojos como platos.

Estaba molesto.

¡Muy molesto!

¡FURIOSO!

¡No descansaría hasta prepararle el desayuno perfecto a su querido hermano!

¡DE NUEVO!

* * *

 **TERCER INTENTO**

Con velocidad que nada tenía que envidiarle a un meteorito, lavó la sartén con fuerza.

Mucha fuerza.

Sacando cada minúsculo gramo de grasa.

¡Todo en exceso es malo!

¡ERA MUY MALO!

¡ERA LO PEOR!

Sacudió su rosado delantal, volviéndoselo a poner.

Un chorro de aceite.

Cogió un huevo.

Levantándolo lentamente.

Sus ojos demostraban mucha más destreza.

Una burbuja reventó en la sartén.

Era hora.

A una velocidad divina, la clara cayó en la sartén.

Moviendo el brazo a gran velocidad, condimentó con sal y pimienta.

El huevo estaba perfecto.

Blanco por los bordes y un círculo amarillo perfecto en el centro.

Echándole un vaso de agua para que saliera vapor, tapó la sartén con una tapa.

Miró fijamente la olla durante unos segundos.

Seguía con la mirada seria.

Efectivamente, no podía cantar victoria antes de tiempo…

De nuevo.

De un momento a otro, la destapó.

Vapor blanco dificultaba su vista.

Cuando se disipó pudo verlo.

El huevo estaba perfecto.

¡ESTABA PERFECTO!

¡MILAGRO!

Dándole las gracias a todos sus muertos, levantó con la firmeza de un médico el huevo con una espátula…

Estaba a punto de ponerla encima del plato…

Hasta que…

Un diminuto pedazo de la clara se rompió.

El cuerpo del peliplata temblaba de furia.

¡PUTA MADRE, OTRA VEZ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

¡DE NUEVO!

* * *

 **CUARTO INTENTO**

Con velocidad que nada tenía que envidiarle a Dios, lavó la sartén con fuerza.

Mucha fuerza.

Sacando cada maldito minúsculo gramo de grasa.

¡Todo en exceso es malo!

¡ERA MUY MALO!

¡ERA LO PEOR!

¡ERA UN DESAAAAASSSSTREEEEEE!

Sacudió su rosado delantal, volviéndoselo a poner…

Con furia.

Un chorro de aceite…

Con furia.

Cogió un huevo…

Con furia.

Levantándolo lentamente…

Queriendo que se pudra en lo más profundo del Averno.

Sus ojos demostraban muchísima más destreza.

Más que nunca.

Una burbuja reventó en la sartén.

Era hora.

A una velocidad divina, la clara cayó en la sartén.

Pero…

Cayó mal.

3…

2…

1…

-¡HIJOOOOOOOOO DEEEEEEEEEEE PUUUUUUUUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- rugió Euclid expulsando su aura con brutalidad, causando un terremoto que ni la escala de Ritcher podía medir.

¡DEEEEEE NUEEEEEVOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

 **QUINTO INTENTO**

Con velocidad que nada tenía que envidiarle al mismísimo Satanás, lavó la sartén con fuerza.

Mucha fuerza.

Demasiada.

Sus nudillos estaban blancos.

Sacando cada maldito asqueroso minúsculo gramo de grasa.

¡Todo en exceso es malo!

¡ERA MUY MALO!

¡ERA LO PEOR!

¡ERA UN DESAAAAAAASSSSSTREEEEEEEEEE!

¡HORROOOOOOOOR!

Sacudió su rosado delantal, volviéndoselo a poner…

Con rabia.

Un chorro de aceite…

Con rabia.

Cogió un huevo…

Con rabia.

Levantándolo lentamente…

Deseando desde lo más profundo de su corazón que ese huevón se pudra en el frío eterno del Cocito.

Sus ojos demostraban muchísima más destreza que en las anteriores oportunidades.

Estaba decidido.

La quinta era la vencida.

Una burbuja reventó en la sartén.

Era hora.

A una velocidad divina, la clara cayó en la sartén.

Moviendo el brazo a gran velocidad, condimentó con sal y pimienta.

El huevo estaba perfecto.

Blanco por los bordes y un círculo amarillo perfecto en el centro.

Echándole un vaso de agua para que saliera vapor, tapó la sartén con una tapa.

Miró fijamente la olla durante unos segundos.

Seguía con la mirada seria.

Efectivamente, no podía cantar victoria antes de tiempo…

Otra vez.

De un momento a otro, la destapó.

Vapor blanco dificultaba su vista.

Cuando se disipó pudo verlo.

El huevo estaba perfecto.

¡ESTABA PERFECTO!

¡MILAGRO!

¡DIOS, TE ADORO!

Con una jaqueca de los mil diablos se dispuso a servirlo…

Dándose con la no muy grata sorpresa de que el huevo se había pegado.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

¡ME CAGO EN TODOS MIS MUERTOS!

¡DE NUEVOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

 **SEXCENTÉSIMO SEPTUAGÉSIMO NOVENO INTENTO**

Issei Hyoudou bajó a desayunar.

Tenía hambre.

Mucha hambre.

El olor de la comida de su Onii-chan era simplemente embriagante.

Bajó las escaleras y entró a la cocina.

Sacándose una gota de sudor estilo anime al ver todo el piso de la cocina lleno de platos de huevo…

Y a su hermano mayor cocinando unos cuantos más.

-¿Issei?- preguntó al aire el peliplatino.

-Sí- contestó el aludido.

Euclid seguía cocinando.

-¿Quieres un huevo frito?-

Sin pensarlo 2 veces, respondió.

-Claro, tomaré uno…- haciendo el amago de agacharse a recoger uno de los platos.

-¡Espera!- dijo el Lucifage volteando rápidamente, mirando con sus amenazantes ojos rojos.

El castaño lo miró sorprendido.

-¡No… toques… **esos**!- dijo casi entrando en Modo Berseker. –Prepararé uno especial para ti…- volviendo a su labor.

-Siiiiii…- sentándose en la silla frente a la mesa, expectante.

Esto iba a demorar un bueeeennnn rato.

* * *

 **ÚLTIMO INTENTO**

Euclid Lucifage se había decidido.

Ya no habría más intentos.

Todo o nada.

Poniéndose una armadura plateada, aquella que usó en sus años mozos, se dispuso a terminar su labor.

No había marcha atrás.

O lo hacía o lo hacía.

¡El desayuno es la comida más importante del día!

Solo quedaba un huevo.

La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente.

Casi se podía verla.

Se amarró el delantal fuertemente, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Encendió la candela a máxima potencia, las llamas eran completamente visibles.

Sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

Una daga de hielo de unos 20 cm apareció en su mano.

Estaba listo.

El huevo fue roto y la clara caía rápidamente.

Pero no para nuestro implacable cocinero.

Con sus reflejos mejorados, vio cómo microscópicos pedazos de cáscara caían a la sartén.

No lo permitiría.

No en su guardia.

Con una velocidad que ni su hermano menor pudo seguir, quitó los pedacitos de cáscara apenas aparecieron con la punta de su daga.

La clara cayó.

Parpadeando levemente, vio a su peor enemigo:

El sudor.

Gotas de sudor amenazaban con contaminar la comida de su hermano.

¡NO LO PERMITIRÍA NUNCA!

Con su mano derecha atrapó cada una de esas gotas mientras con la otra condimentaba su obra.

En un amago de velocidad, tapó la olla.

Los segundos que faltaban parecían horas.

Lo destapó.

Lágrimas de felicidad amenazaban con salir.

¡ERA… HERMOSO!

-¡AL FIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!- chilló extasiado el Lucifage moviendo los brazos alocadamente…

Golpeando la olla con su mano…

Haciendo caer el huevo…

Que con un ruido sordo cayó al piso.

El vástago de Lucifage tenía una cara de pokerface.

Issei estaba con la cara de WTF.

10…

9…

8…

Issei se puso a correr.

¡Debía escapar de ahí cuanto antes!

7…

6…

5…

-¡Mierda Ddraig, vamos con todo!-

[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker] [Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

[JET]

3…

2…

1…

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM

Una nube en forma de hongo fue lo único que pudo verse desde el horizonte.

* * *

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?- preguntó Issei mirando detenidamente por la ventana.

-Sí… sigue igual que siempre- masculló Grayfia.

Los [Akuma no Deshi] tenían gotas de sudor al recordar ese pequeño incidente.

-¿Siempre ha sido así?-

-Sí… una vez casi destruye el Territorio Lucifage porque padre me hizo llorar…-

-¿Eras una niña mala?-

-No… solo que… ¡ese osito era MÍO! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre tirarlo por basura?!-

-Y después yo soy el exagerado…-

-…-

-Grayfia… ¿mi marca sigue en el cuello de Rias?- preguntó endureciendo la mirada.

-Sí Issei-sama, me sorprende que sea tan duradera…-

-Bien- interrumpió secamente, abrazando a sus discípulos ante la mirada confundida de estos. –Chicos, quiero que protejan a los señores Gremory a toda costa, no dejen que nadie los toque-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Ya lo verán- dijo haciendo que se tomen de la mano. -¿Alguna vez han viajado entre dimensiones?-

-¿¡Issei, qué sucede!?-

-Tomaré eso como un no… les recomiendo que no aguanten la respiración- generando una pequeña Grieta que los tragó a todos ellos.

-¡!-

-Onee-sama, prepárate para el aterrizaje. Tenemos compañía _non grata_ -

* * *

 **-Mientras tanto en la entrada del Castillo Gremory-**

-¡Rias, siéntate de una vez por todas!- exclamó la matriarca Gremory al ver a su hija cavando una zanja debido a su caminata.

-¡Pero madre! ¡Hace mucho que no lo veo!-

-Tranquila hija, si hablamos de él, todo estará bien…- trató Lord Gremory.

-No por nada es el "Príncipe de las Tinieblas", donde haya oscuridad él viene-agregó la Maou Leviathan que a pesar de que aparentaba lo contrario, estaba muy ansiosa.

-Y nosotros los demonios cargamos una intensa energía oscura-agregó el Lucifer carmesí.

-Issei-kun no puede romper sus promesas, si dice algo lo cumple- comentó Ajuka.

-Es muy problemático…- murmuró Falbium.

-¡Imposible que no venga, es mi prometido después de todo!- chilló Sona inflando el pecho de orgullo.

-¡Onii-sama es invencible!- gritaba Milicas en todo lo alto.

-Nadie puede vencer a Issei-sama, es el hijo de nuestro señor Satanás- comentaba Diodora.

-Lo reúne todo, fuerza física y poder demoníaco… y solo con el primero de ellos ya es más fuerte que un demonio de Clase Alta- reflexionaba Sairaorg Bael.

-¡Miren, allí viene!- exclamó Serafall señalando el horizonte.

Efectivamente, un carruaje se acercaba volando por los aires.

De repente, 4 personas aparecieron detrás de Rias.

-Arghhhh, a la próxima que Issei nos envié aquí sin avisar ¡Lo mato!- exclamó una peliazul.

-Por lo menos seguimos vivos, Xenovia-sama- murmuró una albina.

-¡Casi moriimoooooos!- chilló una rubia.

\- ¿Aguantaste la respiración, Gasper?- preguntó una morena.

-Siiiiiii…-

-Por eso casi te ahogas. Si le hubieras hecho caso a Issei…-

-¿Are? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Venelana.

-Supongo que son los discípulos de Issei-kun…- trató de decir Sirzechs antes que…

BOOM

Horrorizados vieron el carruaje explotar en llamas, atravesando a gran velocidad el cielo envuelto en humo negro cual meteoro, impactando y derrapando en el suelo, llevándose varios árboles consigo y estallando en una inmensa bola de fuego.

-¡ISE!- chilló Rias alzando el vuelo rápidamente a la par que su amiga Sona.

-Ay mi madre… ¡se lo han cargado!-

* * *

 **-Bosque del Territorio Gremory-**

-Arghhhhhh… Onee-sama… ¿cuánto me costará la indemnización?-

-No debe preocuparse por eso, Issei-sama. El Clan Gremory asumirá todos los gastos-

-Fiuuuuu, menos papeleo para mí…-

Era la conversación de Issei y Grayfia contemplando el carruaje de oro destruido junto con el cadáver del conductor.

Los caballos milagrosamente salieron ilesos.

-¿Quién habrá sido?-

-Un sicario, Príncipe de la Masacre, un grupo de sicarios muy bien entrenados- murmuró un encapuchado de capucha negra.

Frente a ellos, un grupo de 5 encapuchados los miraba amenazadoramente.

Se notaba a la legua que eran muy poderosos.

Casi tanto como demonios de Clase Suprema.

El que les habló, el líder, era un hombre con la capucha negra.

A su lado, encapuchados de color verde, rojo, blanco y azul.

-Interesante… ¿Sindicato de Asesinos?-

-Tan acertado como siempre, Issei-dono- respondió el encapuchado blanco. –Será todo un honor asesinarlo-

-¿Matarme? ¿A mí? Qué buen chiste…-

El aire alrededor de los encapuchados cambió.

Se habían puesto serios.

Sus intenciones eran muy claras.

El castaño sacó una gran cantidad de instinto asesino, igualando a los encapuchados.

-Onee-sama… ¿podrías evitar que alguien se me escape?-

-Como desee, Issei-sama- alzando el vuelo.

El encapuchado negro cubrió su cuerpo de relámpagos.

-¡Vamos!- gritó el líder.

-¡Sí!- contestó el encapuchado azul lanzando de su boca un mar de aceite hirviendo en dirección al castaño.

El castaño esquivaba el aceite saltando para atrás, tratando de que no le alcanzara.

(No me dejaré atrapar por una técnica de este nivel)

Del lado derecho de este, apareció el líder rodeado de relámpagos y le dio un golpe que lo mandó a volar.

(Es rápido)

Recuperándose rápidamente, extendió sus alas e intercambió un par de golpes con el hombre relampagueante para posteriormente separarse.

Estando en el aire, invocó su [Boosted Gear].

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Dragon Shoot]

Disparó una ráfaga de mediano poder que fue interceptada por una barrera de roca y arena.

(¿Una barrera de roca y arena? Interesante…)

Invocando un golem de arena y roca conjunta, los encapuchados negro, rojo y blanco se lanzaron al ataque.

(Y dale con creer que lo grande es mejor…)

-¡Lo aplastaremos!- afirmaron ordenando al golem que golpeara.

-¡No tan rápido! ¡Plantas, yo les ordeno: Reprodúzcanse!- ordenó imbuyendo a la tierra parte de su aura dragontina.

Inmediatamente, raíces gigantes de madera salieron del suelo destruyendo al golem.

-Maldito…- masculló el encapuchado blanco.

Ganándose una mirada cargada de burla.

(No pensé que funcionaría…)

[Nunca lo hubiera creído posible…]

(El poder de la dominación tiene demasiados usos… la teoría de Rizevim es cierta)

[¿Abandonarás a tus compañeros para desarrollarlo?]

(Ciertamente, cuando Rizevim se enteré no me soltará hasta que lo domine a un nivel aceptable… aunque no es tan mala idea)

[¿Por qué lo dices?]

(Puedo aprovechar ese tiempo para que los chicos vayan a la escuela… no perderán el tiempo y podrán labrarse un futuro en el mundo humano)

Las raíces comenzaron a rodear al equipo de sicarios, que miraban impresionados cómo salían del suelo unas flores de antinatural tamaño.

Dejándolos sin escape.

-¿Y si creo un poco de carbón?- pensó en voz alta, hinchando sus pulmones.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Transfer]

-¡Elemento Fuego: Gran llamarada de fuego!- expulsando sus llamas.

Quemando las raíces sin llegar a destruirlas.

Matando de calor a los sicarios allí atrapados.

En eso, una enorme cantidad de energía partió las raíces, liberándolos.

-Son buenos, muy buenos señores. Se han ganado mi Respeto- exclamó el castaño.

-¡Empecemos el contrataque!- ordenó el hombre eléctrico.

-¡Sí!-

En un estallido de velocidad, el encapuchado verde se lanzó hacia el castaño conectando un golpe que este bloqueó con sus brazos en X.

Obligándolo a retroceder unos metros.

(No es tan rápido como el de negro, pero es más fuerte que él)

Todos los encapuchados se lanzaron hacia él.

Volvió a inflar sus pulmones.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Transfer]

-¡Elemento Fuego: Gran Destrucción Ígnea!- expulsando sus llamas nuevamente.

El encapuchado azul se paró enfrente de las llamas convocando un poderoso hechizo.

[Pilar Acuático]

Expulsando una mayor cantidad de agua, ahogando sus llamas.

Obligándolo a volar para separarse unos metros.

Pero el encapuchado azul no terminó allí.

[Dragón de Agua]

Aprovechando el agua residual, convocó un dragón de agua que tragó al castaño, forzándolo a alzar vuelo nuevamente.

Donde detrás de él lo esperaba el encapuchado negro eléctrico con su puño listo para golpear.

PUM

El choque del golpe mandó al castaño a chocarse contra el suelo.

Grayfia miraba todo esto sin inmutarse.

Efectivamente, los sicarios eran muy buenos.

Demasiado.

Pero su hermanito menor era mucho mejor.

Muchísimo mejor.

Solamente estaba jugando.

¿Qué había de malo en que se divirtiera de vez en cuando?

Los encapuchados se pusieron delante de él.

-Si te rindes, prometemos que te mataremos de forma rápida e indolora- ofreció "amablemente" el líder negro.

El castaño solo bostezó, aburrido.

-Saben una cosa… ya me estoy cansando- chasqueando los dedos.

SLAPSH

Incrédulos, vieron cómo una estaca de hielo empalaba al encapuchado verde…

Matándolo en el acto.

-¡Maldito!- dijo el encapuchado rojo lanzándose cegado por la ira.

-¡Espera!-

Demasiado tarde.

SLASH

Con una estocada magistral, el castaño hundió [Bloodriver] en el corazón del encapuchado.

La espada, haciendo gala a su nombre, absorbió su sangre de tal forma que el encapuchado rojo pronto se convirtió en una pasa.

Sí, así de seco.

Los sicarios abrieron sus ojos cual platos.

-Muertos 2…- murmuró mostrando sus ojos.

Que con un color carmesí ardían como las llamas del mismísimo Infierno.

-Faltan 3-

-¡Hiiiiiiii!-

Con una velocidad divina, apareció frente al encapuchado azul con su espada transformada en lanza, empalándolo y obteniendo el mismo resultado.

-Así que esto es [Bloodriver]… muy interesante-

-¡HUYAMOS DE AQUÍ!- chilló el líder aterrado haciendo amago de voltearse.

No debió haberlo hecho.

Detrás de él, la espada sangrienta en forma de alabarda absorbía la sangre de su compañero restante.

Era un espectáculo mórbido.

Sus esfínteres no aguantaron.

Temblaba incontrolablemente.

-No te mataré… tienes mi palabra-

El sicario suspiró aliviado.

El Príncipe no podía romper su palabra.

-Solo dejaré que la Familia Gremory te saque toda la información que puedas tener… y luego esta espada de matará… yo no lo haré- exclamó diabólicamente.

-¡!-

Tanta fue su impresión que se desmayó del susto.

-Tsk, desmayarse en medio de una pelea… qué pendejo, y yo que creía que había encontrado un guerrero de verdad… qué decepción…- se lamentó el Príncipe convirtiendo su espada en una pulsera negra, poniéndosela en la muñeca derecha.

-¡Issei!- chillaron unas matas de cabello negro y rojo abalanzándose sobre él.

Tumbándolo.

PUM

-Rias… Sona… me aplastan…- murmuró Issei.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron ellas al dejarle espacio.

-¡Issei!- gritaron unas matas de cabello azul, negro y blanco tirándose encima suyo.

-Otra vez noooooo…-lloriqueó.

PUM

-Xenovia… Akeno… Shirone… me muero…-

-Lo sentimos-

-Puffff… solo falta una tercera y ya estamos completos…-

-¡Onii-sama!- rugieron unas matas de cabello rojo y rubio avanzando velozmente en dirección a él.

-¡Yo y mi gran boca!-

PUM

-Milicas… Gasper… mi hígado…-

-Lo sentimos…-

-Jajajajajaja… un gusto volver a verte Issei-kun…- dijo Sirzechs al aterrizar junto a su familia y compañía.

-El gusto es mío, Sirzechs-sama-

-Vamos Issei-kun, estamos en Familia…-

-Pero esta vez vine a hablar de Negocios, no de mi vida privada… ¿qué dirían los sirvientes si un asesino de fama internacional trata tan familiarmente al todopoderoso Maou Lucifer?-

-I-kuuuunnnnn-

-Serafall…-

-¡Que soy Sera-chan!-

-Está bien… Está bien… lo siento-

-Mouuuuuuu-

-Un gusto volver a verte, Issei-kun…-

-El gusto es mío, Ajuka-sama…-

-Así que por fin te dignaste a aparecer, muchacho…-

-Ara ara, Issei-kun… estás más guapo que hace un año-

-Un honor volver a verlos, Lord Gremory, Venelana-sama…-

-EJEM-

-Digo… un honor volver a verlos, Padre, Madre…-

-Fufufufufufu… que yerno tan afectuoso tenemos, cariño…-

-¿Qué parte de cuando cumplan 18 no les ha quedado claro?-

-¿Les parece si conversamos en el Castillo?- propuso el pelirrojo.

-Claro, cuando usted quiera Lord Gremory-

-Entonces vamos- dijo convocando un círculo mágico, desapareciendo en él.

* * *

Después de esperar un rato en la sala del Castillo donde los discípulos de Issei se pusieron al tanto de todo lo que su maestro había estado haciendo a sus espaldas y llevado al sicario debidamente atado al calabozo, llegó el momento de ir a almorzar…

Almorzar en el salón principal, un ENORME salón decorado con igual ostentoso lujo que el resto del mobiliario.

Sentados alrededor de una gran mesa, repleta de diversos enseres y vajillas, de una comida tan refinada como la que comía cuando Euclid ganaba el derecho de escoger lo que se comía en el mes.

Dejando sus cubiertos sobre su plato vacío, tomó una copa de vino y miró a su alrededor.

En la cabecera se encontraba Lord Gremory, con Venelana a un lado y Rias al otro, con él a continuación.

En el otro extremo se encontraba Sirzechs con Grayfia a un lado y Milicas al otro.

En su banda se encontraban los Maou con sus hermanos menores al frente suyo salvo Asmodeus que tenía a Xenovia delante.

Akeno, Shirone y Gasper se encontraban en los asientos restantes, siendo esta primera la que estaba al lado del castaño.

-Issei-kun- comenzó Lord Gremory.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Quiénes eran esos sicarios?-

-Sicarios del Sindicato de Asesinos… contratados por carta… no conocían a su contratante… profesionales sin ninguna duda-

-¿Eran buenos?- preguntó interesada Rias.

-Muy buenos. El Sindicato siempre une gente muy talentosa a sus filas. Incluso yo soy miembro de alto rango…-

-¿Cuál es tu rango entre ellos?- preguntó curiosamente Sirzechs.

-Maestro Asesino-

-¡!-

-¿Qué? Si fuera el líder los comprendería, pero no es para tanto…-

-¿Sabes que tienes un rango altísimo en una asociación que se ha dedicado al asesinato desde hace muchos siglos?-

-Sí, lo sé. Aquí presentes tengo a 8 de mis aprendices-

-¿¡Perdón!?-

-Sí, a 4 ya los conocen y los otros están tan bien camuflados que nadie los detecta… y no, no les diré quiénes son… arruinaría la sorpresa-

-Sí…-

-Ahora… entremos a los Negocios…-

El ambiente se tensó.

-Lord Gremory… usted actualmente es la autoridad máxima de esta Familia así que le preguntaré… ¿quiere usted entrar al [WorldBook]?-

-Sí-

-Decidido-

Todos miraban al castaño con cara de WTF.

¿Enserio había venido… solo para decir eso?

¿Sin conversaciones incómodas?

¿Puyas ocasionales?

¿Seriedad innata?

-¿Qué? Lord Gremory ya sabe lo que es, lo que gana y lo que se queda igual… sabiendo todo eso solo tenía que decir que sí… ¿esperaban algo más elaborado?-

-Issei no baka…- suspiró la albina.

-Bien, si quieren algo más elaborado, lo haré. Las herederas de las Casas Gremory y Sitri estarán bajo mi protección directa desde el momento que pongan un solo pie en Kuoh-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-No me interrumpas, Sona- siseó el castaño, callándola. -Tendrán el derecho de unir a mis discípulos a su séquito, previo acuerdo mutuo-

-¡No somos objeto de intercambio!-

-¡Silencio!- siseó nuevamente. -En cuanto a sus beneficios, gozarán de escolta VIP por parte de los miembros de la Familia Sparda, todo pagado, las becas me encargó yo y por cierto chicos, desde este año entrarán a la Academia Kuoh para por lo menos tener un status en el mundo humano-

-¿Qué?-

-Así como lo escuchan. Ustedes, sin contar la educación que les daba en casa, no tienen educación académica. Ni siquiera yo la tengo, pero al menos sé mucho más de lo que enseñan allí-

-¿Enserio?-

-Dime Akeno ¿A qué equivale la suma de los cuadrados de los catetos de un triángulo recto?-

-Ehhhhhhhh…- sin palabras.

-Al cuadrado de la hipotenusa, querida- respondió Venelana.

-Muy bien, madre. Xenovia… ¿A qué se le llama el punto de la aplicación de la resultante de todas las fuerzas de la gravedad que actúan sobre las distintas porciones materiales de un cuerpo?-

-No tengo ni puta idea…- exclamó sinceramente.

-Centro de gravedad…- respondió Milicas.

-Muy bien Milicas… Xenovia, por lo menos eres honesta y lo dices con franqueza… me gusta eso… pero como en su tiempo Rizevim le corrigió a Sócrates… debo decirte que una forma más elegante de decir eso es "solo sé que nada sé"- corrigió Issei.

-Entiendo-

-Gasper…-

-S-sí…-

-¿Cuál es el número atómico del Rutherfordio?-

-¿Ahhhhhhhh?-

-104- respondió Sirzechs.

-Muy bien Sirzechs-sama…-

-¡Onii-sama!-

-¡No! ¡Si Euclid se entera que te llamé así…!- temblando con frío espectral en la columna. –Tu hermana se quedará virgen toda su vida… y me quedaré sin descendencia-

-Fufufufu… además Sirzechs-sama, Issei no puede ser castrado sin que me quite la virginidad…- declaró Akeno poniendo el brazo del castaño entre sus gemelas.

-Shirone…-

-Sí…-

-¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que salga "cruz" al caer una moneda al suelo?-

-No lo sé…-

-1 de 2, no te preocupes, por eso mismo quiero que asistas a la escuela-

-Como desees…-

-Issei… yo quiero seguir con mi carrera de exorcista…-pidió Xenovia.

-Concedido. Arreglaré las cosas con Michael Onii-sama para que te asignen con tu anterior compañera… ¿se llamaba Irina, verdad?-

-Sí, Irina Shidou… de la Iglesia Protestante…-

-¿¡Y a esa paloma tuerta si le dices "Onii-sama!?- reclamó Sirzechs con un puchero.

-Prácticamente es mi primo… y como aparte de Euclid no tengo hermanos mayores me permite decirle "Onii-sama"… ya que a pesar de ser de diferentes razas… tenemos parentesco de sangre… al igual que con Gabriel Onee-sama-

-¡¿Eres pariente de esa zorra puta que folla como perra en celo todos los días?!- chilló incrédula Serafall.

-¡!-

-Onee-sama… hay cosas que simplemente no se dicen…- masculló Sona temblando, sabiendo lo que venía.

Aún recordaba cuando Issei le ayudó a deshacer su matrimonio arreglado...

El muy imbécil de su ex prometido se le ocurrió la grandísima idea de insultarla de manera muy grosera en frente de él…

Desde ese día el noble Clan de Leraje se quedó sin heredero.

-Serafall… sigo sin entender la rivalidad que tienes con ella… pero escúchame bien… ella es MÍ hermana… y aunque seas tú… **no puedo pasarlo por alto…-**

* * *

Niños, hay 3 cosas que simplemente no puedo perdonar:

Las mentiras

Las personas que se aprovechan de otras

Y los insultos contra un miembro de mi Familia

* * *

El cielo del Inframundo se cubrió de Tinieblas.

Nubes negras como el ébano cubrían el Territorio Gremory.

BAM

Un rayo cayó peligrosamente cerca de la ventana del salón, iluminándolo tenebrosamente.

El castaño expulsó una asquerosa aura negra, obligando a los presentes a poner una rodilla en el suelo.

Por supuesto que los jóvenes, [Akuma no Deshi] y la servidumbre cayeron inmediatamente al suelo con una presión de los mil diablos.

 **-Serafall Sitri…-** comenzó el castaño, horrorizando a los que sabían de dónde provenía esa voz. **–Por tu propio bien y el de tu pequeña hermana te sugiero que te disculpes… y hazlo de corazón porque lo sabré… yo lo sé TODO-**

BAM

-D-discúlpame…- murmuró aterrada la Maou Leviathan.

Sí, ATERRADA.

El poder corrupto de Issei era simplemente abrumador.

¡La dejaba a ella, demonio de categoría Maou, como una niña pequeña!

 **-¡CON SINCERIDAD!-** aumentando su aura, dejando a los [Súper-Demonios] allí presentes como niños de preescolar en términos de poder.

En eso, un círculo mágico violeta con un pentagrama en el medio hizo su aparición.

Los patriarcas Gremory abrieron sus ojos como platos al reconocerlo.

Imposible no reconocerlo.

Era el emblema de su Rey.

De este salió un hombre en sus 30 años, cabello negro lacio como la noche, ojos rojos como la sangre y de altura ciertamente grande.

Vestía con unos caros ropajes aristocráticos de color negro.

No se veía precisamente contento.

-Issei… ¡Contrólate!- exigió Satanás expulsando su aura, alcanzando fácilmente a la de su hijo.

Los presentes estaban incrédulos.

¿De verdad existían personas con ese poder tan grande?

 **-Grrrrrrrr…-** murmuró depredadoramente el castaño aumentando su nivel de aura.

Pero lamentablemente, aún no estaba listo para resistir tanto poder sin que su cuerpo le pasara factura.

Pedazos de piel empezaron a quemarse horriblemente.

Su cabello comenzó a mostrar canas.

Arrugas surcaron su joven rostro.

-¡ISSEI, REACCIONA!- gritó su padre aumentando en enormes cantidades su poder, haciendo temblar al Inframundo.

El Castillo Gremory se caía en ruinas.

La tierra se partía.

Tsunamis inundaban los Territorios.

Terremotos sacudían todo.

Huracanes se llevaban todo a su paso.

Rayos y truenos caían del cielo.

Si el poder de Issei hacía quedar a los [Súper-Demonios] como niños de preescolar…

El poder de Satanás hacía quedar a Issei como un bebe recién nacido.

¡ERA INMENSO!

Issei reaccionó.

Su aura desapareció.

Miraba fijamente a todos lados, buscando una explicación…

Hasta que su cuerpo le reclamó el exceso de poder que había usado.

-¡ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!- cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

Y así como vino, Satanás desapareció junto a su hijo…

Dejando a los presentes inconscientes por el impacto.

No cabían dudas…

Issei Hyoudou era…

" **Un monstruo"**

* * *

 **Pufffff, pedazo de capítulo…**

 **Con esto entramos definitivamente de lleno al 1er tomo de Highschool Dxd.**

 **Disculpen por la demora, pero recién he logrado separar un espacio entre mis clases y tareas miles.**

 **Verdaderamente lo siento.**

 **¡AHORA COMIENZA LO BUENO!**

 **He pensado mucho sobre esto, y les voy avisando que, según lo que yo creo, voy a incluir una cosa nueva en este gran fandom.**

 **¡Una idea completamente mía sin influencia de otros fics!**

 **Por lo menos eso creo…**

 **Sin nada más que decir…**

 **¡Pasemos a los reviews!**

* * *

 **Matias356**

Gracias por el apoyo, te lo agradezco muchísimo.

 **Leo2131**

1\. Efectivamente, no de momento, pero lo será…

¡Muajajajajajajajajaja…!

2\. Sí, creo que me pasé un poco con el nombre. Y sí hombre ¿de verdad crees que alguien que tiene parentesco con este tipo lleva una vida "normal"?

3\. Ahhh… como siempre tu análisis es muy acertado. Como viste en este capítulo, Akeno terminó uniéndose, por lo demás debes seguir leyendo para enterarte XD

4\. ¿Le Fay? Tiempo al tiempo querido amigo, todo con paciencia.

5\. Obviamente va a ser agradable. Aunque a veces, como toda pareja, van a tener "pequeños deslices"… como el de este capítulo.

6\. Jejejeje… no te preocupes, la acción vendrá más pronto de lo esperado.

7\. Nuevamente gracias por el comentario, me inspira mucho a seguir.

 **XxREYxX**

1\. Sí, se la mandó a crear pero como aclaré en este capítulo ningún metal puede aguantar el [Infinito]…

Un minuto de silencio por la pobre [Rebellion]

RIP [Rebellion]

*SNIF *SNIF

2\. Gracias por comentar, te lo agradezco mucho.

* * *

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido.**

 **¡Suerte y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	10. Tradiciones Familiares

Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas

DISCLAIMER: No soy dueño de Highschool DxD ni de cualquiera de sus derivados. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

Chicos, les pondré la simbología para evitar confusiones:

-Hola- Conversación normal

"¿Cómo están?"- Transmisiones holográficas o conversaciones por celular

(No lo sé)- Pensamientos varios

[Estoy muy bien] {Yo también estoy bien}- Seres de categoría superior sellados.

 _Gracias por preguntar_ \- [Tentación]

 **Te odio-** La verdadera forma del odio o "Berseker"

* * *

 **-Highschool DxD Fanfiction-**

 **[Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 09:** Tradiciones Familiares

* * *

Tradición.

¿Qué es una tradición?

Tradición es cada uno de aquellos acuerdos que una comunidad considera dignos de constituirse como una parte integral de sus usos y costumbres.

La tradición suele versar genéricamente sobre el conocimiento y también sobre principios o fundamentos socio-culturales selectos, que por considerarlos especialmente valiosos o acertados se pretende se extiendan al común.

Así, unas generaciones los transmitirán a las siguientes a fin de que se conserven y perduren, se consoliden.

También se llama tradición a los patrones que pueden formar idiosincrasias, como las tradiciones: egipcia, griega, romana, etc.

El cambio social altera el conjunto de elementos que forman parte de la tradición.

También se emplea la locución tradición popular para aludir a los valores, creencias, costumbres y formas de expresión artística característicos de una comunidad, en especial a aquellos que se transmiten por vía oral.

Lo tradicional coincide así, en gran medida, con la cultura y el folclore o la sabiduría popular, como en los refraneros.

Esta palabra proviene del sustantivo latino "traditio", y éste a su vez del verbo "tradere", entregar.

La palabra tradición tiene un sentido particular en los escritos del metafísico francés René Guénon.

Con ella alude Guénon a contenidos y prácticas trasmitidos durante siglos que mantienen abierta una vía de acceso a la verdad absoluta del hombre y la relación de este con Dios y la creación.

Esta Tradición es única para toda la humanidad (Traditio perennis), y se manifiesta de forma superficialmente distinta en los diferentes pueblos y religiones, variando según el contexto, pero manteniendo siempre intacta la parte interior o esotérica que es inalterable e incomunicable.

La cadena se rompe con la época moderna, en la que se pierde la Tradición verdadera y solo persisten sucedáneos que no remiten a ninguna realidad trascendente, pues se trata sólo de manifestaciones físicas reproducibles, y no de realidades interiores que se externalizan a través de múltiples formas, ajustándose a los límites establecidos por la misma tradición.

Pero de eso no estamos hablando ahora.

Otra persona, un poeta, llamado Vicente Aleixandre, declama que la visión conservadora de la tradición ve en ella algo que preservar de manera fiel y acrítica.

Desde una perspectiva abierta al cambio se aprecia, por el contrario, que la vitalidad de una tradición depende de su capacidad para renovarse, pudiendo modificar su forma para adaptarse a nuevas circunstancias, sin perder por ello su sentido.

Justamente de eso estamos hablando.

Niños, por si las dudas les autorizo a no realizar esta tradición si así lo desean.

Esta tradición la han seguido de generación en generación los demonios purasangres ultra-conservadores desde el año de la pera.

En otras palabras, hace muchísimo tiempo.

Mi hermano mayor Lucifer, el original, generalizó esta tradición en todo el Inframundo como medio de estrategia política para prepararse para las Grandes Guerras.

Era muy simple:

El joven demonio que alcanzaba la mayoría de edad debía demostrar su valor y poder al enfrentarse a muerte contra un enemigo por lo menos igual o más poderoso que él.

Haciendo gala de su ingenio, sus habilidades natas para el combate e instinto de supervivencia superior, tenía la misión de matar a su oponente.

Todo valía, ya sea ataques mágicos o pura fuerza física.

Armas de todo calibre y todo tipo.

No importaba.

Eras tú o tu oponente.

No se debía de temblar la mano.

No debías mostrar piedad o algún asomo de arrepentimiento.

Sin sentimientos.

Sin alma.

Haciendo oídos sordos a las súplicas de piedad de tu enemigo.

Una vez logrado eso, se reconocía al demonio como un guerrero.

Todo el Inframundo sabía que esa persona, a partir de ese momento, era libre e independiente por la voluntad general de los Reyes Demonio y por la justicia que Satanás demanda.

Tenía 3 opciones.

Continuar sirviendo a su Clan.

Enrolarse en el ejército.

O marmotear por toda la eternidad por el mundo, por supuesto que los 72 pilares no se hacían responsables si es que este moría.

La primera opción la tomaron gente como Lord Gremory o Lord Phenex, quienes siguieron sirviendo a su Clan y posteriormente ocuparon su liderazgo.

La segunda opción la tomaron personas como Falbium Glasya-Labolas o Sirzechs Gremory, quienes obtuvieron el rango de Generales en sus tiempos mozos y al final de las Guerras de Sucesión se les encomendó el rango de Maou Asmodeus y Lucifer respectivamente.

En cambio la tercera opción nadie la elegía…

Ya sea por vergüenza de perder su status social dentro de la aristocracia…

O tal vez porque no tenían los huevos suficientes para intentarlo.

Aunque tal vez los mismos líderes de sus Clanes los retenían por la fuerza…

No lo sé, no he tenido conocimiento de algún caso como este.

Pero sí sé 3 cosas…

Obviamente yo escogí la tercera.

Obviamente mi padre no me la iba a dejar tan fácil.

Obviamente…

Rizevim es un abusivo cínico compulsivo manipulador de [Facciones].

Y créanme cuando les digo…

Que no estoy exagerando.

* * *

 **-Páramo desierto – Lugar Desconocido-**

* * *

(La Iglesia es muy pacífica… decían)

[Eso es cierto]

(Los cristianos son personas súper simpáticas… decían)

[Eso también es cierto]

(¡Pues lo siento por opinar lo contrario!)

El castaño, actualmente con 18 años, se encontraba en medio de un páramo desolado.

Era de noche, y la luna alumbraba con su tenue luz la tierra.

Ni una sola imperfección.

Todo plano.

En este lugar, un ENORME ejército de exorcistas armados hasta los dientes de armas sacras se erguía amenazante contra su enemigo común.

Caballeros santos cruzados con armaduras medievales blancas con una cruz roja dibujada en el peto tomaban la posición de las legiones de la Edad Media.

Con una mirada rápida, contó a sus enemigos que por cierto lo habían rodeado.

Por lo menos 2 500 en cada banda, cubriendo los 4 puntos cardinales.

Alabardas.

Ametralladoras.

Lanzas.

Espadas.

Toda una joya.

Esas miradas cargadas de odio y desprecio…

¡Qué bonito!

10 000 exorcistas de alto nivel contra un demonio de Clase Suprema.

Sí, el castaño incluso entre los Maou era considerado como Demonio de Clase Suprema.

Su poder y experiencia le merecían el título.

Aunque aún no era oficial.

No aún.

Esto era muy interesante, en opinión del [Trío de la Destrucción].

Pero no se confundan, este no era el combate real.

O no, por supuesto que no.

Era demasiado fácil como para ser considerado como el rito del guerrero.

Simple juego de niños.

Un paseo por el campo.

El castaño junto con su padrino y su hermano mayor habían estado en situaciones peores.

Mucho peores que esta.

Esto solo era un calentamiento antes de la batalla real.

¡Incluso podía mantener una batalla muy pareja entre él y Euclid!

¡Y Euclid al 100% de su poder!

Pero bueno, el castaño a su "relativo" máximo poder podía hacerlo ponerse serio.

Eso era una minucia comparado con su poder real.

Pero seguía siendo demasiado para controlarlo todo.

Hubiera pasado lo mismo de la vez anterior si se le ocurría usarlo.

De seguro se preguntarán…

¿Cómo es que semejante ejército se había reunido para matar a un solo individuo?

La respuesta, aunque no parezca, era muy sencilla.

Cierto anciano peliplatino había hecho correr el rumor de que cierto Demonio con el nivel de un Rey Demonio vivía solo en un páramo, que valga la redundancia, era este mismo y había sido herido de gravedad.

¡Tenían la oportunidad de cargarse a un demonio con un poder igual al de Lucifer!

¡No podían desaprovechar la oportunidad!

Los diversos líderes eclesiásticos se unieron en un cónclave extraordinario.

Decidieron por unanimidad enviar al ejército sacro más grande desde el tiempo de las cruzadas.

Así es, todo por mí.

¡Es que soy muy popular!

De la Orden de los Caballeros Templarios, Iglesia Católica:

2 500

De la Real Orden de los Caballeros Protestantes, Iglesia Protestante:

2 500

De la Orden de los Caballeros de Malta, Iglesia Ortodoxa

2 500

De la Orden de los Caballeros del Santo Sepulcro, Iglesia Mormona:

2 500

TOTAL:

10 000 Caballeros Sacros de Clase Alta armados hasta los dientes y con mucha experiencia en el campo.

Neeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhh, nada de qué preocuparse.

Mientras sean humanos, nada tenían que hacer contra mí.

Excepto Cao Cao y sus amigos.

Esos sí eran humanos de Respeto.

Los únicos que han hecho que me ponga a luchar en serio.

No como estos debiluchos que tenían la osadía de querer ser mi calentamiento.

Todos veían con atención al castaño.

Mis padres estaban allí, obviamente a respetuosa distancia.

Rizevim y Euclid grababan este precioso momento para la posteridad.

Una comitiva de científicos de [El Ojo] miraba atentamente el desarrollo de su nueva arma.

Los exorcistas le apuntaron.

Sus ansias eran notables.

Era hora de la venganza.

Era la hora de cobrarse siglos de Guerra y hambruna.

Era hora de purgar el mal de una vez por todas.

Estaban a punto de disparar…

Pero…

-¡Alto!- ordenó imperiosamente el castaño sacando un celular de su bolsillo.

Estaba vestido con una gabardina carmesí y camisa blanca con los 2 primeros botones sueltos, pantalones de combate negros y botas militares.

Una vistosa correa blanca sujetaba su pantalón y en ella se podía apreciar a cada lado 2 fundas de cuero con sus "pequeñas" armas en ellas.

Como accesorio, tenía un reloj de pulsera hecho de plata en la muñeca derecha.

El silencio se impuso.

Marcando un número, se dispuso a iniciar un video llamado.

Destinatario:

[Serafín] Michael.

Luego de unos segundos, la figura del líder del [Cielo] se hizo presente en la pantalla.

-"Buenas noches, Onii-sama"- comenzó tranquilamente.

-"¡Buenas noches, Issei-kun!"-

-"Tengo un… ligero problemilla…"-

-"¿Qué sucede?"-

-"Mira por ti mismo"- volteando la pantalla para que su hermano celestial vea al gigantesco ejército que lo veía con incredulidad.

Sus pupilas se dilataron de la impresión.

-"¡¿Qué hace todo el ejército cruzado allí?!"-

-"Cierta personilla les pasó el rumor de que cierto demonio muy poderoso estaba herido y se encontraba aquí. Han bloqueado los círculos mágicos y levantado una barrera alrededor"-

-"Dios…"-

-"Incluso un par de arcángeles se han colado a la fiesta…"-

-"No te preocupes, enviaré refuerzos lo más pronto posible"-

-"No será necesario. Solo necesito tu autorización para soltar al Diablo… ¿puedo?"-

Después de unos angustiosos segundos, respondió.

-"Has lo que tengas que hacer"-

-"Agradezco tu compresión, Onii-sama"-

-"Voy a necesitar más exorcistas…"-

-"Sobre eso… no te preocupes. Lo tengo todo cubierto"-

-"Si tuvieras un ejército en el bolsillo mis preocupaciones se irían…"-

-"¿Quién sabe? Encontraré la manera de reponerlo. Siempre lo hago"-

-"Me da gran curiosidad tu capacidad para encontrar personal en tiempos de crisis… ¿cómo lo haces?"-

-"Jejejejeje… pequeño secreto. Hasta la próxima, Onii-sama. Tengo que trabajar"-

-"Hasta la próxima, Issei-kun. Ten cuidado"-

-"Lo tendré"-

Cortando la comunicación, volvió a fijar la mirada en sus enemigos.

-Ddraig… ¿Estás listo?-

[¡Obviamente! ¿¡Con quién crees que estás hablando!?]

Un brazalete negro en su muñeca izquierda se convirtió en una espada bastarda en la mano del castaño.

[Boosted Gear]

Invocando su [Longinus] y su espada, miró a sus enemigos con una sonrisa lobuna.

Emitía un aura espeluznante.

El cielo se cubrió de oscuras nubes grises que aún en la inmensidad del cielo nocturno eran perfectamente visibles.

Comenzó a llover.

Un frío espectral recorrió la columna vertebral de la legión de exorcistas.

Algo iba muy mal…

Realmente mal.

Clavando su espada en el suelo, el castaño dijo el cántico necesario para activar la habilidad especial de su espada…

Que por cierto es muy conocido.

The bird of Hermes is my name…

Un aura negra con tonos rojos empezó a elevarse cual tsunami alrededor del Príncipe de la Masacre.

No se confundan, no era [Poder de la Destrucción].

Si solo fuera ello…

Era algo mil veces peor.

Un arte prohibida, algo que nunca debió existir.

Los exorcistas sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

Lo que DEBÍAN hacer.

Pero algo no los dejaba moverse.

El miedo no los dejaba moverse.

Eating my wings…

Mientras, obviamente más alejados, los tutores legales e ilegales del joven Sparda miraban con emoción su transformación en adulto, por lo menos políticamente hablando en cuestión de tradición.

Científicos de [El Ojo], claramente extasiados, apuntaban rápidamente en sus libretas los resultados del experimento.

Algunos se daban apretones de mano.

Otros lloraban completamente felices.

Uno de ellos ya estaba siendo atendido porque se desmayó de tanto saltar.

¡Estaban a punto de presenciar los resultados de años de investigación!

El tsunami de energía que emitía la espada comenzó a tomar forma.

Los incrédulos espectadores, dígase tanto como de exorcistas y demonios, no podían creer lo que veían.

Los científicos, claros psicópatas sin concepto de alguno de "control" y aún menos de "discreción", habían hecho algo impensable.

¡Habían jugado con la [Nigromancia]!

La "cosa" que se estaba formando era imposible de concebir para la pobre imaginación humana.

La legión sacra temblaba.

Apretaban tan fuertemente los dientes que tarde o temprano se terminarían rompiendo.

Cargaron sus armas con decisión.

Apretaron el mango de sus espadas y lanzas con fuerza.

Sudaban a mares.

Pero no dudarían ni un segundo.

Ellos estaban dispuestos a morir.

Apuntaron.

Debían de apuntar bien, ya que si fallaban pasarían la eternidad en el peor antro que su religión describía.

No había otra forma de describirlo:

Ese demonio había abierto las [Puertas del Infierno]…

Y no las iba a cerrar hasta llevarlos hasta lo más profundo del Averno.

To make me tame…

La risa malvada del castaño les recordó a los exorcistas su misión.

Era el momento de la verdad.

¡Era ahora o nunca!

-¡FUEEEEEGOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó el que parecía ser el comandante de la legión.

A su orden, miles de balas sacras sonaron atronadoramente al ser disparadas al unísono.

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

Miles de millones de balas cayeron en menos de 2 segundos en aquella masa roji-negra deforme que la espada del castaño había invocado.

Esos pequeños pedazos de metal, no menos copiosos que el aguacero que caía sobre ellos, silbaban surcando el aire cual saetas de fuego y caían sobre la húmeda y fría tierra.

Alguna que otra daba en blanco.

Llegando a la conclusión de que esos exorcistas además de mediocres eran ciegos.

¿Acaso Michael no podía conseguir personal más competente?

Incluso los que él conseguía para engrosar las filas eclesiásticas eran mucho mejores que estos intentos de exorcista.

Había comenzado el ataque contra el Demonio, pero este no emitía ningún ruido, ningún desafío; no respondía a las balas enemigas.

Los soldados vaciaban sus cargadores a una velocidad alarmante.

Pero ellos no lo sabían.

El calor de la batalla les impedía pensar con claridad.

Solo había un pensamiento en sus mentes:

Acabar a su enemigo.

Destruir a ese monstruo.

Borrar su existencia de la faz de la Tierra.

Era obvio el pensamiento general.

Todos podían sentirlo…

Ese sentimiento terrible…

A menos que ese monstruo sea derrotado…

El resultado sería terrible.

Sus cuerpos les gritaban que huyeran.

Cada minúscula célula de su cuerpo les suplicaba que huyeran.

Pero ellos valientemente los ignoraron.

Su valentía era admirable.

Su voluntad inquebrantable.

Su fe digna de reconocimiento.

Siguieron disparando.

Las balas se acababan a una velocidad alarmante.

Unos valientes se acercaron a esa "cosa", apuñalándola sin compasión.

Pero la "cosa" seguía igual.

-Ahí viene…- decía casi llorando de alegría el padrino del castaño, Rizevim Liván Lucifer. –El río viene… ¡El río viene!- riéndose maniáticamente. –La muerte está bailando… ¡La canción del Infierno!-

CHIN CHIN CHIN

Era el sonido de los gatillos sin balas qué disparar.

Los exorcistas se enfrentaron a una horrorosa verdad:

Las balas se acabaron.

No les habían dado las suficientes…

¡No les habían dado las suficientes para matar a ese monstruo!

¡Maldita sea la negligencia de sus superiores!

Las huestes atacantes se detuvieron, desconcertadas por la amenaza silenciosa de la espada y su dueño.

A cada instante, los relámpagos desgarraban las tinieblas.

Entonces sucedió.

De entre esa "cosa" salieron un par de círculos mágicos de dudosa procedencia, saliendo de estos ataques elementales de magia nórdica.

Llevándose consigo a decenas de soldados.

Esperen un segundo…

Esperen un solo maldito segundo…

¿¡Magia nórdica!?

De entre el río de sangre, unas manos femeninas envueltos en una armadura salieron tenebrosamente…

Revelando a un escuadrón completo de valquirias, conectadas diabólicamente con esa amorfa energía a [Bloodriver].

Todas muertas desde hace un tiempo.

El tsunami se abalanzó hacia los exorcistas quienes, aterrados, corrían despavoridos por sus vidas.

Entonces lo vieron.

Enfrentándose a la horrible verdad, esos gallardos hombres que alguna vez fueron considerados leyendas en sus tiempos mozos, fieles y devotos seguidores del Credo Celestial, chillaron como cerdos en un matadero.

Para su limitado cerebro, la verdad se les hacía inconcebible.

Pero la mente humana es maravillosa.

La histeria colectiva en tiempos de crisis podía operar milagros en esa masa orgánica de la que todos los seres cognitivos nos sentimos enfermamente orgullosos.

Comprendieron algo que a simple vista no pudieron haber entendido.

Fue como un rayo de luz en medio de esa insondable y abismal oscuridad que era el fanatismo.

Un mórbido recordatorio de los pecados que los mismos humanos osaron cometer en la Creación…

Y el castigo hacia su hermano Caín.

Dios no los salvaría de esto.

Solo por eso, y solamente por eso, llegaron a la más obvia conclusión…

Una a la que nuestro protagonista había llegado a tierna edad:

"Los milagros no existen"

La "cosa" mostró su verdadera forma.

Cientos de miles de almas en pena atrapadas en la espada mórfica [Bloodriver] a modo de [Familiares] destrozaban la formación enemiga como si de puro y endeble papel se tratase.

-¿¡Qué demonios hace un escuadrón de valquirias dentro de la espada!?- chilló incrédulo Satán.

-Jejejejeje… sobre eso… es una historia muy curiosa…- trataba de excusarse Euclid rascándose la nuca, viendo la mueca asesina de los 2 progenitores de su hermanito.

-Fue un día que salimos en un "paseo por el campo"…- explicó Rizevim, ganándose la atención de los presentes. –Nos pilló el amargado de Heimdall… una cosa llevó a la otra… y… no son las únicas víctimas de esa arma…-

-¡!-

Alarmados, vieron asomarse de entre ese río carmesí las fibrosas cabezas de unos briosos caballos de brillantes finas riendas.

Montándolos, se encontraban hombres musculosos de armaduras doradas y sombrero vikingo adornado con 2 filosos cuernos, con hachas de guerra y espadas de múltiples tamaños en mano.

Un completo batallón de por lo menos 10 000 vikingos arrasaban con la maestría propia de su antigua vigorosa juventud a los pobres exorcistas quienes tenían sus números en rojo.

Sus ojos no despedían brillo alguno.

Pero todos concluían en algo:

Eran jodidamente intimidantes.

-¿¡También se cargaron al ejército de [Asgard]!?-

-No nos los cargamos… esto apenas es la minúscula onceava parte de todo el ejército…- exclamó Euclid recordando viejos traumas.

-Sí… apenas sobrevivimos y eso que Euclid-chan y yo estábamos a nuestro máximo poder… e Issei-kun estaba en modo [Juggernaunt Drive]… conteniendo a duras penas a las [Goddess Valkyries]- aportó Rizevim temblando. –Los de la Facción Nórdica son dignos de temer…-

-¿¡Se llevaron a MI BEBÉ a enfrentarse con semi-diosas de alto rango!?- chilló la madre del castaño agarrando del cuello al tercer [Súper-Demonio] en términos de poder, ahorcándolo con fuerza. -¿¡Saben acaso que las [Goddess Valkyries] son tan fuertes como para vencer a Loki!?-

-P-pero por lo menos se cargó a un escuadrón completo…- se trataba de excusar el peliplatino descendiente de Lucifer sintiendo cómo el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. –No serán tan fuertes como las que contuvo con el poder del [Welsh Dragon], pero tenían un nivel aceptable…-

-¡ESO NO IMPORTA! ¡Él ES MI BEBÉ!-

-Creo que ahora no serán problema contra nuestro hijo…- comentó Satán.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-¿Acaso escuchas algo?-

Efectivamente, el páramo había quedado en silencio.

De los exorcistas no quedaba ni uno vivo.

Volteando ligeramente la cabeza, vieron a [Bloodriver] absorber un pequeño charco de sangre…

De seguro de lo que sobraba de la magistral masacre que el castaño había realizado sin mover ni un solo músculo.

Es más, este mismo discretamente había invocado un trono hecho de oro y se encontraba actualizando su perfil en el [Worldbook].

Sí, con ayuda de Gasper, que por cierto era todo un As en todo lo referente a la informática, habían logrado programar los miles de códigos necesarios para convertir el chat en toda una red social.

E increíblemente, hasta la fecha tenía cientos de usuarios.

Los seres sobrenaturales, previo acuerdo con su servidor, podían registrarse como si de Facebook o Twitter se tratara, llegando a tener muchos amigos y seguidores.

Una red de comunicación bastante eficaz.

Era un BOOM en la sociedad.

A través de este medio, por lo menos, la Guerra Fría quedaba en el olvido.

Ángeles y demonios compartían como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Caídos y vampiros jugando juegos en línea.

Nórdicos y Dioses conociéndose entre sí.

Toda una utopía.

Por lo menos allí.

En realidad, las tensiones entre [Facciones] seguían.

La discriminación y segregación eran pan de cada día.

Era imposible detenerlas.

Pero la comunicación estaba abriendo fronteras.

Tarde o temprano se darían cuenta que ese resentimiento entre razas era una completa tontería.

Lo más probable es que tardara un buen tiempo…

Un laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo tiempo.

Pues bien, el castaño en ese momento actualizaba su estado.

-¡Familia, una foto!- apareciendo mágicamente en medio del grupo, alejando el teléfono con un "selfie stick" que Dios sabrá de dónde sacó.

Sonriendo rápidamente, se pusieron en posición.

FLASH

La foto fue tomada.

En ella, se apreciaba a un joven de cabello castaño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con un hombre de cabello negro a su derecha y una despampanante castaña a su izquierda.

Entre estos 2 últimos, se encontraban las cabezas de un peliplatino de pelo desordenado y barba de chivo junto con otro peliplatino con trenzas.

Todos con los ojos rojos.

Franqueándolos se encontraban una comitiva de lo que parecían ser científicos con maniáticas sonrisas.

De fondo se veía un páramo desolado alumbrado bajo la pálida luz de la luna…

Con aproximadamente 10 000 hombres de armadura blanca empalados en estacas de hielo.

* * *

 **-Academia Kuoh – Sala del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto-**

* * *

En un pequeño edificio antiguo de la Academia Kuoh, ignorantes de lo que pasaba en estos momentos en otra parte del mundo, se encontraban ciertas personas que compartían un vínculo muy cercano con su servidor.

¿Y qué estaban haciendo estas personas?

Pues lo usual:

Jugando ajedrez.

-Jaque mate- exclamaba Sona Sitri en frente de su rival de toda la vida.

-Buen juego, Sona- afirmó una pelirroja de medidas criminales.

-Ha pasado mucho desde que teníamos un juego con espectadores… Rias-

Alrededor de estas, sus respectivos séquitos aplaudían el feroz combate de ajedrez entre sus Reyes Gremory y Sitri.

Por el lado de Gremory se encontraba su fiel [Reina] y mejor amiga Akeno Himejima.

Su [Torre] Koneko Toujou.

Su [Caballero] Kiba Yutto.

Y en una caja en un discreto rincón del salón su [Alfil] mutado Gasper Vladi.

Por el lado de Sitri se encontraba su [Reina] y vicepresidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, Tsubaki Shinra.

Su [Torre] Tsubasa Yura.

Su [Caballero] Tomoe Meguri.

Sus [Alfiles] Reya Kusaka y Momo Hanakai.

Y sus [Peones] Saji Genshirou y Rukuro Nimura.

¿Cómo es que los temidos [Akuma no Deshi] se unieron al séquito Gremory?

Bien, la respuesta era muy sencilla.

Ajuka Astaroth, como favor a su amigo de toda la vida, había modificada ilegalmente las piezas de la heredera Gremory para que se adaptaran al descomunal poder que la guardia personal de su prometido tenía.

¿Cómo lo hizo si las [Evil Peaces] se basan en el potencial y poder de las personas, y justamente estos eran ridículamente talentosos y poderosos para su edad?

Ni idea.

Para más detalles consultar con el Maou Beelzebub.

Sin contar que Rias…

Cuando se lo propone…

Es muy persuasiva.

No entraré en detalles para no malograr la imagen de mis chicos.

Solo puedo decir que…

Akeno no es la única sádica entre mi círculo familiar.

Habían pasado 3 años desde que les había dado la misión de infiltrarse en la Sociedad Demoníaca.

Adquiriendo experiencia.

Conociendo gente.

Aprendiendo cosas nuevas.

Ya tenían una idea de a qué se enfrentaban.

En el transcurso de su vida escolar, habían pasado muchas cosas.

Rias y Akeno eran conocidas como las "Onee-sama" de toda la Academia.

Inteligentes, admirables, hermosas…

Unas Diosas en forma humana.

Sus fans se contaban a por decenas.

Y las cartas de amor que recibían por centenas cada semana…

¡Ay de aquellos ingratos que se atrevieron a poner sus ojos en propiedad privada cuando el amor de su vida se enterara!

Los discípulos de Issei, quienes lo conocían muy bien, les habían advertido a las regentes de la ciudad sobre los excesivos celos que su Maestro tenía.

Al principio se maravillaron, pensando que eran señal de que las amaba a morir.

Bueno, en cierta parte es cierto…

Pero cuando les comentaron cómo quedaban sus pobres pretendientes mientras Issei estaba vigilándolos…

Decidieron dejar claro que no les interesaba nadie, rompiendo varios corazones en el proceso.

Koneko, llamada Shirone solo por Issei, se había ganado el título de "Mascota de la Academia".

Es que es tan…

Tan…

¡KAWAIIIIII!

Los lolicons se desangraban por la nariz al verla.

Otros futuros cadáveres cuando su archi-súper-omega-sobre-protector hermano barriera con ellos.

Gasper… como todo gamer que se respeta, se quedaba encerrado todo el día jugando videojuegos en una sala especial que su Ama le había acondicionado.

Típico.

Kiba Yutto, que también conocía al castaño, por lo menos a través de las redes sociales, era considerado como el "Príncipe de la Academia".

Tenía pubertas en celo a por montones.

Eran muy buenos amigos.

El rubio del lunar en el pómulo era aconsejado sobre novedosas maneras de usar su [Sacred Gear] y ocasionalmente se enteraba de los pormenores de la ubicación de la [Excalibur].

Lo que este [Caballero] agradecía con todo su corazón por tener a un verdadero amigo que lo ayudara con su venganza.

Sona era conocida como la "Sargento de Hierro".

O también llamada la "Belleza Fría".

Pobres paletos aquellos que le pusieron el apodo cuando el castaño viniera.

Tsubaki Shinra lo conocía también por redes sociales, y se podía admitir que eran muy buenos amigos.

Ella le contaba sus problemas y él trataba por todos los medios de aconsejarla.

También le había confesado que sentía atracción hacia el [Caballero] del grupo Gremory, siendo felicitada por el castaño y próximamente ayudada por él para conseguir su atención.

En lo que respecta a todos los demás, ni enterados de su mera existencia.

Todos los que lo conocían coincidían en algo:

Esperaban con ansias el arribo de Issei Hyoudou a Kuoh.

-Has estado más agresiva que de costumbre… algo te inquieta… ¿qué sucede?-

-Han pasado 3 años… y "él" aún no viene…-

El rostro de las enamoradas del aludido se ensombreció.

-Pronto tendremos noticias suyas… tengo fe en ello- dijo Akeno.

Como toda buena sacerdotisa, sus premoniciones se hicieron realidad.

DING

El teléfono de los que estaban registrados en el [WorldBook] sonó.

Sacándolos de sus bolsillos, todos leyeron la siguiente notificación.

"Issei Hyoudou te ha etiquetado en una publicación"

Con esperanza, Rias abrió la aplicación mientras todos se arremolinaban en torno suyo.

-Oye… ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Yura tratando de mirar.

-Ni idea…- respondió Reya.

El enlace los guio directamente a su muro donde pudieron ver la publicación.

Kiba casi se cae de la impresión.

Tsubaki trataba de contener las ganas de comentar para que le enseñe a luchar de esa manera.

Ella es un poquito enferma, lo sé…

Koneko estaba estoica.

Akeno murmuraba algo sobre "malditos olvidadizos que no me invitaron a la fiesta…".

Gasper solo le puso "Like" a la publicación.

Rias tenía un tic nervioso.

Sona quería asesinar con toda su alma a su prometido por ser tremendamente irresponsable.

Cuando los demás miembros del séquito [Sitri] pudieron verlo…

Hicieron amago de toda su fuerza de voluntad para detener sus náuseas.

Esta era la publicación:

" _Aquí socializando con la Sacro Santa Iglesia" – con Alexander Sparda, Yumma Hyoudou y 25 personas más._

(Inserte foto descrita antes aquí)

 _#SoymuyKUUL #Serkiyuttei #Rizevimesunloquillo #En2díasmehospedoenKuoh #GremoryandSitrimustprepare_

Los aludidos se alegraron bastante al enterarse de la noticia.

-¡Tenemos que hacer los preparativos!- exclamó Sona muy animada levantándose abruptamente.

-¡Chicos, necesito que vigilen la zona y avisen la localización de cualquier demonio renegado! ¡Necesitamos causar una buena impresión!- siguió Rias.

-¡Hai, Buchou!-

-Etoooo… Buchou…- murmuró Kiba.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿No deberíamos suspender las clases ese día?-

-¿Por qué lo dices, Yutto-kun?- preguntó curiosamente Sona.

-Bueno… ¿Issei-kun no crees que se pondrá… un poco celoso al notar todas las miradas pervertidas puestas sobre su persona?-

-…-

¿¡Cómo habían podido obviar ese detalle!?

-El derramamiento de sangre es inevitable…- suspiró la heredera Sitri.

-Velaremos por borrar la memoria de las familias afectadas para que no recuerden nada… ¿y ahora cómo se lo digo?- masculló la pelirroja.

-¡Kaicho! ¿¡No estará hablando en serio!?- chilló Tomoe.

-Estoy hablando completamente en serio… es una persona muy importante para mí… y con gusto lo recibiré en mi Territorio-

-¡K-kaicho! ¡¿En serio va a dejar a ese monstruo entrar aquí?!- gritó asustado Saji.

El ambiente se tensó de inmediato.

Ay, Saji-kun…

Nunca debiste decir eso.

Todos juraron que la temperatura del ambiente bajó a niveles alarmantes.

La heredera Sitri expulsó gentilmente su aura, que por cierto para su recién reencarnado [Peón] era muy intimidante, mirando con ojos rojos de furia a su sirviente.

-Ara Ara, ufufufufufufu… esto se pondrá interesante…-

-Saji…- comenzó Sona fulminando con la mirada al pobre chico quien temblaba en su lugar. –Jamás… jamás… ¡JAMÁS!... vuelvas a referirte a Issei Hyoudou como "monstruo" en frente de mí… ¿ENTIENDES?-

-S-sí…- tartamudeó.

-¡No te escucho!- aumentando el volumen de su aura.

-¡S-sí, Kaicho!-

-Muy bien…- dejando de expulsar su aura. –Ahora vámonos que tenemos trabajo que hacer- dirigiéndose a Rias. –Me retiro, coordinaremos el asunto de su llegada mañana-

-Sí, hasta mañana Sona- despidió la pelirroja.

Apenas la morena Sitri junto con su séquito estuvo a respetuosa distancia, la pelirroja desintegró una maceta con [Poder de la Destrucción], furiosa.

Nadie insultaba a su amado en frente de ella…

NADIE.

* * *

 **-Páramo Desolado – Un rato después-**

* * *

Después de compartir un momento familiar entre ellos, tuvieron que pasar a lo que habían venido.

El combate.

-¿Quién será mi oponente?- preguntó curiosamente el castaño.

-No lo sé, hijo. De eso se encarga Rizevim…- dijo su padre.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral del que ahora iba a luchar a muerte.

Si Rizevim se encargaba de conseguirle un oponente…

Eso no auguraba nada bueno.

-Issei-sama…- anunció Euclid seriamente. –Su oponente vendrá en cuestión de segundos- invocando un círculo mágico.

Pero este era diferente.

No era uno normal.

Era la [Dragon Gate].

Aquella que solo se usa para invocar a dragones poderosos.

Aquellos que tenían el poder equiparable a un Maou.

El castaño se tensó.

El color del círculo era de una especie de verde.

(¿Ese no es el color de Yu-Long? ¿Por qué querría pelear conmigo?)

[No compañero. Ese es un verde más oscuro]

El círculo aumentó su brillo.

-Issei-kun, tu oponente no es Yu-Long- dijo Rizevim adivinando los pensamientos de su ahijado. –Tu oponente es…-

GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Un poderoso rugido hizo estremecer el terreno donde se encontraba.

(¡No me jodas!)- fue el pensamiento de Issei al ver al ENORME dragón que imponente se erguía ante él.

Me corrijo…

Ese lagarto no parecía un dragón.

Pero su presencia lo delataba.

Era un monstruo gigantesco con verdes escamas oscuras se erguía imponente ante él en sus 2 patas traseras.

Piernas y brazos vigorosamente gruesos.

Colmillos y cuernos claramente afilados.

Agitaba ansiosamente su gruesa cola y extendía sus alas en todo su esplendor.

Pensándolo mejor, era un gigante con rasgos de dragón.

Tiene características de las criaturas bípedas.

-…El legendario Dragón de la Fuerza Criminal… Grendel. Y por cierto, lo hemos modificado genéticamente para triplicarle su poder- concluyó presentando el peliplatino descendiente de Lucifer con una "inocente" sonrisa.

El aludido abre sus fauces y enseña sus colmillos.

¡Pero qué mal aliento!

¡Qué asco!

¡Niños, por lo que más quieran, NUNCA se atrevan a oler el aliento de un dragón!

-¡GUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…!- comenzó riendo el dragón maligno. -¡Hace un tiempo que no pasaba por la [Dragon Gate]! ¡¿Entonces, quién es mi oponente?! ¿¡Está aquí, verdad!?- liberando un gran instinto asesino que puso nervioso a más de uno.

-¡!-

[¡¿Grendel?! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Él fue asesinado por el Beowulf original!]

(¿¡Ese hijo de su madre revivió a un Dragón Maligno con el poder del [Santo Grial]!?)

Los ojos de Issei se volvieron rojos demostrando su poder.

Debía de ponerse serio.

[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker] [Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

Extendiendo sus alas dragónicas junto con sus 14 alas de murciélago, se puso en posición de combate.

Debía dejar a su espada asimilar al pequeño ejército que había absorbido.

Sus balas no atravesarían ni en sueños las escamas de ese Dragón.

Debía apañárselas con sus puños.

Grendel miró con una sonrisa psicótica a su oponente.

Una armadura roja con gemas verdes que brillaban con poderío.

Sus brazos, codos, rodillas y pies terminaban en punta, obviamente esa armadura fue diseñada para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

En sus antebrazos se alcanzaban a ver ciertas cuchillas doradas que sobresalían aproximadamente unos 30 cm por encima del codo, dando a entender que incluso si daba un codazo este iba a causar un gran daño.

Una filuda cola roja se movía de lado a lado como si estuviera viva.

En su espalda, 2 alas de dragón pertenecientes a cierto Dragón Celestial y 14 alas de murciélago que no se quedaban atrás en términos de poderío hicieron que Grendel casi saltara de excitación.

Lo más resaltante es que toda esta armadura estaba cubierta de un aura carmesí, dando a entender que era su forma final.

Era oficial:

Había encontrado a su primera víctima…

Y esta misma era bestialmente poderosa.

-¡Qué bien! ¡El Dragón Celestial Rojo! ¿Por qué esa apariencia?- dijo Grendel amenazantemente.

-El Dragón Celestial fue derrotado y su alma fue sellada en un artefacto llamado [Sacred Gear]…- explicó calmadamente Euclid. –Él es su actual portador-

El Dragón aumentó el volumen de sus carcajadas.

-¡GUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…! ¿¡Así que el mierdoso de Ddraig fue derrotado!? ¡QUÉ VERGÜENZA! ¡Qué dragón celestial ni que mierda! ¡Por lo menos aguantarás un poco para probar mi existencia!-

BOOM

El dragón verde expulsó abruptamente su aura.

ERA ENOOOOOOORME.

Tanto era su nivel que hasta el suelo se agrietó y todo el páramo temblaba.

-¡Ddraig, configura mi poder demoníaco para alimentar y aumentar el poder de la armadura! ¡Vamos con todo lo que podemos controlar!-

[¡Groooooaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr!]

El rugido se hizo notar aún fuera de la [Boosted Gear] con un volumen impresionante.

El castaño se puso en posición de salida atlética, como si fuera a correr una carrera.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Los 2 dragones se lanzaron hacia el frente con sus puños en frente.

Se produjo el choque.

TROOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPP

Debido a la fuerza del impacto, los 2 oponentes se separaron unos 600 metros.

Aún no había comenzado el combate.

Solo era un respetuoso saludo.

Issei movió ligeramente su brazo, que estaba entumecido por el golpe.

(Ya veo por qué el sobrenombre de la "Fuerza Criminal". ¡Es muy fuerte!)

[Aibou, el [Hakuryuukou] de esta era ha vencido al Gobernador de los Caídos y todos sus [Cadres] con facilidad…]

(¿Y?)

[¡Que el [Serkiyuttei] debe tener la fama de haber derrotado a un Dragón Maligno genéticamente modificado por lo menos 10 veces más fuerte que ellos juntos!]

(¿¡Tan poderoso es este tipo!?)

[Si te aplicas lo vencerás… a duras penas y casi rayando en un milagro… pero lo harás]

(Gracias por los ánimos…)- pensó sarcásticamente.

Grendel simplemente sonreía.

-¡Fuerte! ¡Eres muy fuerte! ¡TÚ ME DARÁS LA BATALLA QUE TANTO HE ESPERADO!- moviéndose a una velocidad impropia de su tamaño hacia él.

Recuperándose rápidamente, activó sus propulsores y se lanzó al ataque.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[JET]

PUM

La armadura roja dirigió su puño hacia el rostro del dragón, quien recibió el golpe de lleno.

Lamentablemente, lo recibió apropósito para agarrar su brazo y levantar el suyo propio para darle un golpe.

Sus intenciones eran claras, pero…

¿De verdad creen que su padre se va a quedar de brazos cruzados?

-¡No me subestimes!- gritó el castaño aprovechando que el dragón había acercado su brazo para impactar de lleno con el otro, dándole un rodillazo cubierto de aura.

PUM

Grendel retrocedió aturdido…

O por lo menos eso esperaba.

-¡Toma, por pendejo!- gritó Grendel tomando impulso…

Y asestándole un fuerte puñetazo con su izquierda.

PUUUMMMM

A pesar de que el castaño se cubrió con los brazos en X, no pudo evitar que su armadura se agrietara un poco, la parte que cubría sus brazos se rompiera y que la fuerza del impacto lo arrastrase unos metros.

La armadura no emitía ni un ruido.

Solo se limitó a reconstruirse.

(Su gran tamaño y peso no van proporcionales a su velocidad. Puedo aprovechar su dificultad para moverse y atacar con mi velocidad)

PUM PUM PUM PUM

Mientras pensaba, arremetía violentamente contra Grendel, intercambiando puños que hacían quebrar el piso debajo suyo.

[Pero tus reflejos no están tan desarrollados como para aumentar tu velocidad y agarrarlo desprevenido]

Agachándose para esquivar un ataque de su cola, dirigió una patada voladora hacia el gigante lagarto quien retrocedió levemente por el impacto, aprovechando el impulso para dar una mortal en el aire para ponerse detrás de él y lanzarle un [Dragon Shoot].

(Ahí es donde entras tú. Transfiere el poder hacia mi cerebro para aumentar unos cuantos procesos mentales…)

Volteando bruscamente, Grendel desvió el ataque con su brazo izquierdo y con su derecho conectaba un golpe que rompió el peto de la armadura, forzándola a retroceder mientras acortaba distancia.

[¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Aumentar la velocidad de la sinapsis podría ser letal!]

Reconstruyendo la armadura, cargó todos los [Boost] anteriores para lanzar una gran llamarada de fuego, siendo imitado por la lagartija gigante.

(No moriré, aún quiero hacer muchas cosas. Tengo la velocidad más elevada de entre todos los anteriores [Serkiyuttei], pero mi capacidad para reaccionar no es proporcional a esta)

Aprovechando la cortina de humo, conectó un potente golpe en la nariz del gigante lagarto verde quien por primera vez sangró.

PUUUUMMM

Grendel amplió su psicótica sonrisa.

-¡GUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Esto es divertido! ¡Eres muy divertido!- agarrando el brazo con el que el castaño lo había golpeado, comenzando a girar.

[Boost]

-¡Cariño, tienes que detener esto!- chilló Yumma al ver la brutal paliza que le estaban dando a su hijo.

[Boost]

Grendel seguía girando.

-Issei podrá con él… sé que podrá…- contestó Satán apretando los puños, conteniéndose de ir y desintegrar al bastardo.

[Boost]

El dragón soltó al castaño, mandándolo a volar por los aires y enterrarse en medio de un cráter.

BAM

[Boost]

El castaño, contra todo pronóstico, logró recuperarse a tiempo y cayó arrodillado.

Su armadura estaba casi destrozada.

Rizevim sonrió maniáticamente al verlo.

Una sonrisa casi tan sádica como la suya asomaba por el rostro de su ahijado.

-¡AHORA SI! ¡PUEDO DEJAR DE CONTENERME!- reconstruyendo su armadura...

Y de paso recitando un cántico nuevo.

XXXXXXXXX

[Yo… que estoy a punto de despertar…]

[Soy el Sekiryuttei que ha descartado los principios de la Dominación…]

[Yo recorreré el camino de la justicia portando los sueños y la esperanza indestructible…]

[Yo seré el Verdadero Dragón Emperador Carmesí…]

[Y les prometo a todos ustedes…]

[¡Yo les mostrare el futuro que brilla en la verdadera luz carmesí!]

[ **Modo Triana: True Crimson King]**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM

El aura roja del castaño se elevó hasta por las nubes, superando de un tirón a la de Grendel.

[Transfer]

-¡MUEREEEEEEE!- gritó el dragón maligno acortando distancia rápidamente dirigiendo un golpe certero hacia el castaño.

PUM

Una gruesa nube de polvo cubrió a los 2 combatientes.

Cuando se disipó la nube, las quijadas de los presentes cayeron hasta el suelo.

El puño de Grendel había sido detenido por una armadura de color carmesí y ciertamente más entallada que el [Balance Breaker].

No tenía tantos rasgos dragónicos aparte de las características terminaciones en punta y cuchillas en el antebrazo.

La armadura era lisa, como si una espada al rojo vivo hubiera borrado cualquier imperfección en ella.

Un par de cuernos dorados sobresalían del casco.

Pero lo más resaltante…

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

-¡Toma esto!- aumentando su fuerza.

Si las quijadas estaban en el suelo, ahora llegaron hasta el centro de la Tierra.

El Dragón Maligno fue levantado por los aires…

Y posteriormente azotado con fuerza contra el suelo.

[Dragon Shoot]

Y de paso rematado con un ataque con el poder de todos los [Boost] anteriores unidos.

Que eran más o menos unos 50 aumentos.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Obviamente eso le dolió.

Humo salía de su piel y a duras penas había logrado soportar el ataque, llevándose consigo una gran cantidad de energía del Dragón de la Fuerza Criminal.

Dejándolo con por lo menos el doble de su fuerza original.

Un gran logro considerando que fue modificado para triplicar ese límite.

-¡ARGHHHHHH! ¡Ahora verás!- levantándose abruptamente aumentando su nivel de aura.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

-¡Prepárate para volver al Hades! ¡GRENDEL!- igualando el aura del dragón verde.

Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro.

La batalla se reanudó.

PUM PUM PUM

Eran los sonidos de los puños chocando contra su igual.

PUM

-¡Vete a la mierda!- gritó Grendel al conectar un golpe en el costado de la armadura, regenerándose con la suficiente rapidez como para ver que tenía unos cuantos moretones.

PUM

-¡Tu vieja dragona en 4!- respondió Issei al darle una patada en la quijada que lo hizo escupir sangre.

PUUUUUMMMMMM

Los 2 combatientes se separaron, jadeando levemente.

Sin darse un tiempo de descanso, volvieron al ataque.

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

-¡Quédate quieto!- dijo el dragón maligno juntando sus 2 manos en el aire, bajándolas con la intención de aplastar la armadura roja.

Esquivando a una velocidad divina, el castaño dirigió una patada cubierta de aura al estómago del dragón.

-¡Gaaaaahhhhhhhh!- fue el quejido de Grendel al ser arrastrado unos metros.

Los presentes se sorprendieron al ver a la gigante lagartija sobarse el estómago.

Issei podría con él.

De eso no cabían dudas.

-Euclid-chan… desaparece ese hechizo ahora- ordenó Rizevim al ver a su subordinado cargar su más poderoso ataque para desaparecer de la existencia al de la Fuerza Criminal.

Obviamente que era una exageración.

El Lucifage podía encargarse de ese dragón fácilmente usando el 100% de su poder junto con otra pequeña sorpresa.

-¡Ese fue un buen golpe! ¡QUIERO MÁS!- chillaba extasiado el Dragón Maligno con una tétrica sonrisa.

El castaño simplemente se estiró un poco, haciendo sonar sus maltratados huesos.

CRACK

-Ese fue un buen calentamiento…- dijo Issei con una sonrisa debajo de su armadura carmesí. -¡Continuemos!-

[JET]

Con un aleteo de todas sus alas y el impulso de sus propulsores, se lanzó al ataque.

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

Los 2 oponentes siguieron su intercambio de golpes.

Grendel había aumentado su velocidad, pero Issei podía seguirlo sin problemas sin descuidarse ni un segundo.

-¡Grendeeeeeelllllll!- lanzándose a velocidad que nada tenía que envidiarle al mismo rayo.

-¡Ddraaaaaaaiiiiiiiggggggggg!- abriendo sus brazos como quien quisiera dar un abrazo.

Para los experimentados miembros del [Trío de la Destrucción] y compañía, las intenciones de esa lagartija súper-desarrollada se veían a la legua.

Planeaba recibir el ataque de lleno para después aplastarlo en un mortal abrazo de oso.

Todos sabían que ir de frente a un enemigo más grande que tú tiene ventajas y desventajas:

La ventaja es que era más fácil acercarse a su rango de alcance.

Lo malo es que prácticamente le dices a tu enemigo que quieres darle un abrazo.

Obviamente te destrozará los huesos.

Eso el castaño lo había comprobado de primera mano en su pequeño paseo en el [Olimpo].

No fue muy bonito que digamos.

Gracias a la técnica que estaba a punto de realizar había logrado añadir a su ejército personal almacenado en [Bloodriver] a un par de minotauros.

La armadura roja no tenía intención de parar…

Y cuando todo parecía perdido…

PUM

Se dio un volantín en el aire de 360° pasando entre los brazos de Grendel y conectando una patada en su quijada con tal fuerza que un colmillo salió volando.

Por supuesto aumentando la furia de este dragón.

-¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOOO!- cegado por la ira daba golpes a diestra y siniestra muy obvios de predecir.

Mientras Grendel aumentaba su aura, el castaño lo imitaba.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

El castaño conectaba golpes con demasiada facilidad que parecía ridícula.

Un golpe a la izquierda.

Un golpe a la derecha.

Una patada al estómago.

Aprovechando el impulso para darse un giro de 180° grados y asestarle otra patada que lo hizo tragar tierra.

Gracias a los golpes llenos de aura y el filo de los picos de la armadura del [Modo Triana], Grendel sangraba profusamente y tenía un par de huesos rotos.

-¡Arghhhhhhhh! ¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¡TE CORTARÉ EN PEDACITOS! ¡DESEARÁS NO HABER NACIDO MOCOSO DE MIERDAAAAAAAAA!- gritaba el dragón maligno tratando de levantarse.

-Grendel…- dijo Issei desapareciendo el yelmo de su armadura, revelando su cabello castaño ondeando con el viento y unos ojos rojos como la misma sangre. -¿Te has dado cuenta de algo?- alzando el vuelo.

-¿Darse cuenta de algo?- preguntó Euclid.

-¿Darse cuenta de qué?- se preguntaba su padrino, activando la maquinaria de su cerebro.

-¿¡DE QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ME TENGO QUE DAR CUENTA, DDRAIG!?- Grendel escupía su odio.

-Los Dragones Celestiales son los que más cerca están del nivel de un Dios Dragón…- explicaba Issei. –Desde las Grandes Guerras, uno solo de sus ataques bastaba para borrar de la existencia a gran parte de la coalición de las [Tres Grandes Facciones]…-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- se preguntaba Yumma.

Satán solamente atendía a la explicación, al igual que la comitiva de científicos.

-Hay un ataque…- seguía el castaño. –…característico de mi compañero. Se llama [Dragon Shoot]. Se cargan cierta cantidad de aumentos y Ddraig los expulsa en modo de una ráfaga de poder concentrada-

El castaño esbozó una sonrisa diabólica.

-Dime Grendel… ¿acaso he soltado algún ataque mágico en lo que va del segundo round?-

-¡!-

-En lo que va del segundo asalto he acumulado…- contando con sus dedos. –Unos… más o menos… 92 [Boost]-

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

-Y con los de ahora van 100… me pregunto… ¿qué le pasaría a un individuo si recibiera un [Dragon Shoot] de semejante calibre?-

-¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- rugía Grendel tratando de moverse.

Satán invocó una barrera de protección de gran poder alrededor del área.

Un ataque del [Welsh Dragon] de ese tipo iba a destruir el páramo donde se encontraban…

Y de paso el continente.

No podía dejar que semejante poder se desatara a la ligera.

-Lamentablemente… si sobrevives a esto… loquenoesmuyprobablequeocurra…- dijo rápidamente. –Ganarás la pelea… pero la batalla la ganaré yo de todas formas… ya que esta armadura es muy difícil de mantener… y el tiempo límite en que puedo mantenerla se está acabando-

-¡!-

-Mi cuerpo me pide a gritos que desactive mi armadura… que ya no puede más…- apretando sus puños. -¡Pero no puedo descansar hasta acabarte, interfieres con mis planes!-

Un sonido metálico se escuchó en su espalda.

Su armadura se hizo ligera.

Dos cañones cilíndricos alargados asomaron por encima de sus hombros.

Sonriendo perversamente, acumuló la energía en sus recientes adquisiciones.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN

Era el sonido de los cañones cargándose…

DOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN

Iluminando la punta levemente…

DOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN

Acumulando el poder de 100 [Boost] de parte del que en sus tiempos fue la personificación de la Dominación.

-¡Siente la magnificencia del Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo!-

-¡CÚBRANSE!- dijo la antítesis de Dios invocando un gran círculo de defensa de inmenso poder.

[¡Crimson Blaster!]

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Ese fue el fin del Dragón Maligno de la Fuerza Criminal…

El nacimiento del [Modo Triana]…

Y el inicio de mis problemas.

* * *

 **-Un día después-**

* * *

Un día después de esa épica batalla de la que prácticamente nadie se enteró siquiera que se llevó acabo, estando Sona Sitri en la oficina del Consejo Estudiantil despachando rápidamente una serie de documentos rutinarios, pues quería ir a comprar un regalo para su prometido, fue interrumpida por una llamada telefónica.

Era su hermana Serafall, quien por el tono de voz parecía completamente feliz.

Había terminado el rodaje de una nueva temporada de la "Mahou Shoujou Levi-tan" y ahora quería saber qué hacer con su tiempo libre.

Estaba pensando en ir a comprar un nuevo atuendo de chica mágica, pero no sabía elegir entre un modelo y otro.

Por lo que concluyó que su querida So-tan le podía ayudar a elegir.

Sona trataba de ocultar su impaciencia.

Siempre que su hermana la llamaba era para una completa tontería y le hacía perder el tiempo.

Con suma suspicacia y persuasión, producto de la influencia de su Issei en ella, se las arregló para colgar casi de inmediato.

"Su" Issei…

La morena Sitri se sonrojó al pensarlo.

Pero era verdad.

Él era SU hombre…

Y nadie podía negarlo.

Diez minutos más tarde, el teléfono volvió a sonar.

Sona suspiró.

Era Rias.

De pequeñas habían sido las mejores amigas, pero ahora eran rivales por el corazón del mismo hombre.

Cada vez que el tema de Issei salía a relucir, terminaban peleando tanto que el complejo educativo debía ser reconstruido después de sus múltiples batallas.

Sus respectivos hermanos mayores tenían que desembolsarse unos cuantos millones de dólares para arreglar los destrozos de esas 2 pubertas con revolución de hormonas.

Pero Rias parecía haberse dejado arrastrar por la emoción de ver de nuevo a su novio.

Solo quería preguntar a su amiga qué podía regalarle como bienvenida.

Sona le hizo algunas sugerencias, que ella apresuró a rechazar de plano.

Finalmente, le dejó en paz.

Cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar, Sona metió todos los documentos en el cajón.

Al Diablo con ellos.

(O a su suegro con ellos…)- pensó nuevamente sonrojada.

Se marcharía y en paz.

Se dirigía, con paso rápido, hacia su apartamento cuando de pronto notó que alguien andaba junto a ella.

Sorprendida, vio que era un hombre de gabardina negra con el símbolo de la Familia Sparda.

Éste le tomó del brazo y dijo, en voz apenas audible:

-No se alarme, mi jefe sólo desea hablar con usted-

Mientras, se había abierto la puerta de un automóvil estacionado junto a la acera.

-Suba, la llevaremos con él- le ordenó el hombre.

Mirando hacia los lados, vio que no tenía opción.

En la esquina siguiente se apoyaba un hombre con el mismo símbolo fumando un cigarro.

Detrás de ella, había 2 sujetos conversando entre sí.

Con una sonrisa, dejaron entrever 2 pistolas en sus bolsillos.

El de la otra esquina, el del cigarro, mostró una ametralladora.

La morena Sitri sabía que no los debía tomar a la ligera.

Issei le había advertido que sus armas las habían conseguido del Vaticano.

Además de que eran mercenarios con muy buenas habilidades.

Estas mismas personas les ayudaban en las sombras con la seguridad de Kuoh.

La pregunta era…

¿Por qué su jefe quería hablar con ella?

Sin el menor asomo de confianza, la Sitri subió al vehículo.

El coche arrancó.

* * *

 **-Habitación desconocida – Mansión en las montañas de Kuoh-**

* * *

Amarrada en una silla de respaldar alto y recto, Sona Sitri rememoró el viaje que había tenido.

La morena viajaba en un coche junto a otros cuatro hombres.

El hombre que la interceptó estaba sentado delante.

La obligaron a ocupar el asiento posterior, entre los dos que le habían sorprendido en la calle.

Uno de ellos, el que estaba a su derecha, le tapaba el rostro con un trapo negro para que no pudiera ver nada.

-No mueva ni un pelo- le advirtió.

El trayecto fue corto, de no más de treinta minutos, y cuando bajaron del coche, solo pudo reconocer que estaban en las montañas, ya que era de noche.

Le condujeron a una habitación ubicada en el segundo piso de una Mansión de 6 pisos, donde la amarraron a una silla.

Ahora, miraba su limitado ángulo de visión para darse cuenta de dónde estaba.

La habitación era muy amplia, paredes de color crema y losetas de mármol.

Una televisión de 52 pulgadas le franqueaba por el frente, reflejando una cama matrimonial donde fácilmente cabían 6 personas.

A su derecha, se encontraba un clóset que ocupaba la mayor parte de la pared, siendo la única parte libre la que mostraba una puerta.

A su izquierda, una mesa de noche con un vaso de agua al lado de una ventana que daba a una terraza donde se apreciaba la luz de la luna.

La morena comenzó a pensar.

El viaje no había durado mucho, por lo que no estaba muy lejos de Kuoh.

Sí, lo más probable es que estuvieran en las afueras.

Por lo que había podido ver, estaban en las montañas cerca de Kuoh.

Así que si lograba escapar tendría 2 puntos de referencia.

El Templo Himejima y la Mansión Hyoudou, antigua Residencia de Verano de la Familia Gremory.

Si no lograba perder a sus captores, podía crear una señal de alerta en el cielo.

La [Reina] de Rias sería capaz de verla e ir en su ayuda.

Inmediatamente después desechó esa idea.

No necesitaba llamar a nadie.

Su prometido le había entrenado desde niña.

La [Sacerdotisa del Trueno] tenía el suficiente poder para borrar Kuoh si se le propusiera…

Aunque esto Rias no lo sabía.

Y así debía seguir siendo.

La pregunta era…

¿Dónde estaba ella?

O mejor planteada…

¿Qué querían de ella?

Sumida en sus pensamientos y con la cabeza gacha, no notó como un joven de cabello castaño y ojos escarlata entraba en la habitación.

Vestía con unos jeans azules, polo negro y zapatillas blancas a juego.

Su cabello, cual selva indomable, llegaba hasta el cuello, dándole un aspecto que denotaba gran vigor.

Un flequillo enmarcando su rostro terminaba de darle ese toque sensual que de seguro a las colegialas les causaría un K.O instantáneo, sin contar los masivos derrames nasales que las mujeres tenían al verlo pasar por la calle.

Una de las molestias del aura de dragón era que activaba las feromonas de las hembras, convirtiéndolas en una especie de gatas en celo.

Un gran problema, aunque los pervertidos digan lo contrario.

Sus ojos miraban atentamente a la morena pensante.

Esta vestía con el uniforme estándar de la Academia Kuoh, blusa blanca con rayas verticales negras, falda magenta femenina, medias blancas largas que mostraban gran parte de sus bien torneadas piernas y zapatos a juego.

Sus usuales lentes de montura negra le daban un toque… digámosle típico de ella… que quedaban muy bien con su cabello negro con flequillo en su rostro.

Sentándose delante de ella en un mueble que había invocado, solamente sonreía al verla mientras que con un movimiento de su mano sus ataduras quedaran libres.

Gracias a que ella estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, no lo notó en absoluto, por lo que aprovechando el dramatismo respiró hondo y dijo:

-He vuelto… Sona-

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

Cualquiera pensaría que la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil estaba tan concentrada pensando que no le había escuchado, pero la realidad estaba muy lejos de la imaginación popular.

Los ojos de Sona comenzaron a lagrimear un poco.

Retirando sus lentes y derramando una catarata de lágrimas, miró a Issei llena de rubor y con una hermosa sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba cual jaguar a su presa a sus brazos.

-¡Issei!- lloraba siendo agarrada por su amado.

-Sona…- abrazándola con fuerza. –Tranquila, ya estoy de vuelta…-

-¡BUAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-

-Ya, ya… llora cuanto quieras…-

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

(Mi polo se está mojando…)- lloriqueó mentalmente el castaño.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la morena se tranquilizó.

Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, por Dios, el castaño nunca había visto a alguien llorar tanto, sus lagrimales ya deberían estar secos.

-¿Ya te tranquilizaste?-

-Sí. Perdóname… solo es que hace tiempo que no te veía y…-

-No te preocupes por eso. Solo quería verte antes de presentarme formalmente en "sociedad"…-

-¿Era necesario secuestrarme?- exclamó con un tierno puchero. –Creí que iban a violarme…-

-Jejejejejejeje… obviamente era necesario. Tenía que añadirle realismo a tu desaparición, de seguro tú [Reina] en este momento debe estar viendo las cámaras de vigilancia…-

-Entonces no tardarán en encontrarnos…-

-Sobre eso ya me encargué. Desactivé las cámaras de vigilancia de la ciudad por la ruta que tomó el auto-

-¿Y la placa? ¿La descripción del auto?-

-¿Acaso crees que secuestraría a alguien sin tomar medidas al respecto? Es un grave error subestimar mi capacidad de planeación- dijo claramente ofendido.

-¿Entonces?-

-La marca y el color del auto es demasiado común en Kuoh. Podría pasar por cualquiera de este pueblo, y ustedes no tienen personal para barrer toda la ciudad al mismo tiempo. La placa fue robada de una limosina de Tokio, por lo que no hay que preocuparse si la buscan por GPS-

-¿Y si logran encontrar un patrón en las cámaras apagadas?-

-Las cámaras fueron encendidas una vez estuvimos fuera de su ángulo de visión. Incluso si llegan a encontrar este lugar, lo que dudo mucho, he puesto una barrera en contra de familiares alrededor y unas cuantas trampas para los intrusos-

-¿Estuvimos?-

-Yo era el que conducía el auto-

-¡!-

-¿Me crees tan irresponsable como para dejarte sola con mis soldados? No…- con clara molestia, como si ella le hubiera herido el orgullo.

-¿Tanta planeación para un secuestro? Secuestrar es relativamente fácil… creo-

Issei trató de contener su risa.

Había muchos aspectos de la vida en que la morena era taaaaaannnn inocente…

A pesar de ser más madura e inteligente que Rias, eso no quitaba el hecho de que tuviera la mentalidad de una adolescente de su edad.

Para él estos asuntos eran pan de cada día, su edad mental era de aproximadamente unos 100 años…

Un suspiro para Rizevim y compañía…

Así que con toda la paciencia del mundo, se puso a explicar.

-Un secuestro es mucho más difícil de planear de lo que las películas y los libros nos lo hacen creer. Debes tener una clara visión de futuro, adelantarte a las reacciones de las autoridades, recursos para llevarlo a cabo y un plan de respaldo en caso de que todo falle…-

-Lo planeaste todo…-

-Siempre planeo todo. Una de las características de un buen demonio es de ser meticulosamente calculadores. Incluso en el hipotético caso que logren encontrarnos y romper la barrera que protege el lugar, un regime completo de mis "soldados" protege la zona-

Sona escuchaba atentamente todo lo que el castaño decía.

Siempre aprendía algo nuevo.

-En el milagroso caso que lleguen a vencer a los guardias, automáticamente se activará un círculo de transporte de emergencia que nos llevará a una locación segura-

-¿A dónde?-

-Una de las mayores ventajas de tener una locación segura es que solo su dueño y los que trabajan allí saben dónde está. No puedo decírtelo, ya que entre más personas lo sepan, más probabilidades hay de que lo encuentren-

-¿Me guardas secretos? ¡Pero si yo no te guardo ninguno!- claramente sorprendida y molesta.

-Los secretos que yo guardo son tan terribles que ciertamente nunca deben ser contados…- dijo seriamente Issei tomando los hombros de su amada con fuerza temblorosa. –Tengo secretos que pondrían en peligro a todos aquellos que lo sepan, si te los dijera, muchas personas irían a por tu cabeza y nunca me perdonaría si algo te pasara-

-Issei…-

-Los secretos que guardo podrían destruir la fe de la humanidad, destruir [Facciones] enteras con un simple chasqueo de dedos, matar a cualquier criatura a la que me propusiera si esta está en el límite de mis capacidades o simplemente hacer que el orden del mundo se vaya por el escusado…-

-¡!-

-Sí… codearme con un psicópata en potencia y terroristas de fama internacional cambia mi perspectiva de ver el mundo. Me hace más atento, más listo, más fuerte…- haciendo una leve pausa. –Pero debes dar algo a cambio por todo…-

-¿Cuál es el precio?- con cierto miedo en su voz.

-Tu inocencia… y tú alma-

-¡!-

-Mi alma está contaminada por el camino de la oscuridad, el verdadero camino de la oscuridad, no la clara imitación de la que mis discípulos están claramente orgullosos-

-¡!-

-Mis discípulos creen que son mis iguales porque YO les he hecho creer ello. YO soy su Maestro y ellos son meros peones que puedo usar como se me dé la regalada gana, eso no cambiará aunque ponga todo mi esfuerzo y fuerza de voluntad para convencerme de lo contrario. Ciertamente amo a Akeno y a las chicas con toda mi alma… pero es algo que mi propia naturaleza me obliga a recordar todos los días-

-¡!-

-Soy un monstruo, Sona. No tengo reparos en hacer lo que tenga que hacer… y lo peor de todo…- llorando con ganas. -…Es que no sentiría nada al hacerlo, ningún asomo de arrepentimiento o piedad. No merezco el amor de nadie, el camino de la oscuridad es un camino en el que las personas involucradas sentimentalmente con su caminante, dependiendo de mis decisiones, serán las más dichosas o ¡sufrirán un destino peor que la muerte!-

Issei se acostó en las piernas de su amada, dando rienda suelta a todo el sufrimiento que había estado guardando desde hace 12 años.

Lloró, lloró como un bebé al que le dolía algo y su incapacidad de hablar no le permitía comunicarse.

Sona solo se limitó a llorar con él, reconfortándolo.

En ocasiones como esta, cierto instinto maternal innato en todas las mujeres salió a relucir.

Acariciando sus sedosos cabellos entre sus delgados dedos, solamente se limitó a estar con él.

Era lo que necesitaba.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había llorado?

Pasados unos minutos en los que el castaño pudo sacarse todas las penas de su lastimada y putrefacta alma, siguió con la conversación.

-No sé por qué te cuento todo esto…- dijo Issei con segundas intenciones.

-Sí lo sabes, no te hagas el inocente- exclamó Sona adivinando sus pensamientos.

Bueno, siendo honestos atando los cabos sueltos.

No es tan difícil como se piensa.

Incluso ustedes podrían adivinar mis intenciones si se ponen a pensar un poco.

Issei sonrió.

Si fuera cualquier otra mujer, hubiera caído ante su manipulación mental.

Rias se hubiera quedado llorando junto con él.

Akeno le hubiera abofeteado diciendo que ella solo fue un juguete y se largaría llorando.

Shirone reaccionaría igual que Akeno.

Xenovia lo hubiera rebanado con [Durandal].

Cualquier otra mujer le hubiera gritado a los 4 vientos que era un monstruo sin corazón.

Pero ella no.

Sabía que ella no.

Ella desde pequeña había logrado comprender su gran problema y responsabilidad.

Y sorprendentemente no lo había despreciado.

Ni siquiera odiado.

Aún menos compadecido.

Ella había sabido entender la magnitud del peso de sus hombros y se había ofrecido a ayudarle.

Sus sentimientos eran puros, de ser una vil perra interesada lo hubiera sabido en el acto.

Así que…

¿Por qué no dar el siguiente paso?

-Es por eso que quiero que seas mi lucero, mi luz en la oscuridad, aquella por la que me levante todas las mañanas y el motivo de mi existencia…- arrodillándose frente a la morena, sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo.

Sona solo atinó a llevarse la mano al corazón con un rubor incontrolable y lágrimas cayendo cual catarata.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-Sona Sitri… sé que en estos momentos eres feliz, así que dime ¿me permitirías ser parte de tu felicidad y aceptarías ser mi esposa?-abriendo la cajita.

Dentro de ella, se veía un anillo dorado con runas mágicas en él adornado con un precioso rubí escarlata.

La morena no sabía qué decir.

Si se apreciaba bien, parecía que humo salía de sus orejas.

Lo más probable es que sus palabras le causaran un cortocircuito en el cerebro…

¿O no?

PUM

Había llegado a su tope:

Sona Sitri se había desmayado bajo la incrédula mirada de Issei Hyoudou.

(Era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad…)

[Le fundiste el cerebro con solo una frase. Felicidades compañero, creo que rompiste un récord mundial]

(¿¡Y ahora qué hago!?)

[Tú eres el Don, compañero. Tú decides]

(Y tú eres mi Consiglieri, así que ponte a pensar en algo)

[¿Y si llamas a un familiar para que le ayude?]

(¡Eso!)

Sin moverse ni un solo centímetro, invocó un círculo de comunicación para llamar a la única familiar Sitri con la que no tenía que estar peleando.

En este círculo, apareció una joven entre sus 20 años, cabello negro amarrado en dos coletas, ojos violeta y vestida de traje de chica mágica.

Así es señores, había llamado a Serafall Leviathan.

-"Hola Ise-chan, es raro que me llames ¿para qué me necesitas?"-

-"Serafall, antes que nada no te alarmes y no hagas nada impulsivo. Esto puede resultarte un poco fuerte"- totalmente serio.

-"¿Qué sucedió?"- devolviendo la seriedad.

-"Yo… le pedí matrimonia a Sona-chan…-"

-"…"-

(De seguro en la mente de Serafall hay una computadora que en estos momentos dice "Procesando… Procesando"…)

La respuesta, aunque demasiado obvia, no se hizo esperar.

-"¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"- chilló Serafall a todo pulmón, sonrojada hasta las orejas. –"¿¡En serio!? ¡Al fin tengo cuñadoooooooooooo!"-

-"¡Serafall, escúchame! ¡Ella no me ha dicho que Sí!"-

-"…"-

Silencio incómodo.

(Gritos histéricos de parte de mi cuñada en 3… 2… 1…)

-"¿¡Cómoooooooooooooooooo!?"- totalmente incrédula. –"¿¡Cómo que se ha negado!? ¡Es imposible! ¡Ella te ama a morir! ¡Exijo hablar con ella en este mismo instante!"-

-"Sera-chan, ella no puede hablar ahora porque se ha desmayado de la impresión y no puedo ir a socorrerla…"-

-"¿Por qué no?"-

-"Tradiciones familiares. Es una tradición que padre se ha inventado que consiste en que hasta escuchar una respuesta de parte de la persona a la que le pides matrimonio no puedes moverte de tu lugar. Estoy arrodillado y se me están entumeciendo las piernas"-

-"¡¿So-tan se desmayó?! ¡Voy inmediatamente!"- preparándose para ir.

-"Usa el kunai que te regalé. Imbúyele un poco de tu magia y te trasladará en menos de un segundo hacia donde estamos. Los círculos mágicos no funcionan aquí…"-

-"¿La has llevado a una de tus locaciones seguras?"-

-"Sí… ¿De verdad crees que soy tan irresponsable como para dejar que alguien interrumpa este momento?"-

-"Es cierto… estaré allí en menos de un segundo"- cortando la comunicación.

No pasó más de medio segundo hasta que de un kunai clavado estratégicamente al lado de la cama apareciera la hermana mayor de Sona, con la cara verde.

(Náuseas)- reconoció inmediatamente el castaño.

* * *

Pequeño detalle que me olvidaba de comentar.

El [Hiraishin no Jutsu] tiene unos pequeños efectos secundarios.

Para los principiantes, y para todos en general, genera una sensación de fuerte presión en todo el cuerpo, como si una fuerza te aplastara con fuerza abrumadora contra el suelo.

Siendo más precisos, como si te forzaran a atravesar un espacio muy estrecho a tal punto que a los primerizos se les dificulta la respiración.

Otra de las reacciones más comunes son las náuseas y el mareo.

Así que les sugiero que si intentan aprender esta técnica a través de los pergaminos en mis archivos personales, tengan una pastilla contra el mareo a la mano…

Y una bolsa para los vómitos.

Ah, y por si acaso, NUNCA intenten usar esta técnica si no están emocionalmente estables.

Hay… digámosle un efecto secundario… que sale a relucir cuando una persona utiliza esta técnica sin estar en sus cabales.

No sé por qué, pero por si las dudas se los digo.

Este efecto secundario lo bauticé con el nombre de [Despartición].

Consiste en que algún trozo o alguna parte del cuerpo se queden atrás.

Obviamente puede regenerarse, pero puede resultar extremadamente doloroso.

Una vez me transporté desde el comedor hasta el baño y regresé sin una mano…

Fue épico.

Sin nada más que comentar, sigamos con la historia.

* * *

Después de que a Serafall se le pasaran las náuseas (vomitó en el suelo), trató de despertar a su hermanita.

No fue precisamente muy bonito que digamos.

-So-tan… despierta… So-tan...- no dejaba de decir la morena mayor al lado de su hermana, empujándola levemente sin obtener respuesta.

Luego de unos minutos Serafall perdió la paciencia.

-So-tan… dije que ¡DESPIERTES!- jalando con fuerza uno de los pezones de Sona.

Nada.

Ni un solo ruido.

Ni una sola queja.

Sona Sitri seguía dormida y no mostraba indicios de despertar pronto.

-Creo que tendremos que esperar a que despierte- dijo Issei con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

-¡De esperar nada! Una propuesta de matrimonio es sumamente importante y más para So-tan. Así que si no quiere despertar por las buenas… despertará por las malas- exclamó Serafall con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Un círculo mágico apareció encima de la heredera Sitri.

El castaño, deduciendo lo que venía, invocó en su mano libre un paraguas a modo de protección.

Del círculo mágico cayó una gran cantidad de agua completamente helada mojando a la morena hasta el último rincón de su ser.

Debido a lo fría que estaba la morena se despertó de golpe.

-¡¿Quién fue?!- gritó furiosa, expulsando violentamente su aura, logrando agrietar a duras penas el suelo.

La furia desapareció de inmediato al ver a su amado en la misma posición que tenía antes de que se desmayara y a su hermana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Felicidades, So-tan!- dijo la Maou dándole un caluroso abrazo.

Sona no entendía a qué se refería hasta que los recuerdos de los sucesos de hace un rato llegaran a su mente.

Al hacerlo, se sonrojó tanto que parecía un tomate.

-Entonces… ¿es un sí?- preguntó esperanzado Issei con las piernas adormecidas.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!- saltando de alegría, arrojándose encima de su ahora "esposo".

PAM

El impacto fue tal, y el adormecimiento de piernas, que los dos cayeron al suelo.

Vale la pena decir que Sona se comía a besos a su novio, quien obviamente se los devolvía gustoso.

No sabría describir qué botón activaron en ese momento, pero en sus mentes dominó un solo pensamiento:

Limits Out.

¿Y qué significaban estas 2 bellas palabras en idioma inglés?

Eso está por averiguarse.

* * *

Niños, les recomiendo no leer esto a menos que tengan más de 18 años.

Nadie me hace caso, lo sé…

Pero ahora me limpio las manos.

* * *

Ambos se enfrascaron en una intensa batalla de lenguas por la supremacía de la boca del otro.

Sona, sabiendo que ahora Issei le permitiría hacer lo que quisiese, tomó el polo del castaño y se lo quitó con desesperación.

Igualmente el castaño no se quedaba atrás, con suma devoción le obligó a levantar los brazos mientras le quitaba la camisa y su sostén, quedando con el torso desnudo.

Tras un intenso combate de lenguas donde el castaño ganó por experiencia, levantó a la morena apoyando las manos en su redondeado trasero, acostándola en la cama.

Comenzando a tomar terreno, Issei recorría el cuello de Sona con lentamente placenteros besos, descendiendo con tortuosa lentitud al valle de sus senos.

Mientras tanto, Sona con un rápido movimiento de manos desabotonó el botón del pantalón del castaño, y con la ayuda de este pudo bajarlo.

Issei recorría suavemente las torneadas piernas de la morena sacándole la falda a la par que mordía con suavidad sus duros pezones, arrancándole tiernos gemidos de placer.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh~ gimió ella apretando con fuerza las sábanas del colchón, llenando sus mejillas de rubor.

Siguiendo con su pequeño "trabajo" chupó uno de sus pezones mientras jugaba con el otro, intercalando la intensidad conforme a los gemidos de Sona.

-Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaan~

-¿Te gusta?-

-Siiiiiiiiii~ Me encantaaaaaaa~

-Entonces subiré el nivel-

-¿Eh?-

Sin previo aviso, previo recorrido por sus deliciosos muslos y sacando la última prenda de ropa que le quedaba, metió 2 dedos en su intimidad que por cierto ya estaba muy húmeda.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~

-Qué hermosa voz…- comentó Issei masturbándola cada vez más rápido.

-¡Ise!- totalmente perdida en lujuria.

Con suma rapidez, siguió masturbándola con una mano mientras con la otra apretaba sus pezones.

-¡Issei! ¡Dame más! ¡Dámelo todo!- chilló Sona rasguñando la espalda del castaño, moviendo sus caderas lascivamente.

Besando sus labios con ansias de dominio, ligeros temblores en su mano le indicaron que Sona estaba por tener su primer orgasmo.

-¡Me vengooooooooo!~

Su mano terminó completamente empapada de fluidos corporales, lo que ciertamente mandó de paseo toda la cordura que le quedaba al castaño.

Quitando su última prenda, Sona pudo ver cómo la imponente virilidad del castaño se erguía cual mástil en un barco con ansias de poder.

-¡Por el amor de Lilith!- chilló completamente excitada al notar que su virilidad era enorme.

-No te preocupes…- tranquilizó Issei. –Si lo deseas podemos deter…-

-¡Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase, Issei Hyoudou!- reuniendo valor. -¡Asume la responsabilidad y conviérteme en tuya!-

Lo que Sona provocó con ello no fue la decisión del castaño…

Sino que despertó la vena sádica de este, sadismo que trató de contener durante mucho tiempo.

-Si así lo quieres… ¡Entonces toma!- rompiendo el himen de un solo tirón, provocándole un potente gemido.

-¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!~

Separándose levemente de la morena comenzó a penetrarla con sádica lentitud, deleitándose con los sonoros gemidos de la morena.

Obviamente con fuerza.

-Aaaahhhhhh~ Ahhhhhhhh~ ¡Espera, es mi primera vez…!~ Sona gemía mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-No… tú me provocaste… ahora atente a las consecuencias- dijo Issei jugando con los pequeños pechos de su novia, a su vez que besaba sensualmente su cuello.

-¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaan!~

Siguió así unos minutos hasta que decidió que era suficiente castigo.

Ahora comenzaba lo bueno.

Besando con pasión la boca de su amada, aumentó exponencialmente la velocidad de sus embestidas.

La diferencia era más que notable.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!~ ¡Yaaaaaaannnnnnn!~ Sona comenzó a gemir con más fuerza. ¡S-se siente muy bieeeeeeen~! ¡Más duroooooooo~!-

Sin dejar de penetrarla levantó su pierna y la puso por encima de su hombro, llegando aún más al fondo de ella.

Inclinándose levemente aumentó la velocidad, sonriendo divertido al ver como Sona intentaba que se pegara más a ella, llegando a rozar su útero.

-¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaan!~

El castaño mantuvo ese ritmo durante varios minutos hasta que con un sonoro aullido de placer descargó su semilla dentro de ella, quien la aceptó gustosa.

Separándose completamente, Sona se quedó dormida con una gran sonrisa.

Arropándola con delicadeza, se estiró y miró a donde seguía el mueble.

Lo que vio hizo levantar a su "amiguito" con fuerza.

Serafall ruborizada completamente desnuda abierta de piernas indicándole que viniera.

Tenía la lengua afuera y el mueble estaba empapado, signo inequívoco que se había corrido varias veces.

Issei Hyoudou solo pudo sonreír complacido.

Esta iba a ser una laaaaaaarga y excelente noche.

* * *

 **-La mañana siguiente - Día del reencuentro-**

* * *

Y llegó el día.

Los rayos del sol se colaban entre las cortinas de la terraza de la habitación, alumbrándola lo suficiente para que soltara un leve quejido.

Acomodándose lentamente, desperezándose.

Estirando sus brazos, soltando un bostezo.

Abriendo levemente los ojos aún con sueño, cansada…

Pero por alguna extraña razón sumamente feliz y contenta, como si fuera la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Con su entrepierna adolorida…

Pero feliz.

Esperen un segundo…

¿Con la entrepierna adolorida?

Parpadeando levemente, visualizando el rostro de su hermana mayor junto a ella.

Relajada, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero hubo un detalle que la sorprendió a más no poder.

Ambas estaban desnudas.

-¡!- retirando las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo, inspeccionando su entrepierna, confirmando con gran rubor la innegable verdad.

-Buenos días So-tan- murmuró Serafall levantándose de la cama, mostrando sin querer sus increíbles atributos.

-O-Onee-sama… ¿A-anoche?-

-Sí So-tan…- dijo divertida estirando sus brazos. –Anoche hicimos el amor con Issei-chan…un delicioso casi trío-

-Y déjenme agregar que ambas son unas Diosas…- exclamó el castaño entrando en la habitación ya cambiado, con 2 mudas de ropa recién lavadas y planchadas.

Vestía el uniforme masculino de la Academia Kuoh que consistía un chaleco negro con detalles de color blanco desabrochado encima de una camisa blanca con rayas verticales negras, pantalones negros y zapatos marrones de vestir a juego.

Vale la pena destacar que la camisa no tenía cerrados su último botón, mostrando levemente la bien formada musculatura del castaño.

-¡!-

-¿Quién diría que la dulce e inocente Sona-chan que conocí fuera una completa pervertida?- comentó divertido entregándole su ropa a Serafall para posteriormente sentarse al lado suyo.

-¡¿P-pervertida?!- exclamó Sona sonrojada de tal forma que un tomate quedaría como un albino comparándolo con ella.

-Así como lo oyes, So-tan. Tus gemidos me hicieron sentir muy orgullosa. Se nota que disfrutas el sadismo tanto como yo…-

Humo comenzó a salir de las orejas de la pobre heredera Sitri.

-Sí… casi me dejas sordo Sona. Ahora quiero que seas franca…- levemente sonrojado. -¿Qué tal estuve?- preguntó tímido ya que había sido su primera vez con ella.

-Fantástico… no tengo quejas… estuviste increíble- confesó sinceramente dejando muy contento al castaño.

-¿Otra ronda?- sugirió la morena mayor.

-NO. Tenemos escuela hoy y es el primer día de Issei. Nos demoraríamos mucho si… lo hacemos- murmurando lo último.

-Habla por ti Sona, si fuera por mí acabaría contigo en menos de 2 minutos y sobraría tiempo- exclamó el castaño devorando con la mirada a las 2 hermanas Sitri cambiándose frente a él.

-¡!- sonrojada pero con el ego por las nubes, Sona siguió cambiándose.

-¿Lo disfrutaste?- preguntó ahora dirigiéndose a Serafall.

-Sí, eres una bestia Issei-chan. Creo que mi interior se ha moldeado solo para que tú puedas entrar- sonriendo lascivamente moviendo seductoramente sus caderas.

-Ni pienses que eso funcionará conmigo Sera-chan. Mi autocontrol es DI-VI-NO. Con ese contorneo de caderas no lograrás nada-

-¿Y si lo hiciera sin ropa?-

-Uhmmmm… eso es otra historia…-

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que lo hicimos?- preguntó pícaramente la morena mayor sentándose provocativamente encima del castaño.

-Me amarraste contra la cama con hielo ridículamente resistente, me dopaste y posteriormente violaste- respondió tajantemente.

-Pero se nota que te gustó. Cuando lograste soltarte me dominaste tantas veces que tuve problemas para caminar por una semana…-

-No pude evitarlo. Es que eres taaaaaaaaan deliciosa…-

-Issei-chan, no digas eso que me voy a enamorar más…- exclamó con rubor en las mejillas, negando con la cabeza.

-EJEM-

-¿Sucede algo, So-tan?-

-¿Podrían dejar de calentarse entre ustedes? Me excitan mucho…- susurró Sona conteniendo las ganas de cabalgarse hasta la extenuación a su amado.

-¡Jawohl Mein Führer!- exclamó sarcásticamente realizando la pose militar con el brazo derecho en línea con su hombro.

XXXXXXXX

Hijos míos, para quienes tienen dudas sí, hablo alemán.

Una de las características comunes de cualquier demonio es entender y hablar cualquier idioma de este mundo.

En cuanto a la escritura, eso deben dominarlo ustedes mismos.

Sin nada más que comentar, sigamos con la historia.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja…- estalló en carcajadas la Maou Leviathan.

Después de un rato, bajaron al comedor donde el desayuno les estaba esperando.

En eso, el castaño recordó algo sumamente importante.

Aparte de volver sus ojos a su color miel humano.

Era demasiado sospechoso mantener sus ojos escarlata sin levantar dudas acerca de su verdadera raza.

-Sona…- dijo Issei completamente serio.

El ambiente cambió.

La presión del aire alrededor del castaño se hizo más densa.

Serafall lo reconoció de inmediato.

Issei había entrado en su faceta de Don.

-¿Sí?- devolviendo la seriedad.

-¿Son ciertos los rumores en que a mis chicas les están acosando sexualmente?-

GULP

(Demasiado pronto…)- pensó alarmada sudando a mares.

El castaño miraba fijamente a la morena menor, escudriñándola con la mirada.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber el resultado de su respuesta.

Habría cadáveres ese invierno.

Lo quiera ella o no.

La capacidad de maquillaje de la verdad de la Familia Sparda simplemente la sorprendía.

Y aterraba.

Podían matar a medio pueblo a punta de balas y las autoridades creerían que solo fue una explosión accidental de un barril de gas.

Conocía por medio de rumores el alcance de los celos de su novio.

No iban a ser muertes muy rápidas e indoloras que digamos.

O no, por supuesto que no.

Iban a ser completamente dolorosas y lentas.

Esos chicos sufrirían el Infierno en la Tierra.

Él mismo se aseguraría de ello.

Se deleitaría con su agonía.

"Nadie osa a mirar a mis chicas sin atenerse a las consecuencias", le dijo algún día.

Y por lo que parecía, estaba completamente seguro de cumplir su promesa.

-¿Y bien?- con un tono gélido que la morena Sitri nunca había escuchado.

No pudo evitar temblar un poco ante la jodidamente intimidante aura de muerte que su novio expulsaba.

Instinto asesino.

Ahora no tenía dudas:

Esos chicos iban a morir.

-¿Q-qué les harás?- preguntó tartamudeando.

El castaño solo esbozó una sonrisa diabólica.

-¿Quién sabe? Eso depende de tu respuesta-

-¡!-

-¡Issei-chan, deja de intimidar a So-tan!- exclamó Serafall.

El instinto asesino desapareció de inmediato, para alivio de Sona.

-La verdad es que solo tuve que ver tus expresiones corporales para hacerme una idea de la situación- explicó Issei tomando un vaso de su jugo de naranja. –Tus últimas palabras me dieron una buena base para deducir que el nivel de perversión de sus acosadores es grande…-

-No los matarás…- afirmó la heredera Sitri parándose abruptamente de su silla.

-¿Quién me lo impedirá? Sabes que aunque esos idiotas estén bajo la protección de los mismísimos Maou no podrán detenerme- imitando a Sona, encarándola. –Si hay algo seguro en esta vida, si la historia nos ha enseñado algo, es que se puede matar a cualquiera-

-Repito y afirmo: No dejaré que los mates- exclamó con voz firme y sin un atisbo de duda.

-Repito y exijo respuesta: ¿Quién me lo impedirá? Incluso los Dioses, con la debida planeación, pueden morir. Por ponerte un ejemplo, Dios está muerto y lo asesinó mi padre-

-¡!-

-¿No me digas que no lo sabías?- mirándola incrédulo, volteando a mirar a Serafall. -¿Sera-chan, acaso no le informaste sobre la muerte del Dios Bíblico?-

-Nop, esa es información de alto secreto…-

-Puffffff…-

-¿Dios está… muerto?-

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que tengo secretos que podrían destruir la fe de la humanidad? Este es uno de ellos, para que veas que confío en ti…- abrazándola con cariño.

-Entonces… ¿no los matarás?-

-¿Quién dijo que iba a matarlos? La sangre es cara, no me conviene a mí y mucho menos a mis Negocios-

-¡!-

-¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?- preguntó curioso.

-Tus discípulos han comentado algo sobre eso…-

-¿Qué andan contando por ahiiiiiiiii?- lloriqueó el castaño.

-Han contado muchas cosas…-

-Lo básico, tienen expresamente prohibido hablar sobre mis "inocentes" actividades a menos que sea absolutamente necesario-

-Entiendo-

-Por cierto, otra cosa más ¿podríamos guardar el secreto de mi propuesta matrimonial? Debo preparar mentalmente a las chicas para el golpe psicológico-

-De acuerdo-

PI PI PI PI PI PI

-¿Are?- mirando su reloj.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Tenemos… 5 minutos antes de que comiencen las clases-

-¡¿Y por qué demonios seguimos aquí?!- chilló Sona alarmada.

-Tranquila, lo tengo tooooooooodo controlado-

-¡¿Cómo que controlado?! ¡Es imposible llegar allí sin tener que usar círculos mágicos!- refiriéndose a la vistosidad de estos mismos.

-Sera-chan, deberías estar en tu trabajo en estos momentos- ignorando a la histérica Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

-Mouuuuuuu, un día que me ausente no hará daño-

-Serafall…-

-Sí…- invocando un círculo mágico de transporte. -¡Adios So-tan, vendré a visitarlos uno de estos días!- desapareciendo.

-Ok, ahora debo informarme antes de proceder- exclamó el castaño sacando de su bolsillo un celular, abriendo el [WorldBook] e iniciando una llamada grupal.

A los pocos segundos se mostraron los hologramas de ciertas personas muy conocidas.

Casi todos vestidos con el uniforme femenino de la Academia Kuoh, excepto una peliazul con su traje negro estilo bondage.

-"Buenos días criaturitas del Señor"- saludó el castaño.

-"¡Issei!"- exclamó una pelinegra.

-"¡Issei-nii!"- dijo una albina.

-"¡Onii-sama!"- chilló un rubio.

-"¡Issei!"- dijo contenta una peliazul.

-"¿Cómo han amanecido?"-

-"Muy bien Issei. Aquí en el Vaticano nos han dado un periodo de descanso después de mi última misión"- informó Xenovia.

-"De perlas. Sigo estando en mi caja favoritaaaaaaa…"- exclamó contento Gasper.

-"Aún tengo sueño"- murmuró somnolienta Shirone, actualmente con el nombre clave de Koneko Toujou.

-"Nada digno de mención. Nosotros nos encontramos ahora en el edificio del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto junto con Rias y el resto de su nobleza"- informó Akeno.

-"¿Club de qué?"-

-"Club de Investigación de lo Oculto. Una fachada de Rias-sama para ocultar que somos demonios y poder coordinar sobre la repartición de contratos entre otras cosas"- aclaró Koneko.

-"¿Rias está por allí?"-

-"Está bañándose en la regadera del Club ¿Quieres hablar con ella?"- preguntó la pelinegra.

-"No, de todas formas ya la veré más tarde"- dijo tranquilamente, enfocándose ahora en Xenovia. –"¿Algo que reportar de los altos mandos de la Iglesia Católica?"-

-"Ha habido actividad inusual con respecto a las [Excalibur]. Rumores afirman que el Seken de [Rapidly] ha sido asesinado y su espada desaparecida, pero todo es extraoficial"-

-"Los rumores son solo rumores hasta que se comprueba su veracidad. Sigue investigando e mantenme informado sobre cualquier otra anomalía"-

-"De acuerdo"-

-"Pasando a temas no menos importantes…"- murmuró dedicándoles una mirada gélida a sus discípulos en Kuoh, logrando estremecerlos. –"¿Cuándo pensaban decirme que el alumnado masculino de la escuela las acosaba sexualmente?"-

-"GULP"- las 2 féminas y en menor medida el rubio tragaron saliva al unísono.

(Estamos mal. Para que se pongan así el nivel de acoso debe estar por las nubes)

[¿Los matarás?]

(No… solo les enseñaré quién manda)

-"Bueno… sobre eso…"- intentó excusarse Akeno sudando a mares.

-"No tienen que decirme nada. Ya me enteré de todo"-

-"¿¡Las están acosando!?"- chilló indignada la peliazul.

-"Sí no fuera porque he logrado que Sona Sitri cantara todo lo que sabía no me enteraba nunca"- evidentemente molesto.

-"¡!"-

-"¿Sucede algo?"-

-"¿T-tú secuestraste a Kaicho ayer?"-

-"Así es. Me he pasado un largo rato tratando de hacerla hablar. Inevitablemente sucedió lo inevitable"-

-"¡!"-

El castaño miró a una pálida Sona para después enfocar su mirada en su reloj.

2 minutos de sobra.

Perfecto.

-"Hablaremos más tarde durante el receso. Nos vemos en clase"-

-"S-sí"-

Llamada finalizada.

-Kaicho- dijo Issei en su nueva faceta de alumno, sorprendiendo a la morena por el título que ella ostentaba. -¿Colocó el kunai de 3 puntas en su escritorio?-

-Sí, lo tengo de adorno al lado de mi porta lapiceros- volviendo a su faceta de Presidenta de Hierro.

-En ese caso agárrese fuerte y por lo que más quiera NO aguante la respiración- tomándola de la mano firmemente.

-¿Qué está haciendo, Issei-kun?-

-Salvándola de una tardanza- se limitó a decir mientras comenzaba a girar.

Ella no entendía nada hasta que sucedió.

Una fuerza invisible comenzó a empujarla por un espacio demasiado estrecho para ser real.

Como si un elefante con sobrepeso se hubiera sentado encima de ella.

Se le dificultaba respirar.

Era tal la sensación de ahogo que solo pudo ver puntitos negros en sus ojos.

Sofocante.

Irreal.

¿Acaso esto era el famoso [Hiraishin no Jutsu] del que Rias tanto le había hablado?

Horroroso.

Era imposible que alguien en su sano juicio se acostumbrara a realizar estas proezas como quien respira.

Los daños que le ocasionaría a los pulmones…

¿Tal vez Issei tenga pulmonía?

Se lo preguntaría…

En menos de un segundo.

Todos estos alocados pensamientos recorrieron la cabeza de Sona Sitri en menos de unos nanosegundos.

Cuando pudo darse cuenta de dónde estaba, se dio con la sorpresa que se hallaba en la Oficina del Consejo.

Issei la miraba divertido…

Y con una bolsa para vómitos en la mano.

¿Para qué ella necesitaría…?

No pudo terminar sus pensamientos.

Su cara se había puesto verde.

El estómago de la heredera Sitri parecía una fiesta loca.

El resultado fue…

Demasiado obvio:

BUARGHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

Gracias a los desarrollados reflejos de su novio (extraoficial esposo), evitó manchar el suelo.

Pasado un minuto en el que pudo recuperarse de la impresión, respiró levemente y comenzó a caminar con el castaño con destino a su salón de clases.

-Bien Issei-kun, tu salón por "coincidencias" de la burocracia pública es el 3-A, salón donde estudiamos las 2 regentes de la ciudad y nuestras respectivas [Reinas]- informó Sona.

-Entiendo. ¿Puedo preguntar dónde se ubica?-

-Por supuesto, el aula se encuentra en el último piso al fondo del pasillo, la puerta de la derecha-

-Sí-

-Hay 3 recesos por clase, siendo 4 bloques en total. Cada bloque de clase dura hora y media, por lo que el horario de salida es a las 3:00 pm-

-Comprendo-

-¿Alguna duda?-

-¿Cuáles son los nombres de los alumnos más libidinosos del plantel educativo?-

-Matsuda y Motohama, clase 2-A. Entre sus crímenes están el esconderse en los vestidores del Club de Kendo para espiar al alumnado mientras se cambian, lanzar comentarios pervertidos a las mujeres durante las clases de Educación Física e intentos de violación-

-Pufffff… unas joyas-

-Actualmente intentan influenciar a los Kohais para seguir sus pasos. Su más reciente intento fue con el inocente Issei Hyoudou, clase 1-A-

-¿Intentaron convencer a mi primo?-

-Sí, lamentablemente para ellos es demasiado inocente. Un día preguntó a sus sempais Murayama y Katase sobre qué eran las "Oppais" y la verdad salió a la luz. Ejecución pública en el Dojo-

-Ohhhhh, interesante-

-Llegamos- anunció ella deteniéndose frente a una puerta con ventana, donde se podía apreciar un salón de clases con alumnos y profesor incluido.

De reojo pudo apreciar a las [Reinas] de los grupos Gremory y Sitri junto con el [Rey] de cabello rojo.

-Pasaré primero para avisar al profesor de su llegada, cuando dé la indicación podrá pasar-

-Hai, gracias por todo Kaicho-

-Por nada Issei-kun- pasando al salón.

Se ve que Sona se acercó al profesor y le mencionó algo.

Agudizando su oído, escuchó la conversación.

-Atención, tengo una importante noticia que darles. Tenemos un nuevo estudiante transferido- exclamó el profesor.

Murmullos inteligibles.

El profesor carraspeó.

Silencio.

-Para los interesados en saber, es un chico-

Murmullos femeninos.

Quejidos masculinos.

Una que otra maldición.

El profesor volvió a carraspear.

Silencio.

-Ya puedes pasar- indicó.

Entrando con paso galante y expulsando casi imperceptiblemente su aura dragónica miró los sorprendidos rostros de sus conocidos.

Sonrió.

Por obvias razones las féminas se sonrojaron furiosamente, mientras los varones se tragaban su odio.

Pero se veía el miedo en sus rostros.

Primer objetivo:

Conseguido.

-Preséntate por favor- pidió amablemente el profesor.

Tomando aire, cumplió.

-Hola a todos, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Issei Hyoudou y he venido transferido de Europa. Espero que nos llevemos bien- realizando una reverencia.

Rias y compañía no salían de su asombro.

-¿Alguna pregunta para Hyoudou-kun?-

Al instante un mar de manos le salió al encuentro.

-Bien… Kiyome-san-

-¿Tienes novia?-

-¿De dónde vienes?-

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-¿Eres virgen?-

-¿De qué tamaño la tienes?-

-¿Por qué tiene que llegar otro chico guapo aquí?- exclamó frustrado un chico de cabello negro, ganándose miradas de odio de las chicas.

-¿Profesor, le importa si respondo las preguntas una por una?-

-Adelante Hyoudou-kun-

-Bien, en primer lugar sí tengo novia…- decepcionando a todas las chicas y alegrando a ciertas personas.

-En segundo lugar, vengo de Londres, Inglaterra. Y sí, hablo inglés de manera fluida- adivinando la pregunta de otro alumno.

-En tercer lugar, tengo 18 años. Cumplo años el 6 de Junio.-

-En cuanto a si soy virgen…- ganándose la atención de todo el alumnado, profesor incluido. -¿Quién sabe?-

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- chillaron extasiadas las alumnas, aumentando el odio de los varones.

-Sobre de qué tamaño la tengo… yo diría… que más o menos… unos…-

-¿Sí?- dijeron las féminas del salón.

-Aproximadamente… 22 centímetros-

SLASHHHHHHHHHH

Su simple respuesta generó un derrame nasal masivo en las mujeres, regentes del Territorio incluidas.

-Por último…- alzando la ceja. -¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-

-Muy bien Hyoudou-kun, siéntate delante de Himejima-san-

Entre Akeno y Rias había un asiento reservado justo para él.

Franqueándolo estaban las Sitri.

Mirando a la pelinegra caída, abrió sus ojos con "sorpresa".

Caminando obnubilado, se arrodilló frente a ella para la emoción de las féminas e intenciones asesinas de los varones.

Solo faltaba un poco y ya no aguantarían.

Justo como lo quería.

Aprovechando la confusión, dejó una nota en la carpeta de la pelirroja.

Esta misma decía:

"Aquí va a haber sangre, ten cuidado"

No hacía falta decir más.

La pelirroja captó de inmediato las intenciones ocultas del castaño.

-Akeno…- tomando con cariño la mano de la morena entre sus manos. –Mi amor-

MUAK

Un beso.

Todos se quedaron de piedra.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar:

-¡Asqueroso bastardooooo!- gritó furioso uno de los chicos.

-¡Arghhhhhhhhh! ¿¡Cómo es que un bastardo como tú puede disfrutar de esas enormes Oppais para ti solo!?- reclamó otro muerto de envidia.

-¡De seguro se la está tirando!- gritó histérico un peligris.

-¡El muy hijo de puta ha puesto su pepino en esos montes, de seguro está frustrado y por eso intenta ligársela de nuevo!-

Las mujeres, al escuchar los comentarios, hervían de rabia.

¡Pero qué vulgares!

(Paciencia Issei, paciencia. Un poco más y les cerrarás la boca a esos maleducados)- pensaba internamente el castaño, sonriendo para sus adentros diabólicamente al imaginarse las mil y un torturas a las que sometería a esos libidos con forma humana.

Por supuesto que la morena estaba en las nubes.

Tremendamente sonrojada, no podía articular palabra.

La tensión se palpaba en el aire.

Era hora.

(INSERT SONG: Remember the Time – Michael Jackson)

-¿No me digas que no me recuerdas?- murmuró.

-Y-yo…- tartamudeó Akeno.

-Solo han pasado unos años… ¿y ya te olvidaste de mí?- con un tono de voz "herido".

-¡N-no!-

-Creo que te lo haré recordar…-

-¿C-cómo?-

El castaño solo sonrió.

.-Simplemente… recuerda- comenzando a cantar.

Do You Remember?

When We Fell In Love

We Were Young

And Innocent Then

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- chillaron las mujeres al escucharlo cantar.

Los varones apretaban sus puños con fuerza.

Solo un empujoncito más.

Era lo único que necesitaba.

Do You Remember?

How It All Began

It Just Seemed Like Heaven

So Why Did It End?

Acariciar la mejilla de Akeno fue lo único que necesitó para desatar el caos.

-¡Malditooooooooo!- gritó furioso un gorila con cara de idiota lanzándose a la loca con el puño enfrente.

Do You Remem'?

CRACK

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Issei con una simple llave le rompió la mano, dejándolo semi-inconsciente por el dolor.

Back In The Fall

-¡Toguro!- chillaron unos amigos del gorila. -¡Maldito seaaaaaaassss!- cegados por la ira lanzándose a la loca.

We'd Be Together

All Day Long

Esquivando el golpe de uno de los chicos con un sencillo movimiento de piernas agarró su brazo.

Do You Remem'?

Dándose media vuelta jalando consigo al tarado, lo lanzó con fuerza descomunal hacia sus alocados compañeros, quienes recibieron el cuerpo de lleno y no pudieron evitar salir volando…

Us Holding Hands

Chocando violentamente contra la pared.

CRACK

PUM

Y de paso rompiéndose un par de huesos, sin posibilidad alguna de moverse en un largo tiempo.

In Each Other's Eyes

We'd Stare

El alumnado masculino restante se levantó abruptamente de sus carpetas en busca de venganza por sus compañeros.

Por lo menos unos 6 gorilas del mismo tamaño que al que le rompió la muñeca.

Demasiado fácil.

Do You Remember The Time?

Esquivando un golpe al pómulo, se agachó y dio una patada de carnero a uno de los alumnos, enviándolo contra otros 2 que venían por su derecha.

No hacía falta decir que le rompió las costillas, dejándolo con un K.O instantáneo.

When We Fell In Love

Bailando al ritmo de su canción bloqueó un puño directo a su estómago.

Do You Remember The Time?

Dándose una voltereta amagando a otro tarado y dándole un golpe en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente.

When We First Met

Uno de los idiotas que fueron empujados por el sujeto vencido por la patada de carnero le "inmovilizó" los brazos.

Do You Remember The Time?

Aprovechando su condición tomó impulso y con sus 2 piernas les dio una patada a 2 estudiantes que venían hacia él, mandándolos a volar…

When We Fell In Love

PUM

Empotrándolos contra la pared, dejándolos K.O.

Do You Remember The Time?

Con una llave de Judo volteó la situación a su favor, liberándose del no muy firme agarre del sujeto a su espalda…

Do You Remember?

Poniéndose detrás de él, estrangulándolo.

How We Used To Talk

Aprovechando la inercia para levantar al sujeto y obligarle a dar una patada a su compañero, rompiéndole la nariz en el proceso.

We'd Stay On The Phone

At Night Till Dawn

Dejándolo sin aire y acomodándolo en el suelo, Issei se dispuso a "pelear" con el último compañero de aula masculino que quedaba en pie.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que todas las féminas veían al castaño con corazoncitos en los ojos.

Do You Remember?

De seguro se preguntarán…

¿Y por qué con corazoncitos en los ojos?

All The Things We Said Like

Pues bien, era bien sabido que prácticamente el 99.9 % de la población masculina de la Academia Kuoh tenían sucias intenciones al matricularse en esa escuela.

I Love You So

I'll Never Let You Go

Pervertidos de porquería…

Do You Remem'?

Si el erotismo viene acompañado con afecto ES AMOR.

Back In The Spring

Lamentablemente eso era un concepto demasiado complicado de entender para esos brutos imbéciles que solo buscaban un par de buenas tetas y un buen culo para penetrar.

Every Morning Birds Would Sing

Nadie se atrevía a encararlos, ya que la diferencia de fuerzas en cuestión de género era comparar el Cielo con el Infierno.

Do You Remem'?

Demasiado injusto.

Those Special Times

Incluso aunque les doliera, era obvio que sus novios solo estaban con ellas porque eran hermosas…

They'll Just Go On And On

Pero como es bien sabido la belleza física es efímera, los sentimientos no.

In The Back Of My Mind

Conclusión: Las trataban como unas simples putas.

La cruda y fría verdad.

Do You Remember The Time

Pero el alumno nuevo era diferente.

When We Fell In Love

Puede que suene estúpido, pero su sexto sentido les decía que podían confiar en él.

Do You Remember The Time

En toda la historia de la Academia, nadie se había atrevido a expresar sus sentimientos de esa manera…

¡Y para colmo en público!

When We First Met Girl

No fueron palabras obscenas o con doble sentido…

Do You Remember The Time

Fueron palabras sacadas directamente del corazón…

When We Fell In Love

Eso era amor.

Y las mujeres lo sabían a la perfección.

Do You Remember The Time

Ahora el "chico nuevo" estaba cumpliendo sus más profundas esperanzas.

Those Sweet Memories

¡Sacarles la mierda a esos desgraciados en representación de toda la población femenina!

Will Always Be Dear To Me

El último idiota que seguía en pie pronto caería.

La sangre dificultaba su visión y sus fuerzas estaban al límite.

And Girl No Matter What Was Said

El castaño ni siquiera se había despeinado.

En un último acto de "valentía" suicida el idiota libidinoso se lanzó contra él.

I Will Never Forget What We Had

Poniéndole cabe con su pie derecho, el idiota cayó mientras el castaño se daba media vuelta…

Now Baby!

Y lo pateaba con tanta fuerza que voló por encima de las emocionadas alumnas para terminarse estrellando contra la pared, agrietándola horrorosamente.

PUM

(La canción sigue hasta el final)

-¡WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- las chicas vitorearon emocionadas a su nuevo héroe.

-Bien hecho chico, bien hecho…- felicitó el profesor orgulloso, dándole unas palmaditas fraternales en el hombro.

-No fue nada profesor, no puedo tolerar que esos patanes sigan ensuciando el orgullo y pisoteando la dignidad de jóvenes tan nobles como las aquí presentes- se limitó a decir viendo con una sonrisa sincera a las demás chicas.

-¡Issei! ¡Issei! ¡Issei! ¡Issei! ¡Issei! ¡Issei! ¡Issei! ¡Issei! ¡Issei!...- aplaudían al compás de mi nombre.

Era oficial:

Una nueva leyenda había nacido…

Fue el nacimiento del "Caballero Oscuro de Kuoh".

* * *

 **Y esto señores y señoras, damas y caballeros, fue el siguiente capítulo de "Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas".**

 **Ya saben que todas sus opiniones, sugerencias, comentarios y amenazas de muerte son bien recibidas en los reviews, ya que me ayudan a mejorar como escritor.**

 **Ahora quiero que me sean francos…**

 **¿Qué les pareció el lemon?**

 **Tuve que hacer una larga y extensa investigación en ciertas "páginas especiales" para poder escribirlo.**

 **De nuevo disculpen la demora pero como recordarán hace unos cuantos capítulos mencioné que he sido operado, por lo que entre la terapia y las clases absorben mi tiempo en cantidades industriales.**

 **Sin nada más que decir…**

 **¡Pasemos a los reviews!**

* * *

 **Matias356**

Gracias por el apoyo amigo mío, en serio lo aprecio.

 **XxREYxX**

1\. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia, no tienes idea de cómo lo aprecio.

2\. (Un minuto después)

Se ve a Issei llorando a moco tendido frente a una lápida con el nombre de [Rebellion]

Issei: ¿¡Por qué maldito autor!? ¡¿POR QUEEEEEEE! ¡Era tan joveeeeeennnnn!

Yo: Por el amor de Dios Issei, ha pasado un capítulo desde que murió… ¿Y sigues llorando?

Issei: ¡Siiiiiiii! ¡Nunca te olvidaré Rebelliooooooooonnnnnnn! ¡Te mataré maldito bastardooooo!

XXXXXXX

[Yo… aquel que despertará…]

[A los dragones celestiales que robaron los principios de la Dominación de Dios…]

XXXXXXXX

Yo: Oh, no. Todavía tienes un largo camino por delante y no dejaré que desperdicies tu vida.

(El autor canaliza su omnipotente poder para dejarlo inconsciente)

xxxxxxxxxx

[Yo me río del Infinito… y desprecio el sueño…]

[Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo de la Dominación…]

Xxxxxxxxxx

Yo: ¡Ahora no jodas y duérmete un rato!

¡Tendo: Shinra Tensei!

(Camino Divino: ¡Subyugación Celestial del Dios Omnipotente!)

Issei: ¡ARGGHHHHHHHHHH!

PUM

Invocando un círculo mágico, envió al castaño a su casa.

XXXXXXXX

Esto pasó a la mitad de la creación de este capítulo.

Como podrás apreciar, Issei aún no supera la muerte de la pobre.

3\. Sí, Satán al absorber a su contraparte tiene poderes sacros.

 **Riohey sawada dragneel**

Gracias por el apoyo, lo aprecio muchísimo.

 **Leo2131**

1\. Darle a Issei un arma con el poder del [Infinito] era convertirlo en una especie de Gary Stu.

Ciertamente es más poderoso que muchos personajes del canon, pero se justifica por la clase de vida que eligió, el sádico entrenamiento al que lo sometió Rizevim (recuerda que está loco), su exorbitante poder por parte de su padre y el inusual desarrollo que todos los [Serkiyuttei] en la historia.

2\. [Bloodriver] originalmente tenía pensado dársela a Irina, pero después de pensarlo un poco decidí entregárselo a Issei.

Esta arma es la primera arma demoniaca creada por un demonio, ya que [Gram] y compañía, a pesar de tener el "demoníaco" en su nombre, son espadas nórdicas.

Este tema lo desarrollaré más adelante.

Eso sin contar que esa arma es demasiado maligna para ser portada por alguien tan devota e inocente como Irina. Le daría un patatús de solo saber su habilidad final.

3\. Obviamente están locos de remate, lo has visto en este capítulo y…

¡Es la [Brigada del Khaos]! ¿Qué esperabas?

4\. A Euclid lo siscon no se lo quita nadie. En las novelas ligeras se puede apreciar que su obsesión por Grayfia es tan grande que pensó en secuestrar a Rossweisse y lavarle la memoria para convertirla en su nueva hermana solo por el hecho de que su cabello plateado le recordara a su hermanita.

Esa interrogante la responderé más adelante.

5\. ¿Fusión entre Templarios y Asesinos? Puede ser… tiempo al tiempo.

6\. Los Maou Ancestrales piensan que la relación entre Issei y compañía es solo un complot del legendario Hijo de Satanás para asesinarlos y darles el poder a los "verdaderos"

¿Has escuchado el dicho "mantén cerca a tus amigos, pero aún más cerca a tus enemigos"?

7\. ¿Unas palmaditas? Me has dado una buena idea para los capítulos posteriores…

Serafall aprenderá por las malas a no despertar el lado sádico de su ahora cuñado.

¡Muajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

8\. ¿Akeno como matriarca? Tal vez… ya veremos.

Otra vez muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, te lo agradezco de corazón.

* * *

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido.**

 **¡Suerte y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	11. Nudo

Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas

DISCLAIMER: No soy dueño de Highschool DxD ni de cualquiera de sus derivados. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

Chicos, les pondré la simbología para evitar confusiones:

-Hola- Conversación normal

"¿Cómo están?"- Transmisiones holográficas o conversaciones por celular

(No lo sé)- Pensamientos varios

[Estoy muy bien] {Yo también estoy bien}- Seres de categoría superior sellados.

 _Gracias por preguntar_ \- [Tentación]

 **Te odio-** La verdadera forma del odio o "Berseker"

* * *

 **-Highschool DxD Fanfiction-**

 **[Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10:** Nudo

* * *

Nudo.

Al escuchar la palabra nudo, vienen a nuestra mente imágenes como los cordones de unos zapatos, las sogas de los marineros e incluso recuerdos como el de una extensión eléctrica difícil de desanudar.

Pero he aquí la cuestión.

¿Qué es verdaderamente un nudo?

Dependiendo del contexto, pueden salir muchos significados de una sola palabra.

Si nos referimos al lazo, un nudo es una estructura y un tramo de cuerda o hilo el cual se estrecha y cierra no siendo fácil que se deshaga por sí solo.

Del latín _nudus_ , que a su vez viene de _nodus,_ cumple la función de sujetar un objeto.

Pero de eso no estoy hablando.

Si hablamos de medición, es una unidad de velocidad utilizada tanto para navegación marítima como aérea.

Lo que equivale a 1852 metros por hora.

Siendo más específicos:

1 nudo = 1 milla náutica por hora = 1852 m/h = 0.5144 metros por segundo

También se utiliza en meteorología para medir la velocidad de los vientos.

Pero tampoco de eso estoy hablando.

En matemáticas, más concretamente en topología, es una clase de equivalencias de encajes de la circunferencia.

Como aprenderán más adelante, 2 nudos son equivalentes si podemos deformar uno en el otro de forma continua sin romperlos.

Muchas de las aplicaciones de la Teoría de los Nudos necesitan distinguir los nudos, problema aún no resuelto hoy en día.

Según la botánica, los nudos son zonas del tallo donde nacen las hojas.

Pues bien, ninguna de las anteriores es la acepción correcta.

Estamos en medio de un relato, mis niños.

¿Qué esperaban?

¿En serio alguno se ha quedado leyendo todo lo que he puesto antes?

Es solo por si alguno de ustedes entiende y presta atención a todo lo que digo.

Pienso que la sabiduría es esencial para la vida.

Sin ella, no seríamos diferentes de los monstruos sin razonamiento que son las almas atrapadas en [Bloodriver].

Hijos, si reciben mis palabras, y mis enseñanzas atesoran dentro de ustedes, dando oído a la sabiduría e inclinando su corazón al entendimiento, tengan por seguro que vencerán.

Si claman a la inteligencia, y al entendimiento alzan la voz, si como al oro la buscan y la procuran como a tesoros escondidos, entonces entenderán.

Entonces entenderán justicia, juicio, equidad y sus ambiciones serán saciadas.

Cuando la sabiduría entre en sus corazones, y el conocimiento sea grato a su alma, la discreción te guardará; te protegerá el conocimiento y librará del mal.

Pues el mal no es un fin, es un medio.

Comprendan esto, y triunfarán.

El miedo no es más que una descarga de adrenalina, te mantiene alerta e impulsa a buscar alternativas.

Nunca rechacen el mal.

Acójanlo.

Vívanlo.

Siéntanlo.

Dejen que los invada.

Así y solo así, comprenderán que el "bien" y el "mal" solo son mecanismos de opresión que incluso ustedes pueden usar para esclavizar a otros de manera tan sutil y fácil como lo es respirar.

No hay nada bueno o malo en este mundo.

Depende de tus convicciones y deseos.

No maten a menos que les convenga.

No torturen a menos que de ello obtengan ganancia.

No aterroricen si el miedo no tiene un objetivo que lo guíe.

Nunca se tomen algo como si fuera personal, ya que son solo Negocios.

Nunca odien a su enemigo, afecta su juicio.

Nunca se junten con aquellos que se alegran haciendo el mal, pues estos se dejaron llevar por el camino de la oscuridad, y entre las tinieblas perdieron el rumbo.

Los problemas solo son el capullo de una era de paz.

Así son los nudos.

Para lograr un desenlace y un final feliz…

El protagonista debe de tocar fondo, enfrentarse a lo imposible y defender lo que ama.

Yo aprendí eso a la mala…

Y déjenme confesarles que fue muy duro.

Tengo la esperanza de que este sacrificio que hago sea por su bien.

Tengo el deseo de haber hecho lo suficiente para que ustedes no tengan que vivir lo que he vivido.

Y por lo que más quieran…

No repitan los mismos errores que yo.

* * *

 **-Salón de Tercer Año – Clase 3-A-**

* * *

Academia Kuoh.

La Academia Privada Kuoh ha cambiado sólo hace unos pocos años de ser una escuela solo para chicas, a una escuela mixta.

Un gran cambio, sí señores.

El escándalo no se había hecho esperar, pero las nuevas políticas se impusieron de todas formas.

Pero como ustedes deben de saber, todos los cambios no son buenos.

Era bien sabido que el primer día que se esparció el rumor más de 100 solicitudes de matrícula llegaron a las manos de Sona Sitri.

Obviamente esta misma pidió asesoramiento a la persona con más sabiduría y capacidad de visión de futuro que conocía:

Su servidor, Issei Sparda/Hyoudou/entre otros.

El joven Sparda, además de arreglar con el [Sindicato] para obtener los permisos respectivos y ganar la licitación para su empresa constructora, amplió el complejo en menos de una semana.

Presintiendo lo que venía, le advirtió a su querida Sitri que revisara primero los expedientes de las escuelas anteriores de los solicitantes.

Gracias a eso, pudieron elegir el mal menor.

Prácticamente todos fueron rechazados.

Si les contara todas las barbaridades que leyeron…

Bulling…

Intentos de violación…

Una que otra demanda por acoso sexual…

Ni se imaginan.

Es por eso que hasta la actualidad hay un número abrumador de chicas, por no mencionar la amplia cantidad de extranjeras hermosas.

Y por lo tanto, los chicos son superados en número.

Podría decirse que por cada 10 mujeres hay un chico.

Sí, la diferencia de género es brutal.

En otras palabras, incluso si ellas son calladas, seguramente serán populares.

No es por ofender ni nada, pero eso parece un cliché de juego eroge.

Es más, es un típico cliché de anime y manga ecchi.

Neeeehhhh, ya que importa.

Para los idiotas, sin ofender mis niños, que piensan que esta historia es una del género hentai, lamento informarles que están muy equivocados.

Le pete a quien le pete, detrás de esos bellos senos y bien formados traseros hay jóvenes sensibles que solo buscan un poco de amor.

Pero la población masculina de la Academia no entendía eso.

Lo único que pasaba por las mentes de esos cabezas de chorlito era follarse a cuanta mujer pudieran…

¡En palabras simples y comunes, un harem!

Sí, en otras palabras, ellos tenían la esperanza de una vida cotidiana llena de pechos.

Patéticos.

Sin embargo, otra primavera ya llegaba, y la gran mayoría de los chicos no conseguía novia.

Se sentían vacíos por dentro.

¿Pena?

¿Rabia?

¿Frustración?

¿Por qué deberían tenerlo?

La selección de aquella que los acompañará por el resto de sus miserables vidas es demasiado importante que no hay palabras para describirlo.

¡Pero no se depriman!

¡No se rindan!

¡Cualquier persona que se rinde, pierde!

Por lo menos se auto convencían de esto para no caer en la desesperación.

Pero…

Para su mala suerte…

Ya sea porque mi padre, Michael Onii-sama, Chichigami-sama o cualquier otra deidad les encantaba joderles la vida…

O próximamente yo cuando pase a mejor vida…

No la tenían tan fácil.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!~

-¡Es Kiba-kun!~

-¡Pero qué sexy!~

Cierto rubio de lunar en el pómulo, ojos azules y belleza casi femenina fue detenido por el grito de 3 pubertas en celo ante la envidiosa mirada de los pervertidos y la divertida vista de nuestro protagonista.

Al detenerse y voltearse, observó a 3 chicas mirándolo con un tierno rubor en las mejillas.

-Kiba-kun, ¿qué vas a hacer después?- preguntó tímidamente una chica de cabello negro corto.

-Qué dices, puedes ir al karaoke con nosotras más tarde… ¿verdad?- dijo ilusionada otra de cabello azul.

-Lo siento, tengo actividades del Club en estos momentos- respondió Kiba amablemente con una de sus típicas sonrisas de Príncipe Azul.

-Ehhh… ¿Es así?- se lamentó una castaña.

-Bueno… entonces… lo siento mucho, tal vez en otra ocasión- dedicándoles una sonrisa sincera sonrojándolas al extremo.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!~

(Jajajajajajajajajaja… Kiba-kun la tiene difícil)

[¿No crees que tal vez la joven caído haya caído ante sus encantos?]

(…)

[¿No me digas que no has pensado en ello?]

(…)

[3…2…1]

(¡Puta madre, tienes razón! ¡Maldito guaperas calientabraguetas! ¿¡Cuantas novias tendrá ese cretino!? ¿¡A cuantas habrá desvirgado!? ¡Ese bastardo quiere quitarme a MI Akeno! ¡Lo mato! ¡Lo mato!]

[¡Compañero, mente fría!]- viendo cómo su portador invocaba sus pistolas y apuntaba peligrosamente cerca al corazón del rubio.

(Pufffffff, un poco más y lo mandaba directo al Hades…)- recapacitó rápidamente.

[Distráete en otra cosa]

(A la orden)

Mirando al otro lado, divisó a un pelinegro de lentes de montura enorme y un calvo luchando por mirar por un diminuto agujero…

Que coincidentemente daba al interior de los vestidores femeninos de la Academia.

Su sangre comenzó a arder.

(¡Pero qué hijos de puta!)

Agudizando su oído, pudo escuchar la conversación de esos 2 pervertidos.

No le gustó para nada.

-¡Los pechos de Murayama! ¡En serio, son grandes!- chilló extasiado el pelón.

-80-70-81- murmuró el de lentes, siendo perfectamente escuchado por los súper-desarrollados sentidos del castaño.

-¡Katase tiene unas piernas impresionantes!- babeó de nuevo el pelón.

-78-65-74- volvió a murmurar el de lentes.

Molesto y procurando que nadie estuviera mirando, se movió a una velocidad imposible de captar para el ojo humano y se asentó encima de un árbol detrás de los pervertidos.

-¡Tenemos suerte de atraparlas cambiándose durante las clases de gimnasia!- murmuraron excitados los 2 pervertidos.

-¿No les da vergüenza espiar a esas bellas chicas mientras se cambian, par de degenerados?- exclamó el castaño con suficiente fuerza para que las chicas dentro del vestidor oyeran.

Sonriendo quedamente, escuchó la conversación dentro del vestidor.

-¿Hay alguien allí?- gritó asustada una chica.

-¡Esto es malo! ¡Nos vamos!- chillaron aterrados intentando huir pasando por debajo del árbol donde se asentaba Issei.

El castaño simplemente realizó un [Salto de Fe] aterrizando encima de ellos, empotrándolos contra el suelo.

-¡¿Quién eres maldito!?- exigió saber el de lentes tratando inútilmente de pararse.

-¿Yo? Solo aquel que impedirá que se escapen hasta que sus ejecutoras lleguen-

-¿Ejecutoras?- preguntó estúpidamente el calvo.

-Matsuda, Motohama, les presento al Club de Kendo- presentó "inocentemente" el castaño señalando a una multitud de chicas vestidas con el uniforme tradicional de esa disciplina y shinais en la mano que los rodearon.

En las caras de los aludidos se formó una mueca de pavor.

-Club de Kendo, les presento a Matsuda y Motohama. Aunque creo que ustedes ya los conocen-

-Efectivamente…- trató de decir una castaña de grandes senos.

(80-70-81. Debe de ser Murayama)- pensó analíticamente el castaño al sacar su talla a la volada.

* * *

Sí…

Yo también tengo esa habilidad.

Solo que a diferencia de algunas personas no uso ese talento para marranadas.

Ajuka Beelzebub no puede evitar sacar las tallas de cualquier mujer que ve, ya que es un genio, pero por lo menos tiene el suficiente tino para quedarse callado.

Sacar tallas femeninas es relativamente fácil si conoces la fórmula matemática y eres bueno con los cálculos.

Comencemos con los pechos.

Primero midan la distancia desde el comienzo de los senos hasta el final del tórax.

Luego de eso súmenle 15 cm.

Para finalizar aproximen el resultado.

Por ponerles un ejemplo, digamos que tenemos una distancia de 74 cm.

La talla de los senos sería 74 + 15= 89.

Por aproximación sería 90.

La cintura es la medida del espacio entre el final de las costillas y el principio de los huesos de la cadera.

Para las caderas se debe medir la parte más ancha de la misma, la chica en cuestión debe tener de preferencia las piernas juntas.

La zona a medir suele estar unos 20 cm más debajo de la medida de la cintura.

Así que si alguno de ustedes sale intelectual ya sabe qué hacer.

Sin nada más que comentar, sigamos con la historia.

* * *

-Issei. Hyoudou Issei, clase 3-A. Un gusto en conocerle- se presentó sonriendo el castaño con una reverencia, descargando aún más peso en los 2 chicos.

-El gusto es mío, sempai. Yo soy Kaori Murayama, clase 2-A- dijo sonrojada, tapándose la boca al darse cuenta que le había dicho su nombre a un completo desconocido.

(Templada. De eso no hay duda)

[Te compadezco socio]

(No sé por qué pero mi instinto me dice que puedo confiar en ella)

[Instinto de dragón, socio. El mejor instinto que puede existir]

-¡Kaori!- chilló incrédula una joven de cabello de color melón.

(78-65-74. Según lo que dijo ese chico se llama Katase)

[Pervertido]

(…)

-Bonito nombre Murayama-chan. ¿Sabes qué significa?- preguntó curiosamente.

-N-no…- murmuró apenada.

-¿Por qué te apenas?-

-E-es que s-soy muy mala con los Kanjis- confesó tímidamente tapándose la boca nuevamente al verse nuevamente hablando libremente con un completo desconocido.

-No te preocupes, es natural que no lo entiendas. Yo soy inglés y me cuesta mucho entender y hablar japonés. Ruego que me disculpen si digo algo que se malentienda o no hable de manera fluida-

Todas las chicas, incluidos los chicos, se sorprendieron.

-Pero Hyoudou-san- dijo Murayama. -¡Sabe y habla muy bien el japonés!-

-Te doy las gracias amiga mía, si tengo el honor de llamarla así, por su demasiada optimista estimación; sin embargo, temo que apenas me encuentro adentrándome en este maravilloso y complejo idioma.- dijo el castaño ciertamente apenado. -Verdad es que gracias a mi madre que es japonesa entiendo la gramática y el vocabulario, pero todavía no me expreso con fluidez-

-Kaori-san tiene razón- insistió Katase. –Hyoudou-san habla de forma excelente-

Las chicas del Club de Kendo asintieron.

-No tanto- respondió él. –Es decir, yo sé que si me desenvolviera más y entablara conversación con cualquiera de ustedes más seguido, es imposible que nadie no me tome por extranjero-

Realizando una pausa, continuó.

-Eso no es suficiente para mí. En Inglaterra yo era como cualquier otro, cualquier persona conversaría conmigo y sabría que soy uno de ellos. Pero un extranjero en una tierra extranjera, no es nadie; los hombres no lo conocen, y no conocer es no importar. Yo estoy contento si soy como el resto, de modo que ningún hombre me pare si me ve, o haga una pausa en sus palabras al escuchar mi voz, diciendo: "Ja, ja, ¡un extranjero!"-

Las miembros del Club de Kendo lo escuchaban con atención.

Ese chico hablaba con una fluidez increíble.

Salvo una que otra palabra con acento inglés que a su parecer le daba a su voz un tono sensual.

-Lo único que deseo es que nadie prevalezca sobre mí. Espero poder pasar más tiempo con ustedes, para que mediante nuestras conversaciones yo pueda aprender el acento japonés y me gustaría mucho que me dijesen cuando cometo un error, aunque sea el más pequeño, al hablar-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- respondieron al unísono todas las chicas, sacándole una gota de sudor estilo anime al castaño.

-G-gigolo de porquería…- masculló el de lentes haciendo inútiles intentos por escapar.

-¿Gigolo? No, a diferencia suya no pongo tanta atención en el físico de las mujeres. No digo que no me importe, como todo varón prefiero a las chicas con buen cuerpo, pero si les soy sincero prefiero a las chicas que no mienten sobre lo que sienten… que sean sinceras, sobre todo eso-

(Ya que las personas sinceras son más fáciles de manipular, jejejeje)

[Malvado]

(Pero debes admitir que es muy divertido manipular gente)

[No lo niego]- respondió el dragón aguantando la carcajada, recordando viejos tiempos.

Esa respuesta dejó sumamente satisfechas a las presentes, ya que si bien era verdad que le daba énfasis en el físico, el castaño había dicho qué buscaba en una chica, cómo eran ellas internamente.

-Por cierto, ¿qué van a hacer con ellos?- preguntó curiosamente.

-Lo de siempre- respondió Katase moviendo ligeramente su shinai.

-¿Puedo sugerir algo?- dijo Issei esbozando una de sus usuales sonrisas diabólicas, erizando los pelos del Dúo Pervertido.

-¿Algo?- ahora era el turno de preguntar de Murayama.

-Kukukukukukuku… solo síganme y verán-

* * *

FLASH

FLASH

FLASH

FLASH

FLASH

FLASH

Decenas de personas se amontonaban en la entrada del Club de Kendo haciendo un semicírculo.

Todos con celulares y cámaras fotográficas.

Unos riendo.

Otros publicando memes.

Algunos esparciendo el rumor en toda la Academia.

Las jóvenes estudiantes sonreían satisfechas.

Los hombres lloraban en silencio ante la suerte de sus infortunados compañeros.

Pero una pregunta rondaba por sus mentes:

¿Quién fue el héroe, o asqueroso traidor según se vea, que les hizo ESO a los pobres miembros del Dúo Pervertido?

-¡Dispérsense!-

-¡Abran paso!-

-¡Kaicho está pasando!-

Eran los gritos del comité del Consejo Estudiantil para abrirle paso a su Jefa.

La mirada de Sona Sitri era tan acojonante que los alumnos no se lo pensaron 2 veces.

Pasando entre la gran masa de estudiantes, el Consejo llegó a su destino.

Los miembros de este mismo abrieron sus ojos como platos.

A la morena Sitri le dio un tic nervioso.

Ciertamente esos alumnos eran una plaga…

La peor escoria de la escuela…

Pero esto era demasiado.

El Dúo Pervertido de la Academia Kuoh se encontraba inconsciente colgado de sus ropas interiores en el marco de la puerta.

No había otras palabras para describirlo:

Era el legendario "Calzón Chino Extremo".

Los 2 alumnos tenían un sombrero en forma de cono con los kanji "Idiota" y "Pervertido" escritos de forma que cualquier persona pudiera verlo al primer vistazo.

Pegado encima de estos había un cartel que rezaba:

"A la memoria de estos dos idiotas que osaron atentar en contra la moral pública y como ejemplo para vosotros, oh perversos tarados que se atrevieran a espiar en los vestidores femeninos. Si os atrevieres a repetir el acto de estos 2 pillos, me aseguraré personalmente de que quedéis así como vuestros compañeros aquí presentes.

Atentamente,

 _El Caballero Oscuro de Kuoh_

PD: Sona-chan, si sigues arrugándote así terminarás igual de amargada que tu padre _"_

Solo con leer la posdata Sona supo de quién se trataba.

Apretando los puños con fuerza, liberó un acojonante instinto asesino que disipó a la muchedumbre en un santiamén.

-K-kaicho-

-¿Qué sucede, Hanakai-san?-

-M-mire- dándole un pequeño espejo.

Mirándose el rostro, la morena se dio con la no muy grata sorpresa que, como le advirtió el misterioso "Caballero Oscuro", su cara mostraba arrugas.

Suavizando el ceño, estas mismas se disiparon como por arte de magia.

-Puffffffffff… creo que no tendremos que preocuparnos por ellos en un buen tiempo- murmuró Sona. –Bájenlos y llévenlos a la enfermería- ordenó.

-¡Sí, Kaicho!-

-No puedo creer que lo haya hecho…- dijo para sus adentros la Sitri. -¿Ahora quién será tu próxima víctima… Issei?-

* * *

[Reafirmo, eres un malvado]

(¿Malvado? ¡Eso no importa! ¡Este suceso se va a volver viral!)

Las miembros del Club de Kendo e Issei celebraban su más reciente triunfo en el segundo receso que la Academia les concedía.

Para vergüenza del castaño, una kohai lo tuvo que acompañar hasta su aula ya que aún no se ubicaba en este ENORME instituto.

¿Qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza en ese entonces al agregar al complejo educativo una piscina olímpica?

Ni idea.

Pero aun así debía admitir que era increíble.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja…-

-¿Vieron que funcionaría?-

-Jajajaja… es que no pensé… que sería tan gracioso…-

-Te lo dije Kaori-chan, el Club de Kendo no se arrepentirá al tener un Caballero que las defienda- exclamó contento Issei levantando su lata de soda, poniéndola en el centro. -¡Salud!-

-¡Kampai!- imitaron todas chocando sus latas.

Después de beber sus latas de soda, comenzaron a conversar amenamente hasta que una kohai sacó un tema a relucir.

-Issei-sempai…-

-¿Sucede algo, Katase-chan?-

-¿N-no le gustaría entrar al Club de Kendo?- ganándose la atención de todos los presentes.

-Uhmmm… solo por curiosidad ¿puede uno inscribirse en más de un taller a la vez?-

-Es posible sempai. Yo estoy inscrita en el Club de Repostería además de este y nadie me ha dicho nada- dijo una kohai de segundo año.

-Genial, entonces si me organizo bien podría repartir mi tiempo entre el Club de Ocultismo y este…- pensó en voz alta.

-Sempai… ¿cómo piensa entrar en el Club de Ocultismo si solo aquellos con invitación pueden entrar?- preguntó otra kohai de primer año.

-Ya me invitaron-

-¡!-

-¿Por qué tan sorprendidas?-

-¡Porque al Club de Ocultismo solo entran los alumnos más populares de toda la Academia!- chilló una kohai.

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí-

-Ya veo…-

-¿Piensa entrar?-

-Claro que sí, después de todo mi novia es la Vice-Presidenta del Club-

-…-

(3…)

[2…]

(1)

-¡Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-No es que sea malo sempai, ¡sino que tiene como novia a una de las grandes Onee-sama de Kuoh!-

-¿Onee-sama de Kuoh? ¿Y quién es la otra?-

-Rias Gremory…- respondió el pervertido de lentes ya recuperado desde la ventana de la estancia, ganándose miradas de odio de las féminas.

(¿Recuperado en una sola clase? Debo de pedirle a Sona-chan que me enseñe qué hechizo usó…)

[No han usado magia en ese chico]

(¿Enserio?)

[Sí, eso descarta la hipótesis de que las cucarachas son los insectos más resistentes]

(¿La perversión aumentará su capacidad de recuperación ante ataques físicos?)

[¿Quién sabe? La perversión es uno de los misterios que hasta ahora han logrado llamar mi atención]

-¿Ya te recuperaste?- preguntó curiosamente el castaño alzando una ceja. –Guaaaauuu, y yo que creía que las cucarachas eran los insectos más resistentes… ¿y qué haces aquí?-

-¡Venganza!- gritó el pelón corriente por detrás del castaño con un shinai en mano…

PAM

CRACK

Estrellándolo contra la cabeza de nuestro protagonista ante la incrédula y asustada mirada de las jóvenes.

-¡Issei-sempai!- haciendo amago de ir en su ayuda.

-¿En serio? ¿Un shinai? ¿No pudieron encontrar algo mejor?- preguntó como si nada el castaño levantándose ante la aterrorizada mirada del Dúo Pervertido.

-¡!-

-Si hubieran tenido el valor de retarme a una pelea, no me hubiera podido negar. Es parte de mi código de honor nunca negarme ante un combate singular- tronándose los nudillos.

-¡Imposible!- chilló sudando frío el pelón, mientras el de lentes no se podía mover del shock.

-¿Vieron cuando estuvieron en la enfermería a sus sempais de 3er año?- preguntó caminando lentamente hacia el de gafas grandes. –Esos imbéciles tuvieron la grandísima idea de insultar a MI novia en mi cara pelada… ahora todos esperan a la ambulancia-

-¡!-

-Chicas, ¿podrían cerrar los ojos un momento? No quiero que vean esto- agarrando al de gafas por el cuello de su camisa, levantándolo con una mano como si de aire se tratase.

Cumpliendo el pedido de su defensor y sempai, todas cerraron los ojos y taparon los oídos.

Por el tono de voz usado por el castaño, esto era algo muy serio.

-Dependiendo de tu respuesta esto puede ser rápido e indoloro como lento y doloroso- siseó el castaño estampando al de lentes contra la pared, liberando violentamente su instinto asesino.

Vale la pena decir que las esfínteres de los presentes no aguantaron ante tal sensación de muerte.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre mi mejor amiga, Rias Gremory?- preguntó agrestemente Issei.

[¿Amiga? ¿Acaso eres tan malvado para dejarla en la friendzone?]

(Amiga con derechos, y si se lo gana algo más)

-Sigo esperando-

-Rias Gremory- masculló el de lentes. –De tercer año, Presidenta del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto. Se rumorea que viene de Escandinavia-

El castaño iba a dejarlo ir…

Hasta que el bastardo fijó su condena de muerte.

-99-58-90- dijo pervertidamente.

-¡!-

(¡HIJOPUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!)

[En todos mis eones de vida nunca había visto a alguien tan idiota… contada excepción tuya]

(JA… JA)

-Me he decidido…- acercándose al oído del tarado de tal forma que solo él lo oyera. – **Que les haré ver el Infierno en persona-**

-¡!-

Concentrando un poco de energía de Ddraig en la punta de su dedo, formó una especie de uña escarlata.

Debido a la cercanía, ni siquiera la víctima pudo ver o deducir lo que vendría después.

-Scarlet Needle: First Impact _(Aguja Escarlata: Primer Impacto)_ \- susurró de tal forma que solo él lo escuchara hundiendo rápidamente su uña de energía en uno de los 15 puntos vitales de su víctima.

Una pequeña herida apareció en el pecho del de gafas.

La sensación era horrible.

Un dolor tan agudo como ese logró una reacción muy obvia:

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Después de unos angustiosos segundos, se desmayó.

PUM

Volteando la cabeza, observó al pelón casi al borde del desmayo.

Asegurándose que nadie lo viera, a una velocidad sobrehumana apareció detrás del pelón con su uña de energía extendida.

Al igual que el otro, se formó una pequeña herida en su pecho.

-¡ARGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

PUM

(Suerte que solo fue el primer impacto. Hasta ahora nadie ha sobrevivido siquiera a los 14 puntos)

[¿Por qué no usas esas técnicas tan devastadoras como arsenal principal?]

(Son técnicas de un solo uso. Sería muy aburrido dar a conocer todas mis técnicas de un porrazo. Además, luego me pedirían que les enseñara… yo me negaría… me atacarían para estudiar mi técnica… y tendría que darles la paliza de sus vidas).

[¿Notaste…?]

(¿Qué Kaori-chan tiene un [Sacred Gear]? Obviamente, además de que su carácter me atrae mucho. Veo una muy fructífera relación)

[¿No me digas que te enamoraste a primera vista?]

(¿Estúpido? Naturalmente. ¿Imposible? Nunca. Lo mismo pasó con Akeno y todas las demás. Mi instinto me dice que estar con esta chica me convendrá tanto física como emocionalmente, eso sin contar que dependiendo de su [Sacred Gear] sería un gran elemento para mis maquinaciones.]

[¿La convencerás?]

(Desde la primera vez que me vio se ha quedado templada. Sus ojos y latidos del corazón la delatan. Solo tengo que darle un pequeño empujoncito para que lo admita… y rezarle a todas las deidades para que no huya cuando descubra la clase de persona que soy)

Caminando hacia las chicas, puso su mano en el hombro de Murayama.

Esta misma abrió los ojos temblando.

-¿Te asusté?-

Ella solamente atinó a abrazarlo con fuerza.

Decir que el castaño estaba sorprendido era poco.

Pero no dudó en corresponderle.

-Por favor… *SNIF* *SNIF*- lloriqueó Murayama. –No vuelvas a expulsar eso…-

-¿Mi instinto asesino? Prácticamente es la evolución del instinto de supervivencia, incluso tú podrías llegar a hacer esto si dejas que te entrene-

-¿Entrenarme?-

- _Usa mi talento Kaori, te lo suplico_ \- susurró Issei al oído de ella, estremeciéndola.

-I-Issei- con fascinación.

- _¿Qué es lo que deseas?-_

-Estar contigo…-

- _¿Por qué?-_

-Porque te amo-

(Y pensar que no tiene ningún reparo en admitirlo a pesar de saber que tengo novia, definitivamente escogí bien)

- _Yo también Kaori, para tu mala suerte me encariño muy rápido con la gente-_ besándola con delicadeza.

Llorando de felicidad, Kaori profundizó el beso usando la lengua.

Tanteando terreno, Issei bajó sus manos hasta su redondeado trasero, sonriendo al notar que la joven castaña ronroneaba ante su tacto.

(Apenas las chicas se enteren que me ligué a una estudiante en mi primer día van a matarme… pero vale la pena)

[Sigo sin creer que aparte de la [Seken] de [Durandal] vayas a añadir a otra humana a tu séquito personal]

(¿Qué puedo decir? Creo en las infinitas posibilidades que ofrece la raza humana. Creo firmemente que voy comprendiendo por qué Dios les tenía tanta Fe)

Después de separarse por falta de aire, el castaño aplicó un hechizo borrador de memoria y paralizador a las chicas del Club de Kendo.

No permitiría que nadie interrumpiera este momento.

No ahora que estaba a punto de poner a prueba a la Magnánima Creación de su tío Dios.

-Eso fue… intenso- dijo Kaori con un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas.

- _Dime Kaori Murayama, si te diera la oportunidad de estar conmigo por toda la eternidad sin envejecer en lo más mínimo… ¿aceptarías?-_

-¿P-pero qué estás diciendo? E-eso es imposible- tartamudeó mirándolo a los ojos, quedándose embobada al ver unos ojos rojos como la sangre devolviéndole la mirada.

 _-Kaori, si uno quiere entender el gran misterio que es la vida eterna, uno debe estudiar todos sus aspectos, no solo desde el limitado punto de vista de los humanos. Si quieres convertirte en una persona íntegra y sabia, debes comprender el orden del mundo. Solo conmigo alcanzarás el poder para cumplir todos tus deseos. Aprende a conocer el lado oscuro de la Fuerza, y así lograrás vivir plenamente…-_

(Fan de Star Wars detected…)

-Issei…-

- _Piénsalo bien Kaori. Cuando tengas la suficiente seguridad para decidir sin temor a arrepentirte en lo más mínimo, ven a buscarme al Club de Ocultismo. En el caso en que no esté en ese momento, busca a Akeno Himejima o a Rias Gremory, y diles textualmente: "El Maestro dice: El Poder de un Demonio no reside en la Carne, sino en la Voluntad"-_

-S-sí-

-Bien, ahora es momento de descongelar a tus compañeras- exclamó señalando a las paralizadas miembros del Club de Kendo.

-¿Qué les pasó?-

-Pequeño secreto, si te unes a mí, te lo cuento-

CHAS

Al chasquido de sus dedos, las chicas recuperaron la movilidad.

-¿Ya acabó?-

-Juzguen ustedes mismas- señalando a los inconscientes Matsuda y Motohama.

-Ouch…-

DING DONG DING

El timbre de inicio de clases sonó.

-Bueno chicas, nos vemos en el próximo receso. ¡Adiós!- corriendo como alma que lleva el Diablo hacia su salón de clase.

-¡Adiós Issei-sempai!-

-Murayama-san… ¿se encuentra bien?-

-S-sí-

La castaña de ojos avellana, con un tierno sonrojo, se llevó una mano a su mejilla.

Las palabras del castaño resonaban por su cabeza.

Debía pensarlo muy bien…

Pero ya tenía una respuesta probable.

* * *

-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿dónde estoy?-

[Puta madre, primer día y ya te perdiste]

(¡Hasta que al fin dices tacos! ¡Aleluya!)

[Te los mereces]

(Ownnnnnn, Ddraig-chan ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti!)

[¡A callar!]

(Jajajajajajajajajaja… es tan divertido cuando te molestas)

[Hump… me voy a dormir…]

(Tsundere)

[…]

Mirando a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, volteando divisó un árbol al lado de lo que parecía ser un Edificio Antiguo.

¿Dónde se hallaba?

Ni idea.

(Por lo que comentaron los chicos este debe ser el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto)

Caminando hacia este, abrió la puerta.

Lo que vio solo le hizo pensar una cosa…

Además de haber hecho una magnífica elección con respecto a los futuros talentos que reunía y el status económico/social de la actual Maestra de sus chicos:

Este Club parecía más un departamento demasiado lujoso para ser verdad.

Esa calidad de muebles…

El mármol de los pisos…

Los sumamente caros libros empastados de Ocultismo en las repisas…

Las velas aromáticas…

La carretilla de plata con los implementos necesarios para que Akeno haga su espectacular té…

Ese gran escritorio de nogal que le regaló él mismo hace unos años…

El ejemplar original del [Ars Goetia] abierto de par en par encima de este…

El falo de Rasputín, que por cierto es el pene más grande que la Historia ha registrado, flotando en una solución de Formaldehido…

Uno de los mayores tesoros de la Historia de la Masculinidad…

Regalado a Rias Gremory con el oscuro objetivo de fomentar celos en Gasper y de esa manera aumentar su hombría…

Pero lo más importante…

GATCHA

Rias Gremory salía de la famosa regadera del Club.

Una toalla blanca cubría a duras penas su exuberante feminidad…

Sumándole a ello que finas gotas de agua recorrían su cuerpo…

Tan apetitosa…

Tan deliciosa…

Tan apetecible…

Niños, sé que mi autocontrol es divino.

Que las leyendas sobre mí les hablarán sobre un monstruo sin alma que no se asombraba en lo más mínimo ante una masacre.

Que no se excitaba en lo más mínimo al ver a una mujer con lencería ultra sexy.

Pero…

A pesar de las múltiples batallas en las que he estado…

Ver a una Diosa Demoníaca por primera vez de esa forma, como a todo hombre saludablemente común y silvestre, provocó una reacción obvia:

SLAAAASSSHHHHHHHHHH

Una hemorragia nasal de Nivel Dios mandó a volar por los aires al pobre castaño quien terminó empotrándose contra la pared bajo la sorprendida y aterrada mirada de la pelirroja.

-¡ISSSSEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIII!-

Después de ese grito, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 **-Paisaje Mental-**

* * *

El castaño se encontraba parado en lo que parecía agua que apenas alcanzaba para bañarle los pies, pero no le dificultaba el caminar.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de caminata se encontró con cierto Dragón Celestial completamente dormido…

Y sus ronquidos…

Mejor ni hablo.

Son tan fuertes como para dejarme sordo.

-Oye, compañero… despierta- le dijo Issei al oído del enorme Dragón Rojo.

A pesar del tono de voz que empleó, lo único que recibió como respuesta…

Fueron más ronquidos y que el dragón se dé una voltereta que por los pelos casi lo aplasta.

Tras varios intentos en que el castaño se desgarró las cuerdas vocales de tanto gritar, decidió usar algo que seguramente lo despertaría…

O le rompería el cuello.

Una de dos.

Pero…

¿Qué podía salir mal?

Materializando la [Boosted Gear], reunió una gran cantidad de energía lo suficientemente poderosa como para borrar de la existencia al Maou Lucifer.

Internamente daba gracias a su padre por haber modificado su paisaje mental para que pudiera usar el 100% de su poder…

Que en términos generales era el suficiente como para darle una épica batalla a su padre, que por cierto actualmente ostenta tanto poder como para estar a la par con Indra, y a duras penas y con muchísimo esfuerzo poder igualar a Shiva.

Lo que EXTREMADAMENTE DEMASIADO.

¡Incluso en su pequeña mente ya superaba por mucho al Dios Bíblico!

Pero bueno, una cosa es el paisaje mental y otra la realidad.

Ni siquiera, en vida real, podía controlar menos del 0.5% de su poder…

¡No tienen idea de la decepción que eso me causaba!

¡Tener el poder de dominar al mundo y no poder controlarlo!

¡BUAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¡Puto cuerpo!

¡Puto [Berseker]!

¡Putas nubes!

¡Puto todo!

Pues bien, después de llorar como niña pequeña para sus adentros lo soltó.

Ese torrente de energía fue lo suficiente como para elevar al Dragón unos cuantos metros…

Logrando despertarlo…

Demasiado tarde.

[¿Qué… sucede?]- dijo el dragón con pereza…

Pereza que inmediatamente después se transformó en pánico al ver el suelo muy cerca de él…

Estrellándose de forma estrepitosa.

PAM

[¿¡Por qué… demonios tenías que despertarme así!?]- expulsando brutalmente su aura.

-He intentado despertarte más de 10 veces…- sin intimidarse en lo más mínimo.

[Entiendo… ¿Y por qué me despiertas?]

Compartiendo sus recuerdos, el dragón solo pudo atinarse a reír estruendosamente.

[JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…]

-Ya vale-

[¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer?]- preguntó curiosamente.

El castaño solo esbozó una sonrisa diabólica.

-No me despertarán en un buen tiempo… ¿te apetece una pelea?-

El Dragón Galés esbozó una sonrisa depredadora.

[¿Otra vez quieres que te gane?]- preguntó burlonamente el dragón alzando el vuelo y expulsando brutalmente su aura, siendo imitado por el castaño.

-Nu, nu, nu, Ddraig-chan ¿recuerdas la paliza que te di la última vez?- igualando de un tirón el poder del Dragón Celestial.

Ambas auras luchaban por la supremacía.

Rojo por parte de Ddraig.

Violeta por parte de Issei.

[Eso fue porque estaba con sueño]

-Sigue soñando compañero, sigue soñando…- exclamó burlonamente.

[¿Cuánto va el marcador?]

-100 victorias tuyas, 100 victorias mías y 499 empates- dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos.

BOOM

El Paisaje Mental se estremecía ante la brutalidad del aura de estos 2 colosos.

-¡Ahora es momento que el marcador lo lidere yo!-

[¡No me subestimes mocoso! ¡Yo, el Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo, aquel que supera al Dragón Desvaneciente, y es el terror del mundo sobrenatural no perderá contra una larva!]

-¡Entonces no te contengas! ¡Yo, el afamado Anticristo quien traerá la ruina a este mundo, no se arrodilla ante nadie! ¡Ven a mí con todo tu poder, Dragón Galés, Ddraig Goch, enemigo jurado del Dragón Inglés, Albion Gwimber!-

* * *

Como sabrán, Satanás es lo opuesto de Dios.

Cristo es el Hijo de Dios.

Yo soy el Hijo de Satanás.

Por lo tanto soy el opuesto de Cristo.

En otras palabras, el Anticristo.

"Aquel que sustituye o se opone a Cristo"

El antagonista del Hijo de Dios.

Aquel que marca la venida del [Fin de los Tiempos].

Pero cuando pudiera dominar por completo mis poderes, claro está.

No pensaba destruir el mundo sin dominar mi poder, eso sería muy apresurado.

Y estúpido.

Sin nada más que aclarar, sigamos con la historia.

* * *

[Groaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr]

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-

A una velocidad de vértigo, ambos combatientes acortaron distancia…

PAM

Y chocaron.

La presión que ejercían para empujar al otro hacía que el Paisaje se agrietara.

Una cantidad abrumadora de aura salía de los 2 combatientes.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Ambos se separaron.

Ddraig dio un golpe con su cola, obligándolo a retroceder unos metros.

Recuperándose rápidamente, apareció detrás del dragón dándole una patada cubierta de aura que lo hizo retroceder.

PUM PUM PUM

Era el sonido de los demoledores golpes de ambos combatientes.

[Dragon Shoot]

-¡Ejecución de la Aurora!- juntando una ingente cantidad de hielo y aire en sus brazos, combinándolos en un devastador ataque.

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

(Suerte que el tiempo para cargar este ataque aquí es mínimo. Un segundo más y la palmaba)- pensó analíticamente el castaño tomando distancia.

Ambos contrincantes se miraban entre sí.

Por un lado se encontraba Ddraig Goch, Dragón Galés y Emperador Celestial Rojo.

Por otro se encontraba Issei Hyoudou, Príncipe de la Masacre y [Anticristo].

¿Quién ganará?

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

Esquivando una mordida de Ddraig, lanzándole una ráfaga de energía.

Disipando la ráfaga con el simple aleteo de sus alas, contraatacando con una poderosa llamarada de fuego.

Usando su aura como escudo, obligando a esa masa de fuego a disiparse.

(¡Demonios, hace mucho calor!)

Volviendo al ataque.

-¡Polvo de Diamantes!- exclamó el castaño lanzando un bestial tifón de hielo contra Ddraig.

[¡Llamarada Infernal!]- contraatacó el dragón lanzando sus abrasadoras llamas absolutas, cancelando ambas técnicas entre sí.

Ambos sabían que el elemento más fuerte gana a menos que una técnica del elemento débil sea tan fuerte como la otra.

Eso mismo ocurrió en ese entonces.

De entre el vapor causado por la explosión salieron los luchadores con sus respectivos puños cubiertos de su afinidad natural.

-¡Freezing Punch!- exclamó Issei lanzando su golpe.

[¡Meteoric Blow!]- chocando contra el otro puño.

TROOOMMMMMPPPPPPPPPP

Debido a la fuerza del golpe, ambos salieron disparados en direcciones opuestas.

[Jajajajajajajajaja… has mejorado socio. ¿Recuerdas que a los 2 minutos de comenzar a pelear caías agotado?]

-Pues claro que lo recuerdo, es obvio que no conoces el término de "moderación"-

Vale la pena decir que ni uno de los 2 estaba sudando.

[Y pensar que no puedes siquiera usar el 0.5% de tu poder real sin caer en [Modo Berseker] fuera del Paisaje Mental]

Esa frase mandó por el escusado toda la autoestima que el castaño tenía en esos momentos.

-*Snif* *Snif*, ¡no me lo recuerdeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssss!- lloriqueó Issei mientras un aura depresiva lo cubría.

[Ups]

-¡BUAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

[Socio…]

-¡Yo, que soy el Anticristo! ¡El [Serkiyuttei] más fuerte de la Historia!- llorando a lágrima viva. -¡Soy tan patético que ni siquiera puedo controlar mi poder! ¡Y para colmo no puedo aguantarlo todooooooooooo! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-

El Dragón solo esperó pacientemente a que se desahogara.

Aún recordaba cómo el mismo los primeros años atrapado en la [Boosted Gear] lloraba a moco tendido por esa estúpida limitación que le puso el Dios Bíblico.

¡Comprendía el dolor de su socio!

¡El no poder liberar tu máximo poder y quedar como un insignificante pedazo de alma!

¡Sin poder hacer lo que te venga en gana!

¡Sin poder seguir su lucha contra Albion!

¡Obligado a ver las miserables vidas de sus portadores extinguirse gracias a la [Juggernaunt Drive]!

-¡Ahora que prácticamente no tengo el poder para hacer lo que me venga en gana, tendré que esperar! ¡Por ahora disfrutaré de mis únicos momentos de libertad en los que puedo liberarlo todo sin restricciones!- exclamó poniéndose serio.

[¡¿Así que al fin decidiste ponerte serio?!]

-¡Obviamente! ¡Si no puedo usar mi poder en la vida real, lo daré todo por dominarlo mientras duermo!- expulsando ingentes cantidades de poder demoníaco, superando por mucho todas sus manifestaciones anteriores.

[¡Entonces yo también dejaré de contenerme! ¡¿Estás preparado, ISSEI HYOUDOU?!]- liberando inimaginables cantidades de poder.

-¡Ven con todo y no te contengas! ¡Ddraig Goch!-

[¡PREPÁRATE PARA SENTIR LA MAGNIFICENCIA DEL DRAGÓN CELESTIAL!]

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Yo, aquel que despertará…]

[Soy el Dragón Celestial que robó los principios de la Dominación de Dios…]

[Yo me río del Infinito y desprecio el Sueño…]

[Seré el Dragón Celestial más fuerte…]

[¡Y te hundiré en las llamas del purgatorio carmesí!]

 **[Imperial Dragon Modo: ¡Juggernaunt Drive!]**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[¡Groooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr]-

Un poder imposible.

Inimaginable.

Irreal.

Inmenso.

Increíble.

Esa calidad de aura…

La ingente cantidad…

Esa presión que invadía su cuerpo…

Ese sentimiento que nunca pensó que volvería a sentir…

El miedo.

¿¡Tanto poder ostentaba un Dragón Celestial!?

Era imposible.

Pero él no se quedaría atrás.

El cuerpo del Dragón Galés parecía haberse fusionado con sus llamas.

Unos cuernos por lo menos tan grandes como un gigante sobresalían de su cabeza.

¡Esta era la pelea que tanto estaba buscando!

Liberando su máximo poder, pudo igualar a duras penas a su compañero.

Ahora comprendía por qué Ddraig le decía que si realmente se pusiera serio estaría junto a Albion en el Top 3 de los seres más poderosos del mundo.

Con Great Red en el primer puesto.

Ophis en el segundo.

Y Ddraig y Albion en el tercero.

Por lo menos en cuestiones de poder.

OJO, solo en cuestiones de poder.

Shiva e Indra no se quedaban atrás.

Los Dioses Hindúes tenían habilidades completamente aterradoras.

Lo suficientemente poderosas para vencerlos.

Shiva tenía habilidades interesantes…

La [Piel de Tigre] que bloquea cualquier ataque cuerpo a cuerpo…

El [Tercer Ojo] que capta las intenciones de los malvados y se dice que llega a predecir el futuro…

Entre otras muchas que me tomaría una burrada de tiempo explicarlas todas.

Indra tampoco se quedaba atrás…

El relámpago [Vashra]…

Su [Vajana],la criatura mítica Airavata…

Aterradores.

¿Pero eran los mejores?

Eso depende de cómo uses tu poder.

Como por ejemplo ahora.

Manipulando su aura, el castaño la convirtió en una especie de dragón oriental violeta de ojos rojos…

Que en menos de un nanosegundo lanzó hacia el poderoso Dragón Celestial.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Esquivando el ataque, lanzó una llamarada de fuego por lo menos 100 veces más calientes de las que lanzaba en su modo normal.

El castaño solo sonrió diabólicamente moviendo su mano hacia atrás.

A una velocidad de vértigo el dragón oriental hecho de aura regresó a su creador y se interpuso ante el devastador ataque.

El fuego lo arrasaba todo.

Parecía como si el mismísimo sol hubiera descendido en todo su esplendor y hubiera lanzado su furia contra él.

Pero no pudo atravesar la férrea defensa del Hijo de Satanás.

-¡Toma esto!- fundiéndose con el dragón oriental embistiendo contra Ddraig.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Cubriendo su cuerpo con llamas, el Dragón Galés imitó a su compañero.

BAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM

TROOMMMMMPPPPPPPPP

(Y pensar que ni las almas encerradas en la [Boosted Gear] pueden interferir en este lugar, esto es increíblemente interesante. ¡Eso y que Ddraig está en modo [Juggernaunt Drive]!)

El choque de ambos poderes desató una explosión equiparable a mil bombas nucleares.

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

A pesar de todo ello, ambos seguían luchando a puño limpio.

Contra todo pronóstico, ambos tenían unas ENORMES sonrisas de diversión.

¡Es que esto era muy divertido!

¡Ddraig no se sentía tan vivo desde que luchaba con Albion!

¡Issei tenía orgasmos mentales al pensar que algún día podría controlar todo su poder y hacer lo que se le venga en ganas!

¡No tendría oposición!

¡Sería tan poderoso que podría tener hijos sin temor a que alguien más poderoso que él se los arrebatara!

* * *

Y es por eso que, mientras estoy a punto de chocar poderes con Trihexa, siento miedo.

No…

PAVOR.

HORROR.

TERROR.

¿¡Saben lo que pasaría si esa cosa lograra vencernos!?

¡Mataría a mis bienes más preciados!

De seguro se preguntarán…

Papá ¿por qué demonios te apresuraste embarazar a nuestras madres?

No es que me haya apresurado, sino que sus nacimientos no estaban previstos hasta mínimo unas cuantas décadas más.

No se confundan, no es que no quisiera tener hijos…

Solo que simplemente no estaba listo.

Mis planes aún no cuajaban lo suficiente como para que sus nacimientos fueran no-riesgosos.

No estaba en mis planes a corto plazo en tenerlos a ustedes.

La tasa de natalidad de los demonios es ridículamente baja.

¿Quién pensaría que en menos de un año embarazaría a prácticamente todo mi harem?

¡Es biológicamente imposible!

Pero bueno, parece que a Chichigami-sama le encanta joderme la vida…

Así que no tengo nada que objetar.

No se imaginan qué pasó cuando me enteré…

¡Me quería morir!

¡La cagada!

¡La fruta madre!

¡ME JODIERON TODOS LOS PLANEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!

Debí usar condones…

Para que vean lo importante que son los preservativos.

Pensé que podría complacer los placeres carnales de mis chicas sin asumir la responsabilidad…

Para que vean por qué no quiero que repitan los mismos errores que yo.

Una familia debe formarse en una época de paz, sin nubes en el horizonte.

No entendí eso y me jodí en grande.

Mis mayores orgullos iban a nacer en una época de Guerra…

¡PUTA VIDAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Así que por lo que más quieran, asegúrense de tenerlo todo bajo control antes de decidir tener relaciones sexuales con una mujer…

Ya que corres el riesgo de que tu hijo muera en manos enemigas.

Por eso mismo quise dominar mi poder.

En la vida real el riesgo de que [Berseker] me dominara era muy grande, no podía correr el riesgo.

Por lo que entrenaba con Ddraig para que cuando mi cuerpo se fortaleciera lo suficiente, no tuviera que entrenar arduamente para dominar mi poder.

Todo estaba fríamente calculado…

Excepto los milagros.

Como ustedes, mi mayor orgullo y lo que jamás podré llegar a ser.

Los caminantes del [Sendero de la Luz].

Sin nada más que comentar por ahora, sigamos con la historia.

* * *

Reuniendo una ingente cantidad de poder demoníaco en su mano, lanzó una ráfaga a quemarropa contra el dragón quien lo recibió de lleno.

Sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo, lanzó una gigantesca bola de fuego contra el castaño quien solo tuvo que mover ligeramente su mano para disiparla.

Dándole un golpe con su cola, mandó a volar al castaño por los aires, deteniéndose a unos metros por encima del dragón gracias a sus alas.

Separando sus piernas para mantener su equilibrio, elevó la palma de su mano hacia el cielo con los dedos extendidos ante la curiosa mirada de su compañero.

Su mano comenzó a rodearse de millones de pequeñas esferas de poder con un poder destructivo equiparable a un meteorito cada una…

Para un terrorífico _Deja Vu_ por parte del Dragón Galés quien furioso se abalanzó contra su oponente para impedir por todos los medios que terminara su ataque.

Moviendo su mano rápidamente hacia adelante, liberó el ataque cuya fuerza se compara con las mismísimas estrellas y cometas.

La técnica suicida definitiva del Príncipe de la Masacre.

-¡Stardust Revolution! (¡ _Revolución Estelar!)_ -

La masiva explosión de energía provocó una intensa luz que segó a su oponente, quien sintió en carne propia la fuerza de una lluvia de estrellas que no parecía tener fin.

La explosión devoró todo a su paso.

Pero hay un riesgo al usarla:

Por "destruir todo a su paso" significa TODO.

Incluyendo al usuario.

-¡ARGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

[¡ARGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!]

No había palabras para describir el poder destructivo de la plagiada técnica del Caballero Dorado de Aries.

En el anime parecía demasiado cool…

Pero una cosa es el anime y otra la vida real.

¡Esa técnica, además de ser extremadamente difícil de realizar por su excesivo drenaje y control de energía, no tiene límites!

¡No se concentra en un solo punto!

¡Simplemente lo destruye todo!

¿Qué clase de hierba se habrá fumado el que inventó esta técnica?

Ni idea.

Cuando el destello hubo cesado, se pudo apreciar a Ddraig e Issei tirados en el suelo del paisaje mental con mortales heridas en sus cuerpos.

Lo que no representaba riesgo alguno ya que estas se regeneraban tan rápido que dejarían en vergüenza a un Phenex.

-Eso… fue… ¡INCREÍBLE!- jadeó el castaño feliz de haber desarrollado una técnica de ese calibre.

[¿Ese no era el hechizo [Indignation]?]- con clara molestia en su voz.

-¿Te refieres a una de las técnicas originales de Dios? No, si fuera su técnica todo Asia hubiera sido borrada de la existencia… y no me hubiera causado ningún daño. Tengo la loca teoría de que Dios es otaku y que estableció un comando en el [Sistema] para inspirar la mente de todos los mangakas existentes por los siglos de los siglos…-

[Eso ya lo sé, esa fue la técnica que Dios usó para vencernos a mí y a Albion]

-¡!-

[¿Originalmente no se debía de usar luz?]

-Cierto, pero a falta de poder celestial y/o [Divinidad] solo puedo reemplazarlo con poder demoníaco…-

[Qué asco, eso me trajo malos recuerdos]

-Perdón…-

[Y solo por curiosidad… ¿por qué resultaste tan herido?]

-Esta técnica requiere un divino control de la energía y sobrenatural precisión para enfocarla en un objetivo. Dios tuvo más de mil años para perfeccionarla, yo apenas tengo 18…-

[¿Sabes que para mayor control se tenían que usar las 2 manos… verdad?]

-… Mierda, eso no lo sabía-

[Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja]

Después de que Ddraig se burlara de lo lindo de un sonrojado castaño, volvieron a conversar.

[¿Por qué "Stardust Revolution"?]

-Porque suena más cool. ¿"Indignation"? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Es muy aburrido-

[Aún no te comparas con el Dios Bíblico a pesar de ser el doble de fuerte que él]

-Créeme cuando te digo que lo sé perfectamente. Diablos, para poder derrotar a los 2 Dragones Celestiales en [Imperial Modo] sin sufrir ningún daño debería estar en el Top 10…-

[Y por extrañas razones no lo está]

-¿Verdad que no le hacen justicia? Concuerdo con Odín al decir que mi padre y Dios eran unos mocosos, él estaba vivo cuando la primera Tierra se formó, pero ¿no estar en el Top 10 y Thor sí?-

[Cochina envidia]

-Viejo envidioso de porquería… solo por anciano se cree sabio-

[Además de que no es tan sabio como su padre]

-¿Conociste al Dios Bor?-

[¿Qué si lo conocí? Luché contra él y lo vencí en mi etapa de larva]- inflando el pecho orgulloso.

-Sí, como no…-

[¡En serio!]

-Claaaaaaaaro, Rizevim es el demonio más puntual del mundo y Euclid no es un siscon, claro que te creo…-

[Mocosos que no respetan a sus mayores…]- masculló Ddraig con un aura depresiva rodeándolo.

-¿Belzard y Elsha no te dijeron lo mismo?-

[¡Esos traidores!]

-Entonces es lo usual… ¿Ddraig?-

[¿Sí?]

-¿Si dejara entrar a Albion a mi Paisaje Mental… tendría problemas para vencerlo?-

[¿Solo? Por supuesto. ¿Conmigo? Considéralo muerto]

-¿Y a su nieto?-

[¿Vali Lucifer? Lo vencerías tan rápido que no sabría qué lo golpeó… con los ojos cerrados y las 2 manos amarradas en la espalda]

-¡Perfecto!-

[¿Qué piensas hacer?]

-"Si tienes miedo de él, intimídalo. Acósalo hasta que el mismísimo miedo te tema. Una vez que veas el mismísimo Infierno, trascenderás"-

[¿Temes a Vali?]

-¿Temerle yo? No… lo que quiero es que él me tema a mí-

[¡!]

-Terminaré con lo que Rizevim empezó hace 13 años, mostrarle el mismísimo Infierno en carne propia…-

[¿Y una vez que lo hagas?]

-Si lo que dijo Rizevim es cierto trascenderá sus límites tal cual yo lo he hecho, para ser un psicópata, a su manera quería a su nieto… aunque lo expresa de formas poco ortodoxas…- temblando levemente al recordar viejos traumas.

[Piensas volverlo el [Hakuryuukou] más fuerte de la Historia]

-De por sí ya lo es, solo pienso dejar la valla muy alta para las futuras generaciones…-

[Como lo estás haciendo ahora con el nombre del [Serkiyuttei]…]

-Exacto, Vali no completó el entrenamiento de su abuelo porque un sirviente se apiadó de él y dio el aviso a Shemhazai. Maldito Azazel, si no fuera por él tendría un rival digno…- apretando los puños.

[Admito que ese chico es bestialmente poderoso, pero aún le falta mucho para llegar a nuestro nivel]

-Sí… qué aburrido esperar a que se vuelva más fuerte…- murmuró Issei cansinamente. –Por eso es que quiero intimidarlo, lo dejaré al borde de la muerte, generándole tanto miedo de saber que cada aliento tomado después de ello sea porque YO se lo permití…-

[Alimentando su odio, combustible esencial de los dragones…]- siguió Ddraig sonriendo siniestramente al imaginarse la épica pelea que tanto estaba esperando.

-Y así y solo así, entrenará hasta la extenuación porque hay un nuevo obstáculo entre su abuelo y él. Su fanatismo por las batallas no le ayudará en esta ocasión, aplastaré su orgullo tan fuerte que me odiará con toda su alma…-

[Trascendiendo a lo imposible, superando sus límites…]-

-Cuando comprenda lo que yo he comprendido, cuando sufra lo que yo he sufrido y sepa el verdadero objetivo de los Dragones Celestiales, no habrá nadie que lo detenga-

[¡Dominación VS Destrucción!]

-¡El mundo presenciará la batalla más épica de todos los tiempos! ¡ _Shihai no Akagami_ vs _Hakai no Shiroi Kami_!-

[¡La Batalla de los Nuevos Dioses Dragones dará comienzo!]

-¡Y el mundo recordará por siempre la magnificencia de los Dragones! ¡Muajajajajajajajajajajajaja!-

[¡Esperaré ese momento con ansias! ¡Venceré a Albion de una vez por todas y luego al mismísimo Great Red!]

-Tampoco te pases…- exclamó divertido. –Nos faltan eones para poder enfrentarnos al Gran Rojo-

[¡Entonces por el bien de ese día te entrenaré hasta la extenuación!]

-¿Are?-

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

-¡Ddraig, espera que aún no estoy listo!-

[¡LONGINUS SMASHER!]

-¡ESPERA UN MOMENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

TROOOOOOMMMMPPPPPPPPPP

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM

PUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

-¡Ddraig, un poco más despacio!-

PAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM

GROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡CASI ME MUERDES CABRÓN!-

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM

PUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

FASSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH

-¡Me quemo! ¡Me quemo! ¡Me quemo! ¡Me quemo! ¡Me quemo! ¡Me quemo! ¡Me quemooooooooooooooo!-

[¡No intentes huir, compañero!]- exclamó maniáticamente el Dragón Celestial. [¡Aún nos quedan 2 horas de pura diversión!]

-¡NO ME JODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!-

Y así, entre agónicos gritos de agonía y un maniático Dragón adicto a la violencia, 2 eternas horas pasaron.

* * *

 **-Club de Investigación de lo Oculto – Tarde-**

* * *

-¿Issei-nii estará bien?-

-No lo sé, Koneko-chan, según Rias-sama le dio una tremenda hemorragia nasal y quedó así-

-Ara ara, ¿será que la Ojou-sama intentó seducir al Oji-sama?-

-¡Akeno!- abochornada.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con Issei-kun para quedar inconsciente?-

-Tendremos que preguntarle cuando despierte, Yutto-sempai-

El cuerpo del castaño comenzó a expulsar humo.

-¡¿Issei?!- chilló Rias esperanzada.

El aludido abrió sus ojos como platos.

Los presentes no se esperaron lo siguiente.

-¡Q-quemaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

Corriendo desesperadamente en busca de agua, divisó la bendita regadera del Club.

Pasando a una velocidad divina entre los incrédulos espectadores, abrió desesperadamente la regadera…

Recibiendo su ansiado premio de agua helada.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh~ Esto es vidaaaaaaaa~

La nobleza de Gremory tuvo gotas de sudor estilo anime al ver al castaño disfrutar del agua helada como si no hubiese un mañana.

Saliendo de la ducha, estiró sus músculos en busca de relajo.

Esa batalla con Ddraig había sido simplemente abrumadora.

Y a pesar de estar en su Paisaje Mental, sin contar que a su máximo poder, eso no evitaba que despertara cansado.

Al posar la vista sobre los presentes, ladeó la cabeza extrañado.

Rias lo devoraba con la mirada con un sonrojo atómico.

Shirone (o Koneko) parecía un farol buscando un lugar donde posar la mirada.

Kiba le saludaba con la mano un poco apenado.

Akeno lo violaba con la mirada, relamiéndose los labios con un sonrojo lascivo.

¿Por qué lo miraban de esa forma?

Ni que no tuviera pantalones…

(Mierda)

Mirándose el cuerpo, notó un pequeño detalle…

¡No llevaba ropa!

¡Su ropa se había evaporizado por el calor de las llamas de Ddraig!

[JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA]

(¡No es gracioso!)

-22 centímetros…- murmuró ensimismada la pelirroja, sonrojando al castaño a más no poder.

-¡Ya vale!- exclamó creando un círculo mágico en su cabeza.

Este mismo bajó por todo su cuerpo creando nuevamente su uniforme.

Al llegar a la punta del pie, desapareció.

- _Todos ustedes olvidarán lo que han visto_ _-_ aplicando magia a cada palabra que daba con la [Tentación], moviendo la mano al estilo Jedi.

-Todos nosotros olvidaremos lo que hemos visto- repitieron hipnotizados.

-Benne- chasqueando los dedos.

-¿Are? ¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Shirone recuperándose.

-Nada Shirone, nadita de nada- exclamó inocentemente el castaño.

-¿Issei?-

-Pero qué reunión tan hermosa- exclamó contento al ver el sonrojado rostro de las féminas del Club. -¿Alguna de ustedes quiere darme un abrazo?-

-¡Yo quiero!- sin dudar la pequeña albina saltó hacia él.

-¡Issei!-

El castaño tuvo que emplear una gran cantidad de fuerza para aguantar el peso de las 3 chicas.

Dando unos giros se detuvieron.

Pasados un par de minutos, el joven castaño se encontró sentado en el sofá con Rias, Akeno y Koneko (Shirone) sentadas a su lado abrazándole cariñosamente mientras este les acariciaba la cabeza, como lo hacía cuando eran pequeños.

Kiba sentado delante suyo comiendo su bento.

-Y bien chicas… ¿cómo les ha ido su vida en estos últimos 3 años?-

-Muy bien Issei. Hemos aprendido muchas cosas- respondió Akeno.

-¿Cómo cuáles?-

-La estructura de la Sociedad Demoníaca, posibles contactos, salidos en potencia y otras muchas cosas- dijo Koneko.

-¿Salidos en potencia?-

-Los herederos de la mayoría de los Clanes- suspiró Rias. –Intentan ligar con nosotras por ser miembros de Gremory y contar con la protección de Onii-sama-

-Entonces lo usual. Ya veía esto venir… ¿usaron el repelente anti-pijos que les regalé?-

-Sí, es muy efectivo. Beelzebub-sama desea conversar contigo acerca de su comercialización. Mencionó algo sobre una sobrina suya que tenía demasiados pretendientes…-

-Zaraith Astaroth, la conozco. Ajuka-sama me la presentó en un evento social que organizó. Tremenda belleza sumada a la jugosa dote de sus padres… un buen partido-

-¡Issei!- exclamó celosa la pelirroja jalando con fuerza una de sus mejillas.

-¡Ite! ¡Ite! ¡Ite! ¡Ite! ¡Ite! ¡Ite! ¡Ite! ¡Ite! ¡Ite! ¡Rias, ya basta!-

-Mouuuuuuuu…- aflojando el agarre.

-No me malinterpretes, no le he echado el ojo. Solo me pongo en el lugar de esos interesados herederos. ¿Sabes que cualquier demonio mataría por estar bajo la protección del Clan del segundo [Súper-Demonio] más fuerte?-

-¡Pero tú estás bajo la protección del primero, mi Onii-sama! ¿Acaso eso no te basta?- al borde del llanto.

-Rias, mi amor por ti y mis intereses comerciales son cosas completamente distintas-

-¡!-

-Te olvidas que también estoy bajo la protección de Leviathan-sama, Beelzebub-sama, Asmodeus-sama…- contando con los dedos. –El tercer [Súper-Demonio]… la organización terrorista [Khaos Brigade]… la Familia Sparda… mi padre… tengo contactos mucho más poderosos que tu hermano y aun así elijo estar contigo ¿eso no dice mucho?-

-Hablando de eso ¿por qué secuestraste a Sona-sama?-

-¡¿Tú fuiste?!- chilló Rias.

-Sí…- mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos.

-¡!-

Toda la nobleza Gremory se paralizó.

Issei expulsaba un aura espeluznante.

A los [Akuma no Deshi] el corazón les dio un vuelco.

Era la misma horripilante aura que expulsaba Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

Un aura cargada de locura, instinto asesino a por montones.

La temperatura descendió a pesar de no usar ningún tipo de magia.

¿Qué demonios le había hecho ese anciano a su amado en estos últimos 3 años?

-¿Cuándo pensaban decirme que las acosaban?-

GULP

-Eto… yo… ano… verás…-

-Yo… nosotras… bueno…-

-Nu, nu, nu, nada de escusas… Hime-chan…-

-¡!-

Al carajo, ese viejo loco le había hecho algo.

Algo bien traumático como para terminar de corromperlo…

Por lo menos más de lo que estaba originalmente.

Ahora no cabían dudas.

¡Ese era el apodo con el que Rizevim se refería a ella!

Ese tono de voz…

Esa "santidad"…

Esa sonrisa infantilmente aterradora…

-Sigo esperaaaandooooooo~ con voz cantarina.

-¡Es que no queríamos que los asesinaras!-

-¿Te refieres a como lo hice con sus anteriores pretendientes?-

-¡!-

-¿Por qué esas caras? ¿Les mordió la lengua el gato?- preguntó de manera pícara.

-¿Por qué los mataste?- preguntó Rias impactada.

-Molestaban… estorbaban… para mí son motivos de peso-

-¡!-

-La verdad es que me aburría de tener que decirles que no. Eran taaaaaaaaan tercos… incluso en sus últimos momentos le rogaban a un muerto que los salvara~

-¡!-

-Por ponerles un ejemplo, Matsuda-kun y Motohama-kun. 2 cabrones de categoría superior que a pesar de las múltiples palizas de las niñas del Club de Kendo siguen en sus malos hábitos… lástima que Issei-sama llegó para cogerlos por las bolas y regresarlos a la realidad…-

-¡¿Qué les hiciste?!-

-¿Yooooooooooooo?- exclamó divertido. -¿Quién dijo que necesariamente YO iba a hacerles algo?-

La pelirroja solo tuvo que mirar al rubio para ordenarle.

No eran necesarias las palabras.

Kiba se movió a una velocidad divina con dirección a la puerta.

Su misión:

Avisarle a Sona Sitri de la situación y que su séquito resguardara la integridad física de los futuros cadáveres.

-Ni te molestes Kiba-kun- murmuró Issei bloqueándole la salida.

(¿¡En qué momento se movió!?)- pensaron alarmados.

- _Hakuna Matata,_ Kiba-kun. En estos momentos el acto debe estar consumado-

-¡!-

Solo una pregunta asolaba las mentes del séquito Gremory.

¿Qué tendrá planeado?

* * *

Amakawa Kaito odiaba los trabajos apresurados.

Especialmente cuando debía recurrir a la violencia.

Y lo de esa tarde, casi noche, no era nada complicado, podía resultar peligroso si alguien cometía un error.

En ese instante, mientras se tomaba una soda, dirigía frecuentes miradas a los 2 jóvenes que estaban charlando animadamente con 2 meseras del Wac´Donals.

Amakawa Kaito sabía todo cuanto había de saber de aquel par de inútiles.

Se llamaban Matsuda Hashisawa y Motohoma Sanawa.

Tenían unos 16 años, iban vestidos con el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh y estatura promedio.

Matsuda era calvo y Motohama tenía gafas de enorme montura.

Fáciles de reconocer.

Ambos eran unos niños mimados y, gracias a sus padres medianamente adinerados, podían costearse el lujo de estudiar en esa Academia.

También eran conocidos por ser los alumnos más pervertidos de la ciudad.

(Los muy miserables)- pensó Kaito.

Dándosela de vagos y desobedeciendo las órdenes del comité estudiantil de ir directamente a sus casas, ya que estaban suspendidos.

Eran escoria.

Kaito Amakawa también se había librado de castigos por parte de sus padres gracias a los delgados y largos hilos de la influencia de la Familia.

22 años, varón de raza blanca y alumno de segundo año de universidad de día…

Soldado de la Familia Sparda de noche.

Historial intachable, buen estudiante…

Las mejores notas de su promoción.

Todo falso, naturalmente.

Pero Kaito Amakawa estaba convencido de que se había ganado la dispensa de tener un futuro.

Todo fue arreglado por el misterioso Jefe cuando Kaito ya "había hecho suficientes méritos" en el Negocio de la Familia.

Su Jefe le dijo que ese trabajo debía de llevarse a cabo antes de que los muchachos regresaran a sus hogares.

Kaito se preguntaba por qué precisamente el trabajo debía ser "público", ya que toda la ciudad debía enterarse de ello.

Sería mejor sorprenderlos en un callejón oscuro…

Pero no, debía de ser "público".

Neeeeh, ya qué importa.

No le pagaban por preguntar.

Kaito oyó que una de las chicas decía, riendo:

-¿Están loco, Matsuda? ¿Crees que voy a salir contigo? No quiero terminar ultrajada como tu kohai de 1er año-

Amakawa había adivinado en su voz una mezcla de rencor y satisfacción.

Como ya había oído bastante, terminó su cerveza y salió a la tenue oscuridad de la calle.

Perfecto.

Era la hora en que recién los trabajadores salían a sus hogares.

Sólo se veía luz en la otra calle, los demás establecimientos estaban apenas abriendo.

Su Jefe se había ocupado del coche patrulla de la zona, y no daría señales de vida hasta que recibieran una llamada por radio, y aun entonces se acercarían a poca velocidad.

Se apoyó en un Chevrolet de cuatro puertas.

En el asiento posterior iban dos hombres que, a pesar de su corpulencia, apenas resultaban visibles.

-Ocúpense de ellos cuando salgan- dijo Kaito.

Pensaba que todo se había hecho con demasiada rapidez.

Un mensajero le había entregado fotografías policiales de los dos muchachos, así como datos sobre los lugares que solían.

Kaito había reclutado a dos de los hombres más fuertes de la Familia en la zona y les había dado las instrucciones pertinentes.

Nada de golpes en la cabeza —en la cara, sí—, pues no interesaba que ocurriera algo irreparable.

Por lo demás, tenían plena libertad de acción.

Otra cosa les había advertido:

Si los muchachos salían del hospital antes de un mes, ellos tendrían que volver a su oficio de camioneros.

Los dos hombres se apearon del coche.

Ambos eran antiguos camioneros que no habían llegado muy lejos en su carrera, y a los que el Jefe había prestado algún dinero, el suficiente para llevar una vida sin estrecheces. Por supuesto, estaban ansiosos por demostrar su gratitud, máxime cuando, con un poco de suerte, podían entrar en la nómina de la Familia.

Cuando Matsuda y Motohama salieron del restaurante, no podían imaginar que estaban perdidos.

Las camareras habían herido su vanidad de adolescentes, y Kaito Amakawa lo sabía.

Él mismo lo sabía por experiencia.

Apoyado en el guardabarros de su automóvil, éste les llamó, acompañando sus palabras con una risa burlona:

-¡Eh, Casanova! ¡Vaya éxito que habéis tenido con esas dos fulanas!-

Los dos jóvenes se volvieron hacia él.

Al verlo, sonrieron complacidos, pensando que aquel desconocido pagaría las consecuencias de la humillación infligida por las meseras.

Con su cara de hurón, su corta estatura y su escasa corpulencia, sería para ellos la ocasión ideal.

Se abalanzaron sobre él, pero antes de que llegaran a ponerle las manos encima, sintieron que alguien les agarraba los brazos por detrás.

Mientras, Kaito Amakawa se había colocado en la mano derecha un puño americano.

Se encontraba en forma, pues acudía al gimnasio tres veces por semana.

Estrelló el puño contra la nariz del golfo llamado Motohama.

El hombre que lo agarraba lo levantó de modo que sus pies no tocaran el suelo, y entonces Kaito le golpeó fuertemente en la mandíbula.

Motohama perdió el conocimiento, y el hombre lo dejó caer.

Había sido cuestión de segundos.

Seguidamente, ambos dedicaron su atención a Matsuda, que trató de gritar.

El hombre lo tenía inmovilizado con un solo brazo; con el otro le atenazaba la garganta, impidiéndole emitir sonido alguno.

Kaito Amakawa entró rápidamente en el automóvil y puso el motor en marcha.

Los dos corpulentos hombres golpearon a Matsuda con fuerza.

Se recrearon en la paliza, como si dispusieran de mucho tiempo.

No lanzaban sus golpes a tontas y a locas, sino que lo hacían despacio y aplicando en cada puñetazo todo el peso de sus cuerpos.

Kaito echó una mirada al rostro de Matsuda, totalmente irreconocible, al tiempo que los dos hombres lo dejaban tendido en el suelo, dispuestos a dedicar su atención a Motohama.

Éste, que intentaba ponerse en pie, empezó a gritar.

Alguien salió del restaurante y los dos hombres tuvieron que darse prisa.

Hicieron arrodillar a Motohama, y uno de ellos le torció el brazo, para luego darle algunas patadas en la espalda.

Debido al ruido de los golpes y a los gritos de agonía del pervertido, la gente se asomó a las ventanas, lo cual obligó a sus castigadores a acelerar su trabajo.

Mientras uno lo levantaba en vilo, aprisionándole la cabeza con las manos, el otro disparó su puño contra el inmóvil rostro de la víctima.

Del restaurante había salido más gente, pero nadie trató de intervenir.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Kaito.

Los dos ex camioneros entraron rápidamente en el vehículo y Kaito Amakawa arrancó a toda velocidad.

Seguro que alguien daría detalles acerca del automóvil, e incluso era más que probable que alguno hubiera anotado el número de la matrícula, pero eso poco importaba.

Había otros cientos coches como aquél en Kuoh, y en cuanto a la placa, había sido robada de un vehículo de Okinawa.

* * *

RING RING

-¿Are?- preguntó Issei llevándose su teléfono al oído.

Solo por si las dudas activó el altavoz.

-"Jefe, el trabajo ha sido terminado"-

-No…- masculló por lo bajo Akeno.

-¿No los asesinaron… verdad?-

-"Por supuesto que no Jefe. Hicimos lo que nos pidió. No saldrán del hospital en 2 meses como mínimo"-

-Fiuuuuuuuu…-

Los miembros del Club suspiraron aliviados.

-Buen trabajo Kaito. Encontrarás un cheque de tres mil dólares entre tus pertenencias en la universidad y dile a los muchachos que se ganaron mil dólares cada uno. Ya sabes dónde cambiar el dinero por yenes-

-"Arigato, Jefe"-

-De nada- cortando la comunicación. –Como verán, no tendremos que preocuparnos por ellos en unos meses y aprenderán a no espiar-

-¿Era necesario?-

-Completamente. Usualmente no me tomaría tantas molestias… pero lo que tenía contra esos chicos era algo personal…- abrazando con cariño a la pelirroja.

-¡I-issei!- sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-Esos tarados se atrevieron a echarle ojo a una de mis preciosas prometidas…- explicó aumentando el agarre. –Incluso esos bastardos tenían sus medidas…-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-Así como lo escuchan. No dejaré que nadie intente nada contra ustedes… nadie-

-Issei…-

-No sé por qué pero tengo un mal presentimiento…- caminando hacia la ventana, mirando el horizonte. –Quiero que todos estén preparados-

-¿Presentimiento?-

-Tiempos oscuros se acercan, Ri-chan. Tiempos oscuros donde su voluntad debe brillar con más intensidad que nunca…- viendo cómo nubes cubrían el sol. –Espero haberles entrenado bien para cuando la tormenta llegue…-

Las nubes oscurecieron el sol, sumiendo al pueblo en las tinieblas.

Tiempos oscuros…

Con ellos como protagonistas de esta cruenta y épica batalla.

* * *

Issei Hyoudou era un niño.

16 años y mentalidad de 12.

Un buen chico.

Amado por sus padres, por sus compañeros…

Pero sin alguien especial.

¿Cómo se sentiría tener a alguien especial?

¿Se sentiría bien?

¿Maripositas en el estómago?

No lo sabía, y eso intentaba saber mirando el horizonte desde su puente favorito.

Vestido con una playera roja debajo de su camisa blanca de verticales rayas negras con un lazo del mismo color en el cuello, saco negro y pantalones a juego, sin contar sus zapatillas deportivas blancas.

De estatura promedio, no llamaba físicamente la atención su cabello castaño ni sus ojos marrones.

¿Este sería su fin?

¿Moriría solo?

Eso mismo pensaba…

Hasta que el destino dijo lo contrario.

-Uhmmmm… ¿Eres Hyoudou Issei de la Academia Kuoh?-

-¿Are?- murmuró volteando…

Y la vio.

Una hermosa joven de 16 años, cabello negro suelto hasta los muslos, ojos violeta y grandiosos atributos vestida con el uniforme de otra Academia lo miraba con un tierno rubor en las mejillas.

El pequeño Issei quedó embobado.

Era muy linda, no cabían dudas.

-¿Lo eres, cierto?-

-Sí-

-Ummmm…-

-¿Sucede algo?-

Tomando un poco de aire, la muchacha respondió.

-Hyoudou-kun, ¿estás saliendo con alguien?

-E-en realidad no- murmuró un poco apenado.

-¡Qué bien!-

Un autobús pasó por debajo del puente.

-Ummm… ¿tú… saldrías conmigo?- preguntó moviendo sus dedos sonrojada.

Parpadeando un par de veces, comprobó que no era un sueño.

¡Una hermosa chica le estaba pidiendo una cita!

Pero solo para confirmar…

-¿Qué… dijiste…?-

Aumentando su sonrojo, la chica respondió.

-Siempre te veo pasar por este puente. Y entonces yo… umm… me enamoré-

Issei Junior no lo creía.

-Hey… ¿Acaso esto?...-

-Así que…-

Entonces dijo las palabras que cambiarían su vida para siempre…

"¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?"

* * *

 **Y esto, señores y señoras, damas y caballeros, fue el siguiente capítulo de "Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas".**

 **Qué puedo decir, estaba haciendo ejercicio cuando de repente… PUM, la inspiración me cogió de lleno.**

 **Después de terminar mis tareas a una velocidad imposible de ver para el ojo humano, me senté y saqué mi laptop…**

 **Escribí como un poseído y terminé.**

 **He aquí el resultado.**

 **Ya saben que cualquier comentario es bienvenido en los review.**

 **Sin nada más que agregar…**

 **¡Pasemos a los reviews!**

* * *

 **riohey sawada dragneel**

Gracias por el apoyo, te lo agradezco mucho.

 **XxREYxX**

Obviamente, el poder del Ero hace maravillas en el cerebro humano…

Eso, exactamente. Su naturaleza, eso es lo que quería dar a conocer. Ahora conocemos un poco más a Issei.

¡Pero si son unos perros! Lo acabas de ver en este capítulo, si a un perro no se le pone correa quién sabe dónde irá a parar…

Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, te lo agradezco mucho.

 **Tumamaentanga**

Antes que nada ¡Que buen nickname!

Acertaste en eso, él tuvo relaciones antes con Serafall ¿pero será su primera vez? Eso se verá más adelante.

¿Bible Black? Uhmmm, suena prometedor, le daré un vistazo.

Gracias por el apoyo, te lo agradezco mucho.

* * *

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido.**

 **¡Suerte y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	12. La Aventura recién comienza

**Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas**

 **DISCLAIMER: No soy dueño de Highschool DxD ni de cualquiera de sus derivados. Todos los derechos reservados.**

* * *

Chicos, les pondré la simbología para evitar confusiones:

-Hola- Conversación normal

"¿Cómo están?"- Transmisiones holográficas o conversaciones por celular

(No lo sé)- Pensamientos varios

[Estoy muy bien] {Yo también estoy bien}- Seres de categoría superior sellados.

 _Gracias por preguntar_ \- [Tentación]

 **Te odio-** La verdadera forma del odio o "Berseker"

* * *

 **-Highschool DxD Fanfiction-**

 **[Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11:** ¡La aventura recién comienza!

* * *

Aventura.

¿Qué es una aventura?

Una aventura es una experiencia de naturaleza arriesgada normalmente compuesta de eventos inesperados, en muchas ocasiones estando presente cierta clase de peligro.

Las aventuras son de diversos tipos.

Pueden constar de tareas arriesgadas, ya sean buscadas o no…

Encuentros con personas, cosas o situaciones impactantes…

La realización de metas importantes en la vida de un individuo…

Un proyecto de negocios donde se juegan bienes de considerable cuantía o simplemente una relación pasajera fuera del matrimonio.

En todos los casos aparecen, en mayor o menor medida, ciertos tipos de riesgos y también alguna incertidumbre.

La experimentación de una aventura puede crear estimulación física y psicológica en el individuo, la cual puede acarrear beneficios, incremento en la autoestima, o perjuicios, como el miedo o la nostalgia dependiendo del desenlace.

Para algunas personas, la aventura se vuelve un factor muy importante en sus vidas, hasta el punto de dejar un deseo quizá permanente de volver a vivirla.

Las aventuras han ido cambiando a medida que los conocimientos y medios humanos avanzaban, hasta el punto de ser discutido si existen o no auténticas aventuras en el mundo actual.

Pero como ustedes sabrán, no somos humanos.

Las aventuras son parte de nuestra vida diaria.

El pan de cada día.

Como ahora…

En la gran aventura que significa ser…

Alumno de Academia

* * *

Había pasado unas semanas desde que Issei Hyoudou se había unido a la gran y orgullosa masa de estudiantes del "Kuoh Gakuen", mejor conocido como la "Academia Kuoh".

Interesante experiencia, pensaba.

Primeramente no necesitaría ir a una escuela.

Él ya sabía todo lo que debía saber para desenvolverse en esta vida…

Además, eran los limitados conocimientos humanos.

La educación demoníaca era más completa.

¿Sabían ustedes que la mayoría de los demonios no superan sus primeros 100 años de vida?

¿De qué les sirvieron los conocimientos a la hora definitiva?

De nada.

Absolutamente de nada.

Pero sentía curiosidad.

Sus chicos le habían dicho que era lo mejor que les había pasado en la vida.

Además de conocerlo, claro está.

Así que…

¿Por qué no?

Ahora no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo.

¡Era jodidamente divertido!

Las caras de sufrimiento de los alumnos al no entender algo…

Los Clubes…

Las ansias de pasar el año…

Esos montes rebotando a cada paso que las jóvenes daban…

[Pervertido]

Y llegó el okupa de turno para interrumpir mis cavilaciones.

[¡Oye! ¡Estamos en una pelea a muerte y tú usas ese hechizo para acelerar tus procesos mentales y contar esta jodidamente larga historia!]

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja…

Siempre es tan divertido molestar a Ddraig…

Deberían intentarlo algún día en caso que alguno de ustedes salga como el nuevo portador de la [Boosted Gear].

Sería interesante saber hasta dónde pueden llegar.

¡Incluso pueden visitarme en las profundidades, ya que un trozo de mi alma quedará atrapado allí por el resto de la eternidad!

Sería muy divertido charlar con ustedes…

Pero ese es otro tema.

Pues bien, en esos lejanos tiempos las cosas transcurrían con calma.

Demasiada calma para mí gusto.

Monotonía.

Excepto las reuniones del Club de Kendo y Ocultismo.

Los contratos…

Las cosas que pasaban.

Me tomó mucho tiempo lograr realizar contratos propiamente demoníacos.

Ciertamente tenía mis responsabilidades como "Don" de la Familia Sparda…

Que eran muchas…

Pero uno pequeño de vez en cuando no hacía mal.

Le supliqué a Rias que me permitiera hacer unos contratos, ya que estaba aburrido.

Ella se negó.

Le volví a suplicar.

Ella, como toda mujer que muy pero muy en el fondo es tsundere, siguió negándose.

Era muy terca.

Y para colmo no mencionada sus razones.

Diablos, fue muy difícil.

Hice de todo para poder convencerla.

Primero que nada, le pregunté a Akeno.

Después de su típico "Ara Ara" me recomendó algunas cosas.

Previa cita en el cine y ciertas "actividades nada santas".

Ni modo que lo vaya a hacer gratis.

¿Qué creían?

¿Qué lo iba a hacer de buena voluntad?

No, así mis chicos no hacen las cosas.

Nosotros seguimos un principio elemental de la alquimia.

El intercambio equivalente…

Si alguno de ustedes se dedica a la alquimia tenga **MUCHO** cuidado.

Podrían lograr cosas que nunca podrán deshacerse.

Pero no se preocupen, Akeno siguió siendo virgen después de eso.

Además que estaba demasiado nerviosa para dar el siguiente paso.

UN dedo bastó para mandarla al éxtasis y desmayarse en mis brazos.

Soberana mujer…

Me dejó con ganas.

Ese día tuve que conformarme con la famosa y no muy placentera "paja".

Al despertar, tuvo que cumplir su parte del trato.

Siguiendo los consejos de mi querida ángel caída, hice lo que según ella "derretiría el corazón de cualquier mujer".

¿¡Qué!?

No tengo idea de cómo ser "romántico".

Es muy difícil.

* * *

Para empezar, le traje flores.

Rosas rojas como el carmín encendido, al igual que su bello cabello rojo.

Después de sonrojarse furiosamente y casi ahogarme entre sus 2 suaves "almohadas", se negó.

¡Maldito ego tsundere femenino!

* * *

Luego intenté con chocolates.

Siendo más específicos con bombones.

"Como tú, porque con cada bocado me derrito en tu boca", recuerdo perfectamente que mencioné.

O también "¿Tu madre es pastelera? Porque ese bombón no lo hace cualquiera".

Azazel y sus cursilerías de piropos…

Tenía que hacerle caso.

Aún recuerdo la cachetada que me dio.

Después de sonrojarse hermosamente y decirme "baka".

¿Acaso eso se vio muy idiota de mi parte?

Ni idea.

No soy bueno para estas cosas.

Le di de todos los sabores, ya que no sabía sobre sus gustos.

De almendras…

Pecanas…

Pasas…

Chocolate blanco…

Rellenos con crema…

Nata…

En fin, ya ustedes saben.

Se los comió todos en mi cara pelada y aun así se negó.

* * *

Le compuse canciones.

¿Cómo eran?

Ah, ya recuerdo…

 _So honey now!_ _  
_ _Take me into your lovin' arms!_ _  
_ _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_ _  
_ _Place your head on my beating heart!_ _  
_ _I'm thinking out loud_ _  
_ _Maybe we found love right where we are_

La titulé "Thinking out loud".

Como a Rias le encantó y aun así se negó, le vendí la letra a cierto cantante llamado Ed Sheeran.

Un buen tipo, además que canta excelente.

Se volvió una de sus canciones más emblemáticas y yo gané mucho dinero.

Directo a la gigantesca cuenta de ahorros comunales del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto.

* * *

Cuando todo eso no funcionó, decidí usar mi arma secreta:

Poemas asquerosamente cursis…

Admito que pude haber sido un poco más original.

Pero estaba oxidado.

Muy oxidado.

Ese fue el primer poema que declamé después de mucho tiempo…

Ya que mis ambiciones poéticas Rizevim las destruyó con un solo verso:

"Si eres poeta y versos compones, bájame la bragueta y chúpame los coj…"

De seguro ya entendieron.

No hay necesidad de ser más explícitos.

Para mí, inocente niño de 8 años, fue el golpe definitivo.

Finito.

Así que, emocionadísimo, le recité uno donde le expliqué muchas cosas.

Sobre todo le respondí a la gran interrogante de qué demonios había hecho yo para "enamorarla tan apasionadamente".

He aquí mi humilde intento.

 _Sentir,  
sentir que tu mano es mi caricia,  
sentir que tu sueño es mi deseo,  
sentir que tu mirada es mi descanso,  
sentir que tu nombre es mi canción,  
sentir que tu boca es mi refugio,  
sentir que tu alma es mi regalo.  
Sentir que existes...  
sentir que vivo para amarte._

"Te amo Rias Gremory, ese es sencillamente el significado del poema"

¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!~

Decir que Rias se murió de amor por mí ese día es quedarse corto.

Pero aun así se negó.

…

…

…

…

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¡¿Qué demonios quería esa mujer?!

* * *

Entonces, cuando eso no funcionó, decidí ponerme serio.

Hablé con ella un par de horas…

Y les juro por todo lo que más aman en este mundo que vi a Dios saludándome desde el Más Allá.

¡La furia femenina es HORRENDA!

Sobre todo cuando se queda en silencio.

Si su novia se queda en silencio después de una discusión, están muertos.

Jodidos.

Azazel me había hablado sobre esas situaciones.

Así que tomé mi teléfono y lo llamé para pedirle consejo.

Esa fue la conversación sobre mujeres más significativa que tuve en mi vida.

52 palabras que marcaron lo más profundo de mí ser:

-"Azazel al habla ¿Qué necesitas, Issei?-

-"Mi novia lleva dos horas callada"-

-"¿Qué tiene?"-

-"Dice que nada"-

-"Issei, escúchame atentamente y sigue atentamente mis indicaciones, tu vida depende de ello. Aléjate bien despacio de ella, mantente a una distancia razonable y no le lleves la contraria. En dos minutos llegarán los refuerzos"-

La seriedad con la que lo dijo y mi disposición a no morir me salvaron el pellejo por poco.

Azazel llegó con prácticamente un ejército de ángeles caídos que evacuaron al paquete, yo, en menos de dos segundos.

Ni un equipo SWAT hubiera estado más calificado y profesional que mis compatriotas varones en ese entonces.

Camiones blindados…

Helicópteros…

Agentes encubiertos motorizados…

Una ambulancia por si las dudas…

Todos armados hasta los dientes…

No tienen idea.

Todos sudando la gota gorda en caso de que el "monstruo" de cabello rojo se atreviera a atacar.

Me llevaron a Grigory donde médicos altamente calificados me revisaron.

Y por médicos me refiero a los [Cadres] Shemhazai y Armaros.

Incluso un par de psicólogos, que no era muy eficiente ya que eran Kokabiel y Baraquiel, trataron de hacerme olvidar el trauma con toda clase de terapias y mantras raros.

Después de un par de tragos con Azazel-sensei, charlas sobre el arte de la seducción con Penemue-chan, "maniobras evasivas" por parte de Kokabiel-sensei y explicarme los protocolos en caso que alguna de esas peculiares emergencias sucedieran con Baraquiel-sensei, me dejaron salir…

Con unos nuevos y patentados "Protege-bolas".

Debo admitir que las patadas de Rias no dolieron tanto gracias a ellos…

Pero me dejaron con un mal sabor en la boca durante días.

* * *

Mis tácticas no funcionaban.

Ni una mula era más terca que ella.

No cabía en mi asombro.

Así que recurrí al que, hasta ahora, ha sido mi experiencia más traumática.

Por lejos algo de lo que me arrepentiré toda mi vida.

* * *

Rias estaba molesta.

Muy molesta.

Casi ni me hablaba.

-Rias…-

-¡HMP!- fue la respuesta de la pelirroja que ni se dignó a mirarlo.

Vale la pena decir que mis chicos veían todo esto aguantando la carcajada.

Incluso Kiba y Gasper quienes usualmente no le prestan atención a este tipo de cosas.

Sobre todo Akeno quien trataba de contenerse.

Ella encontraba "adorables" mis intentos de convencer a la "Ojou-sama"…

Y también extremadamente divertidos.

-¡Por favor!-

-Que te atropelle un auto-

-¡Te lo suplico, estoy aburrido!-

-¡QUE NO!-

-¡Haré lo que sea!-

No debí decir eso.

Definitivamente NUNCA debí decir eso.

Esas 4 palabras son la llave para abrir el mismísimo Seol…

Que es uno de los nombres con el que los humanos ser refieren al Infierno, por si no lo sabían.

Una sonrisa se fue extendiendo por el rostro de la pelirroja.

-Oh, Issei…- habló con voz dulce…

Demasiado dulce mientras se aferraba al brazo del castaño.

-S-sí, Ri-chan…- murmuró el castaño con ligeros escalofríos.

-¡Vamos de compras!-

* * *

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

¡FUE HORRIBLE!

¡Extremadamente aburrido!

¡Por lo menos unas 50 tiendas!

¡Más de mil paquetes que YO tuve que cargar!

¡Y mi pobre billetera!

Por lo menos la tercera parte de mi cuenta bancaria en Kuoh fue vaciada ese día…

¡Por lo que más quieran, NUNCA DIGAN QUE "HARÁN LO QUE SEA" A UNA MUJER!

¡Sobre todo cuando es una Clase Alta sin ningún conocimiento sobre las hipotecas y sus derivados!

Yo lo aprendí de mala manera, espero que nunca tengan que pasar por lo mismo.

Pero aun con todo ese sacrificio…

Me lo negó.

…

…

…

…

¡Conchasuputamadremierdacarajocojoneslareflautahuevonaimbécilidiotagolfafurciaputapichulade…!

Entre mil y un insultos, obviamente en mi mente, comencé a pensar.

Pensé.

Pensé.

Y pensé.

Hasta que caminando tranquilamente por el Club de Ocultismo a medianoche la inspiración me llegó…

De una forma que simplemente no esperaba.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

* * *

El castaño caminaba tranquilamente por el alfeizar de las ventanas.

Mirando la luna, pensó en hacerle una visita a Rias.

Según Akeno, ella vivía sola en ese lugar.

¡Inaceptable!

¿¡Cómo se les ocurre dejar a su Maestro sin protección alguna!?

Después de unas cuantas nalgadas que a la semiángel excitó demasiado, los dejó en paz.

Suponía que ya entendieron la lección.

Estaba a punto de abrir la ventana hasta que…

Ciertos ruidos guturales lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Las cortinas estaban corridas y las luces apagadas, por lo que no se veía nada.

Afilando su oído, lo escuchó:

-Ahhhhhhh~ Gyaaaaaaaannn~ Isseeeeeee~

(Oh por Dios…)

No había dudas acerca de su origen.

Eran gemidos.

Gemidos de placer.

Sonriendo de manera pícara, abrió la ventana de golpe.

Al mirar dentro, se quedó en silencio al igual que la pelirroja.

Un silencio muy incómodo.

Rias estaba acostada en su cama, desnuda, una de sus manos estaba en su entrepierna y la otra acariciando sus pechos.

Era exactamente lo que había creído:

Rias Gremory se estaba masturbando.

-E-esto…- ella se puso tan nerviosa que casi se desmaya, estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Sinceramente se veía muy tierna.

Atando cabos sueltos, descubrió una gran verdad.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en su cara.

-N-no es lo que p-parece… e-enserio-

-¿En serio? ¿Y entonces qué es?- preguntó divertido.

Rias alcanzó una nueva tonalidad de rojo.

-¿Puedo entrar?-

-C-claro-

Abriendo la ventana, fue a la cama y se sentó.

Luego, instó a Rias a sentarse a su lado, cosa que ella muy avergonzada hizo.

-¿Q-qué pasa?- preguntó ella sonrojada.

-No sé por qué pero pienso que esto es mi culpa…- suspiró.

-N-no es tu culpa…-

-Sí, lo es. ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta de esto?-

-¿C-cuenta?-

(De tenerte tan húmeda y no darme cuenta, pero qué ciego soy…)

[¿Enserio le vas a decir eso?]

(¡Obviamente que no! La conversación que tuve con Penemue-chan me ha abierto los ojos…)

[¿Entonces qué harás?]

(Mira y aprende, compañero. Esto es tema solo para adultos, espero que un niño como tú lo comprenda)

[JA, mira como me muero de risa…]- exclamó el Dragón sarcásticamente.

-Rias…- acercándose lentamente a su oído, sonriendo al sentirla jadear. -¿Desearías que te ayude a sentir bien?-

-¿Ah?-

Issei se inclinó para sorpresa de ella, más no tardó en corresponder compartiendo un apasionado beso.

Besándose los 2 terminaron acostados en la cama, Issei encima de Rias.

Él agarrando sus hombros y su rodilla cerca de su intimidad.

-Isseiiii~ jadeando excitada.

-¿Si?- bajando lentamente hasta el valle de sus grandes senos-

-Ese fue mi primer beso…-

-¿Enserio? Demonios, creo que debí ser más gentil-

-No te contengas…- dijo ella abriendo sus piernas, rodeando al castaño con ellas.

De un momento a otro, se sonrojó furiosamente.

-¿Te sientes bien con esto, Rias? No quiero que te sientas incómoda…- exclamó preocupado.

La vez que lo hizo con Sona había sido muy imprudente…

¡Pudo haberle dolido!

Debía de ser más "atento" y "delicado"…

Ellas se lo merecían.

Pero la respuesta de la pelirroja lo sacó de sus casillas:

-No es eso… sino que es muy grande y duraaaaaaaa~ moviendo sus caderas con obvia lascivia.

(¡Oh por Dios! ¡Rias es una pervertidaaaaaaaaaaa!)

[¿Eso es malo?]

(¿Malo? ¡Es increíble! Aunque por si las dudas debo de controlar mis instintos, no quiero que esto parezca una violación)

[Eso va a estar muy difícil]

-Eso no es lo único duro…- conteniendo las animales ganas de penetrarla hasta la extenuación.

[Divino autocontrol. Mis respetos compañero]

-¿Qué puede estar más duro que esto?- masturbando al chico con torpeza.

-Averigüémoslo- agarrando con energía uno de sus grandes pechos, masajeándolos.

-¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnn!~

El castaño acarició con sus 2 manos cada seno, arrancándole sonoros gemidos a la pelirroja.

-¡Gyaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn!~

-¿Te gusta?-

-Siiiiiiii~

-¿Mejor que la paja?-

-Siiiiiiiiiiii~

-Qué bueno… me pregunto qué pasaría si…-

-¿Siiiiiiiii?~

-¡Hiciera esto!- chupando uno de sus pezones.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!~

El castaño empezó a jugar con los pechos de Rias.

Ella se retorcía de placer mientras acariciaba sus castaños cabellos.

Parecía un bebe.

-¡Iseeeeeeee, me vengooooooooo!~

Sin poder evitarlo, sucedió lo inevitable.

Rias Gremory había tenido su primer orgasmo.

-Iseeeeeeeee~ mirándolo un poco cohibida.

-¿Sí?- devolviéndole con ternura la mirada.

-¿Lo disfrutas?-

-Claramente, eres la mismísima reencarnación de la lujuria. Imposible que no lo disfrute…- murmuró en su oído, elevando el ego de la pelirroja hasta por las nubes.

-Pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Tú solo te has dedicado a complacerme… pero yo no te he complacido…- nuevamente masajeando torpemente el miembro del castaño por entre la ropa.

-No debes de preocuparte por nada… solo disfruta- acariciando sus muslos.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!~ en un acto involuntario se aferró a las sábanas con fuerza.

-Jejejejeje… pero si recién ha empezado lo bueno…-

-Ahhhhhhh~ Es que se siente muy bieeeeeeennnn~

-Entonces esto se sentirá mejor- dijo de manera traviesa.

-¿Eh?-

-Aprieta las sábanas, Rias. Esto puede resultar muy estimulante…-

-¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!~

Rias soltó un potente gemido al sentir que le había penetrado con sus 2 dedos.

El placer que sentía no le permitía contener sus gemidos.

Mejor:

Música para los oídos de nuestro protagonista.

-¡Gyaaaaaaaannnnn!~ ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!~

Moviendo sus dedos a una velocidad impresionante, enviaba intensas olas de placer a la chica.

Pasados unos 10 minutos de intenso placer (bendita resistencia), Rias gimió mucho más fuerte.

-Isseiiiiii~ Te amoooooo~

-Y yo a ti Rias…-

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!~

La pelirroja tuvo el segundo orgasmo de la noche.

Suficiente, en opinión de ella.

Jadeando pesadamente se dispuso a descansar…

Pero Issei no estaba satisfecho.

Se había corrido demasiado rápido para su gusto.

No permitiría que sucediera lo mismo que con Akeno.

Debía de ser más agresivo…

Tal vez debiera pedirle clases a Penemue…

Lo pensaría más tarde.

Ahora solo debía dejar que sus instintos dragónicos tomaran el control.

La pelirroja sintió que sus caderas eran levantadas…

Lo raro es que ella no lo había hecho.

-¿No pensarás en descansar antes del platillo principal, verdad?-

-¿Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh?-

Sin previo aviso, atacó con su lengua la intimidad de la chica, quien para ser una diablesa llegó al Cielo.

-¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn!~

Rias no podía más que retorcerse de placer al sentir la lengua del chico que amaba en su interior…

Jugando con ella a placer…

No pasó mucho tiempo, mucho mayor que desde hace un rato, hasta que sintió que algo estaba por pasar…

Algo que venía.

-Isseiiiii~ Me voy a veniiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrr~

Sonriendo divertido, aumentó la profundidad provocando que la chica cerrara las piernas involuntariamente, atrapando su cabeza.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!~gritó la pelirroja antes de correrse en la boca de Issei quien gustoso se bebió todos los jugos de su novia.

(Parece que le gustó mucho)- pensó orgulloso mientras veía el rostro sonrojado de la pelirroja.

-Aaaaahhhhhh~ jadeó Rias con los ojos cerrados y la lengua afuera.

-Perdón por no darme cuenta antes, pero no tienes que volverte tsundere (como Ravel) para lograr esto. Solo tienes que pedírmelo- dijo Issei inclinándose y besándola suavemente.

-Siiii~

Después de eso se puso de pie.

- _Ahora duerme Rias Gremory, te lo has ganado. Mañana no hay clases, así que no te limites. Recupérate, lo necesitarás-_ ordenó Issei usando la [Tentación]

Dejando a la pelirroja con una sonrisa radiante, el castaño salió de la habitación…

Sellando el Club de Ocultismo con un jodidamente fuerte hechizo de protección.

No permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño y/o interrumpiera su sueño.

Nadie.

* * *

Después de ello, me permitió colaborar con los contratos…

Y para mi mala suerte, me tocaron los más raros.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

* * *

El castaño había aparecido en el umbral de un pequeño apartamento.

"Cuarto 206" adornado con estrellitas y toda la cosa.

Nada del otro mundo.

Era de noche y la luna brillaba tenuemente en su cuarto creciente.

Un humano común y corriente le había invocado.

Nada de qué preocuparse.

Él ya tenía experiencia en este tipo de cosas.

Su padre le había instruido en ello.

Además…

¿Qué podría salir mal?

Ni modo que los contratistas pidan algo fuera de sus capacidades sobrenaturales.

¡Eran humanos!

¿Qué podrían pedirle?

¿Darles la capacidad de volar?

Simplemente usaba su poder de [Dominación] y forzaría sus cuerpos a crear las alas que él quisiese.

Aunque eso sería muy excesivo…

Pero como mi padre me enseñó, "el cliente siempre tiene la razón"

No importaba que pareciéramos repartidores de pizza…

Tus clientes siempre te sacan una que otra sonrisa.

¿Una sesión de cosplay?

Sin dudas.

Tengo gustos para estas cosas por lo que no me molesta.

¿Cocinarle un bufet?

Demasiado fácil.

Un poco de magia esto, una pizca de sal por aquello…

Entraba en mis capacidades.

¿Viajar a cualquier parte del mundo?

Un círculo mágico y _voulá._

Aunque viajar a la luna iba a ser más difícil…

Nada que un buen genjutsu no arregle.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto tocó la puerta.

TOC TOC TOC

Lo que le fue a abrir…

No fue algo exactamente "normal".

(¡¿Pero qué mierda es esooooooooooooooooo?!)- pensó horrorizado mientras sonreía tranquilamente a su "contratista".

Era un hombre en sus 40 años, alto, musculoso, con expresiones adustas…

¡VESTIDO DE MAHOU SHOUJO!

¡Pero qué miedo!

Incluso Ddraig tembló ligeramente al estar en su presencia.

Sí, el mismísimo Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo sintió un escalofrío al ver a ese "hombre".

-Etoooo… ¿Invocó a un demonio del Clan Gremory?- preguntó amablemente sin intimidarse en lo más mínimo, aunque por dentro tenía una mueca de pavor total.

PUM

Un paso.

-¡Así es, nyo!- exclamó "contenta" el hombre.

(¿¡Nyoooooooooooooo!? ¡Dios mío, Dios mío! ¿¡Por qué me has abandonado!?)

-¡Invoqué a un demonio porque tengo una petición, nyo!- siguió la chica mágica.

-¿Huh?- con cara de no entender.

La chica mágica dio un aplauso, creando una ligera ventisca y quedando juntas sus manos en actitud de súplica.

Se veía jodidamente intimidante.

-Mil-tan… ¡Quiero que conviertas a Mil-tan en una Mahou Shoujo!- suplicó la ahora llamado "Mil-tan".

(¡Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¿¡Acaso quiere poderes mágicos!? No es que no pueda dárselos… ¿¡Pero qué demonios haría con ellos!?)

-¿Ya intentaste transferirte a otro mundo?- preguntó sarcásticamente el castaño.

-Ya intenté eso, nyo-

(¿¡En serio lo intentó!?)- pensó incrédulo.

-¡Demonio-san!- dando otro paso, creando un ligero temblor. -¡Por favor dale a Mil-tan poderes de fantasía!-

-Dime exactamente lo que quieres y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance- prometió el demonio, aprovechando la oportunidad de probar algo.

-¡Yahooooooooooooo!- entrando rápidamente a su hogar. -¡Pasa Demonio-san, quiero detallar exactamente lo que quiero, nyo!-

(Matenmeeeeeeee…)- lloriqueó mentalmente el aludido entrando en su hogar con paso firme y seguro.

Sentándose en el suelo al estilo japonés, se dispuso a cumplir su promesa.

Mil-tan regresó con un DVD de lo que parecía ser su serie favorita.

-¡Ahora mira conmigo "Mahou Shoujo Ninki Spiral Seven Ultra"! ¡Así podré explicarte lo que quiero, nyo!-

Después de prácticamente toda la noche viendo un maratón completa de la primera temporada sin parar, vino el amanecer.

-¿Entonces… qué deseas?- mientras tecleaba un mensaje para sus chicas, avisando que llegaría en 3 días.

-¡Quiero ser igual a ella, nyo!-

Esto iba a ser difícil…

Modificar un cuerpo humano para soportar magia…

Los circuitos mágicos…

Su capacidad de percibir la magia como la protagonista…

Cambiarle el género…

Adelgazarle unos cuantos kilos…

Formar las curvas…

El aparato reproductor…

Las alas…

Todos los procesos químicos por los cuales un ser sobrenatural vivía…

Calibrar toda la red neuronal…

Diablos, esto iba a ser problemático.

¡Estamos hablando de crear vida!

Por lo menos no tuvo que empezar de cero…

Algo es algo.

-Muy bien, imagina muy bien cómo quieres lucir y qué poderes tener-

-¡De acuerdo, nyon!- cerrando los ojos, concentrándose.

-Espero que hayas comido bien- expulsando su aura dragontina, inundando el cuarto con el poder de la [Dominación]. –Esto va a demorar muuuuuuuuchoooooo tiempo-

 **72 horas después (3 días sin parar)**

-Ahhhhhh… ahhhhhhh…- tomando aire, fatigado. –Costó demasiada energía… pero la transformación fue un éxito-

[Felicidades compañero. Ahora eres lo que las demás razas llamarían un "Dios"]

(Dualidad. Creación-Destrucción. ¡Lo conseguiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Whooooooooooooooo!)

Este descubrimiento se lo debía de informar a Rizevim de inmediato.

Era algo sumamente relevante.

¡Lo había conseguido!

La teoría que desarrollaron las mentes superiores del Hijo de Lucifer y el Hijo de Satanás era correcta.

La [Dominación] era un hecho.

Ante él se hallaba una joven ciertamente dotada, pelirroja, de ojos color avellana y vestida con un traje de Mahou Shoujo.

Tendría aproximadamente unos 16 años.

* * *

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

De seguro se preguntarán…

¿Por qué demonios les cuento todo esto?

Porque bueno, en esos momentos recordaba eso mientras vigilaba la cita del pequeño Issei con Raynare-chan.

Se veían taaaaaaaaannn lindos…

Inocentes…

Enamorados…

Felices de la vida…

Parece que Raynare-chan se había olvidado de su misión.

Mejor, que disfrutara.

¡Hasta que al fin sus dos retoños se convirtieron en pareja!

¡Era un momento glorioso!

Hasta me daban ganas de llorar…

La pequeña Raynare se había hecho mujer.

¡Pedazo de mujer!

Aún recuerdo los días en que corría cuando me veía, escondiéndose detrás de su padre Shemhazai, tratando inútilmente de ocultar su sonrojo.

"¡Onii-sama! ¡Viniste!"

O también…

"¡Onii-sama, mira! ¡Ya puedo crear lanzas de luz!"…

Cómo pasaban los años…

Y qué delicioso estaba el helado de fresa…

Sublime.

Sobre todo porque Akeno pagaba.

-Ara ara, el pequeño lo está disfrutando…- comentó saboreando su banana Split.

-Tú también, no te hagas la inocente-

-Ufufufufu… me pillaste-

-¿Pillarte? Lo que te pilló fue la medición de fuerzas que hice hace una semana-

-Es que eso fue… inesperado-

-Puffffff, aún no olvido esas caras que pusieron…- recordando viejos tiempos.

* * *

 **-Flashback – Hace una semana-**

* * *

Un nuevo día.

La nobleza Gremory se encontraba en un bosque frente a cierto castaño vestido con una camisa blanca, saco negro, pantalones y botas militares negras.

Por lo que respecta a los demás, tenían el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh.

El [Rey] Gremory no sabía dónde posar la mirada.

Estaba ROJA.

Aún recordaba lo que ella e Issei hicieron hace unas cuantas noches.

Para su vergüenza, lo deseaba con ganas.

Deseaba hacerlo de nuevo.

Pero era muy vergonzoso pedirlo.

-Issei-nii ¿para qué nos llamaste?- preguntó Koneko, sacando a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos.

En respuesta, Issei chasqueó los dedos.

Al instante, la presión del aire cambió.

Ahora se encontraban mirando un valle, y ellos parados encima de una colina.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Kiba.

-Estamos en una dimensión de bolsillo creada por mí- explicó Issei. –Usando magia dimensional y el poder de Ddraig, domino este lugar. Aquí soy más que Dios…-

-¿Y para qué nos trajiste aquí?- preguntó Rias.

-Para medir sus habilidades en combate… y que vean las mías-

-¡!-

Chasqueando los dedos, aparecieron.

Miles de soldados llenaron el valle.

De toda clase y todo tipo.

Arqueros.

Lanceros.

Caballeros.

Magos.

Ogros.

Cañones.

Todos jodidamente intimidantes.

-¿Q-qué es eso?- preguntó temerosa Koneko.

-70, 000 mil soldados dispuestos a matarnos. Su tarea ahora es aniquilarlos a todos. No dejen a ni uno vivo-

-¡!-

-¿Por qué esas caras? ¿Acaso son muy pocos? Si lo desean puedo aumentar la cantidad…-

-¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?!-

-¿Loco? ¿Yo? Para nada. Esto es un simple calentamiento, pero si para ustedes es demasiado, puedo dejarles esto como enemigo principal…-

-Issei, usualmente no te reprocharía nada…- murmuró Akeno. –Pero esto es demasiado, incluso para nosotros. Nos has entrenado muy bien, pero esto escapa de nuestras capacidades…-

-¿Escapa de sus capacidades? No, esto está diseñado para forzarlos al límite- dijo Issei tranquilamente. –La hija de Baraquiel, cuyo poder está a la par con su padre. Una neshou cuyo talento supera al de su hermana Kuroka Hellcat. Un sobreviviente del Proyecto Espada Sagrada impulsado por la venganza. La mimada hermanita menor del Maou Lucifer…-

Sin proponérselo, alimentó la ira de los mencionados.

-¿Furiosos? Evidentemente, eso es lo que quiero. El odio es lo que da a nosotros los demonios el poder. Los demonios somos malignos, traviesos, brutales, malos, escoria, sádicos, crueles, viciosos. Deben de comprender esto para alcanzar su potencial-

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Nosotros somos buenas personas!-

-¿Buenas personas? No me hagan reír…- exclamó divertido. –No digo que nuestros sentimientos no puedan ser nobles, pero una cosa es nuestra vida personal y otra el campo de batalla. Somos belicistas por naturaleza, si alguien amenaza a nuestros seres queridos, los aplastamos con todo el peso de nuestro poder-

-Pero hay maneras de hacerlo. Existe algo llamado justicia…- exclamó inocentemente Rias.

-¿Justicia? ¿Acaso quieres ser una heroína? ¿Héroes? Eso es algo que la "justicia" haría. Tú sabes, como los humanos y ángeles. ¿Qué somos nosotros? ¿No sabes que somos existencias malignas? ¿Acaso no es obvio lo que debemos hacer?-

-¡No todo en el mundo es muerte!-

-¡Sí lo es! ¡Morir o vivir! ¡Vencer o ser vencido! ¡Nacer o no nacer! ¡Comer o no comer! ¡Respirar o ahogarte! ¡Es lo mismo!- dijo. –Deben liberar sus impulsos, dominar sus emociones, disciplinar sus mentes…-

BOOM

El castaño expulsó brutalmente su aura, abrumando a los presentes.

-Aparten siempre la hoja de la carne del inocente, apunten sus armas contra su enemigo, no muestren piedad…- invocando a su fiel espada. –Protejan a sus seres queridos, nunca se rindan…-

Apuntando su espada hacia sus enemigos, se dispuso a correr.

-Y por sobre todo… ¡SÁQUENSE DE LA CABEZA EL "NO PUEDO"!-

A una gran velocidad, el castaño corrió a su destino.

-¡Enemigoooooooooooooooo!-

BAM

BAM

BAM

BAM

BAM

BAM

BAM

BAM

A la orden de un vigía, cientos de hechizos mágicos de todos los elementos fueron lanzados hacia él.

Para las inexpertas mentes del séquito Gremory, eso era imposible de esquivar.

-¡Issei! ¡Cuidado!-

No era necesario.

Aumentando la velocidad a tal punto que al mismo Kiba se le dificultaba verlo, se movió en zig-zag esquivando con maestría cada uno de los ataques por cuestión de centímetros.

Y eso que solo estaba trotando.

-Increíble, ni yo podría hacer eso…- murmuró Kiba asombrado.

Saltando a gran altura, cayó encima de un soldado enemigo, noqueándolo al instante.

Más rápido que inmediatamente, centenas de soldados lo rodearon.

-¡Ryuuzuten! ( _¡Dragón del Remolino Celestial!)_ \- exclamó Issei dando un giro con su espada, formando poderosas ráfagas de viento cortante que asesinaron a decenas de enemigos.

Las corrientes de aire se hicieron visibles y rugieron formando un dragón occidental ante la incrédula mirada de todos los presentes.

Siendo más específicos, el dragón de viento se parecía a Ddraig.

El castaño señaló con su espada a un grupo de soldados y el poderoso dragón rugió dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

TRRRRROOOOOMMMMMPPPPPPPPPP

A su paso, centenas de enemigos fueron abatidos al instante bajo las poderosas ráfagas de viento.

-¡Imposible! ¡Debería estar jadeando en este momento!- chilló Akeno.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Kiba sin salir de su asombro.

-Esa técnica es la más poderosa en el arsenal de viento de Issei-nii- explicó Koneko. –Hace tres años cada vez que la usaba terminaba cansado por la enorme cantidad de energía que implica crearla-

-¡!-

Acercándose velozmente a un caballero de armadura plateada por lo menos el doble de alto que él, le dio una patada tan fuerte que no pudo evitar volar por los aires chocando contra un pequeño grupo de magos que cargaban un ataque.

Volteándose rápidamente, dio otra patada voladora con su otra pierna a un ogro que lo atacaba con su mazo, rompiéndole un par de costillas y dejándolo inconsciente.

Atacando con un corte horizontal que segó la vida de otro caballero, saltando apoyándose en su cayente cuerpo, rebanando por la mitad a otro.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio una gran llamarada de fuego yendo hacia él.

Demasiado fácil.

[Diabolic Destruction]

Liberando una ingente cantidad de poder demoníaco de [Bloodriver], un tajo de energía carmesí rebanó la esfera de fuego, siguiendo su camino y cortando a los magos que lanzaron el ataque.

BOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

Y de paso creando un gran cráter.

-¡¿Al fin está usando la habilidad de [Destruction]?!- chilló la albina.

-¿[Destruction]? ¿Dónde he oído ese nombre?- se preguntó el rubio.

-[Excalibur Destruction], una de las 7 espadas que conforman la [True Excalibur] y el fragmento más destructivo de todos. Issei logró sustraerla de su portadora durante un tiempo y logró que su propia espada adquiriera esa habilidad- explicó la pelinegra.

-¿¡Esa espada se basó en la [Excalibur]!?- gritó Kiba.

-Para ser más precisos es su antítesis. No tendrá todas las habilidades de la [Excalibur] original pero es por mucho más eficiente que [Destruction]. Por cada víctima que Issei-nii asesine con esa arma se hará más fuerte-

-¿Y-y más o menos cuántas personas ha matado con la espada?- tartamudeó la pelirroja.

-Te aseguro que más de un millón. Aunque la cantidad de energía obtenida por cada asesinato es mínima, incluso si asesinara a un Dios de alto rango apenas obtendría el equivalente a [Bleesing], que es el fragmento más débil-

-¡!-

Un gigante se acercó al castaño con intención de aplastarlo.

Issei dio un salto y con una voltereta lo decapitó.

Miles de flechas fueron lanzadas con dirección a nuestro protagonista, quien con sus desarrollados reflejos cortó aquellas que amenazaban con darle.

-No podría hacer eso ni en un millón de años…- reflexionó Kiba.

-Claro que no. Issei lleva en el campo de batalla desde los 6 años, la diferencia entre todos nosotros es abismal-

-12 años haciendo este tipo de cosas… y Rizevim-jiji no es la persona más "cuerda" que Satán-sama pudo elegir como su mentor…-

-¡!-

Impulsándose hacia arriba, Issei infló su pecho de manera antinatural.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Transfer]

-¡Espero que recuerden este clásico!- haciendo un sello de mano que hizo rememorar a Rias la primera vez que lo vio por televisión. -¡Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku!-

-Estilo de Fuego: Gran Aniquilación Ígnea…- murmuró Rias.

El castaño expulsó fuego.

Pero, a diferencia de la "Masacre de Ruthonberg", era fuego de dragón maduro.

De un verdadero dragón.

Llamas tan calientes como un volcán en erupción avanzaron implacables contra el poderoso ejército.

Se produjo el choque.

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Donde antes habían aproximadamente 60, 000 soldados ahora quedaban 50, 000.

-¡Por los Maou!- gritaron Rias y Akeno creando los círculos mágicos de protección más poderosos que habían invocado en su vida.

A pesar del gran poder de estos, el miedo las invadió al ver cómo estos se agrietaban.

Además que el inmenso calor no ayudaba.

El séquito Gremory sudaba la gota gorda.

¿Pero qué clase de entrenamiento le habían sometido para alcanzar ese ENORME poder?

Por supuesto que ellos nunca sabrían que él luchaba con Ddraig todas las noches ni el sádico entrenamiento del descendiente de Lucifer.

Lo más probable es que les diera un infarto.

Cayendo bruscamente encima de un arquero, invocó sus pistolas y veloz como un rayo acribilló a una decena de soldados pasando por en medio de ellos.

Saltando quedando su cabeza mirando el suelo, siguió disparando mientras sus balas caían con precisión en la cabeza de sus enemigos.

Guardando sus armas, se dispuso a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

El campo donde sobresalía más que en ningún otro.

El castaño saltó y con una patada voladora mandó a volar a un soldado contra unos cuantos más que venían hacia él.

Volteándose rápidamente con su otra pierna le rompió la cara a otro que lo atacaba a traición.

El castaño se dio vuelta posando su mirada en un grupo de soldados.

El más cercano trató de cortarlo con un corte descendente, pero el castaño a una velocidad divina apareció en frente dándole un upercut antes que pudiera levantar su arma que lo dejó fuera de combate.

Usando el cuerpo del hombre que caía, saltó y tomó impulso para saltar a larga distancia, cayendo en medio de un grupo de soldados.

Esquivando un golpe al pómulo que uno de los soldados le propinaba.

Agarrando el brazo del soldado se dio media vuelta y lo lanzó a otro que venía volando desde su izquierda, mandándolos lejos.

Un valiente se acercó corriendo detrás de él, espada en mano, a tratar de rebanarlo.

Poniendo sus brazos para atrás, el castaño detuvo el corte y lo azotó contra el suelo, rompiéndole sus brazos en el proceso.

Otro valiente se acercó corriendo por su lado izquierdo, simplemente le puso cabe haciéndole rodar y chocar contra otro de sus infortunados compañeros.

Rápidamente envió su pierna para adelante estrellando su pie contra el estómago de otro soldado, dejándolo sin aire.

Aplicando una llave, enviándolo contra un troll quien cayó encima de un cañón que estaba a punto de disparar.

Esquivando un corte horizontal dio un codazo a otro soldado y aprovechando el impulso le rompió la cara a un espadachín que venía sin ninguna clase de precaución.

Reuniendo una cantidad considerable de energía demoníaca en su mano, lanzó el poderoso ataque a quemarropa contra un grupo de caballeros, derrotándoles en el proceso.

A una velocidad divina, el castaño apareció 500 metros más delante de su posición.

Creando dardos de hielo entre sus dedos, matando en el proceso a unos 10 más.

Volteando rápidamente esquivó con una voltereta un corte diagonal, golpeando la espalda del sujeto, partiéndosela.

[Boosted Gear]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Dragon Shoot]

-Increíble…- murmuró Rias viendo la destrucción que su amado causaba.

-Issei-nii ha mejorado bastante desde la última vez que peleamos juntos…- exclamó Koneko.

-Fácilmente está en la Clase Suprema, ahora no hay dudas- murmuró la pelinegra obnubilada.

El rubio desde hace un tiempo que había dejado de reaccionar.

Simplemente miraba hipnotizado la bella danza de la muerte de su mejor amigo.

¿Ese era el poder para destruir la [Excalibur]?

Tenía un laaaaaaaaaargo camino por recorrer.

La cantidad de soldados bajó de 50, 000 a 35, 000.

A este paso iba a demorar mucho.

Sus chicos no podrían entrenar.

Y de seguro ya habían visto de lo que era capaz.

Esto se estaba volviendo tedioso…

Era hora de acabar con esto.

[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker] [Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

[Jet]

A gran velocidad se puso al lado de Akeno sin que esta lo notara.

-¿Y bien, qué les pareció la demostración?-

-¡!-

(¡¿En qué momento se movió?!)- pensaron alarmados todos los miembros de Gremory.

-¿Sorprendente, no es así? Si siguen mis enseñanzas, estas cosas serán pan comido. No podrán pararlos-

-¡Increíble!- chilló emocionada Rias con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-Eres muy fuerte, Issei-nii- murmuró Shirone.

-Ara ara, alguien ha estado haciendo ejercicio en estos últimos 3 años…- dijo Akeno.

-Definitivamente con Issei-kun podré completar mi venganza…- exclamó Kiba esperanzado.

-¿Tu venganza? Esas espaduchas no podrán nada en contra tuya cuando termines mi entrenamiento. Pero te advierto que puedo ser muy duro…-

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Te seguiré a donde sea!- invocando una espada y arrodillándose al estilo de los caballeros medievales.

El castaño sonrió complacido dentro de su máscara.

-No son necesarias tantas formalidades, Kiba Yutto. Levántate y observa el acto final- expulsando una gran cantidad de aura.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

-¡Es hora que contemplen de primera mano el poder del [Serkiyuttei]!- realizando el sello del carnero.

El cielo de la dimensión se oscureció.

Levantando la mirada, los miembros del séquito Gremory supieron al instante por qué el [Serkiyuttei] era tan temido en todas las [Facciones].

-N-no es posible…-

-¿Q-qué es eso?-

Todos comenzaron a sudar frío al darse cuenta de lo que era.

¡Era un jodido meteorito!

¡Issei Hyoudou había invocado un jodido meteorito!

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?! – chillaron al unísono.

-Esto… es el poder de un Dragón Celestial y su portador- exclamó Issei. –El nombre de esta técnica es… ¡TENGAI SHINSEI!-

-¡Obstáculo Celestial de Estrella Temblorosa!-

-¡Imposible! ¡Esa técnica solo pueden hacerla el [Trío de la Destrucción] al mismo tiempo!-

-¿Eso creen? No, si tienen el poder y los conocimientos necesarios estas cosas son pan comido ¡Ahora cúbranse!-

El meteorito se acercaba peligrosamente rápido.

Se produjo el impacto.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritaron todos al sentir las secuelas de la destrucción.

-¡No nos hará daño!- convirtiendo a [Bloodriver] en un inmenso escudo que los cubrió completamente.

Gracias al tremendo impacto, no quedó ni uno vivo.

(Ddraig…)

[Ni te preocupes por ello. La dimensión no colapsará a menos que nuestras reservas mágicas combinadas se agoten, lo que es imposible]

(¿Te refieres a las gigantescas reservas mágicas que no puedo controlar aumentadas hasta el infinito y más allá por tu poder?)

[Sí]

(Genial, casi llego a mi límite. Dos hechizos de Clase S y me voy a dormir)

[0.5%]- murmuró Ddraig en Modo Troll.

(¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!)- la autoestima del castaño se fue por el escusado, de nuevo.

[Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja…]

(¡No da risa!)

Disipando su escudo, todos pudieron comprobar el estado del campo de combate.

Lo que antes era un verde y hermoso valle ahora era un desierto desolado y sin vida.

-Ya añoraba un paisaje así…- murmuró nostálgico el castaño.

-¿Así que por esto te ausentaste 3 años?- preguntó Akeno con los ojos en puntitos.

-Sí, es una de las razones. La otra es esta- realizando otro sello de manos. –Rias reconocerá esto al instante-

-¿Eh?-

CRACK

Del suelo empezaron a salir enormes raíces de madera envueltas en verduzca aura dragontina.

-Admiren el poder de la Dominación…- exclamó señalando el páramo. -¡Mokuton: Jukai Koutan!-

[¡Deja de decir nombres raros!]

(Pero no se me ocurre ni uno mejor… y hacer esto callado es aburrido)

[¡Aburrido ni que nada! ¡Si no se te ocurre algo, te callas!]

-¡Estilo Madera: Nacimiento del Mundo Boscoso!- chilló Rias con estrellitas en los ojos.

Las raíces cubrieron el páramo…

Los árboles crecieron…

El pasto floreció…

Y un nuevo valle fue creado.

Decir que todos estaban con la mandíbula en el suelo era poco.

¡Había creado un valle de la nada!

-Pufffffff… esas técnicas pasan factura- apoyándose en una rodilla, jadeando pesadamente. –Bueno chicos, como veo que no podrán contra todos ellos y me queda energía para un último ataque, les dejaré algo relativamente más fácil-

Rias Gremory reconoció lo que su novio estaba haciendo.

Sellos de mano.

Eran completamente innecesarios…

Pero había que admitir que se veía genial.

¡Era una de las razones por las que se enamoró de él!

-Serpiente → Carnero → Liebre → Perro → Serpiente, un jutsu de madera…- dijo la pelirroja en Modo Otaku.

-Así que lo reconoces ¿no es así?- terminando de realizar la secuencia de sellos.

-Sí, imposible no hacerlo. Todo otaku que se respeta puede hacerlo…- exclamó orgullosa sacándole una gota de sudor estilo anime a todo el mundo.

-Ahhhhhh…- suspirando derrotado. –Bueno, ya que importa. Ri-chan, eres el [Rey], así que trata de llevar a tu equipo a la victoria. No te precipites, no muestres miedo, mente fría en todo momento-

-Sí- de manera seria.

-¡Su oponente será un dragón, así que se tomen esto en broma! ¡Es de vida o muerte! ¡Mokuton: Mokuryū no jutsu!-

-¡¿Esa no es una técnica del Primer Hokage?!-

-¡Qué viva el plagio!-

(¡Que viva mi falta de creatividad en los nombres de mis técnicas!)

[¡A callar!]

-¡!-

Un gigantesco dragón oriental de madera de aproximadamente 20 metros se impuso imponente ante la atónita mirada de los presentes.

Estaba completamente cubierto de energía dragontina.

-Su misión será vencer a este dragón. Por cierto, este tipo está cubierto de energía dragontina, por lo que solo el verdadero [Poder de la Destrucción], ataques físicos poderosos, luz y Senjutsu son efectivos en contra suya…- creando con sus últimas reservas una cúpula de potente hielo. –Yo estaré durmiendo un rato, intenten no morir mientras descanso-

GROAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR

El dragón abrió sus fauces, listo para luchar.

-Ah, me olvidaba- exclamó desde su cúpula de hielo. -¡Los ataques demoníacos lo hacen más fuerte, por cada ataque demoníaco será más resistente y lo regenerará! ¡Pero es débil contra la luz y el Senjutsu! ¡Para su buena suerte no lanza fuego, solo barro!-

-¿¡ESTO ES RELATIVAMENTE MÁS FÁCIL!?-

Y así, entre grandes esfuerzos y un castaño durmiendo plácidamente, el día pasó.

* * *

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

-Ara ara, ya están saliendo- viendo cómo salían del establecimiento.

-Va todo conforme al plan…-

-¿Y el plan es…?-

-El familiar de Rias logró que Issei-chan aceptara el panfleto de invocación. Raynare-chan disfrutará tanto su cita que no tendrá el valor para asesinarlo. Si tengo razón, sus compañeros terminarán el trabajo por ella y tendrán que matarla-

-¿Eso no es un poco cruel?-

-He contemplado miles de escenarios posibles para reencarnarlo pero este se ha impuesto. Cuando los compañeros de Raynare-chan lo dejen malherido nosotros intervendremos salvándolos a los 2. Rias vendrá y lo reencarnará como demonio, yo me quedo protegiendo a Ray mientras el pequeño despierta-

-Ufufufufufufu… ahora eres más sádico-

-Lo sé, y mis padres lo aprueban, por lo que no tengo nada que temer. Además, si mis averiguaciones han sido correctas, Rias conseguirá un [Peón] de temer-

-¿Por qué? Solo es un humano…-

-Pero es un Hyoudou, y ese apellido es símbolo de poder…-

-Ara ara…-

-Ahora vamos a…- dejando la frase al aire.

-Mi familiar dice que se dirigen a la tienda de ropa- informó Akeno.

-¿Vamos a la sección de lencería?-

-Ufufufufu… eso iba a sugerir…-

El resto de la cita fue relativamente normal.

Issei Junior se probó diversos polos junto con Raynare…

Issei Senior contemplaba a Akeno vestida de enfermera híper-mega sexy…

De gatúbela…

Policía…

Licra negra…

Incluso de gato.

Al final salieron de allí con Raynare-chan adquiriendo una bonita pulsera rosada…

Y Akeno con diversos atuendos eróticos para la "luna de miel".

El día terminó con un lindo paseo por la ciudad, terminando por un sencillo parque que no tenía más que una fuente de agua.

Estaba atardeciendo, y los tenues rayos del sol se despedían dando a la escena una belleza particular.

Entonces Raynare habló.

-Hoy me divertí mucho- comentó contenta, pero para los experimentados ojos de los 2 demonios se notaba a la legua que en verdad estaba muy apenada.

-Sí. ¡Fue un día perfecto!- exclamó el castaño menor feliz de la vida.

Sus manos chocaron, sonrojándolos.

-Vamos Issei. Este es el momento en el que un hombre toma la iniciativa…- murmuró emocionado el castaño mayor desde una respetuosa distancia.

-*Snif* *Snif* Crecen tan rápido…- lloriqueó Akeno como toda la sentimental que era.

-Ya, ya, Akeno-chan. Sabíamos perfectamente que este día llegaría…-

-Lo sé, pero… *Snif* *Snif*… igual es hermoso…-

-Jejejejejejeje… ¿recuerdas nuestra primera cita?-

-¿Cómo olvidarla? Fue mágica…- soñadora.

-Te recuerdo que estabas aún más sonrojada que la misma Raynare…- dijo aguantando la carcajada al verla sonrojarse furiosamente.

Entonces el castaño menor, en un amago de fuerza de voluntad, le tomó la mano.

La cara de ambos tórtolos alcanzó una nueva tonalidad de rojo.

-Owwwwww… ¡Qué romántico!-

-Shhhhhhh, Akeno-chan ¡Calla! Nos van a descubrir…- murmuró el Issei mayor.

Llegando en frente de la fuente, se paró enfrente de Issei Junior mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Yumma-chan, sucede algo?- preguntó confundido.

-Issei-kun…- murmuró ella apenada. –Ya que es nuestra primera cita, quisiera hacer algo para conmemorarla…-

-Lo que sea, Yumma-chan, solo tienes que pedirlo- dijo amorosamente.

-Owwwwwwnnnn, el pequeño ya se encariñó con ella-

-¡Calla!-

-Issei-kun… ¿p-podrías…?- lágrimas traicioneras escapaban por sus ojos.

El pequeño castaño no tenía idea de qué hacer.

¿Acaso hizo algo mal?

¿O fue otra cosa?

¿Dolor de estómago?

¿Estreñimiento?

Ni idea.

La cabeza del pequeño Issei bullía en actividad tratando de adivinar qué le pasaba a su linda "Yumma".

-Yumma-chan ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó desesperado. -¿Fui yo? ¿Acaso hice algo mal? ¡Por favor dime qué te pasa!-

Una barrera fue puesta.

-Ummmm… admito que esa barrera tiene un buen nivel, pero no es nada de qué preocuparse…- murmuró analíticamente Issei Senior.

Alas negras y plumas salieron de la espalda de Yumma, su vestimenta casual cambió por un sexy traje de S&M, causando que al pobre castañito le diera una tremenda hemorragia nasal.

Mientras tanto, el castaño mayor reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacer lo mismo que su primito…

Y de paso para que Akeno no lo mate, su terrorífica aura ya era suficiente tortura.

-Ara ara, ufufufufufufufufu…- murmuró ella cubriendo su mano de relámpagos sacros.

(Esto va a doler…)- pensó el pobre acompañante de la pelinegra preparado para sentir el poder del [Relámpago Sagrado] en carne propia.

ZINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Dejando atrás al futuro cadáver cocinándose vivo, el castañito no podía dejar de ver a su "novia".

Ahora se le veía más madura, sus cautivadores ojos violetas miraban con lágrimas al castañito.

No era necesario decir que sus medidas habían aumentado, para deleite de cierta brocheta que ahora se retorcía de dolor suplicando piedad a cierta sádica pelinegra.

Formando una roja lanza de luz en su mano, la lanzó, fallando por milímetros y rompiendo ligeramente su polo.

-Y-yumma-chan… ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?- preguntó el castañito con miedo en su voz.

Mismo miedo que no le dejaba moverse.

-Issei-kun, de verdad lo siento…- dijo con una voz más madura, preparando otra lanza de luz, apuntando con fuerza temblorosa.

Su mano temblaba.

La culpa la carcomía.

No podía.

Simplemente no podía.

-¡NO PUEDO HACERLO!-

Raynare corrió hacia Issei y lo abrazó con fuerza, envolviéndolo con sus alas.

El castañito no sabía qué hacer.

¡Ella era mitad cuervo!

-Ise-kun, mi verdadero nombre es Raynare. Soy un ángel caído y Dios, los demonios junto con todas las mitologías son reales-

(Pero qué sutil…)- pensó sarcásticamente el castaño ya recuperado, sentado encima de una amordazada morena gimiendo entre las vendas como loca al sentir los vibradores en sus partes eróticas.

-MMmmmmmm…-

-¿Se puede saber quién te ha dado permiso para hablar?-

PLAFFFFF

Una nalgada.

La morena se excitó muchísimo.

Fluidos corporales chorreaban a borbotones.

-Akeno-chan… ¿No se supone que te correrías cuando yo lo dijera?-

PLAFFFFF

-¡MMMmmmmmmmmmm!-

-De acuerdo, te suelto…- chasqueando los dedos, liberando sus ataduras y desapareciendo los vibradores.

-Ufufufufufufufufufu, guárdate eso para el hotel…- murmuró sonrojada, hundiendo el brazo del chico entre sus montes.

-¿Me das tu palabra?-

-Ara ara, por supuesto-

El castañito no sabía qué decir.

A él le habían hablado alguna vez de Dios o los demonios, creyendo que se trataban de un mito…

¡Pero allí había un ángel caído de carne y hueso!

¡Encima todas las mitologías eran reales!

¿Quién iba a pensar en eso a sus pocos años de vida?

Era demasiado para su limitado cerebro.

Incluso ante sus demás compañeros su maestra sospechaba que tenía el cerebro más pequeño.

Pero eso no era cierto.

Falso.

Error.

Falacia.

Junto con todos los adjetivos que describen una falsedad.

Lo que sucedía realmente es que no tenía muchas neuronas.

Como Xenovia.

Eran simple y llanamente idiotas.

Por supuesto que en el buen sentido de la palabra.

La revelación de la pequeña Ray solo logró algo:

Un cortocircuito en la sinapsis del pobre castañito cuya mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora para asimilar la información.

Se veía taaaaannnnn tierno…

Con sus orejitas sacando humo negro.

(Jajajajajajajajaja…)

-Ara ara, ufufufufufu… se ve muy kawaii…-

-Lo sé Akeno-chan, lo sé- mirando hacia el horizonte. –Ellos vienen-

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó la pelinegra extrañada.

-Los compañeros de Ray-chan. Son 3 caídos de bajo nivel, no son la gran cosa- dijo el castaño activando su [Longinus].

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-¿Recuerdas por qué recibí honores en la graduación en la Academia de [Golden Dawn]?-

-Lo único que recuerdo es que tratabas de seducir a Le Fay-chan para unirse a los [Akuma no Deshi]…- murmuró con molestia.

-Jejejejejeje… bueno, además de hermosa tiene un talento desbordante, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad…- exclamó pensando en cosas nada santas, callándose inmediatamente al ver la acojonante mirada de su ángel. –Pero eso no viene al caso. Al igual que todos ustedes y Fay, me gradué con honores por sobresalir en un campo…-

-Si mal no recuerdo Gasper tenía una maestría en magia negra, Fay en casi todas y tú en Ninjutsu…-

-Ninjutsu en general, especialidad en el tipo [Sensor]- recordó Issei. –La única cosa en la que supero ampliamente a Le Fay es en detectar enemigos. Ella necesita un hechizo de rastreo para detectar enemigos o simplemente una barrera silenciosa. Yo solamente necesito concentrarme para detectar la raza y nivel de pelea de los sujetos-

-¿Esa no es la [Vista del Águila]?-

-No, para la [Vista del Águila] se necesita contacto visual y ciertamente no nací con ese don. Lo que yo hago se le llama [Reconocimiento del Terreno]. Concentro mi aura en la tierra y la expando como una sábana por el sub-suelo, lo que me permite predecir sus movimientos-

-¿Movimientos?-

-¿Cómo crees que podía evadir sus ataques con los ojos cerrados? Cada vez que alguien se mueve, siento que el terreno por donde va a correr se ablanda. Sus golpes y sus patadas las esquivo por el viento que causan al moverse y por simple lectura de aura-

-¿Entonces por qué invocas la [Boosted Gear]? Podrías derrotarlos fácilmente-

-Porque obviamente la identidad del "Príncipe de la Masacre" solo la saben los líderes de las [Facciones]. Cierto es que los miembros de la plebe tienen mi nombre, mi color de pelo y saben que soy el [Serkiyuttei], pero no tienen mis rasgos físicos y así debe de permanecer por ahora-

-Entiendo-

-¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí. Cubriendo mi identidad-

[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker] [Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

-Yu… digo Raynare-chan ¿por qué no me mataste?- preguntó temeroso el castañito, abrazando a la temblorosa caída.

-Soy un ángel caído- explicó tristemente. –Fui enviada para vigilarte por mis líderes para detectar si tenías un [Sacred Gear], y si lo tenías asesinarte-

-¡!-

-Pero simplemente no puedo- llorando a lágrima viva. –Nunca he podido asesinar a nadie y nunca lo haré. Sobre todo porque…-

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Porque te amo, Issei-kun! ¡En estas semanas que hemos estado juntos me he enamorado de ti!- gritando a todo pulmón lo que sentía. -¡No me importa lo que me pueda pasar, pero eso es lo que siento! ¡Te amo más que a mi propia vida! ¡Te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar!-

-¡!-

-Owwwwwwwnnnnnn, qué tiernooooooooooooossssssssss- chilló emocionada Akeno mientras una traicionera lágrima resbalaba por sus mejillas.

-Akeno *SNIF* *SNIF*- lloriqueó el castaño sin su máscara. –Solo quiero decirte que… ¡Te amo!- abrazando por la cintura a la morena, llenándola de rubor.

-Yo también te amo, Issei- besándolo dulcemente, sin una pizca de lujuria ni otro de sus semejantes.

[*SNIF* SNIF*… ¡Crecen tan rápidoooooooooo! ¡Buaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!]

Sep, Ddraig también tiene su corazoncito muy pero muy escondido debajo de su escamoso ser.

-Ray-chan…- murmuró el castañito, sorprendiendo a la morena por haberla llamado por su nombre. -¿Me amas?-

-Di que sí, di que sí, di que sí…- chillaban los 2 demonios emocionadísimos tratando de contener sus gritos.

-Sí, te amo Issei-kun- respondió ella con total seguridad en su voz. -¿T-tú me a-amas?-

El cabello del castañito cubría sus ojos, dándole un aspecto espeluznante que asustó a la pelinegra y emocionó a los demonios.

-¿Sabes? Jamás… pensé… conocer a… alguien… tan… bella y… tierna como tú- forzando al límite sus neuronas para no malograr el momento. –No… me importa… si eres… mitad cuervo…-

-Tarado- murmuró el castaño dándose un facepalm mental.

-O cualquier otra cosa… ¡Yo también te amo, Raynare!-

-¡!-

-¡Triunfó el amoooooorrrrrrrrrr!- lloró a lágrima viva el [Serkiyuttei] cargando por los aires a su novia, dando un par de vueltas.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-

La joven caída sentía su corazón latir como loco.

Un rubor incontrolable subió por sus mejillas, calentando su rostro.

Ahora solo soltaba lágrimas de felicidad y una hermosa sonrisa.

-Gracias, Issei-kun…-

-¿Eh? No fue nad…-

No pudo terminar porque Ray aumentó la fuerza de su abrazo, ahogándolo entre sus pechos…

CRACK

Y de paso un par de huesos.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias… por aceptarme como soy- dedicándole una tierna mirada que hizo que el corazón del castañito entrara en Modo "Fiesta Loca".

No pudo evitar corresponderle el abrazo a pesar de tener un par de costillas rotas.

Parecía que todo iba a acabar bien…

Parecía.

Pero como el destino es una dama muy cruel, no podía evitarse arruinar el momento.

-Qué patética te vez, Raynare-

Todos miraron aterrizar desde el cielo a un hombre de piel morena, gabardina gris de los años 20, sombrero de fieltro y pañuelo azul.

Lo que más resaltó fueron sus 2 alas negras, dando a entender que también era un caído.

-Dohnaseek ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?- chilló alarmada Raynare protegiendo al pequeño con sus alas.

-Cumpliendo las órdenes de Kokabiel-sama- creando una lanza de luz azul en su mano. -¡Asesinar a todos los que interfieran con la invasión a Kuoh!-

-¡Ray-chan, cuidado!- empujándola en un acto reflejo.

PLAF

La lanza atravesó el estómago del castañito, quien escupiendo sangre se desplomó sobre el concreto.

-¡Isseiiiiiiiii, nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!- gritó desesperada Raynare yendo a donde se encontraba su novio.

-Ray… hu-ye…-

-¡No, no pienso dejarte!-

-Aghhhhhhhh, demasiado romanticismo. Me dan sida…- exclamó el caído haciendo un ademán de asco. –Bueno, ahora sigues tú-

Creando una lanza de luz, se dispuso a matar a la hija de su jefe…

De por sí ya tenía una coartada:

Diría que la heredera Gremory lo asesinó, avivando la llama de la guerra…

Pero como ya dije antes, el destino es una dama muy cruel…

Qué estoy hablando, YO soy muy cruel.

-¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo?-

CRASH

Rompiéndose como el fino y endeble cristal, la barrera fue destruida con ridícula facilidad.

Atravesando la mencionada un destello rojo descendió velozmente, deteniéndose elegantemente entre los 2 caídos y el moribundo castañito.

Una armadura roja y múltiples gemas verdes distribuidas artísticamente por toda ella.

-S-serkiyuttei- murmuró aterrorizado el caído temblando como mantequilla.

-¡Onii-sama!- chilló entre lágrimas Raynare.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Ray-chan?- revisando que nada le hubiera pasado. -¿No te hizo nada?-

-¡Onii-sama!- abrazando la fría armadura con fuerza. –Por favor… salva a Issei-chan- señalando temblorosa a su novio.

-Diablos, está muy mal…- mirando con detenimiento a su primo. –Akeno-chan, trata de curar a mi primito, cuando acabe con esta basura lo sanaré-

-A la orden- exclamó la [Reina] Gremory saliendo de la nada, aplicando un hechizo sanador en la herida del castañito.

-Ray-chan, ayuda a Akeno-chan en lo que puedas- ordenó amablemente pasando una mano por su sedoso cabello.

-Onii-sama… *SNIF* *SNIF*- lloriqueó Raynare. –No pude hacer nada…-

-No te preocupes, era tu primera misión- consoló el de la armadura roja. –Es normal que estas cosas pasen-

Aprovechando la conversación, Dohnaseek trató de escabullirse…

Pero no contaba con la habilidad sensorial de nuestro protagonista.

-¿Y tú a donde crees que vas?- apareciendo a una velocidad divina detrás del caído, agarrando firmemente sus alas y empotrándolo contra el suelo. –Ray-chan, te sugiero que cierres los ojos y tapes tus oídos, si no has visto gore esto te resultará un poco… traumante-

Inocentemente, el angelito le hizo caso.

Sinceramente se veía extremadamente linda.

-M-maldito…-

-Estas son como las alas de un cuervo viejo… qué color más repugnante…- arrancándoselas como si nada, provocándole un alarido de dolor. –Te condeno a pasar el resto de tu vida arrastrándote por el suelo-

-M-maldición-

-Te condeno… en el hipotético caso que sobrevivas a esto- agarrándolo del cuello, levantándolo con una mano. -Ahora muere- lanzándolo hacia el cielo.

[Dragon Shoot]

Desintegrándolo de un poderoso disparo.

Desactivando su armadura, yendo hacia la llorosa caída.

Arrodillándose frente a ella.

-¿Ya… terminó?-

-Así es, Ray-chan. Ya terminó- abrazándola con fuerza.

-¡Onii-sama!- dando rienda suelta a sus lágrimas, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

-Ya, ya, llora cuanto quieras…-

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!-

5 minutos después con una Raynare más calmada, fueron a ver el estado del castañito.

Su herida había mejorado, pero aun así corría riesgo.

-Akeno-chan ¿cómo está?- preguntó Issei.

-Mal- contestó honestamente. –Apenas he detenido la hemorragia, pero está muy grave-

-¿Cuánto?-

-Cuestión de minutos-

-Onii-sama, ¿puedes salvarlo?- preguntó ilusionada la caído.

-Solo no puedo, necesitaría de alguien más…- sin soltar a la pelinegra. –Diablos, cómo me gustaría que Rias Gremory estuviera aquí-

Una luz roja brilló del bolsillo del pantalón del castañito.

-¿Are? ¿Ray-chan, qué les he dicho sobre no aceptar cosas de personas desconocidas?-

-No nos has dicho nada-

-Ups, es cierto. Pues ahora verán por qué no deben-

La luz roja resultó ser el panfleto que el pequeño Issei aceptó hace unas horas.

Esa tarjeta voló y después de un enceguecedor destello apareció…

-¡L-la heredera Gremory!-

-Así es. Ri-chan, te presento a Ray-chan. Ray-chan, te presento a Ri-chan-

-Un gusto en conocerle- se presentó cortésmente la pelirroja.

-El gusto es mío- correspondió la pelinegra.

-¿Ri-chan, podrías reencarnar a Issei-chan?-

-¿¡Puede hacerlo!?-

-Pues claro que puede hacerlo, Ray-chan. ¿No has escuchado sobre las [Evil Pieces]?-

-No-

-Pues ahora lo verás- creando un círculo mágico con el emblema Gremory debajo del castañito.

Una potente aura demoníaca rodeó a la pelirroja, quien sacó sus 2 alas de murciélago para mayor efecto.

-Las [Evil Pieces] son 15 piezas de ingeniería demoníaca basadas en el ajedrez creadas por el Maou Beelzebub- explicó Issei. –Se le dan a los demonios de Clase Alta para poder reencarnar a otras razas en demonios y tenerlos bajo sus órdenes en unos grupos llamados séquitos. Fueron creadas con unos cristales especiales de la Isla de Agreas para aumentar los números de demonios después de la última Gran Guerra-

-Entiendo-

-Existen 5 tipos de piezas- contando con sus dedos. –Una [Reina], 2 [Torres], 2 [Alfiles], 2 [Caballeros] y 8 [Peones]. Cada uno con una habilidad especial-

-La pieza que daré a tu novio será la de [Peón]- anunció Rias.

-Ri-chan, te sugiero que uses tus 8 piezas de [Peón]-

-¿Ehhhh? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque una sola no bastará para aguantar su poder-

8 rojas piezas de [Peón] surgieron del bolsillo de la pelirroja, quedando flotando encima del moribundo.

-¡Imposible!- exclamó incrédula. -¡Un humano no tiene tanto poder sin una [Sacred Gear]!-

-Sí la tiene-

-No siento nada…-

-… Porque aún no la despierta y eres una principiante en lo que respecta a las [Sacred Gear]-

-Ufufufufu… si siguen así el pequeño va a morir-

-Ups, se me olvidó- dijo el castaño rascándose la nuca, apenado. –Rias, procede-

-De acuerdo-

Tomando aire, la pelirroja pronunció con voz clara y firme.

 _Por orden de Rias Gremory_

 _Tú, Issei Hyoudou_

 _Volverás a caminar en este mundo_

 _¡Sella este contrato y conviértete en mi sirviente!_

Las piezas de [Peón] que tenía frente a su frente emitieron un destello carmesí, entrando en el pecho de Issei Junior.

La herida de su estómago cerró como por arte de magia, salvándole la vida.

-Sellaré el poder de la mayoría de las piezas para que no lo maten- murmuró el castaño creando debajo del nuevo demonio un círculo mágico negro con un pentagrama en el centro.

Las piezas resplandecieron para después apagarse la mayoría, dejando 2 [Peones] aun brillando.

XXXXXX

Papá…

¿Qué acaso no eras un asco con la magia?

Efectivamente hijos míos, soy un asco en hechizos y todas sus variantes.

Todos los que me conocen pueden dar fe de ello.

Pero una cosa es ser una completa nulidad y otra es no estar tan avanzado.

Sé de magia básica, es elemental para cualquier demonio saberla.

Pero de allí a otras cosas más complicadas, como la magia nórdica, para mí es como para un humano de 3 años tratar de entender física cuántica.

Excesivamente difícil.

Sin nada más que aclarar, sigamos con la historia.

XXXXXXX

-Con esto bastará. Ahora tiene que recuperarse de sus heridas- mirando con una sonrisa cómo a su "hermanita" se le iluminaba la cara.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- abrazándolo con fuerza, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus pechos. -¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Mil gracias!-

-Ray, nu puido rispirar- trató de decir el castaño mientras su cara se ponía azul.

Entonces sucedió lo inevitable:

PUM

El castaño mayor se desmayó, sacándoles una gran gota de sudor estilo anime a los 2 miembros de Gremory.

-Genial, ahora tenemos que cuidarlos a los 2- masculló Akeno.

-Ni pienses que los llevaré a rastras, al pequeño tal vez pero a Ise es imposible-

-Yo llevaré a MI novio- exclamó posesivamente Raynare yendo donde su amado.

-Ara ara, ufufufufufufu… Rias ¿acaso le acabas de decir gordo a Issei?-

-¡No es eso!- negando furiosamente con la cabeza. –Solo que… ¿cuánto pesa?-

-Unos 92 kilos-

-¡Pero no parece!- levantándole el polo, sonrojándose al ver el bien formado cuerpo de su novio.

Raynare, quien estaba mirando en su dirección, también se sonrojó, pero luego se dio cuenta que su propio novio sería así algún día.

-Ufufufufufufu… claro que no parece. Es imposible que un cuerpo tan bien formado como el suyo tenga esa cantidad de peso. Pero no debes de olvidar que aunque pese así… es muy sexy~

-Eso lo sé. Ahhhhhhhhh~ Es simplemente hermosooooooo~

En cierto paisaje mental, un castaño descendiente de Satanás estornudó.

-Yo me ofrezco a llevarlo- mencionó Akeno con alegría. –Podré hacerle lo que quiera… ufufufufufufu, ya quiero volver a tomar su leche-

-¡Me niego!- chilló celosamente la pelirroja. -¡No dejaré que una salida como tú se quede sola con él!-

-En ese caso yo lo llevaré, ustedes 2 son unas pervertidas- exclamó Shirone apareciendo de la nada, cargando a modo de caballo a su hermano mayor con su descomunal fuerza de [Torre] de 2 piezas.

-¿En qué momento llegaste, Koneko?- preguntó extrañada Rias, sin percatarse del último comentario.

-Desde que reencarnó a Issei-sempai- respondió monótonamente. –Lo llevaré a la Mansión Hyoudou, con su permiso- comenzando a caminar.

-¡Espera! ¿No es demasiado pesado?- preguntó Rias inocentemente.

La loli solo volteó mirándola con una ligera sonrisa.

-No se preocupe por ello, Rias-sama. Issei-nii ha hecho más cosas por mí que los mismísimos Maou y toda mi familia biológica junta. Esta es una pequeña forma de agradecerle por todo- siguiendo su camino. –Por cierto, les sugiero que no intenten nada con él, ya que me quedaré a dormir en su cama-

-¿¡Qué!?- chillaron las 2 diablas.

-¿Eso es algo malo?- preguntó inocentemente.

-No… pero… sonó a otra cosa- murmuró la pelirroja avergonzada.

-Pervertidas- saltando con el cuerpo de su hermano en la espalda a un techo de una casa, saltando de techo en techo con dirección a las montañas.

Las 2 aludidas se sonrojaron furiosamente al verse descubiertas por una niña.

Un silencio abrumador recorrió el parque.

-¿Ettoooooo… alguna de ustedes sabe dónde se encuentra la casa de Issei-kun? No sé dónde dejarlo- preguntó inocentemente Raynare, alternando la mirada entre las 2 sonrojadas Onee-sama de Kuoh.

* * *

 **Y esto señoras y señores, damas y caballeros, fue el siguiente capítulo de "Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas".**

 **Disculpen si me demoré, pero tengo el tiempo medido.**

 **Ya saben, cualquier queja o sugerencia para mejorar como escritor déjenlo en la caja de sugerencias…**

 **También llamados "review".**

 **Sin nada más que decir…**

 **¡Pasemos a los reviews!**

* * *

 **Riohey Sawada Dragneel**

Gracias por el apoyo, te lo agradezco de corazón.

 **XxREYxX**

Sip, es el primo menor de Issei.

Cierto, hasta a mí me da pena.

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia, te lo agradezco mucho.

 **Morphos**

Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que a otras personas les interese mi historia.

Ray-chan se quedará con el primito del Hijo de Satanás. No te preocupes por ello, no pienso asesinarla.

De nuevo gracias por el apoyo, si tienes alguna sugerencia para mejorar te lo agradecería mucho.

* * *

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido.**

 **¡Suerte y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	13. Bienvenido a tu nueva vida

**Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas**

 **DISCLAIMER: No soy dueño de Highschool DxD ni de cualquiera de sus derivados. Todos los derechos reservados.**

* * *

Chicos, les pondré la simbología para evitar confusiones:

-Hola- Conversación normal

"¿Cómo están?"- Transmisiones holográficas o conversaciones por celular

(No lo sé)- Pensamientos varios

[Estoy muy bien] {Yo también estoy bien}- Seres de categoría superior sellados.

 _Gracias por preguntar_ \- [Tentación]

 **Te odio-** La verdadera forma del odio o "Berseker"

* * *

 **-Highschool DxD Fanfiction-**

 **[Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12:** Bienvenido a tu nueva vida

* * *

Demonio.

¿Qué es un demonio?

Del latín _daemon,_ un demonio, según la religión, ocultismo y folclore, es un ser sobrenatural que no es humano y resulta algo malévolo.

Obviamente.

¿No han visto "El Exorcista" o sus semejantes?

Esas cosas verdaderamente pasaban.

Gracias al decreto N°1287 del Código Penal Demoníaco, se prohibió la posesión demoníaca en todo el mundo.

Actualmente esa habilidad está extinta.

Por lo menos eso se dice.

En las religiones del oriente cercano, así como en las derivadas de las tradiciones Abrahamicas, incluyendo la demonología medieval cristiana, un demonio es considerado un "espíritu impuro", el cual puede causar una posesión demoníaca y puede ser expulsado por el ritual del exorcismo.

En el ocultismo de Occidente y la magia renacentista, un demonio es una entidad espiritual que puede ser conjurada y controlada.

En la literatura muchos de los demonios fueron ángeles caídos.

Lo que no es del todo cierto.

Solo unos cuantos demonios pudieron conservar la capacidad de crear luz.

Y por solo unos cuantos me refiero al Lucifer Original y mi padre.

Como con frecuencia se lo representa como una fuerza que puede ser conjurada y controlada, se pueden encontrar referencias a "buenos demonios" en Hesiodo y Shakespeare.

Muy buenos escritores, "Romeo y Julieta" es mi obra teatral favorita.

En la actualidad, el buen demonio es generalmente un dispositivo literario (por ejemplo, el demonio de Maxwell).

En el lenguaje común, para desacreditar a una persona se la «demoniza» o «sataniza».

La supuesta existencia de demonios es un concepto importante en muchas religiones modernas y tradiciones ocultistas.

En algunas culturas actuales, los demonios son aún temidos por la superstición popular, debido en gran parte a los mencionados poderes de posesión demoníaca en criaturas vivas.

En la tradición ocultista contemporánea occidental, quizá epitomizada en la obra de Aleister Crowley, un demonio -como por ejemplo: "Choronzon, el demonio del abismo"- es una metáfora utilizada para denominar a ciertos procesos psicológicos internos, los conocidos "demonios internos".

Los demonios son seres completamente reales.

Pero no son tan malos como lo hacen ver.

Ciertamente somos malignos, traviesos, brutales, malos, escoria, sádicos, crueles, viciosos…

Pero esos solo son los nombres de nuestras virtudes.

"Malignos" porque nacemos y crecemos en el Inframundo.

Nuestra nación.

Nuestro pueblo.

"Traviesos" porque somos divertidos.

Nos gusta reírnos.

Disfrutar de nuestra vida.

Tanto así que nuestra vida es una comedia.

"Brutales" no es sinónimo de "personas adictas a la muerte".

Sino un signo de impulsividad.

De acción.

Del ímpetu imparable que nos caracteriza.

"Malos" porque a veces somos tan estrictos, que parecemos los enemigos.

Esto no es cierto.

A veces uno debe ensuciarse las manos para mantener la paz.

Puede que no nos guste…

Pero a veces es necesario.

"Escoria" por ser "malos".

Hay un dicho muy conocido que dice "los que rompen las reglas son escoria".

Pero yo pienso que "las personas que abandonan a su Familia por el afán de seguir las reglas son peor que escoria".

Por eso, las leyes para mí son solo mecanismos para inhibir el terror en la sociedad.

"Si atropellas a alguien son 10 años de cárcel".

"Si lo matas accidentalmente son 15 años"

"Si lo matas adrede son 20 años"

¿Qué es eso?

¿Una especie de mal chiste?

¿Acaso uno no puede rebelarse a ese "terror" por defender lo que amas?

Ridículo.

¡Las leyes se hicieron para cumplirlas!

¡Pero si sencillamente son estúpidas simplemente no las sigan!

¡Es sentido común!

"Sádicos" está MUY malinterpretado.

¿Saben verdaderamente lo que es "sadismo"?

El sadismo es el placer de hacer sufrir a otros.

Pero siempre con un propósito.

Así es como yo crecí al adentrarme en el Camino de la Oscuridad.

¿Compadecerse de mí?

No me hagan reír.

¿Por qué habríamos de tener consideración con un individuo que no nos afecta para nada?

Si fuera de nuestra Familia o un potencial miembro de esta lo entendería…

Pero por lo demás es un gasto de esfuerzo y recursos.

¿A santo de qué hemos de evitarle un dolor que nunca nos costará ni una sola lágrima, cuando sabemos que de ese dolor ha de nacer un placer muy grande para nosotros?

Si se lo merecen, es claro lo que debemos hacer.

Aunque a veces, si nos conviene o lo deseamos, podemos darle una segunda oportunidad…

Depende de su criterio.

¿Acaso sentimos alguna vez un solo impulso de la naturaleza que nos aconseje preferir a los otros en lugar de a nosotros mismos, y acaso no está cada uno en el mundo sólo para sí mismo?

No.

Nunca pasa.

Nos habláis de una quimérica voz de la naturaleza que nos diría que no hay que hacerles a los otros lo que no quisiéramos que se nos hiciera.

Pero este absurdo consejo siempre nos ha venido exclusivamente de los hombres; y de los hombres débiles.

El hombre fuerte nunca pensará en hablar con semejante lenguaje.

Aunque para todo hay excepciones.

Como Jesús.

Cristo es el mayor ejemplo de Troll en la historia.

El dicho sería así:

"Si le haces a alguien algo, pueden pasar 3 cosas: Te ignore, te trolee o te lo devuelva aún más fuerte".

Así mismo pasa en su vida.

"Si alguien te abofetea, ponle la otra mejilla", es uno de los principios trolísticos más famosos de todos los tiempos.

Tu enemigo se queda con la rabia de haber sido humillado públicamente.

Si te vuelve a abofetear quedaría como un estúpido.

Si no lo hace queda como un cobarde.

Siempre sales ganando.

¿Qué harías para cumplir tus metas?

He aquí la sencilla respuesta.

La naturaleza, nuestra madre común, siempre nos habla únicamente de nosotros mismos; nada más egoísta que su voz y lo más claro que en ella reconocemos es el inmutable y sagrado consejo de deleitarnos sin importarnos a expensas de quien.

Eso mis niños, es ser "sádico".

"Crueles" porque no nos hacemos problema para hacer lo que debemos hacer.

Sin asco.

Sin reparos.

Sin algún atisbo de culpabilidad.

Si lo hiciste, lo hiciste.

Punto.

Si te salió mal, lo corriges.

Si te salió bien, celebras.

La crueldad está en la naturaleza; todos nacemos con una dosis de crueldad que sólo la "educación" modifica, por lo tanto la crueldad es una virtud y no un vicio.

"Viciosos"…

Eso no lo sé.

Aún me falta mucho por aprender.

¿Tal vez sea nuestro gusto por nuestra rutina?

No…

Creo que me rompería la cabeza de solo pensarlo.

Además que tampoco dispongo de mucho tiempo.

Se los dejo de tarea.

Esto, en mi opinión personal, es un demonio.

Eso soy yo.

Y aunque suene un poco enfermo…

Estoy completamente orgulloso de serlo.

* * *

 **-A la mañana siguiente-**

* * *

-Ummmmm…- despertándose lentamente.

Parpadeando.

Acostumbrándose a la molesta luz del día que entraba por la ventana.

Estirándose lentamente.

Dándose cuenta de dónde estaba.

Estaba en su habitación.

En la Mansión Hyoudou.

Echado en su propia cama.

Una interrogante surgió de repente.

-¿Cómo… llegué aquí?-

[¿No lo recuerdas?]

(¿Recordar qué?)

Imágenes del día anterior invadieron su mente.

Había eliminado a ese caído…

Vale.

También Raynare había llorado mucho por el fracaso de su primera misión…

Vale.

La herida de su primito no podía ser curada…

Era algo malignamente bueno, pero vale de todas formas.

Rias Gremory lo reencarnó como [Peón] de 8 piezas…

Vale.

Su [Sacred Gear] y poder oculto valían la inversión.

Raynare se alegró muchísimo…

Muy bien.

Tanta se fue su alegría que…

Se sonrojó.

¡Pero qué vergüenza!

Había sido derrotado…

Por los pechos de su hermanita menor.

¡Diablos!

[Y eso no es todo]

(¿Hay más?)- lloriqueó el castaño esperando que no sea tan malo.

Graso error.

Al terminar de ver sus recuerdos…

Silencio.

Un abrumador silencio.

La cara de nuestro protagonista estaba ROJA.

Parecía un farol.

¡Pero qué vergüenzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

¡Su propia hermana menor le había llevado a caballo!

¡Una niña de 15 años de edad le había cargado a caballo!

¡A él!

¡Al [Serkiyuttei] más fuerte de toda la historia!

¡Un Demonio de Clase Suprema!

¡El Príncipe de la Masacre!

¡Heredero al Trono del Inframundo!

¡Poseedor de uno de los equipos de jóvenes más fuertes de todo el mundo!

Diablos, esto era muy vergonzoso.

[Ahora sabes lo que siento cada vez que alguien ensucia mi nombre]

Aghhhhhh, pero qué sensación más espantosa.

Ddraig debió sufrir mucho con mis pervertidos sempais.

-Ummmm…- una melodiosa voz se escuchó al lado suyo.

Un pequeño bulto se movía curiosamente aferrado a su brazo…

Y era muy suavecito.

(¿Shirone?)

Levantando las sábanas, solo pudo atinar a sonreír.

Su pequeña gata dormía apaciblemente al lado suyo.

Vestida con un lindo pijama de gatitos, combinaba espectacularmente con sus orejitas de gato y cola.

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZ…-

(Owwwwwwnnnn, pero qué linda…)

Hace mucho tiempo que no le veía dormir así.

Desde que llegó a su vida, su pequeña gata había sido su luz.

Su engreída.

Su niña.

Hermanita menor.

Su mascota.

Su linda y hermosa neko.

Su primera discípula.

Era obvio que tuviera lazos más fuertes con ella.

Además…

¡Era un gato!

¡KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Por si no lo sabían, yo tengo una obsesión con los gatos.

Es que no puedo evitarlo…

¡Son TAN lindos!

¡Adorables!

¡Bellos!

¡Elegantes!

¡Complejos!

¡Traviesos!

¡Cariñosos!

¡Sentimentales!

¡Intuitivos!

¡Entre mil y un cosas más!

Pues bien, volviendo a lo importante, Issei se deleitaba mirando a su Neko dormir.

No es que sea pervertido…

Él no era un lolicon como ciertas personas.

XXXXXXX

En alguna parte del Inframundo, siendo más específicos el instituto de investigación de Grigory, cierto [Cadre] de los Ángeles Caídos cuyo nombre no voy a mencionar estornudó.

XXXXXXXXX

No tenía esa clase de visión hacia ella.

Y ella tampoco.

Era…

Cómo decirlo…

Una relación simbiótica.

Él la necesitaba para estar alegre...

Para no sobrepasarse…

Para auto limitarse…

Para nunca olvidar que tenía sentimientos.

Ella lo necesitaba para estar contenta…

Segura…

A salvo…

Un sustituto perfecto para su hermana mayor…

Alguien que podría detenerla en caso que el Senjutsu le volviera como "ella".

XXXXXXX

En alguna parte del mundo conocido, cierta neshou de grandes proporciones y orejas de gato negras estornudó.

XXXXXXXXX

Sabía que nada debía de temer a su lado.

Su Nii-sama era poderoso.

Mucho.

Tal vez no tanto como Sirzechs Lucifer o su padre…

Pero era muy poderoso.

Antes creía que el Senjutsu era un arte maldita…

Contaminante…

Rastrera…

Pero unos cuantos meses con su nueva Familia y el viejo verde de Sun Wukong cambiaron su perspectiva.

Descubrió que había excepciones a la regla…

Por ejemplo en el caso de su todopoderoso hermano.

En un caso "normal" el Senjutsu lo contaminaría…

Y terminaría "sucio".

Él no…

La mismísima esencia del mundo terminaba sucia al estar en su presencia.

Él era el contaminante.

No importaba cuántas veces usara el Senjutsu…

La presencia de Issei era tan terrorífica y malvada que sus "malas vibras" salían huyendo despavoridas.

Pero a la vez era muy gentil.

Amable.

A pesar de su malvada existencia, su carácter no era contaminado.

Seguro.

Confiable.

Y a ella le gustaba.

La hacía sentirse segura.

Ambos se necesitaban el uno al otro.

Todos los [Akuma no Deshi] dependían de Issei, e Issei dependía de ellos para mantenerse cuerdo.

Incluso su dichoso harem no era más que un medio para limitarse.

Saber que había personas esperándole lo obligaba a no cometer una locura.

Sus anclas sobre este mundo.

Sabía que si moría, todas quedarían destrozadas.

Akeno era demasiado sentimental.

La más frágil de todas.

Si a él llegara a pasarle algo irremediable, fijo que se suicidaba.

Rias no estaba muy lejos del mismo saco.

Perdería su voluntad para luchar y nunca volvería a ser la misma.

Xenovia perdería por segunda vez su motivo para vivir.

Enterarse del fallecimiento del Dios Bíblico fue un duro golpe para ella.

Se encerró en su cuarto y lloró por 7 días y 7 noches seguidas.

Entonces llegó Issei, y Xenovia cambió su mentalidad.

Ahora no existía nada más que Issei.

Es su Dios.

Su Fe.

Su motivo de existencia.

Si él muriera…

Quién sabe.

Era mejor no imaginarlo.

Una mujer sin Fe, viuda…

Despechada…

Y encima virgen.

Sin contar que era una cabeza hueca…

De solo pensarlo le daban escalofríos.

Shirone…

Moriría de pena.

Los yokai son muy sentimentales…

Sobre todo los gatos.

Si alguien demasiado preciado para una neshou muere, ellas mismas morirían con ellos.

Sus vínculos son muy fuertes.

Demasiado.

Por eso es que las neshou están en peligro de extinción.

Y eso que no contaba a las demás chicas…

Era muy urgente cambiar su mentalidad.

¿Cómo hacerlo?

Ni idea.

Ya lo pensaría más tarde.

Ahora solo se deleitaría con su pequeña durmiente.

3…

2…

1…

NO.

Debía de hacer algo.

Se levantó de la cama procurando no despertar a su hermanita.

Shirone, al no tener la cómoda almohada que era el brazo de su hermano, se revolcó tratando de encontrarla.

Rápidamente, el castaño puso una almohada en su lugar, tranquilizándola.

Un calentamiento de 10 minutos de golpes y patadas al aire.

-ZZZZZZZZZZZ…-

Shirone seguía en los brazos de Morfeo.

Tirándose al suelo, realizó su rutina diaria.

1000 abdominales.

1000 lagartijas.

1000 levantamientos de pesas con pesas de 50 kilos en cada brazo, sin contar los sellos de gravedad X20 que siempre tenía.

-ZZZZZZZZZZ…-

Fue al baño.

Miccionó.

Defecó.

Se dio un baño de agua helada de 20 minutos.

Mientras tanto, la albina…

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZ…-

Sin prisa y sin pausa, se cambió de ropa.

Ahora vestía el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh.

Peinándose lentamente, arreglando sus rebeldes cabellos.

Desodorante.

Perfume.

Listo.

Pero su hermanita…

-ZZZZZZZZZZZ…-

Suspirando, bajó a la cocina.

Prendió la candela.

Puso las sartenes.

Colocó el exprimidor.

Invocó un tostador.

Sacó los huevos de la refrigeradora.

Las naranjas también.

Sin contar las tradicionales salchichas, tomates y pan blanco.

Esparciendo unas gotas de aceite en las sartenes, esperando a que se caliente.

Partiendo las naranjas.

Exprimiéndolas con energía.

Sacando las pepas.

Cortando los tomates en rodajas.

Partiendo las salchichas a la mitad.

Poniéndole azúcar al jugo.

2 minutos pasaron.

El delicioso y saludable jugo de naranja estaba hecho.

El aceite está en su punto.

Rompiendo unos 5 huevos.

Dejándolos caer suavemente sobre la primera sartén.

Tirando las rodajas del tomate a la otra, esperando a que se cocine.

Acomodando las salchichas en una tercera sartén.

Revolviendo los huevos a velocidad moderada con su diestra.

Volteando los tomates con la mano siniestra.

Terminando con los huevos, volteando las salchichas.

Todo a la vez que con su magia disponía la mesa.

El mantel blanco.

Los platos de porcelana.

Los cubiertos de plata.

Los individuales de seda roja.

-ZZZZZZZZZZ…-

Shirone ni enterada.

La comida está lista.

Llevando las sartenes con magia.

Sirviendo los huevos por igual.

Distribuyendo los tomates igualitariamente.

Al igual que las salchichas.

Bueno, siendo honestos, haciendo claras diferencias.

De la sartén de los huevos, a Shirone le correspondía los 9/10.

Él solo tenía el 1/10 restante.

En los tomates era lo mismo.

Pero no se trataba de igualdad, sino de equidad.

Shirone era una loli en crecimiento.

Y como toda loli que se respeta, comía demasiado.

Él en cambio ya estaba acostumbrado a la austeridad.

* * *

Desde que decidió acompañar a Xenovia en su "Cruzada" al "servicio" de Dios, los hábitos sencillos de los siervos de Dios se le habían pegado.

No comía mucho…

Porque en las misiones de la Iglesia no le daban suficientes fondos.

Hipócritas.

Miles de BILLONES de dólares se lavan diariamente en el [Banco Vaticano]…

¿¡Y a los exorcistas solo les daban una miseria como viáticos!?

¡Pero qué injusticia!

Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez debiera quejarse con Michael o Gabriel sobre esto…

Neeeeeeeh, más tarde lo pensaría.

Se levantaba temprano…

Porque "al que madruga, Dios lo ayuda"…

¡MENTIRA!

¡Todos necesitan comer y dormir bien para dormir bien!

¡Es lógico!

¡Incluso los seres sobrenaturales necesitan cuidarse para estar plenamente operativos!

Pero la Iglesia es la Iglesia…

Y si Xenovia estaba bien con ello, él también lo estaría.

En estos años había procurado labrarse un nombre.

Issei Hyoudou.

El Cardenal Issei Hyoudou.

"El Relámpago Blanco Celestial".

"El exorcista más rápido de la Iglesia".

"El Ángel sin Alas".

"Maestro de los Seken".

Cada vez que la Iglesia encontraba un nuevo [Seken], era inmediatamente enviado a Inglaterra para que él les enseñara.

La leyenda cuenta que su sabiduría y sus conocimientos sobre la Santidad y los sentimientos humanos es tal que puede llevar sus capacidades a niveles sobrehumanos.

Armado solo con kunais de 3 puntas con la inscripción de "El Trueno Volador de Dios", es por mucho el más rápido de todos.

En términos de velocidad, Dulio Gesualdo quedaría como un niño al lado suyo.

Solo tienen que llamarlo y él estará allí en menos de un segundo.

Leyendas…

Que siempre esconden una verdad.

Es cierto, él tenía conocimientos…

Pero de batalla y poder sacro.

Nada tenía que ver la "Santidad" que ellos pensaban.

Los sentimientos humanos…

Eran fáciles de leer con la [Tentación].

Sus habilidades sobrehumanas eran conocidas en todo el mundo sobrenatural…

Que ellos no estén enterados es otra historia.

La pésima traducción de los eruditos del Vaticano dejaba mucho que desear.

En sus kunais no estaba la inscripción de "El Trueno Volador de Dios"…

La inscripción decía "El Dios del Trueno Volador".

Había una clara diferencia de significado…

Y sentido.

Issei no era "…de Dios".

Era "EL Dios…".

Una clara diferencia de simbología.

Además, Dios no le había dado ningún poder.

Era simplemente Magia Dimensional.

Enseñada por Ophis Ouroboros a la tierna edad de 10 años.

Empleada con la fórmula de sus kunais para crear portales entre él y sus armas.

Una especie de vínculo.

Puente.

Puerta.

Por ejemplo, Gabriel tenía un kunai que él mismo le regaló.

Igual Michael, Sirzechs, Ajuka, Falbium, Serafall, Azazel, Penemue, Baraqiel, Odín…

El Papa…

Solo tenían que imbuirle magia y el vínculo se encargaba de todo.

Con su habilidad de [Sensor] identificaba quién lo llamaba.

Usando sus conocimientos de la Magia Dimensional, abría su "puerta" y aparecía en menos de un parpadeo donde lo invocaban.

Viajaba por la Grieta Dimensional.

Era casi imposible atraparlo en plena transportación.

Todos sus conocimientos los aplicaba en favor de sus propósitos…

Como ahora que preparaba un simple desayuno.

* * *

Sirviendo el jugo en un jarrón griego de cerámica…

Sirviendo de esta en grandes vasos de vidrio.

Colocando unas mitades de pan blanco en la tostadora.

3 minutos.

A ellos les gustaban las tostadas.

El desayuno estaba listo.

Un nutritivo y exquisito _Full English Breakfast._

Caminando hacia la lavandería…

Planchando delicadamente la ropa de la pequeña durmiente.

DIN

Las tostadas estaban listas.

Doblando la ropa con cuidado.

Ordenando las tostadas en su plato.

Poniendo unas 2 rodajas más para Shirone.

Lavándose las manos.

Yendo a su habitación.

Dejando la ropa cuidadosamente en una silla.

-ZZZZZZZZ…-

Shirone no despertaba.

¿Debería ir a despertarle?

Sí, debería.

En una hora debían de salir a la escuela.

El desayuno debía comerse YA.

¿Qué hacer?

Posibilidades…

Posibilidades…

Ya sé.

Debía de ser sutil.

¿Qué cosa más sutil que la música?

Pero no cualquier música.

Ni modo que la despierte con un poco de Heavy Metal…

Eso sería diabólico, incluso para mí.

Invocando una flauta regalo conjunto de los Dioses Pan y Afrodita, el castaño se dispuso a tocar.

Era una flauta hermosa.

Del tipo traversa, hecha de la madera de un manzano de las plantaciones privadas de la Diosa de la Belleza y forjada por Pan…

Con unas decoraciones de columnas griegas…

Preciosa.

XXXXXXXXX

Alto.

¿Sabes tocar flauta?

Obviamente.

También guitarra de todo tipo, piano, violín…

Muchas cosas.

XXXXXXXX

(Insert song: The theme of Zen Aku– Power Rangers Wild Force) (Busquen la versión de GVIIMusic en youtube)

Las notas de la flauta inundaron la habitación.

Era simplemente…

Mágico.

Sobre todo porque estaba usando la [Tentación] al tocar.

La flauta de Pan se toca al soplar intercaladamente ciertos agujeros en el instrumento.

Dependiendo de la intensidad del soplido y el agujero donde soples, sale una nota.

Pues bien, la [Tentación] es simplemente imbuir magia en cada una de tus palabras.

Las palabras no son más que sonidos emitidos por la acción conjunta de la caja toráxica y la garganta.

Por lo tanto, las palabras son nada más que ondas sonoras.

Viajan por el aire y son escuchadas por el receptor.

La magia que imbuyo a las ondas sonoras que emito afecta el área del cerebro encargadas de la toma de decisiones.

Sometiéndolas a mí expresa voluntad.

Demasiado sutil para ser cierto.

El sujeto cree que él mismo está pensando eso.

Como si mis palabras "le hubieran abierto los ojos".

Ahora díganme:

¿Qué pasaría si estas mismas ondas sonoras son soltadas en forma de música?

Fácil.

Causan una especie de hipnosis.

Como en el "Flautista de Hamelín".

Sí, esa historia es real.

La flauta que tocaba le fue entregada por un demonio.

Esta flauta hacía que cada nota esté imbuida en magia, causando hipnosis en los pobres ratones.

El Flautista solo pensaba en una orden y los ratones la cumplían.

Ahora yo era el Flautista.

Y mi orden es…

(¡Despierta! ¡Levántate! ¡Yo te lo ordeno; Shirone Hellcat, Koneko Toujou!)

La pequeña Shirone Hellcat se despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Su adorado Onii-sama la despertaba con música.

Con música bella.

Se veía tan guapo…

Y no es que tuviera pensamientos libidinosos hacia su persona, solo era un comentario común y corriente.

De lo más normal del mundo.

No como ciertas personas.

XXXXXXXX

En alguna parte de la ciudad de Kuoh, 2 Onee-sama de cierta Academia estornudaron.

XXXXXXX

Estirándose lentamente, se deleitó con las notas de la flauta.

Sonriendo.

Le gustaban estos despertares.

Su colita blanca se movía alegremente al compás de la música.

Sus orejitas también.

La música terminó.

La flauta desapareció en un círculo mágico, quedando la habitación en un cómodo silencio.

-Buenos días, Shirone- saludó tranquilamente el castaño abriendo las persianas, dejando que la diurna luz bañara la habitación.

Los rayos del sol alumbraron a los 2 hermanos, tal vez no de sangre, pero hermanos al fin y al cabo.

-Buenos días, Nii-sama- correspondió Shirone, empezando a cambiarse.

Mientras tanto, Issei contemplaba la vista panorámica que tenía de Kuoh…

Y de sus chicos.

Akeno salía recién del Templo Himejima, con su pelo húmedo.

Se había bañado recientemente.

Kiba Yutto se dirigía a la Academia caminando tranquilamente.

Cuánto envidiaba su vida libre de preocupaciones de mucho peso.

Rias Gremory contemplaba la Academia desde su habitación en el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto.

Su lencería era muy sexy.

Demasiado para su gusto.

¡Cierra esa ventana antes de que algún estudiante se muera de una hemorragia nasal!

Debía cambiar su ángulo de visión para no estallar en celos.

Porque si veía a UN solo estudiante mirar fijamente algo que era de su "propiedad privada"…

Fijo que destruía Kuoh de un potente [Dragon Shoot].

Sona Sitri se encontraba con su [Reina], Tsubaki Shinra, vigilando la concurrida entrada a la Academia.

Como siempre y para no variar con sus adustos rostros.

Si seguían así les saldrían arrugas.

Tsubasa Yura trotaba en un parque cercano a su casa.

Ok, era una chica saludable.

Momo Hanakai se detenía a oler las flores.

Bien por ella.

Pocas personas sabían admirar la belleza de una flor.

Su olor…

Sus únicos colores…

Suertudo y bendito sea el novio de esa chica.

Reya Kusaka compraba un bento en una tienda.

250 yenes según la etiqueta.

Familia normal, economía clase media.

Una vida tranquila.

Qué envidia.

Tomoe Meguri conversaba con un par de amigas mientras se dirigía a la Academia.

Ciertamente sociable, disfrutaba de la vida.

Genial.

Saji Genshirou…

Seguía durmiendo.

¡SUERTUDO DE #$%&!

Vvitra seguía en estado Emo.

No decía nada, no se comunicaba con nadie.

Cuando conversara con Saji convencería al perezoso Dragón Maligno de trabajar con él.

Ddraig…

[ZZZZZZZZZZZZ…]

Durmiendo.

Como siempre.

Demonios renegados…

También durmiendo.

No atacarían hasta la noche.

Estado de la ciudad:

Óptimo.

Posibles amenazas:

En estado de reposo.

Shirone:

Con hambre.

Yo:

También tengo hambre.

Acciones a seguir:

¡COMER!

-Ya terminé de cambiarme, Issei-nii- murmuró la albina.

Volteándose tranquilamente, sonrió.

Le quedaba de vicio.

Linda e inocente por fuera.

Peligrosa y letal por dentro.

Con una fuerza descomunal de [Torre] de 2 piezas y hábil usuaria de Senjutsu, era alguien de temer.

Por mucho más poderosa que su propio [Rey] y Kiba Yutto juntos.

Pero su fuerza no debía mostrarse a la ligera…

No aún.

Además aún faltaba mucho por entrenar.

-Muy bien. Ahora vamos a comer- exclamó yendo hacia la puerta.

La albina no se movió de su lugar.

Miraba el suelo con un tierno rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Pasa algo, Shirone?- preguntó Issei acercándose presuroso.

-Cárgame- pidió levantando los brazos y usando los letales "ojitos de gatito no jutsu".

(¡KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!)

-Ohhhh… ¿mi pequeña hermanita quiere que la engría?- aumentando el sonrojo de la albina.

Shirone solamente asintió con la cabeza, avergonzada.

XXXXX

Cómo añoraba estos momentos.

Le recordaban cuando Shirone llegó a casa por primera vez.

Tan inocente.

Era una niña que solo quería un poco de atención.

¿Por qué no debería?

XXXXX

-Está bien, te cargo- exclamó contento, iluminando el rostro de su hermanita.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó ilusionada.

-Sí, en serio. Ven aquí- abriendo los brazos.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- tirándose encima suyo, sonriendo contenta al ser levantada.

Sonrojándose furiosamente al darse cuenta de algo.

-N-niii-sama…-

-¿Sí?- caminando tranquilamente hacia el comedor.

-¿P-podrías sostenerme de un poco más arriba?- escondiendo su rostro en su hombro.

-¿Por qué?-

-E-es m-muy vergonzoso- temblando de vergüenza y otras cosas.

Efectivamente, el lugar donde la sostenía no era precisamente un lugar "puritano".

La tenía sostenida del trasero.

Issei, al darse cuenta, solamente atinó a sonreír de manera pícara.

-¿Es muy estimulante?- masajeando "ese" lugar.

-¡Kya!~

-Ufufufufufufufufu… no niegues que te gusta…-

-¡O-onii-sama!- aferrándose a él con fuerza.

-Ohhhh… ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?- sintiendo las piernas de su hermanita temblar… y sus manos húmedas. -¿No me digas que se te da el incesto?-

-¡Onii-sama! ¡Ero-baka!-

PUM

-Ouch…- murmuró el castaño en el piso, sobándose un chinchón en la cabeza.

-Pervertido- dijo la albina con humo saliendo de su puño.

-Jejejeje… adoro cuando te vuelves dere dere…- sintiendo a su hermanita abrazarlo con cariño.

-Nyaaaaaaaaa~

-Owwwwww…- abrazándola con fuerza, poniéndola entre sus piernas como si de un gato se tratase. -¿Quién es la gata más linda que el mundo haya visto?-

-Shironeeeeeee~ canturreó la albina.

-¿Quién es mi gata preferida?- acariciando su cabeza, sacándole unos cuantos ronroneos.

-Shironeeeeeeeee~

-¿Quién es la gata que va a desayunar ahora?-

-Shironeeeeeeee~

-¿Y quién es la gatita más dormilona de este mundo?-

-Shiro… ¡Nii-sama!-

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!-

-Mouuuuuuuu~ realizando un lindo puchero.

* * *

 **-Un rato después-**

* * *

La pequeña loli comía como si no hubiese un mañana.

El castaño simplemente la miraba con una imperceptible sonrisa.

Ya había terminado su desayuno, lavado los platos y dientes, ordenado la cocina y barrido toda la casa.

Bueno, Mansión.

Ahora limpiaba las ventanas.

-Neh, Nii-sama-

-¿Si?- sin dejar de limpiar los vidrios.

La albina esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

Su hermano se encontraba haciendo equilibrio en una no muy estable escalera portátil.

Esto iba a ser muy divertido.

-Serías una buena ama de casa… tu novia va a tener mucha suerte- soltó la bomba.

3…

2…

1…

-¿Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh?- mirándola incrédulo.

Perdiendo el equilibrio.

Tambaleándose peligrosamente.

Cayendo.

-¡Buaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!-

En un acto reflejo, producto de muchos años de entrenamiento intensivo, posó una mano en el suelo e impulsándose realizó una mortal.

Con una trayectoria para aterrizar a centímetros de la nekomata.

-Jejejejejejejejeje… ¿creías que iba a ser tan fácil?- exclamó traviesamente a punto de aterrizar.

-Mira abajo- dijo en modo kuudere.

-¿Eh?-

Demasiado tarde.

El castaño posó el pie en una cáscara de banana puesta adrede…

Cayendo cómicamente de cara al suelo.

ZING

PUM

¿De dónde salió esa cáscara?

Ni idea.

Clichés de...

Shirone trataba de contener su risa.

Todavía faltaba el aperitivo.

Sobre todo porque lo estaba grabando con su teléfono.

Lista para subirlo al [Worldbook].

Una música muy conocida por los 2 hermanos salió del celular de la albina, sacándole una vena en la frente al castaño.

(¡Hijaputa, esto se va a volver viral!)- auguró el castaño.

 _Fire up your loud_ _  
_ _Another round of shots_

-Onii-sama… ¿te sentaron?- preguntó cómicamente haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no reírse.

-Nuuuuuuu, el suelo estaba triste y fui a darle un abrazo- respondió sarcásticamente.

 _Turn that for what!_

 _Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!- Shirone estalló en carcajadas, agarrándose el estómago.

-¡Pero si serás! ¡Ven aquí!-

-¡Nyaaaaaaaaa!- corriendo divertida por el comedor.

XXXXXX

Había que admitir que la gata tenía estilo.

De eso no hay dudas.

Igualita a su hermana Kuroka.

Igual de traviesas…

¡Y DE PENDEJAS!

XXXXXXXXXX

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A PUBLICAR ESO!- gritó a todo pulmón tratando de alcanzarla.

-¡Atrápame si puedes, Issei-nii!- chilló divertida la pequeña albina apretando ciertos botones en la plataforma de la red social.

 _Turn that for what!_

-¡Noooooooooooooooo!-

ZUP

DING

(¡MIERDA!)

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!- se reía a todo pulmón la albina…

Sin notar que Issei ahora estaba detrás de ella emanando una espeluznante aura.

-¡Ven aquí!- atrapándola con un brazo, dejándose caer en un mueble de la sala de estar.

-¡Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa!- tratando de liberarse.

-Esto es lo que haremos, Neko-chan…- murmuró tenebrosamente el castaño, asustando a la albina. -Por cada "like" que esta publicación obtenga en los próximos 2 minutos, te daré una palmada en el trasero-

[Boosted Gear]

[Boost]

GULP

-Y por cada vez que esta publicación sea compartida… multiplicaré la cantidad de palmadas… ¿cómo crees que terminará tu trasero después de esto?-

-¡!- Shirone solo se relamió los labios, ansiosa.

DING

DING

DING

DING

DING…

2 minutos pasaron…

Y la publicación tuvo 200 likes y 10 veces compartida.

Estaban en horario de trabajo…

Era comprensible.

La cosa iba a estar picante en la noche…

¡Un nuevo topic iba a dominar las redes!

-Muajajajajajajajajajajajaja… prepárate Shirone. Son 2000 azotes-

[Boost]

[Mis condolencias por la pobre gata]

-¡Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!~ murmuró excitada.

-Aquí van-

PLAFF

-¡Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!~

PLAFF

PLAFF

PLAFF

PLAFF

PLAFF

PLAFF

PLAFF

PLAFF

PLAFF

-Creo que hoy día demoraremos un poco en llegar…- viendo el ruborizado rostro de su gata. –Sep, no me perderé de esto- apareciendo mágicamente en su habitación.

-¡Nyaaaaaaaaaaa!~

-Esto parece más una sesión de S&M que un castigo…- sobando a la sonrojada niña. –Neh, da igual. Que aproveche-

PLAFF

-Nii-sama~

PLAFF

-¿Sí?-

PLAFF

-Te amooooooo~

PLAFF

-Y yo a ti, Shirone…-

PLAFF

PLAFF

PLAFF

PLAFF

PLAFF

PLAFF

La pequeña albina gemía con fuerza.

Definitivamente disfrutaba del sadismo tanto como yo.

Ya estaba húmeda en su entrepierna…

Y yo con una erección de los mil diablos.

2000 azotes después Shirone terminó con un sonrojo monumental y la lengua afuera.

-Ahhhh~ Ahhhhh~

-Shirone… sé perfectamente que estos actos son necesarios para calmarte en tu periodo de apareamiento…- masculló Issei. –Pero solo tienes que pedirlo, no tienes por qué hacerme creer que me deseas con tantas ganas…-

-Pero… si no lo hago de esta forma es vergonzoso- jugando con sus dedos más roja que el cabello de Rias.

-¿Vergonzoso? Has gemido tan fuerte que toda la ciudad de Kuoh te debe haber escuchado- aguantando la carcajada al verla arrojar humo por las orejas.

(Jajajajajajajajaja)

[Se les hace tarde]

-¡Diablos, se nos hace tarde!- sosteniéndola del hombro.

-¿Tarde?- ladeando la cabeza confundida.

Para su buena suerte se había cambiado las bragas hace unos minutos.

1 minuto para la hora límite.

Sobrado.

-¡Agárrate bien!- asegurándose de tenerla firmemente agarrada.

(¡Hiraishin no jutsu!)

* * *

En menos de un parpadeo aparecieron en el frontis de la Academia.

Afortunadamente no había nadie.

Excepto…

-Ise…- murmuró una melodiosa voz expulsando una diabólica aura.

¡Diablos, estuve tan cerca!

Volteando robóticamente rogándole a todos sus hermanos mayores que en paz descansen por su integridad física, la vio.

Su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo.

Sudando frío.

Temblando como una hoja.

Allí se encontraba Sona Sitri.

Su rostro cubierto por su pelo no auguraba nada bueno.

-S-sona…- tartamudeó.

-Kaicho-sempai- saludó la albina sabiendo que no tenía nada que temer.

-Buenos días Toujou-san- saludó cortésmente. -¿Podrías dejarnos a solas un momento? Tengo que hablar unas cosas con tu hermano-

-¡!- horrorizado, el castaño le suplicaba internamente a su hermano mayor Lucifer por un milagro.

Lamentablemente, él mismo sabía que no valía de nada pedirle milagros a un muerto.

Sobre todo porque los milagros no existen.

Además…

Dudaba mucho que Sirzechs o Rizevim acudieran en su ayuda ante la furia femenina.

Pisados de…

-Como desee, Kaicho-sempai. Nos vemos más tarde, Onii-sama- despidiéndose alegremente.

(¡TRAIDORA!)

[Jojojojojojojo… ¿dónde dejé mis palomitas?]

(¡Ddraig!)

[Uno acaba disfrutando lo que tiene, compañero. Y tu vida simplemente es una comedia]

GRAB

-Ahora ca-ri-ño- exclamó "inocentemente" la morena agarrando de la cabeza a su "esposo". –Tendremos que hablar seriamente sobre el excesivo uso de tus poderes sobrenaturales-

GULP

-¿E-en privado… v-verdad?-

-Sí… no quiero que nadie interrumpa- sacando un látigo de Dios sabrá donde.

(Regalo de Serafall, probablemente)- pensó aterrorizado el castaño.

Hasta que la inspiración divina le iluminó el camino...

El Camino del Ero.

DING

Idea.

En la mente del castaño se encendió un foco, indicando que su cerebro desarrolló una idea…

Una idea muy "inocente".

(Jojojojojojojojojo… ay pero qué zukulemtho… la idea que tiene papu…)- riéndose aristocráticamente.

[¡Vamos socio! ¡Demuéstrale que nadie puede domar al Serkiyuttei!]

-Como desees…- usando sus "habilidades especiales" para desarmar a la morena. –Parece que a alguien se le pegaron los fetiches de su Onee-sama-

-¡!- la morena comenzó a temblar, enrojeciéndose a más no poder.

-¿Lo deseas, no es así?- susurrando en el oído de la Sitri, sonriendo al oírla jadear.

-Isseiiiiiii~

-¿Por qué no te mudas a mi hogar?- sugirió. –Estarías muchísimo más segura y… podríamos hacer "eso" todos los días-

-¡!-

-¿Es un sí?-

-Ya te habías demorado mucho…- apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. –Baka…-

-Y dale con decirme idiota…- abrazándola con cariño.

-Eres un idiota… pero eres mi idiota-

-¿Es así? Entonces en mi calidad de idiota… haré esto-

ZAS

El látigo envolvió a Sona, apretando fuertemente sus partes sensibles.

Pero en vez de dolor…

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!~

-¿¡No me digas que te gusta el BDSM!?- chilló emocionado dando saltitos como niño en Navidad.

-¡No lo digas tan fuerte!-

-Oh por… diablos, tengo que comprobar esto AHORA. ¡Hiraishin!-

* * *

 **-El Cuarto Rojo del Placer – Mansión Hyoudou-**

* * *

-Definitivamente… la Familia Sitri es la mejor en estas cosas- corriéndose por décima vez.

Sona se encontraba atada con unas curiosas esposas de cuero a unos postes en forma de X ubicados en cierta habitación secreta.

Todos los "juguetes" eran propiedad del Clan Sitri.

Estas cosas son "usuales" entre los demonios.

Además que era una gran actividad económica para la Familia Sitri.

También era una actividad recreativa de su heredera.

Desnuda, húmeda y con su intimidad chorreando a borbotones.

Su pelo desordenado, mi tremenda palanca en su boca impidiendo que hable…

Y un sonrojo de monumental placer.

Esto simplemente no me lo esperaba.

Ni en un millón de años.

Definitivamente inesperado…

Y yo creía que Serafall era la única sumisa en mi harem…

Aún tenía mucho por descubrir.

Pasando a lo importante…

POP

Mi águila imperial salió de la boca de la Sitri, dejándola jadear a su gusto.

-Ahhhhhh~ Ahhhhhh~ jadeaba excitada saboreando mi semilla.

-Pero qué linda sorpresa…- paseando por la habitación con la polla al aire. –Nunca pensé que fueras tan sumisa, me recuerdas a Anast*sia Steel*-

GULP

Sona se tragó todo lo que había dejado en su boca.

-Por favor no me compares con esa zorra- interrumpió secamente.

-Obviamente tu eres por mucho mejor, no te preocupes- elevando el orgullo de la morena a por las nubes.

Caminando hacia ella, sonriendo al ver su iluminado rostro cuando vio su "premio".

-¿Te gusta la decoración del cuarto? Lo amoblé especialmente para… nuestros pequeños juegos-

Efectivamente, el cuarto parecía haber sido diseñado por alguien con una mente muy sucia.

Debo agradecer a Erik* Leon*rd Mitch*el por haber escrito esas hermosas novelas que alimentaron mis más húmedos sueños.

Al señor Azazel por encaminarme en el camino del pervertido…

Y al Dios Odín por los "útiles consejos" con respecto a ciertos temas que por respeto a la moralidad pública no debo decir.

Era una habitación muy agradable, que presentaba una luz tenue, sutil.

Las paredes y el techo son de color carmesí oscuro, y el suelo es de madera barnizada.

De un estilo muy viejo.

En la pared, frente a la puerta hay una gran X de madera, de caoba muy brillante, con esposas en los extremos para sujetarse.

Lugar donde en este momento se encontraba nuestra querida Sitri.

¿Cómo mi palanca llegó a su boca?

Eso me lo guardo para mis adentros.

No querrán saber.

Por encima hay una gran rejilla de hierro suspendida del techo, como mínimo de dos metros cuadrados, de la que cuelgan todo tipo de cuerdas, cadenas y grilletes brillantes.

Cerca de la puerta, dos grandes postes relucientes y ornamentados, como balaustres de una barandilla pero más largos, cuelgan a lo largo de la pared cual barras de cortina.

De ellos pende una impresionante colección de palos, látigos, fustas y curiosos instrumentos de plumas.

Junto a la puerta hay un mueble de caoba maciza con cajones muy estrechos, como si estuvieran destinados a guardar muestras en un viejo museo.

En la esquina del fondo hay un banco acolchado de cuero de color granate, y pegado a la pared, un estante de madera que parece una taquera para palos de billar pero que contiene diversos tamaños y grosores.

En la esquina opuesta hay una sólida mesa de casi dos metros de largo con dos bancos a juego.

Pero lo que domina es la cama, es aún más grande que las de matrimonio, con dosel de cuatro postes tallado de estilo rococó, de finales de siglo XIX.

Debajo del dosel había más cadenas y esposas relucientes.

No hay ropa de cama, solo un colchón cubierto de piel roja, y varios almohadones de satén rojo en un extremo.

A unos metros de los pies de cama hay un gran sofá Chesterfield granate, plateado en medio de la sala, frente a la cama.

Toda la habitación está cubierta por el olor a cuero, madera y cera con un sutil aromatizante olor a limón.

-Admito que copiaste a la perfección el "Cuarto de Juegos" de "50 s*mbras de Gr*y"- comentó la morena admirando el cuarto. –Pero no me parece correcto saltearnos clase solo para ver esto-

-Si estás necesitada todo lo demás queda desplazado a segundo plano- exclamó levantando sus piernas quedando sobre sus hombros, posicionándose en frente de Sona, acomodándose para entrar.

-Ahhhhhhhh~ la sensación de esa nueva pose era claramente excitante.

-Te encanta ¿no es así?- frotando la punta en su intimidad.

-Ahhhhhhh~ Ya metelaaaaaaaaaaaaa~

-Suplícame-

-Noooooooooo~ Es muy humillanteeeeeeeee~ con baba saliendo de su boca.

-Nadie lo verá o sabrá nunca- afirmó aumentando la velocidad, deleitándose con los sonoros gemidos de Sona. –Ahora suplícame-

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!~

-No te escuchoooooooo~ con voz cantarina.

-Por favooooorrrr~ Te lo suplico… Issei-samaaaaaaaa~

-Nu, nu, nu, So-tan. No le estás suplicando a un Rey…- metiendo la punta en su intimidad, sacándola y metiéndola con sádica lentitud. –Le estás suplicando a tu esposo, hay una clara diferencia-

-Nooooooooooooooo~

-Jejejejejejejejejejejeje… adoro cuando lo disfrutas- mordiendo con suficiente fuerza uno de los pezones de la morena.

-¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn!~

Así pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los cuales Sona Sitri conoció el Cielo.

Pero faltaba el platillo principal.

-Suplícame-

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!~

-¡Suplícame!-

-¡Mételaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!~

-¡Que me supliques!- jugando con los pechos de su "esposa", sin dejar de meter y sacar la punta de su intimidad.

-Ahhhhhhh~ ¡Por favor, amor mío, hazme tuyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!~

-¡Hasta que al fin lo entendiste!- metiéndosela de golpe, arrancándole un sonoro gemido.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!~

El castaño la penetraba con fuerza.

Mucha fuerza.

Si no fuera porque la habitación tenía un hechizo anti-sonoro todo el país escucharía sus gemidos.

-¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!~

-Oh diablos, solo los dioses saben cuánto he añorado esta sensación- aguantando sus propios gemidos.

-¡Iaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn!~

El sonido de las pieles al chocar era simplemente estimulante.

Demasiado.

Los rostros sudados.

Las sonrisas de gozo de ambos amantes.

La satisfacción de que a él le gustaba ella; y ella le gustaba él.

No se imaginan.

Unas cuantas horas y orgasmos más pasaron (bendita resistencia) hasta que sucedió lo inevitable.

-Sona… voy a venirme…- penetrando a la morena en la pose del perrito, apoyando sus rodillas en el comienzo de la cama.

-Yo también… hagámoslo juntos-

-Sí-

(Ambos estamos a punto de acabar… ¡Entonces terminaremos en grande!)

[¡Ni se te ocurra!]

[Jet]

El movimiento de las caderas aumentó exponencialmente.

Si antes ambos estaban en el Cielo, ahora habían llegado al Infinito.

-Ugh… Sona… ¡te amo!-

-¡Yo también te amo Iseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!~

SPLASH

Ambos amantes se corrieron, cayendo pesadamente a la dura y fría cama.

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, Issei tomó una sábana que inmediatamente después los cubrió a ambos.

Durmiéndose en el acto.

* * *

 **-Unas Horas Después-**

* * *

Lo primero que vieron al despertar fueron los ojos de su pareja.

Sonrieron.

No hacían falta palabras.

Había sido increíble.

-Eres el mejor, Ise- mirando dulcemente a su novio.

-Puede que no lo sepas… o tal vez nunca lo admita… pero entre todas las chicas de mi "harem"… tú y tu hermana son mis favoritas-

El corazón de Sona latió a mil por hora.

Sus mejillas se cubrieron de rubor.

Se sentía feliz.

Muy feliz.

¡Monopolio de las 2 hermanas!

Pero de pronto dudas surgieron en su mente.

-No te reemplazaría nunca y tampoco gozaría tanto el sexo contigo que con cualquier otra mujer... aunque debo admitir que Serafall está a tu nivel, definitivamente ambas han monopolizado mi líbido- adivinando los pensamientos de su novia. –Te amo, Sona. Has logrado lo que ninguna otra mujer ha logrado en los últimos 9 años-

-¿Hacer que te corras más de 50 veces en un día?- preguntó picara.

-Eso es un plus- riendo ligeramente. –Pero no es lo principal. Enfrentarme y nunca compadecerte de mí. Eso es lo que me interesa. Incluso en el Infierno que resultó ser "interrogado" cuando me atraparon, tú nunca sentiste piedad de mí. Eso lo aprecio muchísimo, no sabes cuánto-

(Además ni modo que le vaya a decir que su hermana lidera la tabla con 120 corridas en un día, sería muy cruel)

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque eres mi igual, Sona. La única que puedo llamar "emperatriz" sin contar a tu hermana. Has pasado por mucho, más que Rias, y nunca te quebraste. Nunca demostraste miedo. Nunca te echaste a llorar a mis brazos como cualquier persona lo hubiera hecho- explicó Issei.

-¿Igual?-

-Así es, mi igual. Delicada y poderosa. Fría y sensible. La dualidad con la que se rigen los dioses. Creación-Destrucción. Vida-muerte. El ying y el yang. Luz y oscuridad. El hombre y la mujer. Mi media naranja, mi contraparte. Dios tenía a mi padre para mantener el equilibrio en el mundo. Yo te tengo a ti para mantener el equilibrio en nuestra vida juntos-

-Ise…-

-Sona, en el hipotético caso que me suceda algo te doy poder absoluto sobre todas mis posesiones- totalmente serio.

-¡!-

-Sobre TODO. La administración de la ciudad, mi puesto como Don, el título de Maou Satanás, mi puesto como líder de los [Akuma no Deshi], mi espada, mi casa, mis contactos políticos. Absolutamente todo-

-¡!-

-No es que me vaya a pasar algo… pero siempre hay que ser precavidos. Si los demonios hubieran sido precavidos hace mucho tiempo, Lucifer y los demás [Príncipes del Inframundo] no hubieran muerto-

-¿No te va a pasar nada, verdad?-

-Espero que no, daré todo de mí para que eso no suceda. Pero por si las dudas quiero que lo sepas-

-De acuerdo-

DING

-¿Are?- sacando de entre sus ropas un teléfono, tecleando una clave.

-¿Qué sucede?- mirando curiosa el teléfono.

-Akeno-chan me ha escrito algo vía [Worldbook]- abriendo el mensaje. -¿Tanto tiempo hemos estado copulando?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

Issei le mostró el mensaje.

El rostro de Sona palideció de inmediato.

Este decía:

"Issei, el pequeño ya está con nosotros. ¿A dónde te llevó Kaicho?"-

-¡¿Ya son las 6:30 pm!?- chilló avergonzada vistiéndose a toda prisa.

-Así parece- sin perder su tranquilidad. -¿Qué sugieres que le diga?-

-¿Que tuvimos un día de calidad en pareja?-

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja…-

-¡Ise!-

-Ya, ya, no te preocupes. Tengo una excusa planeada-

-¿Cuál?-

-"Fuimos a cazar demonios renegados por orden de la Casa Sitri. Fue un lindo paseo por el campo"- escribió.

-¡Pero eso no pasó!-

-¿Enserio?- mostrándole unas fotos.

En la imagen se veía a unos 40 demonios despedazados brutalmente.

La sangre se veía por doquier.

Rastros de agua se apreciaban en las paredes.

-Primero el fondo de pantalla- concentrando energía en su mano.

Al instante el "Cuarto de Juegos" se convirtió en la horrenda matanza que se veía en la foto.

-Ahora la foto- apareciendo mágicamente ya cambiado al costado de Sona, poniendo su celular en modo "selfie".

La morena se arregló y posó para la foto.

FLASH

Ahora además de la matanza se veía a una morena de ojos violeta abrazar cariñosamente a un castaño de ojos rojos.

Ambos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Y… enviar- volviendo el lugar como era antes.

-Vamos yendo- sugirió Sona.

-Espera un momento, quiero ver qué responde…- mirando la red social.

Quedándose helado al ver la respuesta.

 _Visto (*doble check*)_

-¿Ahora me dejas en visto?- con un tic nervioso en el ojo. –Tengo un mal presentimiento-

-Ouch. ¿Sabes una cosa, Issei?-

-¿Si?-

-Cuando una mujer te deja en visto… estás muerto-

(¡Eso ya lo sé!)

[Te sugiero que te cambies el bóxer]

-Buena idea, Ddraig- exclamó sin brillo en los ojos, caminando lentamente a su habitación.

-¿Issei?- preguntó preocupada la morena.

-No te preocupes, mi amor. Adelántate que te alcanzo en un segundo- murmuró apagadamente, sonrojando a la morena por el mote cariñoso y preocupándola aún más.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Ponerme los nuevos y patentados "protege-bolas", cortesía de Grigory- con un aura depresiva rodeándolo. –Algo me dice que mis huevines no sobrevivirán hasta Navidad-

* * *

 **-Club de Investigación de lo Oculto-**

* * *

Issei Hyoudou se encontraba sentado en el cómodo sofá del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto.

A su costado, su novia Raynare lo agarraba del brazo, nerviosa.

Franqueándolos estaban los miembros del Club, conocidos también como el séquito Gremory.

Todos sentados en cómodos muebles alrededor de una pequeña mesa.

Todos vestidos con el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh.

Los Gremory tranquilos, los dos tórtolos nerviosos.

-Aquí está su té- exclamó la pelinegra viniendo con una bandeja y un juego de tazas de té en ella.

-Oh, gracias-

-Muy amable de su parte-

La pareja bebió su té rápidamente.

Sus mejillas se llenaron de rubor.

-¡Está delicioso, sempai! ¡Tu novio será una persona con mucha suerte!- chilló emocionado el castañito con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Concuerdo con Issei-kun, está delicioso- murmuró la azabache.

-Ara ara, ufufufufufu… muchas gracias- riendo muy feliz, llevándose una mano a la mejilla.

La exclamación del castañito había sido un gran Deja Vu para ella.

Su Issei le había dicho prácticamente lo mismo la primera vez que preparó té.

Era un recordatorio muy agradable.

-Akeno, tú también siéntate por aquí- ordenó Rias amablemente señalando su inmediata derecha.

-Sí, Buchou-

Todos los demonios enfocaron su mirada en la pareja.

Ambos volvieron a ponerse nerviosos.

Entonces la pelirroja movió sus labios.

-Te lo diré directamente. Todos nosotros somos demonios y tu novia es un ángel caído-

(Qué sutil…)- pensaron al unísono los 3 [Akuma no Deshi] presentes.

Sep, Gasper estaba allí.

Encerrado en su habitación especial viendo la conversación a través de cámaras estratégicamente dispuestas.

-Tu expresión me dice que sabes de lo que hablo, pero no te ha quedado claro- siguió Rias. –Es comprensible. ¿Recuerdas las alas de…?-

-Raynare- recordó la azabache parándose y extendiendo sus alas.

El castañito, a pesar de no ser la primera vez que veía sus alas, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-Ella es un ángel caído. Antiguamente fueron ángeles que servían a Dios, pero cayeron al Inframundo debido a que tuvieron intenciones malvadas. Ellos también son enemigos de nosotros los demonios-

De pronto, una inmensamente poderosa aura salió del escritorio del Club, apagando las luces.

Los Gremory y el ángel caído se pusieron en posición de batalla.

El castañito tembló como si de gelatina se tratase.

Kiba invocó su espada demoníaca.

Akeno cubrió sus manos de relámpagos sacros.

Koneko cubrió sus manos de energía natural.

Rias invocó una gran masa de [Poder de la Destrucción] entre sus manos, lista para atacar.

Raynare creó 2 lanzas de luz en sus manos.

¡La potencia de esa aura no era para irse por las ramas!

La escasa luz de la habitación no dejaba ver al individuo.

Entonces habló.

-Nosotros los demonios hemos estado en Guerra con Dios y los caídos desde tiempos inmemoriales. También actualmente hay pequeñas rencillas entre los caídos y nosotros por el dominio del Infierno- dijo la voz, con clara molestia. –Nos acechan por todos lados, nos obligan a estar alertas. No podemos bajar la guardia. Así que díganme…-

Una pequeña llama salió disparada de la mano del individuo, deteniéndose en medio de la sala.

Comenzando a brillar como si de la luz del ocaso se tratase.

Ahora se podía apreciar al sujeto sentado en la silla del escritorio.

-¿Por qué demonios no notaron mi presencia en todo este tiempo?- exclamó un castaño de ojos rojos cruzado de brazos, fulminándolos con la mirada.

-E-estoo…- trataba de excusarse la pelirroja, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca.

La cantidad de aura que expulsaba el castaño era tan vasta que era un verdadero milagro estar de pie.

Si no hubieran sido seres sobrenaturales hubieran sido estrellados contra el suelo de inmediato, sin posibilidades de levantarse.

Aunque estar parados era un verdadero martirio.

Usaban toda su fuerza para mantenerse en una posición "normal".

Las cabezas gachas como si saludaran a un Rey no pudieron evitarse.

Y eso que se estaba conteniendo…

Muuuuuucho.

-¡Pero nada! ¡Pude haberlos asesinado más de 10 veces en lo que va del minuto!- exclamó. –Rayos, creo que debo de ser un poco más estricto-

El aura desapareció de inmediato, tranquilizando a los presentes.

-Como antes estaba explicando Ri-chan, el Inframundo conocido está separado en 2: Los Territorios Demoníacos y los Territorios Caídos. Con nuestra capital en Lucifard y la de ellos en… ¿Grigory? No tengo idea si la reconocen como "capital", pero es un punto de referencia tan importante como Lilith y compañía…-

-Sí, según Otou-sama Grigory es el punto medio del Territorio Caído- aportó Raynare.

-Ok… continúa Ri-chan-

-De acuerdo- ligeramente apenada por no haberlo detectado a tiempo. –Como ya explicó Issei…-

-¿¡Tu nombre es Issei!?- chilló asombrado el castañito, señalando con el dedo. -¡El mío también!-

-Jejejejeje…- rascándose la nuca, apenado. –Así es, mi nombre es Issei Hyoudou, hijo de tu tía Yumma Hyoudou. Un gusto en conocerte, Issei-chan-

-¿Onii-sama, Issei-kun es tu primo?- preguntó Raynare curiosa, asombrando al castañito por la manera respetuosa con la que su novia se refería a él.

-¿Ray-chan, por qué le dices a Onii-chan Onii-sama?- preguntó inocentemente sacándole una gota de sudor estilo anime a todo el mundo por la familiaridad con la que se refería al individuo más poderoso de la ciudad.

(Jajajajajajaja… parece que el respeto no es lo suyo. Me recuerda a mí de joven)- pensó nostálgicamente el castaño mayor.

[Con tal que no sea igual de idiota está todo bien]

(¡Oye!)

-Después te lo cuento, ahora debemos de escuchar la explicación de Rias-san- tranquilizó la azabache.

-Gracias Raynare-san- agradeció la pelirroja. –Nosotros formamos pactos con los humanos para recibir sus sacrificios e incrementar nuestra fuerza-

-Por lo que si cumplen muchos contratos podrán tener un poder tan grande como el que expulsé hace un rato- aportó Issei Senior.

-¡Sugoiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¿¡Podré tener ese poder!?- chilló emocionado el castañito con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Issei-chan, el poder que expulsó hace unos momentos Issei-kun es muchísimo menos de su 0.5%- dijo Kiba. –Se estaba conteniendo bastante-

-Sí, si expulsara todo lo que pudiera controlar causaría un terremoto en Japón-

-¡Increíble! ¡Yo también quieroooooooooo!-

-EJEM-

-Ups, lo siento. Continúa Rias-

-Como estaba diciendo antes de que alguien me interrumpiera- mirando acusadoramente al castaño, quien desvió la mirada silbando como quien dice "yo no fui". –El Club de Investigación de lo Oculto es solo un camuflaje, mi pasatiempo. Todos nosotros somos seres sobrenaturales-

-Entonces… ¿tomaran mi alma?- preguntó temerosamente.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!- rió el castaño agarrándose el estómago. –No, ya no hacemos eso. Los Maou prohibieron esas prácticas hace unos cuantos cientos de años-

-Lo que queremos es informarte- haciéndole una señal a Akeno y ella sacó una foto de su bolsillo. -¿Reconoces a este hombre?-

Las facciones del rostro del castaño menor se tensaron de inmediato.

Completamente normal.

Era su asesino después de todo.

-Ese día conociste a este hombre, ¿verdad?-

-Claro que lo conozco… ese fue la persona que trató de lastimar a Ray-chan- dijo el pequeño Issei con notable ira.

El castaño asintió pensativamente con la cabeza.

Él mismo reaccionaba así a los 6 años.

Al comenzar su nueva vida.

Por supuesto que para el pequeño hablar de ello era un tema tabú.

De seguro que cuando comentó sobre esto a sus amigos, nadie le creyó.

Que simplemente era un mal sueño…

Su alocada imaginación…

Que solamente se hacía el interesante.

Típico.

¿Qué humano en su "sano juicio" creería todo esto?

-¿Dónde está?- apretando los puños, furioso.

-Muerto, lo asesiné el mismo día que fuiste asesinado. Ni sus cenizas quedaron para realizarle un funeral- aseguró de manera seria el castaño mayor.

-Gracias, Onii-chan. No me hubiera gustado que volviera a atacarnos- abrazando a Raynare con fuerza, sonrojándola enormemente.

-I-issei-kun- tartamudeó avergonzada.

(Owwwwww, que lindooooos)

-¿Sabes por qué te atacó?- preguntó tranquilamente el castaño.

El castañito se quedó pensativo.

Efectivamente, Dona-no-se-quién ni se molestó en explicar el porqué de su muerte.

-Kokabiel-sama nos dio la misión de eliminar a todos los portadores de [Sacred Gear] en la ciudad de Kuoh- explicó Raynare, llamando la atención de los presentes. –Teníamos que extraerles su [Sacred Gear] y una vez seleccionado las mejores, implantárnoslas y dedicarnos a un objetivo mayor-

-¿¡Kokabiel!? ¿¡Un [Cadre] de Grigory!?- exclamó escandalizada la pelirroja. –Onii-sama debe de enterarse de inmediato-

-¡Alto ahí!- ordenó imperiosamente el castaño mayor. –Antes de dar un informe debes dar todos los detalles de este-

-¿¡Pero qué más debemos saber!? ¡Grigory quiere invadir mi Territorio! ¡Esto es una declaración de Guerra!-

-¿Estás segura que Grigory quiere invadir tu Territorio?- preguntó calmadamente Issei en contraste con la desesperada Rias.

El pequeño Issei miraba interesado la conversación de ambos Reyes.

Era una experiencia muy nueva para él.

-¡Pues claro que lo sé! ¿¡No la oíste!?-

-Por supuesto que la oí, todos la oímos. Pero el problema es que tú no sabes escuchar- sacando del escritorio una hoja de papel. –No debes hablar de la Guerra tan a la ligera, murieron muchas personas en medio de esta, no es algo que puedas tomar como un tema normal-

-¡Oír y escuchar es lo mismo!-

-¡No, no lo es! ¡Por eso es que el mundo está como está! ¡Por esta misma razón creé el [WorldBook]!- ligeramente molesto. –Ahora te ruego que no hables mientras explico la situación de una manera más completa-

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, resentida.

Todos prestaron atención a Issei Senior.

Tenía que elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras.

Rias era muy impulsiva.

Aún más que él al comenzar su vida como demonio.

Naturalmente sabía lo que se sentía.

Ese sentimiento de desesperación...

Impotencia...

Ímpetu...

Solo necesitaba tiempo y dedicación para que ella lo controlara.

Ahora debía ceñirse a las enseñanzas de su padre.

Nunca pierdas la calma, ya que de nada sirve.

Pensando fríamente lo que iba a decir.

Aclarándose la garganta, explicó.

-En primer lugar debemos aclarar qué es Grigory, esto lo hago principalmente por los nuevos- escribiendo en letras mayúsculas la palabra "GRIGORY" en la parte superior-central de la hoja puesta de forma horizontal. –Ray-chan, ilumínanos. ¿Qué es Grigory?-

-Grigory, cuyo significado es "Los Hijos de Elohim", son un grupo de ángeles caídos que se dedican a investigar las [Sacred Gear] y mantener el orden en el Territorio Caído- mencionó Raynare de memoria. –Al caer, estos copularon con mujeres humanos y se reprodujeron, creando a la mayoría de los caídos actuales-

-Muy bien Ray-chan, me acabas de demostrar que tu memoria es prodigiosa- sonrojando a la azabache. –Pero ahora quiero que me digas tu opinión ¿qué es Grigory?-

-Una panda de sub-normales que solo se dedican a fornicar, tomar y relajarse todo el maldito día dejando a los responsables como mi padre realizando el trabajo difícil- exclamó automáticamente.

-No lo podría haber dicho mejor- terminando de escribir "INVESTIGAR SACRED GEAR" al costado de "CENTRO DE RELAJO". –Grigory es en verdad un grupo de sub-normales que siguen los preceptos del "Hakuna Matata" cuyo único pasatiempo es investigar y experimentar con [Sacred Gear]. Ahora ¿qué es un Sacred Gear?-

-Los [Sacred Gear] son un poder inusual entregado a ciertos humanos. La mayor parte de las personas cuyos nombres están grabados en la historia se dicen que fueron poseedores de estos- respondió Kiba.

-La mayoría de los [Sacred Gear] tienen funciones que solo son utilizables en la sociedad humana. Pero hay [Sacred Gear] excepcionales que son para hacer frente a los demonios y los ángeles caídos. Eso ya lo sabemos ¿qué tiene que ver eso con que Kokabiel quiera invadir Kuoh?- preguntó impaciente Rias.

-Todo a su tiempo querida, todo a su tiempo- tranquilizando los ánimos. –Esa es la razón por la que te asesinaron, Issei-chan. Tienes un [Sacred Gear] dentro tuyo-

-¿¡Enserio!?- revisando minuciosamente su cuerpo. -¿Dónde está?-

-Al terminar la explicación te lo digo- prometió Issei. –Bien, sabemos que Grigory es un grupo de sub-normales que se dedican a relajarse todo el día. Esta es la cuestión ¿por qué los caídos, amantes del relajo y la primera [Facción] en retirarse en la última Gran Guerra, querrían reavivar la Guerra?-

-No lo sé. Tal vez tengan un arma secreta o algo así- alucinó Rias.

-Rias, la razón por la que no sabes es porque no hay ninguna razón. Eso sin mencionar que necesitas información, "la información es poder", recuérdalo siempre. El líder de Grigory es un pacifista, además de vago. Nunca reavivaría la Guerra, sería muy trabajoso para él. Y él y solo él puede declarar la Guerra en nombre de los caídos, nadie más tiene ese poder-

-Es cierto. Azazel-sama nunca reavivaría la Guerra… y es el Rey de los Vagos- corroboró la azabache.

-¿Entonces por qué quieren invadir Kuoh?- interrumpió secamente la pelirroja.

-Grigory en sí NUNCA reavivaría la Guerra a menos que los ataquen primero. Esto es obra de un individuo, no de una organización de tanto peso como esta-

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-

-¿Ray-chan, por qué viniste en primer lugar a Kuoh?- ignorando olímpicamente a la pelirroja.

-Por órdenes de Azazel-sama…-

-¿¡Lo ves!?-

-Rias Gremory, escucha el panorama completo y luego emite tu opinión- expulsando un poco de aura dragontina, intimidando al [Rey] Gremory por la agresividad de esta. -Ahora no estamos conversando sobre las trivialidades de nuestra vida diaria, estamos hablando de un conflicto que podría reanimar la Guerra entre [Facciones]. Guarda silencio y ordénale a tus neuronas trabajar, tu cerebro no está de adorno-

-¡Oye!-

-Continúa, Raynare-

-Como estaba diciendo, Azazel-sama nos ordenó vigilar a los poseedores de [Sacred Gear] para identificar una posible amenaza contra nosotros-

-Evidentemente, si yo fuera él haría lo mismo. ¿Rias, si tú gobernaras Grigory, qué harías si hay la posibilidad que un poderoso poseedor de [Sacred Gear] se uniera a las filas de un influyente Clan Demoníaco, y que justamente el [Rey] de ese séquito es pariente directo del Maou Lucifer?-

-Evitaría que se reunieran- comenzando a entender.

-¿Y cómo sabes si hay un poseedor de [Sacred Gear] en un lugar X sin estar allí?-

-Mandando emisarios- comprendiendo cómo iba la cosa.

-Ray-chan, no es un secreto para nosotros 2 que para cualquier caído las órdenes de Azazel son incuestionables. ¿Les dio la orden de tratar de convencer a los individuos con [Sacred Gear] para unirse a sus filas?-

-Sí-

-Y sabiendo que es pacifista y sus incuestionables órdenes ¿por qué razones este mismo les dio órdenes opuestas a lo dicho anteriormente?-

-Yo también me cuestioné eso al principio, pero Kokabiel-sama nos dijo que las órdenes que él daba eran del mismísimo Azazel-

-¿Hablaste con Azazel para confirmar las nuevas órdenes?- dándole el esquema completo en el papel a Rias para que esta lo analizara.

-¡!-

-No lo hiciste- sacando su teléfono, dejándolo encima del escritorio. –Lamento decirte que te han estafado-

-¡No puede ser!- comprendiendo la gran verdad a la que llegó su Onii-sama antes que ella.

-No entiendo nada…- mencionó el castañito saliéndole humo de las orejas, tratando de entender.

-Kokabiel es un fanático de las batallas- explicó Issei.-Todos los caídos lo saben, y yo también porque lo conozco personalmente al igual que a todos los líderes de Grigory. De entre todos los gobernantes de los caídos, háblese de Azazel, Shemhazai, Armaros, Baraqiel, Tamiel, Penemue, Shariel y Kokabiel, este último es el único que se negaba abiertamente a la tregua-

-Increíble, llegaste a este razonamiento con unos pocos detalles…- se lamentaba Rias al verse ampliamente superada de manera intelectual.

-Es natural que no puedas pensar así, a mí me demoró 6 años llegar a este nivel de razonamiento. Apuesto mi pellejo a que tú me superas en menos de un año- abrazando a la pelirroja con cariño.

-Ise…-

-Tengo fe en ti Rias, más de la que puedes imaginarte-

-Lo siento...-

-No te disculpes Rias, no estoy decepcionado- adivinando sus pensamientos. -A comparación mía, eres una niña que recién entra al complejo mundo de los adultos. Hablaremos más adelante sobre eso, ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿Solo nosotros?- esperanzada.

-Así es, solo nosotros. Tómatelo como un "acercamiento más personal a tu pareja"- riendo al verla expulsar humo por las orejas. -Ahora debemos comprobar mi hipótesis- yendo de nuevo al escritorio, abriendo el [WorldBook]. –Esto es solo una deducción, para que se vuelva conclusión debemos confirmarlo de una fuente confiable-

-¿A quién llamas?- preguntó interesada Akeno.

-Al mismo Azazel- serio.

-¡!-

-Issei-chan, puede que sea tu primera vez relacionándote con el mundo sobrenatural, pero al momento de ser asesinado te ataste irremediablemente a esto. Ahora tendrás un honor del que pocas personas pueden alardear, conocer al mismísimo Jefe de Raynare y todos los caídos-

-¡!-

-Akeno y Koneko ya lo conocen porque me acompañaban en mis reuniones con él, así que le pido encarecidamente a los demás que no profieran ningún comentario a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario- advirtió. –Su poder es tan vasto que yo mismo quedaría como una cucaracha al lado suyo-

GULP

Ahora sí estaban nerviosos.

Si para ellos el poder del Issei mayor era avasallante…

¿¡Qué tan poderoso era ese tal Azazel!?

-Rias, tranquilízate y no demuestres temor. Estoy prácticamente seguro que tus padres y tu hermano van a querer asesinarme al saber que tuvimos una reunión con el líder de los caídos sin avisarles primero-

-Me lo imagino-

-Y de seguro te dirán tu vida al no avisarles tú. Déjame a mí informarles, será menos vergonzoso-

-¿Estás seguro? No quiero que te suceda nada- preocupada.

-¿Sucederme algo? No… gritarán un rato pero se les pasará-

-De acuerdo-

-Ahora, arréglense para dar una buena impresión-

Rias se sentó de nuevo en el mueble, ahora en su Faceta de Heredera del Clan Gremory.

Akeno desde hace mucho que estaba lista, al igual que Shirone.

Kiba se mantuvo firme, como todo buen caballero, detrás del asiento de su Maestra.

Raynare se arregló el uniforme, ciertamente nerviosa.

Ni que decir del pequeño Issei, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

La azabache le abrazó con cariño, tranquilizándolo un poco.

-¿Están listos?- preguntó seriamente. –Ahora no somos los adolescentes que conversaban temas adultos de hace un rato, somos representantes del Clan Gremory dispuestos a tener una seria reunión con un ser que es mencionado en la mismísima Biblia por motivos de perturbación de paz por miembros de su organización-

-Estamos listos- respondió como toda una líder la pelirroja. –Procede-

-De acuerdo- reflejando la interfaz del programa a modo de holograma, marcando el ícono…

¿De un par de pechos?

-Sep, Azazel es un… poquito excéntrico- respondiendo a la muda pregunta de los Gremory.

Raynare solo suspiró cansinamente.

Ya se esperaba algo así.

-Y señoras y señores, damas y caballeros… iniciar video-llamada- marcando el telefonito verde.

DUNNNGGG

El teléfono comenzó a vibrar intercaladamente, señal que la llamada estaba procesándose.

Los Gremory sudaban la gota gorda.

Estaban nerviosos, también un poco asustados.

Era mucha tensión para un día.

El teléfono vibró un par de veces más…

Y contestó.

Era un hombre en sus 25 años, medianamente fornido, cabello negro con ligeros toques dorados y ojos violeta.

Vestido con una gabardina color rojo remolacha, jeans celestes y camisa blanca, se encontraba sentado en una silla de cuero detrás de un gran escritorio…

¿¡Tomando whisky directamente de la botella!?

-Buenas noches Azazel. ¿Tu tercera botella?- saludó el castaño mayor relajadamente.

-"Me ofendes, Issei. Es mi sexta ronda y eso que es un aperitivo para la bebida principal. ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?"- levantando la botella al aire, sacándole una gota de sudor estilo anime a todos.

-Es un gran misterio el que me planteas. ¿Cómo le haces para estar sobrio todo el día laboral?- preguntó con cierto interés.

-"Ese es mi secreto, mocoso. Yo siempre estoy ebrio"- realizando una pose ridícula, aumentando el tamaño de la gota de sudor.

XXXXXX

Y este queridos niños, es el gran y todopoderoso Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos, Azazel.

¿Curioso, no es así?

XXXXXX

-Lo sé, no parece. Pero les aseguro que es Azazel-

-Es cierto, ese hombre es Azazel-sama-

-¡!-

"Bien, Issei. Estoy seguro que no me llamaste para alardear de conocerme con todas esas personalidades allí reunidas"- exclamó deductivamente, escudriñando con la mirada a los presentes.

Sus ojos se ampliaron ligeramente al pasar la mirada por los poseedores de [Sacred Gear], abriéndose más al enfocar la vista en Raynare.

-¿Te diste cuenta, no es así?- dijo traviesamente.

-"Imposible no darme cuenta. [Sword Birth], [Boosted Gear], un [Sacred Gear] que no conozco y [Twilight Healing] en una sola habitación, definitivamente alrededor de los dragones se reúnen poderes impresionantes"-

-¿¡Descubrió los [Sacred Gear] con solo mirarlos!?- chilló escandalizada la pelirroja.

-¿[Twilight Healing]?- murmuró la azabache.

-Es el [Sacred Gear] que aún no despiertas pero posees, Ray-chan- explicó el castaño, sorprendiendo gratamente a la aludida y haciendo asentir con la cabeza al caído.

-¿¡En serio!?-

-"Shemhazai estará complacido"-

-Reúne energía mágica en tus manos y piensa en sanar-

La azabache extendió sus manos al frente, concentrándose.

Al instante, unos anillos plateados con unas gemas azules aparecieron en los respectivos dedos medios de la azabache.

Comenzando a expulsar una suave verde aura.

-¡Genial!- desapareciendo los anillos.

-Si Raynare-san tiene el [Twilight Healing], ¿quién tiene el otro [Sacred Gear]?- preguntó Kiba.

-"Ese sería el joven sentado al costado de Raynare"- señaló Azazel.

-¿¡Yo!?- preguntó emocionado el castañito.

-Sí, tú Issei-chan. Levanta tus brazos y concéntrate-

-¡De acuerdo!- cerrando los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose.

Así pasó un minuto en el que el pequeño Issei se volvió rojo de tanto concentrarse…

Hasta que…

PUFFFFFFFFFFF

Raynare trató de contener su risa.

Azazel se moría a carcajadas en su asiento.

Los Gremory estaban igual que Raynare.

El castaño mayor estaba igual que Azazel.

-Disculpen- sonrojado de vergüenza.

Así es, el pequeño Issei se había tirado un gas.

-"¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"-

[¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja!]

(¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!)

-"*SNIF *SNIF… Hace mucho que no me reía así"- dijo Azazel limpiándose una lágrima.

-Creo que tengo una idea- caminando hacia el castañito, poniendo una mano en su hombro. –Issei ¿sabes por qué sigues vivo a pesar de que ese caído te asesinó?-

-"¿Qué? Imposible, yo nunca ordené que asesinaran a los poseedores de [Sacred Gear]"- exclamó seriamente el caído cruzado de brazos.

-Por ese motivo te llamé, Azazel, pero ahora déjame arreglar esto- concentrando un poco de energía en su mano. –Pues bien, tu herida era muy seria, ninguna magia curativa existente te lograría sanar… así que Ri-chan aquí presente optó por la opción más efectiva-

BASA

2 alas de murciélago aparecieron de la espalda del castañito.

-Convertirte en demonio- pasándole un poco de su poder. -¿Lo sientes, no es así?-

-Esto… es…- temblando ligeramente.

-Poder. Te estoy transfiriendo algo de mi poder para estimular el crecimiento del tuyo. Ahora inténtalo nuevamente-

-¡De acuerdo!- cerrando los ojos.

Un minuto.

Nada.

-Qué extraño, la habitación debería estar llena de poderes mágicos. Imposible que no aparezca…- murmuró pensativa la pelirroja.

-Intentemos otra cosa- dijo el castaño, pensando. –Issei-chan, levanta nuevamente tus brazos-

-Ok- haciendo lo pedido.

-Ahora cierra tus ojos e imagina al ser qué crees que es el más fuerte-

[¿Intentarás invocarlo a "él" por medio de su imaginación?]

(Si lo que me dices es verdad, la estimulación mágica lo forzará a salir. Imposible que no se quede callado al notarnos)

-¿El ser más fuerte?- pensando unos segundos. –Ummmm, ¿Son Goku de Dragon Ball?-

-Luego imagina a esa persona- aguantando la risa el castaño. –Ahora imagínalo en una pose en la que se vea como el más fuerte-

Usando la [Tentación], Issei notó que su primo pensaba en Goku lanzando su Kamehameha.

(Esto va estar bueno…)

-Baja tu brazo lentamente y ponte de pie-

Issei Junior se levantó del sofá.

-Ahora imita la pose de esa persona. Tienes que copiarla adecuadamente, y no puedes dar marcha atrás- leyendo sus pensamientos.

Entusiasmado, el castañito hizo lo pedido.

-¡Ka…me!- juntando las manos, para la contenida risa general. -¡Ha…me!-

"(Esto será grabado para la posteridad)"- pensó divertido el Gobernador Caído grabando la escena con una cámara que ni Dios sabe de dónde sacó.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- extendiendo sus brazos, abriendo los ojos.

FLASHHHHHHH

El brazo derecho del castañito comenzó a brillar.

Brillaba con la intensidad de mil soles.

Para cuando desapareció el destello…

Se pudo apreciar un guantelete rojo pegado al brazo derecho de Junior.

Tenía una gema verde en la muñeca, y 2 filudas cuchillas doradas sobresaliendo por el codo.

-¡!-

-"¡!"-

-Buenas tardes… Gaeld Goch- saludó Issei invocando su [Boosted Gear].

[Un gusto volver a verte… mi otra mitad]

La gema del brazo del castañito parpadeó.

[Esa voz… ¿Yo? ¿¡Ddraig!?]

[¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿10 000? ¿50 000 mil años?]

[¿Desde que luchamos contra Dios? Hace mucho, no te había visto desde la vez que luchamos junto a nuestros portadores contra los 2 Blancos]

-¡Esperen un segundo! ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?- chilló alterada la pelirroja. -¿¡No se supone que una sola [Longinus] puede existir al mismo tiempo!?-

-Esto no es la [Boosted Gear]- moviendo su mano frente a un anonado castañito. –Esta es la [Diabolos Gear], la otra mitad del alma de mi compañero-

-¡!-

-Hace mucho pero mucho tiempo, los 2 Dragones Celestiales irrumpieron en el campo de batalla de la Guerra entre Facciones, asesinando a varios miembros de las 3 razas por igual. En un esfuerzo colosal, Dios, Satán y los 4 Maou los vencieron y dividieron sus almas para dar origen a 2 [Longinus]- extendiendo sus dedos. -[Boosted Gear] y [Divine Dividing]. Pero hubo un... pequeño problema, un problema que los mismos líderes de las [Facciones] se encargaron de eliminar de los registros-

-¿Qué problema?-

-Las [Longinus] diseñadas para contener el alma de los dragones... no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para contener su poder-

-¡!-

-Dios, a la volada, trajo las "copias de seguridad" de las [Longinus] y almacenó las almas divididas de los dragones. Las mitades extraoficiales fueron borradas de los registros y ampliamente escondidas del mundo sobrenatural por las únicas personas que saben de esto. Solo unas cuantas personas saben de esto, es un secreto de Estado que NADIE debe saber-

-¿Onii-sama sabe de esto?-

-Naturalmente no, y así debe de seguir siendo, por ahora. Yo mismo le revelaré la información cuando las 4 personas que conocen su existencia me den permiso-

-¿Quiénes saben de esto?-

-Mi padre, el arcángel Miguel, Azazel y yo-

-¡!-

-Según tengo entendido la otra mitad de la [Divine Dividing] la cuidas tú, Azazel- mirando seriamente al caído. -¿Sigue a salvo o ya se la implantaste a "él"?-

-"Etoooo... esa es una historia muy curiosa, jejejejejeje..."- ni decir que Azazel estaba nervioso.

-¡!-

PLAFFF

-¿Se la implantaste, verdad?-

-"Jejejejejejejeje"-

-¡"Jejejejeje" NADA!- con clara migraña. -Ddraig ¿los sempais están de acuerdo?-

[Sí, la eliminación del odio está completa. Si las 2 mitades de Albion están juntas, debemos unir esfuerzos para vencerlo]

-De acuerdo- mirando a Azazel. -La maldición de la [Boosted Gear] ha sido eliminada, solo espero que al Hakuryuukou ni se le ocurra atacar a mi Familia... porque si lo hace no me importa que sea tu ahijado... ¡esta vez usaré el [Juggernaunt Drive] sin restricciones y lo mataré! ¡Y no me retes porque sabes que la Maldición del Odio era lo único que me impedía usarla a mis anchas! ¡Te doy mi palabra!-

-"¡!"- alarmado. -"Está bien, tú ganas. Evitaré que Vali haga una tontería"-

-Gracias, Azazel-

Issei Hyoudou Junior salió de su mundo.

Por lo que se veía, había estado conociendo a Gaeld.

Bien por él.

Ahora, lo más probable es que...

-¿¡Qué es esto!?- chilló el castañito saliendo de su trance.

-[Diabolos Gear]… la Longinus extraoficial que permite duplicar el poder del portador hasta donde su usuario soporte…- tan relajado como si nada hubiera pasado. -Bien entrenada desbloquearía su segunda habilidad que es…- dejando la oración al aire.

-"Anular cualquier efecto barrera, por lo que ni siquiera "esa" habilidad podrá pararlo"- dijo el caído mirando al castañito, quien al igual que el castaño estaba tan relajado como si nada hubiera pasado- "Interesante adquisición de la Heredera Gremory. Definitivamente será una pieza poderosa en el futuro. Felicidades"-

-Gracias por el halago, señor Gobernador- agradeció la pelirroja realizando una reverencia.

[Su habilidad para cambiar de tema me impresiona...]- comentó Ddraig solo para que el castaño lo escuchara.

-"Sí… definitivamente es como Issei lo comentó"- comiéndose con la mirada a Rias, alimentando los celos de cierto castaño que miraba la escena de manera homicida.

-¿?-

-"Definitivamente… tiene unas buenas sheshes"- sonriendo pervertidamente.

[Qué imbécil]

CRACK

El suelo se agrietó horriblemente debajo del castaño, quien expulsaba un instinto asesino que acojonaría hasta al más valiente.

-¿Podemos hablar del tema por el que te llamé, A-ZA-ZEL?- mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos.

-"¿De las hermosas sheshes de Akeno que crecieron unos centímetros desde la última vez que las vi?"- tanteó.

TROMMMMMMPPPPPPPP

-¡Un terremotooooooooooo!- se oyó desde afuera, sintiendo la tierra temblar.

El aura del castaño se hizo visible, creciendo a cada segundo, creando un gran terremoto que de seguro todo Japón lo sentía.

Cuarteaduras surgieron de las paredes del Club.

El suelo se agrietó.

Todo temblaba.

- **Vuelve a hablar en ese tono de las sheshes de MI Akeno en frente de mí-** mirándolo con un claro instinto asesino. **-¡Y te mato! ¿¡ME ENTIENDES!?-**

-¡Issei, tranquilo!- gritó la aludida abrazándolo por detrás.

-"¡Está bien! ¡ME CALLO!"-

-Muy bien…- dejando de expulsar aura. -¿En qué estábamos?-

-"¿En prestarme al siervo de la Heredera Gremory para investigar la [Diabolos Gear]?"- tanteó.

-En la masiva ola de asesinatos que ha habido en mi Territorio- exclamó molesta la pelirroja.

-"Oh, sobre eso"- inusualmente serio. -"Mis órdenes fueron muy explícitas: Vigilar a los poseedores de [Sacred Gear] y convencerlos de unirse a Grigory de manera pacífica. En ningún momento ordené que los asesinaran"-

-¿Diste nuevas órdenes al grupo de Raynare a través de un tercero?- dijo el castaño devolviendo la seriedad.

-"Nunca, si doy una orden lo hago personalmente. Aún si tengo trabajo me doy un tiempo y lo hago"-

-¿Lo vez, Rias? Esto no es obra de Grigory, es del individuo que dio las supuestas órdenes-

-"¿Quién fue?"- dirigiéndose a Raynare.

-Fue Kokabiel-sama- respondió.

-"… La puta madre que lo parió"- llevándose una mano a la cabeza, con obvia migraña.

-¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó el pequeño Issei.

-Está pensando en qué hacer con respecto a ese individuo- respondió Akeno.

-¿Pero por qué tanto? Solamente puede ordenar que lo atrapen y lo harán-

[Porque no es tan fácil]

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

[Que el portador de mi otra mitad te lo explique]

-No es tan simple, Issei-chan- murmuró el castaño. –Kokabiel es un líder de Grigory, una persona que sobrevivió a una batalla con Dios y Lucifer juntos. Alguien con su fuerza y talento será muy difícil de reemplazar. Si Kokabiel es apresado ¿quién ocuparía su lugar como líder?-

-"No tengo idea. Además, estoy seguro que recibe ayuda externa. No se dejará atrapar tan fácilmente y no hay pruebas concretas para acusarlo"-

-¿¡Por qué!?- preguntó alterada Raynare.

-Simple. Tus compañeros restantes, al ser interrogados, lo negarán todo, lo que hará difícil sustentar tu testimonio. Si hubieras grabado la conversación o Kokabiel te hubiera dado un documento con sus órdenes tendríamos algo, pero lamentablemente no lo hay. Obviamente este mismo puede apoyarse en la Quinta Enmienda, por lo que en su condición de líder no pueden obligarlo a confesar-

-"Incluso si Milett y Kalawarner confesaran, Kokabiel alegaría que mintieron para detener la tortura del interrogatorio, lo que es perfectamente común en estos casos. La captura y juicio no puede ser ordenada sin pruebas físicas"-

-Y sin contar que tienen que encontrar a un caído poderoso y carismático para ocupar su puesto… la tienen bien difícil- mirando a Azazel. -¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-"Si te soy sincero, no tengo idea"- tomando un poco de whisky. –"¿Qué sugieres?"-

-Un disuasorio- sugirió Issei. –Me encargaré de castigar a los 2 caídos que quedan en el Territorio Gremory y expondré sus cadáveres de una manera horrenda en los cuarteles de Grigory-

-¡!-

-Por supuesto que las cámaras y el mecanismo de vigilancia estarán convenientemente apagadas "por motivos de mantenimiento"- explicó.

-"Ohhhh, me gusta la idea. Continúa"- pidió Azazel claramente interesado.

-Producto de las horrendas muertes, y por supuesto que el Clan Gremory niegue toda relación con el atentado y asegure la seguridad de Raynare conmigo de guardaespaldas personal, correrá el rumor de "ciertas actividades ilícitas en contra de las órdenes del Gobernador General"- sonriendo. -¿Cómo correrán los rumores? Déjamelo a mí-

-"¿Crees que se la crean?"- pensando. –"Es muy difícil pensar en un complot en estas épocas-

-Ahí es donde entras tú. Dejarás en claro que esos caídos fueron enviados por ti a vigilar a los portadores de [Sacred Gear] en Kuoh, pero al enterarte del incumplimiento de órdenes a través pruebas consistentes que llegaron a tus manos a través del [WorldBook], contrataste a cierto asesino de fama mundial para deshacerse de la basura-

-"¿Entonces… se supone que te "contrataré"?"-

-No, lo haré como un favor. No me deberás nada. Las pruebas señalarán que esta fue una maniobra de algún alto mando de Grigory con motivos de intimidarte y posteriormente atentar contra tu vida, así que usando tu poder como Gobernador, ordenarás una "limpieza" en los hogares de estos para descubrir quién es tu opositor-

-"Así podremos interrogar a Kokabiel sin que este piense que sospechamos de él. Me gusta cómo suena"- tomando su séptima botella. –"Además, si me exigen un guardaespaldas siempre tengo a Vali"-

-Por supuesto que esta investigación no arrojará casi nada, ya que aunque Kokabiel es un idiota, tampoco es tonto. El objetivo principal será advertirle 3 cosas: Descubrimos tu engaño, sabemos que alguien dio órdenes falsas al grupo de Raynare y ese alguien pertenece a Grigory… y la pena por desobedecerte es la muerte-

-"Jojojojojojojojo… por eso me gusta conversar contigo. ¿No quieres unirte a Grigory? Tendrías un muy alto puesto y fornicarías con las mujeres más hermosas y pervertidas de por aquí"-

-Me niego. Yo tengo personas que amo con toda mi alma y no pienso traicionar sus sentimientos al pensar con el amiguito de aquí abajo- señalando a las 2 Onee-sama de Kuoh, sonrojándolas.

-Issei… te amo- murmuró Akeno.

-Yo también te amo, Issei- suspiró Rias.

-"¿Sabes que Baraqiel te cortará los cojones al enterarse de esto, verdad?"-

-Tú no has visto nada… esta conversación nunca pasó y no conoces a Rias Gremory ni a su séquito- negando furiosamente con los brazos. –Por tanto, si esta conversación nunca pasó no puedes decirle a Baraqiel algo que no sabes…- hablando atropelladamente.

-"¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"-

-¿Qué? ¿Está mal asegurar la supervivencia de mi descendencia?- devolviendo el abrazo a la semi-ángel.

-"De todas formas no le iba a decir, pondría en peligro el desarrollo del plan. Tal vez cuando nombre al sucesor de Kokabiel"-

-Está bien, pero por favor demórate un laaaaaaaaaaaargo tiempo-

-"Por supuesto, será difícil encontrar un digno sucesor"-

-Jejejejeje… tal vez más tarde te pase algunas sugerencias de reemplazo…- sonriendo diabólicamente, maquinando planes en su mente.

-"¿?"-

-En fin, hasta la próxima Azazel-

-"Neh, hasta la próxima Issei"- cortando la comunicación.

XXXXXX

Y así mis niños, es como se crea una conspiración.

¿Muy fácil, no lo creen?

XXXXXX

-Bien, ahora que sabemos con propiedad quiénes somos, presentémonos-

BASA

Alas de murciélago y de cuervo salieron de la espalda de sus respectivos dueños.

2 por parte de los Gremory y Raynare.

14 por parte del castaño mayor.

-Al revivirte como demonio, reencarnaste como mi siervo, Issei-chan- exclamó majestuosamente la pelirroja. –Yutto-

Kiba sonrió después de que Rias dijera su nombre.

-Mi nombre es Kiba Yutto y estoy en Segundo Año. También soy un demonio, un gusto en conocerles-

-1er año…Toujou Koneko… gusto en conocerles… y soy una diablesa- dijo la albina en modo kuudere, inclinando la cabeza.

-Mi nombre es Himejima Akeno, y estoy en 3er año. Además soy la vice-presidenta del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto. Gusto en conocerles. Aunque me vea así, soy una diablesa, ufufufufufufufu…- inclinando su cabeza muy educadamente.

-Mi nombre humano es Amano Yumma, también conocida como Raynare. Un gusto en conocerles, a todos ustedes-

-Yo soy la Maestra de este grupo de demonios, mi nombre es Rias Gremory y soy una diablesa del Clan Gremory. Mi casa ostenta el rango de Duque. Vamos a llevarnos bien de ahora en adelante- agitando su cabello.

[Yo soy Ddraig, el Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo y residente de la [Sacred Gear] tipo [Longinus] [Boosted Gear]. Mi portador y yo coincidimos en dar todo de nosotros para protegerlos. Espero que nos llevemos bien]

[Yo soy Gaeld, el Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo y residente de la [Longinus Extraoficial] [Diabolos Gear]. Un gusto en conocerlos]

-Yo soy el Maestro de la Maestra de este grupo, además de regente extraoficial de la ciudad de Kuoh y actual poseedor del [Boosted Gear]. Mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei y soy un Demonio de Clase Suprema. La Casa a la que pertenezco ostenta el rango de Rey Demonio. En nombre de todos los aquí presentes, te doy la bienvenida a tu nueva vida- sonriendo cálidamente.

-Y yo soy Issei Hyoudou, tengo 16 años y soy portador del [Diabolos Gear]. Por favor cuiden de mí- con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

Este era el comienzo de un grupo que más adelante sería el BOOM en la Sociedad Demoníaca…

Y el inicio de todos los problemas que desencadenaron "eso".

* * *

 **Y esto, señores y señoras, damas y caballeros, es el siguiente capítulo de "Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas".**

 **Ahora pues...**

 **¡Empiezan los problemas!**

 **¿Qué pasará?**

 **Para sugerencias, comentarios, críticas, amenazas de muerte y demás, dejénlo en los reviews.**

 **Sin nada más que decir...**

 **¡Pasemos a los review!**

* * *

 **MatNot**

Gracias por el apoyo amigo, en verdad lo aprecio bastante.

 **hPINVIDENTE**

Ummmm... Como habrás visto en el capítulo de hoy, la relación del castaño mayor y Koneko es un tanto distinta a la de hermanos "normales".

Ciertamente su vínculo es muy fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para ser lo que llaman "amantes".

¿Con el menor?

Eso debo de consultarle a Raynare, no sé si ella accederá a que su novio se haga un harem...

Ya veremos.

 **riohey sawada dragneel**

Nuevamente gracias por el apoyo, ojalá que la historia te esté gustando.

 **Morphos**

La verdad gracias por el comentario.

Es cierto, este fic es más "comedia" que "tragedia"...

Pienso que la temática del fic es muy fuerte, por lo que debo de "hacerla pasar caleta" para que no impacte negativamente.

¿Cómo lo hago?

Pues con humor.

Detrás de las conversaciones graciosas y todo lo cómico, hay una complejidad que espero no se les haga tan pesada y fría de entender...

Ya que mi objetivo es que el fic sea "graciosamente maligno", no "malignamente cómico"...

No sé si me he explicado bien...

De todas formas, muchas gracias por el apoyo. Lo atesoro como no sabes cuanto.

 **tumamaentanga**

¿Rias como principal?

No, el fandom está muy sobre-saturado de eso.

Además, ella aún es muy "impulsiva"...

Pienso desarrollar su madurez lentamente, con sus altos y bajos...

Quiero darle a la pequeña Gremory una transición de adolescente a adulta que haga la diferencia con los otros fics, pero no darle tanto protagonismo.

¿Con el castañito?

Eso lo veremos más tarde.

Muchas gracias por apoyar esta historia, te lo agradezco de corazón.

* * *

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

 **¡Suerte y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	14. Laburando como demonio

**Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas**

 **DISCLAIMER: No soy dueño de Highschool DxD ni de cualquiera de sus derivados. Todos los derechos reservados.**

* * *

Chicos, les pondré la simbología para evitar confusiones:

-Hola- Conversación normal

"¿Cómo están?"- Transmisiones holográficas o conversaciones por celular

(No lo sé)- Pensamientos varios

[Estoy muy bien] {Yo también estoy bien}- Seres de categoría superior sellados.

 _Gracias por preguntar_ \- [Tentación]

 **Te odio-** La verdadera forma del odio o "Berseker"

* * *

 **-Highschool DxD Fanfiction-**

 **[Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13:** Laburando como Demonio

* * *

Trabajo.

¿Qué es el trabajo?

El trabajo, hablando en el ámbito de la sociología, es la ejecución de tareas que implican un esfuerzo físico o mental y que tienen como objetivo la producción de bienes y servicios para atender las necesidades de la población.

El trabajo es por tanto la actividad a través de la cual el hombre obtiene sus medios de subsistencia por lo que tiene que trabajar para vivir o vive del trabajo de los demás.

Para la doctrina eclesiástica, el trabajo es todo tipo de acción realizada por el hombre independientemente de sus características o circunstancias.

Significa toda actividad humana que se puede o se debe reconocer como trabajo entre las múltiples actividades de las que el hombre es capaz y a las que está predispuesto por la naturaleza misma en virtud de su humanidad.

Hecho a imagen y semejanza de Dios en el mundo visible y puesto en él para que dominase la Tierra, el hombre está por ello, desde el principio, llamado al trabajo.

El trabajo es una de las características que distinguen al hombre del resto de las criaturas, cuya actividad, relacionada con el mantenimiento de la vida, no puede llamarse trabajo.

Solamente el hombre es capaz de trabajar, llenando con el trabajo su existencia sobre la Tierra.

De este modo el trabajo lleva en sí un signo particular del hombre y de la humanidad, el signo de la persona activa en medio de una comunidad de personas; este signo determina su característica interior y constituye en cierto sentido su misma naturaleza.

El catecismo expone que "el trabajo humano procede directamente de personas creadas a imagen de Dios y llamadas a prolongar, unidas y para mutuo beneficio, la obra de la creación dominando la Tierra.

El trabajo es, por tanto, un deber:

"Si alguno no quiere trabajar, que tampoco coma"

El trabajo honra los dones del Creador y los talentos recibidos.

Puede ser también redentor.

Soportando el peso del trabajo en unión con Jesús, el carpintero de Nazaret y el crucificado del Calvario, el hombre colabora en cierta manera con el Hijo de Dios en su obra redentora.

Se muestra como discípulo de Cristo llevando la Cruz cada día, en la actividad que está llamado a realizar.

El trabajo puede ser un medio de santificación y de animación de las realidades terrenas en el espíritu de Cristo".

Bah, tonterías.

El trabajo, para mí, no viene de Dios.

Viene de nuestra propia necesidad.

Uno trabaja para mantenerse a sí mismo.

Uno trabaja por una ambición.

Uno trabaja por un objetivo.

Uno trabaja para vivir, no vive para trabajar.

Recuérdenlo siempre.

¿Y cómo trabaja un demonio?

Eso, mis niños…

Están a punto de averiguarlo.

* * *

 **-Noche-**

* * *

[Definitivamente… esto no me lo esperaba]

[Yo dije eso mismo la primera vez que me enteré que mi portador tenía que hacer esto]

[¡Parecemos repartidores de Pizza!]

[¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Es humillante!]

[¡Degradante!]

[¡Nosotros, que fuimos el temido Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo…!]

-¡CÁLLENSE!- gritaron ambos portadores del Dragón Rojo yendo a su destino.

Era de noche, y el castañito pedaleaba su bicicleta a máxima potencia.

El castaño lo acompañaba, trotando a su lado.

¿Por qué?

El motivo era simple.

Issei Junior estaba entregando volantes, los cuales tenían un círculo mágico de fácil uso en ellos.

El castaño simplemente lo acompañaba porque estaba aburrido.

Miento, no solamente por eso.

Tenía la esperanza que el "poder de atracción" de ambos [Serkiyuttei] combinados sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para atraer a los caídos restantes.

Sí, usar de carnada al novato no era exactamente algo "lógico"…

Pero Issei Senior no estaba precisamente "cuerdo".

Mientras tanto, se preguntaba por qué tenía su primo que repartir volantes.

* * *

 **-Flashback – Hace unos días-**

* * *

Remontemos en el tiempo.

Siendo más específicos el día en que el pequeño Issei se convirtió en demonio.

Después de desaparecer sus alas (para alivio de Issei quien se rompía el cerebro pensando cómo ocultarlas), conversamos de diversos temas.

Estábamos en confianza.

Después de todo, somos compañeros.

Conversamos sobre nuestras vidas…

Cómo nos iba en la Academia…

Rias y Akeno casi se agarran a golpes por decidir quién era la "principal" en mi harem…

Hasta que, un poco más calmados (Akeno estaba en mi regazo mientras le acariciaba el pelo como cuando éramos niños y Rias se quedaba embobada viendo una figura de colección limitada de Bleach), llegó el momento.

Explicarle a un niño de 16 años la condición de los demonios actualmente…

Y lo que podría llegar a ser en un futuro no muy lejano.

…

BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA…

-…así que si sigues así, tu futuro y poder serán excepcionales- terminó el castaño mayor después de una laaaaaarga explicación.

Obviamente no la pondré toda ya que la Sociedad Demoníaca es muy engorrosa de entender.

Además, solo le dije lo básico.

El castañito asimilaba la información.

No era muy fácil de digerir que digamos.

Humanos que fueron reencarnados en demonios están obligados a servir al demonio que los reencarnó…

Por toda tu inmortal vida…

¿Qué pensarías si alguien te dijera eso?

¿No estarías de acuerdo, verdad?

-Para serte sincero, hay rangos entre los demonios. Algo que de seguro en la clase de Historia aprendiste, algo llamado "título". El mero hecho de nacer en un lugar determinado o en cierto Clan Demoníaco juega un gran papel en ello, pero hay demonios que ascienden-

-¿Ascender?-

-Sí, a diferencia de las monarquías humanas, tenemos muy claro el concepto de "meritocracia"- sacando una pizarra que ni Dios sabe dónde estaba. –La mayoría de los demonios puros fueron eliminados en la última Gran Guerra. Estamos escasos de personal. Así que los Maou pensaron "¿Por qué no reencarnar humanos con potencial y darles ascensos según sus méritos?"-

-No entiendo-

-Nuestra sociedad es del tipo "estamental". Pero los estamentos no son inamovibles, a diferencia de las monarquías de Francia y sus compañeras Europeas- siguió dibujando una pirámide. –Los demonios recién reencarnados son los "Clase Baja". Usualmente sirven en el séquito de un demonio de "Clase Alta" o a un demonio superior-

-Así que soy un sirviente después de todo- deprimido.

-Oh, no pongas esa cara. ¿Ya te he dicho que puedes ascender, verdad? Primero a Clase Media, luego a Clase Alta como Ri-chan, después a Clase Suprema como yo y por último a Rey Demonio- sonriendo. - _¿Quién sabe? Tal vez si te esfuerzas puedas ascender y ser el próximo Rey Demonio-_

-¡!-

-¿¡Puedo hacerlo!?- con llamas de convicción en los ojos.

- _Claro, obviamente te llevará tiempo y esfuerzo, pero lo harás. Tendrías tanto poder que nadie volvería a hacerle daño a Ray-chan nunca más. ¿Acaso alguien se atrevería a tocar a la esposa del Rey Demonio?-_

-¡Yahooooooooooooooooooooooooo!- saltando de alegría.

Ahora tenía su atención.

Tenía la motivación.

Ahora solo faltaba plantearle el objetivo.

- _No tan rápido Issei. Solo hay 3 maneras de ascender de rango, y todas son muy difíciles-_

-¿Cuáles son?- completamente dispuesto.

 _-¿Enserio lo harás? Puede ser muy difícil…-_

-¡No me importa! ¡Seré el próximo Rey Demonio! ¡Nadie volverá a tocar a mi Familia!-

Issei solo sonrió complacido.

Lealtad:

Asegurada.

-Y así querida, es como uno se gana la lealtad de sus siervos- susurró en la oreja de la pelirroja, quien miraba con atención la conversación y estudiaba con diligencia todos los gestos del castaño. –Solo necesitas 3 cosas por parte de ti y del sujeto: Un objetivo, una motivación y una fuerte convicción. Le das a alguien una meta, una manera de lograrla y conectarlo con las 2 primeras y _voilá-_

-Pero debes de conocerlo primero… ¿verdad?- dedujo inteligentemente.

-¿Y cómo se conoce a un individuo?- preguntó tratando en contener su emoción.

-Observándolo...- activando sus ingentes cualidades intelectuales.

-¿Y…?-

-Buscando…-

-Su…-

-Su…-

-Ya llegas Rias, ya estás muy cerca…- alentando a Rias, quien trabajaba a mil por hora para asimilar la milagrosa idea que tanto me había esforzado en sembrar en su mente.

-¡Ambición! ¡Los demonios… no… toda persona se mueve por una ambición!-

Solo Dios y los difuntos Reyes Demonio saben cuánto he esperado este momento.

(¡Hasta que al fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!)

-¡BINGO! Muy bien Rias, estoy muy orgulloso de ti- sobando su cara contra el sonrojado rostro de la heredera Gremory. –Ahora dime ¿qué es la ambición?-

-Desear con fuerza algo que no tienes, tanto que harías lo que fuera para conseguirlo- respondió mecánicamente.

Ughhh…

Era demasiado perfecto…

¡Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad!

-Rias, nunca confundas la "avaricia" o la "codicia" con la "ambición"…- corrigió cariñosamente jalándole una mejilla con un poco de fuerza. –Los demonios somos pasionales por naturaleza, tanto así que esa sana ambición se trasvierte en la avaricia-

-¿No es lo mismo?-

-No, no es lo mismo. Rias, la ambición es el deseo de un objetivo alto, nuestro afán por superar las expectativas de los demás. Es una competencia sana, cuya victoria sabe aún más dulce llegaste a ella con tu propio esfuerzo. En cambio la avaricia y la codicia no-

-¿En qué se diferencian?-

-Cuando no tienes escrúpulos para cumplir tus metas, cuando simplemente avasallas todo a tu paso sin detenerse o compartir tu triunfo, cuando ni siquiera compites sanamente con el destino o lo manipulas a tu antojo. Eso es la codicia, eso es la avaricia. Recuerda siempre que la codicia y la avaricia van de la mano-

-No entiendo…-

-Luego lo veremos más adelante ¿de acuerdo?- guiñándole el ojo. –Pero ve pensando en esto: El destino es como un río y tú eres la líder de un pueblo. Si quieres agua para tu pueblo, piensas con antelación cuál es la opción más viable, qué materiales usar, si tu obra durará por mucho tiempo o con solo un vendaval se destruirá e inundará todo. Al final de todo esto lo aplicas. En cambio, si no hicieres todo eso… ¿qué pasaría?-

Rias no dijo nada.

Simplemente se limitó a pensar.

Ahora- volviéndose hacia el emocionado castañito. –Como te decía, solo existen 3 formas: Contratos, méritos de Guerra y Rating Games-

-¿Qué?-

-Dudo mucho que haya una Guerra hasta por lo menos 1000 años, así que eso está descartado. Los Rating Games son una especie de juego de ajedrez entre 2 Demonios de Clase Alta con un séquito. Ambos séquitos luchan entre sí y el más astuto, fuerte e inteligente gana. Vale mucho la opinión de los examinadores, los puntos recogidos y la atención del público-

-¿Entonces debo hacerme fuerte para ganar los Ratong Games?-

-Rating Games- corrigió Raynare.

-Sep, debes entrenar mucho para ser más fuerte. Pero si tanto quieres poder, existe un método más simple-

-¿¡Cuál es!?-

-Los Contratos. Al hacer contratos con un humano, ganas poder. Entre más contratos, más poder. Los contratos también te dan prestigio, por lo que tu ascenso es avalado por el mismísimo Rey Demonio. Así que adelante Issei, tu primer paso será convertirte en el demonio más fuerte de los Rating Games-

-¡Sí! ¡Seré el Rey Demonio y haré que Rias-sempai gane todos los Rating Games! ¡Lo prometo!- con el puño en alto.

-Fufufufufu, me gané un siervo muy animado- rio Rias, contenta. –Como sea, Issei. Estás de acuerdo con ser mi sirviente ¿verdad? Si tienes potencial, un cuerno aparecerá sobre tu cabeza. Entonces, serás capaz de recibir un título-

-¡Sí, Rias-sempai!-

-No, así no. Tendrás que llamarme Buchou-

-¿Buchou? ¿No puedo llamarte "Onee-sama"?-

(Como sea parte de una de sus fantasías sexuales, lo mato)- pensó el castaño.

Rias pensó sobre ello seriamente, y luego asintió.

-Hmmmmmm… eso suena maravilloso, pero ya que opero mayormente en la escuela, ser llamada "Buchou" suena mucho mejor-

-¡Okay! ¡Entonces Buchou! ¡Enséñeme cómo ser un demonio!-

Rias sonreía como si estuviera realmente feliz luego de escucharlo.

-Buena respuesta. Buen chico, Issei. Muy bien, te convertiré en un hombre-

CRACK

El suelo alrededor del castaño mayor se agrietó horriblemente.

-Ara ara, ufufufufufufufu… no sabía que se te daba el incesto, Rias- comentó Akeno.

-Como Sirzechs o él le toquen un solo pelo ser desintegrado lentamente por el [Poder de la Destrucción] les resultará una caricia comparado con lo que les haré, jejejejeje- sonriendo de manera diabólica.

Raynare solo sonreía maniáticamente invocando una lanza de luz tan grande que alcanzaba el nivel del techo…

Apuntando peligrosamente cerca al "pajarito" de su novio.

-¡Pero no de esa formaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

* * *

Y así comenzó la vida del castañito como demonio.

Ciertamente la táctica que usaba Rias para acostumbrarlo a su poder era brillante.

Repartir los panfletos, de noche y de manera personal, le daría la oportunidad de sentir los cambios que sufría su cuerpo.

Para un demonio resucitado, la luz del día era una tortura.

Fenómeno del recién iniciado.

Por eso, Rias creó una serie de medidas para que se acostumbrara a su poder.

En primer lugar, nos reuníamos en el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto.

Por la noche, naturalmente.

Eso se debe a que nosotros nos volvemos más fuertes por la noche.

Nuestro poder se incrementa drásticamente en la noche debido al Poder de la Oscuridad.

Luego de explicarle lo básico como la Sociedad Demoníaca y sus variedades (estas mismas añadidas por mí a través de los conocimientos ancestrales que mi padre me dio), el castañito pasó a repartir volantes.

Era una clase de rito de "iniciación".

Todos los miembros de la corte de Rias pasaban esto alguna vez.

"Para adquirir experiencia".

Tonterías.

Si quisiera que ganaran experiencia, los entrenaría.

Un poco de katas de mano a mano…

Simulacros de combate físico…

Levantamiento de pesas…

Correr varios kilómetros sin parar…

Lo usual.

Pero no.

Tenían que repartir panfletos.

¿Entonces para qué demonios existían los Familiares?

¿Para contemplarlos?

Ahhhhhh, mejor no pensar en ello.

Enfoquémonos en otra cosa.

¿Para qué servían los panfletos?

Comencemos desde el principio.

Los panfletos, volantes, papelitos de invocación o como prefieran llamarlos, son trozos de papel con un círculo mágico del Clan del Demonio en ellos.

Estos círculos mágicos son usados para convocarnos a nosotros, los demonios.

Últimamente, no muchas personas dibujan estos símbolos para convocarlos.

¿Ignorancia?

¿Influencia de la Iglesia?

¿La expansión de la idea de la Ilustración?

¿O tal vez de todas las diversas aristas del pensamiento surgidas durante el llamado "Siglo de las Luces"?

Lo más probable que todas ellas sean las responsables de esto.

En fin, debido a ello, los familiares del demonio les dan estos panfletos a aquellas personas codiciosas que llegarían al extremo de convocar a uno de estos.

Este círculo mágico es seguro y fácil de usar.

Nuestro trabajo es el siguiente:

Damos los volantes, luego de explicar a las personas para qué sirven en caso que pregunten de manera muy sutil.

Aunque es obvio para qué servían.

En la parte superior hay una indicación explícita que dice "¡CUMPLIMOS TODOS TUS DESEOS!".

Incluso está en mayúsculas.

Imposible no darse cuenta.

Luego de eso, alguien pide un deseo.

Somos invocados y realizamos un contrato con ellos.

Después de eso, cumplimos sus deseos.

Como pago, recibimos una recompensa conforme al deseo particular que hicieron.

Podría ser dinero, objetos, e incluso sus vidas.

Bueno, hace mucho que no hay un contratista que usaría su vida para cumplir un deseo.

Por lo menos en el séquito de Rias.

Por mi parte, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas personas habían pagado con sus vidas por cumplir sus deseos…

Ser millonarios…

Asesinar a una persona…

Conseguir el corazón de una dama…

Salvar la vida de un familiar…

Lo normal.

Aún si hubiera una persona así, lo que prácticamente nunca sucede en el marco de la "legalidad", si el precio a pagar no concuerda con lo que desea, entonces el deseo no será cumplido.

"El valor de las personas no es el mismo", les había explicado hace mucho a Rias y a mis chicos.

Un poco cruel, lo sé.

Pero es nuestro trabajo.

Y sin panfletos, no hay invocadores.

Si no hay invocadores, no hay contratos.

Si no hay contratos, no hay trabajo.

Es un círculo vicioso.

Eso no justificaba que el pequeño Issei tuviera que repartir los volantes.

¡Explotación infantil!

Lamentablemente para él, y buena suerte para Rias y compañía, había muchos humanos con codicia en la zona.

Humanos con montones de codicia que harían lo que fuera para cumplir sus ambiciones.

Gracias a eso, pueden invocarnos.

Y hay mucho trabajo.

El castañito observó la máquina portátil en su mano, la cual mostraba el mapa de la zona en la que se encontraba.

Más se parecía al radar que usan los protagonistas de Dragon Ball para encontrar las 7 Esferas del Dragón.

Moooola.

¡Yo también tenía uno!

El radar mostraba varios puntos rojos parpadeando.

Llegaron a la casa de alguien.

Abriendo el correo.

Depositando el panfleto dentro.

Dirigiéndose a otro punto rojo.

Repitiendo el proceso.

Una.

Y otra.

Y otra vez.

(¡ME ABURROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)- pensaron al unísono los 2 castaños llorando estilo anime.

Así pasaron gran parte de la noche…

Durante más de una semana.

¿Cómo esto era posible?

¿Acaso los padres del recién reencarnado no decían nada?

¿Qué clase de padres eran?

Bien, resulta que Rias usó cierto truquillo que le enseñé hace un tiempo.

Hipnosis.

Al llegar a casa, sus padres solo lo saludaban con un "Bienvenido a Casa"…

Un poco diabólico, lo sé…

¿Pero qué esperaban de un demonio?

Me corrijo…

¿Qué esperaban de una diablesa como Rias?

* * *

 **-Unos días después-**

* * *

Hyoudou Issei Junior iba caminando al viejo edificio escolar después de separarse de sus compañeros.

En estos días, había hecho avances.

Había recibido la confirmación de Shirone y Akeno para llamarlas por su nombre de pila.

"Koneko-chan" y "Akeno-san" respectivamente.

Eso era muy bueno.

El pequeño se había ganado su cariño.

Con Raynare las cosas iban viento en popa.

Yo por mi lado trabajaba en la nueva sucursal del "Estudio de Abogados" de la Familia Sparda.

Tremenda responsabilidad.

Y una gran prueba para mi paciencia.

A veces las peticiones eran tan…

Tan…

¿Cómo decirlo?

¡RIDÍCULAS!

¿No me creen?

Les doy un ejemplo completamente verídico:

XXXXX

Era mi primer día atendiendo en el lugar.

Una cómoda oficina.

Ventanas anchas.

Puerta firme.

Escritorio de muy buena calidad.

Sillones cómodos.

Un pequeño mueble-bar para las conversaciones tensas…

Lo usual.

Walter, quien me ayuda en estas cosas, llamó al primer cliente.

Una señora relativamente normal.

Cabello moreno que le llegaba hasta el cuello, ojos color café, ciertamente alta, tez morocha y un poco entrada en carnes.

Vestida con una falda beige, blusa impolutamente blanca y tacones que a la legua se veían incómodos.

Aproximadamente unos 40 años, su labial de furioso color rojo e imperceptibles arrugas la delataban.

Su andar era de una mujer fuerte, digna y segura de sí misma; de esas que no se encuentran hoy en día.

Suertudo sea su esposo, porque una mujer así es más difícil de encontrar que una aguja en un pajar.

La mujer, majestuosa, se sentó en frente mío.

Moviendo sus finos labios…

Expuso su problema…

Directamente:

"Sospecho que mi esposo me es infiel. Por favor Sparda-sama, use sus influencias y cástrelo"

…

A veces las apariencias engañan.

¡¿QUIÉN #$%& PIDE ESO POR UNA SOSPECHA?!

¡Y sí, eso pasa!

¡Lamentablemente eso pasa!

O también recuerdo otro día.

A mi oficina había acudido un hombre.

Alto, fornido, cabello rubio y ojos azules enmarcados con unos lentes de montura negra.

Con su tez pálida y andar digno de un soldado, supuse que era un hombre con los pantalones bien puestos.

Vestido con un impecable terno color azabache, camisa blanca, corbata turquesa y un anillo de oro en su dedo anular izquierdo, también supuse que estaba orgulloso de su amada esposa.

La cruz en el cuello me demostró que era cristiano.

Después de un estrechón de manos, el hombre me expuso su problema…

De una manera inesperada:

"S-sparda-sama, h-hace m-mucho que q-quiero d-darle a m-mi esposa u-un regalo c-como el q-que ella s-se merece, p-pero no t-tengo dinero. ¡P-por favor, présteme un millón de dólares!"

…

¿Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?

¿¡A dónde se fue esa masculinidad!?

¿¡Cómo demonios esa masa de músculos capaces de romperle la quijada a un buey se convirtió en menos de 2 segundos en un manso corderito tartamudo!?

Además…

¿¡Acaso la gente está loca!?

¿Qué demonios le va a comprar?

¿La Apple Company?

¿Las patentes del software de Microsoft?

¿La cura contra el cáncer?

¡Ni que fuera cajero automático!

Ese día afirmé el firme proverbio de mi padre que reza "las apariencias engañan".

Aunque siempre la razón prevalece:

Con la señora que me pidió que castre a su esposo, hice que algunos de mis "soldados" hicieran de investigadores privados por unos cuantos días.

Hice unas cuantas averiguaciones…

Al final, lo único que pasaba era que el hombre se probaba diversos perfumes de mujer para regalarle por su cumpleaños…

Y se arruinó la sorpresa.

¡Muy bien hecho, señora!

En cuanto al tipo que me creía cajero automático, solo quería un viaje alrededor del mundo por 2 años.

Para eso solo se necesitaba la mitad del monto pedido…

Y eso que me estaba arriesgando.

¡Tarado!

Ahhhh, los humanos…

Tan nobles…

Pero tan idiotas a la vez.

Increíble.

Pero ahora dejemos eso para más adelante.

No quiero aburriros con mis "Negocios".

XXXXX

Pues bien, el castañito llegó al viejo edificio.

Abrió la puerta.

Nadie.

Si no había nadie, debía ir al segundo piso.

-Estoy entrando-

La puerta se abrió.

Todos ya se encontraban allí, a excepción del castaño mayor.

Raynare también se encontraba allí.

El cuarto estaba oscuro, y la ventana cubierta bloqueando la agonizante luz del ocaso.

Lo único que alumbraba el lugar eran las velas esparcidas por el piso.

-Estás aquí, perfecto. Akeno- ordenó Rias al confirmar la llegada de su [Peón].

-Sí, Buchou. Issei, por favor siéntate aquí en medio del círculo mágico- agitando la mano.

El castañito obedeció.

-Issei, tu trabajo entregando volantes termina ahora. Bien hecho- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

El castañito sonrió, emocionado.

¿Será posible?

¿Sus súplicas al Maou habían sido escuchadas?

¿Al fin?

-¡¿Ahora puedo hacer contratos?!-

-Así es, ahora puedes iniciar tu trabajo como demonio de una manera profesional-

-¡Whooooooooooooo!-

-Aunque, ya que es tu primera vez…-

-Tócale un pelo a cualquiera de las presentes y te mato- dijo una voz detrás del castañito.

Casi al instante, sintió el frío metal en su cuello.

GULP

-¡No me refería a esooooooooooo!- chilló avergonzada la pelirroja, al saber de quién se trataba.

-Ufufufufufufu, no se refería a "esa" primera vez, Ise- murmuró Akeno.

-Fiuuuu… un poco más y le rebanaba el cuello- exclamó el castaño guardando su kunai, apareciendo en menos de un parpadeo.

-Será un contrato sencillo, ya que no tienes mucha experiencia en ello- dijo la pelirroja un poco más calmada. –Koneko recibió 2 contratos de antemano. Ya que es difícil realizar ambos a la vez, te dejaré uno a ti-

-Por favor ayúdeme…- murmuró Shirone inclinando su cabeza.

"¡Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Todos pudieron jurar que alguien gritó eso en la lejanía.

¿Quién habrá sido?

Yo no fui…

¡Que no fui yo!

-Ummmmm…-

-A callar, Issei-sempai- ordenó la albina con un tierno rubor en las mejillas.

-K-kawaii…- dijo el castañito en voz baja, aguantando un sangrado nasal masivo.

"Loli´s Power! The Lolis are Love! The Lolis are Life!"

Mientras tanto, el círculo mágico brillaba entre azul y blanco.

-¿Are?- con múltiples signos de interrogación rondando por su cabeza.

-No te preocupes, Issei. Akeno está insertando tu sello grabado dentro del círculo mágico… e ignora a Ise, es un subnormal a su manera- visiblemente sonrojada la pelirroja…

Al igual que la pobre albina quien no sabía dónde esconder la cabeza de la vergüenza.

"¡OYE! ¿¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS SUBNORMAL!?"

XXXXX

Alto ahí.

¿Sello grabado?

El sello grabado no es otro más que el símbolo del Clan al que sirves.

En este caso el Clan Gremory.

El emblema de la Familia.

Para los humanos que intentan invocar un demonio, esta es nuestra "carta de presentación".

Cuando el poder mágico es usado, está coordinado con este símbolo mágico.

Los demás tienen este sello en sus cuerpos y opera en donde sea que usen sus poderes.

Pero primero, aquellos que acaban de convertirse en demonios deben aprender a cómo controlar sus poderes.

¿Aunque saben una cosa?

En mi opinión, parece más una forma de marcar la propiedad…

Como si fueran ganado…

¿Han visto las películas de cowboys donde a las vacas las marcan con herraduras al rojo vivo?

Es prácticamente lo mismo.

¡Descubrí su p*to mensaje subliminal, demonios faltos de cerebro!

¡Si van a reencarnar a alguien, tienen la obligación de decirles sin rodeos lo que son!

"Sí, pero puede ser el detonante de una sublevación en masa"…

¡De todas formas, existen maneras de decirlo sin que suene tan mal!

¡Un poco de cortesía, por Dios!

XXXXXXX

-Issei, pon tu palma aquí-

El castañito extendió su mano izquierda hacia Rias.

Ella inmediatamente comenzó a escribir algo sobre la palma de su mano con sus dedos.

¿Un encantamiento?

No, nada más alejado de ello.

Era un círculo muy especial.

Un círculo mágico que brillaba del mismo color que el emblema dibujado en el suelo.

¿Ya adivinaron?

-Este sello mágico es usado para tele-transportación y puede trasladarte al lugar del cliente en un instante. Cuando el contrato esté terminado, te regresará a esta misma habitación-

Issei asintió comprensivamente.

-Akeno ¿estás lista?-

-Sí, Buchou-

La pelinegra salió del círculo mágico.

-Ahora ponte de pie en el centro-

El castañito hizo lo pedido.

Entonces el círculo mágico aumentó su brillo.

Issei sintió una especie de agradable calor entrando en su cuerpo…

Se sentía increíble.

-El círculo mágico está respondiendo con el cliente- explicó Rias. –Ahora vas a ser tele-transportado a esa ubicación. Ya sabes qué hacer ¿verdad?-

-¡Sí!-

-Buena respuesta. ¡Ahora ve!-

-¡Buena suerte!- exclamó Raynare dándole ánimos.

El castañito no la escuchó.

¡Estaba nervioso!

¡Muy nervioso!

¡Era su primer trabajo!

Pero en su mente había un solo pensamiento:

(Definitivamente… ¡lo conseguiré!)

El círculo brilló aún más fuerte.

Muchas luces cubrían su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo brillaba tan fuerte que todos tuvieron que cerrar los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¡No tengo idea Buchou! ¡La cantidad de energía que Issei expulsa es muy inusual para un recién reencarnado! ¡Es muy poderoso!- respondió Akeno, preocupada.

-Las reservas de Issei-sempai son demasiado altas. Supera el poder de Buchou por un amplio margen- informó Shirone leyendo su flujo de energía.

-¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Si así fuera el caso, sería el segundo demonio más fuerte de la ciudad, con Ise siendo el único que lo supera!-

(¿Así que por eso me insistía tanto en reencarnarlo?)- pensó la pelirroja, molesta. (¡Me tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones cuando regrese!)

-¡Issei!-

FLASH

Sucedió lo inevitable.

* * *

Cuando el pequeño abrió los ojos, se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

Lo hizo.

¡Se había tele-transportado!

Era una habitación sencilla, limpia, llena de posters y toda la cosa.

Un impresionado hombre flacucho y poco saludable observaba lo que había pasado.

Pero no lo miraba a él.

Me corrijo, no solamente lo miraba a él.

Dándose vuelta, lo vio.

2 pares de alas de murciélago se asomaban imponentes en su espalda.

Espera…

¿2 pares de alas?

¡Genial!

¿¡Acaso esta es una recompensa por su primer trabajo!?

¡Eso sería muy cool!

Pero eso no era lo que miraba.

Mirando un poco más atrás…

Siendo más precisos detrás de él…

Arrodillado…

Había otra persona.

Un joven castaño de 18 años, ojos color miel y vestido con el mismo uniforme que el recién invocado miraba atentamente sus alas.

Esto era muy raro.

Demasiado raro.

Es cierto que un demonio consigue mayor número de alas conforme aumenta su poder…

Pero es progresivo.

El proceso para que broten nuevas alas demora su tiempo.

Primero son pequeñas…

Con el tiempo van creciendo…

Creciendo…

Endureciéndose…

Y al final terminan así.

Pero en este caso no.

¿Sería posible?

¿Acertó?

¿Otra vez desafiando lo imposible… se había sacado la lotería?

Así parecía.

Y si sus predicciones estaban correctas…

Sonrió.

Lenta e inexorablemente su grupo crecía en poder y habilidades.

Una demonio pura-sangre de Clase Alta usuaria del [Poder de la Destrucción]…

Una híbrido de caído/demonio portadora del [Relámpago Sacro]…

Una súper-talentosa neshou con dominio del [Senjutsu]…

Una portadora de la segunda [Espada Sagrada] más poderosa increíblemente hábil…

Una caído con el potencial de superar por mucho a un [Cadre], usuaria del [Twilight Healing]…

Un prodigioso espadachín con un talento sin precedentes, portador del [Sword Birth]…

Un dhampiro travesti con la capacidad de detener el tiempo a su antojo…

Un demonio/dragón con sorprendentes reservas mágicas, portador del [Diabolos Gear] y además heredero del poder un Clan que se creía extinto…

Y él, un demonio/dragón portador del [Boosted Gear] y habilidades ridículamente bien pulidas en el mismísimo Infierno…

Increíble.

¡Que se joda Sirzechs y todo su séquito!

¡Esta Familia iba a ser la p*ta ostia!

¡Y sí, como lo escuchan porque no tengo palabras para describirlo!

¡IBA A SER DE LA P*TA OSTIA!

¡SÍ SEÑORES, CENSURO LAS PALABRAS SOECES!

¡¿POR QUÉ?!

¡NO TENGO IDEA!

-Onii-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó confundido.

A cierto, Issei.

Tenía que guardarle el secreto.

Todavía.

-Evitar que falles en tu primer contrato- contestó.

-¿Eh?-

-Primero tranquilicemos al cliente- señalando al aturdido contratista.

* * *

-Así que… déjenme entender- exclamó el señor Morizawa sentado en frente de ambos castaños.

Sep, su nombre es Morizawa.

Un pobre diablo que trabajaba arduamente para este corrupto gobierno durante el día.

Sin casi vida social, sus únicos amigos eran su colección de figuras de acción de Dragon Ball…

Y Shirone, alias Koneko-chan.

Se había enamorado de ella a primera vista, además de ser la primera diablesa que realizó un contrato con él.

Desde entonces la ha estado invocando.

¿Para qué la invocaba?

Prefiero no hablar de ello.

XXXX

*Cof *Cof Morizawa es un Lolicon *Cof *Cof

XXXX

-Por supuesto, Morizawa-san-

-Los círculos mágicos requieren una cierta cantidad de poder… que por cierto no es mucho. Hasta un niño puede…-

-Correcto-

-Tele-transportarse es el primer y más básico paso para un demonio…-

-Claro que sí-

-En otras palabras… las reservas mágicas del novato-kun son tan pero tan grandes que si no lo hubieras guiado en el punto exacto de la tele-transportación… probablemente hubiera aparecido en medio de la Patagonia Argentina ¿verdad?-

-Sep, básicamente es eso…-

-Entiendo…-

Morizawa analizaba esto con mucho interés.

-¿Y qué haría yo en la Patagonia?- preguntó inocentemente el castañito.

-¿Turismo, quizás? Tengo un lindo hotel 5 estrellas en la ciudad de XXXX, en la provincia de XXXX si no me equivoco- pensativo. –La gran mayoría allí son seres sobrenaturales, solo otro demonio como tú los detectaría. Dile al director del hotel que vienes de mi parte y asunto arreglado-

XXX

Ni modo que vaya a dejar constancia de dónde está en un documento.

Es sentido común.

Todos sus permisos de construcción, funcionamiento, salubridad e impuesto a la renta son falsos.

No solo allí.

Digamos…

Que soy accionista internacional.

Anualmente lavo una gran cantidad de pasta para invertir en otros Negocios muy lucrativos en la mayor parte de los hoteles.

Y no, no me refiero a las drogas.

¡Las drogas son malas!

¡Te destruyen las neuronas y tu vida personal/social/económica se va por el tacho!

¡SIEMPRE DÍGANLE QUE NO A LAS DROGAS!

¡AFECTAN LOS NEGOCIOS MUY NEGATIVAMENTE!

XXX

-Así que Koneko-chan estaba ocupada…- dijo Morizawa en un tono triste.

-Lo siento, pero aparentemente también es popular con otros clientes. Ella representa la categoría de lindura de los demonios- respondió el castañito.

Sip, ya sea entre los demonios o humanos, la lindura de Shirone es aclamada.

Cuando invocas a un demonio, puedes desear por cual demonio a invocar al decir el nombre de ese demonio.

Hoy decidió llamar a Shirone, lo que resultó en un cruce con otro cliente.

Si el demonio de turno no puede ser llamado, otro demonio tendrá que tomar el lugar de su compañero.

-Deseé por un demonio de la categoría lindura cuando usé el volante…-

-Soy un lindo novato ¿no es suficiente con eso?-

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Hablas de algo imposible! ¡Si hubiera tenido una espada conmigo, te hubiera apuñalado! ¡Jajajajajajaja!-

Morizawa se reía…

Pero sus ojos decían todo lo contrario.

Qué perturbador.

-Por cierto, ¿qué ibas a pedir cuando trataste de invocar a Koneko-chan?- preguntó inocentemente el castañito.

Qué inocente…

Estaba dispuesto a cumplir su primer contrato.

La verdad es que al castaño también le picaba la curiosidad…

Curiosidad que inmediatamente se transformó en deseos homicidas cuando Morizawa sacó cierta cosa de la esquina de su habitación.

(¡UN LOLICON!)- pensó horrorizado al imaginarse todas las cosas que le pedían hacer a su pequeña hermanita menor.

-Quería que vistiera esto- exclamó emocionado mostrando un traje escolar.

Ese uniforme escolar para chica…

Se le hacía demasiado conocido…

¿Dónde lo había visto?

-Es el uniforme de Nagato Yuki- aclaró.

-Nagato… ¡Oh! ¡De Suzumiya Haruhi!- respondió el castañito como si hubiera descubierto la fórmula para la Vida Eterna.

Vaya, qué sorpresa…

Incluso yo conocía de qué hablaba.

La serie de Suzumiya Haruhi.

Muy buena serie, debo agregar.

-Demonio-kun ¿a ti también te gusta Nagato?- preguntó interesado.

-La verdad es que no tengo un personaje favorito en particular- comentó.

-¿Y tú, demonio-san?- dirigiéndose al castaño.

-No, yo soy más fanático de Asakura Ryouko-

-¿Por qué razón?-

-Principalmente sus sheshes-

*GRITO AHOGADO*

(Lo siento niños, pero me falta presupuesto para los efectos "gold")

Ambos, contando al contratista y el castañito, se quedaron sin palabras cuando lo escucharon responder sin ninguna duda.

-¿Así que eres amante de los pechos grandes?- preguntó el pequeño Issei curiosamente.

-No, más que todo tengo una pasión por la perfección. Soy… cómo decirlo… aficionado por las cosas únicas, un coleccionista para que no le den tantas vueltas. Pienso que las mujeres son como las flores, cada una única y con diversos olores…-

-Ohhhhh…- sorprendido.

-¡Estoy conmovido! ¡ESO ES POESIA!- exclamó Morizawa con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos. -¡SIGUE DEMONIO-KUN, SIGUE!-

-Las lolis son una flor muy bella, pura e inocente como las margaritas o los claveles- siguió el castaño, inspirado. –Pero son flores en su estado de capullos, no están expuestas a la cruel contaminación de la lujuria del mundo. Esa inocencia es un aroma embriagador que solo un experto reconoce, el aroma… del poder loli-

-¡VIVAN LAS LOLIS!- chillaba el pobre hombre saltando de emoción. -¡ESE ES PODER DE LAS LOLIS! ¡VIVAN LOS PECHOS PEQUEÑOS!-

-Pero eso no explica por qué te gustan los pechos grandes…- murmuró confundido el castañito.

-A eso llego…- dijo el castaño. –Como soy un coleccionista, me gusta rodearme de elementos inusuales. Los productos raros, valiosos… invaluables, son los que me fascinan. Lo mismo es con las mujeres. Cada mujer es única a su manera… de diversos tipos… pero de todas formas hermosas. Pretendo crearme un harem con una "flor" de cada tipo, para disfrutar eternamente de sus variados olores, deleitarme con su belleza, disfrutar de su suavidad y embriagarme con su aroma-

-¿Aroma?-

-¿Cuál es tu aroma favorito?-

-¿Qué?

-Aroma, olor, fragancia, perfume, todos son sinónimos. ¿Cuál olor prefieres?-

-Etooo… ¿jazmín?-

-Ummmm, buena elección. ¿Y a usted Morizawa-san?-

-Interesante cuestión…- como todo un filósofo reprimido, el hombre se ponía pensativo. –A mí en lo personal me gusta el olor a pasto recién podado. Me recuerda a mi madre, quien era jardinera. Ese aroma me lleva a mi tierna infancia, está en lo más profundo de mi ser… aún no sé por qué el olfato no está tan aclamado como los demás sentidos-

-Es una injusticia que nuestra "moderna" y "civilizada" sociedad nos mete en el cerebro- respondió Issei. –En fin, nuestro olor favorito no nos gusta solo porque sí, tiene… ciertos factores que estimulan a nuestro cerebro-

-"Química. Todo en esta vida es química"- recordó el castañito.

-¿Te lo enseñaron en tu clase de Ciencias, verdad?-

-Sí-

-Pues es completamente verdad, demonio-kun- dijo Morizawa.

No sabían cómo ni cuándo…

Pero de una conversación sobre pechos…

Terminaron filosofando al más puro estilo Freud/Nietzsche/Marx y sus animados compañeros.

-A mí en lo personal me gusta el olor de las rosas. No solo por su embriagante aroma, sino por su figura. Floreciendo con hermosura… y marchitándose con nobleza. Así como el ser humano cuando el "otro yo" encuentra el equilibrio con el "yo real"… así de hermosas me parecen las rosas-

-El equilibrio entre nuestros diversos "yo" es tan real como el equilibrio psicológico… nada más alejado de la realidad. El ser humano es cambiante por naturaleza, cambiamos por necesidad. Un equilibrio psicológico equivaldría a una utopía que nuestra limitada mente no está lista para asumir-

-Una utopía… donde reine la anarquía. Es el sueño húmedo de todos los comunistas a través de toda la historia. Stalin, Marx, Lenin y sus amiguitos de más allá han luchado incansablemente por ello… ¡pero el imperialismo yanqui los tacha de terroristas!-

-¡Abajo el imperialismo yanqui! ¡VIVA EL CAPITALISMO ANARQUISTA!- ni qué decir que Morizawa estaba llorando de emoción.

Sacando de un librero su ejemplar de "El Capital", estrechó efusivamente la mano del castaño.

-¡Vamos a hablar de esto!-

Eso fue suficiente para comprender lo que estaba tratando de decir.

Cualquier persona con ideales demasiados altos para los estándares comunes lo sabría.

-¡Sí, vamos a hablar de esto! ¡Y de paso le enseñaremos a nuestro joven pupilo lo que significa ser bohemio!-

-¡Ya rugiste, demonio-kun! ¡Guiaremos al camarada por el verdadero camino!-

El castañito, totalmente confundido, solo tenía una duda en su mente…

¿Qué demonios… se habían fumado?

Así, una larga noche comenzó.

* * *

 **-Unas horas después-**

* * *

-Y ese, querido niño, es el trasfondo de la trama de "Rebelión en la Granja"-

-Ohhh, ya comprendo-

-Lo que me parece increíble es que Issei-kun tenga un ejemplar en su bolsillo-

-¿Qué puedo decir? Siempre hay que estar preparado-

Después de ese apretón de manos, pasaron 2 largas horas riendo y charlando de lo lindo.

Mientras hablábamos, olvidamos la diferencia de edad entre todos y ya nos habíamos hecho amigos.

Al principio tenía una mala impresión de él, pero luego descubrimos que, a su manera, era un buen tipo.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Tal vez debería hacer un contrato contigo?-

-¡Sí, sí, sí, sí, Jefe! ¡Gracias por el contrato!-

El castañito saltaba de emoción.

¡Era su primer contrato!

¿Quién no estaría emocionado?

¡Estaba un paso más cerca de conseguir su sueño!

-Okay, puede parecer un deseo muy banal, pero… ¿puedo desear volverme rico?-

Ummm, ciertamente ese es un deseo común y corriente que usualmente los humanos piden.

-Bien, voy a verificar- ingresando el deseo en su aparato demoníaco su deseo.

Ya tenía un par de tipos que deseaban lo mismo.

El primero tuvo que ofrecer su alma al morir…

Sospechosamente murió unos días después en un accidente de tráfico a bordo de su nuevo Porsche último modelo.

Pedazo de carro…

Por coincidencias de la vida la póliza del seguro de vida del sujeto fue a parar directamente a la red de Centros de Acogida de la Familia Sparda

Yo no tuve nada que ver…

¡Que yo no fui!

¿¡Por qué piensan que fui yo!?

El segundo ofreció la vida de su hija nonata…

Ese mismo hijo de puta murió por hemorragias internas debido a la paliza que le dieron los familiares de su esposa.

Lenta y dolorosamente.

Nadie le auxilió.

Ningún ángel vino a ofrecerle consuelo.

Solo experimentó en carne propia lo que significa ser, en todo el peso de la ley, un hijo de puta.

Y disculpen el lenguaje no censurado (también su madre que en paz descanse), pero solo digo lo que es.

¿Quién es tan malvado como para ofrecer la vida de su propia hija para obtener algo que con su esfuerzo pudo haber labrado?

Solo un verdadero hijo de puta lo haría.

Nadie más, ni nadie menos.

Por suerte, la pequeña y su madre no sufrieron ningún daño.

Ahora viven felices y contentos en un pequeño apartamento de la ciudad de Kuoh.

La mujer labura como mi secretaria en el Estudio y su hija de 7 años estudia en la Primaria Kuoh.

Obviamente como acto de buena fe accedí a pagar su educación, ganándome la lealtad absoluta de Ana y el cariño de la pequeña Ariadna.

Sí, mi secretaria se llama Ana, y por supuesto sabe de mi "pequeño secreto".

De seguro se preguntarán:

¿Y por qué solo 2 personas pudieron ser millonarias?

Pues…

-Ummm… en tu caso, para cumplir ese deseo el precio sería tu vida. En otras palabras morirías-

-¿¡Morir!?-

-Sí… lamentablemente en nuestro mundo, el mundo de los demonios, se dice que la vida no es igual. Un poco injusto, lo sé… pero son las reglas- explicó el castaño.

-Se siente como si mi corazón hubiera sido rasgado- dijo Morizawa en un tono dramático. –Pero está bien. Como sea, si pido ese deseo ¿cuándo moriría?-

-No querrás saber…- murmuró el castaño mayor sabiendo la respuesta.

-Etoooo… morirías tan pronto como empiece a caer dinero del cielo. Parece que ni siquiera puedes tocarlo… esto es horrible-

-¡Aghhhh! ¿¡Entonces no podré restregarles el dinero en sus caras!?-

Ahhh… siempre es horrible ver el sueño de alguien destruirse en mil pedazos.

Pero por lo que pude ver, su vida no era lo suficientemente valiosa como para pedir eso.

Miserable mundo en el que vivimos…

¡Esa es la cruda realidad!

-Entonces, entonces…- masculló, pensando detenidamente en sus opciones. -¿Qué tal un harem? ¿¡Qué tal desear montones de chicas en un suntuoso festín!?-

Ohhh…

Así que va por esos lares…

Estaba profundamente conmovido.

¡Era un chico muy saludable, después de todo!

-¡Denle a este hombre una cerveza! ¡Bien dicho, Morizawa-san! ¡Uno de estos días hay que ir a tomar unos tragos!-

-¡Dalo por hecho! ¿Y entonces?-

En eso, la cruda realidad golpeó bajo.

Muy bajo.

-Ughhh, tampoco querrás saber eso… la respuesta es muy cruel…-

-¿Eh?- Morizawa no entendía.

Créanme cuando les digo…

Que la respuesta no entra en el término de lo "humanamente soportable".

-Bueno…- tanteó el castañito, inseguro.

-¿¡Sí!?-

-Dice… que morirías tan pronto como las nenas estuvieran a tu vista-

-… te dije que no querrías saber-

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Así que moriré tan pronto como vea sus rostros!?-

-No, dice que tan pronto estén a tu vista. Hombre, eso es duro, ni siquiera sabrás cómo se verán… esto es muy cruel-

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

De pronto, Morizawa comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

¡Lo sé, amigo mío!

¡Este mundo es cruel!

¡MUY CRUEL!

-¿¡Entonces mi vida es así de insignificante!? Perdón por haber nacidooooooooo…-

[Y así… se destruyen los sueños de un pobre diablo]

El castaño palmeó suavemente el hombro del pobre diablo.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Entonces juguemos a algo!-

-¿¡A QUÉ!?-

- _Chala, head chala…-_ sugirió Issei creando sobre su mano una pequeña bola de energía roja.

Los ojos de Morizawa se abrieron cual platos, esbozando una sonrisa digna de un niño por Navidad.

El castañito estaba igual.

-¿¡Cómo hago eso!?-

-¿Recuerdas la sensación de cuando te presté algo de mi poder?-

-Sí-

-Tu poder sigue allí, ahora lo he despertado. Imagina que tu poder se concentra en tu mano...-

-¡De acuerdo!-

El castañito cerró los ojos.

Casi inmediatamente una esfera de energía de gran tamaño se creó en la palma de su mano.

-¡LO HICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

-¡NO PIERDAS LA CONCENTRACIÓN!- apareciendo a una velocidad de vértigo frente al impactado Morizawa, creando un potente círculo de protección.

BOOOOOMMMMMMMM

-*COF *COF… ¿¡QUÉ FUE ESO!?-

-Creo… que nos limitaremos a jugar con nuestra imaginación- chasqueando los dedos.

Toda la destruida habitación de Morizawa se reconstruyó, quedando en menos de 5 segundos como antes de la poderosa explosión.

Mientras el castañito…

-Concuerdo… contigo… Onii-chan- se limpiaba el polvo de la ropa, con un mechón de su cabello ardiendo cómicamente.

* * *

 **-Un día después-**

* * *

-…-

Rias estaba enojada.

Muy enojada.

Su silencio y ceja levantaba no auguraba nada bueno.

La habitación estaba inundada de su furiosa aura.

Kiba Yutto se moría de la risa en un rincón de la habitación.

"Este tipo de casos nunca habían sucedido" fue la única explicación que dio.

Shirone, como siempre, comía su rico y sensual udon sentada tranquilamente en el sofá.

Ahora mostraba su personalidad kuudere.

Akeno leía un pequeño libro al lado de la ventana.

Nada de qué alarmarse.

¿Qué tiene de malo leer el Kama Sutra?

Raynare comía un helado a otro lado de la habitación.

El helado era de vainilla, por si quieren saber.

El pequeño Issei estaba de pie frente a ella.

Su rostro estaba pálido.

En cuanto a Ise…

-Rias… ¿hasta cuándo estaré en esta posición?-

-Hasta que confieses y disculpes-

-No tengo nada que confesar… y además ¿es en serio?-

-Sí, no te levantarás de aquí hasta que confieses-

-No lo digo por la confesión… sino… ¿por qué demonios estás sentada encima de mí y me usas como silla parlante?-

Efectivamente, el castaño estaba arrodillado a 4 patas y Rias lo usaba como un sillón.

Tampoco es que sea tan incómodo…

¡Creo que he descubierto una nueva profesión!

-Porque te lo mereces, además, una silla le debe respeto a su usuario… ¡así que confiesa!-

-Al menos las sillas parlantes tienen más dignidad que yo en este momento…-

-¡HMP!-

(Aniñada… niña mimada… demasiado inocente… increíblemente poderosa e inteligente… aunque extremadamente pasional… tengo que corregir esto cuanto antes)

[Sabes que no puedes alargar esto por mucho tiempo]

(Lo sé Ddraig, créeme que soy perfectamente consciente de eso)

[Los peligros que tú mismo has planificado para Kuoh la avasallarán. La chica Sitri apenas podrá con esto porque le falta poder… pero a la chica Gremory le falta inteligencia]

(Por eso las puse a ambas a cargo del mismo Territorio… ambas se complementan… pero ahora deben de dejar la dependencia y volar con sus propias alas…)

[¿Cuál de los 2 casos arreglarás primero?]

(Con Sona no tendré muchos problemas. Solo debo darles un power-up a sus siervos y ella se encargará del resto… confío en ella)

[Entonces el problema es la chica Gremory…]

(Tiene un gran problema de control emocional… sigue siendo la misma niña que conocí hace 8 años… no es que no me guste… solo que necesita concentrar esas energías en lo verdaderamente importante…)- pensando en cierto evento que podría servir.

[…No seas malo. Eso es muy cruel]

(Lo sé… pero esta es una pequeña piedra a comparación con lo que tengo planeado…)- compartiendo mentalmente su plan.

Ddraig se quedó en silencio.

(¿Lo apruebas?)

[Podrías morir]

(Lo sé)

[¿Estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo?]

(Ddraig, ambos hemos estado jugando al póker con la muerte junto con Rizevim y compañía desde los 6 años… por supuesto que estoy dispuesto)

[¿Sabes que si la chica Gremory no da la talla…?]

(¿…nunca volveré a ver la luz del día? Justamente con eso cuento. La amenaza de una muerte segura saca nuestro lado más bravo… e intelectual. Conozco perfectamente a Rias… la he estudiado a fondo desde que Sirzechs la mencionó por primera vez…)

[Sabes que no lo apruebo… pero tienes una suerte para salir de estos problemas… que sinceramente ya no sé qué pensar]

(No te preocupes Ddraig… Rias podrá con esto. Estoy 100% seguro que cometerá algunos errores… pero sabrá superarlos. Aunque no lo demuestre confío mucho en ella, demasiado…)

[Si estas tan seguro… sabes que te apoyaré de todas formas]

(Gracias por entender. Los preparativos están listos desde hace años… solo necesito coordinarlos para que puedan acomodarse a lo que deseo)

Mientras esta conversación sucedía en la mente de nuestro protagonista, en el mundo real sucedía otra cosa completamente diferente.

-Issei…- siseó Rias peligrosamente, dirigiéndose al castañito.

El aludido sudó frío.

El tono de su voz era profundamente serio.

Sonaba enojada.

¡Muy enojada!

-¡S-sí!-

-Hablaste del… comunismo con tu cliente y ¿qué ocurrió después de eso? ¿Qué hay del contrato?-

Como siempre fue directa al punto.

El pobre novato tenía gotas de sudor resbalando por su sien.

-No pude realizar el contrato… ¡Jugamos al juego de roles de los personajes de cierto manga hasta la mañana!-

-¿Juego de roles?- curiosa pero sin perder su seriedad.

-¡S-sí! Personificamos a cierto personaje de ese manga y actuamos como si estuviéramos peleando- completamente serio.

¿Cómo demonios alguien explicaba esto tan seriamente?

Hasta daban ganas de llorar…

-¡Ya sé que como chico de preparatoria, no como un demonio profesional, debería estar avergonzado! ¡Me arrepiento! ¡Lo siento mucho!-

Después de disculparse inclinó la cabeza en señal de contrición.

Es que enserio…

Hasta yo lo admito…

¿Qué demonios se nos pasó por la cabeza al jugar Dragon Ball con Morizawa-san hasta tan tarde?

Aunque tampoco es que me arrepienta…

Morizawa-san se divirtió de lo lindo…

Sobre todo porque lo llevé a mi dimensión personal, y de paso le di poderes sobrenaturales por lo que durara la noche…

Para eso tuvo que hacer un contrato con el pequeño…

¡Esperen un segundo!

¡En ese contrato hubo 3 partes!

¡Jurídicamente es legal!

¡Yo mismo me encargo de estas cosas casi todos los días!

¡Es mi trabajo, por Dios!

¿Por qué se había demorado tanto en notarlo?

Muy mal Issei, muy mal…

Debes de estudiar aún más duro.

-Rias, Issei si logró hacer el contrato- de manera seria.

-¿Qué?- confundida.

-Issei ¿recuerdas que le di a Morizawa-san poderes sobrenaturales en lo que quedaba de la noche?-

-¡Sí, lo recuerdo!-

-La única condición que puse… fue que el contrato lo hiciera con Issei-

-Imposible, en los registros del Clan no aparece ese contrato…-

-Eso es porque yo influí notoriamente en él. En un contrato normal usualmente hay 2 partes: el demonio y el contratista-

-Lo sé- cruzándose de piernas, aumentando el peso sobre su espalda.

-Pero cuando hay 3 partes las cosas cambian. Si fuéramos del mismo Clan no habría problema, ambos nos repartiríamos la autoría del mismo 50/50. El Clan al que pertenecemos considera el contrato con nosotros como una misma persona y asunto resuelto. Pero…-

-¿Pero?

-Somos de Clanes diferentes, por lo que aunque nos repartimos la autoría del contrato, 2 Clanes son los administradores. Como 2 Clanes no pueden hacer un mismo contrato sin las debidas formalidades, hay un truquito legal que aplica en estos casos-

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?- mirando acusadoramente al castaño debajo de ella.

-Soy abogado de profesión, Rias. Es mi trabajo saberlo. Para evitar el conflicto entre ambas administraciones, hacemos algo muy sencillo. Administrativamente el contrato nunca existió, pero el poder obtenido de este se reparte con una sencilla transacción. Yo le cedí mi parte a Issei, por lo que aunque administrativamente no se tenga constancia, legalmente ha hecho un contrato-

-¿Eso qué significa?-

-Que el contrato se hizo, pero debido a cierta ley que no nos interesa ahora, no queda constancia administrativa de este, pero legalmente en el marco de este Negocio este mismo queda como una transacción de poder completamente natural. ¿Acaso a veces no le prestas poder a tu compañero para un objetivo común? Prácticamente ese es el principio de las [Evil Pieces]-

-¡!-

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No lo sabías?-

-No… tenía idea…-

-Es completamente normal. Ese aspecto de las legalidades son usualmente manejadas por el administrador del Clan, en este caso Grayfia-

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?-

-Como ya dije, porque es mi trabajo. Mi padre necesitaba un administrador de confianza. Cuando me mostré interesado por esos temas, vio su oportunidad de oro. Sería de tontos no aprovecharla-

-Así que por eso el contrato no suscribió…-

-Exacto-

-Entiendo… a la próxima déjalo hacerlo solo ¿quieres?-

-De acuerdo. Solo me dedicaré a observarlo como si fuera un espía. Si algo sale mal intervendré-

-¿Cómo sabré si me espías?- preguntó el castañito interesado.

-Issei, si decidiera espiarte ni siquiera lo notarías. Me corrijo, nunca me notarías a menos que yo te lo diga o alguien me delate… aunque esto último lo veo muy difícil-

GULP

-Bueno, regresando a lo que nos atañe- dijo Rias regresando la mirada al castañito. –Después del contrato le pedimos al cliente que llene un cuestionario… le preguntamos acerca de su reacción al contrato que acaban de hacer. El cuestionario es escrito en el volante y su reacción aparece en este papel de aquí-

XXX

Sí, tenemos un cuestionario.

Los demonios nos tomamos realmente en serio en lo que respecta a los contratos.

¡Son nuestra fuente de poder, después de todo!

¡Los humanos son muy importantes en el [Ciclo de la Vida]!

XXX

"Fue divertido. Fue mi primera vez pasando un buen rato. Me gustaría encontrarme con ambos Issei de nuevo. Me gustaría hacer nuevamente un contrato la próxima vez"

-Esta es la respuesta del cliente…-

Ok, definitivamente eso no me lo esperaba.

Para los demonios, lo importante es hacer un contrato apropiado con los humanos que nos invocan.

Entonces recibimos nuestra recompensa.

Así es como hemos vivido los demonios a través de los siglos.

Desde tiempos inmemoriales el sistema sigue siendo el mismo.

Esto era muy interesante…

(Muéstrale al mundo lo que la humanidad ha sembrado en ti… Hyoudou Issei)

-Esta es la primera vez que me encuentro con un suceso así…- murmuró Rias pensativa. –Como demonio fracasaste… pero el cliente estuvo feliz contigo-

Rias se veía confundida, pero su expresión cambió a una sonrisa.

-Pero es interesante…-

(¡Amén!)

-…tú podrías convertirte en el Número 1 de las cosas inesperadas. Pero recuerda hacer lo básico. Realiza un contrato con ellos y cumple sus deseos. Luego recibe la recompensa ¿está bien?- sonriendo de manera cálida.

-¡Si, daré mi mejor esfuerzo!-

Rias se mostró complacida.

-Muy bien. Buen chico, Issei-

-Rias…- murmuró el castaño.

-¿Ya confiesas?-

-No tengo nada que confesar… ¿podrías salirte de encima?-

-No-

-Por favor…-

-¡No!-

-Rias… ¿sabes que si quisiera podría haberme escapado hace mucho, verdad?-

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo- con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

-La arrogancia es el mayor defecto de los seres vivos, Rias Gremory…- exclamó el castaño, apoyado en la pared junto a Akeno. -¿Me conoces tan bien como para asegurar qué puedo y no puedo hacer?-

-¡!- parándose alarmada, tapándose la boca al ver a "Issei" deshacerse en medio de finos copos de nieve. –Un clon…-

-Un clon de hielo- informó.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?-

-Desde el "¿Juego de roles?"- caminando por la habitación. –Tú enfocaste tu visión en mi clon e Issei, ni te molestaste en mirar alrededor. Mientras tú conversabas de lo lindo con mi clon, le compré una soda a Kiba y se la di personalmente- señalando al rubio en el sillón tomando una lata de soda. –Acurruqué a Koneko- señalando a la albina quien dormitaba abrigada con una manta y apoyaba su cabeza en una almohada. –Y acompañé a Akeno en su lectura-

-Es cierto- correspondió el rubio.

-Completamente verdad- corroboró la pelinegra.

-Lo vi pasar desde aquí- exclamó la azabache terminando su helado.

-ZZZZZZZZ...-

-Es como Onii-chan dijo… "si yo quisiera espiarte nunca lo notarías"-

-Completamente verdad lo que dice, Rias. Si yo hubiera querido, ninguno de los presentes se hubiera dado cuenta que me fui-

-Es verdad- dijo Akeno, cerrando su libro. –Un día como entrenamiento se sentó en medio de un estanque y nos ordenó que no lo dejáramos escapar…-

-¿Y qué pasó?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-A las 2 horas Issei regresó con una merienda y reveló que el sujeto que vigilábamos en el estanque era solo un genjutsu-

-¡!-

-Si no te atrapé en un genjutsu es porque hay muchas maneras de engañar a alguien sin que esta misma sea consciente de ello. Ahora te he mostrado una de ellas-

-¿Entonces… cómo sabré cuándo es un clon?-

-Un clon puede detectarse mediante muchos factores- creando una ligera ventisca helada que inmediatamente tomó su forma. –Primero, lectura de auras básica. Rias, ¿qué clase de aura tiene este clon?-

Concentrándose un poco, pudo notar la gran diferencia.

-La mayor parte… ¡es magia elemental!-

-¡Bingo! Sí, a diferencia mía que tengo el aura de un demonio, estos particularmente tienen aura de su mismo elemento-

-Por eso es que expulsan una gran cantidad de aura elemental…-

-Segundo, su temperatura corporal. Tócalo-

Ella hizo lo pedido.

Al igual que antes, sintió la gran diferencia.

-¡Está helado!-

-¡Bien! Como habrás notado, la temperatura de estos clones depende de su elemento. Si fuera de fuego estaría muy caliente, los de hielo son fríos, los de rayo te producen una ligera descarga, los de viento un hormigueo y los de tierra son muy duros y casi imperceptiblemente sucios-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-[Golden Dawn] enseña muchas cosas Rias. Yo estudié allí una gran parte de mi infancia y pubertad. Y como sabrás, lo que uno aprende nunca se olvida…-

-¡¿Estudiaste en la [Golden Dawn]?!-

-Sí, Akeno y Gasper también. Estábamos en la misma aula. ¿No lo sabías?-

-¡!-

-¿No me digas que no lo sabías?-

-No… lo sabía…-

-¡Entonces arreglemos eso!- chasqueando los dedos.

* * *

 **-Dimensión personal de Issei Hyoudou – Hyoudou-landia-**

* * *

-¡Bienvenidos a Hyoudou-landia! ¡Mejor conocida como mí Palacio Mental!-

-¡!-

-Todos de ustedes no habían estado aquí antes, así que les diré que estamos en la zona de mi cerebro consciente… ¡TA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡!-

-¿Increíble, no es así?-

Neh, era normal que estuvieran así de asombrados.

Aunque es normal.

Ahora que lo pienso no les he enseñado mi Palacio Mental.

Créanme, es un lugar muy asombroso.

Me tomó años crear todo esto…

Vale la pena compartirlo con ustedes.

Vengan conmigo hijos míos, les daré un recorrido VIP…

Y de paso entérense de lo que les mostré a sus madres.

El vestíbulo es la Cisterna Basílica de Estambul.

Severa...

Hermosa...

Y eterna.

Contiene un solo recordatorio de la mortalidad, representado por la calavera de color marfil grabada en el suelo.

A menos que haya acudido al palacio para retirar información a toda prisa, suelo hacer una pausa, como en esta ocasión, para admirar el lugar.

Más allá, remota y compleja, luminosa y sombría, se extiende la vasta estructura construida por este demonio.

El palacio de la memoria era un sistema mnemotécnico bien conocido por los sabios del mundo antiguo, que a lo largo de la Alta Edad Media preservaron en sus mentes un enorme acopio de información mientras los bárbaros se dedicaban a quemar libros.

Como los eruditos que me precedieron, yo almaceno un asombroso cúmulo de datos asociados a objetos de estas mil estancias; pero, a diferencia de los antiguos, mi palacio cumple una segunda función:

A temporadas me sirve de residencia.

El castaño ha pasado años rodeado por exquisitos y placenteros recuerdos, mientras su cuerpo sufría las tormentosas sesiones de "entrenamiento de resistencia física" impuestas por el sádico descendiente de Lucifer.

Su Palacio es inmenso, incluso juzgado según el patrón medieval.

Traducido al mundo tangible rivalizaría con el Castillo Secreto Lucifer, residencia actual de su padrino.

Eso que solo en tamaño y complejidad.

Lo que eso es decir mucho.

Alcanzamos al grupo de turistas del Clan Gremory entrando al vasto Salón Principal.

El Palacio ha sido construido siguiendo las especificaciones de un libro, cuya descripción es tan vívida que no pude evitar copiar cada uno de sus detalles.

Me pregunto qué hubiera pensado Hannibal Lecter de esto…

¿¡Y cómo se imaginó todo esto siendo humano!?

¡A mí me costó HORRORES personalizar esto a mi expresa voluntad!

La belleza del lugar capta la atención de nuestros valientes demonios quienes, asustados y asombrados, admiran la complejidad de la mente del individuo al que mucha gente considera "idiota".

Cuán equivocados estaban.

Este lugar era airoso, alto de techos y está decorado con objetos y cuadros extraordinarios y sorprendentes, a veces extravagantes y absurdos, a menudo hermosos.

Las urnas están bien iluminadas y distribuidas espaciadamente, como las de un gran museo.

Pero las paredes no están pintadas con los colores neutros de esos fríos y cuadriculados lugares.

Como los Maou Ancestrales de la querida [Khaos Brigade], nuestro protagonista había cubierto de frescos los muros de su mente.

La comitiva se detuvo en frente de un cuadro.

Los adustos guerreros de alas blancas y armaduras doradas fulminaban con fervor a sus enemigos con elegancia y destreza.

Contra atacaban nuestros camaradas demoníacos, lanzando ráfagas de energía o luchando ferozmente con sus fornidos cuerpos.

En medio de esta Oda a la Violencia, los cuervos que actualmente conforman [Grigory] peleaban contra todos.

Un Battle Royal…

No había una forma más sencilla de describirlo…

Solo…

Tal vez…

" _La Primera Gran Guerra de las Tres Facciones Judeo-Cristianas"_

Liderándolos, un hombre rubio de armadura dorada, 12 alas doradas y ojos azules cubría el corte de un hombre albino, ojos rojos, armadura negra como la noche y 12 alas de murciélago.

A sus lado, una mujer rubia de ojos azules, armadura dorada y 12 alas blancas asestaba una estocada mortal en el corazón de otra mujer albina, ojos azules, armadura negra y 10 alas demoníacas quien con su lanza apuntaba directo al cuello de su enemiga.

Otro hombre pelinegro de armadura dorada, ojos violeta y 10 alas de cuervo negras lanzaba un trueno a otro hombre peliverde, armadura negra y 10 alas de murciélago quien se protegía con un manto de moscas.

Un hombre pelinaranja de armadura negra, ojos azules y 10 alas de murciélago cruzaba espadas con cierto caído muy conocido por todos.

Por otro lado un hombre de 10 alas negras se protegía con un escudo dorado del bestial embate de un demonio de 10 alas de murciélago y cabello morado pálido con toques blancos.

En una esquina, un hombre de 10 alas negras lanzaba una lanza de luz a otro hombre de cabello negro con flequillo en el rostro y 10 alas de murciélago.

Casi debajo, un hombre de cabello rojo y 10 alas de murciélago asestaba un poderoso embate a un sorprendido hombre de cabello rubio y 12 alas blancas quien a duras penas se protegía con una especie de fuego azul.

El mismo panorama se repetía por todo el cuadro.

Muerte.

Destrucción.

Violencia.

Ferocidad.

Todo eso reflejaba este fresco.

-Todos aquellos con 12 alas blancas son nuestras mayores amenazas, los [Serafines] y los de 10 alas de cuervo son [Cadres]- explicó el anfitrión. –Aquel albino que pelea contra el de alas doradas es el Rey Demonio Lucifer y el ángel que se le opone se llama Miguel-

-¡!-

-Aquella albina que lucha contra la [Serafín] de al lado es la Reina Demonio Leviathan. Su oponente es la mujer más fuerte (y hermosa) del [Cielo], San Gabriel Arcángel-

-¡!-

-Aquel hombre peliverde cubierto de moscas es el Rey Demonio Beelzebub. Su oponente es el ángel caído Baraqiel-

-¡!-

-Ese hombre pelinaranja que cruza espadas con Azazel es conocido como el Rey Demonio Asmodeus-

-¡!-

-Ese otro hombre de pelo morado pálido es el Rey Demonio Amón. Se le puede apreciar luchando con el actual Vice-Gobernador de Grigory, Shemhazai. Y sí, ese es tu padre Raynare-

-¡!-

-Aquel pelinegro que se defiende de la lanza de luz del [Cadre] es el Rey Demonio Mamón. Su oponente es un individuo que conoceremos próximamente, su nombre es Kokabiel-

-¡!-

-El hombre que ha tomado desprevenido al [Serafín del Fuego] es el Rey Demonio Belphegor. Como algunos ya han adivinado, el nombre del [Serafín] es Uriel-

-¡!-

-Por ahí están Rafael…Metatron… Sandalphon… Raguel… Raziel… Sariel… Remiel… Armaros… Tamiel… Penemue… Shariel…Podríamos decir que todas las grandes personalidades de la religión Judeo-Cristiana están reunidas allí… y no, no estuve allí. Solo copié el cuadro del Palacio Mental de mi padre-

-¡!-

Ahhhh, la primera vez que entré al Palacio Mental de mi padre…

Ese lugar es tan complejo que de no ser por mi padre me perdería por siempre…

Todos los grandes de la historia tienen uno.

Mi padre tiene uno…

Dios tenía uno…

Lucifer tenía uno…

Rizevim tiene uno…

Michael tiene uno…

Todos por mucho más complejos que el mío.

¿Qué esperar de alguien que ha vivido centurias?

Sigamos con el recorrido, por favor.

Nos hemos retrasado mucho.

Ya saben que no está permitido tomar fotos ni hurtar las obras de esta exposición.

Así que les pido encarecidamente que guarden sus cámaras.

Aclarado esto, muchas gracias por su atención.

Pues bien, nuestro protagonista tenía la plena potestad para que la pintura recitara las crónicas de la Guerra con solo desearlo, pero hoy se limitaría a admirarla.

Un millar de estancias, kilómetros de corredores, cientos de datos ligados a cada uno de los objetos que decoran cada una de las salas, aguardan al castaño en este inabarcable y placentero refugio cada vez que necesita tomarse un respiro.

Pero hay algo que nuestro protagonista comparte con nosotros:

En las criptas de nuestros corazones y nuestros cerebros, el peligro nos pisa los talones.

No todo son salas agradables, luminosas y altas.

En el suelo de la mente hay agujeros semejantes a los de las mazmorras medievales, calabozos hediondos, celdas excavadas en la roca, con forma de botella y trampilla en la parte superior.

Por suerte nada escapa de ellas silenciosamente.

Un movimiento de tierras, una traición de su cordura o una simple insinuación despejan el camino a horrores reprimidos durante años, y las chispas del recuerdo salen a flote en una explosión de dolor que nos empuja a comportamientos suicidas…

Los Gremory preguntan por esos lugares, quieren visitarlos.

Pero su anfitrión les niega el paso, sabiendo perfectamente lo que hay en esas mazmorras a las que condenó sus más profundos terrores y recuerdos altamente traumáticos.

Los Gremory entendieron a qué se refería al darles unos ejemplos, por lo que ya no indagaron más en el asunto.

Les daba pavor enfrentarse a los miedos de la persona cuyo pasado no es precisamente una simple historia como lo hace creer la opinión pública.

Temerosos y maravillados, seguimos mientras avanzan con paso vivo y galante a lo largo del corredor que él mismo ha construido, percibiendo un aroma de rosas y vagamente conscientes de los perfectos detalles de las estatuas y de la luminosidad de las pinturas.

Tuerce a la derecha pasado un busto de Satanás y asciende las escaleras hasta el Salón de las Direcciones.

Una estancia llena de estatuas y cuadros dispuestos en estudiado orden, bien espaciados e iluminados reciben a los maravillados turistas quienes disfrutan su estadía en ese oculto lugar.

La impenetrable mente de Hyoudou Issei.

Ahhh…

El tercer gabinete de la derecha está presidido por un cuadro que representa a su anfitrión conversando amicalmente con los actuales Reyes Demonio.

Los ojos de la figura de Sirzechs Gremory escudriñan el anonado rostro de su hermana, quien está perdida en sus pensamientos al contemplar qué tan detallista era su amado.

Tenía razón, ella apenas lo conocía.

La profunda impresión que le causaba su Palacio Mental lo aseguraba.

Pero…

¿Por qué razón les había llevado allí?

¿Alardear?

No, lo dudaba mucho.

Issei solo alardeaba cuando luchaba contra alguien.

¿Mostrarles algo?

Lo más probable.

¿Qué era?

¿¡Qué era!?

¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS QUERÍA DECIRLE CON TODO ESTO!?

Cálmate Rias Gremory.

Debes de pensar frío.

Issei exclamó "¡Entonces vamos a arreglar eso!" cuando ella le mostró su ignorancia con respecto a sus habilidades.

Entonces por consiguiente la razón para que ellos estén allí es para que lo "conociera" mejor.

¿Qué podía extraer de todo lo que veía?

No, no debía apresurarse a sacar conclusiones.

Issei se había empeñado en enseñarle su monumento privado por una razón.

Los demonios siempre tienen segundas intenciones.

Issei hablaba con segundas intenciones.

Debía de ver el panorama completo para analizarlo a fondo.

En el suelo, a los pies de la pintura, el mármol representa a tamaño natural la siguiente escena:

Una niña de no más de 10 años, cabello carmesí y ojos azules corría divertida detrás de una morena de ojos violetas.

Aproximadamente su misma edad, ambas vestían con caros ropajes aristocráticos.

Mirándolos divertidos desde una esquina, una pareja muy conocida por Rias engreía a un niño de no más de 3 años, de rojos cabellos y ojos azules.

En la esquina opuesta, una pareja de esposos miraba con ternura a las niñas jugar.

Todos con radiantes sonrisas.

Reconocía esa escena.

La niña de cabello carmesí era ella, y la persona a la que perseguía era su mejor amiga Sona Sitri.

El niño de cabellos rojos era su sobrino Milicas Gremory, cuyos padres Sirzechs y Grayfia lo mimaban con el cariño que solo unos padres pueden tener.

Aquellos que miraban a las niñas jugar eran sus padres, Zeoticus Gremory y Venelana Bael…

Espera…

¿Zeoticus?

Sí, los nombres de aquellos personajes estaban escritos en el reverso de sus manos.

¿Su padre se llamaba Zeoticus?

¡Ni ella sabía que su padre se llamaba así!

Aunque le doliera admitirlo, el mensaje era muy claro:

"Conozco a tu familia mejor que tú"

¡No!

¡Ese no podía ser el mensaje!

¡Piensa Rias Gremory, piensa!

Respira…

Inhala…

" _Mente fría"_

Exhala.

" _Ve lento y pausado"_

¿Cómo es que Issei conocía tan bien a su familia?

" _La información es poder"_

Esa es una de las frases que Issei repetía siempre.

Debía considerar muchas cosas.

La red de información que manejaba Issei era impresionante.

Desde que entraron su primera impresión había sido de abrumo.

" _Las primeras impresiones siempre son importantes, suelen decirte muchas cosas acerca de un individuo"_

¿Qué información podía sacar de su primera impresión?

Recapitulemos.

Su impresión del lugar fue que era severo…

Seriedad.

Issei se tomaba las cosas en serio…

¡Issei siempre se tomaba las cosas en serio!

¡Eso es!

¡Por eso siempre iba un paso delante de ella!

¡Por eso tenía una capacidad intelectual más avanzada que ella!

¡Él se tomaba TODO en serio!

¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta para que Issei tenga que le haya su lugar privado en bandeja de plata solo para que ella llegara a esa conclusión?

¿La consideraba estúpida?

Relájate Rias Gremory…

Estás comenzando a divagar.

¡Céntrate en lo verdaderamente importante!

Si él se tomaba todo en serio…

¡Su relación también iba en serio!

¡Nunca se habría atrevido a tocarla si no fuera en serio!

¡Ay, qué emoción!

Si no hubiera tanta gente alrededor se hubiera tirado a llorar a sus brazos como toda una Magdalena.

¡Él no era una persona banal y humorísticamente estúpida como le hace creer a todos!

¡Solo era para guardar las apariencias!

La misma existencia del palacio lo confirmaba.

Para Issei las apariencias importaban.

Importaban mucho.

Demasiado.

Un palacio es un edificio utilizado como residencia de un Jefe de Estado o un magnate.

¿Issei se consideraba un Rey?

Aunque la verdad lo era.

Era descendiente de Satanás, así que en términos monárquicos es el "Príncipe de los Demonios".

Era Don de la Familia Sparda, por lo que también era un magnate.

Sabiendo eso, el "Palacio" era muy adecuado para su persona.

" _¿A Issei le importan los títulos?"_

Mecánicamente diría que sí.

Pero Issei quería que pensara más allá.

No solo dejarse engañar por las apariencias.

Las apariencias dicen muchas cosas…

" _Pero uno debe tomar en cuenta hasta los más pequeños detalles"_

Es cierto.

No solo debía limitar su visión al panorama completo.

Ahora que lo había visto, a enfocarse en los detalles que lo conforman.

¿Por qué se había molestado en crear esta enorme edificación?

Si hubiera querido simplemente creaba una biblioteca y listo.

¿Egocéntrico?

No.

" _Estilo"_

Issei le gustaba el estilo.

Tomaba en cuenta cada minúsculo detalle.

¿Cómo se llaman las personas muy minuciosas?

La respuesta le pegó de lleno.

¡Perfeccionistas!

¡Issei era un perfeccionista!

Muy bien, ahora sabía que Issei era un perfeccionista…

Por lo que al ser quien es, se tomaba todo en serio.

" _Todos los detalles, incluso los pequeños detalles, están estrechamente relacionados"_

¿A Issei le importaban los títulos?

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor…

Ahora que lo conocía mejor…

" _Rotundamente NO"_

Les daba importancia…

Pero no tanto para decir que verdaderamente le importaban.

Solo eran meras formalidades.

Eran títulos.

Una palabra al costado de un nombre.

¿Qué demonios le importaban a él los títulos?

Ciertamente daban fama…

Prestigio…

Poder…

Pero solo eso.

Personalmente no eran relevantes para él.

Políticamente sí.

Económicamente sí.

Administrativamente sí.

Judicialmente sí.

Monárquicamente sí.

Personalmente no.

" _El apellido es solo eso, una palabra al costado de otra. Nada asombroso"_

Si para él el apellido simplemente era algo que caracteriza a una persona…

Él no la veía como "Rias de la Casa Gremory…"

Él la veía como "Rias Gremory…"

Con Gremory siendo un recordatorio de dónde provenía…

Ella provenía de la Casa del Duque Gremory.

También provenía de la Casa del Gran Rey Bael.

Pero…

¿Por qué ella no conocía tanto sobre su familia?

Mejor planteada:

¿Por qué ella no se había dignado a investigar sobre su familia?

Nadie le iba a decir nada.

¿Por qué deberían decirle algo que ella no ha preguntado?

¡Ella era la Gremory!

¡Ella era la Bael!

¡Tenía la responsabilidad como heredera de conocer su Clan!

¡Tenía la responsabilidad como noble de conocer a los ancestros de su Madre!

¡SUS ancestros!

¡Tenía la responsabilidad como hija de Zeoticus Gremory y Venelana Bael conocer más sobre su Familia!

" _¿Cómo pretendes conocer a Issei… si ni siquiera te conoces a ti misma?"_

¡Así que ese era el mensaje!

¡Ese era el motivo por la que la trajo aquí!

¡Prácticamente le estaba diciendo que primero se conociera a sí misma!

¿Cómo pretende conocer a alguien más si no sabe siquiera el nombre de su padre?

¿Cómo quiere conocer al amor de su vida si no sabe quién es ella?

Primera objetivo planteado al salir de aquí:

Averiguar todo lo que pueda sobre su familia.

Segundo objetivo:

Analizar todo eso con la misma destreza que en la mente de su amado.

¿Sería difícil?

Obviamente.

¿Podría hacerlo?

" _¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"_

¡Obviamente podía hacerlo!

¡Issei tenía grandes expectativas de ella!

¡No podía decepcionarlo!

¡Rias Gremory desde ahora en adelante se esforzaría por pensar seriamente en cada asunto que le surgiera!

¡No dejaría que sus emociones la dominaran!

¡Ella las dominaría!

¡Lo juraba!

-Y… terminó el tour- exclamó Issei, sonriendo complacido.

Orgulloso de su amada.

Alegre porque superó sus expectativas.

Feliz porque…

" _Mi plan resultó. Y eso que solo tuve que ayudarle un poco…"_

* * *

 **-De vuelta al mundo tangible-**

* * *

Los miembros del Clan Gremory despertaron de su sueño.

Estirando los músculos.

Viendo la hora.

12:00 de la noche en punto.

Ya era hora de seguir laburando.

El pequeño Issei despertó asombrado.

¡Su Onii-chan, no, su Onii-sama era increíble!

Akeno despertó con la boca abierta.

¡Ni en sus más locos sueños se habría imaginado un lugar así!

Shirone se despertó un poco traumada.

¡El aura maligna de las "mazmorras" del Palacio Mental de su hermano era aún peor que el aura de Kuroka!

¡ESOS RECUERDOS DEBEN DE SER HORRENDOS!

Kiba se despertó impactado.

Discretamente se había fijado en cierto lugar del Palacio…

¡Era una exposición especialmente dedicada a la [Excalibur]!

¡Sus actuales apariencias, habilidades, portadores y poder en comparación al séquito Gremory!

Aún le faltaba mucho por entrenar.

Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho.

Raynare se despertó obnubilada.

¡¿Qué clase de mente tiene su Onii-sama?!

¿¡Y por qué su Otou-sama nunca le había contado de su batalla contra el Rey Demonio Amón!?

Necesitaba explicaciones.

Rias Gremory se levantó decidida.

Todos pudieron notar que el aire alrededor de ella había cambiado.

En cuanto a Issei…

-Bueno, yo ya tengo sueño así que me voy a dormir ¡Adiós!-

Y desapareció en menos de un parpadeo.

Ese día marcó significativamente la vida de la pelirroja.

Ella aprendió…

"Cómo trabaja un verdadero demonio"

* * *

 **Y esto señores y señoras, damas y caballeros, fue el siguiente capítulo de "Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas".**

 **Saben, estoy un poco deprimido…**

 **Un #$% & me dio el spoiler de "Capitán América: Civil War" y no la había visto…**

 **Ni siquiera había visto el tráiler.**

 **Por si no lo sabían yo no veo los tráilers de las películas…**

 **No sé, me gusta ver la película y que esta me sorprenda.**

 **¿Qué hago con los avances que dan antes de ver la película?**

 **Fácil:**

 **Me voy al baño unos 10 minutos y cuando regreso comienza.**

 **Pero ahora no podré disfrutarla con la misma emoción que antes…**

 **Me mataron las ganas.**

 **¡¿POR QUÉ EL MUNDO ES TAN CRUEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLL?!**

 **¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Por favor queridos lectores, por lo que más quieran, NUNCA hagan spoiler…**

 **No tienen idea de lo que eso significa para un fan de las obras de la franquicia de Marvel.**

 ***Snif *Snif…**

 **Si alguien quiere buscarme estaré en mi rincón especial.**

 **¡MALDITO SEAS UNIVERSOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **¡En fin!**

 **No se preocupen por mí.**

 **Con tal que no sean tan malos como para terminar de spoilear cualquier película que haya salido recientemente está todo bien.**

 **¿Ok?**

 **Ya saben que cualquier comentario es bien recibido en los reviews.**

 **Sin nada más que decir…**

 **¡Pasemos a los reviews!**

* * *

 **Yuto33YT**

Me alegra que te guste, espero que sigas leyendo la historia.

¡Esto recién empieza!

 **Tumamaentanga**

Gracias por el apoyo amigo, te lo agradezco bastante.

 **riohey sawada dragneel**

Jejejejejejeje, a que no te lo esperabas ¿verdad?

He visto varios fics que hablan sobre la otra mitad de Ddraig, pero no dan una explicación muy lógica.

Creo que he sido algo más convincente en ese aspecto.

Que un aparato que se supone que es "experimental" como el [Boosted Gear] no resulte como se quería para mí es más "creíble" que Dios lo haya hecho adrede.

Gracias por el apoyo, lo agradezco bastante.

* * *

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido.**

 **¡Suerte y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	15. Primer Desafio

**Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas**

 **DISCLAIMER: No soy dueño de Highschool DxD ni de cualquiera de sus derivados. Todos los derechos reservados.**

* * *

Chicos, les pondré la simbología para evitar confusiones:

-Hola- Conversación normal

"¿Cómo están?"- Transmisiones holográficas o conversaciones por celular

(No lo sé)- Pensamientos varios

[Estoy muy bien] {Yo también estoy bien}- Seres de categoría superior sellados.

 _Gracias por preguntar_ \- [Tentación]

 **Te odio-** La verdadera forma del odio o "Berseker"

* * *

 **-Highschool DxD Fanfiction-**

 **[Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14:** Primer desafío

* * *

 **-Lugar Privado – Ubicación Súper-Secreta-**

* * *

-"Déjame ver si entendí…"-

-Por supuesto, Lucifer-sama-

-"Vamos Issei, prácticamente ya somos Familia"-

-SOMOS Familia ¿cómo que prácticamente?-

-"Sirzechs-sama, Issei-sama hace muy bien en guardarle Respeto. Usted es el Maou Lucifer…"-

-Tampoco te pases Grayfia, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames sin el sufijo "-sama"?-

-"Yo creo que con esta van… unas 100"-

-Lucifer-sama ¿enserio está llevando la cuenta?-

-"¡Que no me llames así! ¡Es Onii-sama!"-

-¡Por el amor de todos los difuntos Reyes Demonio, Sirzechs! ¡Esto es una llamada de trabajo!-

-"Ya nos hemos desviado bastante del tema… Issei-k-k…"-

-¡Vamos Grayfia, te falta poco! ¡Una sola palabra más!-

-"¡Grayfia! ¡Grayfia! ¡Grayfia! ¡Grayfia!"-

-"¡No… puedo! ¡Es una gran falta de Respeto!"-

- _Issei_ …-

-"Issei…"-

-"… ¿k-kun?"-

…

Dios hizo el milagro.

-¡Aleluya! ¡Después de 8 años insistiendo lo mismo!-

-"¡Whooooooooo! ¡Vamos a tomarnos un par de tragos para celebrar!"-

-¡Tú lo dijiste! ¡El Inframundo tendrá la peor crisis de licor en su larga historia!-

-"¡Mi querida esposa se refirió a alguien en términos informales en horario de trabajo! ¡ESTOY FELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZ!"-

-"¡SIRZECHS-SAMA, CÁLLESE!"-

PUM

-"¡¿Cariño, por qué me pegas?!"-

PUM

-Ouch… ¿y eso por qué fue?-

-"Un Maou debe de guardar las apariencias ante otras personas"-

-Pero la conversación es privada…-

-"De todas formas"-

-Tsk, estaba tan cerca...-

-"Creo que nos hemos desviado del tema"-

-Sí, creo que Sirzechs tiene razón-

-"EJEM"-

-Digo… Lucifer-sama-

* * *

Así es hijos míos, adivinaron.

Estaba en plena conversación con el Maou Lucifer, Sirzechs Gremory, y su esposa y [Reina] Grayfia Lucifage.

¿El motivo?

Bueno, recapitulemos.

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que mi primo se unió al séquito Gremory.

Vale la pena mencionar que realizó su primer contrato.

Fue con Morizawa, por si quieren saber.

El entrenamiento de los Gremory iba por buen camino.

Por lo menos me quedó claro que su límite es 1 golem hecho por el poder de la [Dominación].

Issei Junior soporta 5 [Boost] y 1 minuto en estado [Explosion] antes de caer rendido.

Un gran avance sabiendo que es un recién reencarnado.

A Kiba Yutto le falta endurecer sus espadas, aumentar su velocidad y encontrar una forma de proteger su punto débil, que son sus piernas.

En cuestión de talento y técnica, perfecto.

Tengo pensado unos cuantos "trucos" que le serán de mucha ayuda…

Un pequeño ajuste al momento de bloquear ataques de los enemigos tipo [Poder] y el resto irá con el tiempo.

Akeno se ha olvidado de controlar su sadismo.

Y sufre el peor mal de un ser sobrenatural…

La arrogancia.

No me importa si tengo que corregirlo a golpes pero esa etapa terminó.

Shirone ha descuidado demasiado su Senjutsu.

Por el lado de su taijutsu, sigue siendo un As.

Aunque aún le falta siquiera para por lo menos intentar llegar a la suela de mi zapato.

¿Qué?

No soy arrogante, soy realista.

Si el entrenamiento al que la sometí fue muy duro…

El mío fue inhumanamente infernal.

La única diferencia fue nuestro entrenamiento y la edad a la que empezamos.

Yo comencé a los 6 años, ella a los 9.

Mi [Bautismo de Sangre] se realizó cuando tenía 7 años, el de ella fue a los 12.

Claras diferencias.

En cuanto a Rias, ella necesitaba aprender a pensar como un demonio.

No como líder, sino como demonio.

Ella ya era líder.

Tenía el poder.

Tenía el talento.

¡Era un Clase Alta, ese título no se lo ganó por las puras!

Pero que un líder de un grupo de demonios, NO PIENSE COMO DEMONIO, es algo fatal.

Nefasto.

Impensable.

Y todos los demás sinónimos de esta palabra.

Era…

Increíblemente pasional…

Alarmantemente posesiva…

Y enfermizamente dependiente.

Casi tanto como Akeno.

Su posesividad es ENFERMIZA.

Diablos, no puedo creer que exista una criatura aparte de un dragón macho que sea tan celosa.

Como le prometí, durante mis (sus) tiempos libres hablamos sobre política y estrategias cognitivas.

Claro que las conversaciones son mucho más amenas que como se escuchan.

También le ayudo con el dominio del [Poder de la Destrucción]…

Definitivamente el tipo [Técnica] como Sirzechs nunca vencerá al de [Poder] desarrollado plenamente como Rias en un futuro cercano.

Hasta allí todo normal.

Pero si se me ocurre la grandísima idea –o pésima según se vea – de no limpiarme el lápiz labial del cuello (cortesía de los besos de Sona), olvidarme de tragar unas mentas (porque Akeno "marca" su Territorio con extrema asiduidad) o camuflar los chupetones (que Serafall hace inconscientemente)…

Armagedón.

De "mejor novio del mundo" paso en menos de 2 segundos a…

¿Cómo era?

Ahh, ya recuerdo…

"¡Maldito perro infiel de la "fruta" madre, que me vaya a la #$% asqueroso desalmado imbécil de #$%, playboy sin corazón de %&$#, que te atropelle un tren, te secuestren y posteriormente unos perros súper-calientes te rompan el culo con pollas 10 veces más grandes que la tuya bastardo sobreviviente de aborto de...!"

Ya se imaginarán el extenso vocabulario que nuestra querida Rias maneja.

Por supuesto que nadie sabe de esto.

Aún.

En fin, sin irnos más lejos, la mayor debilidad de Rias era la vinculada extensamente a su persona.

Debía de desarrollar mente fría.

Su punto débil era la falta de información.

Por eso es que conversaba con ella, para informarla.

Como ella alucina, paso "tiempo de calidad".

Aprovecho para entrenarla y pasar tiempo con ella.

2 pájaros de un tiro.

Pero eso no era lo que me molestaba.

Lo que más estresaba de todo esto era una cosa completamente distinta.

El tema de los angelitos caídos rebeldes era, en todo el peso de la palabra, un dolor de culo.

Rias envió a Shirone (por sugerencia mía) a buscar en el área rastros de los caídos.

Después de unos días, dio su informe:

Parecía que los hubiera tragado la tierra.

Nada.

Ni un rastro.

Se esfumaron.

Por supuesto que fuimos antes a donde se hospedaba Raynare.

Un pequeño almacén abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad.

Nadie.

Ni una pluma.

Parecía que el lugar no hubiera sido limpiado en años.

Revisamos.

Estábamos tan concentrados que no nos dimos cuenta que el pequeño Issei estaba abriendo un cajón…

De dudosa procedencia.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM

Ese día las noticias reportaron una falla de gas en el lugar.

Las tuberías estaban muy viejas y no se les había proveído de mantenimiento desde el día que fueron construidas.

A un tarado se le ocurrió usar el sitio como "Club VIP" para fumadores…

Causando la combustión del gas al encender su cigarro, provocando el siniestro.

El cadáver fue completamente carbonizado.

Imposible su identificación.

Por supuesto que ese fue el maquillaje que inventé.

Muy convincente.

Todos en la ciudad se lo creyeron…

Me corrijo, todos los humanos en la ciudad se lo creyeron.

Excepto los implicados.

¿El motivo real?

Una bomba diseñada para explotar al contacto.

El acto de abrir el cajón hizo que un alambre directamente al interruptor del explosivo al lado de unos tanques de nitrógeno comprimido estratégicamente dispuestos al costado de una pila de madera seca activara la bomba.

Una sola chispa bastó para que el pandemónium se desatara.

Vale la pena mencionar que el sitio era un almacén de gasolina…

Ya se imaginarán qué pasó.

Si no hubiera entrenado tantos años mi velocidad de reacción de seguro ahora seríamos brocheta de murciélago…

Y también porque ya he vivido este tipo de situaciones.

La primera vez que explotó una bomba cerca de mí casi muero de no ser por la oportuna intervención de Euclid.

Desde ese día llevo sellos de gravedad como método de entrenamiento.

En fin, lo importante es que seguimos vivos.

Después de ese desastroso incidente se decidió esperar a que los caídos hicieran su movimiento.

Obviamente yo sabía dónde se escondían.

Una Iglesia abandonada encima de una pequeña elevación.

Era algo excesivamente evidente.

Shirone no pudo ubicarlos porque la energía sacra que de por sí expulsa un lugar sagrado se confunde mucho con la energía de un ser de luz.

¿Cómo lo supe yo?

Factor 1:

Observación.

Me quedé despierto un par de noches mirando desde mi humilde hogar en las montañas.

Los asesinatos seguían.

Su _modus operandi_ era el mismo.

Ni siquiera se molestaban en evitar crear un patrón.

Patéticos.

¡Si van a dedicarse al sicariato, por lo menos tomen un mínimo de precauciones!

¡Todo asesino es descubierto porque las autoridades descubrieron un patrón en sus crímenes!

¡Criminología básica!

Factor 2:

Recolectar información.

"El primer asesinato de un homicida usualmente sucede en un lugar que al individuo se le resulte familiar"

¿Qué quiere decir esto?

Que el terreno donde sucede el primer crimen es muy cercano a la "base" del asesino.

El primer asesinato del que se tiene constancia fue a 700 metros del dichoso almacén.

Si tomamos como punto de referencia el lugar del crimen, mínimo unos 10 kilómetros a la redonda se puede tener un 75% de probabilidades de encontrar la "base" del agresor.

Los crímenes subsecuentes fueron alejándose cada vez más de ese lugar.

Siempre suceden en lugares apartados, donde el cadáver no pueda ser encontrado tan fácilmente.

Todos estos lugares estaban conectados por calles principales.

Por lo que se puede deducir que los caídos no conocen muy Kuoh, por lo que esos lugares estaban pre-establecidos.

Era simplemente un reconocimiento del terreno.

Los asesinatos no traspasaron la zona norte de la ciudad y eran lugares que ubicados en un mapa mostraban una media luna alrededor del almacén.

Aghhh, qué idiotas.

Miles de años de experiencia para no darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle…

Definitivamente la arrogancia es el peor defecto de los seres sobrenaturales.

¿En serio no pensaron que alguien con suficiente experiencia y unas cuantas neuronas los descubriría?

Tarados.

Para tener miles de años pensaban tan infantilmente como los criminales comunes y corrientes.

Ahora que sabemos que el primer asesinato sucede cerca de su base y los demás suceden como método de exploración, analicemos.

Factor 3:

Análisis y Deducción

Cuando Raynare "desapareció", los caídos restantes deben de haber entrado en shock.

"¡Mierda, de seguro la van a interrogar! ¡Nos va a delatar!"

Así que por obvia y natural precaución deben de haber cambiado de ubicación.

Kokabiel debe de haberles dado una ubicación segura para esta clase de improviso.

Ellos de por sí ni siquiera se han dignado de conocer la ciudad o tener un plan de respaldo.

¿Cómo lo sé?

Eso lo explicaré más adelante.

Estos 2 caídos que quedan ni se han molestado en conseguir un mapa.

Solamente detectan un usuario de [Sacred Gear], lo interceptan y cuando la víctima está en un sitio poco frecuentado lo ultiman con una certera lanza de luz.

Si apelamos a que estos meros intentos de peones tienen algo de experiencia, la mudanza y limpieza de rastros demoró un día a lo mucho.

Por obviedad eso no los distrajo de su objetivo principal.

Una estudiante fue asesinada en medio de un pequeño bosque.

Si consideramos unos 10 kilómetros alrededor de este lugar, el único lugar abandonado idóneo para esconderse…

Es la Iglesia.

Bingo.

Todas las demás presencias eran humanas.

Y de por sí los veía salir de la Iglesia cada noche cuando salían a cazar humanos…

Solo era necesario un poco de información y unas cuantas neuronas.

¿¡Acaso ni siquiera sabían eso!?

¡¿Cómo demonios pueden ser tan obvios?!

¿¡Y cómo es que Rias ni Sona se han dado cuenta de eso!?

Por eso es que hablaba con Sirzechs.

Necesitaba autorización sobre cómo proceder.

¿Ni modo que queramos una nueva Gran Guerra, verdad?

* * *

 **-De vuelta al lugar súper-secreto-**

* * *

-Bueno… ¿qué estábamos haciendo?-

-"Lucifer-sama estaba consultando si entendió bien la explicación"-

-Ah, cierto. Continúa Sirzechs-

-"EJEM"-

-Me corrijo, continúe Sirzechs-sama-

-"Ahhhhh…"- el pobre pelirrojo suspiró cansinamente. –"Veamos, la hija del Vice-Gobernador Shemhazai tuvo la misión de asesinar a tu primo, pero se arrepintió a último momento y su compañero completó la misión"-

-Sí-

-"A sugerencia tuya, Rias lo reencarnó como [Peón] de 8 piezas ¿por qué necesitó esa cantidad de piezas en un simple humano? Investigación aún en proceso"-

-Correcto-

-"La hija de Shemhazai, llamada Raynare, ahora es protegida tuya. Rias intentó informarme del hecho, pero tú se lo impediste…"-

-Corrección, la persuadí de escuchar el panorama completo antes de emitir su informe. Si hablaba apresuradamente Raynare pudo haber ido a la cárcel… y sé por experiencia propia que las cárceles del Inframundo… no son muy bonitas que digamos-

-"Eso lo sé…"- visiblemente triste. –"Lamento la traumática experiencia que la Facción del [Gran Rey] te hizo pasar"-

-Ni te preocupes por eso, lo que no me mata me hace más fuerte- restándole importancia al asunto. –Continúa-

-"De acuerdo. Para lograr que Rias viera el panorama completo, llamaste a Azazel para aclarar los hechos. ¿Cómo tienes su número?"-

- _"_ _Quid pro quo"_ , Sirzechs Lucifer. Si voy a ventilar algo personal, debo de tener algo a cambio-

-…"¿Ahora qué quieres saber?"-

-¿Cuándo te convertiste en un siscon lo hiciste con la intención de entrenar a Rias para que de una manera menos traumática obtenga el [Poder de la Ruina] o solo porque querías llenar una necesidad socio-afectiva producto de largos siglos estando en Guerras?-

-"¡!"-

-Sirzechs, necesito esa respuesta urgente. El asunto de Kokabiel es más serio del que piensas. "Esa" persona ha metido mano en mis asuntos… debes saber qué pasa cuando "él" interviene-

-"¿"Esa" persona es el responsable de todo esto?"- completamente serio.

-Su firma es bastante obvia. Para él, esto no es más que una forma de matar el tiempo, una mera partida de ajedrez, un juego. Es un sádico por naturaleza, pero hay que admitir que es un genio-

-"Mierda"-

-"¡Esa boca!"-

-Si "él" me ha mandado un [Cadre] como peón, me imagino que debe tener piezas bastante fuertes en su arsenal. No podré solo en contra de él, eso escapa a mis posibilidades. Necesito a colaboradores fuertes, que puedan pensar por sí mismos ante una jugarreta de mi padrino. Necesito exigirle a Rias que piense como demonio, y no podré hasta que me digas qué has hecho con ella-

-"Sirzechs-sama ¿de qué está hablando?"-

-¿Crees que desconozco que para destruir algo debes de concentrarte en el objetivo? ¿Acaso crees que la posesividad de Rias se debe enteramente a su misma personalidad? ¿En verdad me crees tan idiota para no darme cuenta que se te ha pasado la mano con tus mimos?-

-"¡!"-

-Sí, tendré 18 años pero me doy cuenta de las cosas. También he estado en Guerras, y sé que la experiencia no es muy agradable…-

-"¿En qué Guerra has estado?"- interrumpió secamente.

-Un vistazo general a las batallas de las [Guerras de Sucesión] en menos de una semana gracias a un genjutsu cortesía conjunta del hermano mayor de Grayfia y tu homólogo en la [Khaos Brigade]… y fui el General de mi Familia durante la famosa 2da Guerra Mundial entre Familias afiliadas a la "Cosa Nostra"-

-"¡!"-

-Vamos, ustedes conocen mi Palacio Mental ¿de verdad nunca les ha dado la curiosidad de saber qué demonios guardo en las mazmorras?-

-"¡Pero qué hijos de puta!"- apretando los puños, furioso. –"¿Qué tanto viste?"-

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que tú mismo me has sacado la mierda en más de una ocasión? ¿O que Ajuka me reventó el hígado y Serafall me voló un brazo? ¿Creerías que he mandado a matar a muchísimas personas y que soy el responsable de la crisis en Irán e Irak? ¿O que fui yo el que planeó el atentado del 11 de septiembre a las Torres Gemelas?-

-"¡!"-

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto duele ser mutilado por la [Ruina de la Extinción]? ¿Sabes la desesperación que uno siente cuando uno lanza sus mejores ataques y son ridículamente anulados por la [Fórmula Kankara]? ¿Llegas imaginarte el HORROR de ser el único blanco del [Celsius Cross Trigger]? ¿O saberse responsable de la muerte en masa de MILES de personas inocentes solo para que una Guerra entre mafiosos llegue a su fin?-

-"¡!"-

-¡ES HORRENDO! ¡ES HORRENDO! ¡ES HORRENDO!- temblando aún con más fuerza. -¡NO QUIERO QUE RIAS EXPERIMENTE LO MISMO QUE YO! ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE SUFRA EL TERROR DE UNA NUEVA GUERRA! ¡ME NIEGO! ¡ME NIEGO! ¡ME NIEGO!-

-"Issei-sama… ¿también vio?..."-

-Sí Grayfia, también fui testigo de su magistral escape… ni te imaginas cómo se puso Euclid una vez que se fueron…- tragando saliva. –Le queda muy bien el apodo de "Rey Plateado de la Aniquilación"…-

-"¡!"-

-He visto a mis compañeros morir… he visto las arrolladoras campañas de Falbium… he visto la depravación de los soldados, la desesperación de ver cómo una vida se va de entre tus manos…- luchando por no llorar. –He visto a niños empalados, mujeres desmembradas, hombres quemados en vida… he escuchado los gritos de horror, los llantos de niños que YO dejé huérfanos con mis propias manos… ¿¡DE VERDAD CREEN QUE ES FÁCIL PARA UN NIÑO SOPORTAR TODO ESO SIN PERDER LO QUE LE QUEDA DE CORDURA!?-

-"Issei-kun…"-

-Ahora muchos peligros se ciernen sobre las [3 Grandes Facciones], la [Khaos Brigade] es demasiado peligrosa para ser ignorada, hay demasiada monarquía plutocrática en la Sociedad Demoníaca, el [Cielo] sigue siendo capitalizando la fe y por lo menos la mitad de los [Caídos] tiene tendencias nazi… un solo golpe de un oportunista y el orden del mundo se irá al carajo-

-"Un anti-conceptivo… el [WorldBook]"-

-El [WorldBook] existe para evitar que la peor pesadilla de todos nosotros aquí presentes se repita. Los Maou no pueden ir al campo de batalla porque son demasiado valiosos. Los señores feudales de los 72 ni se dignarán en mover un músculo. Los [Serafines] no pueden abandonar tan fácilmente el [Cielo]. Los [Cadres] no pueden moverse libremente porque sería una declaración abierta de Guerra…-

-"Solo los Peones pueden moverse…"-

-Estoy plenamente consciente que en términos de Guerra sigo siendo un Peón, a lo mucho una Torre. Si ese es el caso, avasallaré a mis enemigos con fuerza abrumadora… pero necesito de personal para ayudarme. Hasta un [Súper-Demonio] puede caer con la debida planeación…-

-"¿Te refieres a la "Batalla del Puente de Auros"?"-

-Sí, yo también estuve ahí. Puede que no en el tiempo que pasó… pero la vivacidad de la mente de Euclid y Rizevim es tanta que la ilusión es increíblemente real. Recuerdo que soltaste todo tu vocabulario cuando te viste rodeado… ¿y de qué puente me estás hablando?-

-"Si no fuera por Ajuka y los refuerzos del Clan Phenex fijo que me asesinaban… y si mal no recuerdo se me pasó la mano y lo desintegré"- recordando viejos tiempos.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¿Cómo le quedó el ojo a Falbium?-

-"¡Fue la primera vez que lo vi tan despierto! ¡Un poco más y le daba un infarto! ¡Jajajajajajajajaja!"-

En los ojos de ambos [Súper-Demonio] había una empatía que Grayfia nunca había visto.

Era como si en medio de esa dolorosa discusión ambos hubieran entendido algo.

Algo…

Esencial.

¿Entender?

Sí, ahora se conocían mejor.

Ambos habían sufrido el mismo dolor…

Ambos habían estado en la misma Guerra…

Habían logrado victorias…

Derrotas…

Y compartían un vínculo especial con una persona en común.

Issei sabía que la obsesión de Sirzechs con su hermana iba más allá del cariño.

Sirzechs amaba a su hermana.

¿Quién no haría lo que fuera para que una persona preciada para ti no sufra?

¿Estarías dispuesto a sufrir por ella?

¿Luchar por ella?

¿Sudar y sangrar con tal de no ver nunca más aquello que prometiste que nunca más volvería a pasar?

" _¿Matarías por ella?"_

Si había algo en común entre el Príncipe de los Demonios y el actual Lucifer era su respuesta ante esa pregunta…

" _Sí"_

Sí, sí… y mil veces sí.

La única razón por la que Sirzechs y compañía aceptaron el puesto de Maou fue porque vieron en el puesto una oportunidad.

Si el Inframundo estaba a salvo…

Por consiguiente sus seres queridos también.

Aunque no era tan fácil.

La situación política que dejó la segunda generación de descendientes de mis hermanos mayores fue pésima.

Era un estado monárquico.

Y como todo estado donde la monarquía es reina y señora…

Las intrigas están a la orden del día.

Inescrupulosos individuos e híper-conservadores demonios ahora ocupan altos puestos dentro del sistema burocrático.

Su influencia es tan grande que el 60% de todas las decisiones del Gobierno son tomadas por ellos.

Además de ese enfermo fetiche por la sangre pura…

Aghhh, de solo pensarlo se me revuelve el estómago.

¡Qué asco!

Sin contar la maldita Facción del [Gran Rey] dirigida por los altos mandos de la Casa Bael…

Los imbéciles obsesos con la sangre pura dispersos por los restantes [Pilares]…

Los intentos de imperialismo por parte de la Facción de los [Maou Ancestrales]…

Los Maou Actuales tenían mucho trabajo.

Yo intenté cambiar eso a través de la violencia cuando tenía 10 años.

Gracias a ellos pude darme cuenta que esa no era la manera correcta.

La única manera de cambiar una sociedad es a través de una Revolución…

Esa utopía llamada "socialismo".

No, socialismo no…

Aún no.

El socialismo solo es la etapa de transición entre el capitalismo y el comunismo.

Todavía no hemos transitado por la famosa "República Democrática"…

Y para acostumbrarnos a ella deben pasar mínimo unos cuantos miles de años…

Ñeh, veremos eso más adelante.

Nosotros 5 sabemos que para que la Revolución tenga éxito, es necesaria una sacudida violenta…

Muy violenta.

Falbium lo sabe.

Ajuka lo sabe.

Serafall lo sabe.

Sirzechs lo sabe.

Yo lo sé.

Los actores siguen llegando a escena.

Asmodeus tiene partidarios en el Ejército.

Si es necesario pelear, tenemos el respaldo.

Un Golpe de Estado, la instauración de una Corte Marcial y listo.

Beelzebub es un genio en la manipulación de masas.

Sus locas filosofías e increíbles inventos desvían la atención de la aristocracia.

Leviathan es la experta en idiotización.

El pueblo es ignorante.

Los burgueses que actualmente dominan son de todo menos tontos.

Saben qué decir para que el llano los siga.

Para un dictador, eso es contraproducente.

Debe de tener un mecanismo que embrutezca a la población y desvíe su atención de lo verdaderamente esencial.

¿Cómo?

La respuesta es fácil.

"Miracle Levi-tan"

Atrae el libido de los hombres, la emoción de los niños, y el interés de las mujeres.

Tampoco es que me guste mucho que MI Serafall esté siendo la dueña de los sueños húmedos de la gran parte de la población masculina…

Pero lamentablemente es necesario.

Tal vez yo debería hacer algo parecido.

En cuanto a Lucifer…

Simplemente es el epítome de la supremacía demoníaca.

La punta de la cadena alimenticia.

El camarada.

El compañero.

El padre.

Nuestro "querido líder".

Su carisma es bien conocido por todos, ganándose varios miles de adeptos con el pasar de los siglos.

Es el líder ideal.

En cuanto a mí…

Satanás.

El Diablo.

El monstruo.

El Perro Guardián.

El Don.

La parte sombría.

El Rey de los Parias.

Yo controlo el bajo mundo del Inframundo.

Regulo sus actividades.

Evito que se salgan de la raya.

Elimino a los estorbos, aniquilo los levantamientos.

Silencio a la oposición.

Ahora solo somos 5…

¡Pero solo uno basta para que un millón más unan sus voces!

¡El clamor del pueblo!

¡El triunfo de la Revolución!

¡El inicio de una nueva era!

¡Camaradería!

¡Equidad!

¡Libertad!

¡Fraternidad!

¡Nosotros queremos un Inframundo donde los Nobles no abusen de los Clase Baja!

¡Donde todos los demonios puedan acceder a los beneficios de una vida digna producto del sudor de su propia frente!

¡Leyes más justas que no favorezcan tanto a los líderes de los Clanes!

¡Respeto mutuo, como debería de ser!

¡Sin rencores a las otras razas!

¡Eliminando de una buena vez el elitismo de una vez por todas!

¡Arriba la meritocracia!

¡VIVA LA MERITOCRACIA!

¡ABAJO EL CONSUMISMO!

Como todos buenos camaradas, es completamente normal llevarnos de lo lindo.

Justo como ahora.

Sabíamos que para crear un mundo mejor, el cambio debía empezar con nosotros mismos.

Por lo que nos esforzábamos en nuestros respectivos ámbitos para mantener la paz.

Si había paz…

¿Por qué deberíamos de estar tan tensos al tener una simple conversación?

Eso es lo que Grayfia le costaba tanto entender…

Típico.

"Una maid no piensa, solo obedece".

Ahhh…

Aún había mucho por hacer.

Así, ambos [Súper-Demonios] se la pasaron charlando de lo lindo…

Hasta que Issei tocó el tema en cuestión.

-Entonces… ¿cómo debo de proceder con Rias?-

Sirzechs se quedó callado durante unos minutos, pensativo.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que le costaba mucho tomar una decisión.

Él mismo lo sabía.

Los tenebrosos calabozos de su mente así lo confirmaban.

Sirzechs sabía por experiencia propia lo valiosa que era una vida pacífica.

Sin preocupaciones.

Hakuna Matata.

Aclarando que no al extremo de llegar a ser como Falbium.

Eso sí es un verdadero seguidor del Hakuna Matata.

Vago de…

Había visto a jóvenes de la edad de su cuñado morir frente a sus ojos en pos de sus ideales.

Rias era muy idealista.

Y no, no había nada de malo en ello.

Solo que por esos ideales algunos hacían locuras.

Locuras que tarde o temprano te llevan a la tumba.

No podía permitir eso.

Simplemente no podía.

Pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de que pasara algo irremediable.

Debía de ser cuidadoso.

Muy cuidadoso.

-¿Estás preocupado por la seguridad de Rias, verdad?- preguntó comprensivamente.

-"Más que todo por su integridad física"- confesó. –"Sé perfectamente que a lo mucho la dejarás en un virtual peligro de muerte, pero nunca llegará a consumarse. Lo que me preocupa es que haga una tontería"-

-No eres el único- recordando lo sucedido hace unos días.

* * *

 **-Flashback – Hace un día-**

* * *

Demonios exiliados.

Son aquellos demonios, reencarnados o de alguna casta menor, que traicionaron y posteriormente asesinaron a un demonio con título, o mejor llamado su Maestro.

Múltiples casos suceden a menudo.

Toda la servidumbre de mi padre actualmente eran demonios exiliados, por darles un ejemplo.

Estos individuos son enormemente poderosos.

Y peligrosos.

Si tuvieron el poder suficiente para asesinar a un Clase Alta, por obvias razones son de cuidado.

Según su descripción general, son los que usan su poder para intereses egoístas.

Los parias.

Los perros exiliados.

Los parias siempre causan problemas.

Cuando uno de estos es encontrado, es el deber del demonio que controla la zona y su séquito exterminarlos de la faz de la Tierra.

Es nuestra ley.

Incluso nuestros "enemigos", dígase de los ángeles y ángeles caídos, los ven como amenaza y los exterminan.

No hay nada más peligroso que un demonio que no sigue ninguna regla.

Mejor planteado:

No hay nada más peligroso que un demonio que sigue sus propias reglas.

Ahora, sentémonos un momento a pensar.

Respiremos profundo…

Lento y pausado.

No nos precipitemos a conclusiones apresuradas.

Mente fría.

Es bien sabido que todas las verdades que aceptamos como "verdaderas" dependen del punto de vista del que la cuenta.

Sí, hijos míos, la historia siempre es contada desde la perspectiva del vencedor.

Nunca nos ponemos en el lugar del vencido.

Lo tachamos de monstruo.

Paria.

Criminal.

Asesino.

Traidor.

Villano.

Y eso que no muchos saben que la palabra "villano" originalmente era usada para referirse a los pobladores de una villa.

¿Cómo esa palabra se trasformó en sinónimo de criminal?

Pues porque lo vemos desde la perspectiva de la nobleza y el clero, quienes veían al llano como enemigos.

Aunque todos saben que la nobleza es el mayor causante de desdicha a nivel social, encima que el 90% de todos los terrenos fértiles y el dinero son pésimamente controlados por ellos; y que la religión –usada para intereses personales por un grupo de individuos con gran inteligencia- es el opio del pueblo, todos los ven como héroes.

¿Por qué?

Porque vencieron, y adornaron su triunfo de tal forma que el resto del pueblo terminó por caer en su juego, a pesar que estaban dándoles la espalda a sus propios camaradas.

¿Lo ven?

Nunca nos ponemos a pensar en las razones que impulsaron a los demonios exiliados a traicionar a sus amos.

Solo los ven como "lo que son"…

Aquellos que traicionaron vilmente a sus Amos.

Amos…

Con esa palabra ya tenemos un motivo.

Todo acto de servidumbre, aunque lo adornen con miles de flores y un sueldo alucinantemente exorbitante…

XXXX

*Cof *Cof* Rossweisse *Cof *Cof*

XXXX

Es solo eso.

Servir-a-alguien.

Servidumbre.

Ser un esclavo.

¿Quién quiere depender de alguien para vivir?

¿Quién desea conformarse con lo que tiene?

¿Acaso alguien no puede aspirar a más?

Sé que matar no es una manera muy "correcta" de hacerlo…

Pero vamos, siglos de esclavitud tienen que terminar de una manera u otra.

Tampoco sabemos qué clase de persona es en realidad el "amo".

Hay muchas personas que aparentan ser ángeles ante la sociedad…

Y en el núcleo interno que es su vida privada son unos verdaderos desgraciados.

Degenerados.

Pedófilos.

Obsesos por el poder.

Avaros.

Sádicos.

Patanes.

Engreídos.

Egocéntricos.

Abusivos.

Uno tarde o temprano se cansa de los abusos de su "Maestro".

Y si un individuo no puede cambiarse a las buenas…

Se cambia a las malas.

Cansarse del abuso del poderoso.

Aborreciendo sus crueles acciones.

Odiando el daño que produce a su paso.

Con eso ya van varias razones derivadas intrínsecamente de una sola.

Otra de las razones (no muy comunes pero de todas formas pasa) es la de la obligación.

Una persona "X" amenaza la vida de un ser querido, ya sea tu Maestro, familiar, amigo o simplemente tu compañero/a de toda la vida, y te obliga a abandonar el grupo por el bienestar de esa persona.

Por la mera convicción del individuo suceden varias cosas.

Esta es una de ellas.

La traición a veces suele suceder por los deseos más nobles…

Creo que ha quedado claro ese aspecto.

Lamentablemente, sin importar lo que pensemos…

La ley es la ley.

"Y la ley se hizo para cumplirse".

El grupo Gremory había recibido una orden de cacería del Archiduque de no sé cuál Clan Demoníaco.

El paria en cuestión había escapado al Territorio de Rias, así que era su deber eliminarlo.

Como ya debemos deducir, también es una de las tareas del demonio reencarnado ayudar a su Maestro con estas tareas.

Era medianoche, como cualquier cliché de película de terror, y la oscuridad se pavoneaba por este lado del mundo.

Nada de qué preocuparse.

Los demonios vemos mucho mejor de noche, además que nuestro poder se incrementa con la relación de oscuridad y la posición del astro nocturno, así que ahora estábamos en condiciones óptimas para pelear.

Al igual del paria que íbamos a cazar.

¡Genial!

Había mucha vegetación en los alrededores.

Muchos árboles donde esconderse.

Un amplio espacio en medio del bosque y un edifico abandonado.

Idóneo para una emboscada.

Pero Rias ni por asomo se lo imaginaba.

Solamente caminaba campantemente sin ningún tipo de precaución.

El demonio en cuestión era un [Necrófago].

Con solo saber eso, ya teníamos la victoria asegurada.

Sabemos que los [Necrófagos] son demonios con forma de animal.

Tenía la habilidad de transformarse en cualquier ser viviente solo para confundir a su víctima, pero la parte inferior siempre va a ser del animal con el que tenga afinidad.

La única forma de detectarlos sin detectar aura son sus pies, valga la redundancia, revisando la forma de la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Aunque para el momento en que te des cuenta estarás en su estómago…

Horrenda forma de morir, créanme.

Estar en el aparato digestivo de un monstruo no es una experiencia muy agradable que digamos…

¿Cómo lo sé?

…prefiero no recordar viejos traumas.

Tienen ciertas similitudes con los parásitos, por lo que cualquier parte cercenada de su dueño original actuará como un nuevo ser.

Se pega sin ser detectadas a sus víctimas y absorben lentamente la energía vital de su huésped, llegando a poseer su cuerpo en cuestión de días.

Si el ser tiene un nivel y control de poder considerable, puede llegar a crear engendros con sus propios órganos.

Todos conectados por la voluntad del demonio creador.

¿Cómo sabía yo de esto?

Porque he asesinado a muchos de su clase, y sé por experiencia propia todas sus patrañas.

También porque el 20% de la servidumbre de mi padre puede acceder a este estado prohibido…

Y créanme cuando les digo que es muy difícil derrotarlos.

¿Por algo mi padre los habrá elegido como su servidumbre, no?

Hubo una vez un [Necrófago] cuya verdadera forma era una serpiente gigante…

Y no, no era una [Lamia].

Los [Lamia] son criaturas de la Mitología Griega que comen a sus víctimas vivos y tienen rasgos de serpiente.

Ya saben, como Orochimaru.

Que puedan transformarse en serpiente por un corto periodo de tiempo dependiendo de la madurez de sus habilidades es otra cosa.

Este [Necrófago] tenía la particularidad de que su "verdadera forma" era un reptil.

No tenían rasgos de serpiente…

Ni tampoco podía transformarse en serpiente por medio de una habilidad especial…

¡Literalmente era un híbrido de demonio-reptil!

¡Estos solo transformaban una parte de su cuerpo con magia para parecer "humanos"!

¡No al revés!

Además que los lamias fueron creados por la Mitología Griega y los [Necrófagos] con particularidad reptil alcanzan ese estado al contaminarse con la propia oscuridad intrínseca en nuestra raza y adoptar la forma del animal con el que tienen mayor afinidad…

Sí, adivinaron.

Estas cosas son posibles gracias a [Berseker].

Creo que nuevamente nos desviamos del tema.

En fin, no se imaginan cuánto sufrí para vencerlo.

¡El maldito transformaba en serpiente gigante cada parte que cercenaba de su cuerpo!

¡Y eran jodidamente rápidas y molestas!

Si quieren deshacerse de uno, solamente congélenlo, electrocútenlo hasta morir, ahóguenlo o redúzcanlo a cenizas…

¡Nunca se les ocurra cortarte ni siquiera la minúscula parte de su cola!

Aunque entre un [Lamia] y un [Necrófago] tipo [Reptil]…

Prefería mil veces a un [Necrófago] tipo [Reptil].

¡Los [Lamia] son mucho peores!

¡Estos sí piensan como guerreros!

La verdad es que esperaba que no nos tocara enfrentar a alguien como eso.

¿Rias sabía de esto?

Estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

Cada noche, el demonio exiliado en cuestión está atrayendo humanos hasta el edificio para alimentarse de ellos.

Los asesina y luego se come sus cadáveres.

Esa es la razón por la que se los cataloga como [Necrófagos].

Ciertamente grotesco.

Entramos al lugar.

Era un viejo taller de carpintería abandonado.

Uno bien grande.

Las maquinarias que usualmente caracterizan a uno de su clase estaban acumulando polvo.

Solo las del rincón de la parte trasera, con un poco de mantenimiento, alcanzaban el valor de 600. 000 yenes.

¿Quién demonios deja estas cosas en un almacén?

¿Acaso la gente no tiene la iniciativa de revender eso?

¡Ganarían un montón de dinero!

En fin, mejor no me meto en esos asuntos.

-Esto es…- murmuró el castaño oliendo el lugar.

-Olor a sangre- corroboró Shirone, poniéndose en posición de batalla.

El pequeño Issei se cubrió la nariz con el uniforme luego de escuchar a la albina.

De todas formas, no podía oler nada.

Aún era un novato en este tipo de cosas.

Issei se dio cuenta que su primo había aprendido algo nuevo con respecto a su hermanita.

"Koneko-chan tiene un buen sentido del olfato"

Solo sonrió de medio lado.

Muy buena apreciación.

Entonces lo sintió.

-Aquí viene- anunció el castaño afilando la mirada.

Sucedió.

Un gran instinto asesino inundó la estancia.

No era normal.

No era el instinto asesino de un ser normal.

Era más bien un instinto asesino animal.

De un depredador viendo a su presa.

Un suculento y exquisito platillo para su exclusivo disfrute y deleite.

Nosotros.

Las piernas del primo del Príncipe de la Masacre temblaban.

Estaba asustado.

Muy asustado.

Si es que Raynare, que también nos acompañaba, no hubiera puesto una mano en su hombro y sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora, de seguro ya hubiera escapado.

Los demás ni se inmutaban.

Rias, quien estaba en frente nuestro, puso una mano en sus labios.

Pensando.

(De seguro está pensando en alguna estrategia)- vaticinó el castaño.

Cuán equivocado estaba.

-Issei, esta es una buena oportunidad para que experimentes cómo es una pelea-

-¡¿Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!- tratando de excusarse.

-Lo del golem de madera no cuenta. Ese solo se limitó a defenderse. El enemigo al que nos enfrentamos va a intentar matarnos, así que esto es una pelea de verdad- leyendo los pensamientos de su primo.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Lo dicen enserio?! ¡Estoy seguro que no voy a ser de mucha ayuda!-

-Sí, ahora sigue siendo imposible-

Como siempre y para no variar, Rias prefiere la confrontación directa.

En el rostro del castañito asomó la tristeza.

-No te preocupes, Issei. Pronto podrás acompañarlos- consoló Raynare.

-Pero puedes ver cómo es una batalla de demonios- ignorando olímpicamente los sentimientos del pobre. –Hoy solo concéntrate en mirar cómo peleamos… oh, sí. También explicaré qué características tienen los sirvientes- aprovechando el momento.

-¿Explicar… las características que tienen los sirvientes?- confundido.

-Los demonios que se convierten en Maestros tienen características que les dan a aquellos que se convertirán en sus sirvientes. ¿Recuerdas la condición actual de los demonios?-

El castañito asintió.

-Hace mucho tiempo, hubieron 2 Grandes Guerras entre los demonios, los caídos y Dios con sus ángeles seguidores. Los 3 bandos tenían una gran armada y pelearon por muchos milenios. Como resultado, los 3 perdieron la mayor parte de sus tropas y las Guerras terminaron en un empate- recordó Rias.

-Los demonios no fueron la excepción. Los demonios de Clase Suprema que comandaban 20, hasta 30 legiones demoníacas perdieron gran parte de su armada por culpa de la Guerra. Perdieron tantos que ni siquiera pudieron formar nuevos ejércitos- dijo Kiba.

-La mayoría de los demonios de sangre pura murieron en esas Guerras. Pero debido a eso, hay una especie de Guerra Fría entre nosotros. Si bajamos la guardia, estaremos en serios problemas- aportó Akeno.

-Entonces los demonios decidieron usar un sistema para repoblar la especie y formar nuevos grupos de soldados. Y esas son las [Evil Pieces]- continuó Rias.

-¿[Evil Pieces]?- preguntó el castañito esforzándose al máximo para procesar la información.

-Las [Evil Pieces] son 15 piezas de ajedrez que sirven para reencarnar a individuos de cualquier raza en demonios… claro exceptuando a los Dioses- explicó el castaño mayor de manera sencilla. –Fueron creadas por el Maou Ajuka Beelzebub basándose en el juego de ajedrez, una obvia ironía considerando que la mayor parte de reencarnados originalmente son humanos-

-Desde ese momento el ajedrez se volvió un juego muy popular entre los demonios…-

-Eso no nos interesa ahora, Rias. Los demonios que son [Rey], como Ri-chan aquí presente, son los Amos. De ahí salieron 5 tipos de piezas más: [Torres], [Caballeros], [Alfiles], [Reinas] y [Peones]-

-Ya que no pudieron recrear una armada, decidieron tener un pequeño número de demonios y darles enormes poderes. Este sistema fue creado hace un par de siglos y se volvió inesperadamente popular entre los demonios con nobleza-

-¿Comenzaron a jugar ajedrez entre ellos?-

-Sí, ellos comenzaron a competir entre sí. Algo como por ejemplo, "¡Mi [Caballero] es el más fuerte!" o "¡No, mi [Torre] es más fuerte!". De ahí surgieron los [Rating Games]-

-¿Entonces ser una pieza fuerte en ese juego te convierte en un demonio espléndido?-

-Sí, pero eso es sobrevalorado. Yo me podría cargar a varios séquitos "profesionales" sin sudar mucho que digamos… y eso que ni necesitaría el [Booster Gear]-

[¿Cómo vas a usar mi poder contra unos patéticos insectos? Si con el tuyo propio los abrumas, con el mío ni tendrían alguna remota posibilidad]- exclamó Ddraig de tal forma que todos lo oigan.

[Las posibilidades de sobrevivir a un encuentro con el Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo son… nulas]- se sumó Gaeld a la conversación.

-No es por resultar arrogante ni extremamente confiado… pero incluso todos ustedes juntos no tendrían alguna posibilidad contra mí o contra Issei si estuviera bien entrenado-

-¡!-

[Ni en un millón de años]

[Multiplicar el poder del portador por 2 hasta el infinito. Ese es nuestro poder, compañero]

-Increíble…- murmuró el castañito sin poder creerlo.

-Gaeld-san ¿entonces si Issei dominara su poder… podría vencer a mi padre?- preguntó curiosamente Raynare.

[¿Bromeas? Lo destruiría sin ningún esfuerzo. Y no me llames Gaeld-san, me hace sentir raro… ¡Solo llámame el gran y todopoderoso Gaeld-sama!]- forzando al [Diabolos Gear] salir con pequeños fuegos artificiales rodeándolo, sacándole una gran gota de sudor estilo anime a todo el mundo.

-Claaaaaaaaaro, el gran dormilón y perezoso Gaeld Goch. Ahora me siento intimidado… ¡Ay, qué miedooooooooo!~ dijo el castaño temblando con claro sarcasmo, sacándole grandes carcajadas al séquito Gremory.

[Mi otra mitad, estar prácticamente todo el día durmiendo y sin decir nada te quita bastante credibilidad…]- exclamó Ddraig con pena ajena al escuchar murmurar a su contraparte algo sobre compañeros que le faltan el respeto o algo así.

-Buchou, y solo por saber… ¿qué clase de pieza soy yo? ¿Cuál es mi poder especial?- preguntó el castañito con clara curiosidad.

-Issei, tú eres…-

Rias se detuvo ahí.

Todos supieron por qué.

El instinto asesino había aumentado su intensidad.

- **Ummm… puedo oler algo desagradable. Pero también puedo oler algo delicioso. ¿Es dulce? ¿O acaso será agrio?-**

(¡Mierda!)- pensó el castaño completamente tenso.

La voz del demonio renegado era influencia por cierta entidad muy conocida por el descendiente de Satanás.

-¡!-

-Issei-nii… ¿ese no es…?-

-A callar Shirone. Si no me ve, no se revelará…- ocultando su presencia, desapareciendo entre las sombras.

-Koneko-chan ¿por qué Onii-sama te llamó "Shirone"?-

-Nada que te incumba- respondió agrestemente, silenciando al castañito por su inusual agresividad.

-Demonio exiliado Vaizor. Estamos aquí para eliminarte- exclamó confiada la pelirroja dando un paso al frente, sin ningún tipo de protección.

(¡PERO QUE ESTÚPIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!)

FIUSSSSSSHHHHHHH

CLANC

PUM

-¡!-

Rias sudó frío.

¿El motivo?

Una gran lanza hecha con las vigas de la edificación se había clavado a centímetros de ella…

Y eso que había desviada gracias a cierto kunai de 3 puntas que ahora reposaba delante de sus pies.

GULP

 **-¡Kwakwakwakwakwakwakwakwakwa!-**

Una risa anormal se escuchó por todo el lugar.

Claramente esa cosa ya no era un demonio…

¡Era un monstruo!

Entonces apareció.

Era una mujer de magníficas proporciones sin nada puesto.

Pero el cuerpo de la mujer estaba flotando.

No…

BAM

BAM

BAM

Fuertes pisadas.

La siguiente cosa que vieron fue el cuerpo de una criatura gigantesca.

Era un ser grotesco con una inusual forma que tenía la parte superior de una mujer y la parte inferior de un monstruo.

La parte inferior del [Necrófago] tenía 4 piernas de toro con pezuñas capaces de destrozar huesos y una larga cola extremadamente gruesa que se movía por cuenta propia.

Los [Akuma no Deshi] se tensaron al ver el panorama completo.

Ellos también conocían por descripciones de su Maestro qué clase de criatura era esa…

Y sus peculiares habilidades.

Era un [Necrófago] tipo [Vacuno].

Una mezcla de demonio con toro.

Agradeciéndole a todos sus muertos que este renegado en particular aún no hubiera desarrollado los cuernos (que son lo suficientemente fuertes para romper los mejores círculos defensivos que los Gremory pudieran crear, por lo menos en ese momento), el castaño se sentó encima de una viga y observó.

Por el tamaño del mismo, se le calculaba aproximadamente unos 5 metros, como mínimo.

Si se parara sobre sus piernas traseras fijo que medía el doble.

Internamente el castaño mayor agradecía que este por lo menos sea uno pequeño…

Y a juzgar por sus movimientos, algo torpe.

¡Ni pensar en un [Necrófago] con sus poderes y habilidades completamente maduras!

Pero Rias no parecía intimidada.

Ni siquiera alerta.

Estaba confiada.

Muy confiada.

Demasiado.

Y eso me preocupaba.

-Apartándote de tu maestro, y acechando cuando te place sin duda merece la muerte. En el nombre del Duque de Gremory ¡Con gusto te eliminaré!- señalándole con el dedo retadoramente, haciendo rebotar levemente sus grandes pechos.

(¡¿PERO QUÉ CLASE DE POSTURA DEFENSIVA ES ESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!)

 **-¡Te crees muy lista, pequeña niña! ¡Desgarraré tu cuerpo y lo teñiré de rojo justo igual que tu cabello!-** chilló extasiado el demonio con una sonrisa sicópata.

Sí, [Berseker] lo había poseído.

¡Estaba demente!

¡Y un demente es completamente impredecible!

-Hmp, parece que Vaizor tiene un vocabulario muy peculiar ¡Yutto!-

-¡Sí, Buchou!-

Con gran velocidad, Kiba se dirigió de frente al enemigo.

Ciertamente era muy veloz.

Y esa cosa no era muy conocida precisamente por su velocidad.

(Bien pensado, Rias)

-Issei, continuaré con la lección de antes-

El castañito prestó atención, al igual que Raynare.

-Yutto ocupa la posición de [Caballo]. Su característica es la velocidad. Aquellos que se convierten en [Caballeros] aumentan su velocidad exponencialmente…-

Tal cual como dijo Rias, la velocidad de Kiba se incrementó.

Imposible de seguir para la mayoría de los presentes…

Ridículamente fácil de seguir para el castaño mayor, quien veía los movimientos del rubio en cámara lenta.

El monstruo trataba de golpear a Kiba con sus garras, pero este esquivaba los ataques con evidente maestría.

-…y el arma definitiva de Yutto es la espada-

Kiba se detuvo abruptamente e invocó una espada europea.

La sacó de su funda y la espada desnuda reflejaba la luz de la luna…

Kiba desapareció nuevamente.

A continuación se escuchó el alarido de dolor del monstruo.

- **¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-**

¿Qué pasó?

Muy sencillo.

El rubio le había cercenado limpiamente sus 2 brazos.

La sangre brotaba a borbotones de sus heridas, y tampoco ayudaba mucho el hecho que el exiliado se movía erráticamente, haciendo que ese vital líquido rojo se derrame mucho más rápido y en mayor amplitud.

Parecía una lluvia de sangre…

¡Qué hermoso!

-Ese es el poder de Yutto. Velocidad que no puedes seguir con ojos normales y kenjutsu del nivel de un profesional. Al combinar esas 2, se convierte en el [Caballero] ideal-

El pequeño Issei se dio cuenta que había una pequeña sombra cerca de las piernas del monstruo…

-¡Espera! ¡Esa es Koneko-chan!-

-Así es, Issei. La siguiente es Koneko. Ella es una [Torre]. La característica principal de una [Torre] es…-

 **-¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

PAM

El monstruo intentó darle una patada a la albina…

Pero su pata nunca tocó el suelo.

-¡I-imposible! ¡LA ESTÁ LEVANTANDO!- chilló Raynare incrédula.

-La característica de una [Torre] es simple. Fuerza absoluta y también altísima defensa. Es imposible para un demonio de ese calibre hacerle daño a Koneko. No podrá hacerle nada-

Como si de simple papel se tratase, Shirone levantó al monstruo completamente.

-A volar- dijo en modo kuudere dando un salto y asestando un fuerte puñetazo en su estómago.

BAM

 **-¡ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-**

Debido a la fuerza del golpe, el monstruo fue lanzado hacia atrás.

-Debo de asegurarme de no meterme en problemas con Koneko-chan…- murmuró el castañito tragando saliva pesadamente.

-Por último Akeno-

Akeno reía "inocentemente" mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia el casi incapacitado monstruo.

-Akeno es una [Reina]. Es la persona más fuerte después de mí…e Ise…-

(¿Más fuerte después de ti? Akeno le daría tantas ostias que ni sabría de dónde vinieron)

[¿Ostia?]

(Golpe, trastazo, bofetada, lo típico de una pelea. El término que use no va afectar mucho el resultado de una batalla "Akeno vs Rias", por lo menos ahora. La traducción al castellano sería "le van a dar tantos golpes que ni sabrá de dónde salieron")

[Oh, ya entiendo]

-… Ella es la pieza indestructible que tiene todas las características del [Peón], [Caballo], [Alfil] y [Torre]-

 **-¡GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡MALDITOS SEAN!-** vociferaba el adolorido monstruo tratando de pararse sobre sus rotas piernas, producto de la caída provocada por Shirone.

Akeno solamente atinó a reírse como ella sabe hacerlo.

-Ara ara, ufufufufufu, parece que todavía tienes algo de energía ¿Entonces qué tal esto?- extendiendo sus brazos al cielo.

FLASH

En menos de un parpadeo un relámpago feroz le dio de lleno al monstruo.

 **-¡Gagagaggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-**

-Oh cielos, parece que estás muy animado Monstruo-san ¿deseas uno más?- haciendo un ademán con sus manos.

FLASH

FLASH

FLASH

FLASH

Múltiples rayos comenzaron a caer sobre el pobre demonio, quien se retorcía de dolor al recibir el mortal ataque.

 **-¡Gagagaggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-**

-No te escuché pequeño. ¿Quieres más? Oh, no es molestia, para nada, por supuesto que tengo más A-M-O-R~

 **-¡Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!-**

Mientras seguía descargando múltiples relámpagos sobre el cuerpo de su enemigo, la pelinegra posaba su mano sobre su sonrojado rostro, completamente extasiada.

-Akeno es excelente usando ataques hechos con poderes mágicos. Puede usar elementos naturales como el relámpago, el hielo, el fuego y muchos otros más. Y por sobretodo… ella es la "Sádica Suprema"-

GULP

Ambos tórtolos tragaron saliva pesadamente.

-A menudo ella es muy amable. Pero una vez que la batalla inicia, no se detendrá hasta calmarse-

-Sniff… tengo miedo de Akeno-san…- temblando.

-No debes temer, Issei. Akeno es bastante amable con sus camaradas, así que no es problema. Incluso dijo que eras tierno. La próxima vez, has que te consienta. Sin duda te abrazará amablemente-

-Ufufufufufufufu, ¿Cuántos de mis relámpagos puedes recibir, Monstruo-san? Aún no puedes morir. La que terminará contigo será mi Maestra ¡Jojojojojojojojo!-

(¿La risa aristocrática? ¿Quién te crees, Akeno? ¿Ravel Phenex?)

Por unos cuantos minutos más Akeno siguió desquitándose con el pobre monstruo que no tenía dónde caerse muerto.

Luego de tranquilizarse y reuniendo la mayor parte de miembros cercenados del monstruo en cuestión, Rias se acercó al monstruo y puso su mano en su dirección.

-¿Unas últimas palabras?- dijo ella en un tono tan gélido que emocionó a nuestro oculto protagonista.

 **-M-mátame-** fue la única palabra que dijo el [Necrófago].

-¿Es así? Entonces desaparece- respondió Rias sin ningún asomo de piedad.

BOOM

El monstruo desapareció de la faz de la Tierra gracias a una certera esfera de energía hecha de [Poder de la Destrucción].

-Se acabó. Buen trabajo chicos- suspirando.

Todos los miembros del Club volvieron a su actitud normal…

Excepto 2 castaños que miraban el mismo punto.

Uno de los brazos faltantes que los miembros del Club no habían recogido había cobrado vida y se acercaba lentamente a la confiada pelirroja.

-¡Buchou, cuidado!- advirtió el castañito activando su [Diabolos Gear] y corriendo para interceptar el brazo.

[Boost]

-¿?- nadie entendía nada.

Entonces súbitamente el brazo se lanzó hacia una sorprendida pelirroja ante la alarmada mirada de sus siervos…

Hasta que…

*Freeze*

El brazo del [Necrófago] se congeló a medio camino, explotando en decenas de copos nieve que fueron a parar al suelo.

-Debes de tener más cuidado, Ri-chan. ¿No sabías que todas las partes cercenadas de un [Necrófago] actúan como un ente aparte que contiene la voluntad de su dueño?- preguntó el castaño saliendo de su escondite.

-¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? ¿¡Y CÓMO QUIERES QUE SEPA ESO!?-

-No sé, tal vez… ¡PRESTANDO ATENCIÓN A NUESTRAS CONVERSACIONES PRIVADAS!- saliéndole humo de las orejas. -¡¿En qué demonios estás pensando cuando conversamos mientras los demás están cumpliendo sus labores como demonios?!-

-Etoooo… ¿pensando en que al fin te tengo para mí sola?- jugando tímidamente con sus dedos.

PLAFF

(Estamos jodidos…)- dándose un sonoro facepalm, sabiendo que tenía mucho trabajo por delante.

* * *

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

-Entonces… ¿qué sugieres… Sirzechs?- preguntó el castaño haciendo caras raras.

-"Creo… que el método inductivo nos será de ayuda en esta ocasión"- dictaminó el pelirrojo, recibiendo un gesto afirmativo por parte de su esposa.

-Método inductivo… ¿quieres que guíe… a Rias… para que llegue a una conclusión por cuenta propia, verdad?- confirmó Issei recibiendo la confirmación por parte del Rey Demonio.

-"Así es. Admito que se me pasó la mano con ella… quiero enmendar eso. Rias deberá de comenzar a pensar como un demonio de verdad, no como la inocente niña que mi madre crio. Lo siento por ella… pero eso se acaba ahora"-

-Respeto completamente tu decisión Sirzechs, sé que fue difícil para ti pronunciar esas palabras sabiendo cuánto amas a tu hermana-

-"Es porque la amo el motivo por el que digo esto. Hyoudou Issei, te pido…no… te ordeno como el actual Maou Lucifer y regente del Inframundo que conviertas a Rias Gremory en un verdadero Demonio. Te doy la autoridad para hacer todo lo que creas conveniente para lograr ese objetivo. ¡No vaciles! ¡No tengas piedad!"- completamente serio, en su faceta de Maou.

- _Yes, my Lord-_ arrodillándose en frente del holograma, al puro estilo de los caballeros medievales.

Parecía que todo acabaría bien…

Hasta que el Maou pelirrojo se le ocurrió realizar la pregunta del millón:

-"Por cierto… ¿desde qué lugar me llamas?"-

TOC

TOC

TOC

-¡Onii-sama! ¡Ya sal del baño! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela!- se escuchó la voz de un joven desde el otro lado de la puerta…

De un baño público, esos que encuentras con forma de caseta en la esquina.

PLOP

La pareja de demonios cayó cómicamente al suelo al más puro estilo de Condorito.

-Bueno, creo que eso responde sus dudas… ¡Hasta la otra!- dando por terminada la conversación.

Guardando su celular.

Limpiándose el trasero.

Subiéndose las prendas inferiores.

Lavándose las manos con un poco de agua invocada a través de un círculo mágico.

Saliendo del baño donde lo esperaba un impaciente castañito.

-¡Onii-sama! ¡Demoraste mucho!- le espetó su primito con un puchero.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Pero cuando el estómago llama, hay que obedecer- se excusó.

-Ya lo sé. Pero de todas formas pudiste demorarte menos…-

-Eso ya no importa ¿vamos?-

-¡Claro!-

El dúo de castaños empezó a trotar a paso ligero con dirección a la escuela.

En eso, pasaron por un parque.

-¡Uwaaaaaaaahhhhh!- gritó un niño, tendido en el suelo y sosteniendo su rodilla que por cierto estaba sangrando.

-¿Estás bien, Yosh-kun?- preguntó alarmada su madre, yendo en su auxilio.

Parecía que el niño se había tropezado.

Nada de qué preocuparse.

Pero el castaño mayor no se quedaría a ver.

-¡Hey, Onii-sama!-

El castaño mayor había entrado al parque.

Por obvias razones el castañito lo siguió.

-¿Estás bien, pequeño? _Los niños valientes no deben llorar por_ _heridas tan pequeñas como esta-_ consoló el castaño acariciando el cabello del niño.

El niño pareció tranquilizarse por sus palabras.

-Dime ¿te golpeaste aquí?- posando su mano sobre su herida.

-Sí, Onii-chan- respondió el pequeño secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Yoshida Murayama…-

-Lindo nombre Yosh-kun, dime ¿Tú eres valiente?-

-¡Sí!-

-¿Muy pero muy valiente?-

-¡Sí, mucho!-

-¿Quieres que la herida desaparezca?-

-¡Sí! ¡Ni siquiera una cicatriz! ¡Las cicatrices son feas!-

-¿Confías en mí?-

-¡Sí!-

-Pues tu Fe te ha salvado, pequeño- retirando la palma de su mano, mostrando que la rodilla del niño no tenía heridas, ni siquiera una minúscula cicatriz.

-¡Es un milagro!- chilló incrédula la mujer llevándose una mano a la boca. -¡Eres un ángel!-

-No, aquí el único milagro es el de la Fe, señora- ayudando al pequeño a levantarse. –Yosh-kun, sopla en mi mano- haciendo un puño con la mano que puso en la herida.

El niño inocentemente hizo lo indicado.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, el castaño abrió su mano.

Dentro, había una pequeña paloma blanca que salió volando con majestuosidad hacia el cielo…

Explotando en miles de partículas blancas que cayeron encima de ambos humanos, llenándolos de una paz que hace mucho no conocían.

-¡Guaaaaaaauuuuuu! ¡Eso fue increíble!- chilló emocionado el pequeño saltando de alegría.

-Fue un placer conocerlos, pero nos tenemos que ir- señalando al asombrado castañito. -La paz sea con ustedes, y que la felicidad reine en los corazones de toda su familia-

-Y con su Espíritu- respondió respetuosamente la madre, tomando la mano de su hijo con cariño. –Adiós, Padre-

[Te confundieron con un cura]

(A veces pasa)

-¡Adiós, Onii-chan!- se despidió alegremente el niño.

-Hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos, Yosh-kun- se despidió el castaño reemprendiendo el camino a la Academia, volteándose a ver a su primo. – _Olvidarás lo que has visto y creerás que has parado a medio camino para tomar aire-_ moviendo la mano al estilo Jedi.

-Olvidaré lo que he visto y he parado a medio camino para tomar aire- repitió mecánicamente.

-Muy bien-

CHAS

-Creo que ya tomé suficiente aire ¡Sigamos, Onii-sama!-

-¡Como digas, Issei!- reemprendiendo nuevamente la marcha.

* * *

 **-Primer Receso – Academia Kuoh-**

 **(Instalaciones del Club de Kendo)**

* * *

-¿¡Están listos!?-

-¡Hai!-

-¡Sí!-

-¡Bienvenidos, señores y señoras, damas y caballeros, al encuentro del sigloooooooooooo!-

-¡Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!-

Todas las improvisadas gradas de las instalaciones del Club de Kendo vibraron al estruendo de cientos de emocionados espectadores.

-¡En esta esquina, con un peso de…!-

-¡No es necesario saberloooooooooo!~

-¡… varios kilos, se encuentra la capitana del orgulloso Club de Kendo! ¡KAORIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MURAYAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡Whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!- varios alumnos se pusieron de pie para aplaudir a la mencionada.

Ella vestía con su típica vestimenta de Kendo, su protección reglamentaria y un shinai en mano.

Sus finos cabellos castaños se sacudieron ante un sutil movimiento de cabeza, adornando los bellos ojos miel que brillaban con intensidad a pesar de tener su Men puesto.

XXXXX

Solo para los no entendidos…

El "Men" es una máscara con rejillas cuya función es proteger la cara de los golpes del shinai.

Entiéndase por shinai a la espada de madera que usan para practicar las katas y realizar combates simulados.

Cuando un practicante recibe un golpe en el "Men" (Cabeza), se denomina "Men Ari" (Golpe a la cabeza).

Además de este, hay 3 formas de conseguir puntaje para ganar un encuentro de Kendo.

"Tsuki Ari" (Golpe a la garganta)

"Dou Ari" (Golpe al tronco)

"Kote Ari" (Golpe en cualquier parte del brazo)

Cada uno de estos golpes vale un punto.

Se da por entendido que el punto va para quien golpee primero cualquiera de las antes mencionadas áreas.

La persona que consiga 2 puntos primero, gana.

Si los participantes así lo desean, puede alargarse la cantidad de puntos necesarios o modificar las reglas a su gusto.

XXXXX

-¡Vamos sempai!-

-¡Usted puedeeeeeeeeee!-

-¡Sempai, sempai, sempai!-

-¡Deja a nuestro género orgullosoooooooo!-

-¡Y esta vez intente no perdeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!-

-¡Sí, la séptima es la vencidaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

-¡Y en la otra esquina, con un peso de 95 kilos…!-

-¡¿ES EN SERIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!?- la multitud chilló incrédula mirando al contrincante de la capitana.

-Ettoooo… ¿sí?-

-¡Pero no parece!-

-¡Es imposible!-

-¡Blasfemia!-

-¡Mentira!-

-¡Es imposible que ese papi esté tan inflado! ¡ES SIMPLEMENTE INAUDITO! ¿¡ACASO NO VEN ESOS MÚSCULOS!? ¡ES COMO DECIR QUE DON RAMÓN PAGA PUNTUALMENTE LA RENTA!-

(¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Buena esa, Kiryuu! ¡Me la apunto!)- pensó nuestro protagonista muriéndose de risa.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Imposible que ese cuerpazo sea tan pesado!- dijo una kohai babeando a mares. -¡ESTÁ PARA COMÉRSELO!-

-¡Y ESE PITO MÁS GRANDE QUE CÓNDOR ANDINO!- agregó Aika con una cara perturbadoramente lasciva.

-Chicas, ya sabemos que Issei-sempai está más bueno que el pan caliente, pero no es necesario tanto drama…-

(¿¡MÁS BUENO QUE EL QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?)

[¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!]

(¡No te rías!)

[¡Mis palomitas! ¡¿Dónde demonios están mis palomitas?! ¡Esta comedia es buenísima!]

(Y después los hombres somos los pervertidos… ¡¿Dónde mierda están la ONU cuando se la necesita?! ¡Deberían estar defendiendo la castidad de las personas de la panda de degeneradas que hay en Japón! ¡NO TRATANDO DE QUITARNOS LAS LOLIS!)

-Creo que ya nos desviamos del tema…-

(¡Eso! ¡Eso!)

-Sin más preámbulos, presentando al sempai más hermosamente sexy de la Historia de la Academia Kuoh, incluso superando al mismísimo Kiba Yutto en términos de ricura y suculencia. ¡Nuestro "Sex Symbol", HYOUDOU ISSEI-SEMPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡ISSEI-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡TE AMAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!-

-¡DAME UN HIJO Y PÁGAME EL ABORTO!-

(¡¿Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!)

[¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!]

-¡Por favor, los participantes a sus posiciones!-

Ambos participantes se pararon frente a frente, sosteniendo sus espadas.

Murayama estaba tensa y apretaba su shinai con fuerza apuntando hacia su oponente.

Con su pierna izquierda ligeramente más delante de su derecha, empuñaba su espada por debajo del busto.

Eso no significaba que estaba rígida.

Su cuerpo estaba relajado, pero sus brazos y muñecas estaban tensos, listas para recibir los embates.

Issei no traía protección de ningún tipo y estaba completamente relajado.

Simplemente su pie izquierdo detrás de su derecha procurando tener una buena base de sustentación y su espada en posición vertical a modo de defensa a la altura de su hemisferio derecho.

A diferencia de Kaori, quien tenía el área de los brazos tensos, él solo tensó los brazos.

Sus hombros estaban relajados, y sus muñecas estaban cerradas, pero no tensas.

Eran 2 estilos completamente distintos.

Uno estaba destinado a las competencias deportivas…

Y el otro…

Para algo más "violento".

Ojo, nunca confundan la "violencia" con la "agresividad".

Son cosas completamente distintas.

¿Olvidé mencionar que en los 6 combates oficiales que habían tenido hasta la fecha… Issei había barrido el suelo con ella?

-Este duelo será calificado dependiendo de la zona a la que golpeen. Si uno de ustedes da a una zona donde su oponente teóricamente recibiría un daño fatal, termina el encuentro. ¿Conformes?-

-¡Hai!/¡Sí!- respondieron al unísono.

-¡Hajime! ( _¡Comiencen!)_ -

Kaori se lanzó hacia el castaño con una velocidad ciertamente alta para ser humana.

Moviendo sus brazos hacia arriba, la castaña se dispuso a dar un corte vertical en dirección a la cabeza.

Issei, con la calma que había desarrollado durante su experiencia en batalla, se defendió bloqueando el corte con su propia espada, desviándolo inmediatamente con un ligero movimiento del arma.

La castaña tomó impulso y se lanzó, espada en mano, a dar una estocada frontal al corazón.

El castaño simplemente tuvo que hacer un sencillo movimiento de piernas y la chica pasó de largo.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, realizó un corte descendente con la esperanza de lograr un "Men Ari"…

Pero la mencionada joven no era la capitana del Club de Kendo por nada.

Dándose media vuelta, esquivando por los pelos el corte de su oponente, logró posicionarse detrás y tomar distancia.

Debía tomar las cosas con más calma.

Kaori Murayama sabía que su oponente era enormemente más experimentado que ella.

No lo podía tomar a la ligera.

-Impresionante, Kaori-chan- comentó el castaño sonriendo de medio lado. –Tú técnica es impresionante, de eso no hay dudas-

-Gracias por el cumplido, Issei-sempai- contestó ella, feliz por encontrar un oponente que de la talla. –Pero sin ofender ni nada, su técnica es muy verde como para ser deportiva-

Avanzando con rapidez, ambas espadas chocaron.

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

Un corte diagonal por parte de la castaña fue bloqueado por la espada del demonio colocada a la inversa, entiéndase por una posición horizontal de tal forma que ambas espadas formaban una cruz.

PAM

Este mismo aplicó un poco de fuerza para separar sus armas, bloqueando nuevamente una nueva tentativa de ataque por su lado izquierdo.

PAM

Apartando el shinai, bloqueando un corte que iba a su brazo.

PAM

Ladeando un poco el cuerpo para evitar una estocada, golpeando el shinai de la castaña con el suyo propio con dirección hacia el suelo.

PAM

PAM

PAM

Murayama lo daba todo en el combate.

Su refinado estilo de esgrima le daba un brutal parecido a Okita Souji, actual [Caballero] del Maou Lucifer.

Esa elegancia…

Las curvas que daban sus cortes…

La gracia que despedía al "bailar" en batalla…

Hermosa.

Sencillamente hermosa.

PAAAAAAAAAAAM

Las espadas de ambos combatientes terminaron chocando en un feroz embate por parte de la castaña.

A pesar de imbuir toda su fuerza para romper la sólida defensa del castaño, apenas lograba hacerlo retroceder un par de milímetros…

Y eso que lo había logrado solo porque al mencionado se le hacía más cómodo así.

-¿Sabes, sempai? Después de estudiar mucho su forma de pelear, creo que he descubierto cuál es su estilo- exclamó ella caminando lentamente en círculos sin romper el embate.

Las muchachas del Club de Kendo (y los infiltrados del Consejo Estudiantil - Club de Investigación de lo Oculto) se asombraron.

-¿En serio? Ilústrame, Kaori-chan- respondió Issei, divertido.

-Tú no tienes un estilo de combate fijo-

-¡!-

-Kendo, wusho, esgrima europea… ¿todas en un mismo estilo? No… ¡usted las intercala! ¡Por eso no puedo tocarlo!- dándose cuenta. -¡Usted domina el kendo! ¡Usted sabe cómo lucha un practicante de kendo! ¡Y usa esa ventaja táctica en su contra!-

-¡!-

-Jojojojojojojojo, mea culpa- confesó. –Efectivamente, no tengo estilo de combate fijo. Como has dicho, yo intercalo todos los estilos de combate que conozco en base a una doctrina-

-¡!-

-Solo por curiosidad profesional, sempai ¿cuál es esa doctrina?- tomando distancia, recomponiendo su postura.

-"El interceptor"- se limitó a decir imitando a la castaña.

-S-sempai… ¿esa no es?- preguntó una kohai, asustada.

-No te preocupes pequeña. Domino perfectamente esta clase de estilo. Sé perfectamente cómo y a qué punto golpear para no causar daños irreparables- desviando las estocadas de la capitana, cambiando de posición con el objetivo de cansarla. –Además, si quisiera tu sempai hubiera pasado a mejor vida incluso con la armadura protegiéndola-

-¿A qué se refiere?- expresó Katase sus dudas.

-El interceptor es un estilo de combate dedicado al asesinato- reveló sombríamente.

-¡!-

-Efectivamente- corroboró Issei desviando cada golpe que Murayama lanzaba. –Este estilo está enfocando principalmente al asesinato. Bloqueo pacientemente cada golpe que me den…-

En eso, Kaori intentó tentar suerte con un letal golpe vertical hacia la Men.

El castaño corrió hacia ella, imitándola.

Confiada en que su sempai se había apresurado, bajó la guardia UN segundo para acomodar sus brazos a fin de dar mejor el golpe…

Grave error.

-¡… y aprovechando cualquier descuido del oponente, lo asesino!-

Aumentando su velocidad sin previo aviso se agachó ligeramente…

PAM

-¡!-

El shinai terminó golpeando el área del pulmón.

Si no tuviera la armadura y las espadas fueran reales, le hubiera rebanado limpiamente el pulmón, costillas incluidas…

Muriendo a los pocos segundos.

Aunque aun así le dolió un poco.

Golpe fatal.

-Por supuesto que yo solo aplico su estructura básica. Todos los combates que hemos tenido han sido solamente de desgaste. Este estilo procura usar la mínima fuerza para realizar un corte y agotar a tu oponente. Esa es la fundamental diferencia, Mientras tú luchas para inmovilizar e incapacitar… yo lucho para agotar y matar-

-¡!-

-Gastas mucha energía en esos golpes. Si lucharas contra alguien que usa el estilo competitivo, hubieras ganado. Tus golpes duelen una barbaridad. Pero si luchas contra alguien como yo, quien baila entre el límite que existe entre la vida y la muerte en combate, no podrás vencer. Si quieres ganarme, no debes de luchar a vencer… tienes que luchar a matar-

-¡!-

-Mátame. Asesíname. Ponte seria y podrás vencerme. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Sabes que puedes hacerlo. Todas las artes marciales fueron creadas con el propósito fundamental de ocasionarle daño al prójimo, nunca olviden eso. El kendo fue creado durante la era de los samurái con el mero propósito de matar en combate. Eran tiempos de guerra, donde el honor y bienestar de tu pueblo eran tu luz. No podías estar andando con cursilerías de "la paz" y todo eso-

-¡!-

-La verdadera esencia del kendo se ha perdido a través de los siglos. Exige disciplina, lo sé. Exige serenidad, lo sé. Exige una mentalidad tranquila, lo sé. Pero todo eso es necesario para un combate real. Nunca den un paso en falso, nunca golpeen solo para incapacitar. Un paso, un golpe, una vida arrebatada y mil más a salvo por tu espada-

-¡!-

-Por supuesto que nunca lucharé a matar durante las prácticas del Club de Kendo. Hay varias maneras de asesinar a alguien que solo cortando cabezas y rebanando brazos. ¿Ninguna de ustedes ha sentido después del entrenamiento que se "muere de cansancio"?-

-¡!-

-En fin, buena pelea, Kaori Murayama-chan- realizando una reverencia digna de un soldado medieval. –Mis deberes en el Club de Ocultismo no pueden postergarse más, voy retirándome-

Caminando tranquilamente hacia la puerta, se detuvo y volvió a mirar a la aturdida castaña.

-Por cierto, me pareció muy lindo el hecho que contuvieras tus ansias asesinas durante estos últimos 7 combates. Agradezco el gesto. Sé que no quieres lastimar a nadie, por lo que te contienes deliberadamente y no muestras todo tu potencial. Pero por favor, la próxima vez…-

Issei guiñó un ojo mientras abría la puerta.

-Ven con todo- saliendo.

Fuera del lugar, vio a Akeno que lo esperaba…

No precisamente feliz.

PAM

-¡Ouch! ¿¡Y eso por qué fueeeeeee!?- preguntó inocentemente sobándose el chinchón, llorando ligeramente ya que los golpes de su "ángel" dolían tanto como una [Torre] de nivel medio.

-¿¡Y te atreves a preguntar por qué!? ¡Casi matas a esa pobre chica!- explicó ella airadamente.

-Pero no lo hice…-

PAM

-¡Ouuchhh!-

-¡ENTIENDE LA SITUACIÓN!-

-Lo siento…-

-Tsk, hombres. Tan idiotas como siempre- cruzándose de brazos.

Resaltando sus prominentes senos sin proponérselo.

Sin notar que a Issei se le había prendido el foco.

-Ohhhh, ¿acaso eso que veo detrás de tu ropa es lencería nueva?- ubicándose detrás de la pelinegra, abrazándola posesivamente.

-Ara ara, ufufufufufufu, por supuesto- respondió divertida, apoyándose en el cuerpo del castaño.

-Ya me diste hambre…- recorriendo lentamente el cuello de la chica a besos, con dirección a su oreja.

-Ummm… ¿y qué se te antoja?- apretando sus muslos contra el amiguito del castaño quien se había levantado de su largo letargo.

-Acepto su-ge-ren-cias- llegando su boca a la altura de la oreja de la chica, mordiendo el lóbulo de esta suavemente.

-Ahhhhhhh~ completamente sonrojada, moviendo sus caderas lascivamente. –No me importaría… hacerlo aquí-

-¿No te importa que los demás te escuchen gemir?- metiendo su mano por debajo de su falda, acariciando su intimidad por encima de la ropa.

-¡Nooooooooooo!~

Estaban a punto de pasar a mayores…

Pero como deben de saber, el destino es una dama muy cruel…

¡Que le encanta jodernos la vida!

-¡ISSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HYOUDOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-

(¡Mami!)- lloriqueó mentalmente sabiendo a quién pertenecía esa voz.

-Ara ara, ufufufufufufufufufu, buenos días… Kaicho-

Sep, detrás de ellos se encontraba la mismísima presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil…

Y no se escuchaba muy feliz que digamos.

SWAP

PAM

PAM

FIUSSHH

PUM

-¿En qué puedo servirle, Sona Kaicho?- preguntó Akeno respetuosamente picando con una ramita el medio inconsciente castaño.

-Solo les pido que se abstengan de realizar esos impúdicos actos de cariño entre ustedes durante el horario lectivo- respondió desviando la mirada.

-Ara ara, ¿alguien está celosa?-

-¿Celos? ¿Por qué debería estar celosa? Yo no estoy celosa. Nadie está celoso. ¿Qué te impulsa a pensar eso?- desviando la mirada.

-Jejejejejejeje, te lo dije… Sona tiene tendencias tsunderes- murmuró el castaño recuperándose rápidamente.

-¿Qué has dicho?- emanando una peligrosa aura.

-¡Nada!- escondiéndose detrás de Akeno.

-Ufufufufufufufu… sí, esos son celos-

-¡Que no soy celosa!-

-Claaaaaro que no- dijo Issei sarcásticamente. –Solo eres una mujer con tendencias tsund…-

PAM

-¡Ouuchhhh!- sobándose un nuevo chinchón.

-¿¡Qué has dicho!?-

-¡He dicho que tienes tendencias, no que lo seas!-

-¡Es prácticamente lo mismo!-

-¡No, no lo es!-

-¡Sí lo es!-

-¡No!-

-¡Sí!-

-¡No!-

-¡Sí!-

-¡No!-

-¡SÍ!-

-¡SÍ!-

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO Y PUNTO FINAL!-

-Bueno, como acabas de admitir que no es lo mismo, creo que la discusión no tiene sentido- exclamó el castaño con cara de troll.

-¡ERES UN…!- dándose cuenta de lo que su "novio" le acababa de convencer de decir.

-Quien los viera… la Heredera del Clan Sitri y el Príncipe de la Masacre discutiendo a voz en cuello…-

-¡A callar!- replicó la Sitri menor, sonrojada.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!-

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!-

-¡Abusivoooooo!~

Después de unos cuantos minutos riéndose de lo lindo, volvieron a lo serio.

-Sona, ¿podrías ir a la sala del Club de Ocultismo más tarde?- completamente serio.

-¿Qué sucedió?- devolviendo la seriedad.

-Tengo entendido que estás informada del tema de los ángeles caídos rebeldes-

-Sí, como regente de la ciudad de Kuoh es mi deber estar enterado de los pormenores de las actividades que van desarrollando en este mismo-

-Entonces… ¿sabes dónde se esconden?- preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-La investigación está en proceso- desviando la mirada, evitando el contacto visual.

-Sona…- en el mismo tono que usan los padres para que sus hijos confesaran una mentira inocente.

-La verdad es que no lo sé. Apenas dan tiempo para crear un patrón. Asesinan a un poseedor de [Sacred Gear] y se van. Todos en puntos aleatorios-

-Pues… creo que ya lo he descubierto-

-¡!-

-Y tú también deberías hacerte una idea… ven con tu [Reina] al Club de Ocultismo al terminar el horario lectivo. Tú y Rias aprenderán cómo piensa un criminal experimentado-

-¿Cómo tú?- preguntó Akeno, pícara.

El castaño no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

-Sí, como yo- con una radiante sonrisa. –Tantos años como criminal me han enseñado varias cosas. En fin, asegúrense de estar allí-

-Lo estaremos-

* * *

 **-Salto de Tiempo – Club de Investigación de lo Oculto-**

* * *

-Bien… ahora que estamos reunidos… empecemos con la conferencia-

En la bien iluminada sala del Club de Ocultismo, las 2 regentes de Kuoh y sus respectivas [Reinas] prestaban atención al criminal en cuestión.

De cabello castaño, 18 años y un historial de asesinatos tan grande en su haber que dejaría en ridículo el genocidio que Adolfo Hitler cometió durante los años de 1938 y 1945.

Con los Gremory en el sillón izquierdo…

Los Sitri en el sillón derecho…

E Issei en medio de las herederas, sentado en una silla.

En medio de estos personajes, una mesa con botellas de agua, marcadores, un mapa de la ciudad y unos cuantos informes esperaban pacientemente ser usados.

Todos con los uniformes de la Academia.

Todos sabían la importancia del tema a tratar.

Rias Gremory jugando con un mechón de su cabello, pensativa.

Akeno Himejima acomodándose su falda, expectante.

Sona Sitri limpiando sus lentes, tranquila.

Tsubaki Shinra moviendo sus hombros, nerviosa.

Issei Sparda cruzado de piernas y brazos, sereno.

-Como todas ustedes deben de estar informadas- comenzó el castaño, tranquilamente. –En las últimas semanas, dígase de antes y después de mi llegada, han sucedido múltiples casos de asesinatos en la ciudad de Kuoh. Tsubaki-san, ¿qué datos tenemos en general?-

La mencionada se levantó, informe en mano.

-Sí. Los registros indican que hasta la fecha, 20 humanos, presuntos portadores de [Sacred Gear], fueron asesinados en puntos aleatorios de la ciudad. El examen post mortem indica que las víctimas fallecieron debido a un agujero exageradamente grande en el pecho. Se encontraron rastros de poder sagrado en la herida…-

-Detente un momento allí- pidió el castaño. –Analicemos esto… poder sagrado…-

-Solo hay 2 razas cuyas armas por excelencia es creada por luz. Los ángeles y los caídos- intervino Rias.

-Sí, pero un ángel no es- dijo Sona.

-Evidentemente, el [Cielo] no admite este tipo de rituales- expresó Akeno. –Si un ángel asesina a un humano, caerá. Es su naturaleza… y ley-

-Por lo que por obvio descarte tiene que ser un caído. Ray-chan lo confirmó, así que no hay que darle vueltas al asunto. El asesino fue un caído, y por lo que ella informó, son 2. Continúa, Tsubaki-san-

-De acuerdo. Hemos estado analizando la situación, pero se ha llegado a la conclusión que los asesinatos no siguen un patrón. Son muy inteligentes, saben lo que hacen…-

-No te apresures a sacar conclusiones apresuradas Tsubaki- exclamó Sona. –Muy poco nos ha servido adelantarnos a lo que el enemigo piensa-

-S-sí, Kaicho-

-No seas tan dura con ella, Sona. En términos demoníacos, es solo una niña. Si les soy franco, todas ustedes son unas niñas a comparación mía-

-¡Oye!- reclamaron todas al unísono.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!-

Después de unos 5 minutos de reclamos interminables, la reunión continuó.

-Bien, como ustedes se rehúsan a admitir que son "niñas"- ganándose miradas fulminantes de las presentes. –Pasemos a lo que nos incumbe. Para ustedes, Rias, Sona y Akeno… y también para ti que eres nueva en este mundo, Shinra, he aquí un pequeño consejo: nunca tengan miedo de pensar. Acéptenlo todo, abran sus mentes pero no se dejen llevar. Confíen en sus instintos demoníacos, sustenten sus impresiones con la lógica y acomoden su hipótesis a los hechos. Nunca acomoden los hechos a su hipótesis-

Las aludidas asintieron.

-Un pensamiento a medias ha estado revoloteando frecuentemente en mi imaginación, pero temo dejar que pierda sus alas... Ahora, con más conocimientos, regreso al lugar de donde procedía ese embrión de pensamiento y descubro que no tiene nada de embrionario, sino que es un pensamiento completo; aunque tan joven aún que no puede utilizar bien sus alas diminutas. Akeno, ¿recuerdas lo que mencionó Azazel sobre estos subordinados en la llamada posterior que hicimos?-

-Sí- asintió ella. –"Los nombres de mis subordinados rebeldes son Mittelt y Kalawarner. Son soldados con experiencia, deben tener cuidado. Al ver un objetivo, lo eliminan y vuelven a la base a rendir su informe. Como siempre, son impecables. Nada más le importa que cumplir las órdenes. Viven para cumplirlas"-

Hizo una pausa.

Las niñas comenzaron a pensar.

Pero pronto se dieron cuenta de algo.

"¡Eso no nos dice nada!"

El problema no eran ellas o el mensaje críptico que el Gobernador General les dio…

Su problema era la falta de información.

Tenían conocimientos de política…

Administración…

Economía…

Táctica…

Combate…

Pero aún estaban muy "verdes".

Esos conocimientos debían ampliarse, y por supuesto, desarrollarse.

Para eso estaba él.

-¿Qué nos sugiere esto? ¿No mucho? ¡No! Puede que no lo vean ahora, pero las ayudaré. Para empezar, ¿han estudiado ustedes alguna vez la filosofía del crimen?-

-Sí- respondieron las herederas.

(Se les olvidó decir que solo un vistazo general)

-No- admitieron sus [Reinas].

(Bravo por su honestidad)

-Eso nos hará las cosas ligeramente más fáciles. A pesar de no haber estudiado nada sobre esto, se nota a la legua que su mente está trabajando realmente y está dispuesta al conocimiento. Lo que sucede es que un criminal, cualquiera que sea, sigue el principio de " _particulari ad universale_ "-

Las herederas lo comprendieron al instante.

Sus acompañantes se hicieron una idea.

Luego de una pausa, tomó aire y continuó.

-En los criminales existe esa peculiaridad. Es tan constante en todos los países y los tiempos, que incluso la policía, que no sabe gran cosa de filosofía, llega a conocerlo empíricamente, que existe. El criminal siempre trabaja en un crimen; ese es el verdadero criminal, que parece estar predestinado para ese crimen y que no desea cometer ningún otro. Ese criminal no tiene un cerebro completo de hombre. Es inteligente, hábil, y está lleno de recursos, pero no tiene un cerebro de adulto. Cuando mucho, tiene un cerebro infantil-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-

-Para nuestros amiguitos caídos, su única prioridad es cumplir órdenes. Es su vida, su religión y motivo de vivir. Lo demás pasa a segundo plano. Son tan fanáticos, que solo piensan en eso. Ellos viven porque se los ordenan. Respiran porque se los ordena. Son "cuervos amaestrados"-

XXX

*Cof* *Cof* Ravel Phenex *Cof* *Cof*

XXX

-Están acostumbrados a seguir órdenes- dedujo Akeno.

-Si están acostumbrados a cumplir órdenes sin cuestionar…- Issei dejó al aire la frase.

-¡No están acostumbrados a pensar! ¡No tienen opinión propia! - la [Reina] Sitri fue iluminada.

-¡Bingo! Los criminales que nos ocupan, están también predestinados para el crimen; ellos, también tienen un cerebro infantil y es infantil el hacer lo que han hecho. Los pajaritos, los peces pequeños, los animalitos, no aprenden por principio sino empíricamente, y cuando aprenden cómo hacer algo, ese conocimiento les sirve de base para hacer algo más, partiendo de él-

-"Denme un punto de apoyo…"- murmuró Rias.

-"Y moveré el mundo"- concluyó Sona.

-¿Se los dijeron sus maestros en el Inframundo, verdad?- curioso.

-Sí-

-Lo que imaginaba. Entonces lo que diré no les resultará tan descabellado. El hacer una cosa una vez es el punto de apoyo a partir del cual el cerebro infantil se desarrolla hasta ser un cerebro de hombre, y en tanto no tenga el deseo de hacer más, continuará haciendo lo mismo repetidamente, ¡exactamente como lo ha hecho antes!-

-Entonces…- mencionó Akeno. –Los caídos no pensarán en una forma de distraernos porque su líder ignora lo que sabemos de ellos. Por tanto, seguirán con la costumbre de obedecer sin cuestionar, por lo que no intentarán nada- haciendo una pausa al ver que los ojos de las herederas despedían el chispazo de la inteligencia. –Veo que por lo menos Rias y Sona ya lo entendieron-

Issei bebió un trago de agua, feliz.

-Ahora hablen, herederas. Dígannos a nosotros, paletos ignorantes, qué ven con esos ojos tan brillantes-

Les tomó las manos y las sostuvo mientras ellas planeaban quién decía qué.

Sus dedos índice y pulgar se apoyaron en su pulso, al tiempo que ellas se disponían a hablar.

Rias comenzó.

-Los caídos que nos atañen son criminales y del tipo sumiso. Como criminales, tienen un cerebro imperfectamente formado. Así, cuando se encuentran en dificultades, deben refugiarse en los hábitos. Su pasado es un indicio, y como Azazel mencionó, ellas solo detectan un objetivo, lo eliminan y vuelven a su base. No les importa nada más. Hasta que su líder no les indique volver, estarán aquí. Ocultas en su base, consiguiendo lo mínimo para su alimentación. Para un soldado, eso es su estilo de vida-

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!- exclamó el castaño, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -¡Sigan! ¡Lo están haciendo muy bien!-

—Entonces, como son criminales, son egoístas; y puesto que su intelecto es pequeño y sus actos están basados en el egoísmo, se limitan a un fin; fin que un superior les da. Ese propósito carece de remordimientos. No piensan en lo que nosotros podamos pensar de ellos, su cerebro infantil no contempla siquiera la posibilidad de que sepamos algo de su historial, ya que según parece se encargaron de ocultárselo a Raynare. Tenemos la ventaja táctica. Si analizamos todo lo que hace un caído común, como lo son ellos, solo nos queda un posible lugar base…- dijo Sona.

-La iglesia- completaron ambas [Reinas] al comprenderlo todo.

Issei estaba feliz.

Muy feliz.

Tanto que podría saltar de emoción.

(72 de pulso y con todas esas emociones juntas. Han superado mis expectativas por mucho)

-Tenemos el elemento sorpresa por mucho. Ahora les diré qué haremos para darle vuelta a todo este problema de una vez por todas-

Las herederas y sus [Reinas] prestaron atención al experimentado criminal.

-Dentro de 3 noches, iremos a cazar al cazador. Los asesinatos sucedieron entre las 00:00 y la 1:00 am. Su cerebro infantil las hará dormir una vez terminado su objetivo. Bien, eso nos conviene. A las 22 horas, los Gremory se reunirán aquí para irnos todos juntos a la Iglesia. Atacaremos de frente, por la puerta grande. No se lo esperarán. Mientras tanto, los Sitri asegurarán el perímetro para evitar visitas inesperadas. Nuestra prioridad será la de reducir a las 2 rebeldes y yo mismo las llevaré a Grigory para que reciban su castigo ¿Está claro?-

-¡Sí!

-Asegúrense de estar alertas y muy discretos. Si el enemigo se entera de nuestros planes, la operación será mucho más difícil. Sona, ¿tus siervos están preparados?-

-Sí-

-¿Los tuyos, Rias?-

-Sí-

-Ustedes, [Reinas]. ¿Están listas?-

-¡Sí!-

-Entonces no hay nada más de que hablar- levantándose. –Desde ahora y hasta que la operación concluya, alerta máxima. Desplieguen a sus familiares por la zona- caminando hacia el escritorio.

Luego, volteándose a mirarlas con los ojos de color carmesí.

-Así que... ¿esos cuervos piensan que pueden matar impunemente en territorio demoníaco sin esperar ningún castigo? Eso es imperdonable. Han osado enfrentarse a 2 Clanes Demoníacos gritando a voz en cuello que ellos fueron. Nos faltan el Respeto. Muy bien, han herido mis sentimientos e insultado a mis chicas, ellos se lo buscaron…-

-Esto es…- murmuró Akeno.

-Esto es…- mencionó un poco más fuerte Tsubaki.

-Esto es…- dijo Sona, con decisión.

-¡Esto es…!- exclamó Rias, con convicción.

Issei terminó la frase.

La frase que era el preludio de todos los eventos que desencadenaron "eso"…

"¡Esto… es la guerra!"

* * *

 **Y esto señores y señoras, damas y caballeros, es el siguiente capítulo de "Issei, el Príncipe de las Tinieblas".**

 **Lo siento por la gran tardanza…**

 **¡Casi un mes!**

 **En mi defensa, he estado muy ocupado con la escuela.**

 **No es fácil hacer tiempo libre con todos los deberes.**

 **Lo bueno es que el próximo mes tengo vacaciones por 15 días, así que espero tener tiempo para seguir entreteniéndolos con esta historia.**

 **Ya saben que cualquier comentario, crítica, amenaza de muerte o sugerencia, déjenlo en los reviews. Me ayudan mucho para mejorar como escritor.**

 **Sin nada más que mencionar…**

 **¡Pasemos a los reviews!**

* * *

 **riohey sawada dragneel**

Gracias por el apoyo, amigo mío. En serio lo agradezco mucho.

 **LTSDd Wen**

Muchas gracias por el apoyo, amiga mía.

Es cierto, al principio me basé en un sistema de gobierno. No muchas personas se han dado cuenta de esto, me sorprendió gratamente.

En fin, me alegra que la historia te guste, Espero seguir con tu apoyo.

 **javiermauricio20021**

Etooo… ¿gracias?

La verdad no entiendo qué significa "wzz", así que espero que disculpes mi ignorancia.

XD

 **PeivonxD**

Gracias por el apoyo amigo mío, trataré de escribir la historia de tal manera que el lector disfrute con ella, tanto como yo disfruto escribirla. En serio, muchas gracias por el apoyo.

* * *

 **Sin nada más que mencionar…**

 **¡Suerte y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	16. ¡Desplumando Cuervos! - Parte 01

**Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas**

 **DISCLAIMER: No soy dueño de Highschool DxD ni de cualquiera de sus derivados. Todos los derechos reservados.**

* * *

Chicos, les pondré la simbología para evitar confusiones:

-Hola- Conversación normal

"¿Cómo están?"- Transmisiones holográficas o conversaciones por celular

(No lo sé)- Pensamientos varios

[Estoy muy bien] {Yo también estoy bien}- Seres de categoría superior sellados.

 _Gracias por preguntar_ \- [Tentación]

 **Te odio-** La verdadera forma del odio o "Berseker"

* * *

 **-Highschool DxD Fanfiction-**

 **[Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15:** Operación… ¡Desplumando Cuervos!

(Parte 1)

* * *

 **-3 días antes de la Operación-**

* * *

-Bueno, creo que no tenemos nada más de qué hablar-

-Estoy de acuerdo-

-Sona, trata de entrenar lo más que puedas a tus siervos durante estos 3 días. Nunca se sabe qué puede pasar-

-Sí-

-Entonces nos retiramos. Hasta la próxima, Issei-kun-

-Hasta la próxima, Shinra-chan-

Ambas Sitri se retiraron de la Sala del Club de Ocultismo, quedando solos Issei, Rias y Akeno.

Ahora el lugar estaba en un silencio ligeramente incómodo.

Las chicas jugaban con sus cabellos, sonrojadas.

Espera un segundo…

¿Sonrojadas?

¿Por qué?

¿Avergonzadas?

¿Excitadas?

¿Tenían calor?

No, no debía de sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

Mente fría.

Luego de analizar la situación unos segundos, lo comprendió.

Ohhhh…

¿Cómo no lo dedujo antes?

Era la primera vez que estaban "solos" después de muuuuuuuucho tiempo.

Las chicas atesoraban ese tipo de detalles.

Él mismo atesoraba ese tipo de detalles.

¿Qué hacer para que este momento sea recordado para la posteridad?

Ummm…

Posibilidades…

Posibilidades…

Todo el mundo está lleno de posibilidades.

Así que solo faltaba pensar un poco y listo.

Pensemos.

¿Qué hacer con 2 jóvenes con revolución de hormonas a las que se les amaba más que a su propia vida… aunque posiblemente nunca lo llegue a expresar ya que, para bien o para mal, le faltaban los huevos necesarios para admitirlo?

En primer lugar, debía conseguirse un par de cojones.

Eran necesarios…

En más de un sentido.

Aunque, biológicamente, ya los tenía...

Entonces tenía que hacerlos más grandes.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Transfer]

[¡PERO QUÉ VERGÜENZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!]

Ahhhhhh~

Siempre es divertido molestar a Ddraig de vez en cuando.

Ahora que su hombría estaba en lo alto, lleguemos al segundo paso.

Demostrarles a sus chicas su amor.

Pero…

¿Cómo hacerlo?

Demonios, esto era muy difícil.

El hecho de ser un [Súper-Demonio] con un privilegiado intelecto no le ayudaba en lo absoluto.

¿Así que esto era ser lo que Rizevim y compañía llamaban "ser un niño"?

Sí, eso era.

Él seguía siendo un niño para algunos esenciales aspectos de la vida.

A pesar de tratar a prácticamente todos sus conocidos como niños…

A pesar de ser bestialmente más poderoso que MUUUUCHOS demonios de su misma edad…

E incluso más…

No podía encontrar los detalles necesarios para expresarles sus sentimientos a sus amadas…

Había que ser imbécil.

Algunos tenían tanto talento para estas cosas…

Si no me creen, pregúntenle al [Caballero] de mi padre…

¡Es todo un gígolo!

En fin, recapitulemos.

Maneras de demostrarle a alguien que la amas:

"Hacerle saber que te gusta como son"

Creo que eso ya era muy repetitivo.

Siempre se los repito, y algo muy repetitivo se vuelve agobiante.

Así que, por ahora, eso no debía decirlo.

Creo que les debe de haber quedado bien claro…

Creo.

Espero.

"Respetar su espacio y compartir su tiempo"

Eso era su dogma general.

No invadía su privacidad, las dejaba vivir solas para que pudieran…

"Expresarse"…

Como bien ellas saben.

No se hagan los inocentes, saben a lo que me refiero.

Ellas son fanáticas del "Hombre Araña"…

Sobre todo "lanzar telarañas"…

Quien entienda este inocente mensaje subliminal, bien por él.

No quiero corromperos la mente con temas de mayores.

También les dedicaba su tiempo.

Estaba con ellas en clase…

En las mañanas, cuando llegaban a la escuela…

Durante las reuniones del Club, donde se convertía en una plasta peor que el chicle…

Durante los contratos, que a veces las acompañaba…

Durante las noches, donde aún sin saber qué hacía, lograba repartir su tiempo entre 4 chicas y medio para acompañarlas hasta que Morfeo las acogiera entre sus brazos…

Sep, por "chica y medio" me refiero a Gasper.

Feliz de la vida viviendo el sueño húmedo de cualquier hikikomori…

Encerrado entre 4 paredes con bebidas energéticas, bolsas de papas fritas, poca luz y una increíble batería de ordenadores, laptops, consolas con millares de juegos incluidos y Wi-Fi gratis…

Ya saben, lo típico.

Por el lado de "pasar tiempo de calidad", consideraba que ese aspecto ya estaba cubierto.

"Escuchar, contar y apoyar"

Él estaba acostumbrado a escuchar.

Había escuchado de todo en sus cortos 18 años de vida.

Alabanzas…

Críticas…

Halagos…

Insultos…

Estupideces…

Comentarios a la mar de inteligentes…

Negociaciones…

Amenazas…

Problemas…

Soluciones…

Había escuchado de todo.

También le gustaba hablar.

Se llevaba bien con prácticamente todos.

Salvo con una que otra personilla que por coincidencias del destino aparecía muerta unos meses después…

El punto es que era muy sociable.

Uno de los tantos Dones del [Anticristo] era el de ser una persona altamente influyente en la sociedad…

Tanto a nivel general como personal.

Era su naturaleza llevarse de las mil maravillas con las personas.

Se codeaba con Reyes y Príncipes…

Dioses…

Muchas personas.

Además, ellas deberían de saber que podían contar conmigo…

Siempre las apoyaré en lo que mis limitadas capacidades me permitan.

Preocuparse por ellas.

Eso era más que obvio.

A veces se preocupaba tanto que debía de reprimirse para no resultar siendo un "pulpo".

Y por supuesto que actuaba en consecuencia.

Por eso las reuniones secretas con el Clan Gremory…

Por eso el informe semanal a Baraqiel desde que tomó a Akeno bajo su ala…

Por eso las llamadas inter-semanales a sus padres…

Por eso su vasta influencia se extendía hasta las más altas esferas de la Iglesia…

Por eso todas las Amistades que se había cuidado de obtener y cuidar durante tantos años…

Por eso las acosaba tanto personal como sexualmente…

…

¡Ignoren eso!

Sigamos, otra forma de expresar sus sentimientos…

"Cuidar los detalles"

En su humilde opinión, creía firmemente en que los detalles eran de lo más importantes de una relación.

Tanto así que lo expresaba día a día.

Las abrazaba.

Les daba besitos de vez en cuando.

Les preguntaba cómo había estado su día.

Pasaba tiempo con ellas.

En ese aspecto no había problemas.

¿Entonces, qué faltaba?

¿Amor?

¿Devoción?

¿Fidelidad?

¿Cariño?

¿Respeto?

Nahhhh, eso era muy cliché.

¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FALTABA?

¿¡POR QUÉ TENÍA LA IMPRESIÓN QUE OBVIABA ALGO!?

¡¿Qué?!

¡¿Qué?!

¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

¿Por qué demonios se sentía así?

¿Estaba aburrido?

Sus instintos le confirmaban que sí.

¿Aburrido él?

¿Por qué?

A diferencia de muchos otros, él no se ponía en plan de negar sus sentimientos.

Él los aceptaba.

Pero aceptarlos no era razón para ignorarlos.

La cuestión ahí era…

¿De qué estaba aburrido?

¿De ellas?

¡Nunca!

¡NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS!

¿De él mismo?

No.

¿Entonces qué era?

¿La rutina?

Sí, eso era.

La rutina era el mayor asesino de relaciones a nivel mundial.

El gran y afamado "mata-pasiones".

La rutina era aburrida.

Debía de hacer algo para romperla de vez en cuando.

¿Pero qué?

-¿Ise?-

-¿Uhh?-

Oh, cierto.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que se había quedando mirándolas...

Pequeño desliz.

-Issei… ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, Akeno. Estoy bien, ¿por qué?-

-Porque desde hace rato que te has quedado mirándonos… y no has dicho nada-

-¿Qué puedo decir? Están tan hermosas que no tengo palabras para expresarlo-

-¡!- ambas se quedaron mudas, más rojas que el propio cabello de Rias.

¿Qué?

No era completamente mentira.

¡Era muy cierto!

[Lo que sucede es que no se te ocurrió una mejor escusa…]

¡Calla!

-¿Qué sucede, mis niñas?- yendo hacia el dúo de chicas, sentándose en medio de ellas.

-Etooooo…-

Sep, eso lo confirmaba todo.

-Vamos, vengan- abriendo sus brazos.

Avergonzadas, ambas se acercaron a él.

Acurrucándose entre sus brazos.

-¿Cómo les ha ido en el día?-

-Bien, Ise- Rias, agarrando confianza.

-¿Y tú, Akeno?-

-Muy bien, Ise. Se está muy cómoda aquí-

-¿Cómoda?- curioso.

-Sí… muy cómodaaaaaaa~

Ese tono...

¿Así que eso es lo quieren?

Y después las malas lenguas dicen que yo soy el pervertido.

Ambas son las mejores amigas, por lo que ambas se parecen en cuanto a pensamientos.

Leyendo a Akeno era posible leer a Rias.

Leyendo a Rias era posible leer a Akeno.

Akeno dice las cosas que Rias no dice en voz alta.

Rias dice las cosas que Akeno no puede decir en voz alta.

Y como deben recordar, yo he vivido con Akeno por mucho tiempo…

Así que la conozco muy bien.

Y ese tono solo me indica…

-¿Se han dado cuenta de algo, niñas?- preguntó Issei, con el foco encendido.

-¿De qué?-

-Hace... mucho... calooooooor...~ desabrochándose los 3 primeros botones de la camisa con sádica lentitud, dejando entrever su bien trabajado cuerpo.

GULP

Rias tragó saliva, sonrojada.

El picor entre las piernas era ridículamente notorio.

Akeno, entendiendo al instante las intenciones del castaño, sonrió malévolamente.

"Eres un maldito…", le decía con la mirada.

"Lo sé… y orgulloso de serlo", le respondió él, con la misma sonrisa.

-Ara ara, parece que Rias... también tiene... mucho... caloooooooor~ desabrochándose la camisa, dejando ver su muy atrevido sostén negro de lencería…

Y esos melones de infarto…

¡Imposible que esa niña tenga 18 añitos!

¡Demasiada delantera para su edad!

-¡A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-AKENO!- abochornada.

-Dime, Rias… desde nuestro... "inocente" encuentro por la noche… ¿has tenido ganas?- remangándose las mangas de la camisa.

Guardando su reloj de pulsera en su bolsillo.

-¡!- un poco más y juraba que a la pobre le salía humo por las orejas.

-Ufufufufufufufufu… es obvio que tiene ganas. YO tengo ganas- besándolo con pasión.

Recorriendo sin vergüenza alguna su boca.

Gimiendo al sentir las manos del castaño debajo de su falda, recorriendo sus muslos sin descaro.

-¿Quieres hacerlo, Rias?- separándose de la sonrojada pelinegra, sosteniéndola del trasero.

-¡!- mientras tanto, ella seguía sonrojada.

Jadeante.

Esperando a que él diera el primer paso.

-¿Qué dices, Akeno? ¿Le enseñamos a esta niña los… placeres de la carne?- sonriendo malévolamente.

Arrodillándose frente a Rias.

Deslizando lentamente la falda escolar de la chica.

Dejándola solo con sus bragas púrpuras de muy atrevida lencería.

-Ufufufufufufufufufufu… ¡por supuesto!-

-¡Ise! ¡Akeno! ¡Par de pervertidoooooooooos!-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- el castaño y la pelinegra, no pudiendo aguantar más la risa, cayeron al suelo, muertos de risa.

-¿¡Qué #$%& les pasa!?-

Silencio.

Issei y Akeno se miraron, incrédulos…

Para luego soltar una tremenda carcajada.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

Los pobres demonios se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo.

¡Eran muy raras las situaciones en la que podías fastidiar a un Clase Alta sin perder la vida en el intento!

Y la cara de Rias…

¡Si solo hubieran podido verla!

¡Parecía un tomate con patas!

¿En serio creían que íbamos a tener una escena salvaje de sexo duro contra el muro?

¡NO!

¡Hay miles de formas para demostrar cariño además de las relaciones sexuales!

¡Solo hace falta un poco de cerebro!

¡Cualquier demonio que se respeta es diestro en este noble y ancestral arte!

¡Y las caras que de seguro deben de haber puesto ustedes!

XXXX

Esto, mis niños, es lo que uno llama "cómo dejar frustrada a una mujer".

XXXX

-¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE! ¡DÍGANME POR QUÉ DEMONIOS SE RÍEN Y DÍGANLO AHORA!- exigió Rias levantándose a la par que se ponía correctamente la falda.

Expulsando brutalmente su aura, logrando (por primera vez) cuartear el suelo donde se encontraba parada.

Estaba cabreada…

Y frustrada.

¡Esa combinación en una mujer es altamente letal!

La pareja se calló al instante.

La presión del aura de la pelirroja era lo suficientemente fuerte como para obligar a Akeno a estar arrodillada, y eso que con mucho esfuerzo.

Por el lado de Issei, él apenas sentía una ligera molestia en los hombros.

Lo que ya era decir bastante.

El castaño sonrió como niño en Navidad.

Instinto asesino.

Rias estaba liberando instinto asesino.

¡Hasta que al fin!

Pero aún le faltaba.

Ese instinto asesino no era nada comparado con el de ciertas personas.

Su instinto asesino además de inmaduro no causaba nada en él.

Por lo menos en lo que se refiere a intimidación.

En esas cuestiones, ese pequeño intento daba más risa que miedo.

Lo que sí causaba, por lo menos a nivel personal, era interés.

Y orgullo.

Admitía que debía de darle algo de crédito.

Rias estaba dando todo de sí para tratar (inútilmente) de intimidarlo.

Hace mucho tiempo, Sirzechs comentó que su hermanita tiene la noble intención de moldear a su marido conforme a sus ideales.

Qué meta tan loable…

Lástima que su futuro "marido" no sea alguien precisamente "moldeable".

-Rias, ¿quieres intimidarme?- murmuró sombríamente mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos.

-Pienso formar a mi futuro marido, Ise. ¡No dejaré que juegue así conmigo!- respondió firmemente.

Vaya, parece que está decidida.

Muy bien…

Como gustes.

-¿Entonces así están las cosas?- ultimó Issei, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

-Sí- decidida.

-¿Crees en serio que lograrás hacerlo sola?- exclamó, burlón. -¡Solo eres una niña! ¡No podrás sola conmigo!-

-No está sola- intervino Akeno cubierta de un aura dorada, colocándose al lado de la pelirroja. -Yo también deseo formar a mi futuro esposo, Ise. ¡No dejaré que nos intimides!-

FIUMMMMMMMMMMMMM

El aura combinada de ambas chicas logró hacer que el castaño bajara levemente el tronco, quedando sus ojos mirando al suelo, como si realizara una pequeña reverencia.

Lamentablemente (para ellas), solo bastó un pequeño incremento de poder por parte del castaño para lograr mantenerse estable.

[Boost]

-¿Osas rebelarte contra tu Maestro, Akeno?- mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Aumentando su sonrisa al ver que la pelinegra le devolvía la mirada, desafiante.

-Ya no soy la niña que solía ser, Ise. ¡No me das miedo!-

-¡!-

¡Eso!

¡ESO!

El castaño se regocijó al ver la mirada que le regalaba su "ángel".

Esa energía…

Esa altivez…

Esa fuerza…

Esa increíble fuerza de voluntad…

Sí, su trabajo estaba hecho.

Ahora solo faltaba perfeccionarlo.

-En ese caso, me veo en la obligación de decirles… no… de informarles… que formarme para ser el "marido" que desean… tendrán que esforzarse más…- endureciendo la mirada.

-¡!-

El rostro del castaño parecía de piedra.

Tan gélido como el mismo [Cocyto].

Sus ojos escarlata brillaban como las llamas del mismísimo Infierno.

Llenos de maldad y un odio tan puro como el amor que ellas le profesaban.

Entonces lo sintieron.

Frío.

Hacía mucho frío.

La temperatura descendió a niveles alarmantemente bajos.

Las velas que anteriormente alumbraban el Club de Ocultismo se apagaron.

Llenándose de escarcha.

Akeno suspiró…

Llevándose la no muy grata sorpresa que su vaho era perfectamente visible a pesar que la temperatura ambiente no era precisamente muy fría…

Por lo menos no tanto hasta hace unos segundos.

FIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Una potente aura color violeta fue expulsada de golpe del cuerpo del castaño, inundando toda la estancia.

A pesar de su abrupta presencia, su aura no era agresiva.

Era más bien…

Dominante.

Invasiva.

Impetuosa.

Terrorífica.

Pero aún así, alarmantemente tranquila.

No podían escapar de ella.

Nada en esa sala podía escapar de ella.

Y nada escapaba a su influencia.

Esa aura exigía Respeto.

Obediencia…

¡Sumisión absoluta!

Rias y Akeno terminaron estampadas violentamente contra el suelo, incapaces de moverse.

Temblando.

No podían respirar.

No podían moverse.

Esa aura las asfixiaba.

Ni siquiera se atrevían a levantar la mirada.

Sin mencionar que simplemente no podían.

Tenían la impresión de que siquiera se atrevían a moverse un solo milímetro…

Un gigantesco y aterrador dragón les arrancaría los sesos hasta que solo quedaran unos muñones irreconocibles de carne.

(Creo que me pasé un poquito…)- pensó preocupado al verlas tan indefensas.

[¿Un poquito? ¡¿Un poquito?! ¡¿ES EN SERIO?!]

El castaño dejó de expulsar su aura, para alivio de ambas chicas que pudieron levantarse sin temor.

Caminando lentamente hacia ellas, soltando un suspiro al verlas recuperar el aliento.

-Y… ¿cómo lo ven?-

-¿Eh?-

-Vengan, pequeñas. Díganme… ¿se asustaron?-

-Nuuuuuuuuuuu, que va…- exclamó prepotente la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos…

Fallando estrepitosamente al seguir temblando como una gelatina.

-No… nadita de nada…- Akeno estaba en el mismo plan que Rias.

-Solo se engañan a ustedes mismas, niñas. Se nota que estaban aterradas- dijo el castaño, con media sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?- preguntó Akeno, tratando de aparentar seguridad.

-Siguen temblando y están pálidas...- mirando divertido a cierto punto en el horizonte, con dirección a los árboles que se veían desde la ventana. -Al igual que ciertas personas...que por cierto no respetan la privacidad- casi ininteligible esto último.

-¿?-

-Nada de qué preocuparse. Son cosas mías- murmuró encogiéndose de hombros. -En fin, han logrado mantenerse conscientes. Felicidades. Muchas personas normalmente les hubiera dado un ataque cardíaco al sentir mi instinto asesino… y que ustedes no se hayan desmayado significan que están en un nivel por encima de la media-alta. Verdaderamente felicidades-

Ambas sonrieron de medio lado, orgullosas.

-Esto merece un premio… ¿qué desean? Ah, y nada de marranadas- quitándole las palabras de la boca a Akeno. -Por lo demás, tienen carta libre-

Las chicas se voltearon, cuchicheando entre ellas.

Mientras tanto, el castaño se dirigió a la ventana.

Admirando el paisaje.

Siempre le había gustado la naturaleza.

Las cosas curiosas que uno se encontraba…

Ay, si solo les contara...

-Ise…-

(Eso fue rápido)

-¿Ya decidieron?- preguntó el castaño, recibiendo la afirmación de las chicas. -Pues díganme, ¿qué desean?-

-Dile tú, Rias-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Fue tu idea!-

-¡Tú eres la noble!-

-¿¡Y eso qué importa!?-

-¡Que me da cosa decirlo!-

-¡A mí también! ¿Por qué crees que quiero que lo digas tú?-

-Chicas…- regañó el castaño, jalándoles de la mejilla a cada.

-¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Au!- gimieron adoloridas ambas chicas al sentir sus pobres cachetes siendo jalados en direcciones opuestas.

(¡Karma, Hembras Gremory! ¡ESTO ES EL KARMA DE LOS MACHOS GREMORY! ¡DULCE VENGANZA! ¡QUE VIVA LA REVOLUCIÓN! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!)

XXXXX

En un algunos puntos simultáneos del Inframundo, siendo más específicos en el Castillo Gremory y en la Oficina del Rey Demonio Lucifer, ciertas hembras Gremory, parejas del actual Lord Gremory e hijo respectivamente, sintieron que su Sexto Sentido les advertía que una gran amenaza para el Matriarcado del Clan había dejado las sombras e, imponente, cernía sus largas y poderosas garras sobre una de sus más jóvenes miembros.

En las ubicaciones antes mencionadas, ciertos Machos Gremory, háblese de los Actuales Lord Gremory y Rey Demonio Lucifer respectivamente, sentían en su pecho nacer la llama de la Revolución; y por supuesto, presentían su inminente triunfo.

XXXXX

-Ahora, pequeñas… ¿qué es lo que desean?-

Rias miró a Akeno.

Akeno miró a Rias.

Entonces juntas dijeron…

-¡Queremos que te comportes como el Príncipe Azul!-

-¿Eh?-

[¿Eh?]

¿AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?

En estos peculiares momentos de la vida, seguramente han sucedido una de estas 3 opciones:

Se han fumado algo bien pero BIEN fuerte que ahora sufren de alucinaciones completamente estrambóticas…

Esta mañana se habrán comido un par de hongos venenosos que por azares del destino terminaron teletransportándolos al mundo mágico de Narnia, donde unas ninfas del bosque encantado les encontraron medio inconscientes en medio de un claro y decidieron jugarles una broma…

O tu hembra les está diciendo en SUS caras peladas que no han sido lo suficientemente románticos con ella.

Lo que es un claro insulto hacia tu persona.

Y un claro indicio de que ella…

Te saca los cuernos con otro hombre.

CHAN

CHAN

CHAAAAAAAANNNN

-¿Quieren que me comporte… como un personaje de Disney?- incrédulo.

Ambas chicas evitaban dirigirle la mirada, sonrojadas.

Pero silenciosamente asintieron.

-Ugh…-

XXXXX

-GOLPE BAJO!-

-¡Shhhhhh! ¡Calla! ¡Nos van a descubrir!-

XXXXX

-¿Te molesta?- preguntó Rias, tímidamente.

*Sob *Sob

-¿¡Ise!?- chilló Akeno, asustada.

El castaño estaba cubierto con una densa aura depresiva, con su cabello tapando su rostro y unas cuantas lágrimas cayendo.

-Lo sabía… *sob* *sob*... ustedes no me quieren…- dijo Issei con voz quebrada, sollozando.

-¿¡Qué!?- alarmadas.

-Sé que no soy el novio que ustedes quisieran…- continuó. -Sé que no soy precisamente el tipo más romántico… o el más guapo… o el más inteligente… o el más atlético… o lo que sea…-

-¡Ise! ¿¡De qué estás hablando!?-

-¡Pero tengo sentimientos!- exclamó, humillado. -¡Yo las amo! ¡Y aún así… ustedes! ¡Ustedes!...-

-¡Ya llega al grano!-

-¡¿Y ustedes quieren que sea como otro hombre?!-

-¡!-

-¡Si tanto desean que me comporte como otro hombre…¿por qué no se van con él?! ¡Vamos! ¡Váyanse con ese capullo de mierda! ¡Si tanto quieren que me comporte como él, les debe de gustar más que yo!- dándoles la espalda. -¡Vamos! ¡Si van a decirme que no me aman, díganlo de frente! ¡No les reprocharé nada!-

-¡Ise!-

-*Sob* *Sob*... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... Lo sabía… Moriré solo… El amor duele… El amor es una mierda… Me han sacado los cuernos… Y encima con un capullo rubio de ojos azules y atuendo de principito afeminado… Y para colmo con pajarito flácido… Valió verga la vida...-

-¡ESPERA UN SEGUNDO! ¿¡TODO ESTO ES POR CELOS!?- incrédula y dolida, Rias estaba con la boca abierta.

Akeno estaba en el mismo plan.

-No puedo superarlo… Simplemente no puedo… Han jugado con mis sentimientos… Solo he sido un puto juguete…- sacando una de sus "pequeñas" pistolas.

Apuntando el cañón hacia su propia frente.

-¡Adiós, mundo cruel!- llevando su dedo al gatillo…

Y…

BANG

Pegándose un tiro…

…

…

…

…

...

Que ni siquiera le hizo algo, ya que la bala cayó al suelo…

Aplastada.

XXXXX

Y a esto, mis niños, se le llama tener "cabeza dura"

XXXX

Rias y Akeno tenían los ojos como puntitos.

Issei tenía una gran gota de sudor estilo anime cayendo por su sien.

-Y así se ve la situación… Cuando un tarado cabeza hueca y para colmo adolescente hormonada saca las más locas conclusiones por motivos sin fundamentos… Sencillamente ridícula-

PLAFF

PLAFF

-Lo sé… Me merezco esto y mucho más por preocuparlas así… No se contengan… Desahóguense con libertad…- sobándose las dos grandes marcas rojizas de manos femeninas en ambas mejillas.

Cerrando los ojos.

Esperando que solo sea una rabieta común y corriente…

O que como personas muy civilizadas que eran estas dos damas, le dijeran su vida en menos de un minuto...

Cuán equivocado estaba.

PLAFF

PAM

PUM

BOOM

BAM

CLANC

KABOOM

-¡CHICAS, A LOS HUEVOS NOOOOOOOOO!- aterrado.

PAM

PUM

PLAFF

BOOOOOMMMMM

PAM

PAM

PUM

RATATATATATATATATATATATATA

-¡¿ESO ES PODER DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN?!- esquivando por los pelos una andanada de masas roji-negras a modo de metralleta que desaparecieron de la existencia gran parte del mobiliario del Club.

Terminando delante de una llorosa Akeno, con su cuerpo envuelto en una alarmante cantidad de relámpagos azules con tonos dorados brillantes.

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¡¿UN MANTO DE AURA HECHO DE RELÁMPAGOS SACROS?!- incrédulo y horrorizado.

Esto le iba a doler…

Y mucho.

RATATATATATATATATA

ZINNNNNNNNNNNNN

BOOOOOOOMMMMMM

BAAAAAAAAMMMMMM

PAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM

PUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM

BAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM

BUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM

PLAAAAAAAAFFFFF

PLAAAAAAAAFFFFF

PLAAAAAAAAFFFFF

PLAAAAAAAAFFFFF

-¡NUNCA VUELVAS A BROMEAR DE ESE MODO! ¿¡ME ENTIENDES!? ¡NUNCA!- silabeó Akeno dándole de ostias a un lloroso y semi-inconsciente castaño, quien veía la luz a lo lejos de un túnel muy largo.

(¿Dios… Eres tú?)- deliró el castaño viendo a un venerable anciano de barba blanca y aureola dorada saludándole desde el Más Allá.

[¡COMPAÑERO, RESISTE! ¡NO VAYAS A LA LUZ! ¡NO CAMINES HACIA LA LUZ!]

-¿¡CÓMO #%& ! SE TE OCURRE LA &€! IDEA DE HACER ALGO ASÍ!?- chilló Rias, histérica. -¡UNO DE ESTOS DÍAS ME VA A DAR UN… AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!- agarrándose el pecho a la altura del corazón.

Desplomándose sobre el suelo.

El rostro del castaño perdió todo rastro de color.

Y no precisamente por la paliza que le acababan de propinar.

Parecía una hoja de papel.

Sus pupilas se dilataron en un horrendo terror animal.

Juraba que su corazón había dejado de latir.

A través de sus muy avanzados reflejos, vio la caída de la pelirroja en cámara lenta.

Su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su mente.

En menos de una fracción de segundo, se había movido a tal velocidad que llegó a atrapar el cuerpo exánime de Rias.

Acunándole amorosamente entre sus brazos.

Midiendo su pulso.

Verificando su temperatura.

Analizándola meticulosamente a través de sus ojos ahora escarlatas.

-¡RIAS!- horrorizada, Akeno se lanzó al auxilio de su amiga.

-Está bien… está bien...- recuperando el color, el castaño suspiró de alivio. -Fue el [Sistema de Alarma] de las [Piezas Demoníacas]- endureciendo la mirada.

Acariciando uno de los mechones del sedoso cabello de Rias.

-¿[Sistema de Alarma] de las [Evil Pieces]?- preguntó Akeno, extrañada.

-El [Sistema de Alarma] es exactamente eso, un sistema de alarma. A través de la conexión que el [Rey] tiene con sus piezas, las mismas le avisan si un miembro de su corte está en peligro- explicó tranquilamente, besando en los labios a la pelirroja con mucho afecto.

[Transfer]

El aura del castaño entró en el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

Rias despertó con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mi Príncipe…- soñadora, acariciando la mejilla de su amado.

El castaño grabó ese precioso momento en su Palacio Mental.

Era imperativo que recordara esto aunque pasaran miles de años.

-El [Sistema de Alarma] funciona bajo 3 condiciones. Si el siervo está en presencia de una potente aura sacra, una herida mortal o un gran estrés psicológico. Dependiendo de la gravedad del asunto, el [Rey] puede sentir desde una sensación de peligro hasta un conato de ataque cardiaco-

-Entonces uno de los siervos de Rias debe estar en un gran peligro o en un shock demasiado grande- dedujo Akeno, preocupada.

-Las [Evil Pieces] están ligadas al alma del siervo, haciendo posible la inmediata identificación de la persona en cuestión- ayudando a Rias a incorporarse. -Rias, ¿quién fue?-

-Issei-kun es el que peligra- recuperándose rápidamente.

Lo único que necesitaba saber.

* * *

 **-En ese mismo momento-**

* * *

El joven Hyoudou Issei estaba montando en su bicicleta con dirección al hogar de su actual cliente.

¿Por qué, se preguntarán?

¿Acaso él no domina el trivial arte de teletransportarse en círculos mágicos?

Pues verán, su ahora proclamado "Onii-sama" le había dado unos cuantos métodos para volverse más fuerte.

¿Cómo?

Obviamente, mejorar sus capacidades físicas.

No debia de depender completamente de la magia.

Además debía de acostumbrarse a sus nuevos poderes.

Qué mejor cosa que usar sus más recientes adquiridas capacidades para algo tan simple como transportarse de un lugar a otro.

Por ejemplo ahora que iba a realizar su usual trabajo como demonio.

El lugar a donde iba no era una mansión o un apartamento, tan solo una casa común y corriente.

Nada del otro mundo, aparentemente.

Pero para la inexperta mente del joven demonio, la historia era muy diferente.

El problema radicaba en que el cliente no vivía solo, como en sus contratos anteriores.

¿No lo vería su familia?

Debía de llamar a la puerta para entrar.

¿Y si un humano que no sabe nada de lo sobrenatural le abría la puerta?

Según mencionó su Maestra, Rias Gremory, mejor conocida como la Presidenta, los humanos comunes no lo pueden detectar debido a la interferencia de la magia.

Verán, un demonio, al hacer un contrato, expulsa una especie de "repelente".

Un hechizo protector.

Los humanos que nada tengan que ver con el contrato simplemente no lo notan.

Lo ignoran.

Es como un árbol en medio del camino.

Lo ves, pero no es que te llame suficientemente la atención como para fijarte en él.

Pero el "encanto" podía verse roto si el mismo demonio interactúa con otra persona.

Así que si tocaba el timbre y un miembro ajeno al contrato le abría la puerta…

¿Eso contaba como "interacción"?

No lo sabía, y eso podía ser contra-productivo para el cumplimiento del contrato.

Eso era lo que preocupaba.

El joven castaño llegó a su destino.

Bajando de su bicicleta.

Desapareciéndola a través de un círculo mágico.

Caminando hacia la puerta.

Estaba a punto de tocar el timbre cuando notó un pequeño detalle:

La puerta estaba abierta.

El joven castaño levantó una ceja con incredulidad.

¿Qué persona en su sano juicio deja abierta la puerta en medio de la noche?

Había que tener pocas neuronas en el cerebro.

En fin, eso no importaba.

Su trabajo consistía en cumplir, no en cuestionar.

*BUM *BUM

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

Se sentía incómodo.

Tenía el presentimiento que algo muy malo iba a pasar.

Tal vez debería de pedirle ayuda a su Dragón...

[ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ]

Como siempre y para no variar, el perezoso Gaeld seguía durmiendo.

El demonio suspiró.

No tenía caso pedirle consejo.

Así que, con un asomo de valentía, entró.

El joven castaño miró alrededor.

No estaban prendidas las luces del corredor.

¿Importaba en algo?

Realmente no.

Él podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad.

Que las luces estén apagadas no era motivo para alarmarse.

Siguiendo con su examen visual, a la mano izquierda habían unas escaleras que guiaban al segundo piso.

A la mano derecha, al final del pasadizo del primer piso, había un cuarto con algunas luces encendidas.

Pero eran muy débiles, como si casi se hubieran extinguido.

Su instinto le envió una prudente alarma.

No podía sentir la presencia de ningún humano.

¿Estarían durmiendo?

Imposible.

Si así fuera, no se sentiría tan incómodo.

Quitándose los zapatos en la entrada, los sostuvo entre sus manos y avanzó con cuidado con dirección a la habitación.

Procurando no emitir ni un solo ruido.

(Soy un demonio, no un ladrón… soy un demonio, no un ladrón)- la mente del joven castaño trabajaba para lograr crear una escusa convincente en caso que alguien ajeno al contratista lo pillara.

Una escusa muy estúpida, lo sé…

¿Pero qué esperaban?

Nunca se había visto en la imperiosa necesidad de usar una.

Finalmente, llegó a la puerta.

Con una bien fundada desconfianza, miró la habitación desde la puerta que por cierto estaba ligeramente abierta.

La habitación estaba iluminada por velas.

-¿Hola…? Soy un demonio de la Casa Gremory… ¿El cliente está aquí?- preguntó en voz baja.

No hubo respuesta.

Sin poder evitarlo, entró al cuarto.

Era una sala de estar en la que había una televisión, un sofá, una mesa y unas cuantas sillas.

Se veía como una sala de estar común y corriente.

Entonces el joven demonio dejó de respirar.

Temblando de miedo y rabia.

Su vista fue atraída por algo en la pared…

Algo sacado de una película de horror.

Era un cadáver de cabeza clavado sobre la pared.

Era el cadáver de un humano… de un varón para ser más precisos.

¿Vivía aquí?

Ni idea.

El cadáver había sido cortado brutalmente.

Algo que parecían unas entrañas salían morbosamente de sus heridas.

-¡BUUUUUAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!-

El joven castaño vomitó el contenido de su estómago por completo.

No había vomitado al momento de la brutal carnicería al momento de la cacería del demonio renegado…

Pero vamos, ver un cadáver…

Mutilado de esa forma tan inhumana…

No era algo que una persona común y silvestre viera todos los días.

El cuerpo estaba clavado a la pared con un tornillo en ambas palmas de las manos, en los pies y a la mitad del torso.

Esto no era normal.

¡No era normal en absoluto!

No se puede asesinar a una persona de esta manera con una mente normal.

Un charco de sangre se había formado debajo del cadáver debido a las gotas de sangre fresca que seguían cayendo.

Levantando la mirada, se dio cuenta que había algo escrito en la pared.

-¿¡Q-qué e-es e-esto!?- horrorizado.

-Allí está escrito "¡castigo para aquellos que lo merezcan!". La verdad es que no importa, solamente tomé la frase de una persona importante para darle un toque de originalidad a mi pequeña obra del día- dijo la voz de un chico detrás de él.

Se trataba de un apuesto joven extranjero, ligeramente más alto que él, de cabello blanco y se notaba que estaba a finales de su adolescencia.

Vestía las ropas típicas de un sacerdote.

El sacerdote mostró una sonrisa malvada tan pronto como lo vio.

-Hmmm. Bien, bien. ¡Si no es más que un demonio-kun!-

Parecía realmente feliz.

(¡Mierda!)- pensó, alarmado.

Eran un exorcista relacionado con la Iglesia.

Incluso sabía que era un demonio.

La situación no pintaba bien para el joven castaño.

-Soy un sacerdote. Un chico sacerdote. Corto demonios. Y rió mientras corto la cabeza de ustedes los demonios. Lalalala~ el joven albino comenzó a cantar, feliz de la vida.

(¡¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?!)- pensó, enfermo.

-Mi nombre es Freed Seelzen- se presentó el albino. -Pertenezco a un cierto grupo de Exorcismo. Oh, sólo porque me haya presentado, no tienes que presentarte a ti mismo. Por favor no lo hagas. Porque recordar el nombre de un demonio es un desperdicio de mi memoria-

El sacerdote ahora identificado como Freed amplió su sonrisa al ver la cara de terror del joven castaño.

-Está bien. Pronto vas a morir. Me aseguraré de eso. Podría doler al principio, ¡pero después te sentirás tan bien que llorarás! ¡Lalalalalalalalaaaaaaaa!~

Nunca antes el joven Hyoudou había conocido a alguien como él.

¡Estaba demente!

No era necesario ser un genio precisamente para saber que estaba en graves problemas.

Pero había algo que le carcomía la curiosidad.

Tragando saliva, le preguntó:

-Hey, tú. ¿Asesinaste a esta persona?- señalando el cadáver colgado.

-Sí, lo asesiné. Porque era un criminal común que había invocado demonios. Así que tuve que matarlo-

(¿¡Qué clase de excusa es esa!?)

-¿Ah? ¿Estás impactado? ¿Vas a huir? ¿Eso es raro? Por supuesto que lo es. Quiero decir, los humanos que hacen un pacto con los demonios son escoria. Escoria ciertamente. ¿Puedes comprender eso? ¿No? ¿Entonces es así? Bueno, tú eres una escoria, demonio- como cualquier loco psicópata, ni siquiera se podía hablar normalmente con él.

Típico.

-¡¿Cómo puede un humano asesinar a otro humano entonces?! ¿No se supone que sólo asesinen a los demonios?- replicó furicundo.

La sonrisa del sacerdote se torció en una mueca psicópata.

Parece que no le gustó el tono en el que le hablaban.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué carajo es eso? ¿Un demonio me está regañando? ¡Jajajajajajaja!. Me reiré de esto algún día. Probablemente podrías recibir una recompensa por ser tan gracioso- se burló el exorcista.

Entonces liberó un potente instinto asesino que hizo que el joven castaño retrocediera un par de pasos.

-Escucha cuidadosamente demonio de mierda. Los demonios utilizan la codicia de los humanos para sobrevivir. Si vives por realizar un pacto con un demonio, entonces ya no eres un humano. Es el fin. Finito. ¡Caput!. Es por eso que lo maté. Vivo de asesinar demonios y de aquellos que hacen contratos con un demonio. Ese es mi trabajo-

-¡Incluso un demonio no iría así de lejos!- replicó de nuevo.

El joven castaño se puso en posición de batalla.

Su "Onii-sama" le había estado enseñando estas semanas técnicas de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en caso que una situación así se presentara.

Era hora de ver el resultado de su entrenamiento.

[Diabolos Gear]

[Boost]

-¿Ehhhhh? ¿De qué estás hablando? Los demonios son basura. Es sentido común. ¿No sabías? En serio, deberías empezar tu vida desde pequeño otra vez. Espera, es inútil decirle esto a un demonio reencarnado como tú. Más aún, tengo que matarte. Jajajaja. Es increíble, ¿no es así?-

El sacerdote sacó una espada que no tenía hoja y una pistola.

[Boost]

ZUUUUUMMMMMM.

Un sonido vibró en el aire.

La espada, la cual tenía un mango, se convirtió en un sable de luz.

-¿Ese no es un sable de luz de "La Guerra de las Galaxias"?- preguntó inocentemente el joven castaño.

[Boost]

Al sacerdote albino le salió una pequeña venita palpitante en la cabeza.

-¡Como que me sacas de quicio! Así que, ¿Puedo cortarte? ¿Está bien? Bien entonces. ¡Ahora voy a apuñalar tu corazón con esta espada de luz, y reventaré tu cabeza con esta pistola de apariencia geniaaaaaaaaaaaal!-

SWIFT.

[Boost]

El sacerdote, espada al frente, fue corriendo a velocidad con intenciones de apuñalar al joven castaño.

Pero no contó con la rápida reacción de este, que para colmo tenía los reflejos mejorados gracias a su [Longinus].

El sujeto estaba con un arma a cada mano.

Por lo que obligadamente tenía que poner un brazo al frente para apuñalarlo.

Si esa espada llegaba a darle en el torso, las consecuencias serían fatales.

El joven, poniendo en práctica lo aprendido por su "hermano mayor", esquivó la estocada con un simple movimiento de piernas a la par que con su brazo izquierdo desviaba el brazo con la espada hacia el suelo.

Según su Onii-sama, la energía impresa en esa estocada iría al suelo, dejando momentáneamente vulnerable al sujeto.

Debía de actuar rápido, ya que el exorcista seguía teniendo su pistola en la otra mano.

Corría peligro de que este le dispara a la pierna.

[Boost]

Llevando su brazo derecho hacia atrás, que por cierto estaba con la [Longinus] activada, dirigió su puño directamente al abdomen del exorcista.

Impactando con éxito.

PAM

-¡Gwaaaaah!- se quejó el albino encorvándose levemente por la fuerza del golpe, sintiendo cómo el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones.

[¡No lo dejes respirar!]

(¡Sí!)

[Boost]

Obedeciendo al dragón, el joven castaño se lanzó al ataque apenas el exorcista se inclinó por el dolor.

Ahora que debido al encorvamiento el exorcista estaba a su altura, trazó un arco de gran amplitud con su brazo izquierdo y lo dirigió con fuerza hacia la cabeza del exorcista.

PAM

-¡ARGHHH!- impactando con su muñeca en el músculo del cuello.

(¡Gaeld, ahora!)

[Explosion]

Sintiendo toda la fuerza de los aumentos fluyendo juntos en un brutal power-up, el joven castaño dirigió con todas sus fuerzas su pierna derecha al abdomen del albino.

PAAAAMMMM

Impactando con éxito.

Empujándolo con fuerza unos metros, obligándolo a soltar su espada y chocar contra un mueble.

Gracias a que el área del impacto es solo una pequeña área del pie, la fuerza del golpe se magnifica, haciéndolo lo suficientemente letal como para romper huesos.

Esto mismo pasó en este caso.

CRACK

El albino se levantó hecho una furia, con un hilo de sangre saliendo por su boca.

-¡HIJOPUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- apuntándole con el arma.

Acortando distancia de un impulso, el joven demonio salió de la línea de fuego.

Agarrando el arma desde abajo con su mano izquierda, dio media vuelta y trabó el arma con su derecha.

CHIN

CHIN

CHIN

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡AHORA NO!- gritó histéricamente el albino tratando inútilmente de disparar.

Digo inútilmente porque su Onii-sama le había enseñado a tratar con hombres armados.

Lo más obvio y esencial era salir primero de la línea de fuego.

Era eso o morir.

Segundo lugar, desarmar y trabar.

No debía de hacer movimientos muy elaborados.

"La simpleza es la máxima sofisticación".

Usualmente, uno pensaría que la mejor opción es llevar el arma hacia abajo al igual que con un puñal.

¡ESO ES FALSO!

¡Tu oponente solo tiene que moverse un poco y estás muerto!

Lo único que tenía que hacer era agarrar el cañón del arma desde abajo para inmovilizar.

Darse vuelta, aun fuera de la línea de fuego, trabar con los dedos medio y anular el martillo, haciendo imposible que el arma vuelva a funcionar.

Listo.

Ahora el último paso:

¡Darle vuelta a la situación!

Dándose media vuelta en sentido contrario, obligó al exorcista a soltar el arma.

Desarmándola de un movimiento.

Tirándola lejos.

[Te queda un minuto en estado Explosion]

(¡Lo sé, debo acabar esto de una vez!)

El joven castaño se puso en posición de batalla.

-¡BIEN, DEMONIO DE MIERDA! ¡¿QUIERES JUGAR A LOS GOLPECITOS!? ¿¡PUES QUÉ ESPERAS!? ¡VEN PARA SACARTE LA MIERDA!- gritó lunáticamente el albino poniéndose en guardia.

Mirando a su alrededor, el demonio vio un pañuelo blanco a su lado.

Perfecto.

[¡DESTRÚYELO DE UNA PUTA VEZ! ¡10 SEGUNDOS!]

Sin que este mismo lo note, los ojos del joven castaño se volvieron rojos y su pupila se afiló peligrosamente, dando la apariencia de los ojos de un dragón.

Mirando con fiereza a su presa.

El demonio lanzó el pañuelo a los ojos del albino, quien desorientado, trató de conectar un derechazo contra su mandíbula.

Usando la misma táctica que con la estocada, el demonio ladeó su cuerpo, desviando hacia el suelo el golpe con su brazo izquierdo.

Con el brazo contrario, el joven demonio dirigió un golpe a la mandíbula del exorcista, quien escupió un par de dientes al sentir el impacto.

PAAAAMMMMMM

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!-

Aprovechando la lenta reacción del exorcista, el joven demonio se separó unos cuantos pasos antes de llevar sus 2 brazos fuertemente contra los oídos del exorcista, causándole un molesto zumbido en la cabeza, sin contar que sintió que un poco más y casi explota.

PUUUUUUUMMMMMM

-¡Uhhhhhh!-

El albino trató de conectar un izquierdazo en el abdomen del demonio, siendo repelido por el propio codo izquierdo de este.

Con su mano libre, el demonio dirigió un duro golpe contra el torso del exorcista, quien escupió sangre y el aire se escapó de sus pulmones.

PAAAAMMMM

El albino dirigió un golpe por la derecha, siendo bloqueado por el brazo del joven demonio.

Con su brazo libre, el joven castaño dirigió un codazo contra la quijada del exorcista, obligándolo a escupir sangre de nueva cuenta.

PUUUUUMMMMMMM

Inmediatamente golpeó con su mano derecha el abdomen del albino, fracturando unas cuantas costillas,

CRACK

-¡ARGGGGHHHHHHHHH!-

Con su brazo izquierdo dirigió otro golpe contra el abdomen del exorcista, dejándolo nuevamente sin aire.

PAM

-¡MALDITOOOOOOOOO!-

Con su brazo derecho dirigió un nuevo golpe contra la quijada del sacerdote, dislocándola en el proceso.

CRACK

Tomando impulso, el demonio dirigió una patada voladora contra el diafragma de su oponente, mandándolo a estrellarse contra una pared, agrietándola horriblemente…

Y todo esto sucedió en apenas 10 segundos.

[Reset]

El joven, agotado, se dejó caer al suelo.

Siendo detenido por un rubio con lunar en el pómulo.

-Kiba...kun…- al borde de la inconsciencia.

-Vinimos a rescatarte, Hyoudou-kun… aunque como dijo Issei-kun no era necesario-

-¿Qué?-

-Ara ara, bien hecho Issei-kun-

-Muy bien sempai-

-Akeno-san… Koneko-chan…- perdiendo las fuerzas, apoyándose en el hombro de Kiba.

-En resumen… _tinnitus_ en los oídos… quijada fracturada… 5 costillas astilladas… 4 rotas… hemorragia de diafragma… recuperación física con magia… aproximadamente 2 días… recuperación psicológica con o sin magia… en proceso de investigación… capacidad de escupir… neutralizada- pronosticó un castaño de ojos rojos y aura intimidante.

-Onii-sama…-

-Lo has hecho muy bien, mi lindo [Peón]. Estoy orgullosa de tí-

-Presidenta...Rias…- desmayándose definitivamente.

-Descansa, Issei… te lo mereces- mirando con orgullo y satisfacción la sonriente cara del joven castaño, durmiendo apasiblemente.

-¿Lo llevaremos con Raynare para que lo cure?-

-Sí-

-¿Y qué haremos con él?- señalando al magullado exorcista.

-Nada-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿No lo has notado?-

-¿?-

-Presidenta, parece ser que un grupo de ángeles caídos se dirigen a esta casa- informó Akeno.

-Tus órdenes, Rias-

-La prioridad es rescatar a nuestro compañero, lo demás puede esperar- pensó Rias en voz alta. -Akeno, prepara el transporte. Regresaremos al cuartel general para darle atención médica a Issei-kun-

-Sí, Presidenta-

La pelinegra comenzó a crear el círculo mágico debajo de los miembros de la nobleza de Rias y el castaño.

-¡Como si fuera a dejar que se escapen!-

El sacerdote, en un último esfuerzo, apuntó un arma de fuego con dirección a la cabeza de Akeno.

-Shirone- ordenó el castaño Sparda.

-A la orden-

Sosteniendo el sofá con su descomunal fuerza de [Torre], la albina lanzó el mueble con dirección del exorcista.

Dándoles el suficiente tiempo como para terminar el círculo mágico, desapareciendo en un haz de luz.

* * *

 **-Una hora después-**

* * *

-Existen 2 tipos de exorcistas- explicó el joven Sparda sentado en medio de Rias y Akeno, abrazándolas con cariño.

En su regazo descansaba Shirone, comiendo una paleta de dulce.

Kiba tomaba un poco de agua, sentado al lado del joven castaño quien tenía a Raynare más pegada que el chicle.

Sus voluminosos atributos se hundían en su pecho, causándole un monumental sonrojo al pobre muchacho quien luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para que su "lagarto" no despertara de su largo letargo.

-En primer lugar, deben de saber que el grupo "oficial" de exorcistas es controlado por las Iglesias Cristianas en todo el mundo. Por lo que por obvias razones podemos deducir muchas cosas. ¿Para ustedes, qué es un exorcista?-

-Un soldado de la Iglesia- Shirone.

-El mayor enemigo de un demonio- Rias.

-Una persona que recibió la bendición de Dios- Akeno.

-Unos hipócritas- Kiba.

-Unos psicópatas- el joven Hyoudou Issei.

-Hombres sin pensamiento crítico- Raynare.

-Todas las anteriores definiciones son correctas, pero no en el estricto sentido de la palabra- dijo el castaño. -Los exorcistas son aquellas personas que reciben la bendición de Dios y el poder por parte de Jesucristo para expulsar en Su Nombre a los demonios y criaturas de la oscuridad como nosotros-

-¿Jesucristo?-

-"Jesús, el Cristo" sería la frase completa. Jesucristo es solo una abreviatura-

-Entiendo-

-Según el mismo significado de la palabra, el término "exorcista" viene del latín "exorcismus", que a su vez deriva del griego "exorkismos", que traducido a nuestro idioma significa "estar sujeto a un juramento". Los exorcistas juraron fidelidad a la Santa Iglesia y defender a la humanidad de nosotros los demonios. Negando el paganismo y acatando la doctrina cristiana, estos hombres son los encargados de cazarnos-

-Como ahora-

-Eso no fue un exorcista normal. En fin, para eliminar a un demonio, los exorcistas realizan el ritual de exorcismo. Esto incluye la repetición continua de oraciones y órdenes de expulsión, y el uso de objetos que son letales para nosotros como los crucifijos, agua bendita, reliquias sagradas, entre otros más-

-¿Y si el exorcista no tiene fe o no sigue la doctrina, las oraciones no funcionan?- preguntó curiosamente Raynare.

El joven Sparda sonrió malévolamente.

-Comprobémoslo- aclarándose la garganta. - _Exorcizamus te, omnis inmundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas...-_

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- los demonios presentes se retorcieron de dolor en sus asientos, tapándose los oídos.

-Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta- callándose.

Dejando que ellos se recuperaran.

-Mis exorbitantes cantidades de poder evitan que un exorcismo de bajo nivel me afecte… aunque eso no evita que me migraña al pronunciarlo- respondiendo a la muda pregunta.

-¿Eso fue de bajo nivel?- murmuró el joven castaño, flipando.

-Sí… ¿quieren probar uno de alto nivel?-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

-Jejejejejejeje… está bien… solo bromeaba- rascándose la nuca. -En caso que el exorcismo propiamente dicho no funcione, pasan al plan B…-

-Llenarnos el cuerpo de plomo o cortarnos en pedacitos- murmuró el joven castaño sombríamente.

-Exacto. Los exorcistas, además de haber pasado por largos cursos de catequesis y aprendido el método oficial de exorcismo, reciben entrenamiento militar en caso que deban defenderse o acabar con el demonio a las malas. A finales de los años 500 después de Cristo, la Iglesia militarizó a los exorcistas para usarlos como una especie de ejército. Con ellos, la Iglesia fue ganando poder y territorios hasta convertirse en una de las instituciones más poderosas de la Historia de la Humanidad hasta nuestros tiempos-

-Por eso es que ese sacerdote estaba armado…-

-Sí-

-Pero se notaba que estaba loco…-

-Esos exorcistas pertenecen al segundo tipo, los conocidos como "exorcistas exiliados"-

-¿Lo mismo que un demonio exiliado, verdad?-

-Exactamente lo mismo, solo que esta vez hablamos de humanos. Como ya deben de haber comprendido, el exorcismo es una ceremonio santa realizada en Nombre de Dios. Sin embargo, no olvidemos que convertirse en un asesino conlleva una serie de… riesgos-

-¿Riesgos?-

-Comenzar a disfrutar del asesinato-

-¡!-

[¿Como tú?]

(Sí… como yo. Y como tú también Ddraig)

[Hmp, eso es mentira. Nuestro instinto nos obliga a luchar para demostrar nuestro poderío. No es que lo disfrutes, compañero, es tu naturaleza. Sumado a que la naturaleza de los demonios es esencialmente belicosa...]

(¿Qué puedo decir? Luchar contra gente poderosa es muy divertido… por lo menos si no me sobrepaso y termino destruyéndolo todo)

[Neh, daños secundarios. Albion y yo dejábamos los campos de batalla en peor estado del que tú lograste cuando perdiste verdaderamente el control. Te acostumbrarás]

(En fin...)

-El entrenamiento de un exorcista comienza desde la edad de 5 años, asesinando a su primera víctima aproximadamente a los 8. Es evidente que algunos desarrollan una especie de manía por el asesinato producto del trauma… o simplemente no aceptan los métodos de la Iglesia y eligen ir contra el sistema. Estos últimos casos usualmente no son mencionados en los registros, ya que alimentaría los aires de rebeldía entre los novicios-

-Pero qué retorcidas costumbres…- murmuró Rias, quien no sabía de ese pequeño detalle. -Y después nosotros somos los malvados-

-Hay ovejas negras en cada rebaño, Rias. O en el caso de los demonios, ovejas blancas- riendo levemente. -Estos niños, que recibieron un trauma muy fuerte al asesinar, desarrollan una especie de tendencia homicida y cierto grado de odio hacia los demonios. Al crecer y desarrollarse, comienzan a disfrutar de la cacería de demonios, llegado al punto que estos trazan como propósito en la vida asesinar demonios, convirtiendo la noble tarea de "limpiar la Tierra" en un morboso entretenimiento-

-Lo que va completamente en desacuerdo con la doctrina de la Iglesia. Debido a eso, son expulsados de la Iglesia o eliminados al ser encontrados "culpables" a sus ojos- dijo Akeno.

-Siempre son eliminados, mi Reina. Al expulsarlos de la Iglesia, esta misma le pone un precio a sus cabezas, recompensa que cualquier exorcista puede cobrar eliminando al renegado-

Al oir el cariñoso apodo, la pelinegra se sonrojó.

Rias hizo un puchero muy tierno.

Shirone…

Pasaba de todo.

Tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar…

Como qué comer después de terminar su paleta.

-Sí- contestó la pelinegra.

-La Iglesia es un organismo enfermizamente controlador. Tuercen la doctrina para usarla para su propio beneficio. Eso pasa en cualquier organización humana-

-¿La Iglesia no está bajo el control del [Cielo]?- exclamó Rias, sorprendida.

-En apariencia lo está, el [Cielo] es el encargado de asignar las misiones secretas y de rango S+, osea las más peligrosas. También ejercen cierta influencia… pero no es lo suficientemente fuerte como ellos quisieran. Los ángeles no tienen el suficiente personal como para asegurar el buen funcionamiento de una organización tan grande como la Iglesia. Es administrativamente imposible-

-¡!-

-Al ser administrativamente imposible controlarla toda, es por eso que inconcebibles acciones aún son permitidas a pesar de ser anti-éticas-

-¿Por ejemplo?- preguntó el joven castaño, interesado por la conversación.

-Aún no es tiempo de mencionarlo- desviando el tema. -Sigamos, los exorcistas que son exiliados de la Iglesia son eliminados… ¿entonces por qué siguen existiendo personas como el sujeto que te atacó?-

El joven castaño comenzó a usar las pocas neuronas que tenía.

-¿Porque… tuvieron suerte?-

-No… la suerte no existe- corrigió el castaño mayor. -Los exorcistas, por lo menos algunos, son demasiado valiosos como para dejarlos morir. Es echar una gran herramienta por la borda, cosa que muchas [Facciones] no pueden permitir, o por lo menos las 3 [Facciones] [Judeo-Cristianas]...-

-¿Judeo… qué?- al pobre castañito le había dado un cortocircuito.

-Las 3 religiones monoteísta que adoran al Dios de los Ángeles. El cristianismo, el Islam y el Judaísmo, todas estas hablan del mismo Dios, el de la Biblia, sus ángeles y por supuesto de sus más grandes enemigos. Los demonios, los ángeles y los caídos. Si desechamos a los demonios por obvios motivos y a los ángeles por ser los perseguidores, ¿qué [Facción] es la más recomendable para que un exorcista exiliado se una?-

-La de los Ángeles Caídos- comprendiendo.

-Muy bien. Ray-chan, ¿conoces a un tipo llamado Freed Seelzen?-

-¿Al exorcista con el que me enfrenté?-

-¡!-

-¿Ray?- preocupado, el joven castaño vio el rostro asustado de su novia.

-¿¡TE ENFRENTASTE A FREED SEELZEN!? ¡¿TUVISTE LOS COJONES SUFICIENTES COMO PARA ENFRENTARTE A FREED SEELZEN?!- completamente alarmada.

-No fue para tanto, Ray…-

-¿¡QUE NO FUE TANTO!? ¡ES UNO DE LOS EXORCISTAS RENEGADOS MÁS PELIGROSOS QUE SIGUEN VIVOS EN LA ACTUALIDAD! ¡ESTÁ AFILIADO A LAS FILAS DE [GRIGORY]!-

-¡!-

-¿Bajo el mando de…?- alentó Issei.

-Kokabiel-sama-

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que lo reconocía de algún sitio! ¡Kokabiel me lo presentó hace unos 2 años!-

-¡!-

(¡Demonios! ¡Se me fue la lengua!)

[Chivato. Te has delatado a tí mismo… solo tú eres capaz de cometer una idiotez así...]

(¡Se me escapó! ¡No fue a propósito!)

[Ale, ale, veamos cómo sales de esta]

(¡No seas malo! ¡Ayúdame!)

[...]

(¿Ddraig?)

[...]

(¡Ddraig!)

["Este es un mensaje de Claro. Si desea, deje su mensaje en la casilla de voz. PIIIIIIIIIIIP"]

(¡Kuuuuuuu! ¡A veces eres unnnnnn...!)

-¿Ise, cómo es eso que conoces a Kokabiel?- preguntó Rias, mirándolo fijamente.

GULP

Al diablo con las escusas, pensar mucho en una era contraproducente.

Debía de dejar a sus instintos superiores, sus instintos de Rey Demonio, tomaran el control de su mente.

Dejar fluir su maldad interna…

Demostrar por qué su padre era conocido como el "Rey de la Mentira y el Engaño"...

Y lo que verdaderamente era capaz un verdadero Diablo.

XXXXXXXX

Un Diablo es aquel demonio que, no importa de qué edad, sabe todas las limitaciones y habilidades de su raza, y sabe cómo usarlas a su favor.

¿De qué es capaz un Diablo, o mejor conocido como un verdadero demonio?

En primer lugar, somos extremadamente inteligentes.

Lo que algunos llaman ser "genios malvados".

Con la base de la inteligencia, la ayuda del conocimiento y el apoyo de la información somos capaces de explotar todas nuestras habilidades al máximo.

En segundo lugar, los demonios nunca tuvimos forma física.

Ni tampoco los ángeles.

Nuestros cuerpos tangibles son el resultado del efecto de nuestro poder para que podamos interactuar con el medio ambiente.

Un Diablo es un ser de pura oscuridad, podemos presentarnos a las demás razas con cualquier forma que deseemos, aunque ciertamente se nos hace más cómodo movilizarnos en nuestra forma "normal".

Hasta ahora el único Diablo que ha logrado realizar esta proeza es Satanás.

Cierto es que personas como Sirzechs pueden transformarse en un animal (se presentó ante Souji Okita transformado en un gato negro), o cambiar nuestro aspecto físico para aparentar menos edad que la que realmente tenemos (como Venelana o Grayfia), pero eso es algo trivial.

Hasta yo, que no tengo mucho talento con la magia, puedo hacerlo.

Pero transformarnos en nuestra "verdadera forma", eso sí que es demasiado difícil.

Un día intenté hacerlo…

Y lo único que logré hacer fue tirarme un gas.

Otra cosa que no podamos hacer…

Déjenme recordar…

Oh, ya me acordé.

Un demonio NO pueden usurpar la libertad humana, no tienen dominio sobre el espíritu del hombre y su intelecto, solo pueden influir directamente en su cuerpo físico, e inducirle ideas y emociones, aunque nunca resoluciones morales o espirituales.

Por ejemplo, cualquier demonio puede borrar la memoria de un individuo y colocarle nuevos recuerdos dependiendo de la habilidad del hechicero.

Lo que uno conoce como "lavado de cerebro".

Pero, no importa qué clase de magia use, nunca podré borrar sus convicciones…

A menos que sus bases sean muy frágiles.

Para doblar las creencias de alguien, hace falta una magia muchísimo más poderosa.

Una magia que solo unos pocos Dioses y Dragones pueden ejecutar.

Las personas que pueden usar esta magia se pueden contar con los dedos de una sola mano…

Y no, [Excalibur Ruler] no cuenta.

[Ruler] "obliga" al individuo a obedecer.

Hace que la idea de obedecer las órdenes del portador de la espada sean irresistiblemente agradables, por lo que su voluntad se rompe y posteriormente caen bajo su control.

Si las convicciones de un individuo son muy grandes, [Ruler] se demorará muchísimo más (dependiendo de la habilidad del portador) o simplemente no hará efecto.

En caso que funcione, el individuo controlado puede liberarse recordando las cosas más importantes para él (un sentimiento realmente poderoso) o con ayuda externa (rompiendo la Espada y/o el portador de esta misma retire su dominio sobre el individuo).

Lo que sí podemos hacer es influir en su cuerpo físico, ya saben, obligarlo a rotar la cabeza en 360° grados y toda la cosa.

Sí, eso es posible.

Puede que parezca que no, pero es posible.

Muy difícil y desde hace mucho que es considerado un tabú, pero es completamente posible, por lo menos para un Diablo.

No les diré cómo hacerlo ya que es un Arte Prohibida.

Además que, por lo menos la primera vez, duele como la c… de su p… m…

Es decir, ¡HORRIBLE!

¡NUNCA LO INTENTEN!

¡NUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Otra característica de un verdadero demonio…

Somos absolutamente malvados.

Es nuestra naturaleza hacer el mal.

No podemos evitarlo.

Si escuchan a un demonio "arrepentirse" de algo, fijo que está mintiendo.

No se dejen engañar, una cosa es tener remordimientos y otra arrepentirse.

Un demonio NUNCA puede arrepentirse, por eso es que Dios NUNCA nos perdonará.

Podemos sentir miedo…

Dolor…

Ira…

Sufrimiento…

E incluso degradarnos hasta no ser más que una pútrida e inmunda escoria…

¿Pero arrepentirnos?

¡No!

¡Ni en broma!

¡Nuestra naturaleza lo impide!

¿Y saben qué es lo que peor de nosotros?

El odio.

Les revelaré un secreto:

Los demonios se odian entre sí, odian a Dios más que a nada, y sus vínculos de obediencia se dan principalmente por el miedo que los inferiores tienen a los superiores.

¿Nobleza?

¡Nobleza mis huevos!

¡El concepto de Nobleza surgió como una broma!

Cuando los primeros demonios llegaron al Inframundo, no pudieron aceptar la idea de ser sus mismos Amos.

Para sus inexpertas y jóvenes mentes, era biológicamente imposible concebir tal nivel de conciencia.

Se desató una horrenda anarquía en la que nuestra raza casi es llevada a la extinción.

¿Por qué?

Porque surgió en estos ex-ángeles un sentimiento que nunca habían sentido:

El odio.

¿Y cómo nació este nocivo sentimiento?

La respuesta es muy simple:

Los 7 Pecados Capitales.

Ahora que la doctrina cristiana no los auto-regulaba, podían descubrir nuevas sensaciones que bajo el mando del [Cielo] nunca hubieran imaginado.

Bajo estos 7 pecados fundamentales, se desató el pandemonium.

De la Soberbia de algunos privilegiados con gran poder se concibió la Gula, causando la Envidia de otros.

Estos mismos demonios Soberbios, dejándose llevar por los excesos, descubrieron la Lujuria, y gracias a esta, la necesidad compulsiva de acumular más riquezas sin importar los medios, llamada Avaricia.

Debido a su enorme poder, los Soberbios obligaron a los Envidiosos a hacer su trabajo sucio, desarrollando el letal vicio de la Pereza.

En los demonios sub-jugados surgió la Ira, sumada a la Envidia y a la tentación de la Avaricia junto al irresistible vicio de la Acedia, hicieron lo más "lógico" que se les ocurrió.

Asesinar a los poderosos.

Se formaron bandos, se libraron guerras internas y las verdes campiñas del Inframundo se tiñeron de rojo.

Entonces, en medio de todo este conflicto, surgió la solución.

"Si no podemos controlarnos a nosotros mismos, que Satán nos gobierne".

Gracias a su vasta experiencia gobernando a los Ángeles durante su estadía en el Cielo, Satán dijo:

-"Si eso desean, los complaceré"- añadiendo posteriormente a modo de broma. -"Seré su Rey y ustedes serán mis vasallos. Como "7" es el número perfecto y Dios y Yo éramos los "2" Dioses, solo permitiré a 72 de ustedes estar en mi corte. Los demás los servirán"- riéndose.

Por supuesto que solo fue una broma.

Pero los demás demonios no lo tomaron así.

Solo 72 podrán estar en su corte…

Los demás los servirán…

Lo único que provocó eso…

¡Fue el Armageddon!

PAM

PUM

PAM

BAM

BOOM

Al final, los 72 demonios más poderosos del Inframundo recibieron por parte del mismísimo Satanás un "título nobiliario".

Aceptando la derrota, a regañadientes y con mucho odio, los vencidos fueron repartidos como servidumbre entre los 72 más fuertes.

Como no pudieron rebelarse contra ellos, desahogaron su ira contra las criaturas más vulnerables, los humanos, objetivo que sigue perdurando hasta nuestros días.

Nuestro objetivo máximo, nuestra misión en esta vida, es separar al ser humano de Dios y llevarlos a la muerte espiritual a través del Pecado.

Para esto, tenemos muchísimos medios.

Y mucha influencia en el mundo tangible.

[Infestación] de lugares, objetos y animales…

[Obsesión], que son pensamientos y deseos recurrentes inducidos por el demonio…

[Opresión], donde el demonio atormenta a la persona sin llegar a poseerla...

Y la [Posesión], donde el demonio toma control de la persona.

Ojo, los demonios solo poseen a alguien cuando la persona, consciente o inconscientemente, les "abre la puerta".

Otra cualidad importante…

La [Tentación].

Una habilidad FUNDAMENTAL para cualquier Diablo.

Esta habilidad les abrirá las puertas a todo.

El importante poder del convencimiento.

Si dominan todas las habilidades antes descritas, desbloquearán la habilidad más poderosa en el arsenal de un Diablo…

Pero eso lo veremos más tarde.

Bien, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con hacer olvidar a prácticamente todos lo que acabo de decir con respecto a Kokabiel?

Muy sencillo.

Rias era la que me presionaba a responder.

Y por ende, todos también lo harían.

Solo bastaba una persona con suficientes pantalones para que la gente la siguiera.

Si Rias caía, su séquito también lo haría.

Por "Efecto Dominó", Raynare también se olvidaría de ese detalle.

¿Cómo hacer que Rias lo olvidara?

Fácil.

([Opresión] + [Obsesión] + [Tentación]) x Inteligencia = Diablo

Rias era una completa devota del "amor verdadero".

Háblale de amor y su mente volará al infinito y más allá.

Para hacerla vulnerable a la [Obsesión] era imperativo bajarle de la gran nube en la que vivía.

Dejarla emocionalmente vulnerable...

Romper la burbuja…

Y "oprimirla" contra la dura realidad.

Ese tono era muy insolente para dirigirse a mí, incluso aunque fuera ella.

¿Qué demonios se ha creído esa niña?

Para aumentar los efectos de la [Obsesión], debía de guiarla con la [Tentación].

Y toda esa combinación de poderes demoníacos usadas con una inteligencia superior…

Daban como resultado lo que un Diablo es verdaderamente capaz.

Así que…

Creo que ya saben qué voy a hacer.

XXXXXXXXX

-Sigo esperando, Ise- imperativa, cruzada de brazos.

(Qué tono tan molesto…)

- _En primer lugar, Rias. ¿Por qué me hablas en ese tono?-_ el tono de la voz de joven Sparda era calmado, pero firme.

-¿Tono?-

- _Ese tono, Rias. Demandante, autoritario… agresivo. Como si le hablaras... a un perro-_ mirándola directamente a los ojos. - _¿Acaso solo soy un perro que debe de darte cuentas cada vez que va al baño?-_

-¡!- la pelirroja, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, desvió la mirada.

(¡Cobarde!)

- _No le debo cuentas a nadie, Rias. Mi vida es mí vida y tu vida es tu vida. Ni siquiera a ti te debo algo. ¿Por qué me hablas como si tuvieras algún poder sobre mí?-_

-Soy tu novia, Ise. Y como tu novia te exijo…-

(Debes estar loca como para pensar que puedes exigirme algo a Mí...)

- _¿Tú… me exiges… a mí?-_ penetrando en su alma a través de sus ojos. - _Aún no somos nada oficial como para que te deba algo. Oficialmente no somos novios, ni prometidos, ni esposos ni nada. Legalmente, no te debo nada. Nunca confundas el "AMOR" con la lealtad de un lacayo, Rias Gremory. La lealtad es obligatoria, el "AMOR" es voluntario-_

-¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso?- intimidada por las palabras de su "novio". -T-tú me amas… ¿verdad?-

(Ufufufu… ¿quién sabe?)

- _El "AMOR" es la locura más grande de este mundo, Rias. Si yo "ELIJO AMARTE", es porque se me da la regalada gana, no es porque tú me correspondas o algo parecido-_

-¡¿Q-qué?! ¡Eso no es amor!-

- _Tú lo has dicho… eso que tu piensas "NO ES AMOR"-_

-¡!-

(Te tengo)

- _¿Qué creías? ¿Que el "AMOR" era una "COSA" de color de rosas? ¿Algo "PERFECTO"? ¿Un "IDILIO"? ¿Que si tu me amabas, yo te amaría? ¿Que si tú me dices cosas lindas, yo haría lo mismo? ¡"MENTIRA"! ¡Eso es una relación mercantilista!-_

-¡!-

DING DING DING

¡Que comience el combate!

- _¡Yo te doy, tú me das! ¡Si yo te doy más, tú debes corresponderme! ¡"ES LO LÓGICO"! ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar que esas frases, sacadas de contexto, son el mismo principio que una relación entre empresarios?-_

FIRST HIT

- _Me hablas como si fueras "MI DUEÑA"... eso es "SERVILISMO". El siervo "TEME". El amante "AMA". El "AMOR DESEA", el "TEMOR EVITA". En esto consiste que no se pueda ser al mismo tiempo amado y respetado por una misma persona, por lo menos al mismo tiempo. Pues el que respeta reconoce el poder, es decir, teme; su estado es un temor respetuoso. ¿Acaso "MI DUEÑA" cree que mi "RESPETO" es lo mismo que mi "AMOR"?-_

-P-p-pero…-

SECOND HIT

 _-En cambio, el "AMOR" no reconoce ningún poder, nada que separe, que distinga, que establezca superioridad e inferioridad de rango. El "AMOR" sale de adentro, espontáneo, sin esperar nada a cambio. ¿Me "AMAS"? Bien por tí… porque "YO TE ODIO"-_

-¡!-

CRITICAL PUNCH!

 _-Te odio... porque "ME ATRAES SIN QUE POSEAS SUFICIENTE FUERZA COMO PARA UNIRME A TÍ"-_ arrodillándose frente a la llorosa Rias, tomando delicadamente su mano. - _¿Poder? Ya lo tengo. ¿Dinero? Soy más rico que el Clan Gremory en todos sus aspectos. ¿Fama? El mero hecho de ser quien soy me la da a por montones. No puedo molestarme contigo Rias, ni aunque lo intentara con todas mis fuerzas. No me importa que seas una arrogante, engreída y vanidosa niña mimada que está acostumbrada a conseguir lo que quiere con solo pedirlo… o que alguna vez te saques novio y me abandones… yo siempre y para siempre… "TE AMARÉ POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD"-_

FINISH HER!

- _Con tus defectos y virtudes, con las buenas y en las malas, ahora y en frente de tu familia y por la autoridad del verdadero Rey Demonio Lucifer, ten la seguridad que "SIEMPRE TE SERÉ FIEL" en las alegrías y penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, "TODOS LOS DÍAS DE MI VIDA… HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE"-_

K.O!

DING DING DING

THE WINNER IS ISSEI SPARDA!

 _-Y que quede claro que no solo hablaba para Rias… cuando hablo de estas cosas, hablo en general…-_ mirando de reojo a Akeno y a Shirone.

PLOP

Rias cayó desmayada, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ahhhhhh~ la pobre pelinegra estaba perdida en sus fantasías, al igual que Raynare.

Kiba Yutto no sabía dónde meterse.

El joven Issei Hyoudou estaba más rojo que un tomate.

Shirone…

Seguía siendo Shirone.

Pasando por alto todo lo dicho por su hermano mayor, ahora devoraba con ahínco unas bolas de arroz que sabrá Dios de dónde sacó.

(Parece que se olvidaron del asunto de Kokabiel)

[Idiota]

(¿A qué viene eso?)

[¿Sabes que ahora no puedes retractarte… verdad?]

-...-

[Compañero…]

(De todas formas no pensaba retractarme)

[¡!]

(¿Tan raro es?)

[¿Un demonio… que además es dragón… hablando de sentimientos?]- incrédulo. [Los demonios no pueden amar, los dragones no podemos amar. Es imposible]

(¿Te has olvidado de quién soy… y de lo que soy capaz de hacer? Si he alcanzado este nivel de poder en 18 años, creo que amar a alguien debe ser muchísimo más creíble que esto)

[¿Más creíble que tu afición a…?]

(¡A callar!)

[Jajajajajaja]

-Bueno, chicos, los libero de sus labores por el día de hoy. Mañana debemos de hablar de un tema bastante importante, así que deben de llegar 2 horas antes a la escuela. Nos reuniremos en conjunto con el Consejo Estudiantil. ¿Entendido?- exclamó Rias, recuperándose rápidamente.

Qué gran tasa de recuperación…

Nah, mentira.

Solo le inyecté un poco de mi aura para despertarla.

-Sí, Presidenta-

-Tú también, Raynare-san-

-Como desee, Rias-san-

Los miembros del séquito de Gremory salieron de la estancia, dejando solos a Rias, Akeno e Issei.

-Entonces… ¿ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Akeno, coqueta.

-Dormir- respondió Issei.

-Mooouuuuuu~

-¿Podemos dormir contigo?- preguntó Rias, tímidamente.

Esa sencilla frase frió los circuitos del cerebro del castaño.

-¿Eh?- limpiándose las orejas, incrédulo. -¿Puedes repetirlo?-

No podía creer lo que escuchaba…

¿Era en serio?

-Dije que si podríamos… dormir contigo- con un ligero sonrojo.

Issei se quedó pensativo.

Mirando el techo.

Repasando los pro y los contra de permitir a aquellas jóvenes dormir a su lado.

Después de un minuto en la misma posición, habló.

-Esta bien…- el rostro de ambas chicas se iluminó. -Pero deben de seguir ciertas reglas…-

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si!- saltando de emoción, Rias y Akeno estaban con unas sonrisas radiantes.

-Pero escúchenme bien- murmuró seriamente.

Las chicas, ilusionadas, escucharon atentamente.

-A veces… casi nunca… pero a veces… sufro pesadillas durante la noche… muy feas, no querrán saber lo que sueño, les causaría un gran trauma- explicó el castaño. -Por lo más que quieran, ni se les ocurra despertarme. Puede que inconscientemente termine haciéndoles algún daño y lo último que quiero es hacerles daño-

-Sí- acataron ellas.

-Entiendan bien, por más que grite, llore, patalee, gima, pida auxilio o lo que fuere, NO me despierten. Diga lo que diga, haga lo que haga, NO me despierten. Incluso si les llamo por sus nombres, les pida cualquier cosa o les suplique algo, NO me obedezcan ni aún menos me despierten. Las consecuencias pueden no ser… de su agrado-

-Sí-

Ahhh…

A veces tenía mis dudas sobre si ellas en verdad me escuchaban o solamente aceptaban porque sí.

-Ok… ahora, les voy avisando. Si no me encuentran a su lado al despertar, no se alarmen. Lo más probable es que me esté dando una ducha o preparando el desayuno-

-Sí-

-Y…- suspirando. -Si me notan algo cambiado… cómo explicárselos… "diferente" al yo que usualmente les muestro… por favor, no se alarmen. Es… mi "verdadero yo"-

-¿Verdadero yo?-

-Todo demonio tiene una personalidad oculta, algo que nos viene desde la antiguedad. Algo que nos caracteriza como demonios… y es esencialmente maligno. Puede que les muestre cómo es que verdaderamente soy, solo les pido… que si no quieren estar conmigo después de verla… lo entenderé…-

-¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo? ¡Siempre te querré no importa qué pase!- afirmó Rias, muy segura de sí misma…

Por ahora.

Solo bastó un asentimiento de cabeza de Akeno para comprenderlo.

-Bien… entonces vayamos- creando un círculo mágico.

Dejando al Club de Ocultismo en un profundo silencio.

Y esa fue la tarde y la noche del tercer día antes de la Operación: "¡Desplumando cuervos!"

* * *

 **Y esto, señores y señoras, damas y caballeros, ha sido el siguiente capítulo de "Issei, el Príncipe de las Tinieblas".**

 **Estoy en exámenes finales, por lo que no he podido actualizar.**

 **Ya saben que cualquier comentario, sugerencia, amenazas de muerte y demás pueden dejarlo en los reviews.**

 **No tengo mucho tiempo, así que…**

 **¡Pasemos a los reviews!**

* * *

 **PeivonxD**

¿Yo? ¿Argentino?

Pues sí, che XD

Nah, mentira. Yo soy de Perú y nacionalidad 100% peruana.

¡Viva el Perú y por cierto, feliz bicentenario de Independencia a todos los argentinos que lean este fic!

Se que es atrasado… ¡Pero mejor tarde que nunca!

 **Nf**

Gracias por el apoyo, amigo mío. En verdad lo aprecio.

 **Tumamaentanga**

Gracias por el apoyo. En serio lo agradezco, de corazón.

 **Riohey Sawada Dragneel**

Gracias por apoyar la historia, en serio lo agradezco muchísimo.

 **Bryan Polo**

¿Issei y Akeno dándose duro contra el muro?

¡Anotado! XD

Ya le haré un espacio para que este par de pervertidos se den mucho "amor"... (tú ya sabes a qué me refiero)

¿Otro nombre al joven castaño?

Uhmmm, no.

Tiene otra intención que le haya puesto el mismo nombre…

Y prácticamente la misma contextura física…

La misma [Longinus]...

Tengo unos cuantos planes MUY ricolinos para él…

¡Muajajajajajajajaja!

* * *

 **Sin nada más interesante que decir…**

 **¡Suerte y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **PD: Si no llego a publicar nada durante lo que resta del mes y felicitaciones atrasadas…**

 **¡Felices fiestas a todos los lectores de este fic (ya saben, días de la independencia, cumpleaños de alguno de ustedes, aniversarios, etc)!**


	17. ¡Desplumando Cuervos! - Parte 02

**Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas**

 **DISCLAIMER: No soy dueño de Highschool DxD ni de cualquiera de sus derivados. Todos los derechos reservados.**

* * *

Chicos, les pondré la simbología para evitar confusiones:

-Hola- Conversación normal

"¿Cómo están?"- Transmisiones holográficas o conversaciones por celular

(No lo sé)- Pensamientos varios

[Estoy muy bien] {Yo también estoy bien}- Seres de categoría superior sellados.

 _Gracias por preguntar_ \- [Tentación]

 **Te odio-** La verdadera forma del odio o "Berseker"

* * *

 **-Highschool DxD Fanfiction-**

 **[Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16:** Operación… ¡Desplumando Cuervos!

(Parte 2)

* * *

 **-2 días antes de la Operación-**

* * *

Sueño.

Era un sueño hecho realidad.

Un anhelo que desde el día en el que lo conoció había añorado en lo más profundo de su alma.

Y no, no era encontrar al amor de su vida.

Ese sueño ya se había cumplido.

El sueño que se había cumplido esa noche era algo más…

Personal.

Muy íntimo.

Algo que recordaría por el resto de su vida.

Issei, SU Ise, se le había declarado…

¡En frente de su propio séquito!

¡En frente de su propia familia!

¡Era el sueño!

No tenía palabras para describir lo que sintió en ese momento.

Esas sencillas palabras mandaron su razón a volar hasta el infinito y más allá…

Un paso más para su idilio.

Él la amaba.

Ella lo amaba.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que…

Bueno…

Ustedes ya saben…

Etoooo…

¿Cómo decirlo?...

¿Darse duro contra el muro?

En medio de sus pensamientos, una desnuda Rias Gremory se sonrojó.

¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando?

¡Esas eran marranadas!

¡Ese acto no debía de desvirtuarse de esa manera!

¡Perversión!

¡Vileza!

¡Machismo!

¡Maldito y degradador patriarcado!

¡VIVA EL FEMINISMO!

-Ummm, Ise~ no muerdas tantooooooo~

¿Eh?

Abriendo lentamente los ojos, la pelirroja miró a su costado.

Acostada en la misma cama que ella, una pelinegra increíblemente voluptuosa sonreía lascivamente, moviendo sus caderas con un suave pero consistente vaivén.

Sus grandes atributos rebotaban al menor movimiento de sus caderas, dando a sus preciosas gemelas un rebote hipnotizante.

Akeno Himejima.

Su fiel y amada [Reina].

El "Ángel de la Guarda" que su amado Issei había puesto a su servicio como dama de compañía y consejera.

Por lo menos esa era la idea en un primer momento.

No podría precisar cuándo…

No podría precisar por qué…

Pero esa joven caída había sabido ganarse el corazón de esa malcriada niña heredera de Gremory.

Una adquisición excepcional, si señores.

Sin ninguna duda.

Al igual que los demás miembros de su corte.

¿Cómo demonios es que Issei reunió a un equipo tan talentoso?

¿Y por qué diablos se lo había cedido así como así?

No lo sabía, y tratar de averiguarlo era un misterio.

Tratar de averiguar lo que sucedía en ese complejo laberinto mental era simplemente imposible.

Su Palacio Mental lo demostraba.

Si Issei no le hubiera estado guiando, de seguro se hubiera perdido irremediablemente.

Sus propósitos al "regalarle" a su propio equipo eran completamente desconocidos.

Solo podía formular conjeturas…

Pero lamentablemente eran muy vagas.

¿Habría tenido una intuición?

¿La intuición de que ella necesitaría a Akeno?

¿Por qué?

¿Tendría algún plan para ellas?

En fin, mejor no pensar en ello más veces.

Tratar de comprender lo que piensa un demonio educado a la antigua usanza, aún más sabiendo que sumándole a todo ello era un dragón, era ciertamente imposible.

No valía la pena gastar neuronas por una causa tan perdida como revertir el daño ambiental que los humanos habían causado en cientos de años de existencia al pobre planeta.

Lo que ahora le preocupaba… y la enfadaba, era otra cosa.

Su "mejor amiga" contenía inútilmente sonoros gemidos de placer.

El ritmo de sus caderas había aumentado en intensidad, y su rostro inundado de placer era adornado con un monumental sonrojo.

-¡Iseeeeeee!~ ¡ME COOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!~

No pudo soportarlo.

Furiosa, Rias Gremory se levantó con el único propósito de desintegrar con su letal [Poder de la Destrucción] al maldito infiel que se atrevió a quitarle la virginidad a SU [Reina] en frente de sus ojos…

Chocando con la dura realidad…

De que su [Reina]…

Su amiga…

Su mejor amiga…

Su hermana de otra madre…

Estaba…

¿¡Consolándose con un vibrador!?

-¡!- la cara de la pelirroja se puso de todos los colores.

¿¡QUÉ #$%! ESTABA PENSANDO QUE HACÍA SU AMIGA!?

¿¡Y DE DÓNDE #$%& SACÓ ESE APARATO!?

La culpa la carcomía.

Se sentía miserable.

¿Cómo era posible que dudara de su gran amiga…

cuando ella sabía que la virginidad de Issei era suya…

y ella sería la que se la arrebatara?

XXXXX

En cierto lugar de la Gran Residencia Hyoudou, cierto castaño descendiente del Rey Demonio Satanás se estremeció, presintiendo un gran peligro para su virilidad y la integridad física de su amada.

Al mismo tiempo, en la oficina de la Reina Demoníaca Leviathan, cierta morena de coletas y ropas de Mahou Shoujou se estremeció, presintiendo que la virilidad del amor de su vida corría peligro al igual que su integridad física.

Al mismo instante, la pareja de Reyes Demonios dejó de lado todo lo que hacían en ese momento y se teletransportaron a su pequeño nido de amor secreto.

Aprovechando de paso para unirse en cuerpo y alma, ya que las oportunidades para estar juntos eran demasiado escasas, debido a que según la ley su relación debería de estar "prohibida"...

Pero a pesar de todo estaban más excitados que nunca, ya que Serafall se había escapado de una reunión con los demás Reyes Demonios y Grayfia no tardaría mucho en pillarlos _in fraganti._

XXXXX

Es cierto, Akeno era un poco (MUY) pervertida…

Pero la aceptaba tal como era.

Se complementaban muy bien.

Akeno conocía todo de Rias…

Y Rias conocía casi todo de Akeno.

No podía negar que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas unirse en cuerpo y alma con Issei.

Tocarlo…

Sentir su mirada llena de amor y lujuria…

Verlo suplicar por más…

Saboreando la dulce sensación de ser la única en la vida del castaño...

Inundando todo su lascivo cuerpo de un placer indescriptible que solo había visto en las películas porno que vio alguna vez…

Un 69…

El misionero…

El perrito…

El balancín…

El Nirvana…

El Candado…

Ascensión a la lujuria…

Contra el muro…

Inspiración oriental…

Rodillas enfrentadas…

Rock and Roll…

La amazona…

El súper ocho…

La sumisión...

La paja cubana…

Panzuris…

Mamadas…

Folladas...

Sadomasoquismo…

Pufff, todas las mil y una opciones que pasaban por la mente de Rias Gremory mientras se perdía en sus fantasías.

Sin darse cuenta que había empezado a complacerse a sí misma…

Sin notar que Akeno, más excitada que nunca, había dejado el vibrador a un lado y se había lanzado al ataque…

* * *

-¡YURI! ¡YURI! ¡YURI! ¡YURI! ¡YURI! ¡YURI! ¡YURI! ¡YURI! ¡YURI! ¡YURI!- chilló Serafall emocionada, cabalgando al castaño como si no hubiese un mañana.

Gimiendo guturalmente al sentir las manos de su amado ayudándola mientras le agarraba el trasero.

Arqueando la espalda de placer al sentir al castaño chupar sus ya endurecidos pezones.

-¡Ugh! ¡Serafall, esto es increíbleeeeeeeeeee!~ perdido en el placer, Issei se aseguraba de disfrutar mientras podía de la placentera sensación de estar dentro de su amada.

Penetrándola con más intensidad al ver como sus "niñas" ejecutaban un maravilloso rollo lésbico.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!~ ¡No sabía que… Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn!~ ¡Rias-chan… y Akeno-chan… fueran lesbianaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssss!~

-No son lesbianas...- replicó Issei dejando de lado los pechos de su amada. -Solo que esta era una de mis razones para que no durmieran conmigo… ¡sus feromonas se agitan!- aumentando aún más la velocidad.

-¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaannnn!-

El rostro de Serafall, completamente sonrojado, desbordaba un intenso amor y lujuria hacia su amado.

Sus bellos ojos azules resplandecían como dos zafiros en medio de la inmensidad de un claro cielo estrellado…

¿Qué?

¿Muy cursi?

¿No tiene sentido?

Vale, lo admito.

No soy muy "romántico" que digamos…

¡Pero vale el intento!

¡Es que es muy difícil!

El castaño juraba que podría perderse en su mirada, como la primera vez que la vio.

El tierno amor de niños que había surgido 8 años atrás había madurado a lo que ahora presenciaba.

Eran, no ante la ley pero sí ante ellos mismos, marido y mujer en todo el peso de la palabra.

Umm…

Es cierto, de seguro ustedes serán muy jóvenes cuando lean esto…

O sus madres les hayan criado de forma diferente a la mía…

O tal vez no sean personas de muchas luces…

¿Qué sabré yo?

Lo más probable es que muera, así que no puedo asegurar nada.

Así que trataré de explicarles por qué esta relación era "ilegal" ante los ojos del Inframundo.

XXXXXXX

Vamos por el principio.

La Sociedad Demoníaca es una sociedad esencialmente machista.

La mujer siempre ha sido considerada como una herramienta para mantener la "sangre pura" y el linaje demoníaco "puro".

Nada más que meros trozos de carnes con la capacidad de parir demonios y servir sexualmente a los varones.

¿Enfermo?

Claro que sí, pero así es la Sociedad.

Lamentablemente, así es.

Al ser "meros trozos de carne", sus progenitores tienen la clasista idea de que la vida de la mujer les pertenece.

No tienen opción.

Ya sea por conveniencia, capricho, o "bien común", las mujeres son comprometidas con un demonio varón con el ÚNICO propósito de crear alianzas, y en el mejor de los casos, concebir un heredero VARÓN SANGRE PURA.

¿Las mujeres pueden heredar el liderazgo de un Clan?

Legalmente SI.

Verdaderamente NO.

Los demonios no consideran "dignas" a una mujer para dirigir una Familia legendaria con todas las ramificaciones que eso incluía.

Política.

Economía.

Administración.

Seguridad.

No las consideraban "capaces" de manejar todo esto.

Soberana mentira aquella…

¡Idiotas!

Por eso, las primogénitas que lamentablemente tienen que heredar el liderazgo de un Clan, tienen la OBLIGACIÓN de conseguir un marido para ayudarles en su eterno trabajo.

No importa que ellas no quisieran al patán con el que las comprometen. la palabra de los padres nobles es ley.

Y...

¡Ay de aquella que se atreviera a contradecirlos!

Las 4 únicas formas para que una mujer escapara del cruel destino eran casi imposibles de realizar por varios motivos:

PRIMERA: Romper todo lazo con su Familia, escapando del hogar.

Imposible.

¿Razón?:

Pierden su status…

Pierden sus privilegios…

Si llegan a atraparlas serán severamente castigadas y probablemente encerradas en una habitación hasta la hora del compromiso…

Pueden ser violadas por cualquier demonio vagabundo…

Pueden ser eliminadas por cualquier caído, ángel, o demonio exiliado…

NO era una opción muy sensata.

SEGUNDA: Volverse estériles.

Imposible.

¿Razón?:

Aún sirven como "juguetes" o como objetos capaces de crear una alianza política estable...

Volverse estéril duele como la p…

Extinguiría al Clan Demoníaco…

Podrían morir en el proceso…

Perderían todo su "honor" ante la Sociedad...

Serían despreciadas por toda la Sociedad…

Definitivamente NO.

TERCERA: Estar en la categoría elite de la Clase [Suprema] o ser una Reina Demoníaca.

Extremadamente difícil.

¿Razón?:

No siempre hay talento que destacar.

Los demonios se han vuelto débiles con el pasar de los siglos…

Terminan comprometiéndose antes…

Los puestos de los Reyes Demonio están ocupados por Serafall y compañía…

Su propio Clan las refrena…

Es casi imposible, pero por lo menos las posibilidades no son de 0%.

CUARTA OPCIÓN: Suicidio.

¿Hay necesidad de explicar razones?

¡OBVIAMENTE NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Analizando los pro y los contra de todas estas opciones, se puede llegar a una puntuación muy puntual:

La opción más escogida actualmente es la tercera, contra toda probabilidad.

¿Y por qué la tercera, si es matemáticamente imposible que toda la población femenina sea bendecida con un talento excepcional?

Bueno, porque hace unos siglos la opción más viable era la cuarta.

Suicidio.

Si las mujeres seguían suicidándose, la raza demoníaca terminaría extinguiéndose tarde o temprano.

Los líderes de Clanes comprometían a sus hijas a muy temprana edad.

Ellas, no teniendo opción a negarse, elegían la opción que toda joven con hormonas alteradas y común elegiría de estar en su posición.

Los Reyes Demonio, viendo que la situación no era viable, decidieron establecer un mínimo de edad para que los líderes comprometieran a sus hijas con cualquier fulano.

Mínimo 100 años.

Lo equivalente a la mayoría de edad en términos humanos.

Sí, me escucharon bien y GRÁBENSELO EN LA MENTE:

Es IMPOSIBLE que una niña de menos de un siglo de edad sea comprometida, por supuesto eso también se aplica al varón cónyuge.

Es impensable.

Nuestra longevidad de tiempo intrínseca en nuestra raza, permite que las cosas que serían imposibles de aprender en tiempo humano sean como las cosas que uno aprende en la escuela.

Es desarrollo natural, no hay necesidad de apresurar mucho las cosas.

Cierto es que entre los demonios de sangre pura nos aplicamos en la placentera tarea de "repoblar la especie", y para eso se necesitan muchos intentos…

Placenteros y divertidos intentos…

También es cierto que los matrimonios entre sangre-puras son esencialmente para esto, tiene igual importancia que las alianzas políticas entre Clanes.

Lo que nos lleva a una sencilla conclusión:

De todas formas, las mujeres, tarde o temprano, en esta retrógrada sociedad, siempre terminan por casarse.

No hay opción.

Esa medida solo alargó más el tiempo para que los líderes de Clan puedan lavarle la ment… digo, "educarla en los deberes que toda digna hija de Fulano debe de dominar y aceptar como parte de su noble vida".

Tsk, chorradas.

A veces me dan tanto asco…

Pero luego recuerdo que pertenezco a la misma raza y se me pasa.

Serafall, como deberían saber, es una diablesa de Sangre Pura perteneciente al Clan Sitri.

Debido a su excepcional talento mágico (aún entre los clase Suprema) y descomunal poder, fue uno de los Ases de la [Facción Anti-Maou].

Convirtiéndose al terminar la Guerra Interna en la respetada y todopoderosa…

¡Reina Demoniaca Leviathan!

Lo que es un claro insulto y grave ofensa hacia la verdadera descendiente de mi querida hermana mayor que en paz descansa…

Pero bueno, a nadie le importa mi opinión, así que no contaminaré sus mentes con ideas retrógradas clasistas sobre la Real Sangre y toda la cosa…

Los aburriría y limitaría su visión del mundo.

Lo importante aquí es que…

Nadie le preguntó a Serafall si quería el cargo.

No fue voluntario.

Cualquiera que diga eso está mintiendo.

La obligaron.

Mejor dicho, las circunstancias la doblegaron.

Ni más, ni menos.

La corriente de los Reyes Demonio debía de ser poderosa para contrarrestar el creciente poder del [Cielo] y los [Caídos].

El [Cielo], después de la muerte de Dios, había encontrado en el Serafín Miguel un indiscutible y poderoso líder.

Con los demás Serafines respaldando y siendo el [Cielo] una fortaleza inexpugnable, el bando de los seres de alas blancas estaba en una posición relativamente favorablemente, estratégicamente hablando.

A pesar de no ser el más fuerte de los Ángeles Caídos, Azazel era conocido por tener un gran talento para la persuasión e intimidación, su presencia imponía Respeto en el campo de batalla.

Respaldado por grandes personajes como Shemhazai, Baraqiel, Kokabiel y compañía, los Caídos eran seres duros de roer.

En cambio, los Demonios se habían debilitado demasiado durante las Guerras de Sucesión.

Estaban vulnerables.

Debían de tener líderes cuya mera presencia mantuviera a raya a las demás [Facciones].

Sirzechs Gremory, la personificación de la mismísima [Destrucción] y un [Súper-Demonio] cuyo poder era por lo menos 10 veces mayor que el anterior Lucifer.

Ajuka Astaroth, el genio que dominaba todos los fenómenos de la naturaleza a través de fórmulas con solo mover un dedo y el segundo [Súper-Demonio] cuyo poder era por lo menos 5 veces mayor que el anterior Beelzebub.

Falbium Glasya-Labolas, el estratega más prodigioso desde los tiempos de mi hermano Asmodeo que en paz descanse y dueño de un poder tan vasto que podría desaparecer Japón más de 100 veces con solo estornudar.

Y Serafall Sitri, una prodigiosa maga con un talento sumamente envidiable, un poder lo suficientemente grande como para sumir al mundo entero en una nueva Era de Hielo con insultante facilidad y un talento social que le permitía convencer a casi cualquier persona que conocía de unirse a su causa.

Unos Reyes dignos de temer y admirar.

¿Y qué hay de malo con eso?

Es algo muy evidente, si lo piensan bien.

Cuando algo es demasiado increíble para la gran mayoría, ese algo es inmediatamente calificado a otra escala.

Lo intocable.

Una celebridad.

La mujer más poderosa y tal vez la más influyente del Inframundo.

Una Diosa.

Y los demás, meros plebeyos, no eran dignos de no mostrar nada más que Respeto.

Solo Respeto.

No, amor era impensable…

¿Cómo amar algo que no puedes alcanzar ni aunque te esfuerces toda tu inmortal vida?

Pero, como para no variar, siempre hay un imbécil con el ego muy crecido que intenta (inútilmente) "ligársela" con fin de ganar fama y subir su status social.

"Prometido de la Maou Serafall Leviathan"

¿Suena muy bien, no es así?

Serafall es considerada como el mayor trofeo que un demonio pueda conseguir.

¿Qué más puede uno pedir?

Es poderosa.

Es una Reina Demoníaca.

Su personalidad es tan alegre que levanta el ánimo hasta al ogro más desalmado que pudiera existir.

Es una loli con pechos, lo que es un tesoro nacional…

Y unas caderas acompañadas de unas sensuales piernas…

Mejor ni hablemos de su muy resaltable trasero…

Además que entre las sábanas es...

Pufff…

Solo hay una palabra para describir el paquete completo…

PERFECTA!

Aquel que consiguiera la increíble hazaña de comprometerse con ella y, como dicen las malas y vulgares lenguas, "tirársela"...

¡Sería considerado un Dios!

Aunque eso era muy difícil, casi rozando en lo imposible.

Serafall, en todos sus largos cientos de años de vida, NUNCA había aceptado a ningún hombre.

NI UNO.

Era, como ya deberían de imaginar y valga la redundancia, la mujer más inaccesible del Inframundo.

Su fama de solterona era legendaria.

Ahora imagínense esto:

Después de cientos de años de soltería y castidad prolongada…

¿La Maou Serafall Leviathan se encuentra con un niño que por cierto es conocido por ser el asesino serial más joven de la Historia del Mundo Sobrenatural, sin mencionar que es el portador del legendario brazo del Dragón Emperador Rojo, y se vuelve su amante?

WHAT THE FUCK!?

¡Es imposible!

¡Inaceptable!

¡Inconcebible!

¡Aberración!

Y mil y un calificativos que los demonios más conservadores darían si se conociera esta relación.

Seríamos presa de la opinión pública y de la ley sin oportunidad de escudarnos…

Sobretodo la de la [Facción] del [Gran Rey]...

¡Nos harían leña!

A menos por supuesto que tenga el apoyo de varias Casas Demoníacas, la prensa y los Reyes Demonio...

O que mi Padre, el legendario Rey Demonio Original, Satanás, use su derecho al veto y calme las aguas con su mera presencia.

Así que, por ahora, nadie debía de saber de esto.

Las consecuencias de revelarse esta relación al público sin la debida planeación podrían ser…

No muy agradables.

Yo solo era un niño que creía que con el poder del [Sekiryuutei] y el suyo propio podría cambiar esta podrida sociedad, incluso si eso significaba tomar el Camino de la Destrucción…

Ella era una inocente joven que había tratado de cambiar esta sociedad desde dentro y esta misma la había condenado a una vida sin amor y cadenas políticas demasiado grandes para su encantador ser…

Él había aligerado enormemente el peso de esas pesadas cadenas al precio de cargarlas él en su lugar…

Ella le había salvado de repetir el mismo fatídico final de los anteriores Sekiryuutei y lo acompañaba en este oscuro camino que voluntariamente eligió para conseguir poder…

Ella era su Vida…

Él era su Verdadero Amor…

Y juntos, ni siquiera todo el Inframundo unido podría hacerles frente.

XXXXXXX

Ahora que conocen todo el transfondo de mi relación con Serafall...

¿En qué estábamos?

Ah, ya recuerdo…

-"¡ISE! ¡ISE! ¡ISEEEEEEE!"- a través del holograma, podía apreciarse a Rias y Akeno masturbandose furiosamente la una a la otra, gimiendo de manera muy sensual.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!~ ¡Me encantaaaaaaaaaa!~ mientas tanto, Serafall seguía disfrutando a tope.

-¡Sera! ¡Ya estoy a punto de…!- gimió el castaño.

-¡Hazlo dentro! ¡Lo quiero dentro! ¡DENTROOOOOOOO!~

Cambiando de posición sin dejar de penetrarla, ahora Serafall estaba en 4 mientras el castaño le abrazaba por detrás.

La morena solo atinaba a gemir con mucha fuerza al sentir las fuertes embestidas de su amado.

Admitía que durante sus largas sesiones de "amor" con su amante, había descubierto ciertas facetas de si misma que nunca hubiera imaginado tener.

Por ejemplo…

¡Ser increíblemente pervertida!

-¡Sera! ¡Sera! ¡Seraaaaaaa!~...-

-"¡Ise! ¡Ise! ¡Iseeeeeee!~..."-

-¡Ise! ¡Ise! ¡Iseeeeeeeeee!~

A pesar de estar en diferentes dimensiones, a cientos de kilómetros de distancia…

Los 4 jóvenes con revolución de hormonas gimieron a la vez:

-¡ME CORROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!/"¡ME CORROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"-

Con un sonoro gemido, Rias y Akeno cayeron rendidas una encima de otra.

Besándose con lujuria al terminar el acto.

Issei y Serafall cayeron rendidos sobre un cómodo futón ubicado en una amplia habitación de su acogedor "nido de amor".

XXXXXXX

Nuestro pequeño "nido de amor" no es la gran cosa, por lo menos si lo comparamos con el "Cuarto Rojo del Placer" que escondo disimuladamente en un punto muerto de mi hogar en las montañas de Kuoh.

Veamos…

Este lindo lugar está ubicado en una región "inexplorada" del Territorio Leviatán (el Territorio de mi hermana mayor, la Leviatán Original, valga la aclaración), en medio del claro de un bosque cercano a uno de los pocos lagos que existen en el Inframundo.

Solo para los no muy versados en geografía, el Territorio Leviatán Original está ubicado a unos 4000 kilómetros del [Reino de Hades], y, por ironías de la vida, al lado del Actual Territorio Leviathan (el Territorio de Serafall).

La temperatura allí es unos grados más fría que la media, por lo que nuestro "nido" usualmente está cubierto con una fina cubierta de escarcha.

Para que se hagan una idea de qué tan frío es ese lugar...

La temperatura no es tan baja como para congelar el lago…

Pero el vaho de cualquier persona se notaría inmediatamente de solo respirar y la temperatura es suficiente como para que algunos raros frutos y especies sobrevivan.

En este Territorio (en general), se encuentra una fauna exótica que parece la reunión bíblica del Arca de Noé solo que una versión muy grotesca…

Y el [Familiar] de mi hermana, que por alguna extraña razón me lo heredó sin llegar a conocerme…

El Leviathan.

Aún sigo agradeciéndole por ese enorme regalo.

Demonios, esa cosa…

¡ES ENORME!

Solo para los no entendidos…

El Leviathan es un monstruo marino con rasgos de dragón cuyo tamaño rivaliza con el de Gran Rojo, aproximadamente unos 100 metros de altura.

Un chucho de 300 ojos (un mirón), mil tentáculos en sus "brazos" (por alguna bizarra razón), lanza fuego muy caliente (irónico para ser un monstruo marino), escamas exageradamente duras (me rompí el brazo en modo [True Balance Breaker] al intentar comprobarlo) y unas fauces ENORMES que fácilmente podrían tragarse a un [Rey Dragón] de un solo bocado (adiós Tannin).

Como toda criatura Súper OP, según la jerga de los videojuegos (para más información consultar con Gasper), esta criatura puede regenerar sus heridas con su vasto poder mágico y solo puede ser dañada por ataques increíblemente potentes o poderes altamente destructivos como el [Plasma], el [Poder de la Destrucción] o el [Infinito].

Pero no todo es color de rosas.

Para invocar esta criatura es necesario aprenderse un cántico muy largo, tedioso y con claras tendencias al "Síndrome del Octavo Grado".

Altamente vergonzoso de pronunciar, si es que alguno de ustedes conoce la traducción.

Tengo la ligera impresión que mi hermana Leviathan, al igual que Serafall, sufría del Síndrome del Octavo Grado…

¡Y para colmo delirios de Realeza!

¡EL #$% CÁNTICO ESTÁ EN LATÍN!

¡EN LATÍN!

¡¿SABEN LO DIFÍCIL QUE ES MEMORIZAR TODO ESTO Y PRONUNCIARLO CORRECTAMENTE?!

¡Y para invocarlo al mundo de los vivos, ya que esa cosa está durmiendo, se necesita una INGENTE cantidad de poder demoníaco!

¡Solo puedo invocarlo entre yo y Serafall, entre grandes sufrimientos!

¡Nos deja más agotados que después de una semana de luchar sin descanso!

¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASA AL AUTOR DE ESTE FIC!?

En fin, me desvío del tema.

El punto es que nuestro pequeño "nido" está muy bien protegido, ya que todas las criaturas de ese bosque nos han reconocido (a mí y a Serafall) como sus Amos.

Sep, incluso el Leviathan.

También cuenta con una flora y frutos altamente nutritivos que permiten la supervivencia.

Sin contar con la especial raza de jabalís demoníacos que cazamos de vez en cuando…

No tenemos que preocuparnos mucho por la comida.

Por la seguridad contra "invitados no deseados" también.

Gracias al gran talento mágico de Serafall y los grimorios que tengo a mi disposición por ser el Hijo del Rey Demonio, nuestro "nido" cuenta con hechizos defensivos del más alto calibre.

Nadie puede teletransportarse a 10 kilómetros a la redonda de este lugar.

Nadie puede acercarse a menos de 5 kilómetros de nuestro "nido" antes de ser desintegrado por una poderosa barrera.

Nadie puede acercarse a menos de 3 kilómetros sin que un poderoso hechizo les borre la memoria y no recuerden qué hacían allí.

Nadie puede acercarse a menos de 1 kilómetro sin que la gravedad aumente más de 50 veces sobre él.

Nadie puede acercarse a menos de 100 metros de allí sin que unos golems de hielo les cierren el paso.

Y todo eso en el hipotético caso que no se pierdan por los encantamientos desorientadores, abandonen la empresa por causa del encantamiento que anula el poder demoníaco o devorado por toda la fauna antes descrita…

Nuestro "nido" es el sitio más seguro del Inframundo, salvo a la contada excepción del Castillo Secreto Lucifer, propiedad de mi padrino.

Ahora que, por un gran milagro, han sobrevivido en ese letal bosque o no han sido devorados por una Hidra, llegamos a nuestro destino propiamente dicho.

Es una casa tradicional japonesa, hecha con nuestras propias manos…

Y un par de herramientas que nos encontramos por allí…

*Cof* *Cof* Las robé *Cof* *Cof*

Techo amplio hecho de ramas y paja, y la estructura hecha completamente de madera.

La entrada, cerrada por una sencilla puerta de madera delgada, tiene 2 niveles como todo nipón debe de conocer.

El de la mitad inferior, hecho de piedra para dejar los zapatos al entrar y ligeramente baja, y el tatami, mitad superior que por supuesto tiene un pequeño estante con pantuflas a la entrada y es más elevada.

El tatami, que es el "piso" según la tradición japonesa, está hecho de paja, ramas secas tratadas en magia entretejidas y ribeteada completamente con tela.

Nuestro "nido" cuenta con un dormitorio, una cocina, una sala de estar que hacía las veces de comedor, un cuarto de aseo y un baño.

Todo separado, claro está, por unas finas puertas corredizas de madera.

Todo pavimentado con el mismo material que el tatami, siendo solamente los corredores los que presentaban un parqué brillante.

Cuando hacía frío, encendemos unas lámparas de gas dispuestas en los rincones de las estancias, dándole al "nido" un aire muy hogareño y romántico.

Los armarios para guardar ropa y demás, estaban integrados a las paredes y al suelo, por lo que ningún espacio del "nido" quedaba sin ser específicamente utilizado.

XXXXXXX

-Ahhhhhh~ Nunca me cansaré de esto…-

-Concuerdo... ¿Quién podría acostumbrarse a esto?-

El castaño y la morena Sitri se encontraban descansando después de una larga y placentera sesión de "ejercicios".

Tumbados en el futón, apreciaban a través de un holograma a Rias y Akeno conversando amenamente.

Caminando directo al baño.

Tratando de inventar una excusa creíble por si cierto castaño les preguntaba qué había sucedido en su dormitorio.

Pobres ilusas…

-Ufufufu…-

-¿Qué da tanta risa, Sera?- preguntó extrañado viendo a la morena riendo risueña.

-Vas a disfrutar mucho cuando ellas dos se unan al harem-

La afirmación de la morena desconcertó al castaño.

-¿No estás molesta?-

-¿Por qué debería de estarlo?- replicó inocentemente.

Ahh…

Serafall, a veces eres tan inocente que llego a preocuparme…

-Porque hay demasiadas chicas cerca de TÚ novio… y se supone que deberías exigir ser la única por miedo a que te abandone o…-

-No me preocupa eso- cortó ella. -Con tal que yo sea la primera… no me importaría tener unas cuantas hermanas para "jugar"...- jugando tímidamente con sus dedos.

(¡Qué lindaaaaaaaaaaa!)

-Además... tú nunca me abandonarías… ¿Verdad?-

El castaño no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Jugar?- divertido, el castaño comenzó a "jugar" con los pechos de su amada. -La pregunta es tan ridícula que me ofende, Sera. Nunca te abandonaría, ni aunque de eso dependiera mi vida…-

La morena lo dejó hacer, ligeramente sonrojada.

-Sí, lo sé… Ellas se han enamorado de tí… No soy capaz de arrebatarles su felicidad por un capricho mío…-

-Según tengo entendido el amor no es un capricho…- reflexionó en voz alta. -Es un sentimiento de obsesión compulsiva por acaparar la atención de tu pareja… mezclado con una pisca de psicosis y un poco de posesión enfermiza… creo-

-Es muy complicado esto del amor… He pasado casi toda mi vida en saber qué es…¡pero no tengo ni idea!

-Te entiendo, Sera… a pesar de haber estado juntos todos estos años aún no descubrimos qué es el amor...- parando de "jugar". -Es muy complicado…-

-¡Lo sé!-

Sí…

Este par de inadaptados no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué es el amor.

Lo sentían…

Lo producían…

Lo recibían en cantidades industriales…

Pero no sabían exactamente qué era…

¿Irónico, no lo creen?

-De todas formas no tenemos que preocuparnos por ello ahora…- entrelazando sus dedos con los de Serafall. -Tenemos toda la Eternidad para descubrirlo… juntos-

-Te amo… mi amor...- besándole el cuello.

Realizando el famoso "chupetón".

-Y yo a tí... mi vida… No tienes ni idea cuánto te amo…- deslizando sus manos por la falda de Mahou Shoujou.

Acariciando el delicioso trasero de la morena por debajo de sus bragas.

El castaño solo podía dejarse llevar por el placer.

Nadie le provocaría tanto placer como Serafall, ni aunque pasaran miles de años.

Serafall sentía una enorme ola de placer recorrer su cuerpo.

Nadie le haría sentir tan viva como su amado Issei Hyoudou.

Todo parecía que acabaría bien…

Pero como siempre, alguien (yo) tenía que meter la pata.

-Serafall Sitri… Ahora y siempre… Te juro que te amaré más que a nadie por el resto de mi vida…-

-Issei Hyoudou… Por siempre y para siempre… Te amaré como si fuera la primera vez… Aunque tenga que compartirte con otras… Mi corazón siempre será tuyo…-

-Y del mío tú siempre serás la dueña... No importa cuántas lleguen…-

-¡ALTO AHÍ!-

[La cagaste, compañero]

(¿?)

La morena, molesta, se subió encima del castaño.

Pegando su rostro amenazadoramente en el del castaño.

Con su nariz en medio de sus ojos.

Era cómico en cierta forma…

-¿Cómo que "no importan cuántas lleguen"?-

-P-pero dijiste que estabas de acuerdo…-

-Dije que estaba de acuerdo con el harem. NUNCA dije que estaba de acuerdo en que tengas un harem kilométrico como en la mayoría de los otros fics…- emanando un aura espeluznante.

(Y en personajes OP, ni en OC demasiado bizarros, ni en armas Nivel Híper-Mega-Godlike, ni en lemons completamente fuera de contexto…)- siguió recitando la morena dentro de su cabeza.

-¿E-entonces c-cuántas m-mujeres a-apruebas p-para e-este h-harem?- el pobre castaño estaba completamente acojonado por la espeluznante aura de Serafall.

-Ummmm…- pensativa, la morena Sitri se sentó encima del castaño, terminando en una comprometedora pose.

Cada pierna al lado del torso de Issei, quedando su intimidad cerca del "amiguito" del castaño.

-Solo aprobaré… a 10 personas aparte de mí- después de pensarlo un par de minutos. -Y escúchame bien, Ise…-

Al instante, la temperatura descendió hasta estar bajo 0° grados.

Detrás de la morena apareció una bizarra cabeza demoníaca de 6 ojos con una lengua extremadamente larga que prometía mucho dolor y sonrisa digna de una máscara hannya.

El pobre castaño casi se orina de miedo.

Los ojos de Serafall no presentaban brillo alguno.

(¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA!¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA!)- aterrado. (¡SERAFALL ES YANDEREEEEEEEEEEEE!)

[¿Recién te das cuenta?]

(¿¡Ddraig!? ¡¿Tú sabías de esto?!)

[Desde que se conocieron]

(¿¡Y POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO ME DIJISTE NADA!?)

[Pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta… oh cierto. En estas cosas eres leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeentooooooooooooooooooooo]

En la mano de la morena se creó una puntiaguda lanza de hielo.

Apuntando peligrosamente al cuello del castaño.

-... Como te atrevas a engañarme con otra zorra que no sea del harem que YO voy a administrar… o a pasarme a un puesto que no sea el primero EN TODO...- sonriendo de manera sicópata. -O incluso si incluyes a cualquier perra SIN MI PERMISO…-

-¡!-

-¡Desearás no haber nacido!- concluyó Serafall clavando el pico de hielo ligeramente en la yugular del castaño.

Dejando que un hilillo de sangre manchara la fría arma.

-¡!-

Cierto es que el castaño no dejaba intimidar por nada…

Aún menos por una loli con pechos…

Pero NADA, y repito, NADA puede hacer un hombre frente a una mujer yandere.

NADA.

¡CONSIDÉRESE MUERTO SI ALGUIEN LLEGA A TRAICIONARLA!

- _Por supuesto… mi vida-_ acariciando cariñosamente la mejilla de Serafall. - _Siempre serás la primera… eres la mujer que más amaré en toda mi inmortal vida… nunca querré a nadie tanto como te quiero a ti… y tenlo grabado en tu mente… que sin importar cuántas chicas aceptes en esta pequeña familia… la dueña de mi corazón SIEMPRE serás tú… Serafall-_

Suspirando aliviado al ver regresar el brillo de los ojos de la morena.

Sonrojándose adorablemente.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Correspondiendo a la caricia.

-Más te vale, mi amor- abrazándolo dulcemente, desapareciendo el pico de hielo. -¿Entonces, cuántas vamos?-

-Rias Gremory… Akeno Himejima… tu hermanita... Xenovia Quarta… y tú por supuesto… están sí o sí-

-Vamos 5… faltan 6…-

[¿Por qué no mencionaste a la Serafín?]

(¿Quieres quedarte sin portador?)

-Y por lo que veo dos de ellas ya terminaron de bañarse- viendo el holograma.

Efectivamente, Rias y Akeno se dirigían nuevamente al dormitorio para cambiarse.

Muy pronto bajarán a la sala de estar.

Les quedaba poco tiempo para estar juntos.

-¿Ya tienes que irte?- exclamó Serafall haciendo pucheros. -No quiero…-

-Es necesario, Sera. ¿Dejarías a tus hermanas solas?-

-¡No es eso!- reclamó, llorosa. -¡Solo que…! ¡Solo que…! ¡Yo tampoco quiero estar sol… hmp!-

Callándose al instante al ser besada apasionadamente por el castaño.

Correspondiendo de inmediato.

Juntando sus delgados brazos por detrás de la cabeza del castaño.

Jugando con la lengua de su amado a placer.

Gimiendo placenteramente al sentir el aura de este entrando en su cuarto.

Invadiéndola.

Dándole fuerzas.

Sintiendo el profundo amor que el castaño poseedor del Dragón Galés le profesaba.

Separándose con un puente de saliva uniendo sus lenguas.

-Ambos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, mi vida- murmuró el castaño secando las lágrimas de Serafall. -Sabías el riesgo de mantener esta relación en secreto, yo también lo sabía… y aún así seguimos amándonos...-

-Pero… *sob* *sob*... pero…- intentando contradecirlo.

-Puede que no lo sepas… o me acojone mucho decirlo en público… pero no hay día en que no piense en tí- mirándola a los ojos. -No hay ni un solo día en que no desee gritarle al mundo entero que tú eres mi mujer… y tal vez no falte mucho para cumplir ese pequeño anhelo…- susurrando eso último.

Parecía que el castaño iba a decir algo, pero se calló de repente.

¿El motivo?

Un potente instinto asesino era dirigido hacia su pareja, y la persona responsable de eso era brutalmente poderosa.

Todo se reducía a 2 opciones:

Él o Serafall.

La respuesta era más que obvia.

-Fia-chan… lo que tengas que hacer házmelo a mí… asumo toda la responsabilidad- separándose de la morena de un salto.

Aterrizando frente a una cabreada maid peliplatino.

Cerrando los ojos al sentir cómo el aura de la descendiente del Clan Lucifugus se reunía en el puño de la mujer.

Esto le iba a doler…

Mucho.

-¡ISSEI-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡NO ME LLAME ASÍ DURANTE EL HORARIO DE TRABAJO! ¡Y QUÉ CARAJO HA ESTADO HACIENDO CON SERAFALL-DONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

PUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM

* * *

 **-10 minutos después-**

* * *

Las 2 jóvenes Onee-sama de la Academia Kuoh bajaban a la sala de estar de una ostentosa Mansión.

Tratando inútilmente de ocultar su sonrojo.

Las imágenes de lo que habían hecho hace solo unos minutos no paraban de bullir por sus cabezas.

No podían verse a los ojos debido a la monumental vergüenza.

Era oficial:

Eran unas pervertidas.

Durante el baño también se habían pasado de la raya un poco…

Un "poco"...

Dios mío, esos sonoros gemidos que lanzaron a los 4 vientos de seguro se habrían escuchado por toda la ciudad.

Gracias a eso, habían acordado algo que se llevarían a la tumba:

Ni una palabra a Issei sobre esto.

Morirían de vergüenza si el castaño llegaba a saber de ello.

Que son unas pervertidas…

¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡No soportarían la vergüenza!

De repente se detuvieron.

¿Alguien tocaba el piano?

Apresurando el paso, vieron algo que se grabaría en su mente.

Issei, sentado frente a un piano.

Tocando la mundialmente conocida melodía "Fur Elise", de Ludwing Van Beethoven.

Su rostro oculto bajo la sombra que causaba el ángulo de iluminación.

Solo atinaron a quedarse allí, escuchando.

La canción iba dedicada para ellas, eso es seguro.

Tan cegadas estaban en su idilio que no notaron que un botiquín de primeros auxilios volaba en frente del castaño.

Con una gasa mojada con agua oxigenada.

Tocando lentamente el hemisferio izquierdo del rostro del castaño.

Lentamente se fueron acercando a él.

Sonrojadas, alegres.

No tenían ni idea de esa faceta oculta de su novio.

Acabando de llegar al inicio de la escalera.

Quedándose maravilladas de la belleza de la escena.

El castaño terminó de tocar, estirando sus brazos para desperezarse.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

Sonrojado por haber sido pillado en uno de los pasatiempos de los que prácticamente nadie sabe que tiene, el castaño se volteó ligeramente de tal forma que solo su ojo derecho era visible.

Dándose con la sorpresa que tenía público.

-Buenos días, niñas- saludó el castaño.

-Buenos días, Ise- saludaron a la vez, acercándose a él.

-¿Están listas para desayunar?-

-Sí- contestó Rias, acercándose aún más para darle un beso en la mejilla derecha.

-Ummm… tan cálido como siempre ¡ay mi madre, me derrito~…!- comentó el castaño, avergonzando a la pelirroja.

-¡Ise!-

-Jajajaja…-

-No es justoooo~ reclamó Akeno infantilmente. -Yo le quería darle el beso de buenos días…- acercándose por la izquierda.

Al instante el castaño desvió la cabeza, nervioso.

-¿Ise?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-N-nada…-

Akeno, perceptiva como era, notó el botiquín flotando cerca suyo.

-¿Ise, te has hecho daño?- preocupada.

Al instante, Rias también notó el botiquín.

-¿Ise?-

-N-no me he hecho daño, pequeñas. No se preocupen, de veras...-

Siendo la pelinegra quien mejor lo conocía de ambas chicas, lo notó de inmediato.

Issei estaba mintiendo.

-Ise, muéstrame tu rostro- ordenó Akeno.

-¿M-mi rostro?- aún más nervioso.

Sí, algo había pasado.

-Sí, Ise. Tu rostro. Muéstramelo ahora-

-¿P-por qué?- escondiéndolo aún más.

Hasta Rias se dio cuenta que algo le había sucedido.

Primero: Ise NUNCA tartamudeaba.

Segundo: Ise hubiera respondido a esa orden con un comentario sarcástico como "¿Tanto te gusta mi rostro como para que me pidas mirarlo?" o "¿Por qué no me dejas ver el tuyo, que es mil veces más hermoso que el mío?".

Tercero: Ise siempre aceptaba de buena gana "órdenes" de ese tipo, ya que le divertía observar sus reacciones y con ellas jorobarlas un poco.

Cuarto: ¿Desde cuándo a Ise le avergonzaba algo? ¿O se ponía nervioso por algo tan simple?

-Ise, muéstrame tu rostro AHORA-

-N-no…-

-¿Por qué?-

-P-porque no quiero…-

-¿Y por qué no quieres?-

-...-

-¿Ise?-

-...-

-¡Ise!-

-...-

-¡Al diablo!- exclamó Akeno jalando la cabeza del castaño.

-¡Akeno! ¡Espera!- chilló el castaño, alarmado.

Las chicas ahogaron un gemido de horror.

Issei tenía el labio roto…

¿Qué tiene de especial eso?

Bueno, en que esta ocasión…

El daño estaba a otro nivel.

Tenía un corte profundo desde el labio superior hasta el famoso arco de cupido, tanto así que se veía perfectamente la encía.

El labio de abajo sangraba profusamente, y gran parte de la mejilla izquierda estaba de color morado bien oscuro.

Prácticamente le habían sacado una parte del rostro.

-¡!-

-L-les dije… *Sob *Sob* ¡Les dije que no quería que me vieran!- lloró el castaño cubriéndose la cara.

-¡!-

¿Cómo demonios quedó el castaño en ese lamentable estado?

Hagamos un recuento.

* * *

 **-Hace 10 minutos-**

* * *

¿Cómo es que Grayfia había llegado a su pequeño "nido de amor"?

Bueno, resulta que, debido a las continuas desapariciones de Serafall, Sirzechs había tenido la "brillante" idea de poner un rastreador en el cinturón de su compañera Maou…

(Por favor hijos, nótese el sarcasmo en la anterior expresión)

Una vez que Serafall desapareció de la reunión, Grayfia recibió el encargo de traer nuevamente a la Maou Leviathan de donde quiera que haya ido.

Como sabrán, Grayfia es considerada la [Reina] más fuerte de todo el [Inframundo].

Y por supuesto, la más hábil.

Ciertamente no fue sencillo desactivar todos los hechizos protectores que rodeaban el pequeño nido, además de estar a punto de ser devorada por una quimera de 10 metros.

Con su gran inteligencia y capacidad, supo sobrevivir a las aberrantes criaturas que habitaban el bosque y por algún milagro supo guardar su sanidad mental al encontrarse con unos cuantas aberrantes criaturas más…

Nah, mentira.

La verdad es que el castaño le había dejado entrar para que Serafall acudiera a su reunión, porque conociéndola, lo más probable es que se hubiera quedado allí…

Y lo hubiera obligado a él a quedarse.

Ambos tenían responsabilidades que atender, no podían darse el lujo de saltarlas por muy romántico motivo que fuera.

Tenían que aparentar por el bien de su relación.

La peliplatino estaba furiosa.

MUY furiosa.

¿Saben lo difícil que es cargarse a una quimera?

Quería descargar toda la rabia que sentía contra aquellas nauseabundas criaturas.

Entonces la proposición de Issei sobre "asumir toda la responsabilidad" le vino como anillo al dedo.

Concentrando su frustración en su puño, lo lanzó directo a la cara del castaño sin medir su fuerza…

PPPPPPPUUUUUUUMMMMMMM

Mandandolo a volar unos cientos de metros hasta chocar contra unos árboles en la otra orilla del río.

Y he allí el resultado…

Un ojo morado.

Entonces, si el puño de Grayfia solo le había dejado un ojo morado…

¿Qué estaban viendo Rias y Akeno?

* * *

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- chillaron horrorizadas ambas jóvenes al ver tan bizarro espectáculo.

Al mismo instante que comenzaron a gritar, cierto castaño quien preparaba el desayuno fue corriendo inmediatamente al lugar donde se oyó el grito de sus niñas.

Lo primero que logró visualizar fue a un duendecillo transformado en una copia de él con la cara destrozada y a sus niñas llorando de horror.

Ese maldito bastardo hijo de puta se había atrevido a asustar a SUS niñas…

Las había hecho llorar…

¡EL BASTARDO HIJO DE PUTA HABÍA HECHO LLORAR A SUS NIÑAS!

Su sangre comenzó a hervir.

Sus ojos tomaron la tonalidad del rojo escarlata.

Una gran columna de aura violeta con destellos negros rompió el techo de la Mansión, desintegrando los fragmentos que caían.

 **-Tú…-** señalando al impostor sentado en el piano.

El duendecillo empezó a temblar, horrorizado.

Tratando inútilmente de salvarse, trató de transformarse en el peor miedo del castaño frente a él.

Cambiando repetidamente sin dejar ver en qué se transformaba.

 **-¿No puedes transformarte en mi mayor temor, basura inmunda?-** murmuró el castaño con asco en su voz. **-Pues claro que no, ni en un millón de años podrías transformarte en mi peor pesadilla… ese ser está a eones de tu patético nivel-**

Desesperado, el duendecillo cometió el último error de su miserable vida.

Convertirse en el cadáver de Serafall Sitri.

 **-¡!-**

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

El aura del castaño pasó a ser completamente negra.

La montaña comenzó a cuartearse.

Las paredes de la Mansión se caían a pedazos.

Las Tinieblas cubrieron la ciudad japonesa de Kuoh, sumiéndose en una completa oscuridad.

Marcas negras de runas antiguas cubrieron la piel visible del cuerpo del castaño, dándole un aspecto espeluznante.

 **-Desaparece...-** fue lo último que escuchó el duendecillo mientras veía al castaño acumular poder demoníaco en su mano.

Creando una pequeña esfera de poder en el estómago de la criatura.

Expandiéndose hasta cubrirlo por completo.

Desintegrando a la pobre criatura que no pudo hacer nada para defenderse.

Rias y Akeno contemplaron de primera mano todo este espectáculo protegidas por una poderosa barrera cortesía del castaño.

Temblando de miedo.

Issei respiró hondamente.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Vamos Issei, tranquilízate.

Cálmate…

Relájate…

Meditemos unos segundos…

¡A la mierda, no podía!

[¡Compañero! ¡No olvides el número PI! ¡EL NÚMERO PI!]

Cierto, cierto…

Calculamos el número "Pi":

Pi = 3.1415926535897932384626433832795...

Por cada respiración, su nivel de aura descendía.

Repitiendo el proceso unas 10 veces.

Llegando a un punto en que su nivel de aura era prácticamente inexistente.

El terremoto cesó.

Las Tinieblas se disiparon.

El sol brilló con fuerza.

Por un gran milagro, no hubo víctimas fatales en el terremoto que provocó el castaño en la ciudad, salvo algunas pérdidas materiales como parte del mobiliario de la Academia Kuoh.

El castaño disipó la barrera que protegía a sus niñas.

Levantando la mano apuntando al cielo.

Convocando un hechizo.

[Reparo]

CHAS

Con un chasquido de dedos, la magia hizo lo suyo.

Los escombros de la Mansión Hyoudou volvieron a su lugar original.

Como si la propia Mansión retrocediera en el tiempo para estar en un óptimo estado.

Las paredes se arreglaron.

El piano quedó como nuevo.

El piso quedó como si nada hubiera pasado.

La mesa del comedor volvió a su posición original.

Las patas de las sillas volvieron a su sitio.

Los muebles recuperaron su relleno.

Y la Gran Residencia Hyoudou quedó como nueva.

-¿Y-ya se fue?- preguntó Akeno, temerosa.

No es que fuera una cobarde ni nada…

Pero la primera vez que uno se encuentra con un duendecillo es ciertamente aterrorizante.

Menos mal que Akeno no intentó combatirlo..

Me parece que le hubiera sentado peor que el duendecillo se transformara en su madre Shuri reclamando por dejarla morir…

Eso sí hubiera sido bien feo.

-Así es, mi Reina. No volverá a molestarlas, lo prometo- abriendo los brazos.

Sosteniendo a ambas llorosas chicas.

Acunándoles amorosamente entre sus brazos.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-

-Ya pasó… ya pasó…- apuntando con el dedo índice un mueble de la sala de estar.

[Accio]

Uno de los muebles de la sala de estar fue atraído por una fuerza invisible a la parte posterior del castaño.

Dándole el suficiente espacio para sentarse junto a las jóvenes.

-¡BUAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- mientras tanto, Rias y Akeno lloraban a mares.

Cómo no hacerlo.

Si la primera vez que el castaño se enfrentó a un duendecillo hizo lo mismo…

[¡NO COMPAÑERO! ¡NO! ¡NO MÁS RELLENO POR EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY!]

Ok, ok.

A pedido de Ddraig, no pondré más "relleno" por el capítulo de hoy.

XXXXXXX

Rias y Akeno dejaron de llorar después de 10 minutos.

Pobres, debieron de estar muy asustadas.

Ahora se encontraban descansando acurrucadas en el pecho del castaño.

Acariciando sus cabellos, el castaño habló.

-¿Chicas?-

Las mencionadas levantaron la mirada.

-Sé que quieren hablar de lo que acaba de pasar… y sí, pueden preguntarme lo que quieran. Trataré de responderles en todo lo que mis capacidades puedan explicarles...-

-¿Qué fue eso?- cortó Akeno, aferrándose con fuerza a la camisa de Issei.

El castaño suspiró.

-Eso fue un duendecillo…- respondió tranquilamente. –Y uno del tipo maligno, este en particular posee la capacidad de transformarse en el peor miedo de la persona en frente suyo-

-¿Duendecillo… maligno?-

Issei procedió a explicarles qué es un duendecillo y todas sus variedades.

-¡Qué horrenda criatura!- exclamó Rias, indignada. -¿Por qué no ha sido exterminada?-

-Porque se reproducen como locos- explicó Issei. -Actualmente son considerados una plaga por el Gobierno Actual-

GGGGWWWWWWAAAAAAAAWWWWWW

-¡!-

Un baúl al fondo de la estancia tembló de repente, golpeando la pared.

-Eso- señalando el baúl. -Es un duendecillo escondiéndose, aunque ciertamente no lo hace muy bien que digamos...-

-¡!-

GGGGWWWWWWAAAAAAAAWWWWW

(No puede ser… ¿plaga de duendes malignos?)

[Solo tú tienes esa suerte, compañero.]

(Al diablo, tendré que encargarme yo mismo)

Las chicas se alarmaron.

-Parece que tenemos a un pequeño individuo _non grato_ en esta humilde residencia- levantándose del mueble.

Deteniéndose en seco al sentir como jalaban de su ropa.

Encontrándose con unas asustadas y llorosas niñas.

-No te vayas…- suplicó Rias.

-Tengo miedo…- lloriqueó Akeno.

Ah…

Las comprendía perfectamente.

No era fácil asimilar lo que un duendecillo te muestra.

Issei les dedicó una mirada comprensiva.

-Está bien...- sentándose de nuevo.

Pensando.

El peor miedo de sus niñas era verlo herido y no poder hacer nada para aminorar su dolor.

¡Maldita sea!

Ahora tenía que cuidarse el doble.

-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿no me pidieron hace unos días que me comportara como el "Príncipe Azul"?- sonriendo.

El rostro de las chicas de iluminó.

[Accio]

Una guitarra se acercó volando a la mano extendida del castaño.

- _Ahora, mis princesas. Siéntense y disfruten de esta magnífica velada. Yo me encargaré de todo-_

Suspirando.

Era la primera vez que interpretaba esa canción.

Sonriendo de lado al ver unos cinco mini-hologramas aparecer en frente suyo.

Cerrando los ojos.

(Insert Song: Un mundo Ideal - Luciano Pereyra)

El castaño empezó con un arpegio tranquilo, relajado y libre de toda preocupación.

Moviendo sus dedos con suma maestría.

Jugando con su voz al aproximarse la estrofa.

Maravillando a las jóvenes a sus lados.

Sonrojando a ciertas individuas en frente suyo, a través del mini-holograma.

[Estrofa]

 _Yo te quiero enseñar, un fantástico mundo._

 _Ven princesa, y deja a tu corazón soñar._

 _Yo te puedo mostrar, cosas maravillosas._

 _Ven princesa, y déjate llevar, a un mundo ideal._

Rias casi de desmaya de emoción al ver esos cautivantes ojos escarlata mirándola.

Akeno…

Estaba en el Cielo, a pesar de ser una diablesa.

[Coro]

 _Un mundo ideal..._

 _Un mundo en el que tu y yo_

 _podamos decidir, como vivir_

 _sin nadie que lo impida._

 _Un mundo ideal, que nunca pude imaginar..._

 _Donde ya comprendí, que junto a ti, el mundo es un lugar…_

 _Para soñar..._

La pelirroja alcanzó el Cielo con esa última nota.

Akeno estaba completamente feliz.

En cuanto a los acosadores que habían intentado comunicarse con el castaño a través del holograma…

Todos trataban de controlar a una llorosa y muy celosa morena de coletas de ir allí.

[Estrofa]

 _Fabulosa visión, sentimiento divino._

 _Voy volando contigo, hacia un nuevo amanecer._

[Coro]

 _Un mundo ideal…_

 _Allí mil cosas voy a ver._

 _Soy como un haz de luz, que lejos va..._

 _Y nunca volverá._

 _Un mundo ideal..._

 _Un horizonte a descubrir._

 _Un mundo para ti..._

 _Para los dos._

 _Déjate llevar, a un mundo ideal…_

 _Un horizonte a descubrir…_

 _Un mundo para tí…_

 _Para los dos…_

 _Llévame, a donde sueñes…_

 _Tú…_

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

-Vamos chicas… no es para tanto- ligeramente sonrojado.

CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Impactado, sintió los labios de ambas chicas pegarse en cada una de sus mejillas.

Agradeciéndole.

-Puede que para tí no sea mucho… pero para mí sí lo fue…- murmuró Rias, completamente sonrojada.

-Te amo, Ise…- dijo Akeno, mostrando su "verdadero yo".

-¡!- eso tomó desprevenido al castaño.

-"¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Se nota que no pierdes el tiempo!"-

-"Mouuuu~ Sir-chan, ya déjame iiiirrr~"-

-"Ni hablar, Serafall-dono"-

-"Ajuka, te recuerdo que es mi hermana de la que estás hablando…"-

-"No seas tan estirado, Sirzechs…"-

-"Tengo sueñooo~"-

-¡!-

-¡O-onii-sama! ¡Beelzebub-sama! ¡Leviathan-sama! ¡Asmodeus-sama! ¡Onee-sama!- exclamó Rias.

-¡L-lucifer-sama! ¡Beelzebub-sama! ¡Leviathan-sama! ¡Asmodeo-sama! ¡Grayfia-sama!- exclamó Akeno.

-¡A-acosadores!- chilló el castaño.

Así es, frente a ellos se encontraban los hologramas de los 4 Reyes Demonio con Grayfia incluída.

-"Issei-kun"- empezó el Maou Lucifer. -"Hace unos minutos se ha detectado una gran fuente de poder cerca de su posición. ¿Fuiste tú?"- preocupado.

-Sí, fui yo- admitió el castaño. –Un duendecillo maligno se me apareció en la casa y asustó a las niñas… me molesté y el muy imbécil se transformó en mi peor pesadilla… eso hizo que explotara y KABOOMM… lo destruí-

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de la [Reina] más fuerte al recordar a la horrenda criatura que se encontró en el Territorio Leviathan.

El rostro de los Maou se oscureció, incluido el de Serafall.

-"Issei-kun, no es por alarmarte ni nada… pero esa cantidad de poder… fácilmente estaba a la par del anterior Lucifer"-

-¡!-

-"¡I-kun! ¡Eso fue demasiado peligroso! ¡Podrías haber destruído todo Japón!"-

-¡!-

-Ise… ¿por eso es que el Gobierno Actual te clasificó… como un [Súper-Demonio]?-

-Sí… por cosas como estas soy considerado un [Súper-Demonio]...- dijo Issei sin perder su serenidad. -Hay algo en mis genes que permite usar esa enorme cantidad de poder a pesar de ser un "niño"... aunque no como yo quisiera, pero de todas formas vale. Cuando yo me molesto… estas cosas suelen pasar-

-¡!-

-Y parece que tenemos visitas-

-¿?-

Frente suyo, apareció un círculo mágico color azul marino.

-Qué eficientes- comentó Issei, cruzándose de brazos. -10 minutos después, han reconstruido el pueblo en su totalidad y vienen las masas a reclamarle al Rey por los daños en el Reino-

-¿?-

-Buenos días... Sona Sitri y compañía-

Efectivamente, del círculo mágico aparecieron el séquito Sitri, los demás miembros del séquito Gremory y Raynare.

-¡Rias-Buchou!- exclamaron los miembros del séquito Gremory yendo al auxilio.

-"¡So-taaaannn!"- chilló Serafall eufórica.

-¿O-onee-sama?-

-Rias-sama, Akeno-san, ¿se encuentran bien?- preguntó la [Reina] Sitri.

-Sí, gracias por la preocupación, Tsubaki-san- agradeció Rias elegantemente.

Los miembros del séquito Sitri se quedaron de piedra al ver al acompañante de las 2 Onee-samas de la Academia Kuoh.

Cuchicheando entre ellas.

Molestando al único miembro masculino del grupo.

La gran mayoría de las chicas del grupo Sitri (excepto Tsubaki) se acercaron un poco nerviosas al castaño quien las veía de soslayo con serenidad.

Analizandolas a través de sus ojos escarlata.

Unos ojos a los que no se les escapaba ni un detalle.

La más alta del grupo era la única [Torre] que Sona disponía.

Tsubasa Yura.

Una joven de aproximadamente 18 años, largo cabello azul que le llegaba hasta los hombros y ojos cafés.

Vestía con el típico uniforme femenino de la Academia.

De familia promedio, a juzgar por sus ropas, calzado de precio ganga y perfume que denotaba un poco de buen gusto; atlética y de muy buenos modales, esta muchacha cursaba el segundo año en la Academia Kuoh.

A pesar de ser lo que muchos consideran "marimacha" y tener la cara de un chico apuesto, era una joven con muy buen corazón y por supuesto no tenía miedo de ensuciarse las manos cuando era necesario.

Su mera postura delataba que practicaba alguna clase de arte marcial, además de esa aura inconfundible de instinto guerrero.

Lo más probable es que le gustaran los hombres que se "ensuciaran de barro" luego de una pelea.

Umm… pensándolo detenidamente, él sería su clase de "hombre ideal"...

Ok… esto es incómodo.

Sigamos.

La joven ubicada al lado izquierdo de Yura ocupaba la pieza de [Caballo].

Tomoe Meguri, estudiante del Segundo Año de la Academia Kuoh.

Joven de aproximadamente 16 años, largo cabello castaño-rojizo que le llegaba hasta los hombros y ojos castaños.

De medidas corporales aceptables y un rostro agraciado por el sol de la juventud, era una muchacha híper-activa y generalmente alegre.

Su postura y callos en las palmas de las manos delataban que practicaba alguna modalidad de esgrima, lo más probable es que practique "kendo", que es la disciplina de espada más común en Japón.

Sí, ella practica kendo, según mis fuentes, ella proviene de una familia japonesa especializada en exorcizar espíritus malignos, por lo que también debe de conocer algunos hechizos básicos en contra de estas criaturas.

Eso decía mucho de ella, lo más probable es que fuera una persona que se preocupa mucho por sus compañeros y completamente leal a su Maestra.

Disciplina, honor y alegría, eso la describiría perfectamente.

Su aura tiene un peculiar parecido a la de Serafall, por lo que de seguro se siente atraída por los chicos más jóvenes que ella.

Una razón de sobra para alejarla de Gasper.

La joven a la derecha de Yura era una de las [Alfiles] del grupo Sitri.

Si no se equivocaba, su nombre es Momo Hanakai, estudiante del segundo año de la Academia.

Joven de aproximadamente 17 años, cabello negro y ojos azules.

Vestía el uniforme femenino tradicional de la Academia Kuoh, resaltando sus vistosas curvas.

De familia decente, se veía como una persona estudiosa y de buen corazón, lo más probable es que su espíritu de compañerismo estuviera muy elevado.

Lo más probable es que le gustaran los hombres gentiles, valientes y que den todo por el todo por sus sueños…

Como el [Peón] idiota del grupo Sitri que lo veía con un claro repudio e instinto asesino desde respetuosa distancia.

Qué lástima, pero de todas formas…

¿Quién era él para juzgar?

A la izquierda del [Caballero] Sitri se encontraba la otra [Alfil], Reya Kusaka.

Joven de aproximadamente 16 años, delgada, de largo cabello castaño que llegaba hasta la espalda baja terminado en 2 coletas y medidas aceptables.

Vestía el tradicional uniforme femenino de la Academia Kuoh, además de cursar el segundo año de esta misma.

Familia promedio que se notaba a la legua que la quería mucho, deducía que era una chica muy amigable y educada, sería fácil llevarse bien con ella.

Debido a eso, no podía precisar qué tipo de hombre le gustaba, y de todas formas no era muy importante saberlo.

Finalizando la comitiva, la [Peón] de Primer Año y la miembro con menos edad del grupo Sitri, Rukuro Nimura.

Era una jovencita de aproximadamente 15 años, de baja estatura, cabello castaño con 2 colas de caballo y ojos verdes.

Inocente y generalmente alegre, esta jovencita destacaba por ser el verde su color favorito.

¿Cómo lo sé?

Bueno, sus ganchos para pelo de color verde, sus mallas ocultas debajo del uniforme eran de color verde, sus bragas y sostén eran de color verde…

Eso decía mucho de su personalidad.

Generalmente era relajada (en el buen sentido de la palabra), muy positiva ante todo, valora sobre todo aportar a los demás y es muy preocupada por sus compañeros.

Busca la cercanía de las personas, ansía sentirse segura y amada por alguien, ese alguien generalmente soñador y estúpidamente valiente.

Bien hecho portador de Vvitra...

¡Ya tienes a 2 bellezas aseguradas en tu harem!

Al [Peón] masculino no valía la pena analizarlo, pero de todas formas lo haré.

Saji Genshirou, estudiante de Segundo Año de la Academia Kuoh, y…

Un imbécil.

Aproximadamente 16 años, corto cabello rubio y ojos grises.

Vestía el uniforme masculino de la Academia Kuoh, solo que un poco modificado, ya que no traía la chaqueta característica y sus mangas estaban cerradas.

El muy tarado no sabía que, para ojos expertos, las manchas de semen eran completamente visibles a través de sus mangas, y el olor era inconfundible por mucho perfume de baja calidad que usara.

Como dije antes, un imbécil.

Por lo menos le daba algo de crédito al haber descubierto que el color blanco contrastaba con el color negro...

Esa cara de estúpido me daba la impresión de que este tipo estaba muy orgulloso de ser el [Peón] de Sona, y por el explosivo temperamento que Sona me había comentado en su momento, le deben de importar muchísimo sus compañeros.

A juzgar por las no muy bien camufladas manchas de "leche" en sus mangas y su cara de estúpido, de seguro era un gran pervertido inconfeso.

No practicaba ningún arte marcial, y a juzgar por su postura e inmaculada piel, no había estado en ninguna pelea en toda su miserable vida.

Lo más destacable de él actualmente sería portar el [Absorption Line], uno de los [Sacred Gear] tipo [Dragón] en donde está sellada una parte del alma del "Dragón Prisión", Vvitra.

Informe preliminar del grupo Sitri...

Poder individual: Bajo-Bajo.

Poder colectivo sin el Rey: Bajo-Medio.

Poder colectivo con el Rey: Medio-Bajo.

Nivel de compañerismo: Muy alto.

El grupo Sitri estaba diseñado para que cada miembro cubriera las deficiencias del otro, una máquina bien diseñada para arrasar con todo con órdenes de una mente como la de Sona Sitri.

Por separado, era muy fácil vencerlos, su debilidad era el combate individual.

Sin coordinación del Rey, eran un pequeño estorbo cuya fortaleza era proteger a sus compañeros, lo que haría al grupo Sitri un grupo duro de roer, pero aun así sería vencido con facilidad.

Con el Rey guiándolos, eran un grupo de temer (para los soldados rasos), ya que a pesar de no tener poder, su nivel de compenetración era alto.

Una batalla no siempre se ganaba por poder, sino por estrategia.

Aunque es cierto que sin poder la estrategia no funciona, dentro de un par de años el grupo sería mucho más fuerte.

Suerte que actualmente no fueran una amenaza…

A menos que cierto castaño portador del Dragón Galés y descendiente del Rey Demonio Original les diera una "ayudita".

-Etooo…- comenzó la [Caballero] del grupo Sitri, nerviosa.

El castaño volvió la vista a ellas.

Mirándolas fijamente.

Felicitando mentalmente a Sona por haber escogido a siervas muy responsables y conscientes de su deber.

Su actuación era admirable.

Por alguna extraña razón, las jóvenes se sonrojaron, causando celos en ciertas herederas, la [Reina] de una de ellas y la Maou Leviathan.

El castaño sonrió.

Las chicas volvieron a sonrojarse.

Más instinto asesino por parte de las herederas.

Y luego…

-Si quieren usar el baño, que no les de vergüenza pedirlo… está al fondo del pasillo- señalando con su dedo.

-...-

-"¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"- se burlaban los Maou desde el holograma.

-N-no es eso…- dijo la [Torre] peliazul, un poco avergonzada.

-¿?-

-¿Tú eres Hyoudou Issei?- preguntó la [Alfil] castaña.

-Sí, y también él- señalando al joven castaño quien conversaba con la azabache portadora del [Twilight Healing].

-Ups, pequeño error- dijo la [Peón] un poco avergonzada. -¿Tú eres Hyoudou Issei, de tercer año?-

-Eso es correcto, señoritas- inclinando levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo. -Es un gusto conocerlas…- dejando la oración al aire.

A la [Caballero] del grupo Sitri se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿¡Tú eres Hyoudou Issei-sempai!?- con estrellitas alrededor suyo.

-Así es, jovencita-

-¡¿El Sex Symbol de toda la Academia Kuoh?!-

-¿Que yo soy qué?- alzando una ceja.

-"¿Que I-kun es qué?"- murmuró Serafall con una aterradora aura rodeándola.

-¡Meguri-san! ¡Se supone que no debía saberlo!- chilló la [Alfil] pelinegra tapándole la boca a su amiga.

-Ups, se me chispoteó… je jeje…-

(Ok… momento incómodo…)

[La Maou Leviathan te matará en cuanto te vea]

(¡No me lo recuerdeeeeeeeeeeees!)- lloriqueó mentalmente al imaginarse todo lo que le haría Serafall en cuanto pudiera ponerle las garras encima.

-¡De todas formas! ¡¿Es cierto que venciste a todos las miembros del Club de Kendo a la vez usando solo una espada?!- continúo la [Caballero] roji-castaña.

-Tú lo has dicho, es verdad-

-¡Eso es increíble! ¡Incluso yo que soy una demonio no podría vencer la técnica de la Capitana Murayama o de la Vice-Capitana Katase! ¡Y encima a todos a la vez! ¡Eres mi ídolo!-

-Jejejeje… no es para tanto jovencita- comentó con modestia. -Solo que tengo bastante experiencia con la espada y luchando contra varios enemigos. Si pude vencerlas con "facilidad", se debió a mi esfuerzo por mejorar este arte durante varios años. Además, no creo que sea alguien "digno" de admirar...-

-Claro… experiencia… ¡experiencia asesinando!- murmuró el rubio [Peón] Sitri con rabia contenida.

-¡No diga eso!- acercándose tanto que sus pechos quedaron a la altura de la nariz del castaño. -¿¡Podría darme tu autógrafo!? ¿¡Por favor!?-

-Está bien, está bien…- mirando a los ojos de la roji-castaña. -No es por asustarle, pero creo que tiene algo en la oreja-

-¿En serio?- tratando inútilmente de mirarse. -¿Qué es?-

-Espere un momento, voy a quitárselo…- extendiendo su mano hasta un poco detrás de su oreja.

Sacando de Dios sabrá dónde un bolígrafo de tinta negra.

-¡Sugoiiiiiiiiii!- chilló la [Peón] castaña como toda niña de su edad. -¿¡Puedes hacer magia!?-

-Señorita, somos demonios. No debería de sorprenderle mucho- riendo levemente, entregándole el bolígrafo a la roji-castaña. -¿Quiere que se lo demuestre?-

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!- saltando de emoción mientras se acercaba al castaño.

-Muy bien, entonces… si me permite- extendiendo su mano con dirección al cabello de la castañita.

La [Peón] Sitri le dejó hacer, emocionada.

-Bonito broche para el cabello, jovencita. Si me permite la indiscreción, ¿ese broche no está inspirado en un ejemplar del Ruspolia nitidula africano?- rebuscando entre los cabellos de la niña.

Dejando fritos a los demás visitantes.

-¡Guaauuu! ¡Es cierto! ¿Cómo lo reconociste?-

-¿Ruspu… qué?- preguntó el rubio Gremory.

-Ruspolia nitidula, Kiba-kun. Es un insecto, para ser más precisos un grillo, perteneciente a la familia conocephalidae. Es un bicho cuyo tamaño máximo es aproximadamente 5 centímetros, inconfundible por su forma de huso y solo vive en Europa Meridional y el norte de África-

-¿?-

[¿Huso?]

(Es un instrumento usado generalmente en textilería artesanal. Es una pieza de madera o hierro no muy grande de forma cilíndrica, ancha por el centro)

[Ok… mejor ni pregunto cómo lo sabes]

(No querrás saber… o mejor dicho, no querrás recordar...)- recordando viejos traumas relacionados con el Clan del [Gran Rey] Bael.

-El punto es que el broche de la señorita aquí presente tiene la forma de un grillo- agarrando algo. -¡Aquí está!-

Retirando la mano, mostró una pequeña libreta de notas, de esas que sirven para recolectar autógrafos.

A la joven se le iluminó el rostro.

-¡Sugoiiiiiiiiiii!-

-Sorprendente…- murmuró la [Alfil] pelinegra.

-Muy bien, supongo que ahora debo de firmar- abriendo la libreta.

-¡Sí! ¡A nombre de…!-

-Tomoe Meguri…- completando la frase por ella.

Dejando con la boca abierta a la roji-castaña.

A la peliazul le despertó una vieja ilusión de sus tiempos de niña.

-¿¡Puedes leer mentes!?- chilló emocionada dando saltitos.

Sonrojándose al darse cuenta de la bochornosa escena que había protagonizado en frente de sus compañeros y su Ama.

El castaño solo amplió su sonrisa.

-Claro que puedo, joven Tsubasa Yura-san- aguantando su risa. -Es algo trivial que cualquier demonio puede hacer, si sabe cómo hacerlo- devolviendo la libreta a Meguri.

Desapareciendo el bolígrafo de un ademán.

[Accio]

Dos sillones de la sala de estar vinieron atraídos por una fuerza invisible.

Quedando justamente detrás del grupo Sitri y Gremory, quienes pudieron acomodarse en estos sin problemas.

Los Maou decidieron hacerles compañía a través de los hologramas, ya que sabían por experiencia propia que cerca del [Sekiryuutei] siempre pasaban cosas interesantes.

E hilarantemente divertidas.

La [Alfil] pelinegra estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Pensando qué clase de hechizo había usado el castaño para atraer los muebles…

Y si fuera conveniente pedirle que le enseñara.

-Claro que puedo enseñarle eso y mucho más, Hanakai Momo-san- respondió al aire el castaño, desconcertando a todo el mundo y asombrando a la mencionada.

-Entonces es cierto…- murmuró asombrada.

("Ese bastardo hijo de p…")- pensamientos nada agradables pasaban por la mente del [Peón] Sitri, molestando al castaño quien trataba de ignorarlo.

-Increíble…- murmuraban las chicas del grupo Sitri.

-Solo para que lo sepan, sobretodo ustedes que tienen curiosidad, Momo-san, Reya-san, el hechizo que usé es el famoso encantamiento convocador- señalando una fuente de bocaditos de jamón y queso que estaban en la estancia vecina. -Su realización es simple: visualicen con claridad el objeto que quieran y digan el conjuro "¡Accio!"-

Con un zumbido, la fuente de bocadillos voló hasta quedar en medio de los presentes, quienes pudieron degustar.

("Solo lo hace para tirarse a las chicas, ese imbécil…")- de nuevo, el castaño trataba de ignorar los negativos pensamientos del rubio [Sitri].

Usando su desarrollado autocontrol para no ir y partirle la cara a ese desgraciado que miraba como meros trozos de carne a las damas, el castaño decidió seguir con la explicación del hechizo.

Esbozando una gran sonrisa al recordar esas tardes donde se quedaba hablando animadamente con Le Fay Pendragon durante su estadía en la Academia [Golden Dawn].

-El encantamiento convocador es uno de los hechizos más antiguos de la sociedad mágica- siguió el castaño, mirando a las [Alfiles] Sitri escuchar la explicación con mucha atención. -El uso más famoso de este hechizo fue realizado por un mago irlandés, quien en su ambición convocó una granja llena de ganado… el muy tarado murió aplastado por esta misma-

-¿Qué?- incrédula, la [Alfil] castaña dejó de comer.

-Ufufufufu… que yo sepa, eso no se compara a lo que hicimos en [Golden Dawn]- Akeno trató inútilmente de contener su risa, pero simplemente no podía.

-¡!-

-¿De qué hablas Akeno?- preguntó Rias, curiosa.

-Hmpppp… ¡hmpp!…- el castaño también trataba de contener su risa, pero al igual que Akeno, no podía.

-¿Ise?- preguntó Sona.

-"Debió ser épico para que I-kun se ria de esa manera…"- Serafall estaba más que interesada en la conversación.

-Y claro que lo fue, Sera-chan. Épico queda corto...- dijo Issei, un poco más tranquilo. -¿Akeno, puedo?-

-Ufufufufufu… adelante. Supongo que a Gasper y a Le Fay no les importará-

-Bueno, todo ocurrió un día como hoy, hace unos 5 años aproximadamente...- comenzó a relatar el castaño. -El sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, y estábamos en un receso después de clase de encantamientos…-

Todos escuchaban atentamente.

-Como todo lo friki que éramos, Akeno, Gasper, Le Fay y yo estábamos reunidos en la sala del Club de los Incomprendidos…-

-¿Club de los Incomprendidos?- preguntó tímidamente Yura.

-Un grupo de frikis a los que les gustaba la magia y los demás alumnos del centro educativo les hacían bullying por ser increíblemente más talentosos que todos los sempais del último grado- explicó. -A Le Fay la discriminaban pensando que había entrado solamente por su famoso apellido, a Gasper por ser un gamer travesti, a Akeno por ser descendiente de cierta persona indeseable para ellos y a mí por ser el [Sekiryuutei]-

-"¡!"-

-¡!-

-¿Quién es esa tal Le Fay?- celosa, Rias preguntaba. -Siempre pones una cara de bobo cuando la mencionas…-

[No lo lamentes, Rias Gremory. Así es la cara de compañero naturalmente]

(¡Oye!)

-Le Fay Pendragon- sorprendentemente, Akeno respondió sin asomo de celos. Es más, sonreía ampliamente ante la mención del nombre. -Descendiente del legendario Rey Arturo de Camelot y la hechicera Morgana Le Fay, una hechicera enorme talento… y una gran amiga mía-

-¡!-

-Nos estamos desviando del tema…- interrumpió Issei. -En fin, se supone que sería un día como cualquier otro, pero la curiosidad intrínseca en nuestro grupo por llevar nuestros conocimientos a otro nivel nos impulsó a realizar una hazaña tan épica que hizo que nuestros nombres quedaran grabados en la historia de esa organización que alguna vez el [Alfil] de Lucifer-sama fundó…-

-"MacGregor se pondrá histérico cuando se entere de lo que hicieron…"- murmuró el pelirrojo, presintiendo por dónde iba la historia.

-En la anterior clase nos habían enseñado sobre los [Hechizos de Colaboración]- prosiguió. -Los [Hechizos de Colaboración] pertenecen a una rama de la hechicería que implican técnicas de gran alcance, que son en realidad compuestos por al menos de dos o más encantamientos, maldiciones o hechizos pre-existentes. Cuando se inicia en el momento adecuado, los hechizos se alimentan entre sí para convertirse en un hechizo de mayor potencia que la suma de sus partes…-

-Ise, no todos son tan frikis como nosotros…- comentó Akeno, señalando al joven castaño quien echaba humo por las orejas debido al cortocircuito neuronal.

("No entendí ni mierda…")- pensó el rubio [Peón].

-Jejeje… lo siento, me dejé llevar- rascándose la nuca, apenado. -Lo que deben de saber es que un [Hechizo de Colaboración] es puro trabajo en equipo. Si mal no recuerdo ese día nos enseñaron el hechizo [Tifón Vórtice de Agua]...-

-Ese día nosotros lo mejoramos y creamos el [Tifón Ventoso del Dragón Llameante]...- acotó Akeno, sonriendo de manera sádica.

-Eso no fue nada gracioso, Akeno. Incendiamos por accidente la Oficina del Director y estuvimos en detención por un mes raspando moco de gusarajo de los escritorios...-

-"Qué asco…"- murmuró Serafall sabiendo perfectamente qué eran los gusarajos.

-En fin. Pues bien, sabiendo eso comenzamos a debatir. Según nuestros maestros, entre más complicado el hechizo, más puntaje nos darían. Pero algunos de nosotros no estábamos totalmente de acuerdo. Por ejemplo, nos preguntamos, "¿qué pasaría si realizáramos un hechizo simple como si fuera un [Hechizo de Colaboración]?". Por ejemplo, el encantamiento "Accio" de hace unos momentos-

-"Sería más potente, obviamente"- respondió el Maou Beelzebub.

-Eso lo sabemos, pero, ¿qué tanto? Hay muchos factores que intervienen en la efectividad de un hechizo, como la concentración del mago, el poder que este ostenta, los límites mismos del hechizo. ¿Podríamos romper esos límites? ¿O ampliar el rango? ¿O realizar proezas que pocas personas consideran posibles, incluso en el ámbito de la magia?-

-"¿Como qué?"-

-Fufufufu…- de nuevo trató de contener su risa, pero fallaba estrepitosamente.

Ahora todos estaban más que atentos a la historia…

Y a los bocadillos, ya que estaban muy ricos.

-A eso llego. Según los límites conocidos del hechizo, el encantamiento convocador no puede ser usado sobre edificios. Además, no funciona en la mayoría de las cosas vivas, y en las pocas que sí lo hace generalmente no son consideradas dignas de ser convocadas, como los gusarajos, o mientras más lejos esté el objeto escogido del lanzador, más difícil es convocarlo…-

-¿Pero no dijiste que solo bastaba con visualizar el objeto deseado en tu mente?- preguntó la [Alfil] castaña.

El castaño le dirigió una mirada astuta.

-Eso se los dije por experiencia propia, ya que ese día demostramos que era posible…-

-¡!-

-"¡!"-

-Ese histórico día decidimos esclarecer la controversia que muchos magos tenían sobre ese hechizo pero por miedo a ser tachados por "ignorantes" nunca se atrevieron a comprobar…-

Haciendo una pausa.

Devorando uno de los bocadillos.

-Según la teoría que ese día le tocó formular a Fay, este hechizo podría invocar un objeto sin llegar a conocerlo de vista o saber dónde está. Según ella, bastaría con saber qué clase de objeto es y si es pertinente a quién le pertenece… elegimos intentar convocar los calzones de Mephisto-

PUFFFFFFFFFFF

PUUUMMMMMM

COF COF COF COF

Sirzechs casi se atraganta con el vino que tomaba, siendo socorrido por Grayfia.

Ajuka escupió todo el contenido de su copa en la cara de Serafall, ganándose un buen golpe producido por el bastón de Mahou Shoujo de esta.

Falbium abrió los ojos, solo para volver a cerrarlos nuevamente.

¡Estábamos hablando del demonio milenario líder de la Asociación de Magos [Grauzauberer]!

-¿¡QUE USTEDES HICIERON QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?-

-"¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"- los Reyes Demonios cayeron de sus asientos, muertos de risa.

Mephisto Pheles, miembro del [Clan Extra] "Pheles", era conocido como un ser intocable…

Poderoso…

Inamovible…

Completamente inaccesible…

No pueden imaginarse la gracia que les causó imaginarse al jefe de uno de los gremios de magos más poderosos de la actualidad volar por toda Inglaterra para atrapar su prenda interior.

-Jajajajaja… no se imaginan *sniff* *sniff*... la cara del pobre Mephisto… *sniff* *sniff*... al ser víctima del calzón chino… más extremo de toda la historia… *sniff*... ¡les juro que sus gritos los debió escuchar el mismísimo Miguel allí en el [Cielo]! ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!-

Si los Maou estaban muriéndose de risa, ahora se estaban a otro nivel.

-"¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"- sus pobres pulmones les pasaban factura.

-"¡DIME QUE LO GRABASTE! ¡POR FAVOR, DIME QUE LO GRABASTE!"- suplicó el pelirrojo de rodillas, suplicando con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Onii-sama! ¡Eres el Maou Lucifer! ¡Pero qué vergüenzaaaaa!- chilló Rias, abochornada por el comportamiento de su hermano mayor.

El castaño solo asintió en silencio, ante las grandes sonrisas de los Maou.

Sacando su teléfono de su manga.

Buscando un archivo entre los varios que tenía.

DING

Un mensaje llegó al celular de la Reina Serafall, quien sacó su celular mientras un haz de luz divina lo alumbraba.

Un coro de ángeles comenzó con sus cánticos celestiales al ver el contenido del mensaje.

-"Esto es…"-

-"Esto es…"-

-"Esto es…"-

-"¡HERMOSOOOOOOOOOOO!"-

-¡!- el rubio se volteó a ver a su Ama, al igual que todo el séquito Sitri.

-Sí, es cierto. Ese hombre es el Maou Lucifer- corroboró Sona, ante la mirada incrédula de su séquito entero.

Saji no pudo soportarlo más.

Era suficiente.

¡Alguien debía de parar toda esta farsa!

-¡ES SUFICIENTE!- gritó el rubio Sitri dando rienda suelta a toda su indignación.

Dejando sorprendidos a todos menos al joven [Súper-Demonio], quien ya lo veía venir desde hace un tiempo.

Sin dar tiempo a reclamos, continuó con su perorata.

-¡HE ESCUCHADO PACIENTEMENTE CADA UNA DE SUS TONTERÍAS, PERO NO LO SOPORTO MÁS! ¿¡CÓMO PUEDEN HABLAR TAN TRANQUILAMENTE CON UN ASESINO!?-

-¡!-

-"¡!"-

-¡Saji, te he dicho…!-

-¡Lo siento, Sona-sama! ¡Pero no puedo quedarme callado ante esta farsa!- señalando al castaño con su dedo.

(¿Así que no puedes quedarte callado, no?)

[Me recuerda a cierta persona...]

(¿De quién me hablas? Usualmente no hablas de mis sempais sellados en la [Boosted Gear])

[No me refiero a ellos, tonto… me refiero a tí]

(¡!)

-Me das asco…- prosiguió el rubio. -Esa sonrisa falsa… esos aristocráticos gestos… esa aura tan refinada… ¡todo es mentira! ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN MALDITO ASESINO!-

-¡Hey! ¿Quién te crees…?- trató de decir el joven castaño, siendo silenciado por un gesto del castaño mayor.

-¡¿Crees que no sabemos de tí?! ¿¡Nos crees tan estúpidos!? ¡Sabemos lo que has hecho! ¡A cuantos inocentes has asesinado! ¡A cuántos niños dejaste huérfanos! ¡A cuántas mujeres dejaste viudas!-

Contra todo pronóstico, las mujeres del grupo Sitri no compartían la misma opinión del rubio.

-¡NO PUEDO ACEPTARLO! ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO ACEPTARLO! ¿¡CÓMO ES QUE UN MONSTRUO COMO TÚ PUEDE ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO FRENTE A MI AMA!? ¡HE INCLUSO TUTEARLA! ¡¿CÓMO CARAJO TE ATREVES?!-

Mientras el rubio Sitri seguía con su pataleta, el castaño mayor terminaba de devorar su 3er bocadillo.

Muy rico, en su opinión.

Le alegraba bastante que los demás comensales hayan pensado lo mismo.

-¡RESPONDE ALGO, MALDITA SEA!- reclamó el rubio, invocando su [Sacred Gear].

[Absorption Line]

[Flor del Fénix]

-¡AU!- exclamó adolorido el Sitri al absorber una pequeña llama en forma de pájaro.

Quemándose la mano en el proceso.

-Solo por curiosidad, pequeño demonio… ¿tus padres no os han enseñado a dirigirse con respeto a sus semejantes?- comentó casualmente el castaño con una pequeña flor de fuego en la palma de su mano.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- furioso, el rubio lo encaró.

-Me juzgáis sin conocer mi pasado… me arrojáis a las hienas sin escuchar mis razones… y me subestimáis al tratar de atentar contra mi persona de manera tan... burda…- ensombreciendo el rostro.

Esto alimentó la ira del rubio.

-Sois muy sentimental, pequeño, y muy altanero al siquiera intentar dirigirte a mi persona de maneras tan faltas de estilo, no se lo tome a mal... pero hasta un niño de 3 años se expresa con más clase que usted...- prosiguió el castaño. -¿Acaso su Maestra no le enseñó lo básico sobre cómo tratar a personas como yo?- mirando a Sona.

La joven morena solo asintió con la cabeza.

El rubio se puso a pensar.

El castaño se cruzó de piernas.

Había entrado en su Faceta de "Rey Demonio".

-Déjeme recordarle, niño, lo que debió aprender hace unos cuantos minutos- chasqueando los dedos, a la par que unas latas de soda salían volando en dirección a los visitantes.-En todas las personas, ya sean humanos o seres sobrenaturales, una cualidad no anula a las otras. Pueden coexistir las unas con las otras, las buenas con las terribles. Uno puede ser flojo, pero a la vez muy colaborador. Uno puede ser grosero, pero a la vez ser muy cariñoso; uno puede ser serio, pero a la vez amar a sus seres queridos… como la señorita Sitri aquí presente-

-¡!- la mencionada se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Cuando una persona trata con personas como yo, un asesino como tú bien has mencionado, debe tener presente eso en todo momento. Si procuras recordarlo, todo irá bien- dándole un trago a su soda. -El hecho que sea educado con el prójimo por mi inherente educación como Demonio de Clase Alta, cierto es que no tiene nada que ver con mis labores como verdugo de masas-

-¡!- el rubio Sitri palideció.

¡Había insultado a un demonio de la categoría de su Ama!

-No se preocupe por ello, Saji Genshirou. No lo sabía, y aunque lo hubiera sabido es completamente entendible su reacción. La señorita Sitri les advirtió que fueran lo más corteses posibles, ¿verdad?-

Los Sitri asintieron.

- _Quid quo pro._ "Quid" en lugar de "quo". "Algo por algo". Es algo fundamental a la hora de tratar con un asesino y con cualquier persona. Mientras ustedes sean educados, yo seré educado. Si me insultan, dispongo de toda la plena potestad de silenciarlos… permanentemente-

-¡!-

-Jejejejeje, solo bromeaba jovencitos. Si hubiera querido amenazarles, hubiera dicho "¿Quisieran jugar un juego conmigo?"- pronunciando la última frase con la inocente voz de cuando tenía 10 años.

-¡!- las herederas demoníacas palidecieron de golpe, recordando los viejos traumas que conllevan esas palabras.

XXXXXXX

Ese era el ultimatum que daba a mis víctimas antes de asesinarlas.

Si el Príncipe de la Masacre les dirige esa inocente frase…

¡CONSIDÉRENSE MUERTOS!

XXXXXXX

Los aludidos se estremecieron por alguna extraña razón.

(Hmp, parece que todavía no pierdo el toque…)

-Sí, lo admito. Soy un asesino, pero por gracia de mis estimados colegas allí presentes en los hologramas, he sido redimido por su Real Misericordia y absuelto de todos mis pecados por su Real Autoridad- señalando a los hologramas.

Los aludidos solo miraban con orgullo a su joven compañero.

Las chicas miraban con admiración al caballero allí presente.

El joven Hyoudou Issei veía con una nueva luz de Respeto a su ahora modelo a seguir.

-Creo que no los he presentado adecuadamente, debí dejarme llevar por la familiaridad en la que se basa nuestra curiosa relación, por lo que pido disculpas si os he ofendido de alguna u otra manera, Sus Excelencias- dando una ligera reverencia en señal de arrepentimiento.

-"Nah, no tienes nada por lo que disculparte, Issei-kun"-

-"Nada de "Excelencia" ni que nada. Ya cansa que se dirijan a mí de esa forma"-

-"Para nada, I-kun. ¿Y qué te he dicho de llamarme Levi-tan?"-

-"ZZZZZ…"-

-"Por Satán…"- murmuró Grayfia al ver la despreocupada reacción de su esposo.

-Sin más preámbulos los presento- señalando a cada persona mientras hablaba. -El señor de pelo carmesí es el Rey Demonio que ostenta el título de "Lucifer", Sirzechs Lucifer-sama…-

-"Un gusto en conocerles"-

-El señor de pelo verde y aura misteriosa es el Rey Demonio que ostenta el título de "Belcebú" y creador de las [Piezas del Mal], Ajuka Beelzebub-sama…-

-"Un placer conoceros…"-

-La linda morena de coletas vestida de chica mágica y la Maou más bella del mundo mundial que ostenta el título de "Leviatán", Serafall Leviathan-sama o como le llaman sus amigos más cercanos, "la gran y todopoderosa súper sexy chica mágica Levia-tan"...-

-"¡Un gusto en conocerlos, chicos!"- haciendo una de sus típicas poses.

-El señor calvo de barba de chivo y fiel seguidor del credo de "Hakuna Matata", Falbium Asmodeus-sama...-

-"ZZZZZZZZZ…"-

-Y a pesar de no ser una Maou pero tener un poder cercano al suyo, además de ser la [Reina] más fuerte de todo el Inframundo y esposa de Sirzechs-sama, Grayfia Lucifugus-

-"Un gusto en conocerles… y disculpen a Issei-sama, suele hacer esa clase de bromas en las mañanas"- refiriéndose a lo de su relación con Sirzechs.

-¡!- los que no los conocían se quedaron pasmados.

Al instante, todos se arrodillaron en señal de Respeto.

-Jejeje… vamos, no hay necesidad de arrodillarse- dijo el castaño, levantando una ceja. -Ni que fuera el Maou Satanás quien estuviera en su presencia…- bromeando.

-En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo… hijo-

-¡!-

El castaño se puso pálido.

La tez de las "novias" del castaño adquirió un color aún más blanco que las alas de un ángel.

-Ufufufufufufu… parece que mi niño ha sido muy malo en nuestra ausencia…-

-¡!- la tez del castaño había adquirido tal color, que una hoja de papel parecería roja a comparación.

Temblando de miedo.

GLUP

-¡O-oka-sama!- chilló Akeno parándose como un resorte, al igual que todas las demás "novias".

Escondiéndose aterradas detrás del joven Sparda.

El séquito Sitri trató de salir del lugar cagando leches…

Dándose con la no muy grata sorpresa que algo les cerraba el paso.

Una muñeca de hielo de 3 metros de altura con forma de mujer vestida con un vestido de la época medieval.

GLUP

-"A-absolute D-demise"- tartamudeó el Maou Beelzebub, asombrado.

-"¡!"-

-"¿¡Una [Longinus]!?"- exclamó Sirzechs, sorprendido.

-"¡Suegraaaaa!~" chilló Serafall alegremente, ajena al ambiente que se vivía en esas 4 paredes.

-¡!-

-... estoy muerto-

[¡Nunca te olvidaré, compañero! ¡Fuiste el mejor portador que he tenido!]- exclamó lloroso el Dragón Galés.

(¡ESO NO AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!)

CRACK

 **-¿S-suegra?-** murmuró tenebrosamente una hermosa castaña, rodeándose por un aura que dejaría en ridículo a la maldición del [Boosted Gear].

-¡Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- chillaron las "novias" del castaño, orinándose de miedo.

Es bien sabido que hay muchos peligros en este pequeño mundo…

Algunos más que otros…

Pero hay uno que incluso superaba a la amenaza caída que sitiaba Kuoh…

E incluso es más tenebrosa que la mismísima [Gran Guerra de las Tres Facciones Judeo-Cristianas]...

Eso era…

Una suegra como mi madre… ¡Armada con una [Longinus]!

* * *

 **Bueno, señores y señoras, damas y caballeros, he aquí un nuevo capítulo de "Issei, el Príncipe de las Tinieblas".**

 **Ya saben que cualquier opinión, comentario, crítica, amenaza de muerte o lo que sea, dejénlo en los comentarios.**

 **Así que sin nada más que decir…**

 **¡Pasemos a los reviews!**

* * *

 **Ren**

De nada, amigo mío. Es más, gracias a tí por darle una oportunidad a la historia.

¡Felices Fiestas a tí también!

 **Tumamaentanga**

Gracias por el apoyo, amigo. En verdad lo agradezco.

 **Kevin B2**

¿Un Issei Junior más maduro?

Anotado.

De todas formas, tiene que pasar por un proceso natural de maduración, pero te aseguro que más adelante será lo suficientemente inteligente como para dejar en ridículo a Holmes.

Será como el querido "Doctor Watson" del joven Sparda, ciertamente inteligente, pero nada comparado con el discípulo del Hijo de Lucifer y vástago de Satanás.

 **ReyEvolution**

Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, querido amigo.

Y no me lo agradezcas, porque solo he dicho la más pura verdad: Tu Fanfiction es buenísimo.

La verdad es que espero la siguiente actualización con muchas ansias.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

* * *

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

 **¡Suerte y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

* * *

 **Posdata:**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños, aniversario, día de la independencia o cualquier celebración que ustedes, mis queridos lectores, hayan celebrado durante la creación de este capítulo! ¡Saludos y que Dios los bendiga!**

* * *

 **Posdata 02:**

 **En cuanto a lo de "Dios los bendiga", si alguno de ustedes es ateo o agnóstico, simplemente le deseo lo mejor que esta corta vida pueda ofrecerles y mucha suerte en sus futuros proyectos. ¡Mucha suerte, y mis más sinceros saludos! ¡Disfruten al máximo!**


	18. ¡Desplumando Cuervos! - Final

**Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas**

 **DISCLAIMER: No soy dueño de Highschool DxD ni de cualquiera de sus derivados. Todos los derechos reservados.**

* * *

Chicos, les pondré la simbología para evitar confusiones:

-Hola- Conversación normal

"¿Cómo están?"- Transmisiones holográficas o conversaciones por celular

(No lo sé)- Pensamientos varios

[Estoy muy bien] {Yo también estoy bien}- Seres de categoría superior sellados.

 _Gracias por preguntar_ \- [Tentación]

 **Te odio-** La verdadera forma del odio o "Berseker"

* * *

 **-Highschool DxD Fanfiction-**

 **[Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17:** Operación… ¡Desplumando Cuervos!

(Parte 3)

* * *

Longinus.

¿Qué es una Longinus?

Las [Longinus], también llamadas "las herramientas destructoras de Dioses", son trece [Sacred Gear] cuyo poder es tan vasto que son capaces de asesinar a los mismísimos Dioses.

Deben su nombre al señor Gaius Cassius Longinus, quien creó la primera [Longinus] al bañar su lanza en la bendita sangre de Jesucristo al momento de clavársela en el costado durante su crucifixión, y actualmente huésped permanente en [Judeca], la región más profunda del [Cocito].

De seguro se preguntarán…

¿Por qué tanto alboroto por estas herramientas?

Bueno, porque a diferencia de otros [Sacred Gears] donde existen más de un [Artefacto Sagrado] del mismo tipo, las [Longinus] son total y exclusivamente únicas, y sólo una de cada una puede existir en un mismo momento.

¿La verdad?

Solo son "bugs" en el [Sistema] del Cielo.

Son ridículas habilidades que nunca debieron unirse porque de ser así, serían imparables al ser completamente dominadas.

En esencia, las [Longinus] son [Sacred Gears] con habilidades de gran alcance que no se supone que deben ser combinados.

Por ejemplo, la misma [Boosted Gear].

Hay una [Sacred Gear] que multiplica el poder de su usuario, el ejemplo más conocido es el famoso [Twice Critical].

Hay también un [Sacred Gear] que transfiere el poder del usuario a otra persona, no sabría decirles un ejemplo ya que no me acuerdo el nombre del [Sacred Gear].

El punto es que el [Boosted Gear] puede multiplicar el poder de su usuario ([Boost]) y transferirlo a otra persona ([Transfer]).

Dos habilidades de gran alcance en una sola [Sacred Gear].

Muy problemático...

Otra rareza es el [Divine Dividing], que divide el poder del oponente, además de sumarlo a su propio poder ([Divide]) o comprimir la materia hasta reducirla a la nada ([Half Dimension]).

Por supuesto no podemos dejar de lado a la [True Longinus], "La Lanza del Destino"...

[Zenith Tempest], "La Prisión del Brillante Relámpago Celeste"...

[Annihilation Maker], "El Creador de Bestias Demoníacas"...

[Dimension Lost], "La Niebla de la Extinción"...

[Boosted Gear], "El Antebrazo del Dragón Emperador Rojo"...

[Divine Dividing], "Las Alas del Dragón Emperador Blanco"...

[Regulus Nemea], "El Hacha de Batalla del Rey León"...

[Canis Lykaon], "La Espada Negra del Dios Perro"...

[Sephiroth Graal], "El Santo Cáliz del Mundo Aislado"...

[Incinerate Anthem], "El Jefe de la Cruz de la Llama Violeta"...

[Absolute Demise], "La Princesa del Hielo Eterno"...

[Innovate Clear], "El Jardín Miniatura del Verde Árbol de la Innovación"...

Y [Telos Karma], "El Karma Definitivo"...

Bien dominadas, son capaces de destruir a los mismísimos y todopoderosos Dioses.

Mal usadas, podrían llevar al mundo a su completa aniquilación.

Todo depende del portador.

Pero no solo son trece [Longinus], como muchos piensan…

Debido a la anormalidad en el sistema de [Sacred Gear], y la capacidad de estos para el "crecimiento y cambio", más [Longinus] podrían nacer.

Un clarísimo ejemplo de ello es el [Forbbiden Balor View], los ojos del Dios Celta Balor.

Deben de tener MUCHÍSIMO CUIDADO si se enfrentan a una [Longinus]...

Podrían salir no muy bien librados.

Ahora, la [Longinus] de la que quiero hablarles hoy es muy fría.

Mejor dicho, helada.

[Absolute Demise]

También llamada "La Princesa del Hielo Eterno", es una [Longinus] que se materializa en forma de una alta muñeca hecha de puro hielo en forma de una mujer con vestido.

Esta muñeca posee una habilidad sobre el hielo tan grande e inmensa, que además de dejar en ridículo a Serafall, es suficientemente poderosa como para contrarrestar las llamas sagradas del [Incinerate Anthem].

Lo que ya es decir bastante.

Bien dominada, podría congelar las mismísimas llamas del Averno, y de paso convertir el mundo entero en una nevera.

Japón quedaría como una paleta helada si el [Absolute Demise] combatía en sus terrenos.

Era una [Longinus] de temer.

Una herramienta muy peligrosa en las manos equivocadas.

Así que sabiendo todo eso…

Era perfectamente comprensible que las chicas… y el mismo castaño estuvieran así.

* * *

 **-Mansión Hyoudou-**

* * *

Tensa.

Era la mejor palabra para describir el ambiente que se vivía en la Mansión Hyoudou en Kuoh.

Agobiante.

Inquietante.

Un poquito rara…

Pero eso no le quitaba su encanto.

-Dos Gremory… dos Sitri… un Astaroth… un Glasya-Labolas…- analizó Satán, mirando a los impactados Maou y a las novias de su hijo. -Once demonios de juguete… y un caído... sencillamente interesante-

-¡Hermanuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!- chilló aterrado una mata de pelo rubio corriendo hacia el joven Sparda.

-¡GASPER!- abrazando al recién llegado, sin importarle mucho que mojara su camisa de lágrimas.

-¡Hay mucha genteeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Y mucho sooool! ¡NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- lloriqueó el dhampiro.

-¿¡Gasper!? ¿¡Cómo saliste de tu cuarto!?- preguntó Rias acunando maternalmente al pequeño rubio, quien lloraba a moco tendido.

-No es mucha ciencia, Rias- respondió el joven Sparda, colocándose delante de todos. -El sello de la habitación del Club lo puso tu hermano. Por más Lucifer que sea, Satán es mínimo 10 veces más poderoso que él-

-¡!-

-El sello fue creado hace 3 años- siguió el castaño. -Actualmente estaba tan débil que hasta yo hubiera podido destruirlo sin problemas… y antes que preguntes, obviamente sabía que Gasper estaba encerrado en esa habitación. ¿No creerás que no me preocupo por mi hermanito, verdad?-

-¡Hermano! ¡¿DIJISTE SATÁN?!- gritó el joven castaño, abrazando a Raynare a modo de protección.

-Así es, pequeño. Déjenme presentarlos- recuperando la compostura. -Chicos, ellos son Yumma Hyoudou, mi madre… y el Rey Demonio Satanás… mi padre-

3…

2…

1…

-¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!- gritaron todos los presentes, incluyendo los Maou.

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ESA MUJER SEA TU MADRE! ¡ES DEMASIADO JOVEN!- replicó Saji apuntando hacia la joven mujer. -¡ESA ES TU HERMANA!-

-Ara ara, me alegra saber que los niños me siguen considerando joven…- dijo la castaña, ligeramente sonrojada.

Y Saji tenía toda la razón, la madre del castaño se veía demasiado joven.

A lo mucho tendría unos 21 años, cabello castaño que llegaba hasta un poco más de la espalda baja y ojos color miel que a contraluz se veían de color rojo, como los de su hijo.

Vestía una gabardina negra moderna pegada a su sensual cuerpo, con detalles de magenta claro en la falda, cinturón y chalina que le cubría su bello cuello de cristal.

De piel tan blanca como un lirio pero ligeramente tostada por el sol, esta "joven" portaba una linda boina violeta claro con una flor rosada adornando su lacio cabello.

Además, esa fría aura celeste alrededor suyo le daba un toque de hermosura y peligrosidad.

Como dirían por allí, una _femme fatale_ muy inocente para ser verdad.

Más rápido que inmediatamente, 4 círculos mágicos aparecieron al lado del joven Sparda, quedando 2 a cada lado.

Al lado derecho, los círculos eran de color verde y naranja pálido.

Al lado izquierdo, los círculos eran de color rojo y azul.

De ellos aparecieron los 4 Maou Actuales y la [Reina] del actual Lucifer, Grayfia.

Como si hubiera estado cronometrado, los cinco se arrodillaron a la vez ante el pelinegro.

-Satán-sama- dijeron los Reyes Demonio, postrándose ante él.

Al instante todos los demonios y caídos del lugar los imitaron, excepto cierto castaño.

-Madre…- sonriendo como pocas veces se le había visto.

-Ven aquí, mi pequeño- incitándolo a abrazarla.

(Así que de ahí vino la costumbre de llamarnos pequeños/niñas)- pensaron los demonios y cierta caída a la vez.

No lo dudó ni un segundo.

El castaño, feliz, abrazó a su madre con tanta efusividad que la levantó por los aires, girando con ella a la par que ella trataba inútilmente de soltarse, divertida.

-¡Issei! ¡Ya bájameeeeee!~ riendo sonoramente.

-Nuuuu quieruuuuuuu~ respondió el castaño ahora usando sus 14 alas de murciélago.

Elevándose por los aires de la gran estancia.

-¡Hijo, ya bájame!- extendiendo 6 pares de alas demoníacas.

Liberándose del firme agarre de su hijo.

-¡!- todos se quedaron de piedra.

¡No muchos demonios tenían tal cantidad de alas!

Aunque si lo pensaban bien, era muy lógico.

Para que el Sparda sea tan poderoso a la edad de 18 años, debía tener unos progenitores especialmente poderosos.

Los castaños aterrizaron elegantemente en la posición original en la que estaban.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Para mí no hay saludo?- preguntó el pelinegro, alzando una ceja.

-Padre…- negó el castaño con la cabeza, divertido, antes de abrazar con cariño a su padre.

Ahora que estaban juntos, las chicas podían notar el gran parecido que tenían.

Satán era un hombre alto, sobrepasando a Sirzechs por un par de centímetros, ojos color plata y facciones agraciadas.

Llevaba una camisa blanca debajo de un abrigo negro, pantalones, zapatos y correa negra, además de un reloj de plata en la muñeca izquierda.

Su peinado era casi el mismo, solo que Satán tenía un "pelo idiota" al frente de su flequillo.

Y ahora que los miraban…

Ambos eran increíblemente guapos.

Si una mente sucia como la de ellas dejaba volar su imaginación, una gran historia del género Yaoi podría nacer…

¡Sería un rotundo éxito!

-Eto… ¿papá?- dijo el castaño, con una expresión rara.

-¿Sí?- replicó inocentemente.

-Me estás ahogando…- con la cara ligeramente blanca.

-Lo sé, hijo… lo sé...- aumentando el agarre.

La cara del castaño comenzó a ponerse azul.

-¿Recuerdas lo que conversamos acerca de no seguir el camino de tu hermano Belphegor?- sin perder su sonrisa.

-¡!- el joven Sparda sudó frío.

Trató desesperadamente de liberarse del mortal agarre, pero era inútil:

Por más [Sekiryuutei] que fuera, la fuerza milenaria de Satán era cientos de veces mayor a la suya.

-¿Me podrías explicar… si no es molestia… por qué demonios detecto... en dos de esas jovencitas... rastros de tu aura?- aumentando aún más el agarre.

El cuello del castaño comenzó a sonar de formas desconocidas para casi todos los presentes, excepto para aquellos que habían estado en medio de una Guerra.

Así es señores:

Le estaba rompiendo el cuello.

-Has corrompido… a dos niñas…- volteando lentamente la cabeza del portador del Dragón Galés a un ángulo imposible. -Las has inseminado… con tu semilla…-

-¡!-

-Y mucha suerte tienes de no haberle tocado ni uno de los preciosos cabellos de mi joven hija…- siguió Satán refiriéndose a Akeno, volteando la cabeza de su hijo, de tal forma que su nariz llegaba fácilmente a la altura de sus hombros. -Porque ahí si te hubiera castrado…-

-¡!-

CRACK

Los presentes ahogaron un gemido de horror.

¡La cabeza del castaño había rotado 180 grados!

¡SU #$% NUCA ESTABA EN EL LUGAR DONDE DEBERÍA ESTAR SU CARA!

-Pero no… sumándole a todo aquello… has corrompido a la Actual Leviathan… aparte de otra personita con la que tu madre conversará personalmente... y ni siquiera se te pasó por la cabeza presentárnoslas...-

-¡!-

-Demonios… sigo vivo… aún...- murmuró el joven castaño, aterrando a todos los presentes.

-Y por lo que veo…- continuó Satán, sin importarle en lo más mínimo la incómoda posición de la cabeza de su hijo. -Vas en camino de formar un harem…-

CRACK

De un tirón, la cabeza del castaño dio un giro de 360° grados hasta quedar en su posición original.

(¡OUCH!)- gimieron adoloridos todos los presentes al imaginarse el dolor que provocaba esa brutal maniobra del cuello al más puro estilo de "El Exorcista".

-Como padre… no podría estar más molesto…- tomándolo por los hombros. -Pero como varón…-

El silencio reinó en el lugar.

Todos los varones sin excepción supieron al instante qué iba a decir el Rey de Todos los Demonios.

-¡Te envidiooooooo!- zarandeandolo como si no hubiese un mañana. -¡¿Cuántas novias piensas conseguirte, maldito mujeriego pervertido?!-

PLOP

Todos los presentes tuvieron una caída al estilo de Condorito.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS PREGUNTAS EN FRENTE DE LOS NIÑOS, IDIOTA!?-

PAM

Un golpe certero de parte de la castaña hizo reaccionar al pelinegro, quien soltó a su hijo con una mueca de dolor.

La muñeca de hielo se posó detrás de las chicas.

Todas pudieron sentir su frío aliento en sus nucas, erizando sus pelos.

-Y hablando de ello…- dijo la madre del joven Sparda, con una sonrisa diabólica. -Me parece que ciertas personillas aún no se han presentado…-

GLUP

Las mencionadas sudaron frío.

-¿Les parece si hablamos en un lugar más privado?- volteando a ver a su hijo.

-Segundo piso subterráneo, en el fondo del pasillo a la derecha- respondió el castaño a la muda pregunta de su madre, a la par que se sobaba el cuello, adolorido. -Es una sala de interrogatorios de aforo para 21 personas-

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó ella, con una sonrisa que asustaría hasta al más valiente de los hombres. -Si hacen el favor de seguirme, señoritas…-

Más que favor, la intimidante aura del [Absolute Demise] les decía implícitamente "¡Obedezcan! ¡Ahora!".

-N-nosotras n-no t-t-tenemos n-nada q-q-que ver e-en e-esto, señora- trató de excusarse la [Torre] del grupo Sitri, hablando por todas sus compañeras.

 **-¿Señora?-** murmuró sombríamente la castaña.

Al instante, el aura del [Absolute Demise] aumentó en tamaño… y potencia.

Llamar a mi madre "señora" es una muy mala idea…

¡Malísima!

-¡D-digo, señorita!- corrigió Yura inmediatamente, aterrada. -Pero no es justo que nos mate… ¡digo!, que nos interrogue a todas por la culpa de unas cuantas-

La madre del joven Sparda se cruzó de brazos, pensativa.

-Ya veo…- afilando la mirada. Las "novias" del castaño la reconocieron. ¡Era la mirada que ponía Issei cuando estaba molesto!. -¿Así que no tienen ningún interés por mi hijo… verdad?-

Las Sitri negaron furiosamente con la cabeza.

Esto pareció hacer reflexionar a la mujer.

-Ummm… es cierto…- murmuró la castaña, pensativa. -Si me ayudan a escoltar a las demás señoritas… lo pensaré-

-¡!-

-Por favor…- suplicó Sona, pero era inútil.

Entre la lealtad hacia una completa desconocida, por muy Clase Alta que fuera, y la tentadora oportunidad de salvar su pellejo de una potencial psicópata…

La respuesta era bastante obvia.

Las Sitri se acercaron con un pequeño paso a las chicas Gremory.

Las chicas Gremory retrocedieron un paso.

Las Sitri volvieron a caminar en dirección a las Gremory.

Las Gremory volvieron a retroceder, asustadas por la espeluznante sonrisa de sus camaradas de armas.

-¿C-chicas? ¿S-somos amigas, verdad?- preguntó Akeno, escondiéndose detrás de Rias.

-En el amor y la guerra no existen bandos, Akeno-sempai…- murmuró sombríamente Tomoe Meguri, desenfundando una katana de Dios sabrá dónde. -Todo se limita a la supervivencia del más fuerte…-

-Concuerdo con Meguri-san…- acotó Yura tronando sus nudillos. -En este caso… son ustedes o nosotras…-

-Y creo que ya saben… qué opción elegimos- finalizó Momo creando con su magia un firme látigo de agua.

-¡!-

-B-buchou, e-esperamos sus órdenes…- tartamudeó Shirone, escondiéndose detrás de Akeno.

-¿¡M-mis órdenes!?- chocando contra una sólida pared de la Mansión.

Sin salida.

-Tengo una sugerencia…- dijo Sona, acomodando sus lentes con sus temblorosas manos.

-¡Mejor tarde que nunca, So-tan!…- chilló Serafall, escondiéndose detrás de su hermana menor.

-Es algo simple… ¡CORRAAAAAAANNNNN!-

Invocando uno de los hechizos más rápidos y poderosos de su arsenal, la morena menor creó un enorme chorro de agua a presión que destruyó parte de la pared.

No se lo pensaron dos veces, aunque tampoco había mucho que pensar.

Aprovechando la nube de humo a causa de los escombros, las "novias" del castaño salieron cagando leches como almas que lleva su "suegro", el Diablo.

La verdad es que gracias a los desarrollados sentidos de los demonios adultos y el joven Sparda, pudieron ver perfectamente cómo corrían.

Diablos, Sirzechs, Satán, mi madre, Grayfia y yo quedamos anonadados.

La velocidad a la que corrían estas muchachas dejaría en ridículo a Souji Okita, quien por cierto es el [Caballero] más rápido de todo el Inframundo.

Con que este era el poder de la desesperación por escapar de los suegros…

Miedo le daba al joven Sparda imaginarse en el lugar de sus amantes.

Era oficial:

Si quería escapar de Zeoticus Gremory, Baraqiel y compañía, debía de ponerse a entrenar desde YA.

Objetivos inmediatos a conseguir:

Correr de Japón a Europa y vicerversa en aproximadamente 30 segundos y si es posible en menos.

Una vez conseguido esto, correr de Japón a Sudamérica atravesando el Atlántico y regresar a Japón dando una vuelta al continente americano en menos de 20 segundos.

Calculando la velocidad probable que alcanzarían sus suegros en "Modo Berseker", era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-*COF* *COF* *COF*... ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN?!- rugió Reya, la [Alfil] de Sona, mirando hacia todos lados.

-¡SE FUERON HACIA EL BOSQUE! ¡ATRÁPENLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!-

-¡ESTO… ES… ESPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- al famoso grito de guerra espartano, las seis mujeres del grupo Sitri salieron embaladas a la persecución de sus compañeras, dispuestas a no recibir el brutal interrogatorio de la madre del joven Sparda.

-Jejejejejejeje… creo que será a las malas…- murmuró Yumma llamando a la muñeca del [Absolute Demise]. -¡Una cacería a la antigua!- subiéndose a su espalda.

Con una muda orden, la muñeca formó una especie de propulsores en su espalda, los cuales dispararon una llamarada de escarcha antes de impulsarse hacia el ancho cielo.

PAM

Rompiendo el techo de la Mansión el proceso.

Los demás visitantes de la Mansión quedaron con un tic en el ojo.

Demasiada brutalidad para un solo día.

-G-grayfia, asegúrate que no le suceda nada a mi hermanita…- ordenó Sirzechs, sin salir de su asombro.

-¡Sí, Sirzechs-sama!- cubriendo su cuerpo con un manto de aura azul a la par que extendía 5 pares de alas demoníacas.

Saliendo disparada…

PAM

Y de paso creando otro agujero en el techo.

PLAFF

El joven Sparda se dio un sonoro "facepalm".

¡¿ERA EN SERIO?!

¡LE HABÍAN ROTO LA PARED Y EL TECHO DE SU HUMILDE RESIDENCIA, Y NO SOLO UNA, SINO DOS VECES!

¡Y EN UN MISMO DÍA!

Era el colmo.

Ladeando la mirada, vio a los cuatro chicos… bueno, tres y medio si contamos a Gasper, con la boca abierta.

Sería una gran pena que, copiando artificialmente los poderes de su hermano Beelzebub, hiciera que una mosca entrara "por casualidad" en la boca de los chicos.

Una gran pena…

Sonriendo diabólicamente, el joven Sparda se dispuso a invocar un enjambre de moscas con la habilidad diabólica de la [Infestación]... siendo detenido por una fulminante mirada de su padre.

"Ni se te ocurra…" le decía con esa mirada que todo padre le da a su hijo por lo menos una vez en la vida.

Al instante el castaño desechó la idea… optando por despertar a los jóvenes de su impresión.

PLAFF

Un solo aplauso de parte del joven Sparda despertó de su sueño a los jóvenes.

-¿No piensan ir a auxiliar a su Maestra?- preguntó el castaño, fulminándoles con la mirada.

-¿Eh?-

-Mi madre está a punto de darle tantas ostias a sus compañeras que para el final del día ustedes entrarán en la misma categoría de los ronin… ¿no piensan hacer algo?-

-¡!- alarmados, los tres chicos salieron como almas que lleva el Diablo al auxilio de sus respectivas Amas.

XXXXXXXXXXX

No era para menos.

Ronin.

Traducido a nuestro idioma como "hombre vagabundo" o "un hombre errante como una ola en el mar", era un samurai sin amo durante la época del Japón Feudal.

Un samurái podía convertirse en ronin debido a la caída y posterior ruina de su amo o que este mismo le revocara su favor.

Esto equivalía a la mayor deshonra de cualquier japonés en esa era.

Si aplicamos eso al contexto demoníaco, un ronin sería aquel demonio que por alguna desgracia perdiera a su Amo o este le expulsara del Clan, convirtiéndose así en "demonios renegados".

Habiendo acudido a varias cacerías de demonios renegados, la sola idea de transformarse en los monstruos que cazaban les horrorizaba.

Así que por su bien debían procurar el bienestar de su querida Ama.

XXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Hermanuuuuuuu! ¡Déjame iiiiiiiiirrrrrrr!- suplicó el pequeño Gasper tratando de liberarse del mortal abrazo de su hermano.

Pero el castaño no tenía intenciones de dejar ir a Gasper…

Había algo muy serio que tratar.

¿Cuándo habría sido la última vez que Gasper había hecho ejercicio?

¡Eso no era saludable!

¡No importa qué hiciera, pero un poco de ejercicio de vez en cuando no mata a nadie!

Y creo que tenía la excusa perfecta para darse de ostias con el pequeño Dhampiro…

Además de comprobar si era conveniente que siguiera vegetando en esa claustrofóbica habitación del Club de Ocultismo o tuviera que reactivar la transfusión de sangre para aumentar debidamente su poder.

-Ah no, no irás. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar… ¿sabes lo que sentí cuando mi propio hermano destruyó mi base en nuestro querido juego MMOG? ¡Me traicionaste!-

-¡Eso fue completamente justo!- se excusó el dhampiro. -¡Tú me atacaste primero!-

-¡Porque te uniste a "La Alianza"! ¡Y encima creaste una #$% Hermandad! ¡¿Dónde quedaron esos tiempos en que exterminábamos ejércitos enteros de humanos solo nosotros dos?! ¡¿A dónde se fueron esos momentos en que éramos los dos contra el mundo, arrasando cuanto calabozo se nos pusiera delante?! ¡TU #$%& HERMANDAD DESTRUYÓ TODO LO QUE HABÍA CONSTRUÍDO!-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- chilló Gasper, encarando a su hermano.

-Guau… es la primera vez que veo a Gasper-kun tan… movido…- comentó Ajuka, viendo al pequeño rubio chillando a todo pulmón algo sobre un panda mágico con +105 de habilidad en cierta especialidad de artesano o algo así.

-Supongo… que así son… los jóvenes de hoy en día- dijo Falbium, luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra su pereza.

El pelirrojo no hacía más que mirar increíblemente interesado y ciertamente preocupado la confrontación de ambos hermanos, quienes ya chocaban las cabezas con un antinatural rayo uniendo sus frentes.

-No te preocupes, Sirzechs-kun- exclamó Satán, sirviendo unas copas con vino que ni Chichigami sabe de dónde salieron. -Una vez se den unas cuantas ostias se tranquilizarán…- ofreciéndole una copa.

-Gracias, Satán-sama- aceptando la copa. -Pero no es eso lo que me preocupa-

-¿?-

-Me parece un poco raro que Issei provoque a Gasper por las puras…- viendo al inocente rubio burlarse del castaño, quien ya echaba humo por las orejas de pura furia.

-No es por las puras, Sirzechs-kun- respondió Satán tranquilamente. -Issei quiere hacer que su hermano menor "saque las garras" que por negligencia suya tu hermana cortó-

-¿Dices que es culpa de mi hermana que Gasper sea como es?- endureciendo la mirada.

-No… digamos que al igual que mi hijo, Gasper-kun tiene… una personalidad oculta- ganándose la atención de los Maou. -Es cierto, Gasper-kun puede ser un inocente, adorable, obediente y tierno niño con un extraño vicio hacia los juegos en línea y una rara costumbre de vestirse como una niña… pero a la hora de un combate... no por nada mi hijo lo eligió como discípulo-

-¡Se acabó!- dijeron al unísono ambos hermanos liberando un potente instinto asesino.

El antinatural rayo que contra toda lógica unía sus frentes, ahora era tan potente que creaba un pequeño campo de electroestática alrededor de ambos hermanos, levantando sus cabellos al mismo estilo que Goku Súper-Saiyan Nivel 2.

-¡Tú y yo al ring! ¡Ahora!- exclamó el castaño gesticulando con un brazo.

PUMMMMMMMMMMM

Rompiendo una pared y llevándose unos cuantos árboles en el proceso.

(Ups… más tarde lo arreglo)

-¿¡Mano a mano!?- rugió el rubio, asustando a los Maou por el impacto de su voz.

¡Era demasiada energía como para alguien como él!

¡Era la viva imagen de un guerrero!

-¡Obviamente!- y sin decir nada más, ambos hermanos se fueron rumbo al sótano mientras echaban chispas, donde un campo de entrenamiento los esperaba listo para el enfrentamiento.

-Creo que será mejor seguirlos…- sugirió Ajuka, levantándose de su asiento.

Los otros adultos lo imitaron.

-Que emocionante… ¡hace mucho que no veo una pelea de vampiros auténtica!-

* * *

 **-Mientras tanto en el bosque-**

* * *

Cinco jóvenes increíblemente hermosas jadeaban descansando cerca de un frondoso cedro.

La inesperada carrera que habían tenido que emprender al ser perseguidas por las miembros femeninas del Grupo Sitri junto con la psicópata madre de su amado Issei fue muy agotadora para sus no muy acostumbrados cuerpos.

No era para menos, a excepción de Shirone, ninguna de las cinco jóvenes allí presentes le había dedicado un poco de entrenamiento al combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Su condición física solo podía describirse en una sola palabra: deplorable.

-Fiuuu, unos segundos más y no la contábamos…- comentó casualmente Akeno, limpiando el sudor de su frente.

-Y que lo digas, Akeno Onee-sama- murmuró la gata albina, sentada en el verde pasto. -Hace bastante que no corría así-

Rias casi no podía respirar, solo se limitaba a jadear, completamente agotada, tirada en el pasto.

-¿Estás bien, Sona-chan?- preguntó preocupada Serafall, ayudando a su hermanita menor a incorporarse.

-Sí, gracias Onee-sama- respondió Sona, limpiando sus lentes. -Cuando Issei advirtió hace mucho que su madre no se tomaría muy bien nuestra relación… no pensé que tanto-

-Completamente… de acuerdo- dijo Rias, un poco más recuperada. -Pero creo que... es natural… que una madre… se comporte así-

-No sabría decirte si es normal, Rias- murmuró Akeno, melancólica.

Rias se incorporó lo suficiente como para mirar a su [Reina] cara a cara.

Había sido una idiota… ¿cómo se le había ocurrido mencionar el tema de las madres precisamente en frente de Akeno?

-L-lo siento, Akeno, no quería…-

-No te disculpes, Rias- dijo la pelinegra, recuperándose rápidamente. -Pero no es precisamente eso lo que me pone triste…-

-¿?-

-Serafall-sama… ¿usted fue… la primera vez de Issei?-

-¡!-

-¡!- la pobre Maou Leviathan se ruborizó tanto que un tomate quedaría albino a comparación suya.

-¡A-a-a-a-a-akeno!- chilló Rias, avergonzada.

-Según lo que conversé con Issei hace un tiempo, mi hermana y él son novios desde hace 8 años…- acotó Sona, estirándose un poco, sonrojada. -Y bueno… supongo que han hecho… lo que todos los novios hacen… ¿verdad?-

-Supongo que sí…- tirando toda la fachada de Onee-sama por el tacho, Akeno mostraba a sus "hermanas" quien era verdaderamente: una chica de 18 años. -Serafall-sama… ¿qué tan fuerte es su relación con Ise?-

Un silencio pesado inundó el ambiente.

Ese era un tema tabú para cualquier harem… la "principal".

Toda diablesa lucha con todas sus fuerzas para convertirse en la "principal" de cualquier harem, ya que ese sagrado puesto solo estaba disponible para la mujer más amada por el demonio en cuestión.

Saber quién era la "matriarca" en el no-intencionado harem de Issei Hyoudou era imperativo y altamente prioritario para aquel grupo de jóvenes diablesas.

Hablaban del amor de su vida, después de todo.

Y saber que alguien le había arrebatado la virginidad antes que una no es precisamente… agradable.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre la legendaria Maou Serafall Sitri, portadora del ancestral título de "Leviathan", quien pensaba minuciosamente qué decir

Después de un incómodo minuto de silencio, habló:

-Mi relación con Ise… no puede describirse con palabras…- comenzó la morena, tomando asiento al pie de un árbol. -Sé que tienen fuertes sentimientos por él, y los acepto, así que… pregúntenme lo que quieran- suspirando.

Las jóvenes cuchichearon entre ellas.

La primera en hablar fue Rias.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?-

La morena Sitri cerró los ojos, recordando.

-Nos conocimos durante un encuentro que tuvo Ise con Sirzechs-chan hace unos ocho años- comenzó, sonriendo. -Ise quería saber el resultado del tratamiento de Rias-chan usando el [Fruto de la Vida] que "expropió" del [Jardín del Edén], allí en el Cielo…-

-¡!- Rias estaba más que impactada. -¿¡Él fue el que trajo el [Fruto de la Vida]!? ¡Mi hermano me dijo que había llegado a un acuerdo con Miguel-sama!-

-Eso fue mentira- reveló Serafall, sonriendo. -Ise ha hecho más cosas por todas las [Facciones] de las que ninguna de ustedes se imagina… muchas cosas…- dejando de sonreir. Recuperándose rápidamente. -También quería disculparse conmigo por asustar a So-tan y con Fia-chan por el incidente con Mili-chan… recuerdo que casi lo mato cuando se arrodilló…-

-¡!-

-¡Onee-sama! ¿Cómo es eso que "casi lo matas"?- estaba de más decir decir que Sona no tenía ni idea de esos "pequeños detalles".

-Sí… me molestó mucho que Ise hiciera llorar a mi querida hermanita… así que decidí matarlo…- la inocencia con la que Serafall contaba la historia era impactante. -Pero contradiciendo toda lógica… sobrevivió. Él era muchísimo más débil que ahora... pero aún así… logró sobrevivir al ataque conjunto de las dos diablesas más poderosas… y sin usar el [Balance Breaker]... decir que estaba sorprendida era poco-

-Serafall-sama… ¿está segura que no usó el [Balance Breaker]?- preguntó Shirone, incrédula.

-No, solo usó sus habilidades físicas, obviamente aumentadas por el [Boosted Gear]- respondió ella. -Demonios, la habilidad con la que se movía era increíble… hasta que le alcanzó uno de mis ataques y se convirtió en una paleta de helado ¡Jijijijijjiji! ¡Se veía tan lindo!- ruborizada a más no poder. -Me dieron ganas de lamerlo… que pervertida soy… ¡me excitado yo solaaaaaa!~ jadeando pesadamente, a la par que sus pezones eran totalmente visibles a través de sus ropas.

-¡!- las "novias" del castaño se pusieron más rojas que un tomate, imaginando qué parte de la anatomía masculina de su amado tenía ganas de lamer Serafall.

-S-s-serafall-sama…-

-¡Que "Serafall-sama" ni que nada! ¡Llámenme Sera-chan!- guiñando el ojo.

GLUP

Todas las dudas sentimentales que tenían las chicas en esos momentos fueron reemplazadas por la pregunta del millón:

-S-s-serafall-sama… ¿c-cómo fue s-su primera… vez?- preguntó Akeno, muerta de curiosidad y excitación.

-¡!-

En el siempre infantil rostro de Serafall apareció una sonrisa triunfante, casi arrogante.

Los rayos del sol que se colaban por entre las hojas de los árboles, alumbrando a la bella morena.

Parecía una diosa… una diosa destinada a vencer… ¡y claro que lo había logrado!

-Ufufufufufu… así que… ¿quieren saber cómo es Ise en la cama?- mirando con ese deje superior de una mujer hecha y derecha a las "niñas" que asentían fuertemente con la cabeza, ansiosas por conocer sus "aventuras". -Umm…-

Rias estaba tan roja como su cabello, pero no parecía querer hacer nada para detener a la morena de coletas de contar sus "aventuras".

Sona, a pesar de saber de primera mano cómo era su Issei en la intimidad, quería saber cuánto había disfrutado su hermana en los últimos ocho años.

Akeno jadeaba pesadamente, tratando de controlar su excitación.

Shirone estaba tan ruborizada que humo salía de sus orejas… de gato.

Serafall rió, divertida.

-Ise es todo un caballero a la hora de hacer el amor, a menos que lo provoques… porque si lo haces... es todo un dragón… ocurrió luego de unos años después de empezar a salir… era nuestro cuarto aniversario e Ise quería que fuera especial… y vaya que lo fue-

Las chicas se acercaron más a la morena, creando una especie de círculo…

Sin notar que seis siervas de la Casa Sitri, la [Reina] del Maou Lucifer Actual y la madre del castaño mayor se escondían entre la maleza, muy interesadas en el siguiente relato…

Sin notar que dos ángeles caídas y una humana habían dejado de jugar al gato y al ratón, haciendo una "tregua" para escuchar…

-Ise, aún sigo sin saber cómo lo hizo, logró "raptarme" de mi Castillo esquivando a todos los guardias y teletransportarnos a un lujoso restaurante en Italia- comenzó Serafall, moviendo su bastón de estrellitas al compás de su voz. -Era una noche estrellada, e Ise había reservado una mesa en el balcón del lugar… como todo caballero me ayudó a sentarme… pidió el vino más añejo y caro que disponían… comimos hasta saciarnos… y no me soltó de la mano en ningún momento…- unas lágrimas traicioneras escapaban por los ojos violetas de la morena al recordar el bello momento.

-Oooooowwwwwwwww~ todas las féminas oyentes del relato se enternecieron al imaginar la escena.

-Mi corazón se aceleró incontrolablemente… sabía que lo amaba a morir, pero aquella noche… no pude evitarlo… esos ojos me llevaban a la locura… terminamos de comer e Ise pagó la cuenta, como todo caballero… pero ahí no terminó- prosiguió la morena. -Era noche de vals, así que arrodillándose me invitó a bailar… fue hermoso…- llorando a lágrima viva.

Las oyentes estaban sonándose los mocos por la bella escena, llorando de emoción.

-Me sentía en las nubes con él a mi lado… nos perdimos totalmente en el momento… hasta que la voz del dueño del restaurante nos sacó de nuestro sueño… era de madrugada, e Ise no permitiría que regresara al Castillo sola… así que nos fuimos a un pequeño hotel propiedad de un anciano muy divertido…- recogiéndose las lágrimas. -Una noche entera… en la suite presidencial…-

Ahora comenzaba lo bueno.

-Ise tenía la idea de "no abusar de las damas a menos que se le sea dada la señal de apareamiento", según sus propias palabras…- riendo al recordar la cara de su amado al decir eso. -A pesar de insistirle, Ise creía que el alcohol me dominaba… pero qué tontito... tan empeñado en mantenerme "pura" a pesar que él también lo deseaba… fue un bonito gesto… pero ya lo había decidido-

Las orejas de las chicas se crisparon, dispuestas a no perderse de ni un detalle.

-¿Quería una señal de apareamiento?... yo le daría una señal de apareamiento…- sonriendo pervertidamente. -Lo besé como nunca antes lo había hecho… les juro que casi llego al clímax con eso… Ise me tomó de la cintura, pero el temblor de sus manos era muy notorio… se notaba que quería tocar más abajo… así que tuve que ayudarle un poco...-

-¡!- el sonrojo de las oyentes superó sus límites.

Unas pequeñas gotas de sangre caían de las narices de las amantes del castaño.

-Lo tumbé contra la cama… amarré sus manos con hielo a los extremos de la cama… ¡su chillido fue tan adorable!- exclamó Serafall, excitada. -Le quité la camisa… y me desnudé lentamente… Ise se excitó tanto que ni tuve que desabrocharle el pantalón… ¡los botones saltaron por sí solos ante el tamaño de su Junior!-

FIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Un masivo derrame nasal de parte de la Heredera Gremory tornó el pasto de un curioso color rojo, y a sus compañeras no les faltaba mucho para seguir sus pasos.

-No tenía mucha experiencia con los hombres además de lo relatado en las novelas de amor que le leía a So-tan a la hora de dormir… así que tuve que improvisar…- moviendo pervertidamente su mano en un suave vaivén, acariciando su bastón de estrellitas como si fuera… creo que ya se imaginan. -Estaba… durísimaaa~

FIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH

FIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH

FIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH

FIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH

FIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH

FIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH

FIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Una lluvia de color carmesí empapó por completo el campo…

Revelando a las acosadoras Sitri…

A la madre del castaño…

La esposa del Maou Lucifer…

Y…

¿A una alumna de Kuoh y dos ángeles caídos totalmente inconscientes?

* * *

 **-Salón de Entrenamiento-**

* * *

Los dos combatientes estiraban sus músculos antes del encuentro.

Mientras en una esquina, el castaño se tronaba los nudillos, mirando con una mueca asesina a su rubio hermano menor.

En la esquina opuesta, el rubio dhampiro sacaba a relucir unas brillantes y afiladas uñas de los dedos de cada una de sus manos.

Moviendo su delicado brazo izquierdo ascendentemente... como si empuñara una espada…

SLASH

Cortando desde la distancia unos cuantos de los castaños cabellos de su hermano, quien liberaba un instinto asesino aterrador.

El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de sorna, completamente extraña viniendo de su delicado rostro.

El castaño solo le respondió con una potente risa sorda, ahogada por los pasos de los visitantes.

Los Reyes Demonio se acomodaron en unas gradas especialmente diseñadas para soportar los intensos embates causados por el entrenamiento.

Ambos combatientes caminaron lentamente al centro de la arena, de manera elegante y segura.

Los Reyes Demonio no podían disimular su asombro, la manera de caminar del joven Sparda era tan gallarda y su porte tan vigoroso como su Rey anterior, el Lucifer Original.

Juraban que si fuera unos cuantos años mayor, tuviera el pelo blanco y ambiciones por la Dominación Mundial, sería la mismísima copia del Rey Demonio Lucifer.

Aunque su apariencia actual era joven, podría pasar inadvertido con sus grandes dotes de actuación…

Si le pusieran unas cuantas ropas de Noble...

Una descomunal billetera junto con una gigantesca cuenta de ahorros…

Un Territorio por lo menos del mismo tamaño que el Reino Unido…

Unos cuantos Castillos para presumir…

Y una Nobleza...

Una "inocente" idea pasó por la mente del Rey Demonio Ajuka Beelzebub, quien sonriendo diabólicamente sacó disimuladamente de la manga de su túnica un pequeño teléfono de última generación…

Tecleando con rapidez unas órdenes para sus queridos siervos…

Para inmediatamente después activar la cámara de vídeo que todo teléfono como el suyo incluye...

Esto iba a ser verdaderamente increíble…

Y sabiendo lo eficaces que eran sus siervos…

Para el final del combate su "pedido" iba a estar listo…

¡Y causaría un gran impacto en el Inframundo entero!

-Bueno, muchachos, ya saben las reglas. Solo combate cuerpo a cuerpo y nada de golpes a la entrepierna. Está permitido recubrir su cuerpo de aura, pero no lanzarla a modo de proyectil; está igualmente permitido usar el aura como armas blancas, pero nada fuera de lo que respecta a un combate a puño limpio. Está demás decir que queda terminantemente prohibido el uso de [Sacred Gears]… ¿alguna pregunta?- exclamó Satán, sirviendo de árbitro para este encuentro.

-¿Se permite tomar sangre?- preguntó Gasper, con un pequeño frasco de sangre en la mano.

-Sí-

-Ok…- tomando rápidamente el vital líquido.

El aura del rubio se incrementó en gran medida.

-Si no hay más preguntas… ¡que comience el encuentro!- separándose de un salto, aterrizando elegantemente en las gradas.

Los dos hermanos tomaron distancia de un salto hacia atrás, caminando lentamente en direcciones contrarias, como si dibujaran un círculo en el suelo.

-Cómo pasa el tiempo…- susurró Issei, nostálgico. -¿Recuerdas cuando tenías 11 años, Gasper?- cambiando su color de ojos a escarlata.

-¿Mi entrenamiento?- al igual que su hermano, el color de ojos del dhampiro cambió, solo que a rojo sangre. -Por supuesto…-

-Entonces serás capaz de seguirme el ritmo…-

TROMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

El aura violeta del castaño fue expulsada de golpe, inundando toda la habitación. Al instante el rubio lo imitó, solo que su aura era de color negro.

El choque de auras provocó un potente temblor en toda el área, logrando asustar en gran medida a los Reyes Demonio.

Corriendo a una velocidad de vértigo, los dos hermanos acortaron distancia en menos de un parpadeo.

Se produjo el choque.

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

Corriendo a una velocidad de vértigo imposible de detectar para el ojo humano, ambos hermanos jugaban al "corre que te pillo", solo que una versión más… violenta.

Solo borrones eran reconocibles para cualquier persona normal, excepto para nuestros queridos espectadores, cuyos ojos se movían de un lado a otro sin perderlos de vista ni un solo momento.

Parando en seco, pudieron apreciarlos mejor.

El rubio dhampiro, con sus dedos extendidos, usaba sus uñas a modo de dagas para tratar de cortar al castaño.

Apuntando siempre a los puntos vitales, la velocidad de sus brazos era tal que incluso rasgaba el aire.

Issei esquivaba cada una de las estocadas del rubio, y por lo visto no podía tomarlo a la ligera, ya que a diferencia de otros combates, estaba completamente serio.

A la par que esquivaba, lanzaba igualmente estocadas con sus manos cubiertas de aura, emulando unas dagas.

Gasper a duras penas respondía a la velocidad de su hermano mayor, pero aún así debíamos darle mérito; esquivar los ataques de un asesino experimentado no es tarea sencilla.

Si bien no podía esquivarlos todos, lograba desviarlos teniendo muchísimo cuidado con que las uñas de aura de su hermano ni siquiera pasaran cerca de sus puntos vitales:

Solo bastaba alargarlas un poco y era murciélago muerto.

Corriendo por todo la sala de entrenamiento, se repartían estocadas, patadas y cabezazos como pan caliente en las mañanas, con una generosidad que dejaría en ridículo a un luchador profesional.

El castaño cambió la trayectoria de su andar, aumentando su velocidad de tal forma que imágenes residuales rodeaban al confundido rubio.

Pero para Gasper, cuyos ojos eran especiales, esa estrategia no funcionaría ni en sueños.

Usando su velocidad, el rubio intentó desorientar a su hermano, pero no contaba con que este frenara en seco y se diera una mortal, pateando su mentón de tal forma que lo mandó a volar.

Dando una mortal en el aire, el rubio aterrizó en tierra a la par que con un potente impulso de sus piernas, recorrió la distancia que lo separaba de su hermano en un instante.

Extendiendo su brazo con fuerza, el dhampiro tuvo la intención de darle una estocada a frontal al castaño, quien viendo que no podría esquivarlo, atrapó la mano del rubio con sus dos manos.

El dhampiro no se dió por vencido, así que tanteó nuevamente con un tajo realizado con su brazo libre.

Viéndolo venir, el castaño desvió el golpe extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia adelante, retrocediendo violentamente e impactando su codo contra la delicada cara del dhampiro.

PAM

Recuperándose rápidamente, el rubio lanzó un corte horizontal con su mano izquierda, siendo fácilmente esquivado por el castaño quien realizó una reverencia a la par que extendía su brazo izquierdo hacia arriba.

Dando un salto hacia atrás, el dhampiro tomó distancia y nuevamente comenzó el "corre que te pillo".

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

Dos borrones de color negro y violeta chocaban a una velocidad de vértigo por todo el campo de batalla, creando cráteres de mediano tamaño por donde pasaban.

PAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM

Con un fuerte golpe, ambos combatientes se separaron…

CRACK

Y rompieron cada uno una pared.

Ah…

Ah…

Ah…

-¡AAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- de un potente estornudo por parte del rubio travesti, el polvo se disipó.

Dejando ver a los dos hermanos completamente ilesos, pero sucios. Aunque se notaba que Gasper estaba agotado.

-¿Qué dices, Gasper? ¿Puedes seguir?- sonriendo divertido, el castaño se apoyó en la pared.

Esperando.

El aura de Gasper se incrementó de tal medida que no parecía él mismo… ese nivel de poder fácilmente alcanzaba a un Clase Alta.

Estaban a punto de reiniciar la pelea…

De no ser por...

"¡Issei!"

-¿Ri-chan? ¿Qué sucede?- dijo el castaño, viendo el holograma de la Heredera Gremory aparecer frente suyo.

"Hemos hecho contacto con el enemigo"

Los ojos del castaño se volvieron escarlata.

-¿Dónde?-

"No es nada para preocuparse, pequeño"- el holograma de la madre del castaño apareció también. "Los cuervos se desmayaron al escuchar las historias eróticas de Sera-san"

-¿?-

La mujer castaña suspiró.

"Estaba contando cómo fue su primera vez"

-¡!- el color de la tez del castaño superó el rojo color de la cabellera del actual Lucifer. -¿¡Q-QUÉ ELLA CONTÓ QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?-

"Jijijijijijijiijiji…"- una voz muy conocida por el castaño se hizo presente en el holograma.

-¡SEEEEEEEEEEEERAAAAAAAAAAAAFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!- una potente aura carmesí rodeó al enojado castaño, quien sentía arder en su pecho deseos de venganza.

FIUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM

-¿?-

-¡I-kun! ¡Lo siento! ¡LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- chilló la Maou Leviathan, tratando desesperadamente de liberarse del mortal agarre del castaño, quien la cargaba con la misma delicadeza que a un saco de papas…

¿En el piso de arriba de la Mansión Hyoudou?

-¡Karma, Sera-chan! ¡KARMA!- se oía desde los pisos superiores.

-¡NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡PERDÓNAMEEEEEEEEEEE!-

-¡A CALLAR!-

-¡MACHISTA!-

-¡FEMINISTA!-

-¡TU VIEJA!-

-¡LA TUYA!-

PLAFF

PLAFF

PLAFF

PLAFF

PLAFF

PLAFF

PLAFF

PLAFF

PLAFF

-Ok… esto es raro…- murmuró Satán, con una gota de sudor estilo anime.

-¡ISE! ¡DAME… MÁS... FUERTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- gritó a todo pulmón quien parecía ser Serafall, a la par que se escuchaba el sonido de algo siendo azotado… con mucha fuerza.

PLAFF

PLAFF

PLAFF

PLAFF

-¡DEMONIOS, SERA! ¡YA ME LA PUSISTE DURA!- chilló el castaño. -¡TOMA LA RESPONSABILIDAD!-

PLAFF

FIUSHHH

El sonido de un broche siendo abierto llegó a los oídos de los visitantes, quienes escuchaban la escena claramente a través de sus desarrollados oídos.

-¡¿Acaso son bipolares?!- exclamó Satán, incrédulo.

"Ara ara, pero qué pervertidos…"- murmuró la madre del castaño, sonrojada.

PLAFF

-Así son desde que se conocieron…- murmuró Sirzechs, recordando las travesuras que ese dúo de idiotas hacían en el Inframundo. -Son tal para cual…-

PLAFFF

-¿¡Así que quieres más!?- rugió el castaño.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-

PLAFF

-Oh no… ¡van a comenzar!- el Maou Asmodeus se tapó los oídos. -¡No puedo dormir cuando lo hacen! ¡Son muy ruidosos!-

Sosegadamente, el Maou Ajuka sacó de su túnica unos tapones, colocándolos en sus orejas.

Sirzechs invocó unos auriculares con motivos de Digimon, regalo de su hijo Milicas, y los colocó sobre sus orejas.

Falbium sacó de un círculo mágico una almohada, tapando desesperadamente sus oídos.

Satán no entendía lo que pasaba…

Hasta que…

FIUSHHHHHHH

PAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

-¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!~

PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM

Las paredes de la Mansión Hyoudou se estremecían al sentir el gran cariño que ambos tórtolos se demostraban.

-¡ESO NO ES UN ACTO SEXUAL! ¡ES UNA JODIDA VIOLACIÓN!- al borde del desmayo, Satán escuchaba cómo su hijo repartía su "amor" a su novia en cantidades industriales.

"¡O-oka-sama! ¿Qué está pasando allí?"- preguntó Akeno, quien no sabía qué pasaba al otro lado del holograma.

"Nada, mi niña. Nadita de nada…"

* * *

Las amantes del castaño regresaron después de unos diez minutos con una catatónica muchacha y un par de ángeles caídas fuertemente amordazadas y neutralizadas por unas apretadas camisas de fuerza, cortesía de la maid peliplatino.

Los Reyes Demonio tomaban té acompañados de Gasper e Issei, sentados en el salón principal.

Estaba de más decir que la morena de coletas estaba más que contenta… y estaba más pegada al castaño que un chicle en la chancleta de un zapato.

Era bastante obvio que las mujeres no se enteraron de la batalla de Issei contra Gasper hasta después de muuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo…

-Muy bien, mis niñas… muy bien…- felicitó el castaño, tratando de incorporarse. -Sera-chan, ¿puedes soltarme un rato?- viendo a la amorosa morena abrazarlo con más intensidad, como si fuera un osito de felpa.

-Nu- respondió ella tiernamente, hundiendo el brazo del castaño entre sus generosos pechos.

-... ok…- la verdad es que el castaño no se quejaba, la sensación era increíble.

-Pisado…- susurró Sirzechs, aguantándose la carcajada… porque si no su esposa le daría un golpe.

-¡O-onii-sama!- avergonzada, obviamente el chillido de Rias demostrada que el comentario de Sirzechs había sido perfectamente oíble para todos los presentes.

-¿Decía algo, Lucifer-sama?- mirando a Grayfia, el castaño soltó una pequeña carcajada. -Aquí el único pisado es usted- con la legendaria sonrisa que en la antigüedad su padre usaba para ganarse la confianza de quien quisiera, el castaño se burlaba silenciosamente.

-Por lo menos yo no recurro al sadomasoquismo para complacer a mi esposa, Issei-kun- dijo con su igualmente legendaria sonrisa de Maou Lucifer.

-¡Golpe bajo!- exclamó Serafall, ignorando el ambiente o el tono de la conversación.

Mejor dicho, se hacía la desentendida…

Algo que aprendí de Serafall en todos los años que pasé con ella…

¡Es que ella entendía perfectamente el ambiente de cualquier suceso!

¡Solamente se hacía la desentendida para divertirse!

-¿Enserio? Si hablamos de complacer, al menos tengo algo de dignidad, Lucifer-sama- Issei contraatacaba. -Yo no me convierto en una máquina firma-papeles solo por una promesa vacía de acción nocturna...-

-¡Uhhhhhhhh!- Serafall por supuesto le echaba más candela al fuego.

-...Y que yo sepa, no voy a visitar a Manuela Palma Callosa cada vez que voy al baño…-

-¡Ouch!- la morena de coletas se divertía de lo lindo con la interacción entre su amigo del alma y su novio.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que son las necesidades, Issei-kun. ¡Oh, es cierto! ¿¡Cómo es que un niño entendería cosas de adultos!?- sonriendo triunfante, el pelirrojo esperó su victoria…

Pobre Sirzechs…

Tan blando…

Tan ignorante…

Tan… crédulo…

Pensando que por el mero hecho de ser muchísimo menor que él era más idiota…

Un completo insulto a su inteligencia...

¿Qué oportunidad tenía él contra un diablo como Issei… quien manejaba los bajos fondos del Inframundo?

Le enseñaría a ese paleto de una vez por todas a no subestimarlo...

-¿Necesidades?- la enigmática sonrisa del castaño Sparda erizó los pelos del pelirrojo. -Oh… ya veo… ¿así que esa es la razón por la que acudes a los prostíbulos que yo administro?-

-¡!- el pobre Sirzechs se puso más pálido que las alas de un ángel.

GRAP

-Mierda…-

-¡!-

-Jijijijijijijiji… ¡pero qué picarón, Sir-chan!-

-¿Issei-sama… podría continuar, por favor?- rodeada de un aura espeluznante, Grayfia apretaba con fuerza la cabeza de Sirzechs… parecía que la iba a romper si seguía apretando.

-Claro, Onee-sama- con una cara digna de un troll, el castaño continuó. -Gracias a mi influencia en esos lugares, logré esconder la información del Consejo Demoníaco y la Prensa… aunque ahora que estamos, tengo que algo que decirle… Lucifer-sama…- sonriendo sádicamente, firmó la sentencia de muerte del pelirrojo. -PER-VER-TI-DOOOOO!-

-¡!-

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCHHHHHHHSSSSSSSS LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR!- rugió Grayfia, cabreada.

-¡Hiii!-

-Por supuesto que nadie sabe de esto~ aclaró guiñando el ojo.

PAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

-Demasiado tarde, I-kun…- susurró Serafall al oído de su amado, viendo al pobre Sirzechs con su cara estrellada contra el suelo, con una gran marca de mano femenina en la cabeza.

-Y eso es lo que pasa… cuando alguien intenta negar la realidad…- dirigiéndose a sus amantes. -La realidad le pega de lleno… obviamente YO soy mejor amante que ese merluzo...-

-¡EJEM!- tosió Yumma Hyoudou, llamándole indirectamente la atención a su hijo.

-Lo siento madre… pero se lo merecía-

PAM

La puerta de la Mansión fue abierta de golpe, revelando a un joven castaño, un rubio, un tarado y una ángel caída jadeando.

-¡L-lo sentimos mucho! ¡Pero no hemos logrado encontr…!- se disculpó el rubio…

Quedándose helado al ver a toda la comitiva reunida…

Y al mismísimo Maou Lucifer fuera de combate.

-Creo que se les adelantaron, Kiba-kun- murmuró el castaño.

-¿C-c-cómo?-

-Larga historia… ¿un té?-

* * *

-Oh, ya veo…- asintió comprensivamente el rubio Gremory, tomando una taza de té.

-Fiuuuuuu… era muy joven como para convertirme en ronin…- suspiró aliviado el rubio Sitri.

-¿Ronin?-

-Nada de qué preocuparse, Sona. Son cosas nuestras…-

-Ya…- no muy convencida, la pequeña Sitri lo dejó pasar.

Enfocando su vista en la catatónica alumna de Kuoh.

Cabello castaño, ojos avellana, medidas aceptables y vestida con el tradicional uniforme de la Academia Kuoh.

Sus ojos estaban llorosos, su uniforme presentaba manchas marrones y verdes, además de tener algunas hojas en su cabello.

Moretones, raspones, y sus piernas le fallaban…

No, no eran las piernas.

Los pies… siendo más específicos los tobillos.

No podría ni estirar la pierna si es que la pierna se hubiera comprometido.

Si fueran los pies no podría ni pisar sin gritar de dolor, el mero contacto de la planta del pie con una superficie le causaría un dolor impresionante.

Podía pisar, sus piernas estaban en un ángulo estable, pero la distribución del peso entre ambos hemisferios estaba mal; un pie recibía más peso que el otro.

Para pisar, apoyas todo tu peso en los pies y transmites la fuerza por la pierna.

El tobillo es la conexión entre la pierna y el pie.

Podía notar que apenas intentaba estirar más de ese ángulo inmediatamente regresaba a su posición doblada.

Qué obvio...

(Un esguince de tobillo)

Al estirar, el músculo de la pierna se estiraba, al igual que los ligamentos y los otros músculos.

La posición del tobillo era esencial para el estiramiento del músculo, si el tobillo no estaba derecho, el músculo de la pierna no se estiraba; por tanto, perdía su elongación, no podía elongar a más de un ángulo donde la pierna estaba doblada.

Muy bien… comprobemos cómo había avanzado la joven más inteligente del grupo de sus amantes.

-¿Qué puedes decirme sobre ella?- susurró el castaño moviéndose a una velocidad sobrehumana hasta estar detrás de la Heredera Sitri.

-Está en shock, producido por una situación de estrés muy agobiante. Catatonia a causa del shock, a menos que reciba atención psicológica urgente quedará con traumas- murmuró la morena. -Lesiones leves producto de una caída desde una zona alta a una zona con vegetación, raspones en los brazos y un esguince en el tobillo izquierdo. Lo más probable es que haya huído de esas caídas y gracias a eso ha quedado agotada-

(¡Perfecto!)

-¿Y cómo deduces todo eso?- sonriente, el castaño no podía sentirse más feliz.

La morena suspiró mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

-La encontramos al lado de esas caídas, inconsciente por los relatos eróticos de Onee-sama- el aludido se ruborizó, para diversión de Sona. -Su rostro mostraba claro signos de cansancio, estaba sudando y no se podía ni mover, la inferencia es claramente lógica-

-Muy bien… lo de caerse lo entiendo… no pueden haberle golpeado simplemente porque no es el estilo de un caído promedio usar ataques físicos… lo más lógico sería caerse y crearse moretones y raspones a causa de la caída… pero la cuestión es… ¿cómo aseguras que la caída fue en una zona de vegetación?-

-Las manchas en su ropa, siguen lodosas y su color es fuerte, fueron hechas recientemente- explicó Sona. -Si se hubiera caído en una vereda o en asfalto las manchas serían negras o de tonos negruzcos, pero en este caso las manchas son marrones y verdosas, claramente esos son colores que se encuentran más fácilmente en la vegetación… y su olor la delata-

-¿Olor? No sabía que tenías esos fetiches tan extraños, Sona…- la Sitri alcanzó una nueva tonalidad de rojo. -Pero no te preocupes, aunque seas rarita y toda la cosa, te sigo amando igual…-

-¡Issei!-

-Jajajajaja…- el castaño se rió, divertido.

Siempre era divertido incordiar a Sona de vez en cuando.

-Las hojas y ramas en su cabello corroboran mi teoría. Y antes que preguntes, sé que ella tiene un esguince en el tobillo izquierdo porque al intentarse parar su tobillo se dobló sin mucha dificultad… y no se quejaba del pie o la pierna-

El joven Sparda estaba realmente feliz.

Ya no tendría que preocuparse mucho por lo que pasaría después.

-Muy bien, Sona… como se esperaba de mi mejor discípula…- apoyando el mentón en el hombro de la morena.

El joven castaño, quien escuchaba atentamente lo dicho por quien consideraba ahora su ejemplo a seguir, había tomado una decisión.

Si seguía la instrucción de su primo, era 100% seguro que ascendería y mejoraría su condición como demonio, tanto en términos de poder como en inteligencia; era un hecho.

Entonces…

Tomó la decisión que algún día se arrepentiría de tomar.

-Hermano…-

-¿Sí, pequeño Issei?-

-...¿podrías enseñarme a ser inteligente?-

-¡!-

-¡Jajajajajaja! Tú ya eres inteligente, Issei. ¿Por qué querrías serlo más?- a pesar de saber perfectamente a qué se refería su primo, el castaño quería que sea más explícito.

-¡No me refiero a las notas de la escuela!-

Ok…

Rias conversando con Akeno… bien.

Raynare conversando con Shirone y Saji… vale.

Sona, Serafall y las chicas del grupo Sitri tratando de animar a Kaori Murayama… muy bien.

Kiba y Gasper vigilando a las caídas junto con Grayfia… excelente.

Sirzechs y Ajuka tomando unas copas con Satán… perfecto.

Yumma Hyoudou tratando de charlar con un adormilado Falbium… una gran pérdida de tiempo, pero era pasable; mi madre no conocía al Actual Asmodeus lo suficiente, con esto se daría una idea.

Esta charla solo sería escuchada por los protagonistas de esta…

No, era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

-Issei, tienes algo en la camisa- totalmente serio.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué es?- tratando inútilmente de revisarse.

-Un micrófono- extrayendo un botón extra de la camisa de su primo.

El joven iba a decir algo, pero un ademán del castaño lo hizo reconsiderar y bajar el tono de voz hasta quedar en un susurro.

-¿Cuándo?- susurró el joven castaño.

-No lo sé, pero la pregunta sería "¿quién?" o "¿quienes?"- mirando detenidamente el micrófono se dio cuenta de un... pequeño detalle. -Creuserey... Shalba... Katerea... toda magia por minúscula que sea deja rastros… ¡¿cómo se les ocurre espiar a uno de los siervos de la heredera Gremory sabiendo que su hermano mayor es uno de los mejores magos del Inframundo?!- chilló en voz baja, lo suficiente para que solo los operadores del micrófono escucharan y no el joven a su lado. -¡¿Acaso quieren que sus intenciones se revelen antes de tiempo?! ¡Echarán por la borda todos sus planes, tarados! ¡Sean más sutiles! ¡No usen magia!-

Con un sutil movimiento, destruyó el micrófono con un apretón de dedos.

-Malditos acosadores… a veces me sacan de quicio…- masculló el castaño. -Es una de las desventajas de ser tan guapo…- bromeó, para diversión del joven quien se olvidó del tema.

Ahora era la oportunidad que esperaba.

-Entonces… ¿deseas convertirte en un demonio?-

El joven castaño asintió.

-¿A descubrir las intenciones de tus enemigos? ¿A recrear los escenarios a partir de minúsculas pistas? ¿Ser capaz de razonar con perspicacia ante los próximos enemigos que nos tocará enfrentar?-

El rostro del joven lo decía todo.

Estaba decidido.

Muy bien… como guste.

* * *

 _ **-Entonces serás mi discípulo… si así lo deseas… desde este momento hasta el día de tu muerte... yo seré tu Maestro...-**_

Toda la habitación se había vuelto negra.

No se veía nada, no había nadie y ni un sonido penetraba en esa honda oscuridad.

-¿Q-qué es esto?- preguntó temeroso el joven castaño, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no huir.

 _ **-Si demuestras ser digno… pensaré en decírtelo algún día…-**_ la tenebrosa voz del castaño se oía por toda la habitación, a pesar de estar en frente suyo.

No lo veía… pero él sabía que estaba allí.

Era una sensación imposible de describir.

No podía verlo…

No podía olerlo…

Tampoco podía sentirlo…

Pero el joven Hyoudou Issei sabía que su futuro Maestro estaba allí.

SABÍA que estaba frente a él… pero no podía sentirlo.

Su cuerpo le suplicaba con todas sus fuerzas que huyera de su presencia.

Quería saber que él no estaba cerca.

Pero él lo invadía todo.

Era imposible huir de él.

No podía esconderle nada.

Podría correr, pero nunca ocultarse.

Podría huír, pero siempre lo encontraría.

Lo agobiaba.

Pero había tomado una decisión, por su bien y por el de aquellos que amaba, no debía de negarse.

Lo necesitaba.

Necesitaba…

 _ **-¿Deseas poder?-**_

-El poder… lo deseo...-

 _ **-¿Incluso aunque tengas que pagar un precio por poseerlo?-**_

-... solo dígalo. Haré lo que sea- respondió el joven con determinación.

De entre la penumbra, la silueta de una versión más madura de sí mismo le devolvió la mirada… pero al visualizarlo mejor se sorprendió… no… se aterró.

La figura tenía ojos rojos como la sangre, cuernos dorados curvos orientados hacia atrás y cabello castaño oscuro con unos cuantos mechones cayendo sobre su rostro; sus facciones eran finas y de muy buen gusto, pero esa espeluznante sonrisa de psicópata lo hacía pensar dos veces antes de juzgarlo como alguien "normal", por lo menos para los estándares humanos.

Catorce enormes alas de murciélago se extendían en todo su esplendor a la espalda del Demonio, cada una midiendo fácilmente el doble de la longitud de su portador.

Vestía una armadura demoníaca oscura como el ébano, con numerosos pinchos saliendo de las piezas de la misma.

El peto estaba ornamentado con detalles dignos de un Rey, obviamente uno Demoníaco.

Los dedos de los guantes terminaban en punta, dando la impresión de ser las garras de un dragón, sin contar la filuda terminación de estos que fácilmente sería usado como dagas.

Las puntas de las botas se notaban a la legua que estaban tan afiladas como las mejores espadas, al igual que las hombreras y los detalles del casco que llevaba debajo del brazo.

Todo eso sumado a la insana cantidad de poder demoníaco que expulsaba incluso sin estar en un combate, le dió al aterrado joven la impresión de estar ante el mismísimo Diablo.

No el Maou pelirrojo de pacotilla que se encontraba en la misma habitación que él…

No la Mahou Shoujo autoproclamada que tenían los demonios como Maou Leviathan…

No el vago Maou calvo que se hacía llamar Asmodeus…

Ni tampoco el aristócrata intelectual que se hacía llamar Beelzebub…

No…

Todos ellos palidecerían si vieran al **MONSTRUO** que tenía delante suyo.

Entonces el Diablo habló:

 **-** _ **Mi precio… no es nada del otro mundo…**_ **-** murmuró sombríamente; el tono de su voz ahora era más grave y profundo, cautivador en sencillas palabras. _**-Lo único que pediré… es obediencia ciega-**_

-¡!- la intensa ola de sentimientos que embargaron al joven castaño en esos momentos fue tan abrumadora que no pudo responder.

 _ **-Si yo te pido que calles… callarás… si yo te pido que corras… correrás… si te pido que mates… matarás-**_

-¡!-

 _ **-Incluso si te pido que huyas, me abandones a mi suerte y obligues a tu mismísima Ama junto a todos tus compañeros a volver a la seguridad… aunque sea a la fuerza… no dudarás ni un segundo… seguirás mis órdenes aunque rechacen toda lógica existente… incluso si no entiendes el significado de estas órdenes… las cumplirás…-**_

La oscuridad tomó forma.

Ahora el Diablo y el joven castaño se encontraban en la cima del Monte Más Alto del Mundo.

A sus pies, todos los Reinos del Mundo y su Gloria desfilaban en su honor.

Cientos de miles de millones de personas postradas a sus pies:

Varones y mujeres, niños y ancianos, negros y blancos, morenos e indios, reyes y reinas, presidentes y políticos, sacerdotes y paganos, esclavos y amos, alumnos y maestros, policías y criminales, militares y obreros, desde el más humilde de todos los campesinos hasta el más peligroso de los terroristas…

Todos adorando y alabando fervorosamente al Diablo y a su próximo joven aprendiz.

Decir que el joven castaño estaba estupefacto era ridiculizar lo que sentía en esos momentos.

 _ **-Todo esto me pertenece…-**_ dijo el Diablo solemnemente. _**-Todo esto he de darte si me obedeces fielmente-**_

-¡!- el joven miró incrédulo al Diablo, quien admiraba el paisaje sin conmoverse en lo más mínimo.

 _ **-¿Qué es verdaderamente lo que deseas, sabiendo que lo tengo todo y tú no tienes nada? ¿Poder? ¿Un Título Nobiliario? ¿Dinero? ¿La Vida Eterna? ¿La mujer más hermosa que haya pisado la Tierra? ¿O tal vez la pleitesía de toda esta chusma?-**_ cambiando su expresión a una más condescendiente. _**-Puedes pedirme lo que desees; tú ya conoces el precio-**_

De las entrañas de la tierra surgió un trono hecho de oro puro y cubierto de las más preciosas y brillantes piedras preciosas que el joven se hubiera imaginado en su vida, en el que el Diablo se sentó a esperar tranquilamente la respuesta del joven.

Después de todo, tenía toda la Eternidad para esperar; un año o diez mil no serían más que un suspiro para Su Malignidad.

Hyoudou Issei estaba en medio de un gran dilema.

Hace unas semanas solo era un estudiante promedio de preparatoria… y ahora era un demonio prácticamente inmortal.

Antes era uno más del montón… y gracias a la indirecta influencia de Su Malignidad allí presente ahora era siervo… ¡de la hermana del mismísimo Lucifer!

Aunque eso era más que un contrato de servidumbre; la Heredera Gremory lo trataba como si de su propia familia se tratase, un gran contraste con los demás Demonios Nobles de los que el Diablo en forma humana le había hablado.

Todo era de rosas, pero Su Malignidad sabiamente le había advertido que su situación cambiaría.

Y tenía toda la razón.

Caídos.

Él había sido asesinado por un caído, y los colaboradores de este se encontraban indefensos ante el inmenso poder del Diablo… ahora… enfrente de sus propios ojos.

Eso sin mencionar que en su brazo derecho portaba a la otra mitad del arma insignia de Su Malignidad, el antebrazo del Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo…

Tenía las armas.

Tenía la protección de su Ama y sus compañeros demonios.

Tenía el tiempo.

Pero faltaba la orientación.

Su Malignidad podía dársela, eso y mucho más.

Necesitaba **poder.**

El poder para evitar desgracias.

El poder para pensar con raciocinio.

El poder para adelantarse a sus enemigos, y evitar que dañen al amor de su corta vida.

El poder…

El poder…

¡El poder!…

¡PODER!

¡PODER!

¡PODER!

¡PODER!

-¡YO DESEO EL PODER! ¡DESEO LA FUERZA PARA PROTEGER! ¡DESEO LA CLARIDAD PARA DEDUCIR! ¡EL VIGOR PARA VENCER! ¡DESEO CONVERTIRME EN ALGUIEN QUE PUEDA DERROTAR INCLUSO HASTA LA MISMÍSIMA MUERTE!-

El Diablo sonrió satisfecho.

Hyoudou Issei había cavado su propia tumba y firmado su sentencia de muerte por voluntad propia.

Como el Hijo de Lucifer dijo sabiamente al comenzar con su sádico entrenamiento:

" _El Cordero ha entrado solo al matadero"_

El poder de las palabras era algo que personas como él aprovechaban muy bien para cumplir sus retorcidos propósitos…

¿Y saben algo?

¡ES MUY DIVERTIDO!

 _ **-Si ese es tu deseo… que así sea…-**_

Una vez establecidos los términos del [Pacto Diabólico], el Diablo levantó su mano, como si esperara un apretón de manos.

Por lo menos así lo entendió el joven castaño.

Con decisión y todo el coraje que pudo reunir, devolvió el apretón de manos al Diablo, quien ahora sonreía triunfante.

 _ **-In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti... Amen. Pro imperio Benedico te, dicens: Surge, et rursus Leones Agni-**_

-¡!-

Una ingente cantidad de poder fue transferida al cuerpo de Hyoudou Issei, quien gracias a un verdadero milagro pudo mantenerse consciente al sentir su cuerpo estremecerse por la insana cantidad de poder que sentía.

No era un poder normal…

No era un poder demoníaco normal…

¡Definitivamente no lo era!

-¡ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

 _ **-Está hecho-**_ soltando la mano de su primo.

Aullando de dolor, el joven castaño cayó de rodillas, asimilando el poder que Su Malignidad le había otorgado.

Entretanto, el Diablo veía con una mirada en extremo afilada a un inmenso Dragón Rojo, quien lo miraba burlonamente.

De ojos color rojo sangre, una quijada que comenzaba desde sus oídos mostraba unos filosos colmillos y un poderoso cuerno en la frente.

Las escamas que lo cubrían eran como el magma, sus brazos y piernas eran gruesos como árboles gigantes.

Sus garras eran filosas y curvas, sumado a su enorme tamaño era evidente quién era el ente que se encontraba frente al Diablo.

Era Ddraig, o Gaeld, o como quieran ustedes llamarlo; de todas formas, todos esos nombres se refieren al mismo Dragón.

 _ **-Ddraig… Goch...-**_

[Si piensas que he venido a oponerme a lo que haces… déjame aclararte que apoyo completamente este plan]

El Diablo alzó una ceja, curioso.

El Dragón volvió a hablar.

[Sencillamente… brillante]- comentó el ser sellado en la [Diabolos Gear]. -[Como se esperaba del Hijo de aquel que logró derrotarme]

 _ **-¿Sabes…?-**_

[Todo]- lo interrumpió el Dragón, exhalando humo. -[Los Dragones somos muy buenos jugando a ser demonios… sé lo que tramas, y es admirable haber concebido todo eso considerando tu estado de larva]

 _ **-¡Jajajajajaja! ¿Quién sabe? Sabes perfectamente que los dragones tenemos una clara predilección por el belicismo…-**_

[Guerra… hace mucho que quería participar de una… y sabiendo lo que tienes planeado… tienes todo mi apoyo]- aleteando sus alas, el Dragón tomó vuelo. -[¡Espero una batalla épica, Satán! ¡No me decepciones!]- perdiéndose en la lejanía.

 _ **-Por supuesto que no lo haré, compañero… puedes contar con ello… tienes mi palabra-**_ volteando a ver a su joven pupilo.

Susurrando malignamente.

 _ **-Hoc est pactum cum Diabolo: semel constitutam legem, aliud facere non potero. In corpore mortis ... alienas esse arbitrabar-**_ suavizando su expresión, dirigiéndose ahora a su joven pupilo. _**-Hoy, Hyoudou Issei a muerto. Desde este momento, responderás al nombre de…**_

* * *

-¿Issei?- llamó Akeno, tratando de llamar la atención de ambos castaños.

Pero…

-¿Sí?- extrañamente, solo el castaño mayor le respondió.

El joven Hyoudou tenía la cabeza gacha; sus cabellos tapaban sus ojos, ocultándolos.

Satán detuvo abruptamente su conversación, para extrañeza y alarma de todos los presentes.

Mirando fijamente al joven castaño.

Y luego de unos segundos…

-¡Puff…!- no pudo contenerse. -¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡LO HAS HECHO DE NUEVO, HIJO! ¡ERES MÁS DIABÓLICO QUE EL MISMO RIZEVIM! ¡Y MUCHÍSIMO MÁS HIJO DE PUTA! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…!-

-¡!- la sonrisa diabólica en los rostros del padre y del hijo les hicieron temer lo peor.

-¡Oye! ¡Que estás hablando de mí! ¡¿Vale?!- reclamó furiosa la madre del castaño ahorcando al pelinegro demonio, quien no paraba de literalmente cagarse de la risa.

No tenían idea de qué había pasado…

Pero todos los presentes sabían perfectamente que algo muy malo había sucedido.

Algo realmente malo.

-Bienvenida a la Familia, Kaori- saludó respetuosamente el joven Sparda, dirigiéndose a la ya recuperada muchacha. -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Issei...kun-

-Un [Caballero]... Gremory- cerrando los ojos. -No pudiste elegir mejor opción, felicidades, a ambas-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Tenías los ojos cerrados!- le recriminó Rias.

-Kaori...san- el joven castaño se acercó lentamente a la joven castaña. -Tienes… algo diferente-

-¿La sientes diferente, verdad?- preguntó el castaño, recibiendo el asentimiento de su pupilo. -Es su aura; ahora es una de nosotros…-

-¿Una nueva miembro de la Nobleza de Rias-sama?-

-¡!-

¿¡Qué demonios le había pasado a ese muchacho inocente!?

¿¡Sama!?

¿¡Miembro de la Nobleza!?

-Issei… ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Raynare, claramente preocupada.

-Me siento muy bien, Ray-chan… a decir verdad, me siento mejor que nunca...-

-¡!- Shirone se acercó disimuladamente a su hermano. -¿Qué le hiciste a Issei-sempai?-

-... mira y verás-

-Y por favor, no me llames "Issei", me hace sentir raro…- levantando la cabeza, los presentes pudieron ver unos ojos tan rojos como el color escarlata. -Ahora llámenme… Ryu-

-¡!-

-¡!-

- _Llegamos a un acuerdo_ _para evitar confusiones con los nombres. Ya que los dos nos llamamos "Issei", sugerimos entre ambos una serie de nombres o apodos para identificar a uno del otro. Hicimos un juego de "piedra, papel o tijeras" en el que lamentablemente perdió Ryu, así que él debía cambiarse el nombre. Quedamos entre "Kazuki" y "Ryu"... así que optamos por la opción más "cool"... y por eso Issei ahora es conocido como Ryu… por lo menos en el ámbito demoníaco en el que nos movemos…-_ la respuesta era simplemente estúpida, pero por misteriosas razones, sonó verdaderamente convincente saliendo de los labios del castaño.

El joven Diablo cerró los ojos.

-Qué tenemos aquí… las caídas ya están en la sala de interrogatorios… Grayfia está en el baño… Kiba y Gasper… jugando en mi habitación… y se les acabó el tiempo-

RING RING

El teléfono de Ajuka Beelzebub vibró con un enloquecedor ruido.

Era hora de volver al Inframundo.

-Bueno, ha sido una charla entretenida… pero el deber llama- exclamó Sirzechs, al mismo momento que su esposa entraba a la sala. -Un gusto en conocerlo, Satán-sama-

-El gusto a sido mío, Sirzechs-kun. A sido un placer conocerles, Ajuka-kun, Falbium-kun, Serafall-san. Espero volver a verlos alguno de estos días- devolvió cordialmente la cortesía. -Ahora si nos disculpan, mi esposa y yo queremos pasar tiempo de calidad… con nuestras probables nueras-

En otras palabras… "lagartas aprovechadas sobrevivientes de aborto, prepárense para afrontar las consecuencias de tratar de arrebatarnos a nuestro querido y único hijo"...

GLUP

Las mencionadas tragaron saliva; si se trataba de un pedido explícito del Rey Demonio Original, las posibilidades de escapatoria se reducían a menos de cero.

Abriendo un círculo mágico, obviamente después de despedirse apropiadamente, los Reyes Demonio entraron en él…

Excepto…

-¡No quiero iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrr! ¡Quiero quedarme aquiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- Serafall se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al brazo de su amado, siendo jalada por la descomunal fuerza de Grayfia.

-Serafall-sama, tiene que regresar al trabajo…-

-¡Pero es muy aburridoooooooooooooo!~

- _Serafall… como no regreses al trabajo ahora… te juro por lo que más quieras que no habrá sexo por un mes..._ -

-¡¿Y QUE #$% ESTAMOS ESPERANDO?! ¡VÁMONOS!- ahora Grayfia era la jalada por la descomunal fuerza de Serafall…

Desapareciendo al mismo tiempo que el círculo de teletransporte.

-Ok… niñas... ¿les parece si vamos a almorzar?- sugirió Yumma, tomando el brazo de Satán.

-S-sí…- respondió Sona en representación de las amantes del castaño. -Chicas, tienen el día libre. Aprovechen para organizar sus asuntos- dirigiéndose a su grupo.

-Lo mismo ustedes, chicos- imitó Rias.

-S-sí, Kaicho-

-¡Sí, Buchou!-

-¿Issei, vienes con nosotros?-

-Les daré el alcance, padre- tronando sus nudillos mientras sonreía con esa maldad que todo demonio que se respeta posee…

" _Tengo trabajo que hacer"_

* * *

 **Bueno, señores y señoras, damas y caballeros, he aquí un nuevo capítulo de "Issei, el Príncipe de las Tinieblas".**

 **Ya saben, si les gusta la historia o quieren dar su opinión sobre esta, no se olviden de comentar en los reviews.**

 **Sin nada más que agregar…**

 **¡Pasemos a los reviews!**

* * *

 **PeivonxD**

Gracias por el comentario, amigo mío, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo para esta historia. ¡Saludos!

 **ReyEvolution**

¿Qué puedo decir yo? Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, hermano, siempre es reconfortante leer tus comentarios. ¡Tu historia está buenísima, actualiza pronto! ¡Saludos!

 **riohey sawada dragneel**

Gracias por el apoyo, querido amigo. Espero no haberme demorado mucho… ¡Saludos!

 **Kevin B2**

¿Un mini-harem? ¡Anotado!

Cynthia de "El Verdadero Issei"... ummm… me has dado una idea… ¡espérala con ansias!

Pufffff… cuando Sera se entere de Gabriel… ¡comenzará el Armaggedon! ¡Muajajajajajaja!...

Nah, nunca tanto...

¡Solo le dará una pataleta tan espantosa que hasta al mismo Dragón del 666 le darán ganas de alejarse volando!

Dejando todo el palabreo, muchas gracias por el apoyo a esta historia, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. ¡Saludos!

 **Leo2131**

¡Amigo mío, hace un tiempo que no te veía por aquí! ¡Me alegra verte… bueno, leerte… tú me entiendes!

Le Fay… no te preocupes, tengo algo preparado para ella… pero tendrás que esperar… hasta aproximadamente el Tomo 09… o tal vez menos… ¿quién sabe?

Lo del juego de ajedrez, no vas del todo errado… para Issei y el psicópata Hijo de Lucifer, esto es solo una prueba para medir sus capacidades… ver si el Hijo de Satanás tiene lo necesario para ocupar su puesto como Príncipe y futuro Rey del Inframundo… o un morboso entretenimiento para Rizevim… son demonios, y de la enferma calaña original criada a la antigua usanza… creo que en el próximo capítulo te darás cuenta de lo enfermas que son sus mentes… y por supuesto que las consecuencias de alguno perder el juego… no serán precisamente del agrado de ninguno de los dos...

Para Satán, quien fue el que inició toda esta locura al rebelarse contra Dios, obviamente esto no le causa mayor asombro… aunque como todo padre es perfectamente comprensible que apoye muy sutilmente a su hijo… es lo que todo padre hace por naturaleza…

Jejejejeje… ¿no te lo esperabas? Sigo preguntándome qué tiene prácticamente todo el fandom contra la idea de Sera-chan como principal… ¡es toda una amor! Aunque no es precisamente preferencia… es más… conveniencia. A pesar de no tener mucho poder, su talento es enorme… además… ¿no crees que el Hijo del Diablo tal vez tenga algunos planes para ellas?...

¿Miedo? ¡Lo terrorífico va a ser la rabieta de Sera cuando se entere que Issei tiene intenciones con su enemiga jurada!

Issei no es lolicon… o por lo menos eso es lo que quiere creer XD. La linda y sensual Kuroka obviamente entrará… y Rossweisse… considerando lo inocente, necesitada de amor y sensible que es… Issei no se "meterá" con ella… ¡Se la comerá viva! ¡Es el estereotipo ideal de víctima perfecta para cualquier demonio que se respeta! … sobre Ravel… creo que su momento se acerca…

Ophis… eso es mi As bajo la manga… archivo súper-clasificado… secreto de Estado… lo siento, querido amigo… ¡pero tendrás que esperar! XDDDDD…

Una teoría… jejejejejeje… veamos si aciertas… ¡me pica la curiosidad!

Una madre celosa armada con un arma capaz de asesinar Dioses… no hay mayor explicación… por ahora se ha salvado… ¡pero el "día de los padres" en el Tomo 04!... ¡lloverá sangre!

Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, querido amigo, me gusta mucho saber que mi historia es del agrado de alguien… ¡Nos vemos pronto! ¡Saludos!

 **total dxd**

Ummmm… lo pensaré, querido amigo…

La verdad es que no le veo mucha relevancia a Lavina Reni como personaje… es más algo sacado a la volada por Ichiei-sama para forzar al [Absolute Demise] a salir del anonimato… y esa [Longinus] es prácticamente desconocida… así que quiero darle un poco más de protagonismo…

Gracias por el apoyo, querido amigo, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo… ¡Saludos!

* * *

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido…**

 **¡Suerte, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **Por cierto, felices festividades (cumpleaños, aniversarios, fiestas nacionales, etc) a todos los usuarios mientras duraba la creación de este capítulo. ¡Mis mejores deseos!**

 **xxxxxx**


	19. Juego de Sombras

**Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas**

 **DISCLAIMER: No soy dueño de Highschool DxD ni de cualquiera de sus derivados. Todos los derechos reservados.**

* * *

Chicos, les pondré la simbología para evitar confusiones:

-Hola- Conversación normal

"¿Cómo están?"- Transmisiones holográficas o conversaciones por celular

(No lo sé)- Pensamientos varios

[Estoy muy bien] {Yo también estoy bien}- Seres de categoría superior sellados.

 _Gracias por preguntar_ \- [Tentación]

 **Te odio-** La verdadera forma del odio o "Berseker"

* * *

 **-Highschool DxD Fanfiction-**

 **[Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18:** Juego de Sombras

* * *

Había una vez, hace mucho tiempo, en un mundo subterráneo conocido mundialmente por todos los seres sobrenaturales como el "Inframundo", un bastardo hijo de su #$% madre llamado Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

Este pequeño y talentoso demonio, dueño de un intelecto altamente privilegiado y un poder tan vasto que superaba con creces incluso a los demonios más poderosos de su generación, era el hijo del Rey Demonio Lucifer y la ex-esposa de Adán, Lilith; primogénito y próximo heredero al muy codiciado Trono del Inframundo.

Criado en cuna de oro y educado bajo los muy cuestionables códigos demoníacos de esas lejanas épocas, este pequeño demostró a temprana edad dotes intelectuales tan impresionantes que el mismísimo Rey Demonio Original, Satanás, se involucró personalmente en la educación del joven Lucifer.

Bajo la tutela del Diablo, el joven Lucifer creció en sabiduría y poder.

En unas cuantas décadas, pudo hacer lo que nadie pudo hacer en siglos… ¡logró hacer que Satán lo tomara en cuenta a la hora de luchar!

Era un verdadero hito.

Obligar al Rey a ponerse serio en un combate, aunque este mismo sea de práctica, es incluso ahora una hazaña digna de mención...

Sumado al extremadamente raro talento con el que fue bendecido, solo había un conclusión lógica: este hombre era un prodigio.

Y como prodigio que era, era evidente que buscara prodigios como él.

Lo que lo impulsó en la noble tarea de formar y entrenar a un joven aprendiz:

Euclid Lucifugus.

Primogénito del líder del Noble Clan Lucifugus, Clan que por cierto servía a la Casa de Lucifer desde sus inicios, este joven de cabellos plateados era poseedor de un intelecto y poder tan grandes que muy pronto terminó siendo la mano derecha del mismísimo Hijo de Lucifer.

Entonces sucedió:

Las Grandes Guerras entre las Facciones Judeo Cristianas.

Con las muy predecibles muertes de sus padres y parientes cercanos, el ahora único Lucifer en existencia quedó sin motivos para vivir.

Los dos Dragones Celestiales fueron sellados eternamente en unos aparatos especiales creados por Dios…

Dios murió…

Azazel no quería Guerra…

Michael se recluyó en el [Cielo]...

Satanás, quien era considerado por el Lucifer como su segundo padre, se había inmolado junto a la Bestia del Apocalipsis...

Ahora tenía la responsabilidad de cargar con todo el poder del Inframundo…

No había derecho.

¿Acaso ese era su destino?

¿Vegetar en una aburrida oficina, firmando aburridos papeles y fornicando sin parar para conseguir descendencia?

¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO!

¡NO, NO, Y MIL VECES NO!

¡Ese no podía ser su destino!

¡Simplemente no podía serlo!

Así que, con esa idea en mente, abandonó el Inframundo, y por lógica a la Facción de los [Maou Ancestrales]...

Coincidentemente en el momento crítico de las [Guerras de Sucesión]...

Resultando con la avasallante victoria de la Facción [Anti-Maou].

Sin motivos para vivir, llegó a pensar que solo era un objeto con la capacidad de pensar…

Sin ilusiones…

Sin esperanzas…

Solo materia inerte, obligado a vivir por cientos de miles de años viendo a todos los Imperios humanos caer y volviendo a resurgir de sus cenizas…

Haciendo de esto un muy cuestionable pasatiempo…

Troya...

Darío "El Grande"...

Alejandro Magno...

Calígula…

Atila…

Los Borgia…

Las Cruzadas…

La Peste Negra…

La Colonización de América...

La Guerra de los 100 años…

Britannia...

Napoleón…

La Teoría de la Evolución…

Stalin…

Hitler…

Todas las Guerras Mundiales...

La Bomba Atómica…

La Guerra de Vietnam...

La Guerra Fría…

Incluso actualmente en el conflicto de nuestros hermanos en el Medio Oriente...

Solamente digan cualquier evento registrado en la Historia de la Humanidad, y les aseguro que Rizevim estuvo involucrado personalmente en estos "incidentes"...

Tal vez llegaría el día en que este mismo demonio destruirá a toda la Humanidad…

Y casi lo logra una vez…

De no ser por la oportuna aparición de Satán.

Decir que Rizevim no estaba estupefacto es como decir que Falbium Asmodeus es el demonio más trabajador del mundo o que Azazel no es un pervertido…

¡Estaba vivo!

¡EL MUY HIJO DE SU #$%&/()=?¡! MADRE ESTABA VIVO!

Después de desquitarse de lo lindo con su padrino (hundiendo el próspero continente de la Atlántida en el proceso), Rizevim Livan Lucifer encontró un motivo para vivir.

Se encontró una mujer que en verdad lo amaba, fornicó como loco durante varias décadas, fundó una organización criminal reconocida a nivel mundial, y gracias a Euclid pudo joder a los demonios de su generación y a los Maou Actuales... un poco (nótese el sarcasmo).

Entonces sucedió algo verdaderamente inesperado:

Después de decenas de décadas de muchísimos placenteros intentos nació su primer y único hijo… que para su gran decepción, demostró ser un tarugo en todo el peso de la palabra.

Un gran cobarde, imbécil, maricón, pelele, falto de cerebro, idiota, aborto de topo… Rizevim tenía una muy mala impresión de su hijo.

No era espectacularmente fuerte…

Ni inteligente…

No era… alguien fuera de lo común.

Era… uno más del montón.

Satán, gracias a la divina cualidad de la [Omnisciencia] que adquirió de Dios al asimilarlo, comprendía cómo se sentía su ahijado, así que este, usando sus enormes dotes intelectuales, logró animarlo.

" _¿Qué pasaría si tu hijo te diera un nieto más poderoso?"_

La Gloria se presentó ante los ojos del Hijo de Lucifer.

Encargando a Euclid una importante misión, el vástago de Lucifugus recorrió discretamente todo el Inframundo buscando una diablesa digna de perdurar el legado Lucifer.

Quien sabe, tal vez ese sería su destino…

Educar al Demonio Definitivo…

Al Cuarto y más poderoso [Súper-Demonio] en la Historia…

¡Alguien que pudiera superar al mismísimo Satanás!

Había encontrado su motivo para vivir…

Pondría a disposición de su amado nieto todas sus facultades, toda su ciencia y todo su afán…

Crearía al Demonio Definitivo…

Jejejejejejeje, todas las posibilidades que se abrían ante él…

Un nieto con [Poder de la Destrucción] de Bael...

Un nieto con la [Regeneración] y virtual inmortalidad de un Phenex…

Un nieto con la habilidad de [Worthlessness] del Clan Belial…

Un nieto con el inmenso talento mágico del [Duque] Gremory...

O un Glasya Labolas…

Naberius…

Astaroth…

Sitri…

Abbadon…

Buné...

¡Existían tantas posibilidades!

¡Al diablo Sirzechs Lucifer con su Verdadera Forma!

¡Al diablo Ajuka Beelzebub con su [Fórmula Kankara]!

¡El [Súper-Demonio] que él entrenaría se los chingaría con los ojos cerrados y dos brazos en la espalda!

Pero como, valga la redundancia, al destino le encanta joderle la vida a todo el mundo, algo inesperado sucedió.

Algo muy predecible…

¿Cómo no lo vió venir?

El Nieto de Lucifer había…

" _¿¡EMBARAZADO A UNA HUMANA!?"_

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Había sido un estúpido…

Sabiendo que su hijo era tal vez el demonio más imbécil de la historia de la Malignidad…

Y que por alguna muy extraña razón a estas alturas del partido seguía siendo virgen…

¿Cómo no considerar la remota posibilidad que su hijo se cansara de la paja… y comenzara a tomarse su labor como varón más en serio?

¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan increíblemente iluso?!

¡Por Satán! ¡Ahora el pelele parecía él!

Lamentablemente, lo hecho, como dice el famoso dicho, hecho está...

No podía remediarlo… es cierto.

Pero podía evitar que sus planes se arruinaran definitivamente.

Se juró a sí mismo que forzaría a su hijo a tomar el Sendero de la Oscuridad… ¡aunque fuera lo último que haga!

El bastardo tataranieto del Rey Demonio Lucifer nació un día como cualquier otro, específicamente el 6 de Junio del año XXXXXXXX.

Vali Lucifer, su nombre.

Producto de la blasfema unión entre el Nieto de Lucifer y una humana.

Un sangre sucia…

En definición noble; lo que teóricamente sería considerado un "bastardo".

Grande fue la impresión de Livan cuando se dio con la noticia que su nieto bastardo era el portador del [Divine Dividing]... las Alas del Dragón Emperador Blanco...

Uno de los dos Dragones Celestiales sellados por Dios...

Era obvio lo que debía hacer:

Debía de matar a su nieto… extraer la [Longinus]... y convertir a su hijo en un demonio hecho y derecho como Satán manda.

Y así pasaron cinco años… acosando a su hijo sin parar… torturando a su nieto…

Buscando que cualquiera de estos dos bastardos se convirtieran en el Demonio Definitivo…

Infructuosos esfuerzos…

Todos en vano.

Su nieto escapó…

Azazel se convirtió en su Guardián...

Tuvo que matar a su hijo y esposa para borrar las evidencias…

¡Demonios!

¡¿Por qué nada le salía bien?!

¡A él!

¡Al mismísimo descendiente directo de Lucifer!

¡Un Demonio de Sangre Pura!

¡Un prodigio entre prodigios!

¡Uno de los tres grandes y todopoderosos [Súper-Demonios] en existencia!

¡No era justo!

Sus ambiciones se fueron por donde la luz no entraba…

Todo estaba perdido para él.

Había sido un milagro tener un hijo de sangre pura en tan pocos intentos (sí, para nosotros los demonios, varias décadas son solo un suspiro) y dudaba mucho volver a repetir ese milagro…

Es cierto que era pervertido…

¡Pero no para tanto!

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que pudiera repetirse la oportunidad?

¿Diez años?

¿Veinte?

¿Un siglo?

¿Un milenio?

¡La espera lo mataría!

¡No podía esperar!

¡TENÍA QUE ENCONTRAR AL DEMONIO DEFINITIVO YA!

Sumido en sus caóticos pensamientos…

Conjurando miles de posibilidades…

Todo su mundo se le venía abajo...

Hasta que, de nuevo, el Diablo le dio la solución en bandeja de oro.

Algo que había conocido la luz desde hace 5 años, pero Satán recién daba a conocer a alguien.

Un suceso tan importante que cambiaría los cimientos del mundo...

Era algo tan ridículamente conveniente que cuando tuvo plena consciencia de lo sucedido… rió.

Se carcajeó como un loco durante más de dos horas seguidas, tan pero tan fuerte que su pobre garganta tuvo que pagar el precio de su arrebato.

Pero lo valía.

Oh sí, definitivamente lo valía.

Satán, después de cientos de miles de años…

" _Tenía un descendiente… varón"_

¡Eso! ¡ESO!

¡ESO ERA LO QUE BUSCABA!

El mensaje era más que evidente:

El Armaggedon se acercaba.

El Verbo del Infierno se había hecho Carne, y nadie en la Tierra, ni en el [Cielo] o debajo de este podría detener el inevitable [Fin de los Tiempos].

La Batalla Final entre el Bien y el Mal había comenzado.

El Reloj marcaba la hora.

El Tiempo apremiaba.

El Hijo de Lucifer sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Si era como las leyendas decían, incluso siendo un mocoso, este niño aprendería cientos de miles de años de conocimientos ancestrales en solo unos pocos años…

Amén por la veracidad de esto.

Decir que el pequeño Issei Hyoudou era una esponja es un muy claro eufemismo.

Aprendió a caminar a los tres meses…

Hablar a los 6 meses…

A escribir a los 9 meses…

Bueno... escribía pésimo…

¡Pero valía el intento!

¡Por lo menos se entendía lo que quería expresar!

Aunque solo fueran su nombre, el nombre de su madre, su padre y el perrito que asesinó accidentalmente al darle de beber ácido muriático que encontró de casualidad en la cocina y como todo niño inocente confundió con agua…

Detalles sin importancia.

A leer al primer año…

Su pensamiento lógico era del nivel de un adulto a los dos años…

Aunque tenía sus fallas, como todo niño.

No podían contradecir la naturaleza.

A los tres años, no se le ocurrió mejor travesura que aromatizar la oficina de su padre con gas metano…

Cuando Satán (inocente corderillo de Dios) cerró la puerta para fumar un cigarrillo…

Creo que se imaginan qué pasó.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Si no fuera por la enorme resistencia que como Diablo superior poseía de manera innata, seguramente Satán hubiera muerto carbonizado de manera muy dolorosa.

No reclamó.

Ni siquiera se molestó.

Estaba feliz…

¡Muy feliz!

Solamente atinó a desternillarse de risa mientras felicitaba efusivamente a su pequeño hijo por su increíble ingenio.

El primer intento de homicidio calificado del pequeño Issei…

¡Como padre, no podría estar más orgulloso!

Por supuesto que a Rizevim casi se le revienta el hígado de toda la risa que le causó este infantil no intencionado intento de homicidio hacia el Rey Demonio Original…

¡Su futuro discípulo había avanzado en su carrera de asesino en masa a pasos agigantados!

Un poco después de ese incidente, su padre le enseñó Matemáticas…

Ciencias…

Historia…

Latín clásico...

Ya saben, lo típico de cualquier escuela.

Reafirmando por qué entre la servidumbre se había ganado el apodo de "El Niño Esponja", el pequeño Issei aprendía todo lo que cualquier universitario con Doctorado en Contabilidad y Medicina General, y obviamente toda la educación superior humana, debería saber en el tiempo récord de 2 años.

Nada de agentes biológicos desconocidos por una temporada…

Era un gran alivio para su preocupada madre.

Por algún sobrenatural motivo, aún para los mismos demonios, el pequeño Issei asimilaba todo el conocimiento sin ningún problema, salvo alguno que otro que ciertamente era especialmente difícil hasta para un genio.

Simplemente era una máquina...

Como se esperaba del Anticristo.

Estaba en una liga completamente diferente.

Aunque su carácter infantil era muy marcado, el pequeño Hyoudou/Sparda/Satán tenía un nivel de pensamiento muy elevado…

Pensamientos que no lograba expresar ya que nadie comprendía…

Solo un ser con suficiente sabiduría era capaz de ver las verdaderas intenciones de las acciones del pequeño…

A los cinco años de edad, el pequeño Issei conoció a quien sería su Padrino y Maestro durante 13 años seguidos…

Aunque no lo demostrara, al momento en que el malvado Hijo de Lucifer vio por primera vez a quien sería su discípulo, le dio un orgasmo mental de la emoción y terror.

El poder de ese mocoso…

¡ERA JODIDAMENTE ENORME!

¡LO DEJABA A ÉL, UN SÚPER DEMONIO QUE SUPERABA CON CRECES EL PODER DE LOS CUATRO HIJOS MAYORES DE SATÁN JUNTOS, COMO UN MALDITO INSECTO!

¡Qué Lucifer ni que nada!

¡El pequeño Satán superaba sus expectativas por mucho!

¡Era perfecto!

A Euclid le había encantado el muchacho, era evidente que se llevarían muy bien.

Todas las maldades que harían juntos...

¡Ay, si solo supieran!

Añadiendo el absurdo power-up tipo Deus Ex Machina que significaba la posesión del Antebrazo del Dragón Emperador Rojo…

El mismísimo Anticristo destruiría a su nieto bastardo en un santiamén…

Mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, esto era increíblemente conveniente...

Y así, Rizevim Livan Lucifer adiestró con toda su ciencia, todo su afán y todos sus vastos conocimientos al Príncipe de las Tinieblas, quien demostró al mundo sobrenatural que los Demonios seguían siendo y siempre serían la raza más poderosa de la existencia…

 _Fin de la Historia._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Niños, creo que comprenderán...

¡Siempre quise hacer estoooooo!

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

A quien engaño, a nadie le importa…

¿En qué nos quedamos?

Oh, ya lo recuerdo...

* * *

 **-Inframundo-**

* * *

-¿¡PERO QUIÉN CARAJO HIZO ESTOOOOOOOOOOOO!?-

Fue el desgarrador grito del ángel caído conocido con el sobrenombre de "El Relámpago de Dios" que comenzó toda la locura en el instituto de investigación Grigory.

Y no era para menos…

A pesar de las múltiples guerras en las que había luchado…

A pesar de todos los enemigos que tuvo que asesinar con sus propias manos…

A pesar de habérsele roto el alma al contemplar el cuerpo sin vida de su amada Shuri…

El gran y poderoso [Cadre] Baraqiel no pudo evitar su horror al ser testigo del trabajo de un Monstruo genuino.

Decenas de cuervos de plumas negras salieron embalados a registrar los alrededores del recinto, furiosos.

El sentimiento general era evidente…

Su sangre hervía.

¡Querían matar al maldito bastardo hijo de puta que había cometido esa… esa… ¡ABERRACIÓN!

Solo un enfermo mental con ni un sentido del control hubiera podido cometer esa aberración contra la naturaleza.

Y no era para menos, el espectáculo que se ofrecía a los ojos de los incrédulos y totalmente horrorizados caídos era mórbido, en todo el peso de la palabra.

Empalados en unas estacas de hielo, dos ángeles caídas despellejadas y desplumadas miraban con ojos vacíos a sus congéneres.

Músculos y tendones eran perfectamente visibles en lo que quedaban de esas mujeres, por lo menos se adivinaba su género por obvias características biológicas.

Lo más extraño de todo ese bizarro espectáculo es que no salía ni una gota de sangre de sus cuerpos; apenas un delgado hilillo rojo que caía lentamente por la cristalina lanza glaciar, tiñendo esta de un bello rojo cristalizado.

Los matutinos rayos de la dorada estrella de la mañana alumbraban las lanzas de hielo, generando un hermoso y cautivador resplandor rojizo que ensanchaba las sombras de las víctimas; una imagen digna de un cuadro.

Y claro que cierto Príncipe, Monstruo incluso para los mismísimos artistas de la Guerra, no iba a perderse este glorioso momento.

Le satisfacía muchísimo ver los rostros de terror de los espectadores al contemplar de primera mano una de sus Obras Maestras.

Aún hervían en su mente los frescos recuerdos de la elaboración de esa obra que en su sincera opinión dejaba como niños de preescolar a famosos colosos de la historia del Arte.

Qué Miguel Ángel…

Qué Donatello…

Qué Leonardo Da Vinci…

Qué Rafael…

¡Esto los superaba por mucho!

[Tampoco te pases, esos hombres eran unos genios]

(Si los ves desde el ámbito de sus pinturas. Allí no tendría nada que objetar, sabes que mis cualidades de dibujante son tan nulas como el pecho de Shirone)

Volviendo con el espectáculo…

Ahhh… qué hermoso era ver que una de sus obras fuera tan reconocida, a pesar de haber sido expuesta al público por primera vez en la vida…

Era un momento histórico…

Y por supuesto que iba a dejar constancia de ello en la Historia.

¿Qué clase de idiota no registra los momentos más importantes de su vida?

FLASH

FLASH

FLASH

Armado con una letal cámara "Polaroid" de última generación, de esas que usa la policía humana, nuestro afamado castaño registraba este precioso momento para la posteridad.

La expresión en el rostro de Baraqiel valía su peso en oro…

¡¿Quién sabe cuándo podría volver a ver esa expresión de absoluto pavor en su arrugado rostro?!

¡Jajajajajajajajaja!

¡DEBERÍAN DE VERLA!

¡ES PERFECTA PARA UN MEME!

Oh… pero qué tenemos aquí…

La suerte que tienen algunos…

FLASH

Solo miren ese bello rostro cuya antinatural belleza era considerablemente resaltada por la enferma sorpresa que le causó mi Obra…

Un largo cabello violeta…

Unas medidas despampanantes…

FLASH

Un ángel con cuerpo de Diosa vestida con un apretado vestido de ejecutiva que definitivamente no le hacía justicia…

Y a pesar de su caótico estado mental, se mantiene digna como toda una señorita parada en un balcón a unos metros debajo del Monstruo, temblando casi imperceptiblemente…

La famosa [Cadre] Penemue asustada de un mocoso de 18 años...

¡Qué divertido!

FLASH

¿Será de furia?

¿Temor?

¿Impotencia?

¡No lo sabía!

¡Eran tantas emociones que embargaban a los ángeles caídos en esos momentos!

Tristeza…

Ira…

Asco...

Sin contar ese espectacularmente poderoso instinto asesino que proviene de mi espalda…

Una gran arremolinamiento de oscuros sentimientos que armonizaban en esa bella sinfonía que es el pánico…

Qué bonito.

Esperen un segundo…

¿Instinto asesino… detrás mío?

SNIFF SNIFF

Ese inconfundible olor a tabaco y cerveza…

Si ladeaba ligeramente la mirada, veía la muy reconocida sombra del caído milenario que gobernaba Grigory desde el año de la pera...

El Príncipe de la Masacre esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Jijijijijiji… ha pasado un tiempo, viejo. ¿O debería decir… Azazel?- con un cinismo impropio de su edad, al castaño asesino le parecía divertido saber que aquel milenario ángel caído no podía reprocharle nada.

Ese espectáculo había sido posible por la aceptación del caído al plan del castaño…

Solo para detener los planes de uno de los pocos [Cadre] que seguían vivos en la actualidad…

Kokabiel…

Conocido como el "Ángel de las Estrellas" o "La Estrella de Dios", era un ángel caído mencionado en el apócrifo Libro de Enoch…

Según este libro, Kokabiel era conocido por enseñar astronomía a sus allegados…

Me pregunto qué habrá visto en las Estrellas para cometer toda esta locura…

Pero eso no importaba ahora.

Volteando la mirada, no pudo evitar reírse.

Firmemente parado detrás del castaño, contemplando el macabro espectáculo, un furioso varón mechi-dorado apretaba sus puños de tal forma que sus nudillos quedaban blancos, producto de detener su propia circulación sanguínea.

-Se te han pegado sus malas costumbres…- dijo, con odio reprimido en su voz. -Me dan náuseas… ver su sombra reflejada en tí…-

-Y eso es lo que me hace el rival ideal de su nieto…- contestó el castaño, sin ningún ápice de vergüenza. -¿Ahora que lo noto, dónde está el pequeño Vali Lucifer?- poniendo su mano a modo de visor, revisando el área con infantil sencillez. -Me pregunto cómo será… ¡no puedo esperar para conocer personalmente a mi rival!- exclamó con infantil emoción.

Cierto es que el castaño conocía perfectamente quién era su destinado rival…

Pero una cosa es saber de él y otra muy diferente es conocerlo personalmente…

Le daba curiosidad qué podría averiguar de él en su primer encuentro.

Debía de planear una estrategia en contra suya.

No quería dejar cabos sueltos.

-Es una suerte que lo haya enviado a una misión… porque si él te hubiera encontrado…-

-Hubiera muerto- interrumpió de manera seca, borrando todo rastro de inocencia de su rostro.

Eso era un tema muy delicado para él.

Rojo y Blanco…

Nada bueno surgía del encuentro y posterior enfrentamiento de los portadores de los Dragones Celestiales…

La mera existencia del [Juggernaut Drive] así lo confirmaba.

Si se iba a encontrar con su rival, debía ir con una estrategia de contención en caso de lucha…

Debía evitar a toda costa daños colaterales.

-Sobre mi cadáver dejaría que le tocaras ni un solo pelo…- creando una espada de luz que inmediatamente colocó en el espacio vital del castaño. -No olvides quién soy, mocoso…-

-¿Sabes que en términos de poder estoy a la altura de Baraqiel, verdad?- comentó casualmente, ordenando las fotografías que había tomado. -A pesar de ser el líder de Grigory, tu poder es considerablemente más bajo que el del padre de Akeno… podría vencerte sin usar el [Balance Breaker]...-

-No me subestimes, Issei. No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz…- aumentando el poder que imbuía en su arma, Azazel se conducía con una frialdad impropia de su carácter. -Le haría un gran favor al mundo si te matara ahora mismo…-

-Destruyendo todo [Grigory] en el transcurso de la pelea, desatando todo un conflicto con la Facción de los Demonios en el proceso y empeorando la situación diplomática entre el [Cielo] y la Facción de los Ángeles Caídos…- enumeró Issei con los dedos de una mano. -Además, sabes que mi Familia no se quedará de brazos cruzados… se vengarán… y debes saber por experiencia propia…- sonriendo macabramente al recordar una graciosa historia que el Hijo de Lucifer le había contado. -Que los demonios se vengan… cruelmente-

-¡!- Azazel apretó los dientes, en un inútil intento de controlar su rabia.

Sabía perfectamente a qué "experiencia" se refería…

Y el mero hecho de recordarla avivaba su odio contra cierto demonio de cabello plateado.

-¡Tu no sabes nada de eso!- su mano temblaba, tarde o temprano estallaría el combate.

-¡Al igual que tú! ¡No sabes nada!- apretando con fuerza el arma de luz. Podía apreciarse el humo salir de la chamuscada mano, que en esos momentos se cocinaba al estar en contacto con su enemigo natural. -No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz… las Tinieblas son testigas de eso…-

CRASH

La espada de luz fue rota, desapareciendo en miles de diminutas chispas que ofrecían un bello espectáculo lumínico.

-Todo lo que has visto hasta ahora de mí solo son tapaderas para ocultar mi verdadero estilo de combate… Hiraishin no Jutsu… Rasengan… técnicas plagiadas de los Caballeros del Zodiaco… e incluso algunas vistas en Fanfiction… ¿es en serio? ¿Fuiste tan iluso para no sospechar que ocultaba adrede mis verdaderas habilidades?- exclamó, incrédulo.

De verdad esperaba mucho más de un hombre como Azazel.

-¡!- eso tomó por sorpresa a Azazel; tenía que ponerse a investigar seriamente al [Sekiryuutei]. -¡Aún así, no logro comprender qué mierda quieres lograr con todo esto!- señalando a los cadáveres de sus subordinadas.

Qué lindo vocabulario tenía el cuervo…

Pero dejando de lado eso...

No lo entendía…

Simplemente no podía entenderlo…

Al igual que todos…

Este hombre solo era capaz de ver la punta del iceberg, pero no lograba visualizar el bloque completo...

Qué decepción…

Me pregunto si con una pequeña ayuda de parte mía lograría comprender...

-Solo las Tinieblas saben el porqué de mi accionar… solo si llegas a comprender su belleza lograrás comprenderme a mí…- susurró, presa de una inusual melancolía.

Levantando la mirada al Cielo.

Sonriendo agradecido al ver las cómplices nubes esconder al Astro Rey, sumiendo de oscuridad al afamado instituto.

Azazel no supo qué responder.

Su mente era un Caos.

¿La belleza de las Tinieblas?

¿Qué demonios hay de bello en la oscuridad?

¡No tenía sentido!

-¿Querías un Monstruo que sembrara el terror entre tus hombres? Pues he aquí el resultado- señalando con añoranza su "Obra", extendiendo sus dedos, como si buscara atrapar algo. -Ahora ellas son eternas, como las oscuras Tinieblas… dos almas en pena más que me esperan impacientes a las entradas del Hades… deseosas de darme la bienvenida… susurrando mi nombre…- cerrando sus dedos, formando un puño. -Eternas… la luz brilla y se extingue… pero las Tinieblas siempre estarán allí… las compañeras silenciosas… tal vez sea eso lo que me hace temerlas y amarlas tanto...-

Azazel seguía sin entender…

¿Amar y temer a las Tinieblas?

¿El Hades?

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando Issei?

¡No tenía ningún sentido!

-En fin… mis luceros me están esperando en la tierra de los vivos… dejemos a los muertos descansar… se lo merecen…- levantándose lentamente. -Es hora de hacer tu jugada, Azazel. El pánico justifica los medios. Barre con todo y encuentra al responsable de todo esto… todo Grigory estará apoyándote… al igual que yo…- caminando hasta quedar de espaldas al caído.

Una suave brisa acarició los cabellos de ambos seres, levantando a sus anchas ligeros mechones castaños y dorados respectivamente.

-Que comience el Juego de Sombras… Kokabiel… ¡yo te reto!- murmuró lúgubremente chasqueando los dedos para inmediatamente después desaparecer en un parpadeo.

PAM

Un objeto cayó al suelo, rodando hasta quedar a los pies del confundido caído.

-¿Juego de Sombras?- se preguntó Azazel, pensativo.

Arrodillándose.

Recogiendo el pequeño objeto que resultó ser una pieza de Ajedrez.

Un Rey, para ser más precisos.

Tallado a mano (como pudieron notar sus experimentados ojos), era una pieza de madera de arce, pintada (también a mano) con pintura naranja.

Perfectamente barnizada, era una pequeña obra maestra.

Azazel había comprendido que las palabras de Issei no podían tomarse a la ligera, por lo que decidió pensar en la significatividad de este regalo.

Naranja…

Color relacionado principalmente a la alegría, la creatividad; al éxito.

¿Le deseaba suerte?

No…

Si la pieza era para él, Issei lo consideraba un líder capaz.

Alegría… creatividad… éxito…

Si él representaba al Rey, seguramente Issei tenía esas ideas de él.

No era malo, por lo menos ahora sabía que Issei le tenía en estima.

Madera de Arce…

La "Mente Abierta"...

Los caídos eran seres muy liberales, esa fue la principal razón de su expulsión del [Cielo]...

Hasta allí, nada fuera de lo normal.

Una persona fuera de lo común...

¿Le estaba llamando raro?

No… le estaba diciendo que era un persona única… uno de los motivos por los que le regaló la pieza...

Lleno de imaginación y originalidad…

Ciertamente sus ideas innovadoras sobre las [Sacred Gear] eran muy originales, pero no era para tanto.

Lo pensaría más a detalle un rato después.

Tímido y reservado…

Considerando su personalidad, probablemente Issei le estaría tomando el pelo.

Ambicioso…

Totalmente cierto.

Orgulloso…

Por supuesto que en el buen sentido de la palabra.

Seguro de sí mismo…

Evidentemente.

Con sed de nuevas experiencias…

Obvio.

Algunas veces nervioso…

Cuando se trataba de la seguridad de sus camaradas, los nervios se le crispaban.

Muy acertado.

Tiene muchas complejidades…

Otra vez llamándolo raro.

Aunque pensándolo mejor eso escondía un significado más profundo del que aparentaba.

Buena memoria…

Ok, por alguna razón no le gustaba por dónde estaba yendo la cosa.

Aprende rápidamente…

Sí, definitivamente no le estaba gustando.

Con una vida amorosa complicada…

¡PERO QUÉ HIJO DE PUTA! ¿¡POR QUÉ INSISTÍA TANTO EN METER EL DEDO EN LA LLAGA!?

" _Le gusta impresionar"_

Un antinatural escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Si algo había aprendido a lo largo de su longeva existencia, era confiar en sus instintos.

Y sus instintos le decían que hiciera todo lo posible para salvar a aquellas pobres camaradas que morían lentamente empaladas en esas frías estacas de hielo sólido.

Pero eso era ilógico, ellas estaban muertas…

" _¿O tal vez no?"_

TROOOOOOOOOMMPPPPPPPPPP

Un poderoso relámpago cayó "coincidentemente" en los cadáveres empalados… quienes comenzaron a gritar desgarradoramente.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- el sonoro grito de horror de una de las mujeres empaladas al sentir su carne quemarse como salchicha en la parrilla no pudo compararse al nivel de impotencia que Azazel sintió en esos momentos.

Ahora todo tenía sentido…

Una vez más, Issei Hyoudou le había demostrado lo blando que se había vuelto con el pasar del tiempo…

Qué imbécil había sido.

Resignado y herido en lo más profundo de su alma, solo pudo ser espectador de la cruel agonía de dos de sus camaradas, sabiendo que nada podía hacer para salvarlas.

-¡AYUDAAAAAAAAA! ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!- suplicaban en vano las dos caídas, quienes lloraban al darse con la cruda realidad.

Nadie podía ayudarlas.

Por supuesto que las intenciones nobles de algunos de sus camaradas al intentar apagar el fuego les conmovió hasta lo más profundo, pero no lo suficiente.

A cada chorro de agua, hechizo congelador o método anti-incendios que usaran, el fuego aumentaba su fuerza a niveles infernales, haciendo imposible acercarse sin riesgo a sufrir unas muy serias quemaduras.

La desesperación de aquellos seres expulsados de la morada celestial por la Gracia de Dios era palpable, a pesar de ser un sentimiento completamente abstracto.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- el ensordecedor grito de dolor de las ángeles no ayudaba en nada a la moral de sus compañeros, quienes lloraban en silencio al sentirse tan impotentes.

Y entonces sucedió:

Con un desgarrador grito, el fuego aumentó tanto su temperatura que carbonizó todo a su paso, incluyendo, obviamente, los cuerpos de aquellas ángeles caídas.

Sus nombres…

 _Kalawarner y Mittelt…_

 _Feliz pareja desde el momento de su Caída_

-¡AZAZEL-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-fue lo último que se escuchó de aquellas ángeles caídas antes que sus vidas se extinguieran por siempre.

* * *

 **-Mundo Humano-**

 **(Un mes después)**

* * *

Si tuviéramos que resumir la vida de cualquier estudiante promedio, todo se reduciría sencillamente a una pequeña premisa:

Estudiar.

Toda la vida escolar gira en torno a esa minúscula palabra de 8 letras; 4 vocales y 4 consonantes.

Sobrecargados con unos insípidos deberes (*cof* *cof* torturas *cof* *cof*), conocidos mundialmente bajo el infame nombre de "tareas", estos jóvenes en la flor de su juventud reprimen su intrínseca originalidad bajo limitantes estándares que la sociedad impone.

No es justo.

Tarea.

Palabra de origen árabe, en nuestro idioma esa misma palabra sería traducida como "asignación" o "trabajo que debe de realizarse en corto tiempo"...

Qué irónico considerando que de esta misma palabra derivó el verbo "tara", que por coincidencias del destino significa "vicio" y "defecto" al mismo tiempo…

¿Qué gran coincidencia, no es así?

¡Incluso la ONU está en debate para abolir las tareas del sistema educativo mundial!

¿Y saben algo? ¡Tienen muchos motivos para sugerir eso!

La misma humanidad conspiraba para "uniformar" a las futuras generaciones; objetivo muy ridículo considerando que cualquiera de esas brillantes luces podría guiar a la humanidad a un futuro mejor.

Pero no.

Los humanos le temen a todo lo que no conocen, imagínense el pavor que les causa ver que de sus mismísimas entrañas un elemento comienza a imponer nuevas ideas totalmente desconocidas e innovadoras.

Los humanos son únicos, en mi sincera opinión tiene muchísimas más posibilidades que cualquier otro ser sobrenatural.

Aunque siempre hay algo que nos quite la Fe en ella.

Creo que ya lo adivinaron, pero por si a alguien no le ha quedado claro se lo digo explícitamente: ABORREZCO CON TODA MI ALMA LAS TAREAS.

Vamos…

¿A quién no le ha arruinado una tarde de amigos un trabajo?

¿A quién no le ha jodido la noche entera devanándose los sesos intentando formular un maldito compuesto químico?

¿O quién no ha temblado de indignación cuando el profesor de álgebra te deja una recuperación de 5 hojas con 50 ejercicios cada una, con el único objetivo de hallar una escurridiza "x"?

¡Por favor!

¿¡A quién #$% se le ocurrió mezclar letras, números fraccionarios y radicales en una misma operación!?

¿¡De qué te sirve eso!?

¿Acaso uno va a comprar pan y le dice al panadero: "Por favor, deme los ⅝ de los 2/7 de la raíz cúbica de "x+y-z" sumado a los "3x+7y-6z" de un pan francés?

¡Salud mental, por el amor de Dios!

¡Está científicamente comprobado que un estudiante que invierte una hora en tareas rinde muchísimo más que uno que pasa CUATRO HORAS practicando el mismo tema!

¡Son la mayor fuente de estrés!

¡Uno de cada 7 estudiantes se suicida por la tensión que las tareas le causan!

¡No hay tiempo para vivir su vida!

¡Es más, la desperdician por gusto!

Aunque lamentablemente, algunas personas no compartían mi opinión…

O simplemente ignoraban todos estos vitales detalles, desperdiciando su vida inútilmente en cosas que sinceramente no servían mucho para sobrevivir en este mundo cruel.

Este último era el caso de Kaori Murayama.

-Dios mío, ayúdame…- aguantando el dolor de cabeza al pronunciar esa palabra debido a su nueva condición.

Sí… acostumbrarse a no invocar el nombre de Dios en vano era tarea difícil…

Ciertamente la situación en la que aceptó su transformación a una raza aparentemente inmortal no es una que pueda calificarse de "agradable"...

Y pensar que Issei lidiaba con esos cuervos desde muchísimo antes que ella estuviera en pañales…

Issei…

Sus mejillas no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al recordarlo.

Quería estar a su lado...

Pero la realidad suele ser muy cruel.

No podía engañar a nadie, y mucho menos a ella misma.

Como toda estudiante que se respeta, el estudio es prioridad, incluso ante temas tan hermosos como el amor.

Eran las cinco de la mañana, y la joven castaña no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche tratando de hallar la suma de los cuadrados de dos números que no conocía, sabiendo que la suma de dichos números daba 35 y el producto de los mismos resultaba 22.

 _A + B = 35_

 _A x B = 22_

-No entiendo ni chucha…- se lamentó Murayama, resignada a llevar el curso a cargo.

Nunca le había interesado ahondar en cosas tan abstractas y absurdas como las matemáticas, y sinceramente pensaba que nunca las entendería.

Su cabeza le reclamaba cada vez que intentaba forzar su cerebro a entender esas tonterías.

-Satán-sama, si es que existe… por favor ayúdeme- con las manos entrelazadas, Kaori le suplicaba al Rey de Todos los Demonios para que iluminara su mente con su milenaria sabiduría. -Por favor…-

Entonces todo se volvió negro.

XXXXX

Unas vigorosas manos, delicadas al tacto, rodearon suavemente su cintura.

Emanando fuerza y poder.

Sentía el aliento del Diablo en su nuca; y aún sin saber por qué, susurró:

-Issei…- cargada del afecto que solo una adolescente puede profesar a su primer amor, Kaori Murayama sabía que su amado había respondido a sus plegarias.

 _-Lo que sucede es que necesitas otra estrategia…-_ condescendientemente, el Diablo usó su poder para dibujar en esa infinita oscuridad la inteligente interpretación.

 _A + B = 35_

 _A x B = 22_

Escritas las palabras al rojo vivo en la oscuridad, el Diablo se dejó ver, tomando la forma de un sumamente atractivo castaño.

-¿Me ayudarás?- esperanzada, no pudo evitar tomar con fuerza las manos de su enamorado, con una mirada soñadora.

 _-Por supuesto, cariño-_ acortando la distancia, el Diablo le robó un escueto beso en los labios, sonrojando a niveles insospechados a la feliz castaña. _-Todo aquel que busca con desespero ayuda en las Tinieblas, verá respondida su plegaria, si es que en verdad lo desea…-_ separándose.

Convirtiéndose en una nube de luces multicolores que resaltaron la operación antes descrita.

 _-Comencemos con lo evidente… el tema es productos notables… así que dime… ¿Ves en alguna parte un indicio de producto notable?-_

-No- confundida, la castaña dijo lo primero que vio. -Eso es lo que me confunde… según el profesor debo de usar productos notables… pero no se puede...-

 _-Porque así lo crees tú…¿Su profesor no les enseñó que pueden darle forma de producto notable?-_

 _-_ ¿¡SE PODÍA HACER ESO!?- incrédula, en la mente de la joven Murayama se cometía un brutal asesinato en contra del desgraciado profesor de matemáticas.

El Diablo no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, divertido.

Esa chica siempre le sacaba una sonrisa.

 _-Ahora que lo sabes… es hora de despertar…-_

-¡!-

XXXXX

Todo volvió a la normalidad…

Bueno…

Casi todo.

Kaori Murayama se encontraba acostada en su cama, vestida únicamente con una reveladora camisa blanca semitransparente y unas lindas bragas de encaje del mismo color.

Su cabello, usualmente amarrado en dos coletas, estaba completamente suelto y por alguna extraña intervención sobrenatural no estaba despeinado.

Pero lo más relevante…

Cierto joven castaño de ojos escarlata sentado al lado de su pequeño escritorio… y veinte hojas de ejercicios de recuperación de matemáticas resueltos a su costado.

Por lo que pudo distinguir desde el cómodo ángulo en el que se encontraba, la letra parecía ser la de ella.

¿Issei había logrado copiar su caligrafía al más mínimo detalle?

-Sí… lo hice…- respondió el castaño a la muda pregunta de la joven, quien se sorprendió al verse descubierta. -Buenos días... Kaori-chan-

-Buenos días…- percatandose de ciertos detalles. -¿Por qué estoy… prácticamente desnuda?-

-... detalles sin importancia- restando atención al asunto. -¿Sabes que no haré tu tarea toda la vida, verdad?-

-Lo sé…- un poco triste.

Sonriendo, el castaño se acercó a la chica, sentándose al borde de su cama.

Kaori se aferró a él, embriagándose con el aroma del chico a su lado.

Entrelazando sus delicados brazos sobre su cuello.

Pegando su muy dotado y bien trabajado cuerpo a sus espaldas.

-No te entristezcas, mi niña… no estoy molesto ni mucho menos decepcionado de tí- para gran sorpresa y estupefacción de la joven castaña, Issei nuevamente había adivinado sus pensamientos. -No te estoy echando en cara nada… deberías saber que siempre te ayudaré en lo que pueda…-

-Pero…-

-Sssshhhhh…- susurró Issei, calmado. -No pienses que dependes de mí… la dependencia es de personas con carácter débil… buscando desesperadamente aprobación, faltos de originalidad... y tu tienes un gran carácter... Kaori…-

-¡!- definitivamente a la joven Murayama le encantaba que Issei dijera su nombre sin honoríficos.

Su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez que lo hacía.

Le hacía sentirse caliente…

Y en el sentido nada santo de la palabra.

Jalando sus brazos levemente, el rostro de la castaña quedó a centímetros del de Issei, provocando un lindo rubor en las mejillas de la joven.

-Me encanta tu carácter… eres amable, comprensiva, divertida y muy espontánea… adoro tu originalidad, no tienes miedo en ser como eres o decir lo que piensas… una mujer como tú es más difícil de encontrar que un Sprite Dragon…- acariciando lentamente la mejilla de la castaña.

-Qué friki que eres…- murmuró Murayama acercando su rostro.

Cerrando sus ojos.

El castaño sonrió, contento.

-Y orgulloso de serlo…- fundiendo sus labios en un tímido beso.

No era un beso muy apasionado que digamos, era solo un inocente beso de niños; por supuesto que eso no le quitaba su detalle.

Era un lindo detalle, Issei se embriagaba de la pureza y amor que esa inocente niña le profesaba.

Y por supuesto que le gustaba.

Dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, el castaño deslizó suavemente su mano en las suaves piernas de Murayama, quien en un violento despertar de hormonas profundizó el beso usando su lengua.

Ni corto ni perezoso, el castaño correspondió con la misma intensidad, pasando su mano ahora por entre los muslos de la chica, sintiéndola estremecerse ante su tacto.

Tomándola de la cintura, por supuesto sin dejar de besarla con pasión, ahora Issei se encontraba encima de Kaori, mientras subía el nivel y acariciaba el bien formado trasero de la joven.

La chica gimió de sorpresa; sonriendo con picardía se separó del castaño.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó coqueta, abriendo sus piernas.

Rodeando la cintura del castaño con ella.

-Mentiría si dijera que no…- mirándola con deseo, por supuesto que en la mente de nuestro protagonista pensamientos nada santos se creaban a cada segundo que pasaba, teniendo como protagonistas a él y cierta pervertida joven castaña. -Soy un chico de 18 años, después de todo… y sé perfectamente lo que estás pensando…- apretando con un poco de fuerza uno de los grandes pechos de la joven por debajo de su camisa.

-¡Kyaaaa!~ gimió Kaori lujuriosamente al verse descubierta. -Entonces sabes lo que deseo, ¿no?-

-Evidentemente…- al comenzar a masajear su pecho, el castaño tapaba con su otra mano la boca de la joven, conteniendo a duras penas sus gemidos. -Eres una pervertida…- besando con pasión su blanco cuello.

-Gyaaan~… y orgullosa de serlo…- replicó la joven, muy excitada.

El castaño se encontraba increíblemente feliz.

(¡Perfecta!)

-Pero creo que tendrás que dejar esas ganas para cuando estemos verdaderamente a solas…- dejando de masajear el gran pecho de la joven Murayama.

-Mooooouuuuuu… qué malo… dejar a una pura e inocente colegiala enamorada… *Sniff* *Sniff*... con ganas de más…- dramatizó teatralmente la castaña al más puro estilo de actriz sobrevalorada de telenovela mexicana.

-Bueno… no puedo negar que como todo varón saludable yo también lo deseo…- confesó. -Pero considera que hay más personas viviendo en esta misma casa… a tu pequeño hermanito menor le impresionaría en demasía ver a su querida y adorada hermana mayor copular salvajemente con un completo desconocido…- Kaori se sonrojó atómicamente al imaginarse la escena.

Issei sonrió diabólicamente.

Ganas no le faltaban para cometer esa locura… pero ese día no disponía de ese tiempo.

Asuntos de mayor importancia le ataban.

-...Tu madre seguramente te mandaría inmediatamente a un convento alejado de la civilización por resto de tu inmortal vida… a tu padre le daría un paro cardíaco…-

-¡Ya entendí! ¡Ya entendí!- chilló infantilmente la castaña, haciendo pucheros. -No es justo…-

-La vida no es justa, cariño…- riendo ahogadamente sintiendo como Kaori trataba inútilmente de pegarle, sintiendo a duras penas unas caricias. -Si esa es toda tu fuerza tendremos que entrenar duro…- burlón.

-¡Mouuu! ¡Abusón!-

PAM

Kaori logró acertar un golpe directo a la nariz del castaño.

Con su fuerza aumentada como diablesa reencarnada que era, pensó que eso habría sido suficiente como por lo menos hacerlo quejarse.

Pero…

-Jijijijijijijiji… posees la pieza de [Caballo], Kaori... darte de ostias con los puños... definitivamente no es lo tuyo…- murmuró divertido el castaño, revisando discretamente su reloj, apartando sin ninguna resistencia el puño de la joven. -Pero creo que tengo tiempo para enseñarte un pequeño truco…- guiñando el ojo.

-¿?-

[Carpe Diem, compañero. Así la muchacha tendrá recursos en contra de acosos sexuales. Ahorras tiempo y ella aprende a defenderse sola]

(¿Ahorrar? Ddraig, prefiero mil veces "malgastar" mi tiempo enseñando a Kaori a defenderse sola cuando yo no esté cerca. Mientras esté en mi presencia, la protegeré con todo lo que tengo)

- _Levántate…_ \- ordenó suavemente, siendo su orden cumplida sin rechistar. -Puede que te falte mucho para poder hacerme frente en una pelea, pero contra los humanos del instituto será relativamente más fácil…-

-¿?- Murayama no entendía nada.

-Dime, Kaori-chan…- sonriendo perversamente. -¿Qué harías si alguien hiciera… esto?-

PLAFF

La pobre chica se sonrojó salvajemente.

¿El motivo?

Issei le había palmeado el trasero… de forma bastante atrevida.

-¡Kyaa… hmp!- al instante el castaño le abrazó el cuello con su brazo izquierdo mientras con la mano libre le tapaba la boca, desestabilizando a la chica con sus piernas quien quedó a su completa merced.

-No grites o llamarás la atención de tus padres…- susurró Issei en la oreja de la chica. -Ahora te soltaré… y no grites…-

La castaña asintió.

Como había acordado, Issei la soltó, aprovechando en sobar a la ruborizada muchacha que no hizo nada para impedírselo.

-Si gritas probablemente tu enemigo haga lo mismo que yo… esa fue la postura básica para una ruptura de quijada... estilo demoníaco, por supuesto…- explicó el castaño, haciendo tragar saliva a la joven. -Primero que todo, relájate. Si pierdes la calma, estás muerta-

La castaña asintió.

Relajando su pulso.

-Muy bien… ahora… ¿tortura o escape?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué harías si un pervertido te agarrara el trasero? ¿Lo torturarías o simplemente lo dejarías aturdido para irte del lugar?-

-¡Lo torturaría!- exclamó convencida.

-Mal, eres una estudiante débil e indefensa- negó Issei tajantemente. -Tienes que mantener tu papel como humana a como dé lugar. No podemos arriesgarnos a que los humanos sepan de nuestra verdadera naturaleza…-

-Pero…-

-Pero podemos hacernos pasar por humanos que saben de defensa personal y gran fuerza física- levantando el dedo en tono aleccionador. -Imagina que estás caminando y viene un pervertido como yo a tocarte el trasero… que por cierto está más bueno que el pan caliente- haciendo la finta. -Retrocede tu pie izquierdo y písame el pie. Con todas tus fuerzas…-

Haciendo lo pedido, la castaña pisó el pie de Issei.

Por supuesto que esto no le dolió en lo más mínimo.

-Ahora tu oponente estará desorientado unos pocos segundos. Voltea tu cuerpo y ponte en la postura que usas para dar una estocada-

El relacionar la defensa personal con el kendo le hizo más sencillas las cosas a Kaori.

Lo hizo como si de respirar se tratase.

Pies a la altura de los hombros, los dedos apuntando a su agresor, rodillas flexionadas y el torso inclinado para darle fuerza al estoque.

-La mano izquierda formando un ángulo recto a la altura del cuello- corrigiendo fraternalmente la postura de la joven. -La otra mano a la altura de la cadera, formando un puño… la cabeza fuera de un posible contraataque… nunca pierdas de vista a tu objetivo…-

Kaori aprendía rápido.

Internamente ya tenía memorizada la postura; preparada mecánicamente para reaccionar ante el impulso.

-Relaja el puño mientras lo trasladas… aprétalo al sentir el impacto… directo a la cara… sin rodeos ni arcos… el poder del golpe viene de la cadera y el torso, no de la trayectoria del brazo…- sonriendo al ver a su alumna ejecutar a la perfección lo pedido.

(Excelente)

-Muy bien…- felicitó Issei, mientras la castaña abandonaba su postura, contenta por haberlo logrado. -Pongamos en práctica lo aprendido…-

Sin previo aviso, el castaño se colocó detrás de Kaori a una velocidad de miedo…

PLAFF

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kaori pisó el pie con una fuerza que impresionó al castaño.

Volteando inmediatamente en una perfecta postura, dirigió con velocidad su delicado puño a la cara de Issei…

PAM

Impactando con mucha más fuerza que su patético intento de hace unos minutos.

Por lo menos ese golpe le había dado cosquillas.

Aunque a Murayama le dolió más que a él.

Su brazo se resintió entero; parecía como si le hubiera pegado a una plancha de acero ridículamente dura.

-Auuuch…- murmuró Kaori, adolorida.

-Tienes suerte de no haberte roto la mano… usualmente todos los reencarnados que intentan enfrentarme terminan muertos o seriamente lesionados…- comentó casualmente.

-¡!- eso tomó por sorpresa a Kaori.

-Ahora tengo que irme- tomando la mano de la chica entre las suyas, besándola, provocando que la joven se ruborizara. -Adiós, cariño, nos vemos en la escuela…-

-A…- muy tarde.

El castaño desapareció en un parpadeo, dejando la estancia como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

 **-En alguna otra parte del Mundo Humano-**

 **(Una hora después)**

* * *

-Haaaa… haaa… haaa…- jadeaba cansado cierto joven castaño primo de cierto ilustre criminal redimido corriendo rápidamente por un camino de grava, ubicado en las profundidades de cierto bosque.

-¡Rápido Ryu! ¡Issei nos va a encontrar pronto!- chilló una joven de sedoso cabello carmesí, aterrada.

Jadeando pesadamente, estos dos jóvenes, Maestra y siervo, venían huyendo despavoridamente del Hijo de Satanás.

Mirando hacia atrás cada cierto tiempo.

Vigilando cada sombra que se asomaba por entre la espesura de los matorrales.

¿Qué había sucedido?

Comencemos desde el principio.

Hace un mes, en pos de superación personal, Rias Gremory había decidido entrenar personalmente a su siervo conocido ahora bajo el sobrenombre de Ryu.

¿El porqué de esa extraña resolución?

Rias se negó a decirlo, y a pesar de la insistencia del Hijo de Satán, se mantuvo firme en su negativa.

Issei no volvió a tocar el tema; si Rias tenía motivos para ocultarle secretos era algo que no le interesaba, después de todo, respetaba íntegramente su intimidad.

La rutina no era nada del otro mundo:

El adolescente reencarnado tenía que correr 20 kilómetros en la zona residencial a paso ligero, luego 100 vueltas a esta misma zona a máxima velocidad para después finalizar con planchas entre otros ejercicios más.

A pesar de ser demonios, Rias decidió entrenar a plena luz del día, tiempo en que los demonios son más débiles, sobre todo los recién reencarnados.

Eso lo comprendo perfectamente.

Entrenar en la mañana donde somos más débiles es donde un demonio se hace mentalmente más fuerte, afirma tu carácter y alimenta tu voluntad.

Aunque luego de esta "extenuante" rutina de ejercicios el joven demonio tenía serios dolores musculares, al pasar los días fue acostumbrándose, para su gran sorpresa.

A las dos semanas podía hacer esos ejercicios fácilmente, es más; sus tiempos de pista en las clases de Educación Física se habían reducido drásticamente y ya no era tan agotador correr largas distancias.

Pero no era suficiente.

Un día como cualquiera, Hyoudou Issei decidió acompañar a ambos demonios en su entrenamiento…

Que por cierto para él no era más que un lindo paseo a paso de tortuga.

Cuando le expresó su opinión a su no-oficial novia, esta no se lo tomó muy bien.

Tal vez ella malinterpretó su comentario… tal vez pude haber elegido mejor mis palabras… francamente no lo sé…

El punto es que Rias me respondió de manera muy vulgar y grosera… cosa muy rara en ella.

Obviamente este comportamiento disparó las alarmas en el Monstruo, quien velando por su felicidad mandó a hacer averiguaciones por el Inframundo…

Ciertamente el resultado de sus pesquisas le enfureció en demasía.

Qué estúpida…

¡¿COMO #$%& NO SE LE OCURRIÓ DECÍRMELO?!

En fin, buscaría el momento adecuado para confrontarla.

Ahora comenzaba lo bueno:

Luego de una acalorada discusión, la pelirroja cometió un gravísimo error de juicio… de forma no intencionada y francamente estúpida, logró tocar un tema muy sensible para el castaño…

Una de las pocas cosas que nunca permitiría que dude NADIE…

Ni siquiera el mismísimo Dios…

 _Sus sentimientos._

Sin ninguna clase de fundamento, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de decir (de maneras no muy correctas) que él la consideraba como una especie de juguete… que repudiaba con todo su ser la maldita sangre que corría por mis venas… que soy un malvado sin sentimientos… el "villano" de la película…

Muy bien…

¿Quiere un "villano"?

Entonces yo le daría un Monstruo.

Le dí mi palabra que si ella y Ryu lograban sobrevivir… 3 segundos en contra mía peleando yo de manera realmente seria… me retractaría de todo lo que dije…

En sencillas palabras:

Yo, Hyoudou Issei, Príncipe de la Masacre, el [Sekiryuutei] más fuerte de toda la Historia, Hijo del Diablo, miembro más joven del [TrÍo de la Destrucción], Cuarto [Súper-Demonio], Heredero al Trono del Inframundo, Rey Demonio Satanás...

Entre otros muchísimos apodos que me guardaré de mencionar para no pecar de vanidoso ni ególatra…

Enfrentaría con la completa intención de aniquilar a la hermana del actual Maou Lucifer, Rias Gremory, "La Princesa del Cabello de la Ruina Carmesí", y su siervo, Hyoudou Issei, alias "Ryu", extraoficial [Sekiryuutei].

Rias y Ryu tenían permitido usar magia, el poder de Ddraig/Gaeld, armas, familiares, volar, esconderse o lo que ellos vieran que es más conveniente para enfrentarme por 3 segundos…

En cuanto a mí, me comprometía a solamente usar el guantelete del [Boosted Gear]; nada de magia y solo mi habilidad física.

En conclusión, mi cuerpo, el guantelete rojo y artes marciales.

Confiada en saber todo sobre mis habilidades y excesiva confianza en su talento, Rias aceptó el reto.

El resultado…

PAM

SLASH

En dos segundos Ryu se rompió la cabeza y 3 costillas… mientras colocaba una de las cuchillas del [Boosted Gear] peligrosamente cerca del cuello de Rias…

Usando solamente una mano…

¿Cómo lo hice?

Muy sencillo.

En menos de un segundo corrí hacia Ryu y le dí un puñetazo a la cara con mi mano derecha...

Para luego retroceder el brazo izquierdo y que la cuchilla que sobresalía del guantelete se posicionara a escasos centímetros del cuello de Rias…

Nada del otro mundo.

El punto es que ambos hubieran muerto si la batalla hubiera sido real.

Dispuesta a no rendirse, Rias decidió que entrenaría con ellos todos los días…

Lo que nos lleva al momento actual.

¿El objetivo?

Expliquemos la situación para que ustedes, hijos y queridos lectores, lo entiendan.

El camino de grava que recorrían Maestra y Sirviente llevaba a la salida del bosque, en el que por cierto ellos se encontraban desde las 5:00 de la mañana.

El Príncipe de la Masacre les había impuesto dos condiciones para retractarse, debían ganárselo o buscar una nueva oportunidad. Para lo primero solo había un requisito: debían de lograr darle su golpe más poderoso, que en el caso de Rias sería una ingente cantidad de [Poder de la Destrucción] comprimido en una pequeña esfera y en el de Ryu sería el [Dragon Shoot].

Pero no todo era tan fácil; solo podían usar sus "ataques finales" una única vez, es decir, en el momento que los lanzaran sería la primera y última oportunidad, si llegaban a fallar, debían de reiniciar desde el comienzo del camino… que por cierto se internaba en el bosque, donde el asesino se ocultaba.

Para lo segundo simplemente tenían que seguir el camino hasta salir del bosque, por supuesto que incluso si se les ocurría volar de nada serviría; se convertirían en unos blancos perfectos para que el asesino practicara tiro al blanco.

Lastimosamente escapar era muy difícil, y vencer era casi imposible. El dúo Gremory solo lograba escapar porque según Issei: "Verlos correr y esconderse era muy divertido, y que sería una pena no volver a disfrutar de ese gracioso espectáculo".

-¡Rápido, ya casi llegamos a la salida!- exclamó Rias, corriendo con todas sus energías para llegar al final del bosque y por fin escapar de ese horrendo Monstruo.

-¡Buchou! ¡Vamos a lograrlo!- Ryu chilló eufórico, al llegar a la salida podría curarse las heridas que el Monstruo le había ocasionado, y que por cierto dolían mucho.

La Fortuna parecía sonreírles el día de hoy a los jóvenes demonios…

Pero nada es tan sencillo en esta vida.

FLIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-¡NO, AHORA NOOOOO!-

FUASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Una enorme ráfaga de aire con el ímpetu de una estampida de toros alejó a ambos demonios de su ansiada libertad…

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

Rompiendo un par de árboles en el proceso.

Gracias a las habilidades adquiridas durante el mes de brutal entrenamiento, Rias y Ryu pudieron conseguir caer de pie, gran logro considerando que en las semanas anteriores este par terminaba inconsciente.

Colocándose en posición de batalla rápidamente, esperaron tranquilamente el inevitable enfrentamiento.

El Diablo apareció.

Vestido con el habitual uniforme masculino de la Academia Kuoh, el Príncipe de la Masacre bloqueaba la salida con una expresión neutra.

[Diabolos Gear]

[Boost]

-¡Grooooooooaaaaaaaaaaarrrrr!- sin esperar ningún comentario Ryu se lanzó al ataque, seguido inmediatamente después por Issei. Había que admitirlo, el taijutsu del joven Hyoudou había mejorado mucho.

Con un potente salto llegó a donde el castaño, dando una patada con su pierna derecha que el asesino bloqueó con su antebrazo derecho. Sin darle un respiro, el joven Gremory intentó dar otra patada con su pierna izquierda, siendo nuevamente bloqueada por el antebrazo izquierdo del Diablo.

[Boost]

Usando el antebrazo del Monstruo como apoyo, el castaño dio una mortal hasta quedar a una buena distancia de su oponente, agachando su cuerpo en el momento justo que su Maestra lanzaba unas cuantas ráfagas de poder demoníaco.

Esquivando tranquilamente la letal andanada de energía carmesí, el Diablo corrió en dirección a sus víctimas a tal velocidad que lograba crear imágenes residuales de su persona. El castaño [Peón] lo imitó, pero a diferencia del Diablo aún no lograba crear imágenes residuales; debía de aumentar su velocidad.

[Boost]

Dando nuevamente un salto, el [Peón] Gremory dio dos patadas consecutivas en dirección al rostro del castaño, quien al igual que en la anterior ocasión bloqueó estas tentativas con sus antebrazos.

PAM

PAM

PAM

Aterrizando en el suelo, Ryu volvió al ataque con un jab directo al rostro del Diablo, siendo su puño desviado por el antebrazo derecho de su oponente. El Diablo atacó con un golpe directo a la cara de su oponente, quien imitando a su Maestro desvió su puño con su propio antebrazo.

[Boost]

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

Los golpes iban y venían a una rapidez asombrosa, ambos contrincantes sonreían de oreja a oreja; definitivamente estaban disfrutando el combate. Rias se les unía ocasionalmente con unas potentes ráfagas de poder demoníaco en dirección al Diablo, pero solo bastaba un sencillo movimiento de piernas para esquivar esos lentos ataques mágicos.

Ciertamente eran poderosos, un demonio normal no saldría muy bien librado si una de esas concentraciones de magia llegaba a darle, e Issei y Ryu sabían eso a la perfección. Los recuerdos de lo compartido en el mes llegaban a sus mentes a cada minuto que se prolongaba el encarnizado combate, y a pesar de no ser precisamente "buenos" recuerdos los tres demonios no podían evitar formar unas discretas sonrisas.

[Boost]

Aún recordaban cómo en las primeras semanas de "entrenamiento" Rias tenía una puntería malísima, acertando a puros árboles y por una extraña intervención divina a su objetivo… que para su gran desgracia y vergüenza era el pobre Ryu.

Cuántas cicatrices creamos en esos lejanos días… heridas mortales… cortes profundos… agotamiento mágico… ay, qué recuerdos…

PAM

Un golpe certero bloqueado por Ryu hizo que el Diablo replanteara su estrategia. Realizando una mortal que dejaría en vergüenza a cualquier medallista olímpico, el Diablo se posicionó detrás de Rias, quien rápidamente se volteó…

Para apreciar un borrón negro-castaño moverse a una velocidad de miedo alrededor de ella y su querido siervo, haciendo imposible su localización.

[Boost]

Por lo menos para ella. Ryu, quien siempre era el que tenía que enfrentar al Diablo en combate mano a mano, se había acostumbrado completamente a su velocidad. Cierto es que no lograba reaccionar a la velocidad tipo Rey Demonio de Issei, pero por lo menos lograba verlo; logro muy admirable que llenaba de orgullo a su Maestra.

(Derecha, izquierda, arriba, derecha)- pensaba Ryu viendo el recorrido del Diablo, teniendo extrema precaución en no perderlo de vista ni un segundo.

[¡Cuidado!]

PAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM

Gracias a la advertencia de su compañero, Ryu logró a duras penas saltar hacia atrás, salvándose así de una brutal patada en picada que el Diablo había intentado propinarle.

Sudó frío.

La fuerza de esa patada había sido tal que increíblemente había logrado destruir el suelo donde se encontraba hace unos segundos; prueba irrefutable que Issei estaba subiendo el nivel de su entrenamiento.

Pero él no se quedaría atrás.

Inflando el pecho de manera sobrenatural, el [Peón] Gremory creó un pequeño círculo mágico a escasos centímetros de su boca, pequeño truco que la [Reina] de su grupo le había logrado enseñar durante el transcurso del mes.

(Oh… eso es nuevo)- comentó el Diablo para sus adentros, analizando a la volada la función de ese "inofensivo" círculo mágico; parece que el pequeño Issei tenía un nuevo truco…

Y Rias lo sabía: Desde hace unos minutos la joven Heredera comprimía grandes cantidades de [Poder de la Destrucción].

El castaño sopló.

[¡Explosion!]

-¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!-

-¡Estrella de la Extinción!- fue el grito de guerra de la Heredera Gremory al lanzar su más poderoso ataque.

Una gran sábana de ardiente fuego cubrió por completo la zona, quemando todo a su paso. El fuego avanzaba en dirección a la pequeña esfera de energía roji-negra que Rias había lanzado, teniendo como punto de colisión el preciso lugar donde el Diablo se encontraba.

(Qué interesante…)- comentó para sí mismo el castaño viendo cómo los dos ataques se acercaban. ([La Estrella de la Extinción] de Rias ejerce una atracción gravitacional hacia su núcleo; las llamas pase lo que pase tendrán que ir hacia su dirección)

La sonrisa del Diablo se ensanchó más al darse cuenta de un terrible detalle: no podía moverse.

(Qué inteligente… al comprimir esa enorme cantidad de energía la atracción de esa esfera se ha incrementado más de lo que preví… es imposible esquivarlo a menos que suba el nivel…)- sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Era oficial…

Se retractaba de todo lo que dijo.

-Me han ganado…- susurró suavemente, cerrando los ojos ante el inminente final.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!/¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritaron al unísono el dúo Gremory al verse arrastrados por la fuerza expansiva de sus propios ataques.

Una espesa nube de humo se levantó producto de la colisión de ambos poderes, dejando a ciegas al dúo Gremory. Rias creó un tifón de viento para disipar el humo… y lo vieron.

-¡!-

-¡!-

Nada.

No había quedado NADA.

Solo un enorme cráter humeante era visible donde antes se encontraba orgulloso el Príncipe de la Masacre. Esto más que alegrarlos los asustó; aún sentían esa mórbida sensación de peligro inminente.

-¿Dónde está?- se preguntó Ryu, colocándose a espaldas de su Maestra en posición defensiva.

A pesar del enorme cansancio que sentía en esos momentos, Rias Gremory se colocó inmediatamente en posición defensiva. Si se trataba de Issei, todo podía pasar.

-No lo sé… se está ocultando muy bien…-

CRASH

PAM

-¿Dónde?- imitó burlonamente el Diablo, agarrando los tobillos de ambos Gremory desde debajo del suelo.

-¡!-

-¡!-

-Estoy donde menos lo esperan… niños- jalando con fuerza.

CRASH

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- fue el grito que se escuchó por toda la ciudad, ahuyentando un par de palomas en el proceso.

CRASH

ZAM

PUM

PAM

-Justo bajo sus pies…- exclamó contento el castaño, riendo divertido al ver los inútiles intentos que hacían los Gremory por liberarse de su prisión.

Y no era para menos, la situación en la que se encontraban Amo y sirviente era muy… divertida.

Solo las cabezas de ambos demonios era visible, todo lo restante de sus cuerpos estaban enterrados en la tierra; lo curioso de esto era que parecían cabezas de topos… como en esas lindas máquinas de "golpea al topo" que hay en los Arcade…

¡Era tan divertido!

-¡N-no te atrevas!- chilló Rias vergonzosamente al ver al castaño sacar de sus ropas un moderno teléfono inteligente.

FLASH

-Y… enviar a Sirzechs Gremory…- dijo el Monstruo de cabello castaño aguantando la risa al ver los avergonzados rostros de ambos adolescentes. -¿No se pueden mover, verdad?-

-Nuuuuuuuu, qué va…- comentó sarcásticamente Ryu, tratando de liberarse con todas sus fuerzas. -¿Gaeld, puedes ayu…?-

[Reset]

-No… creo que no…- respondió Issei, caminando hacia la salida del bosque. -Le diré a sus compañeros dónde se encuentran… si no quieren ser regañados por Sona les sugiero que se liberen ahora… o llegarán tarde…- agitando su mano en señal de despedida.

-¿¡No nos vas a ayudar!?- chilló Ryu, incrédulo.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- Issei volteó a mirar a Ryu como si a este le hubieran salido dos cabezas de las orejas. -¡Ese es el encanto de la aventura!~

-¡AVENTURA MIS HUEVOS!- rugió furioso el aludido, moviendo con todas sus fuerzas su cabeza.

-¡ISSEI HYOUDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- gritó Rias, liberando un poderoso instinto asesino que haría correr por su vida hasta al más valiente de los hombres.

-¡ _Au revoir,_ mis niños! ¡Nos vemos en la escuelaaaa!~ canturreo infantilmente el castaño agitando su mano en señal de despedida.

-¡PERO QUÉ CABRÓN!-

-¡ISSEI HYOUDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU! ¡ERES UN HIJO DE PT****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡Yo también te amo, Rias!- respondió el castaño, volteando solamente para lanzar besitos volados a la cabreada pelirroja mientras caminaba de espaldas.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Sep, esto era un día normal en la movida ciudad de Kuoh…

Lástima que todo lo bueno tuviera que acabar tan rápido.

* * *

 **Bueno, señores y señoras, damas y caballeros, este ha sido el siguiente capítulo de "Issei, el Príncipe de las Tinieblas".**

 **¡Entramos de lleno al Tomo 02, o como yo prefiero llamarlo, "El Arco de los Yakitori"!**

 **Solo para los que tengan esa duda existencial, "yakitori" es el nombre japonés para las brochetas de pollo frito…**

 **¡En fin!**

 **Ya saben que son libres de expresar su opinión en los reviews, así que sin nada que agregar…**

 **¡Respondamos a estos mismos!**

* * *

 **riohey sawada dragneel**

Gracias por el apoyo, amigo mío, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

 **KNFD.E**

Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia, querido amigo.

¿Chichigami? Ummm… no sé… tendría que pensarlo.

 **Kevin B2**

Por supuesto que sí, esa es la verdadera esencia de un demonio.

¿Quién dice que fue precisamente "poder" lo que le transfirió Issei? Según la perspectiva de Ryu su "Onii-sama" le transfirió "poder"... pero según la perspectiva del autor…

(Inserte risa maligna)

Sobre la ascendencia de Issei lo revelaré más adelante… ¡vas a flipar con la explicación! ¡Nunca te lo vas a esperar!

¡Gracias por comentar la historia, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!

 **ReyEvolution**

Todo hombre, querido amigo, es pervertido en el fondo de su ser… es la naturaleza XD.

Ni te preocupes por eso, siempre que voy a publicar un review actualizas tu historia así que estamos a mano, ¿vale?

 **Kevin B2**

¡Gracias!

Umm… pelear contra Ryu es uno de sus motivos… pero no es el principal… no te digo más porque sería spoiler.

¿Otras mitologías? Podría pensarlo…

¿Arcalagon, el Negro? Puede ser…

¿Rivales para Ryu? ¡Anotado!

Gracias por leer, querido amigo. Espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy.

* * *

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido.**

 **¡Suerte, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	20. Conspiración

**Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas**

 **DISCLAIMER: No soy dueño de Highschool DxD ni de cualquiera de sus derivados. Todos los derechos reservados.**

* * *

 **Simbología nueva**

-Hola- Conversación normal

*¿Cómo están?*- Transmisiones holográficas o conversaciones por celular

(No lo sé)- Pensamientos varios

[Estoy muy bien] {Yo también estoy bien}- Seres de categoría superior sellados.

 _Gracias por preguntar_ \- [Tentación]

 **[Te odio]-** La verdadera forma del odio o "Berseker"

 **-Vete al Diablo-** seres desconocidos y/o con tendencias malignas

* * *

 **-Highschool DxD Fanfiction-**

 **[Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19:**

* * *

En demonología, Gremory, también conocido como Gamory, Gemory y Gomory, es un Duque del infierno que tiene a su servicio veintiséis legiones de demonios. Conoce todo acerca del pasado, el presente y el futuro, ayuda a encontrar tesoros y promueve el amor entre las personas.

Es descrito como una mujer hermosa con la corona de una duquesa atada alrededor de su cintura y montada sobre un camello. Aunque siendo un demonio, creo que puedo agregar unos datos más interesantes que los que el bueno de Salomón dio a conocer a los humanos.

El Clan Gremory es uno de los 34 Pilares sobrevivientes a la última Gran Guerra, siendo actualmente uno de los Clanes con más alto rango (Duque) y famosos del Inframundo. Es el Clan demoníaco que engendró al actual Maou "Lucifer", y son mundialmente conocidos por tener el pelo de color carmesí y un anormal talento mágico. Sus reservas de poder mágico son soberbias, y su control sobre este es igualmente soberbio… no hay muchos rivales para un Gremory en el ámbito mágico.

También son conocidos por ser extraordinariamente afectuosos con los miembros de su familia, e incluso con sus siervos ya sean de casta menor o reencarnados; cosa muy rara en la sociedad demoníaca que ciertamente tiene en muy baja estima a los humanos reencarnados o "clases bajas".

En cuanto a su patrimonio milenario, el Territorio Gremory mide aproximadamente lo mismo que el área de Honshu, Japón; lo que en términos matemáticos equivaldría a 227,962.59 kilómetros cuadrados aproximadamente. La economía de los Gremory se basa principalmente en lo que es la industria, siendo uno de los Clanes más adinerados del Inframundo y con más tratos económicos de todos.

Actualmente las riendas del Clan Gremory las lleva el padre de Rias, Zeoticus Gremory. Teniendo como esposa a la sensual y poderosa Venelana Gremory (antes Bael), en cientos de años han concebido a dos personas que tuve el honor de conocer y admirar:

Sirzechs y Rias Gremory. Con el paso del tiempo, siendo más específicos durante la Guerra Civil del Inframundo, Sirzechs (quien fue el primogénito de los Gremory) introdujo a la familia a quien sería su esposa, Grayfia Lucifugus. De la unión de estos dos individuos, nació mi querido sobrino en ley, Milicas Gremory. Varios siglos después, nació Rias Gremory; hermana menor del Maou Lucifer y mi prometida.

Curiosamente, Rias, Sirzechs y Milicas heredaron de su madre Venelana el [Poder de la Destrucción] del Clan Bael, mientras que su primo Sairaorg Bael no lo hizo… las caras que debieron poner los viejos verdes de la Casa del Gran Rey al enterarse de ese "pequeño detalle"... cómo quisiera haber nacido hace unos cuantos siglos atrás, cuando Sirzechs fue elegido Maou… lástima que las cámaras fotográficas no se hubieran inventado entonces.

En fin, sigamos con nuestro pequeño recorrido por la familia Gremory. Si hablamos de tradiciones familiares, podríamos decir (con mucha pena) que los varones miembros de ese Clan son unos "pisados" que no saben siquiera expresar su opinión o simplemente se dejan influenciar en demasía por sus esposas… por lo que no es muy descabellado decir que en la Familia existe un férreo matriarcado.

Para hacer oficial la unión entre miembros del Clan, se debe de pasar por tres pruebas en ciertas ruinas ubicadas en el mismo Territorio, llamadas las "Ruinas de la Conexión". Todos los varones Gremory han pasado por estas pruebas antes de desposar a sus esposas, es una tradición que pasa de generación a generación.

Y bueno, también hay cierto dato que no encontrarán jamás en ningún libro de historia, y como su padre es muy bueno se los revelará:

Las mujeres Gremory… tienen el mal hábito de pellizcar la mejilla de sus novios/maridos cuando estos hacen algo "embarazoso" o que a ellas no les guste…

Como ahora.

* * *

-¡AU! ¡AU! ¡AU! ¡AU! ¡AU! ¡AU! ¡AU! ¡AU! ¡AU! ¡AU! ¡AU! ¡AU! ¡AU! ¡AU! ¡AU! ¡AU! ¡AU! ¡AU! ¡AU! ¡AU! ¡AU! ¡YA BASTA, VENE-CHAN!- se quejó infantilmente el patriarca Gremory, lloroso, mirando con los ojos empapados de lágrimas a su furiosa esposa.

¿Motivo?

Hace unos minutos, Rias Gremory había llamado a su madre por celular (sí, Venelana tiene celular). Eso no debería de ser motivo para molestarse… solo que hubo un pequeño detalle que hizo a la sexy matriarca explotar en ira: su hija lloraba.

XXXXX

Y así es señores, a pesar de ser mi suegra, lo admito con mucho orgullo: Venelana Bael tiene un cuerpo de infarto.

Dios mío, esas piernas tan bien torneadas, ese culito respingón y esos pechos criminalmente enormes, sumado a ese aire que toda Milf que se respeta posee… Zeoticus Gremory, no tienes idea de cómo te envidio.

¡SUERTUDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

XXXXX

En fin.

Como toda buena madre (y quien no) trató de tranquilizar a su pequeña, recibiendo a cambio frases entrecortadas que dejaban mucho a la imaginación… Issei… hijo de p***… anular… imbécil… compromiso… odio… Ryu… #$%&!...

Entre otras decenas de miles de palabras obscenas que casi hacen desmayar a la estupefacta diablesa por el "lindo" y "extenso" vocabulario de camionero que su pequeña hija manejaba con una fluidez impresionante para ser una "señorita" de su alta posición...

Aunque, entre las mil y un conjeturas que logró formar Venelana durante ese corto lapso de tiempo, una de ellas cobró más fuerza que las demás…

Imbécil... anular… compromiso… odio…

Su hija odiaba con todo su ser al imbécil de su "prometido", y quería que su madre le ayudara a anular el compromiso… ciertamente una teoría muy descabellada considerando las demás palabras que la joven heredera pronunció… pero la ira que causó ese esbozo de hipótesis hizo que la matriarca Gremory descargara toda su frustración y rabia con el único ser viviente a la redonda que soportaría todos sus reclamos sin morir en el proceso…

Pobre Zeoticus… cómo lo compadezco.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA RECLAMAR ALGO, ZEOTICUS GREMORY!- la amenazante voz de la matriarca Gremory calló de golpe los reclamos del pelirrojo. -¡ES TU CULPA POR NO EJERCER PRESIÓN A ESOS CARCAMALES DEL CONSEJO DEMONÍACO!-

-¿¡Y QUÉ QUERÍAS QUE HAGA!? ¡¿QUE ME NEGARA Y ACUSARAN A MI HIJO DE FAVORITISMO?! ¿¡QUE SIGAN JODIÉNDONOS CON LAS RELACIONES DE ISSEI CON EL HIJO DE LUCIFER!?- exclamó iracundo el patriarca Gremory, haciendo dudar a la castaña; era muy cierto lo que su marido decía.

-¡PERO NO SACRIFICANDO LA FELICIDAD DE NUESTRA HIJA!- Zeoticus miró incrédulo a su esposa, como si a esta le hubieran salido 3 cabezas. -¡Sé que es el deber de una heredera procrear demonios de sangre pura, pero por favor! ¡Incluso tú sabes que de todos los candidatos posibles, Riser Phenex es el peor de todos!-

-Es un Phenex- la neutralidad del rostro del demonio asombró a la matriarca. -Nuestro nieto heredará la inmortalidad del Ave de Fuego, el [Poder de la Destrucción] de los Bael y el talento mágico de los Gremory…-

-¡ESO NO IMPORTA!- exclamó furiosa Venelana, aguantando las ganas de abofetear a su marido. -¡¿Y DÓNDE QUEDAN LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE ISSEI-KUN POR NUESTRA HIJA?! ¿¡ACASO LOS CONSIDERASTE A LA HORA DE DAR TU APROBACIÓN!?-

 **-Sí, Lord Gremory… yo también quisiera saber…-**

-¡!-

PAM

PAM

PAM

Las puertas de la estancia se cerraron de golpe, aislando el lugar del resto del Castillo. Las anchas ventanas fueron cerradas por una poderosa ventisca de aire. Las Tinieblas cubrieron el gran despacho del Lord, extinguiendo todo rastro de luz interna.

El cielo violeta del Inframundo se tiñó de rojo color sangre, mientras que la luna bañaba la estancia con su pálida luz tenue, alumbrando al matrimonio Gremory lo suficiente como para visualizar sus facciones.

[Plano de Sombras]

La temperatura de la antes cálida estancia descendió a niveles alarmantes, tanto así que el vaho de la respiración era perfectamente visible. Alrededor del matrimonio Gremory, una fría capa de escarcha envolvía todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Incluso podían jurar que las sombras de la habitación reflejaban en las paredes figuras amorfas; monstruos grotescos de horrorosas formas que bailaban alrededor de una sola persona.

Era un joven de no más de 18 años. Vestía una camisa blanca de rayas negras verticales, cubierta por una desabrochada chaqueta negra con detalles blancos. Sus pantalones eran negros, al igual que sus zapatos, y combinaban a la perfección con la maraña de pelo castaño del joven.

Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y sus pupilas dilatadas como las de un reptil; el matrimonio no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. Si las miradas mataran, seguramente el joven castaño hubiera cometido un sangriento homicidio.

 **-¿Qué pasa? ¿No les alegra ver a su "hijo"?-** preguntó tranquilamente el castaño, pero no engañaba a nadie; el tono de su voz dejaba traslucir la ira que le embargaba.

-Issei-kun…- murmuró la matriarca Gremory, preocupada.

-[Plano de Sombras]... ¡esa técnica es un tabú!- dijo Lord Gremory, con un semblante mortalmente serio.

 **-Así que la reconoce…-** afirmó Issei, caminando alrededor del matrimonio, como un depredador acechando a su presa. **-Verdaderamente me sorprende… cuando ambos eran jóvenes este tipo de magia era el pan de cada día… no entiendo por qué se alarma tanto…-**

-¡No te hagas el imbécil! ¡Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero!- gritó levantándose abruptamente de su asiento.

 **-Jamás me atrevería a realizar un [Pacto] con su hija, tiene mi palabra-** siseó, su tono de voz era como un látigo cortando el aire. **-Pero debe de saber que si algo amenaza su felicidad, y aún más, involucra directamente a MI familia… no pienso quedarme callado-**

-Tú no tienes palabra ni peso moral para influir en esa decisión, muchacho- liberando un poderoso instinto asesino que hizo retroceder un par de pasos al joven, pero inmediatamente se recompuso y contraatacó liberando su propio instinto.

El mero hecho de liberar sus instintos asesinos hizo que el suelo alrededor de ellos se cuarteara, y pequeños escombros eran desintegrados por la presión que la unión de estos causaba.

 **-No pienso retroceder ni intimidarme por nadie… y mucho menos por usted-** las sombras amorfas enfocaron su atención en el pelirrojo, quien fulminaba con la mirada al castaño. **-Puede que Rias no pueda refutarles nada… ¡pero yo no!-**

-Valiente declaración, muchacho- replicó con sorna el patriarca Gremory, caminando alrededor del castaño, obviamente a prudente distancia. -¿Tal vez es por eso que Grigory ha puesto precio a tu cabeza después de tanto tiempo?-

 **-Cualquier posible amenaza que atente contra la seguridad de mi familia debe ser neutralizada-** respondió mecánicamente, como si fuera una especie de robot. **-Aún si tengo a todo el mundo en mi contra, haré lo que sea por ellas… aunque incluso tenga que enfrentarme al mismísimo Zeoticus Gremory, "el relámpago carmesí"...-**

-¡!-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Me halagas, muchacho! ¡Hace mucho que no oía ese apodo!- rió el Lord con ganas, agarrándose el estómago por la gracia que le causaba. -Parece que mis hazañas de las últimas Grandes Guerras y la Guerra Civil no han sido olvidadas-

 **-Es evidente que conozco a mis suegros, "padre"-** dijo el castaño, riendo. **-Su hija lo merece-**

-Pero tú no la mereces a ella- contraatacó el Lord. -Es demasiado para tí-

 **-Y eso no me importa-** respondió. **-Mientras ella sea feliz, yo seré feliz. Velaré por ella todo el tiempo que ella me permita… mientras yo le sea útil, no descansaré con tal de verla sonreír… incluso si toda la sociedad esté en mi contra-** la presión del aire se hizo más notoria. **-Su hija no va a casarse con ese tal Raiser Phenex… ¡y yo me aseguraré de cumplir su deseo!-**

La presión desapareció de golpe.

El silencio reinó en la sala por lo menos un minuto, hasta que Lord Gremory habló. Su tono de voz detonaba convicción e intriga.

-Entonces… ¿esa es tu última palabra?- murmuró con su cabello carmesí cubriendo sus ojos.

El castaño respondió de inmediato.

 **-Si… ¡!-** los ojos del Hijo de Satán se abrieron como platos.

Un instinto asesino mil veces peor que el suyo inundó la estancia, haciendo que su cuerpo tiemble involuntariamente. El "relámpago carmesí"... ahora sabía por qué el padre de su novia fue tan famoso en la Guerra… esa cantidad absurda de poder demoníaco… lo abrumaba… lo asfixiaba… lo aterraba… ¡pero no iba a darle el gusto de demostrarlo!

[¡Boosted Gear!]

El famoso guantelete rojo hizo acto de aparición en el brazo izquierdo del castaño.

-Muy bien…- Lord Gremory peinó su cabello, mostrando unos afilados ojos rojos. **-Has interferido con los asuntos de mi Familia por última vez, Hyoudou Issei-** la matriarca Gremory, quien se había quedado callada analizando al joven, se horrorizó al oír la frialdad en el tono de su esposo.

-¡ZEOTICUS, NO!- chilló horrorizada, sabiendo que su marido se había propuesto a asesinar al joven enamorado de su hija. Pero era muy tarde.

Con un movimiento de su mano, envió una gigantesca esfera de poder demoníaco puro. Pequeños relámpagos salieron despedidos de la esfera en su recorrido, creando pequeños cráteres por donde pasaba.

Pero el castaño estaba preparado para eso y gesticuló a su vez, disipando la esfera con pura fuerza bruta.

Lord Gremory movió las manos en dirección al techo, dejándolas caer con fuerza hacia el suelo, liberando grandes torrentes de energía demoníaca color carmesí en dirección al castaño.

Pero las manos del Príncipe se agitaron y los torrentes desaparecieron, liberando una suave brisa que agitó los largos cabellos de la estupefacta matriarca Gremory. Y no era para menos, el novio de su hija le estaba plantando cara a su esposo en el ámbito mágico. Definitivamente no había mejor partido que él; esperaba que su esposo así también lo pensara.

El Lord pelirrojo profirió un gruñido y extendió su mano derecha, liberando un poderoso relámpago carmesí con dirección al joven castaño.

Para su gran sorpresa, el Hijo de Satán recogió el relámpago con su famoso guantelete rojo, desviándolo con esfuerzo. Pequeñas gotas de sudor cayeron por el rostro del castaño, Lord Gremory le hacía honor a su leyenda; si no fuera por Ddraig, ese relámpago le habría volado el brazo sin ningún esfuerzo. No pudo evitar abrir y cerrar la mano un par de veces, tenía el brazo ligeramente entumecido por el impacto.

Y eso que eso era solo el calentamiento.

 **-Lo admito, Lord Gremory. Usted es muy poderoso-** admitió Issei, y el pelirrojo sonrió, borrándosele esa sonrisa cuando el castaño añadió: **-Pero aun así no pienso dejar que su hija se case con un tipo que ni siquiera conoce-**

-No puedes hacer nada para impedirlo- replicó el pelirrojo, ligeramente contrariado. -La decisión ha sido tomada… y de nada servirá que pidas ayuda a Serafall-sama; eso escapa incluso a su influencia-

De la mano de Lord Gremory brotaron más relámpagos, pero el Dragón Rojo continuó interceptándolos y desviándolos, pareciendo cada vez más cómodo en su posición defensiva.

 **-Creo que le he pillado el truco-** comentó el castaño, esbozando una sutil sonrisa.

El pelirrojo interrumpió el inútil ataque con los relámpagos.

-Vas a hacerlo…- murmuró ligeramente aterrada Venelana, era oficial: su Respeto por Hyoudou Issei había crecido a pasos agigantados.

Lord Gremory asintió.

Suspirando derrotada, Venelana Bael alzó el vuelo con sus 5 pares de alas demoníacas, creando con su magia una poderosa barrera. A pesar que su instinto maternal le gritara que detuviera ese combate a como dé lugar, su curiosidad como diablesa le ganaba; quería saber qué tan poderoso era su "yerno". No podía contradecir a la naturaleza, ella era una diablesa.

Y los demonios no suelen tener los mismos conceptos que los humanos con lo que respecta a "moralidad".

[Bloodriver]

[Red Queen]

Ambos combatientes invocaron sus respectivas espadas. Efectivamente, queridos niños, a Zeoticus Gremory no le dicen el "Relámpago Carmesí" solamente por su gran dominio sobre el elemento rayo, su gran destreza con la magia o la habilidad secreta del Clan Gremory.

Empuñando su espada europea con ambas manos, el castaño admiró ciertamente asombrado la espada del Lord. Era un sable de empuñadura curva, con relucientes detalles ornamentales de rosas carmesí talladas en esta misma; su hoja era considerablemente larga, se notaba a la legua que era de una excelente calidad.

Un misterioso brillo plateado-rojizo en la hoja de la espada le dio un importante detalle al castaño: esa espada había asesinado a muchísimas personas, tanto así que no era posible limpiar del todo la sangre de la plateada hoja asesina.

-Como habrás notado, mi nivel de esgrima es muy superior al tuyo- dijo el pelirrojo con absoluta calma y seguridad, mientras movía de un lado a otro su espada, con cierta nostalgia.

-No lo creo, mi Lord- refutó el castaño asumiendo una posición defensiva bien calculada, empuñando su espada firmemente.

-Parece que te has calmado, muchacho- comentó casualmente, dejando de mover su espada; estaba listo para el combate.

-De nada me sirve estar molesto a la hora de un combate- como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, el castaño no pudo evitar alzar una ceja. –Y aún más con lo que está en juego- serio.

Lord Gremory sonrió complacido, y con un ademán lo invitó a ejecutar el primer movimiento.

El Príncipe avanzó, primero despacio, después más deprisa, atacando con un golpe de derecha a izquierda. Pero la hoja carmesí se situó bajo la hoja negra con un ligero movimiento, levantándola de pronto y desviándola inofensiva hacia arriba. Un ligero movimiento de muñeca, y el Lord lanzó una estocada hacia delante, obligando al castaño a echarse hacia atrás.

Este intentó parar el golpe, pero para entonces Lord Gremory había retirado la hoja y asumido una perfecta pose defensiva. La repentina andanada de ataques del castaño pareció exagerada y poco eficiente contra esa pose, ya que el Lord desvió todos los golpes, uno tras otro, con un ligero movimiento, pareciendo moverse apenas.

Durante esa exagerada y obvia premeditada andanada de ataques, el castaño pudo conocer más a su oponente. Lord Gremory era un esgrimista, que empleaba un estilo de combate más antiguo y efectivo contra armas blancas, pero no contra proyectiles ni torrentes de poder demoníaco. Pero esa debilidad la compensaba con una pasmosa velocidad sobrenatural, una fuerza que nada tiene que envidiar a una [Torre] y unos reflejos desarrollados con cientos de miles de años de experiencia a sus espaldas.

El viejo estilo demostró su validez.

El castaño saltó y giró, cortando de lado a lado, embistiendo y golpeando, pero cualquier movimiento del Lord parecía mucho más eficiente que los suyos. Este seguía una línea recta, adelante y atrás, moviendo los pies para mantenerse constantemente en equilibrio ya fuera retrocediendo o atacando de pronto con devastadores envites que hacían retroceder aparatosamente a su enemigo.

-Me decepcionas, muchacho- se burló el hombre de cabellos carmesí.- La prensa te tiene en muy alta estima-

Sin dejarse provocar, el castaño intentó con otra serie de golpes, pero el sable del Lord se movió a izquierda y a derecha, alzándose lo justo para desviar a un lado la descendente hoja del Príncipe. Este tuvo que retroceder aprisa, jadeando en busca de aire.

-Vamos, vamos, muchacho- dijo Zeoticus, curvando los labios en una malévola sonrisa. -Convénceme-

(Ahora veremos el porqué del sobrenombre de "Relámpago Carmesí")- comentó el castaño mentalmente, sonriendo emocionado. Su inquilino no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, a veces su compañero tenía una cuestionables tendencias suicidas…

[Pero aun así es interesante]- sip, Ddraig tampoco era lo que los humanos calificarían como alguien "sensato".

Entonces el castaño entró en acción, atacando ferozmente. Pero esta vez midió mejor sus golpes, invirtiendo a menudo el ángulo, convirtiendo un corte amplio en una acometida repentina, y pronto tuvo al Lord retrocediendo, moviendo furiosamente la hoja carmesí para mantenerle a raya.

Venelana Bael no podía estar más impresionada, era un combate de primera. Si tuviera que describir el combate en sencillas palabras, era obvio lo que respondería: un relámpago carmesí y otro de color violeta danzando en medio de las Tinieblas, creando un mortal espectáculo de luces.

El castaño siguió avanzando, presionando, pero el pelirrojo continuó desviando sus golpes, hasta que la gravedad le jugó una mala pasada. El Príncipe estaba demasiado inclinado hacia adelante, mientras que su contrincante mantenía un equilibrio perfecto y estaba constantemente preparado para efectuar un contraataque.

Entonces fue el patriarca Gremory quien atacó de pronto, adelante y atrás, tan deprisa que la mayoría de los bloqueos y ataques del castaño sólo golpeaban el aire. Y entonces éste tuvo que saltar hacia atrás, una y otra vez, mientras las estocadas del Lord se acercaban más y más a su blanco.

El Gremory avanzó de pronto hacia adelante, buscando el muslo del joven. Este bajó rápidamente la hoja para desviarlo, pero, para su horror, el pelirrojo cambió la estocada para acometer nuevamente, arriba y al otro lado. El castaño no pudo levantar su espada a tiempo para bloquearlo, ni tuvo tiempo.

El sable del Lord se hundió con fuerza en el hombro izquierdo de su adversario, echándose luego hacia atrás para retirar la hoja y buscar su objetivo inicial, hundiéndola en el muslo derecho. El Príncipe retrocedió tambaleándose, resbalando y golpeando con fuerza contra el suelo, pero incluso mientras caía le atacaba el pelirrojo, moviendo su sable hacia afuera y hacia adentro de la hoja del castaño, arrancándosela de las manos con un tirón repentino y enviándola lejos, rebotando por el suelo.

-Y así acaba todo- le dijo Zeoticus al indefenso joven.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el Lord alzó la hoja carmesí y lo bajó con fuerza hacia la cabeza de su oponente bajo la incrédula mirada de su esposa, pero cuando todo parecía perdido…

Una familiar hoja negra se interpuso en su camino, deteniéndola con una lluvia de chispas.

[Diabolic Destruction]

-¡!- el Lord reaccionó de inmediato, retrocediendo y volviéndose para enfrentarse al recuperado pero herido castaño.

¿Motivo?

Un inmenso haz de poder demoníaco salió disparado de [Bloodriver], creando a su paso un enorme rastro de destrucción, impactando segundos después contra el muro de la estancia, cuarteando la pared.

-Es muy valiente de tu parte, muchacho, pero es una tontería. No vencerás- exclamó el pelirrojo, lanzándole una sonrisa llena de sorna e intención.

-No pienso ceder- replicó el castaño con frialdad, atacándole tan repentinamente, con tanta fuerza, haciendo girar su hoja a tal velocidad que casi pareció estar envuelto en luz roja... ¿¡roja!?

Por primera vez, la expresión del Lord Zeoticus Gremory perdió su sonrisa confiada y tuvo que esforzarse para mantener a raya la hoja del Príncipe, esquivando más que parando. Intentó echarse a un lado, pero se detuvo como si hubiera chocado con una pared, y abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de que el joven había usado las sombras de la estancia para bloquear su salida, y en medio de su ataque.

-Tienes poderes inusuales, muchacho- le felicitó con sinceridad.

Recuperó la sonrisa, al tiempo que mantenía poco a poco el pulso del duelo, situándose de igual a igual con Issei, intercambiando envite con mandoble y obligando al Dragón a esquivar y bloquear tan a menudo como intentaba atacarlo.

-Es inusual- volvió a decir el Lord. -¡Pero tampoco bastará para cambiar mi opinión!-

Le atacó con fuerza, pensando en desequilibrarlo y hacerle retroceder como había hecho antes. Pero el castaño aguantó ferozmente el terreno, moviendo de forma relampagueante la hoja roja a izquierda, derecha y hacia abajo, con tanta fuerza y precisión que ninguno de los ataques del Lord consiguió atravesar sus defensas. Para sorpresa y horror del demonio pelirrojo, pudo entrever grietas en su milenaria espada...

Red Queen... la espada de los Gremory... aquella forjada por su tatarabuelo, pasada de generación en generación... siendo destruido por un mocoso... por la férrea voluntad de un demonio… ¡por el poder de un dragón! ¡Un digno pretendiente de su hija!

Mientras tanto en el aire, Venelana se daba cuenta que la situación no duraría. Issei era un gran espadachín, uno de los mejores que había visto, pero inexperto; gastaba muchísima más energía que el guerrero experimentado que era su marido… y cuanto el muchacho se cansara…

Sabía que debía hacer algo. Era perfectamente consciente que no debía moverse, porque de ser así la barrera que contenía el poder liberado por los dos relámpagos en forma de hombre llamaría la atención de todo el castillo. Sin más opciones, elijó lo más sensato que se le ocurrió: lanzarle a su yerno una espada ropera de las decoraciones del techo.

[¡Compañero, cuidado!]- advirtió el Dragón Galés.

(¡Lo sé!)- Issei cogió el arma en pleno sin perder el ritmo de combate, dándole la vuelta y empuñándolo con fuerza para unirlo al combate.

Venelana observó admirada cómo su yerno manejaba las dos espadas en perfecta armonía, girándolos a su alrededor con precisión y velocidad cegadoras. Y observó con un sentimiento similar la manera en que la espada carmesí de su marido restallaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás con igual precisión, bloqueando un ataque tras otro y hasta contraatacando una o dos veces para interrumpir la fluidez de la embestida del castaño.

El corazón le dio un vuelco a la matriarca cuando el castaño cargó de pronto hacia adelante, levantando la hoja ropera por encima del hombro para cargar contra el pelirrojo. Se dio cuenta de cuál era la táctica de su "yerno" antes incluso de ver la hoja negra salir desde el otro lado. La hoja de la espada ropera apartaría la espada de su marido, despejando el camino para el golpe de la victoria.

El Lord retrocedió increíblemente deprisa, y la hoja de la espada ornamental sólo golpeó el aire. Su enemigo contraatacó de inmediato, interceptando la hoja negra. La mano del Lord se movió adentro y afuera, rodeando la espada ropera con un giro repentino y arrancándoselo de la mano. El pelirrojo prosiguió con su ofensiva, desequilibrando y haciendo retroceder al sorprendido castaño.

(Ese fue un buen movimiento… agregando a mi repertorio… movimiento añadido)- verdaderamente el ingenioso movimiento del Lord había sorprendido bastante al castaño, tanto así que decidió agregarlo a su propio repertorio, al igual que los relámpagos carmesí lanzados al inicio del combate.

El joven luchó tenazmente para recuperar el ritmo del combate, pero el ataque de su adversario era incesante, lanzándole repetidas estocadas, haciéndole retroceder continuamente. Y entonces Lord paró su embestida de pronto, y, casi por instinto, el castaño reaccionó, rugiendo y golpeando con fuerza.

-¡NO!- gritó aterrada Venelana, dándose cuenta del vital error que había cometido su yerno.

[¡Cuidado con tu brazo!]

-¡!-

Lord Gremory reaccionó de forma repentina, moviendo el arma para interceptar no sólo la hoja negra-carmesí... sino su brazo a la altura del codo. Medio brazo del castaño voló a un lado, con la mano sujetando aún a la espada.

El joven cayó al suelo, agarrando agónicamente su brazo cortado.

Zeoticus Gremory volvió a encogerse de hombros con resignación.

-Y así acaba- dijo por segunda vez. –Creo que… ¡!-

-No… pienso… rendirme…- luchando contra el intenso y antinatural dolor que lo aquejaba, Hyoudou Issei se levantó a duras penas, luchando por mantenerse consciente. –Esa… espada… no es… normal…-

El Lord sonrió con orgullo, sujetando en alto su espada cubierta de sangre fresca.

-Red Queen… una herencia familiar…- explicó el Lord. –Amplifica el dolor dependiendo de la habilidad del usuario… y también abre heridas hechas por esta misma…- sonriendo malévolamente.

-¡!- el castaño sudó frío. Si podía abrir heridas… eso significaba que por más esfuerzos que haga, si el Lord así lo deseaba… ¡no podría detener el sangrado!

Más rápido que inmediatamente, el castaño creó un pequeño círculo mágico en donde era su brazo derecho, deteniendo la hemorragia. Con su guantelete rojo aún activo en su brazo izquierdo, invocó a su fiel espada, que ni corta ni perezosa se transformó en un látigo y cogió el inerte brazo cercenado, trayéndolo con su dueño.

Clavando su espada en el suelo, esta se transformó en una mesa ante la curiosa mirada de los adultos. Colocando su brazo sobre la improvisada mesa, el castaño sacó de sus ropas un pequeño frasco rojo con detales dorados, no era un misterio para los sorprendidos demonios saber cuál era el contenido del frasco: [Lágrimas de Fénix]

Las [Lágrimas de Fénix] son un líquido que puede curar instantáneamente las lesiones, llegando a tal punto que se puede volver a colocar un miembro amputado, aunque lamentablemente no restaura sangre ni órganos perdidos. Lo irónico de este asunto, es que el mismo castaño usaba el producto insignia del Clan al que pertenecía el futuro esposo de Rias.

Colocando su brazo en donde originalmente debería estar, ingirió el contenido del frasco de golpe, esperando unos segundos hasta que el milagroso líquido hizo efecto.

Convirtiendo la mesa nuevamente en espada, el castaño miró con decisión a su oponente.

-Ríndete muchacho- pidió amablemente el Lord, con una enigmática sonrisa. -¡Hay muchas mujeres en el mundo! ¿Qué es lo que hace a mi hija tan especial como para perder un brazo por ella?-

-…¿Qué la hace especial?- empuñando fuertemente la espada negra de tal forma que sus nudillos quedaron blancos. –Todo. Segura, inteligente, poderosa, sumado a un buen corazón, poseedora de una bondad innata que jamás seré capaz de demostrar-

La espada comenzó a expulsar una ingente cantidad de aura.

–Tierna y amorosa, delicada y fuerte… todo lo que digo es un eufemismo si tengo que describir a su hija…-

Los ojos del castaño se volvieron rojos.

-¡Pero hay algo que sí estoy seguro, Zeoticus Gremory, y eso jamás podrá negarlo! ¡Amo a Rias Gremory, y por ese amor daré incluso mi vida!-

Las sombras de la habitación se reunieron detrás del Príncipe, tomando la forma de grotescas criaturas de diversa índole indescriptible. Un corte diagonal de izquierda a derecha, comenzando desde la cintura y terminando a la altura de su frente.

The Bird of Hermes is my name

Un corte diagonal hacia abajo, terminando a la altura de la cintura. Otro corte diagonal de derecha a izquierda.

Un corte horizontal.

Unión de cortes.

El pentagrama diabólico.

-¡!-

Eating my wings…

El pentagrama comenzó a brillar ante la incrédula mirada del matrimonio Gremory. Una luz violeta inundó la sala, resquebrajando la barrera creada por Venelana.

-¡Sientan la voluntad de la Real Sangre que corre por mis venas! ¡PLEBEYOS, TEMED Y ARRODILLAOS ANTE SU REY!- apuntando con su espada al incrédulo patriarca Gremory. -¡TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SE OPONGAN A MÍ… MORIRÁN!-

Las sombras sonrieron malévolamente antes de ingresar al pentagrama en procesión… ¡el desfile demoníaco comenzaba!

[¡Larga vida al Rey Demonio Satanás!]- con chillidos guturales y chirriantes voces, las sombras se lanzaron en procesión contra el enemigo del Príncipe de las Tinieblas, dispuestos a destruir… ¡ANIQUILAR A AQUELLOS QUE SE OPONGAN A LA VOLUNTAD DE SU SEÑOR!

 **-"Hyakki Yako": ¡Desfile nocturno de los 100 Demonios!-**

To make me tame…

Entonces las sombras tomaron forma, aterrando a la pobre víctima de esa letal maldición de ancestral magia japonesa:

Ogros, orcos, lobos, nekomatas, kitsunes, tengus, onis, akumas, ghouls, soldados, valquirias, hombres, mujeres, niños y otras mil y un aberraciones sacadas de las más tenebrosas leyendas del folclore japonés, películas, mangas, novelas ligeras, libros y animes que el joven Dragón había visto y/o leído en su vida; más de 100 "demonios" armados con filosas garras, grandes colmillos y enormes mazos avanzaban implacables a una velocidad pasmosa contra el orgulloso Lord Zeoticus Gremory.

Clavando su fiel espada en el suelo cual Excalibur en la legendaria piedra, Zeoticus Gremory se arrodilló mientras pronunciaba un mantra japonés a una velocidad que dejaría en ridículo al mismísimo Abe no Seimei al mismo tiempo que dibujaba en el aire un pentagrama invertido:

"Dios del Mar Oriental, Amei"

"Dios del Mar Occidental, Shukuryou"

 **-¿¡QUÉ!?-** totalmente incrédulo, el castaño apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza, producto de la inmensa rabia que lo embargaba. **-¡UN DEMONIO DE SANGRE PURA NO PUEDE REALIZAR ENCANTAMIENTOS ONMYOUDOU!-**

"Dios del Mar del Sur, Kyojou"

"Dios del Mar del Norte, Gukyou"

-Deshacerse de mi esposo no es tarea fácil, Hyoudou Issei- el castaño levantó la vista, furioso, encolerizándose aún más al ver el sonriente rostro de la madre de Rias. -¡Esa es la habilidad secreta de los Gremory! ¡No importa si la técnica es de naturaleza celestial, yokai, nórdica o cual sea, SI INVOLUCRA MAGIA, CONOCE Y ENTIENDE LA FÓRMULA DEL HECHIZO, ZEOTICUS ES CAPAZ DE REPLICARLA E INCLUSO MEJORARLA!-

"¡Dioses de los cuatro mares, defiéndanme de un centenar de demonios y hagan retroceder el feroz desastre!"

 **-¡Demonios!-** furioso, el castaño aumentó el poder de su maleficio.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[¡Transfer!]

-¡ORDER!- el hechizo pronunciado por Lord Gremory estaba completo y ampliamente mejorado: -¡Encantamiento de Disipación de los 100 Demonios! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-

 **-¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!-**

Enormes grietas comenzaron a cuartear la poderosa barrera erigida por Venelana, quien gastaba ingentes cantidades de poder demoníaco en mantenerla erguida. El desborde de poder producto del choque de la maldición generada por el joven castaño y la poderosa barrera onmyoudou ampliamente mejorada por su marido no estaba dentro de sus expectativas.

Si se le hubiera revelado que todo el Inframundo nunca se enteraría siquiera de la irrupción de Hyoudou Issei ese memorable día hasta después de un par de años, a excepción de un grupo muy selecto de personas, probablemente se hubiera quedado pasmada de la impresión...

¡Y qué impresión!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

 **-Lo admito, muchacho. Eres muy bueno… pero no lo suficiente-**

El Castillo Gremory había desaparecido. El cielo era rojo como sus largos y sedosos cabellos, y la luna tan blanca como su piel. La atmósfera estaba cargada, pero sinceramente era poco probable que esta sea producto de las negras nubes que cubrían la bóveda carmesí; no estábamos en el mundo humano.

Era el Inframundo, pero a la vez no lo era. Si tuviera que definirlo, creo que dos palabras sobrarían para describir el lugar donde Demonio y Dragón librarían la última ronda de su mortal combate: el Infierno.

 **-Buena deducción, Sherlock-**

Hmp, esos comentarios sarcásticos de Lord Gremory valen su peso en oro…

Pero dejando eso de lado… no, sencillamente ese lugar no podía ser el Infierno. El Infierno era peor, muchísimo peor; almas en pena gimoteando por todo el lugar, un calor insoportable, acompañado de ese característico olor repugnante de carne quemada… definitivamente no.

Si ese lugar fuera el Infierno, Ddraig no seguiría en su brazo izquierdo y no estaría amarrado firmemente a una maciza cruz de hierro en la que estaba prisionero. Si fuera el Infierno, Lord Gremory y él mismo no estarían en tonos grises como una película de mala calidad de los años 60. Si fuera el Infierno, Lord Gremory no tendría esa sonrisa macabra y su peligrosa espada apuntando en mi dirección, sin ningún rastro de buenas intenciones.

No podía usar mi poder.

No podía invocar a Ddraig.

No podía invocar mi espada.

Mi fuerza física era nula.

El castaño conocía ese lugar, y el pavor que le causaba lo que Lord Gremory podría hacerle allí sin temor a represalias era comparable a la desesperación que sentía al ser perfectamente consciente que, considerando las inmensas reservas de poder demoníaco de su "suegro", esas serían aproximadamente las 72 horas más dolorosas de su vida.

[La Sala del Pacto Diabólico]

 **-Bravo, muchacho, bravo-** felicitó sinceramente el Lord, lo más perturbador de todo era que su voz era audible en todo el lugar. **–Creo que no hace falta explicarte qué sucederá en las próximas 72 horas-** incitándolo a hablar.

-[La Sala del Pacto Diabólico], un lugar donde el tiempo, el espacio e incluso la masa corporal son controladas por completo. Es una de las ilusiones más poderosas en existencia debido a su cualidad única: la víctima jamás podrá escapar- luchando con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse, el castaño recitaba la teoría de memoria. –Incluso Ddraig no tiene influencia aquí-

 **-Correcto, muchacho-** Lord Gremory retrocedió su brazo, espada en mano, de tal forma que la punta de su espada apuntaba directamente al corazón de su oponente. **–Me pregunto cuánto resistirá un demonio de sangre impura-**

SLASHHHHHHHHHHH

-¡MMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!- los ojos del castaño se abrieron como platos al sentir la letal hoja atravesar su corazón. La espada había atravesado su cuerpo como si de mantequilla se tratase.

Y presa de ese intenso y repentino dolor, se sumió en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

* * *

Al despertar, para su horror, seguía amarrado a la misma cruz. El cielo no había cambiado su color carmesí, y la luna bañaba con su luz el desolado paisaje. Un mar de aguas negras se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, y el único ser viviente a la redonda, además de él mismo, era su oponente. Lo más resaltante de todo era que ahora había dos Zeoticus parados delante de él, armados con la misma espada.

Sí, así como lo leen: habían dos Zeoticus. No importaba si fuera imposible, mientras el Lord tuviera el control de la [Sala del Pacto Diabólico], su voluntad era la ley. Lord Gremory era el Dios de ese lugar, todo lo que él deseara, aunque fuera imposible, se haría realidad.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó agónicamente el castaño, sintiendo como las hojas de las espadas de ambos Lords atravesaban su carne, destrozando sus pulmones, hígado, riñón, páncreas, y seguían cortando con dolorosas y mortalmente lentas estocadas.

 **-En la [Sala del Pacto Diabólico], el tiempo…-** haciendo caso omiso a los gritos del joven, Lord Gremory seguía con su dantesca tarea. **–El espacio, hasta la masa corporal…-**

 **-Son controladas por mí-** concluyó el clon del Lord, clavando sin piedad su espada en el pulmón izquierdo del castaño, destrozándolo al retirar la hoja. Lo peor de todo es que el Dragón Rojo seguía consciente porque al pelirrojo se le daba la gana; respirar costaba horrores, sería un acto de extrema bondad asesinar al joven en esos momentos, el dolor era demasiado.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

 **-Las próximas 72 horas no vivirás más que esto…-** haciendo caso omiso a los gritos, el Lord seguía torturando al joven con enfermiza paciencia y cierto deleite. **–Una…-** retirando su espada, incrustando la hoja nuevamente en el hígado del castaño.

 **-Y otra vez…-** concluyó el pelirrojo atravesando de una letal estocada el cuello de su oponente, sumiendo su mundo en profundas tinieblas.

* * *

Entreabriendo los ojos, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro desesperanzador. Seguía en la misma cruz, pero ahora (un poco más alejada de su ubicación) había otra en donde la misma escena se repetía. Lord Gremory verdaderamente era un sádico, era obvio el motivo para mostrarle aquello; quería que viera lo patético que se veía gritando como un cerdo en el matadero.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

¿Días?

¿Semanas?

No tenía la seguridad para lanzar una conjetura, la percepción del tiempo era muy engañosa en ese lugar. Todo dependía del control que el Lord tuviera sobre sus reservas para mantener la ilusión, además de la intensa concentración que se requería para que la sensación de dolor de su víctima sea la más realista posible. Aunque considerando el sobrenatural control mágico que los Gremory poseían de forma innata, el panorama era desalentador.

No tuvo tiempo para seguir contemplando el panorama, ya que su tortura volvió a comenzar:

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

 **-Me pregunto…-** Lord Gremory lanzó una rápida estocada al estómago de oponente. **-¿Cuánto durará esto…?-**

 **-¿…Antes de que se quiebre tu voluntad?-** finalizó la frase el clon del Lord, destrozando un par de órganos con quirúrgica precisión.

(¡Vamos, Issei! ¡Vamos! ¡Solo es una ilusión! ¡Solo es un genjutsu!)- pensaba con todas sus fuerzas al tratar de resistir el inmenso dolor.

 **-Repetirte que solo es una ilusión no servirá de nada-** replicó el Lord, clavando nuevamente su espada con parsimonia.

 **-El dolor es dolor, como lo quieras llamar-** murmuró el clon del pelirrojo, reanudando su tarea.

 **-¿Acaso sientes menos por creer que no es real?-** concluyó la conversación, hundiendo con fuerza su espada en el costado de su víctima, moviendo su espada de manera que el dolor se incrementara a niveles inhumanos.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- definitivamente ese era su Infierno personal; y su captor dejaba corto en sadismo al mismísimo Lucifer.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

¿Años?

¿Meses?

¿Siglos?

No lo sabía, y en verdad tampoco le interesaba saberlo. Lo único importante es que ahora había cientos, sino miles de Zeoticus empuñando espadas en su dirección, todos con miradas que no auguraban nada bueno. Si esto seguía así, era obvio deducir el fatal desenlace.

 **-Quedan 71 horas… 59 minutos… y 59 segundos todavía-** los ojos del joven castaño se dilataron de terror.

(¡NO! ¡¿SOLO HA PASADO UN SEGUNDO?!)- la tortura estaba muy lejos de terminar, es más; apenas comenzaba. Si esa cantidad de dolor había sufrido en solo un segundo… definitivamente iba a morir.

 **-Puedes terminar esto más rápido de lo que imaginas, muchacho-** dijo el Lord, ganándose la atención de su víctima. **–Solo tienes que jurar que no intervendrás en el compromiso de mi hija-**

-J-jamás…- fue la cortante respuesta del chico.

 **-¿Por qué?-** volvió a preguntar Zeoticus, solo que ahora sonreía enigmáticamente.

-Porque… ella es todo… lo que nunca llegaré a ser…- Zeoticus se sorprendió por esa inesperada confesión, así que con un ademán le indicó que siguiera hablando. –Ella es pura e inocente, ciertamente no es perfecta, pero la imperfección es la perfección de lo imperfecto-

Tomando aire, el castaño continuó:

-Le dio a Akeno una verdadera amiga, a Shirone y Gasper una hermana mayor… y en cuanto a mí…- sonriendo. –Me dio un motivo para vivir-

 **-No te entiendo, muchacho-**

-Es… complicado- replicó el joven. –Mis poderes solo se usan para destruir, toda mi naturaleza, todo mi ser y toda mi ciencia está basada en ese principio- explicó. –Destrucción... tiranía... dominación... soy el Anticristo, Zeoticus; deberías saber el peso que conlleva ese título…-

 **-…-**

-Mi destino es destruirlo todo y perecer en las manos de Jesucristo- siguió. –Sé que voy a morir… y sé también que no debo de sentir amor… ni compasión… esos son pensamientos débiles e infantiles…- serio. –Cariño… comprensión… empatía… ¿justicia? eso es de humanos y ángeles. Nosotros los demonios debemos ser crueles, brutales, sádicos, traviesos; nuestra misión es alejar a los humanos del buen camino para hacerlos desagradables ante los ojos de Dios-

 **-…-**

A pesar de la incómoda posición, el castaño apretó los puños con fuerza.

-No he tenido… lo que la ciencia clasifica como "infancia"…- mirando a la nada. –Mi madre ha sido la única que me trata como a alguien de mi edad… pero el resto de mi familia es otra historia. Rizevim… Euclid… papá… demonios de Alta cuna que no comprenden esas tonterías. Entonces me pregunté… ¿qué es lo que hace una persona de mi edad?-

 **-…-**

El castaño miró fijamente al Lord Gremory original.

-Enamorarse… tener familia… jugar… estudiar… hacer tonterías por más ridículas que sean- se contestó así mismo. –Tener algo con lo que reírme cuando llegue mi hora… su hija mostró interés en mí, e increíblemente lo hizo como persona… simplemente no podía negarme- riendo. –Es hermosa, divertida, inexperta y sentimental, justo lo que busco en realidad en cualquier mujer. Una compañera a quien incordiar, a quien pueda amar y proteger… después de tanto tiempo, mis poderes no se usarán para destruirlo todo… solo destruirán a todos aquellos que amenacen lo que hace mi vida ser digna de ser vivida…-

 **-…-**

-Mientras Rias sea feliz, yo también lo seré… y para salvaguardar su felicidad, debo de eliminar la causa de todo su sufrimiento… debo neutralizar a Raiser Phenex-

Todos los clones del Lord Gremory desaparecieron, dejando solo al original quien sonreía con satisfacción.

-Muy bien… tienes mi bendición, hijo-

CHAS

Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

[¡Compañero! ¡Vamos, despierta! ¡No tenemos todo el día! ¡Levántate! ¡HYOUDOU ISSEI!]

(Umm… qué sucede Ddraig)

[Hasta que al fin despiertas]- aliviado.

(¿Qué… pasó?)

[Lord Gremory te envió a la "Sala del Pacto Diabólico"]

(Con razón… me duele todo el cuerpo… apenas puedo moverme…)

[Fue horrendo… no podía hacer nada…]

(¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ver?)

[…]

(¿Ddraig?)- preocupado.

[… eso es personal]

-Ouch…- el cuerpo le dolía como si le hubieran propinado una brutal paliza, le dolía la cabeza como la peor resaca y el mero hecho de abrir los ojos era una verdadera hazaña. Podía notar que tenía ojeras, y probablemente estaba pálido por la pérdida de sangre.

-Buenas tardes, Issei-sama- ladeando levemente la cabeza, divisó a una familiar maid albina, quien tan servicial como siempre le ofrecía un vaso de agua.

-Buenas tardes… Onee-sama- ejerciendo toda la fuerza que podía, el castaño intentó tomar el vaso, solo para que las fuerzas le traicionaran; el vaso le pesaba una barbaridad. Tanto así que la misma Grayfia tuvo que ayudarlo a sostenerlo. –Arghh… ¿me fui de copas con Sirzechs otra vez?-

-¿Disculpe?-

-Así terminé la última vez que fui a tomar una copa con Sirzechs… después se unió Ajuka… luego Falbium… de camino a casa nos encontramos con Lord Sitri, Lord Gremory y el Archiduque Agares saliendo de un casino cargando a un inconsciente Lord Phenex… una cosa llevó a la otra… y terminamos pernoctando en un barrio rojo con un par de pu…-

PAM

-¡Buenas tardes, Issei-kun!- saludó un extremadamente sonriente Sirzechs Lucifer, vestido con su típica armadura de Rey Demonio, dando una "cariñosa" palmada en el hombro del joven Dragón quien hizo acopio de toda su voluntad para no gritar de dolor.

-¿N-no deberías estar en el trabajo… Sirzechs-sama?-

-¡Es Onii-san! ¡Onii-san! ¡ONII-SAN!- demostrando todo el cariño que podía, el relativamente joven pelirrojo daba "amorosas" palmadas a la castigada espalda del castaño, quien en su mente destripaba lenta y dolorosamente al hermano mayor de su novia por ser tan… tan… ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-No molestes a tu cuñado, hijo- regañó la matriarca Gremory, quien con una inmensa alegría que opacaba a la demostrada por su primogénito, sostenía entre sus dedos una delicada copa de vidrio llena de vino. -¡Ven a tomar una copa con tus padres! ¡Hay que celebrar el compromiso de tu hermana con el Príncipe de las Tinieblas!-

-¿C-cuñado?- con un tic nervioso en la ceja, el castaño recuperaba fuerzas a cada segundo. -¿Cuñado? ¡Esperen un segundo! ¿Van a anular el compromiso con el pajarraco… para comprometer a su hija… con un lagarto mutante con alas de murciélago?- incrédulo.

-Vamos, hijo, no seas tan duro contigo- regañó Lord Gremory, alzando su copa, sentado al lado de su esposa. –No estás tan mal… no eres tan bello como su servidor, pero a ojos de mi hija eres perfecto- alzando el pulgar.

-No seas tan soberbio, Issei-kun- replicó Sirzechs, tomando asiento al lado de su padre, enfrente de Grayfia quien milagrosamente se había sentado, ahora en su faceta de mujer normal. –Ni que fueras la octava maravilla del mundo… ¡ese puesto obviamente es mío!- con un movimiento de cabeza, sus largos cabellos carmesí fueron sacudidos y por alguna arcana razón sobrenatural lo hicieron en cámara lenta, aterrando al joven castaño.

XXXXXXXXXXX

CRASH

-Azazel-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó preocupado un oficinista de Grigory, quien en esos momentos le daba su informe al Gobernador General.

-…- el mechidorado se había quedado en silencio, meditando.

-¿Azazel?- cuestionó Shemhazai.

-He sentido… una perturbación en la perversión…- reveló Azazel, mortalmente serio. –Cerca a uno de mis más célebres discípulos… solo espero que logre mantener su hombría en alto- mirando al horizonte. -¡SÉ FUERTE, MI JOVEN PADAWAN! ¡USA LA FUERZA! ¡LA FUERZAAAAAAAAAA!...-

XXXXXXXXXXX

(¡ACHUUUU!... He sentido una perturbación en la Fuerza)- internamente, el castaño sudaba a mares, preguntándose por otra parte qué persona estaría hablando de él en otra parte del mundo conocido. –(Mi instinto me dice que mi hombría corre peligro… debo tener mucho cuidado con Sirzechs de ahora en adelante)

[Compañero… ¿estás "confundido"?]- aguantando la carcajada, el Dragón Galés aprovechaba en incordiar un poco a su portador.

-¡NO, DDRAIG, NO ESTOY "CONFUNDIDO"! ¡A MI ME ENCANTAN LAS MUJERES CALIENTES COMO RIAS, NO LOS HOMBRES COMO SIRZECHS!- vociferó en voz alta completamente avergonzado… arrepintiéndose de ello unos segundos más tarde.

Zeoticus y Sirzechs lo asesinaban con la mirada, incluso expulsaban inconscientemente parte de su vasto poder.

Grayfia estaba estoica, pero se notaba en su semblante un deje de diversión.

Mientras que Venelana aguantaba inútilmente su risa:

-¿Así que… mi hija tiene un cuerpo "caliente"?- preguntó pícara.

-¡N-no lo malinterpreten!- protestó el castaño, avergonzado.

-¿Entonces cómo deberíamos interpretarlo?- murmuró Sirzechs sombríamente entrando en "modo siscon", creando a sus espaldas cientos de pequeñas esferas de [Poder de la Destrucción] apuntando peligrosamente en dirección de cierto Dragón pervertido.

-¡SÍ, MOCOSO! ¡RESPONDE!- apoyó Lord Gremory, creando alrededor del Dragón cientos de miles de dardos de energía demoníaca apuntando a cierta parte vital de la anatomía masculina de su yerno.

Ciertamente Hyoudou Issei podía ser muchas cosas; manipulador compulsivo, cínico mentiroso, asesino despiadado, cariñoso hermano mayor, padre comprensivo, amante insaciable, novio ideal… pero había algo que lo caracterizaba por sobre todas las cosas…

¡Ser un verdadero incordio!

[Boosted Gear]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Transfer]

-¿Quieren saber cómo interpretarlo?- plenamente recuperado, el castaño se puso de pie de un salto, aterrizando elegantemente encima de una pequeña mesa con aperitivos. -¡Yo les diré cómo interpretarlo! Su hija…- mirando a Zeoticus. –Y tu hermana…- mirando a Sirzechs, sonriendo pervertidamente con una sonrisa marca "Issei" 100% patentada. –Tiene uno de los cuerpos más lascivos, calientes y voluptuosos que he visto y sentido en toda mi vida-

-¿¡QUÉ!?- furiosos.

-Demonios, hay que ser ciegos como para no ver que Rias tiene un cuerpo de infarto- riendo al ver las descompuestas caras de los varones Gremory. –Sus pechos son tan grandes que mis manos se hunden cada vez que las toco… tan suaves… y tan elásticas~… con unos pezones tan tiernos… ¡se ponen tan duros cuando se los chupo!- temblando como gelatina.

-¡TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- rugió el patriarca Gremory, invocando a [Red Queen].

-Y mejor no hablemos de su sensual trasero…- cataratas de baba fluían sin control de la boca del joven [Sekiryuutei]. –Es igualito al pan francés… tan firme por fuera… ¡pero tan suavecito~ por dentro!- sonrojado.

-¡TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- gritó iracundo el Maou Lucifer, aumentando el volumen de sus esferas de destrucción.

-Sumado a sus hermosas piernas y esa piel tan tersa…- moviendo sus caderas pervertidamente, para diversión de las mujeres y furia de los varones. –Sin contar que su lengua es tan húmeda~ casi tanto como…-

-¿¡COMO QUÉ!?- chilló iracundo el Siscon Lucifer, a punto de reventar y asesinar dolorosamente al maldito bastardo que le quitó la "inocencia" a su adorada hermanita.

El castaño sonrió diabólicamente antes de añadir:

-Como… su húmeda… y estrecha…- su sonrisa decayó mientras un aura depresiva lo rodeaba. -¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡NO ES JUSTO!- reclamó infantilmente con lágrimas de cocodrilo fluyendo libremente por su rostro. -¡SNIFF… SIEMPRE QUE… SNIFF… VAMOS… SNIFF… A PASAR… SNIFF… AL OTRO NIVEL… SNIFF… SE DESMAYA! ¡Y A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE TRATAMOS DE HACERLO DE NUEVO, PERO DESPUÉS DEL SÉPTIMO ORGASMO DICE QUE ESTÁ AGOTADA! ¿¡SABEN LO FRUSTRANTE QUE ES ESO!?-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

[…]

3…

2…

1

¡Felicidades! ¡Si sentiste empatía por nuestro desgraciado protagonista, es muy probable que por dentro seas un/a gran pervertido/a!

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

[¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!]

-¡NO SE RÍAN!- reclamó infantilmente.

Después de una larga charla entre bromas, regaños, amenazas de muerte, la muy extensa explicación de Venelana sobre las diferencias entre la resistencia sexual de una joven diablesa y un dragón; además de haber sido obligado por Grayfia a contarle el incidente de su brazo a Serafall… era hora de los negocios.

-Lord Gremory… ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?- con un semblante estoico, el Diablo había aparecido.

-Adelante, muchacho-

-…- el castaño suspiró. -¿Fue usted quien concertó el compromiso de Rias?-

-No- respondió Zeoticus, tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino. –Fue el Consejo de Ancianos-

-Querían un nuevo [Súper-Demonio]- afirmó Sirzechs con pesadez.

-Sí, el gran control mágico de los Gremory sumado a la inmortalidad de los Phenex y el [Poder de la Destrucción] de los Bael es una combinación peligrosa. Y también era imperativo que la "heredera Gremory no tuviera contacto con el Príncipe de la Masacre, ya que su influencia es demasiada como para ignorar la posibilidad de que ese monstruo la seduzca con sus encantos"-

(Así que es culpa...)

-¿Cómo se enteraron que yo estaba en Kuoh?-

-Tu publicación en el [WorldBook]-

-… sabía que era demasiado obvio…-

-Fuiste muy obvio-

-Eres muy obvio- acotó Venelana.

-… ¿y qué quieren que haga? Las chicas siempre me piden que sea honesto, y cuando no lo soy se molestan conmigo…- suspirando. –Esto de las relaciones es complicado-

-¡Salud por eso!- exclamó Sirzechs, alzando su copa y vaciándola de un solo trago.

-Entonces quieren comprometer a Rias para convertirla en una incubadora de sangre pura y alejarla del impío bastardo de sangre sucia que soy yo- tomando su copa de un trago.

-En resumen es eso- confirmó Venelana, tomando un sorbo de su copa.

-Lamentablemente esa es la situación, Issei-sama- por obvias razones, Grayfia solo tomaba agua.

Un incómodo silencio reinó en la sala.

El castaño se rascaba la cabeza, estresado.

-Estresarme no servirá de nada- más era un comentario para sí mismo. Volvió a servirse una copa de vino. Agradeciendo mentalmente al sentir el líquido recorrer su garganta y quemar su estómago, dejándolo lúcido. -¿Qué pueden decirme de su prometido?-

-Raiser Phenex, el tercer hijo del Clan Phenex, relativamente joven, aproximadamente unos 350 años de edad- comentó Sirzechs. –Un noble arrogante, mujeriego y un complejo de superioridad normal entre los de su clase- con algo de asco.

-¿Experiencia en Rating Games? ¿Séquito?-

-Está nominado para ser Demonio de [Clase Suprema]- informó Grayfia. –Raiser-dono actualmente cuenta en su historial de juego con 8 victorias y 2 derrotas… de las cuales solo perdió por respeto a las Casas con las que el Clan Phenex mantiene relación cercana-

-Actualmente dispone de 14 piezas, casi un juego completo- añadió Sirzechs. –Solo le queda un [Alfil] libre… y sí; todas sus piezas son mujeres. Te pasaré la información dentro de unos días, por supuesto eso incluye grabaciones de los [Rating Games] en los que Raiser ha participado-

-Entiendo, muchas gracias… mujeriego de mierda…- tomando nuevamente su copa de un trago. –Es un [Clase Suprema]… puedo con él… mis chicos también… ¡perfecto!- golpeando su silla con energía.

-¿Sucede algo, cariño?- preguntó Venelana preocupada por la sanidad mental de su yerno, borrándose todas sus dudas al respecto al ver su radiante sonrisa. No pudo evitar contagiarse de la repentina alegría de su hijo en ley; Rias no se casaría, Issei se encargaría de ello.

-Lord Gremory, ¿cuál es la condición para anular el compromiso?- sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-No vale la pena mencionarla, muchacho, es imposible de cumplir- extrañado.

-¿Es un Rating Game, verdad?- tomando otra copa de vino. –Si Rias gana, se anulará el compromiso… ¿o me equivoco?-

-¡!-

Sí, eso era. Un Rating Game. Ciertamente comprendía la mentalidad de esos imbéciles que conformaban el Consejo de Ancianos del Inframundo.

Por más poder que posea Rias, no podría hacerle daño real a un Phenex ya que sus heridas sanarían inmediatamente. El séquito de Raiser tenía experiencia luchando, y a juzgar por su edad, con oponentes de nivel considerable.

Era algo bastante obvio, era matemáticamente imposible que una niña de 18 años pudiera vencer a un demonio con varios siglos de experiencia a sus espaldas, sin mencionar que este mismo poseía casi todo un juego de [Piezas] usadas, y los Ancianos del Consejo lo sabían. Pero había algo que esos desgraciados no habían añadido a su ecuación: mi intervención y el apoyo secreto del Maou Lucifer y el Clan Gremory.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Sirzechs, intrigado.

(Bingo)

-Elemental, mi querido Lucifer- casi saltaba de alegría. -¡Esos idiotas son demasiado arrogantes! Me explico- todos los presentes prestaron atención. –Raiser Phenex tiene las mismas características de cualquier Phenex, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, así es- confirmó Grayfia. –Inmortalidad, aeroquinesis, piroquinesis, tiene buen dominio del combate cuerpo a cuerpo y su velocidad es ciertamente elevada-

-No existe tal cosa la inmortalidad- exclamó el castaño. –Si eso existe, ¿por qué no eligieron a un Phenex como Maou?-

-Lo ignoro por completo-

-Eso es porque la "inmortalidad" del Clan Phenex es simple regeneración, depende demasiado del poder mágico que ostentan, a pesar de tener grandes reservas, no son nada del otro mundo- explicó Issei. –Déjalo sin poder mágico y será vulnerable como cualquier demonio común. Incluso los ataques de luz les hacen mucho más daño que a un demonio normal-

-¡!-

-¿No lo sabían?- incrédulo.

-Muy bien… ahora sabemos que los Phenex no son inmortales… ¿y qué?-

-¿Cómo qué "y qué"?-

-¿Cómo es que el séquito de Rias vencerá a un veterano de los Rating Games y candidato a [Clase Suprema]?-

-Eso es sencillo- tomando otra copa, vaciando la botella de vino. –Si les dijera que Akeno, la "Sacerdotisa del Relámpago", tiene el mismo nivel de un [Cadre] y domina a la perfección el [Relámpago Sacro]… ¿me creerían?-

-¡!-

-Shirone está al mismo nivel de Kuroka, una diablesa renegada de Clase SS cuyo poder rivaliza con el mío… ni siquiera necesitarán a Gasper- emocionado. –El equipo de Rias tiene mucho potencial, los he estado entrenando durante el mes y les aseguro que pueden arrasar con la Nobleza del pajarraco… aunque si no quieren exponer a Rias… puedo pelear yo en su lugar-

-Ni hablar- negó Lord Gremory. –No tienes Nobleza y si Rias quiere salir de esto lo hará por su propia mano- mirando condescendientemente a su yerno. –Sé que no quieres que le suceda nada, y eso lo aprecio… pero es una Gremory; tiene una reputación que mantener-

-Lo sé… pero no deja de preocuparme su seguridad- mirando al techo. –Si Rias llega a perder, no puedo arriesgarme a que los Ancianos aceleren el matrimonio… debo tener una Nobleza por si las dudas… puedo encargarme de Raiser y toda su Nobleza con los ojos cerrados y dos brazos amarrados a la espalda, todos los aquí presentes saben que puedo hacerlo… pero si quiero que sea "legal", debo de hacerlo acompañado-

-¡Yo me encargo! ¡Hermano mayor al rescate!- exclamó Sirzechs, sonriente. -¡Si Rias no logra vencer, tendremos un Plan B! ¡Tendrás tus piezas en un santiamén! ¡VAMOS!- creando un círculo mágico.

-¡Vamos contigo, hijo!- Venelana se arregló el vestido. –Issei-kun, no puedes ir a reclamar tus piezas con ropas escolares…- regañó maternalmente.

-¿Qué hay de malo con ellas?- mirándose a sí mismo. –Sé que estuvo mal no asistir a clases y reclamar las piezas es una ocasión muy especial para un joven demonio… pero aun así no me veo tan mal-

-Vamos a ir al laboratorio de Ajuka-sama, debe de causar una buena impresión a sus subordinados- explicó Grayfia. –Yo me encargo- creando un pequeño círculo mágico a los pies del chico, pasando por todo su cuerpo hasta desaparecer en su cabeza.

Ahora el castaño vestía una gabardina negra desabrochada hecha de cuero. Los bordes de la gabardina estaban forrados con oro, y un patrón de ornamentos florales decoraba el revestimiento interior. Cada manga de la gabardina posee cinco pulseras con botones de oro y en estos estaba gravado el pentagrama diabólico, símbolo heráldico de Satán.

Sus pantalones eran de seda negra, al igual que sus medias, y sus zapatillas habían sido reemplazadas por botas marrones de cuero. Debajo de la elegante gabardina vestía una camisa de lino blanca con el botón superior desabrochado.

También era destacable mencionar que el conjunto venía incluido con guantes tácticos anti-corte, dos cuchillos militares de titanio reforzados camuflados en las botas, dos espadas de operaciones especiales en la espalda, un par de pistolas Colt Government Modelo 1911 en la parte baja de su espalda y hojas ocultas de [Asesino] escondidas en las mangas de la gabardina.

Si los Gremory tenían pensado enviarlo a una misión rango S después de la obtención de sus [Piezas Demoníacas] o de alguna extraña forma habían averiguado que secretamente era un fanático de las armas era un verdadero misterio, pero no se quejaba: ¡Su equipamiento era la p*ta ostia! ¡Benditos sean, "#$%!

FIU FIUU

-Son increíbles- dijo el castaño, probando su movilidad. –Son muy livianas pero se nota que son bastante resistentes- incinerando sus ropas con una bola de fuego de nivel ciertamente alto, sonriendo al comprobar que no tenía ni un rasguño. -¡Perfectas!-

Al mismo estilo de cierto peliblanco cazador de demonios, el castaño dio un par de mortales hacia atrás, impulsándose con la mesa del despacho del Lord para dar un par de volteretas agarrado del candelabro del despacho, soltándose de repente dando un par de volantines en el aire antes de aterrizar tranquilamente en medio de la sonriente familia Gremory que ya estaba lista en el círculo mágico.

-¿Milicas va a venir?-

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- chilló contento cierto pequeño pelirrojo de ojos azules y ropas aristocráticas subiendo de un salto a los brazos del castaño. -¡Onii-sama, eso fue genial!- con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Buenas noches, Milicas. ¿Cuándo llegaste?- preguntó curioso, ya que nunca había sentido al pequeño irrumpir en la sala.

-¡Desde hace un minuto que terminaron mis clases! ¡Estoy libre de responsabilidades por lo que resta del día!-

-¡Muy bien!- exclamó Lord Gremory. –Todos iremos con perfil elegante. Milicas, párate correctamente, incomodas a Satán-sama-

-¿Ah?-

-Es para dar mayor impresión-

-Ok…-

-Bien… ¡vamos!-

* * *

 **-Territorio Beelzebub-**

 **(Laboratorio/Mansión de Ajuka Astaroth)**

* * *

La comitiva apareció en medio de un gigantesco laboratorio repleto de demonios vestidos con impolutas batas blancas. Todos miraban con expectativa al nuevo [Rey] que se unía a las filas de los privilegiados [Clase Alta] que lograban acceder al codiciado sistema.

[Evil Pieces]

Llamadas también [Piezas del Mal], son 15 piezas de ajedrez dadas a demonios de [Clase Alta] para elevar su rango a través de la reencarnación de otros seres en demonios. Son la obra magna de Ajuka Beelzebub, ya que aumentó en gran medida las filas demoníacas después de la última Gran Guerra, creando un selecto grupo de demonios con grandes poderes y solucionando en gran medida el problema de la reproducción.

Estas codiciadas [Piezas] solo les son dadas a Demonios Purasangre de [Clase Alta], pero demonios reencarnados que asciendan de rango a [Clase Alta] o [Clase Suprema] tienen la oportunidad de tener su propio juego y participar como "Reyes" en los Rating Games.

Los "Juegos de Valoración". Como su nombre lo indica, son juegos donde los demonios pueden aumentar su rango dependiendo de la participación de estos en los Juegos. Fueron creados con el único propósito de arreglar tensiones entre los Purasangre, además de una forma de entrenar en situaciones bélicas controladas en caso de una posible Guerra.

Usualmente, la entrega de las [Evil Pieces] era un pomposo evento aristócrata que contaba con la participación de varios Nobles, pero en el caso de Issei no era recomendable realizar uno, por lo menos en esos momentos. Digamos… que había ciertos aspectos en los que Issei y los Nobles no congeniaban.

-Buenas noches, Beelzebub-sama- saludó cortésmente el castaño realizando una reverencia, siendo secundado por los Gremory a excepción de Sirzechs. –Espero no importunarlo-

El Maou Beelzebub esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, Hyoudou Issei-kun- saludó cordialmente el peliverde, provocando jadeos entre sus subordinados. –No seas tan humilde, no me inoportunas; es más, esperaba este momento desde hace mucho-

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Es imposible!-

-¡N-no puede ser! ¡El [Sekiryuutei]!

-Es Hyoudou Issei… el Príncipe de la Masacre-

-¿Qué diablos hace él aquí?-

-El [Demonio Renegado más Fuerte]…-

-Es todo un honor estar en su presencia… su poder es increíble… ¡y ni siquiera está peleando!-

Por supuesto que eran olímpicamente ignorados por los Nobles y Reyes Demonio allí presentes. Aunque eso no significaba que no los escucharon. Efectivamente el castaño expulsaba parte de su aura dragontina con fines meramente intimidatorios, como todo buen dragón era imperativo demostrar a sus probables víctimas que enfrentarse a él era un suicidio, pero a diferencia de lo que muchos pensaban lo hacía inconscientemente.

Como dice el dicho: "Las viejas costumbres nunca se pierden"

Además, no era del todo cierto. Si tuvieran que hablar del [Demonio Renegado más Fuerte], era bastante obvio deducir quién ocupaba ese puesto… y el mismo castaño sabía que estaba muy lejos de la categoría de [Súper-Demonio]. En todo caso, sería más apropiado llamarlo el [Joven Demonio Renegado más Fuerte].

-Ajuka- saludó el Maou Lucifer, adelantándose un par de pasos y posando su mano derecha en el hombro de su cuñado. –Es hora de la verdad…-

-Sí, lo sé- contestó Ajuka, aguantando inútilmente la inmensa alegría que lo embargaba. –Hyoudou Issei, por la Real Autoridad del Rey Demonio Beelzebub y en representación de los cuatro Yondai Maou, le asciendo a Demonio de [Clase Suprema]-

-Le agradezco de todo corazón el gran honor que me conceden, Maou-sama- arrodillándose al estilo medieval. –Le doy mi palabra que guiaré a mis siervos con todo lo que mis limitadas facultades permitan-

Los cuchicheos aumentaron en intensidad.

-No hay necesidad de arrodillarse, Hyoudou-kun, es más- ante la mirada incrédula de todos sus siervos, el Maou Ajuka se arrodilló ante el castaño, quien ya incorporado alzaba una ceja ante esto. –Soy yo quien se siente honrado al estar en Su Presencia… Satán-sama-

-¡!- los siervos del peliverde casi se desmayan de la impresión.

-¿Está listo el instrumental?- la imperativa voz del Maou Beelzebub silenció a todo el mundo, y una seria mirada del Maou Lucifer, los líderes de la Casa Gremory junto con la [Reina más Fuerte] bastó para despejar las dudas; el [Renegado más Fuerte] de alguna manera había sido indultado y ahora era promovido a [Clase Suprema] por su vasto poder.

Es más, al parecer los rumores eran verídicos. Hyoudou Issei era en verdad el legítimo descendiente sanguíneo del Rey Demonio Satán, y como todo Demonio que alcanza ese rango la única razón por la que el joven castaño vino fue para conseguir aquello que representara su estatus ante los ojos del Inframundo.

[Evil Pieces]

-S-sí, Ajuka-sama- respondió uno de los científicos, sin salir de su asombro.

-Síganme, por favor-

* * *

La comitiva siguió al Maou Beelzebub por los largos y amplios pasillos que constituían un laboratorio especial diseño específicamente por Ajuka en caso de situaciones extremas. Todo lo que sucediera en esos muros se quedaba en esos muros; los experimentos realizados allí eran tan secretos que solo los Maou tenían conocimiento de la existencia de estos.

Llegando hasta el final del pasillo, chocaron contra una sólida pared de granito. El Maou Peliverde colocó la palma de su mano en ella; el sistema de camuflaje y seguridad se desactivó, dando lugar a una larga escalera que descendía bajo tierra.

Después de descender un buen rato, finalmente llegaron al umbral de una pesada puerta de metal reforzado con magia, no cabía dudas que estaban a las puertas de un búnker de guerra nuclear.

Con un chasquido de dedos, el Maou Beelzebub abrió la pesada puerta que chirrió horriblemente antes de dar pase a los estupefactos invitados. Era un amplio lugar con enormes maquinarias, artefactos extraños y frascos de dudosa procedencia.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡MIREN, ES UN ALIEN!- señaló emocionado el pequeño Milicas señalando con su dedo a cierta criatura de rasgos cefalópodos y cabeza alargada al más puro estilo de la "Calavera de Cristal" flotando en una especie de líquido azul. -¡MAMAAAAAAAAA!-

Grayfia seguía imperturbable al igual que los padres de Rias. En cuanto a Sirzechs, hacía lo posible para contentar a su hijo..

-¡OH POR SATÁN! ¡ES UN OVNI!- señalando a unos científicos trabajar en cierto vehículo de apariencia de platillo que por alguna mágica razón se mantenía en el aire sin soporte alguno. -¡MAMÁ, MIRAAAAAAAA! ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

PAM

-¡Señorito, estoy de servicio!- regañó Grayfia jalando cariñosamente una mejilla del pobre niño.

-Duegue…- replicó Milicas, lloroso.

-Jejejejeje…-

-Bueno- el Maou Beelzebub se paró en frente de un enorme cubículo de metal y puerta transparente. Dentro de este se encontraban varios cristales de color rojo. –Podemos comenz…-

ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- una muchacha de pelo verde cayó al suelo ante la repentina liberación de un monstruo parecido a una cucaracha de forma humanoide quien intentó usar su lengua para atacarla… o por lo menos lo que se supone debería ser su lengua.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

Aullando de dolor, el monstruo se alejó de la chica para enfocar su atención en cierto joven castaño que le apuntaba con dos pistolas humeantes. La chica lo reconoció al instante.

-¡M-maestro!-

-Seekvaira-chan- saludó el castaño, reconociendo a la ahora no muy pequeña Heredera del Clan Agares. –Ha pasado tiempo, ¿cómo has estado?-

ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRR

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

-No te hablaba a ti, engendro- el monstruo aulló de dolor.

CHIN CHIN

-Y parece que no tengo balas… fue bueno mientras duró- tirando las pistolas al suelo. -¡Ven, Bloodriver!- alzando la mano.

Asustándose al no sentir el aura de su fiel espada, y dándose cuenta que la posición en la que estaba era digna de un niño con Síndrome del Octavo Grado.

-Etooo… ¿dónde está mi espada?- preguntó, con una gota de sudor estilo anime.

-Bueno, jejeje… verás, muchacho, esa es una historia muy curiosa… jejejeje- se excusó Lord Gremory rascándose la nuca, generando que su "yerno" lo mirara con una mueca asesina.

-Se rompió después de la pelea- delató Venelana.

-¡CARIÑO!- reclamó infantilmente Zeoticus.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- esquivando ágilmente un ataque directo de la criatura, el castaño desenvainó las dos espadas que llevaba en la espalda, clavándolas con fuerza en las manos del monstruo quien por efectos de la gravedad había agarrado una pared, inmovilizándolo. -¡ROMPISTE MI ESPADA! ¡ES LA SEGUNDA QUE ME VAN ROMPIENDO!-

ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRR

-Jejejeje…-

Un gran objeto alargado llamó poderosamente la atención de Issei. Cerca de su posición, con cientos de escáners analizándola, había una espada clavada en el suelo, una "Claymore" para ser más precisos. La empuñadura era esquelética, con un diseño de cráneo en cada lado que conduce a la caja toráxica de la que emerge la hoja. En un lado de la hoja, el cráneo es el de un ser humano, mientras que el otro utiliza el cráneo de un demonio con cuernos.

-Beelzebub-sama…-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Puedo usar esa espada?- preguntó señalando a la espada.

-No sé si podrías usarla…-

-¿Por qué?- observando a la criatura lanzar lastimeros gritos al tratar de liberarse.

Ajuka alzó la mano, y uno de sus asistentes fue corriendo a entregarle un informe.

La criatura logró liberarse derritiendo las espadas con una especie de ácido y, fuera de sí, intentó atacar a su presa, siendo detenida nuevamente por el lanzamiento de [Hojas Ocultas] de las mangas de su oponente.

-Hasta donde logramos averiguar, esta espada ha sido forjada con una extraña clase de metal que tiene indicios de ser de un meteorito- asombrando a los Gremory y al castaño. –Nuestros análisis indican que la espada está protegida por un poderoso [Encantamiento de la Dignidad], y los experimentos realizados arrojan que esta arma posee la capacidad de lanzar energía mágica a modo de ondas expansivas de un radio aproximado de 20 metros a su alrededor-

-¿Encantamiento de la Dignidad?- sacando de sus botas ambos cuchillos, el castaño lanzó las letales cuchillas impactando en cada una de las piernas de la criatura, quien nuevamente se había liberado, inmovilizándola nuevamente.

-Solo aquellos que cumplan la condición escrita en la hoja son capaces de empuñar esa espada, muchos de mis ayudantes e incluso yo no hemos podido levantarla ni siquiera un poco-

-¡!-

-Interesante…- murmuró el castaño. -¿Cuál es la condición?-

-"Solo el Cordero es digno de alabanza y gloria por los siglos de los siglos, pero aquel destinado a los Campos de Fuego durante toda la Eternidad es el legítimo dueño de la Fuerza de Elohim"-

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¡REBELLION 2.0!- arrancando la espada como si de una pluma se tratase, el castaño empuñó la espada con fuerza. -¡MÍA!-

SLASSSHHHH

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la criatura se volvió cenizas ante la estupefacta mirada de los presentes, desapareciendo mientras unas pequeñas lenguas de fuego calcinaban las cenizas.

-Debo admitirlo, esta espada es increíble- probando su peso. -¿Puedo quedármela?- caminando en dirección a la impactada peliverde.

-Jajajajaja, no esperaba menos del Hijo de Satán- rio sinceramente Ajuka. –Pero tendrás que quedarte unos días en el Inframundo para hacer las pruebas pertinentes-

-Lo que usted desee, Beelzebub-sama- respondió el castaño arrodillándose frente a la Heredera Agares. -¿No te hizo daño?-

-¿Eh?- saliendo del trance.

-Que si esa criatura te hizo daño- ofreciéndole una mano, la cual fue tomada con gusto.

-Solo me tomó desprevenida- con toda la arrogancia que pudo reunir, Seekvaira trataba de dejar el tema de lado. –Hubiera podido vencerla sin problemas- incorporada, cruzada de brazos, lo único que logró fue resaltar sus ya vistosos pechos.

-Ufufufu… lo sé- guardando su nueva adquisición en un espacio dimensional. -¿Este no debería ser tu día de descanso?-

-Cuando Beelzebub-sama me comentó que mi Maestro recibiría sus [Evil Pieces] pensé que sería un insulto hacia su persona no asistir a este importante evento- dijo con respeto, inclinando su cabeza. –Muchas felicidades, Maestro-

-Vamos, no hay necesidad de ser tan formales, ya no eres una niña- levantando con la mano el mentón de la chica, ruborizándola. –Ahora eres una bella joven cuyo talento es tan grande que eres una de los rumoreados [Cuatro Novatos] del Inframundo-

-Solo he aplicado lo aprendido de usted- replicó ella con modestia. –De no ser por usted, sería como todos esos Nobles idiotas que se vanaglorian de su poder sin siquiera haber entrenado-

-Todo el mérito es tuyo, jovencita, yo no tuve nada que ver. Lo único que hice fue… bueno, eso es privado. ¿Tu [Reina] sigue enojado conmigo?-

-Alivian entrena día y noche para devolverle el favor, Maestro- suspiró la chica. –Probablemente quiera desquitarse en los [Rating Games] contra usted-

-Dudo mucho que participe- mirando a los Gremory. –Ni siquiera tengo una sola pieza-

-¡Oh, es verdad!- Seekvaira se disculpaba apenada. –Debemos proceder, mis más sinceras disculpas, Lord y Lady Gremory- caminando deprisa hacia la máquina que crearía las piezas demoníacas.

-Ara ara, no sabía que conocieras a la Heredera Agares, Issei-kun- dijo Venelana con un tono pícaro. –A mi hija no le agradará saber esto-

-No es nada de lo que deba sorprenderse, Venelana-sama. He conocido y entrenado a todos los [Cuatro Novatos], es evidente que tengamos una buena relación-

-¡!-

-Señores, debemos proceder- exclamó el Maou Beelzebub.

-Sí, mis disculpas Beelzebub-sama-

* * *

-Bien, el procedimiento es sencillo- explicó Ajuka, activando un panel de huella dactilar. –Solo un poco del ADN de Hyoudou-kun y la máquina analizará el potencial latente en sus genes, generando así las [Evil Pieces]-

-Entiendo, así que de eso depende si un demonio consigue una [Mutation Piece]- analizó el castaño.

-Sí, erróneamente muchos piensan que la cantidad de poder mágico que ostenta el demonio es lo que hace que las piezas muten. En parte es cierto, pero no es toda la verdad. Para la elaboración de un producto, son necesarios diversos factores de los que la calidad de este mismo dependerá; el mismo caso se aplica a las [Evil Pieces]-

-Sorprendente…-

-Y esos no son los únicos secretos que guardan- dijo Ajuka con una enigmática sonrisa. –Hyoudou-kun, coloque su mano sobre este panel y libere parte de su poder-

-Sí-

Colocando sus manos sobre el panel, el castaño afiló la mirada.

[Boosted Gear]

La máquina comenzó a lanzar una serie de pitidos y luces de diferentes colores, mientras la puerta transparente se volvió opaca. Se oía a la maquinaria trabajar a toda velocidad, rompiendo cristales a diestra y siniestra.

*Analizando sujeto…*

*Nombre: Hyoudou Issei*

*Género: Varón*

*Edad: 18 años*

*Altura: 1.75 m*

*Peso: 95 kg*

-¿¡ES EN SERIO!?-

-No es para tanto- replicó el castaño ligeramente mosqueado.

 _*_ Arte Sagrada: [Longinus] [Boosted Gear]*

*Rango de Sincronización con Arte Sagrada: 83%*

*Clasificación: Demonio Renegado SS+*

*Advertencia: En extremo peligroso, huir al ver*

-¿?-

-No es novedad, Milicas- contestó Issei. –Para todo el Inframundo, a excepción de los Altos Mandos y unos cuantos Nobles entre los que tus padres, tus abuelos y Seek-chan aquí presentes se incluyen, soy el enemigo público N°1 del Gobierno Actual-

-¡Maestro!- avergonzada por el cariñoso apodo.

*Rango: Clase Suprema*

*Título: Rey Demonio*

*Clan: Satanás*

*Tipo de Sangre: B*

*Estatus: Vivo, por ahora*

-JA, JA, no hace gracia- reclamó el castaño aguantando las ganas de romper la máquina de un golpe.

*Nivel de poder: Muy alto*

*Poder empleado por el sujeto: 0.2%*

*Raza: Indeterminada*

-¿Ah?-

-Computadora, informe sobre la raza- ordenó el Maou Beelzebub.

*Híbrido Dragón con base humana*

*Mutación detectada*

*Actualizando base de datos…*

*Híbrido Diablo/Dragón*

*Registrando [Súper-Demonio]…*

*¿Autoriza informar al Consejo sobre esta anomalía?*

-¡NO!-

-Autorización denegada- se apresuró a decir Ajuka.

*Autorización denegada*

*Solo se hará pública la información general del sujeto*

-Fiuuuuu…- suspiró aliviado el castaño; lo último que quería era que le llovieran las solicitudes de matrimonio.

*Poderes: Aeroquinesis, piroquinesis, hidroquinesis, electroquinesis, geoquinesis, umbraquinesis, crioquinesis*

-¿Acaba de analizar mis afinidades mágicas?-

-Sí, es necesario. Todos los siervos heredan parte del poder del [Rey]. Por ejemplo, en el caso de Sirzechs o de la jovencita Gremory, sus siervos adquieren un desmesurado poder destructivo debido a que la afinidad de ambos [Reyes] es "destruir". Esa afinidad proviene del [Poder de la Destrucción]-

-Entiendo-

*Análisis Completo*

*Generando [Evil Pieces]*

Lanzando una serie de pitidos, luces, chillidos y demás, la máquina se quedó inmóvil.

Abriéndose la puerta, generando una espesa nube de humo.

COF COF COF

Al disiparse el humo, pudieron contemplarlas.

15 piezas de ajedrez de color negro y detalles dorados brillaban con un brillo místico.

-Son…- susurró Lord Gremory.

-Hermosas- concluyó Issei sin poder creerlo aún.

Sí, esas eran. Sus [Evil Pieces]. Una [Reina], dos [Torres], dos [Caballos], dos [Alfiles] y ocho [Peones] perfectamente alineados. Aunque hubo un pequeño detalle que lo emocionó en demasía: una de sus piezas de [Torre] era blanca.

Eso solo significaba que había logrado crear algo prácticamente imposible: una [Mutation Piece].

*El sujeto ha sido registrado correctamente en el Sistema*

*[Mutation Piece] de [Torre] agregada al Sistema*

*Felicidades, Hyoudou Issei*

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

-Gracias- saludando a los científicos que aplaudían junto a sus suegros, cuñados, sobrino y Maou incluido.

-Felicidades, Issei-kun-

-Muchas gracias, Venelana-sama-

-¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡No esperaba menos de ti! ¡Estoy hay que celebrarlo, hoy día comeremos y beberemos hasta reventar!-

-Jejejeje, muchas gracias Lord Gremor… ¡!- el castaño fue interrumpido por un húmedo beso por parte de la Heredera Agares.

Sumamente sonrojada y avergonzada.

El joven Dragón solo atinó a pegarla hacia él mientras le tomaba por la cintura, sonriendo al verla aferrarse a él pasando sus delicados brazos por detrás de su nuca.

La chica gimió guturalmente al sentir la lengua del castaño recorrer su boca sin piedad, enfrascándose en una dura batalla de lenguas que ella perdió debido a su inexperiencia.

Separándose con un delgado hilo de saliva uniendo sus lenguas.

-Seek-chan… ¿no tenías novio?- preguntó pícaro, aguantando la risa al ver a la peliverde esconder su cabeza en su pecho.

-Lo siento… es que ya no aguantaba la curiosidad…-

-Ufufufu… pequeña traviesa- riendo libremente cuando Seekvaira se sonrojó tanto que dejaba albino al cabello de Rias.

-Así que una [Mutation Piece] de [Torre]- comentó el Maou Beelzebub.

-¡Igual que yo!- exclamó contento el Maou Lucifer, abrazando contento a su hijo y esposa. –Issei-kun-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Tienes alguna pieza en mente?-

El joven castaño esbozó una sonrisa diabólica.

Ya tengo a mi Nobleza completa, Onii-san…

Solo que los miembros de mi Corte aún no lo saben.

* * *

 **Bueno, señores y señoras, damas y caballeros, he aquí el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Como verán, nuestro protagonista ha ascendido a [Clase Suprema] de la noche a la mañana, pero no es de sorprenderse, ya que siendo Hijo de Satán él nació con ese rango.**

 **Solo por si las dudas:**

 **Aeroquinesis: Control sobre el elemento aire.**

 **Piroquinesis: Control sobre el elemento fuego.**

 **Hidroquinesis: Control sobre el elemento agua.**

 **Geoquinesis: Control sobre el elemento tierra.**

 **Sip, para los que entendieron la indirecta está muy claro: Issei es el Avatar! En lo personal, a mi me encantaba la serie cuando estaba enfocada en el calvito monje llamado Aang, pero ciertamente considero un producto muy sobrevalorado la versión posterior con Korra como protagonista.**

 **¡Dejen que la serie termine como Dios mande! ¡Nos hacen sufrir! Por lo menos a mí, que me encariñé mucho con Appa… ¡ese bisonte es tan kawaii!**

 **En fin, volviendo con las aclaraciones:**

 **Electroquinesis: Control sobre el elemento rayo.**

 **Umbreoquinesis: Control sobre el elemento oscuridad.**

 **Crioquinesis: Control sobre el elemento hielo.**

 **Sí, tiene varias afinidades pero la razón es muy sencilla. Por parte de Satán tiene el elemento oscuridad y el aire, por Ddraig el elemento fuego, por su madre el elemento hielo, el hielo a final de cuentas no es más que agua en estado líquido por lo que para dominar el hielo es necesario dominar el agua.**

 **¿Y por qué Satán tiene afinidad por el aire? La respuesta es bíblica, señores:**

 **Efesios 2: 2 dice claramente que Satanás es "el príncipe de la potestad del aire", entonces si tomamos eso como referencia todo parece indicar que Satán domina el elemento aire.**

 **Por el lado de la electricidad, Issei fue el encargado de enseñarle a Akeno a dominar el relámpago, por lo que tuvo que aprender en primer lugar cómo usarlo para poder enseñar. En cuanto a la tierra… es como cuando uno aprende a tejer, se consigue con puro esfuerzo (cuantas veces me habré pinchado los dedos con esas pinches agujas).**

 **Ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia y demás son completamente libres de dejarlo en los review.**

 **Por cierto, ¿les gustó el nuevo formato?**

 **Sin nada más que agregar… ¡pasemos a los review!**

* * *

 **Spectre**

¿Alá es grande?

Etooo… ¿gracias?

*5 minutos después de leer este review, la casa de Hyoudou Lucifer-sama explotó. Las autoridades creen que no fue un accidente, repito, ¡NO FUE UN ACCIDENTE!*

 **Kevin B2**

Gracias por comentar, querido amigo. Y no me molesta, no te preocupes por ello.

¿No tan gráfico? Lo tendré en cuenta para los próximos capítulos.

Caídos vs Issei... puede ser… tendría que planearlo bien.

Ascalon fijo que la poseerá Ryu, es cannon. Aunque usarla como se dice usarla… no esperes a alguien del nivel de Kiba.

Es imposible que Chichigami esté con Issei, ¡es una diosa!

¿Forma de liberarse de Issei? Muy difícil, amigo mío, lo que pides es muy difícil… más adelante sabrás por qué.

¿Un todopoderoso? No… hay muchas existencias que le sacarían la madre a Issei tanto en poder como de manera intelectual… que no se las haya encontrado (*cof* *cof* San Miguel Arcángel *cof* *cof*) y de la impresión de ser un ser todopoderoso es otra cosa.

¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

 **Rey Evolution**

La esposa de Rizevim (por lo menos que yo sepa) aún no ha aparecido en la serie, es un personaje de mi propia creación. Créeme, te llevarás unas cuantas sorpresas al enterarte quién es.

El entrenamiento de Issei no es uno precisamente normal… prácticamente les ha dado de alma todo el mes hasta que lograron acostumbrarse a la velocidad de un [Caballero] de nivel bajo y un nivel básico de Taijutsu para Ryu… la verdad si se pusieran a entrenar en serio probablemente el Clan Gremory se quedaría sin Heredera por accidente… cosa que Issei no desea que suceda.

Dentro de un par de capítulos vendrá el gran entrenamiento para enfrentarse al Yakitori (Raiser), y créeme cuando te digo que ¡la sangre fluirá cual río!

¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡CUARTA TEMPORADA CSM! La verdad no me importaría venderle mi alma a Pierrot si es que anima todas las novelas ligeras… pero dudo mucho que suceda.

¡Cuídate y actualiza pronto!

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA**

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia, querido amigo, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

 **The-Code-Zero**

¡Gracias!

* * *

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido.**

 **¡Suerte, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	21. Primer Acto - Parte I

**Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas**

 **DISCLAIMER: No soy dueño de Highschool DxD ni de cualquiera de sus derivados. Todos los derechos reservados.**

* * *

 **Simbología nueva**

-Hola- Conversación normal

*¿Cómo están?*- Transmisiones holográficas o conversaciones por celular

(No lo sé)- Pensamientos varios

[Estoy muy bien] {Yo también estoy bien}- Seres de categoría superior sellados.

 _Gracias por preguntar_ \- [Tentación]

 **[Te odio]-** La verdadera forma del odio o "Berseker"

 **-Vete al Diablo-** seres desconocidos y/o con tendencias malignas

* * *

 **-Highschool DxD Fanfiction-**

 **[Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Primer Acto - Parte I**

* * *

Cuenta la leyenda, que la primera pelea de una pareja es la peor. Sobre todo cuando tienes muy poca experiencia en las relaciones amorosas como Issei Hyoudou. Y no, la relación de este con Serafall no cuenta. Los dos son tan especiales que la "normalidad" no se aplica a ellos. Pero con las otras chicas la historia es diferente.

La cruel indiferencia con la que te trata, el doloroso silencio como respuesta a tus tentativas de pedir disculpas por algo que no tienes ni idea, esas punzantes miradas que se clavan en lo profundo del corazón gracias a sus hirientes comentarios, definitivamente estar peleado con tu pareja es horrendo.

Aún más cuando eres un Dragón.

Niños, la poligamia es la naturaleza de un Dragón. Rechazar tu naturaleza es igual que rechazarse a sí mismo. Aunque la sociedad lo condene, aunque la autoridad lo condene, aunque las leyes lo condenen e incluso la religión, eso no importa cuando eres un Dragón.

Cuando un dragón pasa mucho tiempo junto a una hembra, esta inevitablemente se verá atraída por el macho debido a que el aura del dragón expulsa feromonas que aumentan el deseo sexual de la hembra. Si el Dragón se siente atraído por la hembra, la liberación de hormonas es más violenta. Si la hembra corresponde a los sentimientos del Dragón, sucede algo denominado como [Marcaje].

El [Marcaje] es un proceso químico en el cual el macho "marca" a la hembra como su propiedad. Sí, así como lo leen: PROPIEDAD. Como se habrán dado cuenta, los dragones llevamos el machismo en la sangre, y no tenemos vergüenza en admitirlo.

¿Por qué uno ha de negar su naturaleza?

Los Dragones somos como animales, solo que nosotros al tener un nivel intelectual mucho más elevado que las otras razas ese pequeño detalle pasa desapercibido. Somos puro instinto. No hay manera de negarlo.

Lean leyendas sobre dragones y se darán cuenta que no miento. Los Dragones siempre han aparecido como los guardianes de un inmenso tesoro o carceleros de una bella princesa. Nuestro sentido de pertenencia es tan fuerte que es comprensiblemente catalogado como enfermizo, llegando al punto de ser clasificado como psicótico.

Aunque no es enteramente nuestra culpa; el [Marcaje] solo es posible gracias a que la hembra corresponde a nuestros sentimientos. Al aceptar ser nuestras parejas, firman inconscientemente un acuerdo tácito:

El Dragón le proporcionará a la hembra poder, conocimiento y protección ante cualquier individuo que sea tan estúpido como para siquiera considerar la posibilidad de meterse con ella.

La hembra le será fiel al Dragón por el resto de su vida, obtendrá el derecho (privilegio desde nuestro punto de vista) a procrear a los hijos del Dragón y lo amaría por sobre todas las cosas con la única excepción de sus crías.

Para un Dragón la infidelidad es inconcebible: una vez "marcadas", el dragón le será fiel a sus parejas por toda la eternidad.

Usualmente cuando una hembra "marcada" rechaza a un dragón, este sufre un dolor tan grande que entra en un profundo estado de depresión. Pierde la voluntad de luchar, solo es un eco de lo que era antes.

Eso pasó esos días.

En ese profundo estado de depresión entró el Dragón Celestial Rojo al verse fuertemente ignorado (e incluso despreciado) por una de sus hembras "marcadas".

Ese profundo despecho fue ocasionado nadie más ni nadie menos que Rias Gremory, la chica por la que había perdido un brazo al darse de ostias y casi morir a manos de Zeoticus Gremory.

* * *

 **-Academia Kuoh-**

 **(Días después de la entrega de [Evil Pieces])**

* * *

-Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~ con el alma abandonando su cuerpo, Hyoudou Issei se encontraba sentado en "estado Emo" debajo del árbol cercano al Club de Ocultismo. Sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos, y una densa aura oscura depresiva lo rodeaba.

Al alumnado de la Academia Kuoh (mundialmente conocido por ser extremadamente chismosos) se le hacía muy raro ver al "Sex Idol" de su institución en un estado tan… lamentable.

-Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~

Pero nadie hacía nada para cambiar la situación. ¿Por qué molestarse en hacerlo? Ese no era su problema.

Todo había comenzado hace unos días. La Presidenta del Club de Ocultismo, el primo de Hyoudou Issei alias "Ryu" y el mismo Hyoudou Issei no habían asistido a clases, generando una masiva ola de rumores en todo el alumnado.

Rumores que fueron silenciados por una acojonante mirada de Sona Shitori, quien en su mente pensaba cosas nadas santas relacionadas a su mejor amiga y su "esposo". Los dos juntos, un hechizo de tierra, uno de agua, una bola de fuego, Ryu vigilando el área mientras Issei y Rias juntos con una reveladora ropa de baño uniéndose en cuerpo y alma al amparo de la luz de la luna y las estrellas como únicas silenciosas testigos… definitivamente la gran imaginación de la Heredera Sitri era muy grande.

En fin, eso es "otra historia".

Al día siguiente, Ryu regresó a la Academia con par de raspaduras en los brazos, pero nada del otro mundo.

Rias Gremory seguía impecable como siempre, digna y poderosa como todos la recordaban… aunque su repentina indiferencia hacia el novio de su mejor amiga no pasó desapercibida.

Era muy bien sabido en toda la Academia que Rias e Issei compartían una relación amical muy fuerte; podría decirse con mucha seguridad que el castaño era el mejor amigo de la joven pelirroja. Todos los recesos se la pasaban hablando amenamente junto a la novia del chico y los miembros del Club de Ocultismo, era usual que se les viera caminar juntos "en manada" como mencionaban los incordios de Kuoh.

Y por incordios me refiero al "Dúo Pervertido", Matsuda y Motohama. Sí, esas asquerosas cucarachas se habían recuperado en un mes de las mortales heridas que un par de matones contratados por Hyoudou Issei les habían propinado. Ciertamente ambos insectos tenían secuelas producto del trauma: cada vez que el castaño pasaba en frente suyo, palidecían de golpe y sudaban como marranos.

El [Renegado más Fuerte] no pudo evitar desternillarse de risa al escuchar el nuevo apodo de ambos insectos, cortesía de las chicas del Club de Kendo. "Los Cerdos". No podía estar más de acuerdo, esos insectos habían subido de peso debido a su incapacidad de moverse por la gravedad de sus heridas, por lo que el nuevo apodo los describía a la perfección.

Era muy raro ver a Rias Gremory cinco minutos sin intercambiar escuetos comentarios con Issei. Por tanto, era imposible no deducir que ambos jóvenes habían tenido una discusión a tal punto de no hablarse y evitar estar cerca.

Algunos decían que Rias Gremory estaba enamorada del chico (nada más lejos de la verdad) y se le había confesado, siendo rechazada por este alegando que tenía novia.

Otros decían que era justo lo contrario: el mismo castaño se le había confesado a Rias y esta lo había rechazado alegando que no traicionaría la confianza de Akeno.

Y unos menos inteligentes (los incordios de Kuoh) afirmaban que Rias o Issei (a su parecer, probablemente había sido Issei) le había propuesto hacer un trío con Akeno, cosa que Rias rechazó de plano.

Muchos rumores iban y venían… pero al castaño le daba igual.

-Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~

Esos rumores le importaban un rábano. Lo único que importaba ahora era por lo menos llamar la atención de Rias. No podía decirle nada de lo planeado a sus espaldas; eso podría arruinar todo el plan que las brillantes mentes de Sirzechs Lucifer y Zeoticus Gremory habían concebido.

Era impresionante que de un pequeño esbozo de idea que el mismo castaño dio, una conspiración tan intricada hubiera conocido la luz. La diferencia de edades entre Issei y los Gremory era abismal, tanto en poder, experiencia e inteligencia.

Hyoudou Issei poseía la astucia y la viveza digna de un joven saludable, pero Sirzechs y todos esos ancianos tenían la paciencia y la experiencia como aliados. Issei era muy impaciente, mientras que esos ancianos tenían miles de años a sus espaldas; esperar una semana o un siglo no les daría mayor problema.

El plan era sencillo de explicar, pero difícil de llevar a cabo.

SWSSSSSS

-¿Está durmiendo?-

-Ni idea-

-Eso pensamos la última vez…-

-¿Y qué pasó?-

-Lo usual-

-¿¡En serio!?-

-¡Shhhh! ¡Calla! ¡Nos va a escuchar!-

(Ya las escuché…)- pensó divertido preparándose para lo que venía.

Veinte presencias lo habían rodeado: dos a punto de saltarle de entre los matorrales a su izquierda, otros tres entre los arbustos de la derecha, diez más escondidos a los alrededores del Club de Ocultismo y los cinco restantes detrás de los árboles.

Por lo menos era una pequeña distracción mínimamente divertida; efímera, pero distracción al fin al cabo.

SWWWWWSSSSSSS

-A la de tres, ¿vale?-

-Ok-

-Una… dos…-

-¡TRES!-

-¡YAAAAAAAAAAAA!- saltando de los matorrales, dos chicas del Club de Kendo trataron de tomar desprevenido a un miembro del famoso [Trío de la Destrucción] armadas con unos endebles shinai de madera.

Solo eran humanas… nada del otro mundo. Si fueran humanas de la calidad de Cao Cao, Jeanne, George, Siegfried o alguno de sus semejantes la historia sería muy distinta. Pero esas revolucionadas niñas estaban muy lejos de incluso lamerles sus talones. No representaban amenaza alguna.

Si él lo deseara las asesinaría en menos de 5 segundos, a lo mucho unos 10.

Solo humanos de verdad tenían el derecho de intentar hacerle frente. Todos aquellos que ni por asomo se encontraban en esa categoría podían ir yéndose a lo más profundo del Infierno.

Incorporándose a una velocidad pasmosa, las manos del asesino se movieron adentro y afuera, rodeando las espadas de las chicas y arrancándoselas de las manos. Atrapando las espadas en el aire. Colocando la punta de cada shinai en contra de los pechos de sus portadoras originales.

Generando que ellas, para su incredulidad, soltaran un potente gemido.

(¡Ddraig!)

[Kukukukuku…]

Este Ero-Dragón… ¡si sus hembras se enteraban sería su fin! El Dragón Galés había aumentado la producción de aura a propósito, ocasionando que las hembras vulnerables se excitaran ante su presencia. Con tal que ninguna se le tirara encima intentando violarlo estaría contento.

Ya había sucedido en un par de ocasiones, y déjenme decirles que a pesar de lo que muchos varones soñadoramente piensan, no es nada bonito. Lo más terrorífico del asunto era ver esas lujuriosas miradas "devorándolo"; los nervios que le provocaban esas miradas no tenía comparación. Si sus hembras lo miraran con ese mismo deseo por supuesto que se sentiría orgulloso, pero que otras hembras te vean como un trozo de carne…

Ahora sé lo que sienten las mujeres cuando los varones las vemos con deseo.

¡ES HORRENDO!

(¡Ddraig! ¡ME ESTÁN VIOLANDO CON LA MIRADA! ¡DISMINUYE MI NIVEL DE AURA!)

[¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!]

-Dou Ari… van dos- tratando de ignorar las intensas miradas de deseo, el castaño luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por disminuir su aura hasta un nivel en el que las chicas lo miraran como persona, y no como un suculento manjar. –Quedan dieciocho-

A gran velocidad, otras tres chicas del Club de Kendo se lanzaron al ataque lanzando cortes a diestra y siniestra con gran precisión. Eran demasiado lentas para él. Esquivando tranquilamente los mandobles de sus oponentes, apartando la hoja de una de ellas, aprovechando para lanzar una rápida estocada al corazón de la joven.

-Dou Ari… van tres, quedan diecisiete-

-¡Kya!~

Girando sobre sí mismo, desviando un par de estocadas y bloqueando durante el giro varios cortes. Aprovechando la fuerza de la trayectoria, paró en seco y desarmó a las jóvenes con un certero golpe a las muñecas.

PAM

-Kote Ari… van cinco, quedan quince-

-¡Gyaaaan!~

(¡NO! ¡MASOQUISTAS NO!)- lloraba internamente el joven Príncipe al darse cuenta que la violencia no serviría contra esas jóvenes.

[¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!]

(¡NO DA RISA!)

Casi al mismo tiempo, las cinco chicas que se ocultaban en los árboles llegaron a su encuentro mientras a lo lejos las restantes venían cual soldados, gritando a los cuatro vientos su "grito de guerra".

-¡MUERTE AL ABUSIVOOOOOOOOOOO!- llorosas, aún no podían admitir que el único miembro masculino del Club de Kendo pudiera vencerlas a todas ellas sin sudar una sola gota.

Un duro golpe para su orgullo.

CLANC

Esbozando una imperceptible sonrisa, el castaño bloqueó un corte diagonal con su espada derecha mientras con la otra desviaba con corte horizontal de su compañera de Club. Girando con elegancia, las chicas siguieron camino abajo gracias a la mejor aliada del joven: la gravedad.

-Siete- colocando la punta de sus shinai los traseros de sus oponentes. -Quedan 13-

-¡Gyaaaaaan!~

-Parezco un pervertido…- lloriqueó avergonzado enfrascándose en "feroz" combate de espadas con sus compañeras.

FIUSSSSHHHH

FIUUUSSSSHHH

CLANC

CLANC

FIUSSSSHHHH

La gravedad.

Esa misma poderosa fuerza que le había traicionado durante su batalla con Lord Gremory en verdad era una gran aliada del joven a la hora de pelear. Aunque probablemente si hubiera usado su [Balance Breaker] en contra de Zeoticus, y el padre de su prometida se hubiera puesto serio a la hora del combate, las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes.

-Kote Ari… van once- la carencia amor al arte de las jóvenes a la hora de combatir era su mayor problema. No disfrutaban de la batalla, no eran guerreras. No eran diablesas. No eran "dragonas". –Quedan nueve-

Carecían de ese oído que permite escuchar la explosiva sinfonía de la batalla; el resonar de espadas reemplazando a los instrumentos de cuerda, el batir de las armas reemplazando a los instrumentos de aire y las pisadas que además de un baile eran como la percusión de los obuses, de los tambores, de los timbales.

En su sincera opinión, una batalla no era más que un baile; si das un mal paso, te mueres. Nada más sencillo que ello.

CLANC CLANC CLANC

FIUUUUUUUSSSHHHHHH

Por otro lado, no dudaba que Lord Gremory era poderoso, le tenía un profundo respeto como guerrero, respeto que se convirtió en admiración al comprobar de primera mano el nivel de esgrima de ese gran hombre. Se impuso como meta de superación personal combatir contra ese hombre usando solamente sus habilidades con la espada.

PAM

-Dou Ari… quedan trece-

-¡Kyaaaaa!~

Gran error.

No podía depender exclusivamente del [Boosted Gear]. Debía tener opciones en caso que se enfrentara a enemigos que tuvieran la capacidad para neutralizar el uso de [Sacred Gears]. El [Balance Breaker] era un estadio de poder que solo debía de utilizar ante individuos que representaran gran peligro como un [Cadre], el [Verdadero Rey Carmesí] ante enemigos de categoría Maou/Serafín y el [Juggernaut Drive] para neutralizar a enemigos de categoría [Divina].

Tampoco podía depender exclusivamente de la magia; eso no lo haría diferente a todos esos Nobles a los que tanto despreciaba. El cáncer de la sociedad demoníaca era precisamente la enfermiza dependencia de los demonios al uso indiscriminado de sus poderes demoníacos. Sin ellos, no eran nada.

-Diecisiete… y faltan tres- mirando con un deje de diversión a sus restantes intentos de oponente.

Tomoe Meguri, [Caballo] de Sona Sitri.

Kaori Murayama, [Caballo] de Rias Gremory y Vice-Capitana del Club de Kendo.

Yui Katase, una humana promedio y Capitana del Club de Kendo.

-Esto no es justo- tirando una de sus espadas bien lejos, el castaño se puso en guardia. –Ahora sí- sonriendo burlón.

Las jóvenes estaban muy nerviosas. Y cómo no estarlo; para las dos diablesas reencarnadas no era desconocida la reputación del joven frente a ellas. Sabían que poco tenían que hacer en contra de un asesino tan famoso ampliamente superior a ellas en todos sus aspectos.

El "Príncipe de la Masacre". El [Sekiryuutei] "más fuerte de toda la historia". El "Demonio Renegado más Fuerte". Miembro más joven del tristemente célebre [Trío de la Destrucción], responsable de la completa aniquilación de cientos de ejércitos tanto demoníacos como de ángeles caídos y otras religiones.

Incluso se le había dado el sobrenombre de "El Empalador" por las dantescas masacres que había cometido a tierna edad inspirándose en la trágica (y muy interesante) historia del Príncipe de Valaquia, Vlad Draculea "Tepes". Aprender esgrima de mano de un profesional en cuanto a materia de asesinatos, masacres y torturas inhumanas se refiere era mórbidamente interesante. Y aunque les diera vergüenza admitirlo en voz alta, también muy divertido.

En cuanto a la joven Katase este "combate" era una cuestión muy personal. Era bastante obvio que el elevado nivel de esgrima del castaño le permitía darse ciertos lujos, como por ejemplo el hecho de pertenecer a dos Clubs a la vez, llegar tarde (casi nunca) a las reuniones del Club de Kendo y tener el suficiente peso moral para influir en las decisiones de este mismo.

También estaba el hecho que era inhumanamente atractivo, y más de una vez la pobre joven de cabello rosado se había descubierto consolándose mientras pensaba con todas sus fuerzas que el vibrador que tenía entre sus piernas era la dura y caliente verga de cierto castaño que la penetraba con tanta pasión que sus ojos se nublaban y un delgado hilo de saliva escurría por su boca…

Sep, los varones no somos los únicos que acudimos con desesperación a la dulce "Manuela Palma Callosa", sino también las mujeres acudían al famoso "palito destructor de inocencias" para descargar en este el estrés acumulado en un agitado día.

En fin.

El punto era que este "combate" era decisivo. Verán, bimestralmente hay una evaluación a nivel nacional para encontrar futuros talentos. Dio la casualidad (como si existieran las casualidades) que por esas lejanas fechas se acercara el Campeonato Estudiantil Nacional de Kendo. Resumidamente, algunos integrantes del jurado visitaron hace un mes nuestra Academia… ¡y quién lo diría!

¡La Academia Kuoh calificó!

Durante todo el mes hemos estado preparándonos para el evento. Nosotros cinco representantes de la Excelentísima Academia Preparatoria Kuoh. Kaori Murayama y Tomoe Meguri en categoría "Nikyu", Yui Katase y Kiba Yuuto (para mi gran sorpresa) en categoría "Ikkyu" y por último Hyoudou Issei en categoría "Shodan".

Un gran reto. Era la primera vez que la Academia Kuoh participaba en un Campeonato en toda su historia y ciertamente la emoción estaba por las nubes. Los trámites para la inscripción y habían sido facilitados por la Mafia, dirigida por supuesto, por el mismísimo Satán.

La Familia Sparda controlaba la mayor parte de los comités nacionales, agilizar los trámites no supuso mayor problema. Aunque no todo era perfecto, era bien sabido para Issei y Sona que la Mafia local no estimaba mucho a la Familia Sparda. Satán tuvo que mover sus influencias en las Fuerzas de Autodefensa Japonesas para garantizar la seguridad de los jueces y el local donde se celebraría el campeonato.

Los Yakuza eran un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Pagaría lo que fuera para que un rayo fulminara al bastardo que mandaba a amedrentar a los estudiantes después del horario lectivo. ¡Le habían quitado valiosas horas "sacando basura" por todo el pueblo! ¡El tiempo que pasaba con sus chicas se había reducido considerablemente!

Y la policía local no era de mucha ayuda, a pesar de los jugosos sobornos que les dábamos para que protegieran la Academia su incompetencia era increíble.

Tal vez esa era la principal razón para que Rias estuviera molesta con él. Sí, debía ser esa. Ahora solo esperaba tener tiempo para conversar con ella, ya que la pelirroja ni siquiera lo dejaba entrar al Club de Ocultismo…

Las chicas se lanzaron en dirección al castaño, quien las recibió con la guardia en alto. Era digna de admirar la sobrenatural compenetración que tenían sus compañeras, no dejaban puntos ciegos, eran una unidad al atacar. Si bloqueaba a una tenía que retroceder inmediatamente para esquivar a la otra para posteriormente girar sobre sí mismo a una velocidad de vértigo para desviar un ataque a traición.

CLANC CLANC CLANC

Uno tras otro los ataques fueron yendo y viniendo con mortal rapidez, pero la gran ventaja que significaba la experiencia era mucho más efectiva. Las niñas gastaban gran cantidad de energía en movimientos innecesarios, además que sus reflejos dejaban mucho que desear.

CLANC CLANC CLANC

FIUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSHHHHH

PAM PAM CLANC

FIUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSHHHH

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Más temprano que tarde el castaño tuvo retrocediendo a las niñas con veloces estocadas que repentinamente se transformaban en brutales mandobles destinados a partirle la cabeza a un toro. Lo más aterrador, en la opinión de las inexpertas estudiantes de preparatoria, era la versatilidad con la que el castaño cambiaba su estilo.

De lo que eran rápidos esquives de sus ataques con un aparentemente sencillo juego de piernas se convertía de improviso en una letal andanada de estocadas y mandobles dirigidos a sus puntos vitales. Sin previo aviso, cambiaba el ángulo de sus ataques para comenzar con una letal lluvia de cortes de amplio rango pero de movimientos sencillos; muy difíciles de esquivar y/o bloquear debido a la varonil fuerza de su oponente.

Y si se descuidaban un solo segundo el combate se ponía mucho más intenso. Issei no desaprovechaba esas oportunidades, las explotaba; su espada se movía a velocidades absurdas con tal precisión que era un verdadero milagro que ninguna de esos cortes y estocadas les hubiera dado. Su tiempo de respuesta había mejorado bastante, pero faltaba pulir.

PAM

De un potente golpe la espada de Yui Katase salió volando de sus manos.

-Dieciocho-

PAM

Girando sobre sí mismo mandó a volar la espada de Tomoe Meguri.

-Diecinueve-

Bloqueando un corte horizontal de parte de Kaori Murayama, terminó su giro y colocó su espada en el cuello de su oponente.

-Tsuki Ari… veinte- relajando su postura. –He ganado-

CLAP… CLAP… CLAP… CLAP…

-¡!- un escalofrío antinatural recorrió la espalda del castaño, quien con el corazón dándole un vuelco se volteó alarmado con la guardia en alto.

Aplaudiendo con sinceridad, había un hombre. De aproximadamente 40 años, cabello plateado, barba de chivo y ojos azules, alto y medianamente fornido. Ataviado de un elegante y costoso terno de color negro a juego con su impoluta camisa blanca, llevaba en su mano izquierda un maletín que a leguas se notaba que era un arma demoníaca.

Esa escalofriante aura a su alrededor no había cambiado en nada. Y era muy perturbadora el aura de ese "inofensivo" maletín.

-Bien… muy bien…- felicitó con infantil emoción. –Me complace admirar a jóvenes tan animosos como ustedes practicar tan arduamente para representar a nuestra humilde institución. Estoy seguro que el nombre de Kuoh resonará en las cabezas de todos los amantes del arte durante un laaaargo tiempo…-

-¡P-profesor Morningstar!- incorporándose lo más rápido posible, las jóvenes alumnas realizaron una reverencia en honor al recién llegado.

(¡¿PROFESOR?!)

-¿?-

-¿No lo conoces?- el castaño negó con la cabeza. –Él es el Doctor L. Morningstar, profesor de Literatura, Derecho y Artes Escénicas en la Universidad de Kuoh… le enseña a mi hermano mayor en el tercer ciclo…- explicó Katase.

El Príncipe miró a todos lados, buscando rastros de las Herederas Demoníacas. Rias se encontraba revisando documentos en las instalaciones del Club de Ocultismo. Sona hacía lo mismo al otro lado del campus, en la Sala del Consejo Estudiantil.

Nadie le prestaba atención.

Perfecto.

-Oh, perdone mi descortesía profesor- se disculpó el castaño, recuperando la compostura. –Un gusto en conocerlo, mi nombre es Issei Hyoudou. Por favor, llevémonos bien- estrechando la mano.

El peliplatino dudó un instante, para después esbozar una franca sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío, Issei-kun- devolviendo el apretón de manos. Las manos del profesor eran frías como el hielo y tan fuertes como tenazas de acero. –A decir verdad, te estaba buscando-

-¿?- el castaño alzó una ceja.

El maletín del profesor se convirtió en una guitarra.

-¡WOW!- fue la exclamación general de los curiosos al observar tan extraño fenómeno.

-Estoy patentando un nuevo invento, y me gustaría que alguien lo probara- confesó el peliplatino. –Por la universidad corren rumores… que cierta personalidad sufre mal de amores. Creo que este invento puede solucionar las cosas- sonriendo pícaro.

-¡!-

-Para nada, profesor- ruborizado y muy avegonzado el castaño replicó. –Solo es un pequeño incidente aislado… nada que el tiempo no resuelva-

-Ufufufufufufu…- rio con gracia. –De todas formas, mi trabajo es captar talentos entre los estudiantes… ¿podrías hacer gala del tuyo por una buena causa?-

-Si me lo pide así no puedo negarme- recibiendo la guitarra. –Aunque la verdad el arte no es lo mío… pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo- sonriendo encantadoramente.

-¡Kyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!~ las chicas se alborotaron al saber que uno de los dos "Príncipes Azules" de la Academia daría un "show privado".

El profesor Morningstar asintió complacido.

* * *

-Buchou… ¿se siente bien?- preguntó Ryu con genuina preocupación.

-…- ensimismada en sus pensamientos, la pelirroja no respondió.

-¿Rias?- preguntó Akeno un poco más fuerte, despertando a la Heredera Gremory de sus sueños.

-¿Sí?-

-Ryu te preguntó si te sentías bien- respondió Akeno, preocupada. -¿Qué sucede, Rias? Has estado muy distante estos últimos días-

-N-no es nada- la confesión le tomó desprevenida. –Solo… no sé cómo explicarlo-

-Buchou está molesta con Issei-Nii- comentó Koneko comiendo un dulce.

-No estoy molesta con Issei- negó tajantemente.

-El comportamiento de Issei-kun dice que no es así- replicó Kiba. –Ha estado deprimido los últimos días… se le notaba muy cansado en los entrenamientos-

-¿Ah sí?- furiosa. -¡Pues que se pudra! ¡No quiero saber nada de él!-

-¿Siguen peleados, Rias Buchou?- increpó Raynare. –Las parejas no deberían pelear…-

-¡NO SOMOS PAREJA!- exasperándose. -¡SI FUÉRAMOS PAREJA, ISSEI NO ME ESTARÍA ENGAÑANDO CON OTRA!- al borde del llanto.

-¿Engañando?- preguntó Akeno, confundida. –De seguro son ideas suyas, Buchou-

-¿¡CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO!?- chilló histérica. -¡ES TU NOVIO! ¡Y TAMBIÉN EL MÍO!-

-Ara ara, ufufufufufufu…- para molestia de la pelirroja, Akeno le restaba importancia al asunto. -¿Eso que detecto son celos?-

-¡!- no lo entendía. ¿¡Cómo es que podía estar tan tranquila en una situación así!?

-Me molesta que Issei pase tanto tiempo con otras chicas, eso lo admito- confesó la pelinegra híbrida. –Y también me molesta que Issei no haga nada más que portarse de manera tan educada con esas lagartas… si fuera unos años menor, ya las hubiera "desaparecido", ufufufufufu…- emanando un aura tan oscura que francamente aterró al pobre Ryu, quien como todo macho pecho peludo que se respeta hizo lo más varonil que se le ocurrió:

Esconderse detrás de la loli.

-Cobarde- fue lo único que dijo la albina antes de seguir engullendo su dulce paleta como si no hubiera un mañana.

El rubio solo se rio con vergüenza ajena, mientras Raynare negaba con la cabeza.

-Pero así es Issei, y eso no puedo cambiarlo- dejando de emanar el aura oscura, para alivio de Ryu. –A pesar de todo, él es la persona más fiel de toda esta ciudad, incluso más que nosotras-

Esa afirmación impactó a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- confundida. -¿Cómo que Issei es más fiel que nosotras? ¡¿ACASO NO VISTE LA MARCA DE LAPIZ LABIAL QUE TENÍA EN LA BOCA HACE UNOS DÍAS?! ¡¿ACASO NO SENTISTE EL AROMA DE OTRA MUJER EN SU ROPA?! ¡ES OBVIO QUE ESTÁ… REVOLCÁNDOSE CON LAS CHICAS QUE VAN A IR AL CAMPEONATO DE KENDO!-

-Issei es un dragón- replicó Akeno, con toda la paciencia de la que era capaz. –Es biológicamente imposible para él sernos infiel; no está en su naturaleza la concepción de la "infidelidad". Aún más tratándose de sus hembras. Además, en todo caso debe de haber aumentado involuntariamente su aura y una perra en celo se le lanzó encima. Ya estoy acostumbrada…-

-Akeno-senpai, ¿recuerda la vez que estábamos en San Valentín y…?-

-No me lo recuerdes…- suspiró Akeno ante el comentario de Shirone. –Eso fue horrible… ¡todas esas lagartas que nos perseguían! ¡Queriendo violar a MI hombre!- chilló infantilmente mientras hacía un puchero.

Aumentando su lindura a niveles críticos.

-¿Qué?- incrédula, la pelirroja no creía lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Es complicado… ni yo misma entiendo bien qué pasó- admitió Akeno algo avergonzada. –Pero según lo que leí en la biblioteca de Satán-sama, cuando a un Dragón le atrae una hembra sin importar a qué raza pertenezca, este la "marca"- realizando comillas con sus dedos.

-¿?

-Cuando un Dragón marca a una hembra, es imposible que le sea infiel. En todo caso, Issei nos avisará cada vez que "marque" a una hembra, y probablemente nos pida permiso antes de hacerlo. Las hembras son atraídas por el aura de dragón, y dependiendo del tiempo que una hembra esté expuesta a esa aura sentirá una atracción hacia él… en los humanos la atracción es tan fuerte que se excitan con solo estar cerca… _como yo_ \- susurrando esto último.

-¿Esperas que me crea eso?- incrédula. -¿¡Me estás diciendo que Issei me ama por un instinto animal de supervivencia!? ¡¿QUE YO AMO A ISSEI POR UN AUMENTO DESCONTROLADO DE HORMONAS PROVOCADO POR ÉL?!-

-En ningún momento he dicho que sea precisamente un instinto de "supervivencia" o que tus sentimientos no sean verdaderos- remarcó Akeno. –Si mal no recuerdo, hace unos siglos el Rey Dragón Tannin reencarnó como demonio. Si no me crees, puedes consultarlo con él- con su eterna sonrisa de belleza japonesa, la pelinegra añadió: -Un experto en la materia despejará todas tus dudas-

-Te pareces tanto a Issei…- suspiró Rias, derrotada. –No puedo contradecir esa lógica-

-Ara ara, ufufufufufu…- rio complacida por el halago. –Solo lo hago lo mejor que puedo, si discutieras con Issei ni siquiera durarías un minuto, y con el Abuelo ni los tres juntos podríamos ganarle en una discusión-

-¿Abuelo?- preguntó Ryu.

-Akeno-san, no sabía que tuvieras un abuelo- comentó Raynare.

-¿No estaba en malos términos con su abuelo?- replicó Kiba confundido.

-No "ese" abuelo, no tiene el derecho a que lo considere como tal- ligeramente molesta. –Me refiero al Padrino de Issei-

-¿Ise tiene padrino?- exclamó Rias sorprendida. -¿Y por qué nunca me ha hablado de él?-

-Sí lo ha hecho- respondió. –Solo que no se ha referido a él como tal…-

-¿Quién es?-

-Usted lo conoce, Buchou- dijo Koneko. –Lucifer-sama le ha hablado de él, no se llevan muy bien-

-¿Un conocido de Sirzechs-sama?- preguntó Ryu.

-Onii-sama lo conoce… y no se llevan muy bien…- analizó Rias. -¿Es un demonio?-

Akeno iba a responder antes de…

-¡Kyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!~

-¿Qué está pasando allí afuera?-

La [Reina] Gremory revisó la ventana para inmediatamente después taparse la boca con un intenso rubor adornando sus mejillas.

-Rias, tienes que ver esto-

* * *

(Insert Song: A tu lado soy feliz – Miguel Ángel "el genio")

-Dios Señor nuestro, imploramos tu clemencia para que habiendo conocido tu Encarnación por el anuncio del arcángel San Gabriel, con el auxilio suyo consigamos también sus beneficios. Por Jesucristo nuestro Señor, Amén- susurró el castaño mirando al Cielo con amor.

El castaño comenzó con un pequeño arpegio, descubriendo que la guitarra estaba muy bien afinada. Esta era su oportunidad. Y entonces comenzó rasgueando.

Agradeciendo mentalmente que una de las varias habilidades de un demonio sea la ventriloquía, comenzó a tararear mientras dejaba sus sentimientos fluir:

[INTRO]

( _Na ra la ra na la ra…)_

 _Desde la primera vez que te vi_

 _No he dejado de pensar en ti_

( _Na ra la ra na la ra…)_

 _Todo el día no dejo de hablar_

 _No dejo de pensar_

 _No dejo de soñarte_

( _Na ra la ra na la ra… na ra la)_

 _No dejo de suspirar por ti_

 _En cada instante de mi vida_

 _(Oh… no… oh…)_

 _Tú estás en mí_

 _Solo en mí_

 _Te amo_

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!~

-¡Jajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Y aún no comienza a cantar!- exclamó divertido el peliplata.

Y era cierto; solamente declamaba antes de comenzar la canción.

Ahora sí comenzaba lo bueno. Imitando la dulce voz que el mismo castaño había poseído cuando era un chiquillo, comenzó a cantar.

–Esto es para ti… Gabriel… te extraño…- respirando profundamente y:

[Estrofa]

Todo el tiempo no dejo de hablar…

Día y noche no puedo pensar…

Y es que tú estás en mi mente

Mi amor

Mi corazón

Solo tú

Solo tú...

Al escuchar la inocente voz del castaño, más de una chica de la multitud arremolinada en torno al joven se desmayó repentinamente.

Desde la ventana del Club, las dos "Onee-sama" de la Academia Kuoh se asomaron, causando un gritillo de admiración general. No era para más, en la tez de sus bellos rostros asomaba un discreto rubor que aumentaba su belleza a niveles insospechados.

[Estrofa]

Cada noche te puedo soñar...

Cada día puedo suspirar...

Y cada instante de mi vida estás en mí

Mi dulce amor

Solo en mí

Solo en mí…

[Coro]

Y es que yo, te amo

Mi vida yo, te amo

Quiero decirte que a tu lado soy feliz

Mi amor, amor

Soy feliz, junto a ti…

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!~

Hyoudou Issei no escuchaba esos gritos, la música lo transportaba a otro mundo. En esos momentos no era él quien cantaba, sino ese niño enterrado en lo más recóndito de la condenada alma de aquel pobre diablo.

Su mente y su espíritu habían abandonado su cuerpo, comenzando un viaje onírico hasta llegar a donde su corazón era prisionero.

Rias Gremory…

Akeno Himejima…

Shirone Toujou…

Sona Sitri…

Serafall Sitri…

Xenovia Quarta…

Gabriel…

Por ellas y solo por ellas se rebajaría al nivel de un mocoso tonto y cursi enamorado. Solo por ellas cantaría con el alma y el corazón en la mano. Solo por ellas abandonaría su fe, sus convicciones e incluso sus objetivos personales en pos de darles todo.

Solo por ellas movería cielo, mar y tierra… por verlas sonreír.

[Interludio]

( _Na ra la ra na la ra…)_

 _Mi amor_

 _A tu lado soy feliz_

 _Y quiero dedicarte esta canción_

( _Na ra la ra na la ra…)_

 _Porque es lo que siento_

 _Cada vez que estás a mi lado_

( _Na ra la ra na la ra… na ra la)_

 _Puedo reír_

 _Puedo soñar_

 _(Oh… no… oh…)_

 _Puedo saber lo que se siente_

 _Que es amar_

XXXXX

Sin que nadie en la Tierra ni en el [Cielo] lo notara, cierta Serafín rubia de ojos azules respondió a la oración de su pequeño hermanito menor, deleitándose desde la seguridad del [Cielo] con la dulce música de un niño enamorado.

-Ise…- susurró con cariño Gabriel estirando su delicada mano en dirección a la Tierra. –Yo también te extraño… gracias… verdaderamente… gracias…- conmovida.

XXXXX

[Estrofa]

Cuando a mi lado estás…

Y de la mano me sueles tomar…

Y con tus lindos dulces labios

Me das un beso, soy feliz

Soy feliz, junto a ti

" _Te amo… por favor, perdóname…"_

Fue lo único que logró pensar Rias Gremory al escuchar la tierna balada que el chico le dedicaba. Porque a pesar de tener varias novias, era lógico que ella tuviera un poco más de relevancia.

Lo sentía.

Había ignorado olímpicamente al chico durante 5 días seguidos, aplicando la fría "Ley del Hielo". No había escuchado su versión de los hechos; aunque tuviera toda la evidencia en su contra, tenía derecho a expresar su verdad.

¿Cómo podía considerarse su novia si ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de defenderse?

¡Lo había condenado sin escuchar sus razones!

Si lo veía así, no era diferente a todas esas personas que actualmente aborrecían a Ise. Varios demonios Nobles habían escrito varias misivas suplicándole a la Heredera Gremory que le hiciera un favor al Inframundo y al Mundo Sobrenatural asesinando al [Sekiryuutei] ahora que estaba confiado.

Típico de un demonio.

Le daría una oportunidad; no sabía a ciencia cierta si lo perdonaría pero por lo menos escucharía lo que tuviera que decir.

[Coro]

Y es que yo, te amo

Mi vida yo, te amo

Quiero decirte que a tu lado soy feliz

Mi amor, amor

Soy feliz, junto a ti…

Una inmensa multitud de estudiantes se habían reunido en torno al joven, deleitándose con el suave canto. Algunos varones intentaron inútilmente de callar al chico con sonoros gritos, siendo inmediatamente silenciados por el Club de Fans de Hyoudou Issei.

Así es señores: el castaño tenía su propio Club de Fans. Tanto él como Kiba Yuuto, Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Sona Shitori y Tsubaki Shinra, y el resto de los miembros del [Top 10] de la Academia Kuoh.

La canción terminó, y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

FIU FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!~

-¡PAPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!~

-¡ISSEI-SAMA, LO AMAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!~

-¡ISSEI-SEMPAI, DEME UN HIJO Y PÁGUEME EL ABORTO!-

-¡ISSEI-SAMA, HÁGAME LO QUE QUIERAAAA!~

-¡OYE H*EV*N, ERES HOMBREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

-¡!- era demasiado, ¡estaba atrayendo personas del mismo género!

(¡DDRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!)

[¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!]

-Ufufufufufufufu, parece que la tienes difícil Hyoudou-kun- divertido por la situación, el profesor Morningstar no hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo por contener sus sonoras carcajadas. –Por cierto, este maletín se llama [Pandora], puede transformarse en 666 armas… y es todo mío- murmuró confidente.

-Yo también tengo juguetes nuevos... tío Rizevim- dijo el castaño caminando hacia el edificio nuevo de la Academia, siendo seguido por el "profesor". –Una espada nueva, para ser precisos, y un juego completo de [Evil Pieces]- por alguna sobrenatural razón nadie les prestaba atención a pesar del espectáculo mediático que acababa de dar. -¿[Hominum Repellent]?-

-Sí, así es. Ningún humano nos molestará incluso si mostramos nuestra verdadera naturaleza- transformando la guitarra a su forma de maletín. –Háblame de la espada- ordenó.

-Encontrada en el territorio de Ajuka Astaroth, está protegida por un poderoso [Encantamiento de la Dignidad]- informó el castaño. –Hasta donde ellos saben, la espada tiene la capacidad de lanzar energía mágica a modo de ondas expansivas en un radio de 20 metros a la redonda-

-Interesante… háblame de la condición-

-"Solo el Cordero es digno de alabanza y gloria por los siglos de los siglos, pero aquel destinado a los Campos de Fuego durante toda la Eternidad es legítimo dueño de la Fuerza de Elohim"-

El peliplata paró en seco, pasmado.

-Muéstrame la espada-

Extrañado por la repentina petición/orden de su Padrino, el castaño sacó de su espacio dimensional la susodicha espada.

-No me jodas…- admirando el arma. –[Lucifer]-

-¿Eh?-

-Esta espada se llama [Lucifer]- explicó Rizevim. –Esta espada le perteneció a mi padre, con ella mató un par de Serafines y lo acompañó a su batalla final. Se dice que fue destruida en batalla… pero quién lo diría. Enterita como la recuerdo- sujetando el mango.

-¡!-

La espada ahora conocida como [Lucifer] pareció reconocer el aura del Hijo de Lucifer, ya que resonó con fuerza.

-Si me permites- moviendo la Claymore con cierto aire curioso. –Tantos recuerdos...-

-Así que el arma del Maou Lucifer… quien lo diría- el castaño estaba más que impresionado. –Aunque sigo sin entender la condición. Cuando mencionaron el "Cordero" y la condenación a los "Campos de Fuego" pensé que hablaban del [Anticristo]-

-Se acerca bastante, pero aun así tu interpretación es errónea- afirmó. –Todo lo contrario al "Cordero" es un demonio, no necesariamente el mayor enemigo de Cristo. Y por el lado de lado de "aquel destinado a los Campos de Fuego durante toda la Eternidad es legítimo dueño de la Fuerza de Elohim" se refiere a aquel demonio que ha llegado al punto que su alma ya no puede ser salvada-

-¿Y la "Fuerza de Elohim"?-

-Satán bendijo esta espada con la [Bendición Diabólica], por lo que solo un demonio puro puede empuñarla sin ver drenada su energía vital- explicó. -En resumen, solo un demonio de sangre pura cuya alma esté inevitablemente condenada al Infierno puede usar esta espada sin morir en el proceso-

-Ummm… esto apesta a plagio… ¿"inspiración" en las Espadas Demoníacas de la Mitología Nórdica?- sarcástico.

-Nuuu, que va. ¡Los demonios no inventamos el plagio por nada!- exclamó Rizevim con orgullo. –Solo que Satán y papá le dieron un rango mayor de uso. ¿Cuántos demonios de sangre pura conoces que no tengan inflexiones a la hora de hacer el mal?-

-Tú, papá y yo… diablos, qué penoso- se lamentó Issei. –Hay pocos demonios que actualmente posean un odio tan puro como el nuestro-

-O un amor tan puro e inocente- replicó el peliplata con un claro tono de disgusto y veneno en su voz.

Las facciones del castaño se convirtieron en piedra.

-¿Acaso me crees estúpido?- apuntando con la espada peligrosamente cerca al cuello del joven. –Yo lo sé TODO. No puedes ocultarme nada, a pesar de todas las precauciones que tomes. Sé que has hecho tratos ilegales con el Clan Gremory para anular el compromiso de su Heredera, al igual que la pequeña "diferencia de opiniones" entre tú y Zeo-kun-

-¡!- las pupilas del castaño adquirieron un aspecto reptiliano. -¿Qué tanto sabes?-

-Sé lo que haces… donde caminas… donde vives… a quién visitas… sobre qué hablan tú y tus amiguitas… tengo conocimiento incluso de cuántas veces vas al baño- burlón. -Tus actividades nocturnas… que francamente son ridículas de ver, solo son patéticos intentos de dos niños jugando a ser adultos-

-¡!- los ojos del castaño se volvieron rojos.

Podía meterse con él todo lo que quisiera…

¡Pero nadie, y lo dejaba bien en claro, NADIE se atrevía a violar la intimidad de SUS hembras! ¡Y aún menos cuando estaban en la intimidad!

-Escúchame bien, imbécil, porque no voy a volver a repetirlo- a pesar de la victoriana educación a la que había sido sometido, cuando el Diablo en forma de Dragón se molesta, uno debe prepararse para ser devorado. –Lo que haga en las noches con MIS hembras es parte de MI vida privada. Son MI vida, así que no te metas con ellas… o prepárate a ser devorado por un sucio Dragón- exhalando humo.

-Wow, wow, tranquilo- risueño, el peliplatino trataba de tranquilizar los ánimos. –Se nota que cargas con mucho estrés, tu mirada es delatora. ¿Extrañas la sangre, verdad? ¿Las batallas? Los gritos de agonía… ¡La guerra!- mirando condescendientemente a su aprendiz. -Sí… un Dragón no es una criatura sedentaria, por más que insistas en demostrar lo contrario-

-Grrrrrrr…- gruñó Issei, cabreado.

-Necesitas matar- condenó Rizevim. –No deseo que descargues toda esa ira en el polluelo Phenex… por más hijoputa que sea, es un Sangre Pura-

-Grrrrrrr…-

-Necesitas acción… y de la buena- pensativo, guardó nuevamente el arma en su espacio dimensional. –Tenemos dos días de feriado a partir de mañana… y tres días más por el "Midori no Hi"… en total cinco días… aunque francamente necesitamos por lo menos unos diez días-

La natural chispa bélica del Dragón se encendió en el castaño, y también en el Dragón Galés.

No le agradaba en lo más mínimo el Hijo de Lucifer…

¡Pero había que admitir que daba un buen entretenimiento de vez en cuando!

-¿Quién es la víctima?-

Rizevim sonrió diabólicamente.

-Hera… la diosa del Matrimonio… la Reina del Panteón Griego… y putilla preferida de Zeus-

* * *

Era de noche, y el castaño se encontraba meditando en posición de loto sentado en la cima de una montaña, diez kilómetros alejada de su Mansión en las Montañas de Kuoh. No llevaba camisa puesta, dejando expuesto al frío aire nocturno su buen trabajado torso. Solamente vestía unos pantalones de combate negros.

También estaba descalzo, disfrutando de la refrescante sensación de sus pies tocando el pasto cubierto de rocío nocturno. Sus largos cabellos castaños ondeaban producto de la suave brisa que corría en ese lugar. La fina capa de aura carmesí que lo rodeaba no tenía nada que ver con ello.

Pero Issei Hyoudou no estaba allí; mentalmente hablando, claro.

Actualmente se encontraba sentado en un ostentoso trono de oro a unos metros elevado del nivel del suelo en una amplia sala blanca usualmente destinada a eventos especiales. Sentados alrededor suyo cual Cortesanos en la Corte de algún Rey Medieval, hombres y mujeres de distintas edades ataviados de costosos ropajes aristocráticos.

Sí, seguramente ya lo adivinaron: estaba en las profundidades del [Boosted Gear] y los individuos allí reunidos eran el [Sekiryuutei] actual y sus sempais, los anteriores portadores de Ddraig.

-Así que la Diosa más fuerte del Panteón Griego… debo estar loco para siquiera considerar esa posibilidad…-

*Estás loco*

*Mucho*

*Idiota*

*Irresponsable*

*Suicida*

*Mujeriego*

*Pervertido*

-¡Vale! ¡Ya entendí!- suspirando. –Aunque eso último no venía al caso-

*Si… como no*- exclamó un hombre, bebiendo una copa de vino de Dios sabrá dónde sacó. *No lo niegues, muchacho. ¡La perversión es el camino del Dragón!*

*Ciertamente*- comentó otro varón. *En mis años mozos, tuve cientos de harem, chicas por montones y bastardos a por millones. ¡Aprovecha, muchacho! ¡Eres un gran suertudo!*

*¡Sí! ¡No te conformes solo con una! ¡La vida es una, disfrútala! Admito que esa Mahou Shoujou está bien buena… ¡pero las hembras que tienes por novias están para comérselas con ropa y todo!*

- **[¡¿QUÉ?!]-**

*¡Dejen de contaminar a I-kun!*- chillaron las féminas exportadoras, silenciando a los hombres de golpe.

*Chicos, chicos, mantengan la calma*- una hermosa rubia trató de tranquilizar los ánimos. *Estamos aquí para ayudar a Ise-kun a dominar la mayor manifestación del poder de Ddraig desde que nos sellaron aquí*

*El Verdadero Rey Carmesí de la Destrucción… buen nombre*- alabó un pelinegro. *Aunque el cántico no va de acuerdo a tu naturaleza*

-Belzard… Elsha… ¡hasta que al fin concuerdan en algo! ¡Han progresado mucho como pareja!- felicitó el castaño, sonrojando a los mencionados. -¿Cuándo es la boda?-

*Jajajajajajajaja*- se burlaron todos los portadores antiguos, avergonzando aún más a la pareja.

*¡ISSEI!*- chilló Elsha, avergonzada.

-¿Quieren que yo sea el padrino? ¡Encantado!-

*¡HYOUDOU!*- reclamó Belzard.

-¡Jajajajajajajajaja!-

*¡Jajajajajajajajaja!*

[Parece que se divierten, niños]

-Hola Ddraig- observando tranquilamente al enorme Dragón Rojo mirándolos desde una pequeña ventana. –Entonces… ¿comenzamos?-

XXXXXX

Sí… ellos eran los anteriores portadores del [Boosted Gear].

Mis antecesores.

Maestros.

Almas en pena atrapadas en lo más profundo del guantelete del Dragón Rojo destinadas a atormentar al portador actual por toda la eternidad.

Suerte que haya heredado la capacidad de "persuasión" de mi padre, porque de no ser así hace mucho que me hubiera rendido.

Elsha y Belzard fueron los [Sekiryuutei] más fuertes de toda la Historia, cada uno representando a su género.

Belzard venció a dos generaciones de [Hakuryuukou] antes de morir de vejez, y lo hizo con ridícula facilidad. Lo más impresionante de todo era que venció a uno de los [Hakuryuukou] estando prácticamente ciego debido a un severo cuadro de glaucoma, enfermedad incurable en ese entonces. Verdaderamente impresionante.

En cuanto a Elsha, logró vencer con puro ingenio y buen uso de sus poderes a un [Hakuryuukou] en estado [Juggernaut Drive] sin sucumbir a transformarse ella misma, hazaña claramente loable ya que nadie hasta la fecha ha logrado resistir al impulso de también usar esa transformación en combate con el Dragón Inglés.

Grandes mentes apoyándome desde la oscuridad.

Nunca podré agradecerles lo suficiente por todo lo que me han enseñado. Gracias a ellos, soy el hombre que soy ahora.

Ahora y siempre, muchísimas gracias…

 _Amigos míos._

XXXXXX

Los antiguos portadores comenzaron a cantar.

En el mundo real, cientos de esferas verdes rodeaban el cuerpo del castaño, aumentando su aura a tal punto que las nubes eran disipadas.

Entonces comenzó:

XXXXXX

*Yo, quien está por despertar…*

 **-Yo, quien está por despertar-**

*Soy el Dragón Celestial que ha descartado los Principios de la Dominación…*

 **-Soy el Dragón Infernal que ha dominado el Principio de la Dominación-**

*Yo recorreré el camino de la justicia portando los sueños y la esperanza indestructible…*

 **-Camino por el Sendero de la Dominación acompañado del Infinito y juntos doblegando al Sueño-**

*Yo seré el Verdadero Dragón Emperador Carmesí…*

 **-Me convertiré en el Verdadero Dragón Emperador Demoníaco Carmesí-**

*Y les prometo a todos ustedes…*

 **-Y les juro a todos vosotros-**

*¡Yo les mostraré el futuro que brilla en la verdadera luz carmesí!*

 **-¡Haré que obedezcan mi Real Autoridad y a las verdaderas intenciones diabólicas!-**

XXXXXX

(¡AHORA!)

[¡Triana´s Mode: True Crimson King!]

-¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!-

La armadura carmesí se materializó.

No tenía ni un rasgo dragónico salvo el casco que parecía la cabeza de Ddraig rugiendo amenazadoramente. Con unos amenazadores ojos verdes-violetas, dos largos cuernos dorados de cabra sobresalían de los costados.

La armadura era lisa, y por lo visto muy caliente. Sobresaliendo de los codos, peligrosas cuchillas doradas relucían peligrosas. Las gemas verdes de la armadura brillaban intensamente, cambiando intercaladamente a violeta y viceversa.

El metal no lograba contener el exceso de poder.

Una potente aura carmesí con tonos violetas destruía todo lo que entraba en contacto con ella.

Un gran y profundo cráter se había formado alrededor del [Sekiryuutei], producto del enorme poder que era expulsado. La combinación definitiva entre el poder demoníaco y el poder del Dragón…

El Verdadero Rey Carmesí de la Destrucción.

-Esto… es… ¡INCREÍBLE!- exclamó eufórico el castaño lanzando un puño al aire…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Destruyendo un par de montañas en proceso.

-Wow…- colocando una rodilla en el suelo. –El consumo de energía es demasiado…-

[Queda corto comparado al Juggernaut Drive]

-Ddraig… ¿esta forma puede matar dioses?-

[Sí, con el Balance Breaker jamás hubieras derrotado a ningún ser de categoría divina. Esto es… considéralo un Balance Breaker capaz de asesinar dioses]

-He liberado más poder… y por tanto más esencia de Dragón- analizó Issei estirándose un poco. –Solo un Dragón de categoría Celestial para arriba puede asesinar dioses… al liberar más de tu esencia la armadura adquiere esa capacidad- jadeando.

[Efectivamente. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a su uso, es lo mismo que sucedió con el Balance Breaker]

-Sí… el secreto es la práctica- normalizando su respiración. –Es ahora o nunca-

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Transfer]

-¡Formación de los Cuatro Soles Rojos!- gritó con fuerza.

Unos inmensos pilares de energía carmesí rodearon las montañas, encerrando al castaño en medio. Una poderosa barrera capaz de encerrar a un Dragón Celestial… cortesía de la mejor hermana mayor celestial del mundo.

-¡Comencemos Ddraig!- lleno de energía, cientos de esferas rojas se elevaron en el aire apuntando amenazadoramente al castaño.

Todas sobrecargadas con destructiva energía de dragón.

[¡Sí! ¡Venceremos a los Dioses! ¡¿PODRÁS CON ELLO, HYOUDOU ISSEI?!]

-¡LA PREGUNTA ES TAN OBVIA QUE ME OFENDE! ¡VAMOS A POR TODOS!-

FIUUUUUMMMM

FIUUUUUMMMM

FIUUUUUMMMM

FIUUUUUMMMM

BOOOOOMMMM

BOOOOOMMMM

BOOOOOMMMM

BOOOOOMMMM

Esquivando por un corto margen de tiempo cientos de enormes torrentes de energía carmesí capaces de evaporizar a un Clase Alta, el castaño volaba a pasmosa velocidad por todo el campo.

Lanzando al aire una rápida serie de golpes, patadas y fintas, no era descabellado decir que el entrenamiento al que se auto sometía Hyoudou Issei era infernal.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Lo único visible entre todo ese espectáculo de luces era un relámpago carmesí moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz a través de todos esos destructivos lásers. Y su velocidad no dejaba de aumentar.

[10… 9… 8…]

Acelerando a máxima potencia y sin importarle el inmenso dolor que sentía en cada pequeño músculo de su cuerpo, el castaño daba golpes y patadas a diestra y siniestra a un enemigo invisible, arrancando árboles de raíz en el proceso.

No era suficiente. Debía ser más rápido, ¡más rápido!

[7… 6… 5…]

¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido!

[4… 3… 2]

¡MÁS RÁPIDO! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO!

[1… se acabó]

Todos los lásers al igual que la barrera desaparecieron sin previo aviso, a la par que la armadura se esfumaba dejando ver a un joven castaño sudando como si se fuera a convertir en agua.

PAM

Ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie; el cuerpo le dolía horrores. Incluso abrir los ojos era un verdadero martirio. De la verde montaña no quedaban ni escombros: solo era una inmensa llanura árida y sin vida.

-¿C-cuánto?-

[10 minutos superando por mucho el poder que usaste en la pelea con Grendel…]

-N-no es s-suficiente- luchando por no gritar. –M-me falta… m-mucho… para… s-siquiera… a-alcanzar… a D-dios…-

-¡I-kun!- fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

 **-Más Tarde-**

 **(Mansión Hyoudou)**

* * *

Cuando el castaño despertó estaba acostado en su cama. Su cabeza le dolía como esa vez que se fue de copas con Sirzechs, Maous varones, líderes de Clanes y compañía terminando a parar en un prostíbulo… lo que sucedió allí prefiero llevármelo a la tumba.

Dejando ese vergonzoso momento de lado, lo insólito de la situación era que estaba desnudo.

Así es; Hyoudou Issei había dormido desnudo. Sin nada puesto, ni siquiera la ropa interior. Es cierto que cuando hacía calor dormía en ropa interior… ¡pero esto era demasiado!

Las únicas excepciones en las que el castaño dormía desnudo era cuando tenía relaciones sexuales con…

-I-kun…~ una dulce voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. –Baka… te he dicho que no te exijas tanto a la hora de entrenar~ regañó infantilmente.

Volteando tranquilamente, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Acostada a su lado como la naturaleza la trajo al mundo, una desnuda Serafall Sitri le miraba inflando los cachetes.

Se veía taaaan tierna...

-Sera-chan…-

-Nada de "Sera-chan", I-kun- picando el hombro del joven con su dedo. –Tus intentos de seducción no funcionarán conmigo-

-Jejejejejejeje… no necesito seducirte, mi vida- colocándose detrás de la chica, esta se ruborizó al sentir el "amiguito" del castaño rozar su trasero. –Tú has venido… por voluntad propia…-

-I-kuuun~ Ahora nooo~ se quejó adorablemente sintiendo a "Junior" colarse entre sus piernas. –V-vengo por parte de Sirzechs-chan… ¡es trabajooo!~ gimiendo dulcemente al ser masturbada por el miembro del chico a sus espaldas.

-Trabajo es lo que voy a hacer con tu culo…- abriendo las nalgas de la joven morena, excitándose al oírla chillar de placer. -¿Un anal para variar?- metiendo la punta de su miembro en el ano de Serafall.

-¡Nooooooo!~ moviendo sus caderas lascivamente. –Pero solo un rapidito, ¿sí?-

-¡Me basta y me sobra!- metiendo lentamente su miembro dentro del culo de Serafall.

-Ummmm~ Cuidadooo~ se quejó la chica; a pesar de no ser la primera vez que hacían algo así, siempre le costaba relajarse al inicio. -¡Me dueleeeee!~

-Tranquila… ya casi está dentro… ¡solo aguanta un poco!~ gruñó placenteramente el castaño, metiendo su miembro cada vez más adentro. Cuando estuvo completamente adentro, comenzó a embestirla lentamente pero fuerte, gruñendo cada vez más fuerte por lo estrecho que estaba.

Serafall también gemía y mientras tanto acariciaba su "punto G" para aumentar el placer. El chico aceleró un poco más el ritmo, pero la lujuria no lo dejó pensar y entonces sucedió:

PLAFF

-¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!~ la morena abrió los ojos de golpe, gimiendo placenteramente al sentir ese doloroso placer que su amado le provocaba.

El castaño comenzó a penetrarla con mucha fuerza y velocidad, excitándose más por cada gemido que la morena lanzaba a los cuatro vientos.

Efectivamente, eran unos salvajes perros calientes en celo… ¿y eso qué? ¡Era muy divertido!

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Iseeeee!~ gritando a los cuatro vientos, Serafall gozaba como nunca. -¡Mas durooooo!~

PLAFF

PLAFF

PLAFF

PLAFF

Conforme aumentaban los eróticos gemidos de Serafall, Issei la penetraba aún más duro y profundo, elevando los niveles de placer de la chica. Las nalgadas le daban un toque erótico a la escena, excitando a ambos amantes por igual.

-¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn!~ ¡Mis pechoooooos!~ ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!~ segado por el placer, Issei había comenzado a jugar con los grandes pechos de su amada mientras besaba su cuello con desesperación.

El choque de pieles y el sudor era lo predominante en esa habitación. La vagina de Serafall chorreaba como un caño, debido a la inmensa lujuria que la embargaba.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!~

-S-sera…- gimió el castaño después de unos minutos, mirando a la pervertida Maou con ojos llenos de lujuria. –V-voy a venirme…-

-¡Lo quiero en mi coño! ¡Quiero… quedar… EMBARAZADAAAA!~ gimiendo de placer, la morena se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas de la cama, siendo firmemente sujetada por Issei.

Volteando como pudo, logró conectar un apasionado beso francés con su novio, ahogando los gemidos de ambos.

Issei aumentó a máxima potencia la velocidad de sus embestidas, y sintiendo la proximidad del orgasmo sacó su verga de golpe del castigado ano de la morena, embistiendo con fuerza el húmedo coño de Serafall.

Llegando a tocar su útero.

Descargando toda su libido dentro de Serafall, provocando un sonoro grito de placer en ambos amantes.

Cayendo cansados en la suavidad de la cama, pero no lo suficiente. Ambos sabían cuándo detenerse, y aunque quisieran pasar toda la noche fornicando como conejos, el deber era lo primero.

-Te extrañé, mi vida- besando con todo el cariño que era capaz los labios de Serafall, siendo bien correspondido por ella.

-Yo también te extrañé…- abrazando el desnudo torso de su amante. –Te amo…-

-Y yo a ti… más que a mí propia vida…- pegando aún más a la morena, sonriendo al sentir un par de bultos celestiales aplastarse contra su vientre. -¿Te gustó mi verga?-

-¡I-kun, eso no se pregunta!- regañó infantilmente, asintiendo de manera tierna.

-Jajajajajaja… eso es un sí… me alegra- acariciando la espalda de la chica. Sonriendo al sentirla estremecerse ante su tacto.

-¡Beeehhh!~ sacando su lengua mientras guiñaba un ojo, típico de ella. –Y dime, I-kun… ¿te gustó mi culo?- moviendo el susodicho de manera tentadora. -¿O prefieres mi coño?-

-¡Sera-chan, eso no se pregunta!- devolvió la broma el castaño, asintiendo divertido. -¿Y de dónde sacaste ese vocabulario?-

-Cierto dragón pervertido me lo enseñó TO-DO…~ acariciando a Junior con el susodicho aparato reproductor femenino. –Aún no me respondes, dar-ling~

-¿Darling?-

(Traducción al castellano: Darling = Cariño)

[Compañero, ¡no soy tan bruto!]

(Hay personas que no saben, Ddraig. Más vale prevenir que lamentar)

Serafall asintió, risueña.

-Ummm… si te soy sincero… me encanta el paquete completo- acariciando el delicioso trasero de la morena, ascendiendo lentamente, acariciando su cuerpo. –Aunque si tuviera que elegir… ¡elegiría este par de pechos!-

BOING

BOING

BOING

BOING

-¡Gyaan!~ gimió Serafall, la había pillado desprevenida. -¿Te gustan mis tetas?- masajeando sus senos con las manos de su novio.

-¡Me encantan!- tratando de chupar uno de los pezones de su amada, siendo detenido por esta.

-Ufufufufufufu, será para más tarde I-kun- alejando las manos del castaño de sus senos, colocándolas sobre su cintura. -¡Aún tengo que darte el mensaje de Sir-chan!-

-¿Un mensaje de Sirzechs?- intrigado. –Dime y no te guardes nada, Sera-chan-

-Solo si me das un besito~

MUACK

La morena se ruborizó bastante al sentir un húmedo beso de su novio… entre sus pechos.

-¡I-kun!- falsamente molesta.

-¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Lo siento, no pude evitarlo!- se disculpó el castaño sin arrepentirse en lo más mínimo, sacando una enorme sonrisa a su pareja. –Te vez bellísima cuando sonríes…-

-I-kun…-

MUACK

Esta vez sí fue en la boca.

-Nunca dejes de hacerlo…-

-¡I-kun!- abrazándolo con amor. –Te quiero…-

-Y yo a ti, Sera-chan… te quiero mucho- devolviendo el gesto, aprovechando que la morena no lo miraba para sonreír pervertidamente; ¡definitivamente la sensación de los pechos de Serafall apretados en su torso era lo mejor!

[Pervertido]

*Chiiiii…* apoyaban las anteriores portadoras del [Boosted Gear] emitiendo un aura de muerte desde el interior del guantelete.

Sí… era oficial: ¡Esa noche no iba a dormir NADA!

-Ahora sí… cuéntame Serafall- pidió gentilmente el castaño, acomodando a la pequeña Maou lo más cercano que podía a su cuerpo.

La morena suspiró.

Esto iba a ser difícil…

Así que sin más preámbulos soltó la bomba:

-Han… adelantado el compromiso de Rias-

SPLAAAAASSSSHHHHHH

Las palabras de su novia fueron como un balde de agua fría para Issei, quien sentía que el mundo se le venía encima. Sin anestesia, sin rodeos ni vueltas.

(Pero qué sutil…)

[¡Ouch!] / *¡Ouch!*

(¡No ayudan!)

-¿Q-qué?- incrédulo. -¿Cuándo es la ceremonia?-

-Dentro de unos días…-

-¡!-

[¡Ouch!] / *¡Ouch!*

(¡Que no ayudan!)

-I-imposible… ¡se supone que Rias se casaría al terminar la universidad!- todos sus planes, el perfecto plan que había trazado junto a los padres de Rias había sido destruido en menos de un segundo. -¿Cómo?-

-Los Ancianos del Consejo- explicó Serafall. –Fue una mayoría aplastante… ni yo misma me lo explico. Fue como si alguien les hubiera incitado a hacerlo…-

No necesitó más de dos segundos para atar cabos sueltos.

" _Necesitas acción… y de la buena"_

Apretando los puños, furioso. No era necesario ser un genio para averiguar quién era ese "alguien".

(¡RIZEVIM LIVAN LUCIFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!)- rugió mentalmente.

-Mi vida… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?- suplicó Issei con la voz hecha un hilillo. Molestarse no iba a servir de nada.

-Lo que quieras, I-kun-

-… ¿Rias ya fue notificada de esto?-

-Sí-

-… entiendo- suspiró frustrado. –Probablemente venga hacia mí intentando cometer alguna estupidez… no lo sé, quién sabe. Las personas desesperadas tienden a hacer locuras-

-I-kun…-

-Sera-chan, vuelve al Inframundo lo más rápido posible… y dile a Sirzechs que envíe a Grayfia lo más rápido que pueda a esta habitación… Rias necesita a su hermana mayor con urgencia… consolar personas nunca ha sido mi fuerte…- besando cariñosamente cada mejilla de su novia, ruborizándola. –Te amo, Sera… pero tengo que prepararme-

Incorporándose de la cama.

Vistiéndose con su uniforme de Academia cortesía de un círculo mágico.

-Esto no será fácil-

* * *

 **-Una hora después-**

* * *

Era medianoche, y el castaño se encontraba sentado al pie de su cama con los ojos cerrados, pensativo.

Rias no tardaría en venir. Estaba listo para lo que probablemente sucedería.

Apenas Serafall se fue, inmediatamente se lanzó sobre su laptop e inició una videoconferencia con Sirzechs Lucifer, Zeoticus Gremory y Venelana Bael. Sus temores se confirmaron.

La gran mayoría de los Ancianos del Consejo Demoníaco apoyaron la moción presentada por Bedeze Abbadon, un demonio de Clase Suprema que ocupaba el puesto 3 en el [Top 10] de los [Rating Games], siendo los únicos que se opusieron los Maou, los líderes del Clan Gremory, los líderes del Clan Sitri, los líderes del Clan Vapula y para gran sorpresa de muchos el Archiduque Agares.

Fue un debate muy intenso, pero al final los títeres del Hijo de Lucifer ganaron. Raiser Phenex se presentaría mañana en el Salón del Club de Ocultismo para escoltar a Rias para revisar el "Salón de Ceremonias" donde se celebraría la "boda". La gran ironía de todo el asunto era que la boda se celebraría en el Castillo Gremory.

Aunque para alivio de todos, las condiciones para anular el compromiso no habían cambiado. Eso daba un muy corto margen de tiempo para prepararse, pero no era nada imposible. Con lo que tenía el castaño pensado, definitivamente estarían listos para el [Rating Game].

Los Phenex no pueden regenerar fracturas, en todo caso tendrían que arrancarle la zona fracturada para que los poderes del "Ave Inmortal" surtieran efecto.

La capacidad de regeneración de un Phenex se ve estrechamente relacionada con el estado mental del demonio; si lograban desesperarlo, su regeneración sería más lenta.

Los Phenex no pueden curar el daño mental o daños al sistema nervioso. Un duro golpe de Senjutsu bastaba para dejarlos inconscientes.

Los Phenex eran muchísimos más vulnerables al daño sacro que cualquier otro Clan Demoníaco.

Pero no debían confiarse. Si se trataba del Hijo de Lucifer, cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Y hablando del Diablo…

FLASH

El piso del cuarto comenzó a brillar y un símbolo familiar salió de él. El círculo mágico de la Casa Gremory. El círculo mágico comenzó a brillar tanto que iluminó la habitación completa, y una persona apareció en él.

Era la silueta de una chica.

Una chica con el cabello carmesí.

La persona que apareció del círculo mágico no fue nada más ni nada menos que Rias en persona. Tenía la expresión de aquellas personas desesperadas.

La misma que Akeno me había comentado que tenía en el cuarto del Club.

Se acercó al castaño luego de verlo. Decir que el chico estaba nervioso era un eufemismo. En su no muy larga vida, jamás había enfrentado un reto tan grande como este. Consolar a alguien jamás había sido su fuerte.

Rias estaba aún más nerviosa que él (y cómo no estarlo), así que reuniendo todo el valor que podía soltó la bomba sin darle más vueltas al asunto, directa:

-Hagamos el amor-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¿…Disculpa?- la mente del castaño quedó en blanco. De todas las estupideces que había considerado que haría… esta era la más inverosímil.

-Quiero que tomes mi virginidad, ahora mismo-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

(Procesando… procesando… procesando… ¿¡QUÉ!?)

-De prisa, acuéstate. Estaré lista en un segundo…- exclamó Rias tratando de sacarse el uniforme rápidamente, demorándose lo suyo al tener problemas para quitárselo.

-…- la mente del castaño seguía en blanco.

Era demasiada la impresión. Estaba meditando tranquilamente preparándose mentalmente para consolar a Rias con todo el tacto que podía… era increíble.

STRIP

Rias se quitó la falda, y sus bragas se hicieron visibles. Eran del color impoluto de la pureza… blancas. Brillantes y puras bragas blancas, resaltando espléndidamente con esas hermosas piernas y esos muslos tan apetecibles.

Ahora pasaba a quitarse el sostén…

-¿R-rias?- incrédulo.

Mostrando sin pudor sus enormes pechos blancos, coronados por esos lindos pezones rosas. El cuerpo de una Diosa, cualquier persona en su sano juicio estaría encantada por disfrutar de tan suculenta vista…

Pero Issei no.

Simplemente… no podía.

Rias, quien solo vestía sus bragas blancas, se acercó al castaño, ignorante del caótico estado mental del chico.

-Ise… ¿no soy lo suficientemente buena?- preguntó la pelirroja con un sugerente tono seductor, ganándose un profundo silencio por parte del chico.

La chica siguió hablando.

-Pensé en todo tipo de métodos, pero este es el último que me queda…- chocando con el indiferente silencio del chico. –Si hay evidencia, entonces no podrán oponerse. La única persona con quien podría hacerlo… eres tú…-

Animado por esa sincera confesión, el castaño se dispuso a hablar ya que las palabras de la pelirroja le habían elevado el ego lo suficiente…

Mismo ego que fue destruido en unas cuantas frases.

-…Yuuto no servirá… es un Caballero, seguramente se rehusaría… y Ryu es el novio de Raynare… es por eso que solo es posible hacerlo con Ise- dijo Rias con convicción, pensando (infantilmente) que ese "inocente" comentario le devolvería la confianza a su "novio". –Eres el único con quien lo haría tan pronto como se lo dijera, y llegaría hasta el final-

CRASH

No podía estar más equivocada.

Los dedos de Rias tocaron la mejilla del castaño, descubriendo que estaba frío como el hielo. Y era completamente entendible. Por más "macho" que pudiera ser Issei, con una proposición tan repentina como esa cualquiera se quedaría "helado".

-…- los cabellos de Issei taparon sus ojos.

Así que tomando la iniciativa, Rias se acercó aún más y empujó al castaño a la cama. El corazón de la chica latía a mil por hora. Sentándose encima de este. Sonrojándose furiosamente al sentir su trasero sentarse sobre el miembro del castaño.

Su cabello carmesí cayó sobre el cuerpo del chico, y había que admitirlo: el olor de su cabello era excitante.

La blanca piel de Rias se tornaba roja a cada segundo que pasaba.

-Yo también estoy nerviosa… puedes sentir mi corazón latiendo… ¿verdad?- tratando de sonar seductora.

Lástima que los nervios la traicionaran.

-… ¿Has terminado con esta farsa, Rias?- los cabellos del castaño fueron apartados de una sacudida, mostrando unos ojos carmesí llenos de odio frío.

-¡!- la pelirroja no pudo evitar asustarse.

Tomando violentamente a la chica de los hombros la tiró hacia la cama, quedando el chico encima de la indefensa chica.

-¿I-ise?-

-No puedes mentirme, Rias Gremory… nadie en este mundo se ha vanagloriado de hacerlo- la voz del castaño sonaba fría, como la de un asesino a punto de matar a su presa. –Tú no quieres tener sexo conmigo por amor… lo único que siento ahora en tu corazón es miedo y desesperación. Tu voz te ha delatado...-

-¡E-eso no es cierto!-

-¡MIENTES!- exclamó furioso, asombrando a la joven por el duro tono que el chico usaba con ella; Issei jamás le levantaba la voz a una mujer. -¡No puedes mentirme, Rias Gremory! ¡Nadie puede hacerlo!- temblando de rabia. –Ahora quiero que me respondas con la verdad, ¡y no te atrevas a mentirme porque lo sabré! **¡Yo lo sé** **TODO!-**

-¡!- la indefensa joven no podía hacer otra cosa más que temblar de miedo. Unas cuantas lágrimas asomaban por su bello rostro.

-¿Quién… fue?- preguntó el castaño, fulminando a la pelirroja con la mirada. -¿Quién ha sido… la maldita perra… o el maldito bastardo… que te ha impulsado a cometer esta locura?-

-I-ise-

-Responde- suavizando el tono de su voz. –Y recuerda que no puedes mentirme Rias… si lo haces… me molestaré mucho-

-¡I-ise!- llorando a lágrima viva, tirándose desesperada a los brazos del joven castaño, desahogándose.

El castaño solo la abrazó con fuerza, dispuesto a no dejarla ir por nada del mundo.

-Perdóname… Rias- acariciando su cabello. -Sé que… no les he dedicado el tiempo que debería… sé que estás molesta por no prestarte atención… por favor… no iré a las prácticas si es necesario… pero no quiero estar enemistado contigo…-

-Ise…-

-No tienes idea… de cuánto te amo… las amo- secando las lágrimas de la chica, mirándola directamente a los ojos. -No tienen ni idea… de cuánto las amo… y de lo que sería capaz por ustedes… no puedo soportar la idea de estar enemistados... y aún más cuando sé que es mi culpa-

-Ise…- quería decirle que no es su culpa, era ella la que le había dejado de hablar por algo que era imposible que sucediera. ¡Era imposible que Issei le fuera infiel!

-Shhhhh… lo sé… es mi culpa- Rias había dejado de llorar, para su gran satisfacción. -Todo lo malo que suceda en nuestra relación… siempre será mi culpa, Rias… soy emocionalmente más inteligente que ustedes… debería de darme cuenta de lo que sienten… si ustedes son infelices… es evidente que es mi culpa-

-I-ise…-

-Culpable por omisión, Rias. Culpable por ser un mal novio... culpable por no darles lo que desean... culpable por no esforzarme lo suficiente para satisfacerlas… culpable por ser tan poco para ustedes…- recogiendo las ropas de la joven. -Solo vivo para hacer sus deseos realidad… ser el Príncipe Azul de sus sueños… su Dragón Guardián… sus más grandes anhelos y fantasías… sé que no he cumplido con tus expectativas, Rias. ¿Podrías darme una oportunidad de ser el chico que siempre has querido?- arrodillándose.

-Ise…- negando con la cabeza. -Tú eres lo que siempre he querido… y seguiré queriendo- tirándose hacia el chico quien con toda la delicadeza que fue capaz la atrapó y abrazó dando un par de vueltas antes de detenerse lentamente, sin intención de soltarla. -Por siempre y para siempre-

-Te amo, Rias Gremory- acercando sus labios a los de la chica, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y un involuntario rubor en sus mejillas.

-Te amo, Issei Hyoudou- contestó ella.

Conectando un cálido y amoroso beso que transmitió todos los sentimientos a flor de piel. No había necesidad de palabras. El silencio hablaba por sí mismo.

* * *

 **-Mientras tanto en la mente del [Sekiryuutei], Anticristo, Caballero Oscuro, Hijo de Satán, Don Sparda, Discípulo de Lucifer, etc…-**

* * *

[Y el Oscar por "Mejor Actor" va para… ¡Issei Hyoudou!]- exclamó el Dragón Galés.

*¡Hip hip!*

*¡Hurra!*

*¡Hip hip!*

*¡Hurra!*

(¡Gracias, gracias, muchísimas gracias! ¡Tengo que agradecer a la Academia… a mi perro Clifford… a mi gato Doraemon… y a… YA CÁLLENSE!)

[¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!]

*¡Jajajajajajaja!*

* * *

 **-Un rato más tarde-**

* * *

-Ahora… ¿piensas decirme quién te ha hecho hacer todo esto?- preguntó Issei, tomando tranquilamente una taza de té. –Y recuerda que no puedes mentirme-

-Nunca te mentiría, Ise- contestó majestuosa como siempre la orgullosa heredera del Clan Gremory. –Además, es imposible que alguien sepa cuándo miente o no. Sé que fui un poco… evidente. Pero estoy lo suficientemente consciente de mis habilidades para afirmar que, si me lo propongo, puedo engañarte-

Sí, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Lo único que necesitaba Rias era soltar todo lo que tenía acumulado desde hace un mes… y que un incordio como yo le picara el orgullo. Típico de una diablesa mimada.

-¿Eso que escucho es un desafío?- dijo el castaño peligrosamente, afilando la mirada.

-Así como lo escuchas, Ise. ¿O es que acaso tienes miedo?-

[Uhhhhhhh… yo no me dejo]

*¡Destrúyela!*

-Soy descendiente de aquel conocido como el "Rey de la Mentira y del Engaño", estoy plenamente consciente de mis habilidades para afirmar que puedo detectar cualquier sentimiento negativo que invada a una persona, al igual que detectar cualquier mentira por más piadosa que esta fuera y si la persona es mentalmente débil, averiguar la verdad-

-Eso podemos comprobarlo- retadora.

Sí, esa es la Rias Gremory de la que me enamoré tan locamente.

-Muy bien… yo te preguntaré algo personal y tú me responderás. Si es una mentira, lo sabré-

-De acuerdo…- tomando tranquilamente una taza de té que el chico le había preparado.

Completamente confiada, segura de sí misma.

Sin notar que el castaño disimulaba una malévola sonrisa.

-Muy bien… si tanto insistes… responde con la verdad y nada más que la verdad, ¿aquel idiota que te hizo llorar por casualidad se llama Raiser Phenex?-

PUFFFFFFFFFF

La pelirroja escupió el contenido de su taza, incrédula.

-¿¡Cómo sabes eso!?-

-Ufufufufu… elemental, mi querida Rias- exclamó el castaño, deleitándose con la desencajada expresión de la chica. –Durante el frustrado intento de violación de hace unos minutos, lo único que pensabas era "¡Maldito Raiser! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡TE ODIO! ¡QUE SE VAYAN A LA M*ERDA TODOS LOS PHENEX Y SU P*TA SANGRE PURA!"- imitando sin ningún problema la chillona voz de la Heredera Gremory.

La pelirroja seguía sin palabras.

Eso era exactamente lo que estaba pensando; palabra por palabra.

-Segunda pregunta- dijo desinteresadamente. –Responde con la verdad y nada más que la verdad, ¿estás comprometida con él?- mirándola serio.

-¡!- la chica no pudo evitar asustarse. Y cómo no estarlo, parecía un verdadero Rey Demonio; imponente, digno, casi divino. Omnisciente. No podía evitar desobedecerlo.

-S-sí...- un ademán de la mano del castaño le animó a continuar. –Mis padres me comprometieron con el tercer hijo del Clan Phenex… un mujeriego arrogante… la peor clase de… hombre- al borde de las lágrimas.

- _No llores_ \- ordenó imperiosamente el castaño, logrando que las lágrimas desaparecieran tan rápido como aparecieron. –No es por criticarte, la verdad es que entiendo que estabas desesperada, pero aun así… ¿enserio intentabas romper el compromiso haciendo algo tan infantil como eso?-

Los ojos de Rias cambiaron al escucharlo.

-Si no hago algo como esto, Otou-sama y Onii-sama no me escucharán-

-Pero a mí sí- suspirando. –Apenas me enteré de tu compromiso, fui a reclamarle a tu padre-

-¡!-

-Y casi muere en el intento, Issei-sama-

FLASH

El símbolo de la Casa Gremory volvió a dibujarse en el suelo, brillando intensamente. Al desaparecer el brillo, apareció una bella mujer de cabellos plateados y atuendo de maid.

-Buenas noches, Grayfia Onee-sama- saludó Issei como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. -¿Una taza de té?-

-Lamento declinar la oferta por esta ocasión, Issei-sama- negó respetuosamente con una reverencia… resaltando sin querer sus grandes "atributos".

No es que fuera un pervertido…

[Claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaro]

*Chiiiii…*

Bueno, tal vez no tanto. Pero había que admitir que las mujeres mayores tenían un…

CLANC

-¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Au!- se quejó el castaño al sentir su mejilla siendo pellizcada por la joven pelirroja.

-Grayfia… ¿viniste por tu cuenta? ¿La Casa te envió? ¿O quizás fue Onii-sama?-

-Todos- fue la inmediata respuesta de Grayfia.

Rias suspiró resignada.

-Bueno… si la [Reina] de mi hermano viene personalmente al mundo humano debe ser por algo…- mirando a los ojos al castaño. –Ise…-

MUACK

Un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias… por todo- desapareciendo junto con Grayfia.

-Gracias a ti… mi princesa- mirando a la nada por un par de minutos. –Hoy día no duermo… ¿seguimos con el entrenamiento?-

[¡Siempre!]

-En ese caso… _"Yo, que estoy a punto de despertar…"-_

* * *

 **-Al día siguiente-**

* * *

Habían acabado las clases, y todos los miembros de la Nobleza de Rias se encontraban en el Salón del Club de Ocultismo. Grayfia también se encontraba allí, al igual que cierto castaño quien se encontraba en un rincón oscuro del lugar, ocultando su aura.

Prácticamente era invisible.

Rias se veía molesta.

Akeno sonreía como siempre, aunque para ciertas personas que habían convivido con ella bastante tiempo, era obvio que también se encontraba molesta.

Shirone estaba sentada en una esquina en completo silencio, pero aún se le notaba.

Kiba Yuuto se encontraba mortalmente serio.

Ryu no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía.

Raynare no había ido al Club, ya que había salido con unas amigas.

Kaori tenía prácticas con el Club de Kendo, así que tampoco había ido.

Rias tomó aire y habló:

-Ahora que todos están aquí, hay algo que quiero decirles antes de comenzar las actividades del Club- dijo seria.

-Ojou-sama, ¿desea que les explicara la situación?-

Rias rechazó con su mano la oferta de Grayfia, aunque no pudo evitar que Akeno soltara una pequeña risita, Shirone alzara una ceja, Gasper se retorciera de risa en su cripta e Issei sonriera divertido. Era el mismo gesto que Issei usaba para callar a alguien.

-La verdad es que…- un círculo amarillo apareció en el suelo del Club, expulsando llamas.

(Ya había olvidado lo vanidosos que eran los Phenex)

*Mira quien habla cariño. ¿"Haré que obedezcan mi Real Autoridad y a las verdaderas intenciones diabólicas"? ¡Por favor! ¿A qué tarado arrogante se le ocurre inventar un cántico así?*

(Es que yo soy único, Elsha)

-Phenex…- murmuró Kiba, endureciendo el gesto.

-¿El Marqués Phenex?- preguntó Ryu. Como todo buen demonio, Issei le había enseñado lo básico de los 72 pilares. Era imposible que no reconociera ese nombre.

El rubio asintió, susurrando "esto es malo" de tal forma que solo Ryu lo escuchara.

Del círculo mágico apareció un hombre en sus veinte años, cabello rubio y ojos azules. Vestía un traje rojo sin corbata y con la camisa ligeramente abierta dejando entrever su musculatura.

Issei Hyoudou le odió con toda su alma en cuanto lo vio.

Ryu tuvo un muy mal presentimiento en cuanto lo vio.

Instinto de Dragón. El mejor instinto que existe.

(Así que él es Raiser Phenex…)- pensó el Hijo de Satán, fulminando con la mirada al arrogante demonio. Puede que pecara de prejuicioso, pero el aura de ese imbécil apestaba a soberbia. (Qué asco)

[Nada del otro mundo]

(Oye, Ddraig, ¿quién es ese?)- preguntó Ryu a su Dragón Interno.

[Ni p*ta idea]

-Fuuu… ha pasado un tiempo desde que vine al mundo humano- dijo el Phenex, con una desagradable mueca arrogante.

(¡Muérete! ¡Muérete! ¡Muérete! ¡Muérete! ¡Muérete! ¡Muérete! ¡Muérete! ¡Muérete! ¡Muérete!)- pensaba el castaño, tratando de destripar al sujeto con el mero poder de su mirada.

Inmediatamente después de eso, el rubio comenzó a buscar algo en el salón, y cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre Rias, sonrió.

-Mi amada Rias… he venido por ti- exclamó el Phenex, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo ante la mirada de muerte que la pelirroja le enviaba.

(¡MUÉRETE! ¡MUÉRETE! ¡MUÉRETE! ¡MUÉRETE! ¡MUÉRETE! ¡MUÉRETE! ¡MUÉRETE! ¡MUÉRETE! ¡MUÉRETE! ¡MUÉRETE! ¡MUÉRETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!)

 **[¡Mátalo!]**

(Aún no Berseker… aún no… además, Ryu se encargará de él)- afirmó el castaño sintiendo cómo crecía la ira en su discípulo, toda dirigida hacia el arrogante Phenex.

-Sé que esto es repentino Rias, pero tienes que acompañarme a echarle un vistazo al Salón de Ceremonias. La fecha ya fue decidida así que necesitamos revisarlo antes- tomando a Rias del brazo.

(¡SUÉLTALA!)

-¡Suéltame, Raiser!- exclamó Rias apartando al Phenex con brusquedad.

Raiser realizó una mueca despectiva e intentó jalar con la misma brusquedad a la chica, provocando que la ira de Ryu alcanzara niveles críticos. Todo sucedió en menos de un segundo. El joven castaño se movió a una velocidad digna de un [Caballero] de nivel bajo (ciertamente considerable para un recién reencarnado) y de un fuerte manotazo separó a ambos demonios de Clase Alta.

-Cuando mi Ama dice que no… ¡es no!- expulsando ligeramente lo que su Maestro llamaba "instinto asesino", el chico se posicionó de modo que pudiera defender a su Ama.

El Phenex lo miró, furioso.

-¿Quién eres tú?- mirándolo despectivamente.

-Soy Ryu Gremory, fiel siervo y [Peón] de Rias Gremory-sama- contestó el joven sin intención de retroceder. -¿Quién es usted y qué asuntos tiene con Rias-sama?-

-Él es Raiser Phenex- presentó Grayfia. -El tercer hijo de la Casa Phenex… y prometido de la actual Heredera de la Casa Gremory-

-¡!-

Si a Ryu le sorprendió el hecho definitivamente no lo demostró.

-¡Ja! Así que un simple plebeyo- dijo Raiser con arrogancia. -¿Cómo te atreves, asqueroso Clase Baja, a usar el apellido de la Noble Casa Gremory?- con desprecio.

-Mi nombre no interesa, Phenex. Solo uso el apellido de mi Ama como muestra de fidelidad absoluta hacia su persona- replicó Ryu con todo el respeto que podía. Desde que su Maestro le había entregado ese poder, hablar con seriedad se había vuelto muchísimo más fácil, aunque no era perfecto. –Todos aquí servimos a la futura Duquesa Gremory, usar su apellido solo reafirma nuestra absoluta fidelidad hacia Rias Gremory-sama-

-Ryu…-

(¡Chúpate esa, pajarraco de #$%!)

-¡Rias, exijo explicaciones! ¿¡Acaso no te interesa la educación de tus siervos!?- Raiser estaba más que furioso por el "atrevimiento" de ese irrespetuoso "plebeyo" de Clase Baja. -¡¿Cómo se atreve un Clase Baja a hablarle de esa manera a sus Amos?!-

-Usted no es nadie para exigirle explicaciones a mi Ama, Raiser Phenex-sama- siseó peligrosamente el castaño, para gran incredulidad de prácticamente todos los presentes el rostro demoníaco de Hyoudou Issei se impuso un breve instante sobre las inocentes facciones del joven. –Ahora le pido… que baje el tono de su voz. Incluso si usted es un demonio de Clase Alta, yo… ¡definitivamente defenderé el honor de Rias-sama!-

-¡Nunca me había sentido tan insultado en toda mi vida!- chilló Raiser expulsando llamas con fuerza, formando a su espalda dos alas hechas de fuego puro. -¡Y además de ser un insolente… no tienes idea de con quién estás hablando! ¡Soy el prometido de Rias Gremory! ¡TU FUTURO AMO!-

(Oh por favor, ya cállate Phenex. Hablas demasiado para ser un pajarraco)

-¡El compromiso aún no se ha consumado, Phenex! ¡Y está más que claro que mi Ama no desea casarse con usted!- los siervos de Gremory se pusieron disimuladamente en posición de batalla.

-¿Sabes una cosa, maldito insolente? Yo soy un demonio que lleva el apellido Phenex con él. No puedo permitir que ese apellido sea manchado. Ni siquiera quería venir al mundo humano, es más, odio el mundo humano. El fuego y el viento de aquí están sucios. ¡Para un demonio como yo, que representa al fuego y al viento, esto es insoportable!- las llamas del Phenex aumentaron en intensidad.

(¡Pero qué mimado! ¡Si no te gusta, aguanta como hombre! ¡Pelele! ¡Idiota! ¡Majadero de %#$&!)

Pero eso no pareció afectar a los Gremory. Todos habían pasado (en mayor o menor medida) un duro entrenamiento de "resistencia a temperaturas extremas" por parte del "Príncipe de la Masacre". Esas llamas no se comparaban al fuego de un Dragón.

-Así como tú pregonas el honor de la Casa Gremory, yo represento a la Casa Phenex en estos momentos. ¡No puedo permitir semejante falta de respeto! Rias Gremory, ¡te llevaré conmigo al Infierno así tenga que quemar a todos tus sirvientes primero!-

-¡Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver, Raiser!- exclamó furiosa ante la provocación del Phenex.

Envolviéndose en una peligrosa capa de aura negro-carmesí… lista para el combate.

Entonces lo sintieron.

Una sutil pero mortalmente peligrosa aura fue expulsada del cuerpo de Grayfia, aterrando a casi todos los presentes… excepto a cierto [Sekiryuutei] que revivía viejos tiempos.

(Ahh… el aura de Grayfia es idéntica a la de Euclid… ¡Extraño a mi Onii-chan!)

[¿Es en serio?]- incrédulo.

(Nah. Conociéndole, debe de estar trabajando arduamente por "cumplir la voluntad de Lucifer-sama"… me pregunto si aceptará tomar vacaciones conmigo en Italia)

*¡Nuuuuuuu! ¡Italia no! ¡Nos prometiste que las próximas vacaciones serían a Hawai!* reclamó una de las exportadoras, siendo secundada por todos los inquilinos.

(Están más parlanchines de lo normal… ¿lo sabían?)

-Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, por favor cálmense. Si ambos continúan con esto no me quedaré de brazos cruzados- advirtió calmadamente.

Rias y Raiser se tranquilizaron inmediatamente.

-Tsk, si lo pide la [Reina más Fuerte] es imposible no obedecer- masculló Raiser, resignado.

Grayfia suspiró. Era de esperarse. No quedaba otra opción.

-Todos, incluyendo al Amo Sirzechs-sama y los de la casa Phenex, sabían que sucedería esto. Para serles sinceros, esta sería la última reunión. Todos sabían que las cosas no se resolverían, así que decidieron tomar ciertas medidas-

-¿Medidas? ¿A qué te refieres, Grayfia?-

La maid miró disimuladamente a la esquina más oscura de la habitación, encontrándose con la mirada cómplice del Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

-Ojou-sama, si quiere defender su posición, entonces ¿qué opina sobre tener un [Rating Game] con Raiser-sama?-

-¡!-

Todos se sorprendieron por la osada propuesta.

-Tal y como Ojou-sama sabe, el [Rating Game] solo puede ser jugado por demonios en edad madura. Pero si es un encuentro "no oficial", entonces incluso los demonios de sangre pura quienes no han llegado a esta edad pueden participar. Pero en este caso…-

-Involucra problemas familiares y entre clanes- suspiró Rias. -En otras palabras, Otou-sama y los otros planeaban hacernos jugar esto como último recurso en caso de que yo me negara, ¿no es así? ¡Qué atrevimiento el de ellos para querer controlar mi vida!- furiosa.

-¿Eso significa que se niega a participar en el Juego, Ojou-sama?-

-No. Esta es mi única oportunidad… ¡te venceré en el Juego, Raiser!-

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!- el rubio rio divertido. -¿En serio crees que puedes vencerme a mí, un veterano en los Juegos, con un séquito incompleto? ¡No te des ilusiones falsas, Rias!- chasqueando los dedos.

(Así que el idiota va a traerlas…)

15 círculos mágicos aparecieron, apareciendo de ellos 15 chicas ciertamente hermosas… espera, ¿quince?

-¡!- el castaño hizo acopio de toda su voluntad para no pegar un grito que hasta el mismísimo Miguel allí en el [Cielo] lo pudiera oír. El último miembro de la Nobleza de Raiser… la segunda [Alfil] de Raiser Phenex… ¡HIJOPUTA!

Aunque eso le convenía demasiado.

-A excepción de la "Sacerdotisa del Relámpago", ninguno de tus siervos tiene el poder necesario para darle pelea a mis siervas… ¿aun así quieres jugar?- exclamó prepotente el rubio Phenex, señalando a sus siervas.

-Eso es más que obvio, ¡te haré desaparecer, Raiser!-

-Bien por mí, si ganas podrás hacer lo que te plazca. Pero si gano yo, ¡te casarás conmigo inmediatamente!- fijando su mirada en la de Rias, ejerciendo presión que a la pelirroja no le afectó en lo más mínimo.

-Entonces yo, Grayfia, confirmo la opinión de ambas partes. Estaré a cargo del Juego entre los dos, ¿están de acuerdo?-

-Sí- asintió Rias.

-Está bien- asintió de mala gana Raiser.

-De acuerdo. Le informaré a ambas Casas- inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza.

CLAP… CLAP… CLAP… CLAP…

Todos los presentes voltearon mecánicamente la cabeza en dirección al sonido… encontrando a dos ojos escarlata mirándolos fijamente desde la oscuridad.

-¡!- a más de uno le dio un susto.

-¿Han terminado, "señoritos"?- exclamó una voz en tono de burla. –Me parece que sí… así que les pediré que se retiren, eso va sobretodo para usted Marqués Phenex, y sus… acompañantes-

-¿Quién eres tú? ¡Identifíquese!- ordenó Raiser.

-Tal vez esto le ayude a recordarme… aunque teniendo en cuenta mi reputación, será más que suficiente-

[Boosted Gear]

GLUP

-¡!- todas las siervas y el mismo Phenex tragaron saliva pesadamente. Solo cierta rubia de grandes tirabuzones abrió sus ojos como platos, al igual que pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus bellos ojos azules.

Un guantelete carmesí apareció en el brazo del individuo, comenzando a brillar amenazadoramente. Gracias a esa tenue luz, solo pudo entreverse la sonrisa diabólica de su portador y un par de mechones castaños enmarcando lo único visible de su rostro.

Raiser Phenex se dio cuenta que de haber una pelea allí la tendría bien difícil, aún con la ayuda de sus siervas y su regeneración como Phenex de sangre pura. Esa oscuridad no era normal, de ser natural él hubiera podido ver al chico. Pero por más que lo intentara… no podía.

-B-boosted Gear… [Sekiryuutei]… Hyoudou Issei- esto debía ser una broma de mal gusto. -¡Mira, a él!- ordenó a una pequeña niña de cabello azul armada con un "Bo"

La mencionada alzó su arma temblando como una gelatina. Las fuerzas le fallaban a la asustada chica, miedo que se transformó en terror al sentir la mirada del Monstruo posada sobre ella.

-Niña… o tu Maestro quiere conseguirse una nueva [Peón]… o simplemente no le importas- habló el chico condescendientemente. –Baja esa pértiga, querida. No deseo que termine rota y clavada en ese rostro tan bello- haciendo la finta de levantar la mano.

-¡HIIIIIIIIIIII!- la aludida [Peón], aterrada, se puso tan pálida que sus compañeras tuvieron que sostenerla por miedo a que se desmayara allí mismo.

-¡Maldición!- masculló Raiser. -¡Isabela, Xuelan!-

Con ciertas dudas, las mencionadas se pusieron en posición de batalla. Una de las chicas era castaña, alta y llevaba una máscara que le tapaba medio rostro. La otra era más "voluptuosa" y exhibía sin vergüenza sus "atributos", vistiendo un vestido japonés azul con un gran escote.

-Yo no lo haría si fuera ustedes, queridas. Recuerden la "Masacre de Ruthonberg"- comentó el castaño como si hablara del tiempo, causando que las chicas reconsideraran seriamente acatar la orden de su señor.

-¡Al diablo! ¡Yubelluna, acábalo!- ordenó exasperado a la pieza más fuerte de su Nobleza, quien a diferencia de todas se notaba que era completamente leal y sumisa.

-Sí, Raiser-sama- invocando un báculo de madera.

Conjurando una esfera de poder demoníaco en la punta.

-Señorita, por su propio bien le recomendaría que no hiciera eso- dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Y por qué no?-

-¡Porque de él me encargo yo!- exclamaron al unísono dos chicas, una con armadura y espada europea junto a otra que portaba un enorme mandoble.

Corriendo con sus espadas apuntando a donde se supone que estaba el torso de su oponente.

-¿Are?- las dos [Torre] le habían inmovilizado ("sin que se diera cuenta") de los brazos.

[Silencio]

[Inmovilus]

Al ver que los Gremory trataban de auxiliarlo, detuvo sus movimientos y su voz durante unos segundos. No era necesario que intervinieran.

[¡Puño del Fantasma Diabólico de Fénix!]

Un túnel de llamas amarillas fue lo último que vieron la [Reina] y las dos [Caballeros] de Raiser Phenex antes de caer en la inconsciencia con quemaduras de segundo grado por todo el cuerpo.

SLASHHHHHHH

Ante la incrédula mirada del Phenex, siete pares de alas demoníacas surgieron de la espalda del Príncipe de la Masacre, atravesando a sus mortalmente sorprendidas siervas de lado a lado. Elevando sus malheridos cuerpos con la fuerza de sus alas… y arrojándolas con fuerza contra cuatro de sus [Peones].

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM

Chocando finalmente 6 chicas contra la pared, inconscientes. Desmayándose las 4 [Peones] restantes con un claro tono pálido en sus rostros.

Dejando meándose en los pantalones a la única [Alfil] que quedaba en pie, al borde de la inconsciencia.

Al disiparse las llamas, todos pudieron contemplar al responsable… bueno, a la responsable de vencer a las tres piezas que intentaron agredir al castaño. Era una jovencita de aproximadamente 14 años, ojos azules y cabello rubio atado en dos enormes tirabuzones que parecían taladros acomodados por dos cintas azules. Tenía varios flequillos adornando su rostro, y una franja en forma de V adornaba el puente de su nariz.

Vestía un fino vestido púrpura con detalles morado oscuro, y tres extensiones de plumas a la espalda que imitaban la cola de un Fénix sobresalían a su espalda.

Raiser era el más impactado.

-¡¿R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-RAVEL?!- incrédulo.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Ravel- saludó el castaño. -Has crecido mucho, tanto en belleza como en poder… una digna [Akuma no Deshi]-

-¡!-

-Issei-sama- saludó Ravel Phenex realizando una pequeña reverencia, levantando ligeramente su vestido. -Me alegra volver a verlo-

-Ufufufu, deja las formalidades de lado Princesa- exclamó el castaño, estirando su brazo de tal forma que el guantelete carmesí fuera la única parte de su cuerpo visible. -Ven a mí…-

Sin esperar a que terminara, la rubia se lanzó de frente a la oscuridad, impactando directamente con un par de brazos.

-¡Issei-sama!- con una emoción sin par, la joven Phenex abrazaba al castaño mientras contenía sus sollozos. -Lo he extrañado… demasiado-

-Yo también mi Princesa… yo también- acariciando la espalda de la joven.

-¡Ravel! ¿¡Qué significa esto!?- chilló Raiser.

-Significa que tienen diez días para prepararse para el [Rating Game], mi estimado Marqués- respondió el [Sekiryuutei]. -Grayfia-sama, ¿podría acompañarme usted a visitar a mi Padre? Creo que a él le interesará acompañarnos a… reclamar lo que por derecho me pertenece-

-Con mucho gusto, Issei-sama- respondió la mujer de cabello plateado. -¿Y qué sucederá con Ravel Phenex?-

-Nos acompañará, por supuesto- exclamó mirando a la joven rubia, recibiendo una vigorosa afirmación por parte de ella. -No debe de preocuparse por el Juego, joven Phenex. Tiene diez días para sanar a sus piezas y recuperarse psicológicamente antes de luchar. ¡Carpe Diem, Raiser! ¡De todas formas, no tiene nada que perder!-

-¡Espera! ¿¡Y qué le pasará a mi hermana!?-

-La [Reina] más fuerte del Inframundo me acompañará para asegurar el bienestar de la joven Ravel. Piénselo, dos [Clase Suprema] como escoltas de su hermana, sin mencionar que son la mismísima "[Reina] más Fuerte" y el "Dragón Celestial Emperador Rojo". Tratar de enfrentarse a nosotros es sinónimo de suicidio- creando un círculo mágico a sus pies. -Akeno Himejima-

-¿S-sí?- los Gremory descubrieron que podían moverse.

-Si contemplan siquiera la oportunidad de vencer, irán inmediatamente a donde mora el [Príncipe de la Potestad del Aire]. Solo él tiene la fuerza suficiente para ayudarlos ahora. Dicho esto, me retiro. Con su permiso, "señoritos"-

-¡E-espera!-

Demasiado tarde.

Grayfia Lucifugus, Issei Hyoudou y Ravel Phenex desaparecieron cortesía de un círculo mágico, dejando al Salón del Club de Ocultismo en profundo silencio.

Mascullando maldiciones en algún idioma antiguo, Raiser Phenex se teletransportó al Inframundo junto a toda su herida Nobleza.

-¿Q-qué… acaba de pasar?-

-No lo sé, Ryu. No lo sé…-

* * *

 **Y esto, señores y señoras, damas y caballeros, fue el siguiente capítulo de "Issei, el Príncipe de las Tinieblas".**

 **Como verán a hecho su aparición la Princesa Tsundere más amada de todo el Fandom de DxD… ¡y a lo grande! Demonios, no pude evitar un repentino ataque de nostalgia e incluir a la "Ilusión Diabólica del Fénix". Si alguien más sufrió un repentino impulso de elevar su Cosmos y salvar a Atena, ¡bienvenido al Club! ¡Probablemente estás muy viejo!**

 **En fin, el siguiente capítulo probablemente esté listo para el próximo año (espero no demorarme tanto), pero si no volvemos a leernos déjenme desearles una feliz Navidad y un próspero Año Nuevo. Espero que sean felices… y nada, simplemente desearles lo mejor.**

 **Hace un año comencé a escribir, y no puedo estar más feliz de cómo han ido las cosas. En fin, basta de palabrerías. Solo puedo agradecerles a todos por su apoyo. ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

 **Sin nada más que agregar, ¡pasemos a los review!**

* * *

 **Bryan Polo**

 **Jajajaja, no te preocupes amigo mío, ahora que acabaron mis clases (¡LIBERTAD!) podré concentrarme más en la historia. Considera este pequeño lemmon como un regalo de Navidad. ¡Feliz Navidad, y próspero Año Nuevo!**

 **Total DxD**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo querido amigo. Lo sé, aunque el equipo de Rias tampoco está nada mal. Comparando, Xenovia tendrá a [Durandal] y será tan buena e incluso mejor que Roldan y Vasco Strada, pero si la ponemos a pelear en contra de Kiba Yuuto que según el propio Ichibumi en un futuro podrá crear "caballeros" con su misma habilidad, y sin agregarle el hecho que podrá crear espadas incluso más poderosas que la mismísima [Excalibur]... dios mío. Espero que los nuevos personajes (Bova y Binna) equilibren la balanza de poder, porque si no ¡será una masacre unilateral! Lo del ataque onmyouji lo saqué del anime "Tokyo Ravens", aunque hace mucho que hablan de "Sousei no Onmyouji"… creo que ya sé que haré en vacaciones. En fin, ¡Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo!**

 **KNFD.E**

 **Hola, amigo mío. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Eso de poder es relativo, si hubieran peleado con puro poder destructivo era obvio que Issei hubiera ganado, pero en cuanto a "esgrima" y "magia" se refiere Lord Gremory es vastamente superior a Issei. Miles de años de experiencia versus Poder destructivo Clase Rey Demonio. Si reducimos todo a quién es más hábil sin contar el poder destructivo claramente superior de Issei, Zeoticus es claro vencedor. Pero todo cambiaría si pelearan con todas sus fuerzas… creo que lo he explicado en el capítulo de hoy. En fin, ¡Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo!**

 **Kevin B2**

 **Muchísimas gracias, amigo mío, no tienes idea de lo difícil que ha sido para mí escribir una batalla de ese calibre. Tampoco es que se haya contenido, el mismo Zeoticus admitió que las habilidades de Issei son inusuales, pero no lo suficiente como para luchar a matar. Ni modo que vaya a matar al novio de su hija… ¡Rias se lo comería vivo! ¿Ostias con Hades? ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡En el Tomo 12, Sirzechs Lucifer le mostró a Hades su "Verdadera Forma" y Hades solamente se sorprendió! Y a juzgar por lo que dijo, Hades podría luchar en igualdad con el Súper-Demonio más fuerte y destruir el Inframundo en el proceso. ¡No mi querido amigo! Tal vez con Loki… ¡pero con Hades ni de broma! Sobre el asunto del pollo frito… solo faltan un par de capítulos para que te enteres. ¿Milf? Déjame pensarlo… En cuanto al hechizo onmyouji y "La Sala del Pacto Diabólico" fue un repentino ataque de inspiración después de ver "Naruto" y leer la grandiosa obra de mi amigo ReyEvolution. En fin, ¡Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo!**

 **Waveofthejagers**

 **Jajajajajajaja, obvio. Una historia sin trama no es historia**

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

…

 **Ya tu sabes a lo que me refiero XD. Muchísimas gracias por comentar, ¡Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo!**

* * *

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido deseándoles nuevamente una Feliz Navidad y un próspero Año Nuevo.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo año! (Espero no tardar tanto…)**


	22. Primer Acto - Parte II

**Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas**

 **DISCLAIMER: No soy dueño de Highschool DxD ni de cualquiera de sus derivados. Todos los derechos reservados.**

* * *

 **Simbología nueva**

-Hola- Conversación normal

*¿Cómo están?*- Transmisiones holográficas o conversaciones por celular

(No lo sé)- Pensamientos varios

[Estoy muy bien] {Yo también estoy bien}- Seres de categoría superior sellados.

 _Gracias por preguntar_ \- [Tentación]

 **[Te odio]-** La verdadera forma del odio o "Berseker"

 **-Vete al Diablo-** seres desconocidos y/o con tendencias malignas

* * *

 **-Highschool DxD Fanfiction-**

 **[Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21:**

Primer Acto - Parte II

* * *

 **-Ese mismo día-**

 **(Gran Residencia Hyoudou)**

* * *

Un brillante círculo mágico color carmesí apareció a unos metros de distancia de un sendero angosto e iluminado por el sol. De él aparecieron tres personas muy conocidas: un joven castaño, una jovencita rubia y una mujer de cabello color plata.

Franqueando la entrada al sendero había un guardia de reluciente armadura medieval negra como la noche que cubría todo su cuerpo. Al divisar a los recién aparecidos, desenfundó una pesada Claymore de filo rojizo y a una velocidad de vértigo digna de los mejores [Caballeros] del Inframundo se lanzó dispuesto a dar una estocada precisa en el corazón del [Sekiryuutei]. Anticipándose a esto, Issei invocó a su nueva espada [Lucifer] e imitó al guardia.

-¡Issei-sama!-

CLANC

Las espadas chocaron, y ambos espadachines detuvieron sus espadas a milímetros de impactar. Por un segundo se quedaron quietos, apuntándose con sus espadas el uno al pecho del otro. Luego, habiéndose reconocido, las guardaron y el guardia de armadura negra se arrodilló ante el castaño en actitud sumisa.

-Su Excelencia, mis más sinceras disculpas. Su Majestad no ha informado sobre su visita- dijo el guardia con profundo respeto. Su voz era profunda y melodiosa.

(¿Su Excelencia?)- se preguntaron ambas diablesas.

-No hay de qué disculparse, Abigor- replicó el castaño. -Es más, esto es una visita sorpresa- con una pequeña risita.

-Entiendo- incorporándose. -Permítame que los escolte a la presencia de mi Señor-

-Será todo un honor-

La comitiva comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección, a paso elegante y garboso como corresponde a la Nobleza. El lado izquierdo del sendero estaba bordeado por matorrales silvestres de lento crecimiento, y el derecho por un alto y pulcro recortado seto. La luz del sol alumbraba el terreno, y el cielo púrpura estaba libre de nubes.

-Issei-sama, ¿esto es el Inframundo?- preguntó Grayfia claramente intrigada.

-No, esto es el Mundo Humano. Estamos en Inglaterra- explicó Issei. -Es solo que el encantamiento que protege la Mansión también simula el cielo del Inframundo. Es una forma de sentirnos más "en casa"-

-Entiendo-

-Issei-sama- susurró la rubia Phenex al oído del castaño, provocando que Issei tuviera que agacharse un poco.

-Dime, Princesa- dijo Issei en el mismo tono confidente que Ravel.

-Cuando mencionó a Abigor… se refiere a…-

-Así es, joven Phenex- exclamó ligeramente divertido el ahora identificado como Abigor, sonriendo detrás de su máscara. La había oído perfectamente. -Y soy el original, si es a lo que se refiere-

-¡I-imposible!- chilló la rubia, incrédula. -¡S-se supone que Abigor murió en la Primera Gran Guerra!-

-Se supone que Satán está muerto y yo soy la prueba viviente de que no es así- respondió Issei, igual de divertido que Abigor. -¿Abigor, por qué mejor no te presentas?-

-Como usted ordene, Excelencia- dijo Abigor quitándose el pesado casco que llevaba, dejando ver que era un hombre joven muy atractivo.

Las féminas no pudieron evitar suspirar. No, decir que Abigor era atractivo sería un eufemismo. Era el hombre más hermoso que habían visto en su vida.

Su piel era del color del ébano, oscura y brillante como la noche sin luna. Sus ojos eran de un color miel dorado llenos de astucia y vivacidad. Era delgado y musculoso (se le notaba con solo mirar la armadura), con un rostro majestuoso y pelo negro lacio cayéndole por sus hombros. Extendió 5 pares de alas de su espalda, dándole un aire magnánimo.

Hermoso era la definición correcta para Abigor, ni guapo, ni atractivo, ni nada de eso. Era sencillamente hermoso, como un dios: perfecto.

-Mi nombre es Abigor, demonio de [Clase Suprema], Duque de los Infiernos, comandante de 60 legiones infernales y leal portaestandarte del Rey Demonio Satanás, sirviendo actualmente como su fiel [Caballero]. Es un placer conoceros-

-¡!- Grayfia y Ravel se acordaron de respirar. No pudieron evitar abrir sus ojos como platos ante tal revelación, aunque Grayfia supo disimularlo muy bien. Y no era para menos, ¡estaban en presencia de un demonio milenario que por lo menos doblaba a todos los Maou Actuales en edad y experiencia!

¡Y lo más importante... era jodidamente sexy!

-¡E-el placer es mío, Abigor-sama!- Ravel estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, la belleza antinatural de Abigor además de su fama estaban destruyendo todos sus nervios. -¡S-soy Ravel Phenex! ¡Por favor, llevémonos bien!- inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza.

-Es un honor conocerlo, Abigor-sama- dijo Grayfia, tratando de ocultar inútilmente un ligero rubor. -Mi nombre es Grayfia Lucifugus, sirvienta de los Gremory y del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer-sama. Es un placer conocerle-

(Lo lamento, Sirzechs. ¡Por favor, perdóname!)- pensó Grayfia avergonzada. Amaba profundamente a su marido; era el amor de su vida y padre de su único hijo. Pero no olvidemos que era una mujer, y el contemplar a un hombre tan hermoso era un oscuro placer para cualquier mujer saludable como ella.

Ya que como dicen por ahí… "el hombre sexy es para mirar, mientras que el marido es para tocar".

XXXXX

En una enorme oficina del Inframundo, cierto Maou pelirrojo sintió la compulsiva necesidad de asesinar lenta y dolorosamente a su cuñado, pero un certero capón por parte de Serafall quien se había aparecido repentinamente en su oficina (había sentido un gran peligro para la integridad física de su amante) le disuadió de sus planes.

XXXXX

La comitiva volteó a la derecha y tomaron un ancho camino que partía del sendero. El alto seto describía también una curva y se prolongaba al otro lado de una impresionante reja de hierro forjado que cerraba el paso. Issei y Abigor no parecían tener indicios de detenerse. Retrocediendo a la altura de las aún sorprendidas damas, quienes trataban de procesar la información, Issei las tomó de los hombros.

-No se separen de mí- dijo en un tono serio, recibiendo una afirmación de ambas féminas.

Sin mediar palabra, Abigor levantó su brazo izquierdo mientras los ojos de Issei se volvían rojos, y atravesaron la reja como si las oscuras barras metálicas fueran de humo.

-Esta es la residencia del Rey Demonio Satanás, la cuna de todos los males de esta Tierra- exclamó Issei con solemnidad. -Por si las dudas, si no decía esto y me asegurara que me escucharan, no hubieran podido entrar en la Mansión-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ravel.

-[Encantamiento Fidelio]- fue lo único que dijo Issei antes de darle el alcance a Abigor que se había adelantado unos metros.

-¿[Fidelio]?- se preguntó Ravel, intrigada. -¿Qué es el [Encantamiento Fidelio]? Jamás había oído hablar de él…-

-El [Encantamiento Fidelio] es un encantamiento de alta complejidad y de gran alcance que toma una pieza específica de información y lo implanta en la mente de un ser- explicó Grayfia. -Aquel cuya alma alberga el secreto es conocido como el "Guardián del Secreto". El propósito de este encantamiento es el de ocultar una ubicación específica, por lo que dicha ubicación se vuelve invisible, intangible, inubicable e insonora a todos aquellos a los que el "Guardián" no ha confiado el secreto-

-Entiendo…-

Los arbustos amortiguaron el sonido de sus pasos. De pronto, se oyó un susurro a la derecha; Issei sacó una de sus pistolas y apuntó por encima de la cabeza de su acompañante, pero el origen del ruido no era más que un conejo albino de 16 ojos y boca exageradamente grande que saltaba tranquilamente por el césped. Al ver a la comitiva, sonrió enseñando unos filudos dientes dignos de un tiburón gigante para posteriormente seguir su camino.

-Eso es nuevo- comentó Issei guardando su arma.

-No tiene ni idea…- murmuró Abigor.

Una magnífica Mansión surgió al final del camino; las ventanas de la planta baja eran de cristal, y el sonido de cubiertos y risas salía de estas. En algún punto del jardín que se extendía más allá del seto borboteaba una fuente. La comitiva se acercó a la gran y por lo visto muy pesada puerta de entrada que se abrió hacia adentro sin que nadie la tocara.

El amplio vestíbulo estaba decorado con suntuosidad y una espléndida alfombra cubría la mayor parte del suelo de piedra. La mirada de los pálidos personajes de los retratos que colgaban de las paredes siguió a los invitados, quienes pudieron reconocer a varios demonios ancestrales en dichos cuadros.

-Es más pequeña y humilde de lo que recuerdo- dijo Issei.

-Satán-sama ha decidido "economizar" recursos para invertirlos en varios negocios que posee en el Inframundo- respondió Abigor.

-¿Negocios en el Inframundo?-

-Lamento no poder darle más información, es un proyecto privado de Su Majestad. Ni siquiera Adramelech tiene idea de lo que trama nuestro Señor-

-¡!- esta vez ni siquiera la rígida educación de sirvienta de Grayfia pudo evitar que demostrara abiertamente su asombro.

-¿¡A-adramelech!?- chilló Ravel, incrédula.

-No comprendo por qué te sorprendes, Princesa- replicó Issei, extrañado. -Después de todo es el intendente del guardarropa de Satán y Ex-Presidente del Alto Consejo de los Diablos. Es imposible que no forme parte del séquito de mi Padre-

Por fin se detuvieron ante una maciza puerta de madera con grabados de serpientes en ella.

-Por cierto, les voy advirtiendo que Abigor y Adramelech no son los únicos demonios ancestrales que sirven a mi Padre- advirtió Issei a sus acompañantes. -Así que si ven a algunas personalidades famosas… no se alarmen-

Las chicas asintieron. Lanzando un suspiro, Issei hizo girar la manija de bronce.

El salón se hallaba repleto de gente sentada alrededor de una larga y ornamentada mesa. Todos hablaban animadamente entre ellos, por supuesto sin romper el protocolo de la buena etiqueta. A juzgar por los casi intactos platos de comida, no habían comenzado hace mucho. Un espejo de marco dorado ubicado encima de una elegante repisa y una cabeza de basilisco disecado les devolvía el reflejo.

-Hijo- dijo una voz clara y potente desde la cabecera de la mesa. -Qué grata sorpresa. No esperábamos visitas-

Quien había hablado se sentaba justo enfrente de la repisa, de modo que al principio los recién llegados sólo apreciaron su silueta. Sin embargo, al acercarse un poco más distinguieron su rostro de facciones agradables, pelo negro y ojos rojos penetrantes que destellaban amenazadoramente.

-Aquí Issei- dijo Satán señalando el asiento que tenía a su inmediata derecha. -Abigor, al lado de Adramelech. Señoritas, sentaos donde os plazca-

Los aludidos ocuparon los asientos asignados. Todos los presentes saludaron a Issei con familiaridad, como si le conocieran de toda la vida. Después de unos minutos de presentaciones pertinentes, Satán se dirigió hacia su hijo:

-¿Ha llegado el momento?-

-Así es, Padre. Hoy al anochecer el actual Lucifer me ha citado a la reunión del Alto Consejo de Diablos para reclamar mi derecho a ser reconocido como miembro de la Nobleza-

El interés de los reunidos se incrementó notoriamente: unos se pusieron en tensión, otros se retorcieron inquietos en el asiento, y todos miraron alternativamente a Issei y Satán.

-Hoy… al anochecer- repitió Satán. Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en los de su hijo con tal energía que algunos de los presentes desviaron la vista, tal vez temiendo que los desintegrara con su ferocidad.

No obstante, Issei le sostuvo la mirada sin perder la calma y, pasados unos instantes, Satán esbozó una sonrisa discreta.

-Bien… muy bien. Y sobre tu Nobleza…-

-Tengo algunos miembros en mente, y uno de ellos está aquí presente- respondió Issei mirando con intención a Ravel, quien ruborizada y sumamente feliz le rehuyó la mirada.

-Comprendo- mirando disimuladamente a la joven rubia, quien al notar la mirada del Rey Demonio se sonrojó tanto que parecía un farol.

-Satán-sama- Grayfia, sentada al lado de Ravel al otro extremo de la mesa, se inclinó un poco para mirar a Satán y a Issei. Todas las caras se voltearon hacia ella. -Mi Amo Sirzechs Lucifer-sama me envió a advertirle sobre ciertos posibles… inconvenientes-

Satán alzó una ceja ante esto.

-Hay algunos Nobles en el Consejo con cierta animadversión a reconocer a Issei-sama como su legítimo heredero… y se rumorea que arman un bloque para presentar una moción para negarle el reconocimiento oficial en caso de confirmarse el parentezco-

Ante esta afirmación respondió un hombre tan apuesto como Abigor, cabello rubio oscuro y ojos color ámbar llenos de maldad. Era alto, fornido y su manera de moverse incluso en la mesa desbordaba energía. Sonrió de medio lado y comentó:

-Es natural que los Nobles tengan esa reacción, cualquier cosa relacionada con el "Antiguo Régimen" les aterra en demasía. No cabe duda que intentarán censurarlo y tendrán un gran apoyo por parte de los demás líderes. Es prudente tomar precauciones. Hemos planeado que acompañaré a su Excelencia a presentarse formalmente, mi presencia será suficiente para convencer a la mayoría de los miembros del Consejo; los conozco desde hace varios siglos-

-Sirzechs-sama está seguro que será una mayoría aplastante- insistió Grayfia.

-En ese caso, si el mismo Satán lo confirma no tendrán más opción que obedecer- razonó el rubio. -Le aseguro, Grayfia-san, que su Amo no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. ¿Cuenta con el apoyo de los cuatro Maou Actuales, verdad? No tendrá nada de qué preocuparse-

-No es tan sencillo, Adramelech-sama. La cuestión de esos Nobles con Issei-sama es personal-

-Si es tan personal como el encuentro de su Excelencia con el ex patriarca Balam en la planicie de Ruthonberg no tendremos muchos problemas- exclamó jocosamente el ahora identificado como Adramelech soltando una risita, siendo imitado por varios de los comensales.

Pero Satanás no rió; dejaba vagar la mirada por el inmenso candelabro de oro que giraba lentamente suspendido por encima de la mesa, al parecer absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Mi Señor- continuó Adramelech, dirigiéndose a Satán. -Cualquier cuestión personal que tengan esos ricachones con Issei-sama quedará zanjada con una palabra suya…-

Satán levantó una de sus manos y el demonio de [Clase Suprema] enmudeció al instante al igual que todos los que aún seguían riéndose. Dirigiéndose a Grayfia:

-¿Qué tan personales?-

-Pues verá…-

* * *

 **-Cinco minutos después-**

* * *

 **-[¡HIJOS DE PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!]-** fue el colérico y furioso rugido del Ex-Presidente del "Alto Consejo de los Diablos", el siempre sereno y manipulador Adramelech, tratando de pasar la puerta franqueada por la mismísima madre de Issei y la hermana menor de Euclid para ir directamente al Inframundo y sacarles (según sus propias palabras) "la mierda a todos los putos mamones" que se habían atrevido a insultar de manera tan grosera al hijo de su Señor. Sí, tanta era su furia que todo el decoro que poseía se había ido por el caño.

Ravel estaba asustada, no... ¡ATERRADA! Cinco minutos después de que Grayfia Lucifugus explicara a todas las personalidades allí reunidas sobre las formas en las que la gran mayoría de los Nobles de las antiquísimas Casas de Sangre Pura restantes se referían a su Maestro (y amor platónico) las Puertas del Infierno se abrieron de par en par en el comedor.

Platos volando, la mesa rota, sillas astilladas, auras desatadas sin ningún sentido de la contención, Abigor tratando de arrancar un hacha del doble de su tamaño de las decoraciones de la pared… el antes elegante comedor se había convertido en unos pocos minutos en una zona de guerra.

Y no era para menos, que varios líderes de Clanes a los que las personalidades allí reunidas respetaban profundamente se refirieran al hijo de su Señor como "bastardo sangre sucia inmunda" cada vez que podían les cabreaba a niveles críticos. No podía decir que no los comprendía; Ravel Phenex era una diablesa de Sangre Pura, la hija menor del prestigioso Clan Phenex, y como toda diablesa de Sangre Pura conocía a la perfección la gravedad del insulto.

"Sangre sucia" es un término despectivo que usan los demonios de Sangre Pura al referirse a demonios de Clase Baja, en su mayoría a demonios reencarnados. Llamar "sangre sucia" a un demonio es el insulto más grosero y vulgar que un demonio purasangre puede usar. Ravel Phenex había oído a su hermano Raiser insultar así un par de veces, siendo inmediatamente reprendido por sus padres.

¿Y por qué no? De no ser por el divino autocontrol que poseía de manera innata, ella también estaría convertida en un demonio salido del Averno dispuesto a matar a todos los imbéciles que habían insultado de forma tan vulgar a su amor platónico. Pero tenía que admitir que internamente estaba hecha una furia.

Los diablos y diablesas de categoría superior reunidos en el comedor estaban gritando a todo pulmón toda clase de maldiciones e insultos en múltiples lenguas, siendo las predominantes el latín, el inglés, el francés, el italiano y ocasionalmente el español. El mismo Issei estaba en plena pelea verbal con su padre Satán en alguna especie de idioma que Ravel no reconocía. ¿Babilonio antiguo? No tenía ni la más remota idea, y realmente ahora no le interesaba saberlo.

Teniendo al caos haciendo de las suyas en toda la sala, y con todos los adultos chillando como niños de preescolar, Ravel sintió en lo más profundo de su ser que era su deber como la única persona responsablemente cuerda en esa sala que debía restablecer el orden a como dé lugar.

Y por supuesto que lo logró:

- **¡CÁLLENSE #$% !-**

La sala se quedó en silencio de golpe, y todo el mundo se quedó mirando a la jovencita con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca abierta.

 **-¡Por favor! ¡Parecen críos! ¡Guarden algo de decoro!-** chilló la rubia Phenex. Todos los presentes seguían con la boca abierta. Y no era para menos, el vocabulario del que había hecho gala Ravel Phenex rivalizaba con el de un camionero malhablado.

-¡Ravel! ¿Con esa boquita besas a tu madre?- exclamó Issei soltando una sonora carcajada que imitaron todos los presentes, avergonzando profundamente a la joven Phenex quien se agarró los pliegues de su vestido púrpura deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra se la tragara allí mismo.

-¡Issei-sama!- inconscientemente la rubia infló los cachetes en señal de indignación, aumentando el volumen de las carcajadas.

La hilarante conversación entre alumna y Maestro pareció disminuir los deseos homicidas de los presentes, reduciendo su furia a niveles controlables pero aún seguían MUY cabreados. Abigor dejó en su lugar la enorme hacha, y Yumma Hyoudou junto a Grayfia usaron su magia y repararon el comedor de tal forma que nadie sospecharía que hace unos minutos había ocurrido un verdadero desmadre.

A los comensales se les había quitado el apetito, sus hígados ardían producto de la inmensa ira que los embargaba. Así que pidieron una tanda de jugos naturales helados los cuales desaparecieron apenas llegaron. No teniendo nada más que hacer en el comedor, pasaron a la Sala de Estar. Era un amplio salón de lujosos muebles de terciopelo. Una tupida alfombra de piel de oso pardo cubría gran parte del piso de mármol negro. Las paredes estaban decoradas con varias fotografías que se movían por arte de magia.

Encima de una chimenea colgaban tres fotografías que intrigaron a Ravel. En la primera se podía apreciar a los padres de Issei y al mismo Issei parados posando a la cámara con el símbolo heráldico de Satán como fondo. Se notaba que la foto era reciente.

Satán vestía una pesada armadura de color negro en conjunto con una capa del mismo color; los ropajes típicos de un Maou. Yumma Hyoudou vestía un vestido de coctel rojo como la sangre con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas y un hermoso collar de perlas adornando su cuello. En cuanto a Issei, vestía un uniforme escolar japonés militar conocido mundialmente como "gakuran" solo que estaba hecho de seda, en combinación con un manto de terciopelo carmesí con una hombrera dorada con un diamante del tamaño de una pelota de tenis incrustado en el centro que le servía de capa.

La segunda fotografía era prácticamente lo mismo, solo que en vez de los padres de Issei los que posaban eran un hombre con barba de chivo y un joven vestido con un elegante terno de marca que combinaba a la perfección con su largo cabello color plata amarrado en trenzas. El hombre de barba de chivo que se notaba que era el mayor vestía una armadura como la de Satán, solo que el blanco era el color predominante. El castaño vestía las mismas ropas de la primera fotografía, solo que esta vez portaba una katana negra. Issei tendría aproximadamente unos 10 años.

La última fotografía era (a los ojos de Ravel) la más enternecedora. Posando en frente de una inmensa Mansión que dejaba pequeña a todas las Mansiones y Castillos que había visto en su vida, la gran mayoría de los presentes estaban vestidos con pesadas armaduras de color oscuro, Rizevim y Euclid incluidos. Pero el detalle que la enterneció más fue la enorme sonrisa de un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños de aproximadamente 5 años de edad vestido con un costoso traje de aristócrata siendo levantado en hombros por Satán. El pequeño llevaba una corona de oro.

-De izquierda a derecha…- dijo Issei explicándole a Ravel. -La Familia Imperial… el [Trío de la Destrucción] original… y el Clan Satanás al completo- mirando la foto del Clan Satanás con nostalgia. -Recuerdo perfectamente cuando tomaron esta foto… ¡estaba tan emocionado! El séquito de mi padre no se reúne así como así. Hasta ahora, solo van dos veces en los que los he visto a todos reunidos-

-Esa vez y ahora- dedujo Ravel inteligentemente.

-Así es- asintió Issei. -Y la única vez que logré colarme a su sala especial de entrenamiento para ver cómo luchaban…- un repentino escalofrío recorrió la columna de Issei, haciéndolo estremecer. -No por nada son [Clase Suprema]-

La Nobleza de Satán se acomodó en los muebles laterales, siendo el mueble más grande y por supuesto centrado ocupado por la "Familia Imperial", Ravel Phenex y a regañadientes Grayfia Lucifugus. Estando todos sentados, Satán tomó nuevamente la palabra:

-¿Quiénes son tus aliados?- dirigiéndose a su hijo.

-No son muchos, pero son dignos de confianza- contestó Issei. -Los cuatro Maou Actuales son mi principal apoyo, me han apoyado tanto como los líderes de la Casa Gremory. El Archiduque Agares también me tiene en buena estima junto a los líderes de las Casas Phenex, Belial, Abbadon, Vapula, Astaroth, Vassago, Belphegor y Sitri-

-¿Algún contacto en la Casa del "Gran Rey"?- preguntó Adramelech claramente interesado.

-El próximo heredero de la Casa Bael es un buen amigo mío al igual que el ex heredero de este mismo, pero dudo mucho que puedan influir en las decisiones del patriarca- respondió. -Si mi instinto no me falla… ellos son mis principales opositores, ¿no es así, Grayfia?-

-Sí, así es. La Casa Bael lidera el bloque que pretende censurarlo, Issei-sama. Debido a que los Maou le han catalogado como "intocable", hay vagos rumores no muy buenos sobre lo que planean en realidad-

-¿Qué dicen esos rumores, Grayfia-san?- preguntó Satán mientras los rayos del ocaso se reflejaban de manera extraña en sus brillantes ojos rojos.

-Exilio- fue la sombría respuesta de Grayfia.

-¡!-

Una nueva ola de maldiciones e insultos gritadas a los cuatro vientos llenaron la sala, los demonios milenarios intercambiaban miradas que prometían mucho dolor y sufrimiento, algunos llegaron a golpear los muebles en un frustrado intento de controlar nuevamente su ira.

-¡Basta!- exclamó Satanás, levantando imperiosamente su mano. -¡Basta, he dicho!- las voces de los presentes se apagaron al instante. -Así que la Casa del Gran Rey Bael es nuestro principal opositor… en verdad no me sorprende- añadió mientras todas las miradas se enfocaban en él. -Los Bael siempre han sido muy prepotentes, creyéndose que el hecho de poseer el [Poder de la Destrucción] los hacía superiores a los demás. ¡Incluso intentaron derrocarme un par de veces! Ciertamente va a ser muy difícil tratar con gente de su… calaña-

Algunos de los presentes asintieron.

-¿Qué opinas, Apolín?- preguntó Satán a un hombre hermoso de aproximadamente treinta años, de largo cabello violeta al igual que sus ojos. -¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que mi hijo sea exiliado de los 72 pilares fundadores y sea tratado como un paria?- con cierto tono de molestia en su voz.

Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia el hombre de cabello violeta identificado como Apolín, quien se enderezó y tosió con el puño enfrente de su boca para aclarar su garganta. Ravel estaba fascinada.

Apolín era un demonio milenario (supuestamente muerto) que en sus tiempos era considerado como el mayor erudito del Inframundo, siendo presumiblemente el creador original de la [Fórmula Kankara], magia basada en cálculos matemáticos que posteriormente enseñó a un joven Ajuka Astaroth. Su fama de profesor es inmensa; las leyendas cuentan que podía instruir a cualquier persona sobre cualquier arte, ciencia o disciplina de tal forma que hasta un estúpido se convertiría en un genio en unas pocas sesiones.

Pero lo mejor de todo… ¡era increíblemente sexy! ¿Acaso Satán tenía un harem inverso con los hombres más calientes de todo el mundo? ¡No esperaba el momento para unirse a la Nobleza de Issei! Porque si así de buenos estaban unos ancianos de miles de años… ¿qué tan sexy se pondría Issei en par de siglos? La idea le fascinaba, aunque fuera demasiado inocente para admitirlo en voz alta.

Entonces Apolín habló:

-Mi Señor, lamento informarle que las posibilidades del exilio de Su Excelencia son prácticamente seguras, con un margen de error de 0.96% de error en mis cálculos- dijo Apolín. -A pesar del gran apoyo político que supone la influencia de los Maou y de los Clanes que lo apoyan, la influencia de Bael es muchísimo mayor. Es frustrante admitirlo, pero quien toma el 85% de las decisiones a nivel político es el Clan Bael, el derecho a veto de los Maou es la única barrera que tienen para frenar su avance… pero no será suficiente en esta ocasión-

Los que se hallaban cerca de Apolín se mostraron apesadumbrados, y su vecino, Abigor, le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Perfecto- dijo Satán con una expresión sádica en su cara, asustando a varios de los presentes, sobre todo a Ravel quien se aferró con fuerza al brazo de Issei. El castaño acarició los rubios cabellos de la Phenex, logrando que Ravel sonriera contenta. Era oficial: Ravel Phenex era una Tsundere consumada. -Tal como lo planeé…-

La sonrisa malvada de Satán se incrementó tanto que dejaría como una mueca a la sonrisa del gato de Chesire de la famosa obra de Lewis Carroll.

-La paciencia es una virtud que pocos poseen, y para desgracia de esos carcamales, yo he tenido bastante. Desde el mismo momento en que inició la Guerra Civil, comencé con los preparativos para este día. Largos años para asentar las bases de mi poder, conseguir contactos políticos y con una organización criminal lo suficientemente relevante para desviar la atención de todos. Sí… ¡la [Facción de los Maou Ancestrales] triunfará esta noche!-

-¡!-

-Satán-sama, ¿no estará pensando…?-

-¿... en un Golpe de Estado? Oh no, por supuesto que no Grayfia-san. Si hablamos de un Golpe de Estado, los únicos revolucionarios en el tablero serían los miembros de la [Facción Anti-Satán]. No, Grayfia Lucifugus. No voy a caer tan bajo como para llevar al Inframundo a una nueva Guerra Civil; la raza demoníaca se extinguiría de haber una nueva Guerra- dijo Satán solemnemente, como si diera un discurso para las masas. -Solo déjeme advertirle… que se armará un buen lío en el Inframundo-

GLUP

-¿Quieren exiliar a mi hijo! ¡Háganlo! Le darán mucho más poder político y margen de maniobra del que se imaginan. ¡Será la peor pesadilla de los 72 pilares! ¡Oh no, no tienen idea del tremendo error que han cometido!- exclamó Satán con vehemencia. -Aun así no debo ser descuidado… gracias a mi negligencia mi único hijo se ha visto obligado a separarse de los 72 pilares fundadores, un lamentable escenario- Satán parecía hablar consigo mismo. -Pero voy a remediar mis errores esta noche. Ahora sé qué he de hacer, ahora entiendo cosas que antes no entendía… la descendencia de mis hijos debe tener su merecido lugar en el mundo… ¡No podemos vivir a la sombra de unos revolucionarios oportunistas! ¡Baalberith!-

-¡Sí, mi Señor!- respondió un hombre adulto alto y muy bello. Su piel era muy blanca al punto de ser catalogada como pálida, tenía cejas delgadas y un bello y frondoso cabello totalmente oscuro y brilloso, en combinación con unos ojos dorados llenos de sabiduría.

Este era Baalberith, un demonio de [Clase Suprema], mundialmente conocido como Baal, Ex-Jefe secretario y un activista muy activo en el Inframundo. En antaño se le consideraba como uno de los más poderosos demonios del Infierno. Es conocido en la Iglesia por poseer a una monja ursulina en la región de Provenza en el año 1610, y por ser uno de los demonios con el récord más alto de posesiones diabólicas en la actualidad.

-Ve a esta ubicación… y haz los preparativos pertinentes- ordenó Satán invocando una pila de papeles de tamaño considerable, entregándosela a Baalberith. El mencionado abrió sus ojos como platos al darle un vistazo veloz a la primera página. -¡Quiero que esos intentos de Maou se vayan con la boca abierta!-

-M-mi señor… ¡e-e-esto e-e-es!-

-¡Ni una palabra, Baalberith!- advirtió Satán, fulminando con una mirada feroz a su [Peón]. -Nadie debe enterarse de esto, ¿he sido claro?-

-¡Sí, mi Señor!- exclamó el Ex-Secretario de cabello negro antes de teletransportarse a Satán sabrá donde con un círculo mágico de color violeta que mostraba una estrella de cinco puntas invertida. La referencia no podía estar más clara.

-¿Padre?- cuestionó Issei sin dejar de acariciar el suave cabello de Ravel, quien no parecía tener intenciones de separarse de él en un laaaaaaaaargo tiempo. -¿A qué te refieres con "no podemos vivir a la sombra de unos revolucionarios oportunistas"?-

-Eso ya deberías saberlo- replicó Satán.

-Je, me olvidaba que eres purista hasta la médula- rio Issei. -Aunque me intriga lo que has tenido planeado desde la Guerra Civil. ¿Qué has hecho, padre?-

-Pronto lo sabrás hijo mío. Si te lo dijera arruinaría la sorpresa- dijo Satán, divertido. -Y hablando de otros temas, ¿le dijiste a mis futuras nueras que estarías aquí, verdad?-

-Sí… no deben tardar en llegar… si quieres las llamo ahora- ofreció el castaño separándose a regañadientes de Ravel, sacando del bolsillo de su uniforme un moderno teléfono.

-No es necesario, hijo. Lo que me interesa ahora es…- mirando de soslayo a la joven rubia. -¿Qué relación tienes con un miembro tan joven de la Casa Phenex?-

Issei tragó saliva pesadamente. Si a Ravel se le ocurría decir algo que pudiera ser malinterpretado por sus padres se armaría un tremendo lío del que auguraba no saldría ileso. Había tenido mucha suerte que cuando sus padres visitaron inesperadamente su casa las chicas hubieran estado en grupo. Pero ahora estaban solo Ravel y él. La situación era muy mala.

-Bueno… pues… verán… jejejejejeje…-

 **-¿Ise?-** la tétrica voz de la matriarca del Clan Satanás le aseguró que dijera lo que dijera estaría jodido.

-Ravel… fue un placer conocerte-

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- fue el varonil grito de Issei Hyoudou, miembro más joven del [Trío de la Destrucción], el [Sekiryuutei] más fuerte de toda la historia y heredero al codiciado Trono del Inframundo al ser castigado por su todopoderosa señora madre bajo cargos de "pedofilia en primer grado".

* * *

 **-Cuatro horas después-**

* * *

-¡Okaa-sama, ya llegamos! ¡He traído visitas!- exclamó una voluptuosa joven de cabello negro llamada Akeno Himejima mientras guiaba a sus compañeros de Nobleza por el amplio vestíbulo de la Mansión.

Los Gremory miraban claramente interesados todo el lugar, inspeccionando con minuciosidad cada espacio que pisaban. Era el lugar donde Hyoudou Issei había pasado los primeros años de su vida, y las chicas de su aún no oficial harem estaban muy interesadas en conocer más de la vida privada de su novio.

Pero lo único que lograron averiguar (muy a su pesar) fue… que la furia de su suegra era temible.

-¡AYUDENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- el desgarrador grito de Issei Hyoudou dejó helados a todos los recién llegados. El ensordecedor sonido de nalgadas repiqueteaba en sus oídos.

- **¡NO TE ESCUCHO CANTAR!-**

-¡MAMÁ, POR FAVOR! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

- **¡NO TE ESCUCHO!-**

El sonido de las nalgadas aumentó en intensidad, provocando que los Gremory se agarraran adoloridos su trasero. Eso iba a doler durante por lo menos una semana.

-¡Yo tengo un elefaaaaaaaaaante que se llama trompitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

- **¡MÁS FUERTE #$% &!- **las féminas se horrorizaron ante el educado vocabulario de su suegra, mientras los hombres sentían un potente escalofrío recorrer sus columnas. Nota mental: ¡Jamás molestar a la madre de Issei!

-¡Que mueve sus oreeeeeeeeejas llamando a su mamitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

 **-¡NO TE ESCUCHOOOOO!-**

-¡Y SU MAMÁ LE DIIIIIIICE "PORTATE BIEN TROMPITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"!-

 **-¿¡O SI NO QUÉ!?-**

-¡SI NO TE VOY A DAR UN "TAS TÁS" EN LA COLITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡MAMÁ, YA CANTÉ! ¡YA CANTÉ! ¡POR FAVOR PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

- **¡NO ME CONVENCE, JOVENCITO! ¡DE NUEVO!-**

-¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

PLAF

PLAF

PLAF

PLAF

PLAF

PLAF

PLAF

PLAF

PLAF

PLAF

Dejando el terrorífico castigo de Issei de lado por algo que no tenían ni idea qué era (y francamente nadie quería saberlo), Akeno los guió a través del inmenso vestíbulo hasta llegar ante unas pesadas puertas de madera con grabados de serpiente. De seguro se estarán preguntando, si Satán remodeló la Mansión, ¿cómo es que Akeno sabía dónde se encontraban reunidos?

La verdad es que no era muy difícil averiguarlo. La poderosa aura demoníaca que emanaba esa habitación era tan grande que la habían sentido apenas llegaron. Los más jóvenes del grupo (háblese de Ryu, Kaori y Raynare) estaban temblando como gelatinas, mientras los más "experimentados" temblaban en menor medida.

Ni siquiera la presencia de los cuatro Maou unidos era tan fuerte como la que esa sala expulsaba. Y aunque era obvio considerando que el mismísimo Rey Demonio Original se encontraba dentro, se notaba a la legua que no estaba solo. No eran presencias tan terroríficas como la de Satán, pero fácilmente estaban a la par de un demonio de [Clase Suprema], e incluso que un Rey Dragón. Lo que ya era decir bastante, era muy bien sabido que un Rey Dragón fácilmente igualaba el poder de un Maou o un [Cadre] de Grigory.

Akeno Himejima, la famosamente temida "Sacerdotisa del Relámpago", titubeó un largo rato agarrada del mango de bronce. Algo le decía que no era muy buena idea entrar. Pero debía entrar; ella era la amante de Issei Hyoudou. Si alguien sabía lo que le había pasado con certeza, era Satán. Así que reuniendo todo el valor que pudo abrió la puerta de par en par. Nada hubiera podido preparar a la Nobleza Gremory para la escena que tuvieron el no muy grato honor de presenciar:

Había un gran grupo de demonios ridículamente fuertes. A pesar de no estar peleando, su poder era francamente notable, cosa que aterró a todos los recién llegados. Si se comparaban solo con uno de ellos, quedarían como meros insectos. Pero el detalle que mandó toda la seriedad al caño… es que estaban todos bien arrinconados detrás de un pequeño mueble sudando balas. Todos eran increíblemente atractivos, sobre todo las pocas mujeres que habían. A pesar de tener cuerpos despampanantes para su edad, las chicas Gremory no pudieron evitar sentir un severo complejo interno de inferioridad al contemplar los enormes atributos de las diablesas.

Coincidentemente las tres mujeres estaban abrazadas por lo que fue más fácil apreciarlas para enorme deleite visual de Ryu e incluso del mismísimo Kiba; no podía negar que después de todo era un varón muy saludable. Las chicas Gremory no pudieron evitar soltar un grito ahogado al ver al siempre correcto [Caballero] Kiba Yuuto esbozar casi imperceptiblemente una sonrisa pervertida. Era oficial: la belleza de esas mujeres era un peligro nacional.

XXXXX

En medio de su horrendo castigo Issei Hyoudou sintió la repentina necesidad de felicitar efusivamente al [Caballero] Gremory portador del [Sacred Gear] [Sword Birth] por haber demostrado que era todo un macho que se respeta, pero una potente nalgada con reforzamiento mágico por parte de su madre le hizo soltar un desgarrador gemido de dolor que hasta el mismísimo San Miguel Arcángel en el [Cielo] sintió en carne viva el sufrimiento de su hermano pequeño a pesar de estar a cientos de kilómetros de distancia.

No pudiendo hacer nada por su hermanito, el rubio Serafín solo atinó a rezar una plegaria silenciosa mientras iba a ayudar a sus hermanos Serafines quienes trataban de contener con todas sus fuerzas a Gabriel, quien como toda buena hermana mayor (*cof* *cof* siscon *cof* *cof*) trataba de descender a la Tierra para auxiliar a su adorado "Otouto" (hermano pequeño).

XXXXX

La primera en la que los recién llegados se enfocaron era una hermosa mujer que no superaba los 25 años, con un bello cabello rubio lacio corto que le llegaba al cuello y unos flequillos enmarcando su rostro digno de una Diosa en combinación con unos bellísimos ojos azules como el cielo. Su piel era inmaculada como la de una niña, resaltada por un escotado vestido turquesa que dejaba al descubierto sus bien torneadas piernas y gran parte de sus enormes senos que para gran complejo de las Gremory superaban ampliamente el tamaño de los suyos.

La segunda mujer también era muy hermosa, de aproximadamente 20 años, largo cabello rosado amarrado en dos coletas y varios mechones de pelo cubriendo su frente que resaltaban sus bellísimos ojos naranja oscuros. Su piel era blanca pero ligeramente bronceada, y para gran deleite visual de los varones Gremory el costoso vestido blanco que llevaba dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su piel. Su cuerpo era divino, igual de voluptuosa que su compañera rubia, simétrico por donde lo vean.

La tercera y última mujer (para gran alivio mental de las Gremory, quienes habían sufrido un duro golpe a su autoestima) era por mucho la mujer más voluptuosa que habían visto en su vida. Y es que el tamaño de sus senos superaba incluso a la mismísima Grayfia Lucifugus por un amplio margen, pero a pesar de eso sus medidas eran tan simétricas que no molestaba a la vista general.

De largo cabello verde que le llegaba hasta la parte baja de la espalda, tenía un par de flequillos que enmarcaban su divino rostro resaltado por unos penetrantes ojos grises. Vestía de forma más recatada que sus compañeras; un discreto vestido de maid francesa gris que no dejaba mucha piel al descubierto, pero era más que obvio que detrás de esa ropa se encontraba un delicioso cuerpo que esperaba que alguien tuviera la osadía de descubrirlo.

En la mente de las chicas del aún no oficial harem de Issei Hyoudou solo hubo un pensamiento en común: "¡Esas largartas no deben acercarse a Issei!". Aunque viendo detenidamente a los hombres presentes no había mucho que las chicas pudieran decir; eran jodidamente sexys. No había otra explicación. Amaban a Issei, pero eso no significaba que no pudieran reconocer la belleza cuando estaba delante suyo gritando a viva voz "¡Aquí estoy!".

Lo realmente traumático de la escena eran las tres personas restantes. Ravel Phenex miraba el suelo con los ojos carentes de vida, recostada en posición fetal en el regazo de una ida Grayfia Lucifugus quien miraba a la nada con los mismos ojos de Ravel, acariciando robóticamente el lindo cabello encrespado rubio de la Phenex. Parecía como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica bien fuerte; repentinos espasmos recorrían el pequeño cuerpo de la rubia.

-Okaa-sama… Ravel-chan lo siente… prometo ser buena niña… Ravel-chan va a ser una buena niña...- murmuró la traumatizada hija más joven de los Phenex en una especie de trance mientras aumentaba su agarre sobre el regazo de la sirvienta de los Gremory.

-Fue horrible… fue horrible… fue horrible… fue horrible… fue horrible… fue horrible…- murmuró en igual estado de trance la [Reina] más fuerte del Inframundo, quien temblaba imperceptiblemente al recordar la sádica escena de tortu… interrogatorio al que la Matriarca del Clan Satanás había sometido a la pobre rubia. Ni en la Guerra Civil había visto tanta crueldad.

Mientras que Satán, como todo el macho que era… abrazaba con temblorosa fuerza un adorable peluche de osito de felpa, aterrado. "Osito Teddy, protégeme", lograron escuchar a duras penas los demonios de Gremory, provocando que una enorme gota de sudor estilo anime resbalara por sus nucas.

-Etttoooo… disculpe… ¿Satán-sama?- intentó preguntar Rias Gremory con toda la educación que le era posible… siendo interrumpida por la violenta apertura de la puerta.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- un niño de cinco años de cabello castaño entró corriendo desesperado con gruesas lágrimas cayendo cual cataratas de sus lindos ojitos color miel, dirigiéndose apresuradamente a los brazos de las tres hermosas diablesas. Imposible no reconocerlo; era la versión chibi de Issei Hyoudou.

O mejor planteado: era nada más y nadie menos que el mismísimo Chibi Issei.

-¡ISSEI!- chillaron horrorizadas las tres féminas hundiendo al pequeño niño entre sus enormes pechos para gran molestia de las Gremory y celos de parte de los hombres de este mismo grupo. Los demonios masculinos no estaban celosos ni nada por el estilo, es más; envolvían paternalmente al castañito tratando de animarlo.

-¡ZALIR ONEE-SAMA! ¡ALOUQUA ONEE-SAMA! ¡ABRAHEL ONEE-SAMA!- lloriqueó Chibi Issei moviendo su cabecita de lado a lado entre los pechos de las tres súcubos. -¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡FUE HORRIBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Dejando todos sus celos de lado, Rias Gremory entendió por qué esos cuerpos eran criminalmente atractivos. Esos nombres no eran desconocidos en el Inframundo; es más, se les enseñaba a los jóvenes demonios nobles como parte de las obligatorias clases de Historia de la Maldad. Sabía que esos rostros le eran familiares, y cómo no: las reconocía de sus libros de historia.

La rubia se llamaba Zalir, y era muy famosa entre los demonios femeninos por su inusual función: gobernar sobre las relaciones lésbicas. Se la describe como una diablesa muy protectora con sus discípulas, a quienes adoctrinaba en cuestiones relacionadas con el derecho a la identidad y sobre todo a elegir legítimamente el objeto del deseo. Su amor y ternura eran una leyenda por exceder estrictamente lo carnal (lo que para la sociedad machista de los demonios era algo increíble), aunque algunos historiadores afirman que su deseo sexual era incansable y que era capaz de llevar a la muerte por agotamiento a sus amantes.

La mujer de cabello rosado se llamaba Alouqua, y es considerada como la súcubo con mayor "poder amatorio" de toda la Historia. En resumen, esta diablesa era considerada como la indiscutible "reina del placer", ya que en una sola sesión era capaz de acabar con su víctima, a la cual según las leyendas podía dotar de gran potencia incluso si se trataba de un anciano decrépito. Y no es que su víctima muriera por agotamiento, sino porque el placer era tan intenso que el sujeto enloquecía una vez que la súcubo lo abandonaba, ya que nunca más podría encontrar tanto goce carnal.

La mujer de cabello verde era la más "peligrosa" en opinión de Rias. Por descarte el único nombre que quedaba era el de Abrahel, y era reconocida en la Historia de la Maldad como la "Reina de los Súcubos"; el título definitivamente no era de adorno. Era conocida porque todos los miembros de sus víctimas "se volvían rígidos" apenas la contemplaban, cautivándolos de inmediato. Acto seguido disponía de ellos a su antojo, llevándolos a cometer verdaderas locuras para saciar sus caprichos. Lamentablemente para sus víctimas Abrahel suele agotar rápido la vitalidad que otorga su presencia. Frente a ella todo vigor es fugitivo.

-Shhhh… shhhh… calma tesoro- consoló la súcubo rubia llamada Zalir, acariciando maternalmente los cabellos del pequeño Chibi. -Issei, ¿por qué estás en tu forma chibi?-

-*Sniff* *Sniff* Okaa-sama… *sniff* *sniff*... me transformó en Chibi… *sniff* *sniff*... ¡y no puedo volver a mi forma normal!- explicó el castañito.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!~ ¡KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!~ fue el extasiado grito de la súcubo de cabello rosado aplastando el rostro del pequeño Issei entre sus enormes pechos.

-¡Alouqua, deja al pequeño en paz!- exclamó la Reina de los Súcubos Abrahel arrancando al Chibi Issei de los pechos de su compañera y dándole un abrazo que tuvo el mismo resultado. -¿No ves que está asustado?-

-¡Pero no puedo evitarlo!~ ¡Es taaaaaaaaaaaan lindo!~ reclamó infantilmente Alouqua, realizando un puchero.

-Yo me encargo, alejen sus zarpas de Su Excelencia- dijo un hombre que Rias logró identificar como Apolín, el famoso erudito del Inframundo, quien levantó su mano y creó un pequeño círculo mágico. Las súcubos reclamaron. -No se mueva, su Excelencia-

(¿Su Excelencia?)- pensaron al unísono todos los miembros de la Nobleza Gremory.

- **¡No lo harás!-** gritó Yumma Hyoudou entrando repentinamente en la habitación con el [Absolute Demise] activado y cargando una enorme esfera de poder demoníaco que posteriormente lanzó hacia el grupo de demonios. **-¡Ese es su castigo!-**

-¡!-

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESO!?- chilló Ryu con incredulidad. Era la primera vez que veía tanta energía demoníaca concentrada en un solo ataque.

-¡Bilis! ¡Necesito tres segundos!- rugió Apolín con voz de mando, mientras controlaba el pequeño círculo mágico que tenía en su mano. Una compleja fórmula que combinaba letras del alfabeto demoníaco y ecuaciones se movió a toda velocidad en el círculo mágico.

-¡Déjamelo a mí!- dijo un hombre de aproximadamente 35 años, cabello negro con tonos grises y facciones adustas vestido con ropas aristocráticas de color verde saltando de entre todo el grupo de demonios y chocando su puño contra el suelo. -¡[Promotion Queen]!-

[Muro de Tierra]

-¡Chicos, cúbranse detrás del muro! ¡Ahora!- chilló Chibi Issei mientras una cegadora luz lo cubría y aumentaba de tamaño. Los Gremory no se hicieron de rogar.

-¡Lo logré!- dijo Apolín en actitud triunfante. -¡Y me sobraron dos segundos!-

[Fórmula Kankara]

Todo sucedió muy rápido.

La enorme esfera de poder demoníaco hizo colisión con el grueso muro de tierra invocado por Bilis, el demonio milenario representante de ese mismo elemento, y pasaron un par de segundos antes que el muro colapsara y la esfera de energía demoníaca siguiera su camino. Los Gremory no pudieron evitar gritar asustados. Si esa esfera les impactaba, era seguro que terminarían con heridas fatales.

Aunque de todas formas no tenían nada de qué preocuparse. Issei recuperó su forma normal y más rápido que inmediatamente invocó el [Boosted Gear] dispuesto a detener el poderoso ataque de su madre.

-No será necesario, su Excelencia- dijo Apolín con una sonrisa confiada.

[Fórmula Kankara]

Para la gran incredulidad de todos los Gremory, a unos metros de impactar la esfera de energía demoníaca fue desviada hacia el techo sin que nadie la hubiera tocado. Apolín se levantó, limpió el polvo de sus ropas con un elegante movimiento de manos, ladeó levemente su cabeza para apartar un par de cabellos que le obstruían su vista y habló. Ryu no pudo evitar pensar que se veía, como diría la jerga popular, "muy badass".

-Lanzó esa esfera hacia nosotros siendo plenamente consciente de mi habilidad, ¿no es así, Milady? ¿Realmente creyó que por el hecho de combinar su poder demoníaco con la habilidad "mata-dioses" de su [Longinus] funcionaría en contra mía? ¿O le sorprende que haya podido detener su ataque mientras desactivaba el hechizo que le había lanzado a Su Excelencia, teniendo en cuenta que son dos fórmulas diferentes? Aunque reconozco que fue un buen intento, lamento informarle que fue inútil, es imposible vencerme en el ámbito mágico, Milady-

La madre de Issei estaba estupefacta.

-Tsk, y yo que creía que por una vez te había pillado con la guardia baja-

Apolín soltó una pequeña risita infantil.

-No creo que eso suceda en un laaaargo tiempo, Milady. La magia es mi pasión, todo lo que involucre magia llamará inevitablemente mi atención- dijo el hombre de cabello púrpura, afilando la mirada. -Desde mi punto de vista, todos los fenómenos y habilidades que ocurren en este mundo tienen leyes y reglas en ellos. Yo soy capaz de encontrarlas resolviendo ecuaciones. Me han gustado los cálculos desde que era un niño, Milady, es por eso que mis poderes demoníacos se especializan en esa área. Mire, puedo hacer cosas como... esta- mirando hacia el techo.

Todos los presentes prestaron atención hacia donde miraba Apolín, quedando impactados al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. La esfera de poder demoníaco que la [Reina] había lanzado estaba suspendida en el aire justo encima de la cabeza de su creadora.

-No por nada soy el [Alfil] de Su Majestad- concluyó Apolín moviendo las letras demoníacas y las ecuaciones a una velocidad inhumana.

La enorme esfera de poder demoníaco se convirtió en cientos de pequeñas balas que cual aguacero cayeron sin piedad sobre la [Reina] Satanás. La mujer castaña se vio obligada a esquivar su propio ataque moviéndose a gran velocidad por toda la sala, pero para su desgracia las pequeñas balas de poder la persiguieron por toda la estancia, aumentando vertiginosamente su velocidad a cada segundo.

-¡Puede controlar su ataque!- dijo Rias con asombro.

-No por nada fue el Maestro de Akuja Beelzebub- comentó Issei ya en su forma normal. -¿Saben por qué Apolín era tan temido que los ángeles y los caídos se vieron obligados a pactar una tregua extraoficial para eliminarlo?- ante la negativa respuesta de los recién llegados, Issei invocó un círculo mágico para defenderse de un ataque desviado, solo para que este a centímetros de impactar se desviara y tomara nuevamente el rumbo hacia la [Reina] Satanás. -Porque a excepción de Ajuka nadie ha podido imitar su "habilidad especial" y su capacidad para predecir eventos futuros es tan precisa que hasta a los mismos Dioses lo reconocen-

-Me halaga con sus palabras, su Excelencia- respondió humildemente el hombre de cabello violeta, con un claro tono de orgullo en su voz.

-Niños, he aquí una pequeña clase relámpago de Historia de la Maldad- dándole la mano a la súcubo rubia que con gusto aceptó. -Ella es Zalir, una diablesa de categoría superior muy conocida por sus ataques sigilosos y [Peón] de mi Padre. Por cierto, es lesbiana- aclaró.

CRASH

El sonido de un vidrio quebrándose resonó por toda la estancia, pero eso era imposible ya que eran indestructibles.

-Ella es Alouqua- presentó Issei ayudando a incorporarse a la súcubo de cabello rosado. -Una diablesa de categoría superior con excelentes habilidades mágicas y en combate mano a mano, [Peón] de Satán y no, no es lesbiana. Es más, se le conoce como la "Reina del Placer"- aclaró para alivio y gran alegría de Ryu y Kiba. -Pero no se acuesta con niños, así que tendrán que esperar un par de siglos-

CRAAAAAAASSSSHHHHHHHHH

-Ugh… mi corazón…- masculló Ryu con el orgullo y la virilidad heridas por igual.

-Ella es Abrahel- ayudando ahora a incorporarse a la mujer de cabello verde. -Es conocida como la "Reina de los Súcubos", y su poder es tan grande como su apetito sexu… ¡au!- reclamó cuando la susodicha le jaló la mejilla. -En fin, es el [Alfil] de Satán y no se acuesta con niños, y si lo hiciera de todas formas morirían antes de llegar al segundo orgas… ¡AU!-

-¡Issei-sama!- regañó Abrahel.

-Lo sé, lo sé. "No alardear con los triunfos"- contestó Issei sobándose la mejilla. -En fin, ya conocen a Apolín, [Alfil] de Satán y el mayor erudito, historiador, matemático, científico, alquimista, biólogo, literato, entre otros muchísimos títulos, de la Historia del Inframundo-

El mencionado alzó la mano en señal de presentación mientras con la otra modificaba su temida fórmula para aumentar la potencia y la velocidad de sus ataques controlados.

-El hombre que contuvo el ataque de mi madre se llama Bilis, un demonio milenario especialista en el Elemento Tierra y [Peón] de mi Padre- el hombre de ropas verdes se incorporó tranquilamente. -Él se llama Adramelech, [Peón] de Satán, ex-presidente del Alto Consejo de los Diablos e intendente del guardarropa de Satán- un hombre de cabello rubio oscuro se levantó a la mención de su nombre. -Aquel que se levanta es Abigor, [Caballero] de Satán- el mencionado se incorporaba mientras Issei lo presentaba.

-¿Está contenta, Milady?- preguntó cortésmente Apolín deteniendo sus ataques, contemplando a la jadeante y agotada [Reina] Satanás.

-Sí… es… un… empate… de nuevo…- Apolín no pudo evitar reírse ante la insistencia de su [Reina].

-Ummmm… faltan tres personas…- murmuró Issei llevándose una mano al mentón en actitud pensativa. Todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo, incluyendo a Grayfia y Ravel quienes con pura fuerza de voluntad lograron superar su trauma. -¿Dónde están Balbam, Frankie y Asterion?-

-¡Aquí arribaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- una voz grave perteneciente a un guapísimo hombre rubio de ojos azules vestido con elegantes prendas habló colgado del candelabro, sacándole una gran gota de sudor estilo anime a todos los presentes.

-¡Merdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Ya casi es hora de la reunión!- maldijo Satán a todo pulmón incorporándose repentinamente del sillón de un salto, creando un círculo mágico en el aire, pasando a través de él mientras hacía un par de mortales en el aire aterrizando finalmente incorporado vestido con su armadura negra de Maou.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

Incrédulo, Satán alzó una ceja al ver a su Nobleza, la Nobleza de la prometida de su hijo, a su propio hijo y a las invitadas aplaudir con energía ante la atlética demostración de agilidad desplegada. Sus dos [Torres] y su [Caballero] colgados en el candelabro alzaron sus manos sosteniendo carteles que decían "10", "10" y "9.5" respectivamente. Issei chiflaba con todo lo que sus pulmones le daban mientras sus "novias" le hacían barra con pompones sacados de Dios sabrá dónde.

-¡Comportaos!- los aplausos cesaron al instante. -Issei- la seriedad en su voz no daba duda alguna; debían obedecer sí o sí.

-¿Sí?- dijo Issei con la misma seriedad.

-¿Piensas ir en esas fachas?- preguntó Satán mirando detenidamente el uniforme escolar de su hijo.

-Hmp… ¿qué tienen los Nobles en contra de mi uniforme? ¡Tus padres me dijeron lo mismo la última vez!- exclamó Issei dirigiéndose a Rias y a las chicas de la Nobleza Gremory en general. -En fin… niñas... que conste que sé lo que están pensando... y eso incluye sus pensamientos pervertidos desde que llegaron…- puntualizó emanando un aura oscura que provocó que las mencionadas sudaran balas. -¡Y QUE CONSTE QUE YO SOY MÁS ATRACTIVO!- gritó en un repentino e irracional ataque de celos.

Un círculo mágico con una estrella violeta de cinco puntas invertidas apareció a los pies de Issei, envolviéndolo en una cegadora luz que hizo que todos los presentes se taparan los ojos por peligro a quedar ciegos. Y cuando los abrieron…

SLASSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH

Todas las féminas sin excepción tuvieron que contener un potente derrame nasal, siendo las menos afectadas la misma madre de Issei y Grayfia.

[Sigo sin creer que tu ira cause estos milagros cuando logras controlarla]- comentó Ddraig de tal forma que todos le oyeran.

-Sabes lo que pasa cuando me molesto… no por nada los demonios tienen el "Don de la Ira"...- comentó Issei con una voz más grave y profunda, muy seductora en opinión de las chicas.

Ahora Issei Hyoudou era un joven de aproximadamente 25 años, con una altura que rondaba el metro ochenta y unos ojos carmesí cargados de intención. Tenía el pelo castaño más oscuro crecido hasta la altura de su cuello, con un par de flequillos que caían sobre su cara. Delgado y esbelto, sus facciones generalmente burlonas ahora rebosaban una inquietante tranquilidad, aunque no podía evitar esbozar una discreta sonrisa. Vestía un elegante uniforme militar negro estilo "gakuran" en conjunto con un manto carmesí de terciopelo sostenido por una hombrera dorada con un diamante en el medio que le servía como capa.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Es Kuran Kaname!~ gritó Raynare claramente ruborizada, dándose aire con su mano.

-¡NO! ¡Es aún mejor! ¡Es MI Issei!- rugió Rias de manera posesiva y claramente celosa, abrazando el brazo izquierdo de Issei para posteriormente hundirlo entre sus pechos.

-¡MÍO!- chilló Akeno a todo pulmón lanzándose a la fornida espalda de su amante, sintiendo para su gran deleite una bien formada musculatura. Su instinto lujurioso de caído no la había engañado: ¡de adulto, Issei iba a ser HERMOSO!

-¡Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Es mío!- Koneko se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a la pierna derecha de Issei.

-¡NO! ¡ES MÍO!- gritó Ravel tomando la única pierna libre del castaño.

-¡ES MÍO!- Kaori abrazó a Issei por el cuello, quedando cara a cara con él.

-¡MIO!-

-¡MIO!-

-¡MIO!-

-¡MIO!-

-¡MIO!-

-¡MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

-¡Issei, vuelve a tu forma normal AHORA!- ordenó Yumma Hyoudou aguantando las ganas de matar a su hijo por ser un mujeriego. Pálido, el castaño volvió a su forma original, pero aun así sus chicas no tenían intención de soltarlo.

-Grayfia Onee-sama… ¿una ayudadita?- suplicó Issei extendiendo su único brazo libre en dirección a la maid de cabello plateado. No es que no le gustara que sus chicas se pelearan por él, ¡pero la muerte por desmembramiento no estaba en sus planes a corto plazo!

-¡Señoritas! ¡Dejad a Issei-sama en paz!- exigió Grayfia en un tono autoritario.

Después de un par de minutos entre reclamos, protestas, tres súcubos criminalmente atractivas tratándose de llevarse al portador del Dragón Galés a un cuarto oscuro para actividades nada santas, los celos de una sobreprotectora madre primeriza y las respectivas presentaciones del Grupo Gremory a los demonios de la Nobleza Satanás, el Rey Demonio Original decidió que era suficiente.

-¡Issei! ¡Issei! ¿En serio tienes que ir allí? ¡Te van a matar!- chilló Rias, siendo inmediatamente secundada por Akeno. -¡Ellos fueron los que te declararon como el "Indeseable N°1"!-

 **-[¿El qué?]-** murmuraron al unísono todos los miembros del Clan Satanás recordando que seguían enojados con gran parte los Nobles de los 72 Pilares fundadores.

-¡Issei! ¡No quiero… quédate!-

-Mis niñas… no va a pasarme nada…- Issei abrazó a las dos llorosas jóvenes. -Rias, tu hermano va a estar allí. Ajuka-sama va a estar allí. ¡Akeno, Serafall va a estar allí! Si a algún noble se le ocurre pasarse de listo morirá antes de hacerme algo-

-¡P-pero!-

-Además, tengo la suficiente fuerza para defenderme de esos idiotas. Sin su magia no son nada… estaré bien. He salido de peores situaciones-

-¿¡Cómo cual!?- chilló Rias.

-La vez en que Apolo intentó asesinarme…-

-¡Eso fue suerte! ¡Artemisa-sama te estaba ayudando!- replicó Akeno.

-La vez en que nos fuimos a "hablar" con el Sutr original…-

-¡Te estábamos ayudando!-

-La vez en que me cargué a una buena parte del ejército de Asgard para convencer al Dragón Maligno Nidhöggr de unirse a la [Brigada]...-

-¿¡QUE HICISTE QUÉ!?-

-¡Rizevim Oji-sama y Euclid Onii-sama te estaban ayudando!-

-La vez que fui a Grigory a pedirle permiso a Baraqiel para cortejar a Akeno y el muy hijo de su madre me persiguió por todo el Territorio Caído intentando electrocutarme por supuestamente "quitarle la inocencia" a su hija…-

-¡¿CUÁNDO PASÓ ESO?!-

-¡¿HICISTE EL AMOR CON AKENO?!-

-Ups… se me fue la lengua… jejejejeje- rio Issei rascándose la nuca. -No… aún no… pero eso puede cambiar si lo desean~ comentó en voz baja. Inevitablemente sus interlocutoras se ruborizaran por completo.

PAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM

-Auch…- gimió Issei adolorido mientras era arrastrado del cuello de su uniforme por su colérica madre y la manifestación física del [Absolute Demise] franqueando su recorrido. -Shirone… baja ese mueble...- masculló viendo de reojo a su pequeña hermanita nekomata cargar uno de los muebles dispuesta a lanzárselo a Issei por ser "infiel".

-Hmp… Issei no Ecchi…- murmuró la loli albina desistiendo a regañadientes.

-Logro de vida conseguido… ¡Loli dere dere!- dijo Ryu en voz baja… aunque no lo suficiente.

 **-[¿Cómo me ha llamado, Ryu-sempai?]-** el joven castaño portador del [Diabolos Gear] sintió una terrorífica aura oscura dirigida hacia él, emanada por su pequeña compañera de equipo.

-¡N-nada! ¡No ha sido nada, Koneko-chan!- dijo Ryu sudando nervioso.

 **-[¿Así que "loli dere dere", eh?]-** masculló Shirone rodeándose de una fina capa de aura blanca hecha de Energía Natural mientras se tronaba los nudillos, furiosa. Alguien iba a pagar las consecuencias.

-¡CHICOS, SÍGANME!- ordenó Akeno corriendo escaleras arriba acompañada de casi todos sus compañeros de Nobleza como almas que lleva el Diablo, dejando a Ryu y Shirone pasar "tiempo de calidad".

-¡CORRAN!- rugió Issei a todo pulmón corriendo a máxima velocidad junto a su impactada madre hacia el círculo mágico que Satán había creado. Más rápido que inmediatamente todos los miembros de la Nobleza Satán ataviados por túnicas oscuras que tapaban sus rostros estuvieron alineados en el círculo de transporte. -¡Nos vemos en unas horas!- desapareciendo en un haz de luz.

-¡HEY! ¡ESPÉRENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

 **-Inframundo-**

 **(Salón de Reuniones del Alto Consejo de los Diablos)**

* * *

El Alto Consejo de los Diablos era un selecto grupo de Demonios de Clase Suprema que se encargaba de debatir asuntos de importancia nacional. Según el Código Demoníaco, esta institución tiene la obligación de mantener la paz y la seguridad en el Inframundo. Este Consejo cuya autoridad es aún mayor que la del Consejo de Ancianos cuenta con 37 miembros los cuales tienen derecho a votar una sola vez al presentarse una moción. Las decisiones tomadas en este Consejo son ley; todos los 72 pilares fundadores tienen la obligación a cumplir sus órdenes.

Cuando dos Clanes entran en conflicto, el Alto Consejo de los Diablos es la última instancia a la que los Clanes pueden apelar. Sin embargo, si el conflicto escala a niveles peligrosos tiene la potestad de imponer sanciones económicas a los Clanes en conflicto y autorizar el uso de fuerza externa para hacer cumplir sus mandatos.

Su centro de Reunión actualmente se encontraba en el Territorio del Actual Lucifer, Lucifaad. El Palacio donde se reunían una especie de combinación entre templo griego y palacio burgués; el lugar demostraba opulencia y lujo a cualquiera que visitara el lugar por primera vez. Pero el Alto Consejo de los Diablos no usaba todo el Palacio para sus reuniones, solamente usaban una diseñada exclusivamente para reuniones desde los tiempos de Satán. Una amplia y aislada sala de juntas con confortables sillones de cuero y vista panorámica a la ciudad.

De la seguridad de los reunidos se encargaban las Noblezas de los Maou con el apoyo de gran parte de las Noblezas de los Nobles allí reunidos. En la sala se había dispuesto un pequeño bar y bufé. Cada representante podía llevar un ayudante o secretario. La mayoría se habían hecho acompañar de sus herederos para irlos acostumbrando a los estragos de la política. Los jóvenes demonios sabían qué conducta asumir. No hablaban ni sonreían. Solo se miraban disimuladamente entre sí, analizando detenidamente a sus potenciales enemigos.

Ese día (fatídico a ojos de muchos) se había previsto que la gente empezara a llegar entre las nueve y media y las diez de la noche según el horario humano. Sirzechs Lucifer, que en cierto modo era el anfitrión pues era suyo el Territorio donde la reunión se llevaba a cabo, fue el primero en presentarse; una de sus virtudes más características era la de la puntualidad. El siguiente en llegar fue Ajuka Beelzebub, quien con una misteriosa sonrisa le dio un fraternal abrazo a su amigo. Al Maou de cabello carmesí le dio muy mala espina la sonrisa de su ancestral amigo; parecía que él sabía algo que el mismo Sirzechs ignoraba.

Así es; Ajuka Beelzebub había predicho lo que probablemente sucedería en la reunión. El disimulado movimiento de las tropas de la [Facción de los Maou Ancestrales] le había llamado poderosamente la atención. Haciendo un par de pesquisas y pagando jugosos sobornos a varios contactos que tenía, lo descubrió. Y cuando lo hizo simplemente atinó a reírse con ganas. Oh sí, la jugada que había hecho Satán era magistral, y era evidente que apoyaba la idea. Ahora el Consejo no podría meter sus narices en los asuntos de los Maou. Sí, definitivamente las relaciones diplomáticas exclusivas entre líderes eran lo mejor.

Más temprano que tarde llegaron los jefes de otros Clanes. Todos se conocían; habían tenido relaciones comerciales o se habían encontrado en eventos sociales.

El tercero en llegar fue Lord Gremory acompañado de su [Alfil], Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa. Su largo cabello carmesí estaba atado en una cola de caballo atada con un lazo negro, dejando sin ningún estorbo a sus ojos azules. Vestía con un elegante saco color blanco encima de una camisa negra, corbata roja, pantalones blancos y zapatos negros. Lo más resaltante además de su no muy desarrollada barba era el bastón de madera con empuñadura de serpiente. Por alguna extraña razón la empuñadura era curva como la milenaria espada que portaba. El [Alfil] era un hombre que aparentaba 40 años, cabello plateado, una no muy desarrollada barba y ataviado completamente de negro. Después de saludar cordialmente a los Maou, se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, estando el sirviente del Patriarca un poco más alejado de su Maestro.

El cuarto en presentarse fue Lord Sitri, acompañado evidentemente de su hija Sona Sitri. Era un hombre de largo cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo, ojos azules como el mar, de facciones adustas y complexión delgada. Vestía un costoso traje aristocrático blanco con detalles azules. Sona vestía un lindo vestido azul con detalles blancos, haciendo juego con la vestimenta de su padre.

Los Sitri saludaron respetuosamente a los Maou presentes, siendo el saludo devuelto con la misma cortesía. Lord Sitri era muy bien conocido por mantener el orden en su Territorio con mano de hierro envuelta en guante de seda, y era temido entre sus siervos por su fría forma de ser. Era tal el miedo que le tenían que en los últimos cinco años solo habían tenido lugar dos ejecuciones.

A continuación llegaron los jefes de los Clanes Astaroth y Vassago. Habían hecho el viaje juntos en el mismo carruaje, pues eran íntimos amigos y la relación entre sus Clanes era muy estrecha. Aparentando un poco más de veinte años, eran los más jóvenes de cuantos asistían a la reunión, vestían un poco más llamativamente que los demás (influencia humana) y se mostraban muy amistosos. Los jefes de los otros Clanes no se fiaban de ellos.

El siguiente en llegar fue el Patriarca del Clan Glasya Labolas. Era el único jefe de Clan al que sus colegas despreciaban. Tenía fama de no portarse bien con su gente y de no respetar el Código de Honor Demoníaco, una grave falta. Esto aún podía perdonársele, quién no despreciaba las reglas de vez en cuando. ¡Por Satán, eran demonios! Pero lo que no tenía perdón era el hecho de que fuese incapaz de mantener el orden en su Territorio. En el área de influencia de Glasya Labolas había demasiados muertos, excesivas rencillas y gran cantidad de actividades incontroladas; la Nobleza no inspiraba respeto alguno. Lord Glasya Labolas era de baja estatura y muy gordo; parecía un ladronzuelo de cuarta.

Y así fueron llegando ya sea solos o en parejas todos los representantes de los 33 pilares fundadores sobrevivientes, al igual que el resto de los Maou. Completamente inusual en su persona Serafall llegó último vestida de manera formal, aún más tarde que Falbium. Casi igual de inusual era que el Alto Consejo se reuniera tan pronto, la última reunión había sido hace 8 años cuando el [Trío de la Destrucción] hizo su aparición pública. Casi todos los presentes estaban pendientes de las reacciones de los Maou. Intentaban descubrir algún indicio de las razones por las que se les había convocado de manera tan repentina. Pronto saldrían de dudas.

Hubo profusión de saludos, se sirvieron bebidas y pasó otra media hora antes de que Sirzechs Lucifer tomara asiento en la cabecera de la pulimentada mesa de nogal. Discretamente, Grayfia (quien había llegado minutos antes) se sentó a la izquierda del Maou, pero un poco atrás. Los otros jefes ocuparon también los lugares que les habían sido destinados, con sus herederos y/o acompañantes sentados detrás de ellos, dispuestos a ofrecer su consejo en caso de necesidad.

Como todos los años, el Maou de cabello carmesí en su función de Lucifer era el encargado de moderar el debate.

-El Alto Consejo de los Diablos entra en sesión- exclamó con voz solemne y poderosa, siendo escuchado por toda la sala sin necesidad de haber alzado la voz más de lo necesario. Su mera presencia imponía respeto. –Antes de comenzar, pasaremos lista… el Rey Demonio Lucifer se encuentra presente y votando-

-El Rey Demonio Beelzebub se encuentra presente y votando-

-La Reina Demonio Leviathan se encuentra presente y votando-

-El Rey Demonio… (ronquido) Asmodeus… se encuentra presente… y (bostezo) votando…-

-El Antiguo y Noble Clan del Gran Rey Bael se encuentra presente y votando-

-El Antiguo y Noble Clan del Arquiduque Agares se encuentra presente y votando-

-El Antiguo y Noble Clan del Príncipe Vassago se encuentra presente y votando-

-El Antiguo y Noble Clan del Marqués Gamigin se encuentra presente y votando-

-El Antiguo y Noble Clan del Marqués Amón se encuentra presente-

Después de la presentación protocolar, se registraron la presencia de todos los miembros del Alto Consejo, de los cuales 33 de los participantes tenían la obligación de votar y 5 tenían el derecho de abstenerse.

-Todos los miembros del Alto Consejo de los Diablos se encuentran presentes- dijo Sirzechs mirando disimuladamente a su padre quien asintió con el mismo disimulo. Girando casi imperceptiblemente su cabeza a ambos lados recibió el asentimiento silencioso de sus compañeros Maou. –En todo caso… les explicaré el motivo por el cual he convocado esta reunión-

Todos los presentes prestaron atención a las palabras del Maou Lucifer.

-Hace unos años, como todos los aquí presentes saben, se presentó ante mí un niño de diez años quien afirmaba ser descendiente de Satán-

-Lucifer-dono, ¿otra vez?- comentó un hombre delgado de cabello negro y ojos violetas. Era el Patriarca de la Casa del Gran Rey Bael. -¿Ahora qué hizo ese bastardo sangre sucia? ¿Dominó la [Juggernaut Drive]?- dijo en claro tono burlón generando risas en gran parte de los presentes.

-Sí… ahora que lo comenta Lord Bael, dominó esa transformación cuando tenía 15 años. Según lo que me comentó la última vez que nos vimos estaba trabajando en una transformación que superara el [Juggernaut Drive]- dijo Sirzechs disimulando exitosamente la clara molestia que le provocaba cada vez que escuchaba a un Noble referirse a su cuñado con ese apelativo tan degradante.

Los Nobles se quedaron helados, procesando la información con incredulidad. Lord Gremory trataba de contener su risa con toda su fuerza de voluntad; la cara que habían puesto los líderes de Clan no tenía precio. Cuando terminara la reunión, le pediría a su [Alfil] que pasara el precioso momento grabado con fuego en su mente a un precioso video en formato 4K UHD que sería la joya de su colección por muuuuuuuucho tiempo.

-Pero ese no es el tema por el que he convocado esta reunión- se apresuró a decir al presentir que los Nobles comenzarían a hacer un escándalo. –El tema que nos atañe hoy es de suma importancia- la tensión se hizo palpable. ¿Qué era más relevante que el [Sekiryuutei] haya podido dominar la máxima transformación del Antebrazo del Dragón Celestial Emperador Rojo? –El problema que hemos de solucionar hoy… es que Issei-kun ya no puede contener a Satán-sama por mucho más tiempo-

GULP

-Desde que alguien, no me importa quién fue, se le soltó la lengua en público y se refirió a Issei-kun como… "bastardo" a falta de mejor término, el mismo [Sekiryuutei] me comentó que Satán-sama está hecho una furia desde hace un tiempo. Según lo que también comentó, Satán-sama exige que se le reconozca como líder del Clan Satanás-

-¡ESO ES RIDÍCULO! ¡SATÁN-SAMA MURIÓ EN LA ÚLTIMA GRAN GUERRA! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ESTÉ VIVO!-

-¡NO NOS TOMES POR TONTOS, SIRZECHS LUCIFER!-

-¡EJECÚTENLO! ¡EJECÚTENLO! ¡EJECÚTENLO POR BLASFEMO!-

Varias maldiciones en idiomas arcaicos fueron lanzadas en medio de la sala en contra del mortalmente serio Sirzechs Lucifer. Ajuka Beelzebub lanzó un suspiro de resignación. Por el bien del plan de Satán y por el gran alivio que supondría no verles las caras a esos idiotas hasta dentro de 100 años, debía de intervenir.

-En todo caso, no podemos negar que tanto por servicios prestados al Inframundo, poder nato y por ser un elemento valioso para nosotros, debe de ser considerado como Demonio de [Clase Suprema]- dijo Ajuka con tono calmado, silenciando a todos los revoltosos con la autoridad de su voz. –Sus manifestaciones de poder son inequívocamente demoníacas. No podemos negar su ascendencia demoníaca. Además, ese nivel de poder es imposible de alcanzar a tan corta edad. Sirzechs y yo comenzamos a "mutar" cuando alcanzamos el siglo de edad, y Hyoudou Issei ha mostrado signos de "mutación" a la década de haber nacido-

-¿A qué punto está tratando de llegar, Ajuka-sama?- dijo con molestia el líder de la Casa Glasya Labolas.

El mencionado solo rodó los ojos con irritación.

-¿No es evidente, caballeros? No tenemos la potestad de negarle el título de [Clase Suprema], su mera presencia impone respeto en los demonios de [Clase Inferior], incluso de varios de [Clase Alta]. Es un [Súper-Demonio] en pleno crecimiento. Pero nuestras competencias sí nos permiten exiliarlo de nuestros Territorios en pos de nuestra propia seguridad. Incluso Satán debe saber que las decisiones de este Consejo deben de ser acatadas. ¿Acaso debo de recordarles el caso del Hijo de Lucifer?-

-¡!-

Los Nobles murmuraron entre ellos. La propuesta del Maou Beelzebub tenía mucho sentido. Los descendientes de los Maou Ancestrales eran demonios de [Clase Suprema] y aun así los Maou Actuales los habían exiliado. Seguían conservando su título, pero no tenían autorización para intervenir en los asuntos del Gobierno.

-Aju-chan…- murmuró Serafall hecha una furia.

-Ajuka, ¿qué estás haciendo?- susurró Sirzechs al oído de su amigo. ¡Estaba echando por la borda todos sus planes!

-Salvándolo de un seguro intento de asesinato e impidiendo una nueva Guerra Civil- masculló Ajuka.

Pasados unos minutos, la moción presentada por el Gran Rey Bael de exiliar a Issei Hyoudou de todos los Territorios bajo el poder de los 72 pilares fundadores fue puesta a votación. La votación terminó con 20 votos a favor, 13 en contra y 5 abstenciones.

Satán había ganado.

XXXXXX

Este manuscrito quedó archivado en los registros del Inframundo. Como todo buen demonio que soy, logré "pedirlo prestado" y devolverlo no sin antes transcribirlo para mi deleite personal de registrar la historia. He aquí la transcripción lo más fiel posible al documento original:

 **Decreto Supremo N° 009720**

 _El Alto Consejo de los Diablos,_

 _Reconociendo_ la importancia de la seguridad de la raza demoníaca, la tradición, la autoridad de los Antiguos y Nobles 72 Pilares Fundadores del Infierno y la suprema autoridad de los Excelentísimos Reyes Demonio,

 _Reafirmando_ el compromiso de los líderes de los Antiguos y Nobles 33 Pilares Fundadores activos para la conservación de la tradición y las buenas costumbres de la Nobleza,

 _Lamentando_ las muertes y el sufrimiento que el actual [Sekiryuutei] Hyoudou Issei ha causado a la comunidad demoníaca desde hace 8 años,

 _Condenando_ la deleznable conducta del actual [Sekiryuutei] Hyoudou Issei al perpetrar atentados terroristas desafiando flagrantemente la suprema autoridad de los Excelentísimos Reyes Demonios y las inmutables leyes y tradiciones que rigen a la comunidad demoníaca desde sus ancestrales inicios,

 _Observando_ que el actual [Sekiryuutei] Hyoudou Issei posee ascendencia demoníaca desconocida y un alarmante crecimiento en poder a solo unas décadas de su nacimiento,

 _Reconociendo_ que las convicciones políticas del actual [Sekiryuutei] Hyoudou Issei se oponen a la del actual Gobierno y representan un gran peligro para el mantenimiento del orden en la comunidad demoníaca,

 _Convencidos_ de que la unión y la cooperación entre los restantes Antiguos y Nobles 33 Pilares Fundadores activos es el único medio con el cual podemos combatir el terrorismo que atenta contra la seguridad de la comunidad demoníaca;

 _El Alto Consejo de los Diablos resuelve,_

 **Declarar** a Hyoudou Issei, portador del [Longinus] [Boosted Gear], como demonio de [Clase Suprema];

 **Exiliar** a Hyoudou Issei, demonio de [Clase Suprema] y portador del [Longinus] [Boosted Gear], de los Territorios bajo la jurisdicción de los 72 pilares fundadores y los Yondai Maou Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub y Asmodeus;

 **Crear** el nuevo rango de clasificación criminal "Clase SSS+" para su inmediata aplicación al Código Penal Demoníaco y conocimiento público;

 **Reclasificar** a Hyoudou Issei, demonio de [Clase Suprema] y portador del [Longinus] [Boosted Gear], como "Demonio Renegado" Clase SSS+ e incluir en su ficha criminal la anotación "HUIR AL VER";

 **Clasificar** a Hyoudou Issei, demonio de [Clase Suprema] y portador del [Longinus] [Boosted Gear], como miembro activo y uno de los líderes de la [Facción de los Maou Ancestrales];

 **Recompensar** con un ascenso a [Clase Suprema] (en caso de ser un demonio) y una recompensa en efectivo a aquel que traiga la cabeza de Hyoudou Issei ante cualquiera de los firmantes sin importar su raza y/o ascendencia.

Firman:

Gran Rey Bael, Marqués Gamigin, Duque Barbatos, Rey Beleth, Duque Zepar, Duque Sallos, Marqués Naberius, Conde Glasya Labolas, Duque Berith, Marqués Forneus, Conde Furfur, Príncipe Stolas, Duque Focalor, Marqués Shax, Duque Uvall, Rey Balam, Marqués Oriax, Presidente Valac, Marqués Andrealphus, Duque Dantalion.

XXXXXX

Una vez la resolución fue firmada ante las enérgicas protestas de la Maou Leviathan y Zeoticus Gremory, los Nobles pudieron suspirar con una tranquilidad que no sentían desde hace años. Ahora ese indeseable sería buscado por millones de individuos de todas las Facciones del Mundo Sobrenatural deseosos por cobrar la jugosa recompensa. Era por mucho la recompensa más exorbitante a los que todos los miembros del Alto Consejo de los Diablos habían dado por la cabeza de un hombre.

CLAP… CLAP… CLAP… CLAP…

-¡!-

Una espeluznante aura se dejó sentir por toda la estancia, acompañada de un aterrador instinto asesino que hizo que varios Nobles se mearan en los pantalones.

 **-Increíble… sencillamente… increíble…-**

 **-Te lo dije, Padre. No todos los Nobles pedían mi cabeza en una pica-**

 **-Aun así son demasiados, su Excelencia. ¡Deben morir por su insolencia!-**

 **-Aquí no va a morir nadie… es obvio que el pueblo se ha revelado en contra de su legítimo Rey. ¡Bien! Si tanto insisten…-**

Volteando robóticamente sus cabezas, los vieron. Eran un numeroso grupo de personas ataviadas de oscuras túnicas que cubrían sus rostros, a excepción de tres personas y una invitada. Eran un joven de cabello castaño vestido como un Príncipe, una mujer de cabello castaño vestida como una Reina, una jovencita de cabello rubio vestida como una Princesa y un hombre de cabello negro vestido como un Rey. Ese hombre era muy conocido por todos los presentes.

-S-satán-sama- como si hubieran visto al mismísimo Diablo, todos los Nobles sin excepción se aterraron por la ira contenida en el rostro del Rey Demonio Original.

-Ravel, ve con tu padre- pidió Issei Hyoudou con una inusual tranquilidad en su rostro. –Esto puede ponerse… caótico-

[Boosted Gear]

Ahora no quedaban dudas sobre la identidad del chico. La rubia no se hizo de rogar. Con parsimonia se dirigió hacia sus anonados padre y hermano mayor, pasando en medio de unos impactados Nobles. Ravel Phenex no pudo evitar lanzarles una mirada de profundo desprecio antes de colocarse entre sus parientes.

-Lord Gremory, Lord Phenex, Lord Sitri, Lord Astaroth, Lord Belial, Lord Abbadon, Lord Vapula, Lord Vassago, Lady Belphegor- nombró Issei realizado una pequeña reverencia agradecida. –Lucifer-sama, Beelzebub-sama, Leviathan-sama, Asmodeus-sama. Muchísimas gracias por apoyar a un pobre diablo como yo… tienen mi gratitud eterna. Pero todos aquí sabemos que no podré vivir tranquilo mientras viva a la sombra de sus leyes-

-Me han insultado por última vez… mocosos- dijo Satán furioso, haciendo temblar a gran parte de los Nobles a excepción de los nombrados por Issei. Ellos sabían lo que el joven [Sekiryuutei] había hecho; al nombrarlos, le había dicho indirectamente a Satán "a ellos no los mates, son nuestros aliados". Les había salvado la vida. –Desheredaron a mis nietos… eso aún puedo perdonárselos… ¡pero no dejaré que insulten a mi primogénito!-

Casi todos los Nobles se escondieron detrás de los 2 [Súper-Demonios], aterrados por el inmenso poder que Satán expulsaba. Aunque como en toda comunidad, siempre hay un idiota que se hace el valiente. En esta ocasión, el idiota de turno fue el Lord de la Casa Bael.

-¡Usted ya no tiene autoridad sobre nosotros, Satán! ¡Su era ha terminado!- gritó Lord Bael concentrando en sus brazos una ingente cantidad de [Poder de la Destrucción] comprimido. -¡Aquí y ahora, borraremos todo vestigio del Antiguo Régimen!-

 **-Mocoso estúpido. ¿Así que tú eres el descendiente de Shaktar Bael? Sí, debes de serlo. Eres igual de estúpido que tu ancestro. Eso mismo dijo el primer Bael antes de que lo asesinara-** dijo Satán. **–Revolucionarios de mierda… ¿Facción Anti-Satán? ¡Carajo, no me vengan con cojudeces!-**

-¡!-

-¡Chicos, hace mucho que no los veía!- dijo Issei con alegría apareciendo sin previo aviso al lado de un muchacho musculoso de cabello negro y ojos violetas vestido como aristócrata. -¡Sairaorg Bael, mira nada más cómo has crecido! ¡Ven aquí, pequeño leoncín! ¡Felicidades, eres el nuevo Patriarca de la Casa Bael! ¡Ese idiota…!- señalando al asustado Lord Bael. -¡… está muerto!-

-Issei-dono…- murmuró ligeramente apenado el identificado como Sairaorg.

-En condiciones normales lo mataría yo…- comentó Issei. –Pero no puedo negarle ese placer a mi Padre. Los Bael son su especialidad-

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gimió Lord Bael cegado por el dolor cuando su propio [Poder de la Destrucción] comenzó a evaporizar sus brazos de manera lenta y por supuesto muy dolorosa.

 **-¿Sabías que el vástago de Shaktar hizo un [Juramento Inquebrantable] en donde juró que ningún descendiente suyo se rebelaría en contra mía?-** comentó Satán deleitándose con las horrorizadas miradas de los Nobles. **–Eso incluye intento de asesinato, niño. Desiste de tu empresa, o morirás-**

Ante la horrorizada mirada de los presentes, los brazos de Lord Bael se evaporizaron por completo quedando su torso como si jamás los hubiera tenido. Ahora era lo que los demonios de alta alcurnia despreciaban; un Noble lisiado. Las heridas causadas por el [Poder de la Destrucción] eran imposibles de curar, por lo que a menos que el Lord se rebajara a reemplazar sus brazos con implantes nunca podría recuperarlos. Ninguna magia podía curar lo que no existía.

-¡M-MIS BRAZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!- Lord Bael cayó de rodillas, siendo inmediatamente auxiliado por su actual heredero.

-Lucifer-sama, ¿Cuántos días tengo para retirarme de sus Territorios?- preguntó Issei caminando tranquilamente por la sala, llegando a la altura del bufet y sirviéndose una copa de vino.

-¿E-eh?-

-Acaban de exiliarme, Lucifer-sama- explicó Issei tomando el contenido de su copa con toda la paciencia del mundo. –No puedo irme inmediatamente. Es ilegal salir de sus Territorios sin permiso, además de descortés. Debo tener un tiempo para organizarme. Mis padres están cansados y necesitan reponer energías para el viaje-

-Yo me encargaré de alojarlos, muchacho- dijo Zeoticus con claro pesar. –Es lo menos que puedo hacer-

Issei asintió. Los encapuchados y los padres de Issei procedieron a dirigirse hacia la puerta, mientras que Issei se acercaba a una llorosa Maou Leviathan y le susurraba unas palabras al oído. Serafall pareció sorprendida, pero la tristeza era visible en su rostro. Al recibir el asentimiento de la Sitri, Issei siguió a sus padres.

 _Una nueva etapa de su vida comenzaba._

* * *

 **Señores y señoras, damas y caballeros, he aquí el siguiente capítulo de "Issei, el Príncipe de las Tinieblas".**

 **¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Feliz 2017! Espero que este año sea mejor que el anterior y puedan cumplir todos sus sueños… no, es demasiado cliché. En fin, creo que ya entendieron. Creo. Eso espero. Lo siento, pero apenas tengo amigos y tampoco es que sea la persona más sociable del mundo… ahora que lo pienso me llevaría de maravilla con Gasper… ummmm… interesante.**

 **Me he desviado del tema. Para quienes han visto y/o comentado mi nueva historia "Highschool DxD – The Rise of the Cowardice Knight", en serio se los agradezco mucho. Ni en mis más locos sueños pensé que tendría tan buena acogida, la verdad es que incluso la idea para mí era tan loca que llegué a pensar que apenas tendría un review. ¡Pero madre santa, ni "El Príncipe de las Tinieblas" tuvo tanta acogida cuando comenzó! ¡Muchísimas gracias! Me encantan sus reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo y a mejorar como escritor.**

 **Sobre el capítulo de hoy… ¿a qué no se lo esperaban, verdad? Ahora oficialmente Issei Hyoudou corta todo lazo con los 72 Pilares Fundadores, lo que incluye abandonar Kuoh (territorio perteneciente a uno de los Pilares del Infierno). Amigos míos, sé que es muy repentino y generará mucha duda (polémica). ¿Cómo podrán seguir su relación Issei y sus chicas? ¿Issei seguirá estudiando en la Academia Kuoh? ¿Por qué ninguno de los Maou vetó la decisión del Alto Consejo? ¿Lord Bael intentará vengarse? O tal vez la más probable… ¿Qué diablos se ha fumado el autor?**

 **Lamento no poder responder sus dudas (de momento), pero déjenme decirles que no fumo. No soporto el aroma del cigarro… es demasiado fuerte para mi nariz. Efectivamente, todo se revelará con el tiempo. Aunque… ¿no creerán que Issei se las dejará tan fácil, no? Si han leído con atención los anteriores capítulos, Issei comentó que era el abogado de la Familia Sparda (organización criminal con vasta influencia en el mundo humano). Si hay algún abogado o estudiante de Derecho por allí, ya se imaginarán qué usará Issei para incordiar al Consejo. Para los que no tienen idea, Issei usará lo que en Derecho se conoce como (inserte risa diabólica) "limbo jurídico"… o más conocido como "vacío legal".**

 **Al clasificarlo como "Criminal", el decreto entra en el ámbito penal… y si investigan un poco sabrán a qué me refiero… las leyes están a favor de Issei (eso depende de la legislación de cada país, lo explicaré más adelante). No puedo decirles más porque sería spoiler, aun así creo que se llevaran una sorpresa.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Puede mejorar? Dejen sus comentarios en los reviews, son gratis y no toman más de cinco minutos. Me encanta leerlos, me inspiran a mejorar como escritor.**

 **Sin nada más que agregar… ¡pasemos a los reviews!**

* * *

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0**

¿Sufrir? ¡OBVIO! Aunque no se lo merezca… sí, sé que me tomarás como un loco pero la verdad no se lo merece. En mi opinión solo es una víctima más de las circunstancias. En fin, en el capítulo del Rating Game lo explicaré con detalle. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar y seguir la historia! ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!

 **antifanboy**

¿De las mejores historias en español que han salido en el año? ¡Muchas gracias! Aunque todavía me falta mucho por mejorar… recién soy un novato en esto de escribir. Por ejemplo, el Issei gilipollas que mencionas no ha sido muy explotado mucho… gracias por el comentario. Efectivamente, concuerdo contigo; el trato de Issei hacia Matsuda y Motohama no ha sido el mejor. Es evidente que reaccionara muy mal al escucharlos hablar de manera tan grosera de sus chicas. Violento e impulsivo, sumado a una enorme fortuna personal y una gran influencia en el bajo mundo definitivamente no es una buena combinación. También estoy de acuerdo, Satán debe morir, pero se me hace muy difícil crear un escenario para su muerte. Tengo algo planeado, va a tomar su tiempo pero aseguro que va a ser épico. ¿Drifters? La verdad que no, ahora que tengo vacaciones le daré una ojeada. En fin, te agradezco mucho seguir y comentar la historia. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!

 **Bryan Polo**

Jejejejeje, lo pensaré querido amigo. Recuerda que Ravel apenas tiene unos 15 años, ¡eso sería pedofilia! Me alegra que te haya gustado el lemmon y el capítulo de hoy. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia.

 **riohey sawada dragneel**

¡Gracias! ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!

 **Kevin B2**

¡Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Por la llave menor de Salomón, ¿te refieres al Ars Goetia? Sí lo conozco; Ichiei-sama se inspiró en él para los 72 Pilares. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!

 **ReyEvolution**

¿Así que no soy el único que adora a Ravel y piensa que debería tener más protagonismo? Hermano, ¡ya somos dos! ¿Matar al yakitori? No, Ravel se pondría muy triste si su hermano muriera. Tal vez solo una lección intensiva de humildad. Ryu le va a dar una muy buena paliza al infeliz que se atrevió a portarse de manera tan grosera con su jefa. Gabriel llegará cuando menos te lo esperas, querido amigo, sé paciente… ¡porque lo que se viene va a ser flipante! Concuerdo contigo, Rizevim es un personaje que tiene un gran potencial, espero poder darle el protagonismo que se merece. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

 **lux-kun**

¡Gracias! ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!

* * *

 **En fin, sin nada más que agregar, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Bye!**

 **Atentamente,**

 **Hyoudou Lucifer-sama**


	23. Primer Acto - Parte III

**Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas**

 **DISCLAIMER: No soy dueño de Highschool DxD ni de cualquiera de sus derivados. Todos los derechos reservados.**

* * *

 **Simbología nueva**

-Hola- Conversación normal

*¿Cómo están?*- Transmisiones holográficas o conversaciones por celular

(No lo sé)- Pensamientos varios

[Estoy muy bien] {Yo también estoy bien}- Seres de categoría superior sellados.

 _Gracias por preguntar_ \- [Tentación]

 **[Te odio]-** La verdadera forma del odio o "Berseker"

 **-Vete al Diablo-** seres desconocidos y/o con tendencias malignas

* * *

 **-Highschool DxD Fanfiction-**

 **[Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22:**

Primer Acto - Parte III

* * *

 **-Tres días después-**

-Que Serafall quisiera acompañarme a mi lugar de exilio lo entiendo… también era evidente que traería a Sona con ella… y no es por ofender… les agradezco mucho el detalle… no es por parecer descortés pero… ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?-

-Protejo la castidad de mi hija- respondió Lord Gremory.

-Le hago compañía a mi querida hermana- respondió Sirzechs Lucifer.

-Protejo a Lucifer-sama y a Rias-sama- respondió Grayfia Lucifugus.

-Yo sigo a mi prometido- respondió Sona Sitri.

-Seguiré a mi novio hasta al fin del mundo- respondió Rias Gremory.

-¡Yo siempre seguiré a mi Onii-sama!- respondió Gasper Vladi.

-Issei-kun me ha apoyado demasiado para ayudarme a cumplir mi venganza. ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si no le acompañara en el sufrimiento como él lo hace conmigo?- respondió Kiba Yuuto.

-No puedo dejar a mi novio solo- respondió Akeno Himejima.

-Quiero seguir a mi Onii-sama- respondió Raynare.

-¡Nunca te dejaré solo!- respondió Kaori Murayama.

-Seguiré a Issei-sama hasta la muerte- respondió Ravel Phenex.

-Mi muiroooooooooooooooooooooooo~ respondió Ryu al borde del colapso.

Una caravana de 26 personas acompañaba a Issei Hyoudou a su exilio montados en alguna especie de caballo oriundo del Inframundo. Habían pasado tres días desde que el infame portador del Dragón Galés había abandonado para siempre los territorios bajo la jurisdicción de los 33 Pilares Fundadores activos. Para su mala suerte (y furia de los miembros del Clan Satanás) lo que debía ser un viaje discreto se había convertido en un linchamiento público. Gracias a que por alguna extraña razón (se sospecha del Clan Bael) la noticia del exilio de Hyoudou Issei se había filtrado a las masas, una muchedumbre dispuesta a expresarle su "cariño" al portador del [Boosted Gear] se había reunido en un pueblo cercano a donde la inicialmente pequeña caravana pasaría. En resumen, un intento de asesinato calificado frustrado por el mismo Issei quien para desgracia de sus oponentes no era presa fácil y los refuerzos de los enfurecidos Maou Lucifer y el líder de la Casa Gremory.

En fin, por fortuna nadie salió herido, pero para asegurarse que no pasara a mayores Sirzechs Lucifer decidió acompañarme hasta llegar a mi destino sano y salvo. Luego se unió Lord Gremory… y toda la compañía. Y eso nos lleva aquí. Después de cabalgar por el resto del día llegamos a una pequeña aldea con edificaciones de madera; el lugar apenas contaba con 15 casas. Para asegurarse que nadie se pase de listo, Satán y Sirzechs entraron primero. Cruzando por el centro de la aldea llegamos a una gran casa que fácilmente podría darnos cobijo a todos. A unos metros de llegar, la puerta se abrió con fuerza y el [Peón] de Satán, Baalberith, salió a recibirnos.

-Su Majestad, Lucifer-dono- saludó Baalberith realizando una reverencia.

-Has sido muy eficiente, Baalberith. Mereces un descanso-

-Gracias, mi Señor-

-Muy bien, descansemos. Mañana continuaremos el viaje- ordenó Satán desmontando. La gran mayoría lo imitó, excepto los más jóvenes quienes no tenían ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Bajando del caballo de un salto, Issei corrió al lado de Akeno para ayudarla a bajar. La chica se sentía en las nubes.

-Tranquila mi Reina. Incline su cuerpo hacia este lado y por favor desmonte despacio, muy despacio…-

-Ara ara, ufufufufufu, muchas gracias mi Rey- agradeció Akeno de manera pícara, aplastando sus generosos senos contra el pecho de Issei a propósito, causando celos en las demás chicas del aún no oficial harem de Issei Hyoudou.

Después de unos vergonzosos minutos en donde los más jóvenes del grupo se quejaron a gritos que les dolía el trasero y otras dolencias guardaron los caballos en una caballeriza cercana y procedieron a entrar en la casa. Cuando regresaban Issei pudo entrever a los residentes de la aldea pegados a las empañadas ventanas de sus casas espiando lo que sucedía.

El interior era muy amplio. Contaba con un comedor, una cocina, una sala de estar, dos baños y 5 habitaciones. Habían llegado al "atardecer", por lo que el cielo brillaba entre anaranjado y morado. Abigor se colocó al lado de la puerta cruzado de brazos y cerrando sus ojos suavemente. Era su turno de hacer guardia. Como corrían el riesgo que los opositores de Issei se hayan colado en el pueblo y hubieran envenenado la comida, la comitiva se vio en la penosa necesidad de volver a los tiempos de la Guerra Civil. Apretando un botón al lado de la estufa, se abrió una especie de almacén en la pared lleno de latas y botellas de agua.

La carne parecía la suela de un zapato que ni los perros podrían masticar, pan seco con una terrorífica similitud a un ladrillo de adobe y una especie de fruta seca cuya dureza recordaba a la de las piedras. Esa fue la cena de la caravana ese día, y por consenso general acordaron que cuando llegaran a donde sea que deberían llegar, comerían hasta hartarse.

-Beeeeh~ ¡Creí que jamás volvería a ver estas… cosas!- se quejó Serafall masticando por trigésima vez la carne seca que tenía en la boca. A pesar de estar muerta de hambre, no podía tragar la comida si no la masticaba unas 50 veces primero.

-¡Onii-sama! ¡Esto es horrible!- dijo Rias con una graciosa mueca tomando agua para ayudar a pasar un trozo de pan duro.

-¡Ria-tan! ¡No te tomes el agua tan rápido! ¡No podrás comer sin ella!- a diferencia de su hermanita, Sirzechs Lucifer estaba más que acostumbrado a comer los suministros de guerra. Más de un siglo sobreviviendo a base de comida deshidratada tenía sus privilegios.

-¡Tengo seeeeeed!- dijo Gasper tragando a duras penas su último pedazo de fruta.

-Toma la mía, Gasper- ofreció Issei, a lo que el pequeño dhampiro no reclamó. Su segunda botella se la había dado a Shirone. –Sobreviviré sin ella-

-¿Estás seguro, hijo?- preguntó Yumma Hyoudou comenzando a tomar su última botella de agua. –Todavía tengo una botella-

-No gracias madre. Estoy lleno…- se excusó Issei. –Voy a salir a caminar… ahora vuelvo-

Saliendo de la casa Issei se puso a caminar por el pueblo. No era exageradamente grande, solo le bastaron unos 10 minutos para darle toda la vuelta. Durante su recorrido, se había dado cuenta que solo habían 6 niños en todo el pueblo, unas 2 mujeres y 5 hombres. Su nivel de tecnología se había quedado estancado en la época medieval. Y no, no lo decía porque no tuvieran lavadoras; los trabajos domésticos eran las principales formas en las que un demonio se ganaba la vida. A pesar de estar a favor de la libertad, Issei entendía por qué los Maou no abolían la esclavitud. Miles de demonios quedarían sin trabajo de abolirse la esclavitud o la implementación de lavadoras, secadoras, microondas y muchos otros aparatos que facilitaban la vida a muchos humanos.

La esclavitud era necesaria para la estabilidad de cientos de puestos de trabajo. Pero a pesar de ello, Issei creía que merecían un trato más justo. Respeto. Ser reconocidos como personas. Derecho a vacaciones. Derecho a descanso por maternidad. El sueldo mínimo. Y ahora que lo pensaba, considerando la inmensa fortuna promedio de todos los Clanes, ¿cuánto sería el sueldo mínimo? Tenía entendido que sus chicos cobraban por ser siervos de Rias y según lo que había visto les sobraba para darse unos cuantos gustos de vez en cuando. Más tarde les preguntaría. El castaño estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había dado otra vuelta al pueblo y llegado nuevamente a la plaza.

-¡Suéltame!- un infantil grito de miedo llamó su atención.

Su sangre hirvió ante la escena, mientras que un desconocido escalofrío producto de la rabia helada embargaba su cuerpo. Un hombre de cabello negro que tenía su misma edad (aproximadamente 18 años) agarraba a una niña de cabello albino por el cuello. La niña era preciosa, de ojos azules como la aguamarina (una piedra preciosa de color azul), de aproximadamente 13 años y cabello blanco largo que le llegaba hasta la baja espalda. Cerca de ellos, detrás del hombre, se encontraban 4 niños, probablemente amigos de la niña, reclamándole.

-¡Ha sido un accidente!- gritó uno de los niños, de cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás y ojos color miel, que parecía ser el mayor.

-¡Suelta a Helmwige abusón!- chilló una de las niñas, de cabello rubio y ojos color miel.

-¡Onii-sama! ¡Onii-sama!- una niña de cabello negro y ojos color miel, evidentemente la más prudente del grupo, fue corriendo en dirección a las casas a buscar a sus hermanos mayores.

-Tsk, ¡me están hartando mocosos! ¡Nadie le habla así al heredero de la Noble Casa de los Shax y queda impune!- dijo el ahora identificado como heredero del Clan Shax levantando a la niña un poco más y desenvainando una pesada espada con varias piedras preciosas incrustadas en ella. La niña albina llamada Helmwige cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

Pero cierto castaño portador del [Boosted Gear] no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-¡!- la espada se detuvo a centímetros de impactar. Un inmenso instinto asesino había inundado la zona. El demonio de la Casa Shax se volteó lentamente, y al ver al causante de la opresión se puso a temblar.

El Shax era un hombre alto, de aproximadamente 18 años, cabello negro peinado pulcramente hacia atrás con gel y ojos azules. Calzaba botas de cuero negro, y vestía pantalones negros de lana, guantes negros de piel de algún animal, y una brillante cota de malla sobre varias prendas de lana negra y cuero tratado. Se notaba que la capa era su mayor orgullo: terciopelo negro, grueso, suave y negro como el carbón.

Un motivo más para asesinarlo; a Issei le gustaba "Juego de Tronos" y que un imbécil como él se creyera un hermano juramentado de la "Guardia de la Noche" era un insulto hacia el trabajo de George R.R Martin. No por nada era la serie favorita de Issei y Serafall. Cada vez que podían (y el libido no les ganaba) se quedaban toda la noche viendo la serie con más de veinte cajas de pizza al lado, un buen destacamento de sodas al otro y una decena de botes de helado. Lo sé, la combinación de comida es rara, ¿y qué? Era de esas costumbres que la flamante pareja tenía en la intimidad. Debido al trabajo de la Sitri, apenas iban terminando la tercera temporada.

-Ummmm… lindas ropas- comentó Issei mirando detenidamente las ropas del Noble Shax. –Cuando te mate me las quedaré- determinó invocando a [Lucifer] de su espacio dimensional.

-¡!- el Noble heredero de la Casa Shax se quedó de piedra, como si hubiera visto al mismísimo Diablo. Tanta fue su impresión que soltó a la pequeña albina, quien ni corta ni perezosa se fue corriendo a esconderse detrás de la fuente junto a sus hermanos.

-¿Sabes? Si hay algo que repudio con toda mi existencia… son los abusadores de niños- dijo Issei afilando la mirada. Sus ojos se tiñeron de escarlata, y sus pupilas se afilaron como las de un reptil. –Como descendiente del Gran Maou Satanás y futuro Rey del Inframundo, ¡yo te condeno a muerte!-

Un rumor de hojas, el gélido vaho que generaba el aliento de los Nobles allí reunidos, el ulular lejano de un búho (o eso esperaba que fuera). Una fina capa de escarcha comenzó a cubrir el suelo, iniciando su lento recorrido a los pies del castaño. Pronto todo el pueblo estuvo cubierto de escarcha. Unas lejanas nubes negras cubrieron el cielo tapando la luna, sumiendo a la pequeña aldea en las más profundas tinieblas. Comenzó a nevar; los niños escondidos detrás de la fuente de la plaza, quienes al parecer jamás habían visto un copo de nieve, contemplaban el cielo con adoración.

-¡No te acerques más!- dijo el joven heredero de los Shax. Tenía la voz chillona como la de un niño. Se echó la larga capa negra más atrás sobre los hombros para tener libertad de movimiento en los brazos durante el combate, y agarró su espada con ambas manos. El viento que había corrido al aparecer las nubes cesó. Hacía mucho, mucho frío.

Issei levantó su pesada Claymore con una sola mano, apuntando amenazadoramente al Noble Shax.

-¡Adelante! ¡Bailemos!- el heredero de la Casa Shax le hizo frente con valentía. Alzó la espada por encima de la cabeza, desafiante. Le temblaban las manos a causa del peso, o tal vez fuera por el frío. Sinceramente, a Issei no le importaba mucho. La gran mayoría de los Nobles tenían un nivel de esgrima patético.

[Lucifer] descendió con una fuerza monstruosa sobre la cabeza del Shax. El hombre de cabello negro la detuvo con la suya propia. Cuando las hojas chocaron, se oyó el ruido del metal contra metal. Chispas saltaron debido a la fricción. El heredero Shax paró el segundo golpe, y el tercero, y luego retrocedió un paso. Otro intercambio de golpes, y volvió a retroceder.

Las espadas chocaron una y otra vez durante varios minutos; el heredero Shax jadeaba ya por el esfuerzo, su aliento era completamente visible. La hoja de su espada estaba cubierta de escarcha; la de Issei brillaba con una tenue luz violeta. Entonces, el heredero Shax reaccionó un instante demasiado tarde. La hoja de [Lucifer] le cortó la cota de malla bajo el brazo. El joven de cabello negro lanzó un grito de dolor. La sangre manó entre las anillas. Despedía vapor en medio de aquel frío, y las gotas eran rojas como llamas al llegar a la nieve. El joven de cabello negro se llevó la mano al costado. El guante de piel quedó teñido de rojo.

-¿Bailar?- las palabras de Issei sonaban burlonas. -No me hagas reír, yo no bailo con muertos-

-¡Hijo de puta!- gritó el demonio Shax haciendo acopio de toda su furia. Se lanzó hacia delante con un rugido, blandiendo su espada escarchada rodeada de aura demoníaca con ambas manos y descargando todo su peso en un corte descendente en dirección a la cabeza del castaño. Issei paró el golpe con un movimiento casi casual.

CRASH

Cuando las hojas se encontraron, el acero de la espada del Noble heredero del Clan Shax saltó en mil pedazos. El demonio Shax cayó, y al ver el [Boosted Gear] a escasos centímetros de su cara se tapó su rostro con sus manos. Sus dedos estaban sangrando.

-Desaparece…- dijo Issei con frialdad.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Dragon Shoot]

BOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

-¡ISSEI!- alertados por el repentino cambio de temperatura y la gran explosión que estremeció, Satán y su Nobleza salieron corriendo de la casa en dirección al origen del ruido. Sirzechs y su esposa salieron detrás de ellos, quedando las dos herederas y los demás dentro de la casa por órdenes del Patriarca Gremory.

-¿¡QUIÉN TE ENVIÓ!?- gritó Hyoudou Issei tomando por el cuello al malherido miembro de la Casa Shax, sobrevolando a pocos metros de un profundo cráter. -¡¿VINISTE SOLO?! ¡¿CUÁNTOS MÁS TRAJISTE CONTIGO?! ¡RESPONDE AHORA O TE JURO QUE TE ARRANCARÉ LA CABEZA CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!-

-¡Issei! ¿¡Qué demonios pasa!?- cuestionó Satán llegando al lugar.

-Nos han seguido- dijo Issei sombríamente. –Este idiota de aquí es el supuesto heredero del Clan Shax… lo que no es posible ya que el actual heredero tiene más de 100 años… este es solo un niño- el agarre sobre el cuello del joven Shax aumentó. –Lo más probable es que haya querido elevar su estatus al llevar mi cabeza a los Altos Mandos…-

Satán observó al demonio con seriedad.

-Liquídalo. No dejes rastro. ¡Deprisa! Debemos movernos- exclamó Satán volviéndose hacia sus siervos. -¡Preparen los caballos! ¡Partimos en cinco minutos!-

* * *

 **-Un día después-**

-¿Cuántos caza recompensas van con este?- preguntó Issei viendo el cadáver de un oportunista siendo incinerado por sus llamas de Dragón.

-Con este van treinta… y no ha pasado ni una hora- contestó Serafall. –I-kun, eres un imán de problemas…-

-Jejejejeje, ¿lo siento?-

PAM

-Ouch… ¿y eso por qué fue?-

-¡Es tu culpa! ¡Me pongo sensible cuando tengo hambreeeeeeeeeeeeeee!~

(No eres la única)

Luego de galopar durante 8 horas sin descanso cambiaron caballos en los puestos de relevo estratégicamente dispuestos por lo menos dos veces. Durante el camino, una infinidad de oportunistas con el ego por las nubes habían intentado sin mucho éxito emboscar a la caravana de demonios. Por supuesto que los veteranos de las Grandes Guerras y la Guerra Civil se lucieron recordando viejos tiempos. Aunque lo más destacable era la sobrenatural coordinación de Issei y Serafall a la hora de atacar. Diablos, ni Sirzechs quien era el que la conocía de más tiempo podía lograr ese nivel de compenetración. Parecía como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Con Sona tratando de llevarle el ritmo a su hermana y la letal maquinaria de destrucción masiva que eran los [Akuma no Deshi], no fue ningún problema deshacerse de todos ellos.

La carava decidió reponer fuerzas en el tercer puesto de relevo; un pueblo mucho más grande que el primero en el que casi pernoctan. Después de reposar unas cuatro horas seguidas (no podían dormir por el miedo a otra emboscada), continuaron la marcha. Era mediodía, y el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo quemando sin piedad a los pobres demonios quienes juraban que estaban en un horno.

-Hermanooo… tengo calooooooooooooor~ Gasper se quejó mientras se secaba el sudor con un pañuelo rosa.

-Sera-chan… So-tan… ¿no pueden crear agua para beber?- preguntó Issei casi murmurando.

[Es increíble que un dragón tenga calor. ¡¿Pero qué clase de [Sekiryuutei] eres?!]

(¡Único en mi clase!)

-I-kun… el agua mágica… no se bebe…- contestó Serafall jadeando pesadamente. –Sabe horrible… y es dañina-

-Tome, su Majestad-

Incrédulos ante su buena suerte, voltearon hacia el origen del ruido. Los ojos de Issei se volvieron rojos inconscientemente. Era una joven de aproximadamente 16 años, piel blanca como la nieve, cabello negro suelto que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos carmesí vestida con un sencillo vestido de lino blanco. Sostenía un cuenco rústico hecho de cerámica tan lleno de agua que incluso desbordaba. Húmedas gotas condensadas se deslizaban por los bordes.

-A-agua…- gimió Sona tomando el cuenco, temblando.

-¡Espera!-

Satán se dirigió hacia ellos a paso rápido. Probablemente iba a recordarles que no acepten nada de lo que los pobladores les dieran. Pero a Issei eso no le cuadraba; si hace mucho que habían abandonado los territorios de los 72 Pilares Fundadores, ¿por qué seguían encontrando pueblos? Y también…

-¿Su Majestad? ¿No te estarás confundiendo? En todo caso, los Reyes aquí serían Sirzechs Lucifer-sama, Serafall Leviathan-sama o en todo caso Satán. Yo solo soy… un simple demonio-

La joven de cabello negro negó.

-No es así, Su Majestad. Las señas que Creuserey Asmodeus-sama, Katerea Leviathan-sama y Shalba Beelzebub-sama dieron fueron bastante claras: cabello castaño, ojos rojos y aura espeluznante- replicó la chica con sencillez. Todos se quedaron en shock. Grayfia dejó caer su botella de agua, incrédula. –No hay duda alguna; ¡usted es nuestro Rey! ¡Issei Hyoudou Lucifer-sama, el todopoderoso Rey Demonio de Shin Makoku! _(La Nueva Nación del Demonio)_ -

-¡¿AH?!-

SPLASSHHHH

-No es un sueño…- murmuró Sona al echarse el agua sobre su cabeza. Estaba completamente lúcida.

-…- el más afectado por la situación era el mismo Issei. ¿Qué decir? No todos los días te dicen que eres el Maou de una nación de la no tenías ni la más remota idea que existía.

-Satán-sama, ¿qué significa esto?- dijo Sirzechs mortalmente serio.

-Kukukukuku…- la contenida risa de Satanás le dio una muy mala espina a los demonios pertenecientes a la [Facción Anti-Satán] y sus allegados. –Están a punto de averiguarlo… impostores…- murmuró la última parte tan bajo que ni los desarrollados sentidos de los portadores de los títulos de Lucifer y Leviathan pudieron oírle.

* * *

 **-Una hora después-**

-¡ALL HAIL THE KING! ¡ALL HAIL THE KING! ¡ALL HAIL THE KING! ¡ALL HAIL THE KING!-

-¿Soy la única a la que se le hace extremadamente familiar esta escena?-

-¿Los nazis saludando a Hitler?-

-¡No! ¡Code Geass! ¡El momento en que Lelouch Vi Britannia doblega a toda la Nobleza con su Geass!-

-No conozco esa serie…-

-¡BLASFEMIA!-

La caravana, con Issei al frente, entraba lentamente hacia lo que se supone debía ser la "capital" de este nuevo Reino oculto, llamado Shin Makoku ( _La Nueva Nación del Demonio)_. Se acercaban a una enorme muralla de aproximadamente 50 metros de alto y fuertemente protegida con pesadas piezas de artillería. Issei las reconoció al instante; él mismo las había mejorado, patentado y puesto a prueba en el ámbito de combate. Al igual que Issei, los veteranos de la Guerra Civil las reconocieron perfectamente. No pudieron evitar agriar el gesto: esas torretas les habían hecho la vida imposible durante la Guerra.

-Se nota que es un bastión de los Maou Ancestrales… esos cañones de m…- masculló Sirzechs.

PAM

-¡Sirzechs-sama, modere su vocabulario!- regañó Grayfia.

-No deshacerse de toda la artillería antigua fue el principal error de la [Facción de los Maou Ancestrales]- comentó Issei, señalando una especie de combinación entre silo y cañón de tanque ruso. –¿Ballestas? ¿Catapultas? ¿Arietes? ¿Tortugas? ¿Con nuestra tecnología? ¿Es en serio? ¡Por favor! ¡Si hubieran masificado la producción de armas como esa hubieran ganado la Guerra! Eso, es una batería anti-infantería modelo "DF.9" versión 2.0. La patente es mía, por supuesto-

-¿Cómo que "versión 2.0"?- preguntó Serafall frunciendo el ceño. La maquinaria pesada había sido su peor pesadilla durante mucho tiempo. Aún recordaba el horror de ver a sus camaradas caer como moscas ante un solo disparo de una de esas monstruosidades.

-La versión ampliamente mejorada por su servidor- explicó Issei con claro orgullo. –Dispara rayos energéticos generados por una batería mágica diez veces más potente que la original incorporada en su estructura que por supuesto blindé. Logré doblar su alcance, por lo que ahora su alcance es de… ¡16 kilómetros! ¡Y sin perder su mortal precisión! ¡Ta daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!-

-¡!-

GRAP

-¿¡QUE HICISTE QUÉ!?- rugió Sirzechs tomando por el cuello al castaño, quien luchaba por recuperar el aire. -¿¡SABES CUÁNTAS VIDAS SE HAN PERDIDO POR ESAS COSAS!? ¡¿SABES CUÁNTAS PERSONAS HE VISTO MORIR POR UN DISPARO DE ESO?! ¡¿Y TÚ… TE ATREVISTE… A MEJORAR ESA MONSTRUOSIDAD?!-

-Y esu qui un has vistu las utras… ( _Y eso que no has visto las otras_ )- gimoteó Issei. Para su mala suerte, Sirzechs también lo entendió.

-¿¡LAS OTRAS!?-

-¡Onii-sama! ¡Lo estás ahorcando!- chilló Rias.

-¡Sir-chan, suéltalo!- exigió Serafall tratando de separarlos sin mucho éxito.

-¡NO! ¡AÚN NO! ¡¿CÓMO QUE "Y ESO QUE AÚN NO HAS VISTO LAS OTRAS"?!-

-Ditrás… tuyu… apuntándute… ( _Detrás... tuyo… apuntándote_ )-

El Maou portador del título de Lucifer soltó al castaño justo a tiempo para contemplar la inmensidad de más de una centena de soldados armados con lanzas, ametralladoras y círculos mágicos apuntando en su dirección. Efectivamente, la muralla estaba muy bien armada, al igual que los soldados. El uniforme de los soldados era heterogéneo: armadura negra con detalles rojos, chaleco antibalas, botas de marcha modelo 1939 y una máscara roja estilo "hannya" protegiendo sus rostros. Los cañones comenzaron a moverse.

Torretas antiaéreas modelo 12, 8 cm FlaK 40, morteros M224 de 60 mm, obuses modelo M109, lanzacohetes M270 MLRS, cañones automáticos dobles Oerlikon 35 mm, cañones antiaéreos 3,7 cm Flak 43 Zwilling, ametralladoras pesadas Kord-12,7; en resumen, una gran reserva de armas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, modernas y futuras. Lo más terrorífico era que los cañones no funcionaban con pólvora. No señores: la pólvora era muy cara y poco precisa. Hacía mucho ruido pero no había resultados decentes.

XXXXXXXX

¿Cómo funcionaban estas armas? Sencillo; las baterías. A través de un sistema de varias fórmulas mágicas superpuestas Issei había podido lograr que estas baterías pudieran generar su propia magia y usarla a modo de ráfagas energéticas. Ciertamente eran más veloces que la pólvora, pero Issei creía que no era suficiente. Así que haciendo un par de averiguaciones en Asgard y recorriendo a la milenaria táctica del plagio logró resultados devastadores. La energía cinética era la clave de su éxito. A través de unos círculos mágicos que cumplían el rol de electroimanes, se generaba un campo magnético tan potente que el rayo energético era capaz de romper las leyes de la gravedad e ir a una velocidad imposible para su capacidad. Es cierto; costó bastante evitar que los rayos de energía se disiparan por efecto de la poderosa fuerza magnética. Suerte que Asgard hubiera resuelto ese problema hace muchísimo tiempo: los nórdicos son unos genios.

No diré cómo ya que los secretos de Estado deben mantenerse en secreto. Y también porque Rossweisse me mataría si se entera que le he revelado a medio mundo una pequeña parte de la tecnología de Asgard. Cuando esa chica se molesta, no tiene nada que envidiarle en sadismo a un demonio.

Es… terrorífica.

XXXXXXXX

-Sirzechs-kun, si no quieres morir te sugiero que sueltes a mi hijo **ahora-** dijo Satán admirando la rapidez con la que los demonios de la [Facción de los Maou Ancestrales] se habían movilizado para proteger las murallas; su hijo estaría muy bien protegido. –Me ha costado muchísimo convencer a mis nietos de no aniquilarte a ti y a tu familia apenas nos vieron. Por favor, no la cagues-

PAM

-¡Ese vocabulario!- exclamó Yumma Hyoudou regañando a su marido.

-¿Ya incorporaron el sistema de francotiradores?- preguntó Issei tratando de descubrir un pequeño brillo que delatara la posición de los francotiradores.

-Así es, hijo-

BANG

-Me acabo de dar cuenta- dijo el castaño desviando un pequeño rayo de energía destinado a la cabeza de Lord Gremory con el [Boosted Gear] activo. Era inaceptable; debía mejorar sus reflejos. Unos milímetros más y el padre de su prometida era hombre muerto. Issei se frotó la mano: el rayo había logrado quemarle ligeramente la mano.

-¡!- el Lord de la Casa Gremory reaccionó apenas llegó el sonido.

-Rayos energéticos que rompen la barrera del sonido… demasiado peligroso- murmuró Issei. –Y no es porque yo los haya incorporado a las armas de fuego… esto definitivamente es peligroso para cualquier raza-

GULP

-Continuemos…- ordenó Satán. -¡Abrid las puertas!-

Con un juramento por parte de los Maou Actuales acordando comportarse, la caravana continuó su recorrido cruzando el amplio puente levadizo protegido por una maciza reja de hierro. Apenas entraron, una gran muchedumbre reunida a las puertas de sus casas vitoreó a los recién llegados. Una lluvia de pétalos de flores cayó sobre los visitantes. Esta vez, Issei encabezaba la caravana siendo inmediatamente seguido por Satán y su madre. Formando un camino libre, guardias con la inconfundible máscara de "hannya" estaban apostados a los lados levantando sus lanzas en actitud de respeto.

Debajo de sus máscaras, estaban mortalmente serios; la vida de su Majestad el Rey Demonio Issei Hyoudou Lucifer dependía de ellos. Toda la guardia del Reino estaba enterada de los constantes intentos de asesinato en contra de su Señor, por lo que la seguridad se había triplicado.

Valía más prevenir que curar.

Había incontables luces en los negocios alineados, la gente rebosaba de actividad yendo de aquí para allá ocupados y muy vivaces. Al ver al castaño, realizaban pronunciadas reverencias. La ciudad estaba construida con una gran influencia en el estilo colonial holandés. Grandes alerones en los techos de las casas dándoles un aire a graneros, chimeneas, ventanas dobles de guillotina en el primer piso y puertas divididas en dos. No había ninguna construcción con curvas, todo era lineal y plano formando ángulos rectos. Los colores primarios y los tonos grises eran los colores que predominaban en todas las edificaciones. Tiendas, casas, residencias, teatros, restaurantes, museos e incluso uno que otro parque lleno de flores de todos los colores imaginables; todo era sencillamente hermoso.

Siguiendo las órdenes de Satán, la Nobleza de Rias acompañada por el Lord del Clan Gremory se colocó adelante del grupo. La Nobleza Satanás se colocó detrás, quedando en el medio Issei, sus padres, Serafall, Sirzechs y Grayfia. Avanzando en procesión, bajaron por la calle principal en tres filas. Los ciudadanos, apostados a ambos lados de la calle, se apartaban del camino realizando profundas reverencias. El grito de "ALL HAIL THE KING" los acompañaba por todo el camino.

La ciudad parecía muy próspera, a diferencia de los pueblos por donde habían pasado. En esta se encontraba la Estación Central del Metro subterráneo que conectaba todos los pueblos del Reino. Lo habían descubierto por accidente cuando Ryu se cayó del caballo y chocó con la entrada a la estación… siguiendo veinte metros bajo el suelo hasta casi romperse el cuello al impactar contra el duro piso de granito. Las estaciones eran bellísimas, parecían el Metro de Londres. Por mucho más grandes que las de todos los Clanes demoníacos pertenecientes a los 72 Pilares Fundadores; un duro golpe al orgullo del único jefe de Clan presente.

Una pequeña niña rubia de ojos dorados se escurrió hasta un lado del caballo del castaño intentando entregarle flores. Estaban hechas un ramo y las capas de pétalos rosa pálido ligeramente abiertas. Issei las recibió con una sonrisa agradecida que hizo que la pequeña se sonrojara hasta las orejas. Un motivo de sobra para que Serafall le piñizcara la pierna, celosa.

-¡No mires a otras chicas! ¡Solo a mí y las que yo les doy permiso!-

-Era una niña… ¡tenía la edad para ser tu hija!-

-¡No me importa!-

-Jajajajajajajajaja…- Sirzechs se reía de lo lindo a costa de la discusión entre Issei y Serafall.

La caravana siguió su camino sin incidentes hasta llegar a otra muralla, a unos metros de llegar a la cima de una colina que dominaba toda la ciudad. De aproximadamente veinte metros, estaba fuertemente protegida por torretas "DF.9", ametralladoras pesadas y unas inmensas ollas de aceite que podrían hervirse en unos cuantos minutos. A unos metros de distancia de la muralla, escondidas entre la maleza, 6 piezas de artillería automática de 35 mm protegían el lugar de "visitantes no deseados". Issei reconoció las piezas al instante; era el sistema de defensa alemán NBS C-RAM.

Era un sistema de defensa antiaérea de originalmente rango reducido, aunque también servía de maravilla en contra de infantería, blindados o artillería ligera. A pesar de solo ser 6 piezas, las mejoras de Issei las había hecho capaces de lanzar 1.000 pequeñas ráfagas energéticas por minuto y una ampliación de rango en sus dos radares, siendo perfectamente capaces de comenzar a disparar con mortal precisión en contra de intrusos a 2000 metros a la redonda, tanto en el cielo como en la tierra. Si los descendientes de los Maou eran inteligentes, y claro que lo eran, habían puesto ese mismo sistema de defensa en los cuatro puntos cardinales de la colina y uno en el interior de la muralla. Eso sin contar los lanzamisiles incorporados a las piezas; lo que sea que protegiera esa muralla era un lugar impenetrable.

La puerta hizo un sonido pesado al abrirse.

-¡Ohhhhhhhh!- los más jóvenes del grupo no pudieron evitar soltar un grito de admiración, y siendo francos Issei también.

Era un ENORME castillo británico, una impresionante edificación perfectamente simétrica. Su tamaño era gigantesco, tanto en altura como en anchura. Unas montañas de color verde vegetal protegían la parte trasera. En el enorme patio que precedía al Castillo, un ejército de maids, mayordomos y soldados fuertemente armados estaban formados. Al ver a la caravana bajaron sus cabezas en actitud respetuosa.

Issei hizo un gesto casual con la mano para rascarse la cabeza. La reacción fue automática: al instante todos se pusieron firmes y levantaron el brazo quedando sus manos a la altura de sus hombros. Era el inconfundible saludo al César.

-¡ALL HAIL THE KING! ¡ALL HAIL THE KING! ¡ALL HAIL THE KING! ¡ALL HAIL THE KING! ¡ALL HAIL THE KING!- gritaron al unísono todos los soldados, maids y mayordomos a todo pulmón.

-"Larga vida al Rey"- tradujo Satán por si a alguien le quedaban dudas. –Hijo, estos hombres están dispuestos a morir por ti. Varones y mujeres por igual. Tu deber como su Rey Demonio será defenderlos. Todos en este Reino han sido perseguidos durante siglos por la [Facción Anti-Satán] y ejecutados sin un juicio justo. Todos aquí desean que vuelvan los tiempos de los Maou Originales. Están dispuestos a desligarse de todo lo que involucre a los 72 Pilares con tal de ver cumplido ese sueño-

-Entiendo…- murmuró Issei. –En ese ¡caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!-

-¡ISSEI!-

* * *

No tenía idea qué pasó.

No sabía qué sucedió.

Lo único que Issei Hyoudou sabía con seguridad eran tres cosas: algo había cabreado a su caballo, iba a llegar al Castillo inesperadamente más temprano que los demás y que si se le ocurría soltarse del inmenso cuello de su corcel de guerra color azabache iba a caerse de su grupa. ¡Oh! Me olvidaba. ¡También le iba a doler bastante!

-¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- fue el desesperado grito del todopoderoso [Sekiryuutei] al salir embalado en línea recta con dirección al Castillo cabalgando a quien posiblemente sería el caballo más rápido de toda la historia.

Todo a su alrededor se distorsionaba producto de la gran velocidad a la que iba, las antes hermosas casas de la servidumbre del Castillo ahora eran borrones de colores difusos que pasaban ante sus ojos a una velocidad de vértigo. Los soldados a varios metros de distancia jamás hubieran imaginado que ese huracán negro que pasó ante sus ojos era su nuevo Rey.

-¡ISE! ¡LAS RIENDAS, TIRA DE LAS RIENDAS!- a duras penas oyó la voz de Rias detrás suyo.

-¡Baalberith! ¡Pensé que habías entrenado a ese caballo!- dijo Satán mientras espoleaba el estómago de su caballo.

-¡Lo hice! Ella... fue… bien entrenada… pero... incluso yo… no puedo… entrenarla... para que... soporte… una mosca… dentro... de su... oreja. ¡Su Majestaaad, tire de las riendas, apriete las piernaaas!-

[¡POR UN DEMONIO, SOLO TIRA DE LAS RIENDAS DE UNA BUENA VEZ!]

-¡ES MÁS FÁCIL DECIRLO QUE HACERLOOOOOO!- reclamó el castaño a duras penas. -¡Y DDRAIG, TU ERES UN DRAGÓN! ¿¡CÓMO ES QUE SABES MONTAR UN CABALLOOOOOOOOOOOO!?-

El caballo corrió rápido entre las casas de la servidumbre, interfiriendo con las maids y mayordomos quienes se cubrían desesperadamente la cabeza y buscaban un lugar hacia donde huir. El caballo de Issei saltó entre varios niños, continuando implacable hacia la entrada del Castillo. Frente a la entrada, un pálido hombre de mediana edad y orejas de duende vestido con ropas aristocráticas acompañado de otras dos personas gritó cuando el caballo estuvo a diez metros de impactar.

-¡QUIETO!-

PUM

A los dos segundos de haber oído esa orden el caballo se detuvo de pronto, encabritándose, enviando al suelo a su infortunado jinete. Lamentablemente para Issei, se estrelló de cara contra el duro, frío y muy costoso mármol. Nota mental: es importante tener un tono de voz firme para detener un caballo loco.

-¡SHALBA! ¡ESTO ES TU CULPA!-

-¿¡MI CULPA!?-

-¡SÍ! ¡SI NO HUBIERAS ENVIADO A ESA PINCHE MOSCA A VIGILAR AL FALSO LUCIFER NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA PASADO!-

Frente al casi inconsciente Issei, un hombre de cabello castaño claro, piel blanca, vestido con una armadura negra y una mujer de cabello castaño claro, lentes de montura, piel bronceada y vestida con un extremadamente apretado vestido azul que dejaba gran parte de sus senos al descubierto, discutían airadamente.

-¡ISSEI!- gritó Satán galopando a toda velocidad hacia su encuentro, seguido por el resto de la caravana.

-La leche…- murmuró Issei. –Creo que voy a dormir un rato… estoy cansado-

* * *

Unos minutos después (previo descanso) el castaño se enteró que el baño del cuarto piso estaba reservado para el uso personal del Maou; en otras palabras él tenía un baño personal. Evidentemente era una gran exageración, ese lugar era demasiado grande como para siquiera ser un baño personal. El piso de piedra del baño era de color crema, tenía una tina dorada tan grande como una piscina con agua cayendo desde la boca de cinco gárgolas en una esquina y varios bancos de piedra al estilo japonés. Issei Hyoudou hundió su cuerpo cómodamente en la fría agua mientras pensaba sobre cómo su vida había cambiado tanto en solo unos días.

¿Qué más podría pasar?

Le habían exiliado de los 72 Pilares Fundadores, había tenido que fugar a tempranas horas de la mañana, varios demonios le habían apedreado y dedicado los más variopintos insultos que un demonio pudiera dedicarle a alguien, mató al segundo hijo del Antiguo y Noble Clan Shax, montó a caballo más de 8 horas seguidas, la entrepierna le dolía a horrores, lo nombraron Maou de una Nueva Nación Demoníaca oculta desde los tiempos de la Guerra Civil y se había roto la nariz al caerse de la grupa del caballo más rápido del mundo mundial.

¡Ah! También ahora era el dueño de un inmenso Castillo exageradamente protegido.

El Castillo contaba con 252 habitaciones, cinco pisos de altura, techo increíblemente alto y construido con materiales tan resistentes como para que al mismísimo Satán Carmesí se le haga difícil derribarlo. Las escaleras eran tan largas que más de uno perdió el aliento al subirlas. Había cerca de 490 trabajadores entre maids y mayordomos (o tal vez más) trabajando en el castillo, un modesto establo con espacio para 500 caballos y una enorme barraca con 4500 soldados a tiempo completo. En otra barraca ubicada al otro extremo del Castillo los soldados personales de Shalba, Katerea y Creuserey estaban asentados en ese momento; los habían traído desde sus propios Territorios.

Su habitación, según lo que los sirvientes (o mejor dicho SUS sirvientes) habían dicho, era del tamaño de una cancha de básquet profesional, aproximadamente 28 metros de largo y 15 de ancho. Tenía una chimenea incorporada y el piso estaba cubierto con pieles de animales. La pared estaba pintada de blanco, resaltando los grandes estantes de caoba y la enorme pantalla plana de 72´ pulgadas con conexión a todos los canales del Inframundo y el Mundo Humano, consolas de videojuegos incluidas (los canales de los 72 Pilares, aquí los medios de comunicación por excelencia eran las proclamaciones en la plaza o las redes sociales. Digamos que los descendientes de los Maou Originales tenemos la mala costumbre de apostar durante la temporada de los "Play-Off" de la NBA).

Lo más resaltante de todo, además del botón de pánico, los pasadizos secretos (sus siervos le habían informado de ellos) y la ametralladora M16 con lanzagranadas estilo "Scarface" convenientemente escondida detrás de su cama, era la linda y pequeña planta decorativa en la esquina de la habitación. Un lindo detalle; sinceramente era lo que más le gustaba de su nuevo cuarto. De no más de 30 cm, de un lindo verde olmo y con pequeñísimas hojas floreciendo apenas, era toda una hermosura. Antes de irse a bañar Issei se había asegurado de regarla muy bien. Y la cama… muchísimo más grande que una tamaño "King". Unas 15 personas entraban cómodamente, y tenían espacio para moverse a sus anchas.

-¿I-kun?-

-¿Uh?-

Solo había una persona en el mundo que lo llamaba así.

Del lado opuesto al lado por donde el castaño había entrado apareció una conocida chica de cabello negro atado en dos coletas y ojos violetas. Solo usaba una toalla. El castaño sonrió.

-Sera-chan- dijo Issei. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Me sentía muy sola~ dijo Serafall acercándose a él mientras dejaba caer su toalla, dejándola como vino al mundo, desnuda. –Dime I-kun… ¿te gusta lo que ves?~

-Me encanta- contestó Issei tomándola por la cintura, haciéndola sentarse sobre sus muslos. –Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida…-

-¡Noooooo!~ ¡Mi So-tan es más kawaii!~ exclamó la morena.

-Jejejejeje, eso lo admito. Sona es muy linda- replicó Issei tomando suavemente el mentón de la chica, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. –Pero ante mí, tú eres la mujer perfecta-

-Eso debes decírselo a todas- contestó Serafall haciendo un puchero.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja… sigues molesta por haber recibido las flores de esa niña, ¿verdad?-

-¡Hmp!- la morena le rehuyó la mirada.

-Ohhh… ¿el amor de mi vida está celosa?- preguntó Issei de manera burlona, recibiendo a cambio un capón por parte de su novia. –Auch-

-No estoy celosa- afirmó Serafall cruzada de brazos, resaltando sin desearlo sus generosos pechos.

-Eso es mentira, no tengo que tener la capacidad de saber si alguien miente o no para darme cuenta- replicó Issei abrazando a Serafall con delicadeza. La chica intentó huir, pero después de unos minutos se rindió. -¿Qué sucede, mi vida?-

-Ya deberías saberlo…- contestó Serafall. Sus ojos estaban llorosos.

-Lo sé, pero quiero que me lo digas tú. No tiene sentido si tú no quieres compartirlo-

-No quiero-

-Vamos, Sera. Dímelo-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-… ¿No te vas a burlar?-

-Jamás-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Tengo miedo…- confesó Serafall. Issei alzó una ceja. –Tengo miedo… de que algún día ames a otra más que yo…- pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Issei tuvo que hacer gala de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no soltar una sonora carcajada. ¿Era en serio? Tal vez sonara como un desalmado sin sentimientos, pero le parecía ridículo lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Amar a una chica más que Serafall? ¡Eso era más que obvio! ¡Por supuesto que ya había una candidata fija!

-Ese día llegará, Sera…-

-¡!-

La morena no sabía qué sentir.

Ira.

Decepción.

Tristeza.

Odio.

Todo al mismo tiempo.

(No te rías, no te rías, no te rías, no te rías, no te rías, no te rías, no te rías, no te rías, no te rías, no te rías…)

-¡Y ella te llamará mamá!- exclamó Issei con una radiante sonrisa.

 _DING DING DING_

 _K.O_

 _3… 2… 1…_

 _¡FATALITY!_

-¡BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS TAN DE REPENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

[¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!]- se burló el Dragón Galés.

*¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!*- se burlaron los ex-portadores del [Boosted Gear]

*¡Eso te pasa por #$%!*- gritó una de las ex-portadoras del [Boosted Gear], siendo secundada por todas las demás. *¡Eso no se le hace a una dama! ¡Idiota!*- rugió otra.

(¡YA ENTENDÍ! ¡YA ENTENDÍ! ¡NUNCA JAMÁS VOLVER A HACER ESA BROMA!)

Después de bañarse el castaño salió con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, dejando expuesto su bien formado torso, y una bolsa de hielo sobre su nuevamente rota nariz. Estaba tan lleno de cicatrices que apenas quedaba un trozo de piel virgen. Ahora que estaba solo (Serafall se había ido a su cuarto hecha una furia), podía disipar la magia que camuflaba sus cicatrices. No podía desaparecerlas por completo, nunca lo haría aunque lo intentara; eran parte importante de su historia. Dejando caer su toalla abrió la puerta de su armario, y al ver su contenido no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas. Esos estúpidos le habían dado en la yema del gusto.

Cinco minutos pasaron antes que el castaño terminara de cambiarse, y se miró ante el espejo. Las ironías de la vida; vestía el traje de su último predecesor. Los Anticristos de la Historia. Él era la cúspide las habilidades de sus predecesores, lo tenía todo. El carisma de Adolf Hitler por ejemplo; la creación de la Facción de [El Ojo], probablemente ahora rebautizada como [Facción del Nuevo Lucifer], lo demostraba. Sin contar que era la [Facción] más grande del conjunto de [Facciones] que englobaba la [Facción de los Maou Ancestrales], todos sus miembros le eran extremadamente leales, casi rayando en el fanatismo. Lo habían demostrado durante las masacres que tuvieron lugar en los años donde había ocurrido la "Tercera Guerra Mundial entre Mafias". No habían dudado en inmolarse al estilo "kamikaze" por el bien de la operación.

Qué gran mentira. ¿Giovanni Brusca? ¿Frank Costello? ¡Esos eran mafiosos que habían muerto muchísimo antes que él naciera! ¿Walter C. Dornez? ¿Seras Victoria? ¿Alucard? ¡Esos eran personajes de Hellsing! ¡Por Dios, era un anime! ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?

Nunca hubo "Familias" opositoras a la Familia Sparda; todos eran asentamientos militares secretos Grigory. Cuando se enteró de toda la farsa casi se cae de su asiento del susto. ¿Los había vencido tan fácilmente? ¿Él? ¡Solo tenía una década de existencia y había mermado gran parte del poder militar de los Ángeles Caídos en el Mundo Humano! Entonces su padre procedió a explicarle el asunto de la reencarnación y las vidas pasadas. En otras palabras, hasta ahora había desbloqueado los conocimientos naturales de Hitler y Napoleón Bonaparte. Sí, Napoleón. Las proezas bélicas y el uso masificado de los cañones y armas de fuego le delataban. Cuando recuperara sus recuerdos, sería invencible.

Ahora, viéndose al espejo, daba gracias a la genética que no lo hubiera dotado de un bigote ridículo o una estatura tan baja como la de un hobbit. ¡Bendita sea la genética! ¡Bendita sea la hermosura natural de sus ancestros! El traje que tenía a su disposición (e iba a ser el que llevaría durante toda su vida como Maou) era el tristemente famoso traje negro de los oficiales de la SS alemanas. Camisa blanca, chaqueta negra, botones de plata con grabados de serpientes, pantalones negros y botas negras de montura. Como añadidura personal, tenía un manto de terciopelo color carmesí que le servía de capa y una cruz de la "Legión de Honor" rango "Oficial" colgada en el pecho. Se había negado a usar la de "Gran Maestre"; era demasiado ostentoso.

TOC TOC TOC

-¿I-kun?- la melodiosa voz de Serafall llegó a través de la puerta. -¿P-puedo pasar?-

-Como gustes, mi vida- contestó Issei abrochándose el cinturón. Era un cinturón de cuero negro con hebilla de plata con grabados de serpiente y una inscripción alemana que traducida a nuestro idioma era "Mi honor es mi lealtad". -¿No tienes un consolador y unos grilletes detrás de ti, verdad? Sabes que mis padres no aprueban los juegos sexuales antes de cenar-

-¿E-eh? ¡No! ¿Cómo crees?-

FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

CRASH

PAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM

-¡MI OJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- se escuchó un grito en la lejanía.

-Nunca se me ocurriría~ dijo Serafall con un tono de voz inocente, sacándole una gran gota de sudor estilo anime al castaño. La subnormalidad de Serafall lo asombraba todos los días. ¿Qué clase de persona en su sano juicio traía eso para "jugar"? ¡SUS PADRES ESTABAN UN PISO DEBAJO DE ELLOS! Tampoco es como si le importara mucho. -¿Puedo pasar?-

-Sí, adelan… ¡WOW!- exclamó el castaño al contemplar el hermoso regalo visual que su novia le regalaba.

Serafall vestía un lindo vestido no muy escotado color púrpura que resaltaba su piel, hecho de seda y adornado por costosos diamantes en los pliegues. No llevaba ni una joya, su belleza natural era tanta que no había necesidad de adornos. En combinación con su hermoso rostro ruborizado por la vergüenza, fue un K.O instantáneo para el castaño.

-¿M-me veo mal?- preguntó adorablemente.

-Ugh… demasiada lindura…- dijo Issei caminando a paso lento hacia Serafall. Tomándola de la cintura y comenzando girar con la morena en brazos. -¡Te amooo!~

-¡Iseee! ¡Ya bájameee!~ chilló Serafall divertida mientras daba pequeños golpecitos al torso de su novio. Al ver que Issei no tenía intención de soltarla, añadió: -¡Yo también te amooo!~

-Lo sé- contestó Issei dejándose caer sobre la cama, quedando la cariñosa pareja abrazados y echados sobre el inmenso colchón. –Si no me amaras no me dejarías hacerte el amor como siempre lo hacemos-

-Pervertido-

-Ufufufufu… eso también lo sé…- murmuró Issei reclamando los dulces labios de la pequeña Maou Leviathan. Era un beso inocente y puro, cargado de todos los sentimientos a flor de piel que brotaban al estar juntos. –Sabes que me gustaría comerte a besos… pero el hambre me gana-

GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…- la pobre Serafall se ruborizó hasta las orejas. Humo blanco salió de sus orejas. Issei contuvo el repentino impulso de gritar "Habemus Papam". –Disculpa-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- sencillamente no pudo evitarlo.

-¡ISSEI HYOUDOU!- pero ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias. Cuando Serafall decía su nombre completo… era el Fin del Mundo.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

 **-10 minutos después-**

(Ddraig… recuérdame jamás volver a burlarme tan fuerte del estómago de Sera…)

[¿Por qué debería? Ver cómo una mujer te parte el culo es muy divertido]

(Recuerda que ambos somos el [Sekiryuutei]… parece que tantos años encerrado te han mermado el orgullo)

[…]

(Que una mujer de entre todos los seres del mundo tenga ese poder sobre mí es… perturbador… de ser cualquier chica la hubiera puesto en su sitio… pero ella… ¡Dios! ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ME ESTÁ PASANDO!?)

[Eso se llama "amor", socio. Cuando te enamoras, todo el orgullo que tengas se va por el caño… pierdes parte de tu libertad… te amansas… te vuelves débil… ¡esclavitud! ¡Es denigrante!]

(¿El amor me hace débil?)

[No es mi estilo pero te responderé con otra pregunta… ¿hace cuánto que no matas a alguien?]

(Las caídos…)

[Esas golfas se metieron en el territorio de tu hembra y amenazaron su seguridad. La ejecución fue secreta… no fue iniciativa propia, era un deber]

(El heredero de la Casa Shax…)

[Ese imbécil estaba abusando de unos niños… y los dragones sobreprotegemos a nuestras crías. Era también un deber]

(Los caza recompensas…)

[Piénsalo desde otro enfoque… ¿lo disfrutaste?]

(…no…)

[Exacto]

-… por lo que ahora Rizevim te nombró su legítimo heredero-

-Sigo sin entender- mintió Issei tomando un trago de vino de una copa de oro con incrustaciones de rubíes. La verdad es que no había prestado atención a la explicación.

En esos momentos el castaño se encontraba sentado en una especie de "mesa redonda" en las profundidades de su Palacio, en una de las tantísimas habitaciones secretas. Era una estancia muy amplia (aproximadamente del tamaño de un estadio de fútbol profesional) llena de armas, televisores, cabezas trofeo de cientos de animales y una pulida mesa de madera circular. En la mesa, compartiendo una apetitosa cena, se encontraban los "Yondai Maou" de la Nueva Nación Demoníaca.

-No es tan difícil de entender, chico- replicó Shalba Beelzebub. –Desheredaron a Vali, Rizevim te nombró su heredero legal. Ahora te llamas Issei Lucifer, ya que Satán es el título que se le da al demonio más fuerte, por lo que "Satán" no eres-

-¿Por qué? ¡Vali es tan mestizo como yo!-

-Pero su pureza de sangre es muy inferior a la tuya- explicó Creuserey.

-¡!-

-Sabemos que… no eres precisamente "puro"- dijo Katerea con todo el tacto que era capaz. No quería meterse en problemas si insultaba a la madre de "Lucifer" por accidente. –Pero eres la primera generación de hijos de Satán. La pureza de tu sangre no está tan diluida como en Vali. El [Hakuryuukou] es el bisnieto de Lucifer, por lo que su sangre se diluyó dos veces antes de él. En cambio, tú eres el primer hijo de Satán, sin ningún intermediario que diluya tu sangre-

-Pero es su nieto…-

-Y tú eres el hijo que nunca tuvo, además del vivo reflejo de nuestros padres- replicó Creuserey con cierta nostalgia. –El mismo porte, un poder increíble, elegancia y crueldad escondida bajo esa máscara de niño bueno que llevas gran parte del tiempo… a nosotros no puedes engañarnos… Lucifer-

-…-

El silencio invadió la sala por unos breves momentos. Comenzó con una pequeña risita, luego empezó a aumentar hasta que al cabo de un minuto era una risa psicópata a todo volumen. Los ojos del castaño se volvieron rojos como la sangre, y sus rasgos faciales generalmente burlones se torcieron en un gesto de maldad casi obsceno.

-Jejejejejeje… lo sé. Sé que no puedo engañarlos, no a ustedes- correspondió Issei, sacando una sonrisa diabólica a sus congéneres de sangre pura. –Entonces… ¿qué piensan hacer con la chusma de allí arriba?-

-¡MATARLOS!- chilló con locura el descendiente del Rey Demonio Asmodeus. -¡A TODOS ELLOS! ¡MUTILAR A LOS TRAIDORES MIENTRAS VEN CÓMO VIOLAMOS A SUS MUJERES!-

-¡SON FALSOS!- exclamó con odio la descendiente de la Reina Demoníaca Leviathan. -¡SOBRE TODO ESA P*TA DE SERAFALL! ¡¿CON QUÉ DERECHO?! ¡PIENSO TORTURARLA HASTA QUE DESEE JAMÁS HABER TOMADO EL TÍTULO QUE POR DERECHO ME PERTENECE!-

-¡DEBEN MORIR!- gritó el descendiente del Rey Demonio Beelzebub. -¡NO DEBEMOS TENER PIEDAD!-

Pasaron cinco minutos entre maldiciones, insultos, promesas de muerte y sugerencias de venganza sobre saturada de gore sin sentido al más puro estilo de la franquicia de videojuegos "God of War" hasta que Issei terminó tranquilamente su cena, bebió una copa de excelente vino, actualizó su estado en el [WorldBook], creó la página oficial de "Shin Makoku", contrató administradores para la página, actualizó su estatus a "Rey Demonio de Shin Makoku que ocupa legalmente el apellido de Lucifer", le dio un "toque" a sus novias, guardó su teléfono, admiró las obras de arte de la estancia, fue al baño, se lavó los dientes y las manos, hizo que la servidumbre se llevara el servicio, colocó una barrera en la estancia, ordenó a su servidumbre que la mantuviera pase lo que pase…

PAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Y golpeó fuertemente la mesa con ambas manos mientras se ponía en pie, destruyéndola en el proceso. Los tres descendientes de Maou se callaron al instante.

-Muy bien… he escuchado todas y cada una de sus propuestas… y en todas encuentro solo una dificultad…- dijo Issei fulminando con la mirada a los Nuevos Reyes Demonio. -¿Cómo demonios piensan derrotar a un [Súper-Demonio], a la [Reina] más fuerte, al patriarca Gremory y a toda la Nobleza de su heredera si solo el falso Lucifer nos triplica en poder a todos nosotros juntos?-

Creuserey sonrió diabólicamente.

-Eso sería imposible si no tuviéramos la ayuda de Ophis-

-Explíquense-

Los descendientes de Maou se miraron entre ellos, sonriendo cómplices. Asintiendo con la cabeza, se separaron unos cuantos metros de Issei y expulsaron sus auras con brutalidad. Naranja, verde y azul claro se mezclaron dando origen a un aura sumamente poderosa, tanta era su cantidad y calidad que agrietó todo el suelo de la estancia.

Issei apenas lo podía creer. Clase Alta… Clase Suprema… no… ¡Clase Rey Demonio! ¡Ellos no deberían tener esa clase de poder! ¡Fácilmente tenían el poder que los Reyes Demonio originales! Pero dijeron que tenían ayuda de Ophis… interesante. ¿Ophis les había proveído de [Serpientes del Infinito]? Aterrador. Si esas serpientes caían en manos equivocadas, sería muy malo. Tomó nota mental para hablar con la pequeña loli infinita lo más pronto posible.

Con ese poder eran una amenaza potencial a sus hembras... debía hacer algo ¡YA!

-Wow… ahora sí estoy convencido… ¡los vamos a volver cenizas!- exclamó Issei falsamente emocionado.

Los Nuevos Reyes Demonio asintieron contentos.

-Pero no podemos arriesgarnos a fallar…-

FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Issei comenzó a expulsar aura dragontina de golpe, igualando rápidamente el nivel de aura de sus congéneres. El aura carmesí poco a poco empezó a colorearse con rayos violeta. Era la oportunidad perfecta para probar su nueva transformación en combate.

-He estado trabajando en una transformación que me permitiera asesinar Dioses… o [Súper-Demonios] por defecto…- explicó Issei con seriedad. –Veamos si tanta maravilla es cierta…-

Unas pequeñas luces comenzaron a envolver en una luz blanca el cuerpo de Issei. Entonces comenzaron a cantar: hombres y mujeres, niños y ancianos. Eran los antiguos portadores del [Boosted Gear].

XXXXXX

 **-Yo, quien está por despertar-**

*Está comenzando…* *Sí, al fin ha comenzado…*

 **-Soy el Dragón Infernal que ha dominado el Principio de la Dominación-**

*Ellos nunca lo entendieron…* *No importa cuánto tiempo pase…*

 **-Camino por el Sendero de la Dominación en compañía del Infinito y unidos doblegando al Sueño-**

*Siempre ha sido igual…* *Siempre ha sido así…*

 **-Me convertiré en el Verdadero Dragón Emperador Demoníaco Carmesí-**

*El resultado es el mismo…* *Nunca lo entenderán…*

 **-Y les juro a todos vosotros…-**

*Nunca bastó uno…* *Solo nosotros podíamos hacer un cambio…*

 **-¡Haré que obedezcan mi Real Autoridad y a las verdaderas intenciones diabólicas!-**

*¡Nuestra unión nos hará invencibles!*

[Modo Triana: True Crimson King]

XXXXXX

 **-Dos horas más tarde-**

-Debo admitir que me tomó más tiempo de lo que esperaba… en serio… la mala hierba nunca muere…- dijo Issei contemplando los casi inconscientes cuerpos de los descendientes de los Reyes Demonio Originales. Sus ropas estaban rotas, a diferencia de las de Issei que apenas tenían una mota de polvo. Era oficial: más que merecido el título de Lucifer. -¿Y así querían retar a Sirzechs? El [Poder de la Destrucción] no es una broma… y mi transformación apenas alcanza su poder sin entrar en su verdadera forma… no tienen oportunidad…-

(Sin contar su nula experiencia en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo…)

-M-maldición…- masculló Creuserey a duras penas.

-Es hora de reclamar mi premio…- susurró Issei con una malvada sonrisa. – _Lo que están a punto de escuchar quedará grabado en lo más profundo de sus subconscientes de tal forma que no cabrán duda que siguen su propia voluntad…_ -

TSK

Solo bastó un chasquido de dedos para que los ojos de Shalba Beelzebub, Katerea Leviathan y Creuserey Asmodeus quedaran vacíos, perdidos en la nada. Issei no pudo evitar reírse; sus mentes eran taaan débiles. Sobre todo ahora que estaban física y mentalmente agotados por la pelea; había sido un gran reto mantener esa transformación por dos horas seguidas, pero habría valido la pena si todo salía bien.

TSK

Otro chasquido y la estancia se cerró herméticamente. Debajo de los descendientes de los Reyes Demonio Originales, un círculo mágico rojo con la imagen de un Dragón se manifestó, alumbrando toda la estancia con una luz cegadora. Era el momento de comenzar la reeducación de sus tutores:

[Dominación]

 **-No dejaré que sus estúpidas ambiciones afecten a mis seres queridos…-** masculló Issei con decisión. Efectivamente, Issei sabía que el fanatismo de los descendientes de los Maou sería bastante peligroso para la perduración de la paz que pensaba crear.

Ahora con los desconocidos recursos que Satán había puesto a su disposición, tenían el poder militar suficiente como para iniciar una nueva Guerra Civil. No podía permitirlo.

- _Repite conmigo…_ \- Issei se dirigió en singular hacia los Shin Maou (nuevos reyes demonio) para mayor efecto y personalización. _–"Yo soy el más fiel esclavo de Issei Hyoudou…"-_

-Yo soy el/la más fiel esclavo/a de Issei Hyoudou…- dijeron los tres en perfecta sincronía. La [Dominación] estaba funcionando.

- _"Yo nací para ser el más fiel protector y servidor de Issei Hyoudou…"_ \- Issei endureció la mirada. Se preguntó por enésima vez si no sería una mejor idea matarlos, pero por enésima vez se respondió que era mejor tenerlos como aliados. Además, una vez que terminara el proceso de [Dominación], no habría vuelta atrás: una traición sería naturalmente impensable para ellos. Pero por si las dudas usó el poder de la [Hipnosis Demoníaca]. Los ojos de los Shin Maou se volvieron rojos como los de Issei. – _"Yo vivo únicamente para complacerlo y ayudarlo en lo que Él decida…"-_

-Yo nací para ser el/la más fiel protector/a y servidor/a de Issei Hyoudou… yo vivo únicamente para complacerlo y ayudarlo en lo que Él decida…- repitieron a coro.

- _"Seré incapaz de resistirme a sus deseos y mandatos… Issei Hyoudou es el dueño de mi voluntad…"_ -

-Seré incapaz de resistirme a sus deseos y mandatos… Issei Hyoudou es el dueño de mi voluntad…-

- _"Mi único propósito en la vida es obedecer y servir a la voluntad de Issei Hyoudou… no dudaré ni un segundo en cumplir sus órdenes o poner mi vida en riesgo con tal de proteger de cualquier daño a Issei Hyoudou, sus mujeres y su descendencia…"-_

-Mi único propósito en la vida es obedecer y servir a la voluntad de Issei Hyoudou… no dudaré ni un segundo en cumplir sus órdenes o poner mi propia vida en riesgo con tal de proteger de cualquier daño a Issei Hyoudou, sus mujeres y su descendencia…-

Issei no era un desalmado; efectivamente, les había quitado todo rastro de voluntad a sus tutores y los estaba moldeado para ser sus cómplices más leales en todas las locuras que se le pasaran por su diabólica mente… pero tampoco iba a dejar a sus novias sin protección. Ahora los tres Shin Maou darían todo de sí para protegerlas en caso que él no estuviera cerca: protección Clase Maou asegurada.

 _-"Pondré todas mis capacidades, todo mi poder e incluso mi vida con tal de proteger a las mujeres de Hyoudou Issei…"-_

-Pondré todas mis capacidades, todo mi poder e incluso mi vida con tal de proteger a las mujeres de Hyoudou Issei…-

- _"En caso de peligro inminente, y tuviera que elegir entre la seguridad de mi Amo Hyoudou Issei y la de sus mujeres… elegiría sin vacilar la seguridad de las mujeres de Hyoudou Issei…"-_

-En caso de peligro inminente, y tuviera que elegir entre la seguridad de mi Amo Hyoudou Issei y la de sus mujeres… elegiría sin vacilar la seguridad de las mujeres de Hyoudou Issei…-

 _-"Las mujeres de Issei Hyoudou son… Serafall Sitri… Sona Sitri… Rias Gremory… Akeno Himejima… Xenovia Quarta… Ravel Phenex… Koneko Toujou… Kaori Murayama… la Serafín Gabriel... y las mujeres de las que informe Hyoudou Issei…"-_

-Las mujeres de Issei Hyoudou son… Serafall Sitri… Sona Sitri… Rias Gremory… Akeno Himejima… Xenovia Quarta… Ravel Phenex… Koneko Toujou… Kaori Murayama… la Serafín Gabriel… y las mujeres de las que informe Hyoudou Issei…-

Bien, lo más importante estaba hecho. Ahora detalles menores.

- _"Trataré con profesionalismo a todos los individuos que no sean parte de la familia tanto sanguínea como política de Issei Hyoudou… amaré la paz por sobre todas las cosas… pero si la voluntad de mi Amo es la guerra, que así sea"-_

-Trataré con profesionalismo a todos los individuos que no sean parte de la familia tanto sanguínea como política de Issei Hyoudou… amaré la paz por sobre todas las cosas… pero si la voluntad de mi Amo es la guerra, que así sea…-

 _-"No tengo deseos homicidas en contra de la [Facción Anti-Satán]… yo perdono y dejo ser, pero jamás olvido… cualquier movimiento sospechoso será reportado a Issei Hyoudou y si él lo ordena, investigado con suma cautela…"-_

-No tengo deseos homicidas en contra de la [Facción Anti-Satán]… yo perdono y dejo ser, pero jamás olvido… cualquier movimiento sospechoso será reportado a Issei Hyoudou y si él lo ordena, investigado con suma cautela…-

- _"La obediencia es felicidad… entre más obediente sea, más feliz seré…"-_

-La obediencia es felicidad… entre más obediente sea, más feliz seré…-

(Perfecto…)

* * *

 **-Un día después-**

-¡Issei! ¡Issei! ¿¡Por qué no comiste con nosotros anoche!?-

-Estaba poniéndome al día con mis obligaciones, Akeno. Además, también estaba planeando su entrenamiento-

-¿?-

-¡Escúchenme bien, señoritas! ¡Están a punto de experimentar el infierno en vida y no quiero ni una sola queja! ¡Como escuche un solo lloriqueo, les juro por Lucifer que les meto a [Rebellion] por el culo! ¡¿He sido claro?!-

-¿Qué no se llamaba [Lucifer]?-

-¡PUES YO LA REBAUTIZO COMO [REBELLION], CARAJO! ¡Ahora respondan! ¡¿HE SIDO CLARO, SEÑORITAS?!-

-¡Señor, sí señor!- respondieron todos los miembros de la Nobleza Gremory al unísono formados en columnas delante de Issei, vestidos con ropas deportivas en el inmenso patio del Castillo Lucifer.

-Muy bien…- sonrió Issei complacido. -¡Ahora, cumplirán mis órdenes al pie de la letra, y mejorarán! ¡De no hacerlo, le dan una victoria fácil a ese pollo frito inútil!-

-¡ES MI HERMANO!- chilló Ravel indignada.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Si no fuera tu hermano, hace mucho que le hubiera mandado a la mierda!- contestó Issei con solemnidad. -¡En fin! Ahora… ¡Kiba Yuuto! ¡Un paso al frente!-

-¡S-sí!- el mencionado rubio dio un paso al frente, quedando delante de Issei.

-Eres un muy buen espadachín, por tu técnica en la espada no tengo quejas. ¡Pero eres demasiado evidente!- exclamó Issei. –Tus enemigos saben que juegas limpio, ¡en una batalla eso es fatal! Debes ser impredecible, innova con el [Sword Birth]. Las espadas no solamente son para empuñarlas, puedes hacerlas funcionar como cuchillas o como defensa. Nunca se lo esperarán-

Dicho esto, creó unos pares de picos de hielo alargados girando a su alrededor y con una orden de la mano del castaño, salieron volando hacia sus compañeros de Nobleza, deshaciéndose a unos milímetros de impactar contra sus rostros.

-¿Entendiste?-

-¡Sí!- contestó el rubio emocionado.

-Practicarás con Koneko, por lo que… ¡Shirone!-

-Sí- la mencionada loli albina se adelantó un paso.

-Hace mucho que no te enfrentas a un verdadero desafío. Kiba-kun…- señalando al rubio [Caballero]. –Es un tipo [Técnica]. Uno muy bueno. Con él volverás a ponerte en forma en tanto a reflejos como velocidad. Cuando Kiba-kun esté descansando… tú ya sabes qué hacer. No eres solamente una tipo [Poder], ¿verdad?-

-Entiendo-

-Ambos conseguirán experiencia peleando contra sus opuestos. Muy bien… ¡Akeno!-

-¡Sí!-

-La "Reina Explosiva" Yubelluna no es solo una cara bonita, es especialista en cuanto a magia explosiva se refiere. Sé que no será una rival para ti, pero debes estar en forma para enfrentarla nuevamente en su mejor forma-

-¿Eh?-

-Mientras estaban durmiendo me tomé la libertad de ver los combates de Raiser…- explicó Issei. –Usualmente Yubelluna usa un frasco de [Lágrimas de Fénix] para recuperarse después de enfrentar a un enemigo poderoso, y cuando este está débil lo destruye. En todas las ocasiones guarda el frasco en su corpiño, así que debes quitárselo para curar a un miembro de tu equipo… siendo más específicos debes usarlo con Rias si a ella le pasa algo. Eliminarla no será un problema si usas "ese" poder, pero en caso que no funcione debes estar preparada para lo peor-

-¡Sí!-

-Intenta economizar la mayor cantidad de energía posible para esquivar… por eso entrenarás con Kaori-

-¡Sí!- dijo la castaña con energía.

-Kaori, tendrás que esquivar todos los ataques mágicos con apenas un pequeño margen de segundos y alejarte de ellos, ya que pueden explotar. Tu nivel de esgrima es muy bueno, pero en contra de ataques mágicos no tienes experiencia alguna. Tu velocidad ayudará a Akeno a afinar sus reflejos, y los ataques mágicos de Akeno te ayudarán a mejorar los tuyos. Si uno de los ataques de Akeno te da probablemente mueras, así que intenta esquivarlos todos, ¿me entiendes?-

-¡S-sí! ¡H-haré mi mejor esfuerzo!- ligeramente aterrada, la castaña asintió.

-Ara ara, ufufufufu… vamos a divertirnos mucho, Kaori-chan… ufufufufu…- dijo Akeno activando su "Modo S".

-¡S-sí! ¡Cuento contigo, Akeno-sempai!-

-Gasper, tú no participarás en el [Rating Game], así que tú estarás con Sona monitoreando que el yakitori no haga trampa. Una sola jugada sucia por parte del pollo frito y te juro por tus juegos online que soñarás con ajo por todo un mes, ¿entiendes? Por lo demás… puedes seguir jugando. Te acondicioné una habitación especial con pantalla de 72 pulgadas y sistema de sonido "surround", así que espero buenos resultados-

-¡Siiiiiiiiii!~ ¡Te amo, hermanooo!~ chilló emocionado el dhampiro travesti tirándose a los brazos de su hermano.

-Bien… Rias-

-¡S-sí!-

-Aún sin no entrenas, inevitablemente aumentarás tu poder. Tu talento es nato, me atrevo a decir que dentro de unas décadas sobrepasarás a tu hermano. Pero por ahora nos centraremos en tu mente. Un buen [Rey] debe ser el más listo del lugar, conocerlo todo, contrastar datos, planificar estrategias e implementar tácticas conforme se desarrolle la batalla. Ante todo, debes de estudiar. Te daré acceso a la biblioteca del Castillo. Estudia tácticas, guerras, batallas, contrasta datos y piensa en una estrategia efectiva para neutralizar al pajarraco. Te hice un mapa de la Academia dividiéndolo como si fuera un tablero de ajedrez. Espero que sirva-

-¡Sí!-

-Por último… Ryu-

-¡S-sí!-

-Tú entrenarás conmigo…- sonriendo como solo el Diablo sabe.

-¡EEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker] [Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

La armadura de dragón se materializó ante los asombrados ojos de Ryu.

-[Balance Breaker]… la forma final de todo [Sacred Gear]… no descansaremos hasta que lo domines-

-¡E-ESPERA! ¡N-NO PUEDO CONTRA ESO! ¡UNO DE ESOS GOLPES ME MATARÁ!-

-¡Bingo! ¡Por eso tienes que activar el [Balance Breaker]! ¡Si no lo haces... morirás!- exclamó Issei en tono infantil sonriendo con "inocencia" detrás de su máscara. –No te preocupes, en caso de que no lo logres me encargaré personalmente de los gastos y la organización de tu funeral-

-¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

-¡CÚBRANSE!- gritó Rias alarmada.

-¡NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- chilló Ryu, aterrado.

[Dragon Shoot]

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

 **Señores y señoras, damas y caballeros, he aquí el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Esta vez no hay testamento, estoy cansado; por favor cualquier comentario es bienvenido para mejorar como escritor.**

 **Sin nada más que agregar, ¡pasemos a los reviews!**

* * *

 **riohey sawada dragneel**

¡Gracias!

 **lux-kun**

¡Gracias!

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0**

¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Ya veremos, amigo mío! ¡Gracias!

 **antifanboy**

Ummm... la verdad es que es bastante poderoso. No por poder sino por su "habilidad"... ya lo aclararé pronto. Jejejeje, es obvio que un mago no pudo hacerlo. Es bastante simple, por más que diga la prensa los Nobles no se lo van a creer tan fácilmente. A sus ojos, el mero hecho de pensar que Satán estuviera vivo y tuviera un hijo con una humana es simplemente impensable; no es la primera vez que la prensa "amarillista" dice tonterías. Son muy buenas las sugerencias, las voy a tener bastante en cuenta. Muchas gracias por su comentario, se lo agradezco bastante.

 **Kevin B2**

Jejeje, no te preocupes... todo se responderá en un futuro. ¡Gracias por comentar!

 **ReyEvolution**

Jajajajaja, lo sé. ¡Ravel, te amamooos! Me alegra saber que la historia sea interesante, tanto como a mi me encanta escribirla. Sobre el "ñaca ñaca" entre Issei y otra chica... eso es secreto (¡muajajajajaja!). ¡Gracias por el comentario!

* * *

 **Para los interesados informo que hace unos días publiqué el nuevo capítulo de "Rise of the Cowardice Knight".**

 **En fin, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	24. AVISO

**¡NO, NO VOY A CANCELAR EL FIC NI DARLO EN ADOPCIÓN!**

¿Tengo su atención? Gracias.

Ante todo quisiera comenzar este pequeño comunicado saludándolos a todos ustedes, estimados lectores de Fanfiction. En primer lugar, creo que no hay palabras para describir todas las disculpas que quisiera expresarles; sé que no tengo escusa válida para haberlos dejado abandonados durante todo este tiempo (casi un año, maldita sea, cómo pasa el tiempo) pero creo que tengo todo el derecho como escritor de explicar mis razones.

Siempre he considerado que la grandeza de un escritor, además de sus escritos, reside en el vínculo que tiene este con su audiencia. Y por respeto a ese principio básico, estoy en la obligación moral de ser lo más honesto posible con todos ustedes. Estoy MUY cabreado, molesto, furioso, triste… decepcionado, dolido… no hay palabras para describir lo que siento.

Les explicaré mis dos grandes motivos que creo yo justifican en parte mi ausencia en este fandom:

 **1- TIEMPO:**

En los últimos meses en los que he estado podrido con mis responsabilidades fuera de Fanfiction (además de apenas tener tiempo para leer algo), me imagino que muchos habrán pensado que estoy "muerto" o sencillamente "abandoné" la historia. ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO! Entre mis responsabilidades como escolar (sí, queridos lectores, Hyoudou Lucifer-sama es menor de edad y sigue en Secundaria o como le llamen en sus respectivos países), orientación vocacional, actividades extracurriculares, academia, inglés, simulacros de examen de admisión, Modelos de Naciones Unidas (una de mis más grandes pasiones) y otros muchos asuntos que no vienen al tema ( **cof cof** tengolacornamentamásgrandesqueelPatronusdeHarryPotter **cof cof)** , mis tiempos para escribir son prácticamente nulos.

No pienso abandonar ninguna de mis historias, eso téngalo asegurado. Tal vez actualice tarde, pero no dejaré de hacerlo. Recuerden que los quiero mucho.

 **2- PLAGIO: (LA PRINCIPAL CAUSA)**

¿Les comenté alguna vez que aborrezco con todo mi ser ese nocivo y pútrido cáncer que es el plagio? Si no lo hice, ahora lo saben. Pues bien, imaginen mí no muy agradable sorpresa cuando vi MI historia publicada en OTROS sitios web SIN MI PERMISO. Y sí, no fue una vez, sino cinco… originalmente estaba dispuesto a explicarles mis razones para mi ausencia, pero CARAJO, tengo TODO el derecho de desahogarme un poco. ¡CINCO VECES! ¡EN UNOS PUTOS MESES! ¿¡PERO QUÉ MIERDA LES PASA!?

No a todos, pero a esos lectores (porque son lectores, si alguien plagia algo es porque lo ha leído y le ha gustado) que creen que pueden publicar MIS historias sin darme el respectivo crédito y es más, ser tan hipócritas como para afirmar que son SUS historias, déjenme decirles que eso me molesta. ¡Y MUCHO! ¡

¡Y NO, NO ME VENGAN CON QUE NO HAY DERECHO HA HABLARLES ASÍ, YA QUE HA HABIDO CONCHUDOS QUE HAN SUBIDO ESTA MISMA HISTORIA A YOUTUBE Y GANADO DINERO CON ELLA! ¡NO HAY DERECHO! ¡SENCILLAMENTE NO HAY DERECHO! ¡ES UNA TOTAL Y ABSOLUTA FALTA DE RESPETO NO SOLAMENTE A MI, SINO A TODO EL FANDOM, ROBAR (LAS COSAS COMO SON) LOS FICS QUE OTROS ESCRIBEN CON TODO EL AMOR AL ARTE Y EL SINCERO DESEO DE COMPARTIR CON OTROS FANS DE MANERA LIBRE! ¡POR DIOS, ESO ES BAJO! ¡NO TIENEN IDEA DE CÓMO HA DOLIDO Y SIGUE DOLIENDO TENER QUE DENUNCIAR A PERSONAS QUE CREEN QUE PUEDEN ROBAR EL TRABAJO DE UNO Y SALIR IMPUNES!

¡JODER! Es que le dan ganas a uno de borrar la historia y mandar todo al diablo… pero luego recuerdo que los quiero mucho y se me pasa. Si en verdad aprecian esta historia, si en verdad me aprecian a mi… por favor, no plagien mi trabajo. No me falten el respeto. Me duele mucho: me duele saber que hay personas tan… hipócritas que lucran con el trabajo de otros y se llevan todo el crédito.

Díganle NO al plagio. Creo que ya expresé bastante de mi sentir, pero para los despistados:

 **NO DOY AUTORIZACIÓN A NADIE PARA QUE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS EN OTRO SITIO WEB. TODAS MIS HISTORIAS SON DE MI PROPIEDAD Y ESTÁN PUBLICADAS SÓLO EN .**

 **SI VEN MI HISTORIA EN OTRO SITIO WEB QUE NO SEA ESTE, HÁGANLE SPAM HASTA QUE SEA ELIMINADA O EN SU DEFECTO AVÍSENME PARA TOMAR LAS MEDIDAS NECESARIAS.**

 _XXX_

Una vez aclarado esto, pasemos a otros asuntos:

Nuevo capítulo de "Issei el Príncipe de las Tinieblas" – 90% (tal vez lo termine uno de estos días… depende de mí estado de humor… no es precisamente "inspirador" recordar que todo capítulo que publique pueda ser copiado por otro)

Nuevo capítulo de "HSDXD: The Rise of the Cowardice Knight" – 5%

 **Nueva historia:** "Multicrossover – El Vampiro de Hellsing" – Prólogo subido (Proyecto de historias interconectadas (multiverso estilo Marvel versión DxD) en colaboración con erendir, RedSS, IzanagiOmega, Roy-AoiryuuX23, Uzu no Kami y daizuke)

Ya saben que todo review/follow/fav es muy bien recibido (cuando quiero mandar todo al diablo comienzo a leer sus reviews desde el capítulo 1 y se me pasa). Me gustaría saber sus opiniones sobre este asunto… y partirme de risa con sus comentarios de querer matarme por la espera.

 _XXX_

 _Bueno, amigos míos, eso es todo por ahora. No estoy muerto, no abandonaré mis historias… y ya pueden lincharme por ilusionarlos con un nuevo capítulo (*se va corriendo escapando de una multitud enfurecida que lo persigue con antorchas y picos*)_

 _¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

 _Atentamente,_

 _Hyoudou Lucifer-sama_

 _PD: ¡LOS QUIEROOOOOOO! XD_


	25. Más que solo un Juego

**Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas**

 **DISCLAIMER: No soy dueño de Highschool DxD ni de cualquiera de sus derivados. Todos los derechos reservados.**

* * *

 **Simbología nueva**

-Hola- Conversación normal

*¿Cómo están?*- Transmisiones holográficas o conversaciones por celular

(No lo sé)- Pensamientos varios

[Estoy muy bien] {Yo también estoy bien}- Seres de categoría superior sellados.

 _Gracias por preguntar_ \- [Tentación]

 **[Te odio]-** La verdadera forma del odio o "Berseker"

* * *

 **-Highschool DxD Fanfiction-**

 **[Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23:** Más que solo un Juego

* * *

Según la demonología, Phenex es un demonio que ostenta el título de Gran Marqués en el Infierno y posee veinte legiones de demonios bajo su mando. Enseña todas las ciencias maravillosas, es un excelente poeta y es muy obediente al mago. Se dice que espera regresar al Cielo tras pasar mil doscientos años, pero se engaña a sí mismo con esa esperanza…

Se muestra como un fénix que canta dulces melodías con la voz de un niño, pero el mago debe advertir a sus compañeros (porque no tienen que estar solos) que no las escuchen y que le pidan transformarse en un humano, lo que el demonio supuestamente hace tras un cierto período de tiempo; entonces él hablará sobre las maravillas de todas las ciencias.

Niños, como ya debo de haber mencionado hace bastante tiempo, siempre deben de pensar, preguntar, dudar. No den nada por sentado; aquel que sencillamente se queda con la "versión oficial" es más manso que un ángel. Hay algunos datos y mitos sobre los Phenex que en la "versión oficial" son convenientemente omitidos por varias cuestiones de las que ya deben tener conocimiento.

Comencemos con la "versión oficial". El Clan Phenex es parte de los famosos "72 Pilares" del Infierno, por lo que como tal su líder original fue uno de los demonios más poderosos que se ganaron el favor de Satán. La principal fuente de ingresos de este milenario Clan es la comercialización de las codiciadas "Lágrimas de Fénix", una sustancia mágica tan poderosa que es capaz de sanar cualquier herida salvo regenerar miembros perdidos o pérdida de sangre. Los miembros de este Clan tienen la peculiar característica de tener el cabello rubio y de poseer similares características a la mítica ave Fénix.

Sus afinidades elementales son el fuego y el aire.

Tienen el "don de la inmortalidad".

Aunque esta última afirmación podemos rebatirla de una manera bastante sencilla: "factor de regeneración acelerada" no es sinónimo de "inmortalidad". NADIE es inmortal en este o cualquiera de los mundos que existen o existirán; la palabra adecuada para describir esa cualidad es "longevidad". Esa supuesta "inmortalidad" sobre la cual los miembros del Clan Phenex han construido su mito de "inmortales" no es más que una mera leyenda urbana.

¿No me creen? Les hago una pregunta bastante sencilla:

¿Por qué ningún miembro del Clan Phenex no ha sido siquiera considerado para ostentar el título de Maou?

Solo piénsenlo; el impacto psicológico en el campo de batalla cuando te lanzas con todo lo que tengas a por la cabeza del general enemigo, y que por más esfuerzos que hagas o cuantas veces le mutilaras, quemaras, ahogaras, asfixiaras, decapitaras, cortaras, desgarraras, evaporizaras, degollaras a tu enemigo (y cientos de miles de formas de matar) este volviera a la carga sin ningún rasguño… alguien así sería invencible… ¿entonces por qué no es Maou, si un Maou es el demonio más fuerte del Inframundo y el mayor exponente de la supremacía demoníaca?¿Acaso el ser inmune a cualquier daño no es una muestra suficiente de poder?

Pues claro que no, porque los Phenex no son inmortales. No son invencibles. Tienen debilidades, como todo ser en este mundo. He aquí el secreto: para vencer a un Phenex, tienes que agotar sus reservas mágicas. La rapidez y el funcionamiento de su regeneración depende fundamentalmente de los niveles de energía mágica que posea el Phenex en cuestión y su nivel de concentración; por supuesto entre más viejo sea este más difícil será de vencer, ya que llega al límite de su madurez tanto física, mágica como mental. También, los Phenex no pueden regenerar daños ocasionados a su alma; un golpe certero con un objeto sagrado y serán tan débiles como un demonio normal.

Además… "regeneración" no es lo mismo que "curación"… por lo que fracturar sus huesos y destrozar órganos internos son buenas formas de dejarlos fuera de combate.

Atacarlo con santidad.

Interrumpir sus circuitos mágicos.

Agotar sus reservas.

Estresarlo al punto del colapso nervioso.

Destrozar su sistema nervioso.

Darle un golpe bien duro en los bajos.

Los Phenex no son inmortales; y eso es lo que el Clan Gremory demostró aquel memorable día.

* * *

 **-Club de Ocultismo-**

* * *

-* _Había una vez un demonio muy poderoso conocido por todos los seres infernales como el Anticristo. Este ser, nacido para destruir de una vez por todas al Hijo de Dios, fue coronado como Rey de un gran Reino, poblado de cientos de miles de demonios fielmente leales a él, y él le era leal a su pueblo; no importaba si fueran de Clase Baja, Clase Media, Alta, Suprema o lo que fuera, para ese gran Rey todos eran sus hermanos, y los protegía como tales. Era justo y generoso con ellos; juzgaba con severidad y firmeza, y nadie se atrevía a desafiar sus mandatos…*-_

- _*¡Ise-sama, deje de vanagloriarse y céntrese!*_ -

 _-*¡Pero cariño, estaba llegando a la parte interesante!*-_

PAM

 _-*¡B-baka! ¡¿Qué dices tan de repente?!*-_

 _-*Ouuuu… ¡deja de ser Tsundere, por un demonio, Ravel!*-_

 _-*¡QUE NO SOY TSUNDERE!*-_

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM

- _*¡OUCH!*_ \- chilló Issei Lucifer sobándose la cabeza mirando con resentimiento a una furiosa, temblorosa y avergonzada Ravel Phenex quien literalmente ardía en llamas mientras los miembros de la Nobleza del Clan Gremory veían la escena con una gran gota estilo anime en la nuca y un poco de vergüenza ajena, riéndose en voz baja.

El día del [Rating Game] entre el tercer hijo del Clan Phenex, Raiser Phenex, y la heredera del prestigioso Clan Gremory, la "Princesa de la Ruina Carmesí" Rias Gremory, había llegado. Era un día histórico para el Inframundo, ya que el matrimonio de la futura lideresa del Clan significaba que ambos Clanes fortalecerían alianzas, por lo que compartirían influencias políticas y jugosas actividades económicas en el Infierno. Y por supuesto, de la unión carnal de Rias Gremory y Raiser Phenex nacería un demonio que poseería el [Poder de la Destrucción] y la "Inmortalidad" del Clan Phenex junto a unas abismales reservas mágicas: un [Súper-Demonio] en toda regla.

(Tsk, si nos los mato con mis propias manos es porque…)

["No podemos interferir directamente en el falso gobierno", ya lo sabes]

- _*¡DEJEN DE REÍRSE #$% &!*-_

-¡S-sí, como tú digas… pisado-kun!- dijo Ryu sin poder contenerse.

Silencio. Todos no podían asimilar la broma que había hecho Ryu, se habían quedado en blanco… y cuando lograron procesarla en toda su magnitud…

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- las carcajadas no pudieron hacerse esperar, toda la Nobleza Gremory riéndose a todo pulmón del incrédulo rostro del Maou Lucifer de Shin Makoku y la furibunda mirada de muerte que su hasta ahora única [Alfil] le dedicaba al desvergonzado Peón Gremory.

Pero Lucifer no era Maou solo por las formalidades de una herencia o su condición de Príncipe. Esbozando una sonrisa que los más viejos de los Demonios calificarían como "Luciferina", silenció a su joven [Alfil] colocando un dedo sobre sus labios y guiñando un ojo, a la par que sus ojos escarlatas se enfocaban en el burlón rostro de Ryu. Ese mocoso ya se había desquitado lo necesario con esa broma por todo lo sufrido en su infernal entrenamiento… pero independientemente de si se lo merecía o no, le enseñaría a ese niño a que si alguien quería joder al Diablo… debía ser consciente de las consecuencias.

- _*Agradece que le he prohibido a Ravel incinerarte, Ryu… ambos sabemos lo es capaz de hacerlo sin mucha dificultad…*-_ el susodicho se calló de golpe, y pálido de miedo miró la malévola sonrisa que el Diablo le dedicaba, una mirada que implícitamente le decía "ten cuidado, maldito, que a la próxima me cobraré esta humillación con intereses". - _*Y también a mi estimada [Torre]…*-_ Ryu comenzó a sudar frío. - _*¡MEJOR NI HABLEMOS DE MI [REINA]! Aunque bueno, en todo caso a él le prohibí convertirte en un cubo de hielo… pero bueno, pequeños detalles sin importancia*-_

Llegado a este punto el pobre Ryu estaba a punto de desmayarse al imaginar su negro destino en caso que las mencionadas piezas de Issei se enteraran.

 _-*¡Jojojojo!*-_ tampoco ayudaba el hecho que la rubia Phenex, aprovechando el pánico, se hubiera sentado en las piernas de Issei (para celos de la preciosa nekomata albina quien inconscientemente liberaba una agresiva aura blanca de Senjutsu a su alrededor) y, con un ornamentado abanico en mano, se tapara la mitad del rostro mientras se reía aristocráticamente, fijando sus hermosos ojos azules en el aterrado demonio reencarnado.

Y entonces, el círculo mágico dibujado en el piso del Club de Ocultismo brilló y de este apareció Grayfia Lucifuge con su imperturbable expresión de póker en el rostro. Sus ojos examinaron la habitación.

Todos los miembros de la nobleza de Rias Gremory llevaban puesto su uniforme escolar, siendo Ryu el único que resaltaba ya tenía un casco negro de motociclista en su regazo, probablemente alguna loca idea de Issei. Y hablando del Diablo, este se encontraba junto a su fiel sirvienta fulminando con la mirada al aterrado [Peón]. ¿Qué habría hecho este para cabrear al joven Satán Lucifer? Ni la más remota idea… pero de todas formas eso no era su incumbencia.

En fin…

Kiba Yuuto llevaba una armadura ligera plateada que protegía su torso, brazos y piernas, y se encontraba… ¿quitándose unas pesas de los muslos y antebrazos? Probablemente otra idea de Issei. Kaori Murayama, vestida también con una armadura ligera, estaba sentada y pulía con esmero una preciosa katana plateada con detalles carmesí. Koneko Toujou, llevando en sus manos unos guantes tácticos blancos con nudillos de acero, estaba sentada en una silla respirando entrecortadamente en un vano intento por calmarse. Tampoco es que ayudara mucho la burlona mirada que la joven Phenex le dedicaba, moviéndose de manera un tanto indecente en el regazo de su amo, ni tampoco la triunfante sonrisa que adquirió el rostro de la rubia mientras miraba a su Maestro con picardía… para luego descender hacia sus bajos e inmediatamente relamerse los labios. La pobre nekomata estaba por explotar de los celos…

Rias y Akeno bebían té elegantemente sentadas una al lado de la otra en un sillón… aunque de vez en cuando asesinaban con la mirada a la aprovechada Phenex, quien al darse cuenta de esto ensanchó su sonrisa… molestando de sobremanera a las jóvenes presentes cuando comenzó a moverse de manera evidentemente lasciva sobre las caderas de su Amo, para disfrute de este…

-¿Están todos listos?- decidiendo cortar por lo sano, Grayfia aclaró su garganta e hizo notar su presencia. –Faltan 10 minutos para comenzar-

Todos se levantaron cuando Grayfia confirmó su estado. Ravel, avergonzada y muy a su pesar, tuvo que salir del regazo de Issei (para oscura satisfacción de las chicas Gremory y tristeza del joven castaño) para pasar a sentarse en un trono de menor tamaño a la izquierda del Satán Lucifer. Viendo que todo estaba en orden, Grayfia comenzó a explicar los detalles del encuentro:

-Cuando sea hora del encuentro, serán transportados al campo de batalla con este círculo mágico. El lugar del encuentro es una dimensión usada para batallas. Pueden pelear con todo su poder, es un lugar creado para esto, así que pueden luchar sin contenerse-

- _*¿Estás segura, Grayfia? No quiero que ese pajarraco se queje después…*-_ dijo Issei con una sonrisa traviesa.

 _-*¡Issei-sama! Mi hermano no es tan…*-_

 _-*No menosprecio la habilidad de Raiser, en lo personal me cae muy bien…*-_

-¡¿QUÉ?!- chilló Rias, incrédula, al igual que casi todos los presentes.

No era para menos, si hasta hace una semana Issei odiaba con toda su alma al tercer hijo de la Casa Phenex.

 _-*Admito que un principio deseaba torturarlo de tal forma que suplicara la muerte… nadie insulta a mis seres queridos y sale impune…*-_ comentó el Diablo, como si hablara del clima. – _*Pero soy capaz de cambiar mi opinión si encuentro argumentos sólidos que me hagan ver en el asunto desde un nuevo punto de vista… y bueno, confieso que hablar con Ravel siempre ha sido… un verdadero placer… es una mujer con muchas luces*-_ la mencionada rubia se ruborizó ligeramente, avergonzada.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver que ahora tu opinión sobre Raiser sea tan buena?- preguntó Rias, desconfiada y mirando con recelo a la joven Phenex.

- _*Desde cierto punto de vista, Raiser se parece mucho a ti… más de lo que puedes comprender ahora…*-_ y añadió antes que Rias pudiera replicar: - _*Te darás cuenta de lo que digo, si tengo razón, en medio de la batalla… por ahora solo me queda desearles un buen juego y recordarles que no solo yo estaré viendo el partido, sino también los miembros de ambas Casas y los otros Maou. Como recomendación final, les ruego que no pierdan la cabeza; mente fría, corazón de hielo y que su poder sea el fuego que arrase con todo a su paso… ¡A MATAR, JÓVENES DEMONIOS! ¡NO TENGAN PIEDAD!*-_

-¡YES, MI LORD!- exclamaron los jóvenes por inercia, con nuevas energías recorriendo sus cuerpos.

Grayfia sonrió, y le dedicó una pequeña reverencia al heredero de Satán y Lucifer a lo que este le devolvió la cortesía con un ligero asentimiento: Issei sabía cómo animar a los soldados antes de la batalla, cualidad en la que (debía de admitir) superaba con creces a Sirzechs. Si hasta ella se vio tentada a responder a la orden del Maou, como en los viejos tiempos de la Guerra Civil.

-Es hora, todos reúnanse en el círculo mágico- recuperando la compostura, la [Reina] de Sirzechs Lucifer ordenó al séquito Gremory. Ellos obedecieron al instante.

-Recuerden, una vez sean transportados, no podrán usar el círculo mágico hasta que el juego termine. Este juego, debido a su importancia política y mediática, será transmitido a todo el Inframundo. Fue un acuerdo que hizo Sirzechs-sama con el Consejo de Diablos a cambio de privilegios al poder elegir el campo de batalla- recordó Grayfia. -Rias...- la mencionada miró a quien consideraba su hermana mayor. -Suerte-

 _-*No la necesitarán*-_ dijo Ravel, viendo que los Gremory habían sido teletransportados a la dimensión del Rating Game. _–*Ellos ganarán… tienen mucho talento… son poderosos… además, Rias-san es una gran líder… y mi Amo los ha entrenado personalmente, ¡es imposible que pierdan!*-_

 _-*No es para tanto, Ravel*-_ susurró Issei, un poco avergonzado por la fe ciega que la rubia tenía en él. Daría todo de sí por mantener aquella imagen. - _*Pero el crédito se lo llevan los chicos, ellos son los que han peleado para llegar a ese nivel… ¡JODER! ¡RAVEL, AVÍSALE A MIS PADRES Y LLAMA A EUCLID, RÁPIDO!*-_

-¿¡Issei-sama!?- inquirió preocupada la maid de la Casa Gremory al ver que debajo del holograma del trono del heredero de Satán surgía una cegadora luz.

- _*¡ISE-SAMA! ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO!?*-_ chilló asustada la rubia Phenex, impedida de moverse por el pánico al escuchar el grito de su Amo.

- _*¡HISTORIA, RAVEL! ¡ESTAMOS PRESENCIANDO HISTORIA!*-_ vociferó Issei con los ojos desorbitados, emocionado. _-*¡A PESAR DE TENER UN NIVEL DE PODER SUPERIOR! ¡ES CASI IMPOSIBLE, PERO DESPUÉS DE TANTOS AÑOS, UN SER HUMANO HA LOGRADO INVOCAR…!*-_

FLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-Han invocado al Maou… un ser humano ha invocado al Satán Lucifer…- Grayfia no salía de su asombro: hasta ese momento, el único ser humano con la capacidad de invocar al Rey Demonio por cuenta propia había sido uno de los humanos más talentosos de su época; y ese mismo era ahora parte del séquito de Sirzechs.

- _*¡Imposible!*_ \- Ravel tenía un punto; una invocación así requería que el humano o el ser en cuestión tengan el potencial de convertirse en una figura jodidamente importante en la historia.

-La pregunta no es si es posible o no… sino… ¿quién?-

* * *

 **Gremory vs Phenex**

* * *

Kaori Murayama sabía que el mundo de los demonios era raro; y los demonios que lo conformaban aún más. Había de todo: desde guaperas de dudosa sexualidad, sádicas hermosuras, adorables lolis, Reyes con complejo de hermano mayor, científicos locos, vagos prodigiosos, herederas de Clanes con cientos de miles de fondos económicos a su disposición, MILF pechugonas, lolis pechugonas, pervertidos que convencen a las pechugonas de unirse a sus kilométricos harem… y Príncipes salidos de un cuento de hadas.

Bueno, si consideramos a Issei (el Príncipe de las Tinieblas) como personaje de cuentos, probablemente sería uno de esos personajes gamberros que solo existen para joder la paciencia y divertirse viendo al mundo arder en llamas. Aunque debía admitir que tenía estilo… caballero como un noble, jodido como un demonio, aparentando en público ser un ángel pero cuando lo conoces bien era un pillo de lo más pendejo…

 _-*Hola a todos. Soy Grayfia, una maid de la Casa Gremory. El día de hoy seré el árbitro del Rating Game entre la Casa Gremory y la casa Phenex*-_ se escuchó la voz de la famosa maid de cabello plateado a través de los parlantes de una réplica exacta de la Academia Kuoh, solo que el cielo era blanco. _-*En nombre de mi amo, Sirzechs Lucifer, vigilaré este encuentro. Usando la opinión de Rias-sama y Raiser-sama creamos este campo de batalla: una réplica de la escuela a la que asiste Rias-sama, la Academia Kuoh*-_

(Eso ya lo sabemos)- pensó la castaña [Caballero] de Rias, mirando de reojo al otro [Caballero] rubio, quien al darse cuenta le devolvió la sonrisa.

 _-*El lugar al que cada equipo fue transportado será su base. La base de Rias-sama será el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto ubicado en el viejo edificio de la escuela. La base de Raiser-sama será el cuarto del Consejo Estudiantil ubicado en el nuevo edificio. Para que los [Peones] usen su "ascenso" deben ir a la base del enemigo*-_

-Todos pónganse esto- ordenó Akeno entregándoles a cada uno un auricular. -Lo usaremos para comunicarnos entre nosotros durante la batalla-

Todos obedecieron en el acto: Koneko ajustó sus guantes, Kiba apretó sus puños con emoción, Kaori se aferró con fuerza a la empuñadura de su katana; Rias se sentó en el sofá manteniendo una actitud relajada.

 _-*El combate concluirá al amanecer en el mundo humano... ¡que el Juego comience!*-_

RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

Todos comenzaron de inmediato a trazar el plan de combate.

-Primero debemos acabar con los peones de Raiser. Será problemático si todos ascienden a Reina- dijo Rias, pensativa.

-Concuerdo con ello- Akeno dio su opinión mientras preparaba algo de té. Ryu estaba estupefacto.

-Buchou... esto...-

-Sé lo que piensas, Ryu, y te comprendo- correspondió la heredera Gremory, sonriendo con ternura a su querido Peón. -Pero de nada servirá que nos desesperemos en hacer la primera jugada, recuerda lo que Ise nos dijo: "Mente fría". Los Rating Game son como el ajedrez; se ganan con estrategia... aunque suelen convertirse en guerras sin cuartel conforme se acerque la hora límite-

-Entiendo. Perdone por cuestionarla, Presidenta-

-No te disculpes, Ryu; es natural tener dudas. Veamos... el Rating Game solo tiene sentido si se usa el campo a tu favor. Gracias a las influencias de Ise y mi hermano, logramos que el campo sea uno conocido para nosotros... por ese lado tenemos la ventaja. Yuuto-

-Sí-

Kiba desplegó un mapa de la escuela dividido como un tablero de ajedrez a la orden de su Ama. Rias marcó el edificio viejo y el nuevo de la escuela con un marcador rojo: las bases de los respectivos grupos.

-Hay un bosque cerca de nuestra base, por lo que es nuestro territorio. El edificio nuevo es el territorio de Raiser. El campo de la escuela es totalmente visible desde allí, así que es peligroso pasar por ese lugar... normalmente tendríamos que pasar por los campos deportivos para llegar allá; pero Raiser también sabe eso, por lo que es lógico deducir que enviará sirvientes a controlar el lugar... necesita alta movilidad en campo abierto...- luego de pensarlo un par de minutos, Rias dio su predicción: -Enviará un [Caballo] y… por lo menos tres [Peones]-

-El gimnasio cercano al nuevo edificio, ¿no sería más prudente tomar ese lugar primero?- aportó Kiba, serio. –Si capturamos ese lugar, tendremos una ruta directa a la base de Raiser-

-Concuerdo con Yuuto- dijo Kaori. -El gimnasio es un camino que conecta ambas bases, así que también podríamos detener al enemigo-

-Concuerdo con ambos... el escuchar sus opiniones solo me convence más que mi opinión es acertada. Primero capturaremos el gimnasio: en términos de ubicación, el oponente tendrá una [Torre] en ese lugar; está en interiores, por lo que conviene más el poder destructivo que la velocidad... a un [Caballo] se le haría difícil maniobrar en un espacio tan limitado- luego de haber determinado la estrategia a seguir, la heredera Gremory comenzó con sus órdenes: -Yuuto, Koneko, coloquen trampas en el bosque... tomen otro mapa y asegúrense en marcar los lugares donde colocan las trampas, haré una copia y se lo daré a los otros-

-¡Sí- tomando un mapa y una extraña caja de herramientas, los mencionados salieron a cumplir la orden de su Ama.

-Akeno-

-¿Sí, Buchou?-

-Luego de que Yuuto y Koneko vuelvan, ¿Puedes crear algunas ilusiones y niebla en los alrededores del bosque y en el cielo? Por supuesto, una trampa que solo reaccione ante el grupo de Raiser-

-Entendido- la [Reina] del grupo asintió con determinación.

-Ryu-

-¡Sí!-

Con una sonrisa traviesa, Rias apuntó a sus muslos.

-Acuéstate-

-¡S-sí!-

El joven castaño estaba más feliz que unas pascuas. Dejando a un lado su casco de motociclista, se sentó al lado de su Ama y se inclinó educadamente sobre el regazo de su Ama. No lo iba a negar... ¡la piel de su Ama era muy suave! Aunque eso ya lo sabía... en su primera borrachera se le ocurrió tocarle el culo a Rias y, además de descubrir que la piel de su Ama tenía una suavidad sin igual y olor embriagador, fue mandado a volar hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad por un certero puñetazo cortesía de cierto Demonio castaño cabreado a niveles nunca antes vistos.

¿Se arrepentía? Por supuesto que no: valió todo el dolor del mundo.

(Jejejejeje… si Issei Onii-sama me viera… estaría ardiendo de celos… ¡jejejejeje!)- riendo maquiavélicamente en su mente, Ryu disfrutaba la cercanía con su Ama, quien de manera muy sutil liberaba los sellos de poder que Ise había colocado en su [Peón] como medida de seguridad.

* * *

 **A las afueras de Kuoh**

 **-Noche-**

* * *

(Ddraig… recuérdame darle un golpe a Ryu cuando lo vea… el muy idiota olvidó que al hacer ese trato conmigo puedo leer sus pensamientos…)

[Sí…]

(Y hablando de idiotas… ¿Ddraig?)

[¿Sí?]

(… ¿estoy soñando?)

[… no… esto es real…]

(… entiendo…)

-Entonces- preguntó un niño, examinando con curiosidad al Satán Lucifer. -¿Eres el Diablo?-

El demonio castaño (quien estaba en su forma adulta y vestía sus ropajes típicos de Lucifer) asintió con la cabeza, demasiado impactado para formular alguna oración coherente…

El niño le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

-¿Y tus cuernos?-

…por favor, de entre los cientos de miles de seres que poblaban el mundo… ¡UN NIÑO LO HABÍA INVOCADO! ¡UN P*TO NIÑO!

Issei rodó los ojos en desesperación, como diciendo "¡NO SOY UNA CABRA, IDIOTA!".

-Entiendo… entonces vienes a llevarme al Infierno-

Issei alzó una ceja al estilo inglés, intrigado. El niño comenzó a explicarle:

-Tengo un compañero de clases, Shinji. O más bien, tenía. Él tiene 13 años, como yo, aunque cumple años unos días antes que yo. O cumplía. En fin, resulta que me enfadé con él porque le tocó el culo a mi hermana mayor, así que lo secuestré y después de torturarlo lo maté-

Issei parpadeó, incrédulo por lo que había oído. Una vez asimilada la información, hizo una mueca francamente divertida mientras sus ojos escarlata hacían contacto visual con los ojos color miel de su joven interlocutor, pidiendo más detalles.

El niño se ruborizó un poco, avergonzado por ser el centro de atención del mismísimo Diablo.

-¡Bueno, fue una orden de papá! Papá nos indicó a todos que destruyamos al primer bastardo hijo de perra que se atreviera a tratar de esa forma a cualquiera de nuestras hermanas, por lo que eso hice: a la salida del colegio le invité una gaseosa con somnífero en ella, lo desmayé, lo llevé hasta una cabaña abandonada no muy lejos de aquí, lo amarré a una cama y…-

(¿D-draig?)

[… dime]

(Si llego a tener hijos… quiero que por lo menos uno de ellos sea un psicópata como él… estoy leyendo su mente… este niño es… perfecto… un genio… un artista…)

[¡!]

(¡ES… JODIDAMENTE… GENIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!)

[Estás loco]

(¡LO ADOPTO! ¡TE JURO QUE LO ADOPTOOOOOO!)

-… y una vez que estuvo bien fijo jugué con él un rato, lo castré y le obligué a tragarse sus pelotas… aunque murió antes de que pudiera meterle su salchicha por el ano…- concluyó el niño con un pequeño deje de decepción al decir lo último.

El Diablo esbozó una extraña sonrisa, que mostraba tanto orgullo como unas intensas ganas de soltar una carcajada.

Sus ojos brillaban entusiasmados.

-Entonces…- titubeó el niño. –Supongo que me llevarás al Infierno, pero no al Inframundo donde viven los demonios, mis hermanos me han hablado sobre ese lugar; si es así, por favor no te demores más. Prefiero que el Diablo me lleve a rastras, lo que sería lo más chido que me haya sucedido en toda mi vida, a que uno de los demonios que rigen este lugar me encuentre; ellos no serán tan condescendientes conmigo. Probablemente muera evaporizado lenta y dolorosamente por el [Poder de la Destrucción] de "La Princesa de la Perdición" o sufra una agonía igual e incluso peor por todos los daños ocasionados por sus siervos… lo que suceda primero-

El demonio asintió en comprensión.

-Ummm…- el niño hizo un puchero. –Es muy grosero no responder a tu interlocutor-

-Ummm…- el demonio satirizó al pequeño niño, haciendo que este le fulminara infantilmente con la mirada. –Me parece aún más grosero mantener una conversación relativamente civilizada mientras CIERTA persona está sentada encima de ALGUIEN dejándolo sin aliento y tiene a [Excalibur Ruler] apuntando a la yugular de su interlocutor-

El demonio señaló con una muy bien fingida tranquilidad la situación en la que se encontraban: el niño estaba sentado encima de su pecho, las rodillas apresándole los brazos contra el suelo, una mano apretando con fuerza su cuello contra el frío pasto de las afueras de Kuoh y la otra sosteniendo el fragmento más fuerte de la legendaria espada sagrada.

El asunto se le iba de las manos…

* * *

 **-Gremory vs Phenex-**

 **[Gimnasio]**

* * *

Una vez dadas las órdenes, Ryu, Kiba y Shirone avanzaban a paso tranquilo al gimnasio. El joven tenía puesto su casco de motociclista, el rubio una espada europea en su mano y la pequeña loli su forma de nekomata activa.

A mitad de camino el rubio se separó del grupo en dirección a cumplir su parte del plan.

-Te esperaremos adelante-

-Sí-

Unos minutos de cómodo silencio y el dúo Gremory se encontró frente a las puertas del gimnasio de la escuela. Shirone cerró los ojos, concentrada.

-¿Cuántos?- era más que obvio que los esperaban, Raiser era arrogante pero no un estúpido.

-Cuatro personas- contestó la albina, exhalando profundamente antes de abrir la puerta.

Al entrar las luces se prendieron y pudieron divisar a sus oponentes. Rias había acertado, eran cuatro chicas: una voluptuosa mujer con traje chino, unas gemelas con motosierra y la chica con bastón que Issei había humillado en el Club de Ocultismo. Una [Torre] y tres [Peones]… ¡sin piedad!

-Los esperábamos, grupo Gremory- exclamó la mujer con traje chino con grandilocuencia, siendo secamente ignorada por los susodichos.

[Es hora]

(¡Vamos con todo, Gaeld!)

[Boost]

-Ryu-sempai, usted encárguese de los [Peones]. La [Torre] es mía-

-¡Sí!- separándose cada uno con sus oponentes, todos se pusieron en guardia.

 **RUN RUN RUN**

Al grito de "¡Es hora de desmembrar!" (para incredulidad de Ryu, quien internamente estaba asustado por las expresiones felices en los rostros de sus oponentes al decir semejante barbaridad) las gemelas de las motosierras fueron las primeras en atacar junto a su compañera con el báculo. Lástima que Ryu hubiera superado su nivel hace mucho:

 **DRIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLL**

Moviéndose apenas unos pasos, esquivó por los pelos una motosierra que pasó peligrosamente cerca de su oído y empujó con fuerza a una de las gemelas, haciéndola tropezar con su hermana. Con otros pequeños pasos, esquivó el báculo de Mira que pasó por su axila y ladeando un poco la cabeza esquivó otra de las motosierras de las gemelas y de un salto tomó distancia.

[Boost]

PAM PAM PAM

Mientras tanto a una no muy lejana distancia ambas [Torres] tenían su encuentro. Golpes y patadas iban y venían siendo bloqueadas: ambas tenían un gran nivel. Estas eran las impresiones de prácticamente todos los asombrados nobles demonios que veían el desarrollo del combate desde la comodidad de sus lujosas mansiones, pero para ojos más experimentados… era evidente que la gata jugaba con su presa.

Siguiendo con el joven [Peón], este sonreía con orgullo bajo su máscara al darse cuenta que el infernal entrenamiento con su Maestro (o primo, como prefiriera llamarlo) había servido de las mil maravillas: moverse a un lado, doblarse, saltando o bloqueando los golpes del báculo de frente, todo podía realizarlo con una extrema facilidad. Se sentía poderoso y confiado… ¡ese Phenex no volvería a insultar a su Ama ni a ellos por toda la eternidad!

-¡Aaaahhhhhh! ¡JODER!-

-¿¡Por qué no podemos darle!?-

-Es muy rápido-

[Boost]

[¡Explosion!]

(¡Ahora sí! ¡Vamos a dejarles en claro quién manda!)

 **-Primero que nada… adiós-** no era una simple máscara la que Ryu tenía, era una versión especial de la máscara ANBU que Issei usaba en sus tiempos de "Príncipe de la Masacre", y como tal tenía un modificador de voz. Los espectadores reprimieron un escalofrío, que no pudo contenerse al ver el siguiente movimiento del [Peón] Gremory.

Envolviendo su cuerpo en una densa aura carmesí que (para el asombro de muchos) tomó la forma espectral de un dragón oriental y extendiendo en todo su poderío su par de alas de murciélago, se lanzó con el puño extendido hacia las gemelas a una velocidad alarmante. Una de ellas bajó su motosierra al entender lo que sucedía con la esperanza de bloquear el ataque, pero el puño de Ryu ya la había alcanzado.

" **Rozan Ryūhishō" (Dragón Ascendente)**

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM

Sin poder evitarlo, ambas gemelas salieron volando con graves quemaduras en su cuerpo, desapareciendo en un destello de luz antes de impactar en el suelo.

 _*Dos [Peones] de Raiser-sama se retiran*_

Aún con esa aura carmesí rodeando su cuerpo, Ryu volteó en dirección a la aterrada [Peón] Phenex mientras contraía su puño y todo su poder se concentraba en él.

 **"Ryūsei Ken" (Puños de meteoro)**

Extendiendo su puño con fuerza, cientos de ráfagas destellantes impactaron con brutalidad contra la chica del báculo, rompiendo este en el proceso y causando varias quemaduras de gravedad considerable, haciendo que, derrotada, cayera al suelo con un golpe sordo luego de estrellarse violentamente contra la pared.

 _*Un [Peón] de Raiser-sama se retira*_

Casi al mismo tiempo Shirone, quien consideraba que se había divertido lo suficiente con su presa, impactó un brutal golpe cargado de Energía Natural en el estómago de su oponente, haciéndola escupir sangre y destrozando varios órganos en el proceso.

 _*Una [Torre] de Raiser-sama se retira*_

-Bien hecho, Ryu-sempai-

-Estuviste genial, Koneko-chan… y ahora que tu hermano no puede escucharnos, creo que esas orejitas y cola de gato te hacen ver muy tierna-

-Gracias…-

-Presidenta, misión exitosa-

 _-*Bien hecho. Muévanse al punto designado, ¡tenemos un Juego que ganar!*-_

-¡Sí!/¡Sí!- dijeron al unísono.

Ambos salieron por la puerta principal conversando tranquilamente… hasta que los sentidos felinos de Shirone le alertaron del peligro.

-¡Cuidado!- dijo, mientras ambos saltaban justo a tiempo.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Una enorme explosión destruyó por completo el gimnasio, y suspirando aliviados los siervos Gremory miraron al cielo, frunciendo el ceño al ver la figura de una mujer con túnica de mago flotando en el cielo que los miraba con desdén y un poco de odio al fallar su ataque.

La Pieza más Fuerte de Raiser Phenex hizo su aparición. Lamentablemente, no iba a durar mucho en escena.

-Tsk, son más molestos de lo que creí…- masculló entre dientes la [Reina] de Raiser. Apuntando con su báculo en dirección a ellos, gritó:-¡MORID!-

-¡NO EN MI GUARDIA, PERRA!-

[Lariat]

 **PAAAAM**

Sorprendida, Yubelluna no pudo evitar impactar brutalmente contra el suelo mientras era ahorcada y electrocutada por una furiosa Akeno Himejima, quien estaba rodeaba por un grueso manto de relámpagos azules. La [Reina] Phenex vomitó sangre, ya que el golpe le había destrozado la garganta. Pero ahí no terminaba el castigo.

[Guillotina]

Realizando un salto en el aire, pre formó una patada y luego impactó con fuerza contra el tórax de la casi vencida Yubelluna, reventando en el proceso varios órganos y huesos. Si antes podía continuar, ese último ataque había sellado su derrota.

 _*La [Reina] de Raiser-sama se retira*_

Y esa fue la batalla entre las dos piezas "definitivas" de ambos grupos… la diferencia de poder era impresionante… el resultado era predecible… los nobles no se lo creían… y mientras tanto en Shin Makoku… Ravel se quejaba de la corta y patética "performance" de la [Reina] de su hermano.

-Esa estúpida…- masculló la rubia Phenex, echando humo por las orejas. –Se descuidó demasiado… ¡qué tan bajo tiene que caer mi Clan para que se den cuenta QUE SON UNAS INÚTILES!-

-¿Un pastelito, Ravel-sama?- preguntó Euclid saliendo de la nada con un elegante traje de mayordomo carmesí con el blasón del Dragón bordado a la altura de su corazón y una bandeja con té y pastelillos de nutella.

-¡Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí! ¡NUTELLAAAAAA!- al último vástago de la línea masculina del Clan Lucifuge le salió una gota de sudor estilo anime.

A veces la bipolaridad de Ravel lo sorprendía mucho.

* * *

*COF* *COF*

El niño miraba al Maou con aprensión, mientras este tosía.

-Etto… gracias- el demonio miró al niño como si a este le hubieran salido tres cabezas.

-Si hubiera querido matarte, ni siquiera lo hubieras sentido. Además, eso no es divertido- leyendo los pensamientos del niño, Issei no pudo evitar reírse al ver los ojos del niño iluminarse.

-Oh por Satán… ¿puedo abrazarte? Ni mis hermanos comparten mi concepto de diversión ni la manera en la que veo el mundo-

-Te abrazaría con mucho gusto…- el demonio hizo una mueca de disgusto. -… pero no quiero ensuciarme la ropa, solo mírate; estás cubierto de sangre-

El pequeño niño de ojos color miel hizo un puchero demasiado adorable para su propio bien, pero no por nada Issei era el Diablo; no cedió en su resolución por más caritas tiernas ni "ojitos de cachorrito" que el niño hiciera.

-Bien- suspiró el niño, con tristeza. –Nada de abrazos hasta que me limpie. Entonces, si no es molestia, ¿podría decirme a qué ha venido, señor demonio?-

Issei le examinó lentamente, grabando a fuego cada detalle del niño en su mente: de tamaño promedio para un niño de su edad (aproximadamente 13 o 14 años), cabellos de color castaño y ojos color miel que mostraban gran viveza y energía. Era extrañamente familiar a…

Tenía mucho en que pensar, demasiados imprevistos que solucionar y una docena grandes problemas que no lo dejarían dormir tranquilo por un laaaargo tiempo.

-Tú me has invocado- susurró Issei, pero a pesar de ello su voz se oyó perfectamente. El niño jugueteaba con la espada en su mano, sin saber qué decir.

-Okay… no recuerdo haber dibujado ningún pentagrama diabólico ni recitar conjuros al revés en algún idioma muerto que implicaran una invocación demoníaca, lo que es raro… estoy seguro que rompí ese papel con círculo mágico que me entregaron en el mall...-

-No me llamaste por el método tradicional- aclaró el Satán Lucifer. –Tu alma me ha llamado-

-¿Qué?- el niño no entendía nada.

-Sí, las almas llaman. Cuando un ser humano o híbrido con el potencial de trascender en la historia están particularmente desesperados, es natural que el alma busque ayuda de manera involuntaria. Si eres creyente, invocas la protección divina; si eres ateo, invocas energía de lo más profundo de tu ser que puede ocasionar cambios en la realidad; si eres afín con la oscuridad, tu alma busca ayuda en la oscuridad… tu alma es tan oscura que lograste la casi imposible hazaña de invocar al Príncipe de las Tinieblas… joder, cuando regrese al Inframundo te juro por Satán que te hago un monumento, un alma tan corrupta y repugnante como la mía es jodidamente difícil de encontrar-

-¡Espera, espera, espera, espera!- el niño alzó las manos mientras las movía rápidamente con la boca abierta. Se veía muy mono. –Tranquilo viejo, no vayas tan rápido… solo soy un niño-

-Un niño que masacra humanos y seres sobrenaturales por igual solo porque se aburre- puntualizó el demonio, soltando una pequeña risita.

-Vete al Diablo… oh cierto, eso eres- el niño rodó sus ojos en desesperación. –Muy bien. No entiendo por qué me desesperé, no es la primera vez que hago este tipo de cosas…-

-Tenías miedo a que tus hermanos te pillen… o tu hermana. Según parece te dieron un "ultimátum"- con una sonrisa astuta el Diablo contestó, aunque en su tono de voz reprimió magistralmente su ira al ver una serie de recuerdos en la mente del chico. –Por cierto, mientras hablábamos me aseguré de borrar la "evidencia" de esa cabaña de la que me hablabas, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte-

Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de los labios del niño, mirando a su benefactor como si de un ángel caído del cielo se tratase… pero no, no fue él quien cayó del Cielo: ese fue su hermano mayor, el Lucifer Original.

-Gracias…-

-Lucifer- se presentó Issei por su título. –Hijo de Satán para mis súbditos, heredero de Lilin para mis aduladores y "Príncipe de la Masacre" para mis enemigos. Aunque mis amigos suelen llamarme Lucy… si quieres puedes llamarme así-

-Itsuka- se presentó el niño con una amplia sonrisa. –Un gusto en conocerte, Lucy-

-Jajajajajaja-

Luego de unos minutos de cómodo silencio admirando la cabaña donde se había llevado a cabo el cruel asesinato de un niño arder en llamas (cortesía de Issei), de haber intercambiado número telefónico, perfil en el WorldBook, limpiando y firmando ya un contrato para convertirse en el demonio personal del niño (para posteriormente regalarle al infante unas ropas de colección con tema de asesinos seriales, quien después emocionado abrazó al demonio con tanto amor que le quitaba el aire) Issei decidió que debía regresar a ver el [Rating Game] de su prometida.

-¿Ya te vas?- Itsuka se mostró triste.

-Volveré cuando me llames… y estés solo… no creo que a tus hermanos les agrade saber que su "hermanito" tiene contacto con el Diablo…- aseguró Issei preparándose para regresar a su Castillo.

Un firme agarre en su capa lo retuvo.

-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó el niño. E Issei lo pudo ver, realmente: era sólo un niño. Un niño mitad demonio psicópata portador de una espada sagrada… pero un niño a fin de cuentas.

-Lo prometo- fue sincero el demonio, colocándose dentro de un círculo mágico que había creado. Antes de irse decidió que era mejor no correr riesgos. -¡Itsuka!- el niño volteó a verlo, esperanzado. -¡DILE A IXIS QUE COMO SE ATREVA A TOCARTE UN SOLO PELO LE JURO QUE DESEARÁ NO HABER NACIDO!-

-¡De eso se encarga mi hermana… pero se lo haré saber de todas formas!- unos minutos después que "Lucy" se fue en un destello de luz, Itsuka se puso a pensar. El niño era un poco… denso. –Un segundo… ¿Cómo supo lo de Ixis?-

-"Lucy" es un Legeremante experto, hermanito tonto. Ahora que ha leído tu mente que no te molestaste en proteger con Oclumancia, sabe TODO sobre nosotros. Sabe nuestros nombres, nuestras apariencias, nuestra edad, dónde vivimos, qué comemos, cómo nos mantenemos, de dónde venimos, por qué vinimos, nuestros planes, quiénes son nuestros padres… a estas alturas incluso sabe el color de nuestra ropa interior-

-O-o-onee-chan…-

-Tenemos MUCHAS cosas que hablar… Itsuka-

-Jejejejeje…-

-"JEJEJEJEJE" mis ovarios. Ahora vamos a casa antes de que a Kurenai le dé un infarto-

* * *

-¿Qué me perdí?- Issei preguntó con ansias a su [Alfil] al aparecer en medio de la sala del trono.

-Nada fuera de las expectativas- contestó Ravel, sentándose en el regazo de su Amo apenas este se sentó en su trono, sobando su suave y redondo trasero contra la entrepierna del castaño al acomodarse. Issei le atrajo más con un abrazo, sonriendo de medio lado cuando la rubia se sonrojó al sentir cierto "bulto".

-Cuéntame- ordenó mientras acariciaba el suave cabello rubio de Ravel, quien pareció tranquilizarse al instante.

-Ryu-san y Koneko-san se cargaron a tres peones y a una [Torre] en el gimnasio, el plan era que Akeno-sama destruyera el lugar en caso que pudiera, pero Yubelluna-sama se le adelantó, y con la explosión trató de cargarse a las piezas Gremory que salían de allí. Pudieron esquivar el ataque, y cuando Yubelluna-sama trató de atacarlos nuevamente, Akeno-sama le dio un par de golpes y se la cargó-

-¿Un par?-

-Estaba cubierta con un manto de electricidad-

-Ah… ouch, eso va a dejar marca-

-Concuerdo. Bueno, Ryu-san, Akeno-sama y Koneko-san se reunieron con Yuuto-san quien había derrotado a tres [Peones] de mi hermano en su camino a los campos deportivos. Juntos lograron cargarse a las piezas restantes de mi hermano, mientras Rias-sama junto a Kaori-san combatían en la azotea de uno de los edificios contra mi hermano en lo que hacen tiempo que los chicos lleguen. Ahora Ryu-san está a punto de combatir mano a mano con mi hermano… ¿Issei-sama? ¿Qué está haciendo?-

El joven demonio había invocado palomitas de Dios sabrá dónde.

-Esto va a ser divertido…- al ver que Ravel no entendía, Issei explicó: -Hice una apuesta con Ryu… si logra vencer al pajarra… digo, a tu hermano, sin usar el [Balance Breaker], tengo que correr desnudo por todo el campus escolar… no me mires así, el muy estúpido creyó que eso sería vergonzoso… hmp, como si mi imagen personal me importara mucho en una simple escuela humana… siempre puedo modificarles la memoria después… además, cómo negarle al público femenino una mirada a mi suculento cuerpo…-

-¿Y si él no cumple con las condiciones?- preguntó Ravel interrumpiendo, curiosa e ignorando los últimos comentarios de **su** Amo. Issei esbozó una maquiavélica sonrisa.

-Si yo gano… Ryu tendrá que depilarse los pelos que rodean su miembro viril… con cera… hasta quedar lampiño- el mismo Lucifer se estremeció ante la idea… un día por gracioso se le ocurrió hacer eso a los 13 años "solo para experimentar"… a la primera sacada de cinta pegó un grito tan fuerte que se oyó por todos los rincones del Cosmos… ese dolor… no había palabras para describirlo.

-Asegúrese que le duela mucho, se lo merece- pidió Ravel.

-Gritará como cerdo… de eso me aseguraré personalmente… je je je je…-

* * *

-¡P-promoción a [Reina]!- gritó Ryu, parado en frente de un furioso Raiser Phenex quien literalmente ardía en llamas. Por alguna extraña razón, había sentido un pequeño escalofrío… y no era por miedo al demonio que iba a enfrentar. -¡Mi ama ha dado una orden, Phenex! ¡Ríndete o prepárate para enfrentar las consecuencias!- rectificó su voz.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Es una broma? Eres fuerte, Peón, eso lo admito. ¡Pero debes ser muy iluso para pensar que un reencarnado como tú puede derrotarme a mí, un Clase Alta en el tope de sus habilidades! ¡Es sencillamente imposible!- exclamó Raiser con arrogancia y un poco de condescendencia, mientras los compañeros de Nobleza de Ryu lo veían preocupados.

-Buchou, no se preocupe. Ni siquiera necesitaré el [Balance Breaker]-

-¿Ryu?- evidentemente Rias no sabía de la apuesta entre los primos Hyoudou.

-¿Tienes [Sacred Gear] y no la utilizas a su máximo potencial? Hablas demasiado, Peón. No tienes poder que sustente tu afirmación. ¡En cambio yo sí!- dictaminó Raiser, mientras las llamas que rodeaban su cuerpo aumentaban en intensidad.

-¡Lo prometí, Buchou! ¡Se lo prometí el día en que hice ese trato por poder!- gritó Ryu, mientras una poderosa aura carmesí lo rodeaba. Era tan poderosa como las llamas que rodeaban al Phenex. -¡Prometí convertirme en el Peón más fuerte! ¡Y PIENSO CUMPLIR MI PROMESA A COMO DÉ LUGAR!-

XXX

-¡POR UN DEMONIO, RYU, ME DAS ASCO! ¡QUE NARUTO SEA UN GRAN PERSONAJE DE ANIME NO SIGNIFICA QUE LO IMITES! ¡ES RIDÍCULO! ¡SÉ QUE ES UN GRAN ANIME EN CONJUNTO… PERO ESO NO QUITA LO EVIDENTEMENTE RIDÍCULAS QUE SON ALGUNAS PARTES!-

-¡Issei-sama, cállese que no puedo escuchar la pelea!-

-¡Pero Ravel…! ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Es un cliché! ¡UN P*TO CLICHÉ! ¡YO VINE A VER SANGRE, NO UN PINCHE ANIME SHONEN-TOKUSATSU DE MALA CALIDAD!-

-¡Pero lo importante es la pelea!-

-¡NO! ¡LOS DIÁLOGOS TAMBIÉN IMPORTANTES! ¿¡DÓNDE DIABLOS QUEDÓ LO "BADASS"!? ¡PROBABLEMENTE AHORA TENGA EL P*T* SUEÑO DE SER HOKAGE! ¡ES… ES… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

XXX

El joven Peón se lanzó hacia el frente con gran velocidad en dirección al Phenex, quien al notarlo preparó su puño también. Sin embargo y ante el desconcierto de los espectadores, el del casco de motociclista saltó un par de metros antes de impactar, deshaciendo su puño para misterio de todos.

-¿¡Pero qué…!?- el rubio de inmediato sintió el peligro que representaba.

[Dragon Shoot]

 **BOOOOOOOOM**

El joven Phenex no tuvo tiempo de protegerse bien del inmenso rayo de energía roja que salió disparado de la otra mano de Ryu: apenas si tuvo tiempo de cubrirse con sus brazos formando una "X" y ser arrastrado unos metros hasta salir despedido del edificio y ser reducido a cenizas… junto a todo el Club de Ocultismo y medio bosque, mientras la otra parte ardía en llamas.

-Buchou, me parece prudente que vaya buscándose un lugar más seguro para observar la pelea- masculló Akeno alzando vuelo, siendo imitada por todos a excepción de Ryu.

-Tienes razón- admitió Rias al ver cómo un cabreado Raiser renacía ileso de las cenizas haciendo gala de sus habilidades Phenex y, rodeándose de un remolino de fuego que carbonizó todo lo que tenía al alcance, se lanzaba a gran velocidad mientras el fuego tomaba la forma de un gigantesco Fénix….

 **PUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM**

Y derribaba el edificio donde hace unos segundos estaban cómodamente establecidos, iniciando un salvaje intercambio de golpes con Ryu, quien con su par de alas demoníacas y rodeado nuevamente con un aura carmesí, le seguía el ritmo con normalidad.

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

[Boost]

Para Raiser era increíble que ese "Clase Baja" pudiera, además de resistir sus ataques consecutivos (que no eran precisamente débiles, ya que estaba utilizando una buena cantidad de su poder), seguirle el ritmo. En lo más profundo de su ser, un remolino de sentimientos hacia de las suyas. Molestia, odio, miedo… y emoción.

El Phenex iba a conectar un derechazo pero Ryu lo desvió con facilidad para inmediatamente contraatacar con un golpe rápido, pero Raiser lo había visto venir y muy confiado movió su cabeza para esquivar el golpe… demasiado confiado. Por lo que no esperó el fuerte gancho que Ryu le propinó en la boca del estómago dejando al Phenex sin aliento para luego recibir una lluvia de golpes por parte del [Peón], concluyendo con una patada que mandó al rubio disparado hacia otro edificio, derrumbándolo en el proceso.

Veamos… el [Peón] era listo.

Era fuerte.

Y tenía las agallas como para hablarle de igual a igual…

 **PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM**

Ryu abrió sus ojos como platos al ver cómo el Phenex acortaba distancia a una velocidad abismal, y apenas tuvo tiempo para cubrirse con los brazos cuando el rubio le propinó un golpe tan fuerte que además de hacer sentir a Ryu un infierno en vida lo mandó a volar hasta el otro extremo de la escuela.

Raiser sólo sonreía: -Parece que no tendré que contenerme contigo-

[Boost]

XXX

-Bueno, al menos la pelea se está volviendo buena-

-Hmmm… debo admitir que hasta ahora es el combate que más me ha gustado-

-Y no son power-ups sacados del culo… a pesar que Raiser tiene cientos de años de experiencia, Ryu tiene el poder en la sangre… sumado a la otra mitad del alma de Ddraig… va a ser una pelea bastante pareja-

-¿Qué?-

-Después te explico, Ravel. Mira, ya se ha recuperado-

XXX

Ryu se sacudió los escombros que tenía encima y agradeció a su Maestro por haberle proveído de ropa a prueba de fuego… si no fuera por ella lo más probable es que se le hubieran derretido hasta los huesos. Ignorando el dolor en sus brazos y despabilándose con presteza, analizó detenidamente al Phenex.

Raiser estaba más alerta ahora; la tensión en su cuerpo así lo delataba. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto en un aura de varios colores como si de un arcoíris se tratase, signo de su enorme poder mágico. El fuego de sus alas ardía con fiereza.

El rubio sonreía emocionado.

Ignorando su temor por la enorme cantidad de poder que el Phenex mostraba, se lanzó a gran velocidad contra su enemigo. Reuniendo algo de energía en su mano, disparó una gigantesca esfera de poder del tamaño de un gran camión que esta vez el Phenex pudo esquivar.

[Boost]

 **BOOOOOOM**

 **PAAAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAAAM**

Ambos combatientes siguieron intercambiando golpes sin cuidar mucho su defensa. En medio de ese intercambio, los puños de ambos golpearon la cara del otro, creando una onda expansiva que destruyó todos los vidrios cercanos y envió a volar a los demonios en direcciones opuestas.

Raiser aprovechó el momento para enviar un gran torrente de llamas en dirección a Ryu quien lo atravesó protegido por su aura carmesí, pero no contó con que ello solo era una distracción. En esos segundos que Ryu atravesaba las llamas el joven demonio rubio se colocó delante suyo e impactó un gran puñetazo cubierto de fuego en el casco de Ryu, mandándolo al suelo con estrépito pero por fortuna el chico pudo estabilizarse a duras penas antes de impactar.

[Boost]

-Rodeaste tu puño con fuego- Ryu señaló lo obvio mientras aprovechaba la conversación para reposar un poco.

-Efectivamente, chico- contestó Raiser con suficiencia, internamente alegre con que el [Peón] Gremory se hubiera dado cuenta… tal vez el chico le diera una buena pelea después de mucho tiempo. –No quiero admitirlo, pero ahora mismo tienes el poder de un demonio de Clase Alta. Debo confesar que me equivoqué contigo. ¡Pero no volverá a ocurrir!-

Sin mucho tiempo para descansar, ambos demonios volvieron a lanzarse contra el otro y comenzaron un veloz intercambio de golpes mientras que en el Inframundo un gran porcentaje de la población demoníaca (incluyendo a algunos nobles) no paraban de gritar emocionados como si se tratara de un combate de [Rating Game] profesional: eran dos guerreros que haciendo gala de su habilidad desviaban y detenían los golpes y patadas de su rival. Ante sus ojos, estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

Pero para los ojos experimentados de los veteranos de guerra, jugadores profesionales y Reyes Demonio, la realidad era muy diferente. La Nobleza Gremory también se daba cuenta.

A pesar de la grandiosa performance del joven con casco de motociclista, el rubio Phenex tenía más experiencia y potencia que su rival, hecho demostrado cuando Ryu se estrelló directamente con una pared detrás de sus compañeros de Nobleza por un poderoso golpe propinado por ambas manos por parte del Phenex, quien aprovechó el momento para tomar distancia.

[Boost]

Una potente aura carmesí destruyó los escombros que cubrían el cuerpo de Ryu, quien volvió con dificultad al campo de batalla. Raiser solo sonrió divertido… era el mejor oponente que había tenido en años. Aprovechando la resistencia innata que su [Promoción] a [Reina] le daba, se sobrepuso al dolor y a gran velocidad se dirigió a darle un gancho que el Phenex esquivó elevándose un poco y desde esa posición le lanzó una enorme esfera de fuego.

Todos miraron preocupados cómo el [Peón] Gremory con sus manos comenzó a detener el ataque con esfuerzo y jadeando un poco mientras retrocedía. Poco a poco pudo detenerlo y con una sonrisa lo lanzó de vuelta a su oponente, impactando con fuerza en su pecho haciéndolo gruñir de dolor y causando unas leves quemaduras.

-Ya fue suficiente-

Con una cara mortalmente seria, en un arrebato de velocidad pasmosa Raiser apareció frente a Ryu y con una mirada llena de frialdad lanzó un puñetazo que a duras penas el joven demonio pudo bloquear, pero eso no evitó que retrocediera hasta el suelo por la fuerza del Phenex, siendo seguido por Raiser quien se plantó delante de él con el porte elegante y aristocrático de un Noble, algo que pocas veces se veía debido al comportamiento algo gamberro de este.

[Boost]

Ya con signos visibles de agotamiento, Ryu trataba de impactar uno de sus golpes en el rubio Phenex quien esquivaba cada uno de ellos con un simple movimiento de su cuerpo, pero el joven [Peón] no se rendía y seguía intentando. Sus compañeros de Nobleza ahogaron un gemido al ver cómo de una patada que Ryu bloqueó este había salido disparado contra la pared.

-Eres impresionante- admitió Raiser, quien con tranquilidad caminaba en dirección al joven [Peón]. –Hace mucho que no tenía una pelea tan buena-

Ryu frunció el ceño bajo su máscara. Esto no estaba resultando como él esperaba… por supuesto que aún tenía un As bajo la manga… pero si eso fallaba… estaba perdido.

(Relájate…)- se tranquilizó Ryu mirando al Phenex quien tenía un fuego dorado envolviendo sus puños… evidentemente se trataba de un fuego más fuerte que el habitual. –Sólo tengo una oportunidad-

-¿Enserio?- su voz no daba la impresión de ser una burla, sino más bien… curiosidad. Raiser se acercaba, preparado para terminar con su combate de una vez por todas: -Debo felicitarte sinceramente por haber llegado tan lejos siendo solo un [Peón]. En verdad lo hiciste bien. A decir verdad, nunca esperé que lo hicieras TAN bien. Si hubieras tenido un año… no, seis meses para entrenar tu poder, yo hubiera perdido-

Definitivamente no estaba bromeando ni humillando a su rival. Su expresión era mortalmente seria, tanta que a los espectadores no les quedó dudas de que hablaba con sinceridad.

-No hay nada de lo que debas avergonzarte. Te entrenaré luego de convertirme en el marido de Rias. Serás un demonio poderoso, te lo aseguro-

 **GRASP**

-¡Kuh…!- Raiser agarró a Ryu del cuello de su uniforme, y lo levantó mientras este movía la cabeza. El joven [Peón] se dio un tiempo de examinar a Raiser. Su ropa estaba hecha pedazos, estaba jadeando ligeramente y sus alas de fuego eran imperceptiblemente más pequeñas. A pesar de su porte galante, había recibido mucho daño… parece que regenerarse de las cenizas gastaba energía considerable.

-¿Sabes? Tampoco es que me agrade mucho la idea de tener esposa… lo admito, Rias está buenísima… pero no es justo- confesó Raiser murmurando de tal forma que solo Ryu pudiera escucharlo. –Los demonios nobles no solemos tener voz ni voto en estas decisiones… pero este tipo de cosas son necesarias para el futuro de nuestra raza. No te preocupes, chico; puede que ni Rias ni yo podamos oponernos a este compromiso… pero en la medida de lo posible intentaré dar lo mejor de mí para que ella sea feliz… o tan feliz como alguien pueda estarlo en un matrimonio arreglado-

Sin más preámbulos Raiser lanzó un gancho al indefenso [Peón] generando un gran cráter y una gran cantidad de polvo que evitaba ver el resultado.

-¡RYU!- chilló Rias apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, hecha un mar de lágrimas. Había sido la primera y única pieza que había caído en el Juego… a pesar de que ella prometió que ganarían… pero a qué precio… ¿esto era ser un Rey? ¿Enviar a sus siervos a la muerte mientras ella se quedaba observando cómo sufrían? ¿Sin poder hacer nada? ¿Desechándolos como si fueran simples herramientas? ¿Sólo unas piezas de ajedrez?

No; definitivamente no. Ella no tenía corazón para hacerlo. Ella no era Issei. Ella no era su hermano. Ella… ella…

Raiser comenzó a caminar en dirección a Rias… sonrió de medio lado al ver a todo su séquito ponerse en guardia… aunque eso no importaba… la pieza más fuerte del Grupo Gremory había sido neutralizada… aunque no vio el resultado sí sintió el impacto… incluso sintió un par de huesos romperse.

-Se acabó, Rias… es un jaque mate. Ríndete, no tienes opción. Ya todos conocen el resultado… y además de ti y tu [Reina]… no creo que ninguno de tus siervos pueda hacer algo en contra de mí. No te humilles más y ríndete: llorar sólo le da mala imagen a tu Clan y hace que tu padre y Sirzechs-sama queden mal-

-Te olvidas de algo, Phenex- sonrió Kaori, ganándose la atención de todos.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

–Aún no hay anuncio de la derrota de Ryu-

-¡!- si no fuera por su instinto, Raiser pudo haber recibido de lleno el gran puñetazo que un desafiante Ryu quien lo miraba con una sonrisa ladeada.

(¡Pero qué cara…!)- dejando de lado sus pensamientos para más tarde, Raiser comenzó a esquivar con rapidez los golpes de Ryu hasta que este envió un gancho directo a su cara pero el Phenex lo detuvo con ambas manos; agarrándolo con fuerza el rubio dio varias vueltas antes de mandar a volar al [Peón].

Ryu usó sus alas para evitar la caída pero en ese tiempo Raiser se había envuelto de nuevo en un torrente de llamas. El rubio estaba usando una cantidad de poder muy superior a la que había mostrado antes… y la intensidad de las llamas en sus puños… ahora sí, un solo golpe y hasta podía matarlo.

El joven [Peón] se preparó para recibir al Phenex quien a una velocidad impresionante se dirigió volando hacia su rival…

[BOOST]

[¡EXPLOSION!]

Y a su inminente derrota.

Dando un grito de guerra, Ryu concentró su aura carmesí en torno a sí mismo, dando la impresión de ser una segunda piel… Raiser se sorprendió un segundo pero no dudó en atacar… la velocidad con la que propinó aquella lluvia de golpes fue impresionante… eran tan fuertes que detrás de Ryu pequeñas ráfagas de viento dejaban grietas en el suelo… para luego terminar con un devastador gancho al estómago con una intensidad tal que la ráfaga de aire provocada hizo que los demonios que veían la pelea se tambalearan un poco.

-¡JAQUE MATE, RAISER!- Ryu sonrió con malicia mientras era el aura que lo cubría cambiaba de color rápidamente a verde oscuro y agarraba con fuerza el brazo con el que el Phenex le había propinado el gancho, quien estaba algo agotado. Raiser intentó liberarse, pero Ryu agarró su otro brazo con fuerza, asegurándose de que no se moviera. -¡VOY A DEVOLVERTE TODO EL DAÑO QUE ME HAS CAUSADO!-

-¡!- si lo que decía era cierto (parecía evidenciarlo el cambio de color de su aura) y el [Peón] Gremory había logrado crear una técnica de semejante calibre… intentó soltarse pero fue muy tarde.

 **[Revenge] (Venganza) - "Rozan Shoryu Ha" (Golpe del Dragón Naciente)**

Concentrando toda esa aura verde en su pierna derecha junto con la energía que había estado acumulando durante la batalla, lanzó una potente patada. Una enorme concentración de energía con forma de un majestuoso dragón volador salió proyectada de la pierna de Ryu, impactando con ferocidad en Raiser quien gritando desgarradoramente de dolor al sentir sus huesos y órganos internos ser destrozados salió disparado por los aires, desmayándose en el proceso por el dolor y desapareciendo en pequeñas partículas de luz blanca.

 _*Raiser Phenex-sama ha sido derrotado. Rias Gremory-sama gana*_

* * *

 **-Academia Kuoh-**

 **[Sábado por la noche]**

* * *

-¡PERO SI SERÁS HIJO DE PUTA!- chilló Ryu con rabia, vendado de tal forma que parecía una momia y apenas manteniéndose en pie gracias a unas muletas.

-Solo dijiste que debía pasearme desnudo por todo el campus escolar… nunca dijiste en qué momento debía hacerlo- replicó Issei con una sonrisa estilo troll mientras terminaba su recorrido triunfal por toda la Academia Kuoh sin ropa, ingresando sin ningún ápice de vergüenza al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, donde la Nobleza Gremory más Ravel se encontraban mirando a ambos castaños con un poco de vergüenza ajena… ¡parecían críos!

-¡I-ISSEI-SAMA, P-P-P-P-PÓNGASE ALGO DE ROPA!- gritó Ravel con la cara tan roja como el cabello de Rias, tapándose los ojos con sus manos pero dejando un pequeño espacio con sus dedos para admirar el cuerpo de su Amo.

-Chicas, ¿alguna de ustedes quiere que me ponga ropa?- rojas de la vergüenza por haberse enamorado de un chico tan idiota como él, no atinaron a decir nada. -¿Lo ves? No les molesta-

-¡P-P-P-PERO TAMBIÉN HAY CHICOS PRESENTES!- replicó la rubia señalando un su dedo a unos tranquilos Kiba y Gasper quienes leían un libro y jugaban un videojuego en línea respectivamente.

-¿Les molesta?- dijo mientras se ponía una bata roja con el emblema de un dragón dorado a la altura del corazón, cubriendo toda su desnudez.

-Para nada-

-Nopiii~

-Y como verás, a nadie le molesta… aunque hace un poco de frío- confesó sirviéndose un vaso de whisky de un minibar secreto que había en la pared… para estupefacción de los presentes quienes no tenían ni idea de la existencia de aquella fuente de licor. -¿Quieren?-

-¡SON MENORES DE EDAD!- rebatió Ravel, pasando de la vergüenza a la furia.

-¿Y? Ya casi son mayores de edad en algunas zonas del mundo humano… unos años, unos años menos, ¿a quién le importa?- replicó Issei, alzándose de hombros mientras le daba un buen trago al contenido de su vaso. –Ahhh~ Mucho mejor~

A la rubia le dio un tic nervioso en el ojo.

-Será mejor que te acostumbres, yakitori- dijo Shirone mientras suspiraba con resignación. –Mi hermano es así tooodo el tiempo-

-¿Desvergonzado? ¿Cínico? ¿Sádico? ¿Irresponsable?- Ravel apuñaló sin piedad el corazón de Issei con sus palabras.

-¡Hey! ¡Soy un p*to demonio, no un ángel!- se defendió Issei, sirviéndose su segundo vaso de licor y revolviéndose el pelo con un aire despreocupado. –Cínico y sádico te lo acepto, son cualidades de las que estoy muy orgulloso personalmente; desvergonzado pasa piola, ¿pero irresponsable? Soy Maou, Ravel. Si no fuera responsable no lo sería. ¿En dónde quedó esa gran imagen que tenías de mí?-

-Se fue a dar una vuelta desnuda por la Academia Kuoh y se fue para jamás volver- concluyó Ravel mirando con reproche a su Amo, a quien se le estrujó el corazón al ver la severa mirada de su [Alfil].

-¡BUAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡Ravel-chan ya no confía en miiiiiiiiiii!- lloriqueó infantilmente el castaño soltando lágrimas de cocodrilo más falsas que político honesto.

-¿Y te haces llamar "hijo de Satán"? Ni un niño se cree tus mentiras-

- _Ravel, no quiero que te alarmes ni nada pero tienes una araña en el pelo_ \- dijo Issei con un tono de voz y una seriedad tan convincentes que por un segundo todos pensaron que decía la verdad.

-¿¡DÓNDE!? ¡QUÍTENMELA! ¡QUÍTENMELAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- nadie pudo resistir a reírse de la cara de Club como pollo sin cabeza mientras se sacudía el pelo. Al darse cuenta del engaño, se sentó en su asiento haciendo un puchero y desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

-En fin. Chicos, como ya deben de saber yo no puedo estar en territorio demoníaco perteneciente a los 72 Pilares, así que…-

-¿Te vas a ir?- preguntó Akeno, apenas conteniendo las lágrimas de la pena. –No puedes… dijiste que te quedarías…-

-…Como ustedes sabrán yo me zurro en las normas…- continuó ganándose una mirada esperanzada de todos los presentes, quienes ahora le prestaban extrema atención. –Legalmente la Academia Kuoh es mía; hace unos días le compré las acciones faltantes a los Gremory y Sitri, por lo que ahora no forma parte de manera "legal" de su territorio…-

-¡BIEN!- Akeno no pudo contenerse y se lanzó a abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a su novio, siendo seguido por las féminas enamoradas de él y Gasper.

-Si me dejan terminar…- aguantando como pudo el peso de todos, luego de un minuto pudo volver a hablar. –Gracias. Como estaba diciendo, ahora que la Academia Kuoh es mía puedo quedarme SOLO en sus terrenos… pero como me parece muy aburrido quedarme solamente aquí, quiero comprar la ciudad entera…-

-¡Te la regalo!- chilló Rias, rebuscando entre sus papeles el título de propiedad de Kuoh. –Debe estar por aquí…-

-Rias- la mencionada paró en seco lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a su prometido… sí, unos días después Satán y Zeoticus firmaron un compromiso entre sus dos herederos, haciendo oficial y completamente legal el compromiso entre Issei Hyoudou y Rias Gremory… decir que la joven estaba feliz era un eufemismo… aunque su alegría se vio enturbiada un poco cuando se firmó el compromiso entre Issei, sus siervas y el Clan Sitri… pero bueno, ante los ojos de la aristocracia y de ella, tenía un estatus mayor a las demás solo comparable con su amiga Sona. –Ser tu prometido no significa cumplir cada uno de mis caprichos como y cuando yo lo quiera… tienes que procurar sacar algún beneficio de ello-

-Pero…-

-Tu dinero es tu dinero, tus propiedades son tus propiedades, y hasta que no estemos casados todo eso será solamente tuyo… podemos estar comprometidos, pero eso no significa que vaya aprovecharme de ti. Pagaré lo que sea necesario para que este trato sea justo y nadie sea perjudicado de ninguna manera… de todas formas el más desesperado soy yo; necesito esta tierra para poder sacarle la vuelta a la prohibición del Consejo. Vamos, aprovéchate de mí: negociemos-

-Eso sería abusar…-

-No es abuso, es la ley de la oferta y demanda. Tienes que ver qué tan necesitado estoy para poder sacar el mayor beneficio posible- rebatió Issei. –No es nada personal, Rias: es cuestión de negocios. Si no aprendes esto desde ahora, tendrás dificultades a futuro a momento de administrar las empresas Gremory-

-Sí- contestó, apenada.

-No te estoy regañando: mi único deseo es que nadie se aproveche de ti- replicó el castaño, internamente derritiéndose de ternura al ver la dulce expresión de la joven de cabello carmesí. –Ve a hablar con Zeoticus y pídele consejo. Lleva a tu Nobleza contigo: sé que les has dado una parte de tu territorio. Tienen que aprender a administrarlo-

-¡Sí!- sin intención de oponerse a las directrices del castaño, la Nobleza Gremory desapareció en un círculo mágico en dirección al Inframundo.

El silencio reinó por unos minutos la estancia, en donde Issei y Ravel se quedaron inmóviles: la rubia mirando al castaño, e Issei mirando a la nada, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Ravel- volteándose a mirar a su sierva, Ravel se sorprendió al ver la expresión fría de su Amo. Ahora sí parecía el Rey Demonio. –Comunícate con Bova y Elmenhilde y diles que vayan a la Sala de Reuniones del Castillo Lucifer. Necesito hablar con mi séquito al completo urgentemente-

-S-sí-

-Euclid-

-¿Sí, mi Lord?- el demonio descendiente del Clan Lucifuge apareció de entre las sombras de una esquina del Club, para asombro de Ravel e indiferencia de Issei.

-Diles a Rizevim y a mi padre que su presencia es requerida en la reunión. Debemos planear medidas de contingencia para unos temas de extrema urgencia-

-Como ordene, mi Lord- y junto a Ravel desaparecieron dispuestos a cumplir sus órdenes.

Issei dejó escapar un suspiro, para luego quedarse mirando alternadamente su vaso y la botella de whisky. Mandando todo al diablo, empinó la botella y en un minuto se acabó todo el contenido. Realizando una mueca de fastidio, lanzó la botella contra la pared, rompiéndola en miles de pedazos. A la botella le siguió el vaso.

Miró su reflejo en las esquirlas de vidrio que habían llegado a sus pies, y unos ojos color miel como los del niño que lo invocó le devolvieron la mirada. La tranquilidad volvió a él al instante.

-Itsuka…- susurró el demonio con una expresión enternecida en el rostro, para luego borrarla y adoptar una expresión fría como el hielo. Ahora la mirada le era devuelta por unos ojos rojos como los de su padre. - Aunque tenga que ser un cínico, vil y cruel manipulador… aunque tenga que enfrentarme a mi lado más oscuro… aunque tenga que caminar en la fina línea entre la cordura y la locura… por mi honor como Príncipe de los Demonios lo he jurado…

" _ **Todos aquellos que amenacen a mi Familia… ¡morirán!"**_

* * *

 _¿Les he dicho cuánto los quiero? XD_

 _¡GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! ¡LOS AMO A TODOS, ENSERIO NO SABRÍA QUÉ HACER SIN USTEDES!_

 _Señores y señoras, damas y caballeros, después de mucho pero mucho tiempo (una vez más me disculpo por tenerlos abandonados tanto tiempo, pero si leen el aviso previo a este capítulo leerán mis razones) les presento con mucho orgullo un nuevo capítulo de "Issei, el Príncipe de las Tinieblas"._

 _¿Qué puedo decir? No saben cómo me ha conmovido hasta el alma sus muestras de apoyo en los reviews: me he emocionado tanto que apenas he tenido tiempo más de cinco mil palabras han salido de manera espontánea con una facilidad que desde hace mucho tiempo no sentía. Enserio, no tengo palabras para describir cómo los amo. ¡Los adoro!_

 _¡Muchísimas gracias por los follow/fav que le dan a esta historia! ¡En verdad me dan mucho ánimo para seguir! Ahora que he regresado de entre los muertos (aunque en verdad estaba bien vivito y coleando… pero bueno, pequeños detalles sin importancia), me parece que les debo a respuestas a la gran cantidad de reviews que se me han acumulado todo este tiempo. ¡Ah! Pero antes un par de interrogantes:_

 _¿Quién será este tal Itsuka y sus hermanos?_

 _¿A qué se refieren a "por qué han venido"?_

 _¿Cuáles son esos "temas de extrema urgencia" que Issei menciona?_

 _¿Les gustaron las peleas?_

 _¿Me dejan un review? XD_

 _En fin, ya saben que cualquier comentario/duda/sugerencia/crítica/amenaza de muerte/etc pueden dejarla en los reviews que tanto me alegran el día y me ayudan a mejorar._

 _Sin más que decir, ¡pasemos a los reviews!_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 23**_

 _ **Serkiyuntei god:**_

¡Gracias!

 _ **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0:**_

LOL

 _ **antifanboy:**_

Comparto tu opinión, no hay héroes sin un buen villano. Evidentemente Issei no es el típico héroe, yo lo consideraría más un antihéroe con tendencias malignas. Así que… ¿por qué no combatir fuego con fuego? Soy de la opinión que para personajes como mi Issei (liberal, relajado, despreocupado), el mejor villano debe ser todo lo opuesto; extremista, dictatorial, imperial: algo así como un Hitler con complejo de salvador/destructor del mundo estableciendo un nuevo orden mundial luego de una gran Tribulación… creo que ya sabes a quién me refiero.

Admito que los villanos de DxD a veces suelen ser una decepción, pero sus personajes pueden ser muy bien explotados por el fandom. Yo no los he explotado mucho por el lado de los "villanos" porque bueno… para combatir el orden tienes que tener de tu lado al caos. Podría decirse que son más antihéroes que villanos… una especie de "Liga de la Justicia" con lo más loco de DxD.

¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **Izanami123:**_

¡Gracias!

Con respecto a tu segundo review… 1) LOL. 2) LOL. 3) LOL XD. Nah… es broma. La información sobre mitología la saco de Wikipedia u otros sitios web que encuentro buscando por ahí… sólo es cuestión de leer un poco, hay muchas versiones de un mito visto desde diferentes perspectivas. Sobre el mundo de la mafia y criminal, mi fuente principal de información es "El Padrino" (escrito por Mario Puzo) y los creepypastas.

 _ **Tsuna Dragneel:**_

¡Gracias!

 _ **ReyEvolution:**_

¡A los años, querido amigo! Lamento no haber comentado tu historia, pero debes saber que es genial, sobretodo el último arco que estás publicando (cuando tenga tiempo para escribir un testamento en los review lo hago, ¿ok? XD)

Respondiendo a tus preguntas, te aseguro que el regreso del Príncipe al Inframundo será épico. El lemmon… paciencia… el momento llegará, eso es seguro. El One Piece es la amistad, hermano, y está en tu corazón; por eso es tan difícil de encontrar XD.

¡Cuídate y nos leemos pronto!

 _ **Dasabo:**_

¡Compatriota! Me alegra que en Perú haya tan ávidos lectores de fics. ¡NOS VAMOS AL MUNDIAL CSM! En fin… Gabriel va a estar en el harem, de eso no te preocupes; la manera en la que entrará será épica… Kuroka también. Sobre tus sugerencias, las tendré en cuenta; ya tengo un rival para Ryu.

¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **Uchihasil:**_

¡Gracias!

 _ **Kevin B2:**_

¡Viva el bulling a Ryu XDDDDD! ¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **Ace Darkbringer:**_

¿Tan buena o mejor que "Dragón del Génesis"? ¡Gracias! En verdad, yo creo que Boobie-sensei ha dejado el listón bien alto… lo admiro bastante, y aunque sinceramente no creo estar a su nivel de genialidad, me emociona bastante que a los lectores les guste tanto mi obra.

Sobre los capítulos con "investigaciones", este es uno XD. Pero bueno, supongo que puedo hacerlo: no sé, depende de mi estado anímico o de las circunstancias. Sobre tus historias… primero tengo que leerlas XDDDD. Te responderé por PM apenas termine de leerlas.

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

 _ **total dxd:**_

En verdad no tengo palabras para agradecer los spoiler: me dan bastante material para trabajar. Este capítulo (y creo que toda la historia de aquí en adelante) se nutrirá gracias a ellos. Me han dado bastantes ideas.

¡GRACIAS!

 _ **autor godz:**_

El que ahora llamamos Ryu es amigo de la infancia de Irina; él es menor que ella. Issei la conoce porque la vino a reclutar para sus "Akuma no Deshi" y le dio la paliza de su vida al padre de esta (que por cierto es un exorcista de alto rango) cuando se negó… pero al final se desanimó. Ambos tienen historia con ella… sobretodo Issei, ya que es gracias a él que Irina es exorcista… ¡ups! Se me escapó un spoiler (*inserte risa maligna*).

¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **carlos trujillo:**_

Lo de la muerte de Penemue fue un error, lo corregí en capítulos posteriores… y no en los anteriores porque me da flojera XD. Tal vez reedite los capítulos cuando termine la historia. Y sí, Rebellion… no iba a dejar a Issei sin Rebellion… recuerda que en los primeros capítulos su "Rebellion" se destruyó por idiota… bueno, ahora para que deje de llorar y no joda XD.

¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **ElvisF231:**_

¿Obra maestra? ¡Gracias! Me alegra saber que mi trabajo es apreciado, pero hay muchos fics por mucho mejores que el mío: sólo échale un vistazo a "High School DXD if: Left Behind" del autor "Aeretr", "Dragón del Génesis" de "Boobie Loving Alien" o "El jardín de los pecadores" de "bustercall" y "Aeretr"… ¡esos sí son los mejores fics del fandom de DxD!

¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **ErosEtherias:**_

Para ahora XD. ¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **Baz:**_

De nada XD.

 _ **Guest:**_

¿Te cuento un secreto? Yo al escribirlo también me morí de risa… pero es que así me los imaginaba (por lo menos en un inicio). Ya sabes, los hijos rebeldes contra el yugo opresor del padre tótem tabú que no les quiere dar weed y se marchan de casa a hacer su vida llena de sexo y cerveza a por montones mientras cantan "La Internacional Comunista"… no sé, simplemente salió espontáneamente.

¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **sugh41:**_

Para ahora XD. ¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **lenin:**_

¡Qué buen nickname! XDDDD. Admito que tenía pensado hacerlo… pero luego leí los spoiler y todo el esquema que tenía de la historia cambió en mi cabeza.

¡Gracias a ti por leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 24 (AVISO)**

 **Facundo Miranda:**

¡GRACIAS!

 **Nechroz:**

¡GRACIAS POR LAS PALABRAS, MI ESTIMADO! Disculpa si te ilusioné con un capítulo, aquí tienes la compensación.

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0:**

¡GRACIAS!

 **Ukamulbas:**

¡GRACIAS! No te preocupes: puede que tarde, pero hasta terminar una historia no dejaré de actualizarla. Tenlo por seguro.

 **shiva684:**

¡GRACIAS! Puede que sea repetitivo, pero en verdad aprecio en el alma cada palabra de aliento que escriben. Sobre tu duda sobre la pelea entre Issei y Lord Gremory, en ese momento yo quise resaltar la habilidad en esgrima de ambos sin tener en cuenta el poder nato de ellos: en términos de poder Issei abruma a Lord Gremory pero si hablamos de espadas Lord Gremory tiene más experiencia y habilidad. En términos de magia… están por ahí. Pero si mandaras a combatir a muerte a Zeoticus e Issei, el Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo de esta era destroza con relativa facilidad al Lord del Clan Gremory.

Espero haber resuelto tu duda. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

 **SilverCrow:**

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, NUNCA ME ATRAPARÁN CON VIDAAAAAA! XDDDDDD (*Se va corriendo por su vida mientras un loco con máscara de hockey lo persigue con una cierra eléctrica*)

 **total dxd:**

¡JO-DER! ¡Lo que me he perdido por no leer las Novelas! ¡GRACIAS!

* * *

 _Sin nada más que decir les deseo Feliz Navidad, Feliz Año Nuevo… en verdad los quiero. Trataré de hacerme un tiempo para actualizar más seguido._

 _Por cierto… creo que ya está de más, pero_ _ **no le doy permiso a ninguna persona o medio de publicar esta historia en otro sitio web. Todas mis historias me pertenecen a excepción de los elementos de otras franquicias usados sin fines de lucro en ellas, y están publicadas solamente por mi (Hyoudou Lucifer-sama) en Fanfiction. Net.**_

 _ **¡DÍGANLE NO AL PLAGIO!**_

 _¡Gracias por todo, y nos leemos pronto! ¡LOS QUIERO!_


	26. Desenlace

**Debía advertirle a Issei.**

Rizevim Livan Lucifer, el hijo del Lucifer original, avanzaba a una velocidad sobrehumana entre las calles y callejuelas del símbolo máximo del poder de la Iglesia Católica como alma que lleva el Diablo, sudando frío. Por enésima vez en lo que iba de las cuatro horas de persecución ininterrumpida, hizo acopio de todo su vasto poder para poder crear un círculo de transporte.

Para su desgracia, la situación no había cambiado en nada:

Hechizos anti-transporte.

Anti-invocación.

Exorcismo.

Rastreo.

Limitación.

Y unas cientos de mamadas más que cualquier persona mínimamente inteligente colocaría para ir a cazar a un ser de categoría superior. ¡Por Satanás, incluso había un hechizo de compulsión suicida! La persona que lo quería muerto definitivamente no quería dejar ningún cabo suelto. Estaba brutalmente limitado, y si los hechizos de exorcismo no lo habían "exorcizado" era porque sus cientos de años de vida le habían otorgado una resistencia fuera de lo ordinario.

Resistencia que iba mermando a velocidad alarmante.

Agachándose repentinamente para esquivar una lanza de luz que venía directo a su cabeza, el demonio de cabello plateado maldijo por lo bajo mientras, valga la redundancia, lanzaba de la punta de sus dedos una maldición _devora-carne_ a uno de sus perseguidores. Un alarido de dolor junto a un peculiar olor a azufre y carne quemada le indicaron que su hechizo había dado en el blanco; sin poder evitar soltar una carcajada, el demonio siguió su camino.

Usada en la época de la Peste Negra, el hechizo de Rizevim actuaba como un enjambre de insectos que devoraban la carne de su víctima bocado a bocado, consumiéndose hasta el punto en que no quedaba rastro alguno. Su uso en cadáveres infectados por el virus era su aplicación normal; usada en seres vivos… no era recomendable.

Ni tampoco su próximo hechizo.

-¡MUERAN PERRAS!- chilló el demonio de cabello plateado convocando un hechizo de _niebla ácida._

De las mangas del Súper-Demonio una niebla de un vivo color verde claro surgió de repente, envolviendo a un pequeño grupo de apenas cinco desafortunados exorcistas.

El efecto fue inmediato:

Gritando de dolor, los exorcistas y todo aquello en contacto con la niebla comenzó a derretirse con lentitud; más pronto que tarde una masa sanguinolenta de carne, huesos y piedra cubrió el paso al resto de sus perseguidores, obligándoles a tomar otro camino.

 **BOOOM**

 **BOOOM**

 **BOOOM**

Chasqueando la lengua, irritado, corrió en dirección a una de las tantísimas iglesias que había en la zona y, jadeando, entró en ella liberando el máximo poder que las protecciones romanas le permitían. Tal como lo había previsto, una fina barrera dorada apareció de la nada bloqueando todas las salidas y entradas al sacro recinto.

A lo lejos, una alarma sonaba en el cuartel de Exorcistas.

Analizando la situación fríamente, por un lado estaba atrapado y apostaba sus huevos a que los _verdaderos_ exorcistas iban a llegar en cuestión de minutos a aprehenderlo y llevarlo a los tribunales de la Santa Inquisición para un rápido juicio más arreglado que los mundiales de fútbol. Arreglado a su favor, claramente; con todo el dinero que la [Khaos Brigade] lavaba a nombre del Cielo y la Iglesia, no era de extrañar que esas pequeñas cuestiones legales fueran minimizadas.

Por el otro lado, en una visión menos optimista de la situación, tenía que tener en cuenta que estaba atrapado en un recinto sacro que sumado a las barreras invocadas por sus perseguidores estaba causándole un aneurisma cerebral crónico; sin mencionar que existía la mínima posibilidad que los "exorcistas" pudieran encontrar la forma de burlar las celestiales protecciones y comenzar una pelea que no estaba seguro de poder ganar.

Rizevim podía ser un sádico bastardo, pero no era estúpido: conocía a grandes rasgos la identidad del líder perseguidor, y era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que su [Sacred Gear Canceller] no iba a ser suficiente para neutralizarlo. Tal vez en un combate uno contra uno podría obtener una ventaja considerable producto de sus cientos de años de experiencia en combate y sus vastas reservas de poder demoníaco, pero su oponente no era alguien que pudiera subestimar.

Estaba pagando muy caro su error. Tsk, ya se imaginaba la monumental carcajada de su ahijado cuando se enterara de esto, apostaba lo que fuera a que jamás se iba a olvidar de esto y se lo recordaría cada vez que pudiera.

Y hablando de su ahijado… el demonio no pudo evitar sonreír, internamente regañándose por esa peligrosa muestra de debilidad. Pero no podía evitarlo. Rizevim se dio cuenta apenas nació su único hijo que jamás sería un buen padre. No era… lo suyo. Él era un alma libre, revoloteando por el mundo trayendo caos y destrucción cuando se le viniera en gana. Prefería los "cargos" con menor responsabilidad… algo así como un tío consentidor o un padrino.

Padrino… cuando Satán le vino con la propuesta de ser el padrino del pequeño Issei la aceptó de inmediato no solamente porque quería causar caos con su pequeño diablillo (sí, apenas Satán lo nombró padrino el pequeño pasó a ser suyo… ¡y ay de aquel que diga lo contrario!), sino porque quería, de una u otra forma, arreglar el desastre que hizo con su hijo y nieto. Y no se arrepentía.

Lo había visto dar sus primeros pasos.

Lo había oído decir su primera palabra.

Había presenciado su primer intento de asesinato.

Su primera borrachera.

Su primera masacre.

Su primera orgía (porque sabía que Issei le mintió a Serafall cuando le dijo que ella fue su primera vez… evidentemente fornicar con ninfas, semidiosas y diosas griegas como perros en celo no contaba como "primera vez", ¿verdad? El muy pillo… ¡había estado tan orgulloso!)

Su primer atentado terrorista.

Su iniciación como Príncipe.

Lástima que se fuera a perder su coronación como Rey… pero bueno, no se podía tenerlo todo en esta vida.

Sí… se había divertido como no lo había hecho en años…

 **Había tenido una buena vida.**

-¡Cómo caíste del cielo, oh Lucifer, hijo de la mañana! Derribado fuiste a tierra, tú que debilitabas a las naciones…- una melodiosa voz joven, con cierto tono amable y de santidad, se hacía cada vez más fuerte en lo que se acercaba a la barrera de la Iglesia. - Tú que decías en tu corazón: Subiré al cielo. Levantaré mi trono por encima de las estrellas de Dios y me sentaré sobre el monte de la congregación, hacia los lados del norte; sobre las alturas de las nubes subiré; seré semejante al Altísimo…-

" _AGGGHHHHH… ¡YA CÁLLATE!"_ habían cosas que irritaban a Rizevim… el llanto de los bebés… los matrimonios… las telenovelas mexicanas… el Papa… las fiestas cristianas… los funerales… Issei parloteando sin control… que alguien le quite SU comida…pero las misas y los exorcistas eran algo que sencillamente lo sacaban de quicio: sobre todas las cosas, el sermón del sacerdote… era _taaan_ aburrido que cada vez que escuchaba uno quería pegarse un tiro… o quemar una iglesia… depende de su humor.

Y quemar _esa_ Iglesia no parecía tan mala idea en ese momento…

-…Pero tú has sido derribado hasta el Seol, a los lados del abismo. Los que te vean te mirarán fijamente y te considerarán, diciendo: "¿Es éste el hombre que hacía temblar la tierra, que trastornaba los reinos, que puso el mundo como un desierto, que asoló sus ciudades y que a sus presos nunca abrió la cárcel?"- concluyó el líder de sus perseguidores, deteniéndose a cinco metros de la dorada barrera.

Rizevim lo miró con asco. Era alto y delgado, de tez blanca medio rosácea, como la de un bebé, y por entre la capucha que ocultaba su rostro se mostraban unos rebeldes mechones de cabello rubio de pálido amarillo, casi enfermizo. El demonio odió su cabello apenas lo conoció: parecía tela desteñida. Y odió su postura: las manos en los bolsillos como si fuera un pajero, encorvado, con una pereza en el movimiento desesperante y unas estúpidas risitas de niño bueno que le ponían los vellos de punta… tan falsas como su supuesta "amabilidad".

-¿No es así, demonio?- preguntó con amabilidad el líder de los "exorcistas". –No hagas las cosas más difíciles… ahora dime dónde está-

-No sé de qué me hablas- negó Rizevim, levantando sus escudos mentales al máximo por si el tipo tenía habilidades parecidas a las de Issei o Satán… más valía prevenir que lamentar. -¡Si el tema me importa un bledo!-

-Miente- adiós al tono amable del joven… ahora era frío y sin emociones… aunque un tinte de desprecio se podía entreoír aunque muy bien ocultado… -Sé lo que hicieron con los cadáveres de los Dragones Oscuros-

Rizevim sintió que se le detuvo el corazón por un instante…

 **¿Cómo demonios logró enterarse de eso?**

-Y hoy estaremos un paso más cerca de controlar su poder. Dígame dónde está y consideraré aplazar el día de su juicio para un futuro no muy lejano…- el encapuchado se quedó en silencio por unos instantes antes de añadir, con todo el desprecio que era capaz de expresar: -Después de todo, es el deber del Sembrador… arrancar las malas hierbas de su sembrío-

Rizevim se quedó sin respiración.

Conocía esa frase.

No, no era _solamente_ un problema interno de la Iglesia… era algo peor… mucho peor…

-Maestro, ¿no sería más prudente capturarlo y conseguir toda la información por otros medios?- preguntó la voz vieja y sabia del más alto de los encapuchados, aproximadamente unos dos metros, tal vez un poco más. –El demonio no hablará por las buenas-

-Ni mucho menos por las malas- comentó secamente un hombre ciertamente alto, de aproximadamente cuarenta años por su tono de voz. –Creo que sería mejor exterminarlo de una vez por todas… él no va a hablar ni aunque lo torture la mismísima Inquisición-

-¡Ya, matémosle de una vez! ¿¡Qué estamos esperando!?- chilló el más pequeño de los encapuchados, un niño si Rizevim tuviera que adivinar, que poseía cierta aura angelical, pero no tan fuerte como en su líder y la mujer próxima a él. -¡Es solo un sucio demonio! ¡NO MERECEN PIEDAD!-

-¡SILENCIO!- gritó con autoridad la única mujer del grupo, que por cierto tenía un cuerpo de infarto (¿para qué negarlo?, pensó Rizevim ciertamente divertido y con unas ganas tremendas de hacerle cosas nada santas… aunque entreviendo su carácter… hmmm… no gracias, prefería seguir teniendo a su "amiguito" consigo). -¡NINGUNA DE SUS OPINIONES TIENE LUGAR EN ESTE MOMENTO! ¡LA DECISIÓN FINAL ES DEL MAESTRO Y SU PALABRA ES INDISCUTIBLE!-

Reinó el silencio por un par de minutos, mientras el líder del peculiar grupo deliberaba… ¿qué estaría pensando? Era un misterio para Rizevim, e incluso para los encapuchados se les hacía difícil predecir sus pensamientos.

-Maestro, los exorcistas se acercan- informó con profesionalismo el último de los encapuchados que hasta el momento no había hablado, bajando la cabeza sumisamente ante la mirada escrutadora de su líder. Al hacerlo, se dejaron entrever ciertos mechones de canoso cabello castaño.

-Uyah… yah… yah…- comenzó como un susurro, pero al poco tiempo los encapuchados volvieron a prestar atención al hijo de Lucifer, quien sin ninguna clase de decoro se retorcía de la risa en el suelo, tanto que gruesas lágrimas salían sin control. -¡UHYAHYAHYAHYAHYA!-

-… ¿qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó el líder de los encapuchados, honestamente curioso.

-En que… en que… en serio creen… enserio creen que me voy a entregar… así de fácil…- logró decir Rizevim tratando de controlar la risa que le causaba la situación. –…enserio son estúpidos-

-¿¡TE ATREVES A BURLARTE DEL MAESTRO!?- chilló la mujer, creando en sus manos una brillante y larga lanza de luz… eso confirmaba su teoría… ella era un ángel… o un "Brave Saint".

-No seas ingenua, niña- dijo Rizevim con condescendencia. –Estoy seguro que eres una excelente exorcista, no habrías sido "angelizada" si no tuvieras unas habilidades sobresalientes en combate, pero si intentas… esto… ¿capturarme? Tendré que hacerte daño-

La mujer detuvo su actuar; aturdida, miró a su líder nuevamente, esperando alguna señal de lo que debería hacer.

-Entonces... dime, hijo de Lucifer…- dijo el líder de los encapuchados con desprecio, y sacando a relucir cinco pares de brillantes alas blancas, demostrando así su poder. –Tienes la intención de enfrentarte a mis discípulos y a mí mismo sin ayuda de nadie, ¿no es así?-

-¡No, por la tanga de Satán! ¡Por supuesto que no!- replicó Rizevim, sonriendo con burla y añadiendo con veneno en la voz: -A menos que seas tan imbécil como para obligarme a hacerlo… ¿Entendiste, **NAZARENO**? ¿O la corona de espinas te aprieta muy fuerte?-

-¡BASTA DE BLASFEMAR, DEMONIO!- gritó el rubio apuntando con la palma de su mano al demonio, mostrando que esta tenía un agujero… que la atravesaba de lado a lado -¡MÁTENLO!-

Un rayo blanco relampagueó en dirección a la barrera, rompiéndola como si vidrio se tratara mientras los encapuchados ingresaban a la estancia desenfundando sus armas… hubo un sonido similar a un disparo y toda Roma tembló; parte de la estancia colapsó al momento del disparo de un rayo de enfermizo color amarillo; uno de los encapuchados soltó un alarido de dolor. La mujer encapuchada chilló y una nube de polvo llenó el aire; entre el polvo se pudo entrever a una figura encapuchada caer al suelo chocando contra el altar; hubo un alarido y un ruido sordo; una risa maniática surgió de entre las sombras mientras una chispa se convertía en un torrente de llamas que tomaban formas de monstruos y quimeras mientras crecía hasta ser del largo de la estancia y alguien gritó ¡NO!; luego el sonido de cristales rompiéndose, un rugido surgido de las entrañas de la tierra y del Infierno y luego calor y luz y fuego y todo quemándose yendo al polvo tierra barro pedazos de grava que lastiman y sangre pisadas sudor lágrimas y alaridos y gemidos de dolor terror emoción alegría tristeza de aquel que traía el poder de la estrella y el alfa la omega el principio del fin e Issei el Cristo Anticristo de la Mañana no todo es lo que parece y Rizevim lloraba gritaba y el Carpintero chillaba lágrimas ojos verdes esmeraldas humo destrucción y muerte y caos caos caos caos caos y la revelación de la gran tribulación que venía a la tierra y el Cielo y el Infierno y al mundo y luego asombro miedo muerte y fuego y humo y caos caos caos; un grito…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **Y silencio.**

* * *

Y pensar que comencé a escribir esta historia un 15 de diciembre del año 2015 cuando tenía 14 años… joder, cómo se pasa el tiempo. No puedo evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia al recordar cómo encontré este maravilloso mundo… estaba buscando porno y encontré Fanfiction… qué cosas de la vida, ¿verdad?

En fin, hemos pasado por muchas cosas… yo he pasado por muchas cosas… ¡ESTOY A PUNTO DE TERMINAR MI ÚLTIMO AÑO DE ESCUELA CSM! ¡Y LA UNIVERSIDAD! ¡LA CARRERA! No sé lo que me depara el futuro, ¡pero eso es lo emocionante! ¡No tengo ni idea de qué hacer con mi vida!

…

…

…

…

Estoy llorando, ¿saben? ADORO escribir. ADORO sus reviews. ADORO sus favs. ADORO sus follows. ADORO la pinche indiferencia de los lectores fantasmas… y por sobre todo los AMO a ustedes. ¡LOS AMO UN HUEVO, CARAJO! Su apoyo ha sido muy importante para mí en estos años… y a pesar de los bajones de moral con su conchudez al no pedir permiso para publicar MIS historias en Youtube u otros sitios entre otras cosas… no tengo palabras para expresar mi agradecimiento con ustedes.

Es hora de cerrar una etapa de mi vida, y el concluir este fic es el épico cierre que quiero para ella… y en verdad espero que formen parte de esto. Un review. Sólo uno. Comentando qué les pareció esta historia. En verdad me alegraría mucho leer sus comentarios.

Y como soy yo tengo unas cuestiones de las cuales necesito su opinión (no se librarán de mí tan fácilmente muajajajajaja):

 **1) Nueva historia**

Tengo Rise of the Cowardice Knight y el tema del Multicrossover entre manos, y por supuesto la continuación de esta historia que no creo que vea luz en un futuro cercano… necesito dejar descansar al Príncipe-próximo-a-convertirse-en-Rey, ¿no lo creen? Pero es que sencillamente no puedo evitarlo. Tengo mucho que compartir, muchas ideas en mente, nuevos proyectos… soy un desastre andante, jejejejeje.

Así que necesito saber lo que el pueblo quiere. Tengo tres opciones para nuevo fic (cada uno más bizarro que el otro):

 **+M, Slash, Incest, Drama/Suspense:** Ixis Gremory como protagonista y será por mucho el fic más Dark que he hecho hasta la fecha. Voy a matar personajes canon a mansalva y agregar cosas nuevas… voy a jugar con los usos del Poder de la Destrucción, parejas raras y muchas cosas nuevas; por mucho la apuesta más arriesgada de fic porque tengo en mente shippear a lo loco cual Haruhi Suzumiya y dejarlos a todos como Kyon… el que entienda la referencia bien por él, jejeje.

 **+M, multipairing, Suspense/Angst:** Asia Argento como protagonista (sé que es bastante inútil en el canon, pero démosle un poco de protagonismo… sepan pues que Ichiei quería hacerla la pareja única de Issei en un principio pero luego su editor le dijo que no y bueno… quedó como la definición de inutilidad andante) y un raro triángulo amoroso entre Issei Hyoudou y Diodora Astaroth… ni pinche idea de qué hierba rara estaba consumiendo cuando se me ocurrió esto pero meh. El tema más fuerte será el acoso… y con eso digo todo.

 **+M, pareja única, Crime/Angst:** Con solo decir que será un "what-if" respondiendo a la premisa "¿qué hubiera pasado si Issei no hubiera sido reencarnado como demonio y su perversión nata hubiera derivado en una seria enfermedad mental conforme envejecía?" digo bastante… por no decir que habrá una de las parejas más escasas que hay en el fandom… humana. Sí, creo que hay mucho que explotar en un personaje tan… "especial" como Issei.

En verdad me gustaría saber qué opinan sobre estas ideas que tengo… la más votada será el nuevo fic que publicaré… ¡pero no por ello dejaré de publicar los que ya tengo! Si lo desean puedo subir el prólogo de todas las historias y dejar sus comentarios en cada una y la que tenga más la actualizo más seguido… todo depende de ustedes (y por supuesto de la inspiración que tenga).

 **2) Tiempo**

Me voy a demorar en escribir. Bastante. No tengo mucho tiempo libre. Así que por favor, no amenazas de muerte ni que me van a quemar la casa ni nada. Pero si aún quieren comentar, pueden hacerlo dejando su linda y muy importante opinión sobre esta historia… recuerden que es mi primer fic y le tengo un cariño especial. Graciaaaaas~

 **3) Reviews**

 **issei98:** Bueno, publicación regular… esto… conociéndome… lo dudo mucho. Pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo por actualizar rápido. ¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! ¡Espero con ansias tu opinión!

 **Nechroz:** ¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! Evidentemente estos niños son bastante especiales, como podrán verlo todos en la segunda parte de esta historia… creo que podrás adivinar por qué. ¡Espero con ansias tu opinión!

 **LUCIFER004:** *Se va volando en un elefante* ¡NUNCA ME ATRAPARÁN CON VIDA MADAFAKAS! ¡WUUUUUUU!~ Oks, dejando de lado que probablemente me vayan a echar el mal de ojo por haber terminado esta historia, era necesario así que probablemente no haya actualizaciones… ¡y acertaste! Creo que era un poco obvio que eran los hijos de Issei, y te puedo asegurar que tendrán gran protagonismo a futuro. ¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! ¡Espero con ansias tu opinión!

 **SilverCrow:** Orgía, orgía, hmmmm, me das qué pensar mi querido compatriota… ¿quién sabe? Tal vez… depende de mi imaginación… y de la inspiración que Chichigami-sama me dé… ve rezándole a ella si quieres lemon XDDDD. ¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! ¡Espero con ansias tu opinión!

 **El vago:** Primera pregunta, adivinaste; segunda pregunta… tendrás que esperar; y con respecto a la tercera… no estás tan lejos de la verdad. Tendrás que esperar para saber la respuesta, todos tendrán que esperar para saber la respuesta… y disfrutaré de su agonía riéndome en mi casa haciendo tareas y estudiando para EL examen de admisión (pinche vida). En fin, ¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! ¡Espero con ansias tu opinión!

 **total dxd:** ¡PEDAZOS DE SPOILER! ¡GRACIAS! En verdad me sirven mucho para improvisar en la historia… ¡y adivinaste! Efectivamente, los hijos de Issei están aquí. ¿Por qué? Eso el tiempo se los dirá… porque yo ya lo sé XDDDDD. ¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! ¡Espero con ansias tu opinión!

 **ReyEvolution:** ¡Hermano del alma! ¡Antes que me mates por no dejar testamento en tu historia tengo que explicar…! ¿¡Qué haces con esa ametralladora!? ¡No, espera! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! *Se escucha el sonido de disparos, alaridos, una risa maniática; un ruido sordo… y un alma en pena que se va al Infierno para resucitar al mes* En fin, dejando de lado que tengo que separar un tiempo para leer tu historia de un porrazo y dejar mi lindo y sensual testamento… ¡se terminó esta historia! *Cries in spanish* En verdad tengo que agradecerte desde el fondo de mi corazón por el continuo apoyo que has sido para mí durante esta etapa de mi vida… esta historia… las conversaciones… los reviews zuckulhenthos… puede que suene egoísta, pero te dedico este capítulo final a ti… a ver si así compro tiempo para hacer el testamento que mereces XDDDD. ¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! ¡ESPERO TU OPINIÓN CON ANSIAS!

 **Izanami123:** *Inserte voz del Padrino* Es todo cuestión de negocios, mi querido amigo. XDDDD. Por supuesto que el Padrino tenía algo que ver… es uno de mis libros favoritos. Lo de que suene a Naruto es culpa Ichiei-sama y su adoración por Naruto, yo me lavo las manos… nah, debo admitirlo, a mí también me gusta Naruto y de ahí la pequeña referencia. Me encantó que alguien lo notara. OK OK, NO ES PA´ TANTO *esquiva una chancla voladora* ¿Enserio te lo leíste entero dos veces? Yo apenas tengo tiempo para leer mi correo XD. ¡Awww!~ La última parte de tu review tocó mi corazoncito. ¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! ¡Espero con ansias tu opinión!

 **Rayner Lucifer:** ¡Gracias! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo final de esta historia. Joder es poco… es sencillamente desesperante (o por lo menos para mí). Mi solidaridad con tu amigo, no es el único al que le ha sucedido esto. ¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! ¡Espero con ansias tu opinión!

 **Wilmer Ortiz:** ¡Aquí está! ¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! ¡Espero con ansias tu opinión!

 **4) Pequeño experimento**

¿Qué les pareció el párrafo final? Sé que puede ser un poco difícil de entender, pero todo tiene una razón de ser… tengo una tarea de Literatura que hacer y aproveché en practicar aquí. Lo que hice fue imitar un recurso literario muy común en escritores peruanos como Julio Ramón Ribeyro u Oswaldo Reynoso entre otros varios… ¿y en qué consiste esto?

No es tan difícil de comprender, pero un poco difícil de llevar a cabo: básicamente, el texto adquiere un tinte caótico al suprimir todo signo de puntuación a partir de un hecho que desencadena la "locura interna" del narrador; en palabras de mi profesor "que la mierda que llevas dentro te chorree, no la contengas; no la pienses: ¡manda tu gramática al carajo y escribe la primera huevada que se te venga a la mente!" (Perdonen las palabrotas, pero un lenguaje más "educado" no le hace justicia al profesor).

Intentaré explicarles mi intención al hacer lo que hice: todo iba normal en la pelea hasta que Rizevim invocó fuego (un tipo especial muy poderoso que Issei dominará en un futuro), desatándose el pandemónium al quemarse todo y llenar la estancia de humo. He leído que la sensación de estar en medio de un incendio es una de las más horribles y desesperantes formas de morir, por lo que usé ese "desencadenante" para mandar al diablo la gramática y darle más "emoción" al texto… ¿se entiende? Ni yo mismo entiendo muy bien lo que hice. ¿Qué les pareció este pequeño intento de escritura "avanzada" (ni pinche idea de qué es lo que el profesor considera "avanzado" si mandó al diablo todo lo aprendido desde la Primaria… pero meh)?

¿Les gustó? ¿No entendieron ni jota? Por favor comenten sobre su parecer en los reviews, enserio me harían un GRAN favor. ¡TENGO QUE HACER UNA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA USANDO ESTE RECURSO PARA LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA! ¡Y NI IDEA DE SI MI TÉCNICA ESTÁ POR LO MENOS ACEPTABLE! *se va a llorar al rincón e invoca a todos los que tienen un conocimiento superior en literatura en el fandom para que lo ayuden… aunque no tiene muchas esperanzas de encontrar a nadie*

* * *

En fin... sin nada más que decir...

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA! ¡NOS LEEMOS EN LA SEGUNDA PARTE!**

 **PD:** _¿Ya les dije cuánto los quiero? XDDDD_


End file.
